Pokemon Hero Quest: The Lights Zodiac Dungeon
by Jack Davis
Summary: This is a new adventure with five heroes, their pok'emon, and challenging dungeons. This is a mixture of Pok'emon, but with Final Fantasy, Dungeons and Dragons, Fruits Basket, and weird abilities. Fruits Basket had never the slightest adventure with this.
1. Intro

Intro

Here he, here he all! Today is the day for the concert from "Jena Aunti", come and join here at Misty Theme Park, straight to the Blitzball Arena Dome! We bring you love in front of herself, Jena Aunti, and her friends to help with the music, Erika Davis and Amy May Rose! However! It seems that some of the members will show up pretty soon, and we're taking it love here in the Blitzball Dome! The music for the copyrights of Final Fantasy X-2, Real Emotion, our girls will sing for you all, and the awards goes to the music creator!

The whole thing is not a scam, but only enjoying the music around, and this time around inside, it seems that some of the heroes decided to take their music at Mystic Theme Park in the Blitzball Dome. Everyone of the crowd is in the stands, cheering on for Jena and her two friends to sing the music for the audience. One girl has a black skirt, long sides black hair, black shirt, and black shoes. Another has green clothes, but short blue hair, and a long green dress, and lastly but not least, a girl with long hair, wearing a blue skirt, white shirt, and blue shoes.

"Everyone ready?" Ask the blond girl.

"You bet." Said the short hair girl.

"Let's give them a show they'll never forget." Said the black hair girl. All three of them are getting on stage, and had their microphones out.

"I hope my brother and his team are ready." Said the short hair girl.

"They will." Said the blond hair girl, "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Let's look lively people!" The voice shouted, "We are ready in seven! Six! Five!"

"Four! Three! Two! One!" Then everyone cheered, calling for the girls' names, excited. The lights went on, and there they are, all three girls: Jena Aunti who is the blind hair girl, Erika Davis with the short blue hair, and Amy May Rose who has black hair and black clothes.

The music started to sing, everyone is listening, the girls started to dance, and sing in front of everyone.

"What can I do for you?"

"What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
I can hear you  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?"

Starring: Jena Aunti!

"Never thought that I would wind up by myself  
If I told my wild imagination  
But right here, I am finding myself so lost  
And there is a way, for me to turn back All the things I see  
They are different from  
What I had imagined they would be  
Everything looks different  
Now I'm getting dizzy spells"

"Hold on there, shrimpy." Said a thug, and he was talking to a boy with brown hair, wearing a blue shirt, orange jacket, blue shoulder pads, a red hat, red pants, green shoes, and green gloves. "You're not allowed here."

"Wanna bet?" Ask the teen, pulling out his sword, "Come an' get me!"

"He's a fool! Get him!" Another thug shouted, and both the thugs went after the teen. However, the teen has summoned a yellow mouse, releasing yellow electricity out of its red cheeks, shocking both the thugs. "AAAAGGGHHH!!"

"Well, too easy." Said the teen, "Let's hurry, Pikachu."

"You got it, Jack." Said Pikachu, and then the both of them hurried.

"Its real emotion, shakin' up the world  
I'll never give it up  
I don't ever want to  
Lose this far  
No more than I can do  
When I am just too wrong  
And in my heart I can hear you say,  
That I am not alone"

Amy May Rose!

"What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
I can hear you  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?"

"Freeze! I got you!" A guard shouted, shouting at a teen with long white hair, wearing blue clothes, blue pants, white gloves and boots. "Only members can come in here!"

"Wanna bet?" Ask the teen.

"He's crazy!" The second guard shouted. "Get him!"

"Oh boy!" Said the teen, running. "You'll never catch me!" He bounces, spinning towards them, "Man Beast Clone! Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry! Fang-over-Fang!"

"AAAAGGGGHHH!!!"

"Yes!" Said the teen, "Never mess with 'Joey Marshall'!"

"You got it, Joey!" Said his Pikachu.

Joey Marshall!

"Never gonna look back, I'm already here  
Cause you gave me faith  
I'm on my own now  
If anything happens, unexpectedly  
I know you are there, to come and save me"

"What do I do now?  
What can I do now?  
For the truth that you have made me see  
All that I can do now  
Is believe in what I feel"

"Freeze, Yu-Yu Sai-Na!" The thug shouted, "We've got you corner!"

"I don't think so." Said the ninja, a ninja wearing black clothes, no mask, has yellow hair, wearing white gloves, and red boots. He forms hand signs and shouted, "Fire Style! Fire Ball Jutsu!" He blows out fire, and burns the guards straight to the ground.

"MOTHER!" The guards shouted, and the guards are cheering for him.

"Thank you." Said Yo-Yo Man, "I just hope Jack hurries."

Yu-Yu Sai-Na!

"It's real emotion, shakin' up the world  
I'll be forever blessed, for you to stand by me  
Thank you for  
So many things you tell me  
That's why I am here  
You give me strength and now I know  
That I am not alone"

"What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?"

"What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What what what  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?"

"I can hear you"

"It's real emotion, shakin' up the world  
You're always here with me, so deep in my heart  
And I, am there  
Beside you when you need me  
Since I'm finally strong  
Just close your eyes and you'll see me there  
Cause you are not alone"

"Stop him!" The guards shouted, chasing the teen and his yellow mouse. "We can't let them escape!"

"What?" Ask Jack, "Without an invitation?" Running with his Pikachu, they reach to the back stage, and he shouts, "Sorry boys, Employs only!" Both Jack and Pikachu enter through the door, slamming the door, and letting the door collided by the door. Jack and Raichu continues to run, and then jumps in the air, but hangs on the pole.

"Its real emotion, shakin' up the world  
I'll never give it up  
I don't ever want to  
Lose this far  
No more than I can do  
When I am just too wrong  
And in my heart I can hear you say,  
That I am not alone"

Jack and Pikachu lets go of the pose, and then Jack, Pikachu, Joey and his Pikachu, and Yo-Yo Man enter the stage, prepared.

"What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
I can hear you  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?"

"I can hear you"

"I can hear you"

All eight of them started to pose right in front of the crowd, and the whole crowd goes wild.

Pok'emon Hero Quest Presents:

The Light Zodiacs Dungeon!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter I: How it begins

It's been a year since they've decided to take a break from the concert. Jack and his team decided to return back to Clock Town to have a break. However, Jack just rushed his way to his room, and too busy writing a letter to someone that's important to him. Dipping the tip of the quill in the inkbottle, and starts to write it down.

_For my admirer,_

_I feel as though that the time has come to take you to the dance they're celebrating. A dance for granting wishes from falling stars. The reason why is because, well I figure, why not just invite you to be my 'other', and have a ball. If you ever come, then you can grant your wish upon the shooting stars from the sky. I wish I would like to invite you to come, but would you like to come to the ball and make a wish for the stars? I will be waiting, just for you to be with me, and you will have your wish come true._

_Love Jack Davis._

"Love?" Ask Jack, shocked, "I mean, 'sign'!" He freaked out about writing to a fan person, finding the right choice, but he couldn't because he's nervous as a stiff board. He was about to scratch, but a girl with a long pink dress, blue short hair, wearing pink shoes, and an earring appeared behind the door, asking Jack a question.

"Excuse me, big brother." Said the girl, and Jack jumped. "I was wondering if you still have those ribbons we've given you."

"…Ribbons?" Ask Jack, "And why are you in beautiful clothes?"

"Well, today is Sofi's birthday." Said his little sister, "And I was hoping to look better for the party, big brother."

"You don't say, Erika." Said Jack, he gets off of his chair, and looks through his drawer to find the ribbons. "Where did I put that green ribbon? Pikachu, give me a hand."

"Why?" Ask Pikachu, helping Jack search for the ribbons, "Is it special for your little sister?"

"It sure is." Jack replied, "I had that specially made for her."

Erika saw the letter on the desk, and calls for a bird. A bird with brown and white fur, and black eyes came through the window. "You know, big brother," Erika said, putting the rolling the letter up and tie it up with a small string, "If you want to send a letter to someone, you roll the letter up, and let Pidgey do it."

"Pidgey?" Ask Jack, he turns around, and was surprise, "Erika! No!" Pidgey took off, and Jack tries to grab Pidgey. "Erika! It's not done!" The Pidgey left the house, and off to somewhere else, "You dang bird! Get back here with that letter!"

Too late, Pidgey is gone, and now Jack looks pretty mad.

"Jack, I'm sorry." Said Erika, feeling sorry, "I should go now."

"No, no." Said Jack, muttering, and he holds a green ribbon, and gives it to her, "Just take this ribbon…and leave me alone." Erika takes the green ribbon from Jack, and then leaves the room. "I can't believe she's going to read my letter. Unless…" He goes to a poster, which shows the Map of the Danto. Jack found his hometown, and then follows to another town straight northwest, west. "Let's see. If Clock Town is here, and Yellow Field is over there…I can't believe she's not going to read my letter!" He shouted.

"Lucky you." Said Pikachu. "Maybe we should go get that letter back."

"It's no good." Said Jack, disagreeing, "That dang bird will deliver it to her, and there's no chance of getting it back!"

"Oh really." Said Raichu, amused, "Who's your admirer?"

"Why you! It's a secret!" Jack shouted, grabbing Pikachu, and then they started to beat each other, acting like rapid dogs trying to kill each other. "I'm going to be the stuffing out of you!"

"I'm going to beat your pants off!" Pikachu shouted.

"How dare you!"

Now Jack and Pikachu are wrestling each other, just because of a love letter. Since Jack wrote that letter to his admire, he'll have a chance to see if his admire will see him or not. But when they wrestled down the stairs, they're out of the house, and then they stopped.

"Hold it!" Said Jack, stopping Pikachu, "Are we outside?"

"…We are." Said Pikachu, looking around. Since they stopped fighting, at Clock Town, it looks like a festival. Jack and Pikachu were wondering about the festival, and decided to go check it out. They've decided to have some fun around the place. And Jack's lucky his admire won't read until a while. "Look's like a carnival."

"I guess Clock Town decided to celebrate." Said Jack, "But lets have a look around."

Both Jack and Pikachu decided to take a look around the festival around Clock Town. Clock Town seems to be a different for medieval people to almost understand Machina. There are so many people around town that are enjoying the games around the place. Jack remembers the people he met from his old adventure for being the Empire. One person has Inuyasha's face with a blue vest, blue pants, white gloves and boots, and an orange shirt.

"Cousin!" Jack called, and then the figure saw Jack. "Welcome to the festival, Joey."

"Hi Joey." Said Pikachu.

"Oh, hey, Jack." Said Joey, "Hi Pikachu. It's been a while since your town decided to throw in a party."

"Well, let me remind you, cousin." Jack said, explaining, "Our festival only does it four times the season ounce a year. So for one year, there is a chance before you miss your chance to get a ticket."

"Just what kind of games do you like?" Ask Pikachu.

"Just usual." Joey replied, "The 'Sumo Wrestling' match. That was too easy, and my pok'emon are winning against those fat wrestlers."

"Well, just take your time, okay?" Ask Jack, "I have to do something before my letter gets to her." Joey seems to be interested, and looks at Jack with a look.

"Who?" Ask Joey, pushing a little on Jack's left shoulder.

"Cousin!" Jack called, "This is important. I have to get that letter before she reads it. I can't just stand around and do nothing!"

"Between you and me, she still likes…" Said Raichu, but then Jack grabbed Raichu's tail, and then left. "Hey! Jack!"

"Sorry! But we have to do something important!" Jack shouted, "Later!"

Jack and Pikachu hurried of through the fields, just to see if they could spot that letter. Up above the clouds are covered in darkness. Jack and Pikachu stopped.

"Whoa! Look!"

"What is that, Jack?" Both Jack and Pikachu looked ahead, and then saw a figure. They both hide from cover, and stare at the figure. "…Who's that?"

"I don't know." Jack replied.

The figure has red hair, wearing a black cloak, and carrying some kind of big sword. He does look familiar somewhere, but Jack recalls that person. That person is doing something with some kind of rod he's holding, and doing some kind of summoning.

"That's the guy we just saw before." Said Jack.

"I wonder what's he doing here." Said Raichu.

When the person performed the summoning act, something fell from the sky, and landed in front of the person. It looks like a huge door, coated in pitch black, and has twenty-four zodiacs. Jack and Pikachu were surprised that the person went inside. They both came to a halt in front of the huge double door.

"What's this?" Ask Jack.

"Beats me." Said Pikachu, "That guy just phase through this door."

"It's just a door. How could anyone phase through the door?" He looks behind the door, and there was nothing. "! Where did he?"

"Touch it!"

Jack places his right hand on the door, and then something happened. His right hand glowed into some kind of Triforce, and then all of the zodiacs glowed. Jack and Pikachu were surprised. "Whoa! I can't break free!" His hand is stuck on the door.

"Jack!" Pikachu is trying to pull him back, but sadly, they were both sucked in through the door.

"WHOA!"

Through the door they came, and into some kind of temple. Jack and Pikachu got up, and look at the huge place.

"Temple of the Zodiacs" 

The place looks almost dark at the time, but there are some lights around. Each of the pillars has twelve zodiacs, the Chinese Zodiacs have no light energy, and the whole place is covered in black and white. Jack and Pikachu had no idea where they are. But they love to solve mazes around the place.

"…Jack." Said Pikachu, "I don't think we're home."

Jack and Pikachu got up. "This must be another realm." Said Jack, looking around. "I don't know what kind of place, but do it quicker." Jack and Pikachu walk straight through the hallway, looking around the whole temple. "This must be some kind of temple where the Empire Sword was placed. I wonder, what happened here?"

"All is just black and white."

"And where did that guy go?" They continue to walk around, and then some kind of portal from the "Rat" Zodiac. Jack and Raichu have a look through the portal, and then enter inside the portal.

Jack and Pikachu jumped inside a dungeon! **"Rat Dungeon"**, it seems to be a bit small. Jack has faced through so many dangers; he could manger to get through the dungeons no doubt. Up ahead is another double door. Jack and Pikachu enter through the double door, and then enter the next room.

"Wow, what a room." Said Jack. "I guess this is not what I had in mind."

"Do you think we'll be encounter by something?" Ask Raichu. Four monster fiends appeared through the small hall. Jack and Raichu were prepared to for this.

"…You were saying?" Ask Jack.

"Hey! I had no choice." Said Raichu. Battle Time! They look like small little lizards, but they spears on their side. "Jack! What are they?"

"That, I don't know." Said Jack, "Just attack!" Jack attacks the one near him, and then attacks with his long sword. "Ya!" The fiend was killed. "Alright!"

"I got it!" Pikachu shouted, charging towards the second one. "HIYA!" Miss. That fiend avoids Pikachu Tackle. "Hey! What's my problem?"

Two fiends went after Jack, and one went after Pikachu. Two fiends attacked Jack with their spears.

"Ugh!" Said Jack, attacked. The other attacks Pikachu with his spear. Pikachu avoids the attack.

"Ha! Miss me!" Said Pikachu.

"YA!" Jack shouted, attacking the first fiend. Slash! "How about this?" Slash! One was killed, but the other didn't.

"I got it!" Pikachu shouted, charging electricity. Now Pikachu blasts with Thundershock, and electrocuted the enemies. Two fiends were electrocuted, and then fall to the ground. "Alright!"

"We won!" Said Jack. Both Jack and Pikachu earn experience, and picked up One Hundred and Fifty Gils on the ground.

"Hold up." Said Pikachu, looking at Jack. "What's going on here? I thought we're suppose to be the best, and they're beating us like we're easy targets!"

"We'll, we better be careful." Said Jack. "We'll just have to find some items around the whole place, even it has to do with looting these lizards." Jack just saw something on the ground, and then found two bottles. Jack has earned two Potions. They walk through the hallway, and then found a door. They enter inside, and then found a very long mazy hallway. "And I thought the castle is a maze."

"But what's going on here?" Ask Pikachu, looking around.

And then they saw some lizard fiends again, but just two. The Kobolds sounded very alerted, and then start to fight. Jack charges after the first Kobold, and then attacks.

"Ya!" Jack shouted, making just one slash. With one slash, the first Kobold is killed to death.

"Yeah!" Said Pikachu, using Thundershock on the second Kobold. The Kobold of electrocuted to the ground, and the fiend is knocked out.

They decided to go left, following through the trail, and then encountered four Kobolds. However, two are in front of Jack and Pikachu, and the rest of the two are on the right. Jack attacks the first one.

"Ha!" Jack shouted. It only did some of the damage, but then the first Kobold roared to the ground, unconscious.

"Yeah!" Said Pikachu, going after the second Kobold. He uses a full Tackle attack, and then pounds the Kobold towards the wall. Now both Kobolds are knocked out. The other two Kobolds went up to Jack and his Pikachu, and then attack.

The first Kobold attacks Jack, but made a miss because of Jack's shield. However, the second Kobold attacked Pikachu with his spear. "Ow!" Said Pikachu, attacked by the second Kobold.

Jack attacks the third Kobold again, but that Kobold was smart and then dodges Jack's attack. "Ugh."

"Yeah!" Said Pikachu, using Thundershock on the fourth Kobold. The Kobold becomes electrocuted and then falls knocked out. "Yes!" The Kobold goes after the Pikachu, and then hits Pikachu with his spear again. "Cha!" Pikachu was just alive standing.

"See ya!" Said Jack, attacking the final Kobold. Slash! The Kobold dies to the ground, and both Jack and Pikachu won. They picked up One Hundred and Fifty Gils from the ground, and then picked up another Potion. "Phew. Lucky us."

"Are you sure?" Ask Pikachu, breathing. "Because all this fighting is getting me tired."

"Hold on." Said Jack, pulling out a Potion. "Here. Drink this." Pikachu drinks the whole bottle, and then fully heals himself. Pikachu felt relieved.

"Ah. Much better." Said Pikachu, and both Jack and Pikachu continue through the hallways. Now Jack and Pikachu come across a big room. On their left is a door, one is another hallway across them, and on their right is the same hallway through the maze. "Now what?" Jack goes up to the double doors, and tries to open it.

"…Dang. No luck."

"What now?" Jack looks at the hallway, and then saw two more Kobolds. The Kobolds were just mining their own business, and then Jack went after the first one. "Ya!" The Kobolds heard Jack coming, and then dodge it. "Miss!"

"I got it!" Said Pikachu, attacking with Thundershock at the first Kobold. The first Kobold becomes electrocuted from the static, and then fell on the ground. The second Kobold looks at Jack, and then attacks.

The Kobold's spear thrust on Jack's weak point. "Egh!" Said Jack, attacked, but he's still standing. He recovers, and then attacks the Kobold. "Ya!" Slash! The Kobold is killed on the ground, knocked out. "Dang. No item."

"What rotten Luck." Said Pikachu. "What now?"

"I guess we'll have to look around to see if there are fiends." Said Jack. "Let's see if any of them fiends have something to unlock the door." Jack and Pikachu decided to look around the whole dungeon, just to see if one of the fiends has the key to unlock the door. But they seem to have come to a crossroad, and then encounter four Kobolds. "Pikachu?"

"I know." Said Pikachu. There are two Kobolds on the left side, and two Kobolds on the right. Jack will fight on the right side, and Pikachu will attack on the left side. "I got these guys!"

"Then let's fight these lizards!" Said Jack, attacking the first Kobold. "Ha!" Slash! The First Kobold was killed. "Oh yeah!" He goes after the second Kobold, and then attacks. "See ya!" Slash! "Oh yeah!" Now both Kobolds are killed on the ground.

"I got it!" Pikachu shouted, using Thundershock on the first Kobold. "Ka-Chu!" The first Kobold becomes electrocuted, and then falls to the ground unconscious. Now the second Kobold goes after Pikachu, and then attacks with his spear. Pikachu dodges it. "Ha! Miss."

Jack gets near Pikachu, and then kills the last Kobold. "See ya!" Jack missed because the Kobold dodged it. "Dang!"

Pikachu pulls his fist back, and then punches the Kobold. "Ya!" A miss. "What's wrong with me?" The Kobold looks at Jack, and then attacks him.

Stab! "Ugh!" Said Jack, attacked. Jack is in danger, and kneels to the ground, breathing. "Dang." He tries again to attack the last enemy. "Err ya!" The Kobold dodged it. "What's my problem?"

Pikachu charges electricity, and then blasts the Kobold. "CHU!!" The Kobold becomes electrocuted, and then falls to the ground unconscious. Jack and Pikachu won the battle, and picked up One Hundred and Fifty Gils, plus another Potion.

"Shoot." Said Jack, breathing hard. "What's with this place?" He drinks the potion, and heals his stamina. Jack is fully recovered. "At first, there are some lizards around, and now we're almost being killed by these things. What's with this dungeon?"

"I don't know." Said Pikachu. "Let's keep moving." Jack and Pikachu follow through the maze by going left, right, and then found another room. "What a room?" Ask Pikachu, looking at the four statues.

"Pikachu, doesn't it seem to be a bit odd though." Said Jack, unsure.

They hear some kind of weird sound, and then when they have a look at the halls, there are a swarm of rats everywhere. Jack and Raichu were surprised to see a lot of real rats in a dungeon.

"Ack! Rats!" Pikachu shouted, surprised.

Jack goes first, and then attacks a lot of rats. "Ya!" Slash! Many of the rats were fled the battle away, and only one rat.

"Yeah." Said Pikachu punching the last rat. He punched the last rat, and then the rat fled.

"Pikachu?" Ask Jack, "Don't you think that was too easy?"

"No." Pikachu replied, worried. "Why?" Another swarm of rats appeared. "Oh."

"I got these rats." Said Jack, "But uh, no offense, really."

"Non taken." Said Pikachu, "These imposters are yours."

Jack goes after the swarm of rats, and then attacks. "Ya!" Slash! Many of the rats have fled, but only a few are still there.

"Yeah!" Said Pikachu, using Thundershock on the rats. Four rats were electrocuted, and then fled. Now there are two rats left. The first rat went after Jack, and then bites him. Snap!

"Agh!" Said Jack, attacked. That didn't hurt. "Get off of me!"

The other small rat bit Pikachu. "Ow! Hey!" That didn't do much. Jack attacks the first rat, and then the rat is killed. Slash! "I got it!" Pikachu shouted, clutches his fist, and then punches the final rat. Pow! Both rats were gone and killed for good. Jack and Pikachu won.

"Phew." Said Jack, "We won."

"That was the first." Said Pikachu. Jack picked up Three Hundred Gils, and picked up three Potions. Jack picked up a mysterious key, and then both Jack and Pikachu return back to the same room as before.

"Here we go." Said Jack, opening the double door with the key. "I just hope this works." He unlocks the door, and then found a "Boss Key". "Nice."

Pikachu picks up the Boss Key, and takes it. "Alright, just what we need." Said Pikachu. They were about to leave, and then heard some kind of rumbling. "Uh, Jack, what's going on?" Jack had sensed something wrong, and looks at his left. He saw a humongous rat. Jack and Pikachu were surprised. "AGH!"

"Run!" Jack shouted, and then both Jack and Pikachu make a run for it. They through the hallway maze, trying to lose the rat. For running for their lives, Jack and Pikachu were too fast for that giant rat to try and get them. But however, Jack accidentally slipped but continues to run, but Pikachu is running faster. The Rat is running super fast, catching up to both Jack and Pikachu.

Both Jack and Pikachu accidentally slipped, but continue to keep running away as fast as they could. The Rat is losing both Jack and Pikachu. Pikachu tripped bad, and fell on the ground. Jack slipped, but picks up Pikachu and continues to run. The Giant Rat is losing both Jack and Pikachu.

"Jack!" Pikachu shouted, "What's up with that thing?"

"I don't know!" Jack replied. "Keep running!" Pikachu gets off of Jack, and continue to run. Jack is running even more, but Pikachu is becoming faster. The Giant Rat is coming faster and coming closer. Jack and Pikachu are running even faster, and the giant rat is trying to catch them. Jack and Pikachu sprinted faster, and then lost the Giant Rat. They've reached to another double door. Jack pulls out the Boss Key, unlocks the door, and both Jack and Pikachu entered inside quickly. "Phew. What a relief."

Both Jack and Pikachu are safe at last away from that giant rat. But they felt as though they're inside a different room. They looked around, and then saw just one statue. In front of the statue is a treasure chest. Jack goes to the treasure chest, opens it, and pulls out a new weapon. Jack has earned the Short Bow. It may look weak, but it comes in handy against foes with easy targets on their eyes.

"Sweet." Said Raichu, cheering. "We got a new weapon." And then there was more rumbling. Jack and Pikachu could feel it. "Now what?" They look at the statue, and then saw it glow with red eyes. It's alive, and both Jack and Pikachu back away from the eyes. "Agh!" The statue comes off of the platform, and holds a Long Sword and a Steel Shield.

"**The Dungeon Owner, 'Statue Alexander'."**

Its speaking Danto at Jack, and Jack can understand what he's saying. Jack and Pikachu get in their position, and fight against the Statue. 'You die, ha! You die, ha!"

Jack goes first and pulls out his Bow and Arrow. Jack has a total of twenty arrows for being equipped with the Quiver. He aims at the Statue by his red eyes. "Here goes." Said Jack, he aims, and then fires. It hits the statue on its left eye, and now he's stun. "Pikachu! Go!"

Pikachu charges electricity, and then uses Thundershock on the Statue. "Cha!" That only did some of the static, but since it's a statue, it's not affected by electricity. "Dang!" Pikachu shouted. The statue still can't move.

Jack goes after the statue, and then attacks it while it's down. "Ha!" Slash! The statue felt the pain, and then jumps in the air. They were surprised that the statue is still alive, and recovered from being stunned.

"I got it!" Pikachu shouted, using Thundershock on the statue. The statue is now shocked by the static.

"You die, ha!" The statue said, speaking Danto. "You die, ha! You die!" He goes after Jack, and them makes a slash. Slash!

Jack was slashed. "AGH!" He fell on the ground, but shook it off and got back up. Jack pulled out his Bow and Arrow again; aims for the red eye while moving around, and then shot it on the statue's right eye.

"Ugh." Said the statue, pinned down.

"Yeah!" Said Pikachu, charging towards the statue. "Ha!" He tackles the statue, and the statue almost felt it. Now the statue jumped up in the air, and then away from Jack and Pikachu. "How could it do that?"

"You die, ha!" Said the statue, still speaking Danto. "You die, ha! You die!" He goes after Pikachu, and then makes a slash. Slash!

"CHA!" Pikachu shouted, attack.

"Pikachu!" Jack shouted, worried. Pikachu is still okay, and he gets up. Jack attacks the statue. "Ha!" Slash!

"Ugh." Said the statue, pinned down again.

Pikachu charges electricity, and then blasts the statue with Thundershock. "Ka-CHU!" The statue is feeling the electrocution, then jumps up into the air, and then landed somewhere else away from Jack and Pikachu.

"Hope you die." Said the statue, still speaking Danto. "Hope, you die. Hope you die." Now that statue has summoned a swarm of Rats after Jack and Pikachu. "You die, ha! You die, ha! You die, ha!"

Jack went after the rats, and then attack. "Ha!" Slash! Many other rats were fleeing away.

"Yeah!" Said Pikachu, using Thundershock on a Swarm of Rats. The entire swarm of rats has fled.

"You die, ha!" Said the statue, speaking Danto. "You die, ha! You die!" He goes after Jack, and then attacks. Slash! Jack blocked his attack just in time with his Shield. "You die, ha! You die, ha! You die!"

Jack attacks the statue with his sword. "Ya!" Slash!

"Ugh!" Said the statue in peril, and pinned down on the ground.

"I got it!" Pikachu shouted, using Thundershock on the statue. The statue didn't feel a thing. He jumped up in the air, and then landed somewhere else.

"Hope you die!" Said the statue, speaking Danto again. "Hope you die! Hope you die!" He summoned more Swarm of Rats to the battle.

"Ick! There's more." Said Pikachu, disgusted.

"Not for long." Said Jack, pulling out his Bow and Arrow, and aiming at the statue's eyes. He aims, and then fires. The arrow hits the statue in the eye, and then screeches.

"AAAAAAGGGGHHH!!" The statue shouted, and then he fell on the ground. The statue burns into dust, and now a swarm of rats fled away. Jack and Pikachu won the battle, and they both cheered.

"Alright! We did it!" Pikachu cheered. "We beat him!" There seems to be a strange heart like on the ground. "Hey! What's that?" Pikachu looks at the heart, confused. Jack picks it up, and they felt like their stamina has been increased, plus healed up. As an added bonus, they picked up three new potion bottles, and One Thousand Gils.

The Rat Dungeon completed.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Team Rocket to Battle

When the boss is finally defeated, both Jack and Pikachu were wondering about the dead statue. A glowing white sphere brightens up the place of light, and then Chinese Zodiac appeared. It looks like a glowing rat, but big enough like a god.

"Jack! Look!" Pikachu called, pointing at the glowing Chinese Zodiac. Both Jack and Pikachu looked at the golden Zodiac, hoping to get their answers from being a "Dark Zodiac".

"Greetings whoever did this." Said the golden rat Zodiac; "It's been a long time since someone has came to save my fur from that villain who possessed me."

"Hi." Said Jack, holding his hand up to say 'hi', "My name is 'Jack'."

"And I'm his Pikachu." Said Pikachu.

"Pleasure to meet you." Said the golden rat Zodiac. "You could call me, 'Yuki'." Jack and Pikachu were surprised. "For centuries, we of the twelve Zodiacs have created these dungeons ever since our leader has put a curse on the entire Zodiac clan. You, Jack and Pikachu, have freed me from the darkness, and brung me back to the light.

"Ever since the Empire had passed away through thirteen or twelve years, our leader, the 'Jade Emperor' has taken to the darkness, and curse us Zodiacs to darkness as well. You both worked as a team, and freed me from our evil Empire. But, you two have a long way to go to free as all."

Pikachu was thinking of looking at the broken statue, and have a look around the body. "Trust me." Yuki said, "You still have a long way to go in order to get the other Zodiacs back from eternal darkness."

"Hey, Jack!" Pikachu called. Jack got Pikachu's attention, "Are Zodiacs very small?" Yuki was surprised.

"Uh…pay no attention your friend." Said Yuki. "It's not like there's another animal such as myself be in here." Jack just ignored Yuki's words, and looked through the destroy statue. Through the body parts of the dead statue, what both Jack and Pikachu are seeing, a very gray mouse with purple eyes.

"…What in Zucions." Said Jack, surprised. "Is that one of the…Zodiacs?"

Yuki is just staring at Jack and Pikachu. "I think he is."

"Right." Said Jack, remembering, "The 'Rat' Aeon'. Only ability to bring objects and statues to life." Jack picks up the little mouse and said, "You may be too cute, but this doesn't bother me."

"Well, it's not the first time seeing a real Zodiac." Said Yuki, the little gray mouse. "Not since then Tohru Honda seen all three of us like this; I mean, this is the first time you saw me like this. Am I making sense?"

"Well, almost." Jack replied.

"That's a start." Said Yuki, "Say, don't tell me 'Kyo' is here."

"Who?" Ask Jack.

"Who?" Ask Pikachu.

And then a voice shouted, "I found you, you dang rat!"

"Here we go again." Said Yuki. Jack and Pikachu heard a voice coming from their left, and then saw an orange cat charging right at the gray mouse. "I just hope you have good moves."

"Why?" Ask Jack.

"Gotcha!" The orange cat shouted, jumping right at Yuki. Jack was surprised that he moved Yuki to his hat. The orange cat missed, and right straight to the statue's position spot. "Ouch!"

"Nice." Said Yuki.

"Why you little!" The orange cat shouted, and now he tries to grab Yuki by trying to jump to him. "I'm ganna kill you for this, you stupid rat!" Luckily with both Jack and Pikachu around, the orange cat keeps trying to catch Yuki, but ends up failing. "Hold still, you stupid rat!"

"Yikes! Hey!" Jack shouted, avoiding the orange cat, and moving his head to avoid the cat to protect Yuki. "Watch it! Hey!"

"Since when are you good at dancing?" Ask Yuki, bored. "This isn't much fun. I'd wish I could see Tohru's eyes one more time."

"Now you tick me off, you stupid cat!" The orange cat shouted, angry. "Today's the day that I have fried rat!" But then right after the orange cat jumped straight to Yuki, Jack grabbed the orange cat just in time. "At? Hey! What the?" He shouted, angry. "Let me go, you stupid human!"

"Stupid human?" Jack shouted, angry. "I'm a half-demon, half-human! What do you expect, a human being?"

"Just shut up and give me that rat!" The orange cat shouted. Both Jack and Pikachu looked confused.

"You mean me, or Yuki?" Ask Pikachu.

"That stupid gray rat!" The orange cat shouted, trying to break free. Jack won't let him go. He's still holding his on Jack's both hands. "Let me go, and give me that rat!"

"And I thought Amy was the crazy one." Said Jack, annoyed. He looks at Yuki on his hat. "Yuki? Do you know this orange cat?"

"Jack was it?" Ask Yuki, looking at Jack.

"Yep." Jack replied, nod ounce. Yuki looks at Pikachu.

"Pikachu?" Ask Yuki.

"You bet." Pikachu replied, looking at Yuki with a nod.

"This is 'Kyo.' Said Yuki, explaining. "You see, Kyo, this orange cat you're holding is really not a Zodiac."

"But why?" Ask Jack. "He could talk, right?"

"Well, there are the twelve Chinese Zodiacs." Said Yuki, but Kyo find that offensive. "Sorry, Kyo. The twelve Chinese Zodiacs, plus the cat."

"So he's a 'Non-Zodiac'?" Said Jack, "Is that the reason he tried to kill you alive?"

"Don't ask." Said Yuki.

"Just give me that dang rat!" Kyo shouted, still in a bad tantrum, "Don't make me kill you too!"

"What do I have to convince you?" Ask Jack, "Bite you on the ear?" Kyo was surprised. He looks mad at Jack.

"You wouldn't dare, would you?" Ask Kyo, looking disturb. And he shouts, "Just let me go, and give me that dang rat!"

Jack feels disgusted, and gulped ounce. "I hope you forgive me." Said Jack.

"Wait, what?" For a moment, he gets closer to Jack, and then…_Crunch! _"YOOOOOOOWWWW!!!"

Meanwhile, back over at the Clock Town festival, Jena, Amy, Yo-Yo Man, and Joey were still over too busy playing some games. But they didn't notice that Jack and his Pikachu weren't around for long, and Joey starts to scratch his ears like a dog.

"Tell me again why I'm friends with him again, dad?" Ask Jena.

"Don't ask me." Yo-Yo Man replied.

Joey felt very angry, growling at both Jena and her dad, Yo-Yo Man. "Very funny. Hmph!"

"I got that flea spray and I know how to use it." Said Jena, holding a flea spray, and Joey was backing away like a coward dog.

"Where's Jack?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"I'd bet ten to one he's somewhere showing off." Jena replied.

"That's my cousin for ya." Said Joey.

"At least someone agrees with me." Said Jena.

Yo-Yo Man sighs and said, "I'd should have spend more time teaching him how to focus on the candle."

"Well, maybe you should have at least how count your members, turtle boy!" Said a woman's voice. "Prepare for trouble, it's all got to say."

"And make it double, that's how I'm ganna say." Said a man's voice.

"Agh! You again!" Said Joey, surprised, "You?"

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Said Jena, in a tantrum, "Please don't come again!"

"Do you know how long does it take for our mottos?" Ask the woman. Joey starts barking at those two Team Rockets.

"Why don't you just shut up?" Ask Jena, yelling at Team Rocket.

"Joey, calm down." Said the humanoid wolf pok'emon.

"Well, let's get this over with." Said Yo-Yo Man. Yo-Yo Man did have his pok'emon; his pok'emon represent at giant eagle with green feather, and both Jena and Amy had evolved Eevee forms of a fire type and an ice type.

"This is more like even Jack fight, I'm sorry guys." Said Jena, backing away.

"Not to worry, pretty," said a man, "We'll have ours battle yours." Now it seems that Team Rocket had summon three pok'emon; one looks like a small purple snake, the second has a charm on its head that looks like a cat, and lastly floats with purple gas.

"You two are going down." Said Joey.

"On our clocks, you'll be the ones who are going down." Said the woman.

"Sheesh. Someone's been having a bad day." Said Amy.

"You have that one, Amy." Said Jena.

Team Rocket came closer, smirking and laughing, but it seems that someone is hiding in the shadows, ready to attack. The figure hiding behind the shadows pulls out a bow, and shot out arrows at Team Rocket.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Team Rocket shouted, tipping toeing from the arrows. The figure with a yellow mouse appeared.

"Someone miss me?" Ask the figured, appearing.

"Jack?" Ask Joey, surprised. "Where have you been?"

"I told you he was showing off." Said Jena. Jack just leaps into the air like the force with his yellow mouse, Pikachu, and Jack shot arrows with his bow at Team Rocket. Jack and Pikachu then landed next to Yo-Yo Man and his big green eagle like pok'emon.

"Come on! Let's get them!" Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Jack, Pikachu." Said Joey, "About time you get here."

"We miss you." Said Amy.

"I wouldn't miss for the fun of it." Said Jack.

Yo-You Man went up to Jennese, the Team Rocket woman, and uses "Child of Shadow Stance". Now he attacks with Shadow Blade at Jennese, and Jennese is attacked.

"WAGH!" Jennese squirmed. The Shadowy illusion swings at Jennese, taking serious damages.

Next, Treagle swoops with flight, swooping at Ekans like talons. "Kans!" Slash!

Jena decided to charge at Jocken, the Team Rocket man, and attacks with her Longsword. Jocken is now slashed.

"OUGH!" Jocken shouted, slashed. "Why you Crystal Freak!"

"Hey! Watch it!" Jena said, serious. Now Glaceon starts to use some kind of Slam attack, and attacks Meouth, the charm cat pok'emon. POW!

"MEOUTH!" Meouth shouted, attacked.

"Hah! I never liked cats." Said Joey.

"Cousin!" Said Jack, "Amy's near you."

Joey just shut his mouth and said, "Oops! No offense, Amy."

"None taken." Said Amy.

Jack pulls out his bow, and aims with an arrow. He shoots, but it passes through Koffing.

"How embarrassing." Said Joey, closing his eyes.

Now Pikachu starts to charge up electricity, and the then blast with Thundershock, right at Koffing. That electrocutes Koffing, plus paralyzed.

"Oh yeah." Said Joey, moving up to Koffing. "Hello, Koffing. Have you met my claws?" He attacks. Slash! Slash! Slash!

"KOFF!" Koffing shouted, attacked, but Koffing is still floating.

"Leave it to me, Joey." Said Lucario, "I'll handle this thing." He said, coming up to Koffing. "Hello, Koffing. I don't like the way you look." He charges up some power, and throws some kind of Aura Sphere, and hits Koffing like some kind of Pulse Bomb attack.

"KOFFING!" Koffing squirmed, falling to the ground out cold.

"Way to go, Lucario!" Said Joey, cheering for this pok'emon.

"Thank you." Said Lucario.

"AGH! Koffing!" Jocken shouted.

"That's right," Joey said, taunting, "Your Koffing got whooped by me and my buddy, Lucario. Oh yeah!"

"Return." Said Jocken, returning his Koffing. Koffing returned back into his pok'e ball, and blacks out.

"Whipping time!" Jennese said, pulling out some kind of Whip. "Whip this, Ninja boy!" She tries to whip Yo-Yo Man, but Yo-Yo Man dodges it.

"Nice one, Yo-Yo Man!" Said Joey. Now Ekans charges at Yo-Yo Man, when the ninja just jumps up, but only bites the armor like a miss, and out.

"Now, I'll show you mines, pretty girl." Said Meouth, showing his claws. Meouth starts to scratch at Jena, combing with Pay Day. That scratches Jena, knocking her out cold, plus dropping money on the ground. Glaceon runs up to Jena, worried.

Yo-Yo Man felt very angry, ready to attack Meouth. He's switch to assassin stance, and attacks with Sapphire Nightmare Blade. Now that actually hits Meouth with a powerful slash, but still standing.

Now Treagle flies up into the sky, and swoops down at Meouth, and attacks. With one big swoop, and knocks out Meouth.

Amy gets to a get stop, and aims with her Crossbow. She gets into a good spot, aims, and then shoots at Jennese with one handy arrow. That hits Jennese right on her side, but still standing. Amy's Flareon, the fire type pok'emon from Eevee starts to burns Jennese with Fire Spin, and knocks out Jennese.

The Heroes have won the battle. They did their poses, and bringing Jena back up. And so, they return back at the Airship, getting ready to return to their daily lives as usual. When inside, Jack and Pikachu are trying to do their stealth to sneak into Jack's room.

However, Joey and Lucario are sparring like always, Yo-Yo Man is in his trance meditation, and both Amy and Jena are chatting. Jack and Pikachu will have to make their way through the hallways of the airship, and busy hiding both Yuki the mouse, and Kyo the orange cat.

"_And what are we doing?" _Ask Yuki, underneath Jack's hat.

"_Making sure you guys stay undercover."_ Jack replied, whispering. _"I don't want everybody to know you guys are Chinese Zodiacs in front of his or her own eyes."_

"_Great, I feel safe." _Kyo whispered. Jack and Pikachu came up to Yo-Yo Man, waiting for his training for later. Now both Jack and Pikachu were about to head their rooms, until a figure was screaming…

"WHAGH!" Joey shouted, sent flying. Joey accidentally crashes between Jack and Pikachu.

"Ouch!" Jack shouted.

"Sorry, Jack!" Said Joey.

"Beware of falling donkeys." Said Yo-Yo Man, still meditating. Jack and Pikachu got back up, and head to Jack's room. Jack opens the door, but this time lets both Yuki and Kyo into the room.

"_Stay in there. We'll get you some food."_ Jack whispered. Both Jack and Pikachu left out, and saw Joey and Lucario on the ground.

"Joey! Sit!" Amy shouted. Joey was pulled straight to the ground like gravity, and both Amy and Jena started to laugh.

But Joey shook it off. Jack and Pikachu were coming close to Yo-Yo Man, Amy said, "Hey, try this one Jena." She shouted, "Hey Jack, sit!" Jack's head was planted to the ground pulled by gravity.

"AMY!" He gets back up, and talks back to his teacher. "Sensei, do you know where can I find the kitchen?"

"Hiy!" Yo-Yo Man replied, pointing right. Both Jack and Pikachu decided to head to the kitchen, checking to see if they could find some food.

Joey's started to have his ears flickering, and Yo-Yo Man sensed something. "Huh?" Joey called, "Guys! My ears are twitching." But the girls were too busy talking, "Ladies! Ladies!"

"What?" Ask Jena, getting Joey's attention.

"I hear something." Joey replied, "My ears are twitching."

"Jack, are you sure about this?" Ask Pikachu, talking to Jack. "What will happen if those two find out about 'Yuki' and 'Kyo'?"

"The Cat and the Mouse?" Ask Jack, searching for better sandwiches and meats, "They're not suppose to know about this. They've already transformed into their animals in our room."

Joey slurps, "Did he say a 'cat'?"

Behind the door, Joey, Amy, Jena, Yo-Yo Man, and their pok'emon were listening through the door.

"Joey, don't make me say that word." Said Amy, and Joey felt frighten. "I know Yuki and Kyo from anywhere."

Yo-Yo Man shushes them, and they continue to listen through the door.

"And if everyone finds out?" Ask Pikachu.

"We are so dead." Said Jack, "Let's just hurry and get this food out of here and fast." Everyone had a feeling that Jack and Pikachu will return, and get back into his or her spots. Meanwhile, Jack and Pikachu got out of the kitchen with a big pile of food. With so many foods, Jack and Pikachu skedaddle back into their rooms and fast.

Inside Jack's room, Jack and his Pikachu decided to conversant with Yuki and Kyo about something with the Chinese Zodiac. However, there will be weird things having a half-breed with his yellow mouse talking to an orange cat and a small rat, things are almost like telling the story from the Chinese Zodiacs, and their tales of who, what, where, when, why, and how.

"So, any good reason why this happen?" Ask Jack, "I mean, you two sure have a big appetite."

"We were in the dungeon." Said Yuki, "What do you expect?"

"Yeah, do you care?" Ask Kyo.

"Because, you two are Zodiacs." Said Jack, "Chinese Zodiacs with real animals."

"Our question is that why did you transform into those two?" Ask Pikachu.

"Because, we were ounce human before." Yuki explained, "Until you and your yellow friend decided to come along. We had to, well, thank you for releasing me to the light, and out of my darker side."

"We'll, we are Pok'emon Heroes after all." Said Jack, "Ever since we saved lives at the Empire World. But I don't get my question. If you two are real humans, then why won't you guys transform into real humans like me?" Jack felt embarrassed, "Well, almost."

Both Kyo and Yuki started to sweat-drop, thinking if they'll be like Jack, but they really don't.

"I mean, just human." Said Pikachu. "What do you say?"

"…I guess I'll have to tell him something." Said Kyo, "It's just lucky that…" But then, someone outside is making some kind of big sniff sound. Kyo, Yuki, Jack, and Pikachu came to a halt, and look at the door.

Jack just gasp and said, "Oh no, cousin!"

"Who?" Ask Kyo.

"My cousin you might say is actually a 'humanoid dog'." Said Jack, nervous. Kyo wand Yuki were shocked.

"That's not good." Said Yuki, "If that meddlesome cousin of yours finds us like this, then there's no telling what that cousin of yours will do to us."

"_Jack!" _Joey shouted, sniffing. _"Get out here!"_

"Guys, hide." Said Jack, telling Pikachu, Kyo, and Yuki, "Go hide. Pikachu, hide them, I'll stall them."

Pikachu, Yuki, and Kyo went up through the air vent, and escape without anyone seeing thing. The door opens, and what appeared is Lucario.

"Jack." Said Lucario, and Jack himself was very surprised, "What's going on?"

"Oh! Hi, Lucario." Said Jack, nervous, "How're you doing?"

"Jack." Said Lucario, and he poof back into Joey.

"!"

"What's going on, cousin?" Ask Joey, demanding.

"Oh, nothing usual." Said Jack, lying and leaving, "Nothing, nothing, why do you ask?"

"Hey guys." Said Jena, appearing. But when she saw Jack leaving, "Jack, get back here."

"I mean like, it's not like I'm hiding anything or something." Said Jack, trying to lie his way. Lucario started to sniff on Jack's cloth or his skin.

"Where's Pikachu?" Ask Jena.

"Pikachu?" Ask Jack, surprised and lies, "Who's Pikachu? I don't know Pikachu. Do you know Pikachu? Do you?"

"Jack, what is this weird scent I'm smelling on you?" Ask Lucario.

"Jack, Pikachu is your electric type Pok'emon." Said Jena, "Don't you remember?"

"Yes, Pikachu is the pok'emon you started off with you fool!" Said Lucario.

"Oh, I don't know about that!" Jack replied, "It's not like I'm hiding some kind of horse in here, or a radish, or a ninja inside Yo-Yo Man's pocket."

"You are terrible, terrible liar." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"What? No! No! It's the truth." Said Jack, lying.

"Jack, this is my family's shard. It's been trash in Joey's training." Said Jena, "So what is going on?"

"Yes." Said Joey.

"Nothing, nothing." Said Jack, trying to lie. "No, it's nothing, it's just that it's not like Pikachu is in Amy's room?"

"HMMM???" Ask Joey, surprised.

"You mean the guest room?" Ask Jena.

"Not that room, the other room." Jack points at the other direction, "That one!"

"You are a terrible, terrible liar Jack." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"What? No! It's the truth." Said Jack, still nervous, "It's the truth!"

"I don't buy it." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"What's going on, Jack?" Ask Joey. Jena just stood there clueless. "Jack, tell us the truth." He said, starting to crack his knuckles, giving Jack fear.

Jack was too afraid to tell the truth, and he continues to lie, then Joey will start to beat up his cousin. Jack saw something on the ground, a ball, and said to his cousin, ready to fool him.

"Um, uh…" Jack said, nervous, and he picks up the ball and said, "You see the ball?"

"Huh?" Ask Joey, staring at the ball.

"Go get it!" Said Joey, throwing the ball away; and then Joey went after the ball like some kind of a dog, barking.

"Joey! I'd better get him." Said Lucario, getting Joey.

"No offensive or anything, but if you don't start telling the truth, and then I…" Jena said, but Jack dashed like speeding lighting bolt. "WAIT!"

"Huh? What happen?" Ask Joey, appearing with the ball on his mouth.

"He ran that a way!" Said Jena, pointing left.

"Lucario! Sic' him!" Said Joey, and Lucario went after Jack like some kind of a bloodhound. And then Joey transforms into a colossal dog.

"AAAAAGGGGGHHHH!!! GET OUT MY SHIP, YOU GIANT DEMON!" The voice shouted, angry, "GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!"

Joey barks back at the person. "CID IT'S ME!"

"I DON'T CARE! GET OUT OF MY SHIP, YOU CRAZY MUTT!"

Yo-Yo Man just sighs and said, "I'm going to check on him."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Getting some info from the Chinese Zodiacs

For running this fast, Jack decided to take his Pikachu, and both Kyo and Yuki into a secret spot known as the closet. Just to keep things under control before it becomes more chaotic around, Jack and Pikachu wants to know more about the Chinese Zodiacs and why both Kyo and Yuki can't return back into their human forms.

"I'd just hope they didn't realize that I was protecting you both in the first place." Said Jack, tired, "Lying about you two is against the law, and I can't take it lying a lot."

"So, will you at least hurry before more crazy stuff happen?" Ask Pikachu, "Just before they find out about the both of you?"

"Chinese Zodiacs?" Ask Jack.

"Yep." Yuki replied, "That would be us."

Outside the door, Joey, Yo-Yo Man, Jena, Amy, and their pok'emon can hear through the closet about Jack and Pikachu talking with Yuki and Kyo.

"_Chinese Zodiac, huh?" _Ask Joey.

"But that doesn't explain why you both transform into animals in the first place." Said Jack, a little confused.

"Gee, what makes you notice?" Ask Kyo.

"I mean, if you're suppose to be a cat, then why aren't you one of them?" Ask Jack.

"Because the cat is an idiot." Yuki replied.

"DANG YOU RAT BOY!" Kyo shouted at Yuki.

"Then stop being stupid, stupid." Said Yuki.

Jack tries to get Yuki and Kyo along and said, "Just take it easy, you two!"

"It's not like you two are fighting."

"It's not like that." Said Yuki.

"It's just…" Said Kyo.

And both Kyo and Yuki said together, pointing at each other, "I don't like to be with _him_."

"Besides, can you at least tell me why you are Zodiacs?" Ask Jack.

"Did we tell you?" Ask Yuki.

"Yeah." Jack replied.

Yuki thinks about it. "Hmm…look, the most important thing is that we don't want reveal anybody else."

"Yeah, not like your other mortal friends and your mortal demon." Said Kyo.

"_! Mortal!" _Joey whispered, angry. Yo-Yo Man and Jena are doing their best to calm Joey down, shushing him even more.

"Look, the sooner the better," Jack said, standing, "The faster we complete this. In the mean time, I'll just give word to someone else." He walks up to the door, "All you have to do is stay in a low profile and…" And when Jack pushes the button, the door opens up, and there are Jack's friends and his cousin.

They all said together at Jack, "Hello!"

"Jack, do you want to be force with the 'S-I-T' word?" Ask Amy.

"Uh…" Jack replied, nervous.

"Jack, do I have to…" Joey said, cracking his knuckles. "Lucario?"

"Jack, I'm just going to say that lying is not good for you." Said Jena.

"And I am really itching to really use this on you." Said Amy. Joey just chuckles a little.

Jack felt his heart starting to beat faster, and faster, and faster, feeling that he wants to explode.

"Flare! Flare!" Said Flareon. Jack just pushes the button again, and then door backs down, closing the closet like a closet door. "Flare?"

Now Jack backs away from the door, taking Kyo and Yuki, and puts Pikachu on his right shoulder.

"Jack?" Ask Pikachu, confused.

"Is there something you want to share with us?" Ask Yuki.

"You want to hold on tight." Said Jack. "…Agh!" He jumps straight up through the ceiling when Joey pushed the button.

"Huh? Where'd he go?" Ask Joey, surprised.

"He made a hole on the wall." Said Jena.

"I'll get him!" Said Joey, going through the ceiling. "Get back here, Cousin!" Jack continues to run through the air vent, but he could hear his cousin's voice from anywhere. Jack sees a hole, punches through, and jumps down while Pikachu, Yuki, and Kyo on both arms.

"Don't worry." Said Amy, "I'll say 'sit' when I see him."

"GAOUCH!" Joey shouted, crashing down through the ceiling and straight to the ground.

"Oops." Said Amy, surprised, "Sorry, Joey."

Joey just shook it off, and replied, "Ugh. That's alright."

"Let's get him!" Said Lucario. And both Joey and Lucario saw Jack panting running with Pikachu, Yuki, and Kyo. Both Lucario and Joey chased after Jack.

"Get back here, Jack!" Joey shouted. "Wait 'till I get my claws on you!"

Lucario manage to split up, but Joey continues to follow Jack. Until then, Jack saw Lucario coming towards Jack, and he also saw a hold on the ceiling. Jack uses the force to jump up, and then both Lucario and Joey collided into each other.

They shook it off, and Joey said, "Did you find him?"

"Not yet." Lucario replied, "I'll keep searching."

Jack and Pikachu separated just to continue Lucario and Joey, but they accidentally run into each other, and felt each other's head. Lucario and Joey saw Jack and Pikachu, and both Jack and Pikachu run off even more.

Now Joey started to charge up his own Mystic, and aims through the halls. "Kamehameha!" Joey shouted. Jack saw Joey's own Kamehame Wave technique. Jack jumps up with the force, escaping the technique.

"Treagle!"

Pikachu then drops down, and accidentally dropped to the ground. "! Agh!" Pikachu shouted, surprised, and making a run for it.

Lucario saw Pikachu, and went after him, "The Aura's with me."

When they had their ruckus, they run through the hallways even more, going through door to door. When it comes to the end, Jack, Pikachu, Lucario, Joey, and Treagle run to one spot, and accidentally collided each other.

"WHOA!!!!" BOOM!

"Jack! Joey! Sit!" Said Amy, and then both Jack and Joey were pulled down by gravity very hard.

"OW!"

"Ouch!"

"Just stay in one place." Said Jena. "You three, what's going on?"

"Hey, who are those two?" Ask Lucario, going to the orange cat and the small rat. It seems that Kyo and Yuki are now acting like stuffed animals, like toys. Lucario started to sniff on the orange cat, and Jack got up.

"Huh?" Lucario then punches, sliding the orange cat on the floor.

"Ouch!" Said Kyo.

Everyone was very surprised to see a talking cat.

"Huh? Was that a talking cat?" Ask Joey, surprised.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no, no!" Said Jack, trying to convince.

"That cat just talk!" Said Amy, surprised.

"Amy." Said Jena. "Don't ever go there."

"Give me that!" Said Jack, taking the orange cat. "No! This is my toy! This is for my…"

"Jack, do I have to tackle you?" Ask Lucario.

"A talking cat is for who?" Ask Jena, "You don't have a girlfriend."

"Jack, do I have to?" Ask Lucario, and tackles Jack.

"Ouch!" Jack shouted, attacked. "Hey! Lucario!"

Lucario then slaps Lucario on the face. "Ow!"

"Will you just listen?" Ask Jack. Lucario then shook it off. "This is just a toy! Look I'll prove it to you. You squeeze on it, and say," Jack then tries to fake voice in a deep voice, _"Hey, what's up?" _Jack came to a regular voice and said, "See? It's just a toy."

"…That was your voice projecting and you squeezing." Said Jena.

"That is not." Said Jack, "Look, I'll prove it to you, by drinking this water." Jack takes a cup of water, and starts drinking while pretending to squeeze the cat.

"What are you talking about?" Ask Kyo, acting like a toy, "I'm a talking cat."

"Your lips were moving." Said Jena.

"Jack! Don't make me do this." Said Joey, performing a Kamehame Wave, charging it.

"You are a poor inquisitives." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Don't make say the word already." Said Amy.

Jack can't continue lying, because all of this will get himself killed by his friends. He felt very nervous, and blurs it all out, shouting, "STOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!!!" Everyone froze. Jack said, "This is Kyo and Yuki!"

"Finally." Said Joey.

"Oh! I love kitties!" Said Jena, cute.

"I know." Said Amy, excited, "They look so cute!"

"So, Kyo and Yuki are your names, huh?" Ask Joey.

"Gee, how'd you figure that out, mutt boy." Ask Kyo.

Joey got into a tantrum and shouted, "What you say, you freaking cat?"

"Oh! You heard me!" Kyo shouted, and both Joey and Kyo got into an argument of a dog and cat fighting. Jack and Pikachu were surprised.

Yo-Yo Man then stops then both with one chop, and both Joey and Kyo froze and fell on the ground.

"Ow!"

"Joey, sit." Said Amy, and Joey himself was pulled down by gravity.

"Ow!"

"Joey! Are you alright?" Ask Lucario, worried.

"He'll be okay, Lucario." Said Jack, and he look at Yo-Yo Man. "Thanks, Yo-Yo Man." Joey just shook it off. "Everybody, to the lobby. I'll explain everything over there."

"Fine." Said Amy.

Over at the environment, Jack took his Pikachu, and both Kyo and Yuki to new environment with grass and tress all over the place. Joey, Amy, Yo-Yo Man, Jena, and their pok'emon wanted to know everything about why Jack puts Kyo and Yuki in a closet and keep them busy.

"Now you see the reason why we're like this?" Ask Yuki, on top of Jack's hat.

"So, you two are Zodiacs." Ask Joey.

"That's pretty interesting." Said Jena.

"No doubt." Kyo replied.

"I thought they were twelve Zodiacs." Said Joey, thinking. Kyo started to look angry, "And a cat."

"Thank you, mutt boy." Said Kyo.

"You're welcome, cat man." Said Joey.

"Yes, I know I'm a cat, deal with it!"

"Me too." Said Amy.

"Most importantly is just that we'd had a little trouble staying in dungeons lightly." Said Yuki, explaining.

"Dungeons?" Ask Joey.

"What's wrong?" Ask Jena.

"You've seen us like this, don't you?" Ask Yuki.

"Yes." Joey replied.

"You mean furry little creatures?" Ask Jena.

"Jena!" Said Amy.

"Thank you, Amy." Said Yuki, "The important thing is that we've survived, and now…here we are. Your little friend hand gave us a hand; you'd be thanking him for helping you guys out. But punishing him is a crime."

"I wouldn't say that." Said Joey.

"Thank you, Yuki." Said Kyo.

"Uh, excuse me." Said Joey, going to one of the trees, "I'd gatta do some business."

When Joey's about to do it, Cid shouted, "DON'T YOU EVER DARE! DO IT OUTSIDE, YOU MUTT!" Joey is about move outside, leaving.

"Look, the important thing is that thanks your friend here," Yuki continued, "He got me out of my curse. For good."

"Curse?" Ask Joey.

"What curse?" Ask Jena, "Are you okay?" But she remembered, "Oh you, you're the curse of the rat, I remembered."

"I turned into some kind of overall statue." Said Yuki, and they were surprised.

"I see." Said Joey, "A giant form."

"Hmph. If it wasn't for your friend here, he would be a monster for the rest of his life." Said Kyo.

"Oh, thank you, cat boy." Said Yuki.

"Oh, thank you, rat boy." Said Kyo.

"Fe!" Said Joey, annoyed, "And I thought my brothers are the ones who are fighting a lot."

"You're welcome, cat boy," Yuki said, "Or should I say, 'Kyo-Kyo'."

"That's not funny!" Kyo shouted.

"…Kyo-Kyo!" Joey said, laughing, but Kyo started to growl at Joey, and both Joey and Kyo started to growl at each other.

"Enough! Both of you!" Jack shouted, and both Kyo and Joey turned away. "I have a sword and I know how to use it!"

"Joey! You come here right now!" Said Jena.

"Alright." Said Joey, coming to Jena.

"You too, Lucario." Said Jena, and Lucario came along.

Jack was relieved. "Thank you, Jena."

"You're welcome." Said Jena, rude.

"The important thing is that your demon friend isn't Shigure." Said Yuki.

"Shigure?" Ask Joey, confused. "Who's Shigure?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Said Yuki, and he continues to explain, "The point is that thanks to your friend and your friend's friend, the little yellow mouse, they got out of my darkness side, or my evil side."

"I see." Said Joey.

"So they got you out of your darkness side." Said Jena, "Go on."

"And I don't get why you call Jack a 'ditcher'. That's cruel." Said Yuki.

"That's just mean." Said Jena.

"Yes, for someone who was about to save us." Said Yuki.

Joey thinks about it. "So why were you guys hiding in a closet?" Ask Jena.

"I was covering them." Jack replied. "So that way you guys won't find out."

"Why were they doing in a closet?" Ask Jena.

"I had to keep them a secret." Jack replied.

"In a closet?" Ask Jena, "You could have at least hide them underneath your bed."

"That's not good enough." Said Jack, and Joey agree, "Joey would find him easy with his nose."

"Wait, they were stone statues." Said Jena, "You think?"

"Yuki was the one who can possess statues," Jack explained, "Cause, he was a darker side with his spirit."

"How could he ever be smelt by Joey?" Ask Jena.

"Because of his fur." Said Jack, picking a fur off of Yuki's fur.

"You're telling me he wasn't turned into stone?"

"No, because he was a spirit, and he could possess a statue like a Talisman." He looks at Yo-Yo Man, "Sensei, can you explain about the Talisman."

"Oh yes," Yo-Yo Man replied, and he explains, "You see, there are 'Twelve Talismans'. Each with a different unique power."

"I knew that dad, you told me about that." Said Jena, "My favorite is the dog."

"Yes." Said Yo-Yo Man, continue to explain, "These power you don't know. Each Talisman as special power, such as the dog, which gives him invincibility."

"Uh-huh." Said Jena, cheering.

"That's for me. Said Joey.

"_Cousin, you weren't supposed to say that." _Jack thought, _"Or everyone will find our you're really a god, and your powers will be taken away. I can't believe you. You'd never told me you were a god, not because of your Triforce, but because of your father being a Demon God."_

"The Rooster gives flight." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"A Saiyan." Said Joey.

"A snake, which gives invisibility." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Sweet, I'd give for an invisibility." Said Joey.

"How about Yuki's ability?" Ask Jack.

"The rat?" Ask Jena, "It gives life to animate object."

"Bingo!" Said Jack, "That's what he tried to do to me when he was evil."

"I did that?" Ask Yuki, surprised, "I didn't even notice."

"I get it." Said Joey. "I see."

"But it's the cat that worries me." Said Amy.

"The Tiger, the one with unity." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"The Tiger has the ability that separates good and evil." Said Jack.

"And bring together that was separated." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"And don't forget this bull, right here." Said Jack, pulling some kind of sheet with all the Chinese Zodiacs. He points the bull symbol underneath the rat symbol.

"The Ox." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Strength." Said both Yo-Yo Man and Jena.

"Hello, Saiyan warrior." Said Joey.

"We'd notice, cousin." Said Jack.

"I'm still trying to see how Saiyans mate…" Said Jena, but Jack, Pikachu, and Yo-Yo Man starts to ignore Joey and Jena for chatting. Jack and Yo-Yo Man whisper to each other. But then Joey starts to shout.

"What?" Joey shouted, "It's embarrassing to tell!"

Yo-Yo Man points at Joey and Jena and said, "Striking Ember!" A small fire leaps by. Joey stares at the small ember.

"Pretty fire." Said Joey, staring at the ember, and then it fades. Joey snapped out of it, "Where'd it go? Where'd it go?"

"That'll get your attention." Said Jack.

"It was an Illusion." Said Jena. Joey growls, "Calm down, or I'll get Amy to say that word."

"Yipe!" Joey said, shocked.

"How about this one?" Ask Jack, pointing at the dragon, "Underneath the rabbit looks like a little black dragon like."

"Yes, the Dragon." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Is it speed?" Ask Jena.

"No." Jack replied.

"The Dragon; fiery breath." Yo-Yo Man said, "I have something similar to that. My 'Hatching's Flame'."

"And almost similar to Joey's fireproof armor." Said Jack.

"That's me." Said Joey, he yawns, "What a drag. I'm ganna go to sleep." He fall a sleeps.

"Don't forget about this Sheep that caused phantom-ness." Said Jack.

"Joey! Wake up!" Lucario shouted, trying to wake up Joey. He kicks his owner.

"Ow!" Joey shouted, "You're ganna pay for that, Lucario!" And then both Joey and Lucario started to fight against each other.

"Why you two knock it off already?" Jack shouted.

"Striking Ember!" Yo-Yo Man shouted, and both Lucario and Joey stopped.

"Joey, sit!" Said Amy, and then gravity pulled down Joey on the ground.

"Were we supposed to get this finish and now you two are sparring in the middle of this?" Ask Jack, shouting, and he pounds both Joey and Lucario on their heads, giving them lumps. "That's unrealized." He looks at Jena, and said, "I'm sorry about that, Jena. I get a little anger management."

"Nah, it's okay for the first time." Said Jena, "You should see Brent when he's ticked for the first time."

Joey just snorts and left, "Whatever."

"Now where's that next one." Jack said, checking the list, "The Horse give healing, Dog gives immortality one, Monkey gives the user to transform into its animal forms. I think we got them all."

"True." Said Jena.

"So, where do we go next?" Ask Kyo.

"I say…" Jack said, but he was interrupted.

"Whatever." Said Joey.

"Sheesh, are you always this sore?" Ask Lucario.

"I'll explain everything." Said Jack, moving on, "But let's get moving." But Jack was interrupted by Jena.

"Well, I just remember something." Said Jena, "Joey, come here."

"What is it?" Ask Joey, coming to Jena.

"Uh, I sort of having a new power I didn't tell anyone about." Said Jena, "I can see Aura."

"You…you can see, Aura?" Ask Joey.

"Brent told me one, but he wants me to tell you all." Said Jena.

"Aura? You got the power of Aura?" Ask Lucario.

"I can see it, I can channel it." Said Jena.

"Bloody Brilliant." Said Jack.

"Nice." Said Joey.

"Let me tell what color Aura you have." Said Jena.

Joey was surprised, and begs, "Oh! What's mine?"

"You're Red." Said Jena.

"Thank you!" Said Joey, cheering.

"What about mines?" Ask Lucario.

"Lucario, yours is sort of pale blue." Said Jena.

"I knew it." Said Lucario.

Jena looks at Jack, and said, "Jack, yours is 'pink'." Jack was shocked.

"WHAT?" Ask Jack, shocked, and Joey started to laugh.

"Jack! You're Pink?" Ask Joey, laughing.

"No time!" Said Jack, setting the checklist on the wall. "There we go. Looks like we'll have to get all the Zodiacs."

"Until we have all twelve." Said Joey.

"Starting with the one underneath the rat." Said Jack, and Kyo find it offensive.

"Hey!" Kyo shouted.

"And the cat." Said Jack, and Joey started to laugh. "That's why we'll start of, at the Lavender Temple."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Ox Dungeon, part I

Ever since Jack and his friends from Pier Harbor, and arrival to Lavender Temple, the purple temple. However, coming straight to Pier Harbor brings back memories ever since Akoo destroyed the city, but the whole city looks brand new. Now the whole place looks like the city of the Pier Harbor of water, and up ahead is straight to the Lavender Temple.

"Here we are, Pier Harbor." Said Jack. Joey started to cough something different, and feel ill. "Cousin!"

"Eep!" Pikachu shrieked.

"Sorry, hairball!" Joey apologizing.

"Over there, over there!" Said Jena, saying it repeatedly, pointing at the water. Joey then throws up at the water, feeling sick.

"Sorry, hairball." Said Joey.

"Joey, are you sure it's the temple?" Ask Jena.

"Temple?" Ask Joey.

"Temple." Jena replied. "Lavender Temple."

Jack, Pikachu, Yuki, and Kyo went up ahead, leaving everyone behind. I don't think it would be easy for demons to enter inside Temples, but Jack is immune because he's a half-breed to be a half-demon.

"I think we've lost them." Said Jack, looking behind.

"Not again." Said Pikachu, looking behind, "Do they always act like this."

Jack inhales all the way, and shouts, "HEY! HURRY UP ALREADY!"

Very far away, Joey, Jena, Yo-Yo Man, and Amy really need to hurry up, catching up.

"We're coming." Said Jena. Everyone made it, but Joey is still behind.

"What kept you guys so long?" Ask Jack, "Where's Joey?"

"Joey, get your butt over here." Said Jena, calling.

"I'm coming." Said Joey, coming.

They finally arrive right at the Lavender Temple, the same place over at the Empire World where Jack and his team had to get the Ox Aeon. It sure does bring back memories for reaching to the Lavender Temple, trying to continue their adventure straight to Akoo.

"Now, when I tell Raye, you're in big trouble." Said Amy.

"You got, Amy." Said Jena, and both Amy and Jena gave each other high-fives.

Joey is surprised. "The element of fire."

"This is actually how we got the bull." Said Jack. He looks behind, and saw Jena and Amy making fun of Joey. "Are you paying attention, or are you acting like buffoons?"

"Amy is trying to blackmail Joey, by telling Raye how he's behaving." Said Jena.

"No, no, no, no, no! Don't do that!" Said Joey, scared, "Don't do that!"

"Hey! Focus or I'll blackmail all of you that you're being stupider!" Jack shouted, and Joey shrieked. Everyone gathers around to where Jack is, and listens. "I recognize this fire from anywhere. This is where the bull is."

"Okay, how do going to get to the bull, without being sensed by the Aeons?" Ask Jena. "And Capture it at the same time?"

"Well, if I were to guess, I would let Joey stop sniffing on my fur." Said Yuki.

"I could do some scouting in this temple." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"In this temple?" Ask Jack, and Yo-Yo Man nod.

"If it's a temple, there are plenty of statues." Yo-Yo Man said, "And if there are plenty of statues, there's plenty of cover."

"Man, my nose." Said Joey, and he shook it off, "There's nothing to sniff around."

"Don't forget those trees and buildings, father." Said Jena.

"I got a better suggestion." Said Jack, going inside, "Let's go, guys."

"Let's go." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Alright, Lucario, let's run." Said Joey.

Everyone went inside the Lavender Temple; the place looks almost huge enter inside the hold temple of the Ox. With Yuki on Jack's hat, and Kyo on Jack's left shoulder, they should stay out of the battle. But Pikachu will have to remain on Jack's right shoulder at all times.

"Jack! Over here!" Jena called.

"Over here, Jack!" Joey called, and Jack runs up stairs following the group.

"Why do I get the feeling we're being watch?" Ask Jena.

"Because we are." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Joey felt something breathing, "Huh?"

"Joey, why is it that you're breathing on the back of my neck?" Ask Jena.

"It's not me." Joey replied. "I'm right here, guys."

"Me too." Said Lucario.

"This platform?" Ask Jena.

"This platform might lead us to where the bull is." Said Jack.

"Hold on," Yo-Yo Man said, stopping, "We don't know what's in there."

"I'll go in." Said Jena.

"Hold on, Sensei!" Jack called, "I've been through the Empire World too many times, and I'm not going back there again until I solve this mystery!"

"Alright." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Sheesh! So arrogant." Said Joey.

Jack gets on the platform and said, "You are guys coming or what?"

"Fine, fine." Said Joey, and everyone got on the platform. "We're coming." The platform moved straight down like a moving elevator, except a moving platform. And then, Joey starts to panic, "WHAOOO!! I'm DOOMED!"

Jena then holds on to his Yo-Yo Man like a scared puppy.

"Relax." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"You two have never been into the Danto Region, have you?" Ask Jack.

"Hello?" Ask Joey, "I live in the Orre."

"And I'm in the Crystal Region." Said Jena. The platform finally stopped, and Jack moved on.

"Men." Said Jena, annoyed.

"Females." Said Joey, annoyed.

"You know, if you had a brain-joint, I would fully make the fun of it." Said Jena.

"Flare, flare!" Said Flareon.

"Be quiet, you." Said Lucario. Flareon felt a little angry.

"_**Flare!" **_Said Flareon, staring at Lucario angry.

"_**Lucario!" **_Said Lucario, staring back at Flareon.

"Silence!" Jack called.

"Silence." Said Yo-Yo Man. Jack it too busy with big door, and everyone must be in silence. When Jack is examining the door, Joey started to laugh, reading the book.

"_Joey." _Jena whispered.

Jack felt annoyed, and swiped the book off of his cousin.

"Ow! Jack! What'd you do that for?" Ask Joey, he checks, and he was surprised. "Hey! My 'Make-Out Paradise'." Everyone was shushing Joey, and Jena whispered at Joey.

"Silence, will you?" Ask Jack, trying to focus.

"_Joey, Duck-Tape." _Jena whispered, and Joey shut his mouth closed.

"Enough." Said Jack, and he continues to examine the big door. He could feel the back of his hand glowing with the Triforce of Courage. Jack found the right spot, clutches it, and spins the door counter clockwise. Next, Jack opens the door again, and this whole place is the same dungeon almost like the Rat Dungeon.

"? A cliff?" Ask Jack, surprised.

"This is unusual." Said Yuki, "Why would 'Haru' would have a cliff like that?"

"Haru?" Ask Jack.

"A cliff?" Ask Joey.

"Haru?" Ask Jack, looking at Yuki. "Who's Haru?"

"Hatsuharu is a bull." Yuki replied.

Joey gasped and said, "So he's the one we had to fight."

"He's up on that cliff." Said Yuki, "But we'll have to be careful, because something really tells me that there's company up there."

"I'll check it out." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"I'll listen." Said Joey.

"I'll come with you, sensei." Said Jack.

"No, you're too noisy." Yo-Yo Man said, disagreeing.

"Sensei, I've been through so many dangers, and I won't lose you." Said Jack.

"You're still as loud as a bull horn, Jack." Said Jena.

"Can you be stealth?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"I can try." Said Jack. He left with Yo-Yo Man, "Guys, stay here." Jack and Yo-Yo Man started to climb up through the ropes, and reach up of the cliff. Jack and Yo-Yo Man look around, and saw one figure guarding the door.

The figure looks like a large humanoid with a shiny coat of patterned fur. That almost look like giants, but from their own race, they are dangerous to fight against with powerful muscle and strength. It shouted, at Jack and Yo-Yo Man, "HEY! NO MORTALS ALLOWED IN THIS BUTT!"

"We are not, mortals." Said Yo-Yo Man, convincing.

"Cousin, sensei." Said Jack, afraid. Everyone is climbing up the ropes. "I have a bad feeling."

"Who is this guy?" Ask Joey.

"_Guys, get up here." _Yo-Yo Man whispered, and he said, "We are no mortals."

"That's a 'Galka'." Said Jack.

"I am a Demon!" Said Joey. "Who the heck are you?"

"Excuse me, but I'm a Neko." Said Amy.

"HEY! NO MORTALS, DEMONS, OR ANY TYPES ALLOWED!" The Galka shouted.

"We are beyond that!" Said Yo-Yo Man. Joey started to growl at the Galka, and the Galka started to shape into a rolling ball.

"Jack! Is that?" Ask Joey, surprised.

"BARRROOOOM!" The Galka shouted, and tackled Jack hard.

"AGH!" Jack shouted, and he fell all the way down off the cliff.

"JACK!" Joey shouted, flying to Jack. Pikachu jumps down to see if Jack is okay, worried. "Jack! Are you alright?"

"Jack!" Pikachu shouted, worried.

Jena came down, and only said, "Jack, how many fingers am I holding up?" She's showing up two fingers.

"That guy." Said Joey.

"Uh…one?" Ask Jack, dizzy.

"Yep. His brain messed up." Said Joey.

"Okay, follow my finger." Said Jena, showing one finger. She moves the finger around, and Jack stares at the finger.

"Uh…one finger." Said Jack.

"Follow it, not what I'm sticking up." Said Jena.

"I'm sorry, my head hurts." Said Jack.

"What did he just use?" Ask Joey, "It look like…"

"Wasn't it some kind of rolling thing?" Ask Raichu.

"It looked like Chouji's attack!" Said Joey, surprised.

"Amy, can I use your tail?" Ask Jena, and Amy nods. She felt blushed for having her tail on Jack's face. "Okay, stare at Amy's tail!" Amy's only cattail, and Jack was staring at the cattail. "Stare…stare…okay, he's alright."

Jack shook his head. "That was one tough guy." Said Pikachu, "What was that?"

"It was the 'Human Boulder'." Said Joey, "Also known in Japan, _'Baika no Jutsu', _also known as the 'Double Size Technique'."

"…Not the technique." Said Pikachu, upset, "The monster!"

"I'll go ask!" Said Jena.

"Here, take this rope." Said Yo-Yo Man, giving Jena the rope. Jena climbs up and talks to the Galka.

"Hey sir, who are you?" Ask Jena.

"HEY! NO CIVILIANS ALLOWED!" The Galka shouted.

"I'm a Neko, who are you?" Ask Jena.

"DON'T FOOL ME, STUPID MORTAL!" The Galka shouted, forming into a ball again. "BARRROOOMMM!!"

"Get down, get down!" Yo-Yo Man called.

Jena jumped all the way down just in time. "NO CIVILIANS ALLOWED!" He returns back into his spot. Meanwhile, Joey gets up to the cliff, and challenges the Galka.

"I just want to know who you are." Said Jena.

"Hey, you!" Joey shouted.

The Galka saw Joey coming out. "YOU AGAIN? YOU JUST DON'T KNOW WHEN TO QUIT! NO CIVILIANS!" The Galka formed into a ball again, and rolling and charging at Joey. "BARROOOOM!!!"

"Kamehameha!" Joey shouted, using Kamehame Wave technique at the Galka.

"BARRROOOMM!!" The Galka shouted, surprised. Joey smirks, until then more Galkas appeared out of nowhere, out numbering to help the first Galka like pushing the Kamehame Wave technique back.

"Oh crud." Said Joey, and he shouts, "Lucario!"

"Garotte, Shadow Grouch!" Yo-Yo Man shouted, using his special technique. But more Galkas appeared, and knocks Yo-Yo Man off to make the spell fail. Joey and Lucario were knocked off the ledge. "AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHH!!!"

"AGH!" Joey shouted, falling straight to the ground, and he starts to howl.

"NO CIVILAINS ALLOWED!" The Galka shouted.

"I'm not a Civilian!" Said Jena, calling.

"YOU AGAIN?" Ask the Galka, and he forms into a ball again, and charges at Jena. "BARRROOOOMMM!!" BOOM! That sent Jena falling all the way straight to the ground, and created a hole in the ground.

"OW!" Jena screeched!

Lucario wants to try, but when he tried, he failed because more Galkas keep charging.

"Will you stop charging at him?" Yo-Yo Man shouted. "Will you stop shouting? No going after him. I can't believe my student would be stupid and dumb."

Joey felt angrier, and another Galka hits him. "Ow!" Joey said, and he felt angry, and then he calms down.

"We need to think." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"All we want to know is what he is." Said Jena.

"He's a Galka." Said Jack.

"What's a Galka?" Ask Joey.

"They're like giant humanoid beats, but human like." Said Jack.

"Okay, how do we get this guy to stop beating the hell out of Joey?" Ask Jena.

"Or how are we going to get past it?" Ask Jack, "He's like a giant thing."

"Hold on, a second." Said Yo-Yo Man, thinking. "Rolling…"

"From Chouji's technique, do you think we could have avoid it just in time?" Ask Jack, thinking.

"I think." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"If I would have punched that thing, it would have been easier." Said Joey.

"I have an idea." Said Yo-Yo Man, and everyone listens, "He makes a rolling attack, right? Have you ever had those marble things?"

"Oh yeah!" Said Joey, remembered, "Just like how Majin Buu when he used it."

"I used to have it over the summer." Said Jena.

"Yes, when you send the marble down the track." Said Yo-Yo Man, "If we create a track, we can guide where he roles."

"My Ki Blast should do it!" Said Joey.

"We need a really shallow canal." Said Jena.

"Oh! My animal form can help." Said Joey.

Apparently, Jack, has had it, and started to climb up to the cliff, ignoring them. When he reached to the top, he believes that the 'Marble Trick' wouldn't work against the Galka. He labels through the battlefield, and checks himself.

"Amy, do your thing." Said Jena.

And then Amy said, "Jack, Sit." Gravity pulled down Jack very hard. "Now get back here, I'm doing it."

"WILL YOU STOP USING THE CURSE ON ME FOR ZUCION'S SAKE?" Jack shouted. "STOP IT OR I'LL COME DOWN AND KILL YOU!"

"Why don't you just listen to me?" Ask Jena.

"ENOGH ALREADY!" Joey shouted, annoyed.

Everyone was freaked out to hear Joey's giant anger sound. However, Jena ignores what Joey just said, because all she cares about is helping with her father being emotionless.

"…Thank you." Said Joey. Jack comes back down.

"Now, listen," Yo-Yo Man explained, "Since it's like the marble, we could redirect to where the marble is going, and get that thing somewhere else."

"Or maybe we should talk to Joey's father." Said Jack, and Joey himself was surprised.

"Dad?" Ask Joey, "Inu No Taisho?"

"Wait!" Said Jena, stopping, "How can we summon him to this dungeon?"

"I would consider taking my plan." Said Yo-Yo Man. But Jack thought even more, and disagrees with Yo-Yo Man's idea.

"Cousin, summon Uncle Taisho, will you?" Ask Jack.

"Alright, I'll try and speak through my thoughts." Said Joey, and he contacts by his mind, _"Father? Are you there?"_

"_What? What?" _Ask a voice, a deep voice, _"Can't you see I'm wresting a powerful monster."_

"_Dad, is that you?" _Joey asks, thinking.

"_You guessed right." _Inutaisho replied, _"It's been so long, son."_

"_Can you at least come here for a minute? We need some help."_

"_Sure. What can I do you for?" _The father of the Inu Family had very long hair, the very same face like Joey's oldest brother, and the white cloth of the Inu Clan. He appeared as spirit like, but he'll only be here just to give tips.

"Hi, Inutaisho." Said Jena.

"Hello, Inutaisho." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Long time no see."

"_Yu-Yu Sai-Na." _Said Inutaisho, _"It's been so long, old friend."_

"Uncle Taisho." Said Jack, and Inutaisho got Jack's attention, "We need some help."

"_What do you need help for?" _Ask Inutaisho.

"We're trying to set up a trap." Said Jena, "Can you help us?"

"_A trap?" _Ask Inutaisho.

"Uh, not really." Said Jack, disagreeing. "Just listen to your nephew. You've been fighting against tougher fiends then you, but you are strong. How do you match the strong against the strongest?"

"Jack!" Jena shouted.

"Listen to your teacher!" Said Yo-Yo Man, telling Jack, and Inutaisho starts to think.

"_Hmm…if you were to fight against the strongest like what?" Ask Inutaisho._

"Pretty much, some kind of a rolling one." Said Lucario. "Master, you did handle against the strongest foe that rolls a lot."

Inutaisho thinks about it again, and replied, _"…What you must do to stop a rolling opponent is by plating your feet to the ground. If you could have something heavy on yourself, the strongest foe won't push you off."_

"Like some kind of heavy Armor." Said Joey. Inutaisho nodded.

"Like something heavy on our feet." Said Jack.

"_Iron Boots." _Yo-Yo Man thought.

"But do you have something for us to use the heavy boots?" Ask Pikachu.

"_Wait just a minute." _Said Inutaisho, searching, _"I have it here somewhere."_

"So much for going with Yo-Yo Man's plan." Said Jena, upset, "Nice going Jack."

Inutaisho has thrown some kind of boot like thing, but it has iron metal underneath the boots. _"Use it when you fight against something more powerful to throw you off."_

Jack takes the Iron Boots, and puts it away.

"Uh, excuse me." Said Jena, interrupting, "But what's so good about…"

However, Jack starts to climb up the cliff, and face off against the Galka.

"Jack! Get back here!" Jena shouted, but Jack ignores, and faces off against the Galka.

The Galka saw Jack again and shouted, "YOU AGAIN! YOU CIVILIANS NEVER LEARN!" The Galka formed into a ball again, and charges by rolling at Jack.

"Oh boy." Said Jack, surprised, "This isn't good."

"Jack! The boots!" Pikachu said, and Jack puts on the Iron Boots, getting into his stance. The rolling Galka got closer and closer, until then, Jack grabs the rolling Galka. Jack clutches the rolling Galka with all his might, but he feels like he's about to be pushed off the ledge.

"URRRRR! It's not working!" Jack shouted, and he throws the Galka off the cliff and away. "HANA!"

The Galka wails, rolling off of Jack's arms, and disappeared in thin air. "It worked." Said Joey, "Way to go, Jack." He looks at his father, "Father! The Iron Boots worked!"

"_See? What I tell you." _Said Inutaisho, _"Looks like your ready to continue through your dungeon."_

"Mr. Marshall?" Jena asks, getting Inutaisho's attention.

"_Yes?" _Ask Inutaisho.

"I just want to know when is Joey's birthday." Said Jena, and then Inutaisho felt red.

"_Well, Joey's birthday is uh…" _Inutaisho felt nervous, but lucky his nephew is on his side.

"Hey! Uncle!" Jack called, "You can go now! We'll handle things here!"

"_Oh! Right!" _Said Inutaisho, _"Thank you Jack. Gotta go!" _And then he vanished back to his adventure.

"Thanks a lot, Jack!" Said Jena, even more upset. "First you disagree with Yo-Yo Man's plan, and now you don't want to know when is Joey's birthday? What kind of hero would do this?"

Joey felt nervous and said, "…You wanted to know my birthday?"

"Duh." Said Jena. "And Jack always ruins everything!"

"Just doing my job." Said Jack, "Now let's move!" Everyone follows Jack by climbing up the cliff (except for Joey, because he can fly, and Lucario can jump higher like a Dragoon), and gets to a door. "Here we go, to the Ox Dungeon."

"Jack, we don't know what's behind this door." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"We don't know unless we find out." Said Jack, putting both hands on the door. Jack opens the door by moving it left. The door opens, and they moved. They looked up ahead, and then saw nothing but lava. They were surprised to see real lave, like the center of the earth's core.

"…Jack." Said Pikachu, looking down at the lava, "I have a bad feeling about this."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Ox Dungeon, part II

"Pha!" Said Joey, crossing his arms, "I immune to fire." The whole place looks like real the inside of the earth's core. Everything has lava, but no ordinary lava. Everyone is now on the platform, but still behind the door, ready to continue on.

"Wow." Said Jena, "Nothing but fire."

"Glace! Glace!" Said her Glaceon, hiding behind Jena. Flareon looks very happy, jumping around with Amy by her side.

"Flare! Flare!" Said Amy's Flareon.

"I don't know if that's ordinary fire." Said Jack, and then pulls out a cup, drinks the whole juice, and lets the ice cubes fall all the way to the lava. The ice cubes sink into the fiery lava, and they jumped out, acting like yapping and crying dogs, fleeing from the lava.

"And I thought they would work." Said Pikachu. Plus, Lucario is now hiding behind Joey.

"Lucario!" Said Jack.

"I'm a steel type, Jack!" Said Lucario, afraid, "I'm weak against fire."

"So is Glaceon." Said Jena.

"I know how you feel, Glaceon." Said Lucario.

"Look, I'm sorry if I'm not useful, but," Jack said, pulling out his sword, "I don't think that…" Jack looks at his sword, and he's now shocked. "DAGH?"

"Jack? What is it?" Ask Joey. Jack feels all shadowy like. "Jack?"

"It's okay. He's just showing shadowy of fear." Said Jena.

Joey looks at what Jack was holding, and then, he gasped in fright. He screamed, and then fainted. Jack has no blade on his sword, but only his hilt.

"Uh, Jack, what happened to your sword?" Ask Joey.

"It's more than fifty feet." Said Yo-Yo Man. "I can't just my 'Shadow Shunt'."

"I can jump." Said Joey.

"It won't work." Said Jena, "It's at least more than fifty feet, and you'll fall in."

"Hey! I can fly!" Said Joey, angry at Jena. "Remember?"

"And soon you'll give out, and you'll fall in." Said Jena.

Yo-Yo Man looks at Jack, and Jack was just staring at his hilt, sad. "Jack…put the hilt back in."

Jack puts the hilt away, "Now, calm down and deep and soothing breaths." Said Jena. Jack starts to breath in, and breath out. He inhales some more, and then, he screams very loud. Everyone had his or her own ears shut, hearing Jack wailing very loudly, and then Jack fainted on the ground.

"I say we make camp until Jack comes through." Said Jena.

"Agree." Said Yo-Yo Man, and he pulls out his backpack and pulls out his tent.

"And I'll out my backpack." Said Joey, and he pulls out his own machine like game. He even plays that weird machina thing.

"You sure you all are the heroes?" Ask a voice.

"Quiet, Jack. I'm trying to defeat the Elite Four?" Said Joey, busy.

"Yuki, I have cheese." Said Jena, pulling some kind of cheese. The little mouse came out of Jack's hand, and looks at Jena.

"…I'm not falling for it." Said Yuki.

"Um…" Said Jena, and she pulls out a string, "Who wants string?"

"Not falling for it, dumb person." Said the orange cat.

"AGH!" Jena shouted, surprised and shock. She then puts the stuff away and walks away, angry.

"We need to make 'Decimate Watches'." Said Yo-Yo Man, and Joey himself looks at Yo-Yo Man, shocked.

"But, but, but, but, but I'm at the seventh gym!" Said Joey. "Come on, Sensei!"

"I'll take the first watch." Said Jena.

"That's fine." Said Yo-Yo Man, "You'll watch for two hours, and I'll watch for two hours."

"Oh yeah." Said Lucario, playing, "My pok'emon are level sixty!"

"You're a pok'emon!" Said Joey, yelling.

"So what! That doesn't mean I can't play some pok'emon game if I am a pok'emon!" Said Lucario. Now both Joey and Lucario staring at each other like lighting coming out of their eyes, angry like growling dogs.

Jack just woke up, but he still can see his hilt. "All we need now is sleep." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"How can you think about sleep when I'm in crises about my broken sword?" Jack shouted.

"Check to see if there's the blade." Said Yo-Yo Man. Jack looks through his sword holding, and pulls out the blade. "You'll need to fix that." He saw Joey and Lucario, looking angrier.

"I don't get why Cousin and Cousin's pok'emon look more brutal." Said Jack.

"Listen," Yo-Yo Man explains, "Jena will be taking first watch, and I'll be taking second watch. Everyone, go to sleep, now!"

"Fine." Said Joey.

"Fine." Said Lucario, and both Joey and Lucario separate from each other, going to sleep. Jack and Pikachu decided to sleep on their own, just with Yuki and Kyo. Everyone went to sleep, and both Jena and her Glaceon had their first watch for two hours.

"Daddy!" Said Jena, "Dad. It's your turn." Jena and her Glaceon decided to go to sleep, and Yo-Yo Man and his Treagle woke up.

Joey just got up, walking up to the platform. "Joey, go back to sleep, now!" But Joey couldn't hear Yo-Yo Man, because Joey is "Sleep Walking". He then Joey zips his pants down, and doing some business. He then zips his pants back up, and then gets back into spot.

"_Something tells me that as soon as we enter through the door," _Yo-Yo Man thought, _"There is danger up ahead."_

Jack woke up a bit early, and Yo-Yo Man saw Jack waking up. "Jack, go back to sleep."

"But I couldn't." Jack replied, "I can hear Cousin and my Cousin's pok'emon snore loudly."

"Go back to sleep, _now!_" Said Yo-Yo Man, giving Jack the serious look. Jack had no choice, but to go back to sleep again. But when Jack was about to lie down, something just screeched Jack's backside.

"What the?" Ask Jack. He then pulls something to where he had his sword, and then what Jack pulled out was some kind of a guitar like, but made of metal and can use electricity. "What is this? A Machina?"

"Jack, weren't you paying attention?" Ask Yo-Yo Man. "Go back to sleep."

"But I couldn't." Jack replied, "This machina was in the way." He figures trying to practice with the machina, "I don't know if this is worth it." Apparently, for Jack's own playing, he's worse.

"Jack! Will you knock it off?" Joey shouted, "Man, it's hard to sleep with that noise you're making."

Jack was just playing with his instrument, but for practicing with the weird guitar machina, it was horrible. "Maybe I should turn it up a little." Jack said, turning the guitar's volume up. And with one stroke, the guitar screeched even louder.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Everyone shouted. Joey and Lucario jumped, covering their ears, and when the music stopped, Joey and Lucario came back down in pain. Yo-Yo Man had his ears shut, and Amy just jump straight up, sticking her nails on the ceiling. And Jena felt like she doesn't care, until she comes deaf.

"…Sorry." Said Jack, surprised. "Was that, loud?" Joey just shook it off.

"_Thoroughly!"_ Yo-Yo Man shouted.

"AGH! My ears are broken!" Joey shouted, screaming around and around. "My ears are broken! My ears a broken! I can't hear a thing!"

"Cousin!" Jack shouted, worried.

"…Stop!" Yo-Yo Man shouted, putting his hand out to stop Joey, and he looks at Jack. "You know, there was about to silence to dust because now that we're all _DEAF!_" Jack felt very nervous.

Jack looks at his guitar, and begins the lesson. Thanks to the lesson, Jack begins the play some kind of lullaby. Joey, Lucario, Amy, Jena, Flareon, and Glaceon begin to felt all drowsy, and fall asleep. Jack and Pikachu felt drowsy, and then both fell asleep. Slight Tight.

Everyone has had his or her sleep, time to wake up. Jack and Pikachu woke up early, and by accident, Joey and Lucario were smacking lips.

"Joey, wake up." Said Jena.

"Huh?"

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

They woke up in a snap, and spat it out like it's very disgusting.

"Anyone want a leg?" Ask Jena, holding the last piece of the chicken.

"Me!" Joey cheered.

"Here you go." Said Jena, and both Joey and Lucario acted like rapid dogs, eating the last meat. "Hey, you two obey, want any more meat?"

"Nah." Joey replied, "We're full. We're good."

"How about you, Jack?" Ask Jena, looking at Jack, "You hadn't eaten."

"Look like our chance is to get over…there." Said Jack, pointing up ahead.

"_Dolomite." _Joey said, and that got Jack's attention.

"Did you say something, cousin?" Ask Jack.

"Eh. I'm One Hundred Percent Dolomite!" Said Joey, pounding his body.

"I don't think we could make it through." Said Jack. "This fire is deep."

"I agree." Said Yuki.

"It stinks." Said Joey, smelling.

"We need to find some way." Said Yo-Yo Man, and he looks at his left, "There's a door."

"Hey! It's another way." Said Jena, happy.

"Let's go through." Said Jack.

"Wait, let's listen at it first." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Why do we hang out with those guys?" Ask Lucario, rude.

Yo-Yo Man puts his ear on the door, and there was complete silence on the door. "Anything, dad?" Ask Jena.

"Nope. I hear nothing." Yo-Yo Man replies, "Let me try the doorknob." He shakes the doorknob, and it was still nothing.

"Let's just hurry before this lava starts to eat us alive." Said Jack.

"Okay, it's good." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Jack whistles, and said, "Come on, let's go!" He said to Yuki and Kyo, "You two stay with me, just in case."

"Great, I feel safe now." Said Yuki.

"Same here." Said Kyo. Jack takes Yuki and Kyo with him, and hides the small rat and orange cat. Next, Jack opens the circular door, and the door opens. Everyone went inside the next room, and looks kind of different, like more lava on the ground. The whole time is still on the platform, ready to move on.

"Ugh." Said Joey, bored, "This is a boring dungeon." Something just hissed at the team, like some kind of red fire lizards. Everyone brace himself or herself to battle.

"Oh, brother." Said Joey, still bored. Those red lizards go after Joey, Lucario, Yo-Yo Man, and Treagle for begin angry. "Oh, you're getting in my face?" The red lizards blow fire at Joey, and Joey avoids it. "Hmph!"

"What? What are you looking at me, freak?" Lucario said, but when the lizard blows fire, Lucario avoids it just in time.

"Yo-Yo Man! Watch out!" Joey shouted, worried. Both lizards blow fire; Yo-Yo Man avoids the attack, and the Treagle flies up. But with just a little, Treagle is lucky to avoid it.

"Alright you lizard freaks!" Joey said, ready to fight. "How dare you breathe your nasty bad breath in my face?" He takes action, and strikes, "Claw!" The lizard avoids it, "Dang it!"

"I'll help you, Joey." Said Lucario, trying to attack. "You're ganna pay for attacking my master."

"Good luck, you guys." Said Jena, but thanks to her words, Lucario missed and the red lizard avoids it.

"UGH! Dang it!"

Now Amy aims her bow at the red lizard that tried to attack Treagle. Using a Crossbow, aims, and fires. That stings the fire lizard with a Bolt. Now Flareon charges at the very same, and Slams it. But, the Salamander avoids it, and Flareon misses it.

Jena will stay out of this. Glaceon starts to use Ice Beam, and freezes the same Salamander that tried to hit Treagle. That really did super affected, because Ice is oppose to Fire attacks, and Fire is oppose to Ice attacks. The first Salamander dies from ice.

"Go Glaceon!" Said Jena, cheering.

Jack pulls out the guitar, and performs the Inspire Courage. "I wonder if this works?" He asks, and he plays it, "Let's rock!" He plays the Electric Guitar, encourages everyone into battle. Pikachu gives Jack a Helping Hand.

Yo-Yo Man uses the Shadow Blade Technique, and attacks the other Salamander, the third one. Yo-Yo Man strikes the Salamander like an illusion, falling for its true attack. But the Salamander is still standing, and Yo-Yo Man is in the Child of Shadows. He rolls to the left, tumble to the left.

Now the Salamanders are serious, and start to attack. The first Salamander attacks Joey, second Salamander attacks Lucario, and the third Salamander attacks Yo-Yo Man. Joey and Lucario are really hurt, and Lucario is in peril because of the fire. Yo-Yo Man is attacked like fire spear bites.

"AGH!" Joey and Lucario shouted, attacked.

"Not good!" Yo-Yo Man shouted, being attacked.

"AGH!" Lucario shouted, in peril, "You little freak!" Lucario can feel the burn of fire on his own body.

"Lucario!" Joey shouted, worried.

"I'll be alright." Said Lucario, burned.

"Lucario, are you alright?" Ask Jack, worried.

"What do you think? I'm burned!" Lucario shouted.

"Don't worry. We have Jena on our side." Said Jack, and Jena nods to Lucario.

"You freak! I'm ganna kill you!" Joey shouted, angry.

"Channel your anger." Said Joey, "Or I'll have your head off." Joey calms down, and grows red anger to slash the Salamander. The first Salamander is slashed. "That is for Lucario!"

"Thank you, Joey." Said Lucario, trying to fight it off.

"You can do it, Lucario." Said Jena.

"Yeah. We're with you." Said Amy. But when Lucario tries to attack, he physical attack fails.

Amy starts to aim, fire, and fails to hit. Flareon starts to charge with Slam, and fails again.

"Jena!" Jack called, "Back Lucario up!" Jena moved up, and attacks with Smite Evil. Jena attacks, and the second Salamander is damaged and slashed. Thanks to Jena's long sword. Glaceon does her Ice Beam, and it hits the third Salamander. The third Salamander is attacked by ice, but still standing.

"Let me show you how it's done." Said Jack, coming up to the third Salamander. He attacks it with the Electric Guitar, and shouted, "El Ka-bong!" BONK! That hits the third Salamander, making it see stars. "He's all yours, Pikachu."

"You got it!" Said Pikachu, charging energy. Now Pikachu attacks the third Salamander with the same, Thundershock. The third Salamander blows up with the explosion, like exploding fireworks. "That was close."

"Uh, sensei?" Jack asks, "Do you have any good weapons?"

"Hiy!" Yo-Yo Man replied. Now Yo-Yo Man starts to his recover, twirling his chain around with an exotic dance. Next, Treagle flies up very high, and charges at the second Salamander like a Flyby attack, or just fly from his talons. That second Salamander killed by a leafy bird.

Now the last Salamander feels angrier, bringing out some kind of fire on its back. It feels like heat is coming out of its body, creating more fire like fire everywhere. Joey and Treagle are the only ones who are near the last Salamander. Treagle can avoid it, but Joey is almost burnt badly.

"AGH! You little pest!" Joey shouted, burned, "I'm ganna claw you up and eat you!" Now Joey goes rampage, and attacks the last Salamander. SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! With four slashes, the last Salamander was thrown to the wall, back to Joey, and attacked repeatedly like a bounce ball.

"Joey, you want to move." Said Lucario, charging. Now Lucario has an Aura sphere, and throws it at the last Salamander. Joey dodges it, and the last Salamander is killed; the battle, and our heroes on the battle.

"Ugh." Said Lucario, breathing hard.

"Is he alright?" Ask Jena.

"Those little freaks burned him." Said Joey. Jack went up to Lucario, and puts some kind of water on the towel to cool the burn.

"Does it hurt when I do it?" Ask Jack.

"A little." Said Lucario. Jack backs away, and lets Jena uses some kind of Cure spell to heal Lucario's wounds.

"I feel much better." Said Lucario.

"You are you adorable!" Said Jena, hugging Lucario, and Lucario felt red. "Have you been better, Lucario? I'm getting stronger than Joey."

"Yeah." Said Lucario.

"Out of frying pan, and into the fire." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Here's my question." Jack said, and he shows the Electric Guitar like, "Where did this come from?"

"Fate." Yo-Yo Man replied, and Jack was confused.

"…Fate?" Ask Jack.

"Fate brought it to you." Said Yo-Yo Man. Jack looks at the Guitar, and figure the Electric Guitar might come in handy in battle.

"Great, just what we needed." Said Kyo, upset, "An Electric Guitar. How useful."

"Ignore him." Said Yuki, "Let's keep on moving."

"Joey! Are you alright?" Ask Lucario, worried.

It seems that the fiends took half the damage on Joey. "Jena, do you think you could use your healing magic?"

"Coming." Said Jena, and talks to her ability, he touches Joey's bodies to heal the wounds. Jack opens the door, and they enter some kind of pool.

"Uh…does anyone know how to swim?" Ask Jack.

"I think I could, but not very well." Yo-Yo Man replied.

"Uh, I don't know how to swim." Joey replied.

The whole place everyone is looking at is warm water, but the wall is blocking the path. Jack and Pikachu could swim underwater.

"I can swim as a Saiyan." Said Joey.

"Hey! Why don't we just tick him off and see what happens?" Ask Jena.

"I got a better idea." Said Jack, and he dives underwater with his Pikachu wearing Iron Boots. If the wearer wears Iron Boots underwater, the wearer sinks until the user lands on the floor before the user runs out of air.

"JACK! What are you doing?" Joey shouted, "I can't swim until I'm in my Saiyan form."

"_Hmm. A little switch?" _Jack thought, pushing the button. When Jack pushed the button, something pulled both Jack and his Pikachu up."Whoa!" Now Jack and Pikachu are up side down.

"Wait up." Said Yo-Yo Man, using Shadow Shunt. He jumps up, up side down with Jack and Pikachu. "Over here!"

"We're trying to tick him off." Said Jena, and Joey getting angry and angry.

"Forget them, sensei." Said Jack, "They're just forget about it." Jack and Pikachu moved up, but Yo-Yo Man tries to call, but they just ignore Yo-Yo Man. So instead, Jack, Pikachu, and Yo-Yo Man moved on ahead. Treagle just flies with Yo-Yo Man, feathery green wings.

"How dare Jack, he's the weakest." Said Joey, angry.

They saw the other door, and walk in. "Joey, are you coming?"

"Sure." Joey replied, "I'm ganna teach Jack a lesson."

It seems that Jack, Pikachu, Yo-Yo Man, and Treagle has separated from Joey, Lucario, Amy, Flareon, Jena, and Glaceon. From one team, it seems that the other team are getting angry because of what Jack has done.

"Sensei, will this switch do anything?" Ask Jack, looking at the lever.

"Let's just hope this lever doesn't do anything nasty." Sad Yo-Yo Man, "I'll stand back."

There was a dropping sound, and then a big crash. Yo-Yo Man just heard some voices coming from the other side of the wall.

"Did I just hear something?" Ask Jack.

"Yes, over there!" Said Yo-Yo Man, pointing at the wall.

"Dang it, Jack!" Jena shouted.

"That's it, I hate you." Said Joey.

"Sorry!" Jack shouted, surprised. He turns back around, and pulls the level back up. The bar cage releases everyone out, but Jack and Pikachu look underneath their feet, and saw it was a trapdoor.

"Uh-Oh." Said Pikachu. Both Jack and Pikachu just vanished.

"Daddy!" Said Jena, "Can you hear us?"

"I could." Yo-Yo Man replied, "Go around the back."

"Forget it, I've had it." Joey said, angry, "I would see how good Jack can do without us. He needs to stand on his feet like a true warrior."

Underneath the hole, through the tunnel, Jack is solving his way with his Pikachu through the pipes. They just found an opening spot. "Here we go." Said Jack, and he tries to open it. Boing! "What the?" He tries to break out, but it's no use. "Hey! Let me out!"

"What's going on?" Ask Jena. Outside, the rest of the team was wondering where Jack and Yo-Yo Man had run off to, but they could hear noises.

"I hear him." Said Joey.

"Cousin, I'm underneath you." Said Jack, and Joey become surprised.

"Uh, guys, what's behind us?" Ask Jena, and when she turns around, she was surprise with cheeriness, "Daddy!"

"Yo-Yo Man!" Said Joey, surprised. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." Yo-Yo Man replied.

"They had me in my Saiyan nature by making me mad." Said Joey.

"Open the floor!" Said Yo-Yo Man, "Jack is in there."

"Hang on, Jack." Said Joey, going to the floor. He bangs on it, and then nothing. "Huh?" He bangs on the floor even more, and it still does nothing.

"Cousin, take it easy, will you?" Jack asks, getting a serious injury, "We're getting a bad headache."

"Jack." Said Joey, worried.

"Search for a switch or something!" Said Yo-Yo Man, and everyone spread out.

"Lucario, sniff around for something." Said Joey. Lucario starts sniffing on the floor.

"Glace!" Said Glaceon, but everyone ignores Glaceon. "Glace! GLACE!" Now everyone looks at Glaceon, confused.

"Huh?"

"Guys! Look!" Said Jena, "Glaceon found some kind of lever."

"Pull the lever." Said Joey, and when Jena pulls the lever, it sends Jena, Glaceon, Amy, and Flareon all the way down. "Wrong Lever!" Splash! "Why do we even have that lever?"

And then a crocodile start chomping on Jena's butt. "I hate Crocodiles." Jena then slaps it off, and Jack and his Pikachu appeared.

"Sorry about that." Said Jack.

"Hey, Jack!" Said Joey, "Did you notice something about me?"

Jack makes a guess and replies, "…The way that Jena ticks you off and you want to beat her up?"

"She was only…look! My hair is…" Said Joey.

"Oh, you're still a demon." Said Jack, guessing.

"…Ugh!" Said Jena, face fault. "Look at him!"

"It's black." Said Joey. "It's black."

"Oh yeah! You're a human." Said Jack, but thought back, "No wait, you're a Saiyan!"

"Thank you!" Said Joey, relieved.

"I found a can opener!" Said Jena, taking the claws.

"Eep!" Joey shrieked, "Jena! That's not funny!"

Jack and Pikachu looked at each other, nod, and Jack said, "Let's go."

"Uh-huh." Jack and Pikachu jumped through the hole.

"Jack! Pikachu! Where'd you go?" Ask Joey, and when he looks at the hole, he follows, "Let's follow them, Lucario." Everyone follows Jack and Pikachu through the hole, all the way.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Ox Dungeon, part III

Down through the hole, Jack and his whole team drops all the way through the hole like dropping rock. Jack and Pikachu landed on some kind of a big pool, Yo-Yo Man ropes his way down, Joey and Treagle flies down, Lucario, Amy, Flareon, and Glaceon landed perfectly, and Jena accidentally landed on her behind.

SPLASH! Jack and Pikachu came up with a gasp!

"Okay boys." Said Jena.

"Yeah, we know." Said Amy, "I landed on my feet, but Jena landed on her butt."

"It's not funny!" Jena shouted, "My butt hurts." She said, whining.

"Don't worry." Said Yo-Yo Man, comforting her.

"Lucario, are you alright?" Ask Joey.

"I'm fine, Joey." Lucario replied.

"Are you alright, Jack?" Joey asks to Jack, and Jack nods to his cousin.

"Why can't I just be like Jack or Joey?" Ask Jena, whining.

"Don't worry." Said Yo-Yo Man, "You were meant to follow your path."

"…Thank you daddy, I love you." Said Jena.

"Jena, you are a cry baby." Said Amy.

"Yeah, I'm a cry baby, but at least I'm a fiddle cat afraid of water." Said Jena, yelling.

"DANG YOU, GIRL!" A voice shouted, "I FIND THAT OFFENSIVE!"

"Huh? Is that who I think is it?" Ask Joey.

"Figures." Said another voice.

"Kyo?" Ask Joey.

"I've forgotten about them." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Sheesh!" Kyo shouted, "I didn't realize how dumb you two were!"

"EEERR!!" Jena screeched, feeling darker red. "You call me…_Dumb?_"

"Pay no attention to him." Said Yuki, the small rat, "He's just stupid."

"WILL YOU STOP CALLIING ME STUPID?" Kyo shouted.

"Then stop being stupid, stupid." Said Yuki.

"Enough Already!" Joey shouted, covering his ears, and Lucario looks at Joey, "I can't take this!"

"Kyo, I hope you learn how to strict with your personality." Said Jena.

"FRA! Whatever." Said Kyo.

"And I thought I had an attitude." Said Joey.

"You heard of begin nice?" Ask Jena.

"FRA! Why do you care?" Ask Kyo.

"I can't stand being around with you." Said Jena, and she looks at Yuki, nice. "Yuki, I just hope, 'Tohru Honda' picked you instead of Kyo."

Yuki just sigh and said, "That's just fine, but let's keep moving." Jack swims through the pool as the others walks on land. Jack gets up on the ledge, and saw a gate on the wall; a sliding gate.

"Let's go, Lucario." Said Joey.

"I'm right beside you, Joey." Said Lucario.

"Looks like a wall." Said Jack.

"How do we open it?" Ask Jena.

"I think Joey could try and open it." Said Amy.

"Amy!" Said Jena.

"Let me pull out my crowbar." Said Yo-Yo Man, "And let me find the crease." Yo-Yo Man starts looking for the crease through the double gate, and Joey figures to see if he could just punch it.

"Hold on, Yo-Yo Man." Said Joey, pulling his fist back. And then he punches it. It's even more solid. Yo-Yo Man was lucky to pull back. "Wow. That gate is strong."

"Maybe we should call for someone." Said Jena. "Like some kind of gate keeper."

"Hey! Hello!" Joey called, "Is there somebody behind there?"

"Hello?" Jena called, and then Joey starts to begin to bang on the door madly. "Joey! You're ganna ware yourself out." Joey becomes exhausted. "See?"

Yo-Yo Man saw something up there, and begins to climb with his rope. "I'll be right back."

"Lucario, see if you can find something." Said Joey, and Lucario look through the gate, examines the door.

"Pikachu, get on." Said Jack. Pikachu gets on Jack's right shoulder. Jack begins to use the force, following Yo-Yo Man straight to the hole. "Hu!" Yo-Yo Man is still climbing, but both Jack and Pikachu take Yo-Yo Man's hands and pull him up. "Hold on." Yo-Yo Man was pulled all the way to the top, and what's left standing in front of Jack, Pikachu, and Yo-Yo Man, is just a switch.

"Help me, wiggle this switch one." Said Yo-Yo Man, and all three together pulled it. "One, two, three!" They pulled very hard, and fell back down. The gate opens.

"You opened it!" Joey said, surprised.

"Let's." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"I think we're going to have some company." Said Jack.

"Get ready, Lucario." Said Joey, and they were surprised. "Oh great, more Salamanders?"

Four more red lizards appeared; Salamanders ready to fight everyone was ready to fight against four Salamanders.

Yo-Yo Man starts off with his "Assassin Stance, Spike Chain Swing!" Yo-Yo Man called, throwing up some spike chains at third Salamander. "Shadow Blade Technique." That really did double damage, because Salamanders are weak against Ice and Blizzard.

Now Treagle, the big eagle flies up, and swoops down at the fourth Salamander. With Fly, not only avoids attacks, but next turn, attacks like clawing talons. The fourth Salamander is slashed.

Now Jena gets to attack the third Salamander with a charge, and a long sword. But then, the Salamander avoids it, and Jena missed the attack. It looks like Ice Beam just wore out, because the technique is Chill Touch, but could use "Ice Storm".

Glaceon had summoned a storm of raining ice ball like Hail. The Salamanders are attacked, feeling like acid rain, and died from frozen ice like Hail.

"Aren't you glad I picked Glaceon for the team?" Ask Jena.

"Yup." Joey replied.

And then Yo-Yo Man poses, saying, "Let's go out for Ramen."

Everyone decided to move on through the opened the gates, and move on the final door. It looks like some kind of big door, and then only thing that's looked up looks like some kind of key. Lucky Jack picked up some kind of item when the Salamanders were destroyed.

"It's kind of dark in here." Said Joey, using his energy. Lucario uses his Pulse Bomb to light up the place, as to Yo-Yo Man with the torch, and Pikachu with Flash.

"Do you think you can get up there and unlock it with this key?" Ask Jack, giving his Cousin some kind of key.

"Where did the key come from?" Ask Jena.

"It's a boss key. Don't ask." Yo-Yo Man replied.

Joey uses his mystic up to the keyhole, unlocks it, and then lock falls down. Next, Jack opens the circular, and Jack was surprised.

"What?" Ask Jack, surprised.

"What is it?" Ask Joey.

"We're back to where we started."

"Huh?" Joey and everyone else were surprised.

"But we're on top of the platforms on the Dolomite."

"You mean to tell me that we're back to where we started?" Ask Joey, angry.

"Joey!" Said Jena.

"Alright." Said Joey, calming down.

"It's quite unctuous actually." Yo-Yo Man said, explaining, "Making the destination so close to the entrance. Making them impossible to connect it."

"Or maybe we could go through this elevator." Said Jack, pointing at the elevator, and everyone stares at Jack like they're seeing a ghost.

"There was an elevator?" Ask Jena.

"There was an elevator?" Ask Lucario.

"There was an _elevator_?" Yo-Yo Man shouted.

"_There was an elevator?" _Joey shouted.

"Joey, wait until you level up." Said Jena, and Jack felt nervous.

"Uh. I can't stand it." Said Jack, and he looks at Yo-Yo Man, "Sensei, shall we?"

"Jena…Joey…Amy…Jack." Yo-Yo Man said, getting everyone's attention, "Let's go…now."

"Right." Said Joey. Everyone was inside the elevator, but there's one problem. It's very cramped inside the elevator.

"I've never been so close to Joey since I'm stuck with Brent, no offense." Said Jena. "And keep my to yourself."

"My tail is on my way." Said Joey. The elevator stops, the double door opens, and everyone comes out.

"AGH!"

"OOF!"

"Uh, Joey. Get off, you're kind of heavy." Said Lucario, squashed by Joey's body.

"No where is it?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"Where is it?" Joey asks, pulling out two energies on both palms.

"If I were to guess." Said Jack, pointing.

"Right there." Said Pikachu, and everyone look up ahead. There, standing in center room, the huge room but trapped in ice, is the giant bull.

"I think I can free him." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"No." Joey said, disagreeing, "I can blast it."

"Wait. You'll destroy him if you do that." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Wait, why don't we take a corner?" Ask Jena. "Dad, you can take that corner. Joey, you and Lucario can take a corner."

Everyone decided to take some corner, because of Jena's idea. The only idea is to free the ice out, but Jack and his Pikachu decided to take the front.

"Fire Spin, Flareon!" Amy commanded, and her red fire pok'emon blows a tornado fire.

"HAAAAAAA!!!!!" Joey shouted.

"Aura Sphere!" Lucario shouted, and Yo-Yo Man creates a snake like made of fire. The ice started to melt, and the bull is almost started to move.

"There's water everywhere." Said Jena. Bull is free, but looks around. "He's looking around." The Bull looks at everyone, and it stomps, ready to attack. Everyone was shocked.

Oh my god!" Joey shouted, surprised.

"Dad! Get away from there!" Jena shouted.

"I really don't have options in maneuverability." Said Yo-Yo Man, pinned down with his Treagle.

"Sensei!" Jack shouted, worried.

"Sensei!" Joey shouted, worried. "Put him down, you big bull!"

"We need to get my dad out, but someone needs to distract that thing." Said Jena.

"Lucario." Said Joey, and Lucario look at his owner.

"Hmm? Me?" Ask Lucario.

"I was going go volunteer Jack, but okay." Said Jena.

"Thanks a lot." Said Jack, upset. "Next time we do this, you're ganna be the bait." Jack went up to the bull, and pulls out his Electric Guitar, "I think we need a better tone for this."

"_Don't worry, Yo-Yo Man." _Lucario said, whispering, _"I'm here to save you."_

He gathers some magic, plays the guitar, and shouted, "Flare!" Flash of light blinds the beast!

"It can't see!" Said Yo-Yo Man, surprised. Lucario then takes Yo-Yo Man and his Treagle out of the situation.

"How's that for a bait?" Ask Jack, "Now!"

"I got him!" Pikachu shouted, charging, "YA!" Pikachu charged enough energy, and electrocutes the enemy with Thundershock. That stuck the bull, and the giant bull shook it off.

"That is one stubborn bull." Said Joey.

"Uh, Joey, have you seen yourself when you with Jena?" Ask Amy.

"Thank you, Amy, for that point." Said Jena.

"What?" Ask Amy, surprised.

"What do we do now?" Ask Jena.

"Attack!" Jack called. "Cousin! Do something about that thing!"

"Alright! Sheesh!" Said Joey, going up to the giant bull. He attacks with a Ki Strike, but Joey missed and the Ki Strike bounced off. "Huh? Darn it! I missed."

Lucario came up and said, "Alright."

"Lucario, be careful." Said Jena, missed.

"Hmph. Right." Said Lucario, charging up some Aura. He charged up the Aura Sphere, and throws it. But then, he missed. "Blast it!"

Jena charges at the Bull, and attacks with her Long Sword. That did double damage to the bull's weak point. SLASH!

"Nice attack." Said Joey.

"Thanks." Said Jena. The Bull is still standing, and the bull is still fighting. Now Glaceon charges at the bull, and performs with Slam. That hits the Bull on the knees.

"I think he's mad now." Said Jack.

"Lucario, we better keep our guard up." Said Joey, prepared.

"Right." Said Lucario, prepared.

The Bull backs away from the others. "Why is it moving back?" The Bull looks very mad, and charges at everyone. It hits Jack, Pikachu, Joey, Lucario, and Yo-Yo Man.

"OW! AGH!"

"AGH!"

"OUCH!"

"YOUCH!"

"DARN IT!"

"AAAGGGHH!!"

"IT'S EXPLUDING!" Yo-Yo Man shouted. "My Spleen!"

"AGH!" Joey shouted, spinning, "Oof! Oof! Oof! Oof!" And flat on the ground.

"What was that?" Ask Pikachu, feeling his head.

"Ow! That hurts." Said Joey, feeling his head, and shook his head off.

"Joey! Are you alright?" Ask Lucario, worried.

"I'm fine." Joey replied, "But you don't look so good either. Dumb bull."

"I thought Flare would work, but it went rampaging." Said Jack.

"Yeah, only because you blinded it, Jack." Said Jena, "You didn't believe it was weak."

"Hey! I was thought Flare would work, but it was acting like a Tauros!" Jack shouted.

"Tell me again my I'm related to him?" Ask Joey, annoyed, "Sometimes I wonder why I'm even related to Jack."

Amy starts to aim with a Crossbow, aims, and then fires. Amy misses, but Flareon charges with at the Bull, and attacks with Slam. That only hits the bull on the backside of its leg. But the Bull is still standing.

"Guys! Make him crash into a wall, repeatedly!" Jena said, calling.

Joey thought it about, "Hmm, good idea."

"Dad! Make him run into a wall!" Jena called.

"Mighty Throw!" Yo-Yo Man shouted, grabbing the Bull with its own body. With Ninjutsu, he throws the bull like a tornado, and crashed into the same wall.

"Nice one, Sensei." Said Joey, impressed, "When it's my turn, I'll use the same thing. I'll use my Saiyan Strength."

"I use Mighty Throw as a special technique." Said Yo-Yo Man. The Bull can't move, because he's stunned.

Now Joey goes up to bull and said, "Hello, mister bull." Joey lifts up the bull, and throws it away. "HRYA!" The bull was hit to another wall, and drops to the ground three times.

"Nice one, Joey." Said Lucario, surprised.

"Thank you, Lucario." Said Joey, and he looks at Yo-Yo Man, "That was fun. Sensei, you were right, throwing a bull was fun."

"Fun." Yo-Yo Man.

"Now why didn't I ever think of that?" Ask Jack.

"What?" Ask Jena, and she said, "Throwing a bull into a wall?" She laughs.

Lucario pulls out an Aura Sphere, and aims at the bull. He throws it, and it misses. "Blast!"

Amy gets to aim with her arrow, and then fires, but fails. Flareon was about to charge at the bull, but Flareon starts to trip on the floor by accident.

"Get him again, Sensei!" Said Joey, cheering.

"Throw him into a wall!" Jena said.

"I can't." Yo-Yo Man replied, denied.

"Then get him to run into another wall." Said Jena.

"Sapphire Nightmare Blade!" Yo-Yo Man shouted, and attacks, "Shadow Grout!" Small stranded shadow, grabbing the bull hard. He yanks the bull with the chain, and throws him to the wall, and to Joey.

"Ouch!" Joey shouted, attacked.

"Dad, are you okay?" Ask Jena.

"Sensei?" Ask Joey.

"My back." Said Yo-Yo Man, in pain, "Ow. Not meant for this."

"Get him, Jack." Said Jena.

"Go!" Joey called.

"Go for it." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"OKAY! Enough!" Jack called, nervous. "If you want me to go, then I'll go!" He turns around, and begins to concentrate.

"Bring the ceiling down on him." Said Yo-Yo Man. Jack begins to concentrate, calling upon the force. "Bring down the house."

Jack got his Jedi Powers back, lifting the bull very hard, spins him around like a big tornado, and throws him in the wall. Next, Jack pulls him back still with the Force, and throws him up on the ceiling. The bull drops to the ground, and stuff falls on the bull.

"Guys! We did it!" Said Jena.

"Alright, we're bringing him down." Said Joey.

"Ow! My back." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Sensei!" Said Joey, worried, "You alright?"

"I'm getting to old to this." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Dad." Said Jena, "How can you get to old for that if you hit puberty?"

"Jack?" Ask Joey, looking at his cousin. Apparently for Jack, he wasted his entire stamina, and his entire Mystic, wearing himself out. He's breathing.

"Joey, get them out of here." Said Jena.

"Without me to attack?" Ask Pikachu, upset, "I can't believe you!"

"Get him, Pikachu." Said Joey. Now Pikachu begins to charge up his energy, and then finishes it with another Thundershock. The Bull becomes electrocuted, and now knocked out. The whole team wins the battle.

The Ox Dungeon completed.

"At least tell me for a brain." Said Jena.

"It was the demon speaking." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Hey! I said it repeatedly." Said Joey.

"You are not that worthless." Said Jack, tried. "Listen, I wanted to say, I'm sorry, Cousin, for calling you worthless."

"Jack?" Ask Joey.

"Can you forgive your little cousin?" Ask Jack. "I feel like I'm the worthless one."

"Jack, you're not this worthless." Said Jena.

"Jack, I know how it feels." Said Joey. "You wasted your entire Mystic."

"Then…would you mind picking up that Heart Container over there." Jack said, pointing at the Heart Container. It's shape like heart just like the same thing Jack picked up a long time ago. Yo-Yo Man picks up the heart container. "Everyone, touch it."

The power of the Heart Container heals everyone's wounds, but also gives them an extra stamina. They feel better, and Yo-Yo Man can feel his back better.

"I feel my back feel better." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Cousin, you can put me down now." Said Jack. Joey let's Jack down, and Jack able to stand. "Now, if you don't mind," He yawns, "I'm ganna take a nap." Jack and Pikachu then fell asleep on the ground, taking a little slumber land.

"Jack!" Joey shouted, worried.

"I say we could get a bucket of cold water and splash it on Jack's face." Said Jena.

"Lucario, he has the best idea." Said Joey, "Let's take a nap!" And then both Joey and Lucario fall to the ground, falling in slumber land.

There was lighting coming from where they got the bull out, and what looks like the shape of an ox like. The shape of the ox had appeared from the shell of the monster, and looks at everyone.

"Welcome." Said the Ox, "I am the guardian of the Temple. I am surprised that you made it this far for rescuing me."

"Well, we all it us." Said Jena.

"Hatsuharu." Said Yuki, appearing. "It's been over."

"Oh." Said the Ox, and he comes out of the empty shell of the monster. It looks like…a cow. Everyone is staring at the cow. "Hi."

Joey and Lucario woke up, and saw the caw. "Huh? You're a cow?" Ask Joey.

"Yes." Haru the cow replied. "I have heard you brung Yuki and Kyo along."

"Don't bother!" Said Kyo, upset.

"Let us get out of here." Said Yo-Yo Man, "I'm sure we could make our way out of here."

"Let's go through the warp." Said Jack, waking up with his Pikachu. "We could get of here."

"Okay, let's go!" Said Jena, cheering.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Getting to know the Materias and Blitzball

The whole team has finally come out of the temple, and got Hatsuharu with Yuki and Kyo. But, there is a mystery about finding out to where they actually came from. Jack was wondering if they know the secret of the zodiacs.

"Tell me a good reason why we did this job?" Ask Joey.

"Cousin, Haru will have to be with you though." Said Jack.

"For what?" Ask Pikachu.

"I don't know." Jack replied.

When the whole team is ready to get back to the airship, they heard voices coming from the stands.

"Huh?" Ask Amy.

There are two people that are selling rare spheres.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the one the only time to get rare Materias!" Said the man, wearing the suit.

"Come buy one, come buy them all!" Said the woman.

"Selling Rare Materias?" Ask Amy, surprised.

"Come get to buy purple, red, pink, orange, and yellow Materias!" Said the woman. "If you buy one before the rest, you'll never see them all!"

"Excuse me." Said Jena, interrupting, "But what are you doing?"

"Just selling Materias." The woman replied.

"Wait a minute." Said Yo-Yo Man, sensing something. "Do you even have real Materias like the Red Materia?"

"Like this?" Ask the man, giving Yo-Yo Man a red small sphere. Yo-Yo Man looks at the red sphere, thinking this might be a trick.

"So what summoning Materia is it?" The man and the woman started to turn around and whispers. Everyone listens to what they're whispering, but Jack was confusing.

"_If they find out about the fake Materias we're selling," _The woman whispered to the man.

"_They'll find out everything and we're out of the business." _The man whispered to the woman.

They turn back around and said, "So, how about it?"

"I say…_you're lying!_" Said Joey, serious.

"Who are you?" Ask Yo-Yo Man. The woman and the man revealed each other, wearing a uniform suit with an R symbol, and happen to be "Team Rocket".

"Prepare for trouble." Said the woman.

"And make it double." Said the man, and they begin to do their motto.

"To destroy the world devastation."

"To Ignite people all over the population."

"To announce the evil of conquer and conquest."

"To reach to the star way above."

"Jennese."

"Jocken."

"Team Rocket, blasting at the meteor of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meouth! That's right." Said the cat pok'emon, Meouth. However, doing the entire motto, the team was just ignoring their motto and plays a game of "Go Magikarp."

"You got any threes, cousin?" Ask Jack.

"Go Magikarp, Jack." Joey replied, and Jack draws a card. "You got any sevens?"

"Go Magikarp." Jack replied, and Joey draws a card.

"HEY!" Jennese shouted, "Don't just ignore us like we're invisible!"

"You either fight or give up your pok'emon!" Jocken shouted.

"I don't think so!" Yo-Yo Man called, performing some kind of a magic attack. "Fire Snake!" Yo-Yo Man had summoned a fiery snake out of nowhere, "Burn to hell!" It attacks Team Rocket, burning their uniforms and their pok'emon.

"AGH!"

"Surprise?" Ask Yo-Yo Man. "I learned that technique ever since we came to this dungeon. You imposters, using fake Materias as a scam, I don't think so."

"Never mess with my dad!" Said Jena, cheering.

"Alright, Sensei." Said Joey, enjoying the battle.

"Now Treagle! Go!" Yo-Yo Man called, commanding his pok'emon. His giant green bird flies up in the air, and swipes through Team Rocket.

"HEY! That's Not Nice!" Said Team Rocket, attacked.

"KOFF!" Said Koffing, attacked. And now Koffing falls to the ground, unconscious.

"AGH! KOFFING!" Jocken shouted, shocked. And he returns Koffing back into the pok'e ball, pinned down.

"Hey! That's not nice!" Said Jennese. "Do you think you would win that fast?"

"No, but how about this?" Ask Jena, attacking with her sword. She then slashes Jennese with all her strength, and slices her.

"AGH!"

Jennese becomes unconscious on the ground, and Ekans is now pinned down to the ground. "Go! Glaceon!" Glaceon the evolving ice pok'emon charges at Meouth, and then slams it on the face. Meouth was attacked, and falls unconscious.

"Joey." Said Yo-Yo Man, "How would you like to finish them?"

Joey starts to crack his knuckles, smirking at the unconscious Team Rocket, and said, "I would be honor to finish them." With just his mighty fist, he punches all three with Lucario to punch the Team Rocket Pok'emon, and send all five flying in the air.

"Unbelievable." Said Jennese, upset, "I came so close earning all the gold I wanted and they ruin everything!"

"I always hated this." Said Jocken, "Don't you think it's our gold!"

"Nope." Said Meouth, "There's one thing to say."

And then all three said together, flying away, "Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!" BOOM! They had sudden run over a mountain of the lion. "Ouch!"

"Yeah!" Said Jena, cheering, "We won!"

"You guys get to fight, and we couldn't." Said Jack. As the whole team was fighting Team Rocket, Haru the cow came out of the doors, and return back to the team. It seems that Hatsuharu was taking cover from the fight.

"…What were those thugs?" Ask Haru, confused.

"Team Rocket." Joey replied, crossing his arms. "They keep doing this ever since they try and steal our pok'emon."

"But now, they try to scam everyone with fake Materias." Said Amy. "I can tell they're fake because I know my own Materias."

"Great!" Said Kyo, smirking, "I can't wait to do to them if I see them again."

"…I don't think you're a Danto, Kyo." Said Jack. "Only those who are Dantos can use Materias only."

"Hmph! I'm an Orre." Said Joey.

"And I'm a Crystal." Said Jena, and she points at her father. "He's a Crystal too."

"Actually, you and Joey are 'Non-Dantos'." Said Jack. Jena and Joey find it offended. "It's okay, because you can use some of the Materias like half, and Dantos can use full."

"Whatever." Said Jena.

Jack and Pikachu saw something on the ground Team Rocket just left behind. It looks like some kind of yellow small sphere containing Mako energy from the Lifestream. Jack picks it up, and looks at it closely.

"My kind of Materia." Said Jack. "I wonder…" Everyone has a feeling that Jack is about to use the Materia, and equipped it to his Electric Guitar. They backs away from Jack, and Jack gets into his stance of holding his Electric Guitar.

"Watch." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Jack is prepared, and holds his Electric Guitar like holding a big sword's handle. He pulls it back, and acts like he's slashing a foe with three swings. "Ha! Ta! YA!"

"Nice!" Said Joey. "I've got to get myself one of those."

Jack decided to remove the Materia out of the Electric Guitar and keep it in his pocket. "How about I keep it until I feel like I'm ready to use it?" Jack said, wondering. "It should buy me some time for training."

"Really?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, taking a green Materia. "I wonder about the 'Fire Materia'." He then holds the green Materia, and aims at the sky. Yo-Yo Man concentrates his Mystic to the Fire Materia, and then blazing fire came out of Materia like a fireball.

"Awesome." Said Joey. "When I get to use the Materia, I'll be invincible!"

"Cousin?" Said Jack, and Joey got his cousin's attention, "You can only use some of the Materias."

"That reminds me." Said Yo-Yo Man, getting both Jack and Joey's attention. "I'm going to ask you boys the questions, and I will decide your fate."

"Huh?" Ask Joey, confused. "Why?"

"Because, I will be training you and Jack." Yo-Yo Man replied. "With it, you will become more better then usual.

"First question; what do you concentrate the most? Do you concentrate on being aggressive and attack head on, concentrate on using the mind and soul, or concentrate on being mischievous?" Jack and Joey decided to put some thought on it.

"I'm more of the aggressive type." Joey replied.

"I concentrate on the mind and soul." Said Jack.

Yo-Yo Man thinks on the next question and asks the next question. "Okay, next question. When you encounter a tough foe, what do you do? Do you charge head on, get into a defense stance to defend yourself, or hide to take cover with a sneak attack?" Now that's tricky. Jack and Joey think about the question while Jena and Amy started to chat.

"Joey?" Ask Lucario, looking at his owner. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm more of the charging type." Joey replied, "I rather attack my opponents head on."

"Jack?" Ask Pikachu.

Jack replies and said, "If I try to defend myself, I would be defeated. I would be thinking of a strategy before moving on, but I could go with the sneak attack."

Yo-Yo Man thinks again, getting them closer and closer to the last question. "Here's your last question: Which do you prefer in battle? Going invisible on your opponents as a shadow, going offensive and defensive, or use your wits and your intellects?" Joey and Jack put a lot of thought of it, trying to figure out what Yo-Yo Man is asking.

"Hmm…I'm more of a offensive and defensive type." Joey replied.

"Me too." Said Jack, "But I would go with using my wits and my intellects."

Yo-Yo Man put a lot of thought of it, and looks at Joey. "Joey Marshall, I have seen your fate. For being this much like the tough guy, but for having a defense, I have seen that you have a 'Crusader' on your side."

"A Crusader?" Ask Joey, and he said, "Awesome!"

"Congratulations, Joey." Said Lucario.

"Thank you." Said Joey.

Yo-Yo Man looks at Jack and said, "And as for you, Jack. I had developed your type for thinking about hiding and perform a sneak attack, but for thinking about your wits and your intellects…you are a 'Swordsage'." Jack and Pikachu were surprised. "I have never guessed to have another student to act like me."

"…Thank you, sensei." Said Jack, amazed. "I have never become a Swordsage before."

"So, are you done?" Ask Jena.

"Yep." Joey replied.

"Come on, let's get to the Airship." Said Jack. He goes up to the sphere, and touches it.

Inside the airship, everyone in the whole team must make of a new plan to get to the next zodiac. There are some tougher fiends just like the Ox Dungeon and the Rat Dungeon. The only problem is that there are only ten dungeons to get through, and to get the rest of the zodiacs out.

"Joey, be nice!" Said Jena.

"Why, because of this stupid cat?" Ask Joey, teasing Kyo.

"What'd you say to me you dumb dog?" Ask Kyo, shouting at Joey.

"What'd you call me?" Joey shouted, getting into Kyo's face.

It seems that everyone is staring at both Joey and Kyo, having to have a Dog and Cat attack.

"Do they always do this?" Ask Haru.

"Well, sometimes." Jack replied.

"Figures." Said Haru.

"Just ignore them." Said Yuki, "They always hate each other."

"Well, never get a house cat and a demon dog to each other." Said Amy. Both Joey and Kyo are now growling at each other, like they're ready to fight. And then at the end, they stop growling and turn away. They decided to walk away from each other.

"Dumb Cat." Said Joey.

"Smelly Dog." Said Kyo.

When they came to halt, they both turn around and shouted to each other, "What'd you call me?"

"OH! SO I SUPPOSE I'M THE SMELLY DOG IN THE INU FAMILY?" Joey shouted louder.

"AND I'M SOME KIND OF STUIPD CAT?" Kyo shouted loudly.

"WELL, IF YOU HADN'T COME ALONG, I WOULD BE IN MY BED!"

"EVEN IF I DIDN'T COME ALONG, I DON'T HAVE TO SEE YOUR UGLY FACE YOU UGLY!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU STUPID CAT?"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU DUMD DOG!"

"THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU THE BEATIN' OF YOUR LIFE!"

"NOT IF I HAVE TO KILL YOU, YOU UGLY DOG!"

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE DEAD NOW!"

Now Joey and Kyo got into a fight! Everyone was watching them clawing each other, punching each other, tackling, and kicking each other.

"HOW ABOUT THIS, YOU DUMB CAT?" Joey squashed Kyo on the ground.

"CAT GOT YOUR TONGUE?" Kyo then grabbed Joey's tongue, and pulls it hard. Amy felt a big red boil, and begins shout.

"KYO! JOEY! SIT!" Amy shouted.

Joey was pulled by gravity, and face-fault to the ground, taking Kyo with him. Joey is now on top of Kyo, but pulled to the ground hard.

Jack begins to sigh and said, "I'd just wish they would learn how to get along." He looks at Yuki and said, "Do you and Kyo get along?"

"Just a little." Yuki replied.

"Oh well." Said Haru. "I guess some will have to learn the hard way. Meanwhile, I have heard that you got three out. But you only have ten more to go. How are you guys going to find the other zodiacs without being lazy?"

"I don't know." Jack replied.

"Well, no offense or anything, but you're a cow." Said Jena.

"I already find that an offense." Said Haru. He looks at the rat, "Yuki, are you sure you could trust them?"

"This boy got me out." Yuki replied. "And the rest got you out of your dungeon."

"Well, that's one way to put it." Said Jack, and he searches through his shirt. Everyone was looking at Jack, confused.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Ask Jena, "You're searching through your shirt." Jack just pulled out some kind of paper.

"Tada!" Said Jack, "The Blitzball Tournament Flyers!"

"…Blitzball Tournament?" Ask Joey, confused.

"What's Blitzball?" Ask Lucario, "And what's with the tournament?"

"It's a sport game Jack played." Yo-Yo Man replied. "Except you play the ball underwater."

"Come again?" Ask Amy, afraid.

"Well, it's just a sport game underwater." Said Jack, "I was hoping to have some of the team to enter, but you must have enough experience to play Blitzball."

Joey thinks about Blitzball and said, "Hmm…that could be fun. I have to try it out myself!"

"Looks like we have ourselves a volunteer!" Said Jack, excited. "Cousin, we'll sign up soon."

"But when does the Blitzball tournament start?" Ask Jena.

"Yes, when?" Ask Haru. "I'm just a cow, and I can't swim underwater as a cow."

"Don't worry." Said Jack, "Just to those who know how to swim can come." But then, Jack thought of something else, "But first. Jena?"

"Yes?" Ask Jena, getting Jack's attention.

"Who's Tohru?" Ask Jack. "Ever since you said it to Yuki and Kyo, they were still worried if that person will come." Kyo the cat and Yuki the rat stares at Jack, confused.

"Oh, she's the girl that knows the zodiacs." Jena replied, explaining too fast. "She's a teenage girl who have no parents since they her mom was killed by an accident, and she found out about the Zodiacs." Some however understood what she said; however others don't care.

"…Okay." Said Jack. "How about we get to our next mission?"

"Wait, Jack." Said Jena, interrupting Jack, "When's the tournament?"

"Oh!" Jack looks at the flyers and replied back, "It doesn't start until a week."

"…So that's seven days." Said Jena.

"That's enough days to enter the tournament." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"I can't wait to enter inside the Blitzball Game!" Said Joey. "Fine, I'll compete, if you could show me the ropes."

"Maybe for later." Jack replied. "Let's get the next zodiac, shall we?" Amy looks happy to know who's next. "Our next one is to get the Tiger out of its dungeon out of Red City."

"We should get there in no time." Said Jena, excited.

Jack calls back there, "Brother! Can you set course to Red City?"

"Nukan!" Said Brother, speaking Al Bhed. "Haqd cdub, 'Nat Ledo!' Ryhk uh dekrd!"

"What did he say?" Ask Joey, confused.

"I think you better hang on to something." Said Amy, "Because he's going to go too fast."

"I'm ganna need to practice my Al Bhed Language too." Said Jack. "Let's go!"

"Nukan!" Brother called.

Brother did work for the whole team during the Empire World. He has a little bit of spiky yellow hair but just half bold, wearing an Al Bhed suit of black pants and blue orange shirt, and brown shoes. He even has spiral green eyes.

The Airship started to move very fast like how Joey turns into a colossal dog to fly somewhere. Everyone was hanging on tight when the Airship when very fast like a jet! After the speed of the flying airship, underneath the airship is a metropolis city known as Red City. Everyone came down from the Airship, and end up on the longest bridge to Red City.

"_Great. Not this place again." _Jack thought. _"I really hate coming to Red City ever since Red City believes we're the traitors who had killed a Measter. They even believe that it was my team who had tried to ruin the wedding ever since Seymour had kidnapped my sister here, and making Yo-Yo Man and Shrio married." _Jack looks very anxious, and very mad.

"Jack?" Ask Pikachu, looking at Jack, confused. "Are you okay?"

"I never wanted to come here!" Said Jack.

"Why?" Ask Jena.

"Because, during the Empire World," Jack said, explaining, "Red City believed we're the traitors! They said that my team had crashed the wedding, and killed a Measter!"

"Well, it's your fault you got them mad." Said Jena, "You're just ganna have to tell them that…"

"Dang you, Jena Aunti!" Jack shouted, "Do you honestly believe you'll be on the real traitor's side? It's not like we're the ones who have killed Yo-Yo Man's wife! Because it was Seymour's fault from the beginning!"

"Whatever." Said Jena, turning away.

"Jena, don't you even recognize?" Ask Joey. "Jack is telling that there really is a traitor in Red City. I can sense it. He's inside."

"That's my cousin!" Said Jack, "Now let's get the traitor!" Jack and Pikachu took off with Joey and Lucario. As for Yuki and Kyo, they stay on Jack's head and his left shoulder. But Haru sticks with Joey as the rest of the team follows them. Until then, Joey spotted something on the pillars.

"Huh? What are you lookin' at?" Ask Joey, staring at the figure. The figure was watching the whole team.

"Cousin?" Ask Jack, coming to a halt. "What's wrong?"

"Look!" Said Joey, stopping and pointing at the figure. Everyone came to a halt and looks at what Joey was pointing at. However, there was nothing on top of the pillar. "Nothing!"

"You must be seeing things." Said Jena.

"I swear I saw someone!" Said Joey.

"It's no use, Joey." Said Lucario. "Let's get moving."

"I'm right behind you, cousin!" Said Jack, and then everyone rushed inside the palace to find the real traitor.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Red City's Secret

Inside of the palace, the team with the animal zodiacs decided to go after the traitor of Red City. Jack was very upset for what just happen a long time ago at the Empire World. He could still remember it for having his team being called 'Traitors'.

"This place gives me the creeps." Said Joey. "How are we going to find the traitor, Jack?"

"I don't know, cousin." Jack replied. "I'm ganna have to do something important. Why don't you guys go on ahead?"

"Why?" Ask Jena, "Trying to foil another wedding like what happened when you guys were on the Airship, ruining the wedding?"

"No!" Jack replied back, "I have some other things to handle." And then both Jack and Pikachu left off with Yuki and Kyo on his side.

"Let's go." Said Yo-Yo Man, "I sense there's a traitor here." The whole team will have to move on without Jack, Pikachu, and the other zodiacs as well. There were monks all over the palace, some were just bold and wear monk cloth, and others are with the teachings.

"Hmph! Look at all the freaks." Said Joey, looking at the monks. "I wonder why they're just passing by?"

"They shouldn't disturb the teachings. Monk stuff." Said Jena.

"Fe!" Said Joey.

The leaders of the monk came to the team and said, "Welcome to Red City." He has a white mustache, long blue robes of a monk, and a monk leader hat. "I am Measter Mika, the Measters who have been taken care of Red City."

"Hello!" Said Jena, introducing herself, "Jena Aunti, Eevee Trainer."

"I'm Amy." Said Amy.

"Joey Marshall." Said Joey, turning away.

"And I'm Yo-Yo Man." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Welcome." Said Measter Mika, "It's been so long ever since the marriage between you and the White Crane. Where are you heading at a time like this?"

"We're just heading to the fayth." Said Yo-Yo Man. He looks suspicious. "Can you take us there, Measter Mika?"

"Of course." Measter Mika replied. "For being such an old person, I will take you with a transportation."

"Transportation?" Ask Joey, surprised. "You're using Machina?"

"Relax." Said Measter Mika, "I promise I won't tell anyone."

And then a voice shouted, "Yeah right, you traitor!" Everyone looks at their left, and saw Jack and Pikachu. "Measter Mika, you have disturbed the teachings for the last time!"

"What? Me? A Traitor?" Ask Measter Mika, surprised. "Mr. Davis how could you?"

"Jack, what are you talking about?" Ask Jena, "He didn't do anything."

"Yeah right!" Said Jack, pointing at Measter Mika; "He's been disturbing the teachings by using Machina!" Everyone stopped in shock, and stares at Measter Mika.

"What? No!" Said Measter Mika, "You don't have any proof, because you Jack, you are the traitor!" And now everyone stares at Jack.

"Nice try, Measter Mika." Said Yo-Yo Man, looking at the Measter, "You may be power, but you've been 'dead'."

"What?" Ask Measter Mika. "Mr. Sai-Na how could you? Ever since you and your team came to Red City, you were fine, wanting to marry Mai-Shin. I don't get why Crystals always have crazy and stupid names, but you should know that I've never have a Machina hiding all over." He shuts his mouth, and everyone was surprised. "Ooh."

"Jena." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Send him. He's nothing but a wondering spirit."

"Right!" Said Jena.

"Wait!" Measter Mika called, "You can't do this! Red City doesn't run itself you know! If you dare send me to the Farplanes, then who will take care of Red City? You guys can't be the leaders of Red City!"

"Not to worry." Said Jack.

"We found you a replacement." Said Pikachu.

"Who?" Ask Measter Mika, and then everyone looks at a guy with long pink hair, wearing a pink suit, and looks like a gentlemen but acts a little funny. "What?"

"Hello!" Said the pink suited man.

"May I remind that pink is evil?" Ask Amy.

"On contraire that pink is not evil." Said the man in the pink suit. "My name is 'Mr. Joke'. I am the seventh gymleader who uses Cartoon Pok'emon." The whole team was shocked. "The only reason why you hate pink is because it's in your head."

"What? This has got to be a joke!" Said Measter Mika, upset. "If you let that crazy gymleader become the leader of Red City, you've doomed us all!"

"He may be crazy, but he has what it takes to be the leader of Red City." Said Jack. "Believe it!"

"Jena, send him." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Measter Mika's time is up."

"Okay." Said Jena, and she begins to perform the sending. Measter Mika's body is now started to fade, and then his arms.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Measter Mika demanded. "You can't! NO!!!!!" Measter Mika then faded away as the monks watch the Measter become gone with the Pyreflies.

"May you rest in peace, Measter Mika, always." Said Jena.

"Okay. That was boring." Said Joey, "What kind of Measter would use Machina?"

"I agree." Said Lucario, "Measters shouldn't use Machina. It's a disgrace."

"It's quite cruel." Said Jena.

"Well, I'd best be off." Said Mr. Joke, "I have to fulfill the promise for Red City. But first," he turns around and announces, "Everyone, monks of all ages. May I have your attention please?" Everyone looks at Mr. Joke. "Now that the traitor, Measter Mika is gone, I will fulfill the leadership as the new leader of Red City. For now, this metropolis will be known as, 'Pink City'." Everyone was shocked. "Pink City?" They can't believe his or her ears. "Chop, chop!" He clapped, "Let's go, monks." And then Mr. Joke left, leaving the others clueless.

"No offense or anything, but your gymleader is weird." Said Jena.

"Ditto." Both Jack and Pikachu said together.

"But let's hurry." Said Jack, "We've got to get the next zodiac known as the Tiger."

"Of course." Said Haru. "Kisa is waiting." Everyone looks at Haru, confused.

"…Who's Kisa?" Ask Jack.

"We'll explain later." Said Yuki, "Let's hurry to Kisa and now!"

"Right!" Said Jack, _"I still don't know who Kisa is." _As the team moves on, they come a weird machina, getting on the platform.

"What's a Machina doing here?" Ask Lucario, confused.

"An easy path to the tiger." Said Jack.

"Let's get on it!" Said Pikachu. Everyone stands on the weird platform, and the platform starts to move through the gate. Everything through the background was one colossal drop. However, everyone is now on the platform, moving on the rails.

"I'll just run on the rails." Said Yo-Yo Man, and he runs on the rail. His Treagle flies to the other side.

"Wow." Said Joey, surprised, "This is almost big as my father's dog form. I'll just fly my way through." Joey then starts to levitate to the air, and follow Treagle as Lucario follow Yo-Yo Man on the rails.

"I guess they will do their own thing." Said Jena. "This is no fun."

"Just state yourself." Said Jack, "We're almost there."

They have arrived at another platform, something with a road. Everyone gets off the platform mover, and move on through the road.

"What kept you guys?" Ask Joey.

Jack was about to say something, but Jena interrupted him, "The thing was too slow, what do you expect?"

"Whatever." Said Joey. "Can we move on?"

"Sure." Jack replied. "Let's go this way." Everyone moves on by getting order, and walk to where the Fayth's Room is located.

Inside the Room of the Fayth outside, everyone is wondering where the zodiac is located. Jack, Pikachu, Yo-Yo Man, and Amy can hear someone singing through the room. It was the Hymn of the Fayth singing, and one of the Aeons that possess the Tiger.

"Do you hear that?" Ask Jack.

"What?" Ask Jena, "I don't hear anything."

"Glace!" Said Glaceon.

"I don't hear anything, Jack." Said Joey.

"That Fayth." Yo-Yo Man said, "We can hear the Fayth sing."

"Really?" Ask Lucario, "Because I don't see the Fayth in here."

"I saw I'll rip the door open!" Said Joey.

"Cousin! No!" Jack called.

"It's dishonoring the spirit who lives in there." Said Jena.

"Alright." Said Joey.

"Because the Fayth is inside." Said Jack, moving to the door. "Jena, Cousin, come over here. Why don't you try using your Triforce powers to sense the opening?

"How?" Ask Joey, looking at his cousin.

"Reach your hand up, and let the Triforce guide you." Jack replied. Jack, Jena, and Joey reach out for his or her own hand in the air, and move the hand around to find the spot. However, the Triforce on his or her hand doesn't seem to respond.

"…It's not working, Jack." Said Joey.

"Keep going." Said Jack, "The Triforce on the back of our hands have got to reveal themselves."

"Where?" Ask Jena, "No offense or anything, but nothing is really happening."

When Joey moved its hand up in the air, it started to glow. But when he moved the hand down, it didn't glow. "Huh?"

"Cousin! Move your hand up in the air again?" Ask Jack. Joey moves his hand way up, and then what appeared look like the Triforce of Power. "There it is."

"Pretty! My hands are glowing. How do we get it opened?" Ask Jena.

"Grab the top." Said Jack, grabbing it, and both Jena and Joey grabbed it, "Now spin the door counter clockwise." All three starts to grab with both hands, and spins the door counter clockwise. The whole place shacked a bit, and then finally, Jack opens it fully. Everyone enters inside the next room, and end up in the next dungeon, the Tiger Dungeon.

"Nice." Said Joey, "Where's the tiger?"

The room has two doors from left to right, and up ahead looked like a symbol. On the left side, it looks like a yin door, and on the right has a yang door.

"Ugh! I gotta stay away from the yin door!" Said Joey. "I'm going to the yang door!"

"Yeah right, going to turn into a girl." Said Jena.

"Uh, why don't we all go together?" Ask Jack.

"Okay, but if you got into the wrong door, you'll be turn into your other sex." Said Jena.

"Oh hell no! I'm not ganna turn into a girl!" Joey shouted, "You hear me, Jack!"

"That actually won't be that bad." Said Yo-Yo Man, and then both Jena and Amy are shocked. "I could go to the other door and change back."

"Let's go." Said Jack, entering through the yang door.

"Oh good." Said Joey. And then everyone goes through the yang where Jack picked. Inside, there are stairs going up.

"Wait!" Said Yo-Yo Man, "Hold on a second." He climbs up slowly and quietly. He then picks to see what's at the top. Yo-Yo Man looks around, and founds out he's outside on top of the sky, nothing but clouds. "There's a balcony."

"I wanna see." Said Joey, and then he runs up stairs and sees the clouds. "Whoa! There is a balcony. Come on up, guys! It's safe!" Everyone moves on up, moving up the stairs and ending up outside.

"Coming!" Said Jack.

"Come with the pok'emon, plus the zodiacs." Said Joey, and he said, teasing, "And a cat!"

"Oh, very funny, mutt boy!" Said Kyo, mad.

"Hah! Bring it on, kitty cat!" Said Joey, and then both Joey and Kyo started to glare at each other.

"Do we have to separate you two?" Ask Jena, breaking both Joey and Kyo apart. "Don't make us stick a boarder on you."

"Or a soap." Said Amy.

"Or maybe Raye." Said Jena.

"Guys! Look!" Jack called, pointing up ahead.

"Huh? What's that?" Ask Joey.

"I knew it." Said Jena, "One tiger in one room and one tiger in the other room." Joey begins to yawn. It looks like the symbol of the yang sign.

"Well, let's go get it." Said Joey.

"Hold up." Said Yo-Yo Man, sensing something wrong. "Treagle will go get it. We don't want you falling for your death."

"Hello? A Saiyan." Said Joey.

"…Well, I don't want to miss…" Said Yo-Yo Man, and then he thought back, "You go!" Joey starts to fly to where the symbol is, and something's coming from the sky. It landed in front of Joey.

"Huh?"

"HEY! NOT YOUR CIVILIANS AGAIN!" The figure shouted.

"YOU!" Joey shouted. The big guy appeared again with gray skin, wearing a purple fur coat, brown fat pants, and looks almost like a giant humanoid monster. "Hey! Let me through!"

"WHAT DO YOU ALL WANT?" The Galka shouted.

"We just need the symbol inside the door." Jena replied.

"Yeah! So, let me pass!" Said Joey.

"Joey!" Said Lucario, backing Joey up.

"Whoa! Cousin!" Jack called, running near Joey with his Pikachu.

"Hmph! I don't know you guys are, but you're in my way!" Said Joey, "So move it you big freak!"

The Galka started to roar like a battle cry, and Joey roars back.

"Like that is going to scaring us." Said Jena. "You woke up Joey all the time in his pillow every morning."

"Hey! It's not my fault my saliva glance get out of control." Said Joey.

"Yes you do." Said Amy.

"And my father's wed is way more scary then that." Said Jena. "Don't even go there."

There, standing next to the Galka looks like an elephant like but small, and can roll at its want.

"Bring it on, big guy!" Said Joey.

"Why is that guy in the way?" Ask Amy.

"I don't know." Joey replied. "But he's making me mad."

"You have to admit." Said Yo-Yo Man, "He had to admire his assistance."

"Alright, you big freak!" Said Joey, going up to the Galka. "Taste my claws!" He begins to slash the Galka, attacking. However, it seems that Joey accidentally hits the armor.

"HAH! NICE TRY!" Said Galka. There are no claw marks on it.

"Hello." Said Lucario, going up to the Galka. He begins to attack with pound, but his in the armor. "AAAGGHH!" It has hard armor. Lucario can feel the vibration very hard.

"No offense or anything, but he's wearing a very hard metal." Said Jena.

"HAH! YOU MORTALS CAN'T DEFEAT THE REAL GALKA!" Said the Galka, and he bangs his armor. It's full plate armor.

"Get him, sensei!" Said Joey. Yo-Yo Man went after the Galka's pok'emon, known as Donphan. "Comet Throw!"

"DON!" Yo-Yo Man charges at the Donphan, and trips it. Donphan fell on the ground by a big trip. He threw Donphan right at the Galka.

"What's the matter?" Ask Joey, taunting, "I just wanna eat."

"Joey, do you have a tail?" Ask Jena.

"Yes." Joey replied. "I have a tail.

Donphan felt very angry, and aims right at Yo-Yo Man. Yo-Yo Man then starts to imitate a catcall stance. "DON!"

"I thought you said we mortals couldn't do it." Said Joey, taunting. "As you can see, I'm not human."

"You're next!" Said Galka, pointing at Joey.

"Bring it on!" Said Joey, prepared.

The Galka is getting angry at rage, and roars at Joey very loudly. "ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!!"

"WHAT THE HELL?" Ask Joey, shocked and scare. The Galka is in a very bad temper, pulling his arm back, and punches Joey very hard. BAM!

"AGH! DANG IT!" Joey was punched very hard.

"Ouch." Said Jena. "I think Joey pulled a jaw."

"NO ONE INSULTES THE GALKA RACES!" The Galka shouted.

"Well, if you calm down, Mr. I'm mad at everything…" Said Jena, but she was interrupted.

"YOU'RE NEXT!" The Galka shouted, pointing at Jena.

"Hi." Said Jena, not caring. Number 1 rule; never get a Galka mad. Joey is still standing, but he's coughing up blood.

"You freak!" Joey shouted. "Dang it all!"

"Huh?" Jack just saw the Galka aiming at to where Jack and the rest are.

"Lucario! Watch out!" Joey shouted.

"Oh, crap." Said Lucario, surprised. The Galka formed into a ball, and then charges. Everyone got out of the way, but Lucario was pinned down, and squashed by the Galka.

"BARROOOOM!" Squash!

"Dang it!" Said Lucario, attacked.

"_I'LL KILL YOU!" _Said Joey, angry.

Yo-Yo Man begins to go after Galka, and shouted, "Horse! Tiger! Fire Snake!" The Fire Snake went charging at the Galka, but Galka rolls the other way.

"That was intense." Said Jack.

"ROAR! DON'T MAKE ME ANGRY!" The Galka roared.

"Only because you went to the end." Said Jena.

Galka points at Jena and shouted, "YOU'RE NEXT!"

"What is wrong with me?" Ask Jena, surprised, "We're just trying to be nice."

"Forget it, Jena!" Said Joey, "This guy doesn't know when to end!"

"Treagle!" Yo-Yo Man called, "Claw his eyes out!" The Treagle starts to fly in the air, and ready to claw the Galka. It was a powerful, and claws the Galka.

"AGH!" The Galka shouted, attacked.

"I should warn you." Said Jena, "My father's pok'emon are very protected when I was little."

"Take that!" Said Joey, surprised.

The Galka is now becoming in peril. Joey starts to go up to the Galka, and then begins to attack. He claws the Galka.

"_ROAR! ROAR! ROAR!"_ Joey shouted, attacking like a demon.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" _The Galka roars very loud, feeling the pain Joey's claws like scythes, and then falls to the ground, defeated.

"Roar!" Joey shouted.

"Joey, get over here." Said Jena, "We gatta fix your jaw." Joey was about to, but Donphan won't quit.

"DONPHAN!" Donphan shouted, wanting to still fight.

Lucario starts to stares at Donphan, and then charges at Donphan.

POW! "DON!"

"That this, you big elephant!" Lucario shouted, tackling Donphan. Donphan is now peril.

"Take that you freak!" Said Lucario.

"Kill him, Amy." Said Joey. Amy gets into its spot, and ready to fire. "Be careful, Amy. That elephant looks tough." Amy pulls out her bow, aims with her arrow, and then fires at Donphan. The arrow was shot from the bow, and hits Donphan. Donphan becomes knocked out.

"Darn it! That idiot broke my jaw!" Said Joey.

"And let's heal Joey's jaw." Said Jena, beginning to heal Joey's jaw. Joey's jaw is feeling all healed up.

"My Jaw." Said Joey, "Thank you."

"I crossed it." Said Jena.

"That jerk." Said Joey, "I can't believe he broke my jaw."

"Well, I'm sorry, but you need to control your angry." Said Jena.

"Did I kill him?"

"No, you knocked him out." Everyone looks at the knock out Galka.

"Holy Cow!" Joey shouted, surprised. "Did I do that?"

"Ugh!" Said the Galka, "Enemy wins."

"Glace?" Ask Glaceon, confused.

"I'm in your dept." Said the Galka. He knees to Joey and said, "All strongest Galka."

"Hmm? To me?" Ask Joey.

"Okay…" Said Jena.

"This is…"

"Very odd."

"I'm going to say…actually yes." Said Yo-Yo Man. "Congratulations."

"Yay, Joey." Said Jena, clapping her hands.

"Now, as long as you don't have the Galka smell." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Great Warrior, I give you a reward, for defeating me." Said the Galka, and he gives Joey some kind of amulet. Joey takes the item. The amulet seems to have increase Joey like he's the real Triforce of Power. "Behold, the 'Amulet of Mighty Fist'."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Darkness Lures

"I beseech you." Said the Galka. "Take this. This will improve your claws more."

"Wow, thank you." Said Joey, and he puts it on.

Thanks to the Amulet of Mighty Fist, now Joey has become even stronger for his demon claws. With all that power, Joey has a mighty fist to knock opponents out of the park. He has become the honor of the Galkas.

"Nice." Said Joey. "Thank you."

"I will be going now." Said the Galka, "Great Galka, continue your adventure." He begins to form into a ball with his Donphan, and then left out of the dungeons.

"Wow." Said Joey, "My claws feel strong as they ever been."

"That's magic for you." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Amazing." Said Lucario. "He does have a brain."

"Hey!" Joey shouted. "Very funny, Lucario!"

"Here we go." Said Jack, taking the seal. "Now that we got the seal, we just need one more and we might have enough."

"I still say we throw Joey at the door." Said Jena. "No offense or anything."

"Hey! Where are Yuki and the Cat?" Ask Joey.

"I believe they're still in the balcony." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"I'm here." Said Yuki.

"I'm right here, stupid." Said Kyo.

"Oh!" Said Jena, excited.

"Oh, there's Yuki and the cat." Said Joey.

"Did I miss anything?" Ask Haru.

"Yeah, a gigantic fight." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"That was one humongous monster I have ever saw." Said Haru.

"It was a Galka." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"There is one more door to solve." Said Haru.

"Let's go investigate and see what's going on." Said Jack.

"…Okay." Said Jena, and then everyone walks back down stairs and out of the Yang door. They walk through the lobby, and enter the next room.

Inside the Yin Door, looks kind of pitch black; the whole place is always black because the room is covered with darkness. Even black smoke like black fog all over the room.

"Don't be scared, Jena." Said Joey.

"I'm not scared." Said Jena, acting like she doesn't care, "Just reminds me how Brent sleep at night. Dark, hard to find anyone creepy."

"You alright, Jack?" Ask Joey.

"I didn't get my chance to fight." Said Jack.

"Oh, sorry." Said Joey, "You missed a big battle."

"Because you guys are stronger then I am." Said Jack.

"Jack, don't underestimate yourself."

"No." Said Yo-Yo Man, "We're just faster then you."

"And what's my skill?" Ask Jack, pulling his guitar, "Just a guitar to play music for everyone?"

"Even you have the greatest gift." Said Jena.

"But remember," Yo-Yo Man said, "Ounce you have completed your Swordsage training, you will be a much quickest matter."

"Thanks." Said Jack. Everyone came to a dead end, but something's on the wall. What appear looks like a mirror, covering with everyone's reflection?

"There's a mirror." Said Joey.

"I think it has to do with some kind of roll reversal." Said Jena. "Wait, let's just hope it doesn't switch…"

"Personality." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Pretty much." Said Jena.

"Or genders."

"…Dad!" Jena called.

"Sensei!" Joey shouted.

"Or it could flip flop," Yo-Yo Man explained, "What our left or right is, or make an evil clone of us, or make a good clone of us."

"Or make a set reversal world." Said Jena.

"Or could do all sorts of thing." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Okay." Said Joey, had enough. "And he's off, ladies and gentlemen."

"Hey! He's been teaching you." Said Jena.

When all the sudden, when everyone stares at the mirror, the reflection of the mirror started to wave at him or her.

"HUH?" Ask Joey, surprised.

"Okay, I feel petrified!" Said Jena, a little afraid.

"Huh?" Ask Amy, holding on to Jack.

"What's going on?" Ask Joey. The first reflection came of the mirror that looks like Yo-Yo Man but all black.

"Who?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"Huh?" Ask Amy, surprised. The next one coming out of the mirror looks like evil Jack.

"Dad?" Ask Jena.

"Huh?" Ask Joey. And then next is Joey's evil reflection. "Is that me as an evil form?" Next coming out of the mirror looks like Jena.

"Dad, you had to worry about the clone thing." Said Jena. And then lastly looks like Amy. All the reflections look like evil versions, but all black body and yellow eyes. "I was right, they're evil clones of ourselves."

"Are you my dark side?" Ask Joey.

"_Well what do you know?"_ Said Evil Joey, _"If it isn't the freak of the Inu Family!"_

"WHAT?" Ask Joey, shocked. His evil side is making fun of Joey.

"_Oh, look at me, I'm a stupid Inu." _Said Evil Joey.

Joey had his ears shut, trying to ignore his evil side's taunting words. "ENOUGH!!!"

"…Joey, why don't you calm down?" Ask Jena.

"_Oh gee, I didn't no who's stupid, you or him." _Said Jena's evil side. _"Oh wait, it's you!"_

"Who are they?" Ask Amy, scared. "I thought they look like us, but our evil side?"

"_Who are they?" _Said Evil Amy, mimicking. _"Go blow off your dumb ears!"_

"I had enough." Said Yo-Yo Man, going up ahead. "Hatchings Flame!" Yo-Yo Man blows out some kind of fire right at three shadows. He burns Evil Yo-Yo Man, Jack, and Joey all three.

"Who's the freak now?" Ask Joey, laughing.

"_AGH! I'm melting!" _Said Evil Jack, and then he said, _"Just kidding. I was just joshing you."_

They must have survived the fire attack. Next, his Treagle does a flyby attack, and swipes at evil Yo-Yo Man. However, Treagle misses.

"I believe a little birdie misses." Said Evil Yo-Yo Man, "Keep and eye on the birdie." Jena was charging at Evil Jena, but misses. Next, Glaceon starts to use a Slam attack, and misses at Evil Jena.

"_Gee, someone was being dumb. Oh wait, it's you!" _Said Evil Jena.

Joey went up to his evil side and said, "Hello, freak."

"_Hello, loser." _Said Joey's evil side. "Haven't even realize your Vegetta friend betray you, or your father!"

"Why you!" Joey shouted, "Eat this!" POW!

"Ow!" Joey's evil side said, punched. "Not feeling good."

"Freak." Said Joey.

"Loser."

"Jerk!"

"Idiot."

"Joey, I thought we'd agreed you wouldn't make fun of them." Said Jena.

"_Just let them, you dummy." _Said Jena's evil side. _"Dummy, dummy, dummy, dummy! Someone's being an idiot in the Aunti family!"_

"Don't worry, Joey." Said Lucario, going up to Evil Joey, "I'll take of your evil side." He begins to start to Pound Joey's evil side. A first punch failed, but a second punch never failed. POW!

"_Ow! Not feeling good."_ Said Evil Joey.

"Take that, you evil version of my master." Said Lucario.

"Thank you, Lucario." Said Joey, "Good reddens."

Amy aims at her evil side, and then fires an arrow. She aims, and then fires at her evil side. _"Ow! She hits me, you freaking Neko."_

"You're a Neko too." Said Jena.

"_Well, not the dumb one as you."_ Said Evil Jena.

"Wait, since when am I a dumb Neko?" ask Jena. Flareon starts to go up to Evil Amy, and then attacks with a Slam attack. Flareon charges, and then misses.

"_You miss me."_ Said Evil Amy.

"It's my turn." Said Jack, charging.

"Go for it." Said Joey. Jack begins to start to concentrate on his right hand.

"Pikachu, I need some time." Said Jack, "Can you take care of the fiend?"

"Sure!" Pikachu called, and he begins to charge up electricity. Pikachu then fires electricity at Jack's evil side, and shocks him.

"_AGH! Not feeling good."_ Said Evil Jack.

Now the evil sides are going to attack each and every one of the team. The Evil Yo-Yo Man starts to slam Yo-Yo Man, but misses. Next, Evil Joey is ready to slam Joey, but misses. "Hmph!" Evil Jena is ready to punch Jena, but misses. However, Evil Jack attacks Jack and Evil Amy hits Amy.

"Whoa!" Jack shouted, attacked.

"Jack!" Joey shouted, worried. "Are you alright?"

Yo-Yo Man begins to attack his evil side in his lower stance. He pulls out his spiked chain and then attacks. With a single swing movement, his spiked chain flickers, and hits his Evil side.

"_AGH!" _Evil Yo-Yo Man shouted, attacked. Next, Yo-Yo Man throws the spiked chain at Evil Amy, and hits her.

"_Owie!" _Evil Amy shouted, attacked. Treagle then swoops at Evil Yo-Yo Man and Amy at the same time, and both the evil sides faded away.

"Whoa!" Said Joey, "Treagle killed both evil fiends."

Joey begins to get serious, and attacks his Evil Side.

"Cool." Said Amy.

"Good reddens." Said Joey, "Now I got to do is take care of my annoying side."

"_I can't believe the Crystal Region are dumb." _Said Evil Jena.

Glaceon is ready to attack Evil Jena with Magic Missile, and Jena attacks her evil side with her sword. They hit her, but Evil Jena is still standing.

"_Yow!" _Said Evil Jena, attacked.

Joey begins to attack his evil side with his Lucario. "Eat this you freak!" Joey shouted. Both Joey and Lucario punch Evil Joey very hard. POW! Evil Joey fades away.

"Good reddens." Said Joey.

Amy begins to aim her bow at Jena's evil side, and barely got her. That hits Evil Jena on the shoulder. Next, Flareon begins to attack Evil Jena with Slam, and hits Evil Jena hard.

"_Owie!" _Evil Jena shrieked, but still standing from the attack.

"_And I thought you Dantos a lame." _Said Evil Jack, _"Oh gee, I forgot, you're the freak of the Inu Family, because you're a coward."_

"Shut up!" Jack called.

"_I can't believe you're weak." _Said Evil Jack, still teasing Jack, _"I can't believe you've become the freak of the Inu Family. You'll just have to learn on how to become a tiny puppy instead of a big dog."_

"I may be weak," Jack called, "But I'm strong enough to take you out!" His' right hand is fully charge with white mystic. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHH!!"

"Can that be?" Ask Joey, surprised. Joey just saw white mystic on Jack's right palm, gathering enough mystic and aura to create one powerful attack.

Jack then charges at his evil side, and shouted with a six-sided star on his right palm, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!" It's like raining Holy spheres at his evil side.

"_AGH!" _Evil Jack shouted, attacked, and he begins to fade away.

"You are truly are fully powerful to know the power of the Diamond Mind." Said Yo-Yo Man. "Mind focus."

"How that feel, Jack?" Ask Joey.

"I say, that feel really good." Said Jack. "Pikachu, finish Evil Jena!"

Pikachu charges enough electricity, and then shocks Evil Jena very hard. "PIKACHU!" Evil Jena becomes electrocuted, and then faded away.

The whole team won the battle. "Complete Victory!"

"That was so much fun, everyone." Said Jena.

"It was indeed." Said Joey.

"We found out that Joey is a smarter person." Said Jena.

"And we all now that Jena is brilliant." Said Jack.

"Thank you." Said Jena, happy.

"And of course, the final lesson is intro specs hurts." Said Yo-Yo Man, explaining, "We were fighting our dark selves. If it doesn't count as an intro specs, don't know what does."

"Come on, Glaceon." Said Jena, and her Eevee's ice form got close to her.

"Great job, Lucario." Said Joey.

"I'm about to disintegrate this mirror ounce and for all!" Jack shouted, angry.

"Hold on." Said Yo-Yo Man, "That would bring seven years of bad luck." Instead, Jack follows his teacher's idea. "I have an idea, instead…" He takes the mirror, and carefully slides the glass out of the mirror. Next, he breaks it expects the glass, and then melts the glass down.

"What you are making, sensei?" Ask Joey.

"I call it, 'modern art'." Said Yo-Yo Man, and everyone begin to laugh.

"Hey! Who has the seal to put in the last thingy?" Ask Jena.

Jack and Pikachu were wondering about the Yin seal, and pull it out. They pulled it out hard, and the seal came out.

"Well, that takes care of that." Said Joey.

"Alright, let's go in." Said Jena.

Everyone decided to head back to the lobby, to where they will put the two seals together to bring get the next zodiac out. Inside the lobby, Jack pulled out the two seals, and they started to move on its own. They spin around, and it connects to the double door like a key. It opens the double door, and reveals a big door.

"Wow." Said Amy, looking at the big room, "Big Room."

Up ahead looks like two statues standing on two pillars. The statues don't seem to move, but act like they're the guards of the Tiger Dungeon.

"Be carefully about the statues." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Something about them is rubbing me the wrong way." Said Joey.

"Of course by salvation on the statue." Said Jena.

"Do you think you could check them out?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"What? Me?" Ask Jena.

"Not you." Yo-Yo Man replied, pointing at Jack.

"Well, as long as we have these donuts, we'll stay healthy." Said Jack. He's holding a box of donuts inside. Jena got too excited.

"Oh! Are they creamed filled?" Ask Jena.

"Oh! You want one?" Ask Jack.

"Yeah!" Said Jena, and Jack gives her one. "Here."

"Let's get going." Said Jack.

"No, wait!" Yo-Yo Man called, but Joey walks inside. "Wait! WAIT!" Joey came to a halt and comes back.

"Cousin! Come back!" Jack called.

"Hmm…" Yo-Yo Man said, "Can someone hand me a tablet?"

"Here's a rock." Said Jena, giving her father a rock. Yo-Yo Man pulls his arm back, and then chucks the rock to the big statue. It hits the statue on the head, and both statues have glowing red eyes. They moved down from the pillars and prepared themselves.

"They're Alive!" Joey called.

"HMM? Who dares disturb the brotherly brothers?" Ask the big statue.

"The what?" Ask Jena, confused.

"The what, what?" Ask Amy, confused.

"E-Taiyo!" Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Hey!" The big human statue shouted, "That's no way to treat a host! What do you want?"

"Uh, we want the honor your holding?" Ask Jena.

"Oh, you mean the tiger?" Ask the little human statue. "Okay."

"Go ahead." Said the big human statue, and then he asks to his little brother, "Why do you get to greet a guest?"

"Because I'm better then you." The Little Statue replied.

"Oh, you think you're so smart."

"Smatter then you!"

"I'm smatter then you!"

"I'm smatter then you!"

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" Jena called.

"No," Yo-Yo Man said, "Let them keep fighting."

"Hi, he thinks that he salted your head." Said Jena.

"That's not true." Said the big statue.

"Yes is it." Said the little statue, and then both statues begin to fight.

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"Why don't you two douche it out and finish this ounce and for all?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"Yeah." Said Amy.

"And let us through?" Ask Jena. The statues got closer.

"You've been searching for the tiger zodiac?" Ask the big statue, and Amy nods. "Alright, go ahead."

"Hey! How come you get to let them go?" Ask the little statue.

"Because I'm better then you." The big statue replied.

Everyone starts to laugh at both statues, bickering as they move to where the zodiac is. But there is one problem; them come across a dead end.

"We've been sacked." Said Jena.

The statues stares at the heroes and the big statue said, "You've fell for it! There is no tiger zodiac but us! The all wondering Flying Brothers!"

"I thought we were the Otto Brothers." Said the little statues.

"No. We're the Flying Brothers."

"Otto Brothers!"

"Flying Brothers!"

"Otto Brothers!"

"Flying Brothers!"

"Otto!"

"Excuse me." Said Jena, interrupting.

"WHAT!" Both brothers shouted at Jena.

"Okay, I know about this brother thing and the argument," said Jena, "But could you please tell us where the zodiac is?"

"Sorry little miss, no can do." The big statue replied.

"Hey! That's not nice!" The little statue shouted.

"That's not nice!"

"That's not nice!"

"Do you know what's not nice?" Ask Jena, "Both hosts are arguing in front of us, and not being nice to us."

"Oh, sorry miss." Said the big statue.

"That was rude thing ever through." Said Jena.

"Gee, and I thought my brothers had problems." Said Joey.

"Wait, you have an older brother, so do I!" Said the little statue.

"Hey!"

"I have three older brothers." Said Joey, "And one younger brother."

"I have an older brother who has to make do his chores." Said Jena.

"I'd wish I could relate to that." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Daddy, you're an only child." Said Jena.

"Yes." Said Yo-Yo Man, "I'd wish I could related."

"Uh, let us try this again." Said the big statue.

"Yeah, let us try this again." Said the little statue. They turn around, and then shouted at the team.

"NOW DIE!" Both statues shouted. They're ready to fight.

"WAIT!" Jack shouted, going to the front. "You can't attack us!" They're confused, "Because it's the uh…twin brother tradition!"

"Aye?" Ask the little statue.

"What?" Ask the big statue.

"Here, have a box of donut." Said Jack, giving them away.

"Great, I'll take mines cream filling." Said the big statue. He takes a donut and eats it, but his little brother felt jealous.

"Hey! How come you get the cream filling?" Ask the little statue.

"Because it's better then chocolate." The big statue replied, and the little statue felt even more jealous.

"Hey! The jelly ones is very good." Said Jena.

"Don't I get a piece?" Ask the little statue.

"Here you go." Said Jack, and the little statue take apiece.

"Ooh, thanks." Said the little statue, eating a donut.

"I can't stand jelly." Said Yo-Yo Man, "It's like I'm fighting against a big smooching thing."

"Here, have some more." Said Jack, encouraging them.

"I'll like anything you chew." Said Joey.

The big statue took another donut, but notices something wrong and crushes it. "Oh no! They've found out!" Jack shouted, surprised.

Candy-Gram-Promongo, it was a booby trap.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Fighting the Bickering Brothers, and to relieve the Zodiac

"Run." Said Yo-Yo Man, and everyone spread out. The two brother statues started to do their own poses, and start to fight. However, it seems that Jack is still running with a box of donuts, and along with Jack was his Pikachu.

"Here!" Said Jack, giving the big statue more donuts. "Have some more." Big Brother, the big statue slaps it off his hand, and Jack releases his hand. "Can't we talk about this?" Big Brother grabs Jacks arms, and spins him around. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Maybe I should have at least bought the…" But then, Big Brother threw Jack with the others, "Bagel Bites." Jack was thrown in the air, and landed with the others. "Ow."

"Jack! Get up!" Said Joey, grabbing Jack.

"_Okay, here's the plan." _Yo-Yo Man whispering, _"Amy, you're good a climbing right?" _Amy nod. _"Well, you, climb on the walls to try and do a sneak attack on them." _He looks at Joey, _"You, distract them."_

"Huh?" Ask Joey, confused.

"Distract them, Joey." Said Jena.

"_Okay." _Yo-Yo Man whispered, and he looks at Jack, _"You and…where's Pikachu?"_

"Here I am." Said Pikachu, appearing underneath Jack's hat.

"_Right. You and me, we'll try to sneak up in a position and use Mighty Throw on them." _Said Yo-Yo Man.

"_Right." _Jack replied with a whispered.

Yo-Yo Man moves on with the shadows, getting into a hiding spot. Next, Treagle flies up above Big Brother by flying. "Hmm?" Getting between Big Brother and Little Brother.

Jena is going to attack both Big and Little Brother, but accidentally tripped by a miss.

"Hmm? You are stupid." Said Big Brother.

"Yeah thanks." Said Jena. "Since Brent calls me that, Joey calls me that everyday."

"Every five minutes." Said Amy.

Joey moves up behind Little Brother, and prepares to attack. "Hey! Buddy!" He attacks, but then he starts to scream very loudly at Little Brother. "ROOOOOOOOAR!"

"?" Both statues got both Joey and Lucario's attention.

"Peek-a-Boo." Said Lucario, and then he attacks with Pound at Little Brother. POW!

"IGH!" Little Brother shouted, attacked.

Lucario starts to laugh.

"Big Brother!" Little Brother whined, and then the big statue jumps straight up in the air, and landed in front of Lucario. Lucario was surprised.

"Oh crud." Said Lucario, surprised. They were all surprised that Big Brother and Little Brother can actually fight, using like counter attacks on opponents.

"DYOOOOOO!!" Big Brother shouted, attacking, Big Brother then Pounds Lucario on his face. POW! POW!

"AGH! AGH!" Lucario shouted, attacked.

"Ugh. This is going to be harder then I thought." Said Yo-Yo Man, "New Plan, I will have to use my Shadow Shunt on both of them." Lucario is now in pain, and in danger.

"No one messes with the Otto Brothers!" Said Big Brother.

"I thought you said it was Flying Brothers." Said Little Brother, but he shuts his mouth.

"Aha! I fooled you!"

"But you said Otto Brothers!"

"Lucario, are you alright?" Ask Joey, worried.

"Yeah, but that was pretty stupid of me." Lucario replied.

"New plan!" Said Yo-Yo Man, "Get into a flanking position."

Amy gets into a better position in shooting, aims with her bow, and then fires her arrow. It was shot, and hits Big Brother with just one arrow. However, it seems that they wouldn't attack unless it's either a magic or physical. Now Flareon starts to attack with Slam to Big Brother, and hits him. POW! Big Brother almost felt in peril.

Now Big Brother looks pretty mad and aiming at Flareon. He attacks with Mightier Punches. Flareon avoids both blows just in time.

"Here goes." Said Jack, moving in with his Electric Guitar.

"Fight as you will." Said Yo-Yo Man. Jack moves behind the Bickering Brothers, and then Jack begins to play his guitar. He begins to play his music, playing a Lullaby on both Big and Little Brothers. Big Brother couldn't stand it even longer, and then fell asleep. Now, Little Brother aims at Jack, and plays the same song.

Little Brother plays the Lullaby, and Jack almost fell asleep. He could feel drowsy, and Jack is trying to wake up on his Willpower. Jack manages to stay away, and shook up.

"Moment of Perfect Mind." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Pikachu starts to enter in the plate, and charges electricity. Pikachu charged enough energy, and shocks with a Thunder attack on Big Brother. "PIKACHU!"

"AGH!" Big Brother shouted, electrocuted.

"Big Brother!" Little Brother shouted, wailing. Now Little Brother aims at Jack's Pikachu, and counters the attack. Little Brother gathers enough energy, and shocks Pikachu with the same attack.

"CHAA!!" Pikachu shouted, electrocuted. Not only electrocuted, but paralyzed as well.

"Pikachu!" Joey shouted, worried.

"PIKACHU!" Jack shouted, even more worried.

"Shadow Grout!" Yo-Yo Man shouted, throwing some kind of invisible string. "Choke to Death!" He chokes the Little Brother very hard, and then lets go. Little Brother becomes stunned, but still standing. "Finish him!" He called to his Treagle.

Treagle, the green feathery bird swoops towards Little Brother, and then strikes with one swoop. Little Brother becomes scratched, and falls to the ground, defeated.

The Team won the battle!

"Treagle!" Treagle cheers.

"Huh?"

"Something isn't right." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Big Brother," Said Little Brother, "We can't stand this."

"You're right, Little Brother." Said Big Brother, pulling out a bottle, "It's time!"

"What do they have?" Ask Joey, surprised.

"It looks a medical bottle." Said Jena, "My brother does it to help me cure all the time."

"Here we go." Said Big Brother, drinking the bottle.

"Big Brother!" Said Little Brother.

"Little Brother!"

Both statues both said together, "Unite! Build Formation!" They start to fuse together like a weird big humanoid Machina like. They made big metal legs, a body chest, two machina arms, and some kind of machina robotic head like. "Morph Brothers! Team Rocket Constructor, EXTREME!"

It appeared from the sky, and landed on the floor. Everyone stars at the robotic like, and has the symbol of "R".

"…Okay." Said Yo-Yo Man, a little surprised, "This is not what I had in mind. Ever since Pok'emon started to appear in our world, Team Rocket will never stop making Machina like the usual time."

"We don't have Team Rocket in our region." Said Jena.

"Lucky you." Said Joey, sarcastic.

"For ounce," Jack said, "I'd wish Team Rocket hadn't come around."

"Same here." Said Pikachu, "They're nothing but trouble."

The robotic machina started to move and shouted, attacking, "Drill! Nectar!" He launched a drilling Machina at the team, and everyone avoids it just in time.

"Whoa!" Jack shouted, jumping out of the way. "That was close!"

"That Team Rocket doesn't know when to learn." Said Joey.

"I'll go!" Said Jena, charging at the robotic machina. She charges with her Glaceon, but only hits the body. However, it seems that it's made of hard iron.

"Pathetic fool!" Said the robotic machina. Glaceon then starts to use a Slam attack, but only hits the armor. "You will fall!" The giant machina releases dynamite to the ground. It explodes, and both Jena and Glaceon ran for cover.

Joey starts to charge at the robotic machina, and then gets to attack. But then, he by a bull rush attack, the machina falls to the ground. "Hah! How do you like that?" Ask Joey. "You big freak?"

Lucario starts to charge at the machina, and then attacks. "I'm sorry, but I'm ganna punch you." He punches, and pounds the robotic machina. POW! "How do you like that?" He attacks again with another punch, but misses by the metal. "Huh? I miss."

Amy starts to move into a good position, aims at the machina, and fires. However, the machina grabbed the arrow. Next, Flareon starts to move up close to the machina, but runs into a pillar. Instead, Flareon calls a fire attack, and burns the machina.

"Rebel! Blitz!" The Robotic Machina shouted, spiting out of something. It looked like grayish acid, spilling on the floor. Everyone got out of the way just in time before it hits him or her.

"Here I go." Said Jack, concentration, "Concentrate."

Pikachu charges enough energy, and then blast a Thunder attack. With just one shock attack, it paralyzes the machina. "PIKACHU!"

"AGH!" The robotic machina shouted. "We can't move!"

"Yes!" Said Pikachu.

Yo-Yo Man gets into position, and shouted by hand seals, "Horse! Tiger! Fire Snake!" What appeared out of the ground looks like a red serpent, attacking the robotic machina. Treagle starts to fly up in the air, and attack by a dive bomb. But however, Treagle misses.

"Let's get him a ounce!" Yo-Yo Man called, "Spirit Bomb!"

Everyone charges at the big machina, and then attack at ounce. Everyone did his or her own powerful attack, with everything they have ever done! With the powerful strike, the machina becomes kneeled to the ground.

"…Glory…to Team…ROCKET!" The robotic machina shouted, attacked. It explodes, and some appeared from the ceiling. It came down, and what looks like two swords known as Scimitars, except with heads.

"I love you, daddy!" Said Jena, cheering.

"Tell me again why I'm with these guys?" Ask Joey.

"Don't ask me, cousin." Jack replied. "I'd wish I've never met them in the first place, except for sensei."

"Hey!" Amy shouted.

"Excuse me?" Ask Jena, upset. Joey started to laugh. "I hope you were great you break your legs and your cousin eat you."

"What?" Ask Joey, confused. "I'm not of that pig thing!"

"You're an Inu!" Said Jena.

"RUGH! Curses!" Said the Big Brother Scimitar.

"What the?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, surprised.

"What the?" Ask Joey, surprised.

"Egh?" Ask Amy, confused.

"Great, all this time and for what? Nothing? We're never going to get paid for this."

"It's your fault." Said Little Brother Scimitar.

"Hey! Baca!" Joey called.

"Hey! It's not…could you turn me around? I'm stuck?" Ask Big Brother Scimitar. Joey begins to laugh. Yo-Yo Man turns Little Brother Scimitar to Big Brother Scimitar, and Jack turns Big Brother Scimitar to Little Brother Scimitar. "If it wasn't for you, I would be in Paris."

"Oh gee, I wonder who is the dumb one around here."

"Don't you call me dumb!"

"You little Feeble."

The Big Brother Scimitar feels irritated and said, "Say that again."

"Well, it looks like we have a pair of talking swords on our hard." Said Yo-Yo Man.

And then the Little Brother Scimitar said repeatedly, "Feeble. Feeble. Feeble. Feeble. Feeble. Feeble. Feeble. Feeble. Feeble. Feeble. Feeble. Feeble. Feeble. Feeble. Feeble. Feeble. Feeble. Feeble. Feeble. Feeble."

"That's not the creepy thing!" Said Joey, surprised.

"…_Draw your sword!"_

"Huh?"

"_I said draw your sword!"_

"You are swords." Said Yo-Yo Man, but the bickering Scimitars ignore Yo-Yo Man. "You idiots."

"…How?" Ask Little Brother Scimitar.

"All this for nothing, but just end up as talking swords." Said Pikachu.

"And I thought my dad is the idiot around here." Said Jena, "No offense or anything."

"None taken." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Who wants to a pair of talking swords?"

"No thank you." Joey replied, "I need to master the Tessaiga."

"Nope." Amy replied.

"I'll stand here with my dad's pok'emon." Said Jena.

"Uh, I'm ganna stand back." Said Jack, backing away.

"Me too." Said Pikachu, backing away.

"So what? I will have to take care of those two?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"We have no choice, sensei." Said Jack.

"You're the skilled warrior, no offense or anything, dad, but talking things really scare me." Said Jena.

"Hey, Lucario, you wanna play a card game?" Ask Joey.

"Alright, I'll take care of you two." Yo-Yo Man said, "But on one condition."

"Name it." Said Big Brother Scimitar.

"Name it." Said Little Brother Scimitar.

"No…_Talking_." Said Yo-Yo Man, seriously.

"Deal!"

"Deal!"

Yo-Yo Man begins to take the two swords, and starts to do acrobatics like a fighting swordsman. "That's real pretty, sensei." Said Joey.

"That's my dad." Said Jena.

"Hmm, impressive." Said Big Brother Scimitar, and then Yo-Yo Man bangs the heads. Cling!

"OW!" Both Big and Little Brother Scimitars shouted.

"I said no talking!" Said Yo-Yo Man, and both the talking Scimitars didn't talk.

"Yeah, I should have warned you." Said Jena. "He has that thing."

"All right." Said Yo-Yo Man, and then he puts the Scimitars away.

"Now that sensei got his Scimitars, where would the next zodiac be?" Ask Jack, thinking.

"So where do we go?" Ask Jena.

"I could smell for it." Said Joey.

And then Jena looks at Joey and said, "Joey, there's no wind. We're inside a dungeon."

Joey gasped and said, "You're right! I can't smell anything." He panicked.

"Okay, I don't know why." Said Jena.

"More importantly, where's 'Kisa'?" Ask Haru.

"Who?" Ask Jack, confused.

"Who's Kisa?" Ask Joey.

"Don't ask." Said Jena.

"She's the tiger." Haru replied.

"Oh now I remember." Said Jena, cheering, "Tiger! You know, the little kitty?"

"If we were a tiger, where would it be?" Ask Jack, thinking.

"Uh, I know that tigers go to a certain area." Said Jena. Pikachu begins to sniff by his nose. "Well, I just said that a tiger could be in an impossible area."

"Let's find the warmest area in this place." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Wait! I know!" Jena cheered, thinking of an idea, "Tigers are cats! Joey is half-Inu!"

"Me?" Ask Joey, surprised.

"Uh, he's a full Inu." Said Jack.

"Okay, full Inu, in the reincarnation of a super Saiyan-Jin." Said Jena, "So why don't we just let him sniff it out!"

"I could try." Said Joey.

Pikachu looked up ahead and called, "Look!" Everyone got Pikachu's attention.

"Thanks, Pikachu." Said Jena. There, standing next to the pillar looks like an orange golden little tiger like, trying to hide.

"Hmm? Look!"

"Aww." Said Amy, adoring the small tiger.

"Is that her?" Ask Joey.

"Cute!" Said Jena, adoring.

"Wait! Is that who I think it is?" Ask Jack, looking at the small tiger.

"That's Kisa." Said Yuki. "She's the tiger."

"Where's that mangy feline?" Joey asks, mad.

"Hey!" Amy sneered at Joey.

"Cousin! That's not nice!" Jack shouted at his cousin.

"I meant, Kyo!" Said Joey.

"Oh, Kyo." Said Jack surprised, and Kyo glare at Joey.

"You please not of our honor guest, Joey." Said Jena.

"I meant, Kyo." Said Joey, "No offense."

"None taken." Said Kyo.

"It's alright, little one." Said Jack, looking at the small tiger, reaching its hand out, "I'll take you, come on out."

"Uh, Jack…" Said Amy, worried.

But then, the tiger bites Jack on the hand very hard. "Jack!" Joey shouted, surprised.

"You shouldn't have done that." Said Amy.

"…" Jack said, stressed.

"Jack?" Ask Joey.

"Uh…"

Jack then began to jump, panicking around with Kisa on Jack's hand. "AGH! GET HER OFF! GET HER OFF! GET HER OFF!"

"Jack Davis! Sit!" Amy shouted, but it didn't work.

"GET HER OFF! GET HER OFF! GET HER OFF! SHE'S GONE CRAZY!"

"_Tell me why I'm related to him again?" _Joey thought, embarrassed.

Back inside the Airship, the whole has finally got the next Zodiac back. But there has been a bit slight problem for Jack to have his right hand being bitten by a small tiger. With a bandage on Jack's right arm as a strip bandage, he'll be okay from his injury from a bite mark.

"We might want to stay away from her." Said Joey, "I believe she is frighten."

"It's a defense mechanism." Said Jena, "No duh. She's scared. If I was scared, I would bite your hand, Joey."

"Ow." Said Jack, in pain, "She is one bad tiger."

"I was trying to tell you not to touch her." Said Amy.

"Kisa, you apologize this instant." Yuki called, but Kisa, the small tiger didn't reply back.

"Hey!" Jena called.

"Kisa!" Yuki shouted, but still nothing.

"She's sky." Said Amy.

"It's a defense mechanism." Said Jena, "She did that when she's scared."

"That's an animal for you." Said Joey.

"And by the way, Jack." Said Jena, "She is very animal high-test."

Joey decided to get close. "Hmm, let me see."

"No one touch her." Said Amy.

"I'm not even ganna touch her." Said Joey.

"And make sure he gets away from her." Said Jena.

"Hmph!" Said Joey, upset, "Like I'm ganna need that." He looks at Jack and said, "Let me see your hand."

Jack felt even more pain and said, "Ow. All right, times have changed so far. With just one bite, it felt even worse.

"I tried to tell you not to touch her." Said Amy.

"Whoa. Jack, let me see your hand." Said Joey, and Jack show his cousin his wounded hand.

"Did it go all the way or just your muscle?" Ask Jena, and he shows everyone his right hand.

Yo-Yo Man begins to explain everyone a lesson. "I think it's time that we learn about cats. Do not flail your arms around if one matches on."

"It's like what father said." Said Jena, "Stay calm and think of a situation."

"That's why not to touch the tiger." Said Amy.

"Joey, don't make us throw a bucket of water at you." Said Jena, and Joey got mad.

"And now, we should learn about the body and mystic." Said Yo-Yo Man, and he begin to explain to everyone.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The King and I!

"Mystic is a combination of body and spirit." Said Yo-Yo Man, explaining, "When you combine the two, you can the proper hand signals, thoughts, or other such things. Things such thing as huge fire, or created limited snake made from pure fire, or strangle people with assents of shadow."

"Cool." Said Amy, interested.

"Yes." Said Yo-Yo Man, agreeing.

"That's not nice." Said Jena, upset.

"There are many different elements," Yo-Yo Man continued, "Though, six of them are fire, water, wind, earth, thunder, and ice."

"Also known as blizzard." Said Jack.

"Yes." Said Yo-Yo Man, agreeing, and he continues, "Each element has it's own opposition. Fire is opposed to Ice, Water is opposed Thunder, and Wind is opposed to Thunder."

"That explains why flying Pok'emon can't hit by ground attacks." Said Joey.

"Pretty much." Said Jena.

"And uh, what about my hands?" Ask Jack, worried. "The blood is over with the fangs."

"Oh right!" Said Joey.

"From your hands," Yo-Yo Man continued, "Each body part has its own association. For example; the arms are associated with strength and energy."

"That explains with my Ki Attacks." Said Jack.

"Well, since your hand is damage," Yo-Yo Man said, "I would say that however the hand has to do with creation and manual dexterity with fine manipulation. So, I say you're going to have a lot of trouble holding weapons."

"Oh great!" Said Jack, upset, "Good bye weapons, hello defense."

"Well," Yo-Yo Man said, "Have her fix you up, you idiot!"

"I just learn medical." Said Jena, "Just to fix bone body from your part."

Jack sensed something wrong, "Well, how do I know you won't rewire it?"

"How do you know that I'm not an evil manic to make you his lackey?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"Or turn into a biologic weapon and sell you into a black market?" Ask Jena.

"How do you know I'm not a demon who wants to kill everybody?" Ask Joey.

"How do you know anything?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"Because, I'd be dead." Jack replied.

"If you don't learn to trust, then you might as well abdicate that hand right now." Said Yo-Yo Man, "You don't want to get infected now, do we?" Joey seems to like it, and wants to eat Jack's hand.

"It's called 'Day Dreaming' and it's not pretty." Jena said and Amy laughs.

"Well? Are we going to chop that hand off, or are you going to differ?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, and Jack freaks out!

"AGH!" Jack shouted, shocked.

Joey slurps and asks, "Can I do it?"

"Joey, down boy." Said Jena, and Joey stays down. "Look, we heal Joey's jaw when we got it out of place."

"Yeah, Jack." Joey agreed.

"And it'll fix your hand, don't be scared." Said Jena.

"Go ahead." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Alright, just don't do anything reckless." Said Jack, scared, and he releases his hand to the right hand.

Jena begins to count as she repair's Jack hand. "One, two, three, four, five."

"Try to bare with it, Jack." Said Joey.

"Here you go." Said Jena, letting Jack go.

"Much better." Said Jack.

"Well, the knowledge of acne and correcting chi flow," Yo-Yo Man, continued, "She was about to heal your hand."

"Told you I learn to heal." Said Jena, and she gives Jack to tongue.

"Oh! Thanks to the tongue." Said Jack, upset.

"Only because you believed in me." Said Jena. "Be glad I didn't disfigured your fingers."

"Well, let's just visit the metropolis next." Said Yo-Yo Man, "We have far too much wealth for our hands."

"Good! I ganna buy cute little clothes!" Said Jena, cheering.

Jack put some thought of it and shouted, pointing up, "I got an idea!"

"That would be the first." Said Amy.

"No wait, I don't." Said Jack, looking down. Everyone begins to face fault to the ground.

"AGH!" Joey shouted, shocked.

"No wait! I do!"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"…No wait, I lost it." Everyone flunks to the ground.

"UGH! Jack!"

"No Wait! I got an idea!"

"Do it one more time, and I'm ganna shave your head!" Jena shouted.

"I'm ganna get you, Jack!" Joey shouted.

"Uh…nope, it's gone again." And then everyone flunks to the ground.

"Time to shave his head."

"No wait! I lot it again!" Said Jack, "This time, I got it!" Everyone looks at Jack, hearing to what he had to say it. "Since we've got everything about the zodiacs, we someone who is an expert of it."

"Don't look at me." Said Joey, "I'm not touching that thing."

"It's a tiger, not a thing." Said Amy.

"Last time I saw a tiger, it was much bigger then that." Said Joey.

"She's a kid." Said Amy.

However, Jack, Jena, and Yo-Yo Man were discussing about seeing a metropolis.

"The metropolis with text support." Said Yo-Yo Man, talking.

"I don't know." Jack disagreed, "The last time we tried there…" He's creep out.

"Well, it's either that or we try…" Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Or we talk to an astronomer." Said Jena.

"Or I got a better." Said Jack, suggesting, "How about we go speak to King Danto?"

"Uh-uh." Jena said, disagreeing. "I don't like his daughter. That girl has a smell."

"That princess is spoiled rotten." Said Joey.

"Hey! Come on!" Jack shouted, "King Danto has his own rules, and he follows his own rules too you now!" Jena started to mimic what Jack said. "Stop with your announces with that! This so called finger touching! That's disgraceful!"

"It's not disgraceful!" Said Jena. "Look, everyone knows she's a spoiled brat, and she doesn't think about anyone else but herself." Jack got angry.

"I saw we put into a vote." Said Yo-Yo Man. "I vote we visit the metropolis."

"I vote for the metropolis." Said Joey.

"Same here." Said Jena.

"Me too." Said Amy.

Jack looks at the team and shouted, angry, "Hey! That's not fair!"

"Sorry, cousin." Said Joey, "You're out voted. It's for the best, Jack."

"You don't calm down, Jack." Said Jena, "We'll stick a bucket of ice on your head and let Joey stick his claws your little butt."

"The king is known to visit the metropolis." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"I would love to shine my claws." Said Joey.

"You've been out voted." Said Jena, and he looks at Jack's Pikachu, "Come here, Pikachu, I have a pok'e block for you." Pikachu backs away from Jena.

"No!" Pikachu replied, backing away.

"Fine!" Jack called, upset, "Just set us to the course. If you're not going to see the king, I swear to you, you are not going to like it."

"Fine." Said Jena, "Let's got to the metropolis and try to find the king. We'll find him until we get to the blare."

"You want me to hold you back just incase?" Ask Amy.

"You better say those words before I set my fangs on him." Said Joey.

Jack turns around and called the pilot, "Pnudran! Lyh oui cad luinca du 'Behg Ledo'!"

"HUH?" Ask Joey, very surprised.

"Nukan!" The pilot replied.

Jack looks at his cousin and said, "Al Bhed."

"Well, let's just the pilot to what you said." Said Yo-Yo Man.

When the airship moved very fast, back to Red City, it became Pink City. The whole metropolis now became pink and only pink. The only place they never liked to have Red City becoming Pink City. And plus, Jena still hates the king's daughter.

"Wait! Guys! We didn't get the king's wife!" Said Jena.

"Hmm." Said Joey, "Who's sister?"

"And why is the princess is being spoiled?" Ask Jena.

"She's not spoiled." Said Jack, but they're not listening.

"Maybe she's evil." Amy replied.

"MY EYES!" Joey shouted, covering his eyes. "I'M BLIND! I'M BLIND! I'M BLIND! I'M BLIND!"

Jack covered up his eyes and said, "Next time, we should not let Measter Mika die."

Amy started to twitch and Lucario said, "AGH!" He covered his eyes, "I should not look!"

"Let's just hurry up before things become reckless." Said Jack.

"Everyone, let's split up into teams." Said Jena, "It's okay Amy, I'm right here for you, Amy."

"BLAGH!" Joey puked.

"AGH! Cousin!" Jack shouted, disgusted.

"Okay everyone, let's split up into two." Said Jena, "Go north, south, east, west to find the king. Now, who wants to take one south, and one to take the other direction?"

"Lucario and I will take the south." Said Joey.

"Jack, you and Pikachu take north." Said Jena, "Amy and I will go east."

"You said spilt up!" Said Jack.

"Into two teams." Said Jena, "In different directions to look for the king. Meet back here at 4."

"Let's go, Lucario!" Said Joey, and both Lucario and Joey left. Jack and Pikachu took north.

"Dad, you and Treagle take north." Said Jena. And everyone spilt up.

"King Danto! King Danto!"

"Come on, Amy!"

There took so long for the others to look for the king all over Pink City. When the clock tower strikes at twelve, everyone returns back to the very same spot inside the temple of Pink Palace.

"You see him yet, Haru?" Ask Joey.

"Nothing." Haru replied.

"No luck." Jena said, "I got hit on twice."

"No luck here." Said Joey.

"You sure?" Ask Jena.

"We tried." Joey replied. "I sniffed everywhere, I looked everywhere, and I even turn into my dog form too…" But Jena interrupted Joey.

"Dad!" Said Jena, interrupting. "Any luck?"

"No." Yo-Yo Man replied, "But I did manage to find a training dojo to train myself."

"Hmm, I should try that." Said Joey.

"Wait! Where's Jack?" Ask Jena.

"Where's Jack?" Ask Amy.

"Wait, I can hear voices." Said Joey, flicking his ears. There were voices coming from the south to where the team was, about two shadows talking. "Guys! Over there!"

"There's something over there." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"And to tell you the truth, she's got to learn to stop doing that stuff." Said Jack, talking to the king, "She's bossy, and she talks to much, thinking she's invincible. Nobody's perfect your majesty."

"…If she mentions about my name, I will shave his head off." Said Jena.

"If he mentions about me, I will devour him." Said Joey.

"He said she, either he said about me or Amy." Said Jena.

"Or someone very completely Un–relative." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Jack and the king continue to talk and the king said, "And what the zodiacs?"

"Oh, the zodiacs? They're with me." Jack replied.

"Very well, I will speak with them." Said the king, "But first." The king started to vanish with Jack and Pikachu, and reappeared like magic in front of the team. The king has a big nose, wearing long blue robes, a crown, long white mustache, and white hair.

"That's creepy." Said Jena.

"Uh-huh." Amy agreed.

"That's worst then Joey waking up drooling." Said Jena.

"Very funny." Said Joey, "You just assume just because I'm an Inu Goony that I would spit in the can." He looks at the king, "Okay, don't you think you're just…"

"I'm efficiently creeping out." Said Jena, afraid.

"Holy cow." Said Joey.

"I say it looks quite nicely." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"You would say that." Said Joey.

"No, he reminds me from someone from my dream." Said Jena, "That's what creepy. I don't start listening to Brent."

"I've heard tales of the zodiacs?" Ask the king.

"That's so true!" Said Jena, "Right, Kisa?" And Joey felt disgusted.

"Apparently, I have heard rumors there is no teamwork?" Ask the king. "Am I right?"

"There is plenty of teamwork." Yo-Yo Man replied.

"What do you mean, teamwork?" Ask Jena, "We split up into different sections looking for you."

"A net cast wide catches many fish." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Joey begins to yawn, doesn't care. "Joey! Be nice to the this highness."

"Alright." Said Joey.

"She's right you know, Joseph." Said the king, and Joey got angry.

"It's Joey!" Joey shouted.

"Calm down, before we stick a bar of soup in your mouth." Said Jena.

"Listen to me," the king said, "I heard many tales of the zodiacs you've been searching for. Apparently, you have found about four zodiacs, am I wrong?"

"Yeah." Jena replied. "It's true."

"Yep." Joey replied, explaining, "This is the cow."

"You believe I am wrong?" Ask the king, angry.

Yo-Yo Man then said, "No, she said you were wrong."

"The cat, the rat." Said Joey.

"Not lie to me, Mr. Sai-Na." Said the king. "Jennifer got to learn the truth, instead of just making up lies!"

"We just found four of them, all right?" Ask Jena, talking.

"Like…" Said the king, but she interrupted.

"The bull, the tiger, mouse, and the cat." Said Jena.

"Don't interrupt me, young lady!" The king demanded. "It's not royalty of coming from someone who butts into people's business when someone's speaking."

"_Is he always like that?" _Joey whispered.

"_This is weird." _Lucario whispered.

"_I know."_ And then Lucario begins to perform a cook-cook thing.

"So, it was me who you were talking about." Said Jena, upset, "I am not a bull headed self center little girl like your little daughter is. She may be kind and gentile on the outside, but I've seen the real her." The king is very angry at Jena.

"You dare intimidate my little daughter?" The king demanded.

"Enough!" Joey shouted, interrupting.

"Fine, I'll back down for Joey's sake." Said Jena, "But teach your daughter some manners."

The king began to turn red, and marches at Jena, "You conniving little brat!"

"That is enough!" Joey shouted, pulling out his claws, "Don't make me hurt you!"

"Ah-hem." Yo-Yo Man called, "I believe if would be best if we resolve peacefully. The greatest battle is not fought."

"Thanks, daddy." Said Jena.

"The greatest…" Said Yo-Yo Man, but he was interrupted.

"Hmph! You're just saying it to defend your daughter." Said the king.

"Sensei is right!" Said Joey.

"The greatest warrior could do is lay down his weapons down." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Consider yourself lucky." Said Joey.

"I don't consider picking a fight with people." Said Jena.

"Fine." Said the king, and then he moves away, "Let War World I begin!" For one rule, never get a king upset or mad. There are bad rules for making the king very angry.

"That's it!" Said Joey, getting angry.

"Wait a minute. If you're really the king, then why would you insist on having a war?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"One, and one reason only." Said the king, turning away.

"I was ounce taught to my father that you shouldn't start a war for a reason." Said Jena, but the king spoke.

"Because, ever since the Crystal region began, they believe they're the strongest region." The king explains, "But they should have realize that they're the shortest region instead of a normal region!"

"The Crystals were found in on a different morels then you." Said Jena, talking, "We were used slaves from those dang fiends. You don't know what it's like to be called the dark ages."

"Whoa. I never knew." Said Joey.

"And if you start a war, then I believe we'll have to oust you." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Everyone knows the Crystals can survive the war." Said Jena, "They done it million of times before."

"You want to fight me?" Ask the king, looking at Joey, "Go ahead. One finger." Joey got very angry and shouted.

"Hey! King! You're really making me angry!" He charges at the king, and then attacks.

"Joey?" Ask Jena, but it was too late. When Joey starts to attack, the king blocks with one finger.

"What?" Joey was surprised, and then king begins to attack.

"Huh?" Amy shriek, surprised.

"Anti-Mystic Glove!" The king shouted, and the Joey started to shriek.

"AGH!"

"Anti-Mystic Joust!"

"AGH!"

"Anti-Mystic Thrust!" WHAM!

"DAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!" That sends Joey really flying to the wall, and pains Joey. That made things worse.

"Cousin!" Jack shouted, worried.

"Dang it all!" Joey shouted, in pain.

"I think I should go next." Said Yo-Yo Man, and he walks up to the king, sits down, and closes his eyes.

"Dad." Said Jena.

"Cousin, are you alright?" Ask Jack, worried to his cousin. Pikachu came with Jack to help Joey.

"That dang fool!" Said Joey, angry, "If only I was stronger."

"He's too powerful." Said Jack.

"Joey, are you okay?" Ask Jena, helping by grabbing his arm and healing it. "Here you go. Here's you arm now."

"Thanks." Said Joey.

"Uh, I think we got some problems now." Said Jack, "Look." Jack points at the arm and hand, seeing that it looks like light aura. It's Anti-Mystic on Joey's arm.

"I can't help you with that." Said Jena. "The spell is too strong."

"Dang! I can't use my mystic in this arm!" Said Joey, and he shouted, "Dang you old man!"

"If that man is a true king, he would listen to word." Said Jena.

"Dear King Sir," Said the king, negotiation, "Tell me; why do you wish ill to others? Why?"

The king looks at everyone and explains his story, "A very long time, during my youth days, there was tragic, and there was war. It all started with three cities. It was one Galleon Region only. There was the metropolis Orre, the city of the Crystal, and the village of the Danto. I was born at the Danto, although my curse of Misma.

"Several years, the region split apart, and only have three regions; Crystal, Orre, and Danto. There was a feud, believing who are the strongest, a feud that is the toughest, and a feud who is invincible."

"During the Crystal Region learn that the feud…" Said Jena.

"Enough!" The king called. "You will stop interrupting me…" But Joey shouted.

"MY ARM!" Joey squirmed.

"Ugh." The king felt annoyed, and snapped his finger. Joey was surprised that the Anti-Mystic is gone. "Happy?"

"Ah. Much better." Said Joey.

"Joey, if you calm down, I'm going to do what I haven't done when we first met." Said Jena.

"Say it." Said the king, but she ignored him. "You ask for it! Back to the afterlife with you!"

"No!" Yo-Yo Man ejected, "Don't do that. Or else I will summon Boss Gama."

"Even if it had to do with my own orb, I was lucky." Said the king.

But then, Jena decided to talk to the king, "I have one question to ask you." The king looks at her, "How can the woman you truly loved even accepted you? After Mai-Shin died, my father and I had a hard time getting over her death? But she's still accepted as a warrior."

"Because," the king replied, "She changed my attitude. She was the only thing to stop my anger. Even it has to do with proving with this ball on the cane."

"I just asked you a simple question." Said Jena, and she asks, "How can you act the woman you loved be sitting at home. She's worried about you."


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: One way to solve a problem.

"Enough out of you, Aunti!" The king demanded. "Never."

"Okay, no offense or anything, but you have a very cold heart." Said Jena.

"And you've been nothing but…" Said the king, but he was interrupted.

"A pest." Said Jena, "I know. Joey us to call me that all the time."

"No!" The king demanded, "A _Cheater._"

"Huh?" Joey asks, confused.

"Coming from you," The king said, "Believing you can do, whatever you want, breaking laws," He got close to Joey, "Destroying the population by death and destruction!"

"And I thought Brent's father was a nut job." Said Jena.

"Okay, you are completely insane." Said Joey.

"I'm not insane." Said the king.

"Joey, no offense or anything, but he has the crown cookie-ness." Said Jena, "You just bumped up to second place."

"Good point." Said Joey.

"You're welcome." Said Jena.

"You think you're invincible, wait until you see this!" Said the king, and he removes his shoulder to reveal a bad scar. It looks like a skull, but with a word said "Death".

"So you too have a curse." Said Joey.

"Hmm. Interesting Tattoo." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Perhaps." Said the king, "You believe all of you are invincible, are you? No one is perfect."

"No!" Jena disagreed, "I ounce met a fallen angel who is cursed to the Brent's royal family because of her ancestors deal with her."

"No one is perfect." Said the king.

"We understand that." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"We have made a completely different story." Said Jena.

"You just don't even realize we're in a different race." Said the king.

"Look, we came here to ask a simple question, not to start war to get to get your bad side." Said Jena. "Okay, since I'm going over there, and maybe punish myself almost getting killed by you." The king was mad.

"You just believe you could just like to be punish," The king said, "Believe it's just a simple punish, the remove the curse; I warned you not to bring the dead person alive!" He punches the ground, "It's forbidden in the Galleon Region!"

"It can be forbidden here, but not in the Dark Region," Said Jena, "Where I came from, it's a little more punishable by death instead, okay? Why don't you just let that go, okay?"

"No!" The king demanded, "I have seen so many people, bring a dead person back! Have you not ever seen one?"

"Look, I know what death is." Said Jena, uncaring, "I've seen my parent's die, I've seen my step mother die, I know what death is like. I promise you I kissed the grim reaper, and it wasn't pretty. So can I leave now?"

"No!" The king replied.

"You don't know what it like to take lives for lust." Said Joey.

"Joey." Said Jena.

"Sir, you've shown anger, you've shown aggression, you've show violence, and you've shown complete lack of reason." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Please, for both our sake, so show some mercy. Boss Gama is a giant toad."

"Neither does, Zucion himself." Said the king. Joey was surprised.

"Zucion will strike you down." Said Yo-Yo Man, "He will slay you to where you stand."

"Zucion is a fair and judge god." Said Jena, "You're just using him as an excuse. All I ask you as a simple question, and you want to end my life because I'm a foolish girl."

"No." The king replied, "I wanted to end your life is because it's a cruel punish, to see someone, to try to disturb the death, to try to bring the person back, and to try to manipulate the brain to their darker side."

"Ugh. Humans." Said Joey.

"Summon, Boss Gama!" Yo-Yo Man shouted, but the king strikes.

"Disable!" The king snapped his finger.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Joey shouted, going super demon, but the king snapped his finger again.

"Disable!" The king shouted, and both powers were disable; Yo-Yo Man can't use the summoning, and Joey could no longer use his demon powers.

"Dad!" Jena called, trying to stop her dad. "No!"

Lucario tried to tackle the king, but the king was too fast, and grabs him. "Hm?" He threw Lucario away.

"You have been a fool to try and attack me." Said the king. He looks around, and saw that Jena was missing.

"Um…Jena?" Ask Amy, looking around.

"Back here, now!" Said the king, summoning her back to the spot. Jena then appeared, but her arms become burned.

"Um, I don't think you should pull me back." Said Jena, upset. "I burned my hand, I tried to block my father's attack."

"You listen to me carefully, and you listen to me good!" Said the king, "You are to seek what you are searching for; obey the laws, and don't bring any more dead people back."

"Well, it's because they wanted to come back." Said Jena, telling the king, "Everyone knows the law, and laws were meant to be broken. I didn't do anything wrong; she wanted to come back, she wasn't meant to die, and everyone knows that! She was killed by her best friend!" She sighed.

"_Is this what humans had become?"_ Joey thought, _"Power hunger?"_

"And here is my question, Aunti!" The king demanded, "Who brung her back?"

"I did it." Yo-Yo Man replied, trying to defend her daughter.

"Dad!" Said Jena.

"Sensei?" Ask Joey, confused.

"I did it." Yo-Yo Man replied.

"Silence!" Said the king, and he looks at Jena, "Tell the truth and speak only the truth!"

"Alright, his is Eric Shield." Said Jena, explaining, "He is the plan expert. He's the direct descended of princess Godzica. He held her millennium locket as a family heirloom, giving to him by his fine mother. The Egyptian gods of time himself faced Eric in a dream and told him to bring her back. He asked for my help since I was her reincarnation. And as we speak, Godzica is going to be married to the royal advisor to the Crystal Island family, and she is with child. And if believe you kill her and her child, go ahead. Start the war of the Crystal, but I promise, you're not going to like it a lot.

"So she and I are going that way." She was about to leave, but the king stopped her.

"You're not going anywhere!" The king shouted, grabbing her.

"Dad, I don't like this one bit." Said Joey.

"_We need to find a way to get the seal off of him." _Yo-Yo Man whispered.

"Why summon a grim reaper himself?" Ask Jena, "Maybe he could remove it?"

"You've been warned." Said the king, ready to snap his finger.

"Wait! Stay away from the bloody finger!" Jena shouted, surprised.

The king looks, but changed his mood, snapped his finger and said, "Gotcha!" He snapped his finger, and then balloons, streamers, and party balls appeared, "You passed the test!"

Everyone was very surprised. "HUUUH?" Ask Joey, surprised.

"WHA?" Ask Amy, surprised.

"What?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, "You were testing?" The king nods, and then Jena fainted.

"Phoenix." Said the king, and Jena comes back up.

"It was a test?" Ask Joey.

"I burn my hand because you were testing us?" Ask Jena.

"I think your hands are fixed." Said Yo-Yo Man. The king laughs.

"Do you honestly believe that I would kill you all?" Ask the king.

"I had a feeling something's not right." Said Lucario.

"He was testing that we were willing to sacrifice ourselves for sake for another." Said Yo-Yo Man, explaining, "If we were willing do to what is good and true."

"And you all pass." Said the king, and then Yo-Yo Man begins to laugh uncontrollable.

"Uh, I think to tell you about the royal family from Dark Island." Said the king.

"Don't worry, Ms. Aunti." Said the king, cheering up Jena, "Don't worry. You've done a fine job."

"No." Said Jena, disagreeing and worrying, "As we speak, Brent is watching us from a mental bond." Said Jena.

"He should be very surprised to them." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Prince Brent?" Ask Joey, confused.

"He's the royal prince from the Crystal Region." The king replied.

"Oh, Princey." Said Joey, surprised.

"Um, a bond form between a mate and the person he chooses for a princess." Said Jena, "And, this is not a good thing."

The king laughs. "Uh, we could explain everything to him?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"You could have at asked who planed this." Said the king, and he looks at Jack.

"Who planned this?" Ask Joey.

"Jack." Amy replied, staring at Jack.

"Jack?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, surprised.

"JACK!" Joey shouted, and Jack and Pikachu begin to laugh with Kyo and Yuki. "You planned this?"

"Amy," Jena said, "Can you remove Joey's necklace that he could rip people in half?"

"So, where is the store?" Ask Yo-Yo Man. "I need to buy supplies and a clean pair of pants."

"Come on, Glaceon." Said Jena, and everyone went up to the store to buy some things.

"Lucario, watch the cat." Said Joey, leaving Lucario with Kyo.

"Hey buys." Said the king, "You don't want real punishment do you?"

"Don't touch the cat." Said Amy.

"So Haru, what's it like being a Zodiac?" Ask Joey.

"I don't really know." Haru replied, "We're just curse, that's all."

"I see." Said Joey, "Is it true there's an Inu?"

"Yeah." Haru replied, "But you don't really want to know."

"He's a pervert, isn't he?"

"Pervert by Flirting with high school girls."

"Wow. Lowly Con." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"I see." Said Joey, "Well it's good that I'm stop being one."

"In deed you are, Joseph." Said Haru, "I'm glad too."

"Yeah, saves me less pain this way."

Jack talks to the king and asks, "Excuse me, your majesty."

"Yes?" Ask the king.

"Listen, do you think we could use advisor to keep the zodiacs?"

The king thinks about it and replies. "Well, there is one way, but, I'm ganna have to open the 'Dimension Door'."

"Huh? Dimension Door?" Ask Joey.

"The Dimension Door is a powerful technique, created by Zucion himself." The king explains, "Apparently, the Orre Region had to use the Dimension Door too many times. Like Inuyasha, Zatch, Yami, Naruto…"

"Kakashi?" Ask Joey.

"Yes." Said the king.

"Pervert." Said Amy.

"But however, I could try and bring a special guest here if you want." Said the king.

"Who?" Ask Joey, and he belches.

"Depends. Whom do you want me to bring?" Ask the king.

"Jack?" Ask Joey, and Jack thinks about it.

"Well, there is one." Jack said, "Ever since Jena said it."

"Who?" Ask Joey.

"She did said, 'Tohru'." Said Jack.

"Tohru Honda?" Ask Amy.

Jack nod. "Is that her?" Amy nod.

"Alright, let's see." Said the king, turning to an opening. "All I got to do is focus my mystic to the Dimension Door, and bring her out!" What summoned out of the ground looks like a double door, but with two skulls. He begins to crack his knuckles, and said "Now then. We're going to bring that person…" He sticks his arms and hands through the Dimension Door, and looks around, "We have to find that person and…" He got something. "Aha!" The king pulled a very old person, but looks like Tohru. "Whoops!"

"AGH?" Joey said, surprised.

"AGH!" Yo-Yo Man shrieked

"AGH!" Amy shrieked.

"Wrong one!" Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Wrong year." Said Amy.

"Wrong year, yes." The king was surprised and pushed the old Tohru back into the Dimension Door. He was surprised himself. "Apparently, the Dimension Door is pretty challenging to find. All you have to do is image the person you are looking and get that person out." He tries again, and pulls the person out. "Here we go." Whoops, another mistake. It looks like a baby.

"Um…a little too far." Said Amy.

"That was a mistake." Said the king, putting the baby back from the double door. The king tries again, searching. "Ah! Here we go!" He pulls very hard, and what appeared from the double door looks like a teen girl with long brown hair, wearing a school uniform, and with a cheerful face.

She said, surprised, "Uh…where am I?"

"Welcome to the Pok'emon World, Ms. Honda." Said the king. She looked around, and saw everyone.

"Uh…hi." Said Jack.

She becomes excited and cheered, "AH!" She goes up to Joey, and started to pick his ears. "They're so cute! I loved them!"

"Hey! Stop picking on my ears!" Joey shouted.

"But they're so cute." Said Tohru, cheering. She then hugs Jack and plays with Amy's tails. "I love you all! You're so adorable!"

"That would be…" Said Yo-Yo Man, annoyed.

"Hey!" Jack called.

"Uh…thank you." Said Joey. "Nice to meet you."

"Hey! You look just like one of the Asian Movies like a ninja!" Said Tohru.

"Yeah." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Uh…" Said Amy, surprised.

"Uh, Miss Honda?" Ask Yuki.

Tohru looks at Yuki and Kyo and said, "Oh, hey you two." Kisa came out of Amy's backpack, and came to Tohru, happy. "Oh, Kisa!" She hugs Kisa, "It's been so long. How's my little girl?"

"How come she didn't bite her?" Ask Amy.

Tohru looks at Kisa, worried, and ask, "Kisa, did you bite someone's hand?" Kisa nod.

"She accidentally bit Jack's hand, because he frighten her." Said Joey.

"Miss Honda, it's not her fault." Said Jack.

"Oh, I am so sorry." Said Tohru, "She is very shy to people. Kisa, next time, don't bite him, okay? He's just trying to help."

"Well, now that we have our expert, let's get the next zodiac." Said Jack.

"Wait! Where's your friend?" Ask Tohru.

"Let's see…"

"You mean the cat?" Ask Joey, and Kyo find it offended.

"No." Said Tohru, surprised, "I didn't mean, Kyo, I mean your other find."

"Oh! Jena!" Said Jack.

"Hey! Jena! Where are you?" Joey called. Jena then appeared.

"Sorry." Said Jena, "Amy, thanks for watching Glaceon for me."

"Jena, this is Tohru. She came from…" Said Jack, but Jena interrupted him.

"I know." Jena replied.

"…You know her?" He asks, confused.

"Glad to see you again."

"I know." Said Tohru. They almost look like twins, except with different color hair and size.

"Is she warding me out?" Ask Lucario.

"Yep. She's warding you out." Said Joey.

"I met Jena in the dream realm." Said Tohru, "You look cute a princess, Jena."

"Thank you." Said Jena.

"And I love your Inu ears, they are so adorable." Said Tohru, looking at Joey, and he was surprised, covering his ears. Next, he looks at Amy, "And why didn't you tell you have a Neko, Jena?" Amy was nervous. She looks at Jack, but upset, "And I didn't know your ex-boyfriend would be here."

"HEY!" Jack shouted.

"Jack isn't my boyfriend." Said Jena. Both Joey and Amy started to laugh at Jack.

Tohru looks at Yo-Yo Man and said, "And why didn't you tell me your father is like the ones from the movies?"

"I am not from the movies." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Miss Honda." Said the king, "You weren't here to become a tourist. You're here to help the others and get your zodiacs back."

"Oh!" Said Tohru, surprised. "What can I do?"

"You see, thanks to Jack's old knowledge," The king explains, "From the empire world, he has memorized about 11 zodiacs on their pinpoint location. However, there were some desperate times for the zodiacs, to be perished."

"Oh." Said Tohru, sad.

The king looks at Tohru, and said with a smile, "I'm just kidding! Not all the zodiacs die that fast." Tohru was surprised.

"Please! Don't scare me." Said Tohru, surprised.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Miss Honda." Said the king, apologizing.

Joey got close to Jack, and whispers, _"Jack, is that where you got your Pikachu from?"_

"Not really." Jack replied, sweat-dropping.

"He's warding me out." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Yeah." Said Amy.

"But now, for your adventures," The king explains, "You will find all 13 zodiacs, and bring them back here. Because, from one of Jack's old tales, someone has been cursing all of them, but to become nothing but evil."

"You mean all my friends are become evil all because of one evil spell?" Ask Tohru, worried.

"Yes." The king replied.

"You really believe this is true?" Ask Tohru. "This can't be happening."

"Well, you see," The king, continues, "It's going to have to take some time to try and get the zodiacs. All you have to do is see who it was, and we'll punish that person ounce and for all."

"Oh! You ears are still so cute!" Said Tohru, playing with Joey's dog-ears.

"UGH!" Said Joey, embarrassed, "Boy of boy, this is so embarrassing!"

"Um, your majesty." Said Jack, unsure, "I don't know if it's a good idea to have Tohru in the dungeons."

"Eh?" Ask the king.

"What happens if she gets her, or we encounter against fiends?" Ask Jack, worried.

"Have her some where's safe." Said the king.

"…You mean out of the dungeon?"

"Yes."

"But how are we going to communicate if she knows where the zodiacs are?" Ask Jena. "Jack only knows where 6 zodiacs are, no offense or anything, Jack."

"Lucario, you watch over here." Said Joey.

"What? Me?" Ask Lucario, surprised.

"You have to watch over here." Said Joey.

"Me? I gatta be with you!" Said Lucario.

"I have a better idea." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"What?" Ask Jena.

"Have you ever heard of 'Communication Rings?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, explaining, "Magical rings that could attune with each other."

"Mr. Sai-Na." Said the king.

"Yes?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, and the king gives Yo-Yo Man the ring.

"And Miss Honda." Said the king, and he givers Tohru the magical ring.

"Oh! Thank you!" Said Tohru, taking the ring.

"With these magical rings," The king explains, "You'll be communicating inside or outside of the dungeons. However, there is no princes, so you could use it freely."

"All Righty!" Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Alright." Said the king, "It seems that that you're all prepared. Good luck on your adventures!"

"Well, all this excitement is making me drowsy." Said Jack, feeling tired, "I'm turning in." He then left with the king and his Pikachu.

"I'll be turning in too." Said Joey, leaving, "Good-night."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: To Misty Theme Park, here we come!

The sun rose up into the sky, shining the Clock Town village with it's own bright sunlight. When Jack and his Pikachu overslept, the sunlight woke up Jack and Pikachu by the eyes, and got them both up. They got out of the bed, feeling drowsy, and Jack feels even drowsier since the battle was against the Bickering Brothers.

Jack then yawns, stretching his arms up in the air, and getting out of his bed. Pikachu stretches, feeling as though he wants to sleep more. Both Jack and Pikachu got off the bed, and walk out of the room, walking down the stairs to get some breakfast.

"Yawn. I feel so tired." Said Jack, drowsy, "I'd wish the sun hadn't gotten us up."

"Yawn. Me too." Said Pikachu, tired. After coming from down stairs, they walk through the living room, and came into the kitchen. Jack felt so tired; he would just begin to eat a Miltank or an un-eaten Magikarp. They both sat down on the chair next to the table, as Pikachu gets on the table. He could feel his head on the table.

"I wonder what's for breakfast?" He asks, looking around the kitchen. With Jack's own force powers, he uses the force to pick up a box of cereal, and place it on the table. Next, Jack used the force to open the refrigerator, and pulled out some Miltank Milk. He placed the Miltank Milk on the table, and has his mystic to close the door. "Another cereal, another food." Finally, he uses his last mystic to open the cabinet, and pick up a bowl.

His mystic picks up the bowl, and place it on the table. Jack's mystic then closes the cabinet, and begin to have breakfast.

"This should get it off our minds." Said Pikachu. Jack picks up a box of cereal, and pours from "Frosted Flakes" on the bowl. When done, he places the box down, picks up the Miltank Milk, and pours the milk in the bowl. When done, he puts the Miltank Milk down. Finally, Jack and Pikachu picked up their spoons, and said together…

"Together, we shall eat." They both yawn, scooping down the cereal down until they touch the bottom of the bowl. Jack and Pikachu picked it up, open their big mouths, and start to eat with the cereal. Chew, chew, chew is good for them, but they came to halt like they're about to puck. They could taste something sour, and spat it out like crazy. "UGH!"

"What the?" Jack shouted, breathing, "Sour Miltank Milk? It went Sour!"

"Aha, ha, ha, ha!" A voice called, laughing. And then along came another young boy with red spiky hair, wearing brown shirt and pants, and almost has the exact face as his older brother's face. "You fell for it, Older Brother."

"ZAC DAVIS!" Jack shouted, angry, "I'm ganna beat the stuffing out of you!"

"AGH!" Zac shouted, running away. "MOM! DAD! SISTER! HELP!"

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE TWERP!" Jack shouted, chasing Zac out of the house. "GET BACK HERE, ZAC!"

"AGH! Jack! I didn't mean to!" Zac shouted, still running. "It was Erika's idea!"

"YOU BLAME OUR SISTER?" Jack shouted. "HOW DARE YOU!"

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Someone help!"

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE TWERP!"

Running through town could get people spinning his or her heads around. His older brother is chasing Zac, and Jack chases him. Running around the allies, passing through by lakes, running around the clock town so many times, and passing a lot of people.

"Excuse me! Pardon me! Coming through!"

"Sorry! Passing through! Excuse me!"

"Somebody! Help!"

"ZAC! GET BACK HERE!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP!"

Finally, Zac got into a saving point where his older brother couldn't reach. Jack couldn't reach to the top of the Clock Tower.

"Hah! You can't catch me now!" Said Zac, but he wasn't this lucky.

"I don't need to." Said Jack, crossing his arms, and looking at his little brother.

"Huh?" The Clock Tower started to make one stroke, making a terrible vibration, and having Zac to fall all the way. "AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

"Gotcha!" Jack called, catching his little brother from the fall. He gives his little brother the glare, "Oh, you're in big trouble now, Zac." Zac looked, worried to know what will happen to himself. He even gives the puppy down pout.

Meanwhile, back at the house, a nice woman with blue hair, wearing a long dress with an apron and brown shoes came to the kitchen. "Huh? Sour Miltank Milk?" She asks, looking at the Miltank Milk When she picked it up, she looks up its date, and shakes it. "I'd wish Jack would have seen this. It's expired already."

"Mom!" Zac called, coming from the door. "Where's Pikachu?"

"I'm coming!" Pikachu called, coming up to Zac. "Where's Jack?"

"Outside, waiting for you." Zac replied.

"Jack! I'm coming!" Pikachu called, coming outside.

Zac and his mom just watches Pikachu left the house, and outside to go straight to Jack. But Zac was confused of why Jack didn't punish his younger brother. _"I can't believe Older Brother decided to let me go. I wonder what's he doing right now?"_

Back to the airship, Jack is watching the view outside, waiting to get to Misty Theme Park, and concentrating. Everyone else is still inside the airship, trying to avoid Joey and his Sleeping Fighting. There are even those who wanted to hurry up the mission and fast.

"Hey! Look what I found in the market!" Said Jena, appearing, "I found a holy symbol!" Joey appeared, and tried to attack Jena. "Yah!"

"Wake up!" Yo-Yo Man said, trying to attack, but Joey wakes up and tackles him.

"Look!" Jena called. "It's a holy symbol!"

"Joey! Wake up!" Lucario shouted, punched Joey. POW!

"OW! Lucario!" Joey shouted, waking up. "What was that for?"

"You were Sleep Fighting Again!" Lucario replied.

"Yeah," Jena said, "You charged me and pretty much attacked my dad! Look, I have a holy symbol! It's silver."

"Looks nice." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Oh!" Said Joey, and he stares at the holy symbol, "Pretty, pretty, shiny, shiny."

"You touch it, Joey, and I'm ganna give you a bath." Said Jena. Joey backed away from her.

"That'll work." Said Amy.

"I also got a First Aid kit just in case if Joey gets hurt again." Said Jena.

"Which we'll know." Said Amy.

"Pretty much." Said Jena.

"Well, thanks for the contents." Said Joey.

"You're welcome." Said Amy.

"Joey, you just did that just to defend us." Said Jena.

"I'm not just a bad guy, just crazy." Said Joey. He looks at Jack and said, "Jack? Good morning."

"Morning, Cousin." Said Jack, replying.

"Hey, Pikachu." Said Lucario.

"Hi, Lucario." Said Pikachu.

"What's the matter, Jack?" Ask Joey, joining with Jack, "You got a bad feeling about something?"

"I don't know, cousin." Jack replied, looking up at the skies. "Well, you know. Ever since I went into the Empire World, I just thought I wouldn't come back. Things have changed around here: the town, the people, and our family. It's been nothing but a while Pidgey Chase."

"I see." Joey said, "Well, during the Empire I just felt, you've died there, didn't you?" Jack nod.

"There was not suppose to bring a person back to life." Said Jack, "When I was the Empire, I was killed. It had nothing but darkness, until the light came to me. I don't know how I came back to life.

"You don't it's the Warlords, do you?"

"I do believe it is."

"I mean; one of the Warlords doesn't want to leave you dead. I do remember one was Mihawk."

Jack lies back down, and feels his chest, "I just wish Omega was back alive. He might know the real answer."

"And another was Nova. The fiery guy sure knows how to create fire. But Jack, what might the future hold? What were you doing in the Empire when you were gone?"

"…I was…saving my little sister. I couldn't tell lies. I must not tell lies. I was doing it to save my little sister from the Black Plague. Oh, and you fused with that Kuybi." Joey was surprised.

"KEEE! I fused with that bock of fox?" Joey shouted, surprised.

"Yeah, with extra ten tails as well."

"But at least you have special powers from the fox demon." Said Pikachu.

"But, I don't know if we came this long." Said Jack.

"Jack, you've got to keep your nerve down." Said Joey. "You've rescued your sister, and now it's time we move on."

"…You're right, cousin." Jack got back up, "Maybe I should stop acting like my selfish self, and get into the action. Because, I am the Pok'emon Hero!"

"That's the spirit, Jack!" Said Pikachu.

"Come on. Everyone is waiting inside." Said Lucario. "Let's go." Jack, Pikachu, Joey, and Lucario then decided to come back into the airship, and back to the ground.

"Did we miss something?" Ask Joey.

"We were talking about shopping." Said Yo-Yo Man, and Joey were very depressed.

"Misty Theme Park, here we come." Said Jack, watching the view.

It would take some time for the airship to arrive at Misty Theme Park, and coming from the big view looks like water. There were clouds all over the place, and the big amusement that floats in the sky. Jack and Pikachu were watching Misty Theme Park, and they could hear the big noise from coworkers. A voice came from the stadium, that voice was announcing to the public, and shouting through the microphone when players are playing in Blitzball Sphere.

"He takes the shout!" The voice shouted, "It's going! Going! And he puts it away!" Jack and Pikachu were thrilled. "Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the first time for the grand opening of Blitzball, here at Misty Theme Park, made by yours truly!"

"Hmm?" Ask Joey, surprised. "Hey! Guys!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the first time for the arrivals to come to Misty Theme Park." The announcement, "It has the opening of Blitzball Tournament!"

"AGH! My ears!" Joey shouted, covering his ears in agony.

"Joey! Joey, calm down!" Said Jena, "Here, put these in your ear plugs."

"Thank you." Said Joey, putting some earplugs on. But he did hear something else. "Blitzball Tournament? Jack, are you getting this?"

"Yeah." Jack replied.

"I remember. I could never get the hang of swimming." Said Yo-Yo Man

"Oh yeah!" Said Jena, remembering, "Mai-Shin said you should drown a lot."

"And get the hang of Blitzball." Said Jack, giving his teacher a Blitzball, "Here."

"…Is that a ball?" Ask Joey, interesting. "Let me have ball!" He stares at the blitzball.

Yo-Yo Man would try to master it, but passes it to Jack. "Here."

"Alright!" Jack said, performing tricks. He uses it as a bouncing ball by his leg, kicks the ball by flipping, "Ta! Ya! Fra!" The ball was up in the air; Jack jumps up in the air, and kicks the ball way up. "Blast Away!" With a mighty kick, the ball was sent up in the air.

"Wow." Said Joey.

"Keep it going." Said Yo-Yo Man. Watch for the twinkle."

The ball then comes back down, and Jack catches the ball. The airship came to the port, and landed. "Come on! We're coming to a big landing!"

"Guys let's go!" Said Joey, "Or at least act like Pok'emon Trainers."

Jack whistles and called, "Come on, guys!"

"Haru! Let's go." Joey said.

"Huh? Oh, right!" Haru said, coming off the airship.

"Yuki! Kyo! Come on!" Jack called.

"We're coming!" Yuki hurried, getting on Jack's hat.

"Just shut your mouth." Said Kyo, getting on Jack's left shoulder.

"Hey! Don't you talk to him like that, you darn animal!" Said Joey, growling at Kyo.

"Hmph! Whatever." Said Kyo.

"Don't touch the cat." Said Amy. Everyone is coming off the airship, and came into the park for free.

"Joey." Said Jena, "You don't look tough, and act like an animal."

"Sorry." Said Joey, "It's just that Kyo really ticks my off."

"And dog boy here thinks he could do whatever he wants!" Said Kyo.

"YOU DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!" Joey shouted, and then both Joey and Kyo started to growl at each other.

POW! POW! Both Joey and Kyo were pounded very hard. Yo-Yo Man is holding a fire of ball on his hand.

"Thank you for that." Said Amy.

"Ugh! Fine."

"Thanks." Joey stays away from Kyo, and stays with Haru.

Jack sighs and said, "There's got to be an easier way to make an Inu and a Zodiac together."

"Never! With that dang cat, never!" Joey shouted.

"Especial with me!" Said Kyo.

"Alcohol and Blues Music would be." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"I was thinking of tying them up behind a closet to the mall, but okay." Said Jena.

"That might work."

"Don't, even, think, about it!" Joey demanded.

"Hey, guys, listen." Said Jack, "Why don't you all head straight to the 'Water Clock Factory'? I'll be right there just a minute. I need to do something important."

"Alright." Said Joey, "Let's go, Haru!"

"Why don't you take the others with you?" Jack said, "I'll meet you there soon!" And then Jack and Pikachu took off as the rest of the team took Kyo and Yuki straight to the Water Clock Factory. Looking around Misty Theme Park is a cat's nightmare land. It's filled with Aqueducts, Running water, rivers, fountains, and waterfalls everywhere.

"Oh right, I forgot." Said Joey, "Cats are afraid of water."

"GEE! Thanks!" Said Kyo, angry.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Joey shouted.

"I wasn't talking to you either!" Kyo shouted, and both Joey and Kyo started to growl at each other.

"Stop it you two!" Amy shouted, "Do we have to separate you again?"

"Joey!" Jena called. "We have a bucket of water and we know how to use."

"Kyo! Get over here now!" Amy called, and Kyo came close to Amy. "You two stay away from each other."

Joey looks angry, staring at Kyo, and he wants to attack. "Joey! No! No! No!" Lucario shouted, pulling Joey back with chains. "Stay back!"

"Joey! I'll give you a bath." Said Amy. Joey started to bark like a real dog, and Kyo started to hiss at Joey.

"Joey, I promise you," Jena said, "If you don't calm down about your behavior, she'll will not like this." But Joey ignores her. She had no choice but to pull out a bone and said, "Joey, look. I got a bone." Joey stares at the bone, surprised, "You want it? You want it? Go fetch, boy!" She throws the bone far away, and Joey chases it.

But Joey stops for a minute and said, "Hey! That's not funny! Quit treating me like I'm some kind of dog!" He thought back and said, "Oh wait! I am a dog."

"You are one." Said Amy, and Joey come back to the group.

"And Lucario, would you get this freaking chain off of me?" Joey demanded.

"Only if you promise if you behave." Said Lucario.

"Or we'll give you a flea bath." Said Jena, and Joey was surprised.

"EEK! I don't have fleas!" Said Joey. He stares at the river. "So much water."

"I feel like I needed to go to the bathroom." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"It reminds me of the Eevee Festival at Starlight Palace." Said Jena.

Joey begins to drink the water. "Ugh." Jack felt upset, and sweat-dropping, "I'd wish I haven't brung them here."

"Could someone get Joey away from the river?" Ask Amy.

Jack turns around, and called by a bluff, "Hey! Raye! Come check out what Joey was doing!" Joey was surprised, and spits it all out."

"Kidding." Said Jack.

"Don't worry, I got it all on tape." Said Jena, pulling out a camera.

Jack came up to the team, holding something behind his back. "Jack, it's good to see you again." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Jack, what are you holding?" Ask Jena.

"Let's see. Where did I put it?" Ask Jack, searching. And then he pulls it out and shouted, "Tada!" Everyone was surprised. "Materias!"

"HMM?" Ask Joey, surprised.

"Cute!" Amy said, cheering.

"Alright!" Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Materias are not cute, Amy." Said Jena.

This should help!" Said Yo-Yo Man. Both Lucario and Joey started to go off, training.

"Hey! You two get back here, now!" Jack called.

"What?" Ask Joey, coming with Lucario. "We were training."

"If you guys were training," Jack explained, "Then you guys were lose stamina."

"Hello? Sayians can swim." Said Joey.

"Uh, hello? Pok'emon can swim too." Said Lucario.

"Anyway, these are called Registration Materias." Said Jack.

"Oops! Nature Calls!" Said Joey, leavening.

Jack begins to feel upset and shouted, "Why does cousin believes he could do whatever he wants?"

"He's an Inu, Jack." Said Jena.

"He's got to stay in the group!" Said Jack, "Uncle Taisho will get even more angry."

And then a voice shouted, "SON!" Joey freaks out and comes back to the group. "Get back here!"

"That'll work." Said Jack, sweat-dropping.

"What did I tell you about leaving the group?" Ask Inu Taisho.

"Hi, uncle." Said Jack, scared.

"Hello, Jack." Said Inu Taisho. It's still the same guy that looks like Sesshomaru, even older. "Son! What did I tell you, not to leave the group? Are you having problems?"

"Uh, Uncle Taisho, I have to covered." Said Jack.

"Very well." Said Inu Taisho, "Behave yourself, son! Do I have to tell you mother?" Joey freaks out, and apologizes. "That's better. Good boy." He pets his son, and stays put.

"Now then," Jack explains, "These are Underwater Materias. They allow you to go underwater. But it only works if you have the career of Blitzball." Everyone thinks about it.

"Uh, no thank you." Said Jena, "I'll just watch from the sidelines."

"Okay." Said Jack, "Anyone else?"

"Amy?" Ask Jena, but Amy refuses.

"Uh…" Said Yo-Yo Man, thinking.

"Uh, I think I hear my mom calling!" Said Joey, but when he's about to leave, Inu Taisho drags him back to the ground.

"Son! Get back to the group!" Said Inu Taisho.

"You know, I'm off for a game." Said Yo-Yo Man, accepting.

"Here." Said Jack, giving his teacher a clear Materia. "It's just simple really." He pulls out a quill, an inkbottle, and said, "All you have to do is sign your name in, and it does it for you." Jack signs his name on the Materia, and Yo-Yo Man signs his name. Jack then talks to Joey and said, "Oh, cousin. You just love to beat up people, right?"

Joey was surprised. "HMMM?"

"How would you like to be underwater to kill them?" Ask Jack, and Joey slurps. He then gives his cousin with the Materia.

"You know, Amy." Jena said, "Blitzball is like home game, and in Starlight Island."

Joey takes the clear Materia, and signs his name in it. "Joey, Bunicula." He felt disgusted. "Marshall."

"Anyone, else?" Ask Jack.

"We said no." Said Jena.

"Oh well, suit yourself." Said Jack.

"How about you, Tohru?" Ask Jena.

Tohru was surprised. "What? No thanks! I wasn't into violence." She saw Inu Taisho and said, "Wha? Are you Joey's father?"

"Yes." Inu Taisho replied.

"Your son has the cutest ears." Said Tohru, and Inu Taisho begins to laugh.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Trap Game

"I'd feel like everyone ignores me a lot." Said Jack, feeling left behind.

"Well, it's because we're funnier." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Amy laughs, and Inu Taisho puts his hand on Jack's right shoulder. "Don't worry, Nephew. Just yell to get their attention."

"Or put something on fire." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Now listen." Jack explains, "These Materias will turn purple when you're done signing." The Clear Materias now turned purple, and everyone was surprised.

"Huh?"

"Nice." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Sweet." Said Lucario.

"You can only keep the Materias when you enter the Blitzball Tournament." Said Jack.

"Got it." Said Joey.

"Alright! Now that we got our Materias, let's go inside!" Jack called.

"Okay. Amy, Ms. Honda, and I will cheer you on." Said Jena.

"Inside the factory." Said Jack, "We're going to get the zodiac, not the tournament."

"Alright." Said Jena.

Jack looks at Tohru and said, "Miss Honda, why don't you stay inside the airship where it's safe?"

"Well, okay." Tohru replied, "Just be careful inside. But can I please feel Joey's dog ears?" She begins to touch Joey's ears. "They're so cute!"

Inu Taisho begins to snickers and said, "Looks like someone likes your ears, son."

"…Shut up, dad!" Said Joey, upset.

"Everyone, let's go in." Said Jack, and everyone begin to go inside the factory. Tohru then left to go to the airship. The whole place inside the Water Clock Factory only came to a lobby, and up ahead is another Fayth Door.

"Dad, you better not think about locking me up in the closet with her." Said Joey.

"Well, if you two don't get along, then we have no choice." Said Inu Taisho.

"We might need to move along." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Your son does get along," Jena said, "Its just personal limitation when I don't like about him. Like Yuki ending up with Tohru."

"Joey!" Inu Taisho shouted, slapping his son. Slap!

"OW!" Joey shouted.

"What did I hear about drinking toilets?" Inu Taisho demanded, "We are far more advanced then those other mutts!"

Jack begins to invest the door, searches on the door, and grabs it. "URGH!"

"Jack?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, and then Jack turns the door. He then opens the door, and reveals the dungeon.

"Let's go." Said Jack.

"I know how stuck even if it is a demon and a zodiac." Said Jena.

"We're going inside the dungeon." Said Jack.

"We're following you." Said Jena. And then everyone went into the dungeon, and follow Jack through the entrance. Inside the next dungeon, it looks like a light room lobby. Up ahead has a door, and next to the door looks like an hourglass.

"Now this is where we get to next zodiac." Said Jack.

"Which one?" Ask Joey.

"Momji." Haru replied. Amy felt adored.

"…That's a Girly name!" Joey said, surprised.

"Yes." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"You're ganna have to tell him that." Said Haru.

"What is he? The Rabbit?" Ask Joey.

"Yes." Haru replied. Amy felt more adored. Joey felt like he's hungry.

"Mmmm, I loved fried rabbit." Said Joey.

"Touch the rabbit, and you'll get hurt." Said Amy, glaring at Joey.

"What's that?" Ask Jack, pointing up ahead. It looks like some kind of hourglass. The hourglass seems to be full on the bottom, but its empty on the top.

"Hmm?" Ask Amy, staring at the hourglass.

"Usually, when you see an hourglass," Jena said, "It's not a good thing."

"It's another one." Said Amy.

"No, it's not a good thing." Said Jena.

Jack and Pikachu got close to the hourglass, and look at it. "An Hourglass?"

"Maybe we should flip it over." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"_Let's just play along." _Joey whispered to Lucario.

"_Okay." _Lucario whispered.

"Alright." Jack picks up the hourglass, and flips it. However, it seems that the sand didn't go down. It must be stuck up on the top instead.

"Hmm?"

"Is it just a trigger, a button, pulley to get it working?" Ask Jena.

"Let's see." Said Joey, and he taps on the glass, but it doesn't respond.

"Hold on. Let me have a look on it." Said Yo-Yo Man, examining on the hourglass.

"Go ahead." Said Jack.

"Magical Eyes." Said Yo-Yo Man, detecting magic. It seems that there are magic inside the hourglass. "Hmm. The sand is being blocked, magically. It's some sort of magical artifact."

"He's right." Said Joey, "Then we need to get that artifact out."

"I wonder if this switch has something to do with it." Said Jack.

"Wait. Everyone, get ready." Said Yo-Yo Man. Everyone is prepared.

"I have a feeling something's fun is about to happen." Said Lucario. Jack pushes the button, and then a magical door opens. "Ha! So this is a magic opener! And it still didn't go on."

"Okay." Said Joey, suspicious.

"Interesting." Said Amy, looking at the magical hourglass.

"Wait." Said Jena.

"Let's just leave this thing alone." Said Joey.

"Joey!" Said Jena.

"No." Said Jack, disagreeing; "We need to keep it with us."

"Alright." Said Yo-Yo Man, "I'm not carrying it."

"I'll do it." Said Jack, putting it away behind his shirt.

"…Where did you store that in your shirt?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, surprised. "Is it some super hyper space?" Jack pulls out some kind of bag, and Yo-Yo Man guessed it. "Bag of Holding?"

"Bag of Holding." Jack replied, "Type II." He puts the hourglass in the Bag of Holding. "In you go!" Jack walks up to the entrance, then looks at the team.

Joey yawns. "I should have my necklace of fireball in type 2."

"Hey!" Jack called, "Are you coming along or what?"

"We're coming!" Jena said, coming.

"We're coming, Jack." Said Joey, following Jack. Everyone walks through the corridors, and came into the next room. It looks like a puzzle room. The whole place has two platforms, five buttons all over the room, and two platforms on the top.

"I don't like puzzles." Said Joey.

"They're annoying." Said Amy.

"Maybe it's the reason why your brain is mushy, Joey." Said Jena.

"Oh gee, thanks!" Said Joey, upset.

"Hmm…" Said Amy.

The buttons up ahead are three (two by the ledges), and two are up in the sky. "Okay. How do we figure this out?"

"Perhaps these platforms might have something to do with them." Said Yo-Yo Man. However, all the way down is a big drop.

"Okay. We need somebody who could jump pretty high." Said Jena, "And the only people who have those kinds of ability is you, Joey, my father, and Jack. There are two higher ledges; we need two people to pull them at the same time. Since my hands is still injured, and um, well, Amy might not like heights, one you guys have to do it."

"Thanks." Said Jack.

"Sensei, you do the honors." Said Joey. Yo-Yo Man begins to get on the first platform, and climbs up by a rope to the top platform. Next, Joey begins to fly all the way to the platform.

"Pikachu, get on my back." Said Jack, and Pikachu get on his back. He jumps on each of the platforms, and made it to the other side.

"Come on, Amy." Said Jena, "Me and you need to get to those switches. Suck it up."

"Move over, Jack." Said Yo-Yo Man, getting to the top platform.

"Alright! I'm ganna try and get over there." Said Jack, moving by balance. Jack begins to move through the ledges, but his problem is that he doesn't want to fall all the way down. Jena begins to jump on the first platform, to the next, and then reached there.

"One, two, whoa!" Jena called.

And then finally, Treagle begins to fly up to the top, and reach to the switch. "Okay! All together!" Everyone grabs the switch, "One…Two…Three!" Everyone pulls the switch all together, and then the door opens.

"We did it!" Said Joey.

"That was easy." Said Jack.

"That made no sense." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Jack looks at the hourglass, but he was surprised. "Or this! It seems that we're too busy something, the hourglass did move. We have 59 minutes left."

"Uh oh, I think what that hourglass is doing." Said Jena, acting like death is coming.

"A countdown." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"No, my father said what my father said." Said Jena.

"What?" Ask Jack.

"It's a timer." Said Jena.

"It's a countdown." Said Yo-Yo Man, "I have no idea to what."

"Could someone give us a hand?" Ask Jack. Joey begins to fly back, and Yo-Yo Man comes back down. Thanks to Treagle's flying abilites, it was able to carry Jack and Pikachu back to the group, and carry Jena back to the ground. "Huh!" Jack landed, and everyone walks through the door to the stairs.

They walk up the staircase, but Jack spotted something all the way from the farthest point. "Hey Look! Over there!" Jack points to the farthest point. It looks some kind of light, shining to the treasure.

"Huh?" Ask Joey, staring at the object.

"It's over there." Said Jack.

"Yeah, and we're over here." Said Joey.

"Uh, tell me on how to get from here, to there?" Ask Jena.

"Uh, Treagle, could you at least to try and scout over there?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"I could try and fly over there." Said Joey. But there are poison darts to try and take them down.

"I don't know." Jack said, disagreed, "Let's go through the door." Everyone walks through the door, and ends up in a big room. The walls have created some kind of maze like, but with holes on floors and walls.

"I've seen this before." Said Joey, "People! Do not move! It's affecting my nose."

"Fun." Said Amy.

"Well, you're a rogue, right?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"Yes." Amy replied.

"You're good with traps, right?" He continues, "Well, we need you to set the traps as we move along."

"See, Amy?" Ask Jena.

Amy begins to move through, sensing for a trap. From her cat ears, she has to search for a trap. Apparently, she felt something wrong, and triggers a trap. "Amy! Get back here!" Joey shouted, but it was too late. Amy pushed the trigger, and felt like something shoot. Poison Darts appeared from the walls, shooting rapidly.

"Not if I had something to say about it!" Jack called, pulling her back. From Jack's own force power, Jack begins to pulls Amy back away from the darts before it could touch her. "Force Pull!" The darts miss, and Amy was saved. Amy was surprised.

"Perhaps I should go, instead." Said Yo-Yo Man. "I have better reflexes."

"I'll come too, believe it." Said Jack.

"Jack, you're staying here." Said Jena, "My father has a lot of experience for what comes to these things."

"No way." Said Jack, disagreeing, "I experience it too, believe it."

"He has more experience and wisdom then you have in your index finger." Said Jena.

"But guess who has more stamina." Said Jack.

"He does." Said Jena.

"No." Said Jack.

"He does." Said Yo-Yo Man, pointing to Jack. "Alright, but, stay back. Bail me out if I look like in trouble."

"Alright." Said Jack, "Cousin, if he needs help, you better take over."

"Got it." Said Joey, prepared. "Don't worry, sensei. I'll stay back, and if you all need me, I'll rush in to help."

Yo-Yo Man begins to go to where the darts were, and prepared him self. He steps on the trigger, and more darts started to appear. However, it seems that Yo-Yo Man pulled out the Scimitar Swords, and used his dance to block the darts attack. He deflects with Big Brother and Little Brother swords.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Hey! Watch it, Yo-Yo Man! Are you trying to kill us?" Ask Big Brother Scimitar.

"Sensei! Are you alright?" Ask Joey, and then Yo-Yo Man made it to the other side. Jack and Pikachu begin to charge it like a crazy person. But then, Jack triggers the trap, and then darts are about to shoot through the walls.

"Hold on, Jack!" Joey called, charging. He charged in with Lucario. "Oh crud."

"Oh, this could end badly." Said Amy.

"You idiots!" Said Yo-Yo Man, turning around. "Back up, back up, back up!" The darts shot out of nowhere, but it seems that Jack, Pikachu, Joey, and Lucario use their defense position, and avoids the darts to Yo-Yo Man.

"Run!" Jack shouted.

"Let's go!" Joey shouted.

"Hi, Sensei." Said Jack.

"You idiots!" Said Yo-Yo Man. "Let her disable the traps." The darts still keep firing rapidly.

"Hello? What am I? Chop Liver?" Ask Jena, and then Joey laughs.

"We're just waiting to disable her." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"We'll go this way." Said Jack, moving on with his Pikachu. Jack and Pikachu continue on to move, but when they're about to move on, they felt another trap. Jack and Pikachu avoid it just in time. "Whoa!"

"Wait for her to disable the device for!" Yo-Yo Man called.

"Whoa! Let me try!" Said Joey, and he saw Jack on the other side. "Jack!"

"Stay back, you idiot!" Yo-Yo Man, trying to pull Joey back, "Before I strangle you!" Joey begins to move on with Lucario, and when the trigger starts, Joey and Lucario made it to the other side. "Phew! Made it!"

"Wait!" Yo-Yo Man called. "You Buffoons!"

"Hello? I'm a Sayian." Said Joey.

"And I'm a Clavant, trained by you." Said Jack.

Amy decided to try again, and then the traps finally stop. Everyone moves but, now next to the spiked trap. From the ground, spikes trap could be from the ground to strike up.

"At least we avoid the traps, right?" Ask Jack.

"Yeah." Said Lucario.

"Idiots!" Jena called, "You leaved us behind!"

Jack begins to laugh and said, "Well that's what you get for chatting a lot. Believe it."

"Stop saying, 'believe it'." Said Amy, "It's annoying."

"Come on, Amy." Said Yo-Yo Man. Amy begins to deactivate the trap, working on the trigger. She manages to deactivate the trigger, and the spikes cleared out of the way. They made their way across, and come to Jack, Pikachu, Joey, and Lucario.

"You idiots!" Yo-Yo Man, giving Jack, Joey, and their pok'emon a lecture, "How many times do I to tell you to wait and be patient? Not go charging in. If someone would want to make the trap stop shooting you, let them make the trap stop shooting you."

"Sorry, Sensei." Said Joey. "My bad."

"Do you want to die?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"No!" Said Joey, afraid, "I want to live."

"_Cousin, you're immortal." _Jack thought.

"Then! Be Patient And Think!" Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Patience is a virtual, not a right." Said Jena.

"Alright, I get it." Said Joey, "I screwed up."

"No, you're just pathetic." Said Amy.

"My brother is more obedient then you two." Said Jena.

"Yeah, unless he's very agitated from that temper of his." Said Jack, moving up with his Pikachu.

"Alright." Said Yo-Yo Man, "All in favor letting the delinquents do gooders find the traps first say I."

"I!" Said Jena.

"I!" Said Amy.

Jack and Pikachu are about to move on, and made it to the other side without triggering a trap. He called, "TADA!"

Joey and Lucario it nice and carefully, and made it with Jack and Pikachu. They called to the team, "TADA!"

"Why do I feel like I didn't go blind?" Ask Jena.

"Because, you would have wished you were blind again?" Ask Jack. Joey begins to laugh.

"If only you would understand my twisted little tales, Jack." Said Jack.

"I've seen your twisted tales."

"Do we have to argue?" Ask Joey.

"Not what I mean." Jena replied.

"Come on, cousin." Said Jack, moving on, "Let's meet them up ahead."

"Right." Said Joey, moving on.

Jack turns around and called with a smile, "See you on the flip side!" They opened the door, and enter through the door. Yo-Yo Man began to feel in a big bad temper, and started to shout a lot of words a lot.

Everyone was hoping they would try it too. Instead, they started to move through the trap, but didn't trigger. Instead, when they reach to the other side, they made it without trigging a trap, nothing actually happen.

"Now where did they go?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

Jack, Pikachu, Joey, and Lucario came behind the team and surprised them. "Surprise!" They were surprised.

"How about that?" Ask Amy.

"That is the one thing, they won't get hurt." Said Jena.

"Yeah but, I will tell them anyway." Said Jena, "It even tell my father so much, it's because it's pure muscle, Joey!"

"I get it!" Said Joey.

"Wait a minute." Said Jack, looking at the hourglass.

"What, you weren't that much because of your muscle."

"I think we have fifty-five minutes left." Said Jack.

"We're done to fifty-five." Said Yo-Yo Man, "We don't have much time."

"What are you guys worried about?" Ask Joey.

"This!" Jack replied, showing Joey the hourglass.

"The countdown." Yo-Yo Man replied.

"Forget what I ask." Said Joey, and everyone move on. They continue on as they walk up the stairs, and enter through the next room. Inside the next room looks like a very long big hallway. It's the longest hallway for a big dungeon.

"Whoa." Said Joey, looking at the room. "What a room."

"Just be careful not to trigger it again." Said Jena.

"Well, let's hurry." Said Amy. Everyone decided to move on, as they attempt to walk the longest hallway, when…

"Uh, did you hear something?" Ask Jack.

"No." Jena replied.

"Wait!" Said Joey, hearing something. "I hear something too."

They turned around, and then saw a big tidal wave. "Now it would be a good time to run!" They saw a bit tidal wave, and started to make a run for it for their lives!

"I think I still remember that cats are still afraid of water." Said Joey.

"Very funny, mutt boy!" Said Kyo. There were a few trips, but it seems that someone was wearing heavy armor to slow the team down. They run as fast as they can, running from the tidal wave. When they reach to the end, Jack opens the door.

"Come on!" Jack called. Everyone enters through the door, and he enters the door. He closes the door just in time, and they could hear the tidal wave gone by.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: How many Rabbits were there?

"Phew." Said Jack, exhausted. "And I thought we were done for."

"No!" Said Jena, "May I remind you that I can't swim?"

"Great." Said Joey, "Now what?"

"We can't go back." Said Jack, looking at the hourglass. "We're running out of time. Let's hurry and go."

Everyone decided to move on through the next door, and come into the next room. "Everyone, be prepared." Said Yo-Yo Man. The next room looks a little big, but it seems that there are hot springs all over the room.

"…Okay." Said Amy, looking at the hot springs.

"What's up with the hot springs?" Ask Joey.

"Beats me." Lucario replied. "There are a lot of hot springs."

"How about we go in?" Ask Jack.

"Yeah!" Said Pikachu.

But Yo-Yo Man sensed something. "Hold on. Something's not right with the hot springs."

"Let me check." Said Jack, checking out the hot springs. With just one finger, Jack pulls it out quick in pain, "YOW! THE HOT SPINGS IS TOO HOT!"

"Never leave Jack with water." Said Amy.

"But here's my question." Said Jena, "How come the hot springs is rising?"

Everyone looks at the water, and then saw the hot springs rising. "AGH!" Pikachu shrieked.

"Hurry!" Yo-Yo Man called, pointing up. "Up there! Treagle! Take Haru up there!"

Joey begins to fly up to the top, and Lucario leaps. Jack begins to climb up the wall, and Amy could just climb up fast. Jena follows with Yo-Yo Man, and everyone made it. They enter through the door, and exit through the door.

"Lame." Said Joey.

"It looks like we're almost there." Said Jack. He looks up at the hourglass, and checks how much time left. "Let's go."

"Guys! Let's got ahead of ourselves." Said Jena, "If we do, we might jinx it." Everyone enters through the next door, and come into the room. Inside the room, it sounds like squeaking.

"Okay, what's up with the squeaking?" Ask Joey. Everyone looks at their right, and they were surprised.

"AGH?"

"HUH?"

"WHA?" There is a whole army of white, fluffy, rabbits.

"Oh." Said Amy, adored.

"I don't think you should like them, Amy." Said Jena.

"Okay. What's up with bunny rabbits?" Ask Jack, confused.

"Well, we are looking for the bunny zodiac." Said Amy.

"Yeah, let's eat." Said Joey, but he sensed something, "Wait a minute, something's weird about them! They don't smell right."

"They don't sound right." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"And I don't suppose bunnies are suppose to gang up in a straight line." Said Jena. She looks at Joey and said, "Joey!"

"Well uh, I have hatching flames which could kill them all." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"I could use a Kamehame Wave technique." Said Joey.

"Must fight the blood thirsty rabbits." Said Amy.

"Agreed." Said Jack.

Joey gets to go first with an attack. "Alright, Lucario. Let's get him." Joey starts to charge up his Mystic, and releases a beam of energy. "Kamehameha!" With a powerful blue beam, only a few of rabbits were killed, but there are still more. Joey has destroyed nine rabbits. "Hah!"

"Bye, bunnies." Said Amy.

Lucario will charge at a swarm of rabbits by a tackle. He got sixteen rabbits left.

Yo-Yo Man begins to perform hand signs and said, "Horse! Tiger! Fire Style Jutsu!" Yo-Yo Man has released a big fireball on the rabbits, burning them by a sphere blaze. Yo-Yo Man has burned about twenty-one rabbits.

"Nice one, sensei!" Said Joey, "I'll guess I'll be eating fried rabbit." There are seventy-six little fur balls left. "Go for it, Treagle!" Treagle will use a Razor Leaf attack on the rabbits. Treagle has flopped. Some wings, and then leaves were shot. "Die, you evil rabbits, so that way I would devour you!" Treagle as killed about ten rabbits. Only fifty rabbits left.

"This is so going to net us up." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Jack starts to go after the rabbit first, and swings at the first rabbit. With just one swing, it only killed about one rabbit, and missed the other. "I really miss my sword." Said Jack.

"Don't worry, Jack." Said Joey, helping Jack, "You'll probably get your sword back."

Pikachu goes up in the air, and then strikes a Thunderbolt attack on an army of evil rabbits. Pikachu has barbequed about twenty-one evil rabbits.

"Slaughter the evil rabbits." Said Amy. She pulls out her crossbow, aims at a line of rabbits, and fires. Amy has created a shish kabob about four bunnies.

"I really miss my sword." Said Jack.

"Man! These bunnies are annoying." Said Joey.

"Who wants roasted rabbit?" Ask Jack.

"ME!" Joey cheered. Flareon gets in front of a swarm of rabbits, and burns rabbits. Flareon burned about sixteen evil bunnies.

Jena gets attack together with Glaceon. Jena attacks with her sword, and Glaceon with an Ice Beam. Jena and her Glaceon the rabbits, and there are no more left. "Can I eat them now?" Ask Joey, hungry.

"All yours." Jack replied, and Joey runs around, eating as his dog form.

"And I thought I have problems with eating." Said Jena, and then Joey burped.

"Okay," Yo-Yo Man, "Let's move the pile of bones." They pass all the bones, walk up the stairs, and came to the last door. Jack places the hourglass on the symbol, and then a door opens it. Revealing a new passage way leads to the treasure.

"I wonder what's up there?" Ask Joey. Jack went up to the passage with his Pikachu, and came to the treasure. Jack opens the treasure, pulls out an object, and shows it. "Wow!" It looks like made as a Machina that spins like a top, but has a footpad.

"Spinner." Said Yo-Yo Man. Jack decided to keep the treasure, and moves back to the ground.

"Now that we have ourselves a Spinner," Jack said, "Where would the boss be?"

"Now where would it be?" Joey asks. Yo-Yo Man listens to the ground, and it sounds like a stampede to the ground.

Before they move on, something appeared from the ground, revealing something for the spinner could try.

"It's down there." Said Yo-Yo Man. "Jack, give that Machina a try."

"Let's go for a ride." Said Jack, getting on the spinner. When getting on the spinner, it sends him way up through the spiral, and lands on the machina holder. Jack pushes it down, and then a secret passage reveals.

"Look!" Said Jack, coming back down. "It's a passage way."

"Alright." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Let's go."

"Wait for me!" Said Joey, coming. Everyone walks all the way down stairs, and came into an even bigger room. This is a Colossal Room. "Wow! Bigger then my animal forms."

"So it is." Said Jena.

"Well, this is…odd." Said Yo-Yo Man. Everyone can ear a stampede, coming from the road. "Do you hear that?"

"I hear something." Said Jack.

"My ears a twitching." Said Joey, "It sound likes feet."

Everyone looks at their left, and saw something coming. It looks like a large fluffy bunny but with dark fur. It's here, and it passes the team, running on the road.

"Huh?" Ask Jena.

"That is one fast fluffy bunny." Said Amy.

"That is one fast rabbit." Said Joey.

"What do you think it was running from?" Ask Jack, confused.

Everyone can hear a big sound to where the rabbit came from, and looks at the left. It seems that the bridge is falling apart. "!"

"RUN!" Jack shouted, and everyone runs on the bridge. "Keep Running!" The bridge that was collapsing is following the team. "Great!" Said Jena, "Now what?" When they came to a halt, they got tired and feel like this is bad. But they turned around, and notice that the bridge stop chasing us. They run again, and it bridge started to collapse again! They stop, the bridge stop collapsing.

"…Okay." Said Joey, suspicious. "I don't believe it."

"We're not being chase by the bridge," Yo-Yo Man said, "It's making us run."

"Well, we could use this." Said Jack, looking up ahead. Everyone just saw four Machinas that looks like motorcycles. They got on the motorcycles and started to ride.

"Everyone." Said Joey, "Let's go!" The put the gas in, and followed the rabbit. This is one fast Machina, chasing the rabbit, and Jack will be on the Spinner with Pikachu, Yuki, and Kyo. And as for Haru, he'll be on the board that could fly, up ahead that is still running is the dark giant rabbit. "There it is!"

"Alright! Let's get him!" Said Yo-Yo Man. Joey begins to go up ahead, ready to attack. He has his claws out, and then attacks. But then, he missed. Next, Lucario jumps straight on the rabbit, and then attacks.

"Nice job, Lucario!" Said Joey.

"Thank you." Said Lucario. However, when attacked, the giant rabbit summons a swarm of bunnies to get Lucario off. They missed Lucario. "Oh shoot. That was a close call!" He said, hanging on tight to the dark rabbit. The dark tries to shake off Lucario, but couldn't let go.

Yo-Yo Man moves his motorcycle up to the black rabbit, and then begins to attack. This time, Yo-Yo Man is close enough, and then tries to grab the rabbit. Treagle begins to fly up to rabbit, and pulls the rabbit up so that way it won't get away.

"Sensei!" Joey called.

However, it seems that the dark rabbit won't escape, and summons more rabbits at Yo-Yo Man and Treagle. This time the swarm of rabbits attacks Treagle down, and then the dark rabbit landed. The dark rabbit continues to the escape, and its swarm follows the leader. "Treagle." Said Yo-Yo Man, worried, "Get on." Treagle gets back on the motorcycle, and follow the rabbit.

But the dark rabbit still tries to shake it off, and Lucario won't let go. "Okay, how long do I have to keep spinning?" Ask Jack, spinning around. "I'm getting dizzy over here."

"Just long enough." Yo-Yo Man replied.

"Kyo, get on my hand." Said Jack.

"What? What hand?" Ask Kyo, dizzy.

"My right hand." Jack replied. Kyo gets on Jack's right hand, and waits.

"Now what?"

Jack begins to pull his right arm back, tries to aim, and then throws Kyo to the dark rabbit. "HIYA!"

"WHAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!" Kyo screamed. Jack chucked Kyo and Lucario catches him.

"Gotcha!" Said Lucario. Lucario puts Kyo down.

"Here comes number two!" Said Jack, pulling Pikachu back on his right arm. He pulls back, and then throws Pikachu at the dark rabbit. Pikachu was thrown up in the air, and then Pikachu uses Thunderbolt on the dark rabbit.

The dark rabbit becomes electrocuted, and Pikachu landed on it, but now, a swarm of rabbits come back again, and trying to push them off.

"Oh great." Said Lucario. "What'd you lookin' at, you little rodent?" The swarms attack, but Lucario avoids it.

Next, the swarms attack Pikachu, but misses. "Whoa!" Now the dark rabbit is now trying to shake Lucario and Pikachu, but both Lucario and Pikachu hung on tight.

"Okay! I'm dizzy." Said Lucario, dizzy.

"I'm dizzier." Said Pikachu, "Hey! Look at all the Pidgeys flying by."

"Hurry up, guys!" Said Jack, calling, "Yuki and I can't spin forever."

Amy begins to aims with her bow, and then fires. However, Amy missed. Next, Amy moves the motorcycle closer, and Flareon begins to blow fire at the dark rabbit. The dark rabbit is defeated, and stopped in its tracks. Everyone in motorcycles stopped in front of the defeated dark rabbit. Jack got off the spinner, but it seems that Jack, Pikachu, Yuki, Kyo, and Lucario are dizzy.

"I say we tie it up." Said Yo-Yo Man. "Jena, give me a hand."

"Alright." Said Jena, and helps Yo-Yo Man tie up the big dark rabbit. As Jena and her father tie up the big dark rabbit, that black rabbit will be staying put, and its swarm fled.

"Wow! Look at me." Said Jack, dizzy, "I think I see loads of starts."

"Look at me, I could fly!" Said Lucario, dizzy.

"Daisy, daisy!" Said Jack.

"Lucario!" Said Joey, and he smacked Lucario back to normal.

"Ugh!" Said Lucario, returning to normal.

"Pikachu, try using your Thunderbolt." Said Jena.

Pikachu begins to charge up electricity, and then blast everyone. "AAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!"

"Pikachu!" Jack shouted, "Cut it out!"

Everyone shook the dizziness off, and returns too normal. However from a big point, the rabbit will stay stuck.

"Huh?" Jack looks down, a very long drop.

"Don't look down." Said Jena.

"Whoa. Long way down." Said Jack.

Joey begins to have a hairball, and spits it all the way down. It hits the ground, but it hit something.

"Hang on…it's a very long drop." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Jack sense something wrong, "Wait a minute…something's not right." Everyone looks at the rabbit by the eyes, and it turns red.

"But we tied it up." Said Yo-Yo Man. But now, the rabbit becomes a skeleton that could fly. "Uh-oh."

"Oh, that's not good." Said Amy.

"A flying bone bunny?" Ask Joey.

"Yeah." Said Jack.

"A flying bone bunny?" Ask Jena, and she laughs uncontrollably.

"This doesn't make a lick of things." Said Yo-Yo Man. The skeletal bunny sends out more swarms of rabbits again. The swarms of rabbits are pushing the team back.

"Push them back!" Said Yo-Yo Man, trying to push them back. Everyone is doing their best to push the rabbits back, but there were too many of them, and pushed everyone off.

"AAAGGGHHH!!"

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHH!!" Poof! Everyone was lucky they didn't get hurt worse. Joey was no pushover; he flies back up, but accidentally hit something. Bump! "Ow!" There were a whole set of roads going up. "Hey! Will you stop making it immune to my Mystic?"

"Too late, cousin." Said Jack. "Here we go again." He pulls his Spinner again, and goes to the rail. The Machinas known as their motorcycles are still here with the team.

"Huh? Let's go, Lucario." Said Joey, getting on. Everyone gets on the Machina, and rides back up the road. Up ahead, the dark skeleton bunny is still flying.

"You know, at the party, there was a dead bunny that looks like your mom." Said Jena, provoking, and that made the skeleton bunny is mad.

"Alright! Bring it on, you giant skeleton!" Joey called.

Jena charges in with her Glaceon, and attacks. However, her Glaceon did low damage with an Ice Beam, and her Longsword missed. The skeleton bunny starts to laugh at Jena.

"Okay, I so hate rabbits." Said Joey, going in. He charges up his energy, "Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" He releases a powerful beam attack, but the skeleton rabbit avoids it. "What the?" It seems that the rabbit was watching his moves. "Go! Lucario!"

"The bunny has a brain." Said Jena.

Lucario begins to charge at the skeleton, but misses. "What?" Lucario was very fast, but couldn't hit the breaks.

"Force Pull!" Jack shouted, pulling Lucario back to Joey. With the force, Lucario returns back to Joey.

"Ha. Thank you." Said Lucario.

"No problem." Said Jack.

Yo-Yo Man begins to go to perform hand seals, and said, "Fire snake!" A large snake appeared out of the ground, and binds the skeletal bunny. The not only wrapped around the skeletal bunny, but stuns him.

"Oh yeah." Said Joey. "Too bad for your last time, you dumb rabbit."

"Don't jinx it." Said Yo-Yo Man. Now the skeletal bunny summoned more rabbits.

Joey covers his face and said, "Me and my big mouth."

"We need to keep duck tape on your mouth." Said Amy.

A swarm of rabbits started to charge at Yo-Yo Man, by biting his motorcycle. They're chopping up all the engines, and Yo-Yo Man was looking at the swarm of rabbits. "What the? What the?" They're destroying Yo-Yo Man's machina, and now Yo-Yo Man can't go anywhere. "UGGGGGGHHHH!!" He calls his Treagle, "Treagle! Catch me!" He jumps straight up on his pok'emon's back, and hangs on.

Now, the Treagle starts to charge at the skeletal rabbit, and then strikes. The rabbit didn't see it coming because it was stunned, and weak. Now the skeletal rabbit summons more rabbits straight to Treagle. The swarm starts to attack Treagle, but then misses.

Jack is still spinning on his Spinner, and gets his Pikachu on his right arm. "Alright, with just one shot!" He pulls his arm back, aims, and then throws Pikachu up in the air. "Go! Pikachu!" He throws Pikachu up in the air, and shouted, "Thunderga!"

Pikachu starts to use Thunder, very powerful electricity, and then shocks the skeletal rabbit. The skeletal becomes defeated, and becomes dead. The skeletal bunny disintegrates, and shrinks to reveal something else.

"Phew." Said Jack, getting off his Spinner and coming to the defeated skeleton. "I can't believe it." He looks around and said, "But where's…" He saw Haru coming down, "Oh, there he is!"

"Haru!" Joey said, "We did it."

"Great." Said Haru, coming, "Now let's see if Momji is alright." The skeleton is dead, but a small rabbit appeared. He has yellow fur, red eyes, and cute looking.

"Oh!" Said Amy, adored.

"Is that Momji's true form?" Ask Joey.

"Egh?" Jack stares at the rabbit.

"Oh, does anyone need healing?" Ask Jena.

"I think Treagle's been hurt." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Treagle, are you okay?" Ask Jena.

"Treagle." Treagle nod, and Jena heals Treagle.

Until then, a voice shouted, "Tell me that's not what I think it is!"

"Kyo! Don't be so reckless." Said Yuki, "He's just a child."

Jena then hugs Treagle and said, "I love playing with you when I was little."

"Glace!" Said Glaceon, on Treagle's head.

"Hey! What's wrong with you, cat?" Ask Joey.

"Don't start something, Joey." Said Amy.

"This kid is annoying!" Kyo shouted. "What do you think?"

"Joey!" Jena shouted, "Come on!"

"What did you blame me for?" Ask Joey.

"Kyo doesn't like Momji." Said Amy.

"Okay, if you two don't get along," Jena said, "You will get a bucket of ice dump on your head."

"Tohru! They're scaring me!" Said the rabbit, hiding behind Jena.

"Oh, it's okay." Said Jena, hugging Momji.

"Don't hurt, Momji, Kyo!" Said Amy.

"See what happens, when you're a jerk." Said Yo-Yo Man, and everyone begin to laugh at Kyo. "A better person gets a nice big hug."

"Why don't you zip it, Ninja Boy?" Kyo shouted.

"That's enough!" Joey shouted, "Don't talk to my sensei like that Cat!"

"Touch Kyo, and I will hurt you." Said Amy.

"Glaceon, you still can do ice on them, can't you?" Ask Jena.

"Don't make me use Aura Sphere on all of you!" Lucario shouted.

"I got it." Said Jack, upset, "Force Object, believe it." With just two fingers away, Kyo and Joey were pushed away. "Does Kyo always hate Momji?"

"Well, pretty much." Yuki replied, "Momji always gets on Kyo's nerves, but Momji is very nice. He wouldn't even harm a fly. He's just a child."

"True, very true." Said Jena.

"Oh. He's adorable too." Said Amy.

"He's so cute!" Said Jena, adoring.

"Ugh! Gag me with a spoon." Said Joey, disgusted.

"Joey, you are so having Raye taking your neck." Said Jena.

"Joey, sit." Said Amy, and then Joey was pulled down by gravity very hard.

"AGH!" Joey shouted, pulled by gravity very hard.

"Will that teach you to learn?" Ask Amy.

"I'm afraid it'll take a lot better then that." Joey replied, acting tough.

"You want me to say it again?" Ask Amy.

"You'd better not." Joey said, pointing at her.

"Sit."

"AGH!" Joey was pulled to the ground, very hard. "Dang it!"

"Don't make me say it again." Said Amy.

"Um, excuse me." Said Haru, interrupting, "But don't you think…" But Momji interrupted Haru.

"Hi! Haru!" Said Momji, excited. "Wow! Look at you! You're a big bull!" He looks at everyone, "Phew! Look at all these people!"

"Uh, Momji." Said Haru, but Momji was just too excited.

"Yuki! It's you!" Said Momji.

"Um, a." Said Yuki.

"Momji, you should…" Said Haru, but Momji continues to talk.

"Kisa! Where are you?" Kisa the small tiger came out of Amy's backpack. "Hi! Kisa!" He looks at Kyo. "Oh! Hi, Kyo!"

"Don't bother!" Kyo shouted, turning. Joey begins to laugh.

"Oh! Come on. Don't be so reckless!" Said Momji.

"Kyo! Don't be so mean." Said Amy.

"WILL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?" Kyo shouted. Momji gets behind Lucario, scared.

"Lucario, he's scaring me." Said Momji.

"Don't worry." Said Lucario, encouraging Momji, "He's not that crazy."

Jena was wondering and asks, "Can we get out of here?"

"I guess so." Jack replied, "Let's go, everyone."

"Let's go, everybody." Said Joey, "We are so out of here." Everyone stands on the teleportation, and exit straight out of dungeon, and back into Misty Theme Park.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Contest?

Now that the whole team has finally got Momji out of the dungeon, everyone had come back to Misty Theme Park. They will have to contact Tohru Honda about Momji finally rescued. But there will be a big surprise when they return back into the Airship soon.

"I got Kyo." Said Amy.

"Figures." Said Joey.

"Shut up, Joey." Said Amy.

"I just have a ribbon and I know how to use it." Said Jena.

"Uh, Amy." Said Jack, asking. "I have a question. Is Kisa alright?"

"Yes." Said Amy.

"Oh good." Said Jack, and he explains, "The important thing is that we have five zodiacs."

"She's been in Amy's backpack all the time." Said Jena. "So don't worry."

"I just wanna see her a little bit." Said Jack. Kisa's head then popped out. Jena felt adored.

"Oh!" She petted her head.

"I don't think she'll bite." Said Amy.

"She's so cute." Said Jena.

"_Don't I get to pet her?" _ Jack thought.

"Magic Ring!" Yo-Yo Man called, holding the ring. "Activate!"

There was a ringing, and then a voice called, "Hello! Honda here."

"Uh, yes." Said Yo-Yo Man, "We got the rabbit."

"Tohru!" Momji cheered, and Kyo was surprised.

"Oh! Is he okay?" Ask Tohru, worried.

"Yes. He's fine." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Tohru! Hi!" Momji cheered, getting on Yo-Yo Man's arms.

"Oh! Momji!" Said Tohru through the ring, surprised. "Hi!"

"Are you alright?" Ask Tohru. "It's good to see you. I hope you and Kyo are getting along."

"Well, just a little." Said Momji.

"_Is it warding you out?"_ Ask Joey, whispering.

"_It's warding me out."_ Yo-Yo Man replied, whispering.

"_Just play along." _Joey whispered, _"You'll live long."_

"Well, I'm glad you're okay." Said Tohru, "But I have to go now. So you be good to your new friends now, okay?"

"Okay! Bye-bye!" Said Momji.

"Bye!" Said Tohru.

"Oh." Said Amy, adored, "Such a cute bunny."

Joey fined it disgusted. "Joey." Said Jena, serious.

"Joey." Said Amy, serious.

"Cousin!" Said Jack, "He's just a child."

"You have two option: the pink ribbon, or the glomming into the ground." Said Jena, "Pick one!"

"I'm out of here!" Said Joey, and he left with Lucario.

"Come here." Said Jack, calling for Momji. He picks up Momji, and said, "You sure are hyper active sometime. But you know, we've got to get to the next zodiac later on." He thinks about it. "We have about six days until the tournament start, and only two more zodiacs to get. Actually, about…I think I lost count."

"How many zodiacs do we have?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"Momji, Kyo," Amy counted, and Jack joins her.

"Haru, Yuki, and Kisa." They both said.

"We have five." Said Jack. Joey and Lucario have returned back, but all beaten up. "Are they always like this?"

And then they all said, "Yes."

"That's a yes." Said Amy.

"It's not like they're used to it." Said Jena.

"If they keep this up, they're going to destroy Misty Theme Park." Said Jack, worried.

"We have cookies!" Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Please Amy?" Ask Jack.

"Sit!" Said Amy, and then Joey was pulled down by gravity, but Jack was pulled down too.

"AGH!"

"Sorry, Jack." Said Amy.

"It's alright." Said Jack, in pain, "Agh."

"Here." Said Amy, helping Jack. "Are you okay?" Amy picks Jack back up.

"Thanks." Said Jack. "Let's get back to the airship."

Everyone is back on the airship, relaxing to his or her spot. Since Jack had a tough mission, he almost feels exhausted ever since the dungeon began with the Rat, next was the Bull, third became the Tiger, and last is the Rabbit or Hare.

"Phew. This is one tough mission." Said Jack, relaxing on the ground.

"See you guys later." Said Jena, leaving, "I have to do something."

"See you later, guys." Said Joey.

"See you later, cousin." Said Jack, and then Joey left with Lucario. Since Joey needed a lot of training, he will train with Lucario.

"Phew. All that training," Jack, said, "All that exhaustion."

Jena decided to hang up with Treagle, helping with her hand. Glaceon however decided to wonder around, spying on people.

"Treagle. Try your healing technique." Said Yo-Yo Man, suggesting. Treagle decided to heal Jena, and Jena hugs her. Amy felt adored.

"Thank you, Treagle." Said Jena, hugging Treagle.

"Glace! Glace! Glace!" Said Glaceon.

Tohru decided to appear and cheered, "Hi Everyone! I'm back."

"Tohru!" Momji cheered, jumping on Tohru. It seems that Momji is really happy to see his old friend back.

"Oh! Momji!" Tohru said, surprised. "I'm so glad to see you, Momji. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Tohru." Momji replied.

"I wonder what's going on the sphere news." Said Jack, watching on the sphere. He looks at the news.

"I still love Joey's ears." Said Tohru.

"Lock them in the chamber room." Said Amy.

"Hey! Guys!" Yo-Yo Man called, "Run to the fountain of the chamber!"

"Alright!" Joey said, hurrying with Lucario. Too late, Joey and Lucario are in the secret chamber room.

"At least we won't hear them in the room." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"What's this?" Ask Yuki, wondering at the sphere news.

"Oh, this?" Ask Jack, and he answers, "This is a sphere news. It's a weird sphere that…" But Jack saw something, "Huh? What's this?" Jack looks closely, and shouted, angry, "That Devil!" He bangs on the ground. Everyone heard Jack shouted.

"What's wrong?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Jack shouted.

"What's wrong?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"Dang king!" Jack shouted, "What's he doing?"

"Making really weird jokes?"

"No! Look at the news." Everyone got closer to the news, but Joey and Lucario got out of the chamber just in time.

"I'm here live at the Galleon Colosseum." Said the news reporter. "Where our authority, King Danto, has been taking the liberty of letting the champion inside."

"Thank you." Said the king, taking the microphone. He announces, "Fellow champions, it would bring to you all that…" But Tohru interrupted.

"Oh my god! You poor little Inu." Said Tohru.

"Oh crud!" Joey shouted, surprised.

"Hmm, maybe I should turn it up a little." Said the king, turning the volume up. And then he shouted, "HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Everyone had covered his or her ears.

"AOW!" Joey shouted. "MY EARS!"

"Ow." Said Amy, in pain.

Joey tries to attack the sphere news, but it's titanium. "Yow!" Joey felt his nails in pain, but he recovers.

"As I was saying," the king continues, "We'll have four champions who are going inside the Galleon Colosseum. The very old ruins in the Danto Ruins. They say there are awesome treasure inside."

"Lucario, let's go heal." Said Joey, and both Joey and Lucario left.

"And it's worth One Million, Trillion Gils." Said the king, and everyone was surprised. They come fully healed. "Yes indeed, we're going to have four champions into the Colosseum."

"Hmm? What I miss?" Ask Joey.

"Look! You see a bunch of people at the Galleon Colosseum?" Ask Jack, pointing at the people.

"We've got to be those four champions." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"How?" Ask Jena.

"Ugh! I can't stand them." Said Jack, upset, "They're tourist!"

"What's the problem with tourist?" Ask Joey.

Jack pulls Joey, points at the guy and asks, "You see that guy right there?"

"Hmm?"

"Who do you think that guy is region from?" Ask Jack. That tourist has an emblem of an "O" symbol, and the rest is "rre". Joey was surprised.

Joey gasped and said, "The Orre!"

"All of them have Orres!" Said Jack, and he points at the next one, "And look! There's one with the C!"

"Crystal." Said Jena.

"Yes!" Said Jack.

"And there's another one with the D." Said Joey.

"Exactly!" Said Jack.

"And look, and there's one with a pink '17' on it." Said Yo-Yo Man. Everyone laughs.

"Okay." Said Jack, annoyed, "What's up with a guy pink 17 in front of the sphere?"

"I have no idea." Yo-Yo Man replied, but he thought back, "Oh wait!" He pulls out a towel, and wipes the sauce out. "That was just the sauce."

"Has anyone got any food?" Ask Joey, "I'm starving."

"And now, let us bring out our champions!" The king announced, and he holds the paper and called. "Our first champion from the Crystal Region…" There were too many people, cheering. "Our next champion from the Orre Region…" There were still too many people from the Orre Region, cheering. "Our third champion is…" But the king thought back, and announced, "What's this? It appears we have a tad error. This boy is too young and fifteen and…" But the judge whispers and the king, "Wha? What was that? You mean to tell he's? My mistake." The king then announced, "Our third champion is…Peter Palm!"

"Huh?" Ask Amy, surprised.

"Peter?" Ask Joey, surprised.

"Oh god." Said Jena.

"I wonder how that noble is doing." Joey said, "I haven't seen for a long time."

Yo-Yo Man yelling at the sphere in Japanese, and the king continues "And now, let's get out our last champion." He reads the last one, but he froze.

"Come on! I wanna here the next champion!" Joey argued.

"Has any of you seen this?" Ask the king, and he shows it on the news. It has the name, "Jack Davis".

"JACK!" Everyone shouted.

"WHAT?" Jack shrieked.

"ME?" Jack asks, shocked.

"It's you!" Joey shouted.

"I think…" Said Yo-Yo Man. Joey looks at the person from the Orre Region.

"One from the Orre Region." Said Joey, but he saw a person that looks like Joey's older brother, wearing no fur, and more mature. "MY BROTHER?" He shouted, surprised. "HOW THE HELL DID HE GOT OVER HERE?"

"Joey, if you don't control your anger…" Jena said, and then the figure from the Crystal is Yo-Yo Man's wife with blue long hair, wearing a white cloth, and pink boots. "Huh?"

"Your wife, sensei." Said Joey. "That Noble." Amy is really reacting.

"And I thought she liked me." Said Kyo, "Finally, she's off my back!"

"Wait! This is a mistake!" Jack shouted, "I can't be in the champions, I'm too young and thirteen!"

"Wait a minute, Jack, didn't you say…" Said Joey, but Jena interrupts him.

"I heard there's a Crystal Female." Said Jena.

"That was the White Crane." Yo-Yo Man replied.

"How the hell did my brother get mix up in this?" Ask Joey, "I know my brother is strong, but to be a champion? Now that's no fair!" He stomped on the ground. He turns away and snuffs.

"Why does mom enter the tournament?" Ask Jena, "That's the problem. She not is even dead if she gets in and going for her." Yo-Yo Man thinks about it.

"And how did my rival get in it?" Ask Jack.

"Well, you know that noble." Joey replied, "He always want to prove he is the strongest."

"That is the thing I'm worried about." Said Jena.

"You're worried about the White Crane?" Ask Joey.

"No." Jena replied, "She could handle herself. He helped my dad."

"Well, there's something extra." Said Jack.

"I'm worried about the trouble the society this year." Said Jena.

"If Jack doesn't enter the tournament, he'll be disqualified for good." Said the king, announcing, "And there will be gift inside the treasure inside the Galleon Colosseum."

"Okay." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Jack, you have to enter in the tournament." Said Jena.

"Oh, and ounce you're inside…you stand alone." Said the king.

"Don't worry." Said Yo-Yo Man, "You're never alone. You have cool friends."

Jack feels spaced out, and faints to the ground. "Oh."

"Oh boy!" Said Joey.

"Jack!" Amy shouted, surprised.

"Jack!" Jena shouted, surprised.

"I think I killed him with cliché." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Joey hoist Jack up to his shoulder, and drags him to his room. "Joey!" Said Jena.

"Oh man, are you kidding?" Ask Jack, "There's no way I'm ganna make it." He whines.

"You have to." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Get up, Jack!" Said Joey, "You're fine."

"I'll train you." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Are you crazy?" Ask Jack.

"Yes!" Yo-Yo Man replied, "Absolutely. Let's get to the training."

"Jack." Said Jena.

"Sensei, you don't get it?" Jack called, "Do you have any idea how strong to become?"

"Jack Davis!" Jena shouted, talking to Jack, "You look at me right now! You've been trained by a skilled ninja in the whole dang world! You are related to an Inu that killed by staring at him."

"I know, but." Jack said, but he was still interrupted.

"You're suppose to be the Pok'emon Hero who must have come from the Empire World from the sword you pulled," Jena continues, "And you're chicken out all because of a stupid adventure?"

The king continues, "And must fight against…this." The king shows a picture that looks like a black dragon. Everyone stares at the black dragon.

"Uh…" Said Amy

"It better not be what I think it is." Said Joey.

"That wouldn't be a Nightmare type Dragon Lord." Said Jena.

"Not like Vulcan." Said Jack, "He would be a Dragon Lord, and he's good. But something evil,"

"It can't be Bahumat, because he's a good guy." Said Joey.

"No, it's worse." Said Jack, "It's the Black Dragon."

"Chromatic Dragon." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"It's actually called the 'Black Dragon'." Said Jack.

"The Black Dragon." Said Joey.

"Uh, Nightmare type like Vulcan are really different from dragon. " Jena explains, "They're not dark and evil, okay? They just carry the name. I'll speak to you later."

"And plus, I have to practice my summoning." Said Jack.

"Jack, you can do this." Said Jena, "I've seen you take out your foes."

"Not like this one!" Said Jack.

"Jack, no offense or anything, but you could handle it." Said Jena, "Don't doubt yourself now."

"And I have a secret weapon." Said Yo-Yo Man, performing hand seals. "Summon, Contract Holder!" He faces his palm on the ground, and then a big frog like is holding a contract scroll appeared.

"Hey! I remember him!" Jena cheered, "You summoned for him my aunt's birthday."

"Does it have an Inu scroll on it?" Ask Jack.

"Hold on, sensei." Said Joey, "Since I'm an Inu, let my try." Joey performs a summoning, and summoned an Inu Contract Holder. The Contract Holder releases the scroll with Japanese words for Jack to summon.

"It's a blood scroll." Yo-Yo Man explained, "With this, you'll be able to summon mighty creatures." Jack begins to pull out a knife, cuts his thumb, and signs it. "Place your hand on the scroll."

"And sign in with blood." Said Jack.

"Here you go, Jack." Said Jena, giving Jack something, "It's my holy symbol. It's a good lucky charm."

"There." Said Jack, done signing. He cuts his whole hand, and places it.

"Jack, here." Said Jena, and Jack takes it.

"Thank you." Said Jack.

"You're welcome." Said Jena.

"Keep it in your wrist." Said Yo-Yo Man, "That way if you got shot from a bolt, you'll be protective."

Joey takes Jack's arm, giving him his mystic and said, "There. I'm giving you some of my power to make you stronger."

"And don't die on us!" Jena shouted.

"Cause if you, I will swear I will kill you." Said Joey.

Arriving to the Galleon Region, there are so many people all over the Colosseum, ready to watch the show about four champions to enter inside the Galleon Colosseum, and fight against the Black Dragon. However, the locals all over are too busy acting like tourist.

"What a drag." Said Joey, and he yawn.

"Agh!" Said Jack, upset, and practicing, "Give me a break. It isn't working."

And then Jena appeared and called, acting like she's happy, "Hey, everyone, I got good news!" Everyone got Jena's attention.

"Hmm?"

"I just got back from the Crystal Region." Said Jena, "I have a couple of friends."

"Does it involve Prince Brent?" Ask Jack, upset.

"No." Jena replied, "He's just busy social with his parents."

"Figures." Said Jack.

"I have someone that has to do with your family Joey and Jack." Said Jena.

"Huh? My Family?" Ask Joey, surprised.

"What?" Ask Jack, surprised.

"Yeah, I just met them way back in the Crystal Region." Said Jena.

"Who are they?" Ask Jack.

"She said something about your long lost cousins." Said Jena.

"Wow." Said Joey. "Just like how my family could get any bigger."

"And Ka-To is really looking forward to you, Joey." Said Jena, excited, "He even said he hasn't seen a half-breed in the family."

But Jack interrupts Jena and said, "Uh, Jena, did you get your head stuck again? My cousin is a full-breed, not a half-breed. I'm a half-breed."

"Oh!" Said Jena, but Jack continues.

"And second, he's from the Orre Region, not the Danto."

"You try remembering, you two. It's so confusing with personality." Said Jena.

"Yeah, that's true." Said Amy.

"Sensei, a little help." Said Jack, asking for help.

Yo-Yo Man looks at Jack, and then replies back, "Well, you are both, idiots."

"No, sensei!" Jack called. "I'm trying to get my summoning jutsu right, and look," only a gray tiny puppy. Amy felt adored to the puppy, and Jena looks at Jack.

"Jack, no offense or anything, but I could do better then you." Said Jena.

Jack stands up, and said, "Oh yeah, prove it!"

"Yeah, prove it!" Said Pikachu. "We like to see you try and do it!"

"No, I don't like showing off." Said Jena.

"Well, so much for the Crystal Region." Said Jack.

"Just, focus your Mystic, and focus your blood." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Tell me why you're related to him?" Ask Lucario.

"I don't know." Joey replied.

Jack tries again with the summoning, forming hand signs, "Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram." Next, he shouted and slams his own palm to the ground and shouted, "Summoning Jutsu!"

With his whole right palm on the ground, white smoke appeared from the ground. But the smoke is becoming smaller and smaller, and then a tiny Growlithe puppy appeared. Everyone was shocked.

"DAAAGGGHHH!!"

"Oh! It's so adorable." Said Jena, excited.

"_A tiny puppy?" _Yo-Yo Man thought, stunned, _"A tiny puppy?"_

"Uh, cousin." Said Jack.

"What?" Ask Joey.

"I think it would be a better idea to get your mystic back." Said Joey.

"Jack, I think I could do better job then you." Said Jena.

"If you could do a better job, then do it!" Said Jack.

"I don't want being stared." Said Jena.

"Don't fight." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Dad, are you alright?" Ask Jena, "My dad is having a heart-attack." Jena puts his hand on his chest, and heals him.

A figure with blue robes, a big nose, and white hair appeared with his rod. He comes to everyone, pulling out his rod and then announces, "Everyone! Gather around champions! Champions, gather to me."

Jack and Pikachu came to the king. But the others appeared, the White Crane known as Shrio Sai-Na has appeared with her white clothes, long blue hair, and a cute face. Sanaskue has a very long white hair, wearing a white Kamino for mans, and has the face of his father, but more mature then Sesshomaru, the older brother of the Inu Family. And lastly, is Peter. He has blue spiky hair that goes straight, wearing only black face, and has his face resemble of Gary Oak.

However, it seems that Sanaskue appeared with his Metagross, and Peter with his Umbreon. The but now, it seems that Jena, Yo-Yo Man, Joey, and Amy came to the ground. "Gather round, now then." Said the king, and he explained, "This is important that…" But he was interrupted, and looked at Joey, Yo-Yo Man, Amy, Jena, and their pok'emon and said, "What do you four want? A cookie?" He moves his hand like shooing and said, "Shoo! Shoo! Shoo! This is for champions only!"

"Hello?" Ask Joey, "One of those champions is my brother."

"Yeah, my mom is…" Said Jena, but she was interrupted.

"Only Champions, not relatives." Said Franklin. "Shoo, shoo, shoo!"

"Why don't you shoo?" Ask Jena, rudely.

"What a drag." Said Joey, "Let's go."

"Come on, Amy." Said Jena.

The whole team decided to back away from the group, as they wait until four champions are done talking to the king. The king decided to give the champions a grave warning before going inside the dungeon.

"_Okay, listen up." _Said King Danto, whispering to the champions. _"Inside the dragons, you won't be facing those that are a bit hairy. Instead, you'll be fighting something like Bugbears or Wyverns. Make sure you gather all five tokens before entering. If you manage to succeed through the dungeon, then you'll be fighting against the Black Dragon, and defeat the beast inside. Do be cautious though."_


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Dragon Dungeon Part I

After coming into the Danto Ruins through the entrance, they manage to get inside the Galleon Ruins, and enter inside the Dragon Dungeons. Inside looks like an ordinary dungeon, but there are four passage ways to get to the dragon. Jack and Pikachu were fear if they never see daylight again.

"…Okay." Said Sanaskue, "So where's that black dragon?"

"Why don't you wait until we get there, demon?" Ask Peter, "The dragon can wait as soon as we get five tokens." In front of the group are the passageways, but leads to danger. The passageways can lead the trainer and his or her pok'emon can go through the passage, but must survive in order to get the token.

"Call me demon one more time, and I'll have your neck." Said Sanaskue.

Pikachu grabs Jack's right ear and whispers, _"Is Sanaskue always the toughest?"_

"…_Yeah." _Jack replied, whispering. _"His father is a god, and Sanaskue is way more older then his younger brothers. We'll have to be careful, because Sanaskue can take us both out."_

Pikachu gulped for a minute. This time, the White Crane can feel something about her stomach, but just letting Sanaskue and Peter talk to each other is like talking to two people who cares about power too much.

"So which one do you want to take?" Ask Peter, "Life or Death?"

"How about Get Eaten or Be Eaten?" Ask Sanaskue.

"Hey!" Jack shouted, and everyone got Jack's attention. "Why don't we just split up now?"

"Fine." Said Peter. "Just make sure dog boy here stays out of my way." Said Peter, leaving with his Umbreon.

"And I expect the Noble to act like a real Noble." Said Sanaskue, leaving through the passage with his Metagross. Peter has taken to the first door on the right, and Sanaskue took the first door on the left. Jack looks at the white crane, worried.

"Ms. Sai-Na?" Ask Jack, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Said the White Crane, feeling her stomach. "Let's hurry."

"Eevee!" Said her Eevee. Both the White Crane and her Eevee took the second door on the left, hoping to get to the Black Dragon first. Now Jack and Pikachu looked at each other, shrugs, and decided to go to the second door on the right.

Jack and Pikachu began to rush through the corridors first by entering through the double doors, and enter inside the next room. It looks big, but there are places with booby traps.

"Now what?" Ask Pikachu.

"Just keep going." Said Jack. First, Jack and Pikachu hurried through a maze by going right, then running left and left again. But they came to a halt and saw something by the end of the wall. It looks like some kind of large dragon. But it has hands, and it can stand on two legs by the wings on its back.

"A fiend?"

"I don't know." It heard Jack and Pikachu's voices and appeared in front of them. It roared, and both Jack and Pikachu are terrorized with fear.

"AGH!"

"To get to the dragon, you must answer my riddle." Said the dragon. I may sting, but I am actually the dragon's cousin, but just a distant cousin. What am I?"

Jack and Pikachu were thinking, and then Jack responds, "You're a dragon?"

It roars, and fights Jack and his Pikachu. "Wrong! I'm a Wyvern!"

"I should have realized!" Said Jack, and then he pulls out his Guitar. "I hope this works." He thought, _"O'wakka the Twenty-Ninth, please this Dragon's bane work." _Jack begins to attack at first hand, and then hits the Large Wyvern Dragon. "HIYA!" BONG!

"OW!" The Large Wyvern Dragon cried, "Not feeling good."

"Pikachu!" Jack called, "Go!" Pikachu begins to charge up electricity, and then release a Thunderbolt attack on the Large Wyvern Dragon.

"PIKACHU!"

"AAAGGGHHH!!" The Large Wyvern Dragon shouted, electrocuted. "AGH! What did you do to me?" The Large Wyvern Dragon is now paralyzed. But then, it broke free. "Ha! Annoying Pest!" He begins to point at his Pikachu, and jabs with a sting!

"CHAA!" Pikachu shouted, attacked.

"Pikachu!" Jack shouted, worried. However, it seems that Pikachu survived the poison the attack. He looks at the Dragon at the shouted. "Why you!" He begins to attack again with the swing of his Electric Guitar. "HIYA!" BONG!

"AGH!" The Large Wyvern Dragon cried. "NOT FEELING GOOD!" Right on the head felt like Jack was hitting the Dragon with a big hammer.

"Pikachu!" Jack shouted, worried. Pikachu made a quick recover, and he's fine. "Great!" He said, and he calls, "Thunderbolt that bloody dragon!" Pikachu begins to charge up electricity, charging up to maximum, and then released it on the Large Wyvern Dragon.

"PIKACHU!"

"AAAAGGGHH!" The Large Wyvern Dragon wailed, falling down. "THIS CAN'T BE! How could a little runt and his rat defeat me?" That dragon then fades away.

Jack and Pikachu won the battle. "Hah!" Jack cheered, "We won!"

"Alright!" Pikachu cheered. Jack had picked up 1,200 Gils from the ground, and found Two Antidotes. "Jack! Let's get moving!" Pikachu called.

"Right." Said Jack, and both Jack and Pikachu moved on. They walk through the maze, and came to a double door. They opened the door, came into a small corridor, enter through the next double door, and enter inside the next big room. There, standing in front of Jack and Pikachu look like two snakes that started to hiss at Jack and his Pikachu. "Basilisks!" Jack shrieked.

"Answer this riddle." Said the Basilisk on the right.

"But get it wrong, and you'll have to fight us both." Said the Basilisk on the left.

"Again?" Ask Pikachu, confused.

"This Dragon Dungeon has too many riddles." Said Jack.

"From ounce we've came," Said the Basilisk on the right, "We were suppose to protect the dragon."

"The dragon is known as the Black Dragon." Said the Basilisk on the left. "But we've known that dragon for centuries."

"It will eat its prey, but we don't know the territory."

"Answer us, where does the place the Black Dragon came from."

"Great." Said Pikachu, worried, "If we answer wrong, then we're done for." Jack put a lot of thought to it.

He thought of the answer, and said, "The Black Dragon lives in the Marshes!" Jack answered. Both Basilisks started to hiss at both Jack and Pikachu, and escaped.

"Ugh! That is correct." Said the Basilisks. "You may pass." Jack and Pikachu were relieved. The door on Jack and Pikachu's left opened up. They go to the double door, and enter through the next room. When Jack and Pikachu into the room, the whole place at the bottom underneath the platform looks like red fiery lava.

"Great." Said Jack, upset. "And I thought I would never see this again.

"Now what?" Ask Pikachu, worried. When they looked around, they just saw something blocking the double door. There appears to be about six goblin like but covered with bear fur, and holding some kind of weapon.

"In order to get past us," Said the of the goblin bear likes, "You must defeat us six."

"Pikachu." Said Jack, surprised, "This could be a problem."

"Jack!" Said Pikachu, "We fought worse things, and we can do it!"

"You're right!" Said Jack, encouraged. "Let's get them!" Jack begins to pull out his bow and arrow. Next, he pulls the arrow back from the string of the bow, and aims at one of the goblin bear like fiends. He aims, and then fires at the first goblin bear through the skin. "Pikachu! Shock the arrow!" He points, Pikachu charges electricity, and then fires electricity at the arrow like how an arrow becomes a lighting rod!

Pikachu barbeque the fiend, and then the goblin bear like falls to the lava, burning. "AGH! All right! Fine! You'll ask for it!"

Three goblin bear likes came up to Jack and Pikachu, beginning to attack. Two goblin bear like attack Jack, and one attacks Pikachu. All three swings their Morningstar, that spiked ball like attached to a club attacks Jack and Pikachu. All three goblin-bear like miss because two only hit Jack's hard armor, and Pikachu dodges the attack.

Next, the two goblin-bear like pulled out their Javelin, and chucks it at Jack and Pikachu. Thanks to Jack's Mithral, the hardest silvery armor protected Jack from the Javelins the goblin-bear threw. However, it seems that it missed hitting both Pikachu and the other goblin-bear like.

"My turn!" Jack called, pulling out his Electric Guitar. He's prepared to fight, and swings his guitar to the right to hit the other goblin-bear like. By one swing, to another swing, and then the last swing. With two hits and one miss, the goblin-bear like was knocked to his ally.

"ACK!" Next, Pikachu begins to charge up electricity, charging to maximum, and then blast another Thunderbolt attack on the third goblin-bear like. Pikachu's Thunderbolt attack overkilled the third goblin-bear like. There are four left.

"You're a threat!" Said the goblin-bear like. "You've threatened the Bugbear nation!"

"So that's what you guys are." Said Jack, "You're not reptiles or cold bloody demons, are you?"

"You dare provoke us?" Ask the Bugbear.

"Oh boy." Said Jack, surprised. "I think I've made them mad." The Bugbear in front of Jack attacks with his Morning Star. POW! Ouch! Jack was hit in the weak spot. It took serious damage; Jack was hit very hard on his head. "OUCH!"

"Jack!" Pikachu shouted, worried. Next, the other Bugbear in front of Pikachu attacks with his Morningstar. With just one swing, it hits Pikachu very hard. "AAGGGHHH!!" With just one swing from the Bugbear's morningstar, Pikachu was attacked and slide away from the others. Pikachu almost fell off the ledge and into the lava!

"Pikachu!" Jack shouted, worried, "No!" However, Pikachu is still standing, and he can still fight. Now the Bugbears at the back pull out their Javelins again, and aimed at Jack and Pikachu. The first Bugbear aims at Jack, throws it at him, but Jack blocks it with his shield. The second Bugbear throws the Javelin at Pikachu, however missed.

"You Bugbears need to practice more!" The Bugbear shouted at his team.

"And you need to learn some manners!" Jack shouted, attack the Bugbear in front of him. He swings his Electric Guitar very hard with all his might, and with one swing right on the Bugbear's head, he was pounded on the left side of its head, and thrown off the platform and into the lava. Next, Jack attacks the other Bugbear by swinging the other way around. "FOUR!"

POW! That knocks the other Bugbear very hard, and thrown off into the lava. "UGH!"

"Never, ever, hurt, my, Pikachu, again!" Jack shouted. He looks at his Pikachu, and his Pikachu continues to stand. "Pikachu! Go for it!"

Pikachu begins to charge up electricity, aims at the Bugbear on the right, and then fires a Thunderbolt again.

The Bugbear becomes electrocuted by Pikachu's Thunderbolt attack, and then falls off the platform. Now the last Bugbear pulls out a Javelin, aims at Jack, and then fires by throwing it towards Jack. Jack ignores it because Jack is wearing Mithral Armor, and charges at the last Bugbear.

"Believe it!" Jack shouted, charging. He attacks, but misses the swing already. The Bugbear laughs. "Wasn't aiming at you." Jack bluffed. Pikachu begins to charge electricity, and then fires at the last Bugbear. With a success avoiding Pikachu's attack, Jack dodges it, and then the Bugbear becomes electrocuted.

The Bugbear is electrocuted, and falls off the platform, into the lava, wailing. Jack and his Pikachu won the battle. "We won." Said Jack.

"Yeah!" Pikachu cheered. Jack picked up 1,800 Gils from the ground, and found two Cure Moderate Potions. "Let's get going, Jack!"

"Right." Said Jack, and then both Jack and Pikachu enter inside the next room and out of the lava room. Inside the room looks pretty big, something for Jack and Pikachu to practice before fighting against a ferocious dragon. However, there is another fiend that has a head of a lion, a goat, a hawk, and it has a snake as a tail.

"What's that?" Ask Pikachu, surprised at the fiend.

"A Chimera I believe." Jack replied.

The Chimera started to roar at both Jack and Pikachu, and then said, "Be careful to where you fight, because I will fighting back. I am a vicious monster that has very skin, but I live in a long time, and I eat my prey when they are meat. I would have sharp fangs, and but I am afraid of the cold and fire. What am I?"

"Another riddle?" Ask Pikachu. "What does it take to answer these riddles?" Jack thinks about, carefully about the riddle.

Jack thought about it and answered, "Are you a dragon?"

"Wrong!" The Chimera roared, "Now die!"

"Over my dead body!" Jack called, pulling out his Guitar. He begins to charge at the Chimera, and then swings it to those three heads. "HIYA!" Bong! "YA!" BONG! With two swings, the Chimera from three heads had been hit from a big hammer. "Pikachu! Go!"

Pikachu begins to charge up electricity, and then blasting up all the static attack to the Chimera. "CHU!!"

That shocks the Chimera really hard. "Agh! You little pest!" It shouted. Now the Chimera starts to inhale its breath up, and then starts to blow out Acid towards Jack and Pikachu. Both Jack and Pikachu manage to avoid the Chimera's acid attack just in time.

"My turn!" Jack called, beginning to attack again. He charges at the Chimera again, and then attacks with his Electric Guitar by a swing ounce. "YA!" Unlucky that Jack miss by a swoop, but lucky Jack has a Double Cut Materia.

A Double Cut Materia, the yellow Materia, Jack, just had allows him or the user to attack twice. Instead of one swing, it becomes two swings.

Jack begins to swing again, and this time puts his strength on his Electric Guitar. "El Ca Bong!" BONG! Right on the head, the Chimera gets a big headache.

"Yow! Not feeling good." Said the Chimera, dizzy.

"Now Pikachu!" Jack commanded, "Use Thunderbolt again!"

Pikachu begins to charge up enough electricity, feeling his red cheeks with static, and then blast out a Thunderbolt attack on the Chimera! The Chimera becomes electrocuted, and then falls to the ground, fading away.

"I regret nothing!" Jack and his Pikachu won the battle!

"We did it!" Jack cheered.

"We won!" Pikachu cheered. Jack had just picked up 1,600 Gils from the ground. They've decided to wait until then something someone burst the door on the right open. Someone appeared with an evolved form of darkness, wearing black clothes, and blue spiky hair. Jack and Pikachu were surprised.

"No way!" Jack said, surprised. "Peter? Umbreon?"

"Surprise?" Ask Pikachu. "I thought you guys would be dead, but I was wrong. You're still standing.

"Why do you care, Peter?" Ask Jack.

"Yeah!" Pikachu said, getting on his owner's right shoulder. Peter started to walk up to Jack and Pikachu with his Umbreon.

"Because the king said if we encounter each other, we have to fight." Said Peter, explaining, "But I've already gotten myself a token." He pulls out the first token, and reveals it to Jack. It looks like the Token of the Earth. "The 'Token of the Earth' is mine. I only have to find four more, and then I'll claim my prize. Unless you want to stop me and take the Token, you're welcome anytime."

Jack is too nervous, fighting against his rival right now. He backs away with a big gulp. However, he Peter begins to attack, then Jack will have to be armed for sure.

"So you've decided to back away?" Said Peter, "Good choice. I would have killed, but I couldn't since you've saved the Empire, I cannot break this law."

"So what?" Ask Jack, "You want to fight me now?"

"No." Peter replied. "But you'll need backup."

Something is rumbling from the ground, coming from the ground. It looked like an even larger Basilisk, but this one is called an even greater Basilisk.

"Dang!" Peter shouted, pulling out his Masamune. "It's just us!"

"Us?" Ask Pikachu, "What do you mean us?"

"Just fight, Pikachu!" Peter shouted, and he throws five items to Jack. "Here!" Jack takes fives from Peter, and it's Soft. "Find it's weak spot, and hit him!"

Jack begins to pull out his Electric Guitar, and then begins to play a song. "Let's rock!" He plays his Electric Guitar very loudly without singing. With the help of his Pikachu, it becomes one shocking guitar. Now Pikachu begins to charge up electricity, feeling the static from its red cheeks, and then blast out a Thunderbolt attack at the Large Basilisk.

The Large Basilisk becomes shocked, not only Pikachu found the weak spot, but paralyzed the Large Basilisk with one static Thunderbolt attack. The Large Basilisk is trying to break free of being stunned, but it couldn't make a move.

"Good work, Pikachu." Said Jack, "That should stop him in his tracks!"

"Now it's my turn!" Said Peter, prepared his Masamune. "My blade shall slice this bloody beast into his skeleton!" He charges at the paralyzed Basilisk, and attacks with a three-katana slash. "Ha! Ya! My Turn!" With two slashes and one miss, Peter was able to slice off the Basilisk's eyes. But it's still standing. "Dang! Not enough! However, it seems to be blind."

"Peter, you blinded the Large Basilisk?" Ask Jack.

"There's no time to answer 50 questions." Peter replied, and he looks at his Umbreon. "Umbreon, use your Shadow Ball on the beast."

Umbreon, the darkness pok'emon that was the pre-evolved from of Eevee charges all the darkness energy, aims at the stunned and blind Basilisk, and then blast out a Shadow Ball that's made of Darkness Sphere.

The Large Basilisk takes the darkness attack, but it's still standing. "Dang! Not enough." Said Peter, anger. "I need more power. I want more power."

"It's okay." Said Jack, "We can take it." Now Jack begins to charge at the Large Basilisk with his Electric Guitar, and then swings twice like a big hammer. BONG! BONG! With two swings, that gives the Basilisk a really bad headache. "Now Pikachu!" He commanded, "Use your Mega Punch attack!"

Mega Punch is a difficult attack. It requires strength and only strength. The user has one chance to try and perform a power Mega Punch attack on the opponent. If the user succeeds, the opponent takes massive damage from the user. Failed means a miss attack.

Pikachu begins to charge at the Large Basilisk, concentration his right hand. Pikachu charged enough power, and then strikes. With one blow, and then POW! That did serious damage to the Large Basilisk.

Now the Basilisk is dizzy, and still stunned. From a powerful Mega Punch attack, it made the Large Basilisk even more stunned.

"Nice attack." Said Peter, impressed. "Good job stalling that thing."

"Thanks." Said Pikachu.

"Now it's my turn." Said Peter. His right hand is covered with black. He pulled his arm back, and throws it at the Large Basilisk. "Dark Firaga!" BOOM! Coming from someone with a Non-Elemental attack, I say that Peter did the most powerful attack on the Large Basilisk. "Umbreon! Use Shadow Ball again!"

Umbreon opened its mouth wide, creating a black sphere by dark energy. Umbreon then blows out the Shadow Ball at the Large Basilisk, and then it explodes on the reptile lizard. The Large Basilisk is destroyed and burned into ashes. Jack, Pikachu, Peter, and Umbreon won the battle!

"Hey uh, thanks for the help." Said Jack.

Peter just sighs and said, "Whatever. You're just lucky I was around, or you and your Pikachu would be dead by now."

"Hey!" Jack shouted, "That's not funny!"

"Fine." Said Peter, ready to enter through the double door from his left. "I'm about to get the next Token." But then he pulls out something, and throws it to Jack. "Here. You better take it as a gift."

Jack takes a gift, and it looks like some kind of Token of the Ice. "But Peter, why?"

"You won it fair and square." Said Peter, "If they find out that I gave it to you, then it could get ugly. You better hurry and get the other four tokens as well. I already have mines, and you already have yours."

"Okay." Said Pikachu, "Thanks."

Jack and Pikachu were about to enter to where Peter came from, but Peter stopped them. "Oh, one more thing." Jack and Pikachu stopped, and look at Peter, confused. "…Watch out for Sanaskue." Jack and Pikachu were shocked, and then Peter and his Umbreon enter through the door from ounce Jack and Pikachu came from. When Peter and Umbreon left, Jack and Pikachu enter through the door on the right, and came into a long corridor.

Jack and Pikachu have a choice of either going all the way straight through the hallway, or turning left. It looks almost like a maze of corridors, but that won't stop Jack and his Pikachu for getting into the token. Instead, Jack and Pikachu will have to find the other three tokens, and then challenge Peter to a battle to get all five tokens.

"Let's hurry, Jack." Said Pikachu.

"Right." Said Jack.

Jack and Pikachu hurried all the way straight to the corridor, following the long hallway, up ahead looks like some kind of light. They came to a hole on the ceiling, and a ladder going up the hole. They have a chance of either going up the ladder, or continue by going through the door on their left. They deiced to go up, because the champions couldn't find Jack and his Pikachu up on the skies. They both climb up the ladder, and came into the next room up in the sky.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Dragon Dungeon Part II

Jack and Pikachu finally got out of the first floor dungeon, and came out through the second floor. Outside looks like an environment of the sky. They would wonder if they could find the next token before someone else does to the other tokens. Jack and Pikachu had one because Peter deiced to share his token to Jack; Peter got his token from the earth territory; but the other three tokens are somewhere in the dragon dungeon, and both Jack and Pikachu must fine the tokens before Sanaskue, the White Crane, and Peter do.

"So, where to now?" Ask Pikachu.

"I don't know." Jack replied. "Let's keep moving and find out." Jack and Pikachu follow the trail by walking on the platform carefully. The path they're walking is almost narrow, turning right, follow the trail, and then finally came to a big platform. But then, both Jack and Pikachu heard something up ahead. They looked up ahead of the trail, and it looks like some kind of magical snake like with ten heads made of snake.

The serpent has ten heads, four legs, and it looks like it could hiss at Jack and Pikachu any time. Jack and Pikachu followed the trail, and found the monster, but staring at the monster very frightful.

It roared and said, "I am Hydra! The Snake Demon of Multiheaded Snakes!" It looks at Jack and Pikachu, and then spoke, "What business do you have here?"

Jack and Pikachu felt terrified, they couldn't speak. "We just came here to get a token."

"Fine." Said the Hydra, "But in order to get the token, and the treasure it holds, you must defeat me!"

"Okay." Said Jack, pulling out his Electric Guitar, "We accept."

"What?" Pikachu shouted, shocked. "Are you crazy, Jack?"

"Then let the battle begin!" The Hydra roared.

"You're not going to be lucky this time!" Jack shouted, and he begins to play his Electric Guitar. "I'm ganna rock your world!" With Pikachu's electric help, he boots the Electric Guitar, and encourages Jack and Pikachu to fight. "Pikachu! Give him a Thunderbolt attack!"

Pikachu begins to charge up electricity, feeling his red cheeks full of static. With enough electricity, Pikachu uses a Thunderbolt attack on the Hydra! "Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted. That electrocutes the Hydra. However, the Hydra is still standing.

"What the?" Ask Jack, surprised.

"What just happened?" Ask Pikachu. The Hydra started to chuckle at Jack and Pikachu, and heal its wounds. Jack and Pikachu were surprised it can learn to heal his own wounds like Regen or Fast Healing. "What? You know Regen?"

"Pikachu! I think we have a problem!" Said Pikachu, surprised.

"Oh, that's right." Said the Hydra, "I do have Regen. But I also have Fast Healing to heal myself when I'm attacked. Now let's see what happens if I eat you little rats for dinner." The Hydra's all ten heads move in to attack Jack. "I'm going to have humans for lunch!" With all ten biting at Jack, their fangs bit Jack's armor. Jack was surprised.

"Hey! What's going on?" Ask Jack, looking at his armor. "You attacked me, but only got my armor." However, it seems that Jack's armor is too hard to chew.

"Lucky you!" Said the ninth headed Hydra.

"But we'll still get you." Said the Hydra.

How are Jack and Pikachu going to take down a Hydra that can heal its own body? If Jack could somehow try and hit its eyes, all twenty eyes, then maybe it would blind and the Hydra would miss. Just like how Peter manages to slice the Large Basilisk's eyes off before it could petrify our heroes. "That's it!" Jack shouted, and then he begins to concentrate on his right hand.

"What are you doing, Jack?" Ask Pikachu, looking at Jack, confused.

"Just stall him." Said Jack, concentrating. "I need to concentrate hard."

"Okay." Said Pikachu, and he looks at the Hydra.

"Use your Mega Punch, Pikachu!" Jack called. Pikachu begins to go up to the Hydra, and begins to focus on his right hand too. Pikachu manages to get his concentration right. He focuses on his right hand, and then shouted, ready to punch the Hydra, "Mega Punch!" POW! That got his head for good. However, the Hydra is still standing.

"Nice try you little rat." Said the Hydra, laughing. The Hydra then covered its wounds to where Pikachu pounded, but only recovered a few. "Even tiny opponents can pack a punch. But now it's my turn!" He charges at Pikachu, and begins to attack.

"Pikachu!" Jack shouted, "Move!" Too late! The Hydra got Pikachu by ten heads. They bit Pikachu very hard. "No! Pikachu!" However, Pikachu has been able to stand. "Thank Zucion."

"Not for long." Said the Hydra. "Sooner or later, your little rat will be dead, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Oh yeah!" Jack shouted, prepared. "We'll see who finishes who!" His right hand is full of white holy, and then charges at the Hydra. "Eat the Davis Sphere you bloody snake!"

"What the?" Ask the Hydra, surprised. Jack strikes the Davis Sphere on the stomach, and pushes the Hydra back. "WHAAAAAAAGGGHHH!!" The Hydra wailed, but it's still standing.

"Pikachu!" Jack commanded, "Finish it with a final Thunderbolt attack! Hurry, before he starts to heal himself!"

Pikachu begins to charge up electricity, feeling his red cheeks with yellow static. With enough energy, he blasts the electric attack straight to the Hydra. The Hydra is defeated.

"AGH!" The Hydra wailed, "This can't be!" It falls to the ground, unconscious. Jack and his Pikachu won the battle against the ten-headed Hydra. Jack just picked up 270 Gils from the ground, but also found some kind of gem. Plus, Jack had found a Light Steel Shield on the ground. Jack puts the items away, and both Jack and his Pikachu saw the Hydra fade away.

"At least that's over with." Said Jack. He can feel his body becoming weak. "Bliemmy. I've used up my Mystic. I'd better rest."

"Me too." Said Pikachu, exhausted. "I feel like I couldn't go on."

"Me neither." Said Jack, "Let's rest here for a bit."

Until a voice called, _"You have defeated the Guardian."_ Jack and Pikachu jumped. _"As a token for defeated the Guardian of the Wind, I will reward you with two presents. You will be rewarded with the Token of the Wind, and this." _And then, what appeared from the sky looks like some kind of rope with a hook at the end.

Jack has earned a "Grappling Hook". Jack will be able to throw the hook from the farthest point, and swing him to the other side. But he is going to have to try and master the Grappling Hook.

"_Good luck, adventure. Be careful on your journeys as danger lies ahead." _The voice vanished in thin air.

"Jack." Said Pikachu, anxious, "What was that?"

"A spirit?" Ask Jack. He got up and said, "Well, I'm all better."

"Me too." Said Pikachu, getting on Jack's right shoulder. "What Tokens do we have now?"

Jack pulls out two tokens. The "Token of the Ice" was one, and now the "Token of the Wind" is another. There are only two more left to find. "Just two more to go, and then we'll be able to fight against that bloody dragon in no time."

"Yeah!" Said Pikachu, and then both Jack and Pikachu follow the path back to where they came (but have to be careful, because they don't want to fall off), and then climb back down the ladder.

When Jack and Pikachu came back down from the ladder, they heard screaming from the left. The double door; leading to the next room was from the White Crane's voice. Jack and Pikachu hurried through the double door, opened it, and then found the White Crane on the ground exhausted.

She still has a blue shirt, a long white dress, and long white hair. She also has her brown little furry friend next to her. It seems that the White Crane must have been exhausted for fighting against something horrible underwater.

"White Crane!" Jack shouted, worried. He and his Pikachu hurried to the White Crane, and aid her. "Are you alright? You look like in pain."

She looks at Jack, and whispers, _"Run."_

But both Jack and his Pikachu were confused. "Huh?" There heard rumbling. They looked at the water, and something bubbling. The White Crane was so in pain, she couldn't move. Jack drags the White Crane away from the water, and Pikachu drags her Eevee away from the water. "Ack! What a dragon!" But he looks again.

The monster appeared out of the water! Jack and Pikachu put the White Crane and her Eevee to safety, and ready to fight. He pulled out the Underwater Materia, and puts it on his neck.

"I hope it works." He said, putting it on. Some kind of fin grabs both Jack and Pikachu, and drags them both underwater.

"AGH!"

The fin now placed Jack and Pikachu underwater to battle, and what looks like a big turtle shell but has the head of a dragon. It was fighting against the White Crane, but now it wants to eat Jack and Pikachu for supper.

Jack gets into his new stance he just learned, and prepares himself for a big concentration. He concentrates very hard on his right hand. His right becomes full of white holy sphere, and then swims towards the Dragon Turtle like to attack with the Davis Sphere. The Dragon Turtle was hit very hard, but it still swims.

Next, Pikachu begins to charge up enough electricity, feeling his red cheeks with static, and then zaps the Dragon Turtle with a Thunderbolt. It shocks the whole environment underwater to electrocute the Dragon Turtle. Not only electrocute the beast, it also shocked Jack by accident.

From Pikachu's perfect advantage, the Dragon Turtle becomes electrocuted, and then falls into the darkness. Jack and his Pikachu won the battle. Jack has picked up 2,000 Gils from the water. Both Jack and Pikachu swim back to where the monster took them, and arrive back to the White Crane and her Eevee.

"White Crane?" Ask Jack, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." The White Crane replied, nicely, "Just a few scratches. Nothing to worry." But she felt something wrong with her stomach. Jack, Pikachu, and Eevee were worried.

"Agh!"

"But you're wounded." Said Jack. And then he decided to have a talk with the White Crane. "Mrs. Sai-Na, it isn't safe here to wonder around begin wounded. If you stay here too long and your stomach becomes worse, then Yo-Yo Man will know that you're gone, and you'll never come back."

"I may have been gone, Jack." Said White Crane, "But I said I'm fine." But she can still feel the pain in her stomach.

"I don't care!" Jack shouted. And then he suggested, "If you stay here too long, and something worse happens to you…then all will be lost. I don't want to see you die. You have to leave; you have got to survive. Is there something you haven't told me before you entered as a Champion?"

The White Crane thought about it, and then looks at her stomach. "Well…I'm pregnant." Jack is not only worried about Shrio, but he has to worry about her child. "That's why I must enter."

"White Crane, stop." Said Jack, and he gives up his own Gils, and gives her Five-Thousand Gils. When it touched Shrio, it turned into Gold. "I want you, to go home, and rest until your new born child comes out. Please Mrs. Shrio, you must live, and you must let your newborn live. Use the Teleport Materia, and be quick. There are medics near the Colosseum you can escape to. I'm begging you…please!"

The White Crane had no choice, but to take Five Thousand Gold, and then warps out of the dungeon. She felt blessed that Jack wants to let her live, and wants her newborn to live. She vanished, but drops the Token of the Water, and had a tear drop. She was gone with Eevee, and felt safe back to where the medics were.

Jack was the first to let the White Crane know that she should leave the dungeon, and then have a new child to live. Jack picks up the "Token of the Water". Now there are only two more left to find. All Jack and Pikachu have to do is find one more, and then face against Peter to win the next Token.

This time, both Jack and Pikachu jumps back underwater, and follow the path. Swimming through calm water was easy as pie. But then, they saw something shiny down from the darkness. They swam all the way down, and the saw a big pile of treasure. Jack and his Pikachu had discovered about 300 Gils and 7 gemstones.

They continue to swim to the surface, and got back to land. This time, they're going to have to look for the "Token of the Fire", somewhere in some kind of Fire Territory. But then, when Jack and Pikachu continue through the double door, they enter some kind of big room. Up ahead looks like some kind of ferocious monster. They appear from their left, and they're on fire. Four red lizards made of fire are ready to attack.

"I could use a bomb right now." Said Jack, upset. "Tell me they're not Salamanders again."

"Okay, they're not salamanders." Said Pikachu.

Jack begins to charge at the first Salamander on the right, and then shouted, "El Ca Bong!" Bong! BONG! With just swings, the Salamander becomes dizzy because of Jack attacking the head. "Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt on the one I just attacked."

Next, Pikachu begins to charge up electricity, feeling his red cheeks with static, and with enough juice, Pikachu zaps the Salamander on the right with a Thunderbolt attack. Not only shocks the enemy, but also paralyzed him.

The salamander is still paralyzed and couldn't make a move. However, two Salamanders started to attack Jack, and one was only getting close to Pikachu. One Salamander only attacks, but the other Salamander is catching up. But then, the Salamander slipped by a bad fumble, and he was lucky.

"How about this?" Jack asks, ready to finish the Salamander. He swings his Electric Guitar like a big hammer, and then shouted, "Ca Bong!" BONG! He knocked out the Salamander, but continues to swing his Electric Guitar to the right, and tries to hit the one on his left. "Ca Bong!" BONG! BONG! With just one critical hit, he swings the one on the left near him, and then hits the Salamander. Not only that, but accidentally had the Salamander hit his other friend.

"AGH!" Said the Salamanders, attacked. "Not feeling good." Both Salamanders are still alive, but they're stunned and dizzy.

Next, Pikachu charges up electricity, feeling his red cheeks with static, and then zap the Salamander near him by touching him. "Pika-CHU!" The Salamander becomes electrocuted.

"AGH!" The fourth Salamander shouted, electrocuted, "Not feeling good. Not only shocked the Salamander, but paralyzed it.

It seems that the third Salamander got out of being Paralyzed, but the other Salamander is still Paralyzed.

Jack begins to charge up his Electric Guitar, and then swings it at the third Salamander. "How about this?" He swings very hard, and then strikes. "Ca Bong!" BONG! He got him, but the other swing misses.

"AGH!" Said the third Salamander, hit hard. "You broke my defense!"

Next, Pikachu begins to charge up electricity, feeling his right hand with static, and then shocks the stunned the Salamander again. "Pika-CHU!" From Pikachu's electric attack, it shocks the fourth Salamander again.

The Third Salamander begins to attack Jack by a big spear bite. He attacks by a bite, but Jack dodges the attack, and the third Salamander misses. However, the second and the fourth are still paralyzed and couldn't make a move.

Jack begins to try again, and then swings his Electric Guitar like a bat. "Ca Bong!" BONG! BONG! With two swings, Jack hits the Salamander very hard.

"AGH!" The third Salamander shouted, pounded hard. "Not feeling good."

Next, Pikachu begins to charge up electricity again, feeling his hand with static, and then shocks the fourth Salamander again. "Pika-CHU!" The fourth Salamander becomes electrocuted, and then burns into ashes.

"CURSES!" The fourth Salamander wailed, fading away.

"ACK!" The third Salamander shrieked. "You'll pay for this!" He started inhale all the air, and then starts to blow fire at Jack. He blows out, but it seems that the spell misses on Jack because of Jack's special armor. "Dang it!"

The second Salamander manages to recover from the static, and gets back up to fight.

Now, Jack does it again by using his Electric Guitar, and swings it like a real bat. "El Ca Bong!" He swings at the third Salamander. BONG! BONG! With a powerful swing, he swung to the right, and then swung to the left to hit the second Salamander again.

"AGH!" The Salamanders shouted, attacked. "Not feeling good."

"Pikachu!" Jack commanded, "Use a Thunderbolt attack!" Pikachu begins to charge up electricity, feeling his red cheeks with static, and then electrocutes the third Salamander with Thunderbolt.

"CURSES!" The third Salamander shouted, electrocuted and fading away.

"What! No way!" The second Salamander shouted, surprised. "I'll make sure you pest never bother us again!" He started inhale its breath, and then blows out a big firewall. Jack and Pikachu were surprised to see a big wall of fire coming at the both of them.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Jack and Pikachu wailed, burning like hell!

"Nothing's liked the sweet smell of victory." Said the last Salamander. But both Jack and Pikachu are still standing. The last Salamander was shocked. "What? Impossible!"

"We won't lose, no matter what." Said Jack, getting up. "You better watch out, because we're not going to be easy!" He begins to charge at the last Salamander with his Electric Guitar, and then swings like a big hammer. "HIYA!" BONG! BONG! With two swings, the Salamander was hit very hard. "Now Pikachu!" He called, "Use Thunderbolt on the last attack!"

Pikachu begins to charge up electricity, feeling his red cheeks with static, and then shocks the last Salamander with a Thunderbolt attack!

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!" The last Salamander shouted, attacked. "CURSES!" The last Salamander then fades away. Jack and his Pikachu won the battle!

"Yay!" Pikachu cheered.

"Okay!" Said Jack, putting his Electric Guitar away. Jack just picked up Three Thousand Gils from the ground, and has found another kind of Bag of Holding but Type II just like the first one.

But then, Jack saw something when he picked up the Bag Holding. It looks like some kind of Bomb Bag, perhaps holding the Bomb up to twenty bombs. Jack decided to keep the Bomb Bag in his Bag of Holding from Type II, and finds a way to get the final Token.

"Just what I needed." Said Jack, putting the Bomb Bag away. "I wonder through." He looks at his Bomb Bag, and then looks at his arrow. "What will happen if I do something with a Bomb and an Arrow together?"

But then, Jack and Pikachu saw something come from the double door, and what appeared that look like Genies, but made of red fire body. They're really large, but with big cheeks, big muscles, and they don't have foot.

"He who has defeated the red lizards must defeat all four Efreet Genies." Said the first red Genie. Jack and Pikachu prepare themselves for battle.

"Great." Said Jack, "I'm now fighting against Genies? What else could go wrong, a big fire demon?" He begins by pulling out a bomb, just an ordinary bomb. Next, he pulls out his arrow, and sticks both the bomb and the tip of the arrow together. He pulls the arrow back, aims at the Red Genie on the left by backing away. He fuses the bomb, and then fires like he's trying to hit the first red genie.

But then, before Jack fires, he accidentally trip, and fires the arrow upward. Instead, the arrow came back down, and then shot the first red genie. The first red genie laughs like it didn't do much.

"Jack, are you sure you got him?" Ask Pikachu.

"…Demon Good Bomb." Said Jack, smirking. It explodes on the Genie by a big explosion. After the explosion, it seems that it didn't do damage because the Bomb is an explosion of fire. They still laughed at Jack like it's a weak attack. But the arrow is stuck on the first genie. "Pikachu! Go!"

Pikachu begins to charge up electricity, feels his red cheeks with static, and then fires a Thunderbolt attack at the first genie with the arrow. The first Genie is now paralyzed and couldn't make a move.

Of course! Jack must have used the Bomb like a diversion. So when Jack used the arrow combined with a Bomb, it created a mishap, but used the arrow to be stuck on the genie, and consider Pikachu using a Thunderbolt attack on the arrow like a Lighting Rod. Smart.

"AGH!" The second red Genie shouted, surprised. "Get them!" They began to fly up in the sky, and came at both Jack and Pikachu. Two came after Jack and one came after Pikachu; they must be prepared for anything.

Both red Genies that went after Jack attack with a double Slam attack. "DIE!" Both Genies tackled Jack very hard. Their bodies are made of fire it dealt very fire damage to Jack very hard.

"AAAAAAGGGGHHHH!!" Jack screamed, tackled far away. It tackled very far, it send Jack flying, and then falling into the water. Jack ends up in a big splash it cools him down.

"Jack!" Pikachu shouted, worried. But he wasn't lucky, because the red Genie starts to perform a Slam attack on Pikachu. POW! "Pika!" Pikachu was hard very hard, it slam him towards the wall.

Jack swims back up to the surface, but looks at the three Genies. _"This is impossible." _He thought, _"How can Pikachu and I survive against four Genies in one time?" _But he must have forgotten that the water. Fire hates Ice, but with Cold Water, the fire becomes extinguish. _"Wait! That's it." _Jack begins to use the Force, and call back Pikachu. "Pikachu! Hurry! Get in the water!"

Pikachu runs for it, but dives in the water, and gets on Jack's back like how a person gets on a raft. "Now what?" Ask Pikachu.

Jack begins to concentrate on his right hand, holding some kind of Grappling Hook, and looks at the first Genie up ahead. "I must get one shot at this." He twirls the Grappling Hook around and around, "Hey! Genie! Let me make my wish!"

"Go ahead, little fool." Said the red Genie, laughing.

"I wish you would go for a swim!" Jack shouted, and then he throws the Grappling Hook like he really means it. It was thrown straight to the Genie, but when it passes the Genie, Jack pulls the Hook back, and then grabs the red Genie by the body. The red Genies were surprised. "How about a swim?" Jack then begins to pull the rope back, taking the red Genie with him.

"AGH! NO!" The red Genie whines, trying to escape. Look like the two Genies are trying to rescue their Genie from harms way. "MOMMY! MOMMY!"

"You won't escape this time!" Jack shouted, pulling back. Both Jack and his Pikachu are a powerful team, and then with all their might, they pull the red Genie very hard. The other Genies some how slipped, and then the second Genie was tossed into the water.

"MAMA!" The second red Genie wailed. When thrown into the water, the Genie turned into steam, and then bails with a dead soul coming out.

"Yes!" Jack cheered. "One down!" He looks at the other two red Genies and said, "Anyone else?" It seems that the Genies couldn't do anything else, because they had a feeling about the boy and his Pikachu will do it again, and kill all four of them at ounce. Instead, they were about to flee, until someone beat slice all the Genies. Jack and Pikachu were surprised that someone killed all three red Genies at ounce. Jack and Pikachu have a look to see who it was, and then they saw…Joey's older brother.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Dragon Dungeon III

Jack and Pikachu were in for it now. It seems that Sanaskue, Joey's older brother, must have appeared to finish the Red Efreet Genies, but he didn't came here to save Jack; he wanted the tokens Jack collected. He looks like his father, a long ponytail, wears his clan clothes, and fur. Has a long white dog tail. And his companion is a four-legged steel pok'emon with an "X" mark in the face, but has red eyes and can use Psychic powers. Jack and Pikachu gulped with fear.

Jack and Pikachu got back up, but must have picked up 1,100 Gils from the water, but also found three Cloth of Gold Vestments that are worth 90 Gils. But he also found a Magical Rod called the Immovable Rod underwater.

"Hello, Jack." Said Sanaskue. Jack and Pikachu got back to surface, and stares at him. "Look at this, coming this far to see my little cousin, and I thought those fiends would gobble you up alive."

"Hey!" Jack shouted. But Sanaskue pulled out his long Katana, and points the tip underneath Jack's face close to the neck.

"Forgive me, but I will be taking those Tokens you've collected."

"Sanaskue!" Jack continued, "Have you lost it?" But Jack could almost feel the tip getting close to his neck. "Okay…they're yours." Jack reaches through his pocket, but someone stopped him.

"Jack! Don't give him anything!" A voice shouted. "You've earned those two tokens fair and square!" He notices Sanaskue is here, and Sanaskue glared at the person. The figure still wears a black suit padded, having five Katana swords, and blue spiky hair.

"Well, if it isn't the Pok'emon Noble." Said Sanaskue, "Peter Palm, what do you want?"

"You're not the only one who's going after the Black Dragon." Peter replied, "And the rules stated if two champions met each other, then they would have to battle to win the tokens. But it seems that all three of us…" But Sanaskue interrupted him.

"I know." Said Sanaskue, "There are three of us in the same room. We're not Preschoolers you know." He prepared himself with two weapons, but one stayed in his sheen. "I propose a three way battle."

"Yeah, why don't you guys go ahead and fight." Said Pikachu.

"And we'll be on our way to leave." Said Jack, but before Jack and Pikachu were about to leave, a Huge Dragon like with blades and dark blue skin blocked Jack and Pikachu's escape from escaping. They both gulped and sweat-dropped.

"You're not going anywhere." Said Sanaskue.

"Oh second thought." Said Jack, turning around towards Sanaskue and Peter. "We'll stay here and fight." They're afraid to fight.

"That's a good boy." Said Sanaskue.

"Looks like this is going a three way battle indeed." Said Peter. "But the odds are different." He looks at Jack and said, "Jack, why don't you check the rule book?"

Jack pulls out some kind of book out of his bag, and finds a three-way battle. "Here we go." He reads it, "When three people wanted a battle is called a 'Battle Trio'. Three competitors must battle in a Battle Trio for a three people battle. But in order to do so must summon either two or one pok'emon. Three and above doesn't allow a Battle Trio."

"So, Noble?" Sanaskue asks, "What's it going to be?"

"Just one pok'emon." Peter replied. "Last one standing claims all the tokens. Loser or Losers will wait until the winner gets the Dragon."

"This'll be fun." Said Sanaskue, feeling his eyes red, "I'm going to enjoy this."

"Well, too bad." Said Peter, "Because you know why?"

"Why?" Ask Sanaskue.

Peter starts to charge at Sanaskue with his Masamune and then shouted, "Too slow!" He charged at Sanaskue, and with powerful speed, he got Sanaskue with three slashes. "Ha! Ya! My Turn!" Slash! Slash! Slash!"

"What?" Sanaskue said, attacked. _"Dang! He's fast! But not this fast! I got where I want him." _He thought. "Wrong again!" Sanaskue shouted, and then he begins to attack. "Ha! Hu! Ha! Demon Blade!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

"AGH!" Peter shouted, attacked. "Dang! Not here!"

Umbreon went after Jack's Pikachu, and then Tackles Pikachu. "Breon!" POW! "Umbreon!" POW!"

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Pikachu squealed.

"PIKACHU!" Jack shouted, worried. "NO!" Pikachu was tackled twice, and he's in danger. Pikachu is now feeling weak.

Garchomp moves into the attack; first, he went up into the air, next, he Garchomp targets at Jack, and attacks by a Giga Impact. It roars, and Jack saw the dark dragon attacking in the air. But then, Jack saw Garchomp! He grabs Pikachu, and dodges it just in time. Garchomp misses, but ran into a wall. Its head is very hard, but misses the attack.

"Whoa." Said Jack, surprised. "That was close." He looks at his Pikachu, worried. "Are you okay buddy?"

"Pika…" Pikachu replied with a squeak. Jack pulls out a bottle, and lets Pikachu drink it. He turns around, and he feels angry. "Nobody hurts my Pikachu and gets away!" He looks at Pikachu and said, "Stay here until you feel recovered." Jack looks at his opponents and said, "I won't let them get away with this!" He begins to charge at Peter, and then attacks. "HIYA!" He had his Electric Guitar, and then attacks with one swing. BONG!

"DYOOOO!!" Peter shouted, attacked.

"I'm counting on you, boys!" Said Jack. Peter notices Jack, and Jack begins his Secret Attack, the same one Yo-Yo Man taught Jack. First, Jack pulls out his Arrow, cuts himself, and spread some blood on his right palm. Next, Jack forms hand seals and said, "Summoning Jutsu!" He spread his blood on the scroll, and stomps it on the ground. "Arcanine's Underground Attack!"

Silver Arcanines and Growlithes appeared from the ground, and grabs hold of Peter and his Umbreon. "What the?" Peter asks, shocked. "Where did these mutts come from?" Sanaskue was so surprised he froze, staring at the silver dogs known as the big dog, Arcanines and the little dog, Growlithe Jack had summoned. "Dang it!" The entire dog armor bites not only Peter, but also it seems that it got his Umbreon too. "AAAGGGHHH!!"

"Now!" Jack called, and he does it again. "Ultimate Summoning Jutsu!" He cuts his hand again with his broken sword to release the big blood, perform hand signs, and then placed his palm on the ground. "How about this?" Jack's old friend, the Big Red dog known as his Arcanine appeared to trap Peter. But it seems that Jack's Arcanine had summoned a Growlithe to grab Umbreon.

And then what appeared more from the ground is a barrage of silver Arcanines and Growlithes, using Take Downs at both Peter and Umbreon.

"DYOOO!!"

"BREON!"

"I won't lose!" Jack called, "No matter what!" Peter and Umbreon then fall to the ground.

"Blast." Said Peter, "Beaten by a mutts attack." He stares at Jack, and prepared himself. "But I'm not going to lose this easy!"

"Jack!" Pikachu shouted, and then he charges up electricity. Now Pikachu begins to charge up electricity, feeling his red cheeks with yellow static, and then blast everyone on the field. It was a powerful with a new Thunderbolt attack. "PIKACHU!!!"

Jack turns around, and then saw Pikachu release a powerful Thunderbolt attack. It only electrocutes Peter, Umbreon, and Sanaskue. Garchomp is immune to electric because it's a dragon.

"DANG!" Peter shouted, falling to the ground. "Not here!" He falls to the ground, unconscious, and Umbreon falls to the ground with Peter. One down, but only Sanaskue and his Garchomp left.

"…Pikachu." Said Jack, surprised. "I can't believe it." Pikachu gave Jack the thumbs up he deserve. When Jack looks at Sanaskue, he's still standing, but paralyzed, and his wounds started to heal. "Ack! I forgot that the Inu could heal themselves."

"Now it's your turn." Said Sanaskue, and then he charges and shouted, "You're in my way you little pest." He pulled out three swords, but stuck one handle sword to his mouth, and hold one sword each on both arms. "Crab Grass!" Jack was lucky he guarded himself. It would look like Sanaskue attacks with two swords first, and then spins around. "Dragon Twister!" With a swirl, and then finally a charging thrust, "BULL! CHARGE!"

He saw Jack guarded himself, and Sanaskue failed his Special Attack.

"No good." Said Sanaskue, "I blew it. But my Garchomp won't let me down!" He shouted, "Garchomp! Giga Impact!"

"Giga what?" Ask Jack. Garchomp flies way up into the air, and then dives down straight to Jack.

Jack saw it coming, grabs Pikachu, and dodges it just in time. Sanaskue was upset. "Dang! So close! How did he dodge it fast?"

"Here goes." Said Jack, pulling out his Electric Guitar. He begins to charge at Garchomp and shouted, "If I can't attack you, and you started to heal yourself; then I'll have to attack your Garchomp instead!" He swings his Electric Guitar like some kind of hammer. "El Ca Bong!" BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG!

Thanks to Jack's Double Cut Materia, it became four hits instead of one hit. And that's not all; Jack's Electric Guitar is made of Dragon's Bane, and did extra damage to Garchomp. But it was impressive that Garchomp is still standing.

"Pikachu, go after Sanaskue!" Jack called, "Use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu begins to charge up electricity, feeling his red cheeks with static. Next, he releases the Thunderbolt attack, and then shocks Sanaskue. "PIKACHU!"

"AAAAAGGGGHHH!!" Sanaskue shouted, electrocuted. "Hurry, Garchomp!"

Garchomp begins to fly up in the air again, aims this time at Pikachu. He dives down and then strikes at Pikachu. "Pikachu! Move!" Thanks to Jack, Pikachu is able to move and makes a run for it. Pikachu has quick reflexes and avoids Garchomp's attack just in time. Sanaskue was surprised.

"What? Impossible!" Sanaskue shouted, surprised. _"I thought for sure that Garchomp was the Mach Pok'emon, but Pikachu was way to fast because of its trainer."_

"Believe it!" Jack shouted, ready to attack when he wasn't looking. Sanaskue turned around, surprised, and then saw Jack ready to attack. Jacks attacks with a strike, and then hits Sanaskue real good. Next, Jack forms hand signs and shouted, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Jack has finally learned his favorite technique, the "Shadow Clone Jutsu", also known as _"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" _Jack clones surrounded Jack, and then went around to attack Sanaskue.

The first clone tricks Sanaskue, and then punches him. POW! "Jack!"

"Davis!" Next, the three clones kicked Sanaskue very hard, and Sanaskue was sent up flying.

"UGH!" Sanaskue shouted, attacked.

Finally, Jack gets on his clone, jumps very high in the air, spins a front flip, and then kicks Sanaskue in the head with a final blow. "Inu Clan Barrage!" POW! POW! POW!

"UUUGGGHHH!!" Sanaskue shouted, attacked. And then he falls to the ground.

"Pikachu! Finish him!" Jack called. Pikachu gets away from Garchomp, puts his tail on Sanaskue's head, and Jack said, "Clear."

Pikachu begins to use another Thunderbolt, but by touching Sanaskue to do the final blow. "CHUUU!!"

"AAAGGGHHH!!" Sanaskue shouted, attacked. He said, defeated, "Shoot. Beaten by my own cousin and his little rat." Jack and his Pikachu won the battle!

"…We…we won?" Ask Jack, with his Pikachu.

And then both Jack and Pikachu cheered, "We won!"

"How could I be defeated my a Half-Breed?" Sanaskue shouted, upset, "How?"

"Because," Said Jack, replying to his oldest cousin, "I'll never give up, no matter what. If anyone mess with my Pikachu, will be taken down by me. Remember it."

"I could have least told you that." Said Peter, "Jack has the Triforce of Courage, but he won't give up, and he never goes without a trophy. He won the bet, so let him have all the tokens." Sanaskue and Peter pulled out their tokens, and give them to Jack. Jack has all the Tokens he needed to face against the dragon.

"And here." Said Peter, giving Jack something else. "I think you'll need this before you'll fight against the Dragon." It looks like a big metal hammer.

"Many thanks, Peter." Said Jack, taking the hammer. "Why are you giving me this?"

"Listen, Jack," Peter said, explaining, "Sanaskue and I would handle it ourselves because we're the top warriors. We would be in good hands to join as the 'Knights of the Round'. But since you've come this far, now's your chance to part of the team."

"Don't die in the dragon's dungeon, got it?" Said Sanaskue, "I don't want my younger brother to know that his cousin got eaten by a black dragon."

"You can count on us." Said Jack, going to the passageway.

"We'll lead you the way." Said Peter, guiding Jack and Peter.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Ask Pikachu.

"Because we saw the entrance to the Dragon's Lair." Said Sanaskue, walking with Peter, Jack, and his Pikachu. Following the group would be Sanaskue's black dragon known as Garchomp, and Peter's black Umbreon.

When have come across a double door with five missing slots. "There." Said Peter. "Behind the double door lies the Black Dragon. You'll have to be careful though, because when you fight against the Black Dragon, they'll won't be easy like the other opponents we fought against."

"We'll bail you out just incase if you're in danger." Said Sanaskue.

"Okay." Said Jack, putting the tokens in the slots. "But only if I call for help. Then you'll bail me out." Jack has placed all five tokens in the slots, and then it started to glow bright. The light fades, and then the double door open slowly. It's dark inside the huge room. Jack and Pikachu had a feeling it's going to be tougher then the first one they fought from the other fiends, and the Hydra.

"Just be careful." Said Peter. "Remember, you have to find every fiend's weak spot. If you find the Black Dragon's weak spot, then you must finish it."

Jack and Pikachu enter through the double door, but take one look at Peter, Sanaskue, Garchomp, and Umbreon with a smile. "Jack then said to all four of them, "Wish us luck." They both enter the room, and then the double door closed with an evil laugh.

"Hey!" A voice shouted. Sanaskue, Peter, and their pok'emon turned around and looked at the person who talked.

When Jack and Pikachu enter the room, it was covered like marshes. Jack and Pikachu had no idea that a Black Dragon would live in the marshes. They crept quietly just to make sure the Black Dragon wouldn't notice Jack and Pikachu coming in.

"_So where is it?" _Pikachu asks, whispering.

"_I do not know." _Jack whispered back, walking slowly. _"Just keep moving."_

With one step, they heard snare. The Black Dragon woke up quickly, and saw Jack and Pikachu came it. Jack and Pikachu were surprised they saw the Black Dragon waking up. The Black Dragon then moved away acting like it's afraid, and then dives underwater.

"Hey!" Pikachu shouted, surprised, "It vanished."

Jack and Pikachu hurried to the water, and look closely. There were bubbles coming from the water. But then, Jack and Pikachu backed away from the water, and then the Black Dragon appeared, flying around. It flew all over the room like it doesn't care.

"I hope this works." Said Jack, pulling out his Bow and his Arrow. First, Jack combines his Arrows with the Bomb. He fuses the Bomb, aims with the Arrow and Bomb, and then fires. But Jack misses the fire because it's too hard to try and hit the dragon. Jack tries again, aims, puts his a fuse on the bomb, and then fires the arrow at the Black Dragon with the bomb. Miss again, gets a third try. He misses, but gets his last try. It barely got him.

Next, Pikachu begins to charge up electricity, feeling his red cheeks with yellow static, and then fires a Thunderbolt at the Black Dragon. The Black Dragon becomes electrocuted, but only it has the weakness of electric types, it now becomes paralyzed.

"Pikachu!" Jack cheered, "You did it!" But it seems it toughen the static because it has a few Damage Reduction from magic, and a Thunderbolt attack from a Special Attack is a Magical attack. The Black Dragon comes back down, but looks anger.

"Great, now it's anger at us." Said Pikachu, scared.

"Yeah, I never thought of that happening." Said Jack. The Black Dragon begins to roar loudly, and then broke from of the static. Jack and Pikachu were surprised. Next, the Black Dragon begins to inhale from the air, and then blow out Acid right at Jack and Pikachu!

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!" Both Jack and Pikachu shouted, attacked from an Acid Breath. The Black Dragon stops the attack, and continues to fly around.

"UGH!" Jack shouted, "That is one bloody dragon." He pulls out his Arrow, but attached the Grappling Hook. "I hope this works." He aims his arrow at the Black Dragon, and fires his first try. He shot the arrow, and then the Arrow hits the Black right on the body. Jack and Pikachu get on the rope, and climbs up before the Black Dragon started to fly off. "Hand on, Pikachu!"

Both Jack and his Pikachu climb up to the Black Dragon, and got on its back. Next, Jack pulls out his Electric Guitar, and then attack the Black Dragon by the eyes. "Pick on somebody your own size!" He swings his Electric Guitar right on the eye about three times. POW! POW! POW! The Dragon can feel the Electric Guitar, but becomes even worse.

Pikachu begins to touch the Dragon's right eye, and gave it a Thundershock attack. "Pika-CHU!!!" The Black Dragon now starts to wail, but then accidentally collides into a wall, and becomes stunned and blind. Next, the Black Dragon falls to the ground, and stays down.

The Black Dragon is now hopeless and couldn't do anything. Jack and his Pikachu got off the Black Dragon. Next, Jack pulls out his Megaton Hammer, and starts bashing the head. He swings his Megaton Hammer around four times to hit the Black Dragon. BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! Next, his Pikachu begins to charge up electricity, feeling his red cheeks with static, and then shocks the Black Dragon with a powerful Thunderbolt attack. Next, his Pikachu begins to charge up electricity, feeling his red cheeks with static, and then shocks the Black Dragon with a powerful Thunderbolt attack. The Black Dragon is still stunned and it still couldn't move.

Now Jack pulls out his Megaton Hammer again, and then swings four times at the Black Dragon. "Ha! Ya! Ta! YA!" POW! POW! POW! POW! Next, Pikachu begins to charge up electricity, feeling his cheeks with yellow static, and then finishes the Black Dragon with a final Thunderbolt attack!

"PIKACHU!!" With one powerful electric attack, the Black Dragon wails by a huge roar, and then falls to the ground, defeated. Jack and his Pikachu won the battle against the Black Dragon. The Black Dragon felt very sick, and spat out a Heart Container. Jack and Pikachu pick up the Heart Container, and feel their strength returned and grows a new strength. Next, Jack has picked up 6,000 Gils from the ground, and found Twenty-One Onyx Gems.

"Congratulations, Pok'emon Hero." Said a voice. Jack and Pikachu turned around, and then saw a suit of armor, some kind of Black Armor that looks like the Black Knight. "It seems that you both have defeated what I haven't been able to defeat."

"It sure has…" Said Jack, when the Black Knight removes the armor, "Princess Fiona." She took off the armor, and wears a blue shirt, iron skirt, blue eyes, blond short hair, and blue shoes. "What brings you here? I thought it was champions only!"

"She came because she's worried about you." Said another voice. Peter appeared with his Umbreon and said, "Did you remember ever since you vanished to the Empire World?"

"Oh right!" Said Jack, remembering, "We were kids back then, and was rotten before." She looked at Fiona and said, "No offense."

"None taken." Said Princess Fiona.

Jack continues, "But she must have changed ever since you and I were gone. Instead of acting all spoiled, she wants to help because she saw my sister ill from the Black Plague."

"And we know the Princess would do anything to help people from getting the Black Plague." Said Peter. "She volunteers by planting some herbs to get rid of the Black Plague."

"But why is the Princess here?" Ask Jack, "Don't you think it's too risky to have the Princess in danger from fiends?"

"Nah." The Princess replied. "I only came because I'm use to danger. You did remember you had a dream about me dressed in the Black Knight armor, and dueled against me?" Jack shook his head. "I knew you and your Pikachu would remember."

"And you know what Jena said about you?" Ask Pikachu.

"What?"

"She called you a spoiled little brat." Said Pikachu. "What are you going to do to her?"

"…Nothing." The Princess replied. Jack and Pikachu were surprised. "If she calls me spoiled, then that's fine. I may have been spoiled in the past, but no more. I really bet if she called me spoiled, or any of the Princesses in the Galleon spoiled, then she called my friend, 'Princess Hinata' spoiled. But also, you did tell me if she marries Prince Brent…" But Jack interrupts her.

"May I interrupt?" Ask Jack.

"Of course." Said the Princess.

"Are you thinking of marrying Prince Brent?"

"Jack, I couldn't." The Princess replied.

"Why not?" Ask Pikachu.

"Because, we're different." Fiona replied. "Even if I married Brent, then I would become different too. I don't want the world to become horrible. So please, don't make my marry Brent. I want Jena Aunti, the new princess of Starlight marry Brent before the other spoiled girls do."

"And you're not spoiled." Said Jack. "You're gentle just like my little sister."

She winks at Jack and said, "But to still make that bet, if she still calls me a spoiled little brat, calling all the Princess in the Galleon Region spoiled, including my friend, Hinata, spoiled; then I would bet when Prince Brent marries Jena Aunti, she calls herself spoiled too."

"But how are the flowers in the Abandon Church doing?" Ask Peter.

The princess looks at Peter and replies, "They're doing okay. I go there to help Erika with the flowers. Please don't tell my father that, okay? You have to make a promise."

"We promise." Said Jack.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The unknown tales of the Kyko and Ka-to

But then, something's happening to the Dungeon. Jack, Pikachu, Fiona, Peter, and Umbreon looked at the whole place, collapsing. They would have a feeling this isn't over, because then the Black Dragon is recovering by releasing its black wing.

"You didn't finish the dragon?" Ask Peter, looking at Jack. "That Dragon will get out of the dungeon and destroy everyone in the whole world if it isn't not finished. Sanaskue got out of the Dungeon, sensing that the battle is not over yet. He'll have to warn everyone that the Black Dragon will come of the Galleon Colosseum and warn the king about the Black Dragon."

"Then we'll destroy it before it wakes up." Said Jack, suggesting. He pulled out his Electric Guitar, but Peter stopped him.

"Even if you hit him while that bloody dragon is still asleep," Peter continued, "It would be useless. You must wait for it to wake up, and then silence it by using his Broken Sword to its forehead. Wait until it wakes up, and then you must quickly trust your broken sword on the dragon's forehead before it wakes up. Do you understand?"

Jack nods. "Jack, you and your Pikachu be very careful." Said Princess Fiona, "I don't want your father to have a dead son and his pok'emon in the funeral."

"You can trust us." Said Pikachu. "It's like you said, we live with danger lots of time."

"Alright." Said Peter, "But give the princess your teleport Materia. It only teleports one person and his or her pok'emon out of the dungeon." Jack hands his Teleport Materia to the Princess, but the princess looks worried.

"Just take care of my little sister and my little brother if Pikachu and I couldn't make it." Said Jack, and then both Jack and Pikachu hurried to the Black Dragon.

"Princess, we don't have time." Said Peter, "Save your love for later, because Jack can handle himself and he knows how to fight against tougher fiends." The princess nods, and holds the Materia tight. Peter activates his Materia and then shouted, "Teleport!" Peter, Umbreon, and Princess Fiona vanished from thin air.

Jack and Pikachu manage to get on the Black Dragon's back, and hold on tight for it.

Meanwhile, everyone from before when they decided to go get Vincent, it seems that things didn't go as well as before. They made it just in time before the Black Dragon awakens. However, things didn't quite turned out as they planned about seeing the medics in a hurry.

"Hurry, hurry! For the baby!" The medics shouted, and then a woman shouted.

Yo-Yo Man and the rest hurries to the medical room, and saw a shadow figure looking like Yo-Yo Man's wife.

"Oh my god, this is hurt!" Said the White Crane, and she holds Yo-Yo Man. "I'm never touching me again!"

"Don't lose us, White Crane." Said the medic, "You're having a baby."

"I know I'm having a baby!" Said White Crane, "It can't stop!"

"Breath! Breath! Come on! Come on!"

"I hate you!"

And then…there was a baby screaming. Shrio felt adored. "Is it a boy or a girl?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"It's a girl!" Said White Crane, adored, "Isn't it adorable?"

"Mrs. Sai-Na, here you go." Said the medic, giving the baby to Shrio.

"Oh, thank you." Said Shrio, and the White Crane give Yo-Yo Man the baby. "Here you go, honey." The baby looks at Yo-Yo Man, and then cries.

The figure appears from the shadows, and another figure saw the figure. The first figure wears a black cloth, black spiky, and red eyes. He sighs and said, "I wish I had a real sweat heart."

"Congrats." Said the figure. The other one has blue spiky hair, but wears only black cloths and carries the long katana like.

"Huh? Where'd you come from?" Ask the vampire like.

"I teleport out of the dungeon, what do you think, Vincent?" Ask the figure.

And then along came another figure with white figure, wearing a scarf like white fur, looks like Joey's father like, and carries his katana too.

"Bro, you're alright?" Ask Joey.

"Yeah, Jack, beat me." Sanaskue replied.

"Figures. What tricks did he use?" Ask Joey.

And then, when all of the sudden; the ground started to shake like some kind of earthquake. Everyone had a distinct feeling about the Galleon Colosseum. Until then a figure that looks like a girl with long black hair, wearing a Kamino black cloth, sandals like how Japan wears sandals, and a red sash that acts like a belt.

"Guys! What's going on?" She asks.

"Hi Kyko." Said Jena.

"Huh? Listen." Said Joey, hearing it. He looks at the ground, and saw the Colosseum. "Oh crap. Oh crud, oh crud, oh curd."

Everyone watches the Galleon Colosseum, and then a huge black dragon came out of the old ruins of the Colosseum.

"BLACK DRAGON!!!" Everyone shouted. "BLACK DRAGON!"

"Why? What's going on?" Ask Kyko. But they saw something else, two figures on the black dragon. "Oh my god."

"Who's on the Dragon?" Ask Amy, looking at something.

"AGH! There it is!" Said Joey.

"What is that thing?" Ask Kyko, going to Peter. "Excuse me, Joey, what is that thing?"

"Uh, I'm over here." Said Joey. "That's Peter."

"Sorry." Said Kyko, "You look just like him." She went to Joey. "What is that thing?"

"It's a Dragon." Lucario replied. The Black Dragon then roars with anger. Joey, Amy, and the pok'emon are feeling a bad headache of its roar. Even Kyko covered her hears.

"OH!" Joey said, and he wines like a puppy.

"Oh, Joey, it's okay." Said Kyko, and she pats Joey on the head.

"Uh, Kyko, why are you petting Joey?" Ask Jena, confused.

A figure with blue robes, big nose, and white mustache appeared and called, "Everyone!" Everyone looks at King Danto and said, "I'm sure you're missing a head count." He looks at Sanaskue and Peter and asks, "Sanaskue, Peter, where's Jack?"

Sanaskue looked surprised a little and asks Peter, "Agh! Where is he? I thought he was with us!" He looks at Peter and asks, "Peter! Where's Jack?"

Peter looks at everyone and replies, "I'll give you one guess." Everyone thought about what Peter said, but didn't realize something about Jack and his Pikachu missing. However, they looked at the Black Dragon one more time, but notice something wrong.

"That Idiot!" Yo-Yo Man said, anger.

"You BAKA!" Joey shouted. Jack and Pikachu were on the Black Dragon. It seems that Jack and Pikachu were hanging on the back of the Black Dragon this whole time, trying to fight it off. "You IDIOT!"

"My brother was right about the idiot." Said Kyko.

"What?" Ask Jena.

"He's a dumb-dumb." Kyko replied.

The Black Dragon but riding on the Black Dragon are Jack and Pikachu, and Jack pulled out his blade and prepared himself.

"Jack! You Baka!" Joey shouted. "What are you doing?"

Jack pulls out his blade, and shouted, "HAAAAAAA-CHAAAA!!" He thrust the tip of the blade through the Black Dragon's forehead, and the Black Dragon froze.

"That's got to hurt." Said Amy.

"I still can't believe I'm related to him." Said Kyko. The Black Dragon is losing its skin and its shell, and now all three figures (Jack and Pikachu plus a new figure) started to come down.

"Oh crap." Said Joey.

"Oh shoot." Said Amy.

"Jack, you sucked it up this time." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Jack now begins to put some kind of figure in his bag; next, takes his blade back, cuts his right palm, pulls out a scroll, and spread his blood on the scroll. This time, Jack forms hand signs and shouted, "AGH! Summoning Jutsu!" He closed the scroll, and throws it down. "How 'bout, this!" He chucks the scroll all the way to the earth.

There was smoke on the ground, but one Colossal Dog. Jack and Pikachu landed on the fur, but had it to break Jack and Pikachu's fall. When the smoked cleared up, it looks like a ten-tail colossal Inu. Joey was very surprised to see it.

"HUUUH?" Joey looks at the Colossal Dog, but with red fur, ten tails, whiskers, and fox ears. "Is that dog I?" Ask Joey, surprised. "That's what I look like when I fused with that fox?" It has red fur, whiskers, ten red tails, and fox ears.

"That's really creepy." Said Amy.

On top of the ten-tail Inu looks like Joey but with red hair, and they both look almost the same.

"Wow." Said Jena.

"Holy crud." Said Joey.

"Joey, you're empire self looks very new." Said Jena. But she saw Kyko leaving off and going to the big dog. "Kyko! Get back here!"

"It looks so cute." Said Kyko.

"She has the definition of cute." Said Amy.

"Jack, are you okay?" Ask Kyko, looking at Jack, "Do you want me to heal you?"

Jack begins to heal himself and his Pikachu and said, "Force Heal." His wounds began to heal, and his body started to heal by its own. "Another day, another victory." He looks at Kyko, and said, "Oh! Hi."

"Hi." Said Kyko, and he looks at Jack's Pikachu. Oh my god! You're his Pikachu I've heard about."

"Hi ya." Said Pikachu.

"You are so adorable!" Said Kyko, petting Pikachu's head.

"Jack, you Baka!" Joey said, upset, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Jack, you dumb-dumb! You almost killed yourself!" Said Kyko.

"A-hem." Said Jack, and he pulls out his bag, and shows everyone some kind of seahorse like.

"Huh?" Ask Joey, confused about the seahorse.

"Huh?" Ask Amy. "That's uh, seahorse?"

"Hey, dumb cat, get over here." Said Joey. "Lame dog."

The orange cat appeared and said, "What do you want?" Everyone looks at the seahorse, knowing what seahorse is it.

"Oh, where did the rat and the cat go?" Ask Amy.

"Joey, what is it with you walking them?" Ask Joey.

"SHUSH!" Joey called, shushing everyone, and everyone remains silence. Jack then said, "It's asleep. This Dragon is asleep."

"_Okay, sorry."_ Kyko whispered.

"Let's put it in a tank." Said Jack, suggesting, "I don't think it would survive in land."

"Oh, I have a tank right here." Said Kyko, pulling out some kind of tank like.

"Here." Said Jack, and he puts the seahorse in the tank. This time, Kyko went to put the water in the tank, and let the seahorse live.

"Huh? How did you?" Ask Amy.

"Yeah, kind of fun, like a fish." Said Kyko, scooping the water into the tank.

"Haru, do you know that seahorse?" Ask Joey, looking at Hatsuharu, still a cow.

"That's 'Hatori'." Haru replied.

"So he's one of you guys." Said Joey.

"He's supposed to be a Dragon," Yuki said, "But he's a seahorses. Seahorses are related to dragons."

But Jena interrupted them and said to her dad, "Wait! Dad! Are you still wearing that communication bracelet? I think we tell miss Honda about this."

"Ah, yes." Said Yo-Yo Man, and he begins to contact Tohru with the rings.

"Please don't call her." Said Amy, serious.

"No!" Said Joey, scared, "Anything but her!"

"Anything but Tohru?" Ask Amy.

"Yeah, anything but her!" Said Joey, nervous.

"What? You don't like her messing with your ears?" Ask Jena.

"She is way too cheery." Amy replied.

"She's been going after my brother now." Said Kyko, "Something about going after silver hair and dog ears."

When they're still talking like buffoons, the colossal ten-tail Inu then poof back to its Empire World with Joey's empire self.

"How the heck did Jack summon my empire self?" Ask Joey.

"I'm still trying to figure out how it looks a fox." Said Jena.

"Sensei." Jack said, "Hey Sensei!" And both Jack and his Pikachu gave his teacher a victory sign. "Yeah!"

Until then, Joey pounded Jack on the head hard. "OW!"

"You idiot!" Joey shouted, pounding Jack on the head. "Do you know how worried I have been? I was worried about you!"

"Jack, you notice something…" Said Kyko, and he slaps Jack hard.

"Agh!"

"Do that again, and I promise you it would be much harder." Said Kyko, upset, "Don't hurt yourself next time." Amy sighs.

"Jack." Said Yo-Yo Man, Jack looks at his teacher, and his teacher two-finger chop on Jack.

"AGH!"

"Don't use that much mystic when summoning." Yo-Yo Man called, upset.

"I can't believe we're related." Said Kyko, and Amy sighed.

"Oh, guys." Said Jack, sneaky, and he forms two hand signs. "Transform!" There was pink smoke, and then turns into a naked girl like. _"Don't you guys ever be nice to girls around?"_

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Joey shouted, freaked out. Everyone was surprised. Jack begins to transform again, and turns into a naked guy.

"Aha, ha, ha, ha! Man, you kids sure learn how to spend your time with your life." Said Jack, transformed into a naked man.

"AGH!" Joey shouted, running around, covering his eyes. "I'm blind. I'm blind. I'm blind. I'm really blind!"

Kyko goes up to Jena and Amy and asks, "Excuse, Amy, Jena, does Jack always do this?" They both nod.

"Yeah." Said Amy.

"He's so immature."

"Yes he is." Said Amy.

"Hey!" Vincent called, "I'm still right here. Besides, did you forget your reward after you got."

"Oh, right!" Said Jena, and she called Jack, "Jack! Pikachu! We got Vincent!"

"Vincent!" Jack cheered, "Hey!"

"Furret!" Pikachu cheered.

"Hey, Jack!" Said Vincent, and both Jack and Vincent gave each other a high-five. "Alright!"

"Yeah!" Said Furret.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Said Jena, telling Jack something, "I need to tell you something." Since Jena whispered to Jena about what Vincent, Jack was surprised. "That's what happened."

Jack was stunned, but looks at his cousin and said, "Cousin, can I borrow that necklace you're wearing?"

"Uh, sure." Joey replied, taking off the necklace.

Next, Jack looks at Vincent and said, "Vincent, for you."

"Oh for me?" Ask Vincent, taking the necklace, "Thank you." And he puts it on.

"Amy." Said Jack, and then the curse happens. Gravity was pulled to the ground very hard.

"BLAAAAGGGHH!!!" Vincent shouted, flatten to the ground.

"DOGH!" Follow by Joey.

"Huh?" And then finally, Jack was pulled to the ground, hard. "AGH!"

"Sorry, Jack." Said Amy. "But you told me to say it."

"To Vincent Not Us!" Jack shouted.

"I couldn't help it." Said Amy.

"Oh, guys!" Said Jena, cheering, "I learned a 'Duplication Spell'!" Jack, Joey, and Vincent manage to get up. But now, they looked at Jena, confused. "I can duplicate spells that should last forever."

"Seriously?" Ask Jack.

"Yeah!" Jena replied, "You wanna try it out?"

"Oh crap!" Said Joey, scared.

"Okay, which one I could…okay, I know which one." Said Jena.

"RUN!!" Joey shouted, but it was too late.

"Here, watch this." Said Jena, and she said in a spell, "PADASHEDO!" And then now Jack, Vincent, and Joey were pulled to the ground. Jena begins to laugh like this is funny.

"OW!" Said Joey, in pain.

"Jack, you can get up." Said Jena. Jack begins to get up, but Jena went to Vincent.

"That's Vincent." Said Amy.

"Oh! I loved that." Said Vincent.

"You're so bad, Vincent." Said Amy.

"I know." Said Vincent.

When Jack and his Pikachu got their lift from Joey, Jack and Pikachu decided to let Vincent and Furret tag along for tomorrow. However, the journey around the region of the Danto has changed ever since he had to fight against the Black Dragon. It's nighttime, and now Pikachu, Furret, and Vincent are sleeping. Jack remains on the bed with his Pikachu asleep with him.

However, Jack had find out the truth about Kyko and Ka-to from their own experience, going through the Valentine Mansion to have Vincent come along. The problem is that Jack was hoping to find out what will happen for the future when getting all thirteen zodiacs. Plus, Jack remains awake, thinking about the task he had done.

"_I wonder." _Jack thought, _"Kyko and Ka-to, it's been a long time. Why didn't you tell us you had your parents died from before? My Cousin and I had never met you for a long time? It's just that the adventure we went through were tougher tasks. But you guys had to go through a lot, fighting against real fiends to find us._

"_And Joey, Cousin, you and Sensei, plus Princess Amy and Ally Jena, you guys have been fighting against Vincent, Kyle, and Auther to have Vincent tag along. I could have told you guys that the reason is because I would like Vincent like to make us some food and some fruit for our adventure. However, the tasks we've been given are almost difficult. The Orre Region was the toughest, and we had to find them all._

"_I would like to know, if Kyko and Ka-to had a family they want to share about. I never wanted this to happen again, not ever. Why? I was hoping, in the future, I never wanted people to be lost, left behind, or forgotten. However, I was hoping if maybe, you would stay with Aunt Crystal and Cousin Mina. They allow anyone who has been an Inu Member. She liked my cousin and I, and both Kyko and Ka-to would be accepted to join._

"_But, the adventure will not be easy. That's why for now, I want you guys to do your best what is right for the Galleon Region. I will not back down, no matter what."_

Dragon Dungeon Completed


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Snake Dungeon I

When the sun rises up into the sky, Jack and Pikachu woke up because of the sun's rays through the window. Jack had a feeling that if he gets the entire zodiacs, then he'll have his job completed. However, the task was to recover all the missing zodiacs, and he has six. Jack and Pikachu felt so drowsy, they woke up with a big yawn.

Jack looked at his right to see if Vincent was around. All he ever saw was Vincent's bed sheet on the floor, and Furret, Vincent's ferret like pok'emon just left down stairs. Jack and Pikachu got out of bed, and Jack got his clothes. He hurried into his normal clothes, and geared himself up.

"Hey! Jack! Pikachu!" A voice called, "Come down and eat your breakfast!"

Jack and Pikachu came walking down the stairs and walk into the kitchen. Inside the kitchen, Vincent was cooking dinner, Furret is helping Vincent, and both Jack's little brother and sister were eating.

"Hey, come eat up." Said Jack's father, Lionel, eating with Erika and Zac. "I thought you were never get any breakfast."

"Sorry." Jack apologizes, feeling almost drowsy, "I almost had the strangest feeling we're going to need some backup."

"Jack, I can do it!" Zac said, raising his hand.

"Zac!" Erika shouted, worried, "You are too young."

"I know." Said Zac, "But I never got out of the house for ounce, and I want to see Jack and Pikachu's adventure!"

"Little brother." Said Erika.

"You know," said Vincent, "I think I should have Zac come along, but not too much."

"Vincent," Jack said, "Don't you think it's too risk to have my little brother out? He should stay home and train more until he becomes a young adult just like my little sister and I."

"Yeah." Said Pikachu, "Don't you?"

And then their mother said, "Vincent, it's an honor to let Zac go on an adventure, but I don't want my little son to end up worse times to my older son."

"What? My father let my older brother and I out, and we used it a lot of time." Said Vincent. "Besides, you won't even know that Zac has grown a lot stronger."

"Vincent, not a good idea." Said Pikachu.

"Erika and I are still worried about Zac's safety." Said Jack.

"Bliemmy!" Zac shouted, crossing his arms with a stubborn face, "Not fair!"

"Young man! You watch your manners!" Paloo, their mother shouted.

"However," Jack thought back, "If I show my little brothers we had, then that should give him my little brother a chance to be a true Pok'emon Warrior." Everyone was surprised at Jack. "Zac! How about this; since we're going to the Snake Dungeon, so why don't you come with us?"

"Big Brother, you're not serious?" Ask Erika, worried.

"Hurray!" Zac cheered, "Big Brother to the rescue!"

"Jack how could you?" Ask their father, "Do you know what the consequences are?"

"Father," said Jack, "I'm use to danger, and if I'm use to danger, so is Zac."

Lionel put a lot of thought to it, thinking. And then he said, "Alright, but make sure your little brother comes back un-harmed. I never want you to lose him just like you lose yourself when Erika was feeling sick from the Black Plague. Keep your promise, Jack."

Jack nods, and looks at Zac, "Little Brother, you're in!" And then Zac started to cheer like he's happy to go with his big brother. "Erika, I want you to come along too, okay?"

"Well…I'll do my best, big brother." Said Erika.

"Hold on," Lionel spoke, and everyone looks at him, "I don't know if it's okay for my son and daughter to go."

"You see?" Ask Paloo

"But if they're going, so am I." Said Lionel.

"Honey!" His wife shouted, surprised.

"What?"

"I don't think its right for our kids to out in real danger!"

"Dear, you worried too much. You should lead the dangers to the real Pok'emon Heroes, and I think Erika and Zac could use a breather. They've been in the house too long."

"But honey…"

"I know, I know." He looks at his wife and said, "Listen, you want our kids to learn the meaning of being a Pok'emon Warrior, right? They need the exercise through the Danto Region, and help out in battle. You just got to trust me; I'll be there."

"Alright." Said Paloo, "But you kids be careful! I don't want to see any busies or scratches, or you staying here until you act like adults."

"Bliemmy." Said Jack, scratching the back of his hair. "Something tells me this is about to get intense."

"But a word of advise…" Paloo said, and then she shouted, "Take Zac with you, or be grounded for the rest of your life!"

"Honey!" Lionel shouted, surprised.

"Alright, alright, alright!" Jack shouted, surprised, "I won't take Zac and Erika with me."

Zac looks down and then said, "Thanks for covering me, big brother."

"Big brother," Erika said, "It's just for Zac's safety, and he's too young to go on an adventure. Why don't you and papa go to the airship?"

"Ugh!" Jack said, and then he heads off with his Pikachu. "Alright."

Inside the Airship, the team decided to take on the next Dungeon, which is taking place at the Baja Temple. But before they head off to the Baja Temple, they will have be cautious when entering inside, because Jack and Pikachu almost got killed from the Black Dragon, not to mention battling against his oldest cousin and his rival. So in order to be in the safe side, they will discuss on how to strategies through the dungeon of the serpent.

"How about you?" Ask Joey.

"Egh." Lucario replied.

"I believe it would be a wise idea to send a scouting party to a leap frog. To check by foes or by…"

"Question!" Jena called, and everyone got Jena's attention. "Uh, what does leap frog mean?"

"Leap Frog is more like a jump." Jack replied.

"It is a tactic that involves two warriors." Yo-Yo Man replies, and he explains, "One advances forth, checks if the close is clear, and the other two to move forward. And while they're ahead, the first person checks if the close is clear, and continues taking turns."

"That is very logical." Said Jena.

"It's a very good tactic without knowing your enemy coming." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Well, I think we need a few more to go." Said Jena, "I saw I think we should volunteer Joey to do it."

Joey thinks about it and said, "Hmm…I'll guess I'll do it."

"Are you good at stealth?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"No, I'm a Saiyan." Joey replied.

But Jack made an interruption and said, "Uh, listen guys, I've heard from something that Jena was almost defeated." Jena felt so angry that Joey began to laugh. "No offense or anything."

She gives Joey an evil glare and shouted, _"Shut up!"_

Joey stopped laughing, and looks at Jena, "Yes Ma'am!"

"It's just that, did you guys to bring some Phoenix Downs?" Ask Joey, and then everyone remembers.

"Oh yeah!" Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Yeah, I remember those." Said Jena.

"I have some Senzu Beans." Said Joey.

After the team has discussed the idea, now they will have to find a way to prepare them selves before it comes to the dungeon. A figure just a little fat, but carries a huge bag pack like, short red hair, blue pants, brown sandals, and yellow shirt appeared from the room. He comes in and said, "Maybe I could be use for some help?"

"And you are?" Ask Joey.

"Oh! Allow me to introduce at myself." The figure pulls out his card, gives his card to Joey and said, "O'wakka the Twenty-Ninth, at your service."

"Oh yes." Said Yo-Yo Man. "O'wakka the Twenty-Ninth."

"Here." Said Joey, and he gives the card back to O'wakka.

"Thank you." Said O'wakka, taking the card back.

"What is that kind of man?" Ask Kyko.

"Kyko, be nice!" Ka-to shouted.

"What?" Ask Kyko.

"He has a long line of merchants." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Merchants huh?" Said Joey.

"But they couldn't fight."

"Oh!" Said Kyko.

"Thanks daddy." Said Jena.

"Thank you, Yo-Yo Man." Said Kyko.

"While, I think it would be a good strategy to buy some supplies." Said Jack.

"Hmm…" Joey said thinking, "I do need to buy a new sword."

"And I think I need some new armor." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"And I need some new graceful armor." Said Joey.

"Cute Neko." Said Ka-to, appearing.

"Oh! Hi Ka-to!" Said Kyko. "You're hitting on Amy."

"Cousin!" Jack called.

"What, she's adorable." Said Ka-to. "She's really cute, why do you think we should do that?"

"Because she's a princess and we're not allowed!" Said Jack, pulling Ka-to back.

"Uh, excuse me," O'wakka said, "May I interrupt?"

"Sorry, but this is a family moment." Joey replied, crossing his arms.

"I would recommend buying some supplies before we go." Jack suggested.

"Yes," Yo-Yo Man said, "That would be a wise idea."

After the whole team got his/her supplies, now the whole team is ready to get to the Baja Temple like as they said, but it seems that Kyko still wants Amy.

"I explained to you, you couldn't touch the Neko!" Said Kyko!"

"Kyko, just saying she's adorable." Said Ka-to.

"Ka-to, you can't touch the Neko!" Said Kyko.

"Excuse me?" Ask a voice. But then, another figure with red hair, brown clothes, a beard, and carrying two swords came in.

Everyone looks at him, and Joey is surprised and said with a gasp, "Uncle Lionel? What are you doing here?"

"Hello Nephew Joseph." Said Lionel, Jack's father.

"Lionel." Said Yo-Yo Man, surprised.

"Uh, where's dad?" Ask Joey.

"Uh, I think he's fighting to busy fighting against a Leviathan." Lionel replied.

"Figures." Said Joey, upset, "It's just like him."

"Hey, I've heard about you!" Said Kyko, excided, "I'm Kyko! And this is my brother, Ka-to."

"Hi." Said Ka-to, upset. And they both shake hands with Lionel.

"Pleasure to meet you. Kyko, Ka-to."

"Hi."

"Sensei." Said Lionel, and both Lionel and Yo-Yo Man perform a meeting bow.

"Hi Lionel!" Said Jena.

"Jena, you know her?" Ask Kyko.

"I don't know." Jena replied. He looks at him and said, "Hi, I'm Jena, who are you?" She talks too fast.

"I'm Jack's father." Lionel replied. "A long time, I was also known as Knights of the Round member."

"No, no, no, no!" Jena said, "You're his dad?"

"Have you heard about the birds and the bees?" Ask Amy.

"Yeah, the birds and the bees." Said Ka-to.

"I can't believe he's Jack's father!" Jena shouted, surprised.

"Don't talk about the birds and the bees." Said Yo-Yo Man. But Amy starts to laugh.

"I know, but it sounds fine." Said Amy. "I tried to explain.

"Amy, you're a Neko." Said Jena. "You're a demon, and you don't want to go that."

"And I'm an inner demon." Said Joey.

"Everyone." Said O'wakka, and everyone looks at him, "Much appreciation, everyone. Thanks for doing business. Thank you."

"May good fortune stand for you in your habits." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Thank you." Said O'wakka, "Well now, don't worry, I'll stick around if you need more help."

"May good spirit be with you on your spirited guide adventure." Said Jena.

"And may some good money be with you." Said O'wakka, and then he goes to the door, the door opens up, and then O'wakka left.

But then, Lionel got close to Jack, and whispers to his son, _"By the way, Jack, listen. I know your sword is a fitting fit, but listen, don't use too much of your sword. It has something vicious on it."_

Lionel was telling Jack to be careful about using his sword, because the sword is not only holy, but becomes a Double Edge Sword. And Jack was so stunned; he couldn't believe his father's words.

"It is like pouring your soul into your sword, you gain strength, but there was a price to pay." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"_Don't worry, I'll be sticking around if you need me." _Lionel continued.

"Either a good thing or a bad thing?" Ask Amy.

Arrival to the Baja Temple, everyone is geared up to go into the Temple. The whole environment is covered with an ocean above the waters, and there are ruins everywhere. But everything is almost rusted, and everyone is standing on ruined stone.

"Oh, I forgot that Nekos don't like water." Said Joey.

"Water, water, everywhere." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Ka-to, don't stay arm." Said Kyko.

"Why?" Ask Ka-to.

"Just watch her." Said Kyko.

"Alright.

"But guys, what about Mrs. Honda and the rest of the zodiacs?" Ask Jack.

"Huh?" Ask Joey.

"Tohru?" Ask Jack.

"Oh." Said Joey.

"Well, she's been in her room all day." Said Jena.

"Kyko, Ka-to, maybe you should protect her more." Said Jack.

"Alright." Said Ka-to. "We'll keep behind."

"Bye-bye, Amy." Said Kyko.

"Jena, watch her." Said Ka-to.

"Alright." Said Jena.

"See you guys later."

"Take care." Said Jack.

Joey turns around on his back, and then Jena bocks him on the head. "Respect your family for god's sake!"

They were about to hear something, and then they heard a voice called, "Hey! Over here, ya?"

"Hmm? That voice!" Said Joey.

A figure with black skin, yellow shirt, blue pants, and red almost spiral hair appeared.

"Tamer!" Said Joey.

"Tamer!" Jack cheered.

"Tamer!" Peter cheered.

"How's it going, ya?" Ask Tamer, appearing on the stone. He walks over the board.

"So what brings you here?" Ask Jack.

"I came here to check out the Baja Temple, ya?" Ask Tamer. "I heard some weird news coming from the Baja Temple, and the Baja Temple is making pok'emon become crazy."

"Hmm?" Ask Joey, surprised.

"This can't be good." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Okay, would you just tell us what kind of pok'emon gone crazy?" Ask Jena.

"Good question." Said Tamer, "Where are you guys heading off to?"

"We're getting into the snake dungeon." Jack relied.

"Yipe!" Amy shrieked.

"I'm sorry, Amy is still afraid of snake and water." Said Jena.

"It's alright, you'll get use to it, ya?" Said Tamer.

And then Joey yawns. "I had a cold feeling about a cold killer here." Said Jena.

But then, something doesn't seem right, like there is something coming from the temple. The temple has a weird voices coming from the temple. Joey begins to react by having his hair going up like spikes.

"He, he, he, he, he!" Said two voices.

"Finally, what we came." Said a woman.

"Past the stars!" Said a man.

"In our ears." Said a cat like. "And looks like team rocket."

"Won again!" Said all three. Team Rocket known as Jocken and Jennese appears in front of the dungeon, earning treasure.

"Not them!" Joey shouted.

"Are you serious?" Ask Amy, surprised.

"We don't have time with you three stooges." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Get lost!" Joey shouted.

"Oh god, oh god, somebody hit them with a hammer!" Said Jena.

"Would someone has one, I'll do the job." Said Amy.

"Just hit them with a paper fan of doom." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Not you idiots again!" Said Joey.

"I'll just hit Amy and Joey on it."

"Hey! Why don't you show some respect?" The Team Rocket woman shouted.

"You show some respect!" Jena shouted.

"You're not thieves, you're 'Circus Clowns'." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Circus! Clowns!" The Team Rocket woman said.

"You guys don't have a sense of body." Said Jena.

"And you're weak." Said Joey.

"Why don't you go back, could someone call Officer Jenny?" Ask Jena.

"I will!" Amy cheered.

"I'll do you." Said Joey.

After the conversation, Jennese pulls out some kind of rod with a snakehead, and calls out, "Come on out! I summon my army of deadly snakes!" There was a rumble on the ground, and something's coming out of the dungeon.

"Calm down, Amy." Said Jena.

"Not good!" Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Something's wrong here." Said Joey.

Purple small snakes, large snakes that almost look like cobras, and large snakes with a pointy poison tail like came out of the Baja Temple.

"Oh boy, they're just poisoning types!" Said Joey.

"You think they're the only ones, look there!" Jack shouted, pointing at the temple. And then a whole swarm of Ekans and Arboks appeared out of the temple.

"It's a swarm!" Said Yo-Yo Man.

"I never like snakes!" Said Joey.

"Joey, you're not helping." Said Jena, "Amy is afraid of snakes."

"Everyone, I have an idea." Said Yo-Yo Man. "Snakes are cold blooded, and the water is cold."

"Wait! Glaceon is an ice type." Said Jena.

"Glace?" Ask her Glaceon.

"And Lucario soon learns Ice Punch eventually." Said Joey.

"You think it's easy hitting a poison type?" Ask Jack.

"No, the water." Said Jena. "If we freeze the water, we'll freeze the whole snakes.

"I hate to be the barer of bad news, guys, but snakes like the cold water." Said Lionel. "Snakes like cold water."

"Wait!" Joey thought, "Poison types are weak against Ground types, so we should have Earthquake."

"Listen, I'll handle the serpents!" Said Lionel.

"You're not doing it alone, Father!!" Said Jack, "I'm coming along with you. Believe it!"

"Me too." Said Joey.

"Mr. Lionel, you have to help us, and you haven't met Kyko and Ka-to." Said Jena. "They just want to meet you."

"I'm helping too." Said Joey.

"No, you better help them." Said Lionel.

"And besides, it's my duty to make sure my students don't die." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"I'm sorry, I'm not a leaving a priestess, as my duty un-pure pure." Said Jena.

"You just leave the serpents to me and Jack." Said Lionel, and he brings out three pok'e balls. "Besides, I always have backup."

"Oh yeah, your three starting pok'emon." Said Joey.

"Alright, here we go." Said Lionel, and throws all three to the battle outside. "Summoning! I summon you guys out!" There was a white flash from three pok'e balls. One pok'e ball released a large green lion; the second looks like a ram but with red ramming horns, and lastly is a snow wolf light blue with vicious fangs. "Alright guys, let's go!" Lionel and his pok'emon took off to stop off the swarm of snakes.

Now Jack pulled out five pok'e balls, and then throws them to battle. "Summoning! How 'bout this?" Five pok'e balls reveal a pig monkey pok'emon with boxing gloves, the second looks like a humanoid duck with a gem on its forehead, the third has a large red dog with fire, fourth would be a large green body pok'emon with a huge flower on its back, and lastly looks like a humanoid pok'emon with blades and has a gladiator helmet.

"Here we go!" Pikachu shouted. And now Jack and his pok'emon left into battle to help his father help.

"Let's go!" Jack shouted.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Snake Dungeon Part II

Jack, and Lion will handle against the swarm of snakes, but Yo-Yo Man, Amy, Jena, and Tamer will have to fight against Team Rocket on their own. Our heroes against Team Rocket, but just Team Rocket's new pok'emon; Arbok and Weezing.

"I need to let out some team." Said Joey.

"Shall we?" Ask Jocken.

"Let's go!" Said Jennese.

Both Jocken and Jennese threw their pok'e balls into the air, and then summoned one pok'emon that is a large purple snake appeared, and then other looks like a two headed smoking pok'emon as a depression, and there's that cat like pok'emon with a charm on its forehead.

"I'll be wasting my time battling against these losers." Said Jena.

"Lucario, we can handle these losers." Said Joey.

"Yeah, we'll just use a double earthquake." Said Lucario.

"Joey, are you sure?" Ask Jena.

"No, he'll bring the temple down." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Joey, you do that, and then I will say the S-I-T word." Said Jena.

"Er!" Joey muttered, "I've got to find a way to get this necklace off."

"Hey, let me help, ya?" Said Tamer, pulling out his pok'e ball. He throws up in the air, and then shouted, "I summon you, Fraligator!" The pok'e ball releases a white flash, and then a big blue crocodile like a humanoid appeared out of the water. "Everyone, get into your stations!"

"Good lucky, Sensei." Said Joey. Yo-Yo Man gets to act first, and goes up to Jocken. He pulls out the two Scimitars, and then attacks Jocken.

"AGGGHHH!!!" Jocken shouted, attacked. "AAGGGHHH!!"

"OOOH!" Said Joey, turning away. "That had to hurt! He'll feel that tomorrow, not wait, he feels it now."

Jena picks up a stick, and pokes Jocken with it. Next, Treagle flies up in the air, and performs a swoop attack. That sends Jennese flying. "YAAAAGGGHHH!!" She shouted in agony! But they're standing.

But then, Tamer chucks his Blitzball at Jocken like a dodge ball attack, and then Jocken was thrown out of battle and into the water.

"Looks like Team Rocket blasting off again!" Jocken shouted, falling all the way into the water.

Now Joey is about to charge up his energy, concentrated his power, and then holds up two energy balls on both hands. "Hello woman, taste the power of the great Saiyan prince!"

"You and what army?" Ask Jennese. Joey released the attack, but then Jennese moves her body out of the way, and Treagle flies.

"Here, try this." Tamer said, and he looks at his Fraligator and then shouted, "Fraligator, use Surf!"

"Gator!" Fraligator said, glowing his eyes blue. Until then, a huge tsunami like appeared from the ocean, and everyone saw the tsunami.

"Oh boy. I didn't even bring my swimming trunks." Said Joey.

"Surfs up!" Said Tamer, "Fraligator, now!"

Now the tsunami strikes at Team Rocket, but instead, carries them and their pok'emon out of the battle and into the drifted sea. "Great, all our money is gone!" Said Jennese, upset.

"But we're not dead." Said Meouth, "So instead…"

And then all three said together, "Looks like Team Rocket is drifting off again!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"I wonder Jocken didn't realize that I had a stick stuck in his butt?" Ask Jena.

The team has won the most pathetic easy battle ever. And all it ever took is Surf from Fraligator. "I lost my favorite stick!" Said Jena.

"Now we'll never now!" Said Joey.

"Don't worry, we'll get you a new stick." Said Amy.

"I mean, it was on his butt, and now it floated away." Said Jena, "I lost my favorite stick, it was clean."

"We'll get you a new stick." Said Amy.

"Please don't." Said Yo-Yo Man, "I just finally got use to the idea on not being pooped on."

"Sorry dad." Said Jena.

Tamer pulled out his pok'e ball, and returned his pok'emon. "Return, Fraligator." The pok'e ball shot out a red beam, and when it touches Fraligator, Fraligator is returned back into its pok'e ball.

"Not bad, Tamer, really." Said Joey.

"It's cool, ya?" Said Tamer. "I think Jack told me you and you are enter the tournament?"

"Yes." Joey replied, "We're in the tournament."

"Alright, you better need some tips before you go on." Said Tamer.

"Uh, I have a question." Jena asks, "Is it true that any demons get wet, they smell like a wet dog?"

"No, it's not true." Said Joey.

"Well, I had it from another Miko training me from the Sacra Temple, and let me tell you, she tell me that a demon smells like a wet dog, is that true?"

"No, it's not true." Said Joey, " They just made that up."

"It's true, he's just denying it." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"So, denial is the first one." Said Amy, and Joey give Amy a death glare.

"One more of that, and I'll shave you." Said Joey.

"You do that, and I'll sitting you." Said Jena, and then Joey was pulled down by gravity.

"Ow! Jena, you just had to say that, didn't you?" Ask Joey.

"You just had to threaten a Neko." Said Jena.

"It would be best to head off." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Until then, there was a big whistle, harming Joey and Amy's ears. "AGH! My Sensitive Ears!" Joey covered his ears.

"Oh!" Said Amy, covering her ears.

"Jack!" Said Jena, surprised.

"Hey!" Jack called.

"Hi Jack." Said Amy.

"Glace!" Glaceon cheered, happy, and running to Jack. She even jumped on Jack, and starts licking him all over his face.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Stop it, Stop it!" Jack said, laughing and licked, "Stop it! That tickles!"

"Glace!" Jena called. It seems that everyone got to Jack, and Lionel. And Amy is giggling.

"Hiya, Cous." Said Jack.

"Okay, okay, okay!" Said Jack, and then Glaceon got off of Jack and back to her master.

"Sorry about that." Said Jena.

"It's alright." Said Jack, getting up. "It's alright."

"Welcome back, Jack." Joey said, coming to his cousin, "Great news, Jack, I leveled up."

"Yeah!" Jack said, giving his cousin thumbs up.

"Yeah." Said Joey, doing the same.

"And I lost my favorite stick." Said Jena. "You got any?"

"You want mine?" Ask Jack, giving Jena his rod.

"…You got a stick?" Ask Jena, taking it, and she is happy, "Thank you!"

After defeating an army of snakes, Jack and his Pikachu touches the sphere to restore everyone's status. When restored, everyone walks in marching order, and head inside the Baja Temple. Inside the temple, it looks like one big palace, but running water with old Danto Language words, and destroyed parts.

"My god, what is this place?" Ask Joey, looking round.

"Baja Temple." Jack replied.

"It looks like a weird demon went through it." Said Jena.

"No, more like an earthquake." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Don't look at me." Said Joey, "Very funny, Sensei. I may have do earthquake, but my arcane wouldn't do this place."

"Not unless it's element went through." Said Jena.

"Oh Bliemmy." Said Jack, freeze and cold, covering his body, "Not this place again."

"Out of the frying pan, and into the freezer." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Joey looks at Jack, confused and asks, "Jack, what's wrong?"

"Dad, you don't need a way to contact the spirits." Said Jena, "I tried it and it's not pretty."

Yo-Yo Man is trying to blow his hands, but Joey tells his teacher, "Sensei, don't waste that much of your Chakra." Yo-Yo Man's hands are almost blue, and Glaceon jumps like she likes it.

"Do you have a bad feeling you're turning blue?" Ask Jena.

Jack and Pikachu went up to the door, and said, "Right here."

"Huh?" Ask Joey, "Lucario and I are okay." Said Joey. Everyone came up to the door, and then saw the symbol of the snake zodiac.

"Everyone, shush." Said Yo-Yo Man, but everyone ignores it.

"Glace! Glace! Glace!" Said Glaceon, but Yo-Yo Man continues to shush everyone, and Glaceon was quiet.

"What, I should be fine, shouldn't I?" Ask Joey. Yo-Yo Man begins to press his eyes on the door, and then the door glows.

"We need to open it, Joey, without bursting it." Said Jena.

"Please, unlock it when it's not locked." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Maybe we should have our Triforce Heroes do it." Said Lionel.

"Triforce Heroes?" Ask Joey, confused.

"Wait, let me try." Said Yo-Yo Man. He tries to open it by sliding it to the side, but it won't open. Next, he tries to lift it open, but still refuse.

"Hey Sensei, let me try." Said Joey, and he goes up to the door, spits on his hands, poses, and then shouted, "Open-Says-A-Me!" But nothing responded. "That's all I got."

"AGH! Cousin!" Jack shouted, flunks to the ground.

"Why did you say 'open-seasoning'?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, "It's 'Open-says-a-me'."

Jena pulls out a stick, and tries poking it. But the door still won't open. "Hey, Amy, why don't you try scratching it." Amy uses her cat claws to scratch the door, but it still won't respond.

"I don't get it." Said Tamer.

"Me neither." Said Lionel.

"Let's see, even my iron claws won't work." Said Joey.

"Wait, let me try." Said Jack, going the door. He examines the door and said, "I've seen this somewhere before. It should be about…" He saw his Triforce glow from the back of his left hand, and then pulls it to the side. "Here!" The door slides open.

"I should have known that." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Oh man, I should have tried that." Said Joey.

Inside the dungeon, the whole place has snake symbols as the wall, the floors are silver tiles, and the dungeon looks like a long trail serpent.

"This is whole place is creepy." Said Joey, and Amy agree.

"Who designed this place?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

But up ahead, on their left, they see a door made of hard iron, but its locked. Up ahead looks like some kind of handle switch like, but the problem is there is a thirty feet bit hole that's hard to get to the switch. Above the switch is a platform, and the only way to get over the big deep hole is by either jumping to the other side, or fly over there.

"I could fly or jump, but I don't want to waste my mystic." Said Joey.

"I could teleport more then fifty unless there's a magical barrier." Said Yo-Yo Man, going to the ledge.

"Oh well, we tried, let's go back." Said Jack, and he was about to leave.

"No!" Yo-Yo Man called.

"Jack!" Jena called.

Joey goes to Jack, grabs him in the back of his shirt and said, "Not so fast!"

"Hmm?"

"Let's go, cousin." He said, pulling him back.

"No, we tried. So let's go back."

"No, you're coming with me."

"Shush!" Yo-Yo Man shouted, glowing his eyes green. "I'm trying to focus!" Everyone was in silence, and then Yo-Yo Man concentrated. "Magic! Reveal!" There is some kind of green line from the switch, and to the hard door. "A connector."

"Whoa." Said Jack, "Was that it?"

"Everyone, I have an idea." Said Jena.

"I got a better idea." Said Jack, and he gets into his stance. And then he shouted, "Force Speed!" He dashes off like, but then he tripped by accident, and then falls. Pikachu was with him all along. Falling all the way down, Jack pulls out a grappling hook, throws it up there to the switch and then shouted, "Gum-Gum-Grappling Hook!" Jack threw a hook up to the switch, the switch was tied up, and Jack and Pikachu begin to climb up to the platform.

They made it to the other side and Jena said, "See, I told you my dad agrees with everyone."

Yo-Yo Man looks at Jack and said, "Nice work genius, but there's just one problem: how are you going to use your speed if your from there to get to here?"

Jack points at his cousin, and Joey asks, "Me? What do you want me to do?" And then he points at Treagle. "Oh."

Joey begins to fly to the other side, and Lucario jumps from walls to wall. And as for Treagle, Treagle flies to the other side, preparing to pull the switch down.

"Why doesn't anyone listen to my idea?" Ask Jena.

"Hmm?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, looking at his daughter. "What's your idea?"

"Well, mine was thinking to send Joey, Lucario, and father over there." Said Jena.

Meanwhile, at the other side, it's time to pull the switch down. Jack and Pikachu reach their hands on the switch, and Joey gives the word.

"Pull the lever, Jack." Said Joey, but when Jack and Pikachu tried to pull it down, but nothing.

"It's stuck." Said Jack, "Could you give me a hand?"

"Eh, okay." Said Joey, and then Jack, Pikachu, Joey, and Lucario pulled the lever down all together. The door is opened, but when all the sudden…the platform has a trapdoor. Joey looks at his cousin, and asks, "Trapdoor?"

"Trapdoor." Jack replied.

"I hate this place!" Joey shouted, and then Jack, Pikachu, Lucario, and Joey falls all the way down through the trapdoor.

"Oh, this is going to be fun." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone watches half of team fall all the way down. After the fall, they end up on walls, but still falling, and now they're tied up by a vine to a big tree, and drifted off from a river, floating.

"AGH! OH! EH! AGH! AAAGGHHH!!"

"Ugh!" Said Joey, and he looks at Jack, "I don't know about you, Jack. But I'm all funned out."

Jack looks up ahead, surprised and said, "Uh-Oh."

"Don't tell me; we're about to go over a huge waterfall."

"Yep."

"Sharp rocks on the bottom?"

"Mmmm, maybe." Pikachu replied.

"…Bring it on." Said Joey. And when they get to the waterfall, they go over and then fall all the way to a big drop. "BOOOYAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

Back with the other half, Jena and Glaceon were watching them going through the trapdoor, staring at it clueless. "I am in a group full of idiots." Said Jena.

"Here you go, Jena." Said Amy, giving her a pat.

"Thanks, Amy." Said Jena.

"I better go along." Said Lionel, and then falls through the hole, and follows Jack, Pikachu, Joey, and Lucario.

They enter through the door, and now half the team find themselves in a corridor hallway. It has little light, but they're stepping on a puddle of water about 1 inch.

"Dad, I'm still worried about Jack and the others." Said Jena.

Yo-Yo Man sighs and said, "Have you seen them in action? I seen fall down and take every sharp rock at the bottom. And when they got carried, they got drunk right at the top, and hit every single rock again. And they were fine after words."

"Yeah, but one is a half-breed, and the other is a full-breed." Said Jena, "I mean, if didn't see coming. Let me tell, I didn't see them in a different room. If I was an Inu, I would smell bad, and smells like a wet dog."

"Look, the point is that they'll be smelling it, they'll be use smelling each other."

"Okay, I'm still creep about the snake skin."

"Do not speak of it! I told you, don't speak of it!"

As they make their way through the corridors, they enter into a big room. But they're standing on a platform, there is deep water, and Yo-Yo Man and his students are still on puddles of water. Before they move on, something's on the ceiling.

"Ugh." Said Yo-Yo Man, sensed something wrong, "This is not good."

Yo-Yo Man saw something up on the ceiling, and so did Amy, Jena, Yo-Yo Man, and Tamer. Now there are snake like bodies with glistening scales, and have about more or less human face. There are four snakes on the ceiling.

"Huh?" Ask Amy, scared.

"Ugh, the universe hates me, doesn't it?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"No dad," Jena replied, "I think it's Zucion, and I think it's really, really bad." The snake like looks at half of the team, and it thinks "fresh meat".

"This is going from bad to worse." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Well this time, I wish Joey was here." Said Jena, frighten, "I sorry if I said that." The snake like is slithering down the ceiling.

Meanwhile, Jack, Pikachu, Joey, and Lucario are still at the bottom, trying to find a way out.

"Ugh." Said Jack, stunned on the ground.

"Jack, are you okay?" Ask Joey, but Jack still didn't wake up. "Wake up, and idiot!" Joey begins to grab Jack, and slaps Jack all over the face.

Jack woke and looks around, "What happen?"

"We fell down the water fall." Joey replied.

"Son, do you know what I think?" Ask Lionel, and he pulls his arm back, and then pounds his son on the head. BONG!

"GE-OW!" Jack shouted, in pain.

"You idiot!" Lionel shouted.

They came into a big huge, but there is a one inch of water all over the room. The other side has a doorway, but in the middle of the room has a little bit of land but a dead tree. When they come to the door, they felt a disturbance like this is too easy.

"Jack, did you sense it?" Ask Joey.

"Why did I get the feeling this is getting too easy?" Ask Jack, and he looks at the dead tree. He pulls out a bow and arrow, aims at the dead tree, and then fires. Two shadows appear from the shadows, and prepared to fight. There are black shadows coming out of the dead tree, and they are ready to for some payback for what happen the last time they lost to Jack and Joey the last time they fought. They look a little light for coming out, but when filling in the darkness, they become aggressive.

"Jack, we got to defeat our evil us." Said Joey.

"Don't worry, I'll be your back up." Said Lionel.

Jack begins to attack his evil side along with his Pikachu, and then attack the evil Jack. "Ha! Fra! Ya!"

"_Ugh! Agh!" _Jack's evil side shouted, attacked. But it seems that Jack is taking re-coil damage. Now Pikachu begins to go after Jack's evil side, and then attack.

"Here we go!" Pikachu shouted, pulling his fist back, and then shouted, "Take! This!" POW! That is one powerful Mega Punch.

"_AAGGGHH!!" _Evil Jack shouted, attacked.

Next, Joey pulls out his Tessaiga, newly crafted, and then attacks his evil side. "Ha! Ya!"

"_Ugh! AGH!" _Joey's evil side shouted, attacked.

"HURRRAGH!" Lucario shouted, but when trying to perform a Focus Punch, Lucario missed, and Evil Joey dodged it. "What?"

Now the Shadow fiends are angry, and prepare to attack our heroes.

"_This can't be good." _Lionel thought, and he throws a chip like and said, "Guys here." Joey picked up some kind of blue pok'e ball.

"Thanks Lionel." Said Joey.

Evil Jack and Evil Joey are ready to fight.

"Uh-oh, brace yourself, Jack." Said Joey. Evil Joey begins to attack Joey with his evil katana, and then attacks. "What the?"

"_Ya! Ya! Ya!" _Evil Joey shouted, attacking.

"GAAA!!" Joey shouted, attacked.

"_Ha! Fra! EYA!" _Evil Jack shouted, attacking.

And now Evil Jack is attacking Jack, and Jack losing strength. "AGH! YA! WHOA!" They were both on the water, but got back up.

"…Jack, you alright?" Ask Joey, getting up.

Jack got up, and then replies, "Yeah. But I don't think we're dealing with ordinary enemies."

Joey pulls out his pok'e ball, throws it and then shouted, "GO!" A huge red fire dog appears, and then aims at Evil Jack. He blows out a huge fire like known as "Overheat", and then sends Evil Jack away.

"_AAAAGGGGHHH!!"_ Evil Jack shouted, fading away.

"Yeah!" Jack cheered. "Ha, ha, ha!"

"Alright, that's one down!" Said Joey.

Now Jack is prepared, and then strikes, "Believe it!" With one strike, it hits Evil Joey.

"_What?" _Evil Joey said, surprised. POW!

Jack forms hand signs, and then shouts, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Four clones of Jack appeared, surround Evil and then shouted.

"HIYA! POW! Jack! Da-Vis!" The clones shouted, attack Evil Joey.

"_AAAAAAGGGGGHHH!!" _Evil Joey squirmed. He was sent into the air, but that didn't stop the real Jack, because Jack was up in the air, and then kicks Evil Joey on his head.

"Inu! Clan! Barrage!" Jack shouted.

"_AAAAAAGGGGHHH!!" _Evil Joey squirmed, falling all the way on the puddle.

"Not bad, Jack." Said Joey.

"Pikachu! Finish him!" Jack commanded.

Pikachu goes up to Evil Joey, and then said, "Hello." He puts his tail on Evil Joey's head.

"_? Uh-Oh."_

"CHUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!" Pikachu releases a powerful thunderbolt attack, and then Evil Joey becomes defeated.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" _Evil Joey screeched, and then he fades away.

"We won, Pikachu." Said Lucario.

"Alright!" Pikachu cheered.

"We won, Uncle Lionel." Said Joey.

Jack has won 4,000 Gold and 10 gems of freshwater (irregular) pearls that are worth 90 Gold, while Joey has loot 230 Platinum, 3 Alexandrite gems that are worth 1,200 Gold, and found the Staff of Necromancy.

But then, Joey's ears begin to twitch, and he hears some kind of battle on the other room. "Wait," He said, "I hear something. Jack, do you hear something?"

Jack listens battle sound, and he said, "That sound?"

"Wait!" Joey thought, and he said, "That sound."

"The rest of the guys are in trouble!" Jack shouted, surprised. He looks at the door, "Hmm? The door! Cousin! This way!"

"Right!" Joey said, "Let's go, Lucario!"

Jack, Pikachu, Joey, Lucario, and Lionelenter through the door, and found themselves in a small room.

But then, back with the other team, they're still fighting against the Water Nagas. But this is becoming the worst battle when fighting against lively snakes.

Yo-Yo Man begins to strike at all the water snakes, and then shouted, "Firesnake! Strike!" He swings his Scimitars around, and attacking. Next, he leaps up and into the ground, and then strikes at the water snakes.

"Not again!"

But, they're water snakes, and they're immune to fire attacks. "Ha! Ha!" They chuckled at Yo-Yo Man.

"No!" Said Yo-Yo Man, surprised. "Man, should have worked."

"Why are they laughing?" Ask Jena.

Now Treagle begins to fan its wings, and then shot out Leaf Attack at the Water Naga on the right.

Flareon begins to charge at the second Water Naga, and then attacks with full Body Slam.

Next, Jena attacks the same one Flareon attacked. Glaceon performs a spell attack on the Water Naga, and then the second Water Naga takes more damage.

"Fraligator!" Tamer shouted, "Use Surf!" Fraligator summons a big tsunami like, and then hits all the Water Nagas at ounce.

Yo-Yo Man begins to use Shadow Grout on the Nagas, and wait for the attack. The Water Nagas are angry, and they're going to attack at Amy, Yo-Yo Man, Jena, and Treagle. Not only a single bit, but also poison bite. They begin to strike, but Yo-Yo has a good defense to use Shadow Grout, Amy avoids it, and Treagle flies up in the air. But it seems that Jena got bit hard, and the lucky part is that Jena is immune to poison.

Now Jena is about to attack with her hammer, and then swings her hammer at the Water Naga. "HIYA!" Jena shouted, attacking.

Now Yo-Yo Man begins to attack at the Water Naga on the first one, and then attack. The first Water Naga is killed and shouted, "AGH! I'm always bad at this!" The Water Naga was sent into the water, defeated.

Now Tamer begins to throw his Blitzball at the second Water Naga, and then attacks, "Hiya!" It hits the second Water Nagas three times. The second Water Naga is down. "Alright! I'm good, ya?"

Jena is about to charge and hit the Water Naga with her hammer, and Glaceon attacks the same thing but with Magic Missile. It's still standing.

But now, Amy attacks with her claws, and claws the third Water Naga, and it died out.

Yo-Yo Man begins to attack the last Water Naga, and then shouted, "Twin Brother attack." The last Naga was slashed all over, and then fall into the water.

After a successful battle from the Water Nagas, half of the team found about 1,500 Gold and two wands that cast Shatter. Yo-Yo Man and Amy decide to take the two wands and move on.

Jack, Pikachu, Joey, Lucario, and Lionelhave found a treasure chest, and there lies one treasure chest.

Jack opens the treasure chest, andhas found a "Hookshot". Jack takes the Hookshot, and looks around for an exit. They look up on the ceiling, and there's a hole on the ceiling. But, above the ceiling to the second floor, another ceiling has some kind of target like. Jack aims his Hookshot at the target; Pikachu gets on Jack's right shoulder, and then Jack fires. Theywent up through the hole, and then follow the passage.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Dungeon Part III

As Amy begins to play with the cat toy, Jena said, "Amy, stop playing with your toy."

But then, Yo-Yo Man listens through the hole, and he hears voices. _"Alright, finally, a Hookshot. Just what I needed."_

"_A Hookshot, you finally got one."_

"Dad, what's going on?" Ask Jena.

"Wait! I recognize this voice." Said Yo-Yo Man. "Jack!" Yo-Yo Man opens the door, and barges through the corridors and finds the rest of the team. "Jack?"

"Hmm?" Ask Amy, confused.

"…Sensei!" Jack shouted.

"Sensei!" Joey shouted, "Over here!"

"Jack! Joey!" Yo-Yo Man said, "Guys! Over here!" He called his students, "It's Jack and Joey!"

"Huh?" Ask Amy, surprised.

"Wait up, ya?" Said Tamer.

The other team went through the door, and then found a hallway going to their right. They follow the passageway, and then found Jack, Pikachu, Joey, Lucario, and Lionel But it seems that Glaceon got all excited, and charges to Jack, and licks him all over.

"Glace! Glace! Glace!" Said Glaceon, happy.

"Hey! Glaceon!" Jack cheered. And he felt ticklish.

"Glaceon! Stop that!" Jena ordered, but she smells something. "Who smells like a wet dog?"

"I'm guessing Joey?" Amy asks.

"Sorry, we fell in water." Said Joey, and he gets down and starts shaking the water off. Everyone was surprised and try and cover them selves.

"What did you fall in, a waterfall?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"Yes, we fell into a waterfall, Sensei." Said Joey, "Look, I'll try and take a bath tonight."

"That makes sense, actually." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"I'm going to give him a bath if he doesn't." Said Amy.

But then, Jena begins to say something excited and said, "Hey guys! I can finally an inflation on Glaceon."

"GLACE!" Said Jena, surprised.

"Don't even come near that thing on me." Said Joey, angry.

"I know a certain word that will bring you down." Said Jena.

"I dare you!"

"…Sit!" And then Joey was pulled down lightly by gravity, and then Amy laughs a little. Joey got right back up, and looks at Yo-Yo Man.

"Joey, have you ever feel itchy?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"Itchy? Uh…" Joey thinks, and he felt real itchy, and starts scratching himself.

"He has fleas." Said Amy.

But then, Jack and Pikachu saw something black with Joey.

"Huh? Cousin, what is that on you?" Ask Jack.

"Hmm?" Joey asks, stop scratching, and he pulls out some kind of black staff like. "I found this." Amy and everyone else freaks out.

"Yikes." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Not a very nice item."

"What is this, Sensei?" Ask Joey.

"That is not a very nice item." Yo-Yo Man replied, "It is the Staff of Necromancy."

"I saw it we light it on fire." Said Jena.

"No, O'wakka is a cable, trustworthy Necromancy or a bad Necromancy." Said Yo-Yo Man, "He should purchase it."

But then, Pikachu looks at something and calls, "Guys! Look!" They saw at a big lake like, but with one tentacle like out of the water.

"Huh?" Ask Joey, "What is that?"

"Eww…" Said Yo-Yo Man, disgusted, "Tell me it isn't…"

It's just waving around. "What the heck is that thing?"

"Don't go near it!" Yo-Yo Man calls, and then everyone backs away. "Back up! Don't touch it!"

"What is it?" Ask Joey.

"Back away! Don't touch it!"

"Pikachu, step back." Said Jack, and Pikachu backs away from the tentacle.

"What is that thing?" Ask Lucario.

Joey picks up his pok'e dex and checks it out. All it shows is nothing but blank. "I got a bad feeling about this." Said Joey, sensing something wrong. "There's something familiar about that tentacle."

"Guys, I'm cold again, and not in a good way." Said Jena.

"You can feel it." Said Amy.

"Let me see." Said Jack, going near the tentacle, and then pokes it. Jack pokes the tentacle, and it waves around a little. He pokes it again, and it waves again.

"_Don't touch it." _Yo-Yo Man whispered.

"Here, just use my rod." Said Jena, and he gives Jack the Immovable Rod back. Jack uses the rod, and pokes it on the tentacle, and it waves faster, but not faster.

"Let me try." Said Pikachu. And he touches the tentacle.

"How you do it?" Ask Jack.

Pikachu uses a Thundershock onthe tentacle, and the tentacle sinks back underwater.

"Guys, I think we're screwed." Said Jena.

"_Pikachu!" _Yo-Yo Man said. The static from Pikachu's thunder attack shocks through the body, and then shocks the rest of the body before it sank in.

"Pikachu, I have a bad feeling about this." Said Joey.

"Pikachu, next time its water, bath time." Said Jena.

When all the sudden; something is bubbling from the water, and the ground started to shake like some kind of earthquake.

"Oh crap." Said Joey.

"You just had to make it mad, didn't you?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, nervous.

Something appeared out of huge water, and then a gargantuan monster with ten tentacles, and almost like a squid like. It roared, and Joey was surprised.

"What is that?" Ask Joey, surprised.

"…TENTAKEN!" Jack shouted.

"A Tentaken?" Ask Joey, and he checks his pok'e dex.

"Tentaken, the ten tentacle pok'emon." Said the Pok'e Dex, "This unbearable pok'emon has tentacles with suck shin cups to grab and choke opponents."

"Tentacruel's finally evolution form, huh?" Said Joey. "That means it's a Water and Poison type too."

And then Jena fainted to the ground. "Jena, get up!" Yo-Yo Man. "You need to get ready."

"Jena! Get up! Will you!" Joey shouted, and he slaps Jena on her face.

"Hi-ya!" Jena shouted, and she punched Joey hard, but not hard enough.

"Ow!" Joey said, punched lightly.

"What is wrong with you?" Jena shouted.

"You were asleep! Idiot!"

"It's a reaction!"

"Stop fighting! Both of you!" Yo-Yo Man demanded, and everyone looks at him, "I believe this is going be one hell of a fight." Now Yo-Yo Man looks at the beast, and then forms hand signs. For tentacles appear from the water, and they stand in place.

"Pikachu, look what you did!" Said Jena.

"Pikachu, you had to make it angry." Said Joey.

"Orochidori!" Yo-Yo Man shouted, and then a huge electric snake appeared from the ground and then wraps around the Tentaken. Everyone saw an electric snake, binds up with the Tentaken.

"Sensei, it looks like my kind of Chidori." Said Joey. The monster roars in pain, and then suffers when trying to attack.

Next, Treagle begins to fly up to the air, and then releases an attack with Razor Leaf at the monster. The monster avoids it by moving its head out of the head.

Jack now begins to pull out his bow and arrow, aims at the Tentaken's eyes, and then shoots, "Demon Good Bomb!" It may have been just two arrows, but it explodes at the eyes, and the Tentaken becomes blind.

Pikachu begins to touch the tentacle and said, "Hello." But he accidentally trips, and almost falls. Now Amy, the lazy girl who does nothing goes up to the beast, but Joey wants to take a shot, and then accidentally tripped into each other.

"AGH!" Amy shrieked.

"Ow!" Joey shouted, tripped.

"Shoo dog boy." Said Amy.

"You shove over, Neko freak!" Joey shouted.

Now Flareon and Lucario will have to work together, but failed because they ran into each other by accident.

Jena begins to attack then tentacle, swings with her hammer, and then hits the tentacle. The Tentaken is roaring in pain, and Glace uses a Chill Touch on the Tentaken. Tentaken begins to roar even worse, but toughens it because it has high fortitude.

"Hey guys, I think we did it." Said Jena.

Now the Tentaken turns right, but rapidly pounds the ground from right, and then to left. But Joey, Jena, Yo-Yo Man, Lucario, and everyone avoids it just in time. But Jack and Treagle didn't make it, because the Tentaken crushes from right, and to left harming them both.

"Oh crud!" Said Jack, and he get crushed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

"Jack!" Pikachu shouted, worried.

"Jack!" Joey called, "Are you alright?" Both Jack and Treagle are on the ground, in pain.

"I got hit a tentacle!" Jack replied, in pain, "What do you think?"

"Ugh." Said Jack, "I like silly pink girls."

"Are you alright?" Ask Joey.

"_That depends." _Jack replied.

"Jack," Amy asks, "Do you like pink, and do you like ballerina?"

"I never like pink, and I'm not a ballerina." Jack replied.

"Jack, how many fingers am I holding up?" Ask Jena, and she shows two to Jack.

Jack looks up at the two fingers and replies, "Two fingers."

"Jack?" Jena asks, and she pulls up a stick and pokes him with it. "Jack?"

But Jack and grabs her arm and said, "Touch me, with that rake, I'm ganna throw you to that beast!"

"He said rake." Said Amy.

Jena covers her breast and shouted, "Jack! You're talking about my breast? You pervert!" She got upset.

"_Jena, Jack said 'rake', not about your chest." _Lionel thought, sweat-dropped.

"I can't believe was talking about my breast." Said Jena.

"Hey! Boka!" Yo-Yo Man called, and he said, "Boka! Busu! Boka, boka, busu!" The Tentaken got Yo-Yo Man's attention, but he's blind, and turns towards Yo-Yo Man. It knows, and begins to move his tentacle to Yo-Yo Man. But it still affects the Tentaken because of the electric snake.

Next, Jack said, "If I can't hit him, then maybe I can surprise him." He begins to strike, and then hits him, Slash! "I'm counting you boys!"

Now Jack releases his Secret Technique, takes his sword, cuts his hand, spread some blood on him, and then form hand signs. "Summoning Jutsu!" He places both hands on the ground, and then silver Arcanines and Growlithes appear from the ground, and then attacks the Tentaken. Next, a big Arcanine appears from the ground, and then attacks the colossal Tentaken with a double-bladed sword.

"Ready?" Ask Pikachu.

"Treagle!" Treagle replied. Now Treagle begins to release a massive Razor Leaf, but Pikachu uses a powerful thunderbolt attack together to do double damage on the Tentaken. The Tentaken takes serious hit, but still stands. The Tentaken is still standing.

Tamer wants to let Joey take a turn, and Joey begin.

"Let's go for it, ya?" Said Tamer.

"Joey, go for it!" Said Jena. "If you win this for me, then I'll let you do anything to me in a big possible way."

"Ugh, fine." Said Joey, bored, and looks at the Tentaken. But then, Jack calls out with a big cheer.

"Hey! Cousin!" Jack called, "If you do this, I'm ganna take you out for fresh meat tonight!"

"Huh?" Ask Joey, surprised. And he said, "Well, that's make it enough for me!"

"And I'll cook it in any way if you want." Said Jena, "And you can chase a Neko!"

"Hey!" Amy shouted.

"Well, that's enough." Said Joey, getting the high spirit, "I'll do it!" Joey begins to fly up and said, "Guys, you better stand back." Everyone backs away, and then pounds the ground and shouted, "Come and take your lumps!" BOOM! The Tentaken was lifted in the air, but it just splashes back into the water, and still standing.

Lucario goes up to the tentacle with Flareon, and charges with a Focus Punch. With a powerful punch, it punches the tentacle very hard. The Tentaken is roaring in agony. Flareon tried to do a Body Slam, but it's still too strong.

Next, Glaceon is about to use Chill Touch one more time, and Jena will use her Warhammer. It may have done damage, but it's still standing, and angrier. It has red eyes, and looks at everyone near the tentacles.

It starts to wiggle, and grabs all four near it! It grabs Yo-Yo Man, Joey, Lucario, and Flareon. Everyone was shocked.

"Huh? What?" Jack shouted, grabbed.

"Blast!" Lucario shouted, grabbed.

"No!" Yo-Yo Man shouted.

"Cousin!" Jack shouted, "Sensei!"

"Lucario!" Pikachu shouted.

"Dad!" Jena shouted, worried.

"Not good!" Yo-Yo Man said, and then the Tentacle drags all four underwater, and Jack starts to charge in with his Pikachu.

"Hang on, guys!" Jack shouted, going in. "I'll save you!"

"Wait up!" Pikachu shouted, going in. Both Jack and Pikachu dived in the water, and go after to save Yo-Yo Man, Lucario, Joey, and Flareon.

"_Ugh. That dang idiot!" _Yo-Yo Man thought, _"Gotten into now?"_

"_If I ever get out of this, remind me to kill Jack." _Joey thought.

"Alright, ya?" Tamer called, and he goes in to save them.

"Tamer, get back here!" Jena shouted. And then she starts to pray, casting a spell for Jack.

But before Tamer could make it, Jack pulls out the bombs, throws it a the Tentaken and shouted, still bubbling, "Surprise!" BOOM! The Tentaken takes a serious hit, and frees Yo-Yo Man, Joey, Lucario, and Flareon. Everyone can see the tentacles on the water, and Yo-Yo Man, Joey, Lucario, Flareon, and Jack came out of the water with Tamer, but Jack has another trick.

"Hah!" Joey shouted, and he landed on land. "Last time I take a bath."

"I going to be see food all weeks." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Joey begins to shake it off like at dog, and Jena is surprised. "Joey!" She looks at him and said, "There goes making an amuraki for you guys."

"Oh, Tentaken." Said Jack, and he throws Pikachu to the Tentaken, "Surprise!"

Pikachu was thrown, and he lands on the Tentaken's head.

"Pikachu!" Said Jena, surprised.

"Pikachu?" Joey shouted, surprised, "What are you doing?"

"Pika." Said Pikachu, and then with one attack, "CHUUUU!!!" Pikachu releases a powerful Thundershock attack, and then the Tentaken is defeated.

"Orochidori, Kai!" Said Yo-Yo Man, and then the electric snake returns back to Yo-Yo Man's hand.

"Now to take it out for sure." Said Jack, and he pulls out a pok'e ball, and shouted, "Pok'e Ball! Go!" He chucks the pok'e ball towards the Tentaken, and then it hits the Tentaken. The Tentaken flashes red on its body, and then warps into the pok'e ball. The Pok'e Ball is shaking, but way too fast, and then…it gave up. Jack uses the force to get the pok'e ball, and then cheers, "Ho! Ho! I got it!"

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered.

"You caught a Tentaken?" Joey asks, surprised.

"Yeah!" Jack replied.

"What are you going to do with that thing?" Ask Joey.

"Jack, I know it's going to be weird, because my brother's birthday is coming up and he wanted one of those pok'emon and he couldn't find it in the Crystal Region." Said Jena.

"Here." Said Jack, giving Jena the pok'e ball.

Jena took it and said, happy, "Thank you."

"I can't Jack actually caught that thing." Said Joey.

"And I can't believe you smell like a water dog." Said Jena.

"Oh yeah, take this!" Said Joey, and he shakes the water off his body.

"We should give you a bath." Said Amy.

"Hey!" Jena shrieked. "Glaceon. Ice Beam!"

Glaceon releases the Ice Beam attack, and Joey dodges it. But Yo-Yo Man shouted, "Stop!" And everyone stops. And then they saw something floating over the water. They see some kind of blue armor like. It's Selkie Armor, and Vaporeon Armor.

"Ooh!" Said Jena, excited, "I miss my Vaporeon this much!" Said Jena.

"So, I think we let Amy and Jena let the armor." Said Jena, "The three of us have Materia Underwater."

"I'm sorry guys, but Amy is afraid of water." Said Jena, "And she's no use to it."

Jack points to Amy and said, "Pretend you're a catfish!"

"…"

"Jack, are you trying make it look bad?" Ask Amy, "You're not helping."

"Please don't." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Okay, that's it." Said Joey, and he charges up, "Big Bang Attack!" And he blasts energy at Jena. But Jena dodges it.

"Ya!"

But there is a problem before moving on; the pok'emon would have problems trying to survive underwater.

"Everyone, return your pok'e back into your pok'e balls." Said Jack.

"Lucario, return." Said Joey, holding the pok'e ball.

"Yes master." Said Lucario, and he returns back into the pok'e ball.

Everyone returns his or her pok'emon back into his or her pok'e ball, but Jack would have to try and return Pikachu into the pok'e ball.

"Pikachu," Jack said, "Return." But Pikachu avoids the red beam. "…Pikachu!" Jack shouted, and Pikachu still dodges refuse to get into the pok'e ball.

"No." Pikachu replied, avoiding the red beam.

"Come on, Pikachu." Said Jena.

"I can't get into the pok'e ball." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Pikachu," Said Joey, pointing at Pikachu like he's ready to blast, "Get into the ball."

"STOP!" Jack shouted, getting in front of Pikachu and blocking everyone, "Stop it! I have an idea."

"How?" Ask Jena, "How are we going to return Pikachu back to the center? We're in a dungeon."

Jack looks through his pocket, searching, "Now where did I have it?" He pulls out his pok'e dex and pushes the buttons. "Here we go."

And then Pikachu vanished. Pikachu was sent back to the Professor where Jack got his pok'e dex, and now Jack was swapped a new pok'emon with him.

"Where'd you get a transport?" Ask Jena.

"You have a pok'e dex?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, surprised.

"Yes." Jack replied.

"You had a pok'e dex? I had to use this!" Yo-Yo Man said, and he shows everyone a sketchbook. Everyone was surprised and laughs at him.

"Sensei!" Jack called.

"Well, you better keep that thing somewhere." Said Joey.

"I will." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Sorry, daddy." Said Jena. And then everyone decided to go through the dungeon. But when Jack, Joey, Yo-Yo Man, Lionel, and Tamer put the Materia on…they're like a fish. Jack couldn't breath, and then hurries into the water. Everyone hurried into the water.

"Whoa!" Jena shouted, diving in.

As our heroes travel through the water, Jack and his team swim through some kind of passageway, by passing through corals reefs, fish Pok'emon, and seaweeds.

"Well?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"I just forgot about my popcorn." Said Joey.

"Uh, cousin," Jack said, "The popcorn won't work underwater."

"Good point." Said Joey, "The food would be bad underwater."

"They should have made it and called it." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Wow." Said Joey, "What a beautiful place." He said, looking around.

"It reminds my of the crystal region during the maiden season." Said Jena. And Joey felt like this is disgusting. "What, are you homesick?"

"Nah." Joey replied, "I'm fine."

"I'm still trying to believe how your mother put up with you and your attitude." Said Jena.

"Oh, she's so great." Said Joey.

"And she ever has the blood and put up with you…" Said Jena, but Jack then shouted, interrupting.

"HEY!" Jack shouted.

"WHAT?" Ask Jena, shouted.

"Will you stop guys chatting already?" Jack shouted, "If we keep this up, we'll never defeat the monster!"

"What monster?" Ask Jena.

"The Serpent!" Jack replied.

"Serpent?" Ask Joey.

"Or as they call, 'Ayame'." Said a voice.

Yo-Yo Man begins to beg and said, "Please don't be a basilisk. Please don't be a basilisk." "Please, don't let it be a sea dragon." Said Jena.

"I hope it's not a Gyarados." Said Joey.

Everyone as looking around, and then some kind of seahorse like appeared out of Jack. "Seahorse?" Ask Joey, confused.

"Ooh, I hope it's a Horsea." Said Jena.

"Any idea where you off to?" Ask the seahorse.

"Uh, no." Jena replied.

And then Jack said, "We're in a snake dungeon. Who is it?"

"It's Ayame." The seahorse replied.

"Ayame, huh?" Ask Joey.

"Ayame is a guy." Said the seahorse, and he swims off. Everyone decided to follow the seahorse through the waters, and follow the passage of a cavern of the snake.

Until then, Yo-Yo Masspotted something, and then said, "Excuse me, you got something stuck on your foot." He said.

Tamerlooks at his footand then freaks out, surprised. "Agh! Get this thing off me!" Tamer shouted, trying to break free. "Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!"

Joey begins to laugh and said; "Now that's entertainment."

Hetries to break free, until then the seaweed snapped, and then Tamerwent swimming, but going crazy by knocking the bowling pins down, and swimming around like a pinball machine. Everyone watch Tamergoing insane, until Tamer then shoots straight up through the tunnel and saw Tamer shot out.

"Tamer?" Ask Jack, looking around.

"Now that was fun." Said Joey, "Let's do that again."

"Joey!" Jena shouted, "Sit!" And then Joey was pulled down to the ground by gravity.

"AGH!" Joey shouted, and he comes back up from the ground. "Ouch. Gee, thanks, Jena."

"You're the one who started laughing." Said Jena. "Tamer was your family, I'm telling Kyko on you."

"This might get their attention," A voice was said, and then the person whistles to the water loudly. It affects Joey and Amy painfully because they're animals.

"OW!" Joey shouted, covering his ears.

"Ow." Said Amy, covering her ears.

"Hey! Hurry up, ya?" Ask Tamer.

"You're the one who ran off." Said Jena, "Well, you're the one who mysteriously ran off."

"Hurry up, ya!" Tamer called, and then everyone swims from the hole of the ceiling.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Snake Dungeon Part IV

Everyone came out of the water, but the whole room looks like a cave. There is dripping water from the cones on the ceiling, some stairs going up to half the floor, a door, and something on the ceiling that has a target.

"Okay guys." Said Jena, "No staring at my armor."

Jack looks around and said, "Huh? Where are we?"

"Huh?" Ask Joey, looking around and shaking the water off.

"Joey!" Jena shouted.

Everyone looks at the target and Joey said, "Huh? A target?"

"Okay, who has clear aiming skills?" Said Jena. And then they look around, but notice that the seahorse is missing.

"The problem, we have a limited chances here." Said Jena.

"Wait!" Said Jack, looking around, "Where's the dragon?"

"Where's this dragon boy?" Ask Joey.

"First of all, the name is 'Hatori'." Said the seahorse, appeared, and he's floating. It seems that the environment is covered with some kind of water mist everywhere. Everyone begins to act like they don't care, but Amy had to say the word.

"Oh my god!" Jena shrieked, "Are you okay!"

Joey begins to laugh and said, "You look good enough to eat."

"Amy, hold him back." Said Jena, and Amy was about to pull him back.

"I suggest you to get your hands off me." Said Joey.

"Touch me, I will claw you" Said Amy.

"I will claw you back!" Said Joey.

"No one's clawing anyone." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Is there a reason why you two always act like this?" Ask Hatori, the seahorse.

"We're cat and a dog, what do you expect?" Ask Joey.

"Joey, sit." Said Amy, and now Joey is pulled to the ground, hard.

"Ow." Said Joey, "You just wait until I get you."

"You just wait until I tell Prince Brent on you." Said Jack, upset.

"Go ahead, and he'll never believe you." Said Jena.

"And I'll tell on your dad too!" Said Jack.

Yo-Yo Man felt so annoyed, he said, "Ugh! I saw everything."

"Now lets see now," Jack said, searching, "Where did I put it?"

Jena looks worried at Hatori and said, "You're still a seahorse, are you okay?"

Jack pulls out a Hookshot! He aims at the target, and then fires. It hits the switch, pulls Jack to the switch, and Jack drags the switch down. After the target was been switch, the door opens to the next room, and then the whole team enters through the next room.

Inside the next room, it looks like a puzzle room with a huge cauldron weighing about 1,000 lbs., and there is one huge switch to fit the size of the huge cauldron. But the huge cauldron has more water inside, and away from the switch.

"What's that?" Ask Joey, looking at the cauldron.

"It's a cauldron, Joey." Jena replied. Joey begins to charge up, but Jena stopped him, "Joey! Down." Joey stopped, but hoping to kill her someday.

"Well, we could move it together." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Joey, go help them." Said Jena. And Joey goes up to the cauldron and helps lift it.

Everyone gets into place, but Jack was thinking of lift it. "UGH! It won't lift!"

"Don't try to lift it!" Said Yo-Yo Man. "Push it!" But everyone is allowed to lift it.

"Joey, get your butt over here." Said Jena.

"Cousin, you're the strongest." Jack called. "Give us a hand."

"Alright." Said Joey, helping everyone with the cauldron.

"I'll help too." Said Lionel, giving everyone a hand. The whole team surrounds the cauldron, grabbing each side of the huge black pot. But Amy refused because she's not strong enough to hold heavy objects.

"On three." Said Yo-Yo Man.

And then Lionel, Joey, and Yo-Yo Man said together, "One, two, three!" All five lifted the huge cauldron together, but Jena gave up too easy.

"HAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Joey shouted, trying to call out his mystic. "HAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

"MMM!! MMM!! MMM!!" Jena said, trying to lift up, but she gave up and left to leave it to the boys. They then reach to the switch, and placed it down.

"There!" Said Yo-Yo Man.

"There we go." Said Joey, "That did it." But then, when all of the sudden, the whole room was starting fill with water. "Oh Crap!" Joey said, surprised. But he still remembered that he's wearing the Underwater Materia.

"What are we going to do now?" Ask Jena.

"Great, as if I needed another bath." Said Joey.

"You shake the water up, Joey, you're ganna regret it." Said Jena.

Jack looks around, and then found something on the ground. "Hey, what's this?" Jack pulls open a trap door, and follows it. "Where does this lead?"

"Let's find out." Joey replied.

Jack swims through the hole, along with Joey and the rest to follow through the hole and into the long hallway.

"Bliemmy. This is hallway is kind of different." Said Jack, "Where does it lead?"

"Hopefully to an opponent." Joey replied.

"Cousin," Jack asks, "Are you doing your doggy peddle?"

Everyone laughs. "Very funny, Jack!"

A secret passageway reveals from the ground, and then everyone enters through.

"Well, I'm glad to be your service." Said Joey. "Hopefully, this would get excited."

Jack spotted something up ahead and said, "Hey! There's a door!" Jack goes to the door.

The hallway underwater is leading to a door, and then everyone goes through the door and into a huge room like.

The room looks like some kind of pillar like with platform, but with number lines on each pillar part. Above all the way to the top has a surface that leads to the third floor. Up ahead looks like a large door with chains, and a big lock on it. But the large door is locked up, and it needs a boss key.

"Oh." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"If I would only wish for something scary would try and kill us." Said Jena.

"There it is." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"We need a key." Said Joey.

Jack goes up to the door, and tries to open it.

"Where is the monster?" Ask Jena.

"Behind that door." Yo-Yo Man replied.

"Whatever is behind the door is Ayame." Said the seahorse, appearing.

"But where are going to find him?" Ask Jena, "And we need that key."

The pillar has some kind of level numbers, and there are also two doors from left to right. The whole team will have to pick which door to go to, but there are even some ways of opening the boss door to get to the next evil aeon.

"Who wants to flip a coin?" Ask Joey.

"Okay." Said Jack, swimming to the left, "I say we go, left."

"No right!" Said Joey.

"Right." Said Amy.

"Right." Said Jena.

"Looks like we're going right." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Okay, I'll join you." Said Jack, and then everyone goes to the door on the right.

The whole team decided to go the door on the right, and enter through. They make their way through the hallway, and passing through drips of water coming from the ceiling. Jackopens the door while the rest enters. As they came into the room, it's a large room with a water hole in the middle of the room.

Joey shakes it off and everyone gets upset because there is no water in the room.

"Joey!" Jena shouted. "Stop that!"

"Cousin!" Jack shouted.

Joey laughs, and looks around. "Watery?"

"Again with the water room?" Ask Jack, looking around

"What is up with this water?" Ask Joey. But he sensed something, "Wait."

And then Lionel said, "I think I could tell that the serpent is the snake." Amy is surprised and Lionel continues. "The whole is covered with water, that's the reason why the snake lives in this dungeon."

Jack looks around and said, "Wait! Wasn't Hatori supposed to be with us?"

"Oh, I have him!" Said Jena, but she thought back, "Uh, I think so." She checks and he wasn't there, "Uh-Oh."

"Well, let's get going." Said Jack, diving in.

The team enters through the large room, but they swim through the hole and enter in a body of water. Swimming through the dark cold water.

"Just keep swimming." Said Amy, singing, "Just keep swimming."

"Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming." Joey and Jack joined along. "Swimming, swimming, swimming."

But then, Jack came to a halt and called, "Hold it! Cousin! Sensei! Look!" They come across a large crack on the hole, and saw something up ahead. Every looks up ahead, and Jack swims up ahead but has a look.

"A hole?" Ask Joey.

"It's a hole." Said Jena.

"Hmm, a hole." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Jack looks at the hole, and he was surprised. Lionel joins with Jack, and he was surprised.

"Hole!" Yo-Yo Man shouted, "Hole!"

"Holly, molly." Said Amy.

"Shush!" Jack shouted, shushing, and he said, "Guys, you better come look!" Everyone came close to the hole, and looks through the hole.

"What is it?" Ask Joey.

They saw an even larger room, but the whole place is covered with shark like. The genetic Sharpedo pok'emon are fully asleep.

"What on earth?" Ask Joey.

"Huh?" Ask Amy, surprised.

"Not good." Said Yo-Yo Man, worried.

"There is the size of the whole…" Said Jena, speaking loudly, but Jack interrupted him.

"Shush!" Jack shushed her.

"HMM!" Jena shouted her mouth, mad.

"They're asleep." Said Jack, and everyone look at them. It seems that they haven't moved an inch for one bit. Jack remembers something from his past; he felt so frighten, he backs away from it.

"Jack, what are those?" Ask Joey, looking at his cousin, confused.

"Genetic Sharpedo." Jack replied.

"Sharpedo?" Ask Joey, looking at the sharks.

"Jack, what's the problem?" Ask Jena.

Joey looks up at his pok'e dex and analyzed the Sharpedo, _"Sharpedo, the Ferocious pok'emon."_

Jack whispers to Jena and replies,_ "Genetic Sharpedo."_

"_I know, but what's the problem."_ Said Jena.

"_Guys,"_ Jack said, doing like he wants the whole team to huddle. Everyone huddles to Jack, and Jack whispers to the team, _"Listen, a long time ago. Raichu and I were in a huge tank of water, seeing the genetic Sharpedo going after us." He explains to the team, "They don't after a person by the smell of blood, they just go after you fully. No blood smell, they're just ganna kill us._

"_But it seems that these genetic Sharpedo are sleeping."_ Everyone looks at the Sharpedo, and it feels like they're looking at a bubble on each genetic Sharpedo's noses. _"If we're to swim quietly without breaking a sound, we should be able to swim to the other side."_

"_Okay." _Jena replied.

Everyone looks through the large room, and saw a hole on the other side. _"But there's one problem." _Jack continued.

"_What?" _Ask Jena.

And then Jack explained. _"We're underwater, and then with one sound will cause a big echo like one large sound." _One bad noise will cause the population of shark pok'emon to awake from their slumber, and begin their shark frenzy attack.

Everyone swims through the hole, and then swim passing the sleeping genetic Sharpedo. But then, Joey smells something funny, but about to sneeze.

"_Oh boy." _Said Joey, and in hales from his sneeze.

"_Someone cover his nose!" _Jack called in a whisper. Yo-Yo Man covered his nose just in time, until… "ACHOO!!!" Jack sneezed loudly; causing the whole genetic Sharpedo woke up with one eye opened.

"Oh boy!" Joey shrieked.

"JACK!" Said Jena.

"Guys." Said Jack, looking around, "…SWIM!!!!"

"RUN!" Joey shouted, and then everyone makes a run for is, swimming all the way straight to the hole. All the genetic Sharpedo started to swim like crazy, finding their food.

"Sharpedo! Sharpedo! Sharpedo! Sharpedo! Sharpedo!"

The whole team made it to the other side, and the genetic Sharpedo stop chasing him. Joey looks at Jack, angry, and pounds him on the head, "Nice! Going! Jack!" POW!

Jack was hit on the head, hard, "YOWCH!"

"I think I see the whole." Said Amy.

"I sorry, it's just that you sneeze high." Said Jack, apologizing.

"Jack Davis, of all the stupid things you could have ever done." Said Jena, yelling at Lionel by mistake, "Sorry, you look like Jack." She goes to Jack.

"We don't look the same." Said Lionel.

"Actually, they saw the son looks like their father." Said Jena.

"Thanks." Said Lionel, "Like how Kyko mistaken for Peter thinking its Joey? They don't look the same."

"Okay, let's not go there." Said Jena, and she looks at Jack, "Jack, you are…I'm just finish that." She slaps him.

"OW!" Jack said, slapped.

"Next time, I'm ganna cover you nose."

"Well next time, act like a real princess next time." Said Jack. And then Joey laughs loudly.

"I'm not a princess yet. There's a big difference!"

"Okay then. You fake princess." Jack said, and Joey still laughs. Jena felt so stunned and Jack and continues on, "Okay, let's move on."

"Get back here!" Jena shouted, chasing Jack.

Everyone follows Jack; they swim through the hallway, swim up to the surface, and then climb out of water and to the next room. It's the very same room as before, but with an iron door.

"Well?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"That was entertainment." Said Joey.

"I could get you for calling me, fraud." Said Jena.

Joey begins to smell something funny, and then sneezed like blowing out fire. "ACHOO!!" Everyone was surprised.

"KAZOOTIGHT!" Said Jack, surprised.

"Joey, are you okay?" Ask Jena.

"Phew." Said Tamer, "That is one bad cold, ya?"

"Ugh, I'm allergenic to water mist." Said Joey.

"There's water on your nose." Said Yo-Yo Man.

And then Joey sneezes, blowing Yo-Yo Man away. "ACHOO!!"

"AAAAGGGGHHHH!!!" Yo-Yo Man shouted, blown out and on the wall. "UGH!"

"Make sure I'm not in Joey's way in he sneezes." Said Jena, and Joey sneezes blowing fire everywhere.

"ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO!! ACHOO!" Joey shouted, sneezing. Suddenly, Joey's sneezing is shaking the whole.

"HEY! COUSIN!" Jack shouted, "TAKE IT EASY! DO YOU WANT TO BLOW THE WHOLE DUNGEON DOWN?"

Joey stopped sneezing, and Yo-Yo Man came to Joey. "Hold on, I have an idea." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Hold your head up."

"Huh?" Ask Joey, holding he head up.

"And then and…" Yo-Yo Man said.

"Whatcha doing, sensei?" Ask Joey.

"Trying to get the water out of your nose." Said Yo-Yo Man, cleaning his nostril out. Joey felt his nose clean, and then a stream of water came out of Joey's nostril.

"EWW!" Said Jena, "That is one nasty green slime."

"EWW." Said Amy.

Joey sniffs and said, "Thanks, sensei, I feel much better now." He looks at the green slime, and said in disgusted, "EWW! Is that mine? Did that came out of my nose?"

"Don't look at it!" Said Yo-Yo Man.

"You guys done?" Ask Lionel, and everyone looks at Lionel with nod. "Great, let's go." He looks up ahead, and found some kind of seahorse swimming away. "Hey, there's the seahorse guy."

They walk through the iron door, "Hey, get back here, Jack!" and then enter a very large room as before, but with switches, and targets are on the walls and ceiling.

"Alright, let's go." Said Joey.

"This way." Said Hatori.

"Come on." Said Jena.

"Follow him." Said Joey.

"One ward." Said Amy.

Up ahead is a door, but easy to open. The whole team enters through the next room, and they come into a huge room with just normal tiles, a puddle of water in one inch around the room, and on the other side is another door.

"A puddle? What's with the puddle?" Ask Joey.

"Egh. I don't like water." Said Amy.

"Oh Amy, I promise you after this, you don't have to look at another water again." Said Jena.

"Amy, if I promise you this, I will have Peter take you on a date." Said Jack, and Amy become excited in happiness. "Because, I think in the empire world, Amy and Peter kissed."

"Lucky." Said Jena.

"He's my kind of guy." Said Amy.

But then, a mysterious door appears from fire with skulls. The door opens, and then, a figure with silver hair, red eyes, black robe, and a cape with one hand holding a scythe, and the other a sword, and a giant battle axe, and iron boots.

Joey and Jack are surprised, and Joey said, "Jack, is that?"

"LORD OF WRATH!!!" Jack shouted.

"LORD OF WRATH!" Joey shouted. "It can't be!"

"_This isn't good." _Yo-Yo Man thought.

"Well, it's my lucky, I found a group of circus clowns." Said Lord of Wrath.

"What?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"Say that again?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"Say that again, Wrath!" Joey shouted.

"What?" Ask Amy, angry.

"Look, my father may wear a mask, but only because he doesn't want to look at." Said Jena.

"And your pok'emon," Lord of Wrath said, "And your puny rat."

"Our Pok'emon?" Ask Joey.

"The feeling a usually, you're all ganna die, mortals." Said Lord of Wrath.

"Actually, he's not human, and he's not human." Said Jena, pointing at Joey and Jack, but Lord of Wrath interrupted her.

"Tremble in despair, mortals." Lord of Wrath, "Doom as come to destroy you all."

"Are you some kind of freaking syntax?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"I think he's speaking ancient tongue." Said Jena.

Lord of Wrath then insults Yo-Yo Man and said, "Okay, who let the pansy man in?" Yo-Yo Man felt so insulted, he begins to twitch his eyebrows.

"Wrath! How dare you!" Joey shouted.

"He is pansy?" Ask Amy.

"What's pansy?" Ask Jena.

"That big girly mask." Amy said.

"Hey! Don't make me use my chain lighting you while I'm still talking." Lord of Wrath said, and Amy felt frighten. "Oh lord, who let a scruffy mutt in?"

"WHAT?" Joey shouted.

"She's not a scruffy mutt!" Jena shouted. She's stupid for calling Joey a she.

"Who let a half-breed in?" Said Lord of Wrath.

"HEY!" Jack shouted. Joey starts to bark like a hound, but Jack pulls his cousin back, "Cousin! Settle Down!"

"Stop insulting them." Said Jena.

"…Who let a meat bag in?" Said Lord of Wrath.

"Well, it's better then being insulted for what Joey said." Said Jena.

"Who let a flea bag in?" Ask Lord of Wrath, looking at Amy, and he looks at Tamer, by a glare, "Who let a smelly Hawaiian in?"

"Hey!" Tamer called, "Can't we talk about this?" Lord of Wrath said nothing. "Agh! I can't believe this is happening."

"Guess, this is happening." Said Lord of Wrath.

"Is he randomly insulting us?" Ask Jena.

"Wrath, you've gone too far!" Said Joey.

"I see ambitious, egotistical, mama's boy." Said Jena.

"True." Said Amy. "So true."

"Is that all you got?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, "Insults?"

"Is that all you're made of, Lord of Wrath?" Ask Joey. "I don't remember in the Empire World, you're tougher."

"What are those weapons there? Cardboard?" Ask Yo-Yo Man. Lord of Wrath felt so angry, he snapped his finger, and then…boom! Yo-Yo Man was in an explosion.

"DAD!" Jena shouted, worried.

Yo-Yo Man was fine, but he looks at his scimitar swords of his. Both scimitar swords are _dead!_

"_Curses! Sensei! I'm sorry!" _Both Big Brother and Little Brother whine, floating into the sky.

"Cardboard, huh?" Ask Lord of Wrath.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Snake Dungeon Part V

"You don't want to mess with me." Said Lord of Wrath. He was too powerful enough to destroy the scimitar swords with one snap of his finger. Yo-Yo Man just sighs, worried.

"Can you please let us pass?" Ask Jena, nicely.

"Not until I finish you all." Lord of Wrath replied. Amy is scared now.

Yo-Yo Man tries to fool him by a lie, and points to his left, "Is that some sort of demonic duck right over there?"

"If I see a demonic duck, I would fry him here." Said Lord of Wrath, looking at Yo-Yo Man.

"It wasn't fun." Said Jena.

"Wrath!" Joey said, "You're done for."

"Joey," said Jena, trying to stop Joey, "Don't."

"It's time to meet your doom." Said Lord of Wrath, and he commands the word, "Chain Lighting." But there was a battle from yellow lighting and black lighting. Everyone looks up, and saw both lightings fighting.

"Huh?" Ask Joey, surprised, "Black Thunder?"

A figure with blue spiky with black clothes, the face of Gary Oak's face, and carries a Masamune appears in the middle between the team and Lord of Wrath.

"Huh? Peter!" Joey shouted, surprised. Amy looks at Peter, shy.

"I heard there was trouble?" Ask Peter.

"What?" Ask Lord of Wrath, annoyed. Peter looks at Lord of Wrath, and he's angry.

"UGH! Nickless!" Peter shouted.

"What? Nickless?" Ask Joey, and looks at Lord of Wrath, _"Him?" He thought._

"Pee Brain, Idiot." Said Lord of Wrath. "You can't tell from an idiot."

"Why don't you try me?" Peter demanded, "Jena, you don't have to say a word."

"Alright." Said Jena.

"Cause this guy is mine!" Said Peter.

"Sheesh!" Joey shouted, angry, "Peter, you're such a fool! You can't beat him by yourself."

"You can't beat him by yourself too, you scrawny wolf." Said Peter.

Joey felt angry and shouted, "What'd you say, pathetic noble?"

"Joey!" Amy called.

"Don't!" Yo-Yo Man called.

"Joey!" Jena called.

Joey pulled out his Tessaiga at Peter, but Peter pulls out a long katana like. Joey has used a red fire, and Peter uses a dark energy.

"This is much better." Said Lord of Wrath, "I should have brung my popcorn."

"_You wanna die?"_ Joey gives Peter a demonic glare at Peter, but Peter gives Joey a death glare like they're rivals. But there was truth going to know that Henry, Joey's rival, calls him a scrawny mutt, meaning skinny mutt.

"Lord of Wrath." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Joey!" Jena tells Joey "Back off! Joey! Back off!"

"Guys! Guys!" Yo-Yo Man said, "I got an idea.  
" And he whispers his team, _"While Lord of Wrath is begin distracted, we'll hit without him knowing."_

"I have a better idea." Peter said, puts the long katana away. "Move! You let me fight against Lord of Wrath. Besides, you got a dungeon to solve, I'll handle dead boy."

"_If he wants to die, it's his problem." _Yo-Yo Man whispered.

"Let's just go." Said Jack, "We'll leave Peter to Lord of Wrath."

Yo-Yo Man looks at the dead scimitars and said, "Big Brother, Little Brother…I'll get you back." He puts them away.

Joey still gives Peter the glare and said "Fine, but when you die, just don't come cry to me."

"You just wait until the tournament." Said Peter, staring at Lord of Wrath.

The whole team decided to leave this fight to Peter and his pok'emon against Lord of Wrath and his pok'emon. They hurried to the door, and enter by hurrying through the hallway.

"Okay, for one record, why you guys always act like to be invincible?" Ask Jack, looking at everyone.

"Joey, no offense or anything," Jena said, "But there is a between difference paths fighting a fight other then battling it."

"_Who asked this?"_ Joey said, getting in a bad mood.

Jena looks at Joey in a frown mood, "Joey, why don't you ask yourself this? What would your father do in the situation out the room of violence? He wasn't known as a legendary demon to put his other into actions."

"Cousin, Jena's right." Said Jack, and he looks at his father and said, "It's like my father. No offense."

"None taken." Said Lionel, shrugs.

"I mean, I know that you always been in a bad temper," Jack continue, "But you need to learn to calm down. If you don't, you'll destroy not only you kill the monsters, but you'll kill us as well." He looks at Jena and asks, "Is that right?"

"Pretty much." Said Jena. "What would Raye think?"

Jack whispers to Jena and said, _"I think Raye will get angry. Even say 'sit' at him'."_

"_Yeah." _Said Jena.

Joey begins to breath and said, "You're right."

As they escape from the battle, and enter into the next room, they find another huge room.

"Good." Said Jack, "Now let's…" But Jack got his attention up ahead and said, "Hey! A treasure chest!"

"HMM?" Ask Joey, surprised.

"Yeah!" Amy cheered.

Jack starts to run to the treasure in cheer. "Jack! Get back here!" Jena called.

"Wait! We should probably throw a rock at it." Yo-Yo Man suggests, looking at the treasure chest.

But with two guardians appear and block the treasure. "AGH! DA-DA-DA!" Jack shrieked out, jumping back.

"What is that?" Ask Joey, surprised. The two guardians roared loudly. "AGH! It's the Serpents!" But he looks closely, and shouted, surprised, "It's the Dragon!"

"BLACK DRAGON!!!" Jack shouted, loudly.

There are two black dragons blocking the path, and they really want to fight against our heroes from one dragon against three warriors and their pok'emon. Amy felt very scared fighting against a black dragon.

"This is bad." Said Joey.

"How bad?" Ask Jena.

"Very bad." Joey replied.

"That is not a good dragon." Said Jack, worried.

"This is not good." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Ah good," Joey said, "Perfect way to release some steam."

Everyone is getting into position. But this time, Yo-Yo Man, Lionel, Tamer, and Joey will be fighting against the two dragons as Jena, Jena, and Amy will be their backup.

"For this ounce, I wish we would have Vulcan with us." Said Jena.

"I wish for some weapons." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"I wish Yang was here." Said Joey. "He's a Dragon Lord, plus Drake."

"Who's Drake?" Ask Jena.

"He's my Dragon Lord. He's the Thunder Dragon Lord."

"You have a Thunder Bolt Dragon Lord?"

"Yeah, he's pretty cool."

Yo-Yo Man pulls out his pok'emon and called, "Go! Treagle!" And then a green flash came out of the pok'e ball, and released a huge green bird like pok'emon.

"Come on, Glaceon! Let's have some fun!" Said Jena, throwing her vine ball into battle. An evolve ice type appeared into battle, small, and covered in ice."

"Lucario, I summon you!" Said Joey, and he released a humanoid wolf like appeared.

"Yes, my master." Said Lucario, appeared.

"Flare!" Next, an evolve fire type from Eevee came out of the pok'e ball from Amy.

"Ready, Flareon?" Ask Amy.

"I summon you, Leo!" Lionel called, pulling out his pok'emon. Everyone saw a green flash, and then a lion like body with green body appeared. It roared like a real lion would, and Joey starts barking at the lion pok'emon.

"I've never seen a lion type before." Said Jena.

"I think I've seen those in the Orre Region." Said Joey.

"I summon you, Feraligatr!" Tamer shouted, throwing his pok'e ball into battle. And then a huge crocodile like with blue skin, standing on two legs appeared into battle.

"Gator!" Feraligatr shouted, appearing in battle.

Now Jack pulls out a new card, and shouted, "Summoning! I summon you, Link!" And then a pok'e ball released a new pok'emon out, and then a white humanoid like with green helmet like with green blades appear.

"Huh? Is that?" Ask Joey, looking at the new pok'emon.

"Gallade!" Said Jack.

"Gallade!" Said Jena, "It's a humanoid type Digimon…" But she mess up.

"Pok'emon." Said Jack.

"Pok'emon." Said Jena, "Sorry."

Joey looks up at his pok'e dex, and it said about Gallade, _"Gallade, the Blade Pok'emon; this pok'emon male evolution form of Kirlia that cut through iron and steel."_

Yo-Yo Man begins to perform hand signs and shouted, "Orochidori!" Yo-Yo Man had summoned an electric snake like, shocking both black dragons with a powerful static. And with powerful static, it doubles the damage because they're water dragons.

"BOYA!" Joey cheered.

"Go! Dad!" Jena cheered.

Treagle then starts to send a swarm of leaves at the black dragon on the left. From a powerful "Razor Leaf", the black dragon on the left takes a powerful hit because its still a water type, and water type are vulnerable to grass type.

Jena and Glace gets to support the teammates and passes a "Bomb Fragment" to Joey. Next, Amy and Flareon appears, passing a handy "Earth Drum" to Joey. It seems that Joey is very popular.

"I got to help!" Jack calls, appearing behind Joey, "Don't lose to someone to that." He passes an item to Jack something, like a Support like. "Okay." Joey takes the item, and Jack and Link left. "See you around."

Joey takes the support, and calls, "Jack! Help me!"

Jack appears in battle and shouted, "HIYA! GO!"

Link charges at the Black Dragon on the left, and grabs it like a powerful toss. It shouts, "Pill! Driver!" It went up into the sky, burst a hole on the ceiling, and then comes back down. But then, slams the dragon on the head. BOOM! "How Beautiful."

"See you around!" Jack called, and then both Link and Jack left the battle. They'll return.

"Lucario, try using that Bomb Fragment." Said Joey. Lucario pulls out some kind of small red ball like, throws it at the black dragon, and explodes. But it seems that the black dragon is immune because it's a water dragon.

"What's up, Lionel?" Ask Joey, "Whatcha going to do?"

Lionel goes up to the black dragon on the right and said, "Hello fiends. Party Started." He pulls out his sword, and attacks the black dragon like crazy, slashes it many times. "Ah yes! Oh Yeah! Here we go!" With a final attack, he charges and shouted, "EE-YAHA!" He slashes it with a final blow, and sends the black dragon on the right, flying.

"Whoa!" Ask Joey, surprised. "Not bad, Uncle Lionel, that was pretty good."

Next, his lion pok'emon puts its paws on the ground, and release "Leech Seed" on the dragon on the right. The seed attaches to the black dragon on the right, and the seed is sucking the black dragon's life away. Now the black dragons are angry, and start to roar loudly.

"I think we made them mad." Said Joey. The Black Dragons then summon some kind of huge tidal wave like, coming at our heroes. "Oh god." The whole team saw the huge tidal wave like.

"We're screwed." Said Jena.

"It's Surf!" Joey shouted.

"Heads up!" Tamer shouted.

Joey avoids it by teleporting somewhere else, and Yo-Yo Man jumps in the air very high. "Nice try. You miss." Said Joey.

"Hah! What an amateur." Said Yo-Yo Man.

But the rest were attacked by surf. Tamer, Feraligatr, Lucario, Treagle, Leo, and Lionel take a big hit.

"AAAGGGHHH!!" Lucario shouted, attacked.

"Lucario!" Joey shouted, descending.

"I'm fine, master." Lucario replied, standing in pain. "Blast."

"We can beat them if we work together." Said Lucario.

Tamer and Feraligatr nod at each other, and perform a signature together. "Feraligatr! Here!" Tamer throws his blitzball in the air, and Feraligatr blast out a water ball like at both Dragons. But the first hit miss, but got the other dragon.

Next, Yo-Yo Man focuses a big charka to perform a powerful attack, but will need some time to charge up his mystic fully. Yo-Yo Man's charka is fully charged. But then, Treagle uses a Razor Leaf at the black dragon on the left. "Treagle! Again!" It hits the black dragon on the left in a perfect hit.

Jena, Amy, and Jack get to appear again. "I've got to help!" Jack appears, giving his father a hand. "Don't lost to someone like that?"

"Meow." Said Amy, supporting Joey.

"Here I come." Said Jena; appearing behind Yo-Yo Man. Jena passes an Earth Drum to Yo-Yo Man. Amy passes some kind of food like known as Star Carrots to Joey about 12 Star Carrots. "I hope you like your vegetables."

"Eat your vegetables." Said Amy.

Jack gives his father an Elixir. "Okay." He leaves with Gallade. "See you around!"

"I feel like we're cheerleaders of the team." Said Jena.

"Alright then." Said Joey, charging up his right hand with some kind of sphere like. Joey begins to charge up his mystic, and then blows up in front on him. "Agh! Dang it!"

Lucario pulls out some kind of Earth Drum like, and starts playing the drums at the black dragon on the right. The whole dungeon starts to shake, and damages the dragon on the right dragons.

"Whoa!" Jack shouted, looking around.

Lionel pulls out two swords and said, "Oh well. Too bad." He charges up, and stabs the black dragon on the right, and shouts, "HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY!" The black dragon is taken more damage, and now the black dragon is panting.

Leo, the lion pok'emon is just licking itself. "Oh great." Said Joey, annoyed at the lion pok'emon. "Now you see why people prefer dogs."

"…Hey!" Amy called at Joey.

"No offense, Amy." Said Joey.

Tamer uses his blitzball and said, "Anybody wanna play dodge ball?" He first aims at the black dragon on the right, and with one shot, the black dragon falls to the ground, defeated.

"Well, that's one dragon dead." Said Joey.

"Bye, bye, dragon." Said Jena. But the other one is still standing.

Now the black dragon on the left is so angry, it creates the whole arena, pitch black. "Agh! I can't see a thing!" Joey shouted, looking around. The black dragon vanished. "Hey! Where is he? I can't see a thing?"

"Not good." Said Yo-Yo Man, looking around. The black dragon begins to aim at a straight line, aiming at Treagle, Lucario, Yo-Yo Man, and Feraligatr. Joey gasps.

"Lucario!" Joey shouted. Lucky Lucario can use his aura to sense things. Yo-Yo Man has to make a good spot before the dragon releases a devastating attack. Yo-Yo Man barely made it just in time to avoid just in time, but looks behind and saw Treagle suffering.

"TREAGLE!" Treagle shouted, falling to the ground. The same goes to Lucario and Feraligatr. "Treagle!"

"GATOR!" Feraligatr shouted, attacked.

"AAAAGGGGHHHH!!!" Lucario shouted, attacked. Lucario is in peril now.

Treagle is defeated, and Yo-Yo Man has been trade-out. Yo-Yo Man blacks out.

"Treagle!" Jack called, throws a red feather to Treagle. The red feather touches the Treagle, and Treagle comes back. Now Jack and Gallade get to battle.

"Jack," Jena said, "I'm finally to use my Blood Pact and you were able to use yours."

"Cousin!" Jack called, "Do you have your Blood Pact?"

"Blood Pact?" Ask Joey, and thought and replied, "Oh! Yes!"

"Sensei!" Jack called, "Perform the Summoning!" And he calls everyone, "All together!"

Everyone take a sample of his or her blood, form and signs, and place their hands on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!" Joey shouted. There was smoke all over, and makes the summoning creatures appear. Joey has summoned up a baby puppy in battle, and he felt annoyed.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Jack shouted. Jack only got a small puppy, and Jack felt annoyed.

"Ryu!" Jena called. Jena performs a good summoning, and got a big dragon taller then Jena.

"Summoning." Said Yo-Yo Man. Yo-Yo Man tries to summons a beast, and only summons a little bird.

But it seems Lionel performs perfect hand signs, placed his hands on the ground and shouted, "Summoning Jutsu! Inutaisho! Come on out!"

Everyone looks at the colossal white smoke, and then everyone saw a colossal white dog appear from the white smoke. Joey gasped and said, "Father?"

"_Leave it to me!"_ Said Inutaisho.

"There." Said Lionel, pointing at the black dragon, "You see him?"

"Father?" Ask Joey, "Is that?"

"_Yes, son, it's me."_ Inutaisho, _"I heard you need help. So Lionel summoned."_

"Uncle Taisho!" Jack called, "That dragon has been picking on my Sensei's friends!"

"_I see." _Said Inutaisho.

The black dragon saw a colossal dog like, and the black thought, _"Oh snap."_ The colossal lifts up one paw, and then crushes the black dragon to the ground. The black dragon is dead.

"_Is everyone alright?" _Said Inutaisho, _"Before I leave?"_

Our heroes have slain the two black dragons! They have found 2,100 Gold, one violet garnet worth 500 Gold, and one Amulet of Mighty Fists.

Jena went up to the treasure and said, "Jack, I think you should come over here." Jack goes up to the treasure, opens it, and then finds a boomerang.

"De?" Ask Amy, surprised.

"Hey! Who wants to play fetch?" Ask Jena, holding the boomerang.

Jack takes the boomerang and said, "I'll take that."

"You could have asked!" Jena shouted.

"My kind of weapon." Said Jack.

"Hey, Lionel," Inutaisho said, and Lionel looks at his brother, "You were wised to summon me. Later." And then he disappeared.

"Father, here." Said Jena, giving her father her sword, "Use my sword. Please be careful."

"I will." Said Yo-Yo Man, taking the sword.

Joey goes up to Jack, and asks, "Jack, you got a boomerang?"

Jack pulls his arm back, and then throws it. Joey was surprised the boomerang spins around the room, and then comes back to Jack. Jack catches it, and keeps it like a handy weapon.

"Just what I needed." Said Jack.

"A boomerang?" Ask Amy.

"Nice Jack, you got a boomerang." Said Joey, "What are you going to do with it?"

"Uh, I have a question to ask all of you." Said Jena, but everyone ignores her.

Jack pulls his arm back, "Oh cousin," Joey got his attention, and he chucks it, "Fetch!" Joey goes after the boomerang, but Joey fails to grab it, and Jack catches.

"Hey!" Joey shouted.

"Excuse me, girl with problem here!" Jena shouted, and everyone got her attention.

"What is it?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"…About my father, Kyle." Ask Jena, "What is he like?"

"He looks like just like your brother's younger version." Said Jack.

"I never knew him." Said Jena, "What was he like?"

"He was a tourist." Lionel explained. Jena felt angry, "I'm just kidding. He was just, wanting to be with his wife. He loved his wife, gentle, and he loves to pick Inutaisho."

"Your knew my dad?" Ask Jena, excited to Joey. "I mean your father knew my father?"

"Yes." Said Joey, annoyed and bored. "This is boring! Can we move on?"

"He was the one who can know about Inutaisho throw away he did." Said Yo-Yo Man, "He's okay in my book."

"Very funny, sensei." Said Joey, annoyed.

"Wow! I didn't know my father knew a demon…lord." Said Jena, excited, but stopped. "Sorry."

"But then," Lionel, continued, "Nickless got so outrages, believing both those are tourist. Nickless always say they're nothing but tourist, due to what they've done. And when he got so angry, he became evil and…slaughters them. And he framed Eggman."

"I think that's a bit too much information." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"I was told that my family's temple was crossed by my mom and dad in it." Said Jena, "And Mai-shin made my dad adopt us when I was five yeas old"

"I thought it was eight." Said Lionel."

"Eight?" Ask Jena, "I think was eight…I don't know!"

"Wow." Said Joey, bored.

"Let's just focus on the nice kind man who has been to mean to the dog." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"_Very funny, Sensei!"_ Inutaisho shouted.

"Come on, guys, let's get going." Said Jena.

"No problem." Said Jack, and looks at his teacher, "Hey, sensei. How's Treagle doing?"

"Treagle's alright right." Yo-Yo Man replied, "He needs a good long rest."

Lucario is panting badly. "Want me to play a little a good song for you?" Ask Jack. But Jena gets in Jack's way, and heals Lucario by healing his body.

"You know," said Jack. "These paths are getting tougher, tougher, and tougher. First, Lord of Wrath kills Big Brother and Little Brother. And now dragons beat up Treagle with an acid!"

"What's next? A Giant Serpent?" Ask Joey, and Amy was surprised and afraid.

"Please don't say that!" Said Yo-Yo Man.

"We should go this path the first half." Said Jena.

"There's only one direction we should go to." Said Yo-Yo Man. "Back!"

"We can use this boomerang and hit those switches and see what happens." Said Jack.

"Alright." Said Jena.

"Let's go back.

Everyone had a feeling with the boomerang to hit all the switches in order; they should be able to get out of the first half. Everyone pulls out their pok'e balls and return their pok'emon.

"Lucario, return." Said Joey, returning his pok'emon back.

"Link, return." Said Jack, returning his pok'emon back into his pok'e ball "Good help." Everyone return their pok'emon back into their pok'e balls, and head on out. They pass through the long hallway, and pass the big battle room. Now they return back into the same room with five switches, and it's time to test out Jack's new boomerang.

"Jack," Jena said, "Throw the boomerang."

"Throw the boomerang, Jack." Said Joey.

Jack firsts target the switches, and then fires, "FRA!" The boomerang Jack threw hits all the targets at ounce in the correct order, "AGH!" and then the door at the upper top opens up. The hole on the ceiling opens up, and everyone looks up.

"Huh?" Ask Joey, looking at the ceiling. "What was that?"

"Ugh?"

Jack jumps up into the ceiling, pass through the hole, and calls everyone, popping his head from the hole, "Come on!" Jack called.

"Alright!" Joey called, and he ascends up to the hole, and climbs through it.

"Well?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, jumping from wall to wall, and he climbs up through the hole.

"Uh, can I come with you?" Ask Jena, "I can't jump." She was asking Amy for help.

"Here. Let me help." Said Jack, and he said, "Force! Pull!" He pulls him arm back, and brings Jena up to him.

"YA!" Jena shrieked. Joey laughs, and she said in a little anger, "Do it again, and Jack, and for four minutes, I will slap you."

Jack was thinking of bringing Jena and said, "Come here handsome." Jena was pulled pass Jack, and thrown to the floor. Jack looks around, confused, and asks, "Where'd you go?"

Amy begins to climb up to follow the rest of the team, Tamer jumps from wall to wall and climbs up on the hole, and Lionel jumps from wall to wall and climbs up from the hole and into the next floor. And Joey is acting like the tough guy, trying to train.

"Jack, you jerk!" Jena shouted.

"Cross Dresser!" Amy shouted.

"Cross Dresser?" Ask Jack, confused.

Joey felt so upset, he pounds the ground, and there was a ground shaking. "Dang! I can't believe I mess up the Spiraling Sphere!"

"Cousin, I think it's because you care about fighting other then the Spiraling Sphere" Said Jack.

"It's in your nature." Said Jena.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Snake Dungeon Part VI

"What is the 'Spiraling Sphere?" Ask Jack, confused.

Joey goes in front of Jack, and shouted, "It's the Fourth Hokage's Move, you idiot!"

"Joey, please come down." Said Jena, trying to calm Joey down.

Yo-Yo Man then said, "The Rasengan."

"Yes, Sensei." Said Joey, "It's real name is the 'Rasengan'."

"Hmm?" Jack sensed something from the ground, hearing underneath them.

Yo-Yo Man begins to smack Joey with his two fingers, and Joey avoids it. Next, Joey looks at Jack and asks, "Okay Jack, where to…" But Jack shushes him, and listens from the floor. "What is it?"

Jack puts his left ear on the floor, and it there voices. "Pedo! Pedo! Pedo! Pedo! Pedo! Pedo! Pedo! Pedo! Pedo! Pedo! Pedo!"

"Oh great." Said Joey, annoyed.

"They're beneath us." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"So we're on top." Said Jack, "So they can't touch us."

Joey begins to laugh. "Quiet everyone!" Said Jena, "I do not want to get in trouble."

"Okay, now let's get out of here." Said Jack, and he jumps down from the hole.

"Follow him!" Yo-Yo Man called, and everyone follows Jack from the hole.

"Jack! Get back here!" Jena shouted, and she jumps down from the hole. "WHOO!"

"Need a hand?" Lionel asks Amy, and Amy is lifted down from the hole. Tamer jumps down from the hole, and landed.

They came from same room looking falling through the hole from the floor, and see the same room with the hallway. "Oh good lord." Said Joey.

"Yahoo!" Jack shouted, jumping down, and he looks up and called, "Come on!"

"Hugh!" Joey shouted, coming down. "Finally!"

"WHOA!" Lionel shouted, and he accidentally landed on water. "Whoops!"

Jack looks at his dad and said, "Father! What are you doing?"

"Didn't work." Lionel replied. Joey begins to laugh.

"And I thought my father had problems landing." Said Jena.

"My father was issue with landing." Said Joey. Lionel came back to shore, and shakes off the water. Joey was covered in water, and shakes it off. Jack was wet too from both his father and his cousin, and shakes it off. All three are acting like dogs shaking off the water.

"Mr. Davis, no offense or anything, but you're worse than Joey." Said Jena.

Tamer gets to make a speech and said, "Alright. Now that we got ourselves out of here, let's head back, ya?"

"What about the key?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"You mean this?" Ask Jack, pulling out the key. Everyone was surprised to see Jack pulling out the key.

"Where did you get that?" Ask Jena.

"It was under the boomerang, no duh." Tamer replied.

"We could have asked for a key." Said Jena, "Makes you think."

"It's the key to the end of this long fiasco." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Alright." Said Jack, "But first." He starts to pose, and said, "Blues-ka-do. We-can-do!" And then Jack vanished in thin air.

"Don't ever do that again." Said Amy, annoyed.

"Jack! You get back here!" Jena shouted, going after him.

"Wait for me!" Joey shouted, following Jack out of the dungeon. He formed hand signs

"Blues-ka-do. We-can-to." Said Lionel, and he vanished with Jack.

Everyone follows Jack and Lionel all the way out of the hallway, and back in to the lobby. But when they came to the hallway, they looked around to see where Jack and Lionel, being missing all too long.

"Hey! Aren't they're missing back there?" Ask Joey, "Where's Jack?"

Amy then replies, "Nah, I think they're back there trying to get a high score."

"Ugh!" Said Yo-Yo Man, annoyed.

"Uh, guys, I'm right here." Said Jena. "Okay, my and the pet, think something very screwy. And I know that Amy, but Mai-Shin, so why don't you say something else?"

"I thought I was being something else, but okay." Said Amy.

"Sorry, Amy!" Said Jena, apologizing.

Jack and Lionel then finally get to appear from the shadows. Joey spotted them and asks, "Where that heck were you two?"

"…Uh, I think there was a Mojo-Jojo trying to take over Townsvile." Jack replied, and then Joey laughs.

"That is the worse…" Yo-Yo Man said, but Jena interrupted.

"That was the worse joke I have ever heard." Jena said, upset, "Compare the time father tried to making me it…that was disgusting!"

Joey begins to go up to Jack and Lionel, and then pounds them both on the head. "Be serious you idiots!"

"You stupid tail feathers!" Jena shouted.

"OW!" Jack shouted, pounded on the head.

"Ow." Said Lionel, feeling his head a little. "Here, Joey, that's not how you do it. No, no. That is the worse punch that is. That is the worse punch line ever."

"Joey, no offense or anything, you don't punch a girl, but you can have insults like one." Said Jena.

"Besides, that's not how you do it." Said Lionel, cracking his knuckles.

"Uh-Oh." Said Jena, getting a bad feeling.

"This is." Said Lionel, and then, POW! He punched his nephew very hard, straight to the ground. "Whoops. Sorry." He said, nervous. Joey fell on the ground, hard. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Come on, Jack!" Jena said, excited, "Let's get out of this dungeon!"

"I want to get out of here!" Said Yo-Yo Man.

Jack pulls out the key, and then unlocks the first lock from the right. Jack began to open the right door, until, "Okay, let's!" But the door is still locked. "What? Oh, come on!"" He puts two hands on both handles, and tries to pull it open. And then, Jack was pulled back, and on the ground. "WHAHOO!"

"Oh! Let me." Said Jena, trying to open the door, but it still refuse.

"Why you!" Joey shouted, pounding on the door. "URGH! URGH! URGH! URGH!" The door is as hard as ever.

"Why don't you try opening the knob?" Ask Yo-Yo Man. Joey opens the knob the other way, and it still won't open.

"Why you!" Joey shouted, and blasts "big bag attack" energy on the door, and it bounces everywhere! Everyone freaks out, and ducks down.

"EEEY!" Jena shrieked, and she shouted, "Sit!" And then Joey was pulled down hard by gravity.

"OUCH!" Joey shouted, pulled down to the ground, hard. He brung Jena back down, but Jena got back up and shouts at Joey.

"Not helping!" Jena shouted. "Not helping!"

"So what are we going to do?" Ask Amy.

"We need another key." Said Jack.

"But I don't want to go to the other way." Said Jena.

"Yeah." Said Amy.

"Wait, wasn't there…" Jack said, and thought, "…Peter!"

"Peter?" Ask Joey.

"Okay, I think we need to summon him." Said Jena.

Everyone thought about Peter, but they're suggesting that Peter was either alive or not. Amy feels concerned about Peter.

"Jena…I think it is too late, to go get him." Said Jack.

"Where is he? Is he gone?" Ask Joey.

"But there is a way to summon him, isn't there?" Ask Jena.

"Let me guess." Yo-Yo Man said, "The same way the tribal summon a better, then needed him, and he wasn't there."

"He sacrificed himself to let us live." Said Jack, worried.

"But there is some way to bring him back, right?" Ask Jena. But they looked at the left door, and she said, "Okay, I think we should bash it open."

"Okay." Said Joey.

"Use Joey's head." Said Amy.

"Wait, that's a bright idea!" Said Jena. And both Jena and Amy started to laugh.

"Actually, watch this." Joey begins to concentrate with three hand seals, and then blue electricity appears.

"Hey, let's go through the sewer." " Said Jena.

"Alright!" Said Jack.

But Jack dashed through the door, moving on. Everyone thinks Jack vanished for one second.

"Jack! Get back here!" Jena shouted.

"Oh great." Said Amy.

"Where'd he go?" Ask Joey.

"Ninja Follow!" Yo-Yo Man said.

"Teleportation." Said Joey, and he vanished.

"Wait up!" Lionel called, following.

Everyone follows Jack through the door, and then try to follow Jack through the halls. "Okay. This is getting weird." Said Joey, "Why does Jack keep running off?"

"Maybe because he doesn't have common sense?" Amy replied.

"Because he's a Boka!" Said Joey.

Jack continues through the hall, and called, "Come on!"

"Jack!" Jena shouted, following Jack.

"Jack!" Amy shouted, trying to follow Jack.

"Wait up, you idiot!" Joey said, flying; Jack finally reaches to the end to the door, but then everyone can't hit the brakes, and then came bashing through the door. Everyone busted through the door open, and came into the next room.

"AAAGGGHHH!!" Joey shouted, in pain.

"Ow." Said Amy, in pain.

"Cool. We came through when the door busted." Said Jena, "That's cool." It seems that Jack, Joey, Amy, Yo-Yo Man, and Tamer are in a big pile.

"If someone is one top of me, could someone get off?" Ask Amy.

"I'll get off ounce whoever is on top of me gets off!" Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Ugh!" Said Joey in pain.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" Ask Jena, looking at the team.

"Why do I always end up like this?" Ask Amy. "Okay, whoever head is it, please, get off of me!"

"I'm going up ahead, okay everyone?" Ask Jena, and she left, leaving the team behind.

"Tamer! Get off of me." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"I'll get off as soon as dog gets off, ya?" Said Tamer, "No offense."

"Sorry." Said Joey, trying to get off.

"Ugh! Tamer!" Said Yo-Yo Man, and then everyone finally broke free.

"Owie." Said Amy, in pain.

"Ugh! My Ninja's Back!" Said Yo-Yo Man, in pain.

Jack saw something up in the ceiling, and said, "Uh, guys. Look!" He points up, and everyone looks up. Something came down from the ceiling, and it looks like large ugly fish with tentacles, and slimy. There are about three ugly fishes.

"CRAP!" Said Yo-Yo Man, surprised.

"Oh no!" Said Joey, surprised.

"Oh." Said Amy, surprised.

"Egh? Nani?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, in a small voice.

Joey begins to smell, and said, "Eww! They smell, awful!"

"Even I wouldn't eat that." Said Amy, disgusted.

Everyone looks around, and then Joey asks "Hey! Where Jena go?"

"Where Jena go?" Ask Amy.

Jack looks around, thinking that Jena disobeyed for not staying with the group. He calls in a lie, "Okay! Bye! If Jena can't come, then I'll tell Prince Brent to marry Primrose!"

"Hey! Guys! I found something cool down here!" a voice shouted, and then Jena finally appeared.

"Hmm?" Ask Joey, surprised to see Jena.

"HELP US!" Yo-Yo Man called.

"Nah!" Jena shouted, and she smelled something. "Joey! Did you step on a mud puddle again?"

"That wasn't me!" Joey replied, "Look at those creatures!"

"…Okay, let's get rid of these smell." Said Jena, and then the first ugly fish turns around to Jena and then attacks her. The tentacles slap Jena on the face, and Jena is hit. Not only hit, but slimed. "EWWW!!"

Joey begins to laugh. "Joey. That could be you next." Said Amy.

"Joey! Sit boy!" Said Jena, and then Joey was pulled down hard by gravity, slowly.

"…Ow." Said Joey, and he gets back up.

"And we're underwater." Said Jack, worried, "I don't think we can use our pok'emon.

"We can't use our pok'emon here!" Said Joey.

"I can't use my Orochidori." Said Yo-Yo Man. "Because, it'll shock us as well."

"He's right, I can't use my Chidori too." Said Joey, worried.

"And I can't have Pikachu, because he'll drown!" Said Jack.

"And the shock will shock us all!" Said Joey.

"What are we going to do?" Ask Jena, worried.

"I guess we're ganna have to fight them without pok'emon." Said Jack.

"Very well." Said Joey, and he looks at Yo-Yo Man, "Go Sensei."

First, Yo-Yo Man begins to use a Soaring Throw at the ugly fish that attacked Jena to the one at the very left. Yo-Yo Man grabs the ugly fish, spins around like crazy, and then chucks it to his left to attack the ugly fish at the very end of the corner. But, it seems that Yo-Yo Man is covered in slime. It hits the ugly fish, both of them.

"Sensei, you'll need to wash that off." Said Joey.

"Eww." Said Yo-Yo Man, disgusted.

Now, Jena begins to walk through the water, charge at the ugly fish that's near her, and swings her warhammer two times. But it's still standing.

Amy now begins to aim her claws near the ugly fish from the very left of the corner, and then claws the ugly fish with cat slashes. But the ugly fish on the left corner is still standing, and swimming. It's too hard do to begin underwater.

Jack, now begins to get concentrate his mystic to aim at the ugly fish, the same one Amy attacked, and begins to charge up.

"Hey! How are you using your Davis Sphere while I can use Chidori?" Ask Joey.

"Because it's a Holy Sphere," Jack replied, "Don't you have your Saiyan Abilities?"

Joey thought about it, and said, "That's it! I can use my Gallic Gun, or my Big Bang Attack!" He looks at Jack and asks, "Is that what I think what you're about to do?"

"Worth a shot!" Jack shouted, charging his right hand, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" But it's not enough, "It's not enough. I need some time!"

Joey goes up to the ugly fish at the right of the corner, and then said, "Hello freak." He charges up his mystic, aims at the ugly fish with one hand, and said, "Gallic Gun!" Bang! It was like some kind of big energy ball through the wall, and hits the ugly fish, straight on the wall. The ugly fish was hit by the energy, and blown towards the wall.

"Who wants fish ash?" Ask Jena, poking the ugly fish with a stick. But the ugly fish Joey tried to kill is still standing, barely.

"Hmph!" Said Joey, happy.

Lionel comes in to help Jack, and uses his Davis Sphere too. Father and Son both together perform the Davis Sphere together, and then sends the ugly fish on the right was send out of the room, and burst a hole through the wall. "Nailed it!" Jack shouted.

"Anybody want fried fish?" Ask Lionel.

"Whoa!" Said Joey, surprised.

"Not even I would eat that." Said Amy.

It seems both ugly fishes are ready to attack. One will attack Yo-Yo Man, and then other will attack Tamer. It seems the ugly fish will attack with some more slime.

Yo-Yo Man managed to avoid it just in time, but Tamer was hit by it, and slimed. "Gugh! Eww!" Said Tamer, attacked and disgusted.

"Good lord, Tamer, are you alright?" Ask Joey.

And then Tamer replied, "I'm sickened and dismayed. I'm sick of this." Tamer got so angry.

"If I could knell my ears." Said Yo-Yo Man.

It seems the ugly fish near Tamer is ready to escape, but Tamer grabs the tentacle, and said, "Oh no you don't!" He calls Yo-Yo Man, "Yo-Yo Man! Move!"

"Hai!" Yo-Yo Man shouted, avoiding.

Tamer spins around and around, and then chucks the ugly fish to the other ugly, on the corner at the top left. It seems that both ugly fishes were hit, and both Amy and Jena were slimed when they hit each other. Jena and Amy felt very disgusted, begin slimed.

"EWW!" Said Amy, disgusted.

"EWW!" Said Jena, disgusted, "I hate you!" It seems that the ugly fish that was hurt badly is defeated, but the other is still standing and swimming. There is only one ugly fish one.

"That thing is stubborn." Said Joey.

"Why won't you die?" Ask Amy.

Yo-Yo Man then yells, _"Why won't you die!"_

"Yo-Yo Man, calm down." Said Lionel.

"Alright." Said Yo-Yo Man, calmly, and he looks at the last ugly monster. He's going to try and use a concentration, and concentrate to hit the ugly fish. First, he goes near the ugly fish and then strikes. "FRE! Ya!" He punches the ugly fish, and punches it up in the air. Second, he jumps up in the air, going after the ugly fish and said, "You got so many blind spots!" He punches the ugly fish back down; throw three large shuriken at the ugly fish to stuck him on the ground. And last, Yo-Yo Man comes back down, but spins like a spinning top, and shouted, "Lighting Bolt Attack!"

The ugly fish spins around like crazy, and send away. The ugly fish is swimming and still stubborn.

"Dang it!" Joey shouted, "Why won't this thing die?" Pounded it on the ground, and almost causing an earthquake.

"_Why won't you die?" _Yo-Yo Man shouted, angry. But he notices his foot is covered in slime.

Jena begins to charge at the ugly fish with her warhammer, and swings it at the ugly fish, just it send it flying. That's it, no more ugly fishes.

"That's it." Said Lionel, "That's all of them."

"PHEW!" Said Joey, exhausted. Joey begins to charge back at his mystic.

But then, both Jack and Lionel fall to the ground. Everyone has defeated the ugly fish and they have picked up 700 Gold, one tiger-eye turquoise that is worth 70 Gold, and one Amulet of Mighty Fists. Jena decided to take the Amulet of Mighty Fists, and Yo-Yo Man will take the tiger-eye turquoise.

"Okay guys, how dumb are these boys?" Ask Jack.

"Very." Yo-Yo Man replied.

"Yep." Said Amy.

"Ready to move on, guys?" Ask Jena.

"Not yet." Jack replied. And Jena begins to sing to her self. "Okay guys, tell me a good reason why these guys are dumb?"

"They're fish?" Ask Amy.

"And they shoot fly." Joey replied.

"Could someone give me a hand?" Ask Jack, "I'm stuck on the ground."

"Me too." Said Lionel.

"Let me just." Said Yo-Yo Man, and he starts to spin around, rapidly

"Agh! Sensei!" Jack shouted, covering him self, "You're sticky!"

"Spin with me!" Yo-Yo Man said, "Spin!"

"Spin?" Ask Jack, "Wait, come again?"

Yo-Yo Man grabs Jack, and then starts to spin around with him, getting Jack dizzy. "Spin!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jack shouted, yelling. And then Jena begins to laugh on the ground, and Joey is charging up his energy.

"The slim should come off now." Said Yo-Yo Man; they both stop spinning, and now Jack is dizzy. Jack looks around the whole team, and acting stupid and dizzy.

"Oh my, are you Princey's brother?" Ask Jack to Jena.

"Okay, sir, let me help you." Said Yo-Yo Man, going to help Lionel.

But Lionel is fine and gets up, "I got it." Said Lionel, and he gets. "I waste too much." He looks at his son, and covered his face. "Oh no. Jack."

"Say! Is that daddy?" Ask Jack, pointing to his father, foolish "No," and he points at Amy, "That's daddy."

"Why I 'Ada!" Amy shouted, shaking her fist. "Sit!" And then both Jack and Joey were pulled to ground hard.

"OW!" Both Jack and Joey shouted, pulled to the ground, hard.

"Wow, got both of them this time." Said Jena. "Jack! You moron!"

"I'm not a guy!" Amy shouted.

"I got breasts for god's sake!" Jena shouted, grabbing Jack. "HMPH!" And she threw him on the ground.

"_Where did I go wrong?" _Yo-Yo Man thought.

"_Why am I known to these idiots?" _Joey whispers to Yo-Yo Man.

"Because you love us." Said Lionel.

"One is your family, and all of them are your friend." Said Jena.

"And we are nothing, but in together, trying to survive, and act like, no brainers." Said Jack.

"In other words," Amy said, "we come out cold and no either."

"We a _kazoku_." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"We are Boka." Said Joey.

"_Kazoku_, it means family." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Or in Ohana, it means family." Said Jena.

"Hey! That's my line!" Jack shouted.

"Sorry. I stole your lines." Said Jena.

"We always steal your lines." Said Amy.

"Ohana means family." Said Yo-Yo Man, "It means nobody gets left behind, lost, or forgotten."

"Hey! That's my line!" Jack shouted.

This time, there are platforms with leavers to switch the water levels, but the only way to solve a puzzle is by figuring out on how to get to the next room. There are about five lever switches; one is on the first floor they're standing at, the second is on the second floor, the third is at the third floor, and there's a fourth on the fourth floor. How are they going to get to the next room, if there are four switches?

And then Joey begins to nap like he's doing nothing.

"Wait!" Jena said, "Has anyone notice something about that water fountain? Right there?"

Yo-Yo Man notices the fifth switch is in the large water hole. "I'll see." He dives in the water, searching through the water. He dives through the fountain, and then found it. "Hah! Here it is!" He pulls the lever down, and then the water drains all the way down. But then, Joey begins to smell something from the water mist, and start sniffing.

"Uh-Oh, this ain't good." Said Joey, and then he starts sneezing all over, sneezing out fire from his mouth and nose.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Snake Dungeon Part VII

"…ACHOO!" Joey shouted, sneezing all over, "ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO!" He's even worse, not only sneezing around the room, but also sneezing out red flames out of his nose!

"YAGH!" Jack shrieked. Yo-Yo Man was, and pulled the lever back up to raise the water back up to fill the whole room with water. "Whoa! That is one bad sneeze. You alright?"

"I'm fine." Joey replied.

"I'm guessing the water mist was a bad idea." Said Jack.

"Yeah." Said Joey.

"Well, that's one switch." Said Jena, "We need only four more to go."

"Well, why don't we stand at ounce?" Ask Jack.

"Wait, the water is risen, right?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"Yes, whenever the top one." Said Jack.

"Well," Yo-Yo Man said, "Then we should just swim up to the first one…"

"And pull them all at the same time." Said Jena. And then Joey begins to fall asleep.

Lionel starts to swim up to the fourth switch and said, "I got this one."

"Who!" Jena called, swimming to the second floor, "I got this one."

"Joey." Said Yo-Yo Man, trying to wake Joey up, but Joey remains asleep. He whacks Joey on his head. Pop!

"Ow!" Joey said, hit by it. But he goes back to sleep.

"I got this one." Said Jack, swimming up third floor. And Yo-Yo Man dives back underwater as Amy sticks with the first floor switch. "On the count of three." Jack, Yo-Yo Man, Lionel, and Jena pulled the switch down all together, but Amy panicked. Nothing actually happened.

"Okay, one more time." Said Jack.

And then everyone counted all together, "One, two, three!" Everyone pulls it down, but Jack, Lionel, and Amy went too quickly, and Jena and Yo-Yo Man pulled down the switch.

"Uh-Oh!" Jack said, surprised. And then Joey started to sneeze, blowing out more fire. Joey blows up the switches, and then blows it at everyone.

"ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO!"

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yo-Yo Man shouted. Burned on his fire, he leaps up in the air, and dives into the fire, extinguishing the fire.

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!" Lionel shouted, jumped in the air, and then dives in the fountain.

"AGH! YOW-WHAGH-WHAGH-WHAGH-WHAGH-WHAGH!" Jack shouted, jumped in the air, and dived into the water fountain.

"YIPE!" Amy shrieked, jumps into the air, and dived in the water, putting out the flames. "Owie."

Jena stands there, and then screams. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Water!" Yo-Yo Man shouted, using a huge water to put out the flames. She goes up to Joey, and when the water started to rise up again, Joey stopped sneezing.

"Cousin! What was that for?" Jack shouted.

Jena then goes to Joey, and slaps him on the face. "If you ever do that again, and you will be called beginning nuddered!"

Jack tries again to pull down the lever, and when the water becomes drained, more water mist, and then Joey starts to sneeze to blow Jena away.

"ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO!" Joey sneezed, and then Jena covered his nose. Snot covered on her nose.

"Next time, I'm ganna get a handkerchief, and tie it around your face." Said Jena. "I'll give you a bath, and give you a flea bag, and blocking out the water main."

"There's got to be a way to stop you from sneezing." Said Jack.

"Yes." Said Joey, upset.

"Try strangling the water up before." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"An old urban remedy to help get over his allergies and collect from material."

Jack looks on the wall pass the corner and said, "Hey! There's a door here."

Everyone looks at the door, and Jena said, "Why don't we add Joey with it, and have him tear it down." And then she said, "Hey! Why don't it doesn't work?"

"I think the water mist is gone." Said Jack.

"Yes!" Said Joey, feeling relieved. "I can finally breath." But then, without water mist, Jack couldn't breath. He needed some water and fast. "Go into the water." And then Jack dives into the water, and takes the Materia off. He got out of the hole of water with a gasp! Lionel, Tamer, Joey, and Yo-Yo Man take the water off, and Amy put the armor away. But it seems that Jena's armor has been burned out. She's screwed.

"Jack, you okay?" Ask Jena.

"I'm okay!" Said Jack. He goes to the door and said, "Let's go through this door."

"Okay." Said Joey.

"Alright." Said Jena.

"Go through the door." Said Yo-Yo Man. And then everyone goes through the door and into the next room.

As they pass through the hallways and up the spiral staircase.

"Hmm?" Said Joey, looking at the iron door. "A door." There seems to be a small hole in the middle of the door. "A hole in a door."

"So, anyone has sharp eye to see into the hole?" Ask Jena.

"Well, I can see." Yo-Yo Man goes up to the door, and peeks an eye through the hole. He looks around with one eye, and he sees three doors, a puddle of water, and three switches. "There's a puddle of water on the floor." Amy is shaken to bits.

"Amy, calm down." Said Jena, calming Amy down. "It's just a combination of H2O."

"Hmm…there are no fiends around." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Looks like we're clear."

"Ugh! What a pain." Said Joey, "I was just hoping for some fiends, and some action."

"Oh, come on, Joey." Said Amy, "Nothing goes in your way!"

"Nothing." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Good point." Said Joey, bored.

"Let's hope thing stay that way." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Good." Said Amy.

"Let's just go in." Said Jack, and he puts his right hand on the handle, and opens it.

"Alright." Said Yo-Yo Man, and he backs away from the door. Jack pulls the door open, and it had a creep sound.

"That sounded creepy." Said Amy, frighten.

"Amy, you being afraid of water aren't a good thing." Said Jena.

They walk through an iron door, and wind up in a next room. This room still has a one-inch puddle, but the whole room is filled with nothing but three switches. There are three numbers on the walls to reveal three doors. The three levers are like numbers to open a door. One door can open a hidden stash of treasure, the second can open a few fiends, but the last door opens a horrible monster not like any other.

"So, where are we?" Ask Tamer.

"No clue." Said Joey. And he begins to smell the puddle of the water.

"Three doors, ya?" Ask Tamer.

"Joey! Please stop sniffing the ground." Said Amy. "At this water has a scent."

"I can grave you on that one, Amy." Said Jena.

Joey is done sniffing, and said, "Hmm, only water."

"No duh." Said Amy.

"Amy! Be nice to him!" Jena shouted.

Jack looks up at some kind of the door on the first lever, and asks, "What's this one do?"

"Wait! Let's just stand back away from the doors." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Jack, I don't think you shouldn't touch it." Said Jena. And Jack pulls down the lever. "What did you just do?"

It seems the lever stays down. "Jack." Said Joey, "What are you up to?"

"Everyone, get into the corners." Said Yo-Yo Man, and everyone back away from the first door from the first lever.

"Come on, Amy." Said Jena, taking Amy to the corner.

"…I don't want to go to the corner anymore!" Said Amy.

Yo-Yo Man looks at Lionel and asks, "Sir, if you will?"

"I'll handle it." Said Lionel, and he pulls the lever down.

"And now the last switch?" Said Yo-Yo Man.

Jena goes up to the last switch and said, "Uh, let me do it." Jena pulls it down and said, "Done! And still nothing."

"Why do I get the feeling this is too easy?" Ask Joey, aware.

The third door on the right opens downward, and the third door makes a large sound to surprise everyone. "What's that sound?"

"Not my stomach." Joey replied.

"We know it's not your gut, Joey." Said Amy.

Joey stares at Amy, angry, and then his ears flicker. "Uh-Oh." Said Yo-Yo Man, aware.

Amy whispers to herself, _"Please be water, please be water."_

"Amy! Stop it!" Said Jena, demanding on Amy. There were slithering sound coming from the door, and then reveals four snake blue snake like with human heads to attack our heroes.

"Joey! Clam Down." Said Jena, trying to calm Joey down. Joey stares at the human heads with snake bodies like he's an angry large white dog with red blood fur. He's hair ever grows like spikes.

"_Crap!"_ Said Yo-Yo Man, surprised.

"What the!" Ask Jack, surprised.

"What are those things?" Ask Jena.

"That them again!" Tamer shouted, "Nagas!"

"Oh great." Said Jena, annoyed.

Amy, Lionel, and Yo-Yo Man then begin to vanish to let Jack, Joey, Tamer, and Jena fight. Yo-Yo Man appears behind Jena and said, "Don't worry! I'm backing you up, all the way!" He passes his daughter a small red sphere. "Ninja Tool! Ninja Bomb."

"What?" Ask Jena, taking a small bomb like. "God!"

Yo-Yo Man then left. Joey now begins to charge at the first Water Nag, but aiming at Jack. "Why you!"

Jack saw his cousin and shouted, "Hey! It's me!"

"Whoops!" Joey shouted, surprised, "Sorry, Jack!" He goes after the first Water Naga, and then slashes it. But he only slashed him ounce. SLASH! SLASH!

"WHAGH!" The first Water Naga shouted, being attacked. There are claw marks on its face.

"I summon you!" Joey shouted, releasing his pok'emon, "Lucario!" And then a white flash out of the pok'e ball came out from Joey, and then a humanoid wolf like appeared in battle.

"You called?" Ask Joey.

"Summoning!" Jack called, pulling out a card, "Link!" And then a white humanoid with blades on its arm and a gladiator helmet like green appeared.

"Right here!" Said Link, the Blade Pok'emon.

"I summon you, Feraligatr!" Tamer shouted, and he throws his pok'e ball in the air, and released a huge blue monstrous crocodile in battle.

"Gator!"

"Glaceon, time to play!" Said Jena, throwing the crystal style, vine ball. She released a small frozen pok'emon from Eevee's ice form.

"Glace." Said Glaceon, standing there.

"Allow me, Joey!" Said Lucario, and then he begins to open a big mouth, and then bites the same Naga, the exact same Joey attacked. Chomp! Chomp! Chomp! He's lying on the ground, bite mark on its body.

"Abomination!" Said the first Water Naga, attacked. "Imputed Punk!"

Tamer now looks at the first Water Naga, and asks Joey, "Hey Joey, you want me to finish this guy off?"

"Sure, go right ahead." Joey replied.

"Alright, it's cool." Said Tamer, and gets into his stance, "Anybody wanna play 'dodge ball'?" First, he holds his blitzball on his right hand, and then chucks it at the first Water Naga with two hits. POW! POW!

"WHAAAGGGHHHH!!" The first Water Naga takes two hits, but still standing.

"How do you like that?" Ask Tamer, "Fun, ya?"

"Tamer, you're amazing." Said Joey. Next, Feraligatr grabs the Water Naga on its left, and then swings it like a bat to the Water Naga in front of Feraligatr, and let it go. Knocking two Nagas, and then hits the third Naga towards the wall.

"WHOOO!" Jena cheered. And Joey snickers. "Come on, Joey! I know you don't have to show it!"

Jena goes up to the third Water Naga, the one in front of Lucario, and attacks it with her warhammer. She pulls the hammer back, and then swings. WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! The third Water Naga takes serious damage from the hammer.

"WHAAAAGGGHHH!!" The third Water Naga shouted, attacked.

"Dang!" Jena shouted, upset.

And now, Glaceon goes up to the same one Jena attacked, the third Water Naga, and uses its Chilling Hands attacking. Glaceon touches the third Water Naga, and the third Water Naga it hit, but still survives.

Joey felt so bored; he begins to pull out a book, and starts to drink a soda of water. "And I thought I was going mentally stable." Said Jena.

Jack goes up to the first Water Naga, and then strikes. Slash! "Ha!"

"WHAGH!" The first Water Naga shouted in pain.

"Here I go!" Jack shouted, beginning his first Secret Technique.

"Good luck, Jack!" Said Joey, cheering.

"Yeah!" Jena cheered, "If I was doing it as cheerleader, I would be puppy like!" Everyone was watching on how Jack improved himself.

And then, Jack begins. First, Jack spins around, and reveals a pebble. "Pebble Rock Throw! The Ultimate Attack!" He jumps up in the air, and then throws it at the Water Naga, "How about, this!"

The Water Naga saw it coming, and avoids it in laughter. "Ha, ha!"

But then, the rock transformed into Jack's clone, and appeared behind the Water Naga with daggers. "Behind you! Believe it!" Jack's clone then throws a lot of daggers at the Water Naga, and then the Naga was stabbed all over.

"WHAAAAGGHHH!!" The Naga shouted in pain.

Here comes the next part. Jack form hands signs in concentration, and then shouted, "I'll do it!" Three new clones appear, and they surrounded the Water Naga.

"I know what's coming up after this." Said Joey, snickering.

Jack charges at the water Naga, "Hi-ya!"

But then, the clone appears in front of Jack as a bluff, and punches the Water Naga, "POW!" A power punch on the face, the clones perform a kick on the Water Naga, and shouted, "Jack! Davis!"

"Abomination!" The Water Naga shouted in pain worse, and he was sent up into the air. Jack follows it by jumping on his clone, leaps all the way up to chase after the Water Naga, flips, and then kicks it hard.

"_Inu Clan Barrage!" _Jack shouted.

"WHAAAGGGHHH!!" The Water Naga shouted, coming back all the way down. Jack landed and laughs a little.

"He, he, he, he." Said Jack.

And then finally, all the clones gets near Jack, form hand signs, and then all four including Jack shouted all together, "Boar! Ram! Transform!" Poof! Pink smoke all over, and then…_naked girls _surrounded the Water Naga. Everyone was shocked to see the Harem Jutsu, and everyone was the Harem Jutsu with shocks and surprises. Yo-Yo Man even had the worse nosebleed seeing the Harem Jutsu.

The real Jack as a female side winks, and then punches the Water Naga to send it flying. "WHAAAGGHH!!" The Water Naga shouted, and sent flying.

"_Other wise known as…"_ Said Jack's female side, and when he transformed back to himself, he said, "Harem Jutsu!"

Amy goes up behind Jack in a bad anger, and said, "You and your stupid Jutsu!" He pounds Jack on the head, BING!

Jack covers his head in pain, and said, "UGGGGHHHH!!!" And then Joey begins to laugh loudly like crazy when he saw Jack used the Harem Jutsu on the first Water Naga.

"Jack, no offense or anything, but you're even worse during seeing my dad making out with my step mother." Said Jena, surprised.

"Add a boy, Jack!" Said Joey, giving his cousin two thumbs up. He had a nosebleed too.

"Abomination!" Said the Water Naga, hit hard; "You just wait until I tell Orochimaru on you!"

"Orochimaru?" Ask Joey, and he growls as the Water Naga shuts his mouth. _"He's here?"_

"Hey buddy," Link said, "Thanks for the tip. Here's a present for you." Link attacks with his blades from his arms, but got its weak spot.

"Abomination! WHAAAGGHHH!!" The first Water Naga shouted, defeated. One Water Naga down and three to go, and it's unconscious.

"Joey! You're engaged with Raye!" Jena shouted, and Joey begins to read "Make-Out Paradise!"

Now the Water Nagas are angry, and go after each kind of opponent. The third Water Naga attacks Jena, the second Water Naga attacks Joey, and the last Water Naga attacks Joey. It seems that the Water Naga attacking Jena and Tamer dodge it just in time, but the second Water Naga bites Joey on the neck.

"YAAAAAGGGGHHHH!!!" Joey shouted, "Dang it! Dang you!" He toughens it to not be affected by the poison, and his wound started to heal up. "URGH! Nasty Snake!"

Now Amy appears behind Jack and said, "Meow! Jack, I'm here." She passes Jack a Golden Needle. "Here."

Jack takes the item and said, "Lucky Me!"

"Bye-bye." Said Amy, and then she left. Now, Lionel appears behind Joey, and backs him up.

"Nephew! I'm here." Said Lionel.

"Uncle?" Joey looks behind and saw his uncle.

"Hang in there, nephew." Said Lionel, and he passes him fruits known as Rainbow Grapes, "Here." And then Joey starts to each the food. "Good luck." And then he left.

"Thanks, Lionel." Said Joey, fully restored.

Now, Yo-Yo Man appears behind Jena, and said, "I'm backing you up, all the way." He passes his daughter and said, "Ninja Tool, Earth Drum!"

"Thanks, Dad!" Said Jena, taking the item, and then Yo-Yo Man. Now Joey goes after the Naga that attacked him.

"Alright, you snake!" Said Joey, getting his claws in charge, "You're ganna pay for that bite you gave me."

And then the Water Naga said, "I hate showbiz." POW! POW! The Water Naga was attacked really hard, and the second Water Naga becomes unconscious.

"WHAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!!" The second Water Naga shouted, and he's defeated.

"A word of advice," Joey said, "Never mess with a Saiyan Prince."

Next, Lucario goes up to the third Water Naga, and said, "Hello." He pulls his arm back, and then punches hard. POW! POW! POW! The third Water Naga is punched very hard, and Lucario can sure punch him silly. He even punched that Water Naga in the air, and falls to the ground unconscious.

"Come on, Tamer." Said Joey, "Finish that last one." Now, Tamer begins to crack his knuckles, and Joey knows it. "Ooh, I know what's coming."

Now Tamer hits his blitzball at the Water Naga, and it hits the last one. "I hope you like this one." With one strike, he gets into his stance, spins around, and then sends twelve blitzball balls at the Water Nagas very hard.

"WHAAAAGGGHHH!!" The Water Naga shouted, attacked hard. Now it's going to be Feraligatr's turn.

Feraligatr opens it mouth, and grabs the Water Naga by a head. Next, now the Water Naga is stuck in Feraligatr's mouth, and then shakes it right crazy! After too many shaking, Feraligatr spits it out, and then the Water Naga becomes defeated.

Our heroes have defeated, and they have found 600 Gold, 5 deep green spinle worth 1,500 Gold each, and a scroll to have the caster learn "Delay Poison and Bull's Strength".

Jena then goes up to Tamer and his Feraligatr, and heals them. "Thank you, ya?" Said Tamer, feeling better, "That's a lot of bruises."

"You're welcome." Said Jena.

"You're alright, Tamer?" Ask Joey.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Tamer replied, "Just a few scratches.

"Uh, guys," Jack said, "They're still unconscious."

"Hmm, what do we do?" Ask Joey, "Should I blow them up?"

"Uh, everyone, can I say something?" Ask Jack, "Over there!" And then everyone begins to back away from Joey and Lucario, and both Joey and Lucario are ready to blow up the Water Nagas for good.

"Alright, you creatures." Said Joey, and then both Joey and Lucario begin to charge up their mystic, and then blow up the Water Nagas. The Water Nagas are destroyed, the three switches come back up, but then the third door vanishes.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Snake Dungeon Part VIII

"Uh, is this a good thing or a bad thing?" Ask Jena.

"Hey guys, I just blow up those weird creatures." Said Joey.

"Yeah," Jena said, looking at Joey, "We know. The ashes blew away."

"Hmph, maybe…" Yo-Yo Man said, thinking. "Maybe we should try and turn it into a different order."

"Hmmm…" Joey said, thinking.

"You need some help?" Ask Jena.

"Well, instead." Said Jack, "Let's try something." The switches stay down. "Which switch should we try? Two or One?"

"Um, Amy?" Ask Jena.

"I go with one." Said Amy.

"Thanks, I go with two." Said Jena.

"Uh, think I'll go with, two." Said Jack.

"Two." Yo-Yo Man.

"Hmmm…" Joey said, thinking.

"Alright then." Said Jack, and he goes to the second switch and pulls the lever down. The second switch stays down, but the third switch goes back up.

"Huh?" Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Hmmm…this is useless." Said Joey.

"Maybe it's a pattern now." Said Jena.

"Yes." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Let's try the third switch." Yo-Yo Man pulls the third switch down, and the lever goes down. And then lastly, the first switch goes down. The first door begins to open up, and there was something growing in the shadows, some kind of roaring sound.

"Why do I get this is bad?" Ask Jack.

"Please tell me this is Joey and he's stop growling again." Said Jena.

"I'm afraid it's not me." Joey replied. The team saw two growling red eyes, and Joey starts to grow to whatever is in the shadows.

"Why do I get a feeling sickening this is not a happy door?" Ask Jena, aware.

"Nani?" Yo-Yo Man said, scared.

Jena, Lionel, and Tamer decided to support Joey, Jack, Yo-Yo Man, and Amy. Joey felt so excited, he felt like he wants to kill what it's coming out.

Jena looks at Joey and said, "Joey, can you please calm down?" Ask Jena, "You can kill it when it comes out." Joey stares at Jena with its blood lust eyes. "Like I said, you can kill it when it comes out."

"_That thing is my prey!" _Said Joey, about to go demon. One tentacle appears, and then points at Joey. _"Hmm? Are you betting me?" _The tentacle begins to act like some kind of magic, and lifts Joey way up. Joey was surprised! "What the?" Next, the tentacle spins around, spinning Joey in the air, "YAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!!!" And then throws Joey towards the wall. "UGH!" Everyone just saw a tentacle throw Joey without even touching him.

"Cousin!" Jack shouted, worried. Joey gets back up, and licks himself with excitement. The monster appears, the same ugly fish, but large.

"Crud!" Said Yo-Yo Man, surprised.

"Oh crap." Said Amy, scared.

"Suck it up, Amy!" Said Jena, telling Amy.

"This is bad." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"_Not bad, beast!" _Said Joey, acting like he's a demon.

"It hit Joey with one attack." Said Jena.

"Bad day, bad day, bad day!" Said Yo-Yo Man, and Joey slurps his lips.

Now, Yo-Yo Man summons his Treagle, "Treagle!" He throws the pok'e ball in the air, and then a large green bird appears.

"Treagle!" Said Treagle, the large green bird.

"Sensei! Do something!" Jack shouted, "Before it does it again."

First, Yo-Yo Man begins to summon an electric snake like, "Orochidori!" An electric snake appears from the ground, and then attacks the huge ugly fish! But it doesn't do much, and felt angry. Everyone just saw something from its gill, and it looks like some kind of red Materia like.

"Hmm?" Ask Joey, seeing the red sphere.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Ask Jena.

"It's a bad thing." Joey replied.

"Nani?" Said Yo-Yo Man, and then Treagle gets to go. Now, Treagle begins to blow some leaves at the huge ugly fish, but failed because the tentacles hit it. It was thinking, _"You messed up" _and points at Treagle.

"Joey, good luck." Said Jena.

Joey pulls out his long large katana, "This thing will pay!" He charges at the huge ugly fish, but then the slime blocks the Tessaiga, and Joey's Tessaiga is covered with slime. "UGH! Nasty!" Whoops! How embarrassing. He backs away, and cleans off the slime off. Now, the tries again, and hit its weak spot. "HAAAA!!" Slash! But it's still standing. "Stupid creature."

Lucario jumps on the huge ugly fish, and turn his claw into metal. He attacks with Metal Claw! POW! POW! Just two hits, and the third one has his right claw is made of slime. It seems that the huge ugly fish felt like it doesn't care a thing. "Blast!"

"That Materia!" Amy shouted, knowing what it is, "That Materia is the 'Bad Luck' Materia!"

"Black Luck!" Joey shouted, "That explains it!"

"That Aboleth gives nothing but bad luck!" Jack shouted, "What is that thing made of? The unlucky side?"

"Gyoukou" Yo-Yo Man said, "Luck is a very important part of life."

Now Tamer appears behind Joey and said, "Looks like you can use some help, ya?"

"Hmm?" Ask Joey, and he looks at Tamer and said, "Tamer?"

"Don't worry, I got your back." Said Tamer, and he gives Joey a Hi-Potion, "Here."

"Hmph!" Joey said, taking it, "Got it!"

"Good luck, ya?" Said Tamer, and then he left.

Now, Jena goes behind her father and said, "Here I am!" She gives her father what looks like a lighting ball and said, "Here dad."

"Hmm?" Yo-Yo Man asks, takes the lighting bolt like.

"Have fun, see you later!" Said Jena, and then she left. But the monster is still bad, and he has some magic power.

"What?" The huge ugly points at the Lucario, and Lucario saw the tentacle. "Hmm?" Ask Lucario, and then Lucario was lifted in the air, "What?" And then chucks him at Joey, and then towards the wall. "GAAAGGHHH!!"

POW! "AAAGGGHHH!!" Joey shouted, tackled by Lucario from psychic. Jack and Link was surprised.

"Whoa!" Jack shouted, and he calls, "Are you alright?"

"Here's a new right. Please don't sit, Amy." Said Jena.

"At least that was bad." Said Amy, "And I didn't say it."

"Ugh!" Joey shouted, pounding his fist on the ground, "No wonder he tossed me on the wall. He used telekinesis!"

Now Jack goes up to the huge ugly fish, and then stares at it. "Go! Jack!" Jena cheered, "You can do it!" Jack goes up to the thing, and then begins to strike! Slash! "I'm countin' on you boys!"

It seems that Jack wasted some of his mystic, but hit the monster with his secret technique number 2. Jack forms hand signs and continues to shout.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Jack said, and he said to his cousin, "Cousin! Take a nap!"

"Huh?" Ask Joey.

"Take a nap!" Jack called.

"Oh right!" Said Joey, yawning, and he fell asleep.

Jack spread some blood on the scroll, and then throws the scroll on the ground. "How 'bout this!"

There was a colossal smoke, and then a voice shouted, "Joey Marshall is here!" It was Joey's empire self, with red long hair instead of white, and he's standing on his colossal dog form.

"_I'll take it!" _Said Joey's colossal dog form. It leaps, and then tackles! It sends the monster way up, and comes back it. _"Demon Dog Cut!" _And then it vanished.

But it wasn't over yet. Jack looks around, and then saw another colossal white dog with a new figure. The figure vanished, and Jack looks puzzled. "Huh?" The colossal dog jumps up, and lands in front of Jack. Jack was surprised, "Whoa!"

"_Here I go!" _The colossal dog shouted, tackled the monster back up in the air, the figure appears behind the huge ugly fish but with two swords, and then slashes the monster rapidly. The monster comes down, and both the figure and its colossal dog go away.

"How's that?" Jack asks, giving it thumbs up, and he looks at his cousin. "Cousin, you can wake up now." Jack felt exhausted.

"Ugh." Said Joey, getting up, and he saw the monster on the ground, taking a lot of wounds. "Huh? Nicely done."

"Jack! Are you okay?" Jena asks, saw Jack tired.

"I think I wasted myself." Said Jack.

"Yeah, too much is that much." Said Jena, "Next time, lighten yourself."

"Well next time, stop being bossy!" Jack shouted.

"I'm not being bossy!" Said Jena, "Just giving you a hint. Next time, lighten yourself."

Now Link, known as Gallade, is about to get some pay back. "You just did that to Lucario, now I'm ganna do it to you!" Said Link, getting into his stance. First, he releases a palm in front away from the huge ugly fish, and felt his psychic coming. "How about a little massage?" He lifts the huge ugly fish like a powerful Psychic attack, and then throws him around like crazy. Next, he spins it around, and shouted, "Sit Down!" He pulls his fist down, and then the ugly fish comes down very hard like more gravity pulled down a huge rock on earth.

"Ouch." Said Yo-Yo Man, surprised.

"That's gatta hurt." Said Jena.

"Now that's why I call, my unique attack." Said Link, and he felt exhausted to wasting that much mystic. Next, Amy aims the monster with her a crossbow, and then fires with one arrow. But she had another arrow miss.

"Okay, this thing is really a nuisance." Said Joey.

Now, Flareon goes up to the huge ugly fish, and then blows out some kind of blue flame like, burning the huge ugly fish like a dragon blows out fire. And then huge ugly fish is still standing.

Lionel goes behind Yo-Yo Man and said, "Sensei! I'm here to help!"

"What?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, looking at Lionel. "Agh! All right! Thank you!

"Here, Sensei." Said Lionel, passing a Golden Needle to Yo-Yo Man.

"Um, thanks." Said Yo-Yo Man, clueless. And then Lionel leaves with a laugh. Yo-Yo Man pulls out the lightning, and then shouted, "God of Rage!" There was a huge lightning bolt attack the huge ugly fish, and then it dies.

"Huh? What was that?" Ask Joey, looking at the huge yellow lightning bolt.

"God of Rage." Said Jena, explaining, "It's pretty easy, it's pretty recognizable."

Jack smells it and said, "I smell chicken."

Jena cheers, "Way to go guys, we did it!" She goes up to Lucario and heals him.

"Blast! That fish was strong then I thought." Said Lucario.

Our heroes have won the battle against the horrible monster! They have found 8,000 Gold and 17 golden circlets with four aquamarines that are worth 1,000 Gold each. Everyone decided to split it up into three for five members (but not to Tamer and Lionel because they're both guests), and gives two golden circlets to Yo-Yo Man.

It seems the first door vanishes, and then three switches becomes gone. "Okay, that means one more door left guys." But then, the last door vanishes

"Egh?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, and when everyone looks at the sign, it said, _"You had to fight against the fiends, but didn't get this door." _And then it shows, _"Here lies, Treasure." _"Dang." Said Yo-Yo Man.

But then, something is coming down from the ceiling, and then hits Jack on the head. "Ow!" Said Jack, feeling his head, "What just hit me?" He looks down, and picks it up. He poses when he got the item.

"So what do we do with it?" Ask Jena.

"Okay guys," Said Jack, but he remembers and pulls out his pok'e ball and said, "Link, return. Great job." And then a red beam touches Link, and returns it back into its pok'e ball.

"Lucario, return." Said Joey, returning Lucario back to its pok'e ball.

"Treagle, return." Said Yo-Yo Man, returning his pok'emon back into its pok'e ball.

"Come back, Glaceon." Said Jena, returning Eevee's ice form back its vine ball.

"Come on, Flareon." Said Amy, returning Flareon back.

"Leo, return." Said Lionel, telling his pok'emon back. "You did great."

"Return Feraligatr." Said Tamer, returning its pok'emon back into the pok'e ball. Everyone returns its pok'emon back into his/her pok'e ball.

Jack puts the pok'e ball away, and said, "Alright! Let's go get that boss!"

"Yeah!" Jena cheered, and Joey crosses his arms like almost saying _"Whatever."_

"Alright." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"This time, I'll lead." Said Jack, and he leads the team out. "Follow me!"

"Very well." Said Yo-Yo Man.

And Joey said, "Very well."

"Let's go, come on, Amy." Said Jena, and Amy follows Jack without listening to Jena.

The whole entire team has finally return back into the same lobby room with the huge door. The whole place has no water around because it seems there seems to be a drainer on each floor to drain the whole water down to the basement.

Jack looks around and asks, "Hey! Where's Sensei?"

And then Yo-Yo Man appears and replies, "Here!"

"Sensei, were you making out with White Crane?" Ask Jack.

"No," Yo-Yo Man replied, "I was practicing being invisible. I've been here all the time, just couldn't see me."

"Then how come we can see you?"

"Because I'm not invisible anymore!"

Joey begins to lean on the wall, like he's the tough and cool guy, and his eyes closed. And Jena stares at him.

"How long are you going to stare at me?" Ask Joey.

"How long are you going to lean against the wall with your eyes close?" Ask Jena.

"It's a thing." Joey replied.

Jack was about to open the key, but couldn't because Jena is blocking the door. "Uh, Jena, can you please move?"

"…Okay." Said Jena, moving away, and then Jack puts the key through the hole.

He unlocks it, and then the whole chains come down. "Now, it's not going to do it again, is it?" Ask Jack.

"I don't know." Jena replied.

"Well, one way to find out." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Jack puts his right and left hand on the handles, and pulls it. But then, the door was pulled like a giant pulls the door open, but burst it by accident. He busted the door open.

"Jack, you pulled the door up its hindrance." Said Jena.

"Actually, that's not true." Said Lionel, but he bumped Yo-Yo Man down and said, "Sorry, Yo-Yo Man. You were in the way." He goes up to the door Jack lifted, and feels it, "It seems that these doors are…well…paper."

And then Yo-Yo Man shouted, "We did all that?" He felt so angry; he almost began to choke.

"Dad! Dad! Dad!" Said Jena, trying to calm her father down.

"But here's my question." Lionel asks, "When Joey keeps banging on the door, how come it was solid at first, but Jack pulled it and it was paper?"

"Somebody was playing a trick at us." Joey replied. "I don't know."

"It's playing a mime game."

"That or a comedy of errors." Yo-Yo Man replied.

"Well, what ever it was," Jack said, throwing the fake door towards the wall, "We manage to get the door open. Now then, all we have to do is simple go through the door and," But then, when Jack walk pass the opening, he fell into the hole and shouted, "YAAAAAAAGGGHHHH!!!" The fade sounded all the way down.

There was a big drip, and Joey looks through and calls, "Jack?" Ask Joey, "Jack?"

"Hey! Where did he go?" Ask Tamer, coming to the team.

"Jack, where are you?" Ask Joey, looking around.

"Where is he?" Ask Jena.

"Ugh! I can't detect him." Said Joey.

Yo-Yo Man looks at the hole, and notices something, "Hmm…" He uses his ninja senses to find out about the hole. "There's a cliff. I heard a drip. Water." And then it was big water and splashes Yo-Yo Man on the face. It must be that Jack is down there. "Ugh! Yuck!"

"Alright." Said Joey, and then he dives into the hole and shouted, "KALA-BONGA!!!"

Lionel dives through the hole and shouted, "YAAAAGGGHH!!"

"Well, I suppose we have any choice." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Tamer joins in, diving through the hole, "HUGH!"

Jena takes Amy's hand and said, "Come on, Amy."

"Huh?" Ask Amy, surprised. "No wait!" Jena then jumps down through the hole, and Amy was pulled down through the hole. "EEP!"

"Whoa!" Jena shouted, in excitement.

Everyone went through the hole but Yo-Yo Man, and Yo-Yo Man felt this is bad. "Ugh! I hate doing this." He gets into breathing, "Too much for this!" And then he dives through the hole, after the others.

"Na, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" There is a voice shouting through the hole, and then a big splash! Jack comes back up to the surface, and got some air. He looks around, and looks underwater. He looks up at the hole, and shouted, "Hey! What are you guys?" But he saw a figure coming down and said, "Uh-Oh."

Splash! It seems Joey accidentally landed on Jack, but both Jack and Joey swam back up to the surface.

"EAGH!"

Tamer comes down, but swims back up and on the surface. He looks around and asks, "Hey! Look you long enough. Where happen to the other two?"

Next, Jena landed, and Amy fully came through the water. Jena looks at Amy and said, "Amy, told you to land on your feet."

Amy looks at Jena with a glare and said, "Say it one more time, and I'll dunk you underwater. I hate water!"

Joey swims back up, and starts to shake it off. Jena covers herself and shouted, "Joey! Watch it!"

"Sorry!" Said Joey, apologizing.

Yo-Yo Man then lands on water, but it seems different. When Jack came back up to the surface, Yo-Yo Man was able to stand on water with some kind of mystic ability, "Walking on Water" technique.

"Hmm, this is interesting." Said Yo-Yo Man. Everyone was surprised he can walk on water.

"How can you stand on water?" Jack shouted.

"The 'Water Walking' exercise, right sensei?" Ask Joey.

"Yes." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Aww! Why do I always fail that training?" Ask Jack. And Joey thinks about it.

"Jack, please don't go there!" Said Jena.

"_There. Focus my mystic." _Joey said, concentrating. And then Joey begins to stand on water.

"This is a waste of energy." Said Yo-Yo Man, and he slowly sinks on water, but stays on the surface.

Jack looks down underwater, and called, "Hey! Look down there!" Everyone looks underwater, and then at the very deep water.

"Hmm?"

"Ah, what the heck." Said Joey, sinks down, "I'll join you, sensei." He sinks down, but stays on surface. "Oh yeah!" He feels better, "Didn't remember the last time I swim."

Jena felt disturb and said, "Try not swimming up ahead towards the fast area."

Jack then said, "Look, there is something way down there." Joey thinks about it, "Have you notice that this water is cold?"

"Well, snakes are cold-blooded creatures." Said Jena.

"Yes," Yo-Yo Man said, "And."

"They are." Said Joey.

"I'm ganna get a head start." Said Lionel, putting the Materia on. Lionel dives down underwater, and then Joey follows by putting the underwater Materia on, and follows Lionel.

"Wait for me!" Said Joey, dog paddling underwater.

Yo-Yo Man follows Lionel by putting the underwater Materia, and follows Lionel.

Amy takes the army off and wants to give Jena something. "Here."

"…Are you sure?" Ask Jena.

"Just take it." Said Amy.

"Alright." Said Jena, and she takes the army, and follows Lionel. Jack puts the underwater Materia, and follows his father, as Tamer puts the underwater Materia, and follows along.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Snake Dungeon IX

"See you later." Said Jena.

"Oh great." Said Amy.

Everyone follows Lionel underwater, but then Jena said, "Wait! Where's Amy?"

Amy must have somehow shot an arrow on the ceiling, tied to a rope, climbs out of the water, and stays up on the ceiling.

"What? Up there." Jack replied, looking, "We'll leave her behind."

"Alright." Said Jena.

This time, they swim all the way down until they reach to the ground, and thanks to Jacks Armor Boots, he was pulled all the way down to land on soft floor of sand. Everyone looks around, but there is nothing but large pillars, walls everywhere, and sand all over the floor.

"Ugh. This water is very cold." Said Jack.

And then Joey said, looking at Jack, "Jack, you're alright?" Jack nod, and Joey felt relaxed. "This underwater is really relaxing."

"Not the water, with a neat freed." Said Jena.

"It's true." Said Tamer, looking around, "Where's the snake?"

Joey begins to sniff around, but lifts up the sand, sniffs it and said, "Snake Sign." And there is a very tiny sign that said, "Snake", pointing to the cave.

"Right there." Said Jack.

Lionel goes up to the cave and said, "What's this? A cavern?"

Jack senses something and asks, "I don't know guys. Don't you think?"

"…This is too easy?" Ask Jena.

"Yeah!" Said Jack.

"This is the coldest." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Joey backs away from the door, and thinks. "No, no, no, dad." Said Jena, "This is what's coming here. There's no obstacles, or anything."

"I got a bad feeling." Said Joey.

"I have a feeling I've entered this place." Said Jena.

"It looks just like an ordinary cave." Said Jack.

It seems that looking at the cave gives the whole team a big creepy look. "This cave is giving also weird vibes for me." Said Joey.

Yo-Yo Man thinks about it, like he has an idea. "I hope it gives a good scoop in a good way." Said Jena.

"Let me try something." Said Yo-Yo Man, and he uses his ability. "Ninja senses."

"Dynamic Strike!" Said Joey, and he punches the wall. "Wait a minute! Something tells me this is a thing."

"Hello!" Jack calls, and then it echoes.

"Jack, I think you shouldn't have done that." Said Jena.

"Jack, something bad is coming." Said Joey.

"Snakes have very good hearing." Said Jena.

"Snakes hear bass." Said Yo-Yo Man, "His bass is a more thinner."

Joey looks up, but saw nothing. _"I could have something else. Something's not right here."_

"Well, it's worth a shot." Said Lionel, and he takes a step in, "I'll go in first. Don't worry about me; I had worse times. Tamer?"

"Alright." Said Tamer, going in, "You coming, Yo-Yo Man?"

"Right." Said Yo-Yo Man, going in.

"We'll handle it." Said Tamer, "You guys stay behind."

Lionel, Tamer, and Yo-Yo Man walk through the entrance of the cave while Jack, Joey, and Jena stay behind to wait for them to defeat the snake. Jack, Jena, and Joey stay behind some cover, and Joey was getting into his stance incase if the snake come out.

"Aha!" Lionel shouted, pulling his swords out, "There you are, you bloody snake!"

"There's that bloody snake! Let's get him!" Tamer shouted.

"Take this!" Lionel shouted!

"HIYA!" Yo-Yo Man shouted, and then Yo-Yo Man, Tamer, and Lionel attacks whatever are inside.

There was a powerful punches, slashes, and kicks in the cavern. Lionel appears out of the cavern and said to Jack, Joey, and Jena, "Hey guys, we're winning!" And he goes back in, beating up the snake.

"WAIT!" Joey shouted, trying to stop his uncle.

"Wait Father!" Jack shouted, trying to stop his father! And then there was more beat up in the cavern.

"Wait! Sensei! Uncle! Stop! Tamer! Sensei! Sit!" Joey shouted, worried.

Tamer comes out and asks, "I couldn't stop fighting this, ya?" And then he goes back in.

"Wait! Don't you think?" Jack shouted, but Tamer already went in and continues fighting.

"No wait! Stop, stop, stop!" Joey shouted, trying to stop them.

Yo-Yo Man appears from the cavern and said, "Wait a minute, I almost have him." And he goes back in the cave, continue fighting.

"Wait! That's not the…" Joey shouted, and then Tamer, Yo-Yo Man, and Lionel appears with a huge red snake like, trying to get out.

"YEEHA!" Lionel shouted, riding like a cowboy on the red snake.

"That's not the!" Joey shouted, but they ignore him. Lionel ties up the red snake, and he felt exhausted.

"Phew! Hah! This thing put up a good fight, ya?" Said Tamer.

"Alright." Said Lionel, "Free cheer for the heroes." He raises his fist in the air, standing for victory.

"Yeah." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Uh, guys! That's not the snake!" Said Joey.

"Uh…." Said Jena, scared.

"That's not the snake." Said Jack.

Lionel, Tamer, and Yo-Yo Man looked at Joey and Jack, puzzled. "Huh?" Ask Tamer.

"I beg your pardon?" Ask Lionel.

And then both Jack and Joey said together, "That's not the snake. That's his tongue."

Everyone looks at the red snake like, but they're really the monster's tongue. When they look up at the cones hanging on the ceiling are its teeth, and when they look up at the top, they saw two dots blinking.

"Ohhh." Said Yo-Yo Man, surprised, "We were fighting his tonsils."

"It's a tongue." Said Lionel.

"His tongue." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"This is the tongue, and, that's the rest…" Said Lionel, understanding.

"We are inside the snake's mouth." Said Jena.

"Actually, they are, we out." Said Joey, correcting Jena.

"Yeah, they're inside the snake's mouth." Said Jena.

"About that guys…" Said Jack.

And then Joey shouted, "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"SWIIIIMM!!!" Jack shouted, and then everyone swims way up to the surface, escaping away from the colossal serpent. There was a huge rumble all over the dungeon, and then a colossal serpent came out of the wall, and swims around the whole room like a swimming snake.

Meanwhile, Jack and the rest have come up to the surface just in time before the snake could reach to them. They even got exhausted for swimming that fast.

Jack exhausts himself for swimming and said, "What was that?"

"A giant, cold-blooded, reptile." Said Jena.

"As you can see, Jack, we Inus have big lungs." Said Joey.

"I'm a half-breed!" Said Jack.

"Wait, Jack, do you have those ears?" Ask Jena.

"Uh, I have normal ears." Jack replies.

"Oh." Said Jena.

"Think that snake wasn't this happy." Said Tamer.

The serpent then starts to roar like crazy. Joey shook off its fur, and said; "I don't think it's happy about you all beaten up its tongue"

"I don't think it's happy being invaded its space." Said Jena.

Jack looks at the snake, and said, "Okay, I had enough of this bloody snake. I'm going after it!" And then he dives underwater and after the snake.

"Jack! Don't!" Lionel shouted, diving in the water after Jack.

"Jack! Don't be foolish!" Joey shouted, diving underwater, chasing Jack.

"I'll stay up here." Said Amy.

"I'll guess I'll prevent them from dying." Said Yo-Yo Man, going underwater.

"Alright." Tamer said, and Tamer follows, by diving underwater.

Yo-Yo Man goes back up, and looks at Jena, asking, "Jena, are you coming?"

"In a minute." Jena replied, and he asks Amy, "Are you coming?"

"No!" Amy replied, scared, "I'm a cat, and did you see a snake that huge?"

"Coming." Said Jena, and then both Yo-Yo Man and Jena dives underwater, chasing Jack, Joey, Lionel, and Tamer.

Joey manages to catch up with Jack, and grabs him at the back of Jack's jacket. He pulls him and asks, "Are you mad?"

Jack was thinking of getting out, but when both Jack and Joey saw the monster, they were surprised. "Wow. Look at the size of that thing?"

"It must be over 50 feet long." Said Joey, but thought back and said, "Oh, scratch. About 59 feet long."

"So now what do we do?" Ask Jack. "Fight it?"

"That's the idea." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"It's time for some meat." Said Joey.

"Alright, guys. Let's do it." Said Jack, and everyone get into position.

First, Yo-Yo Man begins to focus his mystic, and then said, "Shadow Garotte." An invisible string loops around the monster, and Yo-Yo Man begins to choke it very hard. It only did a few of the damage, but it seems that the giant serpent is very hard to beat.

"Holy crap!" Said Yo-Yo Man, surprised.

"How much stamina does this thing have?" Ask Joey.

"We can do this, guys." Said Jena. As the monster starts to swim around the area, and Joey begins to concentrate. "Come on, Joey, you can do it." Said Jena.

Joey goes after the snake, and starts to wrestle the colossal snake. "Alright, snake! Take!" But then, the snake ties him up, "Hmm? What the?" And then it crushes Joey very hard. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

"Cousin!" Jack shouted, worried.

The giant snake then lets go of Joey, and it seems that the bones in Joey's body are crushed very hard. Not only he lost in a wrestling, but also it seems that his bones were crushed. "Dang it!" Joey shouted.

"Joey! Are you okay?" Ask Jena, worried.

"Do I look okay?" Joey shouted.

"Calm down!" Said Jena.

The monster is coming back down, and he's circling around Yo-Yo Man like it's main target. Tamer will have to try and distract it.

"Hey! Back away from Yo-Yo Man, ya!" Tamer shouted. He pulls his blitzball back, and then aims.

"Good luck, Tamer." Said Jena, "And made a mess on Joey."

Tamer still has his arms back, aims at the monster, and chucks it at the beast with two hits. But the third blitzball misses.

"Ugh! This one is strong." Said Tamer.

"Ugh!" Said Joey, weak. And then, the colossal serpent goes behind Yo-Yo Man, but hides behind the pillars. The whole team has no idea where the monster is going to attack. "Great! How are we supposed to find it?" It seems that Joey is floating underwater, still has his body crushed. "I would love to help, but unfortunately, I'm floating here because of that stupid snake, constricted all my bones. It would take some time to heal."

"Okay, what do we do now?" Ask Jena, "Because our trump card is now getting its heaven." She backs away from the team, and tries to act herself like bait. But instead, she swims up to Joey, and placed her hands on him to restore Joey's stamina back. Jena will stay with Joey at all times.

Now, the colossal serpent has keeping its eye on Yo-Yo Man, and then ready to charge. Yo-Yo Man saw something coming behind the pillar, and then swims out of the way.

Jack saw his teacher fled, "Sensei! What are you?" But then, Jack, Lionel, and Tamer appears and charges like crazy. "Oh man!"

CRASH! "Jack! Watch it!" Joey shouted.

Too late! The colossal serpent charges, and then rams Jack, Lionel, and Tamer out of the way and back hiding in the pillar again.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Jack shouted, hit hard.

"GAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Lionel shouted, hit hard.

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!" Tamer shouted, hit hard.

Jack, Lionel, and Tamer are floating, but manage to wake up, but taken serious damage from the colossal serpent.

"Are you guys okay?" Ask Jena, worried.

"Well, every time my bones are fixed, except my arms are still healing." Joey replied.

"No," Jena said, "I heal your way up to your bruise bones. One is in a hard hit, and that thing is natural too."

"Oh." Said Joey.

Jack would try to move its body, but couldn't and said, "How it learned to do that?"

Jena then replies, "Snakes can sense body heat from natural talent."

"It's not that!" Jack shouted, "How it came out of nowhere!"

"Um, smelling like a serpent?" Ask Jena.

"Magical Powers." Yo-Yo Man replied. And he points at the pillar, "It was right there!"

"Jack, Uncle, Tamer!" Joey shouted, "Are you guys okay?" Not quite, because the serpent thinks of considering doing it again.

"Alright! That's it!" Jack shouted, pulling out a card. "I had enough!" He manages to get back up, and swims, "I had enough of this!"

"A card?" Ask Joey.

"No, they can only tick Joey is because Super Saiyan blast that thing." Said Jena.

"Yeah, but, how can we fight if we can't see him?" Ask Jack.

"I have Detect Evil Spell." Jena replied.

"You sure? Even if you were to try, you can't where he's ganna charge at!"

"I'm willing to be the bait, while you guys hit that thing!"

"Yeah, and you're ganna get yourself killed!"

"That's what being a Shrine Maiden is all about."

"She's got a point." Said Joey.

Yo-Yo Man then tells Jena, "Jena, don't do it."

"That's it." Said Jack, and then he shouted, "Summoning!" A blue flash came out of Jack's pok'e ball, and then what appeared looked like a half blue shark like with its leader mark on its fin, and a star mark on its head.

"Pedo!" The pok'emon.

"Sharpedo?" Ask Yo-Yo Man

Jena got excited and said, "Oh! Your Sharpedo! I remember him!"

"_Sensei, tell my why you adopt an idiot that can't tell genders?" _Jack thought, irritated. He gets on his Sharpedo, and said, "If we can't find him; we'll just use our abilities to strike him quickly.

"Alright." Said Jena.

"I got a better plan. Watch this." He turns around, and then shouted at the colossal serpent, "Hey! Ugly! You know what's even worse than ugly snakes? You look like freaks!"

The colossal serpent started to hiss at Jack. It may be hiding from opponents, but it can't avoid provokes and bluffs. Everyone looks at Jack, annoyed.

"Oh, way to go." Said Joey.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Ask Jena.

Jack turns around, and pat its butt at the colossal serpent, "Come and get me, right here!" It seems that colossal serpent is now planning to attack Jack instead of the rest. He calls everyone, "Everyone! Get into position!"

"…Alright." Said Jena. She tells Joey, "Joey, come on!" Jena, Joey, Yo-Yo Man, Tamer, and Lionel backs away, and gets into position. It seems that Jack has some kind of idiotic idea.

"Egh." Said Joey, but he feels his arm restoring. "Wait! My arm! It's feeling better." Everyone watches Jack, and it seems that Jack pulls out some kind of weird machina box. It looks like it has a triangle to connect with the chains, and a button. "Hmm? Jack, what is that?"

"Wait for it. Wait for it." Said Jack, "Keep your eye on the monster."

"A Clawshot." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Jack looks at his teacher and said, "Sensei! Keeps your eyes if he's ready to move."

Yo-Yo Man nods, and watches while Jack is prepared. The monster waits, until…Yo-Yo Man shouts, "Now!"

The monster charges towards Jack, but Jack jumps off of Sharpedo, Sharpedo goes underneath and bites hold of the body. Jack aims his Hookshot at the monster, shoots it at some kind of weird eyeball like, and grabs it. "Gotcha! Let's got for a ride, handsome!" The colossal serpent failed, and hides behind the pillar.

Next, Jack pulls out his short bow, "Let's see. I wonder if this monster can play just a little bit," Aims at where the monster is going to attack, and then fires. It seems the arrow passed between Joey and Jena, and Joey notices it in a surprise.

"Whoa!" Joey said, surprised. "What was that?"

"It seems that Jack figured out," Lionel said, "if he stays on the monster long enough while that colossal serpent is hiding, Jack can give the signal to where the monster is hiding and where it's going to strike next."

Joey was amazed and said, "Jack! At a boy!"

"Aim that way, guy!" Said Jena. "Okay Lionel, go, please."

"Alright, but I'll need a boost." Said Lionel.

Tamer assists and said, "I'll help you, ya?"

"Alright, give me a boost guys." Said Lionel, and then both Tamer and Yo-Yo Man decided to help. Tamer grabs hold of Lionel's left arm, and Yo-Yo Man grabs hold of Lionel's right arm. Lionel pulls back, and Yo-Yo Man gives a count down.

"One, two, three. Go!" Yo-Yo Man said, and then both Tamer and Yo-Yo Man throws Lionel, and Lionel launches himself to where the monster like how a slingshot was shot towards the monster. Lionel grabs on the monster, and pulls out his swords.

"Hello there." Said Lionel, prepared; "I'm ganna make 'Snake Soufflé' out of you!" Lionel stabs the colossal serpent's eyes three times. With each stab, the monster wails like crazy.

Yo-Yo Man aims to where the monster was hiding, pulls out some kind of a rope, and throws it at the invisible. "Wha!"

Lionel catches the rope, "Gotcha." Said Lionel. He pulls it and said, "Get ready, Yo-Yo Man!" He pulls the rope very hard, and then pulls Yo-Yo Man towards the monster.

Yo-Yo Man gets on the monster, and pulls out his sword, and shouts, "Death! Destroy it!" He strikes at the monster's weak spot, and then stabs it very hard to do very hard damage.

Joey gets back into his stance, and stretches. "Stretch Later! Come on!" Jena shouted.

"Oh, right! Okay then." Joey puts his two fingers on his forehead, and then teleports on top of the monster. Next, he concentrates his mystic on his right fist, pulls it back, and punches it very hard. POW! "That's for breaking all my bones earlier, you slinky!" Said Joey. Now the serpent is even angrier then before. The colossal snake starts to shake everyone off.

Everyone tries to hang on, but then accidentally lets go, and then pushed away. Joey was able to land on the pillars, Yo-Yo Man lands on the pillar, and Lionel lands to the same pillar Joey was on. But Jack wasn't that lucky, but Sharpedo catches Jack by her jaws.

"Everyone alright?" Lionel called.

"What the heck did it do that for?" Ask Jack.

"To get us off." Yo-Yo Man replied.

Jack looks around and said, "Oh great. Now where is he going to come?"

"Time to fish this." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Let's do this, guys." Said Joey, encouraging everyone, "It only has a few of its strength left."

"With just one shot, let's do this." Said Tamer. Now Tamer gets into his pose, aims, and then fires his Blitzball towards an unknown area. And then, POW! Tamer found the monster.

"Here!" Joey shouted, pointing at the monster.

"Come on, you can do it." Said Jena.

Tamer catches his blitzball when it came back, and then chucks the monster again. POW! The monster is hit very hard for the final time. And then, the monster becomes crazy.

"It's gone crazy!" Joey shouted, surprised.


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: All the Zodiacs almost together

The colossal serpent goes around the whole room like crazy, passing the teammates, and the wailing loudly. The colossal serpent then runs into a wall, and then disintegrated all its cold skin body. But it seems the monster drops some kind of big eye all the way to the floor, and then becomes destroyed, but reveals something else.

"It's finished." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"We did it." Said Joey.

"Way to go, guys." Said Jena. "I'm so proud of you."

And then the monster burps something up. It looks like some kind of heart container. The water drains all the way until it reaches to the floor, and then there are puddles of water everywhere.

"We won!" Said Jack.

"Yes, it's over." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Amy starts to climb down of the rope, and then lands on the sand.

"We did it." Said Joey.

And then Amy said, "Oh my god, you guys are okay. You know how worried I was."

"That snake was tough." Said Jack, "But I know one thing."

Joey looks at Jack, puzzled, and asked, "What?"

"The heart container is waiting for us." Jack replied.

"Let's take it." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Jack picks up the heart container, and then Jack, Sharpedo, Tamer, Lionel, Joey, Yo-Yo Man, and Jena fully healed 

"We did it." Said Joey, "We won. I'm getting stronger."

"You know what I feel like?" Ask Jack, "I want to do the Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

"And I get to learn the Rasengan and Chidori!" Said Joey.

"Uh, guys," said Jena, "Let's get back to the airship, I think we're underwater."

"Uh, there is no water around." Said Jack.

"Oh." Said Jena.

But then, the team heard some kind of weird voice and said, "Excuse me! Excuse me!" Joey felt his ears flicker.

"Hmm? Hmm? What was that?" Ask Joey, "It should girly." He looks at Jena and said, "No offense."

"Thanks." Said Jena, irritated, "None taken."

And then a weird silver tiny snake like appears and said, "Hello there. Has anybody seen my friends?"

"Huh?" Ask Joey, surprised. "A snake?" And Amy shrieks, jumps behind Tamer.

"Ugh." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"It's…it's…" Said Jena, but she notices Amy is behind Tamer and said, "Amy! Get back here."

And then Yo-Yo Man said, "You've got to be kidding me."

"Uh-oh." Jack said, looking at his Sharpedo. He must have forgotten that fish can't breath on land! Jack pulls out his pok'e ball, and points at his Sharpedo. "Return!" The red beam touches Sharpedo, and then Sharpedo was transported back into the pok'e ball.

Next, Joey goes up to the tiny silver snake and asks, "Excuse me?"

"Hello there." Said the tiny white snake, and said to Joey, "Are you that big Inu? Of yes you are. You must be big, are so cool, and you must be very…"

"I know who you are!" Said Jena, interrupted the tiny white snake, "Me and miss Honda called just a couple days ago and…"

But the tiny white snake interrupted her and said, "Are you that annoying girl, who keeps talking too much. Oh, you look so beautiful, so darling, of so cute." Joey starts to laugh.

"You just grow it, and I'll throw you at Joey's face." Said Jena.

"Oh mean, don't you understand, I really just love, I would just!" Said the tiny white snake, but something smacked him.

"Shut up, or I'll throw you out." Said the seahorse.

"It's a man voice snake." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Huh?" Ask Joey, and he asks the seahorse, "Who the heck is that?"

Jack tries to remember and said, "Hatori!"

"Hatori?" Ask Joey, confused. "Who is this snake?"

And then the seahorse replies, "This is, 'Ayame'."

And then everyone shouted, "Ayame!"

"Now I remember you." Jena said, "Ayame is the only who obeys Hatori."

"Not just Hatori. Oh no," Ayame, the tiny snake said, "But I get to also listen to Yuki. Have you seen him?"

And then Jena said, "Yeah, you baby brother. He can't stand you."

"Oh, this is a perfect time." Said Ayame, "Have you seen him?"

"On the airship." Jack replied.

"He's on the airship." Joey replied.

"With miss Honda." Jena said, "My father has a Communication Ring, that ring is comfortable."

"Please don't." Amy said to Yo-Yo Man.

"I won't." Said Yo-Yo Man. "Let's just head back."

"Yeah, let's head back." Said Joey, "No use staying here."

"No problem! I'll lead the way!" Said Ayame, and then he slithers through a snake hole.

Jena tried to stop Ayame, "Wait! Get back here!" But then, Ayame went through the snake hole, and Jena becomes upset. "Ugh! Okay, what do we do?"

Hatori still floats, and said to Ayame, "You idiot. You not suppose to go underneath that hole. We're supposed to get out.

Ayame comes out of the snake hole, and said, "Not to worry. I'll follow her." Ayame went up to Jena, and then Jena shrieks.

"YA!" And then both Jack and Joey laughed.

"Someone make the hole bigger." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Quickly."

"Joey, blast it, please." Said Jena, and then Joey goes up to the hole. And she calls Ayame, "Ayame, over here."

Joey goes up to the wall, and said, "Let's see if I get something good." He starts to concentrate, and then it blows up. "DOUCH!"

"Cousin!" Jack shouted, worried.

But it won't stop Joey; he concentrated very hard, and then some kind of mystical sphere appeared on Joey's right palm, and then thrusts it towards to way, "HRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" The wall explodes, and then creates a very huge wall, revealing an exit.

Jack was to excited and shouted, "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW! That's so cool!" Jack goes up to Joey and said, "You got to teach me that! You got to teach that to me!"

"It's called the 'Rasengan', Jack." Said Joey.

"It's called the Rasen-what-a?" Ask Jack, confused.

"The Rasengan." Said Jena.

"Oh." Said Jack.

"There was a technique pass down by the great fourth Hokage." Said Joey.

"Oh, this is so great." Said Ayame, "Who is the fourth Hokage, I ask you one question!" He was singing.

"Yes?" Ask Joey, looking at Ayame.

"Who is the fourth Hokage? Is he the one who know Rasengan, the one who knows Chidori, the one who…" But then, Hatori slaps Ayame shut, and Joey starts to laugh.

"Shut up, or I'll." Said Hatori.

"Yes, boss." Said Ayame.

"Let's get out of here." Said Jack. And then he left through the exit.

"Okay, guys, we can get out of here." Said Joey, and then he left through the exit.

"Guys! Wait for me!" Amy shouted, but she tripped, and then she left through the exit.

"Amy, get back here!" Said Jena, and she follows Amy out.

But then, Ayame follows through the exit, and calls, "Wait for me!"

Hatori follows Ayame and said, "Figures."

Yo-Yo Man, Tamer, and Lionel go through the exit, and Yo-Yo Man, "Alright."

"And I thought I was nuts. UGH!" Said Jack, exhausted. He looks behind and said, "Are you guys ganna hurry up or what?" They were about to come to the next room, and out of the warp spot. But it's a long hallway.

"Coming, jeez!" Said Jena. Jena came out, next are Yo-Yo Man, then Amy and Joey. "Father, you okay?"

"Geez, I hate those teleportation tiles." Said Yo-Yo Man, felt bad. "You never moving through parts of those things."

"Okay, I'm all here." Said Jena.

"Same here." Said Jack.

"I feel a bit, nauseous, so that's normal." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Dad, please do it over there." Said Jena. "I don't marshal of it." 

"I'm alright, ya?" Said Tamer; coming out. "No machina, here."

"Glad to know you, Joey." Said Jena.

"Tell me a good reason why Crystal are always like dumb?" Said Tamer.

"It's Tamer." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"SORRY!" Jena shouted, apologizing.

"It's okay." Said Amy, trying to calm Jena down.

"I wanna go right now!" Jena shouted.

"It's okay. Just calm down." Said Amy.

"Sorry."

Jack looks at the teleportation tile and said, "Cousin?"

"What?" Ask Joey, coming out, "It's so a drag."

"Your took your time." Said Tamer, "Where have you been?"

"I was practicing my Rasengan." Said Joey.

"Again?" Ask Jena.

"It was created by the Fourth Hokage himself." Said Joey.

"We know." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Oh." Said Jena, "For the final time."

"Besides, I was waiting for this for a long time." Said Joey.

"For what?" Ask Jena, and Joey starts to crack his knuckles. "Oh, great." But she remembers and said, "Oh yeah, I forgot! Um, Everyone, I like to apologize for my behavior from early."

"For what?" Ask Joey.

"You know what I mean." Said Jena, "My lies! Back at I was in immature didn't know what she was doing. So I like for make my apologize to each and every one of you." And she looks at Amy, adored, "Including you, Amy! You're so adorable." Amy shrieked, and Jena starts to pet her. Amy twitches her leg. "So, I want to declare and apology to all of you, and I'm sorry."

"Alright, it's cool." Said Tamer.

"Oh, Joey! You smell like a wet dog!" Said Jena, excited.

And then Joey shouts, prepared, "Alright! That's it!" He cracks his knuckles worse, and Jena was scared.

"Joey!" Amy said.

"Don't make me!" Yo-Yo Man shouted.

"Joey! Sit!" Said Jena.

But it didn't work; Joey still stands, crosses his arms and said, "That's not going to work on me!"

"Ahem." Said Yo-Yo Man, and he spoke like a demon at Joey, "Sit Down Now!"

"Alright, alright, alright." Said Joey, upset; "I hate it when you're on your daughter's side."

"I would be on your side more often if you didn't be so mean to my daughter." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Jack moves on ahead, and shouts, "Guys! Come on!"

"Alright." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"We're coming!" Said Jena. Everyone came to Jack. "We're coming!"

"Sensei!" Jack called.

"You sure that nothing goes wrong." Said Joey.

"And I want you stop doing that for five minutes." Said Amy.

"Alright!" Jena said, "You're still adorable!" And then Jena grabs Amy and starts to hug her."

"MEH?" Amy started to twitch from hugging."

"Oh, you're so furry, I like you so much!" Said Jena. Jack moves on to the door. "Jack! Get back here!"

"Why do you always act like this?" Jack shouted. "I always act like this!"

"That's before or after we find you're dead?" Ask Jena.

"Good point." Said Amy.

"Alright, let's move on." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"A door?" Ask Jena.

"Finally, an exit." Said Jack.

"Alright," Yo-Yo Man said, "Prepare the Door Breach Maneuver. Everyone, stand aside."

"Whoa! Okay." Said Jena, and everyone stands back.

But then, Ayame appeared and said, "Hello!" Everyone was surprised.

"MEH?" Amy said, surprised.

"Ayame!" Said Hatori, annoyed.

"Alright, alright, alright, I'll stand here." Said Ayame, standing aside.

"Stand aside." Said Yo-Yo Man, and he talks to Jack, "Jack, on three, we kick in the door." Jack and Yo-Yo Man stand in front of the door, and gets in their stance.

And both Jack and Yo-Yo Man said, "One…two…_three!" _They kick it, but it was hard as steel.

"EEEEEEEGH!" Jack felt stunned, and felt his leg. "YOW!"

"Let's try opening it this time." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Is that there's a door handle there?" Ask Amy.

Jack pushes the handle door, and the door opens. "That'll work." Said Jack, and he enters through. "UGH!"

"Wait up!" Said Ayame, going along. And Hatori followed.

"Idiot." Said Hatori.

"Jack!" Said Jena, following Jack. Amy, Joey, Tamer, Yo-Yo Man, and Jena went through. But Jena checks on Lionel and asks, "Mr. Lionel, are you coming?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Said Lionel, "Its Mr. Davis."

"Sorry." Said Jena, and everyone leaves out.

Everyone came out of the dungeon, and back outside of the Baja Temple. They were back on the stone bridge, and started to walk through the bridge. When they come across, they came to a large platform, and found a whole place surrounding by water.

"Well, that was so easy!" Said Jena, "Well, almost then dying."

"Same here." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Ditto." Said Hatori, "Where's Ayame?"

Everyone noticed at the white small snake is gone. "Ayame! Where are you?" Ask Jena.

"Oh, whoa, ho!" Ayame said, excited with joy, "I'm over here."

"Kew?" Ask Amy, scared.

"UGH!" Jena said, upset.

"Hate it when he does that." Said Hatori."

"How does Mrs. Honda put up with this?" Ask Jena, "Come on, Amy."

"UGH!" Said Joey, annoyed. Everyone then goes up to Ayame, but Amy backs away.

"Heh?" Ask Amy, scared.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Ask Jena, trying to help, "Just a snake?"

"He's Ayame." Hatori said, "He's like that."

"Oh, honey, you're a Neko." Said Jena, "You should be able to put up with those things."

And then a voice called, "Hi guys! Hey! How's it going?"

"Kyko!" Jack said, excited.

"What?" Ask Kyko, rude. And her brother, Ka-to appeared.

"Hey, guys." Said Ka-to. Amy then hides behind Jack. Joey felt annoyed.

"Heh? Hide me." Said Amy, hiding behind Jack.

"Hello, there, Amy." Said Ka-to, seeing Amy.

"Hey!" Joey shouted, "Don't disgrace! You're suppose to fall in love with another other then the princess!"

"I'm not interested in her." Said Ka-to.

"Good." Said Amy, relieved.

But two voices were coming from the other side, an orange cat and a small gray rat. "Well, you're the one with lack of ability!" The orange shouted.

"You're the dumb one." Said the rat. "You figure it out!"

"Kyo!" Amy cheered.

"Well, I'm supposed to be the smart one!"

"Then stop being stupid, stupid."

"Excuse me." Said Kyko, and she goes to Kyo and Yuki, the small rat. "For the tenth time, stop arguing you two!"

"Why don't you learn to butt, you stupid dog?" Kyo shouted.

"Uh…" Said Amy, stunned.

"Come again?" Joey said, angry.

"Did you just call an Inu?" Kyko questioned. "Look, did you just call me an Inu?"

"Aren't you one of them Inu Freaks?" Kyo shouted.

"Uh, Kyo…" Said Amy, afraid.

"Did you just call me, an Inu?" Kyko questioned again, "I am…a Full Blooded! FEMALE"

"Inu!" Kyko shouted.

"Human!" Kyko shouted.

"INU! INU! INU! INU!" Kyo shouted.

"Kyo, please…" Said Amy, worried.

"Okay," Kyko said, "Glad to shot an arrow at anyone with my brother and he just sold it. You are this far away of another bucket of ice water or being thrown at the female Neko. Pick one!"

"Go ahead!" Kyo shouted, "And I'll scratch yall all over your face!"

But Yo-Yo Man said, "Don't sink down to his level. I'll do it for you."

"Alright." Said Kyko.

Yo-Yo Man goes up to Kyo and said, "You were saying?" He senses a cowing move with the cat.

"Why does everyone always pick on the cat?" Ask Amy.

"Guys, please don't pay any attention to him." Said Yuki, trying to be calm, "He's just being stupid."

"Will you stop calling me stupid!" Kyo shouted.

"Then stop being stupid, stupid." Said Yuki.

"Do we have to separate you two?" Amy called.

Yo-Yo Man continues with Kyo, "I like cats, but I don't like you."

"Good, I never like you in the first place!" Kyo shouted.

"Ahem. I believe there is one simple way to solve this." Said Yo-Yo Man, and he kicks Kyo. Kyo becomes knocked out.

"Uh." Said Amy, upset. "Oh."

"Amy! Look! I got tuna!" Said Kyko. Amy saw the fish.

"Tuna!" Amy cheered.

Kyko throws the fish to Amy, and said to everyone, "Everyone, I have bad news. Mrs. Honda caught a cold. She's sick."

But then, another figure appeared with the other Chinese Zodiacs. She still has long brown hair, a cute smile, and a dress. "Everyone! Hi everyone!" Said Tohru, appearing. She appeared, but Jack looks as Tohru, confused.

"Tohru!" Said Jack.

"Run." Said Yo-Yo Man, scared. Amy was backing away.

Jack looks at everyone, backing away. "What's wrong? She's not that bad?"

"Jack!" Tohru cheered, and she hugs Jack. And then she saw Joey. "Oh! Joey! There you are."

"Touch me, and I'll break you." Said Joey, angry.

"Ka-to," Kyko said.

"Come on, Mrs. Honda." Said Ka-to.

Tohru saw Kyo, and gasped, "Where is everyone and what happened to Kyo?" Ask Tohru, worried.

"He'll be alright, he'll be fine." Said Kyko, helping Tohru.

"Her father did it." Said Amy.

"Uh, Sensei knocked him out." Said Jack, pointing to Yo-Yo Man.

"I hope he's okay." Said Tohru, picking him up.

"Are you sure about that?" Ask Jena, "Because you're a Neko, and he's a cat."

"What happened to the rest?" Ask Hatori.

And then the rest of the zodiacs appeared and said, "HI!" It was a little yellow rabbit. And then girls felt adored.

"AWWW!" Amy said.

"Oh my god!" Said Jena.

"There you guys are." Said Hatori.

"Wait. Where's Ayame?" Ask Jena, and Amy shrieked, "Ayame!"

"Hello!" A little white snake appeared. And then Amy jumped and gets behind Jack.

"Huh? Amy?" Ask Jack, looking at Amy.

"Ayame, are you alright?" Ask Jena.

Kyko points at the snake and asks, "Is that a talking snake?"

"It's Ayame." Said Jack.

"Yeah, it's a talking snake, Kyko." Said Jena.

And then Hatori appeared, "One the one who is the blamed."

"Agh! Talking Sea Horse." Said Ka-to, surprised.

"Ka-to, are you alright?" Ask Kyko to her brother.

"Talking sea food scares me!" Said Ka-to.

"Sea food?" Ask Jack.

"Sea food?" Ask Amy.

"Yeah, he's uh, sea food. He scares me." Said Ka-to, "Talking fish scares me. Amy, try figuring it out."

"Okay." Said Amy.

"And that's my brother." Said Kyko.

But then, Jack saw a figure and asks, "Uh, guys, who's that over there?" Everyone looks at what Jack is pointing at, and they saw a person. The person has black hair, a tux, black pants, and some kind of handsome man.

"AGH!" Said Yuki, surprised.

"It can't be." Said Hatori.

"Oh, I knew it." Said Jena.

"Um, this is part when we're screwed, right?" Ask Kyko.

"Pretty much." Amy replied.

"Kyko, we're not screwed." Said Jena. "We've gotten through the rest of it."

The figure started to cross over the bridge, and come close. "Mr. Davis, watch out!" Jena shouted. But the figured ignored Lionel, and came close to Tohru.

"He was right behind him." Said Kyko.

"Kyko, stop it!" Said Jena.

Amy felt very frighten to see the figure.

"Mrs. Honda!" Said Ka-to protecting Tohru.

The figure then spoke, "And who are you?"

"My name is Ka-to." Said Ka-to, "We're out of here."

"Come on." Said Kyko.

Yuki then told the zodiacs, "This way! Hurry!" The zodiacs manage to get out of here, but Yuki is stunned to move.

"Protect her you guys. We'll take it from here." Said Ka-to.

Joey then goes up to the figure, and said, growling, "Alright, who are you?"

"My name is Aikido." The figure replied.

"Come on, move it." Said Kyko.

"I'm trying, but my feet are stuck to the ground." Said Hatori, trying to move.

Kyko takes Hatori, "Come on, Yuki." Yuki starts to move. "Come on, Kyo."

"Hey! I wanna fight!" Kyo shouted, trying to move, "I wanna teach him a lesson."

"Stay put! Stay here to protect Mrs. Honda." Said Kyko. "Ayame! Just come on!"

"Ugh, you're no fun." Said Ayame, and he slithers, "You have no life.

Tohru takes the rest of the zodiacs out of, leaving the others to deal with Aikido.

"So, you are?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"I'm Aikido." Said Aikido.


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: The Battle Dinosaur Trouble!

"Yes." Said Yo-Yo Man, aware. "Aikido."

"What gave you the right to get my zodiacs?" Ask Aikido.

"Uh, Jack…" Ask Jena.

"What? Me?" Jack asks, surprised. "Why do you always blame this stuff on me, Jena?"

"Because, you're the one who went to searching those things."

"It's true." Said Amy.

And then Jena said, "Look, we're just helping Jack out."

Jack tries to reason with Aikido, "Wait! Aikido! Seriously! I not the guy you're looking for." He tries to lie.

"That so?" Ask Aikido.

"Look, we were ask by someone to break them out of their evil curse and bring them here." Said Jena.

"And you're doing it, why?" Ask Aikido, going to Jena.

"I don't know. We were just asks to do it." Jena replied.

"Very pathetic." Said Aikido, "…I'll be taking my zodiacs back now."

"Hey! Leave them alone!" Said Jena. "They didn't do anything to you."

"And since when they belong to you?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

And then Aikido replied, "I'm their leader. I'm the Jade Emperor."

"So, give them a big chance to be free." Said Jena.

"Shut up." Said Aikido, and then he claws Jena on the face. Jena screamed, and felt frozen.

"Jena!" Jack said, worried. "You alright?"

"Jena, are you okay?" Ask Kyko, worried. Jena felt very stunned.

"Hey! No one likes a bully like you!" Jack shouted, angry at Aikido.

"Alright! That's it!" Joey said, getting angry, and he's growling with anger. "Let me at him!"

Yo-Yo Man leaps up in the air to block the bridge, and prepared to fight. Ka-to checks Jena and said, "Guys, I think she has scratch marks."

"I think she was in shock." Said Kyko. "Jena, are you okay?"

The whole guys ganged up on Aikido. "Hmph. And I thought I was hoping to invite you all for dinner. Oh well." And then he left in thin air.

"That was…bazaar." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"That was the most scariest thing I ever experienced in my whole life." Said Kyko. And everyone looks at Jena, worried. But Joey felt his anger growing at Aikido, like he wants to kill him. "Is Jena alright?"

"Let me see." Said Jack, and he looks at Jena, "Are you alright?" He checks, but Jack backed away, surprised, "Whoa." Jack removes Jena's hand away, and then Jena's cheek was even worst. "That must have hurt."

"They looked infected, but not bad keened." Said Kyko.

"Aikido will pay!" Said Joey, "I'll teach that Aikido for hurting girls! He should no better!"

"Who's got away it, flapping it, nothing." Said Kyko.

"It was more then a flap." Said Ka-to.

And then a voice said, "YOHOO!"

"Hmm?" Ask Joey, surprised.

"Move Whiplash." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"I think I must be hearing things." Said Kyko, scared.

"No." Said Amy, "We all heard that one."

"I think it's time for a move whiplash."

"YOHOO! YOHOO!" A voice shouted.

"What was that?" Ask Lionel, confused.

"That's that roaring sound?" Ask Kyko, confused.

"YAHOO!" A voice shouted, and then a small figure landed near Yo-Yo Man. "Never fear! Zac Davis is here!" He almost looks like Jack, but has red spiky hair like his father, and wearing brown clothes.

Joey was surprised. "Uh, Jack, is that your younger brother?" Ask Kyko.

"He is." Said Jack, nervous. But then, he saw his little sister, "Huh? Erika?"

"Hi." Said Jack's little sister, in a soft voice. She has green short hair, a long green dress, and a cute face.

"Jena, who are they?" Ask Ka-to.

"Uh…uh, Kyko, Ka-to, this is my little brother and my little sister." Said Jack, nervous.

"What's up?" Said Ka-to.

"Oh my god, hi!" Said Kyko, excited. "I'm Kyko, and that guy over there is my older brother is Ka-to."

"Zac? Erika?" Ask Lionel, confused, "What are you two doing here?"

"Hi." Said Kyko.

"This, an honor to meet you." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Hi!" Said Zac, but Erika is nervous.

"Uh, guys, move, move!" Said Jack, clearing over.

"Oh, oh my." Said Lionel, moving over.

"Alright." Said Kyko, backing away. And he said to her brother, "Ka-to! Get over here!"

"Sorry!" Said Ka-to, going to his sister.

Jack takes Erika to Jena and said, "Erika, we need your help."

"Okay." Said Erika.

"Can you fix Jena?" Ask Jack, "She's wounded." Erika placed her hands on Jena's cheek, and the scratch vanished.

"Wow!" Said Jena, "I didn't know you can heal."

"She is a white mage!" Said Jack.

"Nice. I'm Jena, I'm a Miko in training." Said Jena.

"Hi." Said Erika.

"Oh, you're so shy." Said Jena, and then she got excited, "I used to be like that."

"Hey, hey," Zac said, going to Jena, "Is she one? I mean; she looks so tall, and blond, and more she's annoying than you."

"Uh, annoying?" Ask Jena, annoyed.

But Jack grabs Zac and shouts him mouth, "UH! Nothing, nothing, nothing! It's nothing." He whispers, _"Keep it down!"_

"Hey, Zac," Kyko said, "Have your brother ever tell you?"

"And they're supposed to be our family?" Ask Ka-to.

"Pretty much." Said Kyko.

"This should be entertaining." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Yeah, maybe I should buy some more popcorn." Said Joey, and he brung out popcorn.

But then, the whole ground started to shake like crazy. Amy and Erika started to shriek. "EARTHQUAKE!" Kyko shouted.

"Earthquake?" Ask Jack. The whole team started to grab the ground.

"Get ready for more mood whiplash." Said Yo-Yo Man. The whole ground then started to shake worse, and separated our heroes from the Chinese zodiacs and Tohru.

"AGH! Mrs. Honda!" Said Jena, surprised.

"We can't go over there, now!" Said Jack. The whole area is pulling the whole platform away. "It's pulling us back!" The whole platform is becoming a huge arena.

"Oh great." Said Joey.

"Like what?" Ask Jena.

"I say an earthquake, but let's not go there." Said Ka-to.

"Uh, not an earthquake." Jack replied, "It's something more scarier."

"Like uh, we're on top of a light pole or something?" Ask Yo-Yo Man. It started to shadow the sun; Jack looks at the sun, confused.

"Hmm? Why is there an eclipse here?" Ask Jack.

"Oh, god, I think we're doom." Said Ka-to.

"Crap." Said Amy.

"Uh, Ka-to, I think we know we're doom." Said Kyko, "We usually spell it out."

Jack felt shocked and said, "Uh…guys…"

"What?" Ask Ka-to.

"MOVE!" Jack shouted.

"HUAA!" Yo-Yo Man said, moving out of the way.

"Just hold butt, guys!" Said Jena, moving away.

"Jena, get back here!" Kyko said, following Jena.

"Uh, I'm following Jena." Said Ka-to, following Jena.

Amy grabs Erika, and takes her away from the spot. Jack jumps out of the way with Zac.

"AGH!" Jack and Zac shouted, getting out of the way!

"What in Zucions?" Tamer shouted, moving out of the way.

"Mr. Davis, look out!" Jena shouted.

"Oh, dang!" Said Lionel, moving away.

"Joey, get over here or I'll sit you." Said Jena.

Joey goes to Amy and Erika and said, "You say that am I'm ganna kill you! And I'll make Brent marry Primrose instead!"

"Just, shut!" Yo-Yo Man said, shushing everyone. "Just watch out!"

A huge figure appeared from the sky, and landed on the ground. A dinosaur appeared, known as a T-Rex appeared.

"Is that ah uh?" Ask Jena.

"Egh?" Ask Amy, scared.

"HOLY!" Joey said, surprised.

"Jena, you don't have to put it out more." Said Ka-to.

"I know what it is." Said Jena.

"Mommy." Said Amy.

"Nani?" Said Yo-Yo Man, scared.

"It's a Tyrannosaurs Rex!" Jack shouted. "What's it doing here?"

"Jack! For goodness sake! Don't get his attention!" Said Ka-to.

"Don't move." Said Yo-Yo Man, "It moves by sight. Nobody move." The T-rex starts to blow out big fire out of its mouth. "Okay, that is not a normal T-Rex."

"Wait! Vulcan is a lizard." Said Jena.

"Oh, god no." Said Ka-to. This is a powerful battle against a T-Rex, a dangerous fire-breathing dinosaur with a tough armor.

"Everyone! Get over there!" Jack commanded. Erika, Zac, Jena, Ka-to, Kyko, Tamer, and Amy are away from the dinosaur.

"I am in a room full of estrogens!" Said Ka-to.

"Suck it up, Ka-to!" Said Kyko.

"Well, at least I'm with Jena." Said Ka-to.

"Hey, I'm taken! Look the other way, doggy!" Said Jena. The battle is about to start soon.

"Why am I still in a room full of woman?" Ask Ka-to, annoyed.

"Ka-to." Said Kyko.

"Is that a dream?" Ask Amy.

"No." Ka-to replied, "You know, I'm ganna blouse it out."

"Ka-to, there's something in your hair." Said Kyko.

"Oh, god, no!" Said Ka-to, annoyed.

The battle begins. Jack, Lionel, Joey, and Yo-Yo Man pulled out their pok'e balls and summoned their pok'emon. "Summoning!" Jack summoned a humanoid pok'emon with white skin, but has two blades on its arms.

"'Bout Time." Said Link.

"Alrighty then," Said Joey, and he throws his pok'e ball to summon a pok'emon. "Lucario!" A humanoid wolf like appeared in battle with blue skin.

"Treagle! Come forth!" Yo-Yo Man said, summoning his pok'emon. A huge green pok'emon appeared in battle.

"Treagle!" Treagle called.

"Good luck, dad." Said Jena.

"Let's do it." Said Lionel, and he summoned his green lion pok'emon out. It roars!

"Good luck, guys." Said Amy.

"Ka-to, whom should we cheer for?" Ask Kyko.

"Um, go whoever…" Said Ka-to, stunned.

"You're so brining shin." Said Ka-to.

"Can you guys cheer for your family?" Ask Amy.

"Okay, go uncle Lionel." Said Ka-to.

"Uh, thanks." Said Lionel.

And Kyko cheered, "Go Jack! Go Jack! Go Jack!"

"Kyko, calm down!" Said Ka-to, trying to calm his sister down. The dinosaur starts to move up to go after Jack, Link, Treagle, and Yo-Yo Man. "Well, you jinxed it, Kyko."

"What?" Ask Kyko.

"You said his name more then ounce." Said Kyko.

Yo-Yo Man said, "Do you have a young version chicken and some postures fault?"

Kyko looks at Ka-to and asks "Ka-to?"

"I'm not giving up my dead chicken for that!" Said Ka-to.

The dinosaur is pretty mad, and starts to attack. "He's ganna attack at Jack." Said Jena.

"Okay, you don't need to act, Jena." Said Ka-to.

The T-Rex starts to attack with a long tail whip attack. The dinosaur whips Treagle, Jack, and Link very hard.

"AGH!"

"UGH!"

"TREA!"

"Jack, are you okay?" Ask Jena.

"Jack?" Ask Erika, worried.

"OW!" Said Jack, in pain.

"Jack, you have to do something about it." Said Ka-to.

Now, Yo-Yo Man performs a stance attack, picks up the dinosaur, and throws him towards the opening area. "HU! WHOWA!" The dinosaur was thrown up in the air, and falls on the ground, lying on the ground. The dinosaur manages to get back up, because it has tough fortitude.

Treagle flies up, and performs a claw attack with its claws. Treagle flies to the dinosaur, and starts scratching. But Treagle's talons hit something hard.

"Oww." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Treagle?" Ask Treagle, confused.

It roars. "Come on, I have a better plan." Said Lionel, and he takes his lion pok'emon to go after the dinosaur.

"Good luck, Mr. Davis." Said Kyko.

"No more out of that, Kyko." Said Ka-to.

"Get on the Hydras back!" Yo-Yo Man shouted.

Lionel charges with his pok'emon, but Lionel accidentally fell on his pok'emon by accident. "Ow! Dang it!"

"Father!" Jack shouted, worried.

Kyko is going to support Lionel, Jena supports Yo-Yo Man, Amy supports Joey, Erika is supporting Jack, Tamer supports Joey, and Ka-to supports Jack.

"Hey, dog boy." Said Amy, appearing behind Joey.

"Very funny, cat girl." Said Joey, annoyed.

"Shut up, or I'll claw you in the back." Said Amy.

"Hey, no fighting, ya?" Said Tamer.

"Alright." Said Joey, crossing his arms.

"Fine." Said Amy.

"Here you go, guys." Said Jena, giving Yo-Yo Man an item. "Heads up!"

"Here, big brother." Said Erika, giving an item to Jack.

"Here you go, dog boy." Said Amy, giving an item to Joey.

Joey felt very annoyed. "Call me dog boy one more time, I'm ganna get you."

"You're supposed to fighting that thing, not me." Said Amy.

"Please! Get along, just this ounce, guys!" Said Jena.

"Not until she stops calling me dog boy!" Joey shouted, "I'm an Inu!"

"Okay, here you go, N boy." Said Amy. And Joey starts to growl at Amy.

"Joey, please get along with her." Said Jena, "If you do, you get to do anything you want to me."

"Then how come I didn't get to do the last time we were there?" Ask Joey.

"Because my father was there." Jena replied.

Jack an either, Jena and Amy passes Yo-Yo Man and Joey a great ball, Kyko and Erika passes Jack and Lionel a pok'e ball, and Tamer gives Joey an electric ball. The supports leave the arena.

"See you later." Said Jena.

"Bye, bye." Said Amy.

"Bye." Said Ka-to.

"We'll be right here for you." Said Kyko.

"Bye, big brother." Said Erika.

"Alright, good luck, ya." Said Tamer. All the supports left, and get back into a hiding spot. They start to chat.

"I don't fell like I'm in a room full of estrogens." Said Ka-to, feeling uncomfortable. "You know that."

"But isn't like another guy in here?" Ask Amy.

"Yeah, I know." Said Ka-to.

"Hey, I'm still here, ya?" Ask Tamer.

"Dude, it's mentally disturbing that a bunch of girls around you." Said Ka-to, annoyed.

"Isn't it every boy's fantasies?"

"I'm every boy." Said Ka-to.

And Yo-Yo Man explains, "Not every boy. The top two fantasies for men are in from order at least to greatest, being in a highest, an a little longer."

"Thank you for that, father." Said Jena.

Now Joey starts to crack his knuckles and said, "Alright, payback. It's time I put this dinosaur to space!"

"Don't pull you back out." Said Jena.

"You do that, I'm ganna break you worst." Said Joey.

"Uh, I mean, don't break your back out, Joey." Said Jena.

"Alright, eat this you dinosaur freak." Said Joey, and charges his two energies on both hands. Yellow spheres appeared on both hands, and blast a powerful energy at the dinosaur. The dinosaur wails loudly, but angry.

"Way to go, Joey!" Jena cheers.

"Leave it to me, Joey." Said Lucario, going to the dinosaur. "I'll take him!" He shouts, "Hey! Dinosaur Breath! Down here!" He clutches his fist, and charges his energy to his right hand. "Smile!" He punches the dinosaur very hard, and it sends the dinosaur flying. The dinosaur wails louder.

"Way to go, Lucario!" Said Joey.

"Thank you." Said Lucario.

"Is your hand, okay?" Ask Jena, but right out of Jena's mouth, Lucario's bones from his fist breaks hard.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Lucario shouted, in pain.

"LUCARIO!" Joey shouted, worried.

"I guess that answers that question." Said Amy.

"Don't jinx it." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"What is that dinosaur made of?" Ask Lucario, holding his arm, "Does that thing take vitamins?"

"It's not organic." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Jack pulls out a pok'e ball, and summons a pok'emon, and it's a small red puppy. "Hmm?"

"Let's do this." Said Jena, and the pok'emon appear.

Jack felt annoyed, but looks down and said, "Do it, believe it." The little red puppy charges, and tackles it. But it didn't do a thing, and returns back.

"I got him." Said Link, and he said, "Enjoy this, dinosaur breath! Smile!" He charges, and tries to attack. "HAAAAAAAAAA!" He performs a punch, but with one punch, Link felt his arm broken. "AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Are you okay?" Ask Jena.

"Agh! What is that thing made of?" Ask Link, feeling his arm.

Now the dinosaur is not only angry, but he's drooling. That dinosaur is imagining Jack like a big turkey.

"Oh, why is that dinosaur staring at me?" Ask Jack.

"Jack! If it eats you, try to get out a small weapon." Said Yo-Yo Man, "It's impossible to slash at it from a large sword. Smoke up, ready to move."

"You think?" Ask Jack, and he looks at the dinosaur. "Okay, bring it…" But the dinosaur grabs Jack "Hey! Let me go! Let me go!" He throws Jack in the air, "This ain't good. He falls, "AAAAAAGGGGGGHHH!" And then the dinosaur swallows Jack.

"JACK!" Link shouted.

"NO!" Lionel shouted, worried.


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Eating Disorder

The dinosaur belched.

"Cut your way out!" Yo-Yo Man called.

Jack tries to cut his way through, "Let me out! Let me go!" But it was too late. Jack was swallowed alive. "AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

"JACK!" Joey shouted.

"That can't be good." Said Jena. "What do we do now?"

"Now, we behead the creature." Said Yo-Yo Man. "I have an idea. We have to activate his gag reflex."

"His stomach?" Ask Jena.

"No, my Shadow Grout should be able to make him gag." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Well, you better tell that to the dinosaur!" Link shouted, "Because he's looking at me too!"

"Oh great." Said Jena. "By the time he's done eating, we're screwed."

"Guys, any idea that you could…" Link said, but then, the dinosaur grabs Link, "Hey! Let me go!" He throws Link in the air, "Oh man!" Link comes down, and the dinosaur swallows Link alive. The dinosaur belches. Link looks around and said, "So this is what the inside of a dinosaur looks like.

"Oh great." Said Amy.

"What are we going to do?" Ask Jena, worried. "How are we going to cut this thing open?" Now the dinosaur looks at Yo-Yo Man, and goes after him. "Father!" She shouted, worried. The T-Rex tries to grab Yo-Yo Man, but Yo-Yo Man dodges it, and tries to grab the uvula.

Yo-Yo Man grabs the uvula and yanks. "Come on! Come on! Gag! GAG! Monster!" The T-Rex felt like it's about to vomit, and gags it at Yo-Yo Man. Yo-Yo Man is now covered in dinosaur burgh. The T-Rex did gag it out, but no Jack and Link out.

"Eww." Said Amy, disgusted.

"AGH!" Yo-Yo Man felt disgusted.

The T-Rex moans in pain. Next, Treagles tries to attack with two claws, slicing the belly. Thanks to Treagle, there was a wound, but made has a bit of metal.

"UGH!" Yo-Yo Man said, upset, "Foul contraction."

"What is it?" Ask Tamer, "A machina?"

"I'm afraid so."

"I don't believe it. It was machina dinosaur, ya?"

And Lionel shouts, "Give me back my son!" He tries to attack, and with one slice, he hits some kind of metal. "What the? This dinosaur isn't normal after all? What is it made of?" The lion pok'emon tries to attack by a scratch attack, but only got the skin too.

"We're all ganna be eaten." Said Jena.

And then Jena, Tamer, Amy, Ka-to, Kyko, and Erika begin to do their support. Kyko and Ka-to supports Lionel, Amy, Erika, and Tamer supports Joey, and Jena supports Yo-Yo Man. Kyko gives Lionel a Ultra Ball, Tamer gives Joey a Bomb Fragment, Amy gives Joey fruits known as Stripped Apples, Erika gives Joey fruits known as Cluster Cherries, Jena gives her dad Remedy, and Ka-to gives Lionel an Echo Grass.

Joey becomes angry and starts to growl. "GRRRRR!"

"Light it up, throw it, and make a run for it!" Said Ka-to.

"That's not funny, Ka-to!" Joey shouted. "Girls! You're not even helping!"

"Sorry!" Amy shrieked.

"Uh, we are trying our best, there's a big dinosaur!" Said Jena.

"Tamer a fragment bomb," Joey said, and he points at Amy and Erika, "And these two girls me food!"

"Sorry." Said Erika, apologizing.

"I want Meat!" Joey shouted.

"Hey, Jena, why don't you try summoning Ryu?" Ask Kyko. "Why don't you try summoning Vulcan?"

"Sorry! I can't!" Said Jena.

"For right now, I wish we have a giant dragon." Said Kyko.

"Bye, bye." Said Amy.

"Bye." Said Kyko.

"See ya." Said Ka-to.

"Later." Said Jena. The supporters left the arena, and leaving Lionel, Yo-Yo Man, and Joey continue to fight. But then, the whole team started to see some kind of weird body from the dinosaur's stomach. "What's going on with the dinosaur?"

"Maybe it's ready to go number 2." Said Amy.

"Is that what I think it is?" Ask Joey.

"Dad, I think you better move." Said Jena.

"Oh geez." Said Yo-Yo Man.

A figure face appeared and said, "Ugh! I thought I was never coming out."

"Get out, now! Quick!" Said Yo-Yo Man.

"I can't!" The figure shouted, "That thing is hard as metal on the inside." He tries to punch it.

"What does it look like from the inside?" Ask Jena.

"I don't know. I think I feel as though I'm inside Jena's body." Said Jack, and he laughs twice. "Actually, I feel like I'm inside my cousin's body."

"HEY! I find that offensive!" Joey shouted.

"Watch it!" Jena shouted.

"Okay, regardless what you said, it just sounds very dirty." Said Yo-Yo Man. "Just start hacking!"

"You know, that stuff." Said Jena.

"I tried that many times." Said Jack.

"It's like crawling out." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Of one of the end. It has to go one way."

"You could go to the mouth." Said Amy.

"I would go to the back, but you don't want to think about it too hard." Said Jack.

"Just trying out to the front." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Just making it out, make a limb." Said Jena.

"What am I supposed to do, get out of the front door?" Ask Jack, "It's too much."

"Guys, guys, guys, we can act focus here, okay?" Said Jena, and she said to Jack, "Well, go out in the back side, Jack!"

"Just start pushing! We'll find a way out!" Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Maybe we could try and push him." Said Amy.

"Maybe try tickling him or something." Said Jena.

"We tried that many times, and look what happened." Said Link; in the stomach He tries to tickle it, nothing. "Very much, that dinosaur is way too hard."

"Just start chopping, I'll get you out." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"I think we tried that many times." Said Link. Inside the dinosaur, Jack and Link tried to cut through, but failed. There are scratch marks everywhere.

"Well, just keep trying out." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Jack, try crawling the rest them." Said Jena.

"Are you kidding me?" Ask Jack.

"Why not?" Ask Amy.

"Just try anything." Said Yo-Yo Man, "We don't care. Just…"

"As long as you get out of that thing!" Said Amy.

"…It's a dinosaur, not a thing." Said Jack.

And Amy said, "I call it a thing! Leave it alone!"

"Just keep trying." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Well, there's gatta be something, Jack." Said Jena.

"I'm still trying, all right?" Ask Jack, "Just give me some time to think." And he leaves.

Amy thinks about it and said, "Whatever is coming, should be going out, soon."

But Link said, "Oh no! I'm going through the back door." Said Link.

"You need to go back to the back door, feel worse." Said Amy.

"If you don't go through the back door, you're ganna be one less Jack very soon." Said Jena.

"Look, we'll just found our way out, all right?" Ask Jack, "You guys just keep beating it up. Get another member."

"Alright, good luck." Said Jena, and Link leaves through the stomach. Tamer then enters to summon his Pok'emon out of his Pok'e ball. He summoned a large blue crocodile, and continues the fight.

"Oh great." Said Joey, upset, "Do I have to do everything around here?"

"Just blast the head." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"You too, you know." Said Joey, "Alright." He gets into his stance and shouts, "Hey! You freak! Let my cousin out, or die!" The dinosaur got Joey's attention, and Joey said, "Smile." He charges up pink energy, and shouts, "Big Bang Attack!" He blast a huge energy, and sends the T-Rex flying out to the opening. But it seems that all of Joey's energy was drained, and got him exhausted. "Ugh! Dang!"

"Joey, are you okay?" Ask Jena.

And Joey replies, "What does it look like? I waste some of my mystic."

"Well, just…relax." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Lucario, go." Joey ordered.

"Yes, master." Said Lucario. "Hang on, Joey." But he notices that the dinosaur was over there. "Oh man, you gatta be kidding me. He's over there." He gets in front of Yo-Yo Man and said, "Stand back, Treagle. You too, Feraligatr." Both Treagle and Feraligatr stand aside. "I'm ganna use Aura Sphere on him." He charges up an aura on both hands, and then blast it at the T-Rex.

The Aura Sphere hits the dinosaur, and explodes. The dinosaur wails loudly. "Way to go, Lucario." Said Joey.

"Thank you." Said Lucario.

The dinosaur is very angry, but also hungry. Now the dinosaur goes at Treagle, and drools at the large green bird. "Uh, Jack, if you're still in there, you're ganna have something big joining you." Said Jena.

"Oh great! I feel like I'm in my own stomach." Said Jack, "Who's he attacking."

"Uh, it's very furry with all feathers." Said Jena. Then the dinosaur grabs Treagle, and eats Treagle.

"Treagle!" Yo-Yo Man shouted, worried.

"Oh god! Is he okay?" Ask Jena, and both Amy and Erika fainted.

"He will be." Said Yo-Yo Man, but he stares at the T-Rex, angry, "The dinosaur however…is _dead!_" The dinosaur has restored strength. Now the dinosaur goes at Yo-Yo Man, drooling. The dinosaur grabs Yo-Yo Man.

"NAAAGH!" That dinosaur swallows Yo-Yo Man, and belched.

Jena shouted, worried, "DAD!" She shut her mouth.

"SENSEI!" Joey shouted, worried.

"SENSEI!" Lionel shouted.

Yo-Yo Man pulled out his sword, and cutting his way through! But Yo-Yo Man failed, and lands in the stomach floor. "AGH!"

"Hi, sensei." Said Jack, tapping his teacher's shoulder. "You too?"

"I'm one to talk out." Said Yo-Yo Man, "I got rope."

"Oh, man." Said Link, "This is dinosaur is a real, real, event."

But outside, Joey said, angry, "UGH! What is that thing made of? Why is it keep eating people?"

"Because he's hunger?" Ask Amy.

"Look, if Jack was just holding it, we could have solved it." Said Jena.

Jack, Link, Treagle, and Yo-Yo Man appeared, but figure stomach. Yo-Yo Man said, "I know what to do. Okay, I got rope, we got a flyer, and I think Treagle might be able to pull us out." A drool appears from the throat.

"Yeah, not ganna happen." Said Link, and he slouches.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm out of here." Said Yo-Yo Man, and he looks at his Treagle, "Treagle, Let's go"

"Wait! Don't you think that those slime yet?" Ask Jack, but thought back, "Never mind."

"We can still climb out." Said Jena.

Back outside, Jena said, "Guys, we need to defeat this thing before we all end in his gut."

"Maybe we should try blowing up from the inside?" Ask Amy.

"Dad! Jack!" Jena called, "Do you have any raw material in there?"

"There was not hard enough for you guys to blow him up in there." Said Amy.

"Yeah." Said Jena, calling.

Jack looks through his bag of holding, and looks through it, "Now let's see, where I go it." He looks through it, and said, "Oh yeah. I forget; I still have these bombs here. Here we go, fifteen of them."

"Well then throw them over there, towards the back." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Jack begins to point at the first one, "You mean the one with big gassy," he points to the second one, "the one with the big heart of it," and the third one, "or his actual weak spot."

"…The weak spot." Yo-Yo Man suggests.

"Alright. Here." Said Jack, gives his teacher a bomb, "So we need fire for it."

"Fine then." Said Yo-Yo Man; he throws the bomb to the weak spot, and throws two flames at the bomb. "Hatchling Flames!" It touched the bomb, and a fuse lighting the flame.

"Uh, sensei, what do we?" Ask Jack.

"Well, we just wait for the explosion." Yo-Yo Man replied. The fuse still goes, and then it explodes on the inside.

"YAGH!" Jack shrieks. The dinosaur moans from its stomach, and farts a lot of gas, but it's still standing.

"Dad, can you do anything more in there?" Ask Jena.

"Well," Yo-Yo Man said, getting up, "we could use plan C."

"What's plan C?" Ask Jena.

"Well, since I discovered its weak spot, Yo-Yo Man threw it," Jack said, "Maybe we took the whole bombs in." Said Jack.

"Yes." Said Yo-Yo Man, thinking of an idea.

"And see if I can have…" Jack said, "well, does any one else have a bomb can throw it in and does explosion?"

"Any?" Ask Jena.

"Didn't we throw Joey something that look like a bomb fragment or something?" Ask Joey.

"Yeah! A bomb fragment!" Said Jack.

"Joey! We need your bomb fragment!" Said Jena.

"I would love to help, but I'm stuck on the ground." Said Joey, on the ground.

"Someone go pick him up." Said Amy.

"Ugh, don't worry." Said Jack, "Just have my dad go get him. Get another member we'll stay here."

"We'll just get the weak spot." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Yeah." Said Amy.

"Alright, be right back." Said Jack, and he went after the weak spot.

Ka-to comes into the arena, and goes up to Joey. He picks up Joey, brining him back up. "Come on, Joey." But Ka-to never felt Joey that heavy. "Whoa!" He pulls out a bomb fragment. "Got Joey up! And I got a bomb fragment!"

"Give me that!" Joey said, grabbing back the bomb fragment.

"Thanks Uncle Lionel." Said Ka-to. "Now how we get it to eat it?"

"Uh, I'm over here." Said Lionel, "You're holding Joey."

Ka-to was really an idiot. He goes to Lionel, and gives his uncle the bomb fragment. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Said Lionel, taking the bomb fragment.

"Good, no exploding." Said Amy.

Lionel then calls to his teacher, "Hey! Sensei! Make sure you better catch this bomb fragment, alright?"

"Alright." Said Yo-Yo Man.

But Jena thought back and asks, "Wait! How are we going to get it to eat it? Even getting it in a gut?"

"Hey, you got to have its stamina weak." Lionel replied, "But when you try to attack it, it's still standing."

"No, how are we going to get it to eat the bomb?" Ask Jena, "Unless it wants to end up with Yo-Yo Man and Jack."

Lionel put a lot a thought to it, and said, "…Maybe, we need some bait."

"Alright, who wants to be the bait?" Ask Ka-to. "I wouldn't mind volunteer."

Lionel covers his face and asks his teacher, "Please tell me you didn't adopt any crystal member, sensei."

"Crystal region are many brave people." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"I'm not from the Crystal Region, I'm from the Danto." Said Ka-to.

Joey got annoyed. "You liar." Lionel said.

"He is." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Guys?" Ask Joey, trying to get their attention."

"If you're a Danto, then what does Danto share their most blood to?" Ask Lionel.

"Hello?" Ask Joey, trying to get their attention.

"Look, I told you, I don't anything about what my family's blood." Said Ka-to, "I was raise in a temple."

"I knew it. You're not a Danto." Said Lionel.

"He's a Danto." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"He is a Danto, but he was house in a temple and knows nothing of your outside world." Said Jena.

Joey walks over to the others and said, "Hey! You guys!" He tries to get their attention. "Hello? Dinosaur about to eat us here! Pay attention you idiots!"

But Lionel ignores Joey, "He is not! I don't believe you!"

"Stop!" Yo-Yo Man shouted, "Joey is right. Stop fighting and cut us put!"

"We're going to die if you bringing that!" She's ticked at Lionel.

Lionel looks at Jena and said, "We were supposed to be fighting, but your friend brung it up first!"

Joey is bored; he takes out his book known as "Make-Out Paradise" and yawns. _"This is pointless." _He thought, _"They're too stupid to pay attention. Stupid humans."_

Jena just pets Amy on the head. "THE DINOSAUR!"

Lionel was surprised, but he's forgotten about the dinosaur, and turns around. He was surprised, "Oh shoot!" The dinosaur comes closer to Lionel, drooling. It tries to grab Lionel, but that T-Rex grabs Lionel by the body, ad Lionel is caught. "I hat this." The T-Rex throws Lionel up in the air, eats Lionel, and swallows him.

Joey saw his uncle got eaten, and shouted, surprised, "UNCLE!"

"We're so screwed." Said Jena, slowly losing hope." Yo-Yo Man swears extensively.

Erika thought, _"Daddy, please to okay."_

"_I wonder if Jack is okay." _Amy thought.

Lionel slides through the throat. "I feel very worse." He got through the throat, and enters in the stomach. He joins up with Jack, Link, Yo-Yo Man, and Treagle. "UGH!"

Jack and Link were surprised to see Lionel. "Father!"

Jena calls, outside. "Daddy how is t there so far?"

Ka-to stands there, thought, _"They are all nuts."_

"_I'm in a team of idiots." _Joey thought. Now the dinosaur is full, and plans an evil thought. That dinosaur gets into a stance, and then spins around, knocking Lionel's Pokémon, Leomen, away. Leomen roars in pain. Jean is worried about Leomen.

Meanwhile, Jack then figured out a plan and told his teacher, his father, and his Pokémon, "Okay, here's the idea. I will create twenty shadow clones to create a human ladder. With it, I will have that 'dinosaur breath' open its mouth. But if it isn't enough, " he looks at Yo-Yo Man, "Sensei, give the clones a rope, and we'll throw the rope to someone outside.

"Ounce the rope goes outside, have your Treagle use Vine Whip to crate a still ladder. Before we leave, have that fragment thrown at my bombs, or those flaming balls from your hands, and make our give away. Any questions?"

"…None." Yo-Yo Man replied, but he thought, _"When did Jack get that smart?"_

"Someone has a brain!" Jena shouted, shocked. Joey was lying down, reading his book, slurps a soda. He chuckles, and said, "Jiraiya, you are a genius!"

"Everyone ready?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, prepared.

"Alright!" Jack cheered. "Let's do it!" Jack forms his hand sign. He shouts, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Outside, Joey's ear started to twitch. "Is that Jack?"

Jena covered her ears and shouts, "Don't Yell!" Ka-to just sighs, and Kyko had wide eyes.

"_Oh no, this can't end here." _Erika thought, worried.

Amy covers her ears. _"Great."_ She thought.

Inside, many clones appeared, but the clones at the very top open the mouth. "YEEHA!" The dinosaur can't keep its mouth shut!" Jena and Kyko were cheering.

Joey was surprised to see Jack clones opening the mouth. "What the?"

"This will end so horrible." Amy said, looking down.

"Big Brother!" Erika shouted, worried.

"_Way to go, guys." _Ka-to thought.

"Catch!" Yo-Yo Man shouted, throwing the rope at the clones. Treagle uses its Vine Whip to create a real ladder.

The clone at the top catches the rope, and throws the end of the rope outside. "Catch!" The clones shouted. Tamer and Feraligatr grabs hold of the rope.

"I got it!" Tamer shouted.

"Okay, let's go!" Jack called. Everyone climbs on the human ladder, crawling straight out of here. "Sensei, throw the bomb!"

Yo-Yo Man pulls out a bomb fragment, "Sayonara, monster!" He lights the bomb with hatchlings flame, and throws it to where the other bombs are.

Joey was shocked. "When did Jack get so smart?" Jena just watches.

But Ka-to and Kyko were thinking, _"Way to go, Jack."_

Erika was surprised, and happy, "Big Brother!"

"Yay!" Amy cheered.

Jack, Link, Lionel, Treagle, and Yo-Yo Man jumps out, and escape from the dinosaur.

"Alright!" Jack shouted.

"Yes!" Link shouted.

"Sweet!" Lionel shouted.

"Bonsai!" Yo-Yo Man shouted.

"Treagle!" Treagle shouted.

The dinosaur looks at everyone, but feels its stomach. It's exploding inside the stomach. The T-Rex moans in pain, and then falls on its back, defeated. It belches out smoke.

And then Joey replies, "Excuse you!" He laughs.

"Say 'excuse me'." Said Kyko." Ka-to covers his nose.

Erika felt disgusted, "Gross."

Amy feels disgusted, "Gross."

"Disgusted." Said Jena.

"…Anyone hungry?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

Joey cheers, raising his hands, "I am!"

"I am cooking." Said Jena. Ka-to rolls his eyes, and Kyko smiles.

"Yay! Food." Amy cheered.

But then, a voice shouted. "You fool!" Everyone was surprised, and then dinosaur rises. "Why aren't you seizing? Why aren't you seizing the boy?"

The dinosaur then replies in a depression, "I have like a big head, and little arms." They were surprised, "I'm not sure if I can go through this plan." The dinosaur sits down.

"What the heck!" Joey shouted.

"Whoa!" Jack shouted, surprised.

Jena said, "Someone needs a attitude adjustment." Ka-to watches, and Kyko was laughing.

"Oh, that's not normal." Said Amy.

"…" Yo-Yo Man said, surprised.

"Master?" Ask the dinosaur.

And then a voice shouted, "Never mind. Get back here."

But then, something happened to the T-rex!


	34. Chapter 33

Episode 33: The Discussion

The T-rex was transforming by a white flash. There was white flash everywhere. Everyone covered his or her eyes. When the flash was gone, everyone looks to see what's going on, but the dinosaur is no longer around. The looked around, but saw something down. They saw some kind of red swallow. Everyone feels irritated.

"…Okay." Said Amy, "Not what I had in mind."

"…Is this supposed to be a bird, or a stupid chicken?" Said Joey.

And then Jack got excited, shouted, "Get The Chicken!" The red swallow was surprised! Jack tries to grab the crow, but the red swallow got away, flying. Jack snapped his finger when he saw the red swallow flying away. "Agh! Blast it!" But he thought, "Wait a minute. Blast it?" He looks at his cousin, "Cousin!" He points at the red swallow, "Blast that turkey!"

"I heard you for the first time!" Said Joey, charging his energy. His right hand is charging a yellow sphere, and then blasts an energy ball at the red swallow. The red crow was hit, but continues to fly away. Kyko and Amy started to laugh when the red swallow was hit from behind. "There goes my best diet in all Inu family menus."

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about the dinosaur." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Thank goodness." Said Jack.

"Big Brother! Father!" Erika called.

"Big Brother! Link!" Zac called. Erika and Zac came to Lionel, Link, and Jack. "You did it! That monster is finally gone!"

"Thank goodness." Said Jena.

"Yeah." Said Jack, "Never mess with the best."

"Yeah, about that." Said Joey, and then he pounds Jack on the head. POW!

"OW!" Jack shouted, rubbing his head in pain. "Cousin! That hurt!"

"You are a complete _baka_!" Said Joey, angry. "You almost got yourself killed from being eaten by that dinosaur!"

"Yeah, about that." Said Kyko, and she slaps Jack hard. Slap!

"OW!" Jack shouted, worse.

"I told you before. If you ever do that again, I would make it worse."

"_Amazing." _Yo-Yo Man thought, _"First, he was just a plain fool from the beginning, but now he's changed. How was Jack figured out a perfect escape, when he doesn't have any knowledge of being a hero? I never seen him like this before."_

"Hey!" Tamer called. Everyone got Tamer's attention. "Are you ready to go? We're leaving!"

"We're coming." Said Jena, and everyone gets into the airship. "Hello Mrs. Honda."

"I'm so glad you guys made it." Said Tohru, "Come on, Cid is waiting."

"Yeah, let's just go!" Said Kyo, upset. "So we can get out of here." Jack and Link picks up Kyo and Yuki, and carries them to the airship.

"Alright, first thing is heading home." Said Tamer. Everyone enters inside the airship, and then the airship takes off with everyone on board. In the airship, Yo-Yo Man, Joey, Amy, and Jena discusses with the Chinese Zodiacs and Tohru. But Jack and Link are napping in the next room, getting their strength back. And Lionel is giving Erika and Zac the talk of why they snuck in board without permission and disobeying their mom's order.

"Well, that was unusual." Said Yo-Yo Man. "I thought Treagle and I would be goners. But it seems Jack's plan really worked."

"Whoa! Hold on!" Said Ka-to. "I thought Jack was the real annoying one, but it was his plan to get you, your Treagle, Lionel out?"

"Maybe he's changed." Said Joey, reading his book, slouching. "I didn't know when that happened."

"Joey." Said Jena.

"But at least everyone's safe." Said Tohru. "That's the good news. I was worried about you guys."

"True, true." Said Amy, "But I don't get it something."

"Yeah, what's with that Akito guy?" Ask Joey, "He's got serious issues?"

And then Hatori replied, "But he wasn't like that at our world."

"Akito really is our leader." Said Yuki. "He's the Jade Emperor back then. That's why he put a curse on us, and made us become Chinese Zodiacs."

"Until you guys showed up at the time." Said Kyo. He turns away, "And by the way…thanks."

Tohru smiles to Kyo. "Whatever." Said Joey, "What a drag…wait, what?" He was confused. "I thought he was just being…never mind."

"At least Kyo changed." Said Jena.

"Kyo's got the heart!" Momji cheered.

"I do not!" Kyo shouted at Momji.

"He's got the heart!"

"I'll teach you!" Kyo tries to grab Momji, but Momji gets behind Tohru.

"Tohru, he's scaring me."

"It was unbelievable that Akito had to send that dinosaur at us." Said Yo-Yo Man, and he puts his hand on his chin, thinking, "He appeared right after we got Ayame out. But it doesn't make sense of why Akito acted so evil."

"Wait!" Said Hatori, "He's not the Akito I just remember. I'm sorry if I interjected, but you have got to give me a reason of why he acted like this."

"Not at all." Said Jena.

"You see, it was time we're ready to be free from our curse." Said Hatori, "It was Akito's orders." Everyone was surprised. "But when the banquet started, something made it even worse. I thought Akito might have changed his attitude since he was the leader, but now he's changed from his good, to being rotten."

"Well, you know, someone should teach him some manners." Said Jena. "But I can't believe he scratched me!" She whines.

"It's okay." Said Amy, petting Jena. "It's okay."

"It was more of a slap." Said Haru. "But when he learned to scratch you that hard? He didn't have any other powers but only give us a zodiac curse."

"Figures." Said Joey, and he turns the next page.

"For now, we'll try and do everything we can to get the other zodiacs." Said Yo-Yo Man. He puts his hand on his chin again, "But I wonder. Has anyone ever notice something of when did Akito appeared?"

"Wait!" Joey said, shutting his book. "Appeared for the first time? I think I know what you're talking about, sensei." Everyone looks at Joey, confused.

"Well, what is it?" Ask Jena.

"Yes, do tell." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Earlier, when we were at the Lavender Temple," Joey said, "I just saw a weird person watching us on the pillar. I think that might be Akito watching our every move." Everyone was surprised.

"You don't think he's doing this just to get rid of us, do you?" Ask Yuki. "It's not like him."

"Yeah, and I could have killed him when I had the chance." Said Kyo.

"Uh, Kyo…" Said Amy, trying to tell Kyo something.

"That Akito makes me so mad, I wanna crush him!" Said Joey, "But when guys were about to look, he was gone."

"Then that means he's on to us." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Wait!" Said Amy, and everyone start to look at her.

"What?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"Uh…Akito appeared when we're inside the Red Palace." Said Amy, nervous. "You see, after we got rid of that evil Measter, he appeared. I saw him, surrounded by many people, but no one saw him or notices him."

"Guys, I have to confess." Said Jena, scared, "When we went into Misty Theme Park, I saw him standing on the blitzball arena. And then he vanished. It creep me out."

"That's nothing." Said Yo-Yo Man, "When Jack, Peter, Sanaskue, and my wife, White Crane, were about to enter inside to get the dragon zodiac, I saw Akito standing on top of the stadium, looking at the full moon. He walked off when we had the chance to see him."

"So, it seems that he appeared everywhere in certain spots." Said Joey. He puts his hand on his chin, thinking, "You don't think he was the one who turned you guys into your monstrous forms, do you?" The Chinese Zodiacs and Mrs. Honda were shocked.

"Tohru! I'm scared." Said Momji, getting closer to Tohru.

"Sorry, Momji." Said Joey. "But listen, if Akito plans an evil plot, we'll have to take whatever he throws at us, down."

"Joey." Said Jena, "I don't know when will Akito will strike, but let's make sure we don't end up dying."

"Hai." Said Yo-Yo Man, nod. "We'll be prepared for sure."

A slide door opens, and Jack appears. He yawns and said, "Hi, everyone. It was good nap to begin."

"Hey, Jack." Said Joey, "Had a nice nap?" Jack nods.

"What were you and everyone talking about?" Ask Jack, curious.

"We're talking about how to get the other zodiacs, and avoid Akito." Yo-Yo Man replied. "Not to worry. We'll make sure he doesn't get away with this."

"Alright!" Said Jack, "We're all set."

"So, now what?" Ask Jena.

Jack puts his hand on his chin, but someone said, "I have an idea!" Everyone looks at Joey.

"You do?" Ask Jena.

"That would be a surprise." Said Amy.

But Joey looks down, and replies, "Not really." Everyone flunks to the ground.

"AGH! Cousin!" Jack shouted.

But Joey put his hand up, his head up, and said, "No wait! I do!" Everyone looks at Joey, surprised.

"You have?" Ask Jack.

But Joey puts his head down again. "Nope, I lost it." And everyone flunks to the ground.

"AGH!"

"No wait! I have it!" Joey called.

"Joey! If you do that again, I will shave your head." Said Jena.

"Nope, it's gone again." Said Joey, and everyone flunk to the ground.

"AAAGGGHHH!"

"Time to do some head shaving." Said Amy.

"Wait!" Said Joey, "I got it this time!" And everyone comes closer to Joey. "…Uh, never mind." And then everyone falls to the ground.

"AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!"

"Cousin." Said Jack, "You don't have an idea?"

"Nope." Said Joey, "Us Saiyan-jins love to fight. It's in our nature."

Jack puts a lot of thought to his brain, but came up with a best solution, "Wait! I got it!" Everyone was prepared if Jack would do the same like Joey. "…How about a day off?" Everyone was confused.

"A day off?" Ask Jena. Jack nods.

"This time, why don't we have the Chinese Zodiacs and Mrs. Honda take a day off from all this adventure."

"But where can we have a 'day off', Jack?" Ask Amy.

"We can take the Chinese Zodiacs to the Clock Town Festival." Jack replied. "There are a lot of games over at the festival, and many stuff and food you can buy." Joey's ears twitch. He grabs Jack, surprised, and everyone was surprised.

"They sell food at the festival?" Ask Joey.

"Well, yes." Jack replied. "They have your kind of food, cousin."

Joey thinks about it, and lets Jack go. "Okay, I'm there!"

"But it starts tomorrow." Said Jack.

"Figures."

"So we can wait until tomorrow." Said Jack.

Everyone thinks about the idea, and then agrees. "Okay, we can wait." Said Amy.

"A celebration on our victory." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Great!" Jack cheered. "But first, I must drop off father, sister, and brother."

"Okay." Said Joey, "And then when tomorrow comes, it's the festival food I want!"

The airship flies off straight to Clock Town, flying through he skies. The airship arrives at Clock Town; where Jack, Erika, Lionel, and Zac live. But Jack has to tell his family that he still has to stay in the airship to continue his mission through the region.

"So, you'll be staying with the group?" Ask Lionel.

"I am." Jack replied. "But make sure Erika and Zac always stay in the house."

"I know." Lionel replied. "I don't know how they snuck into the airship disobeying their mom's orders. I'll make sure they'll stay inside the house, and stay with mother, okay?"

"Thanks, father." And Jack gets back into the airship. "Take care!" The airship took off into the skies, and Lionel takes Erika and Zac back into the house.

Jack and his little yellow mouse came into the lobby, finding Yuki and Kyo getting into an argument.

"Why can't we just call it the orange house?" Kyo demanded.

"Because our hideout isn't named after what you call it." Yuki replied.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Ask Jack. "Pikachu and I were ready to get your next friend back."

Yuki and Kyo look at Jack and Pikachu, at each other, and look at Jack and Pikachu. "We have something that would help to your advantage instead of staying at your homes a lot. Now that Mrs. Honda is around, we'll able to take care of our selves for a while."

"Really?" Ask Pikachu.

"Of course." Yuki replied. "If it's okay for you and your friends to come over."

"Well, alright." Said Jack, "If you two can stop fighting a lot."

"Hmph!" Kyo turns away, "Why should we?"

Jack grabs Kyo, and turns him to Jack, "Because I was assigned to gather your zodiac friends, but now, I need to make sure you two not get into an argument! Either you two get along, or I will give word to Mrs. Honda that you two are fighting again. Now show some respect you bloody pussy cat!"

"Pussy Cat!" Kyo shouted, "LET ME GO, YOU DANG MUTT!"

Jack drops Kyo, and Kyo is angry. "Jack, just ignore him." Said Yuki, "He's just nothing but always get into arguments."

"I figure this might happen." Said Jack, looking at Yuki. And he takes Yuki and Kyo to the others. "Come on, you two, let's go see Mrs. Honda and see what she thinks." Pikachu follows Jack by getting on his shoulder as always.

As the whole team discusses something, Jack comes in with Yuki, Kyo, and Pikachu. He tells the whole team something that can give them advantage on their travel to get the other zodiacs.

"So this is the plan," Jack said, "We can use the zodiac's house they made here in the Danto Region as a hideout. It's a perfect advantage to get perfect cover from enemy troubles."

"A hideout, huh?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, thinking, "Made from Yuki and Kyo? Very smart."

"Well, it's about time you worked together." Said Joey.

"Wait," Jena said, "Yuki and Kyo made a hideout together?" Jack nods. "That's great."

"We can use the hideout like some kind of zodiac hiding place." Jack said, "So that way we can have the advantage."

"I'm great you two finally get along." Said Tohru.

Jack goes up to Cid. Cid is has the bold head, but wears blue pants, and a yellow suit. "What is it, Jack?" Ask Cid.

"We need to go to the hideout." Jack replied. He looks at Yuki, "Do you know where you put the hideout?"

"Of course." Yuki replied. "It should be somewhere with a long road and some of the trees."

"That should be the Mi'ihen Road." Yo-Yo Man replied. "But with many trees almost sounds like going to the Valentine Mansion."

"That's where we got that perverted vampire." Said Jena, annoyed, "I told you he was pervert, Jack. Why did you made friends with him?"

"Because he is a good chef." Jack replied, "I owe him some money as his job to feed the team. Why did you made friends with that Angel not?"

"Angelna?" Ask Jena, "She just came to me. That's all."

"Well, that shouldn't be a problem." Cid said, "Tell have Yuki give me directions to the hideout, and we'll be there in a snap."

"Alright!" Said Jack.

"Wait!" Said Jena, "It's a hideout. You can't simply walk in while everyone knows where it is. Everyone will know your secret."

"She's got a point, Jack." Said Joey, "If anyone finds the hideout after us, we're boned."

"Then we can make things easy." Said Jack, and he gives Cid, Yuki. "Yuki can give you the directions." Cid holds Yuki, surprised. "I'll go check on the others." He puts Kyo down to the floor, and takes off to go meet the other zodiacs, and Vincent.

"Okay, Yuki." Said Cid, "Give me the directions to where it's located."

"Uh, sure." Said Yuki, nervous. Cid puts Yuki on a hologram globe. And then the globe zooms in to the Danto Region. "Your world is very different from our world."

"So where is our hideout, you dang rat?" Ask Kyo.

"Just calm down; I'm looking." Yuki replied, looking at the globe. "Mi'ihen Road, huh? I never want to imagine going into that mansion again." He looks through the Mi'ihen Road picture and said, "This is it! It should have many trees around here." He looks closer, and marks it but touching the map with one finger. "That's where we should go."

"YEEHA!" Cid called, "Now that's the place we should go! Since you marked it right near the trees, then we're off!" He looks at brother, and said in Al Bhed, "Ymnekrd! Pnudran, dyga ic du 'Se'erah Noyt!' Mad'c Ku!"

"Nukan!" Brother called. The airship started to move, and flies up to the skies. Joey felt a little irritated.

"Sheesh." Said Joey, "I know Cid can speak normal, but how do you Al Bheds handle this? It's hard to read lips and understand your language."

Cid looks at Joey and replies, "Do you want to speak Al Bhed like Jack and Amy?"

And then Joey replies, "Nah. I'll do that later."

"Fine, your lost." Said Cid.

The airship finally flies straight to where Yuki marked, and the airship reached to its destination, in the Mi'ihen Road.

Back to the Mi'ihen Road, the whole team finally gets on land, and found a bunch of trees. "I don't like this one bit." Said Jena.

"What's wrong?" Ask Jack, looking at Jena.

"This is where we saw Deborah and his students." Jena replied. "He had Shadow and Henry on the road. And Joey was growling at Henry, and Henry growled back."

"Hey!" Joey shouted, "I'm a full Inu, and he's a scrawny wolf! We have different nature!"

Jack looks at the trees, seeing if there is a hideout. "Where is it? I don't see it?"

"It's called a hideout, Jack." Said Jena.

"Jena, I was looking through." Said Jack, "I know it is called a hideout, but you must look through the trees. I am using the force to see there is a passageway."

"Perhaps we can help?" Ask Yuki. Jack looks at Yuki. "Kyo and I are small enough to get through." Jack puts Yuki and Kyo down, and lets them go.

"You guys know what you're doing?" Ask Jena.

"We went through here." Yuki replied, "Just follow us, and stay with us. Make sure no one else sees you."

"Okay." Said Jack. He looks at the others and gives the close clear. "Okay, but make sure no one is around." Jack goes through the trees with his Pikachu. Amy dives through with Jena, Joey looks around, and then dives through the trees. Yo-Yo Man gets on top of the trees, and runs through.

The forest with a whole lot of Pokémon around; the whole team then discovered something on the ground. It looks like some kind of stone, and it a passageway like a footstone. They followed the footstone, and by a light, they found a house of two stories high.

"This is it?" Ask Joey, "This is your hideout? What a mess!" It seems that their home was destroyed a bit for being out too long.

"Please don't tell anyone about this." Said Yuki.

Jack looks up at the sky, trying to look for Cid. "He should be ready to have the whole zodiacs come."

Amy pulls out a microphone, and calls Cid, "Let, oui drana?" From the microphone, Cid was calling back in Al Bhed. "Oui syo." She hangs up, and looks up. Up way up to the sky, the airship arrives, releasing some kind of iron crate. The ropes tied up the crate, and finally reaches to the ground. The airship then took off back to the skies.

The crate opens, and then all the other zodiacs including Tohru came out. They looked at the house, but were in a shock.

"Oh my!" Said Tohru, shocked. "Our home."

"It was…old." Said Yuki.


	35. Chapter 34

Episode 34: The Chinese Zodiacs' new home

"We've been helping you guys pretty long, and this is the things we get?" Ask Jena, "A broken down house?"

"Well, we tried." Yuki said. "Kyo and I have been gone a long time. It must be old ruins soon."

Jack pulls out his Poké ball, and said, "You know, let's not stand around and wait. We have a house to repair!" Everyone looks at Jack, confused.

"You want everyone to fix the house?" Ask Jena.

Jack looks at Jena and replies, "Of course. Let this be our new hideout to find the rest of the zodiacs."

"Jack, who made you leader?" Ask Joey.

"I have no idea." Said Jack, clueless. "But let's get started." He throws his Poké balls in air, and then summoned five more to give a hand. "We'll just need to remove the stuff outside, and then we'll get to work in no time."

"…What just happened?" Ask Joey.

"Something tells me he's changed." Yo-Yo Man replied. He pulls out his Poké balls, "But he's right. If we need a perfect hideout, we'll have to repair it by hand. Are you with me?" He summons out his Pokémon, and everyone agrees.

"Alright!" Tohru cheered.

So now everyone including the Chinese zodiacs help out repair the two stories house, even though it's in ruins just a little. "Okay, Jack, tell us what to do?" Joey called.

"Okay, I need you and your…" Jack replies, and my, they are a lot of orders. The whole house is empty with dusted kitchen appliances, furniture stuff, electronics, and house items. The whole stuff was placed outside to clean up the inside.

"No problem." Said Jena, pulling out a duster, "We can handle the duster." She storms into the house with Tohru and her Eevee evolved Pokémon.

"Cousin, ready?" Jack called, and he takes Yuki, Kyo, and Pikachu, and jumps straight up to the roof.

"Hold on, Jack, we're coming." Said Joey, carrying the roof board for a new roof. "Here we come!" He flies up, and places each board down on top of the missing pieces. "Whenever you're ready." Jack pulls out a Megaton Hammer, takes a nail from Pikachu.

"Yuki, Kyo, Pikachu, bring boxes of the nails from the ground, and then come back up here. I'll put one each on the roof."

"This time, I'm doing it." Said Kyo, climbing down.

"You're a cat. You can't carry one thing." Said Yuki. Pikachu follows Yuki and Kyo down the house to get a box of nails.

Jack starts to put the nail from the tip through the board of the new roof, and softly pounds it to make sure it stays stick. When it's complete, he pulls his hammer back, and then pounds it. BOOM! Now Jack made hole on the ceiling. He was shocked. BONK!

"Ow!" Yo-Yo Man said, feeling his head.

"Sorry, sensei!" Said Jack, apologizing. Yo-Yo Man looks up and saw Jack, and Jack was rubbing on the back of his head, nervous.

"I thought you were better." Said Yo-Yo Man, and he sighed, and looks at his Pokémon. "Oh well. Swampert, I need you to use water gun in the room, and Blaziken, I want you to use your power to make some steam, so that way when the water is around, dry it up."

"Jack." Said Joey, staring at Joey.

"What? I said I was sorry." Said Jack. "Bring me some extra wood, please?"

"Fine." Said Joey, and he calls, "Lucario! Bring that piece of two-by-four here."

"Okay." Said a humanoid blue dog. He lifts up a piece of wood, and jumps straight up to Joey by ease. He gives the wood to Joey, "Here." Joey takes it.

"Thank you. Go get the other wood if we need some more." Said Joey. Lucario turns around, but looks at Joey.

"Hey, Joey, you miss something." Said Lucario.

"What?"

Lucario pulls out a little bit of Aura Sphere, and throws it at Joey. Joey dodges it, "Ha! You miss," But accidentally drops it through the hole. "Oops!" BONK!" The log hit Yo-Yo Man.

"UGH!" Yo-Yo Man looks at Jack and Joey.

"Sorry, sensei." Said Joey, apologizing.

"I'll be right." Said Jack, and he jumps down the hole. He throws the log up, "Here. Can you handle it?"

"Eh, okay." Said Joey, and he catches the log. Pikachu, Kyo, and Yuki arrived with a box of nails, "Thank you, guys."

"Joey, where's Jack?" Ask Pikachu.

"He's giving sensei a hand." Joey replied, "Why don't you give Jack a hand?" Pikachu jumps the hole, and starts to plug up the holes from the roof. But with those strong arms, he burst a hole through the roof, and then a log hits Amy. BONK! "Dang it! Me and my strength."

"Joey." Said Amy, staring at Joey.

"Amy, don't do it!" Said Joey, and then she said the word.

"Sit." Said Amy, and then Joey comes down like a heavy rock, but bursting through a ceiling, and coming down through each floor. Amy shrieked.

The whole started to shake, not only Joey was coming down, but also Jack was coming down.

"Uh, Amy, maybe you should calm down." Said Jena. All the way down, on the first floor, Tohru and Momji were surprised.

"Ow." Said Jack, in pain. "You just had to make Amy mad, didn't you?"

"She needs to watch where she's going." Said Joey. Soon, the house is finally fixed with new wood and steel. "That's better."

"It looks pretty good with a new house." Said Jena.

"Unless there were a lot of heads to fix." Said Yo-Yo Man, feeling his head. "That was stupid." Jack feels nervous around Yo-Yo Man from an accident. "But now that the house is set, let's put the stuff back into the house." Jack looks up at the sky, and saw that the sun was going down.

Everyone including their Pokémon picks up all the furniture, kitchen appliances, and electronics back into the house. "I told you; I can handle it!" Kyo shouted at Yuki, carrying a huge bookshelf.

"You can't lift it with those kinds of arms, Kyo." Said Yuki, "We're too small carry heavy objects."

"I said, shut up!" Kyo shouted.

"Do we have to separate you two?" Ask Amy.

"Here we go, again." Said Jena. Nightfall came very early, and everyone decided to talk on the whole team's next adjective.

"Is everyone clear?" Ask Jack.

"Well, duh." Jena replied.

Jack places a map known as the Danto, and marks each route they went through like they're Chinese zodiac collectors.

"Good, because this is important." Said Jack.

"Hurry up, I'm about to sleep soon." Said Joey, pulling out his book, and reading it.

"Cousin!" Jack called. And he announces, "Well, let me explain how we're doing so far." He pulls out a pointing stick, and points at the map. "We've been traveling around the whole Danto region, searching for the other zodiacs. I have marked that we all have collected." He puts at the mouse and rat picture, "Yuki and Kyo should have been right in the Temple, which is of course should have been in Black Village. But instead, "He moves the pointer a little to the right, "They came from here."

He points the stick to the ox picture at the Lavender, "Next, we got the Ox. Haru was supposed to be a bull, but seeing from the outside, he's now a cow." He points at the tiger picture. "Kisa came from Red City, and we also picked up Mrs. Honda to give us an extra hand to find and gather something about the zodiacs."

Jack points at the rabbit picture, "Fourth is at Misty Theme Park, to where Sensei, Cousin, and I can enter the tournament. We need the Underwater Materia to breath underwater. But however, it would be a lose if the monster escapes." He moves the pointer at the dragon on the very top, "Next is Hatori, the dragon. Since he's a see horse, related to a dragon, I only assigned you," He looks at the team, "Amy, Cousin, Sensei, and Jena, I told you four to go get Vincent. But from what Jena told me, Vincent had to bring up his older brother, and some evil vampire known as Arthur."

He moves the pointer at the Baja Temple, "And lastly, we finally came here to see Ayame." He points at the snake picture, "So that way, we'll be able to take a break after we collected half of the zodiacs." He points at the tyrannosaurs picture, "But when we came out, we end up seeing that Akito summoned, turning his crow friend into a terrifying dinosaur. We survived against that scaly beast for good."

"Okay." Said Amy.

"That is one heck of information you got, Jack." Said Joey.

"Well, I've been watching King Danto a whole lot." Jack replied. He stretches. "But we're not done yet." He points at the other pictures, "We need to get the horse, the sheep, the monkey, the chicken, the dog, and the boar. It is ganna take us a little long."

"But it's been passed three days, Jack." Joey said, "It only took three days to get the other zodiacs."

"I guess you're right." Said Jack, touching his right cheek. "We still have plenty of days before it gets worse, or we'll end up in a '1000 years of darkness!' Or more than that!"

"Okay, then," Jena said, "So what do we do, Jack?"

"I'm still thinking." Said Jack, and he gives a thought. "Tomorrow is where the Clock Town Festival starts, and we can give the Chinese Zodiacs and Mrs. Honda a day off. I guess going after the other zodiacs can wait."

"Agree." Said Yo-Yo Man, "We'll go tomorrow, and we'll go get the other zodiacs."

"But there's just one problem." Said Jack, and he asks, "Where can we sleep?"

"…You have a good point." Said Joey, and he turns, "I'm not sleep with that mangy feline!"

"Shut it, you dang mutt!" Kyo shouted.

Jack closes his eyes and said, "Maybe I should sleep with Kyo for tonight, just to keep an eye on him."

"I'm not sleeping with you!" Kyo shouted.

"Kyo." Said Amy and Tohru, trying to calm Kyo down.

"Kyo, I got no choice." Said Jack, "It's either you sleeping with me, or you sleeping with Amy." Kyo looks at Amy, and turns away.

"Alright, fine." Said Kyo. Amy feels depressed.

"Amy, you got Kisa," Said Jack, "But she'll need to sleep with Tohru."

"Do I have to?" Ask Amy.

Jack shrugs. "Let me guess, you want me with Haru?" Ask Joey, and Jack nods at Joey. "Alright."

"Then I guess I'm stuck with Momji." Said Jena, "He's so cute I wanna hug you!" She hugs Momji.

Jack felt a sweat and said, "Yikes. I see the resemblance."

"What?" Ask Jena, glaring at Jack.

"What?" Ask Jack, nervous, "You look like Tohru, but you're acting the same."

"Jack, do I have to say the S-I-T word?" Ask Jena.

"Please, you're out of spells." Said Jack. "You liar."

"Stop calling me, liar!" Jena shouted.

"Alright! That's enough!" Yo-Yo Man, "Time for bed! Now!" Everyone got sensei's attention. "Either that, or I'll do a multiple Thousand Years of Pain, and I mean all over your _body_!" They shrieked, and rushed to bed, taking the zodiacs they got.

"Good night!" Jack, Joey, and Jena called, taking Kyo, Momji, and Haru in.

"I'm going with them." Said Amy, taking Kisa. "Night!"

"Wait up." Said Tohru, "Jena, you can sleep in my room." She hurried to Jena.

"Okay, time for a sleep." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Everyone, dream away." He turns the whole lights out, and everyone went to bed.

The sun rises up to the sky, shining the rays on to the earth. It's morning already, but everyone is still asleep. A person wearing his pajamas, red eyes, and orange hair woke up. He shook off his head just to get it off, but looks at Jack and Pikachu.

"_And I thought they wouldn't wake up in time." _The person thought, _"As long as he doesn't know," _He turns around to his right, _"Just need some more sleep and…" _But the person came to a halt, and saw a woman like with long silver hair. The person was surprised.

Jack and Pikachu woke up with a yawn. "Morning Kyo." He looks at Kyo, but he couldn't see. "Kyo, did you get a growth spurt? Cause I don't know that cats can get…" But Jack and Pikachu look at Kyo, and Kyo was looking at.

But all three were very shocked, and shrieked. "AAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!" They were stunned, all white.

The woman had man's voice, and grabs all three. "Hush. I'm still sleeping."

"GET OFF ME!" The person shouted.

"GET OFF ME, YOU DEMON!" Jack shouted. All three were attacking the long silver hair man.

The whole house started to shake, getting everyone's attention. They woke up, surprised.

"Alright!" Joey shouted, angry. "Who woke me up?"

"I don't know." A figure with a little black and white hair replied. "Why don't we go ask the idiots who woke us up?"

Joey was a little surprised, "Haru? I seed you're in your human form." He gets out of bed and sees the others. "Guy?"

"We know." Said Jena, "Momji, Kisa, and Hatori are back to themselves." Joey sees a boy with a cute face, yellow hair, and his pajamas. He also sees a cute girl with brown hair and her gown. And lastly a man with a green-blue hair, but his hair covers his left eye, and wears a black suit.

"Surprise?" Ask Hatori.

"If you guys are here, then that means…" Joey said, and he looks at the door. There's a lot of beating in Kyo's room. A teen with blue hair, and wears a black suit opens the door.

"Is that?" Ask Joey.

The person opens the door, and then saw Jack, Pikachu, and the person with an orange hair beating up a naked beautiful man with long silver hair.

"What's the big idea getting in our room?" The orange hair shouted.

"What? Yuki locked up his room." The long silver hair man replied. "It's not my idea to sleep in here."

"You sneak into this room, and you're ganna regret it!" Jack shouted.

Everyone shut his and her eyes, and Joey said, "Sheesh! Is that…Ayame? Kyo?" He looks at the blue hair figure, "And Yuki?"

"Surprised?" Ask Yuki. "It seems all of you have seen our human forms." He looks at Ayame. "I wanted to be the first to beat Ayame up."

"Well, join the club, Yuki." Said Ayame.

"WHAT!" Jack, Kyo, and Pikachu gave Ayame the glare, and continue to beat him up. Yuki closes the door.

"We'll leave them on." Said Yuki, "They got their hands full."

Since they've decided to leave Jack, Pikachu, and Kyo with Ayame. Meanwhile, everyone comes to breakfast, with Vincent as the chef master. He made everyone breakfast for everyone, even though Yo-Yo Man already got his breakfast.

"I hope you like this." Said Vincent.

It seems that Jack, Pikachu, and Kyo made it, but Ayame was already beaten, he was covered with bandages.

"Mmm." Said Ayame, eating. "I'm sorry, but I have no choice. Yuki locked up his room, so there is other place for me to sleep."

"Then why can't you sleep in Shigure's room?" Kyo shouted, angry.

"What? I just don't want to be alone." Ayame replied.

"Then why not sensei or cousin?" Jack called.

"Because, those two could have kept me up all night." Ayame replied.

Joey then called, angry, "Hey! I find that offensive!"

"Indeed." Said Yo-Yo Man, sucking his dead spider.

"Oh come on!" Kyo shouted, "Instead of just staying with us, go stay in Shigure's room instead or don't near our room!"

"_Just ignore them." _Yuki thought, trying to ignore him. _"Just ignore them."_

"Fine, if there is any problems," He points at Tohru, "Then I'll sleep with Mrs. Honda and Mrs. Aunti."

"Huh?" Ask Amy, surprised.

And then Yuki, Kyo, Jack, and Pikachu shouted, "You will not!"

"Okay, then what do you want me to sleep with?" Ask Ayame, "Can't I just stay in…"

And all four shouted again, "NO!"

"Alright, alright." Said Ayame.

Jack gives a lot of thought and said, "Well, I should be able to get things ready. Today's the annual day to have the zodiacs take the day off."

Joey yawns. "What a drag. You sure you want to zodiacs to have a day off?"

"Cousin, I'm serious!" Jack replies. "We should celebrate for coming this far!"

"Why would we celebrate?" Ask Yuki, "We can only celebrate our Chinese New Year."

"Not in our world!" Jack called. "But we must wait for our invitations."

Everyone looks at Jack, confused, "Invitations?"

Jack replies, "King Danto believes it would be anyone is very special to the adventure."

"I really bet you that king wouldn't invite me." Said Jena. "And did you get to see his daughter? Mio was pretty good, saying if I call her a spoiled brat, I would also call anyone who is a princess also a spoiled brat."

"Huh?" Ask Amy, surprised.

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry." Said Jena.

"Fe." Said Joey, eating. "It's such a drag. I wouldn't go unless I'm the last Saiyan-Jin on earth."

"Uh, Joey, we don't know if that king would invite you too." Said Jena.

"Hey, Jena, why don't we have a talk, _outside!_" Joey grabs Jena from the back, and drags her outside. "This will only hurt for a second."

"Joey! What are you doing?" Jena shouted, struggling, "Let me go!"

"You didn't forget about the, 'Joey, if you help, then you can do anything you want to me'? Quote?" Ask Joey."

"Go easy on me." Said Jena. Joey and Jena are outside.

"No hold still. This will only hurt for a second." And then, there were punches and kicks. Joey comes out, whipping his hands. "All done."

"What part of, 'go easy on me' don't you understand?" Ask Jena. She was on the ground, in pain.

"To teach you a lesson." Said Joey, "You were almost worse than my cousin?"

"What?" Ask Jack, confused.

"Joey, maybe it would be best to help to zodiacs got a day off." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Alright." Said Joey.

"But, _don't beat up my daughter!" _Yo-Yo Man shouted, giving Joey an angry.

"Alright, alright, alright!" Said Joey, a little afraid, "You're almost worse than my mom when she gets angry, sensei."

"Hey, guys," Amy calls, "Where's Kisa?"

"She's probably in my room." Tohru replied.

"I'll go get here." Said Jack, but Tohru stopped him, worried.

"Wait, Jack, maybe you should…" Said Tohru.

But Jack interrupted, "Not to worry. I can handle it." He looks at the rest, "I had worse situations, and I can handle a tiger."

"Yeah, good luck." Said Kyo, "Unless you want to get bitten, then that's fine." Jack feels irritated.

"Kyo, look at your breakfast for a minute." Said Jack.

"Gladly." Said Kyo, and he looks at his food. Jack flings his finger like some kind of magic spell, and then a plate of food splashes Kyo in the face.

"There! Enjoy your breakfast!" Jack shouted. Next, he uses his power to lift up Kisa's plate, and carries it with him. When the plate on Kyo's plate comes down, the food is stuck on his face, and everyone laughs. Eyes were stuck at the eyes, and bacon as the mouth.

"Now that's comedy!" Joey called, laughing out loud.

Kyo looks around, but Yuki leaves without a chuckle. "What? What's so funny?" Ask Kyo.

"Uh, Kyo…" Said Amy, "You got food on your face."

"Yeah!" Momji cheered, and he puts lots of stuff on Kyo. "Let's add the strawberries for the nose, and how about oranges as the ears?"

"MOMJI!" Kyo shouted, and there was food thrown everywhere!"

Momji runs to Tohru and said, "Tohru, Kyo scared."

"Hey, Yuki," Jena said, as she watches Yuki leave the house for a moment. "Where is he going?" Jena continues to eat her breakfast.

"I wonder what Jack is going to do with Kisa." Joey said, "Trying to be a man for ounce."

"Nah, I think he's trying to impress someone." Said a voice, behind Joey.

"Figures." Said Joey, crossing his arms. But he turns around, and saw a man.

"Hello." Said a man. He's wearing a green and gray kimono, and short black hair.

Joey was surprised. "What the? What did you do that for?"

"Sorry, I haven't introduced myself!" Said the man, "I'm Shigure."

"Shigure! Is that you?" Ask Ayame, surprised.

"Well, if it isn't my old friend, Ayame." Said Shigure.

"Huh?" Ask Amy, "Please no."

"Shigure, it's been a long time." Said Ayame.

"It sure has. I've been waiting for you for a very long time." Said Shigure.

"We've been friends a very long time. Shigure."

"Ayame."

And both Shigure and Ayame gave each other thumbs up. "Yes."


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Clock Town Festival!

"Please tell me that's not Shigure." Said Amy.

"So, you're here." Said Yuki, coming in, "Where were you? And why haven't you appeared? We're about to get you first, but the other team has gotten the others but you."

"Oh, will you please calm down, Yuki," Shigure said, "I've been gone a little white."

Everyone then heard a crunch sound. "YOW! Kisa! That's twice than one bite! Let go!"

"Did someone say Kisa's name?" Ask Shigure. "What's going on?"

"Just let them be." Said Joey, "Jack needs to learn stop being a show-off at a time like this."

"Shouldn't we do something?" Ask Jena.

"Nah, just leave them." Said Joey. "He has a long way to go."

"Alright." Said Amy, "But I think Jack and Kisa need to get along."

"Hey!" Said Vincent, cooking, "Who's this man?"

"Oh, who are you?" Ask Shigure. "I'm Shigure."

"You're Shigure?" Ask Vincent. "They call me Vincent Valentine."

"Well, I've heard you're the vampire who isn't afraid of the sun." Said Shigure. "That explains why you're flirting with girls."

"Hey! How did you know?" Ask Vincent.

"I got word from Akito." Shigure replied. "But he decided to let me go. He wasn't happy when he heard Kureno lost."

"Kureno?" Ask Yo-Yo Man. "That red crow was Kureno. Now we know."

"Wait! That red crow who turned into a dinosaur was Kureno?" Ask Jena, "I knew that!"

"You want me to hurt you some more?" Ask Joey.

"You do, I'll have Amy say the S-I-T word." Jena replied.

"Hey! Enough!" A voice shouted. Everyone looks at who spoke. "No more arguing."

"Jack…" Said Jena, everyone is surprised. Jack is holding Kisa on his left shoulder.

"What is the matter with you guys?" Ask Jack, "First, there was an insult, and then comes the argument."

"He started it." Said Amy, pointing at Joey.

"Watch it, NEKO!" Joey growls at Amy.

"I guess there's no way to stop you, is there." Said Jack; he puts Kisa down, form hand signs. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Clone surrounded everyone, and they shouted…

"Transform!" The entire clones poof from pink and blue smoke, and then turn into naked girls and boys. They shrieked and shocked. Everyone fainted.

"It's only a matter of time to have each and everyone of you to learn your lesson." Said Jack.

"Jack, no offensive or anything," Jena said, frightened, "But you're worse then when my father and mother are still making out."

"Okay, no more." Said Jack, "I almost wasted some of my mystic, and no more fighting."

"Okay, fine." Said Joey, getting up, "I hated when you use the Harem Jutsu on me."

Jack sighed and looks at Joey, "Well cousin, now that's a drag."

"Very funny." Said Joey, getting up. But then, his ears started to twitch. "Hey! What's that sound?"

Jack looks outside, and rushes outside. "Alright! Mails here!"

"He has mail?" Ask Jena, "I think he lost it."

"Hey!" Jack called, "Come out here! You got mail!"

"We're coming." Said Jena, and then Jena, Yo-Yo Man, Amy, and Joey come outside to get their mail. Pikachu funs through the door, and gets on Jack's right shoulder. They're outside, and what they found were brown tiny pigeons, but it seems that they're holding letters with his or her symbol.

"Huh?" Ask Amy, "I got mail."

"I got a letter from Brent!" Jena cheered, taking the letter. The brown pigeon isn't happy.

"Uh, Jena." Said Jack, "I'm afraid you made the Pidgeys mad."

"So?" Ask Jena. And then the Pidgey starts pecking on Jena's head. "HEY!"

"Well, that'll teach you." Said Joey, "Amateur." He takes the letter, but the Pidgey starts to peck Joey too. Joey ignores it, "Oh please. Nice try." The Pidgey is even madder, and then snags the letter. He takes the letter, and throws it at the fire. "I never like that letter. It's junk mail!"

"I guess you guys are beginners?" Ask Jack, and he tries to get his letter. "Give it! Come on!" The Pidgey refuses to give the letter to Jack.

"Ugh." Yo-Yo Man sighed. "The only way to have Pidgey give you a letter is by paying him." He pulls out ten Gils, and gives to the Pidgey. The Pidgey then gives Yo-Yo Man letters and flies off. "See?"

"Oh." Said Jack, and he pulls out his money, and gives the Pidgey money.

"Here you go." Said Pikachu.

"Letter please?" Said Jack. The Pidgey trades the money for his letter. The Pidgey then flew off. "That was easy. It didn't work when I tried it."

"Jack, I would start laughing if I grabbed your letter." Said Joey, and he trades his money from the Pidgey to receive his letter. "Thanks." The Pidgey flew off. "That didn't hurt much." He opens his first letter, but reads it. "Sit." And then gravity pulls Joey down hard. "OW!" He's mad, "That's not funny, Raye!"

"At least you get what you deserved." Said Jena, and she trades her money for the letter. The Pidgey takes the money, gives Jena letters, and then flies off. She opens the letter, and was surprised. "Oh. King Danto invited me."

"I got invited too." Said Amy, surprised.

"He invited all of us." Said Joey, reading his letter. "I guess King Danto trusts us."

"You see?" Ask Jack, "And you say King Danto is a tyrant."

"Okay, we didn't know." Said Jena, "It's just that I can't stand his daughter."

"Jena." Said Jack.

"Alright! Enough!" Said Yo-Yo Man, "Let's just go see the Clock Town Festivals and…" He looks at the letter, but was surprised, "Wow. We can bring guests."

"Alright!" Jack called, "Let's go!"

Arrive at Clock Town; Jack took everyone to come see the festival of the party. There were many, many, many people at the town, having fun. Jack's team and the Chinese Zodiacs will have a lot of fun to go play at the Clock Town Festival.

"Alright!" Jack shouted, cheering with his Pikachu, "I'm ganna have so much fun!"

"_Nani_?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, "You and your Pikachu are always ganna have some fun here without us?"

"I know." Jack said, "You guys can have some fun, too."

"We know," Vincent said, "But that doesn't mean we can stay here too long. I need to buy some supplies." Vincent then snags Jack wallet.

"Hey! That's mine!" Jack shouted, trying to grab his wallet. Vincent pulls his wallet up away from Jack's reach. "Vincent! Give it back!"

"Sorry, Jack," Jena said, and she snags it, "But you can't learn the value of money."

"Come on! No fair!" Jack shouted, complaining. "Give it back!"

"Jack, you need to learn the value of money." Said Amy, "So we need to borrow some of your money. It's not that hard."

"I hate this!" Jack shouted.

"Fine, we'll give you back your money." Said Jena, and she gives Jack back his wallet. "Such a child."

"Thank you." Said Jack, taking his wallet back. He looks at his money, but shocked. "WHAT! Only 10,000 Gils left?"

"What a rip off!" Said Pikachu, upset.

"Well, we needed the money." Said Amy.

"Besides, we need to help the zodiacs and Mrs. Honda." Said Jena.

"But I have saved all my money for the games!" Jack complained.

"Jack! Don't be Krabby." Said Jena. "We just need a little bit of money, and then we're gone."

"Fine." Said Jack, upset, "But return me back my Gils when you're done. Okay?"

"We just need some money to help the zodiacs." Said Vincent, "So why don't you take your zodiacs friend and give them a time of their life."

"Alright, but return back my money." Said Jack.

"We just want to eat." Said Pikachu.

"Well, just go." Said Jena, taking Tohru, Amy, and Kisa to do some shopping. "We'll go get you guys something nice. We'll be back."

"Where are those two going?" Ask Kyo.

"Shopping." Joey replied. He looks at Jack and said, "Jack, Pikachu, take Haru with you."

Jack and Pikachu were surprised at Joey. "Huh?"

"It would be best if you take Haru long, just to let him face against Kyo." Joey said, "He did say he wants to face against him, so take him along."

"Cousin." Jack said.

"It's only a while. I'll catch up soon, just after our celebration." Said Joey, and he teleports away. "See ya."

"But." Said Jack, but Joey was already gone. "Uh, never mind." He looks at Yo-Yo Man, "Sensei, are you taking Hatori?"

"I guess so." Said Yo-Yo Man, "I know you want to be with your friends, but you'll be fine with Yuki, Kyo, Haru, and Momji." He puts his hand on Jack's right shoulder. "Just make sure they don't destroy your home, okay?" He looks at Hatori, "Come on, I want more information now. Bring the others along."

"If you say so." Said Hatori, and he looks at his friends, "Shigure, Ayame, we're going." He took Shigure and Ayame to go with Yo-Yo Man for a meeting with King Danto and Lionel.

"If you take us to that place, I will run away." Said Ayame.

"We know, we know." Said Hatori.

Jack and Pikachu watches Yo-Yo Man and the three zodiacs leave. "Well, come on." He looks at Kyo, Yuki, Haru, and Momji. "We can't stand around and do nothing, right?"

"Yay!" Momji cheered. "Let's go!" Jack, Pikachu, and Momji raced off to town while Yuki, Kyo, and Haru followed.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with a whiner." Said Kyo, angry, "And a freak."

"Watch it, _Neko_." Said Jack, angry.

"Jack, just ignore him." Said Yuki, "So, what do you want us to do?"

Jack put a lot of thought. "Well, sensei has Hatori, Ayame, and Shigure. Jena and Amy has only Tohru and Kisa. That puts me with you, Kyo, Momji, and Haru. What should we do?" He thinks about it, and then thought of an idea. "Wait! I got it!" He dashed to the food stands each and every one of the food stands, just to by lots and lots of food. "Excuse! I would like your best fine kind chicken!"

"Sure!" Said the owner, "That would be 15 Gils, please?"

"Thank you!" Said Jack; he takes the food, and goes to another food stand. "Can I have three cooked fish?"

"Of course. 10 Gills, if you please?"

"Deal!" And Jack went to another food stand.

"_Irasshaimase._" Said the shop owner."

"Eh?"

"_Sumimasen. _I was from another region. How can I help you?"

"I would like three dozens of your rolls, please?"

"_Kashikomarimashita. _That would _sanbyaku _Gils, please?"

"Pardon?"

"Just kidding. 300 Gils, please." And Jack goes to another food stand, until he covers the whole food stand.

Yuki, Kyo, and Haru were a little surprised that Jack and Pikachu are very hungry. "How does he do this?"

"I have no idea." Kyo replied.

"Hey! Jack! Wait up!" Momji called, following Jack and Pikachu.

"Momji!" Haru called. "Oh, never mind."

"Come on." Said Yuki, "we better follow them." Yuki, Kyo, and Haru then started to follow Jack and Pikachu.

Several minutes passed since the sun reached to the afternoon. Jack, Pikachu, and the other human zodiacs are relaxing at a hill, since Jack bought them a lot of food since it was lunch time. They had a whole lot; they were stuffed.

Jack belched and said, "Ah. Much better."

"Ah-huh." Said Pikachu, feeling his stomach. "Cha."

"Well, I'm full." Said Kyo, laying, "So now what? We're getting a day off."

Jack pulls out his money, and checks how much he has left. "Huh. Only 9,000 Gils, left. I can't believe Vincent and Jena took my money, just to do their own business. Although, I did owe Vincent a payment, and Jena does want to have her time with Amy, Tohru, and Kisa." He gets up, "Oh! I better burn this stuff off." He left 7,200 Gils behind, just to let the zodiacs have some fun. "You guys have some fun. Pikachu and I will be right back."

Pikachu follows Jack, and Yuki, Kyo, Haru, and Momji took Jack's money. "I guess we're getting a day off."

"Ping-Pong?" Ask Kyo, smirking at Yuki.

"You wish." Yuki replied, leaving.

"After you." Said Kyo, following Yuki.

Jack and Pikachu finally arrived at Clock Town, ready to have some real fun. "Okay, I only have 1,800 Gils to go play." He rests for a moment. "Wow. All that fighting: and I lost a pound from all that food. I should exercise more. But that's not going to stop me with my fun. I know which one to play first!" Jack and his Pikachu hurried to the games.

Jack and Pikachu have entered a game, but Jack has summoned his Pokémon, Venusaur, a large green skin Pokémon with a large flower on its back. It seems that Jack, Pikachu, and Venusaur are staring and concentration at something.

"Just wait." Said Jack, "Just a little more."

"Wait for it, Venusaur." Said Pikachu. "Almost."

"Wait for it." Said Jack, "Wait for it…now!" Venusaur was surprised, and pulls his vine out of the water. Venusaur pulled out a huge Magikarp out of the fishing game. "Who! It's huge!" Jack, Pikachu, and Venusaur were surprised.

"Pi! Pikachu!" Said Pikachu, surprised.

"Venusaur!" Said Venusaur, surprised.

Jack, Pikachu, and Venusaur took the huge Magikarp, and placed the huge fish on the scales. "Let's see. 9'6" That puts you with…" The owner pulls out a prize, and gives Jack an item, something special. "Behold. The 'Robe of scintillating colors'."

Jack takes the robe. "Wow. Thank you."

"Thank you for playing." Said the owner.

"I know what else I'm playing!" Said Jack, cheering, and he goes to the next game. "Okay…now!" It looks like a target. A flamethrower like hits the target, and everyone who are watching, cheers. "Wow! That training really paid off!" He had summoned a large red firedog Pokémon to help him in the game.

"Congratulations sir." Said the owner, giving Jack a prize. "Here you go. The finest white pearl you never saw."

"I know who am I giving this to." Said Jack; he puts the pearl on his red dog Pokémon, and he goes to the next game. "My favorite. I hope I can win this."

Jack pulls grabs the regular hammer, and gives the hammer to his pig money Pokémon, but large enough with gloves on. The pig money pulls back, "PRIMAPE!" And then slams it hard on to the switch. The weight only reached half. Everyone claps a little.

"Sorry, but maybe next time." Said the owner. But Primape is not giving up that fast.

"Maybe another try?" Ask Jack, paying. He looks at his Primape. "Okay, one more time!"

"Sure." The owner replied. Primape goes crazy, pulling the hammer way back, and hammers the switch even harder.

"PRIMAPE!!" The weight went all the way to the top, and hits the gong. Everyone claps and cheers. "Pri!"

"Yeah!" Jack cheered.

"Here you go." Said the owner, giving Jack and Primape a prize. "A very fine golden yellow topaz." Jack takes the prize, and puts it on Primape.

"Primape!" Jack's Primape cheered.

"Okay, what's next on the game list?" Jack pulls out a map, and heads off to the next game with his Pokémon.

"Pull!" A voice shouted. The owner pulls the lever, and a target was flown to the air.

"Golduck! Ice Beam!" Jack shouted. A humanoid blue duck with a jewel on its forehead blast out a beam of frozen ice towards the target. But Golduck missed the target. "Shoot." He pays money to the owner. "Let's try again." The owner takes the money, and pulls the lever.

"Pull!" The target was sent straight up high.

"Okay. Golduck, I need you to concentrate your aim." Said Jack, and he commands, "Ice Beam!" Golduck blasts out another Ice Beam attack towards the target. The target was hit, and comes back down to the ground.

"Bull's-eye." Said the owner, and he gives Jack a prize. "For giving it a shot, here's your prize. 'The Blue Star Sapphire', the perfect size for your Pokémon." Jack takes the jewel, and puts it on Golduck. "Come again, anytime."

"Okay, now it's your turn, Pikachu." Said Jack, looking at his Pikachu. "Let's go to."

It seems that Jack is playing a tough game. Some kind of static holder is attached to Pikachu's cheeks. Pikachu is charging electricity, and then blast out a Thunderbolt attack. It glows out a little bit of light, and everyone applause a little.

"Pikachu, I know you can do it." Said Jack, encouraging his Pikachu. "I know you can do this. All you have to do is concentrate." Pikachu nods, and gives it one more try. Jack pays his extra money to the owner.

Pikachu full charges his energy, and then blast out another Thunderbolt attack. The light bulb lights up perfectly. Everyone applause to Jack and Pikachu, and the owner gives them a prize.

Jack and his Pikachu took off, just to go see how Yuki and Kyo are doing. But wondering around, they would only be found by playing a one-on-one battle game. "Hmm. I wonder where they go."

"Maybe they went to play some more." Said Pikachu. Until they heard a voice shouted.

"Just hold still, you dang rat!" Jack and Pikachu recognize that voice from anywhere, and looked at their left.

"Give it up, Kyo." Said Yuki, "We've been playing this game for more than twenty times. When are you even ganna learn to stop?"

"Not until I beat you!" Kyo replied.

"Hey! Yuki! Kyo!" Jack called, coming to them. Yuki and Kyo got Jack's attention. "Where are Haru and Momji?"

"Here I am!" Momji called.

"We were watching them play all the time." Said Haru, "But Kyo hasn't won one game."

"Shut up, you dang cow!" Kyo shouted at Haru. "I'm not stopping until I beat that dang rat, Yuki!"

"Wait! I'll play you." Said Jack, psyched.

"You? Against me?" Ask Kyo, "You're going to be beaten by me." Jack takes Yuki paddle.

"Come on. I've always wanted to face against you." Said Jack.

"Alright, but I'm not going easy on you." Said Kyo, taking the battle. Kyo swings the paddle, and hits the ball to Jack. Jack saw it coming, and swings it back. Back and forth, they are really going at it, playing ping-pong. It really got everyone's attention. "Give me a break. How good are you?"

"Me?" Ask Jack, swinging his paddle to knock the ball to Kyo, "I have been swinging my guitar and my sword around many times to send my enemies away. It's like attack my enemy, but in a good way." Until then, the ball passed Kyo, and Kyo missed the ball. Jack won the game. There was applause everywhere. "Checkmate. Play again?" Ask Jack.

"Oh, you know it." Said Kyo, psyched. "Like Yuki, I'm ganna beat you down." He picks up the ball, throws it up in the air, and swings the paddle, to send the ball straight at Jack.

"Cheers." Said three men. It seems that Joey's oldest brother and his father invited him for a celebration for coming this far. "That dinosaur put up a good fight."

"So, Joey, how about I buy you another drink?" Ask his father.

"Sure, but only water." Joey replied.

"Typical." Said his oldest brother. "But what the heck. Runs in the family."

"What's wrong, Sanaskue?" Ask Joey, and he rubs it in, "Did you still remember you got your butt handed by my cousin?"

"It's not that." Sanaskue replied, "It's just that ever since you've gotten stronger" he glares at his little brother, "I want to fight against you someday."

Joey stares back. "Great, I can't wait. Maybe we should fight right now."

"Hold on, boys." Said their father. A waiter comes by, and gives each and everyone of them their drink. "Thank you." The father said the waiter, and he looks at his two sons, "We can't fight in here. There are too many people." Joey and Sanaskue look at their father, confused. "Besides. We only came here to for your celebration, Joey. Not to fight. You can fight when we get home, okay?"

"Alright." Said Joey, upset, and he takes his drink. "But if I don't fight against someone, I'm ganna have to fight you here." He drinks it, but felt something disgusting. "UGH! What is this, some kind of drink? Who gave me…?" But then, he hiccupped. "Uh-oh." And he hiccupped again. _"Hey. What are you jerks looking at?"_

Sanaskue and their father were shocked. "Oh no! Not again." Said Sanaskue.

"Please tell me he's not in a…Loopy Fist Technique!"


	37. Chapter 36

Episode 36: _Terror!_

"_Hey!" _Joey was acting all weird, like he's drunk or something. He's holding a bottle of wine, and he has blushes on his cheeks. He hiccupped again. _"What are you two looking at? You think that's funny? I'll show you, hiccup, funny!" _Joey pulls out Ki energy from his right hand, and then blast out an energy ball at everyone.

There were screams everywhere. Everyone from a drink bar is running for his or her lives like in a panic situation.

"_Where do you think you fools," _Joey said, still loopy. He hiccupped. _"Are going? Take this!" _He blasts another Ki energy at everyone, but Sanaskue and his father manage to get everyone evacuated.

"Alright. Who gave him liquor?" Ask their father.

"I had a feeling someone would get him drunk." Said Sanaskue. "We need to stop him, now!"

BOOM! Too late! Joey now blew up the whole bar. Everyone in the whole entire town started to evacuate.

"Huh?" Jack and everyone stopped, looking at the exploding building. "What's going on?"

"Jack, look!" Pikachu called, pointing. It seems there are many energy beams coming from the ruined building.

"Oh no." Said Jack.

"What is it?" Ask Kyo, "Who's doing it?"

"It can't be." Said Jack, and he hurried to the ruined building with his Pikachu, shouted, "Cousin!"

"Joey!" Pikachu shouted.

"No way!" Said Haru, "Joey Marshall is going rampaging?"

"It's not possible." Said Yuki, "Why would Joey be so crazy? It's not like him to be going on a rampaging here."

Joey then started to continue to send out more energy beams all over town, destroying home. If they find out it was Joey who went berserk to destroy the town, then King Danto will be pressing charges on him and his father of destroying the town, and harming innocent people.

"Joey! Stop it!" Sanaskue shouted, grabbing hold of Joey, "That's enough!"

"_Hey! Come on! Show me some love, and fight me! Come on, big brother." _Joey was still drunk.

"Joey! Stop it!" His father shouted, holding his brother down, "If wouldn't fight you if you were loopy!"

"_If you're not going to fight me." _Joey said, _"Then there's…sensei!" _He dashed off in light speed to find Yo-Yo Man.

Sanaskue and his father went after Joey. "Joey! Stop it!"

"Bliemmy!" Jack said, surprised. "Where is Cousin going now?"

"_JACK!" _ Joey shouted, and he flies towards Jack. "Let's fight!"

"Cousin! No!" Jack shouted, running away with Pikachu.

"You're so stubborn." Said Joey, and he blasts Ki energy at Jack and Pikachu.

"AAAAGGGGHHH!!" Jack and Pikachu shouted, running away.

"COUSIN! STOP!" Jack shouted.

"_Agh!" _Joey said, and hiccupped, _"Here's a perfect spot." _Joey concentrated, and then blast out a powerful Ki at Jack and Pikachu. _"Big Bang Attack!" _He launched a powerful beam towards Jack and Pikachu. Jack and Pikachu looked behind, shocked.

"This is bad." Said Jack.

A powerful purple beam hits Jack is the back. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Jack falls to the ground, as Pikachu falls to the ground. They wouldn't move.

"Alright! Joey! You've gone too far!" His father shouted in rage. "You've killed enough people."

"_Jack? Come on. Quit playing dead." _Joey said, poking him.

"JOEY!" His father shouted. "You're grounded!"

Joey saw his father, still drunk, and shouted, _"Okay, let's play a game of chase!" _He flew off. _"Come catch, daddy!" _He hiccupped. _"Hey! Jena. Wanna play?"_

Over with the girls, they were still shopping for more clothes and accessories. But it seems that Amy did made a promise of getting Jack something.

"Something black, huh?" Ask Amy, looking through some clothes. "Which should best for Jack."

"Uh, Amy." Jena said, feeling something wrong, "Why do I get the feeling that someone who is one of your friends killed one of your friends?"

"No, why?" Ask Amy.

Until then, BOOM! Joey appeared, still crazy! _"Knock, knock! Can Jena come out to play?"_

"EEP!" Amy shrieked.

"Oh boy." Said Jena, worried.

"_Hey, Jena. Remember me?" _Ask Joey, and he hiccupped. _"I'm that same guy who keeps be called sit a lot."_

"Joey, sit." Said Jena. And then Joey was pulled down by gravity.

"_OW!" _Joey was pulled down to the ground.

"Look, Joey." Said Jena, "You need to learn to stop barging to people's business and…" But something interrupted her.

"_Nice try!" _Said Joey, getting up. He hiccupped again. _"You thought I was ganna be pulled down hard by some stupid girl. Well, let me tell you something, Jena Aunti."_

"This isn't good." Said Jena, worried. "Amy."

"Yeah?" Ask Amy, getting Jena's attention.

"This isn't fun anymore." Said Jena.

"_I hope you love this." _Said Joey, and charges energy and shouted, _"Super Explosive Wave!" _The whole store blew up, and Joey flew off again. _"Wow. That was more fun. I finally," _He hiccupped, _"Got my revenge. Those two are a Nu" _He hiccupped again, _"Nuisance." _He hiccupped again.

But then, Sanaskue appeared, and grabs Joey. "Gotcha!"

"_WHEEE!!" _Sanaskue was too late, because many people in the building are dead.

Yo-Yo Man, Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame were having teatime to discuss about Akito and his plans. But they weren't away that Joey was drunk, and Sanaskue and his father were doing their best to stop Joey and his loopy ability.

"So I see." Said Yo-Yo Man. "Akito was a young boy, but has the power of the jade emperor. That explains why we wouldn't go near him."

"Well, Akito was fine a moment ago." Said Shigure, "But that doesn't explain why he was evil again. It's not like him to have evil powers to turn Kureno into a dinosaur instead of a crow."

"Well, I can tell you that Akito has a bad taste of turning his own men into chickens." Said Ayame. "But I rest my case."

"Ayame." Said Hatori, "You were supposed to be respectful for your younger brother, Yuki. Instead, you had to be so fool of yourself. I wish you hadn't do that."

"Well, we must make up of a plan." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Akito might have a trick up of his sleeves, and we can't sit around and do nothing."

"Well, can I say something?" Ask Hatori. "Duck right now."

"You have a point." Said Yo-Yo Man, and he shouts, "Duck!" Yo-Yo Man, Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori ducked down, and coming from the window are Joey and Sanaskue. Sanaskue holds Joey on to the wall.

"Please, tell me this is not what it looks like."Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Yo-Yo Man!" Sanaskue shouted, "The Antidote!"

They were surprised. "Antidote?"

"_Come on. I was just kidding." _Said Joey, and he hiccupped. _"Yo-Yo Man! Wanna spar?"_

"He's drunk!" Said Yo-Yo Man, surprised. "I'll be right back!" He hurried to a medicine cabinet, and pulls out a bottle.

"How did this happen?" Ask Shigure.

"We were about to celebrate!" Sanaskue explained, "But an idiot waiter give Joey wine instead of water. Now he's drunk."

"Drunk?" Ask Ayame, "He's drunk?"

"_Hey!" _Joey said, and he hiccupped, _"Get off of me, you pervert!" _Joey then kicked Sanaskue, sending him flying away.

"AGH!" Sanaskue shouted, away. "AAAGGGHHH!!" But he grabs the trees, and landed perfectly. "Whoa! He's tough when he's drunk."

"_Come on, sensei!" _Said Joey, _"Let's spar."_

"I'll spar with you." Said Yo-Yo Man, revealing a bottle on his right hand, "Unless you wanna drink. Have some more beer."

"_Ugh! Alright." _Said Joey, and he speeds in front of Yo-Yo Man, taking the bottle. But he sniffs it, and glares at Yo-Yo Man. _"Hey!" _He hiccupped. _"You tried to trick me. I'll you sensei!"_

"Unless you want your drink back." Said Hatori, holding Joey's bottle. Joey looks behind, and saw his own bottle missing.

"_Give me back my bottle!" _Joey shouted.

"Take it." Said Hatori. Joey dashed in front of Hatori, snags his bottle, and drinks it.

He exhaled his breath, but surprised. He grabs his neck, and covers. "UGH! What did you give me? It's nasty!"

"Remedy." Said Hatori. "Yo-Yo Man gave me a warning just in case you were drunk."

Joey tried to cough it out, but it was too late. The remedy restored Joey back to himself. "Huh? What just happened?"

"Joey, you were drunk." Yo-Yo Man said. "But who do I get a distinct feeling you did something wrong."

"Aha!" His father finally appeared. "Sorry I was late." He looks at his son, but surprised. "What? You're back to yourself."

"Hi dad." Said Joey.

"Oh, Inutaisho." Said Ayame. "What a surprised."

"Hi everyone." Said Inutaisho. "I was about to stop him from going any further, but it seems that you stopped Joey from going crazy."

"What just happened?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, "I felt something wrong, and something bugged me."

"Uh…well…" Said Inutaisho, nervously. "You see…Joey was drunk…again."

"I'm guessing it happened before." Said Yo-Yo Man. "He went rampaging."

Joey looks outside, but saw the town destroyed. "Whoa! Did I do that?"

"You sure did." Said Inutaisho. "But, I'm afraid you and Yo-Yo Man need to see something."

Inutaisho takes Yo-Yo Man to go see her stepdaughter, but Yo-Yo Man was in a very shock expression. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAATTT!!" Yo-Yo Man shouted. "She…I…_What Happened?"_

"When Joey was drunk, he blew up Jena." Said Inutaisho. "She, Amy, Tohru, and Kisa are all dead. And we have the culprit right here." A waiter with a mustache, and black clothes was scared.

"I'm sorry!" The waiter said, apologizing, "I forgot that I had another order who wants alcohol of wine. But I must have mixed the order, and give your son wine. But we have everyone out of Clock Town."

"_And you gave Joey wine, just to let him kill Jena!" _Yo-Yo Man shouted, furiously at the waiter. The waiter was scared. _"I'm ganna kill you for this!"_

"Whoa!" Sanaskue called, pulling him back away from the waiter. The waiter was even more scared.

"I'm sorry! I really am!" Said the waiter. "I'll pay for the damages. Just don't kill me!"

"_You better!" _Yo-Yo Man growled.

"But Jena wasn't the only one." Said Inutaisho. "It's…my nephew." Yo-Yo Man was stunned, but Joey was shocked. "Joey, while drunk, blasted his cousin with a Big Bang Attack."

"But…I thought Jack could survive that attack." Said Yo-Yo Man, calmly.

"He didn't." Said Inutaisho. "I'm sorry, but he's dead."

"What?" Ask Joey, and he flies off. "NO!" _"Please be alive." _Joey thought, _"He can't dodge it that fast. I couldn't have killed him." _Joey finally arrives where a crowd of people gathered around Jack and Pikachu. There was depression. _"He's…dead." _"Buu. Where are you?"

But then, a huge round pink person wearing white pants appeared in a happy cheerful mood. "Ha! Ha! Buu here!" It said.

"Joey, finally." Said Joey, looking at his old friend. "What happened?"

"Huh?" Ask Buu, "Why those people around boy and mouse?"

"Because…I killed him." Said Joey, guilty. "Did you revive the people I've murdered?"

"Yup." Said Buu with a nod. "But you look no happy."

"Then, revive Jack." Said Joey, "I have a feeling King Danto and Uncle Lionel are not happy about this."

"No problem." Said Buu, and he puts his hands on Jack and Pikachu. Everyone was surprised that a big guy was touching a dead body. There was glowing purple light. Jack and Pikachu were lifted, but they opened their eyes, and felt as though it was a weird way to be knocked out other than dead.

"Huh?" Ask Jack and Pikachu, waking up. They blinked twice, and looked at everyone.

"What?" Ask Jack. There were a bit worries.

"Not to worry." Said Buu, "I fixed you." Jack and Pikachu looks at the big pink chubby guy. "You okay?"

"Me? Okay?" Ask Jack, and he and his Pikachu fainted. "Ugh! Super." They feel as though their soul was about to come out, but their tail stays in their mouth. But they snapped out of it, but remembered, "What? Wait! What happened?"

"You were blast by some kind of drunken man." Said a person.

"A drunken man?" Ask Jack, but he remembered and hurried with his Pikachu. "! Cousin!"

Just then, Joey started to come back down; feeling his head like it was in pain. "UGH! Stop it!" It was like it was some kind of headache.

"_What's wrong?" _Said an evil monster voice _"Isn't it what you demons do? Kill? You should be glad that you were killing innocent people."_

"Get out of my head!" Joey said, landed on the ground. He covered his head. "What do you want from me?"

"_I want you to kill more people. Don't you see? You and I are alike. We both have something in common, and that's us demons destroy many things, and kill people."_

"Get out!" Joey shouted. "I can't it!"

"Cousin!" Jack shouted. Jack and Pikachu finally arrived to Joey in time. But was surprised.

"Huh?" Ask Pikachu.

"Get out! No more!" Joey shouted, away from Jack.

"Cousin." Jack said, "What's wrong?"

"Jack! Stay back!" Joey shouted. "I don't want you and Pikachu to see me like this!"

"Joey, it can't be that bad." Said Pikachu, "I know you didn't mean to kill us."

"Cousin, it's alright." Said Jack, "It wasn't your fault you killed me and Pikachu. What's important is that you won't go to jail for killing us by accident. Jena, Amy, Tohru, Kisa, and everyone who were killed are brought back."

"It's not that Jack!" Joey called. "It's other than that."

"Cousin?" Ask Jack.

"Just! Go away!" Joey shouted. Jack and Pikachu looked at each other, and try to look at Joey's face. They saw his face, but in shock. Joey's face was fine, but his other half on to his right eye was red. And then, Joey went into the attack, and grabs Jack by the neck.

"AGH!" Jack shouted, grabbed.

"JACK!" Pikachu shouted, shocked and worried. "Joey!" He shouts at Joey, "What are you doing?"

"_Come on." _Said the voice again. _"Kill the brat! You killed him, so he's not allowed to come back alive."_

"Cousin!" Jack shouted, "You can't do this! This isn't like you! What is the matter with you?"

"Jack." Joey said, "I can't help it." He's struggling, "The demon inside of me was too strong. I'm sorry Jack, but I have no control of myself."

Jack was surprised. "…Cousin." But he stood up to himself, "Cousin! What has happened? This is not the cousin I even liked." Joey was confused. "So what if you are a monster? I am a monster too! I have the demon inside of me. If your demon said to kill me, then kill me already!" Joey and Pikachu were shocked.

"WHAT!" Pikachu shouted, shocked. "JACK! NO!"

"Cousin! It doesn't matter if you kill me." Said Jack, brave. "I'm not afraid to die! Not like what happened in the empire world. I'm not afraid of you, cousin! I'm not afraid if you kill me."

"_Well, you heard him." _Said the voice. _"Kill him. What are you waiting for? Kill your cousin! That's how you were born."_

"…No." Said Joey. He remembered from his dream. He dreamt that during the empire world, a mysterious man pulled out a death gun, and aimed at Jack's sister, Erika. He shot fire, but Jack pushed Erika out of the way, but was killed instead. Joey blasted an energy beam at the mysterious man, but saw the sorrow of Jack's death. Joey stares at Jack's anger eyes, but lets go of him.

"_What?" _The voice shouted. _"What are you doing? Why aren't you responding?"_

Jack was free, and landed on the ground. "I won't do it. You monster." Said Joey.

"Cousin?" Ask Jack, confused. "Are you?"

"AAAGGGHH!" Joey shouted, covering his head.

"Cousin!" Jack shouted, surprised.

"Joey!" Pikachu shouted, surprised.

"_Fine! If you're not ganna kill your cousin, then I will have to kill everyone in the world!" _The voice shouted.

"Cousin!" Jack shouted. "Cousin!"

Inside of Joey's mind, a powerful mystic is trying to get to Joey, but Joey is slashing the mystic away with his long sword. It was Joey's demon dog that's trying to get Joey to become a demon again.

"_I'll make sure I will take over you body." _Said the demon dog. _"You can never escape my mystic."_

"I won't do it, Inu!" Joey shouted, slashing the mystic away.

"_Then I'll kill you!" _The Inu Demon shouted.

"Hey!" A voice shouted. Joey and the giant Inu got someone's attention. Jack and Pikachu appeared inside Joey's mind.

"_YOU!" _The Giant Inu shouted, surprised. _"I'll make you pay, by being a dead waste in my new mind!" _The giant Inu then tries to go after Jack. But Jack and his Pikachu are prepared.

"Try me, demon!" Jack shouted, releasing his right palm. When the demon attacks, his face was burned by Jack's right palm.

"_AGH!" _The Giant Inu shouted. _"What kind of trick is this? Is this some kind of light power?"_

The demon's mystic are running away, and going back to the Giant Inu. Joey is safe for good.

"Thanks Jack." Said Joey.

"_Yeah, impressive." _Said the Giant Inu. _"There's no way I can touch you with that kind of power."_

"That's because." Jack said, "I may have my own demon, but on the other, I'm just an ordinary half-breed. I have learned my ways of light. Holy is my power, Holy is light, Holy will set me free! I won't let you hurt my cousin, you bloody demon!"

"Yeah!" Pikachu shouted, "You tell him, Jack."

"Now tell me! Why are you doing this?" Jack demanded. "Why are you and cousin keeping this a secret? I want to know the truth!"

The giant dog growls and said, _"Such a brave boy. So, you want to know, do you?"_

"I will do what it takes to become a Pokémon Hero." Jack said, "And if you dare kill me, then I'm not afraid to die! Even if I am dead, I will always be the Pokémon Hero I ounce were."

"_Such a brave boy." _Said the Giant Inu, and its tail comes out. _"Alright. I'll show you." _The demon reveals a silver white tails, Jack moves back a little, but the giant dog touches Jack and Pikachu's vision of an illusion. _"The boy and I had to keep this a secret from everyone. It was not long ago. The boy was eight years back then. By the time he was a pup, the boys were picking on him, trying to get him to get rid of the necklace."_

"Necklace?" Ask Pikachu, "You the mean the one around Joey's neck."

"_Come on." _Said one of the bullies. _"Give me that necklace!"_

"_Cut it out!" _Said young Joey. _"Leave it alone."_

"_Shut up, you mutt." _Said the second bully. _"We want your necklace."_

"_Yeah, so hand it over." _Sand the third bully.

"_Stop! No!" _ Young Joey shouted, _"STOOOOP!!" _But then, Jack and Pikachu saw what's happening to Joey's younger. He started to transform! His skin was coated in red blood, peeling off the skin, and transformed into some kind of red shadow monster. It howls, and attacks many people.

"Cousin!" Jack shouted, shocked. Young Joey known as Young Demon Joey was terrorizing the town, attacking so many lives. There were so many cries, screams, and yelling from Demon Joey. Demon Joey went rampaging, killing so many innocent lives, and destroying buildings. "STOP!" Jack shouted, covering his head.

"Stop it!" Pikachu shouted, covering his ears and shutting his eyes.

"STOP IT!" Jack shouted, frighten. "Why are you showing me? Why? Cousin! What has happened? Stop it! Stop!" Jack and Pikachu were scared enough, and then the illusion was gone. Jack and Pikachu were in a scare of their lives, breathing.

"_Now do you see?" _Ask the giant Inu, _"It happened a long time when the boy was eight. That's why he was born to be a demon. If anyone takes off the necklace, or Joey kills another innocent life, I will be awake and do the rampaging for him."_

"That…was…so…scary." Said Jack, scared. "I…can't…move."

"_And since Joey was born as a demon, he will stay as a demon. We were born to fight, we were born the kill; it's in our nature. But now, thanks to you, you manage to make sure he doesn't kill another person."_

"All that, just for a wine." Said Jack.


	38. Chapter 37

Episode 37: Prohibition

"_Joey was a monster." _Jack thought, looking down, _"And I too was a monster. Many people all over town, and the kids at school picked on me. But cousin, he had to go through all of that, just to survive as a little kid. He and I are alike, having no one to be protected by bullies and thugs. But when I notice about cousin, he was nothing but a far away cousin._

"_Back then when I was little, everyone in whole town has been calling me a 'freak' because I don't belong in the world. That's why I ran away when my little sister was at the hospital. But I didn't go demon, because I can never transform. My cousin, he transformed into a powerful demon inside of himself, and he had to go a whole through lot back then, and killed innocent people. For ounce in the real world, I wish the real would stop picking on weak people!_

"_But however, when I was in the empire, I went demon too. And it happened right after my fiancé was killed by an evil witch, Terry."_

"Shut up!" Jack shouted, his voiced change like a "Demon". "You have done enough! You have ruining everyone's dreams, and now you've killed my fiancé. I am sick and tired of everyone dying from someone and escaping. But now, I won't let this HAPPEN!" Now Jack's body started to change, his brown hair grows even long, he's growing fur out of his skin, claws from his nail, his teeth changed into fangs, his eyes turned red shape like a Demon-Dog, whisker marks, and dog ears appeared. "Now it's my turn to kill you! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"_It was what just remembered." _Jack thought. _"And that was first kill. I killed Terry in the Empire World. But I had no control of myself because when I went demon, I thirst for blood, and thirst to kill."_

"Jack." Said Joey, hugging Jack in tears. Jack was surprised. "I'm sorry. I really am. But thank you for understand."

Jack made tears in his eyes, and hugs at his cousin. "Cousin!" Said Jack.

"Joey." Said Pikachu, hugging Joey.

"Someday, cousin." Jack said, "In the future, I will make sure no one is ever called a monster, a demon, or a freak. It won't matter. Because I will do whatever it takes to become a true Pokémon Hero."

"Thanks Jack." Said Joey, "Must appreciated." There was a flash, but Jack and Pikachu snapped out of it. They shook it off, but Joey feels better. "Now you know the truth Jack, I guess I need to do my own training. But you know us demons wanted to fight. It's in our blood. Don't forget."

"Cousin." Said Jack, and he gives cousin the thumbs up, "You can always count on me."

"Oh yeah." Said Pikachu, giving Joey the thumbs up.

Joey looks at Jack and Pikachu, and gives them the thumbs up too. "Okay, maybe I was just a little grumpy. But I'll get over it."

"Well," Jack said, scratching the back of his hair, nervously, "From all that destruction, I have a question." Joey looks at Jack, confused. "If you didn't drink the bottle, then what made you drink it?"

"Oh, that." Said Joey, and he explains. "It was a dumb waiter. It seems that waiter must have accidentally switch the bottles for getting a wrong order. He put in water, but there was another order from another guy, and wrote down wine instead. It was a mix up.

"But Jack, drinking that bottle is dangerous. From our region, we consider drinking as to what we call, an "S-Rank Criminal". It's illegal from our region. But I'm guessing you're wondering about what happened to me, don't you?"

"Oh yeah." Said Pikachu, "Give us the wise of knowledge."

"Alright, have a seat." Said Joey, and both Jack and Pikachu sit on the grass, listening to Joey. "A long time, my dad, Sanaskue, and I were about to celebrate on me victory for defeating that evil alien from another world called, 'Titan'. He was so tough, it took me the Final Flash technique to get rid of his evil deeds. My dad, Sanaskue, and I celebrated for our victory by taking me to a drink.

"It was dad's favorite just to get drunk. My older brother, Sanaskue, gave him a grave warning not to order wine, or he'll tell mom on him. Dad was scared of mom, and orders something else other than wine. I was ordering a fresh drink for my victory. But then, something worse happened." He stares at Jack and Pikachu with fear. "The moment I had my drink, it was fine. I was ready to run. I was thirsty a little, but accidentally grabbed my father's drink instead.

"It turns out that the moment I drink my father's drink, it wasn't his water. Oh no, he tried to order wine again. But instead of him drinking it, I took his wine, and drank the whole bottle down. I felt it nasty, thinking it was salt water. But my vision went all blurry, and crazy like I was loopy. The next thing I knew at the very moment, I was destroying everything."

Jack and Pikachu were scared, holding each other. "I was destroying every bit of building, until the whole building came down like bricks falling apart. My dad and Sanaskue tried to stop me, but I was invincible. They kept hold of me until my mom showed up with the antidote. Soon, when I woke up from being loopy, I had no idea what just happened. But my dad explained the whole story."

"But cousin." Jack said, "What happened when you were drunk?"

"Well, let's just say everything was black." Said Joey. "I didn't see much when I blacked out. All I remember was blasting, punching, and throwing so many things, I went berserk. But at least some were injured. They weren't killed, because Anbu Black Ops evacuated many people away from me. But Anbu Black Ops tried to pin me down, but it was no use."

"You were invincible." Said Pikachu.

"Yes." Said Joey, looking down. "But now that's over with, I don't have to worry about me being all drunk and loopy. Even though I have a bit of an attitude. Jack, you and Pikachu better promise not to tell anyone about what I told you, and what you saw."

"Cousin." Said Jack, standing up. "I won't tell one sole about what happened. If this ever gets out, I will have to shut whoever spoke to the word. You have my trust." Jack and Joey shook hands.

"Thanks, Jack." Said Joey, "Can we get to the next mission?"

Jack was stunned at first, but a sweat on his head. "Oh…that. I must have forgotten about the mission when we talk." He looks behind Joey, and saw the others coming. "Uh, cousin."

Joey looks behind, and saw Amy, Jena, and Yo-Yo Man come. "There you are." Said Jena, "I heard what happened." Joey was surprised. "But at least King Danto won't press charges. The waiter and whoever disturbed the waiter did."

"Great the hear." Said Joey.

"Joey, for now; do us all a favor." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Don't ever go to your father's victory for wine. We don't want to see you drunk again."

"Yeah, please no more." Said Amy.

"Well, at least Buu revived you back to yourselves." Said Joey, "That's the good news."

"Well, alright." Said Jena.

"YEAH!" Jack and Pikachu cheered.

"Now, let's go to our mission!" Jack shouted, and he hurried off, "To victory!" But he stopped and forgot something. "I forget."

"Hold on, Jack." Said Joey, in front of Jack and Pikachu, "What's wrong?"

"Well, I forgot something." Said Jack, scratching the back of his hair. And everyone flunks to the ground.

"Jack, you baka!" Said Amy. "How could you forget already?"

Jack looks at everyone and replies, "It seems we're missing a member."

"Who?" Ask Jena.

"Wait." Said Yo-Yo Man, and he does a head count. "There are only five of us and a Pikachu. Where are the other zodiacs, Mrs. Honda, and Vincent?" Everyone was shocked.

"Shoot!" Jack said, put a hand on his face, "I forgot I was running away, I forgot about Yuki, Kyo, Haru, and Momji."

"Quite." Said Yo-Yo Man. "At least Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame are on the airship."

"And me and Amy took Mrs. Honda and Kisa in the airship." Said Jena.

"Well Jack, you leave the other zodiacs behind?" Ask Amy, staring at Jack.

"Wait a second!" Said Jack, backing away, "I'll go get them. Meet me at the food court, okay?" He gives Joey some money, "Here, cousin, this is how much I have left. Buy yourself something good." He and Pikachu hurried off to find Yuki, Kyo, Haru, and Momji. "We'll be right back!"

"Figures for him to run off like that." Said Yo-Yo Man, "But he shouldn't have any problems to find the other zodiacs."

"But daddy, what about Vincent?" Ask Jena.

"EEP!" Amy shrieked.

"Oh yes." Said Yo-Yo Man, remembering, "That perverted vampire. How could I forget? He did say he was about to do something shopping."

"I really bet'cha he's lying." Said Joey, crossing his arms. "It's not like Vincent to run off like that."

"Then we need to find him." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Can't we just leave him?" Ask Amy.

"I'm afraid we can't." Yo-Yo Man replied. "Let's hurry to the food court, and tell this to Jack."

Yo-Yo Man takes Joey, Jena, and Amy to head to the food court, just to report Jack about one more person missing from the group. Judging from Vincent's actions, the whole town may or may not be in uproar of a perverted vampire on the loose. Jack and Pikachu finally arrive, but look at Yo-Yo Man, confused.

"Sensei!" Jack calls. "What is it?"

"It seems we're short of one more person." Yo-Yo Man replies. "But more importantly, did you return Yuki, Kyo, Haru, and Momji back into the airship."

Jack nods. "I hope Tohru knows what she's doing." Said Amy.

"But Hatori, Ayame, and Shigure know what they're doing." Said Jena. "Don't worry."

"And that's what worries me the most." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Please don't say that under my skin."

"Sorry." Said Jena, smiling. "I didn't know, daddy."

"Everyone someone says that thing, it worries me." Said Yo-Yo Man, "And when they already said that, it gets me a bad habit." He looks at Jack, "Now Jack, as I was saying. We are short of one member? Do you remember?"

Jack and Pikachu thinks about it, but was surprised. "VINCENT!"

"Bingo." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"You don't think?" Ask Jack, and Yo-Yo Man nods. Jack was so tempered; he dashed off and shouted, "VINCENT! I'M GANNA POUND YOU TO A PULP!"

"Wait up, Jack!" Pikachu shouted, following Jack.

"Wow." Said Joey, impressed, "He's fast."

"Oh well." Said Yo-Yo Man. "We better split up too."

"Alright!" Joey said, "I'm going up." He flies off, and Amy, Jena, and Yo-Yo Man spread out to go find Vincent.

Thirty minutes have passed since Vincent was gone. Jack was stuck; he had to show a picture of Vincent to everyone in town. "Excuse me sir." He said to a man. "Have you seen this man?"

"I'm sorry." The man replied, "Never saw him."

Jena asks three boys. "Excuse me, but have you seen a weird boy with black clothes, black spiky hair, and flirts with girls around?"

"Wish we could help." Said one of the boys.

"But we haven't see him." Said another.

Joey asks one of the food owners. "Have you seen a weird boy with black spiky hair, almost close to my age?"

"I'm sorry." Said the owner, "But how about some meat?"

"I'm in!"

And Jack then asks the girls if they saw Vincent. "Him?" Ask one of the girls.

"Oh course." Said Jack, "You saw him?"

"Wow, he's a hunk." Said another girl. But Jack got the wrong picture. It was Vincent's older brother, Kyle. He swaps pictures, and shows the girls with Vincent's picture. "Oh, we saw him."

"You did?" Ask Pikachu.

"Yeah, if you saw him, can you give him this message?" Ask the third girl. And she slaps Jack in the face. SLAP!

"AGH!" Jack shouted, away from the girls with his Pikachu. He feels his left cheek, and his left cheek was like on red hit fire. "Why does this happen to me?"

"Jack?" Ask Joey, found Jack. "What happened?"

"Those girls slapped me!" Jack replied.

"Sheesh." Said Joey, "No wonder you go irritated."

Jena, Yo-Yo Man, and Amy finally catch up with Jack, Joey, and Pikachu. With the entire group together, Vincent was never found. "This is worse than finding a needle in a hey sack. Except, finding a person in this town."

"Well, we don't have to worry about Vincent." Said Amy, happy, "Because I found myself hot emo boys."

"Oh well." Said Jena, "I can't stop you there."

"This isn't right." Said Jack, "Where can we find Vincent at the Clock Town Festival? He can be anywhere. I should have known! What's he up to at a time like this?"

"Well, Jack," Joey said, "He may be up to something that we can't interfere." He holds up three fingers. "Jack, were there any signs you know?"

"Like some kind of clue that can help us?" Ask Jena, and Jack thinks about it.

"Well, he took a lot of my money." Said Jack. "And he was flirting with girls."

Joey felt irritated and said, "Prohibition."

"Huh?" Ask Jack.

"Jack, that word is horrible." Said Jena, remembering, "In my region, it was a horrible name."

"You see, Jack," Joey said, explaining, "There are three keys of prohibition; alcohol, women, and money. You did say Vincent took your money, and was flirting with girls."

"But wait!" Said Jack, "There was an article saying a man tried to start a prohibit-what-you-call it."

"Can you explain?" Ask Amy.

"Well," Said Jack, and he explain, "When prohibit-or-what-is-it you call it started it. It was a small man with a beard. King Danto was so furious, he banned it, and started seized him bare hands." They were surprised.

"King Danto can fight?" Ask Joey.

"That's unusual." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Indeed." Said Jack, and he continues, "But then, the man escaped. We had no idea how he escaped, but I get the feeling he'll do it again to make our region against your regions in a war."

"Well, we'll get him later." Said Yo-Yo Man, "But it seems that we can use what you said before a good clue. If we find him."

"We find Vincent." Said Joey, cracking his knuckles.

"Kill the vampire!" Amy cheered.

"But where can we find him?" Ask Jack.

"Oh! You have a point." Said Jack, remembered. "Clock Town Festival is so clean, there isn't a sign about prohibition or any other."

"Hey!" Said a man with a smooth mustache. "I heard stories you five are after someone?" They were surprised and look a man who has brown hair, but wears a uniform. Jack was surprised. "I'm Mr. Yenson. George Yenson."

"Please to meet you." Said Jena, "Jena Aunti, Eevee Trainer, Dragon Maiden, and Miko."

"Pleasure." Said George. "But I heard you five are after someone, aren't you?" They nod. "I think his name as 'Vincent', no?" They were surprised.

"You saw him?" Ask Jena.

"Oh course." He replied with a nod. And he points at a weird water shop. "He went in there. But that weird teen never came out." The group saw the shop, and gives George big thanks.

"Thank you." Said Jack and Pikachu.

"Thank you." Said Jena.

"Why, thank you very much." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Thanks for you help, Mr. Yenson." Said Joey.

"Uh, thank you." Said Amy.

"My pleasure." Said George. "Be careful."

"We will." Said Jack. The whole group goes through the door, and enters into the shop. There was a long hallway, a little bit of darkness. "I can see just a little bit."

"Wait. What are those lights over there?" Ask Joey. There were coloring lights coming from an opening door. When they went to check, they went inside the room, and there were red hearts like all the prohibition around.

"What the?" Ask Amy, surprised.

"Oh yeah." Said a voice. They looked at their left, and saw a couch pointing away. There was a long arm holding a bottle. "Now you set my soul on fire. It is not, just a little spark. It was flame; a bit roaring flame." They went to see who's on the couch. "I can feel it now. It is burning. Burning. Burning."

"AAAGGGHHH!!" Jack shouted, shocked. He shuts his eyes, and covers it. "We're in a forbidden area! Shield your eyes! Shield your eyes!"

"This is not right!" Pikachu shouted, covering his eyes.

"AGH! I'm blind!" Said Joey, covering his eyes. "Vincent!"

"Cover your shame!" Amy shouted, covering her eyes.

"Vincent!" Said Jena, covering her eyes. "No offense or anything but you're even worse then my mom and dad making out."

Yo-Yo Man had a nosebleed, and covered his eyes. "Vincent. What's gotten into you?" Vincent was completely naked, holding a wine on his right hand, and making out with a girl. They're both naked on the couch! "Put some clothes on!"

But Vincent was drunk! "Hey, guys." He hiccupped, "How's it going?"

"Vincent, you're drunk." Said Jena.

"I know." Said Vincent, "But how would you like to join us?" Jack, Joey, and Yo-Yo Man took a peek.

"Vincent! What's wrong with you?" Jack shouted.

"Vincent, you're sick." Said Joey.

"Hey, I can't help it." Said Vincent, and he hiccupped again. "How would you two like to join me?"

"Uh, no." Said Jena. "I rather make out with a Miltank."

"Ditto." Said Amy.

"Vincent, you know what I think?" Ask Joey, and he slaps Vincent. SLAP! "You're insane."

"Hey!" Said Vincent, feeling his cheek. "That hurt. Be nice."

Jack saw something on the table, and feels irritated. He gives Vincent a glare and asks, "Vincent, what's this?" He shows Vincent a wallet.

"Uh…" Vincent hiccupped, "You're money?"

"Yeah." Said Jack, annoyed; "You spend all my Gils just for girls, money, and wine?"

"Yep." Vincent replied.

And then Jack threw into a tantrum, and pounding Vincent on his head. "I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU WERE THIS PERVERTED! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A BAD CHEF!"

"Ow! Ow!" Vincent shouted, in pain from his head. Jack continues to pound Vincent in the head a lot. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Jack! Ow! Ow! OW! Jack! Hey!"

"THAT'S IT! VINCENT VALENTINE! YOU'RE FIRED!" Jack shouted. Vincent was in shocked. He snapped out of it from being drunk, and had to come up with something or never make another food again.

"Wait!" Vincent shouted, and everyone looks at Vincent, confused. "It wasn't me!" And he points at the naked girl, putting his clothes back on. Everyone covered his or her eyes. "She did it! She started!"

"WHAT!" The girl shouted, shocked.

"Jack! You gatta to believe me! She tricked me! She made me go in!" Vincent said, innocent, "I was buying all the stuff! Look!" He points at the corner, and there at the corner is a lot of supply of food for the team. "I ain't lying! She pulled a fast one on me!"

Joey checks out the food, and there is a lot of food. "Let's see. Meat, Fruit, Vegetables, Milk; yep, they're all here."

"I guess he wasn't lying." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"But you better not do it again, Vincent." Said Amy, staring at Vincent. "Or you will be fired."

"Hey." Said a girl, and now the blond hair girl stares at Jack and Pikachu like she's flirting. "Why don't you give it a break, and have some puff-puff."

"Uh, puff-puff?" Ask Jack, nervous. Pikachu was scared.

Two more appeared, and starts to flirt at Joey and Vincent. "No! Not again!" Vincent shrieked. "Give me some room!"

"Go near me, and I'll hurt you." Said Joey, tough. "I'm not here to make Raye angry at me!"

Jack got even scared, and shouted loudly, "Pikachu! Thundaga! Now!"

Pikachu charges a lot of static electricity, and then releases a powerful Thunder attack at everyone. Everyone was electrocuted, but Joey acted so tough, he feels at though he's tough, but on the inside, he doesn't know that physical is different from magical. He's hurt on the inside. All the girls who were working at the place ran away like screaming little girls.

Everyone was barbequed, but still has a lot of endurance. "Good job, Pikachu." Said Jack, in pain, and he sits on the floor. "Ugh!"

"Hey!" A voice shouted. A man with a beard and mustache, short hair but half bold, a suit, and small comes out angry holding a gun. "Who's been messing with my business?"

"So you're the one who tricked Vincent, did you?" Ask Jena.

"I want my money back, you thug!" Vincent shouted, angry.

"Perfect timing." Said Joey.

"You won't get away." Said the short man, and he points a gun at Joey. But he doesn't realize that Joey is made of tough armor like his skin is made of hard iron. "You're ganna pay my with interest."

"With pleasure." Said Joey, and he grabs the man's right arm, and the man drops the gun. "Jack, today's the day I'm ganna show you a new technique. I'm about to show you this technique I like to call," on his right hand, a spinning spiraling sphere, and then strikes the sphere on the man's stomach. "RASENGAN!" He sent that man flying and spinning away.

"MAMA!!" The man shouted, and he made a whole lot of holes at the walls. He was outside, but gets up. "UGH! I'm still standing, but I'm not ganna let you people ruin my business!" But suddenly, a metal claw grabs the short man. "HEY! What are you?" But when the man looks at someone, he was scared. "No! No! No!" The figure took the short man away, and did something worse. "MAAAMAAAA!!"

"What was that?" Ask Jack, surprised.

"I don't know." Said Vincent, "I was just too busy getting the stuff."

"We better check." Said Yo-Yo Man, and everyone heads to see what's going on. But Jack saw somebody with black clothes, a long katana, white spiky hair, and red eyes.

"_Huh? Who's that guy?" _Jack thought. They made it outside, but saw that the man was gone. "Where did he go?"

"And what's this?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, picking up charcoal from the ground. "It seems that someone must have killed him."

Joey exams at the black charcoal from the ground and said, "It seems that this must be a powerful fire technique. Whoever did must have killed him."

And Amy points at the new figure, "Emo Boy!" She hands the figure a number "Call me sometime, okay?"

"Uh, okay." Said the figure, taking the paper.

Joey looks at the figure and said, "Shirogami, what a surprised."

"Shirogami?" Ask Jack, confused. He looks at the figure, "You're Shirogami?"

"Oh course!" Said Shirogami. "Never saw the grim reaper in person, did you?"

"But I thought the grim reaper was a skeleton and…" Said Jack.

"You mean those bag of bones?" Ask Shirogami, "Don't get me started."

"Jack?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, "Who are you talking?"

"I'm talking to Shirogami." Jack replied.

"Who?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"_That's odd." _Jack thought, _"He can't see him? But I can see. Amy can see him. But why can't Sensei?"_

"Shirogami?" Ask Joey, "What are you doing here?"

"You know him, cousin?" Ask Pikachu, surprised.

"Joey and I can see him." Said Jena, "I'm a Miko. That's why I can see, but I don't know how he can see him?"

"He can explain later." Said Shirogami later. "Well, I got check him off my list. I better be off to the soul society." And then he vanished into thin air.


	39. Chapter 38

Episode 38: Rasengan I

"Okay, for the record." Said Yo-Yo Man, "I don't know who you're talking, but you four need to see a doctor."

Jack then found something, and picked up a piece of paper. "Hey. What's this?" Everyone looks at the paper, and it seems there was a red burned "X" mark on the man in the picture.

"It's a bounty." Said Jena. "Someone must have killed him."

"Looks like someone beat him to King Danto." Said Joey, and he looks at Jack, "You did say that King Danto was supposed to perform an execution order on him, right? Looks like someone must have executed him before King Danto did."

"Then I guess we're all clear." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"But cousin, can I say something to you." Said Jack, and he looks at his cousin, serious.

"What?" Ask Joey.

"Cousin." Jack said, and he shouted in excitement, "That technique is so cool! You have to teach him!"

"Huh? Me?" Ask Joey.

"Oh course." Said Yo-Yo Man, thinking, "Maybe you might be a great teacher to teach Jack a new teacher. How about it?"

"Eh, alright." Said Joey, "I'll give it a shot." He looks at Jack, "But I have to warn you; this technique was handed down by the Fourth Hokage himself. You sure you wanted to learn this?"

"Yes! Yes I do!" Jack replied.

"Jack, don't yell." Said Jena.

"Alright, but we'll need a few things." Said Joey, looking around. He goes to an owner and asks, "Excuse me sir. May I purchase a lot of water balloons, rubber balls, and balloons?"

"Oh my?" Ask the owner, "How much? You'll put me out of business and…" But Joey gives away a sack of money, and the owner takes the money. "I'll be right back." The owner takes the money, and then gives Joey a big bag of stuff. One bag holds a lot of water balloon, another holds rubber balls, and the last bag is holding a lot of balloons. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Said Joey, taking the three bags. He looks at Jack and Pikachu, "Okay you two. Take me to a good spot to where we can train."

Jack takes Joey to where it should be the best training spot to learn the Rasengan. But however, it seems that Jack took Joey to his secret spot, in Blue Forest, a clearing area just for Jack to practice to learn a new technique.

"Now pay attention, Jack," Joey explains, "The Rasengan was crated by the Fourth Hokage ever since he sacrificed himself to save the village from that scrawny fox. But, the Rasengan was not only meant to call the 'Spiraling Sphere', but also was meant to do a very much attack to your opponents." Jack was excited, and Pikachu was surprised. "But listen, Jack, you must swear not to show it to anyone else. The Fourth Hokage, Jiraiya, Naruto, and I are the only ones who know the Rasengan.

"Promise you will train hard, and work you way until you learn the new technique? Do you swear?"

"As promise." Said Jack, giving his solute.

"Okay then, here you go." Said Joey, and he hands Jack some kind of water balloon like.

Jack is clueless; he catches it and asks, "Huh? What's this?"

"Jack, this is the first step." Said Joey, but he looks at him closer, "But first, before we get you to learn the Rasengan, we'll need some experts."

"Like who?"

"We're going to need the experts of the Rasengan. But first things first; how does your hair spin?"

"Huh?"

And then Joey explains, "Let me explain; if your hair spins clockwise, then that means you're left handed. But if your hair spins counter clockwise, then you're right handed. Know what I mean?"

"We'll, I never notice my hair before. Can't you at least give me a clue?"

"Jack, hold still." Said Joey, and he puts his hand on Jack's head, and puts his head down, bending it down.

"Yah!"

Joey then starts to examine his hair. _"Bingo. It seems that Jack's hair is spinning to the right." _"Okay Jack, it seems that your hair is clockwise. That means you're a lefty."

Jack was surprised and replies, "Really?"

"I didn't know Jack uses his left hand." Said Pikachu, "He uses his right hand all the time."

"Then let's begin. I'll make contact with North Kai." Said Joey, and he begins to contact by his thought, _"Hello? North Kai? Are you there?"_

"_Joey? Is that you?" _Ask a mysterious voice, _"What is it? Can't you see the other Kais and I are trying to play a game of Poker?"_

"_North Kai, listen."_ Joey thought, _"Is the Fourth Hokage with you?"_

"_Of course." _North Kai replied by thought, _"He's still training, but he's about to enter the tournament by a week."_

"_Then bring him down here on Earth."_

"_What? Are you crazy? We'll, all right. You're the god's son; I'll give you that. I'll send Baba to send the Fourth Hokage down."_

Joey made a perfect contact, and then leaves Jack. But Jack shouts at his cousin, "Hey! Cousin! Where are you going?"

"Oh, just going to get Naruto." Joey replies, and he turns around and looks at Jack, "Do you want to have Jiraiya to help you…"

"No!" Jack shouted, "I NEVER WANT THAT PERVERTED MAN AROUND!"

"Okay, we won't have Jiraiya around." Said Joey, "Just let me give you something on how the first one works, after we go pick up Naruto."

"Then where is he?" Ask Pikachu, "I wanna see him react that we'll learn the Rasengan."

"We?" Ask Jack, confused at his Pikachu, "I'm learning the Rasengan, and you'll have to learn Chidori."

Pikachu said in excitement, "Alright!"

"But where can we find Naruto?" Ask Jack.

"Simple," Joey replies, "He's at the 'Ramen Shop' right now."

Jack laughs and said, "I'd bet he's stuffing his face with some of those noodles he's eating!"

"Come on, let's go." Said Joey, and then Jack, Joey, and Pikachu went off to Ninja Town, just to look for Naruto.

Meanwhile, lurking up in the sky, something that looks like some kind of meteor like is coming all the way down to earth, and then lands on the ground. The figure wears some kind of white Hokage coat, but wears long black pants, yellow spiky hair like Naruto's yellow spiky hair, and a Jounin vest coat. He starts to move off, and follow the footsteps by foot.

As for Jack, Joey, and Pikachu, they head back to the "Village of the Flames", Joey's hometown, and found a lot of shops. Joey's hometown really came from Japan, from its culture. They would have to look around for Naruto, and found the one shop he has a thing for, "Ramen Shop".

"More Ramen, Naruto?" Ask the shopkeeper. An old man with some kind chef cloth, and his assistant cute girl are serving a bowl of noodles with a lot of meat. "You sure can put that away."

"I won't stop until I'm all out." Said Naruto. He's wearing some kind of orange jacket with orange pants, a headband from his leaf symbol, and has yellow spiky hair.

Joey called, "Hey! Naruto! Are you in here?"

Naruto looks outside and replies back, "Inhere, Joey!" Joey, Jack, and Pikachu just saw two ninja boots, the same blue shoes, Naruto, wears all the time. But the problem is that his toes are revealed from his ninja boots. "You want some Ramen?"

"Naruto?" Ask Jack, coming in with his Pikachu, looking around, and he saw Naruto eating his meal, "…You're eating ramen at a time like this?"

"Yep." Naruto nod.

"Naruto," Joey said, coming in, "We need to ask you for a favor."

Naruto was confused, and then all four in a group return back to the secret area. Naruto was surprised, "What?" He points at Jack, "Teaching this brown hair boy the Rasengan?"

"Brown hair boy?" Jack asks, angry against Naruto, "Complain about my hair, other then your yellow hair boy!"

"Who you're calling yellow hair, you freak?" Naruto shouted.

"FREAK!" Jack shouted.

"_Wow." _Joey thought, _"That 'freak' word has been getting Jack all the time."_

"Oh, some I'm the freak of the Inu Family, huh?" Jack shouted, "Well I'm not some kind of bloody beast who has been terrorizing the town with a ten tail freak, you nine-tails brat!" Both Jack and Naruto are seeing eye-to-see like a blue spark staring at each other. Pikachu was a little concern and looks at Joey.

"Joey, what do we do?" Ask Pikachu.

"Stand back." Said Joey, and then he pounds both Jack and Naruto on the head. POW! POW!

"UGH!" Said Jack, feeling his head in pain.

"OW!" Said Naruto, feeling his head in pain. "Hey! What's the big idea?"

"You two are not here to fight." Joey said, crossing his arms, "You just came here to help Jack with his Rasengan."

"The Spiraling Sphere?" Ask Naruto, and he looks at Jack with a smile, "Sure, no problem. Jack, this is going to be easy for you."

"It is?" Ask Jack, looking at Naruto, confused.

"Sure, all you have to do is…" Naruto said, but Joey pounded Naruto on the head. WHAM! "DOW!"

"Naruto! Don't tell him like that!" Joey shouted, and he looks at Jack. "Now, Jack, about you training. I'm sure our special guest should be here."

"Like who?" Ask Jack.

Pikachu looks at the forest, but saw something, "Hey! Look!" Everyone looks through the forest, and then saw the figure come it. He still has the yellow spiky hair, wearing the white Hokage cloak, long blue pants, and Jounin vest.

"Fourth Hokage…?" Said Naruto, surprised.

"Ah, perfect timing." Said Joey, looking at the figure, "Fourth Hokage, or should I say, 'Minato'." Jack was appalled, seeing the Fourth Hokage.

"…_The…Fourth…Hokage?" _Jack thought, surprised, and his Pikachu was surprised too, _"Minato? He's the Fourth Hokage who defeated the nine-tail demon? He looks like Naruto's more adult self."_

"Did I hear someone about learning my technique?" Ask the Fourth Hokage.

"Oh! Me, sir!" Jack replied. "I wanted to learn the Rasengan, just like how Cousin, Naruto, you, and that perverted man learned."

"We'll, alright." The Fourth Hokage said, "I guess it won't hurt to learn my technique."

"So, Fourth Hokage, how are we going to tech this brown hair how to learn the Rasengan?" Ask Naruto, and Jack was annoyed as Pikachu laughed with his mouth shut.

"Well, my son," The Fourth Hokage said, "We'll have Jack learn the first stage, and have him work his way to the top." He looks at Jack, and said, "Jack, in order to master my technique, you're ganna have to go through three stages. And I don't mean by a piece o' cake, I mean that you're ganna have to work hard to earn me technique."

"Jack, are you ready?" Ask Joey.

"You bet!" Jack said, psyched. "Let's do this!"

And so, Jack began his training by trying to pop the water balloon. It won't be easy, because the stages won't be that easy. Jack decided to give his first try against the first stage. But it seems that Jack's first try was putting his pressure on the water balloon as he tried. But it seems he couldn't get it right. He had the water balloon so, and he almost got it. And he has no idea what to do."

"Ugh!" Said Jack, breathing, "That took that much. How am I supposed to pop this thing?"

"Uh, Joey," The Fourth Hokage asks, "What hand side is Jack?"

Joey looks at the Fourth Hokage and replied, "He's a lefty.

"A lefty?" Ask The Fourth Hokage.

"Hey!" Jack shouted, "What am I suppose to do here?"

"Jack, why don't you just spin the water balloon with your mystic." Ask Joey.

"Huh?" Ask Jack, looking at his cousin, confused.

And then the Fourth Hokage starts to wear a scientist cloak, and wears glasses. "What he means is this." The Fourth Hokage pulls out a long stick, and appears a black board. Jack was surprised.

"Holy Zucions!" Jack shouted, surprised, "Where did that board come from?"

"Will you pay attention?"

"Sorry."

The Fourth Hokage moves on, "Now then, Joey figured out why your hair was spinning clockwise is because of your hair. Since your hair is spinning to your left, yours is clockwise, and that means you're a lefty. But if it was spinning to your right, it would be counter clockwise, and be right handed."

"No wonder my hair style was different. I didn't see it from my spiky hair." Said Jack.

"Maybe I can help." Said Naruto, "Just place your water balloon on your right hand like this."

Jack puts the water balloon on his right palm, confused and asked, "Like this?"

"Yep!" Said Naruto, "And you…" But then, Joey pounds Naruto on the head. WHAM!

"Don't show it to him, Naruto!" Joey shouted, "Jack needs to learn on how to do it himself!"

"YOW!"

Joey looks at his cousin and said, "Sorry Jack, but you need to do it yourself."

Jack and Pikachu were surprised. "What? By Jack's self?" Ask Pikachu.

"My self and me alone?" Ask Jack.

"Forgive me, Jack," The Fourth Hokage said, "But we're not done explaining."

Jack felt nervous and said, "Sorry! Go on."

The Fourth Hokage continues, "Now where I was? It's not only because of your body, but also by telling from your hair, you might be able to tell the difference of either going clockwise, which is being left handed; or counter clock wise, which is right handed. Can you remember what Joey used for the Rasengan?"

Jack thinks about it and replied, "Well, if I remembered, Joey manages to have some kind of spinning sphere on his right hand. And he did the same thing to the thugs, like it was spinning like a big vortex."

"_Okay, Jack." _Joey thought, annoyed, _"Are you sure that would happen?"_

The Fourth Hokage pulls out a water balloon, and puts it on his right hand, "Good. Let me demonstrate on how it works." Jack and Pikachu watch the water balloon, and then it starts to get all bumpy. And then, it popped fast.

"Whoa!" Jack said, surprised. "So that's it, huh?"

"Yep." The Fourth Hokage said. "Now all you have to do is first maintain your balance on your mystic. Concentrate from your Tree Climbing technique. Next, maintain your concentration from the Walk-on-Water technique. Did you get it?"

"Hmm…I almost got it." Jack said, puzzled, "But what does it have to do with learning the Rasengan?"

"Think about the technique your cousin did to those bullies." Said the Fourth Hokage. If you were to maintain all those two, and put it into one mystic control, you'll be able to use the Rasengan in no time."

Jack understood now, "Oh! I get it now! All I have to do is focus my mystic on my left hand, and see if I can get the water balloon to pop."

"You see! There you go." Said Joey, "You're learning."

"Yeah, unless it took him many years to lose to us." Said Naruto.

"What? What's that suppose to mean?" Jack shouted, "You bloody nine-tail brat!"

And then both Jack and Naruto get into an argument. "Who're you calling nine-tail brat; you half-freak!"

"HALF-FREAK! I'm no Freak! You Bloody demon!"

"EEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!" It seems that both Jack and Naruto are getting into a bad argument.

"LIKE I'M SOME KIND OF HALF-FREAK, YOU DEMON!" Jack felt so angry, he can feel his whole body boiling with hot fire, and spins the water balloon on his left hand, and then it pops. Everyone was surprised. Jack looks at his left hand, and then saw the water balloon popped. "Yes! Now what's next?"

"Jack, it would take more then your anger to pop it." Said Joey. "Oh, and by the way."

And then Joey pounds Jack and Naruto on the head. WHAM! WHAM! "OW!"

"You Bokas!" Said Joey, upset. "Stop it, or I'll have to make it even harder."

"Uh, thank you, Joey." Said the Fourth Hokage, "But you don't have to do this. Let them learn of their mistake."

"Alright." Said Joey. And he looks at his cousin, "Jack, it would be easy to master the technique, without using the demon."

"Okay," Said Jack, rubbing his head, "Ow. That really hurt."

"Now, try again, but don't use your demon side." Said Joey, and he hands Jack another water balloon. Jack takes the water balloon, and tries again.

He gets back up, and looks at his cousin. He looks at the water balloon, and tries again. He focuses his mystic on his left hand, and spins the water balloon. But it seems that he tried. It didn't pop, and he was breathing.

"Oh, come on?" Ask Joey, "Is that it? I mean, Minato created this Jutsu, and it took him '3 years'."

Jack was surprised and asks, "Three Years? It took the Fourth Hokage, '3 years' to master the technique?"

"Yep." Joey said, "Why, it even took Naruto about '31 days' to master this Ninjutsu. And I tell you; this is a very high rank jutsu. I would make a bet to see if you can pop the water balloon in 'six days'." Jack takes a view at the water balloon, and thinks about it. "In the meantime, we're ganna get some ramen." They were ready to head off, but looks at Jack and his Pikachu one more time before they leave. "Do you wanna come?"

Jack thinks about it and thought, _"It took the Fourth Hokage three years to master this jutsu. And it even took Naruto about thirty-one days to complete this jutsu. How am I going to be that record? Will it take me even worse? About more then three days? I must complete this jutsu before it gets worse." _He looks back at the others, and replied, "Nah, I'm ganna stick around and see if I could try and pop it. But bring me some ramen why don't you?"

"Suite yourself." Said Joey, "But you don't know what you're missing." And then Joey, Naruto, and the Fourth Hokage left. "We'll pick up some Ramen on the way."

Leaving Jack to himself, he tries and focuses. "Okay, let's try this again." He concentrates, and spins the water balloon inside very hard as he could. He tried, but the water balloon didn't pop. He breathes, taking a little rest. He has wasted half of my mystic, but standing a little. _"Wow, this is tough." _He thought, _"But I'm not giving up that easy."_

Meanwhile, back with Joey, Naruto, and Minato; they've decided to take a ramen break, and Naruto is very happy to be with the Fourth Hokage.

"So, Fourth Hokage," Naruto said, "How long has it been? We didn't get to see you around for a very long time."

"I was up in the afterlife." The Fourth Hokage replied. "I was up there, watching you with the Third Hokage."

"You mean the old man?" Ask Naruto.

"Minato…" Joey said.

"I know. He gave his life to the village from Orochimaru." Said The Fourth Hokage. "But what's the idea of teaching the boy with a yellow mouse my technique?"

"Well, he wanted to learn it." Said Joey, "Why, it just took me five days to master that jutsu. Piece o' cake."

"I see." Said The Fourth Hokage, "But I realize something. Weren't these Akatsuki members are after my son, aren't they?"

"Who? Who's your son?" Ask Naruto, clueless.

And the Fourth Hokage looks at Naruto, and replies with a smile, "Why you of course." Naruto was shocked, and almost chocked from his ramen, he cough out his noodles and his chicken.

"Minato, there was something else you should know." Said Joey. "Those two Akatsuki members."

"The shark man, and other who killed his clan?" Ask The Fourth Hokage, "Let me guess; one is called, 'Hoshigaki Kisame', and the other is 'Uchiha Itachi'. They want the nine-tail fox, from Naruto."

"We'll, we better see on how Jack is doing, huh?" Ask Joey. "I wonder if he didn't take that long." And so, Joey, Minato, and Naruto decide to head out, but Naruto took a bowl of ramen just to finish his meal, and Joey brung a bowl to help endure Jack.

But when they finally arrive back to the spot, it seems that Jack and Pikachu are more fatigued then before. Jack and Pikachu are on the ground, and Joey was surprised.

"Oh boy. They wasted some of their mystic, didn't they?" Ask Joey, but he saw the water balloon, and it had a little hole in it. "They were so close, but they over did it. I better take them to 'Kami's Lookout'. So that way Dende can revive him." Joey picks up Jack and his Pikachu, "I'm ganna take him up to Dende, okay?"

"Alright, but make sure the Akatsuki doesn't reach to Kami's Lookout before you do." Said the Fourth Hokage.

"Alright, I'm off." Said Joey; he puts two fingers on his forehead, and disappeared with Jack and Pikachu.

Naruto looks at Minato, and asks, "Fourth Hokage, are you really? My dad?"

"We'll we both sure something in common." Said the Fourth Hokage.

Joey reappeared in a different area, but something he's standing on a very huge platform with greens with two places, and the floor is very solid with a ladder near the ledge.

"I made it. Now where is Dende?" Ask Joey, looking around. "Dende? Mr. Popo?"

"Over here, Joey." Said a voice. Joey looks at a figure with black skin fully, wearing pants, red shoes, a sultan's hat, and pointed ears. "You came here to see Dende?"

"Yeah." Joey replied, "Where is he? I need him to heal my cousin and his pok'emon."

"I'm here!" A voice called. An alien with antennas, green skin, but almost human with human eyes, a white cloth shirt and blue pants appeared. "Sorry I'm late. I was in a meeting with King Reiko."

"Dende, "I need you." Said Joey.

"What is it?" Ask Dende, and he looks at Jack, "He wasted his Mystic, didn't he?"

"That's the problem." Said Joey, "And I need you to restore him back to health."

"Okay, sure. Just leave it to me and Mr. Popo." Said Dende, and Joey hands Jack and Pikachu to Mr. Popo, "We'll get him a room, and a place to stay for the night. How did he waste that much mystic?"

Joey felt nervous and confess, "Well, I was trying to teach my cousin the Fourth Hokage's move, the Rasengan? But he wasted so much mystic, and fell unconscious with his Pikachu. Can you restore his mystic back?"

"Of course." Mr. Popo replied, taking Jack and Pikachu, "We'll be with both of them, just for a moment. Why you rejoin with the other group?"

"Don't worry about us." Said Dende, "We'll get your cousin back together."

"Thanks." Said Joey, and then he vanished back to earth.

Dende takes one look at Jack and Pikachu, and said, "So these are heroes I've heard about. But he used to be tiny."

"Let's take him to the Guest's Room then." Said Mr. Popo, carrying Jack and Pikachu inside the palace, "They'll have their mystic restored in no time."

Back on earth, a figure is running straight in a hurry through town. The figure has blue spiky hair, but wears a black jumpsuit, and running ninja shoes. _"Dang! Where are they?"_

Meanwhile, when Jack and Pikachu woke up, they were surprised to see Dende and Mr. Popo for the first time. Jack was finally recovered to get back to training, but they were suggesting for Jack and Pikachu to rest up.

"Are you sure you don't want me to leave?" Ask Jack, "I have refuse to be a burden to anyone."

"It's not much of a deal." Said Mr. Popo, "You and your Pikachu will have to stay here and recover your strength until Joey comes and picks you up. Why don't you and your Pikachu train in here until he comes back, okay? But don't come into our office, because we're with a meeting to King Reiko."

"Okay." Said Pikachu. "But how will we eat, or wash ourselves?"

"Mr. Popo will show you." Said Dende, "You guys need to rest up for a bit." And then both Dende and Mr. Popo left.

But Mr. Popo points to the right and said, "Down that hall and to the left is the bathroom." And he closed to door. Jack and Pikachu just blinked twice, and Jack lies down on the bed, looking at the ceiling.

"_I guess cousin and Fourth Hokage are right." _Jack thought, and he looks at his left hand, _"How am I suppose to master the Rasengan in six days. How am I going to beat that? May if I try and concentrate more, and see if I could try and practice bringing my mystic back on my own."_ Jack gets back up, and starts to concentrate. "Okay, let's try this again. I'll see if I can…or maybe." And then he shouts, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

But then, there was a knock on the door, and Jack notice that someone is knocking.

"Come on! Open up!" A figure shouted.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." Said Jack, getting up. "What? Did the meeting ended already? Don't tell me Naruto ran out of ramen?"

"Open the door, darn it!"

"Okay, just got to find a way to open the door." Jack opens the door, and then the figure opens the door.

"Guys!" A figure with blue spiky hair, wearing a black jumpsuit, and ninja shoes shouted, "It's an emergency!"

When he looks, Joey, Naruto, and the Fourth Hokage were having ramen. Naruto just opened the door, and he was surprised.

"What do you want, Saskue?" Ask Naruto.

"Naruto," Said the figure, Saskue, "They're back!"

"Who's back?" Ask the Minato.

"…The _Akatsuki._"

Joey jumped and shouted, "Where are they? Are they were in the village?"

"No. Worse." Saskue replied, and he looks up, "They're at Kami's Lookout Tower."

When Jack opened the door, two figures were staring at Jack and his Pikachu. Jack was and Pikachu were stunned. One figure has the exact hair Saskue had, but it's short, a handsome face of Saskue's mature, and wears a black cloak with red clouds about a few. The other figure looks like a humanoid shark man with blue skin, holding the long sword with bandages, blue spike hair, and wears the same black cloak and a few red clouds.

"You there, boy with the yellow mouse." Said the figure, "Where's the nine-tail demon?" Jack and Pikachu were stunned to speak, or move.

But back with Saskue and the group, "Because…_Itachi_ is back!"


	40. Chapter 39

Episode 39: Akatsuki

"_Unbelievable!" _Jack thought. _"These are the S-Rank Criminals? They are why more advanced then a King's Level."_

"I'll ask you again." Said Itachi, "Where is the nine-tail brat?"

"_What do I do? If I take these thugs to Naruto, they'll kill him. But if I don't, then they'll kill me."_

"Itachi," Said the shark man, "May we should immobilize him before he starts to run off."

"I agree, Kisame." Said Itachi.

"_Immobilize?" _Jack thought, scared, _"I better get out of here before…" _But then, Itachi was fast, and punches Jack on the gut. POW! "AGH!" That must of hurt real bad, and Jack fell unconscious again with Pikachu.

"Are you sure he's a demon?" Ask Itachi, "Because he's weak. We're taking him with us."

"I wouldn't count my Chocobos before they hatch." A figure said. They looked at the end of the hallway, and then saw a figure with blue spiky hair, black clothes, and a small black Pokémon. "Drop the boy, or you're dead. I mean, 'Itachi'!"

"Go away." Said Itachi, "You're just in the way."

"So move it or lose it!" Said Kisame.

"Not so fast!" A voice shouted. Itachi and Kisame looked at their left, and saw a figure with blue spiky hair, a black jumpsuit, and ninja shoes. "Itachi! We meet again!"

"Little Brother." Said Itachi. He stares at his little brother, "Uchiha Saskue. We meet again. Came to lose again?"

"_Little brother?" _The figure thought. _"That explains the family reunion."_

"Not this time." Said Saskue, transforming, "Not as long as I have this." Saskue felt his whole body started to turn darker and growing his hair. His whole body has wings that look like hands. "It's time I end this, Itachi! You've killed my clan, and now I'm ganna leave you in the dust, Itachi!"

"A family reunion, how cute." Said Kisame.

"Kisame, take this boy and the rat out of this dump." Said Itachi, passing the unconscious Jack and Pikachu to Kisame, "I'll handle my little brother and the two boys."

"Not so fast, Akatsuki!" Another voice shouted. Joey, Naruto, and Minato showed up just in time before Kisame could move his feet. "Drop the boy and his pok'emon, or suffer my demon powers."

"Demon powers?" Ask Kisame, "Hah! Don't make me laugh."

Joey then saw the figure, but surprised. "Huh? Peter?"

"Surprise?" Ask Peter, "I brung Umbreon along for backup."

"Joey, are you still in training?" Ask Minato to Joey, "These guys aren't easy."

"I can take them." Said Joey, "I've been dealing with clowns for many years, and this a walk in the park."

"Not so fast." Said Kisame, halting Joey by putting his sword on Jack's neck, "One false move, and I'll have to kill him and the rat. Now you don't want this boy and his pet rat to die, don't you? And it was foolish to bring the nine-tails brat."

"Dang!" Peter shouted.

"You want my son, don't you?" Ask Minato.

"You better let him go, or else!" Naruto demanded.

"Or what?" Ask Kisame, "It's futile to try and free the boy. But here's an idea: hand over the boy, and I'll release your friend. But I forgot that there is one nine-tail brat, and one boy and the rat. If we were to trade, I'll spare one of them if you give me the nine-tails."

"Why you!" Joey shouted, angry.

"Hold it, Joey!" Minato said, pulling Joey back. "Remember: one wrong move, and both Jack and Pikachu are goners. We can't risk losing them."

"Good point." Said Joey, looking at Minato, and he looks at Jack and Pikachu, "What do we do? Let Kisame have Naruto?"

"I'm thinking." Said Minato, "I need some time."

"You better hurry." Said Kisame, getting the sword closer to Jack's neck, "Or he'll have a nice watery grave in this tower."

"Rats!" Said Naruto, "Now what? We're running out of time, and Saskue's in trouble!"

"I told you!" Saskue shouted, "I'm fine!" It seems as though that Saskue in his new form, Peter, and Umbreon are fighting against Itachi, and it's even crazier.

But now, Jack and Pikachu are opening their eyes slowly. "Hmm? Huh?" _"Did I just dosed off, or did that thug knocked me out?" _He looked at the sword, covered in bandages, and both Jack and Pikachu jumped.

"Yikes!"

"Huh?" Kisame saw Jack and Pikachu jumped, and now Kisame is a wide-open target.

"Now's our chance!" Said Minato. "Three Rasengans at ounce."

"Finally, some action." Said Joey, and then Joey, Naruto, and Minato started to concentrate on their right hands, and then a spinning sphere started to appear. They all charged at Kisame, and then attack together.

"Hey! Fish Face!" Naruto shouted.

"Eat this!" Joey shouted.

"Rasengan!" All three of them shouted. They strike the spiraling sphere at Kisame, and then Kisame was sent flying through the halls, Itachi and Saskue (in his Curse Seal Level 2 form) saw Kisame and moved back away from each other.

"URRRRRRRRRR!!" Kisame wailed. Kisame burst a huge hole on the wall, and into the bathroom.

"I have a lousy partner." Said Itachi, and Kisame pop his head out of the tub.

"Hey! Itachi!" Saskue said, "Let's take it to the next level!" Saskue grabs Itachi away, charging him towards the double door, and into a large room.

"AGH!" Itachi shouted, attacked.

"Hey! I get dibs on him!" Peter shouted, "Umbreon!" Both Peter and Umbreon went after Itachi and Saskue.

"After him!" Joey shouted, and Joey, Minato, and Naruto went after Saskue. "Jack! Come on!"

"Right!" Said Jack, and both Jack and Pikachu followed Joey along. They came to where the bathroom is, but saw a huge hole on the double door. "Is that?"

"That's the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." Said Joey, "I have a feeling it could get ugly!" There were dark flashing lights from the chamber. When Jack looks at the bathroom, mist came out, and surprised everyone. "What the? Hidden Mist Jutsu?"

"Dang!" Said Minato, "He must have used his Chakra."

"Where did he go?" Ask Joey, looking around.

"I don't know." Jack replied, "I was looking at Saskue and Itachi."

"Well, keep your guard up." Said Minato, "He'll come out an attack any time. And he'll even try and kill my son."

"Your son?" Ask Jack, confused.

"Uh, Jack, I'm his son." Said Naruto, scratching the back of his hair. Jack and Pikachu were shocked.

"He's your dad?" Ask Pikachu, and Naruto nodded. "Great. Now we know."

"Focus, guys!" Said Joey, "He'll start attack, soon."

"_That's right, because now I got you." _Said Kisame, and he appeared in front of Naruto. Naruto saw Kisame, and everyone saw Kisame. "It's over kid! Give me your nine-tail fox!" He slashes!

Meanwhile, Itachi and Saskue (still in his curse form level 2) are fighting in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. They are really fighting hard, trying to kill each other.

"I've been waiting for this for a very long time!" Saskue shouted, attacking Itachi. "You killed the whole clan, and now I will kill you!"

"…What makes you think you will kill me?" Ask Itachi, dodging and blocking. "You really are annoying. We're after the nine-tail spirit, and now you're in my way."

"Because you killed the whole clan! And I want my revenge!" Saskue tried to punch Itachi, but Itachi grabbed Saskue's hand. "UGH!"

"Foolish little brother." Said Itachi, "You don't have enough hate, do you?"

"Then about this?" Peter called. "Shadow Ball!" He commanded his Umbreon to attack, and Umbreon releases a black shadow sphere at Itachi, and Itachi moves but frees Saskue. Saskue manages to go after Itachi.

Back with Joey, Minato, Naruto, and Jack, there still trying to take Itachi down. But Itachi keeps popping out of nowhere through the mists, and attacks our heroes. "What's the matter?" Ask Kisame, attacking, "I thought you wanted to kill me? Well, that's too bad, because I've been waiting for this for a very long time."

Kisame appeared behind Naruto, and slashed him. SLASH! "GAGH!"

"Naruto!" Minato shouted, worried.

"Where are you looking?" Ask Kisame, and he slashed Minato, but Minato quickly dodges it, and covers Naruto. "Lucky! But I won't miss next time."

"Naruto, are you okay?" Ask Minato, worried. "You're wounded."

"No, just a scratch." Said Naruto, trying to get up.

"Guys, we can't fight like this." Said Joey, looking around, "Even this mist is covering my senses. I'm just lucky this isn't water mist."

"Then we'll send our pok'emon to back us up." Said Jack, and he bits his thumb. "I just hope this works." He forms hand signs, "Summoning…" But not fast enough.

"Too slow!" Kisame shouted, and he slashes. It didn't hit Jack, but something went wrong. Jack can felt his mystic gone.

"_Agh! My mystic! What the?" _Jack thought, surprised.

"Sorry, Jack." Said Joey, "I could have warned you."

"You see, little boy," Kisame said, "My sword cuts through Chakra." His sword sounded like it's eating something, "And thanks for filling up my sword's belly. Now you're all doom without your mystic."

"_Unbelievable!" _Jack thought, shocked, _"Without my mystic, I'm hopeless! What do I do? What do we do? We need a miracle!"_

Itachi then got Saskue and Peter by the chest, and slammed them towards the wall. "Too slow little brother."

"AGH!" Saskue shouted, slammed into the wall. _"Dang! Why didn't it work?"_

"No! My strength!" Peter shouted. "Why didn't it work?"

"Foolish little brother." Said Itachi, "You are a waste full of nothing. You'll never defeat me. And do you know what else…" He whispers in Saskue's ear, _"You'll never will."_

"Saskue!" Naruto shouted, worried.

"Peter!" Jack shouted, worried.

"Stay out of this, Naruto!" Saskue shouted.

"Too bad." Said Itachi, "Now it's time to finish you." He closed his eyes, but opened them again with different eyes.

"_Dang! Not again!" _Saskue thought, shutting his eyes. _"If I can keep my eyes closed, he'll never hit me with Tsukuyomi again."_

"_What? What's he?" _Peter thought, but when he saw Itachi's eyes, Peter was hit by a spell. _"What? What is this? Where am I?"_

"_Hmm. This is very interesting." _Itachi said through the spell. _"It seems you were hit by my Genjutsu."_

"_What is this? An Illusion?"_

"_In 3 Days, 72 Hours, and 4320 Minutes; you will be remain in my Tsukuyomi for a very long time. It's time, you will suffer for a very long time."_

Through Peter's visions, Peter sees a whole lot of buildings on fire. _"Wait! What's going on? Why is everything on?" _But Peter froze in shock, _"No!" _He hurried through town, and shouted, _"This can't be happening! This can't be happening!" _He was shocked, and saw many people on the ground. _"No, no, NO!! NO! NO! STOP! STOP!"_

"_So that's your worst fear of your life." _Itachi said, _"Your father killed the whole people, just like me."_

"_STOP! IT! Why are you torturing me? Why are you showing me this stuff?"_

As soon as the visions are stuck in Peter's mind, Saskue still had his eyes shut. _"Idiot." _Saskue thought.

"Hmph. Fool." Said Itachi, and he punched Saskue hard. He even kicked Peter on his stomach.

"UGH!" Saskue shouted, and he fell to the ground. He woke up, and saw Itachi. Saskue saw the Sharingan, and now hit by a Genjutsu. "AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!" He yelled very loud. "Itachi! STOP! STOP IT!"

"Ah, look at that." Said Kisame, "Itachi using Tsukuyomi on his little brother."

"Saskue!" Jack shouted, worried. "Peter!"

"Aww. Look at that." Said Kisame, "Itachi using Tsukuyomi on his favorite little brother and his friend."

"Stop it!" Peter shouted, "Stop it!"

"Or what?" Ask Itachi.

"I SAID…" Peter grows a black fire on his right hand, and shouted, "STOP IT!!" He blasts it on Itachi's chest, and Itachi was sent flying.

"AGH!" Itachi shouted, and he was hit on a wall.

"_Wow." _Peter thought, _"For having that talk really paid off. I think I'm starting to like it." _Peter gives Saskue a tap, and said, "Release."

Saskue was released from Tsukuyomi, and woke up. "Huh? What happened?"

"Impossible." Said Itachi, getting up. "I hit you with my Genjutsu. How did you survive?"

And Peter replies, "You can't hurt me. I am a Warlock, and Warlocks, Wizards, and Sorcerers are always immune to your illusions. Saskue, consider me as your backup, and then you'll kill Itachi."

"Just as I thought." Said Saskue.

And then, something must have blown all the mist! Kisame was visible, and both Itachi and Saskue stopped fighting. Kisame froze, and a large figure behind Naruto. "Have no fear, because I'm here! I have come all over the place, to do my research!" Naruto looked behind, and saw the figure.

"What the? Pervy Sage?" Ask Naruto, and he shouts, "Pervy Sage!"

"What the?" Ask Jack, surprised. "You mean that pervert man?" And Jack and Pikachu grimaced at the figure.

"You took your time!" Said Joey.

"Jiraiya?" Ask Minato, confused. "Is that?"

"It sure is." Said the pervert figure, "I am the one, the only, number one Toad Sage, they call me, 'Jiraiya!' Jiraiya, the toad sage is _here!_"

"Jiraiya! You took your time!" Jack bellowed. "We're in a middle of these Ata-what-they-are, and you took your vacation that long? I thought Toff Stone buried you underground!"

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted, "You Pervy sage!"

"We'll, it would take a true genius to get out." Said Jiraiya, "But enough chat, let's take these criminals out ounce and for all."

"Okay." Peter said, stunned, "Who is the old guy?"

"You again old man?" Ask Kisame.

"Kisame, let's retreat." Said Itachi.

"Not while I'm around, you won't!" Saskue shouted, charging. "Hold still!"

"Hmph." Itachi escaped, and runs off. "Run."

"No you won't!" Jiraiya shouted, and he slammed both hands on the floor. "Ninja Art: Toad Mouth Trap!" The whole room becomes a toad's stomach.

"Shoot! Now this again?" Said Saskue, surprised. The stomach takes Saskue away. "Jiraiya!"

"What the?" Ask Jack, surprised.

"Jack." Said Jiraiya, "Trust me jutsu."

Itachi looks around the whole place and said, "Kisame, we must flee; we're no match against him."

"Now you're telling me!" Said Kisame, trying to pull his sword out of the stomach skin. "Let's get out of here!" Kisame finally pulled his sword out, and both Itachi and Kisame make a run for it!"

"You can't escape that fast!" Jiraiya shouted. "No one has ever escape from the mountain toad."

Itachi and Kisame continue to make a run for it, but each time they continue to run, the stomach almost grabbed Itachi and Kisame. Then, the wall of the exit is about to close up.

"Drat! A dead end!" Kisame shouted, surprised. "This way! I got an idea!" Kisame lead Itachi out by going to he left. It seems that Kisame is stuck in some kind of mountain toad stomach like some kind of maze. But when they're about to try and make an exit, the wall is about to close up. "AGH! That's our exit! But the wall!"

"I got it." Said Itachi. Itachi closed his eyes, and then blows a huge wall. Itachi and Kisame manage to exit out Kami's Look Out. But there is one problem.

"Wait! Where's the floor?" Ask Kisame.

Itachi gives Kisame a glare and said, "Kisame, you are an imbecile!" And then both Itachi and Kisame started to fall all the way down. "AGH!"

"UUURRRRGGGGGHHHH!!" Itachi and Kisame are lost straight to the earth, until they both hit to the ground like a meteorite.

There were black flames on the hole. "What was that?" Ask Jack, "Black flames?"

"JACK!" Joey shouted, and Jack was surprised. "Don't touch that stuff!"

Joey and Jiraiya went up to the black flames, pulls out a scroll, and writes a sealing word. They form hand signs and said, "Ninja Art: Fire Seal!" The black flames were moving around, and sucked into the scroll like a vacuum. There are no more black flames.

"There." Said Jiraiya, "That's all of them." He seals his scroll, and Joey seals the scroll. _"It's amazing. They made a hole on the wall." _He thought. _"It's amazing that Itachi used the same jutsu to make an escape by blowing a hole on the wall." _He looks behind, _"But on the other hand. How did Minato come back? I need to get to the bottom of this right now."_

"Okay, the flames are out, and we're all clear." Said Joey.

"But cousin, what about?" Ask Jack.

"Dang!" Said Peter, coming out. "I had the worst time, but this is child's play."

"I hate it when I get swallowed by this jutsu." Said Saskue, coming out. "Next time that old man does it again, I'm ganna burn him like hell."

"Whoa. Easy you two." Said Jiraiya, "The only reason why I did that is because Itachi is way out of your league. I'm not giving you boys a lecture, but I will have to do it again if this is another trouble."

"Well, I had enough games." Said Peter, going to the hole on the wall. He looks all the way down; "Itachi and his idiot sidekick would have been dead by now. But they're still alive. I'm out of here. This is kid stuff!" He jumps through the hole, and falls the way down. But he summoned his Pokémon that looked like a large red skin lizard like with wings. It takes Peter flying all the way down to earth.

"Smart." Said Joey, "So that's how he got up here. He used a Charizard."

"Saskue!" Naruto shouted, going to Saskue. "Are you?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Saskue replied. "But I don't get it. One thing I know is I'm in a trance, and then that weird kid freed me from my older brother's Genjutsu."

"Peter?" Ask Jack, going to see Saskue.

"But Joey, Lucario, Jack, and I saw him fighting against Lord of Wrath." Said Pikachu, "How did he survive?"

"Eh. I could care less about that noble." Said Joey, checking on Minato. "Minato, we need to continue Jack's training with the Rasengan."

"I know." Said Minato. "I had a feeling the Akatsuki would come after Naruto again." Saskue looks at the hole, and checks it out. "They want the Nine-Tail fox, don't they?"

"Right." Said Jiraiya, "But I have a question for you, Minato. How did you appear, and why do you have a halo on your head?"

"Oh, Jiraiya." Said Minato, looking at Jiraiya, "How long has it been, sensei?"

"You were gone a long time." Said Jiraiya, "I was doing some research. But what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in heaven by now?"

"Well someone brung me here to help someone with his training." Minato replied.

"Pervy Sage, we were just helping Jack learn a new technique." Said Joey.

"Oh, the Rasengan." Jiraiya remembered. "And you're teaching our jutsu to Jack? First, I had to teach Naruto, and now you're teaching Jack the Rasengan? Come on, this has got to be a joke. Jack can't master the jutsu like now Naruto did."

"Hey!" Jack shouted, "When am I going to learn the Rasengan?"

"Until we get back to earth." Joey replied. "Jack, we have plenty of days, now let's go."

"Alright." Said Jack. "But, isn't there an easier way?"

"Well, there is an easier way, and a harder way." Said Jiraiya. "Now let's get cracking and continue your training." He goes up to Jack, but then, a voice shouted out of nowhere.

"Dynamic Entry!" Someone kicked Jiraiya in the face by the left cheek. A figure wearing a green suit has black short hair, and a smile man kicked Jiraiya, but was surprised. Sever moments have passed, and it seems that Jiraiya has a nosebleed on his left nostril. Jiraiya doesn't like it. "Sorry, I thought you were a bad guy."

"Then why did you kick me for?" Jiraiya shouted.

"Well, I was doing some _investigating._" Said the man, "Some kind of mission about two S-Rankers coming after a boy."

"Please tell." Said Minato.

"Well, how should I put this?" Said the man, and he explains, "You see, after I got word from King Reiko, he set me some kind of mission to go investigate about an S-Rank criminal, or criminals, trying to go after someone important. When I arrived, he gave me warning about a man called, 'Itachi', using his evil magic on people by the eyes. So, I used a mirror just reflect from what's going on. I only saw three figures from my mirror." _"Oh, I'll get them." _"And here we are, accidentally kicking you in the cheek by accident."

"Gee, thanks." Said Jiraiya. "Can we get out of here, now?"


	41. Chapter 40

Episode 40: Rasengan II

"Captain!" A voice shouted.

"Captain?" Ask Jack, confused.

"Oh great." Said Jiraiya, annoyed, "Now what?" Five figures appeared through the hole, but wears black cloaks, and animal masks.

"Captain." Said one of the figures, talking to Joey. "Sorry we're late."

"Captain?" Ask Jack, and he looks at his cousin, "You're captain?"

"Uh, he, he." Said Joey, nervous. "I can explain."

"You were captain of your squad and you didn't tell us?" Ask Pikachu.

"Great!" Said Jack, angry with his cousin, "Now everyone knows! I have a feeling someone is going to tell this to everyone!"

"Now that's a surprise." Said Bernard.

"And I thought it was Kakashi sensei who was an Anbu squad." Said Naruto. "But Joey is an Anbu squad captain?"

"Figures." Said Saskue.

"Look, I know we want to learn about Joey begin a squad leader." Said Jiraiya, "But can we get out of here, now!"

"I guess." Said Joey, and he looks at his squad, "Okay, guys. Get information about the Akatsuki, and fan out."

"Yes sir!" Said the Anbu squad member, and all five left in a flash. Jack and Pikachu were surprised.

"Whoa. Where can I get myself one of those?" Ask Jack.

"Can we get out of here, please?" Ask Jiraiya.

"Alright." Said Joey, and he puts two fingers on his forehead, and said, "Everyone, get on." Everyone places each hand on Joey, and then Joey teleports everyone out of Kami's Lookout, and outside on the grass.

"Whoa!" Jack and Pikachu were surprised.

"I didn't see that happen." Said Jack.

"Okay," Bernard said, looking at everyone, "I'll be taking Naruto and Saskue back to their village. But don't worry; the Hidden Leaf Village will keep a close eye on these two from going after the Akatsuki."

"I see." Said Jiraiya, "Well, next time the Akatsuki comes again, don't kick me." He's still irritated. "My nose is chafing."

"Naruto, I guess you'll have to stay in the village until they're caught." Said Minato.

"But I want to help Jack's training." Naruto complained.

"Alright, you can help." Said Minato, "Only if you promise to eat healthy food and train extra hard."

"Okay." Said Naruto.

"Hmph. I wanna see this other loser fail on his training." Said Saskue.

"Hey! Watch it goth boy!" Jack said.

"Alright, no fighting." Said Bernard.

"Just let them, Bernard." Said Joey, "They're in worst condition of fighting against the Akatsuki then themselves."

"Okay." Said Bernard "Then I guess I'll leave Naruto and Saskue in your hands."

"Right." Said Joey.

"Well, I better get going." Said Bernard, but he remembers something, "Oh, I almost forgot!" He pulls out a big bag, and looks at Jack and Joey, "Jack, Joey, I have something for the two of you."

"Huh?" Ask Pikachu.

And then Bernard pulls out something, "How would you two…like to join…" He pulls out two green spandex suits, "The Youth!" Jack, Joey, and Pikachu are surprised.

"WOW!" Jack shouted. "That outfit is super cool!"

"WHOA!" Pikachu shouted.

"Uh, Bernard." Joey said, disturbed, "Don't you have something darker?"

Bernard puts the second green spandex suit away, and pulls out a darker green spandex suit. "Like this?"

"That'll do." Said Joey, taking it.

"This outfit!" Jack said, taking the suit. "I love it! I can't wait to try it out!"

"Excellent!" Said Bernard. And he images about the Youth Team. "Together: You, Me, Joey, Mike, and Max; together, we'll become Team Youth League! Better than the Elite Four!"

"Awesome!" Said Jack, excited, "Bernard, you are one awesome sensei than old sensei!"

"_I get the feeling you insulted Yo-Yo Man." _Joey thought.

"I knew you like it!" Said Bernard, giving Jack the thumbs up, "Alright! I'm off! Good luck with your training!" And then Bernard took off in a flash!"

"I get the feeling your sensei isn't going to like this." Said Jiraiya.

"Can we get back to the Rasengan?" Ask Jack.

"Alright." Said Joey, "Let's continue your training." He pulls out the huge bag of water balloons. "Okay, Jack, you're still in training. I know you didn't get to manage to complete the first stage on your first day, but you have a long way to go."

"Okay." Said Jack, and Joey hands Jack a water balloon.

"We'll be going to take a break from all that battle." Said Joey, "Good luck."

But Jack has no idea how to pot the water balloon. He was in the restroom, standing in front of the flushed toilet. He looks at his left hand, like it was in pain. He remembered everything to what Joey said to him, even in Jack's memory.

"_We'll be going to take a break from all that ball." _Said Joey, _"Good luck."_

"_Wait a second!" _Jack called, _"Aren't you're going to help me?"_

"_Why?" _Ask Joey.

"_Cousin, I need someone to watch me. I can't do this alone." _Said Jack.

"_Jack, are you suggesting me you want me to help you with your training?" _Jack nods, _"Then what kind of Pokémon Warrior wants attention? You just wanted this because you wanted the attention." _Joey was serious.

"_Cousin?" _Ask Jack. But Jack and Pikachu tries to back away from Joey, but Joey grabs Jack by his shirt.

"_Listen, Jack. If I get your attention, then what will happen? You can't stop being a kid! You're not long a kid anymore, Jack. You're going to be a man. When will you even learn to stop acting like a child? You're not a kid anymore!" _He then throws Jack to a tree. Everyone was surprised.

"_Gee, don't you think that's kind of hard?" _Ask Jiraiya.

"_Jack?" _Ask Naruto.

"_Jack!" _Pikachu called, worried. Jack was trying to get up, but he couldn't stand. Pikachu went up to Jack, worried.

"_Look at that, pathetic." _Said Saskue. _"It seems that Joey has a good point."_

"_Shut up." _Said Jack, getting up. _"I know I can do this. But."_

"_But what, Jack?" _Said Joey _"Nobody is there for you. You can't have anyone back you up all the time, you know. You're not like some of kid who always wanted attention, and even feeding you with a spoon. You're going to be a 'man'. Stop acting like a kid."_

"_Joey, that was kind of harsh." _Said Minato.

"_Minato, he needs to learn to grow up." _Said Joey, _"Some Pokémon Hero he turns out to be."_

"_Cousin." _Said Jack, _"I'm sorry."_

"_You should be." _Said Joey, _"Now stand on your two feet a true warrior, Jack. If you keep acting like a kid, you'll never get the things you want. Now stand up, Jack."_

"_Cousin, like I said." _Said Jack, standing, _"But all I wanted to ask, was just a little help."_

Joey stood there, motionless. _"Very well."_

"_But," _Jack asks, _"Can you at least show me the technique one more time? I want to see how it works."_

"_Oh, that." _Said Minato. He looks at Joey, _"Joey?"_

"_Well, if you want to see it one more time." _He releases his hand out to Jack, and said, _"…Pay me."_

"…" Jack yells loudly, _"WHAT AM I MADE OF, MONEY? YOU GRUMPIG! WHY DON'T YOU GO FEED YOURSELF? YOU BIG FAT WHITE WAILORD!"_

Jack's memory was over, but he decided to go take back in his bedroom. He feels so tired, he walks to his bedroom at his house, and feel asleep, thinking about what Joey said about his training.

"_The Rasengan was crated by the Fourth Hokage ever since he sacrificed himself to save the village from that scrawny fox. But, the Rasengan was not only meant to call the 'Spiraling Sphere', but also was meant to do a very much attack to your opponents."_

He even remembered what Minato said about the Spiraling Sphere instruction. _"Now then, Joey figured out why your hair was spinning clockwise is because of your hair. Since your hair is spinning to your left, yours is clockwise, and that means you're a lefty. But if it was spinning to your right, it would be counter clockwise, and be right handed."_

"_How am I going to master this jutsu?" _ Jack thought.

And lastly to what Joey said about how many days they master the Rasengan. _"Why, it even took Naruto about '31 days' to master this Ninjutsu. And I tell you; this is a very high rank jutsu. I would make a bet to see if you can pop the water balloon in 'six days'."_

"_I need more practice. Tomorrow, I need to complete my training." _Jack turns to the side, and falls asleep with his Pikachu.

The next day comes in the morning, and Jack continues his training by trying to pop the water balloon. Now Jack is in his second day to try and get the Rasengan right. But however, he still has a long way to go before he can complete the final stand. Jack and Pikachu return back to their hideout at Blue Forest, and brung a big full of water balloons.

"Okay, no more playing around." Said Jack, serious. "I won't stand around just doing now. For what my cousin said, I will show everyone I will master this jutsu hands down."

"You sure you can do this?" Ask Pikachu.

"Of course." Jack replied, taking a water balloon. "If Naruto, Minato, and Cousin can do it. So can I." He focuses, and concentrates on the water balloon. "Okay, here we go." He starts his first try, getting the water balloon to pop. But he tried, nothing happened. "Aw. Nothing happened.

"So, can we give up?" Ask Pikachu.

"No." Jack replied. "I'm not giving up until I keep on trying." He tries to concentrate even hard. "HRRRRRR!" _"Concentrate! Concentrate! Concentrate!" _He focuses very hard without the demon's power, and then out of nowhere. POP! "Whoa!"

"Oh ho!" Said Pikachu, surprised. "You did it." But on problem: Jack and Pikachu took a closer took, and saw a leek coming out. "What happened?"

"So close." Said Jack, "Come on, let's go find them." Both Jack and Pikachu hurried off to a hotel, but forgot something. "Whoops." They turned around, but thought of something. "Hold on." He thinks about it, but has an idea. "Wait! I got!" He looks at his Pikachu.

"Jack, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ask Pikachu.

"Oh yeah." Jack replied. They hurried home, and tried it out. It popped perfectly, and Jack called, "That's it!" Both Jack and Pikachu found a hotel, and try to wake up his cousin in bed. "Oh, cousin, wake up."

Joey was groaning, "Huh?" He looks at Jack and Pikachu, but turns away. "Nah, go away. Five more minutes." Jack and Pikachu irritated, but thought of an idea.

"Okay, you ask for it." Said Jack; he takes a water balloon, and starts to try it again. Joey had a feeling.

"_Why do I get the feeling this is going to be wet?" _Joey thought. But then, there was a pop, and it splashed on Joey's face. Joey jumped in a surprised, and looked around. "Huh? Wha? Wha? What the? What the?"

"So." Jack said, and Joey looks at his cousin, "That was the second stage, huh? What's next?" Joey was surprised he did it.

"Wait a minute." Said Joey, and he looks at Jack's left hand, dripping water. "_Dripping hand,"_ He looks down and saw the remains of the popped balloon, _"Popped balloon." _He was surprised and said, trying to wake them up. "Guys! Guys! Wake up! He did it! He popped the balloon!" They woke up, but heard the good news.

"Huh?" Ask Naruto, surprised, and looks at Jack's left hand. "He popped the water balloon? No way?"

"I don't believe it." Said Minato. "It just took him two days the master the first stage?"

"What?" Ask Jiraiya, "I don't see it. Show us."

"Okay." Said Jack, and he takes another water balloon, and said, "Keep your eye on the balloon." He places the water balloon on his left hand, and focuses his mystic on his right hand. Next, he touches every point of the water balloon, and spins his right hand clockwise and counter clockwise. By a perfect spot, the water balloon burst like a real balloon would pop. Everyone was surprised.

"No way." Said Saskue, stunned.

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered, "You did it!"

"Unbelievable." Said Minato, surprised.

"Jack, I must say." Said Joey, "You actually did it."

"Alright!" Jack said, and he looks at Jiraiya, and said, "How about…" But shocked and angry, "Hey!" Jiraiya fell asleep. Pikachu takes a water balloon, and throws it at Jiraiya's face. It was splash, and Jiraiya woke up.

"Huh?" When everyone decided to take a break, they decided to eat breakfast at a restaurant of fine food. "I'm sorry." Said Jiraiya, "I must have dozed off. You know how old I get for doing my research."

"Yeah right." Said Jack, glaring at Jiraiya, but Jiraiya was impressed.

"_Amazing." _Joey thought, _"He actually did it. By placing the water balloon on his left hand, and concentrating his mystic on his right, he was able to maintain his focus to make the water balloon pop."_

"So, Jack, how did it took you?" Ask Naruto.

"Well, I think it took me about twelve tries." Jack said, thinking, "And this must be by second day."

"_Wow. That's a new record." _Jiraiya thought. _"Took Minato three years, Naruto 31 days, and Joey somewhere close about a week to master the jutsu. He is one spunky student. Joey, you picked the right one."_

"But I didn't think of that idea." Said Jack, and everyone look at Jack, confused.

"How'd you do it?" Ask Saskue.

Jack walks up to the window, and points at the clock tower. "There." They looked at the clock tower, confused. "I was born in Clock Town, right? Cousin, you said my hair was clockwise, right?" Joey nod.

"Well, yes." Said Joey.

"Well, I had it all figured it. What if I did the same thing the clock tower did, but did it in a opposite direction?"

"Fill us in, Jack." Said Naruto, "I'm not getting this."

"Well, you know about clocks, right?" Ask Jack, "Well, I spin the water balloon in a different a different direction." He explains the whole story.

"When I watched Cousin, I noticed that his water balloon was all bumpy like. It was the same with Pervy Sage, and Minato. The reason why I couldn't do it is because I only had it spin one direction, and that means I only spin the water balloon clockwise."

"Just like mine, but counter clockwise." Said Naruto.

"Figures." Said Saskue.

"But instead, I thought about the clock tower and what Joey about me being clockwise." He continued, "And I thought, 'what will happen if I spin it in a different direction instead of clockwise?' I went counter clockwise, and that's how I was able to pop the water balloon, and beat your record." Everyone was surprised.

"_And I thought he was just plain dumb and stupid." _Jiraiya thought, _"But he has talent without using the demon's mystic."_

"_First it was a good strategy to defeat the dinosaur from Akito," _Joey thought, _"Now it took Jack to master the first stage in two days. When did he get so good? Is he getting improved, is it because he's kind of like Naruto, or is it because of something else; like he figured out he's only a half-god."_

"Alright!" Jack called, Let's not stand around and do nothing, let's get…" But Jack lost his balance, and fell. But manages to grab hold of the ground. "AGH!"

"Jack?" Ask Joey, getting his cousin up.

"What? What happened?" Ask Jack, shaken, "What's wrong with me? I couldn't move my body."

"Jack." Pikachu said, "You've almost wasted some of your mystic."

"Hang on, Jack." Said Joey, carrying Jack and Pikachu to a seat. They put them down on a chair. "It seems you've wasted almost some of your mystic. But it's surprising that you're still breathing, and standing a little. I've got just the cure. But first, let's get you the rest to learn this next one."

So now, the whole group took off back to the secret area, but leads Jack and Pikachu to be carried on Joey's back. They reached to the secret spot of Blue Forest, and lays Jack and Pikachu down on the ground.

"I should have known this would happen from the beginning. But it did happen before when you fainted on the ground." Joey looks through his bag, and pulls out a green bean. "Here, eat his, Jack." He lets Jack eat the green bean. "It's a Senzu Bean." Jack eats the senzu beam, but feels fully restored.

"Whoa!" Said Jack, surprised. "I'm back to my old self."

"A ho." Said Pikachu, feeling his body. "I feel much better."

"You see?" Ask Joey, "Now let's get to training."

"I'm afraid you're ganna have to skip it." Said a voice. They looked around, and saw a witch like, short, and sitting on a crystal ball. "I'm believed Minato has got to go."

"What?" Ask Naruto, "Now?"

"Well, I can't let a spirit wonder around all day." Said the witch.

"Baba, you came to take Minato back, didn't you?" Ask Joey.

"Well, of course." Said Baba, "Okay, let's go."

"But…but." Said Naruto, upset. "I want him to stay."

"Naruto, it's okay." Said Minato, putting his hand on Naruto's yellow hair. "I will always watch you, from up there. You have someone to watch over you other than me. I'm really proud of you becoming so strong."

"Dad." Said Naruto, crying. Minato hugs his son.

"Naruto, be strong." Said Minato, "I may have been gone, but I will always watch you. Take care, my son." He gives Naruto a gift. A gift made for his father. "They called him Yellow Flash, now I want you to follow my footsteps." He looks at his teacher, "Jiraiya, take good care of Naruto for me."

"Will do, Minato." Said Jiraiya, "I hope you like the stuff I've given you."

"I'll read them someday." Said Minato, and smiles for Naruto, "Naruto, I'm counting on you, Future Hokage." And then Minato and Baba leaves the place, fading away.

"I hope you didn't take too long." Said Baba.

"Minato." Said Jack, "Thanks for the training."

"Good-bye." Said Joey, "And thank you."

Naruto looks up at the sky, and shouts for a cheer, "Hey! Dad!"

"Naruto?" Ask Jack and Pikachu, surprised.

"Just wait! When we cross paths, I will be become even stronger than you. And when I see you again, I want to take you for the best ramen you'll love! I'll make you proud, dad! You'll see! I promise I will be the best Shinobi you'll remember!"

Over at the sky, Minato replies with smile of his face, _"Naruto. I will always watch you, and Naruto, thank you. Take care, my son." _He gives a smile with his white shiny teeth.

"Naruto." Said Jack, "Your father is amazing. Thank you for helping me with my training, just a little."

"_Show off." _Saskue thought, jealous, _"He gets to see his father, but I didn't get to see my family? I'll make sure you join your father."_

"Saskue." Said Joey, "I get the feeling you want to see your family alive, huh? Why don't you go see them at your home." Saskue was surprised. "I ask Baba for a request before they left." Saskue hurried off to the Hidden Leaf Village to see what Joey said might be true. "That's it Saskue. You'll be surprise to see them finally at home."

"Saskue." Said Jack. _"Now this is one heck of an adventure of a life time. Thanks for your encouragement, but be strong you two." _He looks at his cousin and said, "Alright! Cousin! It's time for my second training."

Saskue hurries through the forest, and rushes all the way straight to his home. He arrived at the village, but hurried off to his side of the clan. He found a gate, went through, and hurried home. When he opened the door to his house, he was in a shock to see something they had loved.

"…Mom? Dad?" Ask Saskue.

"Welcome home, dear." Said his mother. Saskue walks inside, and found his parents.

Meanwhile, with the rest of the group, now Joey is going to give Jack the second stage of learning the Rasengan. "Alright, Jack," Said Joey, "Now that you've master the first stage, time to master the second stage."

"Alright." Said Jack, excited, "Let me have it!"

"Okay, here you go." Said Joey, and he gives Jack a rubber ball. Jack takes the rubber ball, but irritated.

"Huh? Hey. This is a rubber ball." Said Jack.

"I know." Said Joey, "But now, let's see if you can try and pop this one." Joey and Jiraiya put the rubber ball on their right hand, and then it burst in a flash. Jack and Pikachu were surprised. "But I can tell you; this is was harder than the first stage."


	42. Chapter 41

Episode 41: Rasengan III

"You mean I have to master this stage next?" Ask Jack, and he stares at the rubber ball, thinking.

"Go ahead." Said Joey. "You'll find out soon."

Jack gets into position, and tries to do the same thing as he did with the water balloon. He places the rubber ball on his left hand. Next, he focuses his mystic on his right hand. And then, spins the rubber ball clockwise and counter clockwise, repeatedly. But he tried hard, nothing happened; it didn't pop. _"Whoa. This is hard."_ Jack thought.

Joey shows one finger and said, "The first stage you learned is 'rotation'." Next, he shows two fingers, "The second stage is 'force'. I can tell you; this is a way harder jutsu when you surpass the first stage. And by the force, I didn't mean by your Jedi Force abilities, I mean by all that power is in to you."

"My power?" Ask Jack.

"Yes." Said Jiraiya, "You need to put a lot of pressure from all that mystic into that rubber ball. But it has to do with so much power, you have to make sure that Chakra of yours puts it in pressure."

"In the meantime, we need you to practice." Said Joey, "But if you put too much pressure of your mystic; you won't be able to last that long."

"Oh." Said Jack, "Okay. But is it okay if I teach Pikachu a new technique?"

"The Chidori?" Ask Joey.

"Are you kidding me?" Ask Naruto, with a little laugh.

"Kid, Pokémon and our Jutsu don't mix." Said Jiraiya, "You can't just simply teach your Pokémon, Chidori. That is one hundred percent impossible. Besides, you don't need to teach them a need technique."

"Huh? I don't have to learn Chidori?" Ask Pikachu.

"Oh course now." Jiraiya replied, "There's no need to, because you already your own talent. Pokémon don't need to learn jutsu, because the Pokémon already has his or her own talent. Pikachu, you have thunder moves, but Chidori is only jutsu. You don't need to learn it, because you got yourself."

"Oh!" Said Pikachu, surprised. "I get it now."

"I guess I don't need to teach Pikachu, Chidori." Said Jack, "But I teach Pikachu something else?"

"Like what?" Ask Naruto.

"Like some kind of different technique other than jutsu?" Ask Joey.

"Yeah." Jack replied.

"Well, I'll go into town and see what fits best for Pikachu, okay?" Said Joey. "Just practice, and maintain your balance."

"You got it, sensei." Said Jack. Joey was surprised.

"Uh, sure." Said Joey. "Okay, good luck, Jack. Try to make a little hole, and see your progress." Joey, Naruto, and Jiraiya took off in a flash, leaving Jack and Pikachu all alone in the secret spot.

"Okay, no more being lazy!" Said Jack, getting ready, "I'm going to the top no matter what! I will always to my best to become the great Pokémon Hero! Let my second stage training begin!"

While Jack and Pikachu are in training, Joey takes Jiraiya and Naruto to some ramen, just for food for a break. However, for Naruto, he was eating the whole noodle soup with just one gulp. Joey and Jiraiya were discussing on how Jack manage to complete the jutsu in two days.

"So tell me, Joey." Jiraiya said, "Jack has grown strong ever since we saw him defeated so many villains like Naruto. But tell me; give me a good reason why you're teaching him the Rasengan like the Fourth Hokage and me?"

"Well, I thought maybe it would be right for Jack to learn the Rasengan." Joey replied, "But he still lacks mystic. It was unbelievable for Jack to master the first stage in two days. But Jiraiya…"

"I know." Jiraiya said, "It is our duty to make sure the Akatsuki doesn't strike again. He came after Jack just to get information. And they're still after Naruto as usual. But Jack doesn't realize that Naruto has the demon inside of him."

"Figures."

"But I have one question for you? Who are you going to take at the ball?"

"HUH?" Joey was surprised, and Naruto spat out a lot of soup. "Taking someone to the ball?"

"Well, the ball is almost coming." Jiraiya said.

"Are you serious?" Ask Joey, surprised, "When does it start? When? Raye was expecting me to invite me to take her to the ball?"

"Oh great." Said Joey, putting his hand on his face. "She'll be even worse than my mom if I don't take her to the ball." He dashed off in a hurry. "RAYE!"

Jiraiya and Naruto were standing on the seat, watching Joey leave the place. "I guess he was in a hurry for something." Said Naruto.

"Guess so." Said Jiraiya.

But however, Joey returns back, and said, "We need to tell this to Jack!" Joey, Naruto, and Jiraiya hurried back.

Jack was still standing, but lost half of his mystic. He is still trying to get the Rasengan right, but Jack wasn't able to pop it.

"Phew." Said Jack, breathing, "I guess this is how Naruto feels. I couldn't beat it." He thinks. "Wait, what was it? Something about force?" And then he remembers from his memory.

"_The first stage you learned is 'rotation'."_ Next, he shows two fingers, _"The second stage is 'force'. I can tell you; this is a way harder jutsu when you surpass the first stage. And by the force, I didn't mean by your Jedi Force abilities, I mean by all that power is in to you."_

"_My power?"_ Ask Jack.

"_Yes."_ Said Jiraiya, _"You need to put a lot of pressure from all that mystic into that rubber ball. But it has to do with so much power, you have to make sure that Chakra of yours puts it in pressure."_

"_In the meantime, we need you to practice."_ Said Joey, _"But if you put too much pressure of your mystic; you won't be able to last that long."_

"_So." _Jack thought, _"If I want to make it even power, I must use all of my mystic to make this rubber ball pop. Okay, but I'm not ganna let this happen to me since I'm still young. I'm doing this for you, cousin." _Jack puts both hands on the rubber ball. His hand land is holding the rubber ball, and on his right hand is gripping at the top.

"Jack, what are you up to?" Ask Pikachu.

"I'm ganna try and pressure." Jack replied. "But I'm not ganna to be out that fast." He thought, _"Okay. I need to focus, concentrate my entire mystic to this rubber ball, and then make it all the way. Here we go." _Jack begins to concentrate his entire mystic, and then sends his energy of mystic at the rubber ball. "HAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!!" The rubber ball started to get all bumpy, just like the one from the water balloon. "Come on! Come on! Come on! HAAAAAAAGGGHH!!"

But for a fail, Jack made a speck come out. Jack only made a little hole through the rubber ball. Jack and Pikachu were surprised. "Huh?"

"Well done, Jack." Said a voice. Jack and Pikachu look at where Jack was, Jack looks behind, and saw Joey with a bowl of ramen. "You made just a speck through the hole of the rubber ball."

"So, you did it, huh?" Ask Naruto. "You amaze me."

"Well, thanks." Said Jack, scratching the back of his hair.

"Oh yeah." Said Pikachu.

"Hey, Jack." Joey said, "Take our your left hand."

"Huh?"

"I wanna do an experiment with you." Jack releases his left hand, and Joey starts to paint Jack's hand with a black swirl like. But so tiny to fit Jack's palm, Jack and Pikachu looks at the tiny black swirl, confused. They looked at Joey and Jiraiya, confused.

Joey, Jiraiya, and Naruto revealed their swirl on their right palm. On each palm is a small black swirl, but Naruto has a hidden leaf symbol instead. "You've come this far to being a Pokémon Warrior, now you're one of us. Made for five Rasengan members." Said Joey. "Surprise?"

"Oh, this is ganna be sweet!" Said Naruto. "Show us again! Show us again!"

"Hold on, Naruto." Said Jiraiya, "He needs to look at something before we move on." Jiraiya started to pull out a piece of paper. He shows it to Jack, and Jack and Pikachu look at the piece of paper, confused. It's blank.

"Well, can you see anything?" Ask Joey. Jack and Pikachu shook their heads. "No? Okay." He looks at Jiraiya, "Jiraiya, if I may?"

"Sure." Said Jiraiya, handing Joey the piece of paper. Now Joey paints the same swirl symbol, and shows it to Jack.

"Now do you see?" Ask Joey. Jack and Pikachu nod. "I think I know the reason why. Minato and Naruto had a hard time to concentrate on a piece of paper." And then Joey pulls out a scientist suit, and pulls out the black board Minato used before. "Let me explain."

"What?" Ask Jack, shocked, "Again? Where is that board coming from?"

"Sorry, can't help it." Said Joey, and he explains. Jack and Pikachu begin to eat ramen. "You see your mind is completely blank." Jack feels irritated. Joey gives an example by making a piece of chalk moving around like crazy. "I can tell why, it's because there is nothing on a piece of paper. Your eyes were wondering around, losing focus of your mystic." Next, Joey erases all the lines with an eraser, and draws a swirl in the middle. "But, however, if you put a dot or a symbol in the middle, your eyes are glued to that dot.

"That's why you weren't concentrating enough. Your mind was trying to look for that center; you would have to put a symbol in the middle of the center. If you can maintain your concentration at the middle of the dot, you can control balance."

"So, I see." Said Jack, understanding. "Without my concentration, I won't be able to get the second stage to complete."

"Correct." Said Jiraiya.

"But, if I can concentrate on that point, I'll be able to master the second stage." Said Jack.

"You got it." Said Joey, "You see? You're learning Jack. Ounce you have concentrated enough mystic, you'll be able to pop that rubber ball in no time. But listen, make sure you get enough rest before you move on, okay?"

"Alright!" Jack called, excited. He takes another rubber ball, and prepares himself. "I'm ready to do this!"

"Great." Said Joey, "You do that, while we get some ramen. Well, see you." Joey, Jiraiya, and Naruto turn around, and started to walk off.

"What? Hey!" Jack shouted, "Instead of stuffing your faces, how 'bout a game of catch!" He chucks the rubber ball straight to the backside of Joey's hair.

But Joey's keen sense comes in, turns around, and caught the rubber ball with his teeth. Jiraiya and Naruto turned around, and Jack and Pikachu were surprised. Joey chuckles and said, "STRRRIIIIIKE-KA!" He spits the rubber ball at Jack, and Jack caught it. "There! Game over, Jack! End of story! Ha, ha! That's a good laugh. You sure are a good catcher, but a bad pitcher.

"Well, why don't you try practicing throwing that rubber ball more?" Joey, Jiraiya, and Naruto walk off. "Good catch by the way. See you later, Johnny Bench." He laughs all the way.

"Oh yeah!" Jack shouted, "Well I don't need my own bloody cousin's help for this! I can handle this on my own!" Jack grabs another rubber ball, and continues his training.

"_Sorry, Jack. But you have to do this on your own." _Joey thought, _"The Fourth Hokage has made me, Jiraiya, and Naruto on our own. Now it's your turn to master the jutsu on your own. This is part of your lesson, Jack. I know you can do this without anyone's help."_

Meanwhile, at the Danto Kingdom, a girl with blond hair wears a blue shirt and blue skirt, and blue shoes, is crying in her room, sad.

"Fiona!" A voice called. An old man with a big nose, a white mustache, bold, a blue cloak, and a king's clothes knocks on the door. "Fiona dear? What's the matter?"

"Oh, come in, father." Said Fiona, in tears. The old man comes in.

"Fiona, what's wrong?" Ask her father. "Is something wrong, dear?"

She sniffs and replies, "No. My date won't take me to the Galleon Ball for a celebration. Now I have no one to take to the dance to." She cries some more.

"Now dear, don't cry." Said her father, trying to help. "Well, if your date refuses, then…" He tries to think quick, and said, "I'll take you." She cries mores as her father shrieks. "Wait, wait! Take my servant!" He pulls out a man with glasses, blue short hair, and blue clothes. She cries more. "Fiona, please!" _"Oh, Prince Brent, where's your magic touch?" _He thought. _"I need some help here."_

"Daddy, what am I going to do?" Ask Fiona, in tears, "There is no one around to take me because I have someone who is harsh known as King Danto."

"I'm sorry." Said King Danto, putting his hand on her daughters left shoulder. "I wish I could help, but how am I going to find the perfect fiancé for you?" He takes her daughter, "Come on; let's go find the knights."

"Do you think they'll help me?" Ask Fiona. They both left the room, and found a bunch of knights eating dinner.

King Danto makes an announcement, "Attention! Attention all Knights!" All the knights got King Danto's attention. "I have great news, and a new mission on your next advantage. But however, it would seem to be of a great challenge. Gentlemen, for this new mission, which one of you lucky men would like to take my daughter to the Galleon Ball?"

"_Daddy, stop it." _Fiona whispered, _"They can never help me."_

"Do not fret, Princess Fiona." Said one the knights. Fiona was surprised, and King Danto smiled. "For we the knights will be of a great service."

"We will do as honor to escort you to your date." Said another.

"Free cheers for Mrs. Danto." Said the third knight. All the knights cheered, and Fiona was happy

"You see?" Ask King Danto to her daughter, "Nothing to worry."

"Oh, father!" Said Fiona at her dad, happy, "Thank you! Now, I will have a special knight to protect me from those evil fiends out there." The knights stopped cheering.

"Oh yes." Said King Danto, talking to her daughter. "They have a great experience of facing against real fiends. But in order to be on the safe side, you need to head to 'Mushroom Rock Road' in order to have a flying machina which I don't like, take you there. How's that?" He looks at the knights, but King Danto and Fiona was surprised a little. "Huh?"

All the knights are gone. The only stuff they behind are two spears on the ground, one spear spinning, a sword spinning up side down, and a shield fell on the ground.

"Cowards!" King Danto shouted. "You have lack of need in a lot experience. I will return you fools back to Pawn's Rank!" He's mad; "I wish I never want them as knights again."

"Now what, daddy?" Ask Fiona, worried.

"Calm yourself, dear." King Danto said, "Daddy is still thinking."

And then a voice called, "Excuse me, your majesty." King Danto and Fiona were surprised, and saw a man with red short hair, brown shirt and pants, brown boots, and a beard. "King Danto."

"Ah, Lionel." Said King Danto, "Such the man I need to see."

"What?" Ask Lionel, "Wait, hold on. I'm not here for something from you. I need to pick up a book from your library room."

"Why, of course." Said King Danto, takes Lionel. "This way. But may I ask a favor."

"What is it?" Ask Lionel.

"Hello, Mr. Davis." Said Fiona.

"Oh, hello Princess Fiona." Said Lionel, "If you're asking me to the ball, I'm too busy."

"Oh." Said Fiona, depressed.

"Well, there's that." Said King Danto, "But that's not what I mean. Do you have a son?"

"I have two boys." Lionel replied, "But Zac is too young to take Fiona. But I don't know if Jack is busy or not."

Fiona shrieked. "EEP!" King Danto and Lionel looks at Fiona, confused. "That Pokémon Freak? Do you realize what he'll do to my complexion? It means he'll ruin everything I will do and what I say."

"Fiona?" Ask King Danto, "Are you hating the boy name, Jack?"

"Well, I saw him." Fiona said, "But I can't him, father. He'll ruin everything."

"What? Jack?" Ask Lionel, "I know he looks and acts a bit young, but I have never seen him mature more. He's grown." King Danto looks through the books, finding the right one. "Your majesty. It should be about TMs. Jack needs a TM book to teach his Pikachu something he'll do to help out on his journey."

"Quite." Said King Danto, searching. "Where did I put it?" He found the book, "Here we go." He gives the book to Lionel, and Lionel takes it." Here you go. I assure you, your son is ganna be a great Pokémon Hero."

"What?" Ask Fiona, confused.

King Danto gives his daughter a smile and said, "Oh, you didn't know since there was an attack. It seems that Mr. Davis' son, Jack, is becoming even strong than before. But are you sure you refuse want him to take you to the Galleon Ball?"

Fiona looks down and replies, "Promise me he'll make it at Mushroom Rock Road, father." She leaves.

Lionel looks at King Danto in confusion, "You want Jack to take your daughter to the ball?"

"Of course." King Danto replies.

"Well, I guess I can't argue with that one." Said Lionel, "I'll give the message to Jack. But are you sure you want Jack to be alone with your daughter?"

"What?" Ask King Danto, "Can you make him stronger?"

"Well, I'm teaching Jack the 'Parry Attack'. But he needs to learn how to counter the attack."

"Well, good luck. But make sure your son doesn't have somebody else, all right? I don't want to drop his rank down."

"Deal."

"Huh?" Ask Jack, talking to his father at home, "Taking Fiona to the ball?"

"That's what King Danto want me to tell you, Jack." Said Lionel. "But something tells me you already had someone."

"Yeah." Said Jack, looking down.

"Oh course." Said Pikachu, looking down.

"Huh? What's the matter?" Ask Lionel, "You don't look happy. Look, I understand if you don't want to date Fiona, then it's…"

"No, it is not that." Jack said. Lionel was surprised, but listens. "It's Grace, my fiancé. She found another."

"She did?"

"She said that she prefer someone who doesn't go berserk around her. Grace was terrified that she was scared to come near me."

"How did it happen so fast?"

"When I was in the empire world, she remembered in her dream, she saw me turn into a horrible monster in the Hollow Bastion Colosseum. That's why she's avoiding me. So, she dumped me."

"Jack, I'm sorry." Said Lionel, sad for his son. "But cheer up. I know there is somebody who isn't afraid of you. It's what the inside counts, not the outside."

"Okay." Said Jack.

"Jack, I'm giving you a chance to pull your face straight." Said Lionel, "Besides, I'll do what is right. This time, I'm ganna help you and your Pikachu train. If you two want to be stronger, then show she what you're made of."

"Really?" Ask Pikachu, surprised.

"Are you sure?" Ask Jack, "What if she?"

"Hey, Pokémon Hero, I don't want to hear anymore depressions. All I saying is that you can't remain sad all the time. You still have a long way to go. I know you'll find the right fiancé. But you can trust the Inu Family to help you on your journeys. I'm just saying, Jack, you and your Pikachu can do it. Don't give up your dreams. If you give up now, then you lose all of your dreams."

"Well, since you put it that way." Said Jack, and he smiles, "That makes me feel better. I forgot I still want to become the Pokémon Hero. Who needs Grace anyway? Not me? I will someday find another fiancé, and still become the Pokémon Hero I will always be."

"Now that's the spirit." Said Lionel, "Now rest up. I need to tell my brother to help his son train. Tomorrow, you and I will train, okay?"

"You got it!" Said Jack.

"Hey, dad." Said Joey to his father.

"Yes?" Ask his father.

"I need your help." Soon, the warriors of Joey, Jack, Amy, and Jena ask their parents, a wife, and teacher to help them with their training before going to the ball tomorrow. Joey asks his father to train, the same with Jack, Jena asks Rinblade to train, Amy asks Joey's mother to help her out, and Yo-Yo Man practices his own training by going to some kind of Team Rocket Academy to beat the Rocket Grunts up.

"Joey, you'll be improving until you become even stronger." Said Joey's father, "Make me proud."


	43. Chapter 42

Episode 42: The Airship Fun Way

"_Okay," _Jack thought, holding a rubber ball on his left hand. _"If I want to do this right. I must concentrate on the mark cousin put on my hand. Now, if I want to complete the second stage, I must pop this rubber ball." _He closes his eyes, and concentrates his mind, _"Okay. Focus. Concentrate. Concentrate. Concentrate."_

In Jack's mind, he images that little dot, and blue mystic spinning clockwise as a whirling vortex. But when the dot got closer, all it shows was Joey's, crunching the rubber ball with his white fang. It then said, "STRRRIIIIIKE-KA!" It echoed in Jack's head.

Jack felt all stunned, and laughed made one chuckle. Next, he laughed a whole lot. "Ha, ha, ha, ha! Aha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! How am I supposed to concentrate with that in the way?"

"STRRRIIIIIKE-KA!"

"DA, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha! Aha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Jack continues to laugh.

Over on the trees, Joey's shadow clone was keeping an eye on Jack's training. _"Gee. What got him to laugh?" _The clone thought.

Jack continues to laugh and said, "How am I supposed to really concentrate with Joey's goofy face in the way?"

"_Oh." _The clone thought, irritated, _"That's why. Why did I have to do that? I better give this to word." _And he took off to Joey.

"Okay." Said Jack, getting up, and he looks at the rubber ball. "This is going to be tough. How am I going to handle this?"

"Jack!" A voice called. Jack looks behind, and saw Pikachu coming. "We got to hurry! Fiona is waiting for us now!"

"Oh!" Jack said, surprised, and he hurried off with his Pikachu. "If Fiona finds out I'm gone, I'm a goner from King Danto."

"Well, let's pick up the paste!" Said Pikachu. "We don't want to be late!"

Jack and Pikachu hustled up the entire way straight pass the Mi'ihen Road, and run pass the guard. They reach to a cliff made of red rocks as a road. There were knights ready to go into battle, but no sight to see Princess Fiona or anyone else.

"So where is she?" Ask Jack, looking. "I don't see Princess Fiona anywhere."

"Jack!" A voice shouted, appearing. Jack and Pikachu were surprised. "Were you looking for me?"

"Fiona!" Jack said, surprised.

"Indeed." Pikachu replied.

"So, are you ready to go?" Ask Fiona.

"Oh yeah!" Pikachu cheered. "Let's go!"

The knights walked up to the Princess, and escort her to the entry, taking Jack and Pikachu along to go to the Galleon Colosseum. But before Jack and Pikachu walk through the entry, they heard a voice.

"Huh?"

"It's hopeless." Said a voice. A man wears some kind of a middle age clothes, long white pants, brown shirt, having a beard, red hair, and sandals is at a wall, suffering. "I can never do things right. What am I going to do with the Chocobos in the world?"

"Who's there?" Ask Jack, looking at the person.

"Huh?" The person looks at Jack and Pikachu, and asks, "Who are you two?"

"Us?" Ask Pikachu.

"I'm Jack Davis." Said Jack, introducing himself, and his Pikachu, "And this is my pal, Pikachu."

"Pikachu."

But Jack notices something different about the person. "Wait a minute." Jack puts a lot of thought and asks, "Are you…Chuck?"

"How'd you know?" Ask Chuck.

"I remember in the Empire World, I saw you with a Shoopuf a long time." Said Jack, explaining, "Are Emma and Irma are with you?"

"Nah." Chuck replied. "They're up ahead, preparing to get the airships ready."

"Oh." Said Jack, "Well, let's get going." Said Jack, "They're waiting for us."

"Alright." Said Chuck, "But I think your date is waiting." Chuck, Jack, and Pikachu continue to move on, but Fiona was waiting patiently for Jack and Pikachu to come. Knights are protecting here, to escort Jack, Pikachu, and Fiona to go to the center head quarters.

"Jack." Said Fiona, "Are you ready?"

"For what?" Ask Jack, walking up to Fiona with Pikachu. "Where are we…?" But Jack came to a halt, and heard a knight speaking…

"Going up." Jack, Pikachu, and Fiona felt something underneath their own feet, and then the platform they're standing on was shooting up like a geyser. It reached to a second floor, rock ledge, and the group started to move on.

"Over here." Said one of the knights. "I'll escort you. Right this way." Jack, Pikachu, and Fiona follow the knight, but saw a fiend. "Uh-oh. We have trouble." He looks at the group, "We want you to be safe right, so walk quietly and follow me." They tiptop pass the fiend, and continue through the trail quietly without getting the fiend's attention. "Just a little further."

They made it to the other side, and stand on the next platform. "We made it, Jack. Just a little further." Jack, Pikachu, and Fiona are standing on the platform, and then platform rose up to the next floor like an elevator, but a geyser underneath. "This way!" Fiona said, leading. Jack and Pikachu follow Fiona, and gets on the platform. The same from before, and the rock as an elevator take all three on to the next floor.

"Princess Fiona." Said another knight, "Ride on this elevator we made, and head to the center head quarters." Fiona gets on the elevator machine, and Jack and Pikachu gets on the machine too. The knight pulls the lever, and takes all three all the way up to the cliff. They continue on, walking on the path, and reach to the center head quarters.

When they reach to the center, they saw a lot of airships filled with people going to the Galleon Colosseum. Jack and Pikachu are surprised, and Fiona went ahead. Jack and Pikachu were wondering around, looking to see where the others are.

"Jack?" Ask a voice. Jack and Pikachu turned around, and saw a boy wearing a mask, and black robes. But the other has blue short hair, a green suit on, big eyebrows, and a full colored black eye. "Is that you? Do you remember us?" Ask the figure person.

Jack puts a lot of thought, and replies, "Oh! Max Warlock and Mike Lee Rock!"

"So that's why you look like, Mike." Said Pikachu.

"So you do remember?" Ask Mike, "Very impressive. I heard Bernard sensei was looking for another student or two."

"So, do you two have dates already?" Ask Jack.

"We do." Max replied. "I have Grace Redheart, and Mike has Alice Wolflie."

Jack was very shocked. "WHAT! You Max?" He shouted, "Grace chose you instead of me?"

Max was surprised and said, "But she came to me. She didn't say much about you, Jack. Don't you have something inside of you that made her scared?"

Jack was about to saw something, but put his head down and replied, "Yeah. How could I forget? The Bloody Inu." Pikachu tries to help Jack by petting him on his head.

"It'll be okay." Said Mike. "You have Fiona to company you. So there shouldn't be any problem."

"You know, you're right." Said Jack, cheering up, "Who cares if Grace doesn't want me? So what? I'm still ganna be the Pokémon Hero I really am."

"Now that's the spirit." Said Mike, giving Jack the thumbs up. _"He sure has spirit." _He thought.

"Jack!" Fiona called, "Come on!" Jack and Pikachu hurried to Fiona. Max and Mike followed Jack to take their dates.

"Welcome to the Emma Airship." Said the announcement. Everyone is inside the airship, and it seems there are people are enjoying the flight of the airship. Jack and Pikachu are relaxing with Fiona, enjoying the time of eating dinner before being dropped off. "Thank you for your patience. Enjoy the food of all you want, and have a good time in the airship. We will be landing at the Galleon Colosseum in a short minute or so. Have a good time."

"You know." Fiona said, "Emma is an amazing Chocobo Knight, I love her as a fan."

"You don't say." Said Jack, he puts his fork and knife down and said, "You want to be like Emma?" She nods. "That explains the reason why you want to have an adventure. I can't believe King Danto have you duty as a princess."

"I'm just glad you decided to take me." Said Fiona, "But you don't look so happy." Jack and Pikachu looks at Fiona confused, "Don't tell me," He figured out something and said, "You want to make someone jealous to bring her back."

"WHAT?" Jack said, shocked, and waved his hands from left and right in a panic, "No Way! I can never do that! If I do that, your father will kill me a pulp. I just want to make you happy. I don't care if someone who is my fiancé gone with another guy. That does not bother. It would have to bring me down other than dumping."

"Oh." Said Fiona, and she said, "But if you're taking me on a date right now, would you be my fiancé or my boyfriend?" Jack and Pikachu shrieked. "Or, maybe not."

"Well, I need to take a walk." Said Jack, getting up. "Care to come?"

"Well, okay." Said Fiona, and she follows Jack and Pikachu to the outside spot. They went outside to see other people with his or her dates outside. Jack and Pikachu are looking to see if Max and Mike are around, but Fiona wants to look at the view. So they walk up the stairs, and looked outside. "Wow."

"You like?" Ask Jack, talking to Fiona. "Your first time traveling?"

"Kinda." Fiona replied. "But it's not only the Danto region I want to see. I want to also see the Orre and Crystal to see how they fight against anything. But my dad, he pulls me back and treats me like I'm still his little daughter."

"Oh." Said Pikachu, "I guess it must be tough being a princess." She nods.

"Well, the sooner we finish this, the better." Said Jack, "But if you want to go on your adventures, then why didn't you ask your father?"

And Fiona replies, "Well, you know him. Since I'm his daughter, I can't leave as order. Prince Brent gets to go somewhere, and Princess Hinata gets to go somewhere. I have to stay in my region as my duties." She looks at Jack, "But I wonder, what made your fiancé away from you?"

"Oh, me?" Ask Jack, surprised, looking at Fiona.

"You are a weird one, aren't you? No one believes I'm from another planet, or calls me the freak's girlfriend. So, what's your secret?"

"Yikes!" Jack turns away, nervous. "I can't tell you. If I did, you would run away in fear."

"Oh, come on. It can't be that bad. It's not like you're some kind of monster."

Jack has no choice, and looks at Fiona the truth, "Since Jena has Brent, then I guess I have no choice. Fiona, I am not as human as you think." Fiona is confused. "I am really…" But all of the suddenly, there was a shake from the airship. Everyone was in a panic, and hurried back inside. "Oh boy! Discussion's over!" Jack, Pikachu, and Fiona hurried back into the airship for covered. "Back into the ship!"

Something was attacking the airship like crazy. A band of Team Rockets as Grunts summoned Pokémon, and attacks the airship. Knights are fending off against the Rockets. Everyone is taken covered inside their rooms, protected from evil Team Rockets.

"Attention everyone," Emma said in the announcements, "It seems we're having a bit of difficult, so everyone be calm and please remain in your rooms until it's all clear. Thank you and wait patiently until we not only arrive at the Galleon Colosseum, but also until there are no more Team Rocket."

"Jack, what's ganna happen now?" Ask Fiona. "We can't leave them out there alone?"

"Not to worry." Jack said, getting out his stuff. "My tuxedo, my flower, aha! My weapons and my Pokémon." He grabbed his weapons, his shield, and his Poké Balls. "It's our turn to fight back."

"Jack!" Fiona said, "You're not thinking of going out there alone are you?"

"Of course not." Pikachu replied.

"Well, can I come along?" Fiona asks, "I want to help."

Jack looks at Fiona and replies, "Sure! Grab your weapons and your Pokémon. This is our date, and no one ruins our date!"

Outside, there is a mayhem battle against the knights, the heroes, and their Pokémon against Team Rocket attack. Jack, Pikachu, and Fiona appeared in the battlefield, but saw so many coming from the sky, attacking. "And I thought they would never stop." Said Pikachu.

"Fiona," Jack said. "Just be careful, okay? I don't want King Danto to know you were fighting against a lot of Team Rockets. I don't want to lose me."

"Jack, you can trust me." Said Fiona, "My father trained me to defend myself. But if you ever saw a girl being captured, but having a guy scream like a little girl; that would be me." And she left with his summoned Pokémon.

"I guess we have no choice." Said Pikachu. "Let's go, Jack."

"Alright!" Said Jack, summoned his Pokémon, "Let's kick some Team Rocket. CHARGE!" Now everyone is now defeating Team Rocket like crazy! "HAHA! HIYA! WHA-HA! WHA-HA! YAHOO! YA!" They're even sending Team Rocket flying away. "EHA! SEEYA!"

"Big Bang Attack!" A voice shouted.

"Cousin? Where'd you come from?" Ask Jack, still attacking.

"Raye said she meet me ahead." His cousin replied, "I had to come because there is a Team Rocket. Need a hand?"

"Hold on." Said Jack; he pulled out a Megaton Hammer, and swings one of Team Rockets out of the airship. "Nah, we're good. Thanks for the offer."

"My pleasure." Said his cousin, continue fighting. Now are of the Team Rockets are finally gone. It seems everyone in battle won the battle. "Oh well. I better be off before Raye finds out I'm missing. See ya, Jack." The figure flies off.

"Attention." Emma announces. "Attention everyone, it seems that Team Rocket are finally gone. So we are clear to come on out and enjoy the view. But also, we have finally reached to the Galleon Colosseum." There were cheers everywhere. "Everyone, we'll be coming in a landing pretty soon. So get your suits ready, and have fun!"

"Alright!" Said Jack, "We made it." He looks around, and saw Fiona coming. "Fiona!"

"Jack, are you and Pikachu okay?" Ask Fiona.

"We're okay." Pikachu said. "How'd you do?"

"How'd I do? I did great." Fiona replied, "I took them out with my Blastoise. We worked as a team."

"So your beginner Pokémon is a Squirtle?" Ask Jack, surprised. "You must be intense. We should battle sometime."

"Maybe." Said Fiona, "But let's go." She takes Jack and Pikachu back inside. The airship finally lands on the road, and it opens the gate. The airship unloads a whole lot of people, and many people went inside the Galleon Colosseum. "We made it!"

"Wow." Said Jack, looking around. "So this is how they celebrate."

"Jack!" Said Fiona, "Let's go! I to go have some fun and dance with you."

"Of course!" Said Jack, surprised, "Well, you're the princess, let's go. But I need to get change. Can I?"

"Hurry back." Said Fiona, going to the woman's room. "I need to get change." Jack and Pikachu hurried to the men's room, and decided to get change. Joey was prepared in his male kimono cloth for Raye, all white. However, Jack wears his white tux to impress his date. But the problem, Jack never wanted this to happen.

"I look awful." Said Jack, embarrassed in front of mirror. He looks at his clothes, and puts the hat away. "I feel like I'm not like my old self."

"Well, at least you live the good life." Said Joey, prepared, "Are you ready?"

"No." Jack replied, worried. "My date is Fiona." He looks at his cousin, and then the mirror. "Murder me, cousin. Before it's too late."

"Come on." Said Joey, taking Jack and Pikachu away. "Let's hurry before it's too late." Jack, Pikachu, and Joey hurried to the entrance of the ballroom. "We don't want our dates to be waiting."

"But cousin." Jack said, struggling.

"Jack, you're ganna be okay." Said Pikachu, "I hope you ready." He smiles.

"Uh, sure." Said Jack, nervous. They looked around, and found one girl coming. She has long red hair, wearing a cute pink kimono, and red shoes. Joey was amazed. Jack and Pikachu are stunned to see her.

"Raye." Said Joey, "Shall we?" Joey takes Raye inside.

"Well, cousin is lucky." Said Jack, watching Joey and Raye go inside. "But where is?" They turned around, and then saw a very cute blond hair girl with a long blue dress coming down. Jack and Pikachu are frozen. "Holy Zucions. I think I'm in love."

"Jack," She said, "Are you alright?"

Jack shook out of it and said, "Fiona?" She nods, "You look beautiful."

"Come on, prince Davis." Said Fiona, taking Jack.

"No, allow me." Said Jack; taking Fiona in. "It's proper for men to do the work for women. They walked inside, seeing so many people in the arena. There are so many people with their dates, celebrating a victory of coming this far. Jack and Pikachu see so many, they saw Jena with Prince Brent, Joey with Raye, Erika has Jeeves, and it seems that Amy took some figure who has brown short hair, and a white tux.

"Nervous?" Ask Fiona.

Jack nods and replies, "A little. Just trying to get use to it." King Danto stands in the middle of the stage, and pulls out a rod. "Look."

"Daddy?" Ask Fiona.

King Danto pulls out a microphone, and announces, "Attention everyone." Everyone gets King Danto's attention. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present you with the most spectacular time to have the first night with your loved ones ever. Today for this evening, we will be having a dance with our couple. First, our three champions, and then the rest."

Jack takes Fiona in the large square, as to Joey takes Raye in, and then Jena takes Brent in. All six danced and then everyone started to dance like it's a festival. The orchestra band, flutes, violins, trumpets, and bass play the music. King Danto watches everyone dance, but takes his wife to the dance.

"Jack, since when are you such a good dancer?" Ask Fiona, surprised.

"I have no idea." Jack replied, surprised him self. They continue to dance as the music goes on. Pikachu is dancing with his date; Joey's pink Pikachu.

When the music stops playing, there are applauses everywhere. King Danto pulls out the microphone again and said, "Thank you for dancing. Now, we will be now continuing the music anytime. So, feel free to dance with your dates, or enjoy your time off in the Colosseum anytime.

Jack then decided to show Fiona something amazing she'll never forget. "Fiona, come with me for a moment."

"What is it?" Ask Fiona, looking at her date, confused.

"I'll show you." Said Jack, and he takes her up stairs. "You will very, very, very love this." Jack and Fiona are walking up the stairs together, getting pass so many people, leaving Pikachu follow them.

"Jack!" Pikachu called, following Jack and Fiona, "Where are you two going?"

Jack looks at Pikachu and replies, "I'm going to show her something amazing." When they continue to climb the final stairs, Jack has Fiona seat on the bench.

"Okay, what it is?" Ask Fiona, "If you think I'm going to be kidnap, you're wrong. Do you remember the…"

"Fiona." Jack said, and he puts his hand on his right ear, "Listen. Do you hear it?" Fiona listens, and all three listen to soft music. "There is still music."

"But why aren't we down there?" Ask Fiona.

"Because, this is what I'm about to show you." Said Jack, sitting down, looking at the sky. Fiona and Pikachu looks up at the sky, and then saw a shooting star pass by. "That's why."

"Oh, wow." Said Fiona, surprised. "You were about to show me this?" Jack nods. "I don't believe it." She looks at Jack, but turns away. "I…I don't know what to say."

"Well, it's okay." Said Jack, "This is my most favorite spot of them. But can you tell me this." She looks at Jack, "Do you really want to be a Pokémon Warrior? It takes so much responsibility to not only survive, but also take care of the ones you loved."

Meanwhile, Joey was ready to eat, until he saw a figure looking at the moon. "Huh? He goes up to the figure. "Peter?" The figure looks at Joey, "What are you doing here, Noble?"

Peter, in his black tux replies, "I'm here to enjoy the party. I don't have a date, so I figure I come here on my own."

"So, you don't have a sweetheart." Said Joey, smirking at Peter. "Poor Noble, can't get a girlfriend."

"Very funny, white mutt." Said Peter, upset, "I didn't came because I want to find myself a girlfriend. I came because I was invited here."

"By who? I would put my money its one of your fan girls."

"Doubt it. No one invited me, so I came here myself. There was something else in mind I had to do before I go off and handle those monsters and continue my training."

"But wait, I have a question. How did you survive against Lord of Wrath? He should have killed me." Peter turns away with a chuckle.

"That god from the underworld? Please. I can handle him no problem. All I need is just more training to take that evil god down with a single Dark Thundaga." He rolls his eyes at Joey, "But was a bit intense, fusing with his Pokémon, 'Mewtwo'. I had to use Dark Thundaga, because Dark attacks like mines are always effective against a Psychic type."

"I see."

"But he almost killed me. So I went Death on him, just to shut him on. He tried to memorize me to thinking that I might be jealous of Jack; like that's ganna happen." He turns around, and saw Jena, hearing everything. "And it seems all are according to plan." He leaves Joey, going away. "Later."

"Sheesh." Said Joey, annoyed, "That's like him."


	44. Chapter 43

Episode 43: Finding Uldor

"Jack." Fiona said, "Thank you." She blushes, "I guess I was wrong. Not all peasants are all that bad."

"What do you mean?" Ask Jack, confused. "Are you okay?"

"Well…" Fiona said, staring at Jack's eyes, "If you want to know. Why don't you kiss me?" Jack shrieks. "Please?"

"Whoa! Hold on!" Jack said, shocked, "I can't do that kiss you? What will your father say?"

"Jack, come on." Said Fiona, "My first kiss and my first date can't be all bad. You promise you come with me at a date. If you please…" Jack was pretty nervous to kiss a princess. "Then no more."

"_Hey kid!" _A voice called from his mind, _"Don't do it! I can't take it from kisses. Ever since you kissed many girls in your life. Don't do it! Don't do it! I can't stand having puppies! I'm too young."_

Jack ignores the voice and replies with a smile, "…If that is what you desired, then so it shall be." Fiona was happy. The two are pretty nervous.

"But, can you turn around for a moment." Said Fiona, turning away, putting on something. "I'll be right there in a moment." Jack and Pikachu are confused. They looked at each other, turning away. Jack looks at the sky, thinking. "Okay," She said, "I'm ready." She turns back around, and Jack turns back to Fiona. "I feel a bit nervous, but this is my first time." She looks at Jack and said "…Pucker up."

The two were getting close, closing their eyes just to be ready to kiss. They were close to their lips, but then…something felt inside Jack's stomach. It was rumbling, Jack opened his eyes, but in a panic pulls back, holding his stomach.

"_WHAT? Again?" _Jack thought, _"What did I just eat? I think I'm ganna…"_

"Jack?" Ask Fiona, surprised, "Are you okay. You look tense."

"Oh, it's nothing." Jack said, lying, "I just need to use the…" And he dashed off, leaving Fiona alone. "BATHROOM!!!!!" As the wind blows, Fiona was a little surprised.

"He's fast." Said Fiona.

Meanwhile, Joey was enjoying his meal, but felt something odd when he heard a scream. "That sounded like Jack." Joey, aware, "I wonder what's wrong with him." Then he saw a weird figure running really fast with a yellow mouse, dashing all the way to the bathroom. They really scared a lot of people. "Jack? Pikachu? They can sure run that fast."

Jack and Pikachu found the bathroom, but found a huge line of men going to the bathroom. Jack and Pikachu are stunned and shocked.

"OH! Come on!" Jack shouted, holding it. "Come on…come on…" The boys and men are going on and on, reaching to the bathroom. Jack and Pikachu are almost near. "Almost…almost." When the last man goes in, Jack and Pikachu are finally at the entrance. "Yes!" But then, a janitor puts up a sign, "Closed." Jack and Pikachu are very shocked, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Jack?" A voice called, and both Jack and Pikachu shrieked. They looked where the voice come, and saw Fiona coming. "Jack? Pikachu? Where did you guys go?"

"Oh man!" Jack said, still holding it. "I can't take it!" He hurried off to find another restroom, and entered inside another restroom. "Made it!" He does his thing. He felt so embarrassed, "Bliemmy! What did I just eat? I can't believe this happened twice." He remembers and thought, _"I was hoping to give Fiona a kiss, and then I end up in the bathroom…again!_

"_First, I was hoping to kiss my old fiancé, Grace, and now I was about to give Fiona a kiss, and I end up in the bathroom. This is bad."_

"Jack!" A voice called, "Is everything okay?"

"Ah, Fiona," Jack called, "I'm fine. Just something I ate on the way. Nothing to worry." He thought, _"I'd wish I hadn't lie."_

"Are you sure it's nothing?"

"Of course. It's no…" _"Uh-oh. That was close. I almost said it." _"It's just a little stomach problem. I should recover soon. It must have been the food I ate on the way, but it should be over."

"Okay. But come on out, I want to show you something. And don't be late!" She left, leaving Jack and Pikachu alone, relieved.

"Phew." Said Jack, "That was close." He grabs some toilet paper, cleaned him self, and comes out with his hands washed and pants pulled up. "If I mess up, I'm a goner." He and Pikachu hurried to the exact spot they left Fiona.

"Guys." Said Fiona, seeing Jack and Pikachu coming. "There you two are."

"Fiona." Said Pikachu.

"You said you wanted me and Pikachu to see something." Jack said, scratching the back of his hair, "But…I'm sorry if I ran. I had to go."

"Jack, it's okay." Said Fiona, coming close to Jack, "Can we get started?"

"Fiona," Jack said, put his hands on Fiona's shoulders, "…I'm ready." And then they both kiss. There are fireworks, and the people are cheering. Fiona and Jack stopped kissing, and Fiona looks at the fireworks. Jack was stunned and blushed.

"Oh, wow." Said Fiona, surprised at the fireworks. "Jack, I love this." She looks at Jack, "Jack?" Jack couldn't move, because he's stiff as a board. "Oh you." She takes Jack's hand, and hugs him, "Thank you." She kisses him on the lips, and then leaves, happy.

Jack finally snapped out of it, but notices Fiona left. "Holy Zucions. How am I going to explain this to everyone?" But he remembered and pulls out a rubber ball. _"I better not forget I about this. I promise I complete this training. I won't let my cousin down, not now. Instead, I'm ganna try this again." _He puts the rubber ball on his left hand, and his right hand on top of the rubber ball.

"Jack?" Ask Pikachu.

"I'm ganna try." Said Jack, and he puts a lot of concentration on his hand. _"Okay, concentrate! Concentrate! Concentrate!" _A figure that looks like Joey holding a rubber ball on his mouth appeared again.

"STRRRIIIIIKE!"

"_No!" _Jack thought, concentrating, _"I can't blow this. So get out of the way!" _A hand appears, and slaps the face away. Smack!

"AGH!"

"_Come on!" _He thought, _"Concentrate! Concentrate! Concentrate!" _A figure of the hidden leaf symbol appeared in Jack's mind, and then all of the sudden, the rubber ball explodes. The windows shattered, everyone panics, and Jack was sent flying. He was surprised. _"Whoa. I did it. I actually did it." _But then, when looks down, he saw there is no floor! He was flying off the edge. _"Huh? Where's the floor? I'm ganna die!" _"AAAGGGHHH!!!"

But then, a figure grabs Jack by the leg, saving his life. "Gotcha!" That was close! It was his cousin, Joey, to the rescue. "Sheesh, Jack, what were you doing up here?" It was almost close because the spike is in front of Jack's face.

"EEEEEEEEEEEH!"

"Let's get you back to where you were." Joey said, and he flies, taking Jack back. "What were you doing? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Cousin," Jack said, pointing, "Look!"

Joey looks, and saw a whole lot of shredded rubber ball paper everywhere. He was surprised, and amazed, "Well, you did it." _"I don't believe it." _He thought, _"He actually did. He completed the second stage in two days. Soon, he'll have the same record as mine."_

"I actually." Said Jack. And both Jack and Pikachu cheered together, "I did it! I did it! I did it! I did it!"

"Hey, Jack, come on." Joey said, getting Jack and Pikachu's attention. "The party is still on. Shall we go?"

"Let's." Said Jack, and all three went back down stairs to party more.

As the day goes by, Joey takes Jack and Pikachu back to their training spot, return with Naruto and Jiraiya. They were surprised to hear that Jack has completed the second stage of the Rasengan. Now all Jack has to do is show them proof.

"Alright, Jack," Jiraiya said, "Show us how'd you do."

Jack nods, and pulls out the rubber ball. "Okay, don't fail me now." Jack puts the rubber ball on his left hand, and puts his right hand on top of the ball. He begins to concentrate on his mind, focusing his mystic to the rubber ball. _"Concentrate! Concentrate! Concentrate!" _His mind was clouded with blue mystic, swirling around his symbol. "NOW!" He forces his mystic all the way, and then, BOOM!

The rubber ball explodes, sending Jack and Pikachu flying all the way. Joey manages to catch them from hitting into the tree. "Gotcha." Naruto and Jiraiya had kept their grip very tight to the ground, but saw that the second stage is complete again.

"Well done." Said Jiraiya. "You actually completed your training. You surpass the second stage, and now you're on the third stage."

"Sweet." Said Jack, getting up. "Alright, hit me with the third and final stage!"

"Okay." Said Joey, and he hands Jack a rubber balloon. "Here you go."

Jack takes the rubber balloon, but annoyed, "Huh? Hey, now what's going on?"

"Okay, Jack," Said Joey, pulling out a chalkboard again, "This is the final stage, Jack."

"Where is that board coming from?" Jack called.

"This is the final stage." Said Joey, and he explains, "On this one, you don't pop the rubber balloon. Instead, you keep mystic inside the rubber balloon. But I can tell you; this is the hardest. You must maintain your mystic straight into the rubber balloon. If you don't, it will pop and you'll never get the Rasengan."

"Oh," Jack said, "I think I understand." And he remembers, "Like how you use the Rasengan, it has to be a shape of a sphere inside the rubber balloon. And I must keep it in the rubber balloon at all times."

"Correct." Said Jiraiya, "Can you be any smarter?"

"Now, let me show you example on how to make the third stage work." Said Joey, and he takes a rubber balloon, and puts it on his left hand. "Here's an example I need you to do." He started to concentrate his mystic to his right hand, and then a spiraling sphere appeared on his right hand. "See that?" Jack and Pikachu are amazed. "If that's the Rasengan I'm doing, what do you think is happening in the rubber balloon?"

Jack and Pikachu are looking at looking at the rubber balloon. The rubber balloon is starting to move like is inside it. They picture that the spiraling sphere is spinning inside the rubber balloon. "Oh! I get it! You're maintaining your mystic inside the rubber balloon at all times!"

"I think you're getting the hand of this." Said Joey, "Now watch this." He goes up to a tree, "I'm ganna show you something on how to master the Rasengan." He begins to concentrate his mystic on his right hand again, and then a spiraling sphere appeared. "This is what happens when you complete the second stage." He thrusts the three with the spiraling sphere and shouted, "RASENGAN!"

BOOM! The tree now has a spiral mark on it. Jack and Pikachu are surprised. "Whoa!"

"Now, this is what happens when you master the third stage." Said Joey, and he does it again, but a complete spiraling sphere. "RANSENGAN!" He thrusts the sphere at the same three, and then the tree made a huge hole on its body: a big circle hole through the tree. Jack and Pikachu are even surprised. "What do you think, Jack?"

Jack and Pikachu fells the tree's damaged spot, and it was so powerful, it can destroy one a powerful enemy with one Rasengan.

"Well, can you handle it?" Ask Joey.

"Sure." Jack replied. "Just give a couple of days to master the jutsu in no time."

"Great." Said Jiraiya, ready to leave; "You do that, while I…" But then, a figure came out of nowhere, and kicked Jiraiya in the face.

"Dynamic Entry!" Jack, Joey, Pikachu, and Naruto are surprised. They saw another boy with blue short hair, wearing a green suit like how Bernard wore the green suit on, big eyebrows, and full-colored black eyes.

"No way!" Jack said, surprised.

"Is that?" Ask Joey.

"It is!" Said Pikachu.

And then all three said, "Mike Lee Rock!"

"That's right!" Said Mike, "It's me, the wild noble handsome beast, Mike Lee Rock!"

"What are you doing here, busy brow?" Ask Naruto.

"And why'd you kick me for?" Ask Jiraiya, bleeding on both nostrils. "That really hurt you know."

"My apologizes." Said Mike, apologizing, "But I have a message from King Danto." He pulls out some kind of scroll.

"King Danto?" Ask Jack, confused.

Mike gives Joey the scroll, "Something about a mission you and your team have to do."

"What's the mission?" Ask Joey, reading the scroll. "We have to find a missing gambler?"

"That's right." Mike replied. "I do believe his name is Uldor I presume."

"Well, let's go tell this to the others." Said Joey, putting the scroll up.

"What?" Ask Jack, surprised, "What about my training?"

"Don't worry." Joey said, "You can train on the way."

"Great." Said Jack.

"Naruto, Jiraiya," Joey said to both Naruto and Jiraiya, "We're leaving, so you guys take care." And then Joey, Mike, Jack, and Pikachu left to go find the others.

"See you later, guys!" Naruto called. "Jack, I want to see that Rasengan when you're done!"

Amy, Jena, Yo-Yo Man, Kyko, and Katois waiting for Jack, Joey, and Pikachu to return, but have a discussion about the Chinese zodiacs, thinking of a plan to get the next Chinese zodiac. However, thinking of the idea about the next zodiac, and their training really paid off for coming this far of their adventure.

"What do you think we should do?" Ask Jena.

"I don't know." Amy replied.

"Perhaps we would require training." Yo-Yo Man replied.

But then, the Jack, Joey, and Pikachu with Lucarioarrived, and regrouped with the Amy, Jena, Yo-Yo Man, Kyko, and Ka-to. They continue to make a discussion.

"So what do you think, Jack?" Ask Joey. "What do you think we should do?"

"I don't know." Jack replied, "I'm still wanna learn the Rasengan. You still got me in my third training."

"I know." Joey said, "You need more training."

Mike appears from the trees and said, "I agree. Then let us…Huh?" But he notices someone behind the trees.

"Amy, I think they can see us." Said Jena.

"Huh?" Ask Amy, surprised.

Mike dashed off to Amy, and Ka-to said, "Hello, Jack."

"Hi." Said Kyko.

"Amy, who's your friend?" Ask Ka-to. Mike is starring at Amy with blushed eyes.

"…" He pulls out a flower and calls, "Will you go out with me?"

"HUH?" Ask Joey, surprised. Amy hides behind Jena, scared.

"Uh, Dad?" Ask Jena, calling.

"Uh, sorry." Said Jack, calling, "That's Mike Lee Rock."

Mike introduced him self with words. "Please, let me introduce myself. I am Mike Lee Rock, the most handsome devil in the village. I serve for justice, honor, and maple syrup." Joey, Jack, and Pikachu flunk to the ground, surprised.

"AGH!" Joey shouted.

"WHA?" Ask Jack, shocked.

"Young man." Ka-to said, "I don't know who you are, but…" But Mike interrupts.

"Please, do not interrupt the Canadian Warrior." Said Mike. Amy passed out.

"Amy!" Jena shrieked.

And Mike said, getting close to Amy. "Allow me to revive you with a simple kiss." Amy woke up in time, runs off, and behind the tree.

"Come on. Let's go." Said Joey, taking Mike.

Mike is dragged and said, "I will be back! Call me!"

"Good-bye." Said Amy, waving good-bye.

Jena calls for Amy and said, "Uh, Jena." Kyko talk to Jena, "Who is that?"

"I don't know. Kyko." Jena replied.

Joey drags Mike away the ladies, and to the central spot of the trees. "Mike, what is wrong with you?" Ask Joey, serious to Mike.

"I sorry." Mike replied. "I just want to be part of the group. And that girl is simply cute."

"I see." And Joey slaps Mike on the head. Pow!

"Ow!" Mike covers his head in pain.

"Baka!"

"Okay, maybe that wasn't the best choice." He rubs his head.

"I guess he went a little board." Said Yo-Yo Man, and he sighed.

Jena calls Amy, "Amy! Come back! He's gone." Amy's not coming out.

"Ka-to, why don't you get her?" Ask Kyko. Ka-to went over to the tree to help Amy.

"Come on, Amy. Let's go." Said Ka-to, taking Amy. "Come on, he's not ganna hurt you." Amy finally came out of tree for good.

"Spicy." Said Amy, scared.

Mike Lee Rock, the wild noble beast hands Joeya mission scroll from King Reiko. "Oh, Joey, here." Said Mike, giving Joey a scroll.

"Huh?" Ask Joey, taking the scroll. "A mission?" The scroll said about a missing person. The person is a dashing man, attractive, tall, athletic, flashy or gaudy clothing, flick blond hair small goatee, and bright blue eyes, blue suede shoes, sleeves loose, and wears a cape. "Is this? Who is this?"

"What is it?" Ask Jack, curious.

"Jack, look at this." Joey called, getting Jack's attention. "Do you recognize this person?"

Jack looks carefully at the picture and replies. "Not really." They stare at Jack. "What?"

"You don't recognize this person?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, and he asks Joey, "Let me have a look. Let me have a look, Joey."

"Alright. Here you go, sensei." Said Joey, giving Yo-Yo Man a picture.

Yo-Yo Man examines the picture. "This looks like Uldor."

"Uldor?" Joey shouted, surprised.

"Uldor?" Ask Jack, surprised. "Why does his name sound familiar?"

"What is he wearing?" Ask Joey.

"_I feel like I'm chopped liver right now." _Jena whispered.

"I'm sorry, Jena." Yo-Yo Man said. "If you were chopped liver, you wouldn't be part of the story. Why don't you come on it right now?"

"Why don't I come over there you hit you in a face with a pie?" Ask Jena.

"I thought we stay near." Said Kyko.

"Be nice to your dad, you know." Said Yo-Yo Man. "I would on your side you know." He explains to everyone. "Uldor is a gambler. He was the best-known champion of gambling. Ever since, well, he was young. But it seems he didn't have a sporting chance. The scroll said he went missing."

"I see." Said Joey.

"I guess we'll have to find him." Said Yo-Yo Man.

When they're about to move on, behind the trees is a mysterious figure like kid size, but wears a clan robe with a clan symbol like a kimono but a men's kimono, shy and timid, slightly long silver hair with mix colors, and handsome but almost look feminine.

"Hey Jena, I think I see a kid." Said Ka-to." Amy feels adored.

Joey goes up to the tree, and knocks the tree down. "Agh!" Jack called, surprised

He looks at the boy and said, "Oh, Soshi. You came."

"Uh, excuse me." Jena said, "But be careful there's behind that thing." Said Jena. Soshi touches his two fingers together.

"Just take an easy on him." Said Kyko." Then the little child saw the people, and gets behind Joey.

"Uh, heh, heh. Sorry." Said Joey, scratching the back of his head. "He's shy."

"I see." Said Yo-Yo Man. Amy is more adored.

"This is Soshi Niji." Said Joey, "He is from Niji Clan of the Rainbows."

"Neji Clan?" Ask Jack, confused.

"Niji Clan! Jack." Joey called. "It allows his to control the elements. It's his bloodline."

Jack understands in surprised and said, "Oh, I see."

"Uh, he's so adorable!" Said Jena, adored. Soshi was surprised, revealing white wings. "Okay. That is just freaky!" And he hid himself behind the wings.

"That is awesome." Said Amy.

"Hey, get over here." Jena called. "I think we have another angel!"

"A what?" Ask Kyko, confused.

"Whoa!" Said Jack, surprised. "I say," And excited with two thumbs up, "That looks cool! It looks so beautiful."

Joey walks up to Soshi, and said, "Soshi, it's okay. These are the people we'll be traveling with."

Kyko walks up to Soshi with a happy smile, "Hi Soshi. My name is Kyko and I'm a priestess. I won't hurt you." She puts her hand on Soshi's wings. Soshi blushes a little. "Hey, Jena," She called Jena, "Get your butt over here."

"Okay." Said Jena, coming, "I'm coming. I'm coming."

"Yeah. He hides behind from new people."

Her Eevee evolved ice Pokémon, Glaceon appeared and said, "Glace!" Soshi hides behind the wings again.

"Soshi, get back here." Said Kyko. "It's just Jena and her Glaceon."

Mike thinks about it and said, "Hmm…poor little guy needs a new body guard." Soshi was surprised, and sends a fireball at Mike. Mike then deflects the fireball away.

"Oh great." Said Ka-to.

"That was close." Said Mike, whipping his forehead. But he doesn't realize that the tree is on fire.

"Mike!" Joey shouted.

"AAAGGGHH!!" Mike panics. Joey forms hand signs.

"Water style!" Joey shouted. "Water Dragon Jutsu!" From the lake, the water transformed into a shape of a dragon, and extinguishes the burning tree.

"Thank god you didn't burn the forest." Said Amy.

"Mike, you idiot." Said Joey.

Soshi went up to the burned tree, placing his hands to release green energy. And then by a surprise, the tree becomes healed. The girls are even more adored, and Amy is more adored then ever.

"Whoa!" Jack said, surprised.

"That is one amazing kid!" Said Kyko.

"That is one incredible child." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"That's his bloodline, sensei." Said Joey. "He is one with nature."

"What did you say he has a clan from?" Ask Yo-Yo Man. "Niji?"

"Niji."

"That sounds like, 'Rainbow.'"

"Indeed."

"So why is he with us?" Ask Jena. And both Joey and Soshi looked down depressed.

"You had to ask that." Said Ka-to. Amy feels sorry for Soshi.

And Joey explains, "His clan was massacred."

"By who?" Ask Jack.

"I don't know." Joey continued, "I was there. And I rescued them."

"I think hunters." Ka-to said.

But Joey disagrees. "No. Sound Ninjas." Everyone was surprised.

"Sound Ninja?" Jack shouted, surprised.

"What?" Ask Lucario, asking Joey, "Are you serious?"

"Indeed." Joey replied.

"Amy, calm down." Said Ka-to.

"What?" Ask Amy, a little whiny at Ka-to.

"We can see you getting up upset. Calm down." Said Ka-to.

Jack was so upset, he said, "Well Sound Ninja are ganna pay for this!" He pounds his palm, "When I see them, I'm ganna take them down no matter what!"

"He's getting over reacting again." Said Ka-to.

And then Amy said, "Sit boy." Jack was pulled down to the ground hard. WHAM!

"OW!" Jack shouted, in pain.

"Calm down!" Amy demanded.

"What did I do?" Ask Jack.

"Alright. Go Amy." Said Ka-to.

And then Jena said, "Ka-to, don't you encourage her."

Joey shakes it off. "Shut up Jena." Said Ka-to. "It's not like he's doing anything about it." Jack gets back up, and Joey scratches his ears.

"Well, I see we have enough chitchats." Said Yo-Yo Man, and he looks at Soshi, "Soshi, would you like to come with us?" Soshi weakly nods, getting the girls more adored.

"He's so adorable." Said Kyko, "I'm great with kids. Come here."

"Uh, Kyko." Said Jack, holding back, "I believe…never mind."

"Aww. Hi there." Said Kyko, near Soshi. "My name is Kyko."

"Aww. He's so adorable." Said Amy, adored.

Soshi fainted, feeling his face red. They were surprised, but Amy is still adored. "AGH!" Kyko picks him up and asks, "Are you okay little one?"

"OH! Wow. I guess Soshi sure knows how to faint." Said Jack.

"Indeed." Said Joey.

"Well, can we get to the mission?" Ask Jack.

"Okay, let's get started." Said Jena.

"Indeed." Said Joey.

And Mike said, "Then allow me to go alone. As I, Mike Lee Rock, will never let you all down, as promise from Bernard sensei!" He looks at Amy with a pose. "As we meet again, Amy May Rose." Amy feels disgusted, "As I never let you down, I will win your heart until I defeat…_HIM!_" He points at Yo-Yo Man.

"…Nani?" Ask Yo-Yo Man. Everyone is confused at Mike and Yo-Yo Man.

"That's right." Mike continued. "You are the eternal rival of Bernard sensei, and he's earn another badge from you."

"Is this true, sensei?" Ask Joey.

"Dad." Said Jena.

"Well, actually…" Yo-Yo Man said, thinking to counter, "Bernard is wrong. I have about, 'five badges'." Everyone was surprised.

"That's my father!" Jena cheered with excitement.

"Then allow me to get more badges until I get everyone to be Bernard's students." Said Mike. Soshi went through hand seals, and from the ground, vines grabs Mike to the ground. "What?" Everyone laughs, but Jack is surprised.

"Good little Soshi." Said Kyko, hugging Soshi. And Soshi blushes again.

"I'm off." Said Mike, getting out of the vines, and then leaves. Amy goes to Soshi, and pets him on the head.

"Thank you." Said Amy.

"Whoa. That was creepy." Said Jack. He looks at Soshi, "Soshi. Nice work."

"Way to go, kid." Said Ka-to.

"He's creepy. Who is that guy?" Ask Amy, nervous from Mike before.

And Jack replies. "That's Mike Lee Rock."

"He's an idiot." Said Joey.

"Creepy." Said Jena, "I think he is a stalker."

Jack asks Yo-Yo Man, "Sensei, I have a question."

"Yes?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"Is that really true? You have five badges?"

"No. I only said that to get Bernard off my back." And everyone was shocked and surprised. Joey laughs.

"DAD!" Jena shouted, shocked.

"HUH?" Ask Jack, shocked.

"Nice one, sensei." Said Joey.

"That was good." Said Amy.

And Jena said, "Father, I thought you said lying was wrong!"

"It is only if you want someone annoying off you back." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Indeed." Said Joey.

"But however, I do recommend that Rinblade was getting three badges?" Yo-Yo Man continued.

"So how many badges do you really have, sensei?" Ask Joey.

And Yo-Yo replies, "Um…I have about 10." Everyone was shocked and sensei.

"AAAGGGHHH!!! 10?" Joey shouted.

"Never dealt with numbers before!" Jena shouted.

And Yo-Yo Man continued. "I'm kidding. I have no badges. Because, well the badges are only meant to know how many students you trained with that are different from any others."

"Oh." Said Joey.

"Oh." Said Jena, "Well don't ask me about Rinblade's badges, because he doesn't tell me anything."

"However, Rinblade is Jena's teacher, and Joey is…" Yo-Yo Man explains, "well, Kenshin's student? No."

"Kin." Joey replies.

"Oh yeah, Kin, is Joey's teacher." Said Yo-Yo Man. "So that would make me two badges."

"Hey, this question. What does this kid eat_?"_ Ask Jena.

"Oh." Joey starts to pull out a piece of paper and pencil, and writes it on Japanese. He hands the paper to Jena, and Jena reads what Joey wrote. It said that Soshi loves Onigiri and Rice balls, and also Sushi.

"That's what I'm good a making!" Said Kyko, excited and hugging Soshi.

"I guess that's out of the question." Said Jack, in a sweat.

Kyko pulls out a pink ribbon, and ties it on Soshi's hair. "There we go. We don't want your hair caught in the way now, do we?" Amy is more adored.

"Well, Soshi." Jack said, "You're welcome to come with us anytime."

"He's so adorable." Said Kyko.

"…_Thank you." _Said Soshi in a whisper. The girls are more adored, and Kyko hugs Soshi more.

"Alright! Way to go!" Said Kyko. Soshi blushed more.

"Alright!" Jack announced, "Let's go see how the others are doing!"

"Alright!" Jena cheered.

"Hmph!" Said Joey with a nod. "Okay."

"Okay, we get it Jena." Said Ka-to.

"Shut up, Ka-to." Said Jena. And Lucario is annoyed.

The team decided to take a break and go the Zodiac's House to get more clues, and have along a new member, Soshi Niji of the Niji Clan hidden in the Rainbows.


	45. Chapter 44

Episode 44: A new formation is born!

The whole group has found another member to come for the adventure. If they want to find the next zodiac, they're ganna need more help in order to find the rest of the Chinese Zodiacs. But, when they arrive back at the Zodiac house, they heard a voice.

Joey and Amy's ear twitches. "It's about time you all made it." Said a voice.

"And you are?" Ask Jena, looking.

"Hmm? Michael?" Ask Joey, looking.

"Joey, who's Michael?" Ask Kyko.

"I don't know." Amy replied.

"Kyko, do you have half a brain?" Ask Jena.

"Jena, quit your a damsel on me."

"At least my brother isn't a half-breed!" Jena shouted.

And the figure said, "And the half-breeds are supposed to be smart. I didn't know they were that dumb."

"What?" Jack shouted.

"Hmm?" Ask Amy.

"Uh, can you please not say that?" Ask Ka-to.

Soshi was surprised, revealing his wings and then flies up. "Soshi!" Kyko went after him, but ran into a wall.

"Kyko, are you okay?" Ask Jena, worried.

The figure then said, "If you're ganna look at me; why don't you look at the ascending of the construction?"

"Ascending of the construction?" Ask Jack, confused.

"What is he talking about, Jena?" Ask Kyko.

"I don't know." Jena replied.

"Who are you?" Ask Joey.

And then the figure replies, "I'm on top of the roof you thickheads!" That surprised everyone.

"Oh!" Said Joey.

They look up on the roof, and saw a figure wearing black clothes, red eyes, and black spiky hair at the front, tall, and have a scar on his left cheek.

"And you are?" Ask Joey, "You look familiar."

And the figure said, "Your people are such a drag."

"Hey, not all of us see the world in your point of view." Said Jena.

"_Watch it!"_ Joey shouted, revealing his fangs. He doesn't look happy, just drowsy look. He puts his right hand on his right cheek like he's bored.

"Are you ganna fall asleep on us?" Ask Amy.

"I think he is." Yo-Yo Man replied.

"I hope he does." Said Jena.

"And you are?" Ask Joey.

"Oh come, Joey, Jena, Yo-Yo Man, Amy." Said the figure. They were surprised.

"What?" Ask Joey, shocked, and calls, "How do you know my name?"

"Okay, I am a sibling to the one you call, perv." Said the figure.

They think, and Joey replies, "Vincent?"

"Vincent?" Ask Amy.

"UGH! Don't get me started on him!" Joey shouted, upset.

"Aww. Vincent. Aww." Said Amy. Amy felt a little in loved.

"Amy!" Jena shouted.

"What?"

"What you want, remember?" Ask Jena

"I said sibling." Said the figure.

"Sibling?" Ask Joey; he puts a lot of thinking. And then he replies by a bit of a surprise, "Wait a minute. Are you?"

"We have a winner." Said the figure.

And Joey said, "Kyle Valentine."

Jena was surprised, claps her hand and said, "Oh my god. What are you doing here? Mio doesn't let anyone leave the Blood Manor without permission."

"Wow, Jena, you got that right." Said Kyko.

And Kyle said, "Well, let me tell you something, Jena." He lies down, looking at the sky, "It's either help Jena and her friends to complete mission or have my head off and never come into this world again."

"That's Mio!" Said Jena, excited. "Even though she's violent."

"I should have gone with the second choice." Said Kyle, "But she forced me to do. Even my mom is scary than Mio."

"Dude, you should see my mom when she's ticked." Said Joey, "She'll blow a big hole in the wall."

"Yeah, I met your mom in the spirit thing, not a nice thing." Said Jena.

And Kyle said, coming down, "I just only came here to help. I heard there were puzzle troubles over in the dungeons."

"Yeah." Said Jena, "Even with Jack's help." She was sarcastic.

"HEY!" Jack shouted. Joey chuckles.

Amy called, "Don't start you two!"

"Jena, back down." Ka-to said, getting Jena to stop, "You know about Jack can take it."

"Thank you, Ka-to." Said Jena.

And Kyle said, "You people are such a drag." He turns his body, looking at the group.

"Please stop saying that, dude." Said Amy.

"You're a drag sometimes." Said Ka-to.

"So are you." Said Kyle.

"_Why must we all fight?" _Ask Soshi, nervous.

That got everyone's attention to Soshi, and getting Kyko's excitement.

"AWW!" Kyko shouted, hugging Soshi. "He's so adorable!"

"I'm sorry, Soshi. That's how we act." Jack replies to Soshi.

Glace spoke, "Glace." Rolling her eyes around, and Lucario just grunts.

"Okay, I tell you what." Said Kyle. "What we all just come in the house."

"Alright, let's go." Said Joey.

Kyle continues, "Besides, I really betcha Vincent is keeping his hands away from Tohru."

Jena was upset and yells, "You let her go near with him?"

"Nice." Said Amy.

"How am I ganna put this to you simpletons?" Ask Kyle.

"Simpletons?" Ask Joey.

Kyle continues. "Oh yes, his cleans hand can't touch the body. Because, something was active on her whole skin."

"You mean she has a spirit shield on her?" Ask Jena.

"No. Somebody put a necklace on her." Kyle replies.

"Hmm?" Ask Amy.

"A necklace?" Ask Joey.

"You mean a protect charm on her?" Ask Jena.

Jack smiles, and looks at Jena with a thought, _"Way to go, Jena."_

"What?" Ask Jena, surprised. "That charm shouldn't be touch anything that pure!"

"That's true." Said Amy.

"Hell, the only thing I remember when he took your money." Said Jena. "Remember that?"

"How could I forget?" Ask Joey. "I should have used my claws on him."

"That's right! That perv still owes me Gils!" Jack shouted.

Joey remembers slapping Vincent hard. "I remember the scar because of that." Said Jena. "Oh, by the way. Brent wants to thank Vincent for that personally."

"Brent?" Ask Joey.

"Yeah. He said using a sword, a wooden steak, and a dark room." Jena continued. "I was really getting attention."

"I should have known." Said Joey.

Kyle then spoke, "Come on. Let's go inside. I'll explain the whole story. Everyone walks inside the Zodiac House. Before they would set off to find Uldor, they regroup with the other Chinese Zodiacs inside the Zodiac house, and plan to find Uldor.

"Okay, let me explain the rules go." Kyle spoke, "If I recall, there was good teamwork thought. Is that correct?"

And Yo-Yo Man replies back. "There is a lot of teamwork."

"Yeah. That's why Mio told me." Said Kyle. "She told me everything that Jena and her friends are a good team."

"Yeah. I like Mio." Said Jena. And Joey cracks his neck. Jena shouts, "Joey!"

"But however, there were trouble in the dungeon like they're getting hard to solve." Said Kyle.

"Yeah." Jena agrees.

"Indeed." Joey agrees.

"Even with Jack's help." Said Jena, sarcastic. And Jack is mad.

"Hey!" Jack shouted, "Will you stop it, Jena!"

"Don't start you two." Said Amy.

"She started it." Said Pikachu.

Kyle took a deep breath, pulling out a low of paper, and then starts to draw something on the paper. By pencil and papers, he gets everyone's attention. "Okay, here's the idea how we're ganna work things out. There are some results you two didn't get to solve."

"Hmm?" Ask Joey.

"That's the rear." Kyle replied.

"The rear?" Ask Joey.

"What was the old order?" Ask Kyle.

"The rear what?" Ask Jena.

And Kyko shouts, "Jena!"

"The rear line!" Joey replied.

"Oh!" Said Jena, understanding."

And Kyle said, "Show me the old order?" Lucario grunts, and Jack, Joey, Yo-Yo Man, Amy, and Jena get in their old marching order. Joey and Yo-Yo Man are in the front, Jack was in the middle, and both Jena and Amy are in the back. Kyko is still comforting Soshi.

"I'm right here little one." Said Kyko, putting her hand on Soshi's head. "I'm always ganna be here for you." And then she pulls out a surprised, "And I got you a surprise. HERE!" Soshi takes the present, a box full of sushi, and Soshi eats the sushi calmly.

"_Thanks." _Said Soshi in a soft voice.

"You're welcome." Said Kyko.

Kyle examines the order and replies, "I must say, that's a pretty dumb order."

"What? Excuse me?" Ask Jack.

"Dude. What is your problem?" Ask Ka-to.

"You do realize if you have a like, I don't know, a rouge in the back and always facing in the front, what happens?" Ask Kyle.

And Joey replies. "We die."

"They killed easier." Jena guessed.

Kyle shook his head, "Let me explain." He pulls out a whole lot of people with five players and their Pokémon. "You have your order correctly, thought. Even though you have your weak member in the back."

And Jena shouted. "HEY!" Joey chuckles.

"There was a problem." Said Kyle.

"Jena, he is sort of right." Said Kyko.

"Thank you, Kyko." Said Jena.

And Kyle continues to explain, "I wonder. If you're still facing in the front, why aren't you looking in the back?"

"We have been looking at the back." Said Yo-Yo Man.

And Kyle said sarcastic, "Sort of."

"What?" Yo-Yo Man asks, mad.

"I mean, come on." Said Kyle, "You're not looking at the back. You're looking at the front the whole time. If you're still watching at the front…" He shows the next slide, a picture of a spider grabs Amy and takes her away. Amy yells in fright, and then faints.

"Amy?" Ask Jena, surprised.

"Amy?" Ask Jack, surprised.

"Well, she's out." Said Joey.

Kyle continues, "Yeah, and also. If one down and we look behind without her screaming, we'll be defenseless even clueless." He pulled out another slide, showing the players and their Pokémon missed a member with question marks.

"So, you're telling us that there'll be comforters to the back are uphold of everyone's mission." Said Jena.

"Bingo." Said Kyle. "It's like an easy target. It's like saying an A-rank mission where you have to protect a very important person."

"Using B-rank mistake warriors." Said Jena.

"Indeed." Said Joey.

Jena was surprised and said, "Oh my god. He's saying that we suck, Amy." But Amy is still passed out.

"Will somebody wake her up?" Ask Joey.

"Um…uh…" Jack is a little stunned.

And Jena announced, "Amy, Bay-lon is here." Amy shot right back up. Lucario grunts.

"Where?" Ask Amy, looking in excite.

"Okay, we should try a different order without getting Amy fainted." Said Kyle, lying down.

"Yeah, why don't we try closing up the weaker ones in the back with stronger ones?" Ask Kyko.

"Hey, I'm game for that." Said Ka-to.

"Sorry, Kyko." Said Kyle, but made a mistake. "Sorry, wrong one. Sorry, Kyko."

"It's okay." Said Kyko.

And Kyle tries again. "Sorry, Ka-to. But I don't think you're part of this."

"Heh. Glad to know!" Said Ka-to, serious.

And Joey mutters, "Oh brother."

"Because, you would up the same too." Said Kyle, and he shows a picture of a big spider grabbing Ka-to, and taking Ka-to away. Amy freaks out.

"What is with you and spiders, Kyle?" Ask Joey.

"Yeah." Said Ka-to. And he leaves.

And Kyle replies, "Because Ariados and I…we were together."

"Let's not forget about that ridicules bug." Said Joey, upset.

And Ka-to returns. "I'm back."

"And Ka-to is covered in bug juice." Said Kyko.

"Okay." Said Kyle, and he said, "This is a perfect."

"Ugh. No offense or anything," Ka-to said, "but killing a spider, not a good thing!"

"Okay, this is how a real order to work up." Said Kyle, showing everyone the real order. He explains, and everyone listens and watches. "Okay, first of all; we'll have our two best warriors on the front." He shows a picture of Jack and Joey in the front line. "Because they have good abilities of senses, dog abilites, ears, smell, and strength.

"Leading to the middle; that will be yours truly, and…the falling fainters." He shows Kyle and Amy in the middle. Joey laughs.

"It's not my fault I'm scared of spiders!" Amy complained.

"That way instead, we'll be getting more cover." Kyle continued. "And to the back, we'll have…" He shows a picture of Jena.

"Yep, always stuck in the back." Said Jena, but got cheery when she saw Yo-Yo Man with her, "DADDY!"

"So that way you'll have the back." Kyle continues. "Here's how it works. We'll have these two guys, Joey and Jack, to the front. To cover our front side in case of enemies upward, to the left and right, keep an eye out.

"Amy, you and I are in the middle, so that way we don't have to stick with you-know-what with the back. I'll look at our right, and you look at your left." But Jena interrupts Kyle.

"Kyle, no offense or anything, but you have to start respecting me soon as I become officially part of the royal family." Said Jena. "No offense or anything."

But it didn't bother Kyle, and he continues. "I'm not finished yet. That's why incase of emergency, we look up." He looks up, and everyone looks up. "Sometimes enemies can sneak up from the top part."

"You mean the sky?" Ask Joey.

"Either the sky, or spiders." Said Kyle, and Amy is in a feeble position, sulking from the word, 'spider'.

"Oh brother." Said Joey, and he shrugs. "What about the other two with us?"

Kyle remembers. "Oh yes." And he continues, "Jena and Yo-Yo Man will be our rear. They'll be covering us from the back. However, Yo-Yo Man has good keen senses to cover our backs. Look at our lesson rights when we're out from the back, then we have our formation II. Which seems to be a good challenge.

"This is called 'Defense Position'." Joey understood it. Kyle shows everyone a defense position of the stronger warriors in the front, and Amy in the middle being vigilant. "Leaving the stronger ones in the front, and the weaker one in the middle."

"I see." Said Joey. "So you really put a lot of thought of this, Kyle." He looks at Kyle and the plan.

"Well, he didn't become the Blood Manor's lead information specialist for nothing." Said Jena.

"However, we need to have the weak one to cover us from the top and bottom." Said Kyle.

"The top." Said Joey. "So who is the weakest member?"

"Amy, the weakest member." Said Jena, "Hi."

"Our weakest member, Amy May Rose, will cover the top and bottom." Said Kyle.

And Jena said, "Oh, Amy, I am so sorry."

Kyle continues, "Because, with it, sometimes enemies may pop up from behind us without even knowing, and she'll look at the top and the bottom. What if enemies pop out of the ground?" He looks at Amy and said, "You give us the signal, and we'll counter the attack."

Joey understood the plan and formation carefully and said, "I see. You are defiantly not like your brother."

"That's because he's more perverted then ever, and all he cares about is women." Kyle replied. Amy giggles a little.

"Tell me about it." Said Joey.

"Let's not bring that memory." Said Jena.

"Yeah." Said Amy, and Joey flick his hair back.

"And we have our third formation." Kyle continues, and he shows the last slide. "This is called, 'Alpha Defend and Attack'." A picture shows Jack and Joey at the front, leaving Yo-Yo Man, Amy, Jena, and Kyle to defend in a different direction. "We'll have our two best warriors and two more in the back. Sometimes enemies will pop out from behind while the other two are still attack. Which leads like this." He shows.

"Two warriors who are strong still attacking. Don't worry about our backs, guys. Because we have both Amy and Yo-Yo Man of his and her keen senses to look upward, and below. Even behind us. Leading to Jena to look that way known as the left, and I look on the right."

"I know what the left is." Said Jena, and she saw Joey creating a small ki ball. "Joey pay attention. This may be vital to our mission."

And Joey replies without looking at the plan, "It's boring."

Kyle continues. "Ounce we the our information is completed, then we would stand a chance. Even though we have our unique skill." But Jena interrupts, and gets into arguments against Joey.

"I don't care if it's boring, it's still vital." Said Jena, and she looks at Yo-Yo Man. "Right dad?"

And Yo-Yo Man replies to his daughter, "Right."

"See?" Said Jena.

"Whatever." Said Joey, rudely, and still creating a ki ball.

"It is very important, Joey, to be more vital." Said Yo-Yo Man. "You must be vigilant."

"You warn him." Said Jena.

And Yo-Yo Man remembers, "Otherwise, Joey, I did recall about King Reiko of you failing your grade about vigilant."

"Vigilant? What?" Ask Joey, confused.

And Jack asks, very confused, "Uh, what's vigilant?"

Joey yells at Jack, "JACK!" He pounds him. POW!

"OUCH!" Jack shouted, in pain on the ground.

"You did that one." Said Amy.

"See Jack, that's what I mean!" Said Jena, and Soshi hides behind Jena.

"Aww." Said Jena, comforts Soshi, "Calm down little one. Calm down little one. "

"Jack, vigilant means to an eye out. You must be aware of things." Said Yo-Yo Man

"Here's a new word you'll found out." Said Jena, and she said it. "A-lert-tive."

"HEY!" Jack shouted, angry. "I was more than that!"

And then Amy calls, "Don't you start!" She gives Jack a warning. "Don't make me say that word."

"Don't blame my cousin." Said Joey, "It's not his fault he was born dumb."

"Don't make me say that word, Jack." Said Amy, warning. "I don't feel like breaking their house.

And then Kyle said with a sigh, "What a drag."

"Uh, dad." Said Jena, "Can I throw Jack out the window?"

"Hmm…no, not really." Yo-Yo Man replied.

"Alright." Said Jena.

"I can transport him out." Said Joey.

"That'll work." Said Amy.

Jack was angry, trying to shouts, "HEY! Don't you dare do it on…?" Joey takes Jack, teleporting out of the house, and away. "…Me?" Amy laughs.

"Alright Jack." Said Joey, and he pounds Jack very hard. POW!

"OW!" Jack shouted, very in pain. They can hear Jack's yell from a mile away.

Joey picks Jack back up, and said "Okay, Jack. Vigilant means being alert. Okay?" And then Joey and Jack teleport back into the house.

"Agh!" Jack called, but fell to the ground in pain.

"How was that?" Ask Amy.

"You learn your lesson?" Ask Jena. They see Jack on a big lump on his head.

"Did you bring me a churro?" Ask Amy.

Kyle sighed and said, "I get the feeling I might be mistaken there is no teamwork."

"There is teamwork." Jena stated, "It's just that one of the team members have a lack of the brain." Jack glares at Jena.

Then Amy said, "Don't you two start."

"Oh brother." Said Joey.

"I mean, just look us." Kyle explained, "We only have 6 simpletons who aren't doing this things right, other than an idiot chief. All we have here is a ninja who acts like a pansy."

"What?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, upset.

"A half-breed of dog and wolf who can't concentrate other then being a Saiyan." Kyle said, and Joey growls, "A half-breed who can't think straight and not using his brain."

"HEY!" Jack shouted. Everyone is glaring at Amy.

"That's Jack for ya." Said Ka-to.

"A Neko who cares about shyness things and boys other then the mission." Kyle continued, making Amy mad.

"You might not want to go there with her." Said Jena.

"A girl who never thinks right and being stupid." Kyle continued.

"Whom are you talking about?" Ask Jena.

"And me, a lazy guy who doesn't want to be part of the group." Said continued.

"Hey, he didn't insult me." Said Ka-to. "That's great!"

"Ka-to, that's not helping." Said Kyko.

Joey is even angrier, releasing more aura of ki energy.

"_Enough. Why must you insult everyone?" _Ask Soshi in a whisper. The girls are more adored to Soshi.

"What's wrong, Soshi?" Ask Jena.

"_I mean everyone has its own traits." _Soshi said, _"That's what makes us all different."_

"I guess he was right." Said Jack.

"You're right." Said Joey, "I mean I'm a Saiyan demon."

"But that works in all way for a team." Said Jena.

"It's true." Said Amy.

"He has a Saiyan senses, his great strength." Said Jena.

"That's right." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"And plus my ki abilities and my demonic power." Said Joey.

"And don't forget your brilliant fly, those come in handy." Said Ka-to.

And Yo-Yo Man said, "Plus, I still may be a little whole in it. I am still a Swordsage, who can still hunt berry."

"Oh, and look at Jack." Jena added, "He may be a naïve and a brain, but he still a skilled warrior."

"That's true." Said Amy.

"And he still has some power inside of him." Said Joey, "Remember, Jack?"

"And Amy is a Neko." Said Jena. "So her cat like sense is handy."

"There you go." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"And my and Kyko are Paladins." Said Jena, continue adding. "Our holy abilities come in handy too."

"Indeed." Said Joey.

"Even when we sometime burn the demonic beings of our group with our catches." Said Jena, "Sorry, Joey."

"None taken." Said Joey.

"And Ka-to, he may be a half-breed." Jena continued. "But he comes in handy now and then."

"Yeah. I definitely see where he got the attitude from." Said Joey, "From my big brother."

"Thanks." Said Ka-to.

"So, how's my big brother doing?" Ask Joey.

"I don't know." Ka-to replied, "I haven't seen dad lately."

"And Toshi here." Said Jena. "He's really come in handy." But Kyle feels even bored, lying on the floor, and reads his book. They look at Kyle, surprised. "Is he asleep?"

"Can someone poke him with a stick?" Ask Amy.

"Nah, no, I'm just reading my book." Kyle replied. "Why don't you go ahead and blather all you want?" Amy pulls out a stick, poking Kyle, and Soshi drips little water on Kyle. "Uh, a little to the left please." Soshi drips the water to the left. "That's better."

"Here kid." Said Kyko, giving Soshi a bucket of water. "Why don't you dump this on him?" Soshi controls a whole bucket of water, and dumps the whole water on Kyle with a big splash!

"Ow." Said Kyle, in pain on his body. He's irritated. "Soshi. That really hurt."

"_Sorry." _Soshi apologized.

"No." Jena said. "Soshi, you shouldn't be apologizing for someone for insulting everyone."

When Amy continues to poke Kyle with a stick, Kyle snags the stick away and said, "No." Amy feels sad. "Now, as I saying…"

Amy complained, "He stole my stick!"

"Here's another." Said Ka-to, giving Amy another stick. Amy cheers.

"Yeah!" Amy cheered.

But Joey grabs the stick and said, "That's enough. Sheesh!" Amy feels sad again.

"Wow." Said Jena, "Joey actually has a back bone."

"Jena cut it out." Said Kyko. "It's not like reed."

"Now, I wonder if we can move on." Said Kyle checking everything, "As I recall getting information…Good. Now let's see if we can…" But he felt something from the ground. "Hmm?"

"Huh?" Joey asked, "What is it, Kyle?" When all of the sudden, they hear some kind of weird rumbling little earthquake coming from outside. "What? What's going on?"

"What the?" Ask Jack, looking.

Kyo then freaks out, "AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!!!" And tries to make a run for it, but Shigure grab Kyo from the back. "Get away from me!"

"No. I don't think so, Kyo." Said Shigure, holding Kyo. "You ain't going anywhere."

"Huh?" Ask Amy, surprised.

"What's going on?" Ask Joey.

"It's Kyo." Said Amy.

"Kyo, what's wrong with you?" Ask Joey.

"Let me go!" Kyo shouted, trying to escape, "Let me go! URRRRGH!"

"Uh, what's on here?" Ask Joey. "Where did it come from?"

"Uh, is he okay?" Ask Kyko.

Then the rumbling sound stopped. "Outside?" Ask Jack.

"Where'd that come from?" Ask Joey.

"I think something's outside, guys." Said Jena.

Joey then said to Jack, "Jack. Hang on to me." Then Jack grab hold on to Joey, and Joey teleports outside with Jack.

"Hey!" Jena called, trying to catch up.


	46. Chapter 45

Episode 45: The Uldor Story

Soshi wings the ground, flying around to see where it came from. "Soshi!" Kyko called, trying to get Soshi. Amy went off out side, trying to find out whom it was.

"Hmm. That's odd." Said Jack, looking around.

"Hmm?" Ask Joey, but has a good feeling. "Alright, let's go back inside."

"Right." Said Jack.

Jena then called, "Amy May Rose, get your butt back in here!"

"What?" Ask Amy, upset.

Joey teleports with Jack, and they're back inside. "That was odd." Jack said, "There was a wrong way, but it was nothing."

Amy ended up stepping on Kyle. "Ow." Said Kyle.

"What happened?" Ask Joey, and he looks at Shigure. "Shigure, what are you doing?"

And then Shigure said, "Oh, I think you'll find out pretty good feeling. "He fans himself. "If you want, why don't you go check in front of the door?"

"Hmm? The door?" Ask Joey. Everyone looks at the notice.

"The door?" Ask Jack.

"I would take precaution." Said Amy. They notice that the door is opened.

"That's the door?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, thinking. "Hmm."

"I'm moving this way." Said Jena, back away.

"Yeah, I'm ganna go hide…behind Haru." Said Amy, behind Haru, and Soshi hiding behind Joey.

Jack, Joey, and Kyko check at the door, but saw the door open.

"Wait for me, Jack." Said Joey, following Jack.

"I'll go." Said Kyko. No one was there, but a wind through the door.

"Huh?" Ask Joey.

"There's no one out there?" Ask Jack, confused. "What?"

"I don't see anyone." Said Kyko.

"Hello?" Jack called.

"Marco!" Jena called.

"Polo!" Joey called.

"Thank you, Joey."

"You're welcome."

But when Jack decided to check out, when by a surprise, a figure with brown short hair, cute face, wearing a green dress with brown long short thin pants appeared with a lion suit as a backpack.

"Hi!" Said the figure.

"AGH!" Jack shrieked.

"You!" Joey shouted.

"My name is Kyko." Said Kyko, introducing herself.

"And you are?" Ask Joey.

"You do talk." Said Kyko. "Uh, hi, name's Kyko. Glad to meet you."

Joey sniffs and said, "She smells like a boar."

"Toshiro, come here." Said Kyko, calling. Made a mistaken name, getting Soshi's attention. He still has his wings out. "This is out little friend, Toshiro. Toshiro, this is a new friend."

And Soshi said in a whisper, _"Uh, hello." _And the girls are more adored.

"So miss, who are you to see?" Ask Kyko.

Jack almost faced out, but snapped out of it and said, "Oh! I'm Jack! Are you here for someone?"

"Uh, yes." Said the girl, "I'm supposed to see Kyo."

And Shigure said, "If you're looking for Kyo, he's right here."

"NO! NO!" Kyo shouted, trying to escape.

The girl then saw Kyo, and shouted, "KYO! She went after Kyo, taking him away, and bursts through a hole on the wall. She's insane! Everyone was surprised and freaked out to know how the girl was that strong.

"She scares me." Said Amy, surprised.

"What on earth!" Joey shouted, shocked. "And I thought my mom was scary!" Jack was shocked like a frozen statue.

"Kyo! Do you know how much I missed you?" She said, hugging and squeezing Kyo.

Jack turns around and asks, "Uh…" He's even scared to talk, "Who is she, and what did she do?"

"She broke the window…" Said Amy.

"Uh, Shigure, do you know her?" Ask Joey.

And Shigure replied, "That would be 'Kagura'."

"That's Kagura?" Ask Jack, "She's dangerous."

Kagura heard something and asks, "Who said that?"

"He did." Said Joey, pointing at Jack.

"He did." Said Amy, pointing at Jack.

"HUH?" Jack shrieked.

Kagura saw Jack, but dashed in front of Jack, and shouts, "Excuse me, but what in god's name is wrong with you?" Jack is even scared to speak. "Oh you look so cute!"

"On no!" Jack shrieked. Kagura was about to hug her, but Jack tries to stop her, "No wait! Wait!" Kagura then hugs Jack hard.

"Oh! You look so adorable!" Said Kagura, and then by a smoke, Kagura transformed into a boar, still hugging Jack.

"Huh!" Jack was surprised.

"Can I have pork chops?" Ask Joey.

"No." Amy replied.

"Excuse me?" Ask Kagura, and then kicks Joey very hard. Wha-POW!

"HRR." Said Joey, growling.

"Okay, this is not what I had in mind." Said Jack.

Kagura then saw Soshi and said, "Oh my god! Who's that little cutie?" Soshi then feels afraid, hiding behind his wings.

"Soshi, don't be scared." Said Kyko. "Introduce yourself."

"Uh, Kagura, what just happened?" Ask Jack.

"I think she turned into a boar." Amy replied. Jack asks Amy.

"_I'm Soshi Niji. And you?" _Ask Soshi.

"Is every zodiac always like this?" Ask Jack, stunned.

"Yes." Amy replied.

"My name is Kagura." Said Kagura, "You are so adorable." Kagura came off of Jack, and then by another smoke, Kagura transformed back to her human self, but completely nude. Everyone was surprised, but Jack was very socked.

"Okay! That's enough!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHH!!!" Jack shouted, shocked. Soshi was blushing bright red, and Kyko covers Soshi's eyes.

"Jack! You pervert!" Amy shouted. "Cover your face." All of the boys and men turned away or cover their face.

"Are you okay, little one?" Ask Kyko. Joey turned his body away.

And the Kyo shouted, "God dang it, put your clothes back on!"

"…Wow." Said Ka-to.

Kagura put her clothes back on. "Okay, is everyone all set to find, Uldor?" Ask Jack.

"Indeed." Joey replied.

"Me and Soshi are ready to go." Said Kyko. "Right Soshi?" She looks at Soshi, and Soshi blushes and nod.

"Well then, I guess we can go." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Hold on a just a minute." Said Jack, and he looks around. "Tohru, Kagura, Kisa, come here for a second." Tohru, Kagura, and Kisa looks at Jack, confused.

"What?" Ask Tohru.

"Um, Alright." Said Kagura.

"Where's Vincent?" Ask Jack, looking.

Vincent calls from the kitchen, "I'm over here."

"Yeah, stay away from him." Said Jack, pointing at Vincent.

"Yeah, I now." Said Tohru, freezes up from fear. "Kisa, keep that person away from me!" She hugs Kisa.

"Yeah. Stay away from him." Said Jack, "Use the one Jena gave you."

"You mean the Holy Charm?" Ask Tohru. Jack nods. "Sure, I will."

Jack turns around to the outside, and calls, "Okay…let's go!"

"That'll wear cross?" Ask Amy.

"Yeah, I'm wearing one." Said Jena.

Now the team decided to go out and find Uldor in a search. Kyle tags along just to help the group to find Uldor. Ka-to will stay behind along with the Chinese Zodiacs and Vincent. Jack and the group, they set out to find Uldor.

The team goes to Gambling Palace, the big huge palace where everyone loves to gamble. The whole team was surprised to see a gambling house that big. They go inside the place, and found a whole lot of people gambling.

"Sorry, Soshi." Said Kyko, keeping Soshi, "But I don't want you to get corrupt. You're staying out here with me, okay?" Soshi nods.

Jack, Jena, Joey, Yo-Yo Man, Amy, and Kyle enter inside the gambling palace. "Whoa." Said Joey.

"Oh my god." Said Jena, "And I thought our trees in our back were huge." Amy was trying to go for the slot machine, but Jena pulls her back. "No Amy! Quit gambling on thing!" Amy was sad. "Here." Jena gives Amy a spoon. "Here's a spoon."

Jack was surprised to look at the inside of the palace. "This is a whole lot of gambling." Said Jack.

"Shiny!" Said Amy.

Kyle looks at the group and said, "We're on a serious mission here. So get information." And he leaves.

Jena starts to ask around, getting information, and Joey looking around. Yo-Yo Man goes off to search. Jena has Amy attached to her collar, and stays with Jena. "Amy, be a good girl, and don't try to pull out your collar, or I won't tell Bay-lon. Okay?" Amy feels sad.

"But I wanna gamble." Said Amy, whining.

"Uh-uh. It's bad for you." Said Jena. "If you want to have a future wedding, you ganna have to have money to pay for it."

"Hmm? Future wedding?" Ask Joey, starring.

Joey and his Pikachu went off to search. "It's okay, Amy." Said Jena, "We can get information. You're a Neko, use your claws to scare people."

"But I look so cute and innocent." Said Amy.

"Hmm. Now let's see." Said Yo-Yo Man, searching. Jena continues to give Amy detail information.

Joey however is scaring using some kind of Saiyan-Jin stunt like intimidating. Jena and Amy are trying to ask the people, politely, get information. But they're still scared of Joey.

"Let's see. Let's see." Said Yo-Yo Man, but notice something odd. "Did you ever notice we're not searching carefully though? We're only in one room."

"Sensei's got a point." Said Joey, "I'm just intimidating people."

"Yeah, randomly starting a like you're mad at them really isn't helping, Joey." Said Jena.

"Yeah." Said Amy. Joey then flicks his claw, and people are still scared.

"Know what, I think we should split up and go into different rooms." Jena suggested.

"Okay." Said Amy. Joey then disappears to a different room.

And Jena said to Amy, "Amy. That means you stick with me." Said Amy feels depressed, missing her gambling.

Outside, Soshi then went off somewhere, but Kyko saw Soshi run off and called, "Soshi!" She went after Soshi.

Amy started to hear some rumors. There were voices. _"Did you hear that?"_

"_Yeah, I've heard. Uldor's lost a bet."_ Then Joey's ears started to flicker.

"_Yeah, poor guy. Lucky he's not me. Can't believe he lost to that big-bang room. One with big high gamblers."_

"_What got him to lose so fast? He was the best."_

"_Well, poor sucker already lost. And we're getting a lot of cash for free." _That sounded like the employees.

"_Where did he begin from before?"_

"_He went into…that room." _The second employee points to the west side of the Gambling Palace.

Kyko stormed in and calls, "Guys, I got some really bad news." The team got Kyko's attention. "I lost Soshi!"

"WHAT?" Joey shouts, teleporting in front of Kyko. "Well, we need to find him fast!"

"I don't know where he ran off to." Said Kyko. "He just ran into the building right after you guys left."

And then Jack announces, "Wait a second, I got it!"

"Hmm?" Ask Joey, surprised at Jack. "You do?"

"You do?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

But Jack looks down and replies, "No wait, I don't." And then everyone flunks.

"UUUUGGGHHH!!!"

"JACK!" Jena shouted.

But Jack tries, "No wait, I really do!"

"Huh?" Ask Joey, surprised.

"No, it's gone." Said Jack, and they flunk.

"DUUUUGGGH!!" Said Joey, stunned.

"I'm sorry. I'm thinking carefully." Said Jack, scratching the back of his hair.

"Don't say it." Said Jena, trying to control herself, "Don't say, don't say."

But Jack tries one more time and said, "No wait, now I really got it."

"Huh?" Ask Joey.

And Jack finally got it, "Okay, let's see. If I recall…cousin, Inus are dogs, right?"

"Oh course."

"And we're part of the Inu Clan."

"Indeed, or the white dog clan, or the Inu Daio-Kai clan."

"Do you have some kind of scent from Soshi?"

"Oh yes. I have the clothes I found, and they are really tattered." Joey pulls out a torn cloth, and shows a piece of cloth to everyone.

Pikachu looks at a piece of cloth and asks, "That one?"

"Indeed. I'll find him." Said Joey, and starts to sniff the cloth.

Kyko is worried. "Oh, please, find him. I'm sorry worried. That little innocent soul can be crushed as we speak." And then, Joey finally found Soshi's scent.

"I did it!" And Joey follow Soshi's trail. The whole team follows Joey, and then Joey follows Soshi's trail. When they continue, they came to find curtains behind a different room. They get into the next, and they found five men, trying to convince a small boy to gamble.

"Alright, kid, what's it ganna be?" Ask a man wearing a black suit, black hair, and a greed look, "Odds or Evens? Hon or Cho? Pick your bet."

"_I…I…I…" _Soshi said, nervous. And then the team stormed in, even Joey burst a hole on the wall. The big men were shocked.

"Huh?"

"Soshi!" Kyko called.

"Soshi!" Jack called.

"Soshi." Said Amy.

"Soshi, are you okay?" Ask Kyko, worried and taking Soshi.

Jack then yells at the big gamblers, "Hey! What's the big idea, you big bullies?"

"In what god's name, he's just a kid!" Jena shouted.

"Oh, come on, now." Said the leader.

"I thought gambling is illegal." Said Jena.

And Amy replies, "It is."

"Hey, come on. Don't think of it as gambling," the leader said, trying to lie, "think of it as…a warrior's luck." Amy and Joey start to growl.

"I'm talking about underage gambling being." Said Jena.

"Can I sink my claws under him?" Ask Amy. Jena then lets Amy go of her collar. But Joey beats Amy, teleports behind the five men. They freaked the men out.

"You're allowed to attack, but not allowed to gamble." Said Jena.

But then the leader then shouts, "Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Take it easy! Take it easy! Take it easy! We didn't take him money!" He pulls out a box and said, "Look! See!" The box is empty. "And look, if you check through it, it's empty too." He pulls the lead out from underneath, and it's empty too. "We weren't gambling on him."

"…Okay, maybe just a little." Said another man.

"No, it sounded like you were trying to get him to gamble." Said Jena.

"Can I still stink my claws into him?" Ask Amy.

Yo-Yo Man spoke to the men. "Excuse me, but I am a very old me, and it's pretty illegal to do it on little children."

"Oh, come on now." Said the leader, "We were hoping to get Soshi's luck back."

Kyko was confused and asks, "How could a child that barely speaks have luck at all." She looks at Kyko, "No offense or anything, little Soshi." And she hugs Soshi, and Soshi nods in a blush.

"Well then, why don't you try for yourself?" Ask the leader. "Wanna play a little game?"

But Joey denies. "Forget it. I don't gamble." And he teleports back with the group.

"Unless you know, Uldor." Yo-Yo Man said.

"Uh yes." Said the leader, he chuckles. "You want to know about the legendary, number gambler, Uldor."

"Yes." Said Joey. "So are you ganna tell us, or I'll have to beat it out of you?" He cracks his knuckles.

"Joey!" Said Jena, calling on Joey.

"I'm with Joey on this." Said Amy.

"Heh!" The leader has two dices.

"Dice?" Ask Jena.

"This is a gambling house. Everything is not free you know." Said the leader.

"Alright. So what's the catch?" Ask Joey.

"Oh, there's no catch." Said the leader. "Just wanted to give you a run down."

"There is a catch." Said Jena. Joey was about to do his hand signs, but she said, "Joey, you hand seals doesn't work here."

The leader puts two dices inside a plain cup, shaking it up. "I tell you what though. Let's play a little game of 'Hon and Cho'."

"What?" Ask Jena, confused.

"Come on, everything is not free." He continues, shaking the dice in the cup, "You either bet your life, or your whole soul. You bet your soul, or your money. That's the rule of gambling. So what do you think? Do you want to play some gambling?"

"Well sensei?" Ask Joey, and the leader places the cup up side down without having the dice revealed.

"Well, I am thirty-two years old." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Okay, if we're ganna play your game," Jena said, "what are the steaks?"

"Hmm…tell us." Said Joey.

But Jack remembered something, "I better get back to training." He interrupts his cousin, "Cousin, is it okay if I get back to training?"

"Go ahead." Said Joey, and both Jack and Pikachu went to continue their training.

Jena asks, "What other steaks, what's your game, and what do we have to put up for the prize?"

And the leader replies, "Okay, here's the idea. We'll make two ways." Joey grunts. "If you win two rounds, the first one, I'll give you the information about Uldor; and the other one, I'll tell you where he's at."

"Alright." Said Joey.

"You know where Uldor is?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"Yep." The leader replies.

"But what happen if we lose?" Ask Joey.

The leader of the gambling group thinks, and replies, "Oh my, I don't want to be so cruel, but. Oh yes. The little boy will be…our 'gambling student'."

Kyko denied. "NO!" Soshi is shaken with fear.

"And the Neko." Said the leader.

"HEY!" Amy shouted.

"No!" Kyko shouted.

"Will go out, with my son." Said the leader.

"What?" Ask Amy, surprised. The leader points, and shows a handsome man. Amy feels adored, but the man shows the real son, and there's a fat boy like his father. Amy feels disturbed.

"Hmm…"

"Amy." Said Jena, "Let me handle this."

Jack and Pikachu were about to continue training, but a man with a black suit and a bold head said, "Hey kid, you wanna play?"

"Huh?" Jack and Pikachu got his attention.

"If it's an odd number, it's Hon. But it's even number, it's Cho." Said the man, but Jack is mad. "You wanna play?"

"Forget it!" Jack shouted, "Gambling is a Sin!"

"HEY!" Amy shouted. "I gamble!"

"Alright, which one of you is ganna play?" Ask the leader.

But Joey said, "Sensei, you have the first one."

"Well…" Yo-Yo Man thinks about it, "Alright. I'll give it a shot. But listen…" He whispers to Joey, _"Back me up if it turn out worst."_

"Got it." Said Joey.

"Alright then." Said Yo-Yo Man, looking at the cup. "For my luck, it's been thirty-years passed, so…I say…_Cho_."

And then leader it, "Alright then. Hons mine." He's about to pull the cup up soon, "But remember, if it's Hon, I win." The whole team peeks at the dice underneath the cup, and saw even dice. The dice goes to Cho, and Yo-Yo Man wins.

"Hai!" Said Yo-Yo Man. The five men were shocked, and the leader drops the cup like he's speechless. Jena and Amy laughs.

"He beat me!" Said the leader, shocked, "The old man older geezer beat me!"

"Indeed." Said Joey, and Kyko hug Soshi.

"Let's see. I believe we get to keep Soshi." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Fine, I'll tell you the information." Said the leader, upset. He takes the dice, putting it in the cup, and shakes it up. "Uldor, Uldor. Yes. A long time ago, Uldor came to our shop, hoping to try out his luck. But I don't recognize a gambler holding some kind of odd necklace. Would it?"

"A necklace?" Ask Joey, suspicious.

"A necklace?" Ask Jena, confused.

"Yes." The leader continued. "He gives that necklace a try. He went to our place, appears in our shop, ready to try out his super lucky. And you are not ganna guess how much he bets?" He tells everyone the money like Ca-Ching! "It was more than 'One Trillion'." Amy was surprised.

"That's why." Said Jena. Joey was starring, speechless. "So, how did he lose?" The leader rolls the dice, and shows a number 7 dice.

"He was known as the lucky gambler number 7. A.K.A., the legendary winner." The leader picks up the dice, puts it back into the cup, shaking up the dice again. "His luck was so fortunate, he got this." He rolls, and it becomes 12. "Yeah. But then, one day, when he came to out place." He puts the dice in, shakes it up, "He did bet it, and when he tried it out." He rolls, and then it becomes a 2.

"Snake eyes." Jena and Amy said together.

"Yup. And then it got unfortunate." Said the leader. He remembers, and Uldor was stunned in his memory. His memory got him to laugh and said, _"Maybe next time you should change your name to 'legendary winner' to 'legendary looser'!"_

"Ugh. He lost." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"But how?" Ask Joey.

"Well, did you get the clue?" Ask Kyle. "To what he said."

"The necklace." Said Jena.

"Yes. It was the necklace idea." Said Kyle.

But then the leader takes the dice, and puts it in the cup, shaking it. "Now then, we're not done yet. I still tell have to tell you where he's at."

"I'll do it this time." Said Joey.


	47. Chapter 46

Episode 46: The Calm Land Battle Brawl

"You?" Ask the leader, and the five men started to laugh at Joey. "What's a K-9 like you wants to play for?" Joey growls. He continues to shake the cup with dice inside. "You sure you want to risk your life to lose that poor that kid to take that kitty to take my little boy?"

"Okay, how about we have a better deal than a Neko dating uh…" Said Kyko, pointing at the fat boy, "Okay…me working for you!"

"Okay, so that would be good." Said the leader.

Yo-Yo Man becomes worried and asks, "Kyko, are you sure?"

Kyko hugs Soshi, "Anything for him."

The leader places the cup up side down again with the dice unknown and asks, "Alright dog boy, what's it ganna be? Hon or Cho."

Jena stares at Joey, "If you dare lose your cousin, you are so dead." Joey gives Jena a glare, and Jena stares back. But she didn't realize Joey is still a god, and she's not supposed to find out.

"Well, I am sixteen, so…" Joey said, thinking at the leader, "Cho, like sensei."

"Very then, Cho it is." Said the leader, "Then mine will be Hon. But remember, if it's Hon, I win." He reveals underneath the cup, and then another even number from the dice. The leader was stunned in shock.

"WHAT?" The leader shouted, shocked.

"Yes." Said Amy, and Jena, Joey, and Amy start to laugh.

"You were calling me?" Ask Joey, giving the leader with a sneer. He laughs. The leader grunts.

"Lunch is on me, everyone." Said Kyko, announces in cheer.

"Fine." Said the leader.

"And I made Soshi's favorite food, right little one?" Ask Kyko, smiling at Soshi. Soshi feels bright red from the food.

Yo-Yo Man then said, "Thank you. Now where is he?"

"Ugh! Fine, I'll tell you." Said the leader. "He's at the Calm Lands."

"The Calm Lands?" Ask Joey, thinking.

The leader continues. "He went into like some kind of white tent to great rid of his shame."

"Alright." Said Joey, "Shall we?"

"Ugh. Alright." Said Jack, complained in upset. The group starts to leave the room.

The leader and his men are sad and depressed. "Ugh! I can't believe we lost to them."

"That was pretty easy." Said Yo-Yo Man.

The leader then gives a mean glare and said in a whisper, _"You all are losers."_

Joey's ear twitches and hears him. The whole group left the palace, and ready to head off. But however, when Jack tries to get the Rasengan right, it explodes.

"Darn it! Ugh!" Said Jack, upset.

"Can somebody go in there and teach him and use it properly?" Ask Jena.

"I suppose." Said Joey, and he helps Jack. "Still having problems, Jack?"

"I'm still trying to get the Rasengan right, but it keep exploding on me." Jack complained.

"Maybe because you still have bad karma." Yo-Yo Man replied.

Jack feels very depressed. "Fine, let's just keep going."

"Let's go to Calm Lands." Said Joey. When they travel on, Kyko treats everyone to fine meals, and give Soshi his favorite meal.

The team goes to the Calm Lands, a beautiful large place for everyone to go to. It seems that the team saw there are green fields all over the place, and then Chuck started to head off to go find a perfect spot to raise Chocobo.

Jack and Pikachulook at the middle of the Calm Lands, and saw like a safe zone like to take good shelter. They walk down the slope to enter the Calm Lands, but notice something that there are Pokémon, dog Pokémon down below with numbers on their back running to all the way to the finish line.

They head to the safe zone, and decided to stock up things. Jack and Pikachu are relaxing at the fields at a certain spot. Kyko puts Soshi on a new outfit. "There we go. Don't you look comfortable?" Soshi feels more blushed, looking down. "Soshi, why don't you look at me?" She asks, worried. "There's still stuff I don't under. You can't be shy around me. I want you to look at me as your big sister or your best friend."

Soshi then started to make eye contacts, and change his eyes into something pretty. Kyko feels more adored. "You're eyes are so cute, like rainbow." She picks up Soshi, and kisses him on the forehead. Soshi feels even red.

"Well, his clan is from the Niji Clan." Said Joey.

"I don't know care who you are, you're still a little cute someone to me." Said Kyko.

"Why?" Said Jack, starring at the rubber balloon. "Why can't I get it right?" He sits, and tries again. "URRRRRGH!!" He tries again, but then it pops again.

Jena stares at Jack and said, "You know, it might sometimes you're ganna do that, you're as pathetic as Joey."

Joey glares in anger and asks, "What do you say?"

"Don't start you two." Said Amy, trying to get Jena and Joey to stop.

But Jena continues on. "I'm just saying, I just know you have the batter attack better than him."

"Oh boy." Said Joey, putting his hand on his eyes. "Jack, you're still not able to do that?"

And Jack replies in complain, "No. This Rasengan training is too intense! How'd you do it?"

"Well…" Said Joey, but Yo-Yo Man interrupts Joey.

"Joey." Said Yo-Yo Man, and Joey got his teacher's attention, "I think Jack really needs to do it himself. He can't have someone else teach it for him."

"That's my father." Said Jena.

"You got a point, sensei." Said Joey.

And Jena looks at Jack and said, "Sorry Jack, practice makes perfect."

"UGH!" Jack said upset, punches the ground. "Fine!"

"Sorry, Rinblade practice a lot of moves when it came combat until I got it ready." Said Jena.

"Heh. Same thing with Kin sensei." Said Joey.

Jena continues, "Yeah, I'm still trying to imagine that being fierce in training, since you're still good at what you do."

There's a white tent with a figure wearing flashy or gaudy clothing, flick blond hair, a small goatee, blue eyes, loose sleeves, and wearing a cape. He appeared out of the tent.

"That guy looks like a woman maker." Said Jena.

"That guy goes look like a woman maker." Said Amy.

"Way to go, Jena." Said Kyko, "Sinks to little Soshi, now you corrupted him." Soshi is confused. "Soshi, when you get older, I'll explain it to you, okay?" Soshi nods.

The figure said, "So, you figured what got me all bad luck?"

"I believe we do." Yo-Yo Man replies.

"Wait, isn't ask who we are?" Ask Jena.

And Kyko replies, "Jena, I don't think he wants to know who we are."

The figure then said, "There's no need to tell her, Kyko. He told everything me." He looks at Yo-Yo Man.

"Necklace seems to be bad luck a cursed item." Said Yo-Yo Man, explaining, "But since it's stuck on you, there's no way to take it out."

"Hmm. Uldor, what happened to your old rabbit's foot?" Ask Joey.

Uldor thinks, and pulls out a real rabbit's foot. "Let's see. I still have it."

"It sounds like it looks like it got run over by a bunny." Said Jena. "What does like when it got ran over?"

"Well," Uldor explains, "I'm afraid the necklace; I tried selling this one back, but the owner is gone."

"So why don't we take the necklace off and destroy it," Jena said, "Or destroy it while you're wearing it?"

But Yo-Yo Man disagrees and explains, "You can't destroy a curse item. You got to purify it."

"I would recommend be careful holding this one." Said Uldor. "If it touches you too, you'll be bad luck as well."

"So, how do we purify it if we can't touch it?" Ask Jena. "Hey, why don't we use a purification arrow at it."

"Nah." Yo-Yo Man disagrees, "I don't think it works."

"Let's throw it in the water." Said Amy.

"I think I'll it'll hate the water." Said Jena, and Amy is sad.

"What? Aww." Said Amy.

"Keep that away from Soshi." Said Kyko, and she kept hold of him.

Meanwhile, Jack tries again with the Rasengan. "Okay." He tries to concentrate with the rubber balloon. It even got Joey's attention. "Concentrate! Concentrate! Concentrate!" He tries, but then the rubber balloon pops again. "WHAT?" Jack is more upset. "UGH!" Amy laughs.

"Here's five bucks the next thing I owe you." Said Jena, giving Amy five hundred coins.

"Oh, thanks." Said Amy, taking the money. "You wanna make it thirty?"

"No, I'm sticking with twenty-five." Said Jena.

"There's no way I'm ganna lose to this bloody Rasengan training!" Said Jack, angry.

Joey sighs to the side. "The only thing he needs in a brain." Said Kyle, trying to nap.

"If I only had a brain." Said Amy.

Joey continues to watch Jack fails, and makes his own Rasengan. "Joey!" Kyko stares at Joey. Soshi looks at the Rasengan, but confused. "It's a Rasengon."

Jack tries again, but fails. It pops again, and Jack is pretty mad. "Here you go, Amy." Said Jena, giving Amy another five hundred coins.

"Thanks." Said Amy, taking the money. "Wanna make another one?"

"That does it!" Jack said, getting serious. He pulls out another balloon piece, blows it very hard, creating the rubber balloon too big.

"Uh-oh." Said Joey, surprised.

Jena asks. "Jack, what are you going to do?"

Jack tires again even hard, "Concentrate! Concentrate! Concentrate!" But then it becomes a small pop, making a small hole on the balloon. "UGH! I hate this training!" He throws it out. "Why does it keep do it in the first place?"

"Here you go." Said Jena, giving Amy more money. And Amy takes the money.

"Maybe because of that bad temper of yours." Yo-Yo Man replies.

Jena said, "Maybe you need to control, you can do your attacks better."

"Yeah, it might be bad karma." Said Yo-Yo Man.

And Joey said, "Jack, how much mystic have you wasted?" Jack feels almost to the ground like he's fatigued. Meanwhile, Kyko is still explaining Soshi about the Rasengan.

"And that's why the Rasengan is, Soshi." Said Kyko. "Did you get it?"

"_Wow." _Said Soshi, surprised.

Uldor calls, "Well, is if okay if I interrupt?" He gets the team's attention. "I do remember seeing that bug guy somewhere."

"Bug guy?" Ask Joey, thinking.

"That one that sold me that necklace." Uldor explained, pointing way down, but a little to his left, "He came from over at that cliff." He's pointing way over there from the southeast point of the map; there's a passage from a cliff leading to a secret area.

"Come on, Rasengan." Said Jack, upset, "Come on. Don't fail me."

"Jack, you're almost out of mystic." Said Jena, "So you either stop or are you ganna kill yourself."

"Soshi, why don't you watch Jack?" Ask Kyko, "And someday, you'll learn that attack."

"Don't worry." Said Amy, "We'll can always bring him back. Don't worry." Jack tries again with the rubber balloon, and then it pops again.

"UUUUGGGHH!!" Jack shouted. Jena gives more money to Amy, and Amy earns money.

"Jack, you are fail, but you make good money." Said Amy. Jack tries to get back, but he's breathing, and almost lost his balance.

"Come on! Win for ounce." Said Jena, calling.

Joey walks up to Jack, and said, "Jack, you waste too much mystic."

"On the plus side, he's got me very good money." Said Amy.

"Amy, don't make me tell Bay-lon." Said Jena.

"HEY!" Said Amy, calling on Jena.

"I'm just fine." Jack replied, trying to get to the sphere, "I just need practice is all."

"Someone knock him out for ounce." Said Amy. Jack tries to touch the sphere, but then Soshi puts his hands on the ground, enabling green aura around his body. The green aura goes through the ground, healing Jack's mystic back, but feels drowsy.

Jack tries to snap off the drowsy, but then falls asleep. Jack and Pikachu then both feel asleep.

"Thank you, Soshi." Said Amy, and Kyko hug Soshi.

"Good, Soshi." Said Soshi.

"Jack really does have bad karma." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Yes, yes." Said Amy. "But on the plus side, he did make very good money."

"Amy, you either stop this, or I'm telling Bay-lon." Said Jena, and Amy feels upset.

"Yeah, I believe Jack really does have bad karma." Said Yo-Yo Man.

And then Amy said, "Probably."

"I thought he was born with it." Said Jena, and Jack wakes up. "Jack, we all managely agreed as a group, that you have extremely bad luck."

"Yes." Said Amy.

"Oh come on!" Said Jack, complaining, "That's not fair!"

"That, and you need to grow a brain." Said Jena. Amy laughs.

"Watch it, Jena!" Jack demanded.

Amy said, "Let's run him in to the ground and see if we'll grow him."

"Or maybe because Jack needs training." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"More training." Said Joey. But then, Jack grows a light bulb from the top of his head.

"That's it!" Said Jack, and Joey becomes surprised He gets up, points at Jack and announces, "Cousin, I challenge you to a battle!"

"HUH?" Joey is surprised. "ME?"

"Uh, Jack, he's extremely powerful." Said Jena. "He can kill you just by flipping his finger."

"I don't care!" Jack disagreed, "I need to get my strength up!"

"He has a point." Said Joey.

"Why don't you train with Soshi?" Ask Jena, "He's extremely on your level."

And Kyko said, "Jena, he's a kid. What are you trying to say?"

"Actual, he's much stronger then you think he is." Said Joey.

"Yeah, but I don't want to hurt Soshi." Said Jack.

"_Jack, It's okay." _Said Soshi, and Amy become adored.

"And I think Soshi needs to learn some combat skill." Said Kyko, "Right Soshi." Soshi needs.

"Come on, cousin!" Said Jack, "You and me!"

"Uh, alright." Said Joey, "I accept."

And Jena said, "Take an easy on him, Joey. He's not as powerful as you."

Jack and Joey decided to have a sparing match together, just to train enough just to show an honor of the Inu Family.

"Ready Jack?" Ask Joey, prepared to fight.

"Alright! Let's Duel!" Jack called, psyched. Lucario charges up energy white energy, and then blast out a white energy beam of Focus Blast towards Jack. "Wha!" Jack dodges the attack on time.

"Blast! Miss!" Said Lucario, upset.

"Are you ready, Jack?" Ask Joey, "I'm not going easy on you." He charges at Jack, attack with his claws. Jack was slashed twice from the claws.

Infernape now jumps up into the air, and then attacks with Aerial Ace. Slash! "AGH!" Link shouted, attacked. But Link remains strong.

Pikachu stares at Joey, "Okay, Pikachu, show me what'd you got." Pikachu charges up electricity, and then zap Joey with a Thunderbolt attack. "AGH!" He shouted, attack, but toughens the paralyze affect. "Hmph! Nice try, Pikachu."

Jack, now, pulls out the Electric Guitar, and then attacks Lucario. But Jack misses by two swings.

"Hmm…fast footwork for Lucario." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Link turns his blades into a psychic color like purple or pink. "Inferno?" Infernape said, confused. Link then attacks Infernape with Psycho Cut. Slash! "Inferno!" But Infernape remains standing.

Lucario charges up white energy, "Take this, little rat!" And then blast the attack at Pikachu with Focus Blast.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled in pain.

"Pikachu!" Jack shouted, surprised.

And Pikachu falls to the ground, defeated, "Pika, Pika!" Jack returns Pikachu back into its Poké Ball, and continue the battle.

"Pikachu is removed from battle." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Now Joey starts to get into a pose, and starts to attack by Furry Blows at Jack. Pow! Pow! Jack took little hits, but remain strong.

Infernape jumps up into the air again, and then comes back with the attack to Link. Slash! "GAGH!" Link shouted, attacked. He may be hit, but also he remains standing.

Jack pulls out some kind of hammer, and starts to get into a stance. "Instead of my sword. I will use my, 'Megaton Hammer'."

"Hmm?" Ask Joey, confused.

Jack then swings his Megaton Hammer at Joey, but a bit soft. Pow! Pow! "Agh!" Joey said, attacked. Not much damage.

Link charges at Infernape with glowing pink energy on his arms, and then slashes. Slash! Infernape was hit, but remains in battle, because Infernape is weak.

Lucario now aims at Link, and then glows his aura body to blue, creating Psychic. Link was hit by powerful force energy. "DOUGH!" Link was hit hard.

"Link!" Jack shouted, shocked. Link then falls to the ground, defeated.

"Gallade is no longer in battle." Yo-Yo Man announces.

The mysterious figure from the cliff then said, "Wow. What a battle."

Jack returns Link back into its Poké Ball, but blacks out. "Well, Jack," Said Joey, "Looks like it's you, me, and my Pokémon."

"Jack, it would be best to summit…" Said Yo-Yo Man, but he was interrupted.

"Wait!" Jack called, calling for a halt. Joey was confused, and then Jack released his hand, "Good game."

Joey shakes Jack's hand and said, "Yeah. Good battle."

"The battle was over." Yo-Yo Man announces, "Joey and his Pokémon win the battle!"

After the battle, Jack and his Pokémon and Joey and his Pokémon return from the battle, and Jack touches the sphere.

"Soshi, wasn't that amazing?" Ask Kyko.

Soshi nods and replies with a whisper, _"Wow. Niisan is that strong."_

"Hey, Joey," Kyko called, "He called you _Niisan_."

Joey was surprised, looking at Soshi and asks, "Huh? Soshi? I see."

"Alright, now I feel better!" Said Jack, psyched.

Then everyone feels that they're being watched. "Uh, Jena, are you okay?" Ask Kyko. They look over at the cliff, and saw a figure. "There's guy on a cliff. He seems to be an extremely higher level."

Joey was very surprised. "AGH!" He whispers to himself. _"No way."_

The figure then disappears, but reappears with the group, and he looks like Joey, but a white kimono. "HUH? Cousin?" Ask Jack, shocked.

"Hello." Said the other Joey.

"But, but, but, but, but." Jack is stunned.

"It's you." Said Joey. "It's been a while."

And the other Joey said, "How have you been, my 'dark side'?"

"Dark side?" Ask Jack, surprised.

"Meh?" Ask Amy, confused. "My brain hurts."

"I'm the real Joey." Said the light Joey, "He's my dark half."

And then Amy said, "My brain hurts."

"There you go." Said Jena, helping Amy.

"When I was on a mission one day, a jutsu was cast on me." Said the light Joey, explaining, "A forbidden one. It has split my soul into two souls."

"The one we were with was a darker one." Said Jack, surprised.

"That's why he's always so rude." Said good Joey.

"And I don't like you!" The dark Joey shouts.

The good Joey said, "Oh really. You know you're no match for me."

"DIE!" Dark Joey shouted, blasting a big bang attack at good Joey. But the good Joey was very fast, dodging the attack. "WHAT?" It got dark Joey shocked.

"Too slow." Said good Joey.

"HUH!" Jack shouted, surprised.

"Can you not explode where we are?" Ask Amy, "Specific Soshi here."

"_Two Niisans?" _Said Soshi, surprised, and then he faints. "Ugh."

"Soshi!" Kyko shrieked.

"Soshi!" Jack called, surprised.

"Soshi." Said Amy, worried.

"Soshi, sweetie, are you okay?" Ask Kyko, worried.

And Soshi replies, feeling his head with spiral eyes on him, _"My head hurts."_

Yo-Yo Man said, "I think I know one way how to get you two back together."

"No way I'm going back to this sissy!" Said dark Joey.

"Oh yes you are!" Said good Joey, grabbing and breaking dark Joey.

"Agh!" Crack! "OW!" Good Joey grabbed dark Joey from behind, and breaking his arm.

"Oh yes you are." Said good Joey.

And then Jena handcuffs both good and bad Joey. "And don't try breaking them."

"Okay." Said Yo-Yo Man, thinking, "Now let's see um…Hmm…"

"It's weird." Said Amy.

"And don't try breaking them." Said Jena, "Because the cuffs can't break." She pulls out a chain. She runs off and said, "Have fun you two." Good Joey is very powerful, and then it breaks.

"Well, Jena is pretty interesting." Said good Joey.

"Yeah, she's annoying too." Said dark Joey.

"Yessh! This is why nobody likes you!" Said good Joey.

"And I thought I was annoying first." Said Jack, "Why got him so upset?"

And good Joey replies to Jack, "We're the same. Kind of."

"So why not try hitting them on the head?" Ask Jena.

"Well, there's only one way." Said Yo-Yo Man. He puts both hands on good and bad Joey's shoulder. And then Yo-Yo Man pushes both Joeys together, and then the good and bad Joey becomes one true Joey. He was about taller, a hat on, and a white kimono.

"Thanks, sensei." Said Joey.

"Hai." Said Yo-Yo Man, bow.

Kyko tries to Soshi to wake up. "Soshi! Soshi! Come on, little one, wake up." Soshi wakes up, and notices the real Joey. She kiss Soshi on the head and asks "Are you okay, little one?" Soshi nods. "Uh, guys, I think Soshi needs to know there's one Joey." She pushes Soshi to Joey. "Keep going. Keep going."

Soshi notices Joey, starring. _"Niisan?" _Ask Soshi, and he tackles Joey with a hug, "Niisan!"

Amy, Jena, and Kyko are more adored. Joey smiles, and hugs Soshi. "I've never seen him so smile."

"Eh, that's why families are for." Said Kyko.

Jack then thinks about it, "Wait a minute." Jack has a look at his wallet, and said, "Oh yeah." He shouts to the sky, "Vincent still owes me that money! That perv!" Amy laughs.

"Ugh. Jack." Said Jena, covering her head. "Hey, well, at least my handcuffs can in handy."

Jack looks at the team, and asks, "Can we get on with the adventure?"

"Okay." Amy replied. "Shiny. Shiny.

"Wait a minute." Said Jack, "Hold on a minute." He turns around, and asks Amy. "Amy, weren't you supposed to buy me something?"

"Jack, look what I got you." Said Amy, pulling out a pink dress to Jack.

"WHAT?" Jack shouted, shocked. And Joey shouts.

Jena appeared and said, "Everyone, look at the holy cross I got." And she notices a pink dress. "Oh my god, I love that dress, Amy!"

"It's for you." Said Amy, giving Jena the dress.

"Thank you." Said Jena, taking the dress.

And Amy gives Jack his real cloth. "Here's your real outfit." It's more gothic than his old cloth. Jack feels disturbed.

"What have you done to my armor?" Ask Jack, stunned.

"What's wrong with it, Jack?" Ask Jena. "There's nothing wrong with going out."

"This is what Amy got me." Said Jack, showing Jena the cloth, "This is ridicules."

"So, I think the vampires will love you." Said Jena.

And Jack said, "Shut up."

"I think I love them too." Said Amy. Jack turns away, upset.

"Uh, I need one of you guys to get Kyko." Said Jena. Kyko was already gone. She was gone to the shopping district.

"I'll go with you, so that Jack won't yell at me." Said Amy. "Let's go. Let's go!" Amy and Jena dashed off, "Before he gets off all yelling."

And Jack shouts loudly, _"AMY MAY ROSE!"_

Kyko returns back, but her right arm was covered in her own blood. "Amy, be careful." Said Jena.

Jack was very, very angry. He charged his left arm with a lot of mystic, creating a whole a white spiral sphere, and then attacks on the wall, shouted, _"AMY MAY ROSE!"_

"AGH!" Amy shrieked. There was just a spiral mark on the wall. Amy gives fourty-five hundred coins to Jena.

"HUH?" Ask Joey surprised. "Oh my goodness."

"Hey!" Said Jena, surprised.

"Whoa!" Said Jack, surprised at the Rasengan he made.

"And all you would is to get ticked off." Said Jena.

"Soshi, come here." Said Kyko, and Soshi walk to Kyko. She hides the bloody arm. "This is tradition from mother as a child since the day they were born to give a very special give. Here you go." And she gives Soshi a protective charm. "Be extremely careful this is very hard to find, and very expensive." And Soshi puts it on.

"Uh, Jack." Said Joey, and Jack got his attention. "You use demonic mystic, didn't you?"

"Yeah." Jack replied.

"Uh, Jack, I don't think you look like yourself." Said Jena, sticking a mirror in front of his face. But Jack is still normal face.

"Jack, watch mine." Said Joey, and he shows his Rasengan.

"And please control your anger." Said Jena.

"Hey! It's Amy's fault!" Jack shouted.

"You told me to go shopping." Said Amy, "I forgot what you said what you want."

And Jack shouts, "I wanted a Black Knight cloth!"

"Fine, I'll take it back." Said Amy, taking the gothic cloth, "God dang." She goes back, and tries to buy another, but bugs Jack.

"Jena," Kyko asks, "Why you're sticking a mirror at Jack's face?" Soshi hides behind Kyko, and Kyko holds Soshi. "I'm right here for you."

Amy returns with a stupid outfit, and asks, "Happy?" It looks like a pink cloth.

Jack shouts. "That's not it! I'm not happy with it, Amy!"

Soshi was frightened, and stomps the ground. It caused an earthquake, and got everyone's attention.

"Soshi, what's wrong, sweetie?" Ask Kyko.

"_The fighting scared me, so I used my earth element." _Soshi replies.

"Soshi, use your words, not your powers to end a conflict." Said Kyko. "Just make it worst." Soshi nods.

"Dang." Said Jack, surprised.

"Fine, Jack, you come with me and pick out your dang outfit." Said Amy, and she drags Jack by the ear, taking him to the store.

"Ow!" Said Jack, in pain, "Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

Yo-Yo Man sighs and said, "Jack really needs to control himself."


	48. Chapter 47

Episode 47: A warrior needs a brain

"I have no money!" Jack called.

"I have money!" Said Amy, "Just come with me and pick your outfit!" And Jack is pulled straight to the store to pick a new suit. It was from medieval, hip-hop, gothic.

"Oh, I gotta see this." Said Joey, following Amy.

Everything tries, and then Jack finally got the right suit. "Are you happy now?" Ask Amy.

"That's better." Said Jack, wearing his new cloth. He's wearing clothes with black long pants, black gloves, but kept his league hat. "Hmm. Wait." He looks at the mirror, "Wasn't I missing something from here?" He checks his left ear.

"I don't know." Amy replied. She looks at his left ear and asked, "Did you have your ear pierced?"

"Hmm. I did, but it's gone." Jack replied.

"Then let's get it repierced." Said Amy.

And Jack shouts, "I am not getting an ear pierced!" Jena pulls out a spike, giving Jack a shocked look.

"Everyone ready?" Ask Jena. Amy and Jena gets close to Jack, giving him an ear pierced.

"Get away from me!" Jack backs away. "Guys?" He's scared. He's trapped towards a wall.

Jena then handcuffs Jack, "You don't behave…Joey can you hold him down for us?"

"Don't do this to me, cousin." Jack said, begging, "Don't do this to me."

"You do, and I'll make you your favorite meal." Said Jena.

Joey sighs and replies, "Sorry, Jack." He creates a shadow clone, and the clone holds Jack down. Jack freaks out.

"NO! Don't! Don't do this!"

"Should we get a professional?" Ask Amy.

"I say we get my dad." Said Jena.

But Yo-Yo Man appears from the door and said, "Nah, I'm not good with ear pierce."

Jena pulls out a tassel and then stuck it to him. Jack yells very loudly. She pulls the tassel away, and Jack is hurt in pain. Everyone can hear it a mile away.

"Okay, now we do it." Said Amy. She puts a silver hoop on Jack's left ear.

"Isn't he cute?" Ask Jena.

Amy dumps water on Jack, and gets Jack wake up. Jena took a picture of Jack, still unconscious, wearing a pink baby hat on his head.

Joey however is looking through new kimonos and clothes, and Kyko is with Soshi to hide her bloody arm.

"That must have hurt." Said Joey.

"No, he was out, so he didn't feel it." Said Amy.

"Wait, what am about to do with my stun gun when he wakes up?" Ask Jena. "Soshi!" She walks up to Soshi and asks, "Soshi, do you know what this is?" Soshi looks at the stun gun, confused.

"A stun gun?" Ask Kyko.

"Soshi, do you want this?" Ask Jena, and Soshi was about to reach out for it.

Kyko takes the stun gun, and said, "Okay, Soshi, this is how you use it." And she shocks Jena with it. Jena was shocked, and falls to the ground.

Jena takes it away and said, "Thanks Kyko."

"That's how you use it, Soshi." Said Kyko, "You use it for self defense." She gives Soshi a stun gun, and seals it to the scroll. "Good boy." And Kyko pets Soshi on the head.

"Kyko, he's not a puppy!" Said Jena.

Jack finally gets up from the ground and asks, feeling his left ear, "What have you done to me?" Jack notices Joey's new outfit like an orange shirt. "Wow, cousin. Look at you."

"Cool." Said Amy.

"Well, Jack, you don't look so bad yourself." Said Joey, showing Jack a tall mirror.

Jack looks at himself at the mirror. "Now this is the real me!" Jack turns his head to the side, to see his earring. "That's better. That is really better."

"And you said you didn't want to get your ear pierced." Said Amy. "We have to stun you."

Jack shouts at Amy. "WHAT?"

"Nothing." Amy replied. "I'm not the one who said it."

"URGH! You just wait until I get my Rasengan training complete." Said Jack, whipping himself. "Doesn't matter. I got my new thread now." He tries to feel his hat, but it's gone. "Wait a minute. Where's my hat?" He then saw Jena placed his hat on Soshi's head.

"See? Don't you look so cute?" Ask Jena. Amy becomes adored.

Jack shouts in upset, "That's my Pokémon League hat! Give it back it! That's my Pokémon League Hat!"

And then Kyko said to Jack, "Let him enjoy it."

"That's my hat!" Jack called.

Kyko took the hat off of Soshi's head, and said, "I'll be right back." She walks up to Jack, and stomps the hat on Jack's hat. "There you go, you little crybaby." She goes back to buy a new hat, and gives a new hat to Soshi. "Here you go, Soshi. Now you look like Niisan." Soshi blushes, and Amy become more adored.

"Hmph!" Said Jack, whipping his hat. "That's better."

Jena looks at Jack and asks, "Ever heard of being nice to him? He's just a little kid."

"You have know idea how this hat is this important to me." Said Jena.

"I know how important the hat is. My brother has one exactly like it."

"The Pokémon League hat, no way."

"Yeah way, he's a Pokémon trainer, I mean he is a gymleader."

"Yeah, but he's not like my idol." Jena teases Jack. Jack is angry. "WHY YOU!"

"You try being nice to Soshi." She looks at Kyko, "Right Kyko?"

"Correct. I'm trying to get him to get use to your smell." Said Kyko. Jack is upset. She hugs Soshi. "Now don't lose the hat, Soshi. It's very special, okay?" Soshi nods.

"Ah. Two girls, they're just like defending their child." Said Yo-Yo Man. Jena pushes Soshi up to Jack.

"Okay. Why don't you tell him why he can't wear your hat?" Ask Jena.

"You have no idea." Jack explains. "This is the real scent from the real Ash Ketchum. And I can't let anyone else wear it but me." Soshi nods.

"That was mean."

"Hmm. Oh, what the heck." Said Jack.

"Jena, let's just let this one go." Said Kyko, "He can never condition…" But Jack interrupts.

"No!" Jack announces. "I have something even better." He takes his hat off, and said to Soshi, "Soshi…you take it." Amy feels adored. "I guess I'm not ganna need that hat anymore."

But Soshi puts the hat back on Jack's head. Jack was confused. _"No, it's yours." _Kyko puts the hat she bought, and puts the hat on Soshi.

"Can we get going?" Ask Kyko, "We've already wasted enough trouble over a stupid hat."

"Fine." Said Jack, and he calls, "Let's go!"

"Indeed." Said Joey.

"To where?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

But Kyko has another idea. "Pikachu, come here." She got Pikachu's attention, and he runs off. She chases him, catches him, and puts Pikachu on. "Aww. You look so cute."

Pikachu feels irritated, and then release a Thunder Bolt. "CHUUUU!!!" Soshi draws the attention from the lighting, and adsorbs the lighting.

"Pikachu!" Kyko and Amy shouted. "Soshi, are you okay?" She asked to Soshi, worried. Soshi nods.

"He's alright." Said Joey, "He adsorb the lighting using his own thunder element." Everyone was surprised to see every Pokémon wearing sweaters. Lucario grunts wearing a black sweater with an L. And Flareon wears a red sweater with an F. It won't burn, because it's fire proof.

"Well, I guess that was kind of fun." Said Yo-Yo Man, ready to leave. "If you don't mind, I'm ganna have a look."

"To where?" Ask Kyko.

"To the cliff." Yo-Yo Man replied, and he left.

"Huh?" Jack was surprised. "Wait up, sensei!" He leaves with Pikachu.

"Uh, Jena, I think your dad just ditched us." Said Kyko. She takes Soshi and said, "Come on, Soshi. Let's go."

"Let's go, Lucario." Said Joey.

"Yes, master." Said Lucario.

The team heads off. Kyle looks behind and asks Uldor, "Will you be alright, Uldor?"

And Uldor replies. "I'll stay here and stick around."

"Right. We'll find something to cure this curse. In the mean time, stay put."

"Wait, what for?"

"You can thank me in the morning." Kyle takes off. When Uldor was ready to check, he slips, and fell on his behind.

"AGH!" He tries to get up, but lost his left shoe. "…I lost my shoe."

Now the whole team head off to the Horse Dungeon, not only get another Chinese zodiac back, but also restore Uldor's luck back. They exit out of the safe zone, go back to the slope, climb up the slope, and found a secret passage. They looked up ahead, and saw a passageway.

"Huh? Whoa! What a jump!" Said Jack.

"Yikes." Said Joey.

Jack looks down and said, "Wow. What a drop."

On the other side, there is a secret passage to knowing where the next temple is. But alas, the bridge is destroyed, and they would have to jump twenty feet to the other side.

"Um, is this some kind of gap trick or something?" Ask Jack.

"Maybe." Said Amy.

"I think." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Maybe it wants to test our reflex." Said Jena.

"I supposed." Said Joey.

"It wants to test our jumps." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Or maybe someone can throw." Said Amy.

"Well, how are we going to get from here to over there?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"Take a run and leave?" Ask Amy.

"Anyone got a rope and leap?" Ask Jena.

"Oh well, we tried." Said Jack, turning back, "Let's go back."

"No!" Said Amy, stopping Jack.

Joey stops Jack and said, "Not so fast."

"Jack, get back here." Jena called.

But Jack whispers, _"Cousin, I have a plan."_

"_You do?" _Joey asks. Jack nods. _"Alright."_

"I'll be right back as soon as I…" Jack said, getting his Pikachu on his back. When he aims at the gap, he runs and shouts, "Make a run for it!" He dashes towards the gap, and jumps. He tries to get to the other side, but starts to fall. "AAAAGGGHHH!!!" Soshi creates some kind of wind, and then it catches Jack and Pikachu on time. "Whoa!"

Soshi moves the wind, carrying Jack and Pikachu back to the group. Jack is upset. Kyko hugs Soshi some more. "Way to go, Soshi."

"It's okay, Jack." Said Jena, encouraging, "You can do it." Jack tries again, getting into his stance. Amy jumps over the gap with Flareon on her back, but grabs the ledge. And then thanks to her cat abilities, she climbs up.

"Alright, who's going next?" Ask Joey.

"Fine, I'll go." Said Jack, getting ready. He walks to the ledge with a Pikachu on his back, and then jumps to the other side.

Soshi starts to create wind, and flies to the other side. "If you don't mind." Yo-Yo Man said, "I'll just walk to the other side." He starts to walk, feeling like he's walking on something invisible, and walked to the other side. Joey flies to the other side, and Lucario jumps to the other side.

"Ugh. I'll just simply walk." Kyle walks on the walls, and gets to the other side.

"They can fly." Said Amy, sarcastic.

"Yeah, we'll just stay here!" Said Jena, upset.

Jack calls, "Come on!"

Yo-Yo Man pulls out a Poké Ball and summons a Pokémon. "Then how about this?" He summons a big green Pokémon, and flies to Jena and Amy. "Treagle, get them over."

"Treagle!"

Treagle flies to Jena and Kyko, and carries them both to the other side. Jena and Kyko reunite with the group, and Yo-Yo Man calls for his Pokémon to return back into his Poké ball. "Treagle, return." The Poké ball shot a red beam, hits the Pokémon, and it went back into the Poké ball.

The team goes through the passageway, and now the whole team have found a weird temple standing alone, but grabbed by a whole lot of ropes.

"Hey, ropes." Said Amy.

The temple must be where the next Chinese Zodiac is held, getting things ready. The group walks over the bridge, carefully.

Kyko pokes the bridge and said, nervous, "Uh, I think it's safe." She goes further, "Okay, I think it's safe." She stands in the middle of the bridge, "Uh, I think it's fine." And then the floorboard from the bridge snaps, and falls all the way. "Okay, didn't mean that. I think it's safe. Yeah, it's safe. You guys coming? Anyone?"

"Uh, I'm coming." Said Amy, walking on the bridge. Yo-Yo Man walks on the bridge, and Joey and Lucario fly, and Lucario jumps from pillar to pillar, and Soshi uses his wind to get to the other side.

"Kyle, get off the ground." Said Jena. Kyle gets up from the ground.

"I think he's still making out with it." Said Amy.

"You either shut up or else, you're such a drag." Said Kyle. He walks on the bridge, calm.

"What? Bite me?" Ask Jena.

"Shut up." Said Kyle.

"Why don't you shut up?" Said Amy.

"Actually, I thought it was against the rules for vampires to bite humans." Said Kyko.

"Only in the Crystal Region." Said Jena.

Jack calls to his Pikachu, "Pikachu, aren't you coming?"

"Nu-uh." Pikachu replies, staying, "I'm staying right here."

"Come on!" Jack called.

And Amy said, "I have cheese."

Kyko said nicely "Come on, Pikachu." Amy pulls out a piece of cheese.

"…Not happening." Said Pikachu, pointing at Amy.

Jena then pulls out a bag of blocks, "Look what I got. I have your favorite flavors." Pikachu feels nervous.

Jack shouts, "Stop torturing him!" Jack shouts, "Pikachu is afraid of heights!"

"Pikachu, you're afraid of heights?" Ask Jena.

"Look what we're all standing on." Said Jack.

"Uh, Jena." Said Kyko.

"Put him in a Poké Ball." Said Amy. And then Soshi fainted. "Ugh!"

"Soshi!" Kyko called, taking Soshi. She's worried.

"Um, Amy." Jack said, "Pikachu can't go into a Poké ball."

"…Why?" Ask Amy.

"Pokémon don't like Poké balls." Jack replied.

"And I thought because he doesn't want be with you." Said Kyko.

Jack thinks and agrees. "That's true."

"Hey, why don't we freeze him and drag him across the bridge?" Ask Jena.

"That might work." Amy said, enjoyed.

"Uh…" Jack looks over the bridge, and sees a bottomless pit. He's a little scared. "You sure you want to do this?"

"It's either that or we keep you here, by yourself in a dark cold place." Said Jena.

"With no food or water." Said Amy.

Jack was little nervous, "Okay, uh." He goes up to Pikachu, and tries to take him, "Pikachu, let's go."

"Chu." Said Pikachu, keeping his grip on the grass.

"Let's go!" Said Jack, trying to take Pikachu. "Come on!"

"Pikachu, what do we have to do to get you to come with us?" Ask Jena.

Jack then pulls Pikachu, and then drags Pikachu, and Pikachu scratches the grass and then the bridge all the way.

"Hey!" Jena said, move out of the way.

"Someone pick him up." Said Amy, "He might break the floor."

"I'm trying!" Said Jack, still dragging Pikachu to the other side, "But he's just stuck! Come on, I said come on! I said…" But then, both Jack and Pikachu made it to the temple side. "…Oh."

"Come on, Jena." Said Kyko, taking Jena, Amy, and Soshi to the temple.

"Alright." Said Jena.

"I hope floorboards don't break on there now." Said Amy. Everyone made it to the other side of the temple.

"Yeah, we just need to get to back to the other side somehow." Said Jack.

"Indeed." Said Yo-Yo Man. They look at the bridge, and see what Pikachu made trails, the floorboard start snapping, the ropes started snapping, and then the whole bridge falls all the way down to the bottomless pit.

"Great." Said Amy, "How are we ganna get back over."

"Thanks, Pikachu." Said Jena, starring at Pikachu. Pikachu scratches the back of his head.

They look at the temple. "Freaky." Said Jena, a little disturb.

"Cool." Said Amy, amazed.

"Look at that, Soshi." Said Kyko. "That is great architecture." Soshi is amazed. "Yeah, I know, it's fake."

Soshi looks too much up, but feels a little fainted, and falls. "Soshi!" Kyko said, worried, "Are you okay?" Soshi eyes make him feel dizzy.

"Huh?" Ask Jack, surprised.

And then the Chinese Zodiac appears in front of the door, starring at the door. And they are still in their human forms. "Hey! It's the Zodiacs." Said Jena.

Joey looks at Soshi and asks, "Will someone pick him up?"

"Aww, come on, Soshi." Said Kyko, taking Soshi. Soshi then saw her bloody arms, scared, "Oh, what's wrong, Soshi." Soshi points at the bloody arms from Kyko's arm. She covers the bloody arm with her sleeve, "Don't worry. It's healing nicely." And she kisses him on the forehead.

"So, you've finally turned into your human forms." Said Joey, amazed.

"We've decided to come along." Said Yuki, having short purple hair, and a black cloth.

"Oh, isn't Kisa so adorable!" Said Jena.

Joey looks at Haru, and asks, "Haru, is that you?"

"Hmm?" Haru got Joey's attention, and they notice about Haru's black and white hair.

"I love Haru's hair." Said Amy.

"Black and white." Said Joey. And he looks at Kyo. "Kyo?"

"Don't ask." Said Kyo, upset. "They dragged me here to." Amy goes up to Kyo's hair, and start poking the hair. "Stop poking me."

"Let's see." Said Yo-Yo Man, looking at the door. "Hmm."

"So, we need to go in there." Said Jack, looking at the door.

"Yeah, but there is a bit of a problem." Said Yo Man. Yo-Yo Man puts his hand on the handle, and tries to open it. "Eh? That's odd. Temples don't act like this."

"Does it need a combination or something?" Ask Jack.

And Jena asks, "How about a key?"

"Nah. Temples don't need keys." Jack disagrees.

"Why not?"

"They usually open."

"They use the keys at me temple."

"Because, that's your region, not me."

"Alright."

Yuki starts to turn into his little rat, and going through the keyhole. Jack and Pikachu are surprised. "Hm? Yuki, where are you going?" He peeks through. "Yuki? Hey, Yuki! Where are you?" But Yuki didn't come out of the keyhole. "Why didn't he come out?"

"Inside?" Ask Amy. She's still poking on Kyo's head. Kyo is still feeling disturbed.

Yuki notices something and replies, "I see the problem. "He pops his head out of the keyhole, "We just need to stay in animal forms as well."

Jack was surprised. "What?" He looks at the zodiacs. "I see the problem. You guys are still human."

"Does this mean we have go give hugs?" Ask Amy, and the zodiacs are surprised.

Jack laughs and asks Amy, "You want to have some fun, Amy?"

Amy giggles, giving Kyo a hug. There was an orange smoke, and then Kyo is turned into an orange cat. He's more disturb and said, "I am so ganna kill you." She pets Kyo behind the ears.

"That is one way, but isn't there another?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

Jack feels nervous, "Uh, do we have to?" He knows. "Oh. Now I see what you mean."

"I see." Said Joey, understands. "They need to be in animal form."

"Momji!" Amy calls in excited, and Momji jumps on Amy, transforming into a rabbit.

"You had to a showoff." Said Hatori.

"Okay, um…I guess we'll have to hug everyone." Said Jack, scratching the back of his hair. "But…"

"Jack, you hug Kisa." Said Amy.

Jack was shocked. "HUH? ME?"

"Yes." Amy replies. But Soshi then hugs Kisa by himself, and Kisa turns into a small tiger. Amy then hugs Haru, and every zodiac is turned into their animal forms.

Joey then turns into a small wolf cub like a size dog in red smoke. "Alright then."

Amy is more adored. "Aww. Can I pet you?" She scratches dog Joey's behind the ears, and dog Joey wags his tail.

"Hatori, will you be alright as a sea horse?" Ask Jack.

And Hatori replies, "…I'll be alright." They head in front of the door, and prepared themselves.

"Okay, let's go!" Said Yo-Yo Man, "Now." Amy got really excited, and turns a small black cat.

"Uh-oh." Said Amy, surprised. "Uh. I got to excited, didn't I?"

"Yes you did." Jack replied.

"I don't know what to do with Soshi." Joey said, "I guess, I don't know."

"Okay, now let's see how are we ganna this door." Said Jack. "! Right." He picks up Yuki, and levels Yuki to the keyhole. "Alright, Yuki. Go for it!" Yuki slides through the keyhole, and unlocks it. It sounds like a lock. The door opens.

"Whoa. What a room." Said Jack, looking inside. He notices something behind, and asks, "Are you guys coming?" Jena, Kyko, and Glaceon followed Jack inside the temple.


	49. Chapter 48

Episode 48: The Horse Dungeon, part I

The temple has a huge room like an arena. "Wow." Said Joey, looking at the room, "This is big enough for my colossal form." Up ahead on the other side, they see a door; the team goes up to the door, and Jack, Joey, and Jena decided to find the right spot using the back of their hands.

"Okay. Here we go again." Said Jack, and he looks at Joey and Jena. "Cousin, Jena!" Joey walks up to the door.

"What's up?" Ask Jena.

"Let's go, Jena." Said Jack. "Let's ever do that again."

"Let's go, Amy." Said Jena, and she notices Amy in her cat form. Jena goes with Jack, and in front of the door. Kyko stays with Soshi. Joey was the only found the spot.

Jack, Joey, and Jenafound the spot, grab the door's spot, and spin the door clockwise.

"Okay." Said Jena. "One, two three."

"Perfect." Said Jack. "Now we just simply do."

Jackopens the door, but see the small room. They were surprised. It was a small room. "What?" Ask Jack, surprised. "What the?"

"Soshi?" Ask Kyko. "Soshi." She looks at him. "Listen to Jack. He's ganna tell you what to do." He grabs Jack. "Get over here."

"Agh!"

"He's small enough to fit in." Said Kyko, demanding. "Tell him what to do."

"Uh, okay." Said Jack. He looks at Soshi and said, "Soshi, come here." Soshi follows Jack. "We're just ganna go simply in." Jack, Soshi, and Pikachu enter first. Joey and Lucario enter. But nothing happens.

"We're ganna simply wait out here and watch the doorway." Said Jena. "Okay, guys?"

"Alright." Said Yo-Yo Man, examine the door.

"Hey, Kyle, are you coming?" Ask Kyko.

But Kyle lies down and replies, "Uh, leave me alone." He naps.

"Fine, baby-sit the animals." Said Kyko.

"Just close the door when you're done." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Amy stares at Kyle and said, "Remind me to claw him."

"Good luck, guys." Said Jena, "We'll stay out here and be on guard."

Jack looks back and said, "Okay. We'll close this door for a moment. Stay put." And Jack closes the door from behind.

"Remind to sink my claws into him." Said Amy.

"Yeah. He'll say a lot of things." Said Jena.

Yo-Yo Man said, "Okay. We'll just give them a few moments." He looks at the door. "Whenever you're ready to come out!" He looks at the time. When a few minutes have passed, he said "Sheesh. What's taking them so long? Be chat they're concerned by now." He goes up to the door. "Better let them out." He opens the door, "Jack? Joey? Soshi?" When he opens the door, they're gone! "Nani?"

"Meh?" Ask Amy, surprised.

Yo-Yo Man is surprised. "They're gone! They're completely gone."

"Why don't they go in and see why they disappeared?" Ask Kyko.

"Ugh. Where'd they go?" Ask Yo-Yo Man. Jena walks in the room, and cat Amy walks in with Kyko and Flareon.

"What the?" Ask Amy, surprised.

"Wait." Said Yo-Yo Man, pulling them back. "Stay back. It might be a trap." Amy is holding Kyo back.

"Oh. Kyo you're so lucky to have someone who loves you so much." Said Kyko.

Kyo is disturbed and said, "Shut up." And then Kagura kicks Kyo.

"What'd I said about you talking bad to people?" Ask Kagura. "Be nice!"

"This isn't right." Said Yo-Yo Man. "They shouldn't be disappearing like this."

"Maybe it might be a magic portal." Said the silver snake, Ayame.

And Hatori still has a sea horse replies, "There's not such thing as getting magic."

"Maybe it has a teleportation tile somewhere." Said Jena.

"I wonder." Said Yo-Yo Man, examine the door. "What's happens if I close the door?" He closes the door. It leaves Jena, Amy, Flareon, and the rest of the zodiacs inside, into the room. Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori didn't enter the room. "Oh, maybe I could have just kept on opening it." He opens it. "Hang on." And then, they're gone too, and Yo-Yo Man yells loudly. "FRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!!"

Kyle wakes up and asks, "What? Party's over?" He looks at the door and Yo-Yo Man. "Hm? Oh, what a drag." Yo-Yo Man then faints. He looks at Yo-Yo Man and said, "Wow. Someone knocked out the champ." He looks at the open door and said, "You know what, I'm ganna get to the bottom of this." He looks at Yo-Yo Man, "Come on, let's all go."

Yo-Yo Man gets up, and said, "Are you nuts? They're gone! We need to get them back!"

"…Get in." Said Kyle. Kyle, Yo-Yo Man, Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame enter through the door and into the room. "Close the door." Yo-Yo Man closes the door. He explains. "Now, we just simply figure this whole thing out."

"What?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, "What about the others?"

"Hmm…I'll explain on the way as we…" He said, opening, but then, Kyle and Yo-Yo Man found everyone outside. "Hello!" They exit out, and saw everyone, looking around the room. They reunite, and discover about the next temple.

"Nani?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, coming out of the room.

"Hello." Said Kyle. "It's a portal."

And then Kyko said, worried, "Oh. Poor little soulness, I hope he's okay."

"Oi! Jena!" Yo-Yo Man called, going up to her daughter, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, father." Said Jena, worried.

Soshi looks around, and Joey howls, looking around. Joey asks Jack, "Jack, where are we?"

"I'm sorry, but me and Kyko are worried about you-know-who." Said Jena, worried, "That poor little boy." Soshi is wonder he we his.

Jack looks around the room. "What a temple. Look around."

"It's big." Said Joey.

"Yeah we know, 'holy relics, sacrificial shrines'." Said Jena, "We get it. But we're just worried about Soshi. Him being separated from the group, I hope he's okay."

Jack looks at Kyko, and said, "Um, Kyko."

"What?" Ask Kyko, depressed.

He points at Soshi, "Soshi is right here."

Kyko saw Soshi and called, "Soshi!" She runs up to Soshi, and hugs him. "Are you okay?" Soshi nods.

"So, everything was a fluke." Said Yo-Yo Man. "In order get inside the temple."

"So, we went into a room that had nothing in it, and got somehow placed here." Said Jena.

"Indeed." Said Joey.

"Indeed." Said Yo-Yo Man. "Alright. Now let's see if we keep going. This temple look familiar."

"I feel like I've been here." Said Jack.

And Joey asks, "You do, Jack?"

"In a dream, or for real?" Ask Jena.

And Jack replies, "For real. It looks almost like a rat temple."

"Wait." Said Jena, and she asks, "Yuki." Yuki got Jena's attention.

"Hm?" Ask Yuki.

"Have you been here before?"

"This looks kind of different than I have. But look what we're against." He points at the statue.

"Uh-oh." Said Amy, disturbed.

"Uh…" Said Jena, disturbed.

"Wait, where's Kyle?" Ask Jena.

Kyle walks through the arch, entering with the group, and Joey turns back into his human self, but nude. Making Jena, Kyko, and Amy shrieked.

"Joey! Clothes! Please!" Jena shouted, covering her self. Amy covers her face with her paw.

Joey then gets behind the screen, putting his clothes on. "Sorry."

"Look what you did to poor little Soshi!" Kyko called. Soshi fainted. "Are you okay?" She picks him out.

"_Niisan…naked." _Said Soshi, feeling his face red.

"Oh, poor little Soshi." Said Kyko, and she yells at Joey, "Joey, what in god's name is wrong with you?"

"Uh…sorry." Said Joey, scratching the back of his hair.

Kyle walks up ahead, in front of the door. Jena stops him, "Kyle! What are you doing?"

"Look." Said Kyle, and Jena looks ahead. "There's something standing in the middle

Everyone heard a poof sound, and Amy turns back into her human self. Jena looks behind, and saw Amy cuter in her clothes. "Oh, you look so much cuter as a Neko." And she hugs her." You're so adorable."

"Looks like we found ourselves a temple entry." Said Kyle.

"Okay. Let's do this!" Said Jena.

"Right." Said Kyle. "We know the formation, let's do this." The group starts to get into the formation. Let's do it."

"Good luck, Soshi." Said Kyko, and she kissed him on the forehead. Uh, what's the formation again?"

"Yeah, I figured Kyko would be that dumb." Said Kyle.

And she makes a combat. "Well, excuse me, fang breath!" Joey teleports, and sticks near with Jack and Pikachu, and with Lucario. Kyle and Amy get in the middle, and Jena and Yo-Yo Man gets behind.

"Whoops." Said Joey, almost slipped on Yo-Yo Man. "Sorry, Yo-Yo Man."

"Sorry about that." Said Yo-Yo Man, getting behind Kyle. "Okay."

"I know I'm going in the back." Said Jena, going to the back.

"A-hem! How about me and Soshi?" Ask Kyko.

Kyle sighs and said, "This is a tricky. I was hoping for you two to now enter here. Because his a full warrior only."

"Fine, me and Soshi will stay behind." Said Kyko. She looks at Kyko and asks, "Alright little one?" Soshi nods.

"You can play with the zodiac." Said Amy.

And then Haru as a cow said, "I'm coming along." He sticks with the group.

"Haru?" Ask Joey, surprised.

"You gatta stay behind." Said Kyko. "You're ganna get hurt."

And Haru replies, "It's nothing personal."

"Alright." Said Kyko.

"Haru, is there something you're not telling us?" Ask Joey.

And Haru replies, "There's no time. We gatta go."

"Alright." Said Jena.

"Alright." Said Joey, "Let's go."

The team enters inside the temple, ready for any challenges. They look around, and saw that the hallway is covered with lots of mirror. Knowing the room may look beautiful; the hallway is a big long way, and has passages to get the team a bit lost from mirrors on each wall.

"Hmm." Said Joey, thinking.

"Oh god." Said Amy, little concerned, "I'm ganna be running into mirrors, aren't I?"

"You know, there's no some kind of glass racket coming after you." Said Jena. "That's freaky."

"Actually, I rather poke it."

"I see through a racket. A racket made out of class."

"I rather poke it." Said Amy.

"Hey, keep your eyes on the side!" Said Kyle.

"Alright." Said Jena.

"There's no telling what will happen." Kyle said, looking around.

Joey starts to smell around and said, "I can't smell anything." Joey is sensing some kind of bad aura around the mirrors. "This place…"

"It gives me the creeps." Said Jena.

"I'm sure glad Soshi isn't here." Said Joey, aware.

"Who ever knew that putting Soshi is in a risk?" Said Jack.

"True." Said Joey.

And Jena said, "Oh, that poor thing." She thinks about Kyko.

Kyle stares at the mirrors and said, "Hmm…those mirrors. They don't look right."

Lucario sense some kind of power and said, "I feel an eerie aura in this place."

Jack and Pikachulook at the mirror, but Kylecalls for a huddle. "Alright, everyone. Please huddle up. I have some information to tell." Only Joey, Jena, Amy, Yo-Yo Man, Haru, and Lucario gathered with Kyle, but Jack and Pikachu are starring at one mirror.

"I feel an eerie aura." Said Lucario.

"Me too." Said Kyle.

"Well all I can say here is there is something impure here." Said Jena. "And I don't like it."

"Well, something really tells me that these mirrors aren't right." Said Kyle.

"They're creepy." Said Joey.

And Yo-Yo Man said, "I can try and sense their aura. I'm not sure what good will they'll do."

"_Lucario." _Joey whispered to his Pokémon, and Lucario nods.

Kyle continues. "The only thing best to do is not to look at the mirrors. Something tells me that if one of us looks at one mirror…this isn't ganna be pretty. Just make sure no one looks at the mirror, understand?"

And everyone agrees. "Got it." Joey agrees.

"Not even get to close." Said Kyle. Joey sends a pulse in the area.

"Okay. I think we're good." Said Kyle, "Let's go everyone."

"Right." Joey agrees. And then everyone notices Jack and Pikachu looking at the mirror. "?"

"Hmm?" Ask Kyle.

"Jack, Pikachu, what do you think doing?" Ask Joey.

"Uh…" Said Amy.

Jack and Pikachu were surprised. "Oops! Sorry!" He and Pikachu regroup with the team, and everyone forms to their new formation.

As they continue to move along, they follow the path to find a door. But something's odd with Jack and his Pikachu. They notice that Jack's Pikachu has black cheeks instead of red, and Jack looks serious. Yuki and Kyo (even through they were hiding under Jack's hat) still in their animal forms are starring straight.

Joey looks at Jack, and thought, _"Something's not right with Jack."_

"Hmm?" Amy looks at Jack, confused. "That's weird."

"Is it just me, or is Jack not talking like he usually?" Ask Jena.

"And Jack is serious for ounce." Said Amy.

"And Pikachu's cheeks." Said Yo-Yo Man, thinking. "Hmm…"

"I'm sensing a dark aura." Said Lucario.

And Kyle calls, "Hey, Jack! You feeling alright?"

And Jack replies, "I'm fine."

"Um, Jack your aura seems a little darker as before." Said Jena.

And Jack shouts, "I said I'm fine!"

"Okay!" Said Jena, surprised. "We get it."

"Meow!" Said Amy, surprised.

And Joey asks, "Yes, I have one question: 'who are you'?"

And Jack replies, "I said, I'm Jack. Joey!"

"I knew it!" Joey pulls it out his Tessaiga, and aims the blade on Jack's neck. "You're not Jack! Jack always calls me, cousin. Imposter!" Joey, Yo-Yo Man, Kyle, and Jena realized that Jack is not Jack, but an imposter as Jack. But Amy almost believes in the imposter

"Who are you?" Joey demanded, "You're not my cousin!"

"Start talking, you faker." Said Kyle.

"Or else." Lucario points his Aura Sphere at the imposter.

"I should have understood your aura is so impure." Said Jena, "So who are you?"

"Hmph." Said the imposter. "Your idiot little friend here has fallen for a big trap to look at mirror."

"The mirror?" Ask Joey.

"Very dull of him." Said the imposter. "But…" He smirks, "Not dull enough for me." Everyone was surprised.

"What?" Ask Joey, looking around, "Those mirrors."

"Observe." Said the imposter. And from the powerful of his magic, he vanished with his black cheek Pikachu, and took the black cat and black mouse away, and to the other side.

"What?" Ask Joey, surprised. "How did he?"

"You twitie little friend has Force powers!" He announced, "Now you're trapped with me!"

Joey growls, _"Bring it on!"_

"Chill the sun, light within dark, dark within light." Said Yo-Yo Man.

The imposter starts to count, "Let's see. One, two, three, four, five. Oh my god. That's is so unfair. What's the matter? Ganna fight your own student?"

"You're not Jack!" Said Joey, angry.

"Or your cousin?" Ask the imposter, "Well, that's a little shame. Because I was hoping to have some, _fun._"

Joey vanishes and gets behind the imposter. "I don't know about you, but you're similar."

"Well then, if you're pretty smart," the imposter asks, "why don't you watch where you behind is?"

Joey looks behind, and teleports away but ran into a wall. "Dang it."

One is large, green skin but either a frog or a dinosaur with a big flower on its back, and the other is a large red dog with fiery fur. The imposter summons another Pokémon, the figure with white skin; blades are arms, and like a gladiator as a helmet. They all appeared, and the imposter's Pokémon growls at the team.

"Oh yeah, like that's ganna work." Said Jena. Joey growls back at the imposter and his Pokémon. "See?"

"I'll stay over here where it's safe." Said Haru, backing away.

"Sensei, are you ready?" Ask Joey.

"Ready." Yo-Yo Man replied.

"Let's take out these imposters!" Joey, Yo-Yo Man, Jena, and Kyle enter the battle with Lucario, a flying bird with green feathers, a small ice Pokémon from the evolve form of Eevee's, and a small purple spider like with black eyes and yellow legs. "So, this evil imposter has some skills."

"Hai!" Yo-Yo Man called.

"I love you, Glaceon." Said Jena.

"Ariados!" Kyle called.

"Ar! Ar!" Amy hides with Haru.

"Alright." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Good luck, father." Said Jena.

"Do it, sensei." Said Joey.

Yo-Yo Man gets in position, preparing for his technique. "I'm going to use, 'Touch of the Shadow Sun'." Yo-Yo Man charges in at evil Jack, and attacks by two palms. Evil Jack takes small damage, but shook it off.

Treagle starts to send a swarm of Razor Leaf not one, but all the opponents. Evil Jack and Pikachu dodged the attack, but evil Venusaur, evil Arcanine, and evil Gallade take hit. However, evil Venusaur and evil Arcanine takes low damage while Gallade does normal damage.

"Hmph! You really think that invincible of yours is ganna work?" Ask evil Jack, "I've seen fools try to hit you as a ghost, but I know one weakness."

"Huh?" Ask Joey, confused.

And evil Jack commands, "Arcanine, Odor Sleuth on that crusty old man."

"Odor Sleuth?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"Oh crap." Said Joey. "Not that?" Arcanine starts to walk up to Yo-Yo Man, and starts to sniff on Yo-Yo Man's ability. "Oh crap."

"Oh crap." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Odor Sleuth allows physical attacks to effect ghosts." Said Joey.

"Oh…" Said Yo-Yo Man, surprised.

Now evil Jack commands his Venusaur charges at Yo-Yo Man, and attacks with Take Down. "Venu!"

"Sensei!" Joey shouted, surprised, "Look out."

"Venusaur!" Evil Venusaur then tackles Yo-Yo Man very hard. However, evil Venusaur takes recoil from the technique.

"Uff!" Said Yo-Yo Man, hit hard. Yo-Yo Man was knocked back.

Next, Pikachu is starring is at Lucario with a smirk. Lucario is surprised, "What?" And Gallade goes after Ariados, "Bring it on, you evil Pikachu." Evil Pikachu charges up electricity, and uses Thunderbolt to zap Lucario. Lucario becomes electrocuted, "Ugh!" Not only Lucario is shocked, but also Lucario becomes paralyzed. "Blast! I can't move!" Lucario's body is a bit covered with blue static.

Now evil Gallade is going to use Psycho Cut on Ariados. Gallade made a purple slash on its arm, and slashes away on Ariados. Ariados is hit by Psycho Cut, but remains standing.

"_Blast." _Lucario thought, _"I'm still paralyzed."_


	50. Chapter 49

Episode 49: The Horse Dungeon, part II

Evil Jack, instead of attacking, he increases his speed by using the force. Jena moves in on evil Jack, and then attacks with her warhammer. "Ya!" Wham! Wham!

"Ugh! Agh!" Evil Jack said, attacked, but dodges the third attack. Glaceon charges at evil Venusaur, preparing Ice Fang, and bites very hard. Chomp!

"Venu!" evil Venusaur shouted attacked. "VENU!" Evil Venusaur then fainted to defeat.

Joey flies to the side, and aims at evil Jack. "It's time, you evil double ganger."

"Well, bring it on, your half-breed." Said evil Jack, prepared.

"Half-breed?" Ask Joey, "You have much to learn." Joey starts to concentrate very hard to his right hand, but however fails to focus and then the sphere disappears. "Dang!"

"I'll do it, master." Said Lucario. Lucario starts to focus his mind, and targets evil Jack. Lucario uses Psychic on evil Jack, lifting him in the air.

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey!" Evil Jack shouted, struggling. And then Lucario slams evil Jack on to the ground. Boom! "Ugh!"

"Sorry, guys." Joey apologized, "I missed."

Amy appears at Yo-Yo Man and said, "I can do it!" She gives Yo-Yo Man a Fire Ball. "Bye-bye." And she leaves.

"Show us your sleeves, Kyle." Said Joey.

Kyle charges in on Arcanine, and attacks in a melee attack, "Hiya! Hiya! Ya!" Arcanine dodges Kyle's attack. "Dang." Ariados starts to walk up to Arcanine, and then screeches. Arcanine is covering its ear so badly; Arcanine harshly lost its defense.

Glaceon starts to create Ice Shards in front, and launches Ice Shards on evil Jack. Jack is hit by a lot of shards. Now Yo-Yo Man makes a quick attempt to heal the energy to his stamina, and throws a Fire Ball at evil Jack. The firebomb explodes on evil Jack. "Frag-Out!" Yo-Yo Man shouted.

Treagle starts to fly up in the air, but has to wait to strike. Evil Jack is even faster because of Burst of Speed. He jumps very high, and lands in front of Yo-Yo Man, "Come on at me you old man!"

"Hmph!" Said Yo-Yo Man, prepared. Evil Jack charges in at Yo-Yo Man with his sword, but Yo-Yo Man blocks the attack. Both evil Jack and Yo-Yo Man are in a struggle by a long sword and a katana.

"Give it up you crusty old man!" Evil Jack said, "You're not match against your bad student!"

Yo-Yo Man laughs. "That's why you think."

And Joey said, watching both evil Jack and Yo-Yo Man grapple through swords. "I should get myself popcorn." Yo-Yo Man becomes strong, and attacks evil Jack.

"Hu! Sha! Sha!" Yo-Yo Man said, attacking evil Jack. Slash! Slash! Slash!

"UGH! You just wait until I get you old man!" Said evil Jack.

And Yo-Yo Man said with a sigh. "He who speaks does not knows; he who knows does not speak. If you wish to show your prose, still your tongue."

"Oh yeah!" Evil Jack said, and he commands, "Arcanine! Get him!" Arcanine growls at Yo-Yo Man.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch." Said Jena.

"Take down that crusty old fool with Flamethrower!" Evil Jack commanded. Arcanine inhale its breath, and then blows out Flamethrower at Yo-Yo Man, but Yo-Yo Man guards the fire because he's immune to fire attacks. Evil Jack said, shocked. "What! What the?"

"_Pretty fire." _Amy thought.

"You! You burned my fire!" Evil Jack shouted.

"I am blessed by fire." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Okay, now I'm mad." Said evil Jack. He gives a command, "Pikachu! Gallade!" They prepared themselves. "Time to make some quick action."

"Huh?" Ask Joey, and he thought, _"What's he up to?"_

"Pikachu!" Evil Jack calls, "Get the Saiyan!"

"Huh?" Ask Joey, surprised. "Me?"

"Gallade! You're with me! We're going after ninja-man." Evil Jack said.

"Gal!"

"Chu!"

"Well, let's see what you can do, Pikachu." Said Joey.

Pikachu, prepared its tail like made of silver; it charges at Joey, and attacks by Iron Tail. "CHU! Pika!" WHAM! Joey is hit hard, but withstood its strength.

"Ugh!" Said Joey, taking a hit.

Evil Gallade starts to act. "Gal!" Evil Gallade starts to spin around, and increased its strength more. "Gallade!"

"What are you doing, Gallade?" Evil Jack, demanded, "Aren't you supposed to fight him?"

Evil Gallade gives a glare at Yo-Yo Man. "Gal!"

"That's better." Said evil Jack.

Jena charges in on evil Jack, and attacks with her Warhammer with white energy by three swings. Wham! Wham! Wham! Evil Jack was hit from behind, but becomes weak.

"UGH! Come on!" Said evil Jack, upset.

"Uh, think again!" Said Jena.

Joey flies up to get to Jack, and transforms. Now Joey has yellow long hair, and gives evil Jack a shock. "Ugh! That's impossible!"

"You're going down, evil Jack." Said Joey.

"It can't be! It's impossible!" Evil Jack yelled. Joey charges his right hand with yellow energy, and launched one Garlic Gun at evil Jack. Bang!

"ARGH!" Said evil Jack, attacked.

"Master, allow me." Said Lucario, but still can't move. "Blast!"

Now Amy goes in and helps Yo-Yo Man. She gives Yo-Yo Man a Great Ball. "Here you go."

Yo-Yo Man takes the Great Ball and said, "Hu! Thank you."

"Bye-Bye." And she leaves.

"Kyle, finish him." Said Joey.

Kyle goes in on evil Jack, and attacks by multiple attacks. "Hiya! Hiya! YA!" Pow! Pow! Pow! Evil Jack takes so many hits; he falls in defeat.

"WHAAAAAAAGHAAAAAGH!" Evil Jack yells, and then he falls to the ground.

"Game over, Jack." Said Kyle, "You lose." The team has won the battle against evil Jack. "Oh, what a drag."

Yo-Yo Man, Joey, Jena, Amy, Kyle, and their Pokémon won the battle! It seems that Evil Jack has dropped 5,000 Gold, 11 Sards that are worth 80 Gold per piece, and some kind of book known as "Manual of Bodily Health".

Each people get a share of gold, but not Kyle; he doesn't want any money. Next, Jena and Amy takes the 11 Sards, and gives Yo-Yo Man the "Manual of Bodily Health".

Joey finally transforms back to his normal self. "Now the only question is, 'where the real is Jack'?" Ask Joey.

"Well, why don't we ask him?" Ask Kyle.

The whole team stares at Evil Jack, wanting to know where the 'real Jack' is, although Amy continues to poke evil Jack with a stick. Joey warps over, and picks evil Jack up. "Now, we can do this the easy or the hard way?" His head is sparkling. Evil Jack is scared. "Start talking now, or else I'll jam a Chidori at you."

But however, Evil Jack then said, _"That's it! I give up! I quit!"_

Evil Jack morphed into a ball, and knocks down Joeyon the ground, transforming back, and makes a run for it.

"Huh?" Ask Amy.

"Ow." Said Joey. "What?"

Evil Jack laughs evil, and taunts, _"Come on!"_ It makes a run for it.

"That…was weird." Said Amy, surprised.

"Get back here!" Kyle shouted.

GLAAAAAACE!" Glaceon shouted, chasing evil Jack.

"Hey!" Jena shouted, chasing her Glaceon. Joey dashes off in a speed.

"Get back here!" Joey called.

Amy has accidentally tripped, but Kyle said, "Come on!"

"I'm coming!" Amy said, following.

Joey, Amy, Jena, Yo-Yo Man, Kyle, and their Pokémongive chase to Evil Jack. They continue to run, but encounter that they lost Evil Jack.

"Darn it!" Said Joey. _"I can sense him."_ He thought.

"Dang it." Said Amy. She tripped again. "Ow." She gets back up. "I'm okay.

Glaceon is snuggling on Lucario by the legs. "Um…hello Glaceon." Said Lucario, confused.

The groupcan hear Evil Jack's footsteps, running for his life. Joey's ears started to flicker. "Maybe we should set up a trap." Said Jena.

"Hold on." Said Kyle, looking up ahead, "Look up ahead."

"Hmm?" Joey looks.

"There he is." Said Kyle, "I think he's coming."

When Evil Jack finally reaches to the mirror, "Ugh! Ugh! This is world, is dangerous. I've gatta get out of here," Evil Jack jumps into the mirror like some kind of magic teleportation.

"Huh?" Ask Joey, surprised.

"HUH?" Ask Jena, surprised.

"Meh?" Ask Amy, surprised.

"That was weird." Said Joey.

Glaceon walks up to the mirror evil Jack jumped in, and said, "Glace! Glace! Glace! Glace, Glace, Glace!"

"How'd he get in there anyway?" Ask Kyle.

"Shouldn't we like, not looking into those thingies?" Ask Amy.

And Jena, "Well, they say these mirrors are to another world." The mirror starts shaking, and then Evil Jack throws Jack and Pikachu, along with Yuki and Kyo out.

"AAAAGGGHH!!!"

"AAAAAGGGHHH!!!"

"Ugh!"

"AGH!"

"Wha?" Said Joey, surprised. Jack, Pikachu, Yuki, and Kyo finally came out of the mirror, but on the ground. And Amy continues to poke Jack with the stick. "Jack! You guys! It's you."

Glaceon was so happy to see Jack she starts to snuggle on Jack. Jack felt a bit ticklish. "Okay, Glaceon! Okay!"

"Glaceon, you better not have his leg like you did to the last one!" Jena demanded.

"Jack, is that you?" Ask Joey, and Amy continues to poke Jack on his behind with the stick while Glaceon licks Jack's face.

Jack is now annoyed with the stick, he jumps, grabs Amy's stick, and shouts, "Darn it, Amy! You and your poking!"

"Yep, that's Jack alright." Said Joey.

"I can tell." Said Yo-Yo Man, aware.

Lucario helps up Jack's Pikachu up. "Hiya, Pikachu."

"Ka-Chu." Said Pikachu, trying to get up.

And Amy said, "Okay, this is the real Jack. He gets annoyed when I poke him with the stick."

Joey helps Yuki and Kyo up. "Stick this!" Jack shouted. And he breaks the stick. But Amy pulls out another stick.

"I always keep a spare." Said Amy.

"Dang it!" Jack shouted.

"Jack, what happened?" Ask Joey.

"Jack," said Jena, "Your face is covered in drool by Glaceon."

"Glace!"

"Dang it, Glaceon." Said Jack, "That tickles."

"Glaceon!"

"Thank you, though." And Glaceon attaches on to Jack's leg.

And Kyle said, "Yeah, about that. Next time when I say, 'don't look at the mirror'…"

"Huh?" Ask Jack.

And Kyle straightens Jack, _"Don't look at the mirror!" _And then Jena slaps Jack on the head. Smack!

"Ouch!" Said Jack, covering his head in pain. "What did I do?"

Jena replies, "You looked in the mirror!"

"Thanks!" Said Jack.

Joey looks at the mirror, "Now the only question is, 'what do we do with this thing'?"

"I say we break it." Said Jena.

"I got it." Said Jack, pulling out a hammer.

"It's seven years of bad luck!" Said Amy.

"Amy, have you look at Jack lately?" Ask Jena. "He is bad luck!"

"Let me do it." Said Joey. Joey points at the mirror, charging energy ball, and then blast it at the mirror. The mirror becomes shattered. "I love finger beams."

"Yeah, next time watch out for some of us who get glasses in our hair." Said Jena, getting the mirror shards off of her.

"Uh, Jena, you did say it causes bad luck, right?" Kyle said, observing the mirror, "That's the mirror of opposition. Instead of seven years of bad luck, it's seven years of good luck."

"Oh, great." Said Jena, "Lucky you."

"Ui." Said Joey, surprised.

Jena continues to shake the mirror shards off of her hair, her evil versions showed up, but Glaceon freezes and breaks them. Kyle becomes bored and said, "Ugh. This is getting stupid. Can we either move on or do I have to sleep all day?"

"Ugh, let's just go." Said Joey.

"Alright, let's get back to our formation." Said Kyle, getting back to his post. And everyone returns back to his or her posts.

"Come on, Glaceon." Said Jena, "Time for you to return." And she returns Glaceon back to its Pokémon.

"Glace!" But then Lucario tripped.

"Lucario, get up!" Said Joey. Lucario gets back up.

"Sorry." Said Lucario.

"Come on, Pikachu." Said Jack.

And Jena said, "I need to take Glaceon to the Pokémon Center." She looks at Jena and apologizes, "I am so sorry he started to do that thing to your leg, Jack."

"What?" Ask Jack, shocked. "That's disgusting!"

"You don't want to know." Said Joey.

"That's just sick!" Jack shouted.

"Well, I don't know what's gotten into my Glaceon." Said Jena, concerned. "He's been acting weird since we got into this cave."

"Well, two words." Said Kyle knowing this. "Animal Husbandry."

"YUCK!" Said Jack, disgusted. "No thank you!"

"Well, Glaceon did take a very warm liking to Lucario." Said Jena.

"Well, how come he doesn't do it to him?" Ask Jack.

"I don't know." Jena replies, and Lucario feels a bright red.

And Kyle said, "Well, I spy my little eyes, something so brown up ahead, I couldn't describe it looks like a door."

When they follow the passage of the hallway, they found a door. "Huh? A door." Said Joey.

"So how are we going to do this?" Ask Jena. "I say 'rock-paper-scissors'."

"Um, rock-paper-scissors?" Ask Jack.

"We decide…loser has to open the door." Said Jena.

Yo-Yo Man thinks and said, "Uh, actually," He looks at Joey, "You have a great deal stone within you, correct." Joey thinks, "If you use your power of the Crusader to call the power of the mighty stone, then, truly anything happen to you, you won't suffer any affect."

"I say we throw Jack at the door, but let's not go there." Said Jena.

"Why not use the knob?" Ask Jack, pointing at the doorknob.

And Jena thought, _"Wasn't even listen if I said?"_

"I was actually referring to any traps." Said Yo-Yo Man.

And then Jack said, "Alright."

Yo-Yo Man stops Jack, "Wait." He peeks through the hole, and there's nothing in the next room.

"Come on!" Jack called, opening the door.

"Alright." Said Joey.

Jackopens the door, leading the group through the door, and enters into the next room. The room is kind of medium size, and up ahead is some kind of white sphere like with the aura of holy. Everyone was amazed by the aura.

"Nice." Said Kyle, "So this is what the mission really is. That orb."

"So, how do we get it out killing ourselves?" Ask Jena.

Yo-Yo Man looks around the room, and sees a switch. It looks like the orb is on some kind of moving floor like, but blocked by glasses.

"'Kay." Said Jena, "Like us before, how do we get it without killing ourselves."

Kyle thinks. "Let's see…um…You know, I would recommend something like, I don't know, stretch the legs?"

"I could jaunt straight through the wall." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"I could conjure energy tendrils." Said Joey.

And Jack said, "I can't use my force power on it. It's aura."

"Huh. Hmm…" Said Yo-Yo Man thinks.

"I could retrieve it using my tendrils."

"Wait, I can…" Said Yo-Yo Man, but he thought something else, "No. I can't jaunt through the shadows. Its energy is blocking the way."

"And I can't use my Saiyan-Jin abilities." Said Joey. "And my demon power will be purify by it. If only I'd awaken my divine abilities."

"Well, why don't we?" Ask Jena. Everyone looks at Jena, confused.

"Huh?" Ask Joey.

And Jena replies, "What? Well, there's a will, there's a way."

"What's up with those three doors?" Ask Jack.

"Yeah, same here." Said Jena. "They must lead somewhere."

"So who wants to volunteer?" Ask Joey.

"I'll do it." Said Jena.

"Which door?" Ask Kyle.

"They have all the same aura." Said Jena. But however, the doors are locked. "Well, I don't know which door. There has to be a system."

"The switch." Said Yo-Yo Man, observing the switch. "What about the switch?"

"This one?" Ask Kyle, looking at the switch. "Well, let's see what happens." Kylegoes up to the orb, wanting to take the orb. But when all of the sudden, Kylesteps on a switch! The orb is starting to move away like some kind hovering board is taking the orb away. "Now I've done it."

"Huh?" Ask Joey, surprised.

But then Kylenotices that the door on Kyleright, and saw the door is open. Kyle gets off the switch, and runs to the door. But after he got off the switch, the door closes on him. "Shoot!" He was surprised, turns around, and said, "Step on the switch! Quick!"

"The switch?" Ask Joey, "Alright." Joey switch stands on the switch.

"What, why?" Ask Jack.

Joeysteps on the switch, and the door opens. Kyle and Yo-Yo Man storm into the next room, and looks around; Kyle and Yo-Yo Manlook around, and saw some kind of puzzle trick. Each room has glass walls to see how each room can do. But the one with doors are solid gray walls. The doors are close unless the puzzle is completely solved.

"Huh! The orb!" Said Kyle, surprised. There are four blocks standing away from the center spot, and it has markings on the top part. They have like a triangle on each set, and they must match the same markings on the bottom. The bottom floor has the same markings on the top part, but put together.

"Okay, I'll go first." Said Kyle. Kyle grabs the first block in front, pushes, and pulls the block to the side. Next, Yo-Yo Man goes to the fair end, but moves the to the side. Kyle hurries to the block the side, and pushes the block with the other two. And lastly, Yo-Yo Man puts the last block to regroup the three blocks.

The door on their right started to open from he other room. "? That's not good." Kyle said. He can see that there is a door opened on his right. "Something tells me that door just opened. You two people better check that other side and quick!"

"On it!" Said Jena, going through the door on the right.

"Meow!" Said Amy, entering the door to the right.

Amy and Jenago through the door, and found an obstacle course. Two balance beams, and light blue water in the middle of the room. The water must be long, but on the other side are two switches. Amy and Jena carefully walk through the balance beams, and pulls the switch down.

"Ya!"

"Meh!"

The door on the far left was able to open.

Jack, Joey, Lucario, and Pikachuenter through the door, and into the next room.

"Now what?" Ask Jack, surprised.


	51. Chapter 50

Episode 50: The Horse Dungeon, part III

When all of the sudden, door behind Jack, Joey, Pikachu, and Lucarioshut on them, and two fiends appeared from the ceiling. They look goblin like, but wearing suits of armor, a heavy steel shield, a tough sword, and a composite longbow with arrows.

"What the?" Ask Jack, surprised.

"What are those things?" Ask Joey. The goblins yell at Jack and Joey.

"Agh! Great! Goblins!" Said Jack.

"Jack, show me your best." Said Joey.

Jack said, "Cousin, you get one goblin, I'll get the other!"

"Right." Said Joey, agreeing. "Alright, I'll get the one in front of me, you get the other one." Jack charges in the attack, and attacks. But the sword can't hit the goblin because of its armor. Pikachu charges up electricity, and zap the first goblin. However, that goblin first goblin becomes paralyzed.

The second goblin aims at Joey with some kind of composite arrow, and shoots away. Joey is hit by two arrows by his skin, but toughens the arrows. Next, the first goblin attacks Jack with its illegitimate sword. Slash! Slash! Slash!

"Ow!" Jack shouted, attacked.

"Hello." Joey moves in on the second goblin, and then attacks the goblin twice. The second goblin took damage, but still strong.

"I shall go." Said Lucario, charging up energy. Next, Lucario shot an Aura Sphere attack on the second goblin, and the second goblin takes big damage.

Jack attacks the first goblin with his longsword again, slashing four times, but hurts himself because of his own sword. "May the aura be with you, Pikachu."

Pikachu nods, charging up electricity, and then zap the first goblin. The first goblin is electrocuted, however moves. The first goblin charges in on Jack.

"Huh? Jack! Look out!" Joey said, surprised. And then the second goblin attacks Joey. Both goblins attack Jack and Joey with katanas. Slash! Slash!

"Urgh!"

"Agh!" Jena and Amy are still wondering why the glass walls are still thin. Joey tries to attack the second goblin, but Joey pounds the armor.

"Hm. Not a bad defense he has there." Said Joey.

"Let me try, master." Lucario concentrates, and focuses on second goblin. "Hello, mister goblin." With Lucario's powers, he lifts the second goblin up with psychic, and then slams the goblin away from Joey and to the ground. The second goblin is prone to the ground.

Jack goes in the attack on the second goblin, and finishes the second goblin by a final blow. The first goblin is taken down, leading to the last goblin. "Oh yeah! HE-YA!"

"_Pikachu has way to much sugar today!" _Jena thought.

"I believe in you, Pikachu!" Said Joey.

Pikachu charges up electricity, and then zap the last goblin. "KA-CHU!!!" The last goblin takes a lot of static, but still lives and shook off the static. Now the last goblin attacks Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Jack shouted, surprised.

"Pikachu, look out!" Joey called.

The last goblin attacks Pikachu, but Pikachu withstood the attack.

Joey charges up energy to his claws, and then charges in the attack at the last goblin, slashing hard. Joey made a huge crack on the armor, and the goblin got Joey's attention of attacking.

"Master, allow me to finish the job." Said Lucario, charging up the energy. Lucario got enough focus, and then release a Focus Blast on the last goblin. But the armor shields the attack, and Lucario's attack fails.

"Darn it! Jack! Pikachu!" Joey called, "Aim for the hammer!"

"I know I heard you." Said Jack, pulling out a megaton hammer. "Allow me to introduce you to my friend." Said Jack, charging in the attack. Jack then swings the hammer twice, attacking the armor, "Hiya! Hiya!" And then the armor broke into pieces. Lucky the goblin is wearing clothes.

Pikachu charges up electricity, feeling his red cheeks with red static, and then zap the last goblin. Able to find the weak spot, the last goblin becomes electricity, and falls in defeat.

"Nice!" Said Joey, surprised. Joey twirls the swords, and said, "Your skills are need of improving."

"He-yeah! I am a party star!" Said Jack, putting the sword away.

Jack, Joey**, **Pikachu, and Lucariowon the battle! It seems the ugly armored goblins dropped 500 Platinum, seven amethyst that are worth 700 gold, and a scroll that contains 'Owl's Wisdom'.

The first room Kyle and Yo-Yo Manare opens.

"Alright." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Nice!" Said Kyle. "What took you so long?"

"You need to relax, Kyle." Joey replied, "You need to learn to let loose for a while."

"Amen, brother." Said Kyle.

"Let's go!"

Kyle and Yo-Yo Man enter through the door and into the next room. There are six cups, and each is containing three crystal balls. But In order to solve this, they see that two crystal balls are where they are, and one crystal ball at the other side.

But on top of the door on the other side, they see a "number three" on top of the door.

"We just gatta move that one, to here." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"There's just one problem." Said Kyle, explaining. "This is three to the other side."

"Oh."

"I feel I've seen this trick somewhere." Said Kyle, thinking.

"Oh, I know what to do." Said Yo-Yo Man, figuring it out. "We this one from here," He picks up the crystal ball from the bottom left, "to here," and places the crystal ball to the top left. "And we place this one from here," next Yo-Yo Man picks up the crystal ball from the bottom right, "to here," and places the crystal ball to the top right.

When all three crystal balls are on the other side, the door at their right see another door is opened. Jena and Amyfrom the third room go through the door, and enter the next room.

As they enter the room, Jena, Amy,see three handle bars on the left, and three handle bars on the right. On the other side, the door is still locked. But there, is a riddle on top of the door.

Jenareads, "He or she entered in this room must solve the pulling levers from one side and the other."

Jena pulls the first lever on the left, just as Amy pulls the first lever on the right. Nothing happens. Jena pulls the second lever on the left, just as Amy pulls the second lever on the right. Nothing happens. And then Jena pulls the third lever on the left, just as Amy pulls the third lever on the right. Nothing happens.

Jena pulls the first lever on the left, just as Amy pulls the third lever on the right. Nothing happens. Nothing happens. They both feel irritated, switching sides, having Jena pulls the first lever on the right, just as Amy pulls the third lever on the left. Two switches are pulled, and the door to where the third room is opened.

Jack becomes surprised, tired. "Phew."

Jack, Joey, Pikachu, and Lucarioenter through the door and into the next room. "That was a real tough battle." Said Joey.

"I'm afraid it just begun." Said Jack.

"Indeed." Said Joey.

Jack senses a bad vibe and asks, "Do you feel like this is getting too easy?" Joey nods.

"Don't say that." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"You just screwed us." Said Amy.

"We're doom!" Said Joey.

By the sudden again, the door behind Jack and Joey, and shuts the door on them. They see two more fiends appear like lizards but with spells.

"Huh?" Ask Joey.

"What are those?" Ask Jack. The two-lizard human like hisses at Jack and Joey. "What are those? Lizardfolk?"

"What are those things?" Ask Joey. "Pikachu, do you know?"

Pikachu shook his head. "Are they, lizard people?"

"I sense magical aura from them." Said Lucario.

Jack shook his head, and said, "It doesn't matter." Jack pulls out his sword, and shouts, "Let's get 'hem, cousin!"

"Indeed." Joey agrees, pulling out his Tessaiga.

Jack charges in on the first lizard person, and attacks, "HIYAAAAGH!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! The first lizard sorcerer takes big damage, and almost falls. Next, Pikachu charges electricity, and then zap the first lizard sorcerer. The first lizard sorcerer falls in defeat.

"Nice one, Pikachu." Said Joey, impressed.

"Ka-Chu." Said Pikachu, proud. The second lizard sorcerer backs away, scared.

Joey lifts his large katana with one hand and said, "Please forgive me, you lizard." He shouts, "Wind Scar!" He strikes the blade down, and the lizard sorcerer takes small damage. Not enough damage.

"Master, allow me." Lucario said, charging up an Aura Sphere. Lucario has enough energy in the Aura Sphere, and then shot the sphere at the second lizard sorcerer. The second lizard sorcerer then falls in defeat.

Jack, Joey,and their Pokémon, Pikachu and Lucariowon the battle! Two lizard sorcerers have dropped 16,000 thousand silver, a Silver comb with moonstones that are worth 800 gold, and a scroll that contains 'Command'.

Joey twirls his sword around, puts it away and said, "You are still use in some adjusting."

"Yeah!" Said Jack, putting the sword away, "I am a party star!"

"We can do this, Jack." Said Joey.

The door where Kyle and Yo-Yo Manare in the room, the door is open. Both Kyle and Yo-Yo Manenter in the next room. They see on their left that looks like standing barrels, from large at the bottom, to medium, small, and tiny barrel on the top. And all the barrels must be placed from one side to the other, thanks to three standing barrels on the back.

This is going to be fun. Leaving Joey to relax, Lucario to meditate, and both Jack and Pikachu takes a nap.

Yo-Yo Man and Kyle start to arrange the barrels in order to get all the barrels to the right.

Tiny is put in the middle; next small barrel stands to the right, tiny barrel on the small barrel, medium barrel on the middle, tiny stands on the large, small stands on the middle, tiny stands on the small, and last the large barrel stands on to the right.

Next, tiny barrel stands to the left, the small barrel stands to the right, the tiny stands on the medium barrel, the small barrel stands on the left, along with the tiny barrel stands on the small barrel, and then medium to the right.

Finally, the tiny barrel goes on the middle, small goes to the right, and the tiny barrel stands to the right. Yo-Yo Man and Kyle complete the barrel tower.

The door to where Jena and Amyare on the fifth room, the door is opened. Jena and Amyenter through the door and into the next room. On their left, they see a large scale, holding a large barrel to the right. The number on the large weight said "500 lbs.".

"Oh good lord." Said Amy, surprised.

"Put all the medium barrels on the left." Said Yo-Yo Man, watching.

Jena and Amy puts all medium barrels on the left, and the scale moves down. It said '360 lbs'. "Okay, now what?" Ask Jena. Amy helps Jena getting on the scale, and now the weight said '480 lbs'. Next, Amy puts two small barrels, and two tiny barrels on the scale. Almost. Amy places two more tiny barrels, and now weights, '500 lbs'.

The scale matches the same weight. The room where Jack, Joey,Pikachu, and Lucarioare, the door opens.

"Uh, Jack. Wake up!" Said Joey, waking Jack up.

Jack woke up, and becomes up. "HUH? What? What? What?"

Joey looks at the knocked out lizards and asks, "What are these guys doing here?" He kicks them out.

"Okay, another door." Said Jack, looking at the door. "Ready?"

"Ready." Joey replies.

Jack, Joey, Pikachu, and Lucarioenter through the door, and into the next room. And likewise, the door shuts Jack, Joey, Pikachu, and Lucarioin, and two more fiends appeared from the ceiling.

"Huh?" Ask Joey.

"What the?" Ask Jack.

"I say, spiders." Said Jena.

They look like hyenas with suits on and brung a horrible wolf like, a large wolf like looking ferocious. They started to laugh like crazy.

"What the?" Ask Jack.

"What are those?" Ask Joey.

Kyle shouts, "Hey! What's going on back there?"

"Um…are they?" Ask Jack, "Don't they kind of look like wolf in a different way?"

"Hyenas!" Said Joey, surprised.

"Ugh." Said Pikachu, surprised. "Do we have to fight them again?"

Jack and Joey prepared their weapons. "This'll be fun." Said Joey, "Jack, would you like to go?"

"Oh yeah." Said Jack, prepared. He charges in the attack, and attacks. "YAGH!" He attacks, but misses the attack. "Huh? What the?" They started to laugh at Jack like it was funny it miss. "Oh, so you think it's funny, huh?" Ask Jack.

Pikachu charges in on the human hyena, "CHU!" and then strikes the hyena with Iron Tail, "PIKA!" WHAM! The human hyena takes powerful damage, but didn't laugh.

Now both human hyenas attack both Jack and Joey at the same time, and slash them both with a longsword. Joey is still standing, but Jack is almost out of stamina.

"Shoot!" Said Jack, "I didn't get enough stamina."

"I'll take care of them." Said Joey, charging up blue static. Joey's right hand tries to charge, but the static blue fizzles out. "Darn."

"Master, allow me!" Said Lucario, prepared. Lucario charges up an aura sphere, and shot the sphere at the second human hyena. The second human hyena took a big hit, but not out.

Jack prepared his sword, and then slashes the first human hyena. The first human hyena takes big damage, and becomes a bit weak.

"Alright, Pikachu." Said Jack, "Last blow."

"Pikachu, finish him!" Said Joey.

Pikachu charges up static in his cheeks, and then shock the first human hyena. The first human hyena laughs in pain, and then falls to the ground in defeat, laughing.

"Sweetness." Said Joey. The second human hyena backs away from Joey, afraid to do anything else. Joey charges up static on his right hand again, and then the static fizzles out. "Blast. It fizzles out again."

"Master, I'll finish him." Said Lucario, charging up another aura sphere. Lucario's sphere grows strong, and then shot the Aura Sphere at the second human hyena. The second human hyena took big damage, and in peril.

"Jack, it's up to you." Said Joey, almost down, "Finish him now."

"Alright." Said Jack, trying to charge in the attack. Jack accidentally trips a knock out body as the second human hyena laughs. "Why you!"

Pikachu charges up static electricity, and then zap the second human hyena. The second human hyena laughs even more, but falls to the ground in defeat.

Joey twirls his blade, and puts it away. "You need more training."

Jack puts the sword and shield and said, "Yeah! Never mess with the best." Jack, Joeyand their Pokémonwon the battle. It seems that those human hyenas have dropped 3,000 gold and one Potion of Owl's Wisdom.

The door to where Kyle and Yo-Yo Manare, the door opens. Kyle and Yo-Yo Manenter through the door, and into the next room. They see the exact same room from before at the beginning, but found three switches.

"Three switches?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

Yo-Yo Manstepped on the yellow switch, and the eighth room with the door opens. Jena and Amyenter through the door, and into the next room.

Amystepped on the blue switch, and then the ninth room with a door opens. Jack, Joey, Pikachu, and Lucario rushed through the door and into the next room.

Jacksteps on the red switch, and something happens. When the orb was about to reach into the hole, thanks to the entire switches, a platform appeared and blocks the hole. The Aura Orb lands on the platform, Kyle goes up to the orb, and takes the orb. "We did it! We got the Aura Orb."

"Yeah!" Jena cheered.

"Never mess with the team." Said Joey, cheering.

"Never mess with the best!" Said Jack, cheered.

Kyle holds the orb very long and said, "Ah. This orb feels so nice."

"Kyle!" Jena shouted, "Put that down!"

"How about, no." Kyle replied. Joey laughs a little.

"You don't put that down, I'm ganna tell Mio!" Jena demanded.

"Go ahead. She can punish me all she wants, but I even don't care." Said Kyle.

Jack sighs, sitting on the ground. "Ah."

"Joey, what happened to you?" Ask Jena.

"You sure?" Jack asks, and he replies, "You never wanna know."

"Indeed." Joey agrees.

"Jack, I'm not talking to you." Said Jena, "I'm talking to Joey."

Joey then takes off his kimono for show off his sleeveless fighting shirt.

After they got the orb, a door appears out of nowhere from the wall. Joey returns Lucario back into the Poké ball nice and safe.

When they enter inside the new room, they see that everything in the entire room is almost white! It's a very huge room with five more doors. The size of the huge room is the exact shape of a hexagon. There are six sides with six symbols and six colors. Our heroes came from a white yellow door with the symbol of light.

On their left, they see two doors. On the far left is a door with a green color symbol, and next to the door is another door with a red symbol. Straight ahead of the other side is a door with a blue symbol. On their right, on the far right is a door with a purple symbol, and next to it is another door with an orange symbol.

Jack and Pikachu are looking at the green door, Joey and Lucario look at the red door, Kyle and Yo-Yo Man are looking at the purple door, and both Amy and Jena are looking at the spirit door. Jack thinks, "This is a tough one. Five doors?"

"Five doors, six people." Said Jena.

If forever so much continues the adventure, the team must pick a door to continue any further.

"Which door should we pick?" Ask Jena.

"I chose the door of fire." Said Joey.

"Here's the forest door." Said Jack.

"Here's the fire door." Said Joey. Lucario nods.

Jena said, "We are over here by whatever door this one is. We're by the spirit door."

"Yeah!" Said Amy.

"Amy, calm down." Said Jena, trying to calm down Amy.

"I'm at the door of shadows." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Joey thought of an idea, "Why don't we all just go in one door? How about we all just go in separate doors, and see what we find."

"Different doors, different paths." Said Jena.

Yo-Yo Man disagrees the idea, "Not an interiorly a good idea."

"They maybe portal doors." Said Jena, "Ounce you enter, you can't come back."

"That's right." Said Joey.

"There also the dangers." Said Yo-Yo Man.

And Jack said, "I say we go to the forest door."

But Joey disagrees, "No, I say the fire!"

"Hmph! I say fire." Said Lucario.

"Spirit!" Said Amy and Jena.

"I'm in favor of shadow." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Me too." Said Kyle.

"Fire!" Joey shouted.

"Forest!" Jack shouted.

"Fire!" Joey shouted.

"Forest!" Pikachu shouted.

"Fire!" Lucario shouted.

"Forest!" Pikachu shouted.

"Fire!" Joey shouted.

"This is like cleave land." Said Amy.

"Pretty much." Jena agrees.

Kyle said, "Okay, this is getting ridicules."

Amy looks at the shadow door and said, "Um, I think we should go with your father's decision."

"Why?" Ask Jena, confused.

"He's the oldest here." Said Amy, "Use your brain."

"Okay." Said Jena, and she calls, "We chose our decision to the shadow door." But Jack and Joey continue their argument of the forest and fire door.

"Fire!" Joey shouted.

"Forest!" Jack shouted.

"Fire!"

"Forest!"

"FIRE!" Joey's hair started to spike.

"FOREST!" The same goes to Jack.

"FIRE!"

And Kyle shouts, "Alright! Enough! I have a better plan." Everyone got Kyle's attention.

Kyle then thought of a strategy. By pulling out all five Pokémon Cards, and then place the cards on the ground facedown.

"What the?" Jack asks, confused.

"Huh?" Ask Joey.

"Kyle?" Ask Jack.

The team is confused at Kyle. "Kyle. What are you planning?" Ask Joey.

And Jena replies, "He's a vampire, I don't know."

Then Kyle replies, "If we can't decided where to go, then we'll let the cards decide our fate. You've heard of fortunetellers with fate cards, reading palms, and crystal ball? Well, we're about to have our first fortuneteller pick the card for us.

"You mean, 'Terra Cards'?" Ask Jena.

"Yes." Kyle replies. He continues, "I have calculated from each of the five areas from those doors. I recognize them from anywhere. This is the weird version of the 'Legend of Zelda' games series, but it looks like we're on the right track."

"Told ya!" Said Jena, "Portal doors."

"I don't get it." Said Amy.

"Let me explain." Kyle continues, "The first door on left side we see if the forest door, and next to the forest door is the fire door. Straight ahead of us is really the water door. But on the right of that purple is the shadow door, and next to the shadow door is the spirit door.

"So which game first?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"The chicken or the egg." Said Jena.

"Jena!" Said Amy.

Kyle continues, "The cards I pulled out are my Pokémon Cards. I'm not a duelist, but only a strategist. We'll use these five cards to determine where to go."

"For example, I pick a card that's underneath, and it shows a grass energy. We would head to the Forest Door. But however not to make sure we're not confused from the Shadow and Spirit, I have laid out a 'Psychic Energy' and an 'Electric Energy' to be on the right track. Fire is the Fire Door, and Water is the Water Door. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Said Joey, "I understand perfectly."

"Oh." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Well then, let's pick."

"I don't hear Jack to draw the card." Said Jena.

"Me?" Ask Jack, surprised.

Yo-Yo Man agrees, "As to I."

"He is our future leader."

Jack is surprised and said, "Thanks."

"And he does have a strong aura of destiny about him." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Yeah, and he has a nice color two-to-two." Said Jena.

"Go ahead, Jack." Said Joey.

"Okay." Said Jack.

"Good luck." Said Amy, starring at Jack.

"Then pick a card." Said Kyle, "Whatever we pick from the card, we're staying with the card until we solve this labyrinth temple."

"Don't screw this up, Jack." Said Amy, rudely.

"Amy, be nice to him." Said Jena.

"Alright!" Said Jack, had enough. "But I swear, if I get us through this and beat the Rasengan training," He points at Amy, "You remove this curse off my forehead!" He looks at the cards. "Let's see."

"Just pick the card." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Yes, we're wasting time." Said Joey.

"I say we make him close his eyes, and the cards at him." Said Jena.

And Amy said, "Jena, we're not that cruel."

The group is holding their breath, waiting for Jack to pick a card. Jacklooks at the five cards, and chose the card by the near right. "This one." He keeps the card still.

"You sure?" Kyle asks. "What if it's not the right card you wanna pick?"

"We'll see." Said Joey.

Jack took a risk and said, "One way to find out." Jack reveals the card to everyone. Everyone is surprised.

"Water!" Said Joey.

And Amy shouts, trying to attack Jack. "You are so dead!" Jena holds Amy way back.

"Lucky me." Said Jack, showing two fingers.

"Water." Said Joey.

"Water temples, always." Said Joey.

"I'm ganna scratch your eyes out!" Amy shouted, trying to break free.

"Hey!" Joey said, defending Jack. "Don't ever try it, Neko."

"Lucky choice, Jack." Said Kyle, "That's the door we haven't pick."

"We have a good reason none of us pick it." Yo-Yo Man explains, "Water levels always suck."

"DAD!" Jena whined.

But Joey disagrees in a good way, "Water is fun; you get to swim in it."

"And drown." Yo-Yo Man said.

"Water sucks!" Said Amy.

"Amy." Said Jena.

Joey gives Amy the tongue. Amy sticks her claws at Joey, just as Joey sticks two claws at Amy.

Kyle puts the cards away, but kept the card, and said, "All right, here's the deal: no turning back, no changing, and no complaining if you hate this card."

"No problem." Said Joey.

"Great." Said Amy, upset.

"Let's get moving." Said Joey.

"Ready?" Ask Kyle. "So this cardis our first choice. All right, no turning back. We'll go to a different a door when the water dooris complete."

The team head up to the water door, Jackopens the door, and everyone enters through the door and into the next room.


	52. Chapter 51

Episode 51: The Horse Dungeon, part IV

Around the whole area, it looks like the same dungeon ruin like the Snake Dungeon, covered in dark blue walls and solid carved blue stones on the floor. Straight ahead sounds like water, calm moving water through the halls.

"Nice." Said Joey. "Anyone hear water?"

And Amy replies, "I hear it as well as anyone."

"Look!" Jack called, looking in front over a rail. "Over there! It's underneath us! Stream of it."

"Let's hope it doesn't start on us." Said Yo-Yo Man. "Let us pray that it does not begin to rise."

"Let us pray that the water does not break." Said Amy.

Jena tries to help Amy, "Amy, come on. Cheer up."

And Amy said, "There could be a serpent in that lake, and you wouldn't know it."

"Come on, Lucario." Said Joey.

"Could someone cheer her up?" Ask Jena.

They follow the halls, and found a large room. This time, when they left right, they found the stairs doing side-to-side until it reaches to the floor. But when they see something straight are rails.

"Well, we're not going to stand around and do nothing." Said Jack, going down the stairs. "Come on."

"Jack, get back here!" Jena called.

"No!" Jack replied, reaching to the bottom floor.

"Jack, get back here!" Jena shouted.

"Look!" Jack announced, pointing at the wall."

"Lucario." Said Joey, and his Lucario nods. Joey flies down to the floor as Lucario jumps down the stairs to the bottom floor.

"Do you see that?" Ask Jack.

"What?" Ask Jena and Joey, confused.

"That." Jack points.

"Oh."

As some of the team members walk down the stairs, they look at something between the stairways from both side, and found something remarkable. It looks like a long steam of water following on a wall. Not like some kind of waterfall, but stuck behind the wall.

"Don't leave me with the old dude!" Amy shouted.

"Wow." Said Joey.

"Is that?" Ask Jack.

It looks like there are five colors of water; one at the very top is green water, one at the top right is red water, one at the right is orange water, on at the left is purple water, and one at the top left is yellow water. All of those aquariums with water are connected to the clear blue water at the very bottom.

"Jack, what's with the different color water?" Ask Joey.

And Jack replies, "I don't know. Is this another puzzled trick?" Everyone, except Jena, found some kind of lever. "What's that?" Jack asks, "Is that a lever?"

"Should we push it?" Ask Joey.

"I am not touching that!" Amy called, "I don't know where it's been."

"Amy." Said Jena.

And Yo-Yo Man said, "It might not be the best ideas. Consider this is the water temple, and pulling leavers offering leads to water rising or lowering. But I'm not a big fan of drowning."

"But we got the stairs." Said Jack, "We can run back to the door."

"Uh, if you guys forget," Jena said, "That when she said Amy is not touching that thing."

"I agree with Yu-Yu Sai-Na." Said Amy.

"So what, am I supposed to touch this thing?" Ask Jack.

And Amy replies upset, _"I, don't, like, WATER!"_

"Okay." Said Jack and Joey, disturbed.

"We get it, Amy." Said Joey, "You're a cat."

"Neko!" Said Amy.

Yo-Yo Man suggests, "We should search around to make sure there are no means of eaves breaths."

"But there the only thing I see is just that water." Said Kyle, "There's nothing else around. I say do it; there's nothing here."

"Just do it, Jack." Said Joey, annoyed. "So they'll shut up."

"Fine, I'll do it." Said Amy.

Jack pulls the lever down, and something over with the five water boxes opened. Four waters is contained aquarium opened, and flow down to the clear blue water. Something happens to the blue water, and turns into a different color. It looks all brown, and different.

"Brown?" Ask Joey.

"Jack, what did you do?" Jena shouted.

"I didn't do anything." Jack replied.

Jena grabs Jack's collar shirt, and continues to shout, "Look at the dang water! It's not blue anymore!"

But by a surprise, the brown water continues to go down, and follows a new path. It looks like it's leading to a pure water. Now the brown waters turns into clear water.

"Interesting." Said Joey.

"…Can you let go of my shirt, please?" Ask Jack.

"Why do I always look over you shirt?" Ask Amy.

"Amy, sit!" Jena called, but nothing happens. "Huh, not working."

"Let go!" Said Jack, and Jena lets Jack go. "Thank you."

Joey takes off his kimono to reveal his sleeveless gee. "I don't want my kimono to get wet." He said.

They look ahead, and found four bottles with one big bottle. Along side with the four bottles are three waters: red, yellow, and blue. There are also five empty slots to fill in. Up on the walls have a sign, telling the team to mix the colors to brown like making a formula, and the word said, "Prime 37."

"Prime 37." Said Joey.

"Prime thirty-seven?" Ask Jack, confused.

"Hey, Jena, you're an herbalist, maybe you can help us." Said Amy.

"Thank you, Amy." Said Jena, annoyed.

"Kyle, what do you think?" Ask Joey.

Kyle thinks, "Prime 37. Prime 37 is like a prime number. Thirty-seven is a prime number."

"Thirty-seventh prime number." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"That's right." Kyle agrees.

"What would that be?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"So what does that have to do with colors?" Ask Jena.

Kyle looks at the three waters, "These waters," and replies, "I think we're going to be mixing."

"Indeed." Said Joey.

"Do they stain?" Ask Jena.

"I say we dump it on Jack's head and see what happens." Said Amy.

And Jack shouts at Amy, "HEY!"

"Well, Let's begin." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Here, I got this." Said Kyle, holding a cup of water, "Here, why don't we take it for a test run. Like say, I don't know, who wants to taste it?"

"I'll do it!" Said Jena.

"Jena, are you sure?" Ask Amy.

"Huh? Someone's gatta volunteer." Said Jena, taking the cup. She drinks the water, and nothing happens. It's just clear clean water.

"Taste fine." Said Jena.

"If we mix all three of those into the large bottle," Yo-Yo Man said, "Then that means we'll get brown."

"Alright!" Said Jena, "Let's try it."

"Let's do it." Said Joey.

"Um," Kyle explains, "Actually, you would make pure water, for all three. You want to save that for later."

"So how do we make muddy brown?" Ask Jena.

"Um…" Jack tries to think.

Yo-Yo Man asks, "Say, what were the colors that originally mix to create the muddy brown?"

"That's a question." Said Jack.

"You have to use all six colors." Said Kyle, "Like the rainbow: purple, blue, green, yellow, red, and orange."

"Like Soshi's hair." Said Joey.

"Okay." Said Jena.

"Okay, then let's take the bottles, and save them for later." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Kyle said, "There's one problem. There are only four slots empty, and we have three waters of blue, yellow, and red.

"Oh, I know what to do." Yo-Yo Man explains, "We need to mix the red and yellow to make orange, as well as mixing blue and the red to make purple, and the blue and the yellow to make green."

Jena and Amy starts mixing colors, just as Jack, Pikachu, Joey, and Lucario do the same. They completely made orange, green, and purple.

"Next, we need to take those three, and mix those with the blue, yellow, and red." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Yeah but, Jena is an herbalist, and she knows how to measure things." Said Amy.

"Kyle can still help." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Alright."

"Leave it to me." Said Kyle. "I'm ganna create the white water first. Since this blue, green, and red might come in handy." He takes the three bottles, "Excuse me. It should be so long." And he works on it.

And Amy said, annoyed, "Show off."

"So what? I have an IQ of 1000." Said Kyle. "Sue me!"

"You also have fangs!" Said Amy.

"What?" Ask Joey, surprised.

"1000 is an overstatement," said Yo-Yo Man, "An exaggeration."

"He's also a blood sucker." Said Amy.

"Amy, we get it." Said Jena.

Jack wipes his forehead and said, "Okay. That's all these colors. We got all of them."

"Nice." Said Joey.

"Now we gatta make brown water." Said Jack.

"So let's mix them all together." Said Jena.

"Uh, does anyone know how to control water?" Ask Joey.

"But that number still said, '37'." Said Jack.

And Jena asks, "Yeah, and other words, 'what does it have to do with color, again'?"

"I think we have to drop some bits of water in it." Said Jack.

"But we don't have an eye dropper." Said Jena.

"Oh. 37, we need some primary colors." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Kyle then said, "Perhaps, I should give it a demonstration." He pulls his sleeves back. "Observe. Yo-Yo Man, give me one-third of red."

"Here." Yo-Yo Man gives Kyle a one-third cup of red water, and Kyle pours the water in the cup.

"Jena." Kyle said, and Jena got Kyle's attention. "Two-third of yellow." Jena gives Kyle two-thirds bottle of yellow water; Kyle takes the cup and pours the yellow water with red water. "Jack. Full cup of blue." Jack gives the whole cup of blue water; Kyle takes the cup, and pours the blue water with the mix yellow and red water. "Alright Joey. One-third cup of orange."

"Here you are." Joey said, giving Kyle a cup of orange water. Kyle takes the cup, and pours the orange water with the mix blue, yellow, and red water. The water becomes a mix of part orange-blue, but not complete brown. "Now I need, one-third up of green."

"Here you go." Said Yo-Yo Man, giving Kyle a cup of water. Kyle takes the cup, and pours green water with the mix orange-blue water. It's almost finished.

"Now, one-third cup of purple." Said Kyle.

"Here." Said Joey, giving Kyle a cup of purple water.

Kyle takes the cup and said, "Thank you." He pours the last purple water with the mix color water, and said, "And, we have our brown." Joey is surprised. The water is completely brown water. "Thirty-seven of Brown. Not bad, huh?"

"Nice." Said Joey.

"Can we get out of here?" Ask Amy, disturbed.

Jack notices something, and calls, "Look! The walls are changing again."

After completing the brown color, now the wall said, "Create Pure Water". There is a scribble missing at the white number. Yo-Yo Man rubs the scribble, and found the number of white water.

"Nice." Said Joey.

Kyle shows a bottle of white water, "Tada. Two-thirds of green, two-thirds of blue, and full cup of red to make this, 'White water'."

"Wow." Said Joey.

When the Kyle created white water, there is more revealing messages. "If Pure goes to dirty, the Aura will light." It sounds like a clue, if the team can figure it out. And then it said, "Prime 83."

"Hm, if pure goes to dirty," Yo-Yo Man said, trying to figure it out, "We need to able to turn white into brown." Kyle nods.

"Why not just stick Jack finger in it?" Ask Amy, "He's always think impure thoughts."

"Amy!" Jena shouted.

"You wanna be dump in the water, or are you going to help us?" Jack asks.

"We're not," Amy said, but asks upset, "Excuse me?"

"You're not even helping, Amy!"

"I don't like water!"

And Joey shouts, "Will everyone shut up!"

"This is not good." Said Amy.

"What?" Ask Jena, "What up, Dad?"

And Yo-Yo Man said, "How did you?"

"Wait!" Jena interrupted, "When we saw the example before when entering, didn't the blue water mix it with the other water turning brown?" Kyle nods. "So let's just try that."

"Then if we do that again, it will be full brown." Said Jack. Jena is stumped. "We need to make pure water."

"Yeah!" Said Jena.

"Wait, pure water?" Ask Joey, and Jack nods.

"Wait, didn't Jena try to mix brown and brown and became pure water again?" Ask Amy.

"No." Jack explains, pointing each of the containers. "The water we saw went down the tray, and continues to go to pure water; turning it pure."

"I don't know what to do." Said Jena.

"Hmm. What is the clue again?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, confused.

"I still say we stick Jack's finger it in." Said Amy.

"If the pure goes to dirty, the aura will light." Said Jack, thinking, and figures it out. "The Aura is light!" Joey is surprised. "We need to turn pure and brown to full white, to light!"

"How are we going to do that?" Ask Jena.

"If we mix them, what will happen?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"If we use white and brown," Jack said.

And Jena said, "Let's do it."

"Okay. Here goes." Jack takes two bottles of white water and brown water, and mixes the brown water with the white water. "Volia! Pure Water." That was easy.

Jack pours the rest of the white water to the brown water. The brown water started to disappear, and then turns into complete pure water.

"Nice." Said Joey. Something then appears out of the water, and appears to be a big goblet. "A goblet?"

"I think we're supposed to pour the water we mix into that."

"That big bottle." Said Jack.

"Yeah." Said Amy.

"Here goes." Jack pours the pure water into the goblet, and then it sinks into the goblet, revealing a passageway to reveal the blue Aura Orb. Amy volunteers Jack to touch the orb, and it transports itself back into the main lobby.

The team head back to the entry, but then encounter four doors.

Kyle sighs and said, "Here we go again."

"I think we should go with the second choice." Said Jena, "I mean, we go the first choice Jack had when we were all arguing."

"What, the forest door?" Ask Jack.

"Yeah." Said Jena.

"I agree with that." Said Amy.

"I still say we should go with the fire door." Said Kyle. "It's much cooler."

"Yeah." Joey agrees. "What do you guys, say? Fire?"

"No, we have to convince Yu-Yu Sai-Na." Said Amy.

"Sensei?" Ask Joey.

"What do you say?" Ask Kyle.

And Yo-Yo Man said, "I think destiny should decide once more."

Kyle sighs and said, "Here we go again." Kyle pulls out four cards, puts the cards on the face down, and giving the team a choice from four cards.

"Alright." Said Jena, but thought, "Wait, this time it can't be Jack who picks the card. We have to pick someone else."

And Yo-Yo Man replies, "I shall do it."

"Go for it, sensei." Said Joey.

"Go daddy!" Jena cheered.

The Yo-Yo Man chooses the card on the middle-left,next Yo-Yo Man hides it, reveals the card, and it shows the lightning card.

"Hey! The spiritual door!" Said Jena.

"Good choice. Come on, we better go." Said Kyle. And he puts his cards up. "Spirit door, here we come."

Joey becomes a bit annoyed and said, "Something tells me this is annoying."

"Joey!" Said Jena.

"Nah, I think he's right." Kyle agrees. Joey just keeps his hair back a little.

"Wait, lightning is considered spirit?" Ask Joey.

"Okay, um, I should explain this to you, now." Jena said, explaining, "See, some spirits give up echo plasma aurora that has an electrical base thing to it."

The team heads to spirit door, Kyle opens the door leading the rest in, and into the next room.

Into the next room, there is a hallway leading all the way to another room. But for Jena, something caused her to feel a bit scared.

Amy spoke, "Uh, guys, I think there's something wrong with Jena."

"What's wrong?" Ask Jack.

She looks around, and Jena bumps into her father. "Guys, I can't see."

"Every cave is always can't see." Said Jack.

"No!" Jena called. "I literally can't see." Jack goes up ahead, and looks through the halls up ahead.

"I think it's the nature of this place." Said Yo-Yo Man. "I feel I'm being pulled elsewhere." He touches the wall, and his hand goes through the wall. But then, he pulls the wall back, and it feels fine.

"This strange of this place, maybe it's because I'm demon." Said Joey.

"Only one way to find out." Said Jack, "Come on, let's follow this way."

"Well, whose ganna guide Jena?" Ask Amy.

Yo-Yo Man suggests, "Jack, if you would take her hand?" Joey snickers.

"Come on." Jack takes Jena's hand, and Jena becomes a little scared. "You're not ganna make Prince Brent jealous, okay?"

"It's not that I'm worried about." Said Jena, and she giggles. "Brings back memories."

"Like in the empire world you and I first date?" Ask Jack. Jena becomes surprised, and kicks Jack in the shin. Wham! "OUCH! Too far! Let's just keep going."

"Wow, for a blind girl, she knows what she's doing." Said Amy.

But Jack disagrees, "She's not blind."

"I just can't see." Said Jena.

The team follows the path, but since it's so long, they take a right, then turning left and more left. But unaware, there is another figure roaming around the halls. This figure is on a search, but hears stepping noises, and quick finds a spot to hide.

Joey's ears flicker. "What's up, cousin?"

"We're not alone." Joey replies. "We're not alone in here."

"I know; I can sense it too." Said Jena.

"What is it?" Ask Jack.

"I can sense another presence here." Joey replies.

"Another person? Here?" Ask Jack. "Other than us?"

"Yeah." Jena said. "Pretty much."

"And their aurora, I can't see it." Said Jena.

Jack looks up ahead, but found another room. "! There it is." The team heads to the room, but found the room has bars, a door with bars, another hallway going to another room, and one barrel standing.

"I don't like this place." Said Joey. "My instincts are going wild." Joey feels like he was about to go demon soon.

Jena's hands tighten around Jack. She doesn't even like what she feels.

"Cousin! Calm down!" Jack called.

"It's this room, Jack." Said Joey, "Something is weird."

"I know. I feel it too." Said Jack. Even Lucario starts to growl.

Jena then grabs Jack by the hand, and buries itself in its embrace. "If you two keep this up, you'll fail our mission." Said Kyle, "Calm down." Joey is a bit speechless, and Jena is afraid to even say one word.

And then a voice spoke, "I don't suppose any of you seen my student?" Everyone heard it.

"Huh?" Ask Joey.

"You hear that?" Ask Jack.

"I didn't say anything." Said Kyle.

"Neither did it." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Don't look at me." Said Amy.

Jack looks through the bars and said, "Someone's behind bars." Jack goes to the bars. A figure is standing behind bars has glasses on, gray hair, red cloak, and blue pants. Jack grabs the handle of the barred door, and opens it. "Hmm? This is too easy."

"Jack!" Jena called.

"Wait a minute." Jack looks at the figure, closer, "Wait a second, do I know you?"

"No." The figure replies with his golden eagle eyes, "But I'm sure you know my student, Jack." Jack is surprised.

"Uh, does anyone know this guy?" Ask Jack. "Over here?"

"Don't look at me." Said Amy, "It's not like I have any use."

"Close the door, Jack!" The figure said, "I don't want him to know I'm here." Jack shuts the bar door.

"Why?" Ask Jack.

"Because, my student has gone crazy." Said the figure.

Jack tries to remember, and responds, "Regazo!"

"_Regazo?" _Yo-Yo Man thought, _"Regazo Airwing Tori?"_


	53. Chapter 52

Episode 52: The Horse Dungeon, part V

"What?" Ask Jack, surprised.

"Ah, yes." Said Yo-Yo Man, "It's a sweet long time."

Jena calls, "Uh, excuse me!"

Jack got Jena's attention, "Hang on." He takes Jena's hand, and takes her to the bars. "Feel the bars."

"Oh! They're cold." Said Jena, grabbing Joey's face by mistake. "Just like Joey's face." She's surprised, "Oh, sorry!"

And Joey moved away from Jena. "What are you doing here, Regazo?" Ask Jack.

"I was about to ask all of you the same thing." Said Regazo.

"We're on a mission." Jena replied.

"Mission?" Ask Regazo.

"Indeed." Joey replied.

"Don't you realize this is pretty dangerous?" Ask Regazo.

"Yes. Something in here is making my instincts appellate." Said Joey. Joey's arms started to create marks, black marks.

"And, I'm blind as a bat." Said Jena.

"It's not really the dungeon's fault." Said Regazo. "No. What you're sensing is 'static'."

Joey felt his skin crawl like lighting. "What do you mean?" Ask Jena.

"Listen to me, "Regazo explained, warning the team, "My student has gone crazy since I started training with him. That helmet on his head, I don't know what's gotten into him, but he needs to stop! That's why I'm here."

"That's why you ended up in this room?" Ask Jena.

"Yes." Regazo replied.

And Jack said, "But the door is unlock, and you can easily get out."

"Don't think so." Regazo replied, serious, "If I try exiting out, my student will attack me any moment."

"What?" Ask Joey, surprised.

"By the way," Jena asks, "Who's you student?"

And Regazo spoke, "His name is, _'Rick Metalmark'_."

"Metalmark?" Ask Joey, muttering to him self. _"Where have I heard that name?"_

"Rick Metalmark?" Ask Jack, "From the Tetsu clan?"

"Yes, he's the Tetsu clan." Said Regazo.

"I heard Brent told me something about them." Said Jena.

"Do you know about it?" Ask Regazo.

Joey mutters, _"I remember. Apparently they have a bloodline to control iron and metal."_

And Jena said, "Oh yeah. Brent told me they have natural ability of fortitude with it."

Joey continues, _"They have similar ability with the Niji clan that are rivals with Soshi's clan." _What are Jena and Joey talking about? Jean does not know that much of the Tetsu clan, and when does Joey think the Tetsu clan is rivals with the Niji clan?

"I know about them." Yo-Yo Man fully tells the group the full story of the Tetsu clan. "They practice a highly defensive style, like they can turn their skin into iron. Ah, but it does hinder their swimming abilities."

"Oh course." Said Joey.

"Fortunate for them, they're able to turning themselves into iron means they no longer need to breath." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"That is one powerful clan." Said Jack, impressed. "I wonder if he is here?"

"Maybe that presences I've been sensing is Rick." Said Joey.

"Same here." Jena agreed.

"Listen, you've got to get out of here." Said Regazo, warning the group. "If you don't, he might attack any moment." Joey thinks. "I would recommend running, amigo, that a way." He points to his right.

"I don't think so." Joey replies.

Lucario looks very suspicious. He's eying on that barrel for several minutes. Lucario starts to concentrate its mind, feeling aura around the surrounding area. "I sense a presences." Everyone looks at Lucario.

"What is it, Lucario?" Ask Jack. Yo-Yo Man tries to sense magic, and Joey starts to grow its fangs. Jena is even sensing aura from the barrel.

"Guys, I sense something behind the barrel." Said Lucario.

Lucario looks through the barrel, and sensed a figure's blue aura behind the barrel. Jena tries to go near something, but Amy can't pull her back. "Jena!"

"What's going on?" Ask Jena.

Lucarioremoves the barrel, and reveals a teen with blue jeans, old brown shoes, tennis shoes, and long yellow hair to cover his left eye. "Agh!" He said, surprised. He gets out of the way by a dodge, "I've been spotted!"

"Hey, it's that master aurora I saw before." Said Jena, surprised. "Except it looks like color poop."

"Rick!" Jack called. "What are you doing here?"

"Rick?" Ask Jena, confused, trying to look.

"Rick?" Ask Joey, confused.

Jack said, "That's Rick!"

Regazo said, "That is Rick!"

Jena asks, "Who's Rick?" She looks at the wrong way. Joey laughs.

"Other way." Said Jack and Yo-Yo Man.

"What?" Ask Jena. She looks at Jack.

"That's me." Said Jack, and she points Jena at Rick. "There you go."

"You try looking straight, I can't see a thing!" She accidentally hits Jack. Pow!

"Ow!" Jack felt his head, and shouts, "You know, you're really not a nice girl, Jena!"

But Jena yells the wrong way and shouts, "You try seeing things, I'm blind as a bat!"

Rick said, "You're here to take me back?"

"Who?" Ask Joey, "Us."

"Yeah, Rick!" Jack replied, "Stop doing this right now! We need to take you home!"

"Jack, is this who I have been sensing?" Ask Joey.

And Jack replies, "That's Rick alright."

Rick cracks his knuckles, "Yeah."

"How can he be consider a human when his aurora is demon?" Ask Jena.

"Because I'm not a demon!" Rick replies, "I'm from the Tetsu clan." Joey growls.

Jena points at Joey, still blind, and said, "I'm speaking of your natural aurora."

"You're here to take me back?" Ask Rick, and then spoke, "Not ganna happen!" He concentrates his energy on to his right, and strikes the ground. "DONYA!"

Everyone avoided Rick's attack, but both Jack and Jenafell to the ground.

"Agh!" Jack called, surprised.

"Whoa!" Jena called, surprised.

"_HRR!_ I knew it." Said Joey, "So, you have powerful strength."

"Yeah, we're not safe to him!" Jack called.

"Please not push it." Said Jena.

"The door." Jack looks at the door, and calls, "Everyone! To the door! Get up, Jena!" Jack gets up, but Jena couldn't. He calls his teacher, "Sensei! Get her out!"

Yo-Yo Man tries to grab Jena, and grab hold of her. "What?" Everyone makes a run for it.

"Get her to the door!" Jack called. "Run! Go! Go!" Jack uses his powers to push Rick to a wall.

"Hurry!" Amy called, keeping the door open. "God! Men these days!" Everyone got through the door, Jack dashed through the door as Amy goes into the next room. Everyone is in the next room, leaving Rick with one room.

"Hey!" Rick called, "You're not getting away from me!" He storms to the door.

"Agh!" Jena shouts, hugging someone. But she has no idea her eyes are closed, and opens her eyes. "Wait, freaky ears."

"Uh, Jena." Joey said, nervous, "You're hugging me."

"Oh!" Jena said, surprised, "I thought you were Amy."

"Phew. That was close." Said Jack.

"That strength," Joey said, impressed, "It's been a long time."

Jackenters through, shuts the door, and locks the door. "Phew. At least he's out of our problems."

"Uh, Jack." Jena said.

"I think you've just jinxed it." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Jack rolled his eyes to the door with a sweat-drop, and said nervous, "Oh dear. Did I?"

"Yep." Joey replied.

BOOM! Jack jumped by surprised, and backs away from the door. "AGH!"

"Jack, move that door already!" Jena shouts.

"Let me in!" Rick shouted, banging on the iron door.

"Whoa!" Said Joey, surprised.

"Sheesh! He's such a stubborn guy." Said Jack.

"_And I thought my mom was stubborn." _Joey muttered.

Yo-Yo Man is about to charge up his light aura. "Sensei! He's a student! Don't kill him!" Jack calls.

"Don't worry." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Sensei, stay back." Said Joey, "I'll handle it."

"Cousin, if you do, you might kill him!" Jack called. Jena pulls Jack.

"Get over here." Said Jena, "What are you, nuts?"

Joey explains, "Jack, this guy has incredible strength. Someone of equal strength should match him."

"Sensei, you gatta make time!" Said Jack.

"Pikachu, get over here right now." Jena demanded.

"I'm coming." Said Pikachu, coming to Jack, annoyed. And Pikachu thought, _"Bossy cow!"_

"He'll break soon." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Joey gets into his stance, and said, "Let's begin."

"Alright, so how are going to deal with him?" Ask Kyle.

"Jack, I'm sorry, but I'm going with my father." Said Jena, worried, "He may be soon, but he's still a monster."

And Joey said, prepared, "I'll take him. Only a monster will take a monster."

BOOM! "Let me in, now!" Rick continues to punch the door until it breaks.

"There is a dark, and there is a light." Said Yo-Yo Man, "I represent both, I must aid in this fight."

"Very well." Said Joey, "Sensei, you and me."

"Oh Zucion." Said Jack, prepared, "Oh Zucion. At least get our Pokémon out first." Yo-Yo Man, Jena, Amy, and Kyle throw their Poké balls in the air, and summon four more Pokémon in battle.

"Treagle!" Yo-Yo Man called. Yo-Yo Man summoned a large green bird with leafy feathers.

"It is good to see you again, Treagle." Said Lucario.

"Glaceon." Said Jena. Next, Jena brung out a small light blue ice Pokémon from Eevee's evolved form.

"Flareon." Said Amy. Amy summoned a small red fur Pokémon from Eevee's evolved form.

"I summon you, Ariados." Said Kyle. And lastly, Kyle summoned a small purple skin like spider with yellow legs.

"Lucario, be by my side." Said Joey.

"Yes, master." Said Lucario. Lucario stays with Joey, just as Pikachu stays with Jack.

"You ganna cower too, Amy?" Ask Kyle.

Amy is annoyed; she sticks her claws at Kyle and said, "Watch it!"

But Kyle responds, "Your emotions don't scare me so much, so shut up."

"Bite me, fang boy!" Jena shouted.

"_That could be arranged." _Kyle thought, smirking at Jena's neck. He leaves the battle, waiting with his Ariados.

Amy becomes a bit concern to Jena and said, "Jena, I don't think you should say that to a vampire." Jena then becomes a bit frighten of Rick's strength. "Uh, Jena, are you okay?" She said to the team, "She's hyper ventilating." It looks Jena is a bit dizzy.

Lucario becomes excited. "Master."

"I know, Lucario." Said Joey, "It's been a long time since we face so many skills equal with our own."

"Jena." Said Amy, more concerned. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know." Jena replies, and then she faints to the ground.

"Agh! Come on!" Jack called, looking at Jena.

"Treagle, get her back." Said Yo-Yo Man. And Treagle carries Jena to where Kyle is waiting. He looks at Amy and said, "Amy, you'll need to take her place."

"Wait, what?" Ask Amy, surprised. "Okay, come on, Flareon." Her Flareon follows Amy.

Rick shouts, "I swear if all of you not ganna let me in, I'll have to get more angrier!"

Rick shakes the knob. "Um, I'm worried about Jena, guys." Said Amy.

"Treagle is taking care of her." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Glace!" Glaceon goes to Yo-Yo Man, and helps him.

Rick then burst a hole through the center of the door. Everyone is surprised. "I swear all of you are ganna pay for that!"

"Come and get some, Metal heart!" Said Joey. Metal heart? Okay.

"You ask for it!" Said Rick, continuing to pound the door down.

"Joey, could you please stop pushing in?" Ask Amy.

"Shut up, Neko." Said Joey, prepared, "This doesn't concern you!"

"I'm worried about Jena." Said Amy. "She may be suffering from aurora poisoning."

"Treagle is shielding her." Said Yo-Yo Man.

And then, with one final punch, the door falls down to the floor. "You think you're the only one who can do that?" Ask Joey, talking tough.

Rick comes into the room with three Poké balls, holding on his hand, and said, "It's show time." He throws the Poké balls in the air, and summoned out three Pokémon. "Summoning!"

One Pokémon that is very huge, made of tough steel, but like a snake appeared. "Steelix!"

"Meh?" Ask Amy, surprised.

Next, the second Pokémon looks like a medium metal bird. "Skarm!"

"What?" Joey is surprised.

And lastly is a big lizard with hard armor place on its back, and a plate on its head that has a horn. "Aggron!"

"What?" Joey said, surprised, "An Aggron, a Steelix, and a Skarmory!"

"They are steel types, just like me." Said Lucario, prepared.

"Holy Zucion, you've got to be kidding me!" Jack called, surprised.

"Glace?" Ask Glaceon, confused. But Glaceon isn't aware that ice types do not stand a chance against steel types.

Yo-Yo Man starts. "Go for it, sensei." Said Joey. Yo-Yo Man activates his void of the shadow, making his body glow. Next, he uses Shadow Noose, creating a white mystical string, tosses the string at Skarmory's neck, and tries to choke Skarmory.

"Skarm!" Skarmory struggles from the white string. Skarmory is trying to break from the white string. "Skarm! Skarm!" Yo-Yo Man yanks Skarmory to the ground, "Skarm!" And Skarmory is pulled to the ground.

"Hey! No fair!" Rick shouts, pointing at Yo-Yo Man, "That mask man is cheating!"

"Get used to it." Joey growled. Rick becomes mad.

Glaceon creates a wind of ice at the Skarmory, however Skarmory takes normal damage. It may be a flying type, but it's a steel type.

Next, Amy aims her Crossbow at Skarmory, and shoots. The arrow is launched, but then the arrow clangs off Skarmory's metal skin. "Skarm! Skarm!" Skarmory targets Yo-Yo Man. Flareon inhale its breath, and blows a fire spin around Skarmory. But it's not enough firepower, and Skarmory blows the fire away. Skarmory is still struggling from the Shadow Noose.

Jack would like to attack, but Jack has a better idea. "Pikachu?"

"Hmph!" Pikachu nods. Pikachu charges up electricity.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Jack commands.

"KACHU!" Pikachu then zaps Skarmory by a static attack. Steel types don't defend against lightning attacks, but almost down.

"Nice. Well done, Pikachu." Said Joey, impressed.

"Ka-Chu." Pikachu agreed.

Jack thinks, _"I can't attack them with my Rasengan. So maybe, I could try and attack them with my flame sword." _Jack pulls out his electricity guitar, and plays music. "Just keep fighting. I'll play some music for you guys!"

"You've got to be kidding me?" Ask Kyle, "I have to go?"

"Either you don't, you're ganna regret it later." Said Amy.

"What a drag." Said Kyle, annoyed, "Alright, I'll see what can I do about it. If I know what I'm doing." He starts to think, _"Metal, metal." _He spoke, "I got it." He looks at Joey, "Aren't steel types afraid of ground type moves?"

"Yes." Joey replies. Kyle stares at Joey, "Huh? Me? What do you want me to do?" And then Kyle stares at Lucario.

"Hmm?" Lucario asks, surprised. But then Lucario figures it out. "Of course!"

"The perfect attack." Said Kyle.

"Earth shatter." Said Joey.

Kyle has a plan, "Okay, I think I got it. First off," He looks at Jack, "Jack, try using that fire slash of yours."

"Hmm?" Ask Jack, stopped playing his music.

"I want you to break his armor off." Said Kyle.

"What?" Ask Jack.

"Jack, just do it." Said Joey, "He has a plan."

"If you don't, I'm going to crush that sitting curse." Said Amy.

And then Jack is pulled to the ground hard. "Ouch! I swear to you Amy, if you keep this up, then you and I are not friends!" He gets up, "Okay, here I go." He turns his sword into a powerful Flametongue, "Flame Flashing Sword!" He charges at Rick, "YAGH! Take this Rick! Flashing Sword of Blades!" Jacklaunches a Flashing Sunand Rick takes a big hit from the Flashing Sun.

"AAAAAAGGGGGGHHH!!!" Rick shouted, covering his body. "FIRE!" The Pokémon stops attacking, but concern at their owner.

"Huh? What the?" Ask Jack, confused.

"Fire?" Ask Joey, and then said, "Fire! That's it!"

Jack is confused at Rick. "What's gotten into him?"

"Stop it!" Rick cried, "Stop it! Please, anything but that! Anything but the fire!"

Amy points at Jack, and Jack asks, "Um, is he going to be okay?"

"Don't you get it, you airhead?" Amy shouts, "Fire is his weakness, god! And I thought Jena was the airhead."

"Whatever I just did to him stopped him." Said Jack.

"What just happened?" Ask Jack.

"So…much…flames." Rick said covering himself. "So…much…pain."

"He's afraid of fire." Said Joey, figuring it out.

"Excuse me, is he okay?" Ask Amy.

Jack responds, "I think he'll be."

"Um, mister, are you alright?" Ask Amy, asking Rick. But Rick didn't respond. She yells at Jack, "Jack, you scared him!"

"What did I do, you guys told me to attack him?" Jack shouted.

"Yeah. We didn't say about mentally scaring him!" Amy replied.

"It's fire." Said Joey.

"Okay, then what am I supposed to do?" Ask Jack.

"Uh. Don't you get it?" Ask Amy, "Fire is his weakness."

"Well, I didn't know, okay?" Said Jack.

Amy then forced Jack to go do something, "Ugh! Go watch…go watch over Jena, now!"

"And what if I…" Said Jack, but Amy pushes Jack, "Hey!"

"Go!" Amy demanded.

"Alright, Sheesh!" Said Jack, leaving.

"If you don't, I'm sticking this arrow through you butt!"

"Alright, but if you get killed by Rick, don't blame on me!" Jack said, "Come on, Pikachu." Jack and Pikachu, leave to go watch Jena.

"Hmph." Said Pikachu.

Jack talks to Treagle, "Treagle, we'll take over." Treagle goes to the battle just as Glaceon returns to Jena. And he gives these final words to Amy, "You are one crazed up bloody white Neko!"

Amy becomes annoyed and shouts, "SIT!" And then Jack becomes pulled to the ground hard.

"OUCH!" Jack shouts in pain.

Jena wakes up and saw Pikachu, "Oh, hi Pikachu. What's going on?" Pikachu points at Jack on the ground. Jena shouts, "Amy!"

"Don't." Said Jack, in pain.

"Not my fault." Said Amy, "Joey, watch him."

Rick shakes off the flames, and gets back in battle. "Okay, no more mercy."

"You called us 'no more mercy'?" Ask Amy.

And Rick said, showing his fist at Amy, "I'm ganna make you wish you were never born, you bloody dang princess."

"Not working." Said Amy.

"Rick, I've had enough of this!" Joey announced. "Lucario!"

"Let's do this!" Said Lucario.

"Everyone, you may want to move back." Said Joey, "Because I'm about to perform an earth shattering blow." Everyone stands away but Amy. Joey goes up, pulling his fist back, and then pounds the ground hard.

Aggron, Rick, and Lucario feel the ground shaking, but Skarmory is immune because it is a flying type. Rick jumps up high, but Aggron falls to the ground, ad Lucario falls to the ground.

"Whoa!" Said Lucario, surprised.

"AGG!" Aggron shouted.

Lucario gets up, jumps up high, and stomps the ground. "HAGH!"

The Earthquake caught Amy, Flareon, Rick, Aggron, and Steelix, but Skarmory and Yo-Yo Man couldn't be affected because Skarmory is flying, and Yo-Yo Man can float.

Rick avoids, Steelix dodges in quick speed, and Aggron tries again and manages to avoid the attack on time. Lucario's attack missed Rick and his Pokémon. Amy avoids the attack on time, but Flareon didn't dodge the attack, and goes down.

Since Flareon is knocked out, Amy blacks out.

Jena comes in and supports Yo-Yo Man. Jena gives Yo-Yo Man a special item, Sprint Boots. Yo-Yo Man quickly puts the boots on, and feels faster. Jena leaves. Rick has his Pokémon shield him, and starts to call someone out somewhere.


	54. Chapter 53

Episode 53: The Horse Dungeon, part VI

"Jeeves, what can you tell me about Kyle Valentine?" Ask Rick.

"Oh, Kyle Valentine." Said Jeeves. "Yeah, a very long time ago when he and his brother were kids, they were human once. Until, one day, a zombie kind Crobat appeared out of nowhere, and attacked the mansion of Valentine Mansion."

"A zombie Crobat?" Ask Rick. "Wait, wasn't Kyle supposed to be a zombie instead of a vampire?"

"Well, Crobat is partly a zombie just like a vampire bat. In a zombie way, both Kyle and his brother were bitten, and becomes to vampire."

"Okay, now I'm pretty spook."

"But get this. Kyle is, well, you might say, a genius."

"Genius?"

"Yeah. You see; Kyle is way smarter than any other human, and vampire. In fact, Kyle Valentine has an IQ of 'five hundred'. That is a bit more than a super computer."

"So, he's a vampire genius with an IQ of five hundred?"

"Yes. Not bad for a vampire, huh? I'll be back."

Aggron is mad; he's going to charge in on Yo-Yo Man with Take Down. "AGGRON!" Aggron charges at Yo-Yo Man, but Yo-Yo Man wasn't aware because of holding Skarmory tight, and Yo-Yo Man tackles Yo-Yo Man very hard.

"No!" Yo-Yo Man shouted attacked. But then, Yo-Yo Man counters the attack, and blasts a wave of dark energy at enemies. "Feel my darkness!" Aggron, Steelix, Skarmory, and Rick take powerful damage.

"Skarm!" Skarmory shouts. Skarmory blows a dust of sand at Lucario, and the Sand-Attack hits Lucario. Lucario's eyes are covered with sand.

"Ugh! Blast! My eyes!" Lucario shouted. "Blast! I cannot see!"

"Lucario!" Joey shouted, worried, "No!"

Steelix then shouts, "STEELIX!" Steelix created a Sandstorm all over the battle. Lucario is very lucky to get through the sand, but also Aggron, Steelix, and Skarmory does not become buffed by the sandstorm.

"Ugh! Sand." Said Joey, "This reminds me of fighting Shadow."

"TREA!" Treagle shouted.

"UGH! What in Zucions?" Jack shouted, covering his eyes.

"Jack! Where are you?" Joey called.

Yo-Yo Man thought of an idea. He still has his Sprint Boots, and the white string around Skarmory, so goes in right at Rick, dragging Skarmory along the way, and spinning Skarmory around and around. "SKARARARAR!"

Skarmory can't move, and becomes dizzy. Yo-Yo Man then hurls Skarmory towards Rick, and Skarmory is hurled at Rick.

"Skarm!" Skarmory shouted.

"AAGGH!" Rick shouted.

"What happen?" Ask Joey.

"I can't see!" Jack called.

"My eyes! The sand!" Joey shouted, "Sensei, did you just attacked?"

"Dad just threw Skarmory toward its master." Jena replied.

"Thanks, Jena." Said Joey.

"Welcome." Said Jena.

Yo-Yo Man clutches his fist, lifts his fist in the air, and shakes his fist with energy like a beacon. Everyone got the light's attention, but Jena doesn't need the light.

"Huh! Hey! Who's that over there?" Ask Jack.

Joey got the light's attention. "Hey!"

"Sensei?" Ask Jack.

"Did you just?" Ask Joey, and he figures it out, "Nice."

"Skarm!" Said Skarmory, getting up. Rick gets up.

"The light!" Yo-Yo Man called "Let the light guide you."

Treagle gets ready, and performs a surprise attack of Razor Leaf on the foes. Treagle hits Steelix, Rick, and Skarmory. Steelix takes small damage, Skarmory is down, and Rick hangs on tight.

"SKARM! Skarm!" Skarmory shouted, falling to the ground in defeat.

Jack hurries to his cousin, and said, "I've got to help! Don't lose to someone to like that!" Jack gives Joey a tool, Artic Wind. "Okay."

Joey takes the Artic Wind, "I'll take it."

"See you around." And Jack leaves the battle.

Next, Kyle supports Yo-Yo Man, "What a drag. Hey, it looks you can use some help? Need a hand?" He gives Yo-Yo Man a tip paper, "Here."

Yo-Yo Man reads the paper, "Since Rick has vulnerability to fire, try and strike him down with muscle, flame, and earth."

And then Kyle leaves, "Later."

Joey performs hand signs, "Rick, you have a vulnerability to flame." He shouts, "Fire style, Fireball Jutsu!" Joey spends his Ki to his jutsu, but fails and blows small tiny fire. "Oh well. I tried.

"Allow me, master." Said Lucario, concentrating. "I will try my Aura Sphere." Lucario gathers enough energy, and shouts, "Take this you fiend!" He hurls his Aura Sphere at Rick, and Rick takes a hit. "Aura Sphere."

Rick takes a big hit, but still hanging on. "OHH!"

Glaceon performs an Icy Wind right at Yo-Yo Man, and Yo-Yo Man begins to absorb his ice attack. Next, he turns the ice attack into fire attack, and sends the fire attack right at Rick.

"AGH!" Rick shouted, in pain. Rick becomes scared, and shaken.

"We almost got him." Said Joey.

Rick is making contact with someone, Jeeves. "Where've you been? I'm almost killed out here!"

"Yes. You still want me to tell you about Kyle?" Ask Jeeves.

"Yes." Rick replied.

"You have to admit, Rick." Jeeves explains, "Kyle is a vampire, and always a vampire."

"So, is he an undead?" Ask Rick.

"Yep." Jeeves replied. "Now let's see. Oh yeah, he wears black clothes, red eyes, black spiky hair at the front, tall, and has a scar on his left cheek. That's what all vampires have in common, black clothes. He is considered as Monk as always his class, but make sure you make him mad. Oh wait, you can't make him mad."

"Why is that?"

"Well, did you know he has an emotionless face?"

"What does that have to do with fighting?"

"Well, he's not afraid of anything, unless he gets his fear on his body."

"Okay. So, if he's not afraid, and has that emotionless face, then he is afraid of something."

"Yeah, he still has his fear. But however, this is very important. As a vampire, he is very strong, fast like Saiyan speed, and smart. But he does not have stamina much, and has good taste of words."

"So, he can talk smart, become strong, and fast. He is like a substitute of a Saiyan?"

"Well, sort of. He has his Pokémon: Nightflame, Ariados, Vigoroth, Houndoom, Beedrill, and Sharpedo."

"Two fire types, two bug types, a water type, and a normal type. That is a little difficult for me to handle with my fire types."

"Well, just be careful when you deal with Kyle Valentine. Because the more you fight him, the more smart he gains. I'll be right back, okay? Just don't die on me."

Rick gets ready to attack. He performs his readied maneuvers, and gets into his stance. It seems his Pokémon are able to move. Rick charges in on Joey, and grabs both his arms. Rick then squeezes his arms, but Joey withstood his maneuvers just a little.

"Blast you, Rick." Said Joey.

Aggron turns at Yo-Yo Man, and stares at him.

"Sensei!" Joey called.

Yo-Yo Man turns around, surprised, "Huh?"

"AGGRON!" SLASH! Yo-Yo Man takes a big hit.

"UGH!" Said Yo-Yo Man, attacked.

"Aggron!" Aggron starts to feel his muscles becoming stronger.

Aggron may have shattered his armor, but then Yo-Yo Man released another dark wave at his enemies again. "Feel my darkness!" Yo-Yo Man shouted, going crazy. He has a grin on his face, but it'll ware off.

Steelix grabs a giant rock, aiming at Treagle, and hurls a Rock Throw at Treagle. "STEELIX!" POW!

"Treagle!" Treagle squirmed. It took massive damage, but still flapping it wings.

The team is still suffering from a sandstorm. Yo-Yo Man spoke, "It's time to end this." He zips down at Rick, "Touch of the Shadow Sun!" Dark energy crackles from Yo-Yo Man hands, and stealing Rick's stamina. Rick is taking small damage, and almost down.

"I say we finish him." Said Joey. "Treagle, finish him!" Sheesh! Everyone always care about the gang attack, and they're always mean to one single student instead of having Pokémon against Pokémon. Treagle flies up in the air, and then waits.

Jack supports his cousin just as Kyle and Jena support Yo-Yo Man. "Cousin, I've come to help." Joey looks behind and saw Jack.

"Huh?" Ask Joey.

"Hey! You okay?" Ask Kyle.

Jack gives Joey some food; Gourd Potatoes just as Kyle gives Yo-Yo Man gets Artic Wind. And for Jena, she gives her dad a Poké ball. Jena leaves.

Joey is prepared, "Hey, Rick." He chops Rick on the neck, and Rick falls to the ground in defeat.

Rick and his Pokémon fall in defeat. The team won the battle, but no reward.

"You need more training." Said Joey, putting his weapon away.

"That was a little pretty bit dangerous." Said Jack. The sandstorm fades away.

"Rick! Are you alright?" Jeeves called, "Rick? RIIIIIIICK!"

Yo-Yo Man starts up energy, darts to Flareon, and gives that light to revive Flareon. Flareon wakes up, and Amy gets up.

"Took you long enough." Said Amy.

"Yeah, I know." Said Jena, "You know guys, gatta show off." Joey yawns.

Rick and his Pokémon are unconscious to the ground, unable to move for a minute. A figure with glasses, gray hair, red cloak, and blue jeans appeared to be sure. "Rick!"

"Huh?" Ask Joey.

"Rick?" Ask Jack, confused. _"Why does that name sound familiar?"_

Regazo checks his student, but a little concerned. "Whoa. You really give him a lot of beating."

"Yeah, I think he deserved if after he tried beat it out of us." Said Jena.

He gets up. "At least you didn't hurt him that much, just a lot. As long as he's unconscious, he'll be alright." He looks at the team. "But I still don't know why would he come here for?"

"Unconscious?" Ask Jena.

"He comes here for!" Said Regazo.

"Oh, I was thinking we should have just throw Joey at him." Said Jena. Joey ignores, even though Jena thought Joey was insulted, "I wasn't insulting, him. I was still thinking how strong Joey is."

"True." Amy agreed.

"But you're still insulting." Said Jack.

"What?" Said Jena, "He's kind of strong."

"Yes, but it's still insulting." Said Jack, "You still wanna try throwing Joey at him, that's insulting."

And Yo-Yo Man, "Well, I think she meant literally throw." Jena laughs.

"Sorry." Jena apologizing. "Okay, I'm sorry for offending you."

"It's okay." Joey accepts.

"Ugh!" Said a voice. Rick gets up from the ground, feeling his head. "What hit me?" He stands up.

"He's okay." Said Jack, "Sort of."

"Come on, Rick." Said Regazo, taking Rick. "We need to get out of here and big time." He takes Rick's arm. "Let's go, my student."

But Rick rejected, pulling his arm away. "No! Not without my Metagross!"

"Metagross?" Ask Joey.

"Metagross?" Ask Jack.

And Yo-Yo Man said, "Metagross."

"I think he's a steel trainer." Said Jena.

Joey asks, "You have a Metagross?"

"Yes." Rick replied. "He was my friend, my only friend. I can't leave this dungeon without him."

"What? He's in here somewhere?" Ask Joey.

Rick takes the helmet off, revealing his yellow long hair, and tossing his helmet to the ground. "Yes."

"He beat the living crap out of us…" Said Jena, and she's in shock. "Okay."

"Well, Metagross told me to come, and stop you guys to go look for him." Said Rick. He looks at his knocked out Pokémon, "And what did you do to my Pokémon?"

"You were the one who attacked us." Said Jena.

And Rick replied, "I was trying to get to Metagross."

"That before or after you handed butt to us on a silver platter." Said Jena.

"Before." Said Amy.

"Thank you." Said Jena.

Rick pulls out two Poké balls and said, "Fine. Skarmory, Steelix, return!" Two Poké balls shot a red beam, and return Skarmory and Steelix back into their Poké balls. Rick puts the Poké balls away, but leaves his Aggron out. Meanwhile, Aggron wakes up, and stands up. "I don't have time. I need to get Metagross back from that…_beast._"

"Beast?" Ask Joey.

"Beast?" Ask Jack.

"Beast?" Ask Jena, "What beast?"

Rick describes, "It's huge, it has yellow fur, and shape like a dog perhaps."

"Sounds like a yeti." Said Jena.

"It's not like yeti." Said Jack.

"Yetis are white." Said Amy.

"Bigfoot?" Ask Jena.

"No, they have brown." Said Amy.

"I said yellow fur." Said Rick.

"Oh, a huge Labrador." Said Jena.

"Yes." Rick replied.

"With yellow fur." Said Jack, thinking, "Hey, cousin, doesn't that sound like either an Electrike or a Manetric?"

"Yes." Joey replied, "A Manetric for sometime."

"Oh! Brent has one of those!" Said Jena. She thought, _"Why must kick annoys when get others make no sense?"_

"You know, Rick." Joey said, "I have a Metagross too."

"You don't say." Rick said surprised, "Do you collect steel types also?"

"I also have a Steelix and my dear Lucario here." Said Joey. Lucario nods.

"I have a Lucario too." Said Rick.

Joey and Lucario become surprised, "You too?" Rick nods.

"You do?" Ask Lucario.

"Yes. But I have to keep safe in here." Said Rick, showing the Poké ball.

"Same thing with my Metagross." Said Joey, "I never summon him unless necessary."

"?" Kyle looks around, but sensed a bad force. "Hold on. Do you sense a trap?" The team looks around, but don't see a thing.

"I do." Said Joey, aware.

"What trap?" Ask Jack.

Jena looks at Jack, "Jack, for god's sake, open your force ability and feel around why don't you?"

"Lucario!" Joey called.

Lucario opens his aura ability, and Jack forms his eyes yellow. "Force Seeing!"

Something electrical appears on the wall. It's so much static electricity; something colossal, covered in yellow fur, but almost like a dog appeared in static. _"That's right! A trap! And you've fallen into the dangers of static electricity!"_

"Electricity? From you?" Ask Joey. "What are you?"

"He looks like a piggy." Said Amy.

"That's not a pig." Said Jack, "It's a dog."

"It looks like a giant doggy." Said Jena.

"Can I pet him?" Ask Amy.

Jack said, "What kind of Pokémon is that?"

"Hey! Joey! Reminds me of you and your dog form." Said Jena.

"Very funny, Jena." Said Joey.

"What?" Ask Jena, "We should train him and get the stick!"

"Who has a giant stick we can use?" Ask Amy.

"Or a dead tree?" Ask Jena.

"_I am one of the sacred Pokémon, Electravolf!"_ The Pokémon spoke. _"And soon I will have your Pokémon next, just like that metal thing I kept as a chew toy!"_

"What?" Ask Rick.

"A chew toy?" Ask Lucario.

"Oh no." Said Yo-Yo Man, aware.

"You took Metagross?" Rick demanded. "How could you? That's my best friend!" Jena is in shock, and is speechless.

"_It won't give me that yellow sphere like a sweet little toy I wanted to play. So I took that thing for granted."_

"Are you saying you thought that thing was a flying Frisbee?" Ask Jena.

"I think so." Amy replied.

"_I would say so." _The Pokémon growled, _"If you want that thing of metal body, you'll have to defeat me! All of you try and catch me!"_

"Oh great, we have to play tag with a yellow dog." Said Jena.

"Sounds like fun." Said Joey, prepared.

And Jack said, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"If we're playing tag, who's it?" Ask Amy.

"I think we're it." Said Joey.

"_One more thing." _The Pokémon spoke, _"Play fair!"_

"Are you ganna play fair?" Ask Amy, "Huh? Mister? Huh? Huh?"

The Pokémon growls and barks at Amy and Jena. "Oh yeah." Said Jena, acting brave.

"_Either play fair or I'm going to show you the power of electricity." _Said the Pokémon.

"I just thought if you're going to play fair." Said Amy.

"Yeah, dude, we asked you first if you're going to play fair." Said Jena.

"God." Said Amy.

"And I thought Joey had issues." Said Jena.

"So, the idea is to catch him, right?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"Not catch him." Said Regazo, "We have to take him down with our Pokémon."

"Oh." Said Yo-Yo Man, understanding. "Just our Pokémon."

"Our Pokémon?" Ask Joey. "So, the humans and us can't fight."

"Yes." Regazo replied, "That's what he expects to play fair."

"So that means our Pokémon are the only ones who can fight?" Ask Joey.

"Yes." Said Regazo.

Joey called, "Lucario!"

"Alright, Pikachu." Jack called, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah!" Pikachu called, getting in battle.

"Yes, master!" Said Lucario, prepared. "I won't let you down." He looks at Lucario, "We can do this, Pikachu. Are you with me?" Glaceon is hopping around in cheer, rubbing on Flareon.

Treagle flies up high to the ceiling and waits. Next, Flareon gets in position, and charges at Electravolf. Pow! Electravolf takes small damage, and still strong.

"_Ugh." _Said Electravolf.

Joey is a little surprised, "He's a tough one. We'll take you down, Electravolf. Our Pokémon will."

Electravolf stares at Lucario, and Lucario surprised, "What?"

"_Hello, Wolfy." _Said Electravolf. _"I hope you enjoy my static."_

"Oh crud." Said Lucario, surprised.

Electravolf charges in on Lucario, and tackles him, _"Thunder Style! Spark!" _Lucario takes massive damage, it's body become static.

"Ugh! Blast it all." Said Lucario.

"Lucario!" Said Joey, surprised. "You alright?"

"I'm fine, master." Lucario replied. Since it's spark, Lucario is paralyzed and unable to move. "Blast you! Blast it! I can't move!"

"Whoa!" Jack shouted, surprised.

The Electravolf laughs, _"What's the matter, I thought you're the best dogs, Lucario?"_

Joey's eyes glow red, "Don't push it!"

"_You wanna go?" _Electravolf called, _"You have to fight fair! A Pokémon is a Pokémon, deal with it!"_

"Blast you!" Joey shouted, angry.

Pikachu charges at Electravolf, and tackles the beast by a big shot. But then, Electravolf dodges it faster. "What?"

It laughs, _"You see? I'm fast! Faster than a super Saiyan."_

Kyle said, "You guys think of something while I think of a way how to beat him." Kyle crouches on the ground, and thinks. Next, he gives a piece of paper to Yo-Yo Man, and said, "Here. Try this one." Yo-Yo Man reads the piece of paper.

"Yes, so the only way to beat electric is rock and ground." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Wait, Lucario has Earthquake."

Lucario gets in position, resisting the static on his body, jumps up high and shouts, "Earthquake!" He comes down, and pounds the ground. The whole area shakes the ground, even the Pokémon are surprised to see the attack come in.

Flareon, Pikachu, and Glaceon dodge the attack in time. But then, Electravolf takes massive damage from the earthquake. _"AGH!" _It roars in pain.

"This guy is…_stubborn!" _Joey shouted, surprised.

"And I thought Joey was strong." Said Jena.

"Dang! It's still not strong enough." Said Jack.

"And, I am still paralyzed which I'm not happy enough." Said Lucario.

Glaceon prepared its fangs like ice fangs, next Glaceon charges in on Electravolf, and then bites the beast's neck.

"_Ugh! Too much cold!" _Electravolf shouted. But it shook Glaceon off its neck, and shouted, _"Not strong enough."_

Treagle comes back down with a dive, and slams Electravolf. Electravolf takes small damage from Treagle's attack.

"Blast." Said Lucario.

Flareon calls very loudly, and summons out of the ground and on to Electravolf. It looks like a vortex of fire, and Electravolf is trapped in fire. _"Ugh! Curses!"_

Electravolf turns at Flareon, and tries to attack with Spark. Joey is surprised. Electravolf attacks Flareon with a tackle, and Flareon takes a big hit. Not only Flareon is hit, but also, Flareon becomes paralyzed.

"Blast!" Lucario called, surprised. "Not Flareon too. Flareon. No!"

"Blast. That Electravolf is too smart for us." Said Joey.

"_You see? I'm fast and smart." _Said Electravolf.

"Yeah." Said Jena.

"Pikachu, do something." Said Lucario.

Pikachu said, "I'm on it!" Pikachu charges up electricity, feeling his cheeks with spark, and zap Electravolf. "CHUUU!!" Electravolf takes small damage, and resists the attack.

Ariados turns its eyes black, and blast a black shadow beam at Electravolf. Electravolf takes a big hit, yet stays strong.

"Dang, we still need to get him down more." Said Joey.

"Dang! I must." Said Lucario, trying to move. He tries to move; however, Lucario is still paralyzed. "Blast! I hate this!"

Glaceon charges at Electravolf, sharpening its fang to ice fang, and bites Electravolf. Chomp! Electravolf takes a hit, but resists the cold.

"Guys, Electro Pop." Said Jena.

"Darn it. I thought for sure it would work." Said Joey, wondering.

"Treagle, use Razor Leaf!" Yo-Yo Man called. Treagle brings a lot of sharp leaves, and sends a barrage of leaves at Electravolf.

"_Ugh!" _Electravolf said, attacked.

"Nice on, Sensei." Said Joey, "And you too, Treagle."

"_Oh, you're a smart birdie, huh?" _Ask Electravolf. It got Treagle's attention. Treagle flaps away from Electravolf.

Electravolf starts to charges up a lot of electricity, and shouts, _"Oh, you think your smart, huh? Thunder Style, Thunder!" _Electravolf then blasts a big thunder at Treagle. Treagle becomes very electrocuted, but is weak.

"Stupid wolf." Joey mutters.

Electravolf calls, _"You wanna go? Fight fair!"_

"Don't tempt me." Joey mutters.

Lucario said, "We're counting on you, Pikachu."

Pikachu charges up electricity, feeling his cheeks with electricity, and then zap Electravolf with Thunderbolt. "CHUUU!!"

Electravolf takes small damage, yet stays strong. "I've had it with this guy!" Joey mutters.

Ariados releases another Night Shade at Electravolf, and hits the attack on Electravolf. Electravolf takes a big hit, yet stays strong.

"_UGH! What the?" _Said Electravolf.

"Wow. I didn't know my Ariados was that powerful." Said Kyle. "I should train him very often."

"Nice on, Kyle." Said Joey.

"Alright. Now here's what you need to do for Lucario." Said Kyle. "Instead of focusing on earthquake, try something. Or you might hit everyone." Joey thinks. "Try using Aura Sphere; he can't avoid that attack."

"Of course. Aura Sphere." Said Joey. He calls, "Lucario, use Aura Sphere!"

Lucario charges up a lot of aura to both hands, and blast the Aura Sphere at Electravolf. Electravolf takes a hit, and is now in peril.

Flareon releases a small vortex of flames out of the ground, and hits Electravolf. The colossal yellow Pokémon falls to the ground in defeat. _"NO!! Uncle! Uncle! I give up! I give up! Just…leave…me…alone. I will give you that thing and the sphere for my life. Don't hurt me anywhere."_

"Anyone needs healing?" Ask Jack.

Yo-Yo Man replies, "I, uh, I know my Treagle is heavily wounded."

"Well, it's a good thing a teacher is always prepared." Said Regazo, "I have Hi-Potions."

"Come on, Flareon." Said Amy.

"Flare." Said Flareon, in pain.

"Come on, Flareon."

"Flare!"

Joey asks, "Rick, do you have anything to heal Lucario?"

Rick pulls out a yellow bottle and asks, "Will a Hi-Potion work?" He gives Joey the bottle.

Joey takes the potion and said, "Yes it will." Said Joey. He looks at Lucario, "Lucario, drink this."

"Thank you." Said Lucario. Lucario drinks the Hi-Potion, and feels fully healed.

"Uh, guys, could you help take Flareon these Phoenix Downs?" Ask Amy. "He won't take it."

"Is Flareon down?" Ask Jack.

"No, Flareon is fine."

Yo-Yo Man said, "Well, Flareon needs to take a Hi-Potion."

"Oh, no wonder we need it." Said Amy.

"Where?" Jena shouted.

Regazo gives Treagle, Flareon, and Ariados a Hi-Potion just as Rick gives Lucario drink a Hi-Potion. Some of the Pokémon are fully healed.

"Ah. I feel much better." Said Lucario. "Thank you, Rick."

"You're welcome." Said Rick. He looks at Electravolf, "Now, where's my Metagross, you monster!"

Electravolf points up ahead, and replies, in pain, _"Over there. Behind that door." _Joey snickers.

Another door appeared in the room, but however it looks like a yellow door, very unlocked. "Well, who wants to open it?" Ask Jack. Jena points at Jack. Jack shouts at Jena, "Jena, you're such an unfair cheater!"

"Well, I'm not the one who started it." Said Jena. She looks at Glaceon and Flareon, and both Glaceon and Flareon stare at Jack. "Don't tell me; tell them!"

"Well, if the door is a trap, you are most likely to survive." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Thanks, Sensei." Said Jack. He goes to the door, and said to Jena, "Next time we go on another mission, you open the door!"

"I told you!" Jena called, "It's not me, it's the Pokémon."

"Glaceon!"

Jack opens the door, everyone enters through the door, and all together they enter inside the next room.

"Treagle, return." Said Yo-Yo Man, returning Treagle back into its Pokémon."

"Lucario, rest now." Said Joey.

"Yes master." Said Lucario. Lucario goes back into its Poké ball.

"Ariados. Come back." Said Kyle. Kyle returns Ariados back into its Poké ball.


	55. Chapter 54

Episode 54: The Horse Dungeon, part VII

The room is a little large, but however it has a softer metal around the room. Standing in the center has four metal legs, an X mark on its face, but has red eyes and a mouth.

"Metagross!" Rick shouted. "You're okay." He hurries to Metagross, and hugs him. "I was so worried about you. You've been gone a long time even without asking me." He looks at everyone, and the group stares at Rick like they're confused. "Oh, I wish you guys haven't seen this."

And both Amy and Jena stare at each other.

"There is no ending friendship from a master and his friend." Said Regazo. Joey laughs.

"At least we found Metagross." Said Jack.

Joey said, "Wow. That's a big Metagross."

"You mean after you." Said Jena.

Jack stares at Jena, and said, "Jena, for the record: you shut up."

Metagross pulls out a yellow Aura Orb, and gives the orb to Rick. "? Is that?" Everyone was surprised.

"Is that the?" Ask Joey.

"Is that an orb?" Ask Jack.

"That's an Aura Orb alright." Said Kyle. "It's that Spirit Orb."

Rick touches the orb; the orb floats up, and then goes off to the lobby. "So that was the Aura Orb?" Now something rumbles from the door, and it opens. The team looks at the open door, and saw the yellow dog.

"Oh no." Said Joey.

"_Uh…I like to apologize for what I've done." _Said the Pokémon. _"I'm sorry. But it wasn't me that forced me to take your Pokémon, it was that monstrous spider-man freak."_

"A monstrous spider-man?" Ask Joey.

Yo-Yo Man said, "I knew the young parker boy was no good."

"Not him, Sensei!" Joey called.

"Dad!" Said Jena.

"Jena, I think your dad is not that bright, is he?" Said Amy.

"Thank you, Amy." Said Jena.

Joey asks Electravolf, "Electravolf, did this spider who he was?"

"_He didn't say." _Said Electravolf.

"Any characteristics that made him teamed out?" Ask Jena.

Electravolf replies, _"Yeah. He stinks."_

"Okay." Said Jena, annoyed.

"He stinks?" Ask Joey.

"Other than his B.O." Said Jena.

"_If I may. I would like to join your adventures until this cruel spider-man is defeated." _Said Electravolf.

Yo-Yo Man asks, "Are you injured?" Electravolf lifts it paw up like a wounded puppy. Yo-Yo Man touches Electravolf, and Electravolf is healed.

"_So, will you set aside to capture me into a red sphere, and stay with you?" _Ask Electravolf.

Joey asks, "So, who wants to catch him?"

"So, how do we figure this one out?" Ask Jena.

"I think I know." Said Jack. "Why don't we just do it right now?"

"I say lets." Joey agrees.

"What, like throw a ball at it?" Ask Jena.

"Yeah." Jack replied.

"That's mean!" Jena shouted.

"So? I think he knows about that whatever that is." Said Jack.

Jena said, "I think we should pick who gets it, not just throw a ball at it. I don't like competition."

"Coming from someone royalty." Said Amy, "Not Brent nor you."

"Don't go there, Amy." Said Jena.

Yo-Yo Man said, "Hmm. Sorry, but I don't rely on Lightning or Electric, just fire, ice, grass and shadow."

"So, how are we ganna figure this out?" Ask Joey.

"No thanks." Said Amy. "I won't need Electravolf."

"Not me." Said Regazo, turning away, "I'm not used to Lightning. It's like being in the Thunder Hills all over again."

"I have a Manetric." Said Joey.

"I wouldn't volunteer." Said Rick. "I only use Steel types, not Electric types."

"How about, Jack?" Ask Jena, rudely. "Pikachu needs company."

Jack said, "Why not?"

"Yeah, Jack." Said Joey, "I already have a Manetric."

Jack looks at Electravolf asks, "What do you say?"

"_Alright."_ The Colossal Pokémon moves away from the door, stood put. _"Let me have it."_

Jack pulls out a Poké ball, and throws the ball at the colossal ball. "Ya!" The round sphere touches Electravolf, and captures the Pokémon. Jack gets the Poké ball back, and looks at it. "I just got an Electravolf. Yeah!" He cheers.

"Nice one, Jack." Said Joey.

"Alright." Said Jack, putting the Poké ball away. "I think we have one. Two rooms down, and only three rooms."

"Let's go, Jack." Said Joey.

"Right." Said Rick, agreeing. He pulls out his Poké ball, and said, "Metagross. Return."

"Metagross." The huge metal Pokémon goes back into the Poké ball, and Rick puts the Poké ball away.

"Well, I guess it's that time again." Said Kyle.

"Ironically," Jena said, "Your bond with your Pokémon reminds with Ben's bond with his Pokémon, and let me tell you, it is very unnaturally."

After the sacred Pokémon is captured, threedoors appeared from the room. Kyle pulls out threecards from his deck, and places the card facedown.

"So, who gets to choose this time?" Ask Joey.

Jena replies, "I think Jack."

But Jack disagrees, "Oh, no. I've already picked."

"Perhaps I'll go this time." Said Joey.

"Yeah, you never have gotten a chance." Said Jack. "Go ahead."

"Alright. Choose a card." Said Kyle.

"I'll pick, this one." Said Joey, picking a card to the right.

Joey picks the card from the rightKyle reveals the card, and it's the Forest card. "Forest!" Said Jack, surprised. "Alright!"

"Makes me think, what kind of Pokémon Jack is?" Said Jena.

And Amy said, "Jena!"

"Hmm, Forest, this should be fun." Said Joey, agreeing.

"Alright, let's…" Said Jack, but he remembers. "Wait a minute, I remember something."

"What is it, Jack?" Ask Joey.

Jack looks around at the team, and remembers who's missing. "You were an Aipom once?" Ask Jena.

Joey laughs. "Hey!" Said Jack. "That's not funny, Jena!"

"What? Brent thinks you were an Aipom once. You were kind of energetic." Said Jena. Jack becomes upset. "Well, he named his Aipom after you."

"Enough, Jena." Said Joey.

Jack remembers, "That's strange. Wasn't Haru with us?"

"Who?" Ask Joey.

"The cow?" Ask Jack. "Cousin?"

"Oh, Haru!" Said Joey, remembering, "The ox!"

"Oh yeah, where is he?" Ask Jena.

Jack remembers, "The last thing I remember, we left him behind."

"What?"

"Behind that obstacle course." Said Jack, "But I don't remember where Yuki and Kyo went."

Joey said, "Well, we don't know where Soshi and Kyko are."

Jack said, "Cousin, we left them with the other zodiacs, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Said Joey.

"Right before we went inside, we left Kyko and Soshi with the zodiacs." Said Jack.

"I wonder what they're doing right now?" Ask Joey.

"I feel sorry for her right now." Said Jena. "Isn't there a way to contact them?"

Jack asks, "Um, Regazo, I hate to ask, but could you do us a favor?"

Regazo got Jack's attention and asks, "What is it?"

"Well, we're not the only ones here." Said Jack, explaining, "We had Kyko, Soshi, and the zodiacs with us. Would you mind go watch over them?"

"Sure." Regazo replied.

"I guess we'll go check it out." Said Rick. "Hold on." Rick pulls out a gadget, and tosses the gadget to Jack. Jack catches the gadget.

"What's this?" Ask Jack.

Rick replies, "It's a Poké Gear; may come in handy."

Jena asks, "You don't know what a Poké Gear is?"

Jack said, upset, "Oh, stop it, Jena! How could you know everything?"

"Because I got one from Brent when we first got together." Jena replied.

"Yeah, thank you." Said Jack, annoyed.

"And are used throughout the Crystal Region." Said Jena. "How could you not know what a Poké Gear is, and you're a trainer?"

"Hey!" Jack shouted, "Come on, Jena! I was in the Danto Region, give me a break!"

Joey spoke, "Could both of you stop, you're giving me a headache." He's annoyed.

Regazo spoke, "When we get over there, we'll contact you, okay?"

"Okay." Said Joey.

"In the meantime, why don't you go on ahead and get the others." Said Regazo. "We'll go look for Soshi, Kyko, and the zodiacs."

"Okay." Said Joey.

Jena said, reminds, "Oh, if you find Kyko, um, can you ask her about those bloody gashes on her arm?"

Regazo replies, "I could try."

Joey reminds, "Oh, and if Soshi collapses, don't ask about the mark on his neck."

"The mark?" Ask Jack, thinking.

"I'll explain about that later." Said Joey.

Jack asks, "Soshi has a mark?"

And Jena said, "Yeah. We all knew that."

Jack shouts, "I didn't know that!"

"Well, we were told not to tell you." Said Jena. "You're kind of overprotecting with certain thing."

"And you're annoying!" Jack shouted.

"Thank you!" Said Jena.

Joey yells, "You're both are annoying me!"

"Sorry." Said Jack, surprised. He said to Regazo, "Hurry up and go."

Regazo agrees, "Rick, let's go."

"Understood." Said Rick.

"We'll call you." And then both Regazo and Rick leave the room and hurry over to Soshi, Kyko, and the zodiacs.

They go to the Forest icondoor, the door opens, and the team enters through the door and into the next chamber.

"Wow, Jack." Said Joey, "Erika would love it in here."

"This reminds me of the Black Forest back at home." Said Jena.

Inside the Forest Room, the whole room looks very large like a dungeon, but covering the whole entire dungeon room with tall trees, plains of green grass, and vines everywhere.

"Wow. Soshi would love it in here." Said Joey, amazed. There is so much to see trying to find the next Aura Orb. Jena then froze.

"Jena?" Ask Amy. Amy tries to get Jena's attention. "Uh, guys, we have a problem. She's not talking?" She pokes Jena.

"What's wrong?" Ask Jack.

"I don't know." Said Amy. "She didn't move when we went into the forest room." She tries again. "Hello? Jena?"

"Hmm." Said Jack.

Joey runs up on the to the trees, and rests on the large branch. "Ah. No wonder my brother loves doing this."

"Uh, Yo-Yo Man, I think Jena is stuck." Said Amy.

Yo-Yo Man looks at his daughter, and said, "Alright."

"Oh man. This is amazing." Said Joey, resting. "I can see why my big brother loves this stuff."

Yo-Yo Man tries to get waves its hand at its face. Jena didn't respond. Next, Yo-Yo Man tries to snap his finger on Jena's face. Nothing.

"Hmm. I think she might be in a trance or something." Said Jack.

"You think she's in a trance?" Ask Amy. "Can you help out?"

Jack said, "Jena, Prince Brent is here." Nothing. "Huh. That usually snaps her off."

Yo-Yo Man gentle taps Jena's shoulder, and Jena whacks Yo-Yo Man like fast reflex.

"At least she's okay." Said Amy. "Jack, say something stupid."

But Jack declines, "No way."

"Well, that didn't work." Said Amy.

"What's going on?" Ask Joey. He comes down, and comes to the group.

Jack replies, "Jena is in a blind spot."

Joey remembers, "I've seen this before. I can't remember where."

Amy said, "Jena, if you can hear us, give us a sign."

Jena lifts her hand. Yo-Yo Man takes Jena's hand to the tree, and has Jena feel the tree. Jena remembers the time when Yo-Yo Man takes Jena through the forest. Jena touches the tree.

"She might have some kind of memory of something." Said Jack.

"Either she's broken, or something happened." Said Amy.

"You don't think she's worried about Kyko, do you?" Ask Jack.

"I don't think she is worried about Kyko." Ask Amy. "She couldn't stop arguing about you."

"What about Soshi?"

"I don't know."

"We better look for the Aura Orb before it's too late." Said Jack. He calls, "Spread out!"

Joey said, "I'll search through the trees." Joey jumps around the trees to try and find the Aura Orb.

"Wait. Whose ganna baby-sit Jena?" Ask Amy.

Yo-Yo Man replies, "I'll do it."

"Good luck, Sensei." Said Amy. She searches for the Aura Orb.

The team must look around the room just to try and find the Aura Orb; otherwise the Aura Orb might be on top of the tall trees. But the tall trees look exactly the same, and it could be on top of one of the tall trees. Even Yo-Yo Man released his Treagle to search for the Aura Orb.

Joey enjoys hopping around. "Man, this is fun. Why didn't big brother tell me sooner or later?"

Jack spotted something, "Sensei, what's that?"

Then Yo-Yo Man and Jacknotice the tree looks different. All of the trees have brown bark skin, but this tree has blue bark skin.

"What on earth?" Ask Joey. He comes to the different tree.

Jena then spoke, "It's calling."

Jack asks, "What's calling?" Yo-Yo Man thinks.

Joey said, "That tree, it's something weird about it."

Yo-Yo Man takes Jena to the tree, and Jena starts to move. Jena said, "There's something up with that tree." She points at the tree.

"Blue bark skin." Said Jack, thinking, "I don't remember…usually I would see trees with brown skin bark but…"

But Jena interrupted, "Wait, I remember by the door, how do I get out all the way here? And someone's feet smell."

"Not me." Said Jack.

"Not me." Said Joey.

"We're out of it." Said Yo-Yo Man. "For a while."

Jena said, "Well, only because sensing from the door, I get this familiar feeling like some kind of strange power is calling out to me."

"There's something weird about this tree." Said Joey. "I'm feeling some kind of aura."

Yo-Yo Man tries to use his senses, but didn't sense magic around. There's nothing legend about the area.

"Uh, cousin, does trees have blue barks on it?" Ask Jack.

Joey thinks. "Hmm. Not what I've seen before. Soshi could explain this."

"Let's try poking it." Said Amy.

"Um, wait a minute." Said Pikachu. Pikachu tries to sniff the tree.

Joey pulls out a Poké ball, and said, "Lucario, I need your assistant." The Poké ball then releases Lucario out of its Poké ball.

"You called me, master?" Ask Lucario.

Joey asks, "What do you think of that tree, Lucario?"

Lucario turns around at the large blue tree, and replies, "A blue bark." He thinks, putting his hand on his tree, "Hmm. A blue bark; I don't feel anything strange about that tree."

Jena looks at the side, and discovered something. It looks at blue vine. "Uh, guys." She points at the side, and everyone looks at the blue vine.

"? A blue vine?" Ask Joey.

"A blue vine?" Ask Lucario.

Joey goes over to the tree, and pokes the vine. The tree didn't do anything. Jena walks around the tree, and looks around the blue vine. "We do have plant type Pokémon or something we can use?" Ask Jena.

Jack thinks, "Let's see. The only thing I remember that a Pokémon would have blue vine would be a 'Tangela'."

"Or it's evolve form, 'Tangrowth'." Said Joey.

Jack is surprised. "Wait a minute, Tangrowth? You don't think this is…" He looks at the blue tree.

"Wait a minute…" Said Joey, but he's speechless. "There might be."

Jack calls over to Kyle, and said, "Kyle! What do you think?" But Kyle took a nap at the tree. Joey laughs, and Jena slapped her forehead.

"Could someone wake him up?" Ask Jena.

"Come on, Kyle!" Jack shouted.

"I'll do it." Said Yo-Yo Man. Yo-Yo Man walks up to Kyle, and touches Kyle with dark energy. Kyle woke up by surprised.

"Agh!" Kyle shouted. He stares at Yo-Yo Man and asks, "Can't you get an Alarm Clock?"

"Well, I think that an electric Pokémon's attack is but an Alarm Clock type." Said Jena, "I don't think Pikachu is willingly to do to other people."

"Ka. Chu." Said Pikachu.

"Well, let me have a look at that tree." Said Kyle, trying to get up. "As soon as I get up," He points at Yo-Yo Man, "Thanks to you." Kyle walks over to the blue tree, and examines the tree. "Let's see." Kyle figures it out. "…Wait a minute. That's not a tree; it's a Pokémon."

Joey is surprised. "! Pokémon?"

"Tancolony." Said Kyle.

"Tancolony?" Ask Joey. Joey checks with its Poké dex.

The Poké dex scans the Pokémon, and spoke. _"Tancolony, the large tree Pokémon. This Pokémon happens to live in tall trees, which can adsorb the sunlight by blending with taller trees. If it gets provoked, it will attack with its hard branch arm."_

"Tancolony." Said Joey. "Tangela's full evolution. The tree comes alive, startling at our heroes, and it roars for touched. "Yipes!"

"Oh boy." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Well, let's get ready to battle." Said Joey. "Guys, get ready. We're about to fight a Tancolony." He looks at Yo-Yo Man, "Yo-Yo Man, take it down. We believe in you."

"Yes." Said Yo-Yo Man, agreeing. "Yes, believe in youths and believe in yourself." He gets ready. Yo-Yo Man maneuvers right up to Tancolony, and immediate act to call forth the Fire Snake. The flaming snake appears in battle, and attacks Tancolony.

Tancolony tries to dodge, but can't because Tancolony is heavy and attach its roots on the ground. Treagle flies up in the air, and waits.

Jena calls her Glaceon out, and begins to fight. Glaceon releases an Icy Wind, and cold wind tries to attack. But Glaceon missed the attack.

"Dang." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Jena pulls out her hammer, and attacks once. Wham! It didn't do much damage. Amy aims her bow at Tancolony, and fires twice. Two arrows missed Tancolony. Amy's Flareon calls forth a vortex of fire underneath Tancolony, and attacks. The attack missed because Tancolony resisted the flames.

"Come on, Jack, do something good." Said Joey.

Jack spoke, "Time to use that Fire sword." He focuses his energy on to his blade, and attacks Tancolony. "Fra! Agh! Fra! YA!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Tancolony took massive, and almost fell to its feet. However, Jack wasted little stamina because Jack used his sword. And what's more, Jack is surprised him self. "Whoa. What an attack."

Pikachu charges at Tancolony, preparing its tail, and attacks. But Pikachu's attack missed. Next, Kyle tries to attack with a rapid punch. "Ya! Hiya! Take that!" But Kyle attacks its body, and did nothing. And then, Ariados' eyes glow dark, and blast Night Shade at Tancolony. Tancolony takes big damage, yet stay strong.

Joey gets in position, forming hand signs. He inhales its breath, and shouts, "Fire Style! Fireball Jutsu!" But Joey didn't focus enough, and blows small fire. Joey is annoyed. "Drat. I screwed up."

"I don't think Ninjutsu is your think, cousin." Said Jack. "But I'm sure your Lucario could go."

Lucario charges up aura enough with both hands, and tosses the Aura Sphere at Tancolony. Tancolony is hit, yet still standing strong.

"Very funny Jack, just because I messed up on the fireball." Said Joey.

Jack said, "I'm sorry, but I don't do Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu."

Tancolony starts to attack by trying to use Mega Drain on Pikachu. "Pikachu!" Jack shouted, surprised. But the attack missed because Tancolony lost its focus.

"Come on, Sensei!" Said Joey, "Do something big!"

Yo-Yo Man gets into position. It's using void of the shadow sun to try and toughen the attack on time. Yo-Yo Man calls at Tancolony, "Come on. Do you know how many your kind I whist away? You're just a brown stain on my lawn! Hit me!" Tancolony got Yo-Yo Man's attention.

Treagle comes down, diving at Tancolony, and slams Tancolony. Tancolony takes a big hit, yet staying strong. Glaceon tries to releases a big icy wind at Tancolony, and Tancolony is hit by the cold. However, Tancolony is still standing.

Joey decides to take in Jena's place. Joey tries to charge up energy, inhale its breath, and blows a small fireball. "Darn it!"

"Well, at least you didn't smoke this time." Said Jena.

"At least we didn't make a forest fire." Said Jack. "That would be bad."

Flareon releases another fire spin at Tancolony, and Tancolony takes a hit. However, Tancolony is now trapped in a vortex of flames. Amy aims her bow at Tancolony, and fires. The arrow hits Tancolony, but does small damage.

"Come on, Jack." Said Joey.

Jack charges at Tancolony with his sword, and attacks. "Fra! Agh! Fra! YA!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Since Jack used his sword again, some of his stamina is drained a little. Tancolony is nearly down, but still strong in battle.

"Pikachu! Iron Tail!" Jack shouted.

"Come on, Pikachu." Said Joey.

Pikachu charges at Tancolony, and tries to attack. But the attack missed and only hits the bark skin.

"Alright, Ariados, Night Shade." Said Kyle.

Ariados' eyes glows black shadow, and releases a shade of darkness at Tancolony.

"Timber!" Joey shouted. Tancolony takes a big hit, and goes down in a huge knock out.

"Alright, who wants Tancolony?" Ask Jack.

"I'll take it." Yo-Yo Man replied.

"Yeah! Go get it, Sensei!" Said Joey.

Yo-Yo Man pulls out a Poké ball, and said, "Come on! Tancolony!" He tosses the ball at the giant blue tree Pokémon, and captures the Pokémon into the Poké ball. The Poké ball then goes back to Yo-Yo Man.

"Wow! Treagle has a new friend." Said Jena, excited.

The whole team won the battle! They defeated and capture a new Sacred Pokémon, "Tancolony". They found 1,000 gold, 4 carved bones statuette worth 200 gold, and 4 potions of Barkskin. Jack takes the whole gold down because he was broke. Yo-Yo Man, Jack, Joey, and Amy take the carved bones statuette; then Yo-Yo Man, Jack, Joey, and Jena take the potions of Barkskin.

After beating the new Sacred Pokémon, something flashed out of nowhere. They look towards the light and see a green Aura Orb. Joey is surprised. Yo-Yo Mantouches the orb, the orb floats up, and flies all the way back to the lobby.

"Wow. We're doing great." Said Joey.

Jack agrees. "This is getting too easy."

Joey warns Jack, "Jack, don't you jinx it."

"Why, is something wrong?" Ask Jack.

"Every time you say that, something goes wrong!" Said Jena.

"Alright, alright. Return your Pokémon, please." Said Jack.

Joey pulls out his Poké ball, and said, "Lucario, rest!" Lucario goes back into its Poké ball, and Joey puts the Poké ball away.

"Treagle, return." Said Yo-Yo Man. Every Pokémon is return back into his or her Poké ball, except Pikachu.

When they turn back around, they see twomore doors appear out of nowhere. Kyle gets rid of the grass energy card, and places twomore cards on the ground facedown. "Alright, who wants to play a game of magic?" Ask Kyle.

"Hmm." Said Yo-Yo Man, thinking.

"I picked the forest one." Said Joey.

"I picked the water." Said Jack.

"I suppose I'll pick the next one." Yo-Yo suggested.

"Wait." Said Kyle, denying, "Don't Yo-Yo Man; you've already picked your turn."

"Oh, right." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Kyle said, "Why don't we let the ladies pick?"

Jenapicks the card on the left. "That one." Said Jena. She takes the cardshows the card, and it's the firecard. Joey is stunned.

"The fire door." Said Joey. "Why do I get a weird feeling about that?"

The team head to the fire symbol on thedoor, Jackopens the door, and everyone enters through the open door and into the next room.


	56. Chapter 55

Episode 55: The Horse Dungeon, part VIII

"Phew. It's hot in here." Said Joey, whipping his forehead off.

"Cousin, you're resistance to fire." Said Jack. "How could you feel it?"

Joey scratches the back of his head, embarrassed, "Aha, ha. Sorry, Jack, I sometimes forget." Kyle feels sweaty, and Yo-Yo Man is blessed with the fire. "Pretty cool, huh sensei?"

Yo-Yo Man agrees. "Blessing of fire. I took flames blessing, so I have been immunity to the flames."

But then, Jena couldn't take the heat, remembering her parents dead by a trump of fire. She screams, and faints.

"Jena!" Jack shouted, surprised.

Entering through the Fire Door is a pretty bad idea. The whole area looks like nothing but a fiery room. There is lava everywhere, and everything is very, very, very hot in this room.

"You okay?" Ask Joey.

"Jena, you alright?" Ask Jack.

Jena screams, and Jack covers his ears. Yo-Yo Man, Joey, and Jack try to calm Jena down, but Jena isn't calm down because of her memory.

"Jena, is this because of Nickless?" Ask Jack. Jena froze, and looks away. Jack sighs.

"Jena, you can stay behind with Treagle." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"I think we need to cool down with this." Said Jack. It must be 110 degrees Fahrenheit in the room because of the lava.

Jack rumbles in Jack's pocket like a phone ringing. Jack is surprised. "Check your Poké Gear." Said Amy.

"I'm checking my Poké Gear, so shut it!" Jack shouted. He pulls out the Poké gear, asks, "Hello?"

"_Jack, is that you?" _Ask a voice.

"Rick?" Ask Jack.

"Rick?" Ask Pikachu.

Jack said, "It's Rick!"

"Rick?" Ask Joey.

"_Guys, we seem to have a little problem." _Said Rick, calling. _"Are you sure Soshi, Kyko, and the zodiacs were here?"_

"What's wrong?" Ask Joey.

"They were. Why?" Ask Jack.

"What is it?" Ask Joey.

Rick explains. _"Well, we checked, and, the room is empty. There's no one here."_

"What? Empty?" Ask Joey, worried.

"What do you mean by empty?" Ask Amy. "I mean, we left them there."

"_Well, it doesn't seem like you left them here." _Said Rick. _"We see only statues and the pedestal, but there is nothing here."_

"No one?" Ask Joey.

"What do you mean by statues?" Ask Amy.

"_The same holy statue." _Said Rick.

"Oh, good, I though they were turned into stone." Said Amy.

"_Well, actually, tell me." _Rick spoke. _"If Soshi, Kyko, and the zodiacs were here, wasn't there another one?"_

"Another one?" Ask Jack.

"_Because, it stinks." _Rick replied.

"Stinks? Wait a minute." Said Joey, he freezes. "Does it smell like a spider around?"

Rick replies, _"…Yeah."_

"!" Joey is shocked, scared.

Jack said, surprised, "Cousin? Cousin?"

Joey collapses, covering his head, _"No! It can't him!"_

"Cousin!" Jack called.

"_Not him!" _Joey shouted.

"Cousin! Snap out of it!" Jack shouted. He slaps Joey, but Jack burns his hand. "Agh!"

Jena takes a deep breath, and helps Joey. "Joey. Joey."

"_Not him!" _Said Joey, scared.

"Who's him?" Ask Jack.

"Okay, let's see…" Said Jena, trying to him.

Joey's claws started to grow in fright. "Oh, no, not again! Cousin, not again!" Said Jack, trying to calm Joey down. They're still not aware that Joey is still a demon god, and demon gods are mega sensitive.

"_Him! No! It can't be!" _Joey spoke to Rick, scared, _"Rick! Are you sure it smells like a spider."_

Rick replied. _"I'm definitely sure. What's wrong?"_

Joey screams real loud like he's a monster. _"GAAAAAAAAAGH!!!"_

"Agh!" Amy and Pikachu shrieked.

Joey can't stop! Jena then wraps her arms around Joey, like a mother holding a child. Joey is trying to calm down, and then finally stops.

"I know where have you been." Said Jena, calming Joey down. "What's wrong?"

Joey replies, "It's just a bad memory."

"Cousin." Said Jack.

"I know; I have the same thing." Said Jena.

"Did I really tell you how Soshi's clan was killed?" Ask Joey, scared.

"No." Jena replied.

"I'll tell you." Said Joey said.

Jack spoke, "No wait, cousin. You told us that this man from the Sound Village."

"But he wasn't the only one." Said Joey. "There was a man called, 'Venom'."

"Venom?" Ask Jack, confused.

Joey explains, in a horrible look, "He's a spider demon. He murdered Soshi's parents and siblings right in front of him."

Rick tries to call _"Joey, it's me, Rick."_

Jack gives Joey the Poké gear, "Here, but don't burn it."

Joey takes the Poké gear, and said, "Rick, what is it?"

"_It does smell like the venomous spider." _Rick called, _"What can you tell me about Venom?"_

Joey explains, "He's very, strongly evil. He's basically a humanoid spider demon with six arms."

"_Six arms?" _Ask Rick.

Joey continues. "He wears all black clothes and extremely evil."

"_That explains why it stinks in here." _Rick said.

"Does it smell like poison? Bad poison?"

And then a voice spoke, _"Let me speak to him." _The Poké gear sounded like handing over to another person. _"Joey, it's Regazo. I think we did find some kind of clue."_

"Did you find any webs?" Ask Joey.

Regazo replies, _"We didn't find webs. We found a statue that's been acid."_

"Acid." Said Joey. "He's there then."

"Well, if you can't find any weapons, do you find any kind stuff like silk like string lying around?" Ask Jena.

"_I don't think so." _Regazo replied.

Jena continues, "It has a very attach to it, look like a rope."

"_Not really though. I mean we saw a statue that's been acid on the back." _Regazo replied.

"No doubt about it. That's him." Said Joey.

Jack spoke, "Wait a minute." He looks at his cousin.

"Calm down." Jena pets Joey on the head like petting a puppy.

"Cousin calm down." Said Jack. Joey finally calms down, but feels vulnerable.

"Calm down." Said Jena.

"Cousin, it's okay. We're almost there." Said Jack. "The sooner we get out, the better. We'll go find Soshi before Venom does."

"Okay." Said Joey.

Jack asks, "Sensei, if you don't mind, mind if I go see how Rick is doing?"

Jena spoke, "We can't split up. That person might be coming after us like he did to our friend."

"No way." Jack disagrees. "He can't catch me that easy."

"Jack." Jena straightens Jack up. "He stole a group full of zodiac, a priestess, and a survived of the Neji clan."

"Niji Clan, not Neji." Said Jack.

"Niji clan. Think about it." Said Jena. "Someone at your level can be easily captured."

"Come on!" Said Jack, denying. "I battled against the ugly dragon, I can take down an ugly spider."

"It doesn't matter." Said Yo-Yo Man. "The door won't go back."

"Guys, let's just continue on." Said Joey. He starts a hacking cough.

"Cousin! Focus." Said Jack.

"_Alright."_ Joey whispered.

And then Jena said, "He's ganna be fine." She pets Joey on the head.

Jack takes the Poké gear, and said, "Rick, we need you to come to the lobby. Okay?"

"_What do you want us to do?" _Ask Rick.

"Just stay in the lobby." Said Jack, "And don't enter any other doors."

"_We're on it." _Said Rick. "Rick out." Rick hangs up.

Jack puts the Poké gear away and said, "Right. Let's get this over with." Joey stands up. "This room is starting to heat up."

"Let's get going." Said Joey.

Jena takes a deep breath, and decided to conquer her fear no matter how many times she screamed. "Are you done, Jena?" Ask Jack. Jena stares at Jack. Jack shouts, "It was just a question! What's wrong with you?"

"Don't make me." Said Jena.

"Fine!" Said Jack. And then Jena grabs Jack by the color of his shirt, and drags Jack to the middle of the room. "Hey! Hey! Hey!"

The team will have to turn a hot room into a cool room, but a tough puzzle will result making the lavas more heating up, or turning the room into a frozen wasteland.

"So, what do we do?" Ask Jena. There are three levels up ahead, three levels on the left, and one lever on the right. A simple puzzle has to do with the lava fall. "Joey, you okay?" She asks. "Joey, you okay? Remember I'm here for you." She squeezes Joey's hand gently.

"Yeah." Said Joey. He tries to breath. "Alright, Jena. Thank you."

"Cousin, I promise we'll hurry." Said Jack.

"Alright, Jack. Let's do this." Said Joey.

And then Jena asks, "You wanna hold his hand?"

Jack replies, "No thank you!" Joey's arm is headed with red skin, even though Joey is not feeling the heat. "Come on."

"Then stop worrying." Said Jena. "God."

"If you keep this up, Cousin, you'll kill us all." Said Jack.

"Sorry, Jack." Said Joey.

"He won't." Said Jena.

"Like the last time you went loopy." Said Jack.

And Joey said, "Oh, please, don't remind me of that, Jack."

Jena asks, "Okay, so who wants to take which lever?"

"I'll guess I'll take the front." Said Jack. He goes to the front levers. "Any one else want to come with?"

"Amy, you better go with him to make sure he doesn't goof off." Said Jena.

Jack shouts, "Oh, very funny, Jena! I wish I hadn't invited you in the first place! Which I hadn't!" Joey snickers.

"Calm down." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Calm down. All of our attentions are a bit too high."

"It's this heat, Sensei!" Jack called.

"We all need to focus." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Kyle goes to the right lever and said, "I guess I'll take this one."

"I'll go with Jack." Said Amy.

And then Jack said, "Thank you, Amy. Unlike Jena, you deserve to get your bike back." And then Jena tripped. Pikachu goes to Jack.

Jack, Amy, and Pikachuare at the front with the levers, Joey and Jenaare on the left, and both Yo-Yo Man and Kyleare on the right.

Jena said, "Joey, I know your traumatize for being threaten, but we need Lucario. I think he's big to help us move the third lever."

"Well, he is a steel type." Said Joey. "Alright. Lucario." He pulls out the Poké ball, and releases Lucario back out again.

"?" Jack caught a glimpse from something. Jacknotices the lever pulled down instead of up. "Hey. One of the levers is pulled down."

"Huh?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"This one." Said Jack, pointing at the lever.

"That means someone was hear." Said Jena.

But Jack disagrees, "It doesn't sound like someone is here. It's still too hot." He thinks. "Let's see what happens." Jackpulls the lever upward, and then in the middle of the room appears a black cauldron filled with lava with 50 degrees Fahrenheit.

"Now there's something you don't see every day." Said Jack.

"A cauldron in the middle of the room with lava in it?" Ask Amy.

"Yeah." Jack replied. "I think these levers might be something."

"Yow!" Lucario shouted, terrified. Lucario jumps around like frighten dancing jackal in one place to another. "Ow! Ow! Too hot! I'm a steel type!"

Jack calls, surprised, "Cousin! Return him back into the Poké ball."

"Lucario! Return!" Joey returns Lucario back into the Poké ball, and puts the Poké ball. Jena is upset.

"Hmm. I'll be heading over to that one." Said Yo-Yo Man. He goes to where Jena and Joey are.

Jack spoke, "Okay. Now, let's see what we can do to turn this room nice and cool."

"Okay, can we start pulling this thing?" Ask Jena. She asks, "Joey, why don't you go first?"

"Alright." Said Joey. Joeypulls the fifth leverdown, and the lever comes back up. Up on the ceiling reveals a gutter, but releases red lava in the cauldron to make the room hot.

"Okay. Leave that one alone." Said Yo-Yo Man, and Joey agree.

"Well, maybe you should, should I try mine?" Ask Jena.

"Someone else try and pull a lever." Said Joey.

Jena asks, "Jack, why don't you try pulling middle one where yours is?"

"Alright." Said Jack. "Urgh!" Jackpulls the second leverdown, and lever comes back up. Up on the ceiling reveals the same gutter; it releases a pile of city cold snow, and making the heat around the room cooling down just a little. The room feels the same degrees.

"Well then, if that one cools it, test the others." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Alright, why don't we pull down one more?" Ask Jack.

"Try mine." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Uh. Good luck, dad." Said Jena.

Yo-Yo Man pulls the fourth leverdown, and the lever comes back up. The gutter releases a lot of red lava in the cauldron to make the room hotter.

"Oh boy." Said Yo-Yo Man. He understands what's going on. "I think these ones over here are hot. Let's try these over here." He points at the other levers.

But Jack spoke, "Um, Sensei, I don't think we have enough."

"Huh?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, confused.

Jack said with one finger, "Watch." Jack pulls down the third lever down, and the lever goes back up. Nothing happens. The cauldron is full.

"So how do we empty it?" Ask Jena.

Kyle looks at the lever behind, and said, "I think this might be a clue. Mind if I pull it down?"

And Jena reply "Go ahead."

Kylepulls down the lever at the right, and the lever comes back up. The cauldron drains down the lava, and becomes empty.

Amy spoke, "I think I know what's going on." Jack and Pikachu got Amy's attention. "I think Jack, Pikachu, and I have the cold levers; Joey, Jena, and her dad have the hot lava levers, and Kyle has the empty switch."

"Nice." Said Kyle.

By a dirty trick, more lava came out of the gutter, and fills out the cauldron to make the room feel the same degree as before. "Oh no." Said Joey.

"Oh boy." Said Yo-Yo Man. "Alright, let's try your levers."

"Alright." Said Amy. Amypulls the first leverdown, and lever comes back up. Up on the ceiling reveals some kind of gutter; it releases a pile of big snow, and making the heat around the room cooling down.

"How about the third one?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"Okay, Pikachu." Said Amy.

Pikachu jumps up,pulls the third leverdown, and lever comes back up. Up on the ceiling reveals some kind of gutter; it releases a pile of snow, and making the heat around the room cooling down just a little.

Jackpulls the second leverdown, and the lever comes back up. Up on the ceiling reveals same gutter, but releases red lava in the cauldron to make the room cold. Jack sneezed. "Achoo! Ugh. What a cold."

"We need to get you a jacket?" Ask Amy.

Kyle said, "I think we can get rid of this lava now."

"Yes, let's do it." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Kylepulls down the last lever; the cauldron drains down the lava, causing the whole room to fee nice and warm. The door disappears, but in the lava fall reveals a real door.

Joey is surprised, and Yo-Yo Man is a little surprised. "There it is." Said Jack.

"Let's go." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"That wasn't so tough." Said Jack. Everyone gathers at the door; Jack taps the doorknob, and said, "It's clear."

"Well, that wasn't so bad." Said Kyle.

"So, how do we open it?" Ask Amy.

Jenaopens the door, leading everyone in the next room, and enters inside the next room. But, before they were about to reach to the large room, they come to a hallway. Jack wanted to ask Joey a question about something.

"Cousin, I got a question." Said Jack.

Joey got his cousin's attention. "Huh?"

"Who is Venom?" Ask Jack.

Joey explains, "He's a spider demon, like I told you."

"If you want to know more about him, Jack," Jena said, "You can take to the Crystal archives. They have all the information you need even spider demons."

"Yeah, but Venom is from the Orre Region, not in the Crystal Region." Said Jack.

Jena continues, "Yeah, but the Crystal Region keeps track of certain demons. Even if they're from another region."

"Let me call, Rick." Said Jack. He pulls out his Poké gear, and checks. "Huh? Disconnect?" It seems the Poké gear is out of reach. "What gives?" He tries to call Rick, "Rick!" Nothing happens, "It's dead."

"You mean Spider boy got to him?" Said Amy.

"No." Said Jack. "No, I mean, we better hurry." He puts the Poké gear away, "The sooner we hurry; the faster we can get there."

"Okay, let's go butt." Said Jena.

"Let's go." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Joey's memory is getting worst, and Jena giving the support she needs. The group finally reaches through the open arch, and come into the room. They look around, and see the whole colossal room filled with forest, grass, and solid gray walls.

Joey feels a little weak. "Joey, it's okay." Said Jena.

"I don't think this room is hot anymore." Said Jack. "Not like the one we went through."

"I couldn't stop him." Said Joey, worried.

"I've been the same thing you have." Said Jena, and squeezes his hand.

But, however, there is something odd about the room.

Jack and Pikachu spotted something on the ground. "Hmm? What's that?"

"What is it, Jack?" Ask Joey.

"What's what?" Ask Jena.

"This." Said Jack. He points at a large footprint on the ground. "That's one huge footprint."

"Huh?" Ask Joey, surprised.

"Is that a fox footprint?" Ask Jack.

"Fox?" Ask Joey. He's shaking again.

Jena and Amy both spotted claw marks on the tree. Yo-Yo Man then found huge marks right on the wall. "Uh, guys." Said Amy. She feels the marks on the tree.

"Uh." Said Joey, afraid of it. He looks at the huge marks on the wall, and his eyes widen.

"Uh, I think something is trying to escape out of here." Said Jena.

"Oh no." Said Joey, worried.

Kyle looks at the marks on the trees. "Whoa. That's new; I've never seen claw marks like this."

"You've never seen claw marks like that?" Ask Jena.

"It's interesting." Said Kyle.

"You've never seen new ones on a bad dad." Said Jena.

Jack thinks about the footprint. "That's strange. They look like a fox's footprint."

Joey started to struggle. "Joey." Said Jena.

"Cousin." Said Jack, looking at his cousin by surprise. "Please don't do it again." He tries to calm him down. "No. Don't do it again; don't do it again."

And then Jena holds Joey like a mother holding her child. Joey feels like his claws are digging through his knuckles. "Joey! No." Said Jena, holding Jena. She took Joey's hand, and stops him from clutching his fist. "Joey, you're going to stop bleeding." But Joey still feels a little struggle.

"_A fox made those marks."_ Said Joey.

"A fox?" Ask Jack.

"_A giant one."_ Said Joey.

"Cousin, please tell me it's not that nine tails fox." Said Jack.

"No, he's sealed in within you-know-who." Said Joey.

"Right. Then who would make this?"

"And these are no Jin's."

"It can't be Nyu's." Said Jena.

"And Raye's a female fox." Said Joey. "So, it can't be hers."

And Jena, "Unless you have a family member you don't want to talk about."

"Those marks on the walls, they seem to be fox tails." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Well, the way it looks," Jena said, "It was trying to get out of it."

"Let's just hope it didn't succeed." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Well, the entrance is scratched it." Said Jena, "So, maybe it was hiding somewhere."

"I say we find it." Said Joey.

Yo-Yo Man gets into a stance to try and listen a sound. By listening like he has a big ear, Yo-Yo Man hears something. "What is it?" Ask Joey.

Yo-Yo Man shushes everyone, "It's asleep."

"Asleep?" Ask Jack.

"Yes. I can hear it snoring." Said Yo-Yo Man. He points up ahead.

"Yo-Yo Man, I hate to make a bargain," Kyle said, "But what do you make of that?" He points at something. Everyonefound some kind of red long tail; it looks like a fox's tail, but it's huge.

"Think we can follow it?" Ask Jack.

"A tail?" Ask Jena.

"Yeah." Jack replied.

"Alright." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Joey said_, "If the tail is that big, imagine how big the fox is."_ Yo-Yo Man gets into a stance to be aware of flames.

"Alright. Let's go." Said Jack, and he whispers, _"Well take it by the element of surprise. It's asleep." _When they follow the tail, Jackfelt a white feather on hishead. "? What's this? Feather?"

They look up, and saw a whole lot of white feathers coming from the top of the tree. It looks like a very large owl, but has twelve triangle patterns around its body, having a crest on its head, white feathers, and two circles on its wings. It's asleep, and hangs up on the tree.

"There are two of them." Said Jack. "Great. Now we got two."

"Which one?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

Jack suggests, "I'll go try and get the owl."

"Well get the fox." Said Joey.

Jack climbs up the tree with his Pikachu, and investigate the very large owl. As for the rest, they continue to follow the long red fox tail, and then found a colossal fox! It had red fur, a crest on the back of its head, and closed eyes. The colossal fox is asleep too; the team must make sure not to wake it up.


	57. Chapter 56

Episode 56: The Horse Dungeon, part IX

The group surrounds the colossal fox, thinking of what to do with the colossal fox.

"Maybe we should look around to see if its not blocking any doorway." Said Jena.

Kyle said, "Hmm, let me have a peek at it." Kyle looks at the front from the colossal fox's front side, and sees only a wall. "They're just walls. Try not to make a lot of gibberish."

"_This thing." _Joey whispered. _"I've heard of it."_

"_Here." _Kyle whispered. _"Let's try capturing it without waking it up."_

"_I'll do it this time." _Joey whispered. Jena gives Joey the Poké ball, and Joey tries to capture the colossal fox without waking the fox up. Joeytaps the fox with a Pokéball, but nothing happens. _"Huh? Nothing."_

"_We have to knock this thing out." _Kyle whispered. _"But if try attacking it, it will notice."_

"_Does anyone know a sleeping spell?" _Ask Jena.

"_No." _Yo-Yo Man replied.

"_Not really." _Kyle replied.

"_A submission spell?" _Ask Jena. Everyone is silence, thinking of something to capture the fox without waking it up.

"_Well, as long as it's asleep, we're okay." _Said Kyle. _"Hmm. Probably makes sure we don't damage it or it'll wake it up."_

"_How about we find a way out of here?" _Ask Jena.

And Kyle whispers, _"Oh yeah, that's a smart idea."_

"_Maybe we could get by it." _Jena whispered.

"_You've been a nuisance to me many times." _Kyle whispered. _"You've been lucky you've been working with Mio."_

"_Then what do we do?" _Ask Jena.

And Kyle replies, _"I don't know."_

"_And why isn't Jack come back?" _Ask Jena.

Kyle replies, _"Think he's still investigating that owl."_

"_What do we do? I don't think we could still make that thing unconscious." _Jena whispered.

The fox groans annoyed when trying to get some sleep. _"Yeah, I got nothing." _Kyle whispered. _"Any ideas." _Jena and Amy shrugs. _"How about you, Yo-Yo Man?"_

"_I think we should be able to bypass." _Yo-Yo Man said in a soft voice. _"If this is not the correct creature, then we should be able to bypass to ignore it. Leave it be."_

"_I don't know." _Kyle whispered. _"The way I see it, this thing might be a little tense."_

Yo-Yo Man looks at the fox, focusing with his mystical aura. Then Yo-Yo Man looks at the large owl, even Jack is trying to figure out how to capture the owl. Instead, Yo-Yo Man focuses his mystical senses to know the difference between the fox and the owl.

"_Hmm. The owl isn't our target." _Said Yo-Yo Man.

"_That fox might be guarding something while the owl is asleep." _Said Kyle.

Jena suggests, _"Why we try to see what to see whatever the fox what he needs? He may need something along, like food."_

"_Hmm. Maybe it is hungry." _Said Kyle.

"_I have some Poké blocks." _Said Jena.

Kyle whispers, _"You didn't pack Poké blocks, Jena." _And then Jena tosses a block candy on the head. Thanks to a small sound, the fox's large ears started to flick. Kyle picks up the candy on the ground, and whisper, _"Jena, you are a complete baka! Don't throw things." _Kyle looks at the fox. _"Yeah, I don't think this is ganna work."_

"_Not enough." _Yo-Yo Man whispered.

The fox open up its left eye, and Joey caught a glimpse of the fox's eye open. And then next, the fox closes its left eye quickly. "!"

"_Everyone, be quiet." _Said Yo-Yo May, aware. _"Until the fox goes back into its deeper sleep. Everyone, check your packs, gather everything possible delicious, and put the food by the spot near the head, but just out of its reach."_

"_Okay." _Kyle slowly moves the Poké block to the fox's head. _"Okay. Easy little boy; nice and easy, don't want to hurt, don't want to eat, uncle Kyle." _Kyle places the Poké block near the fox's head, and backs away.

"_Um, all I have are bag of potions, and a bag of berries." _Jena whispers.

"_I have Senzu beans, but I don't think he'll like Senzu beans."_ Joey whispers.

"_All I have rations." _Yo-Yo Man whispers, _"I only have rations; I doubt it would enjoy those."_

Joey notice the left eye pop open, and then back close. _"Uh-oh." _Joey whispered, aware.

Yo-Yo Man whispers. _"If it's a fire type, perhaps I could have let it bathe in some of my fire attacks. Try to soothe it."_

"_That could work." _Kyle whispers. _"Joey, how about you?"_

Joey whispers, surprised, _"Did you guys see that?"_

"_See what?" _Ask Kyle.

"_It's eye. It opened it." _Joey whispered.

"_Oh good lord." _Amy whispered. _"Please tell me it's not on to us."_

"_You don't think it heard us, did you?" _Ask Kyle.

"_I don't know. Like me, foxes have good hearing." _Joey whispered.

"_I know." _Amy whispered. _"This is not good."_

Jena whispers, _"Hey, maybe it's use to us somehow."_

"_I don't think." _Joey whispers. _"I think it might be a Pokémon."_

"_It is a Pokémon." _Kyle whispered. _"You don't think it might be an evolve from some kind of Ninetails, do you?"_

Joey pulls out his Poké dex, and whispers, _"I know what it is." _But before the Poké dex checks the Pokémon, Joey lowers the volume to make sure the speaker won't be so loud.

The Poké dex scanned the Pokémon, and said, _"Twelvol, the demon fox Pokémon. The evolve form of Ninetails. This Pokémon is extremely dangerous, because it's twelve tails allow it to create fire storms."_

"_Okay, uh." _Kyle whispers, _"I feel like this about to get real nastier. That thing just woke up, and was spying on us. It would have attack us, but why it didn't?"_

"_Okay, maybe if we try calming down with a fire attack?" _Ask Jena.

Yo-Yo Man whispers, _"Oh, we haven't try those yet."_

"_Well, maybe it likes a type of berry." _Jena whispers, _"Why we don't have a little Pikachu try doing it?"_

The fox opened its eye wide, and looks around. Yo-Yo Man notices something odd. _"Everyone, freeze." _Yo-Yo Man whispers. Jena freezes.

"_Did that fox notice us now?"_ Ask Kyle. _"Oh dear. I have a bad feeling about this."_

"_Wait. Let's try something." _Jena whispers. She walks up to the fox.

"_Uh, guys." _Kyle whispers, _"Would you mind doing me a little favor?"_

"_What?" _Ask Jena. The fox roars loudly.

Kyle replies, _"RUN!"_

"Yikes!" Joey shouted, surprised.

"Whoa!" Kyle said, surprised. The group backs away from the fox.

Jack looks at the side, and asks, "Huh? What happened?" The fox then wakes up with its white glowing eyes, getting up on its four legs, and then roars like some kind of demonic fox. If that woke up the colossal fox, and the fox roars very loudly, that means the very large roar woke up the giant owl too.

"Uh-oh." Said Joey.

"Somebody use your Poké dex on the owl." Said Jena. "It may be a Pokémon."

The owl was frightened; Jack and Pikachu grab on to its talons, and the gargantuan owl flies towards an opened wall, and into the next room with Jack and Pikachu.

"Let's follow it! Now!" Yo-Yo Man called. But the hole on the wall, at the top, seals up the entry. Now the group is stuck against the fox.

"Oh crud. Get your Pokémon out, quick!" Kyle calls. Yo-Yo Man releases Treagle, Amy releases Flareon, Jena releases her Glaceon, Joey releases his beloved Lucario, and Kyle releases his Ariados. The fox licks its lips, and wants to eat.

"Guys, I think its hungry." Said Amy.

The fox is tick for being woken up. "Alright, fox. Let's do this." Said Joey, prepared.

Twelvol went after the weakest target, Treagle. "Oh boy." Said Yo-Yo Man. Twelvol open its mouth, and blast a big fire at Treagle. Treagle takes a big hit, and massive damage. "Oh boy." And then, Treagle goes down with one hit.

"Treagle!" Treagle screamed. Yo-Yo Man blacks out from battle.

"Great. What do we do without sensei?" Ask Joey.

That Twelvol took out the strongest fighter, and smartest; that Twelvol is super smart because it's a fox.

Jena and Glaceon gets into battle. Glaceon tries to blows an Icy Wind at Twelvol, but it wasn't effective. Twelvol is a full fire type. Jena pulls out a red feather, and tosses the feather at Treagle. Treagle is revived back to battle.

"Treagle!" Treagle spoke, coming back.

Amy aims her arrow at the fox, and fires the bow with her bow. Twelvol takes low damage from the arrow. Flareon couldn't do anything because of Twelvol's roaring sound.

Kyle supports Joey. "Need a hand?"

"Huh?" Ask Joey.

"Listen." Kyle explains, "I think that fox might be targeting our Pokémon. That explains why it went after Treagle first. If he knew Treagle goes down, Yo-Yo Man goes down."

"Yes." Said Joey agrees.

"We should return any Pokémon couldn't stand much." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"I'm ganna return you, Lucario." Joey said. "Come on back."

"Glace?" Ask Glaceon. But by surprise, the Poké balls are rendered useless.

"Huh?" Joey is surprised. Twelvol gives everyone a grin in a sneaky way. The group doesn't realize they're in a battle from five against one. If they did switch, it's like breaking a warrior code.

"Yeah, you do not want to intimate a fox." Said Kyle. "I would recommend take precaution trying to knock this down quickly before it comes after us." Kyle gives Joey a tip paper. "Good luck." He leaves.

Joey reads it. "The fox is a very, very smart Pokémon. Anything that's vulnerable against fire would be hit by a fire blast."

"Glace?" Ask Glaceon, confused.

Lucario swallows his saliva by surprise. "Gulp."

"All of us are weak." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Joey goes up to fox, and said, "Alright, fox." He brings his claws, and said, "Alright fox. This is ganna hurt you more than this is ganna hurt me." He jumps up high, and tries attack. The fox outsmarts Joey, and spins its tail around to knock Joey right at Yo-Yo Man. Joey accidentally attacks Yo-Yo Man.

Yo-Yo Man releases a dark wave at Twelvol just to outsmart it right back. But, the dark wave did very low damage to the fox. It may be cold, but fire types are resistance to ice type Pokémon and attacks. Not like any other monsters that are consider ice, for that fox is a Pokémon.

"Dang." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Sorry, sensei." Said Joey, apologizing. He puts his claws away.

"Oh, you've gatta be kidding me." Said Kyle. "Ah, that's a smart fox. It used its tail to deflect on Joey. We need special help, now!"

"Master, allow me." Lucario said.

"Lucario, maybe we should try earthquake." Said Joey.

Lucario pounds the ground, but the fox jumps high to avoid the attack. "Blast! I failed." Said Lucario, surprised. Twelvol roars. It tries to send a small ball with a blinking light, but Yo-Yo Man shook it off. The technique fails, because Yo-Yo Man isn't a Pokémon.

"Ugh. You cannot insult my mind." Said Yo-Yo Man, "On the scale of fortress." Yo-Yo Man charges at the fox, and lifts the fox up high. Next, Yo-Yo Man hurls the colossal fox towards the wall. The colossal fox stands back up, and took small damage.

As for Treagle, Treagle flies up high in the air and waits.

Jena and Glaceon switch with Kyle and Ariados. Kyle and Ariados enter the battle. "Ah, great, now I'm in the battle. Oh well."

"Suck it up!" Said Jena.

"Dang. Why didn't I use my other one?" Ask Kyle. "Oh well, I'm screwed anyway." He thinks. "Hmm. I got it. I'm ganna stun him." Kyle charges at the fox, and attacks. "Ya! Hiya! Take that!" Pow! Pow! Pow!

Twelvol takes a lot of hits, but resists the stunning fist. Ariados starts to scream real loud to try and give that fox a hard time defense. But Twelvol gets out of the way just in time before it could hit its eyes.

"Wow. That fox is stubborn." Said Joey.

"And strong." Said Kyle. "The fox is super strong and smart."

Flareon charges at Twelvol, and bites the fox on its tail. Twelvol takes a hit, but doesn't become flinch. The fox is stubborn to go down. Amy pulls out his crossbow, aims the crossbow at the fox, and shoots the arrow. But the arrow went the wrong way.

Joey charges its attack at Twelvol, and attacks. "Hiya! Hiya!" Twelvol takes hard slashes.

Next, Lucario charges up Aura Sphere, and toss it at the colossal fox. "HUUR-CHA!" But then, the fox whacks the Aura Sphere away.

The colossal spoke laughing, _"Pathetic mortals."_

"Did that fox just talk?" Ask Kyle, surprised.

"Yeah." Said Amy, "I think it did."

"_Did you really think such a puny attack could hurt me?" _Ask Twelvol.

"How could we not?" Ask Amy.

"Okay, for the record, I did not see that coming." Said Kyle.

Amy said, "And you're suppose to be the smart one?"

"Oh put a sock in it, Jena!" Kyle called.

But Jena said, "I'm not the one talking."

Twelvol inhale its breath with big flames, and aims at Kyle's Ariados. _"Eat this, you puny bug!" _The fox then blasts a Fire Blast, and Ariados is hit hard. Ariados goes down by a one hit knockout.

Kyle feels a faint, and said, "Guess this is it." Kyle fainted to the ground.

"Kyle!" Joey said, surprised. "Kyle!"

Twelvol laughs. _"Weakling. I guess that takes of the smart aleck."_

Yo-Yo Man gets into position, distracting his with jabs, and then gets in position. Next, he picks up the huge beast with his best maneuver, and then hurls the fox to the left side.

"_AAAAAGGGGGHHH!! Blast! Dumber human do that!" _Twelvol shouted, in pain. He's prone on the ground. _"Curse you, human!" _Treagle is ready to attack, and dives down at the fox. The fox takes a hit, but still standing prone on the floor.

Jena charges at Twelvol with her hammer, and hammers the fox. Wham! Twelvol takes a hit. _"ROOOOAGH!"_

"_Ouch." _Joey thought. _"That's gatta leave a mark."_

Glaceon gives every Pokémon a helping hand. Amy charges at the fox, and attacks like a crazy cat. Twelvol is still too strong, and still standing. Flareon jumps up high at fox's head, and bites. Twelvol is hit.

Joey gets in position. "Alright. Here I go." He charges at the fox, and tries to attack. Twelvol moved its head up to avoid the attack.

Lucario focuses its mind on the fox, and lift its arm up. His eyes glows blue, and lift the fox in the air like some kind of psychic power.

"_What the?" _Ask Twelvol.

"Let's go for a ride." Said Lucario. Then Lucario pulls his arm down, and Twelvol comes crashing down. The fox is still strong. "Dang."

The fox gets up on the ground, angry. _"You think you could beat me?"_

"I think we made him mad." Said Joey.

Amy said, "You think? You didn't know until he got back to his feet."

"Thank you, Amy." Said Jena.

Twelvol glares at Glaceon, and Glaceon is confused. "Glace?"

"_Try and dodging this!" _Twelvol open its mouth, but Glaceon tries to make a run for it. But it was too late because Twelvol blasts a big Fire Blast, and hits Glaceon in time. Glaceon didn't reach to Yo-Yo Man, and goes down on the side.

"Oh." Said Joey, surprised. Twelvol laughs, and Jena blacks out. Only three warriors left.

Yo-Yo Man strikes Twelvol on the head, but the fox refuses to go. The fox is paralyzed. Treagle flies up high.

Amy pulls out a red feather, and gives a Phoenix down to Glaceon. Glaceon gets up, and Jena looks up and said, "What the hell happened?" Ask Jena. Glaceon feels weak. She looks at Jena, "What the heck is going on?"

"You blacked out." Joey replied.

Jena kindly reaches her hand up, and asks to get back up. Amy picks Jena up. Flareon bites again, but the fox dodges the attack.

Joey charges up energy into his claws, and then attack the fox like crazy. The fox is still standing, and refuses to back down a fight. "Lucario? Shall you?" Ask Joey.

"Master, should I?" Ask Lucario.

"Perhaps you should use Earthquake." Said Joey, and realizes, "But wait! Friends are around."

"Try using Aura Sphere." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Lucario! Aura Sphere!" Joey called.

"Yes." Lucario charges aura into his hands, and then tosses the sphere at the fox. "Cha!"

"_Not so fast! Tail whip!" _Twelvol shouted. _"Tail whip!" _But then, the Aura Sphere is quick, and hits Twelvol.

"Okay! Let's do it!" Said Jena. "Why do I want to say that?"

Twelvol is weak, but still standing. _"Okay, that's it." _He glares at Lucario. _"You wolf!" _He inhales its breath, and then blasts another Fire Blast on Lucario. Boom!

"AAAGGGHHH! BLAST!" Lucario shouted, attacked. "Joey, I'm sorry."

"Lucario!" Joey shouted, shocked. Lucario is sent flying, and goes down to the ground. Lucario is knocked out, and Joey blacks out. "Ugh."

Yo-Yo Man goes up to the fox, and chops the fox. "Hu!" The fox then goes down with one single chop.

"_RAAAAAGH!" _Twelvol goes down with a one hit knock out.

"Down for the count." Said Yo-Yo Man. With one final blow, the colossal fox known as Twelvol makes a wailing howl and then falls in defeat. The team won the battle! They found 2,000 gold, the six tiger-eye turquoise worth just 10 gold, and six potions that can create a powerful shield.

Jena, Amy, and Joey takes six hundred and sixty-six gold just as Yo-Yo Man only takes two gold. Next, Yo-Yo Man decided to take six tiger-eye turquoises, and Jena takes all six potions.

Meanwhile with Jack and Pikachu, they are on the grass. It must have hurt for hanging on too tight with the large owl's talons, and then fell. After the fall, something rings on Jack's Poké gear just to try and wake Jack and Pikachu up.

"_Jack, what happened?" _Ask a voice. _"What's going on? Answer me."_

Jack wake up in pain. "Ow." Said Jack.

"Cha." Said Pikachu, waking up in pain.

"That really hurt." Said Jack.

He tries to get up, but a voice spoke, _"What's going on? Respond!"_

Jack pulls out the Poké gear, and replies, "Rick, I'm here."

"_Okay, good. We thought you hung up on us." _Said Rick.

"That's strange. We thought you and Regazo were captured." Said Jack.

"_Captured? No." _Rick called. _"Captured something? Yes."_

"?"

"_While you guys were handling the Pokémon in each room; Regazo and I went through my camera, and we caught something on tape."_

"That's great." Said Pikachu. "But there's one problem: how are we going to get to you even though we're right here?"

"_Well, you're ganna have to continue until you get here." _Said Rick.

"We'll try." Said Jack. "Just hold that tape until we get there."

"_Right." _Rick said. And then Rick hangs up.

Jack puts the Poké gear away, and looks around. "Strange." He said.

"What?" Ask Pikachu.

"There are more trees here than the fox's room." Said Jack. "Why is this whole area covered with trees?"

"I don't know." Pikachu replied. "The fire room has trees when we came out, but this room has trees too."

"Pikachu, we better keep our guard up. That owl could be anywhere."

"Like?"

Jack and Pikachu ahead, and spotted the large owl screeching for being scared. "That!" Jack and Pikachu braced themselves from the owl's big screech of horror. "Let's hurry and take the owl down."

"On it." Said Pikachu.

Jack charges at the large owl, and attacks. "Fra! Ho! Agh! Fra! YA!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! SLASH! The large takes a big hit, but it's still standing and flying. "Drat. Not enough."

The owl got Jack's attention, and tries to put Jack to sleep. Jack stares at the owl's eyes, and feels a faint sleep. But, Jack shook it off before Jack could fall sleep.

"Nice try." Said Jack.

"Pokémon attacks like Asleep can't affect people." Said Pikachu. He comes up to the large owl, charging electricity, and then blasts a thunderbolt at the large owl. "CHU!" The large takes a big hit; however, it resisted Pikachu's lightning attack.

"Dang." Said Jack, aware. "That owl is going to finish us unless we do something." Jack thinks, and thinks about his Pikachu. But then, Jack popped up an idea and thought, _"That's it." _He looks at his Pikachu with the Electric Guitar, "Pikachu. Hold still. This is going to tickle." He plays the guitar, and goes to his Pikachu. Then, he touches his Pikachu and said, "Heroism."

Pikachu feels something and asks, "Jack, what did you do? I feel even stronger."

The large owl looks at Pikachu, and tries to hypnotize Pikachu. But Pikachu notice the attack was coming, and thanks to Heroism, Pikachu dodges the attack on time.

"Alright! Pikachu!" Jack called.

"Jack! Look at me." Said Pikachu. "I'm even more stronger than Lucario!" Pikachu comes to the large owl; next, Pikachu charges up electricity, and blast another thunderbolt at the large owl. The large owl takes heavier damage from the lightning attack. It seems Jack made the right choice of giving his Pikachu the upper edge; and what's more, the large owl becomes paralyzed. Go Pikachu, Go!

"Wow." Said Jack, impressed. "Pikachu, you're strong."

"Ka, Chu." Pikachu agreed.

"Now it's my turn." Said Jack. He pulls out his hammer, and charges at the owl with a big jump. "Hu! HA!" WHAM! The large owl takes a big hit.

Pikachu slips under the owl without the owl to notice, and attacks below. "Payback." Pikachu charges up electricity, feeling his cheeks with red static, and then zap the large owl. The large gets electrocuted, and nearly falls.

The large owl is still paralyzed, and unable to move.

"Yes." Said Jack. "Pikachu, we got our chance!" He puts the Electric Guitar away, and starts to attack with his sword. "Ho! Fra! Agh! Fra! YA!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! SLASH! The large owl takes so many hits; it doesn't stand a chance.

Pikachu climbs up on the owl's back; but before Pikachu could reach the owl's head, the large owl found Pikachu.

"Oh, hi." Said Pikachu. "Dodge this!" Pikachu's tail glows silver iron, and a slams its tail on the large owl's head. "Pika!" WHAM! The large owl takes a big, but resists the hammer on time.

The large owl is still unable to move and attack.

Jack pulls out his hammer again, jumps up high to the large owl's head, and swings down. "Hu! YA!" WHAM! The large owl is hit hard; however, the large owl is still standing. "Dang." Said Jack. "It won't stay down."

"Maybe we need a finishing move." Said Pikachu. Pikachu charges his tail with hard iron, and then attacks the large owl. "Chu! Pika!" WHAM! The large owl takes heavier damage, but still resists the attack.

The large owl is very mad; however, the large owl still can't attack.

"This is it, Pikachu!" Jack called. He jumps high to the large owl's head, and then attacks. "Hu! YA!" WHAM! The large owl takes a big hit, and now the large owl is weak. "Pikachu! Go!"

Pikachu charges its iron tail, aiming at the large owl's head, and then attacks. "Chu! PIKA!" WHAM! The large owl wails loudly. Pikachu jumps off the large owl; the large owl tries to fly up high, but then it comes back down, and falls in defeat.

"Huh?" Jack cheered. "Yeah! Never mess with the best!" He does his victory pose.

"PI! KA!" Pikachu cheered.


	58. Chapter 57

Episode 57: The Horse Dungeon, part X

Lucky to defeat a powerful fox; however, they lost a member to the group.

Jena gives her Phoenix Down to Lucario, and Lucario, but Joey is asleep. "Joey?" Ask Jena. She pokes Joey, "Joey?"

"Hmm." Said Yo-Yo Man, and said, "Barbeque."

Joey flicks its ear, and wakes up in a jolt. "Who said 'barbeque'?"

And Yo-Yo Man said, "False alarm."

"Uh, sensei!" Said Joey.

"You're the one who fell asleep." Said Jena.

Joey looks at the side, and sees the fox knocked out. He's surprised. "Whoa! What happened to the fox?"

"Yeah. It happened while you were out." Jena replied.

"Oh man. He must have hit Lucario with a fire attack and knocked him out." Said Joey.

And Jena whispers, "Yeah."

Joey feels his head and said, "I have a very weird dream I have."

"You were undressed?" Ask Amy.

Joey replies. "No. I dreamt I was my father doing with my mother."

Joey and Amy are surprised. "Oh!" Said Jena.

"Oh good lord!" Said Amy.

"I do not need to hear that." Said Yo-Yo Man. Joey laughs.

"So, who's going to catch this thing?" Ask Joey.

"I vote you." Said Jena.

Joey asks, "Me?" He thinks. "Alright." He goes to the fox, and pulls out his Poké ball. He pulls his arm back, and throws it at the colossal knocked out fox. "Poké Ball, Go!" The fox is hit, and captured into the Poké ball. Joey puts the Poké ball away. Then, he looks around. The whole entire room full trees are destroyed. "Oh my goodness, we did a number in this place."

"Yeah." Amy agreed. "Just burnt hunks of wood left behind."

"Oh man, I'm glad Soshi doesn't have to see this." Said Joey. "This would break his heart."

Amy said, "And Kyko. That girl is really annoying senior."

"Latterly, I caught her hugging a Sudowoodo." Said Jena.

"Oh brother." Said Joey, "I think you for that information."

"Hey, you're related to her." Said Amy.

Joey pulls out his Poké ball and said, "Lucario, rest now."

"Yes, master." Said Lucario. Lucario goes back into its Poké ball.

"Treagle." Said Yo-Yo Man. Treagle is then back into the Poké ball.

"Okay, Flareon." Said Amy. She returns Flareon back into its Poké ball.

"Glace!" Said Glaceon, running around.

"Glaceon! Get back here!" Jena called, trying to get Glaceon back into its Poké ball.

"Glace" Said Glaceon. She sits on Kyle's head. "Glace. Glace. Glace." Kyle is still sleeping.

"Glaceon!" Jena shouted.

"Hmm?" Ask Joey.

"Glace!" Said Glaceon. Joey walks up to Kyle. "GLACE!" And then Glaceon goes to Amy because of Joey.

Yo-Yo Man walks up to Kyle and Ariados; he shocks his hands with both negative energy, and zap Ariados. Ariados is revived, but Kyle is still asleep.

Joey rolled his eyes up, "Ugh."

Yo-Yo Man continues to hit Kyle, and heals everyone and Pokémon like some kind of Dazer shocking a punching bag. Joey sits on Kyle while reading a book, and Kyle taps on Joey's shoulder. Joey caught Kyle's attention.

"I hate to bother you, but could you please get off." Said Kyle. Joey gets up. He gets up feeling his head. "Oh man, that really hurt. Wait a minute." He looks at Yo-Yo Man with a glare. "What did you zap me?"

Yo-Yo Man replies, "It had to be done. It had to be done."

"Yeah. You smell like fried undead." Said Jena.

"I'll say it again." Said Kyle, upset. "Can't you guys get an alarm clock?"

"I think the last one we had Joey broke." Said Jena. Joey scratches the back of his head while laughing just a little.

And then Glaceon got all excited, and jumps on Kyle licking his face. "Glace! Glace, Glace, Glace, Glace!"

"Not again." Said Kyle. He pets her. "Good to see you too, Glaceon." And then Glaceon sits on Kyle's head.

"It doesn't want to return back into its ball." Said Jena.

"Yeah, sure." Said Kyle. He gets up. "Oh sure, very funny. Ha, ha, it's hilarious." He looks at everyone. "Aren't we missing a member?"

"Yeah, Jack went missing." Joey replied.

"Yeah, Jack went off the owl." Said Jena. "How did he get there anyway?" They will have to find a way to get to Jack and Pikachu before things could be worse. But the whole place is blocked with walls, and it was impossible to tell how a very large owl created an entryway.

"Hmm." Joey thinks.

Kyle has a strategy and said, "If we knew how the owl opened up an entryway to the next room, then maybe we can do the same thing.

"Like there's a panel or something?" Ask Jena.

"Perhaps I could help." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Kyle said. "But this time, if we can burst a hole on the wall, we'll be able to find our idiot friend and his goofy sidekick."

Yo-Yo Man said, "Actually, if the wall is thin enough, I could walk through the other side."

"There's got to find a weak spot somewhere on this wall somewhere on this wall." Said Kyle. He goes to the wall.

"You're not listening." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"I've heard you." Said Kyle.

"I am using, 'One with Shadow'." Said Yo-Yo Man. "One With Shadow allows me to quite latterly be one with shadow."

"Let's see." Said Joey, thinking. "Let's see, a weak spot."

Yo-Yo Man starts searching through a way through the wall, and tries to find a thin wall. But the walls are too thick. Joey turns his eyes yellow.

The team will need to have one best warrior attack around the room, and find a vital spot on the wall. But, the walls are made of masonry, and it won't be easy to break down a masonry wall. It will take a while to try and create a certain hole on a wall.

"Let's see." Said Joey, checking. "A hole."

"Shouldn't you guys be searching for a passages also?" Ask Jena.

"No telling how the owl did that." Said Kyle. "If I recall, the owl just made a huge wall up there." He points up, and Joey looks up with his Byakugan on. It's still clear.

"Maybe we should set up a flying type up there to if it works." Said Jena.

"I don't know. I wonder." Kyle said. "Could someone check to see what's on the other side please?"

"I'll do it." Joey replied. Everyone gets close to the wall. He still activates his ability. "Byakugan." He's searching, and looks left to right. "It doesn't seem to be anything yet."

"Doesn't have switches, there's no nothing." Said Jena.

"I see." Said Joey.

"It's just so much wall." Said Amy.

"_Let's see. Where is it?" _Joey thought. _"Can't seem to find it." _And then, Joey spotted something to the right. "Huh? There's someone there!"

"Who?" Ask Jena.

Joey looks at the figure trying to perform something on the wall. By surprise, an unknown figure burst a hole on the wall! It leads to a passageway where Jack and Pikachu were taken. It sends Amy flying away from the way, and caught by some kind of big spinning sphere.

"MEEP!" Said Amy, attacked.

"Huh?" Ask Joey.

"Well?" Ask a voice. "Don't just stand there!"

"Jack?" Ask Joey, surprised. Jena stands there, and stares at Jack.

By surprise, they found a found a boy with brown spiky hair, a red cap, black clothes, and has a yellow mouse with red cheeks. Joey gasped, and said, "Jack! It's you!"

"Pikachu!" Jena shouted. She runs to Pikachu, picks Pikachu, and start to hugs him. "Oh Pikachu, you're okay."

"Cha." Said Pikachu, blushing.

"Look what I got for you." Said Jena, happy. She gives Pikachu a red Poké block. "You want it? Come on, Pikachu! I made it specially for you." Pikachu takes the Poké block, and eats it.

Jack comes out through the wall. "Somebody missed me?" Ask Jack.

"Where were you, Jack?" Ask Joey.

"Aww." Said Jena. She hugs Jack. "I say who is cutest of the pair," She picks up Pikachu, "Pikachu wins!"

"Cha." Said Pikachu, embarrassed.

"Okay, give me back my Pikachu." Said Jack. He takes his Pikachu back, and Pikachu gets back on Jack's right shoulder.

"Jack, where have you been?" Ask Joey.

Jack replies, "Fighting against that owl."

"Where is it?" Ask Joey.

Jack pulls out a Poké ball with the giant owl Pokémon inside, and Joey shows his Poké ball with the colossal fox inside. "Nice." Said Jack.

"Wow." Said Kyle. "You took your time."

"I think when we get out of here, Nyu has to meet that creature." Said Jena.

"Nyu?" Ask Joey, and then slaps his head. "Oh. Him."

"Alright." Said Jack, putting the Poké ball away. "Now that we got our Pokémon…" Glaceon comes after Jack, jumps on Jack, and starts licking Jack. "Hey! Hey! Stop it! Stop it! That tickles! That tickles. Okay! Okay! I get the message!" And then Glaceon stands on Jack's head.

"Hey! Get off of master's head!" Pikachu shouted.

"Glace?" Ask Glaceon.

"Get off of him!" Pikachu demanded. But Glaceon jumps down, and tackles Pikachu. "Hey!"

"Glace! Glace! Glace!" Said Glaceon, excited. "Glace!"

"Jena, what's up with Glaceon?" Ask Jack.

"I don't know. It's been like this since I tried to turn it back into Poké ball." Jena replied.

"Well turn her back right now." Said Jack.

Jena said, "I can't! I tried. Watch." She pulls out her Poké ball, and said, "Glaceon, return." But Glaceon runs off while dodging the red beams.

"Glace! Glace!" Glaceon shouted. Joey laughs.

"See?" Said Jena. Glaceon jumps on Yo-Yo Man's head. This must be the most annoying thing to deal with a Glaceon. When they come into a Horse Dungeon, Glaceon acts like some kind of crazy Pokémon instead of a regular Pokémon.

"Hold on. I have a better idea." Said Jack. He looks at Jena. "Jena, do you have Glaceon's favorite food?"

"No." Jena replied.

"What about a berry?" Ask Jack.

Jena replies, "Um, I have these really spicy ones, but I don't think I should give them to Glaceon."

Jack points at a different berry, "What about that, that looks like an acorn?"

Jena replies, "That's not a berry. That's a charm." But Jack pulls out a different kind of berry. "Oh, this?"

"Yes." Said Jack.

Jena replies, "Wait, this is going to get Glaceon over here?"

Jack shushes Jena, and said, "Give me the Poké ball."

Jena sighs and said, "Here." She gives Jack Glaceon's Poké ball.

"Glaceon, I got you a treat." Said Jack. "Come a little closer, and you can have it."

"Glace?" Ask Glaceon, getting a little closer. Jack puts the berry down, and waits. "Glace." She looks at Jack, but knew it's a trap. Glaceon snags the berry, and climbs up a tree. "Glace!"

"Huh?" Ask Joey. "Okay."

Jack shouts. "Okay, I've had enough, Glaceon! You either get back in your Poké ball, or you're not coming out again!" Glaceon tilts her head. Jack turns around, and said, "Okay, we'll leave you behind." He tries to walk away, "No wait, I have a better…"

But then Glaceon jumps off the tree, and jumps on Jack. "Glace! Glace!"

"Agh!" Jack is surprised. Glaceon is licking all over Jack, but Jack grabs Glaceon on time. "Gotcha! Return!" Glaceon is returned back into its Poké ball. Jack gets up, and gives Jena back her Poké ball. "Here you go."

"Sorry about that." Said Jena, taking the Poké ball.

"Shall we continue?" Ask Joey.

"Right, now let's…" Jack looks around, and spots something. "Hmm?"

"What's wrong, Jack?" Ask Joey.

Jack points ahead. "Look!" Something glows in the middle of the room, and pops out a glowing red orb.

"Huh?" Ask Joey.

Kyle said, "Look at that. The Aura Orb."

Amy finally wakes up for being unconscious, and gets up. She shouts, "Jack Davis, you're so _dead_!"

Jack threatens, "Try me!"

"Oh, Amy." Said Jena.

"And by the way, you owe me freedom, Amy!" Said Jack.

Amy shouts, "You knocked me across the room!"

"And I beat you at the Rasengan game!" Said Jack. "Pay up, now!"

"Ugh." Said Amy, "Good lord. How much I owe you?"

"To get this curse mark off of me for good!" Jack demanded.

"Uh, do it later." Said Amy. She walks away.

Jack shouted. "Get back here!" He pulls his arm back, and Amy is pulled to Jack like force powers. Joey is laughing. "Pay up right now!" Jack demanded.

"Okay." Said Amy, and she leaves.

"Get back here, or else!" Jack shouted, "You're Baylon is not invited to the team, or worst, you're not getting your bike back."

"Jack!" Said Jena.

Amy lies, "I haven't heard from Baylon over a month."

"Okay then, let me say something to you." Said Jack.

But Jena stops Jack, "Jack." She taps Jack's shoulder, and Jack caught her attention, "I can remove the curse if you want me to."

And Jack said, "Please."

Jena taps Jack's forehead and said, "There you go." The little black crest falls off of Jack's forehead, and falls like a small piece of paper.

"Thank you." Said Jack. "Unlike Amy, you deserve to get your bike back."

"I don't use a bike." Said Jena, "I use Brent's Rapidash."

"Would someone please touch the orb?" Ask Jack. "We need to get it back to base."

"Alright." Said Kyle.

Jena said, "Got it. What do I do with it?" Jenatouches the orb, and flies straight back to the lobby. "Guys, we need to find out what happened Soshi and Kyko."

"We do." Said Jena.

"Maybe we try asking the Pokémon you caught." Said Jena.

"Hmm. Perhaps we should." Said Joey, agreeing.

But Kyle said, "You know I hate to be the barer of bad news, but we got a long way to go."

"And we need to ask someone what happen to our friend." Said Jena.

"It doesn't matter." Said Kyle. As the team stopped talking, they found one door left standing. "Besides, there's a door with a dark symbol on it."

"I volunteer Jack to do it." Said Jena. Jack glares at Jena. "What? He took down a single owl by himself."

"I know, with Pikachu's help." Said Jack.

"I'll go." Said Joey.

But Jack stops him, "No, no, cousin!"

"Joey, remember last time we went through the door?" Ask Jena.

Jack announces, "Everyone in formation!"

"Hey, that's my line." Said Kyle.

"Yeah, I know. I get stuck in back with my dad." Said Jena.

Yo-Yo Man said, "Hey, we guard is a very important job."

"Alright. The last door, the 'shadow door'." Said Kyle. He looks at Yo-Yo Man, "Hey, Yo-Yo Man, do you remember what you said last time when you touch the wall, your hand vanishes? When you touch it again, it feels fine. It could be a trap."

Yo-Yo Man thinks. "If not what I'm scared about." Said Jena, she leaves what her dad said.

"I'll do it." Said Joey.

Jena said, "Joey, just make sure you don't freak out, okay?" She feels a little concerned.

Joey looks at his skin, and feels fine. "Let's go." Said Jack.

"Wait. Wait." Said Jena.

"What's wrong?" Ask Jack.

She pulls out some kind of necklace, and wraps it around Joey's neck. "Come back in one piece, okay?" And she hugs him.

"Jena we're all going through the door." Said Jack.

"It's for him, not for you, Jack." Said Jena.

"Thanks!" Said Jack, annoyed.

"Alright, thanks Jena." Said Joey, speaking softly.

The team head to the shadowdoor; Joeyopens the door, leading the rest to go into the next room, and everyone is in the next room.

When they enter through the door, the whole room looks a little dark, but has torches floating around. It almost feels like the Shadow Room is full of ghosts. But how can they find their way even when everything is all shadowy? The only way to find out is to follow the trail.

"_This room." _Joey whispered. _"Paranormal."_

Jena holds on to her dad's arms, and she grips tight.

"This ain't good." Said Kyle. "We better get going."

"_I see…a shadow." _Joey whispered. As they follow the trail, they come to a dead end. _"Nothing here." _He whispered.

"Did we just come to a wrong path?" Ask Jack.

"There's nothing here…unless…" Yo-Yo Man said.

Joey tries to use Byakugan, but it only shows a normal plain wall. It seems the walls can't have anything to do with powers. "Huh?" Ask Joey, surprised. "It would seem there is a seal in this place. I can feel powers, but I cannot activate them."

"Hmm. Strange." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Something is blocking my abilities." Said Joey.

"This ain't good." Said Jack. "This isn't the right way. Let's try going…" Jack turns around, and puts his left hand on the wall. But when Jack touched the wall, his hand went through, and then he fell through the wall. "THAY!" Everyone is surprised that Jack and Pikachu disappeared through the wall.

"Huh?" Ask Joey, surprised.

"Wait, what?" Ask Amy, surprised.

Kyle asks, surprised, "Did you see that?"

"I did." Joey replied.

"What does that mean?" Ask Jena.

"Hey, Jack!" Kyle called. "Are you okay in there?"

Jack pops his head out of the wall. "YAGH!" Jena yelled.

"You guys have got to see this." Said Jack. And then Jack goes back through the wall again.

"What do you mean?" Jena asks, and she follows Jack through the wall.

"Me too." Said Joey, going through the wall in speed.

Kyle asks, "You two coming?" Yo-Yo Man walks through the wall. Kyle looks at Amy, "What about you, lazybones?"

"Alright, fine." Said Amy, "I'm going." She goes through the wall, and Kyle walks through the wall.

The team goes through the arch wall, and enters inside a large room with six pillars holding the ceiling.

"_This room." _Joey whispered. _"It feels strange about it."_

"What is this place?" Ask Jack.

Yo-Yo Man replies, "I don't like it."

"Me too." Said Kyle. "I just hope the sunlight doesn't touch me."

But Yo-Yo Man disagrees. "No, this place. It's too perfect for an ambush." Jena is keeping grip of her father, but almost feels like trying to cut her dad's hand.

"I just hope the sunlight doesn't touch me." Said Kyle.

"I know." Said Jena, keeping her grip on to her dad.

Yo-Yo Man said in a small voice, "Perhaps if you would…let…go." Jena is scared. Yo-Yo Man slips his hand out of Jena, and Jena keeps her grip on Amy.

Up ahead, they see a figure that looks like a red knight suit armor holding two sheen swords, but the helmet is blue and on the back of its helmet is a long blue string. "Huh?" Ask Joey.

"What in Zucions?" Ask Jack.

"What's that?" Ask Pikachu.

Jena asks, "Who is that? This reminds me from the legend from the crystal region."

"This reminds me stories of demonic possession." Said Yo-Yo Man. "We need to check the area; make sure there's nothing hiding behind those pillars. This smells like an ambush."

"I can sense something." Said Joey. "This reminds me of a puppeteer."

"Ditto." Said Jack. Jack and Pikachu hurried to the top left pillar. "I'll take this one."

"Um, I'll check this one." Said Amy, going to the middle right pillar. "Bye-bye."

Joey said, "I got this one." He goes to the bottom left pillar.

"I'll check this one." Said Yo-Yo Man, going to the bottom right pillar.

"I'm checking this one right here." Said Kyle, going to the middle left pillar.

"Um, okay, I'll check over here." Said Jena. She goes to the top right pillar. Jena is singing the tale to everyone she told him or her about. Jena told everyone how a suite of armor that once belongs to a fiend demon lord that destroyed the village.

And Joey told his story at the Orre powerful puppets using Shinobi that make puppets from the dead.

"Okay, let's not scare me, okay guys?" Said Jack. Yo-Yo Man told everyone to clam up, and Jena being a good little girl quiets her mouth.

Joey goes back to the bottom left pillar, and keeps quiet about the story. "Hmm." He thinks. It seems the team is looking around the pillars just to make sure there are no traps or ambush.

"All clear here." Said Jack. He gives the team thumbs up.

"Same here." Said Joey, "Can't sense any demonic presence."

"And neither seeing or hearing." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Nothing here." Said Jena.

Kyle said, "Oh, the good news is the sunlight is not going to touch me, I'll be alright."

"But that armor." Said Jena, "There's so something about it."

"_That armor." _Joey thought.

Jack said, "Yeah." He and Pikachu decided to take a closer look at the armor.

But Jena said, getting close to the armor, "Jack, be careful." She warns Jack.

"I got a feeling about this." Said Joey.

"It almost reminds me of the fiend almost from the tale." Said Jena.

"Stand back." Said Yo-Yo Man, getting in position.

Jack and Pikachu back away from the armor. But Jack calls, "Jena, stand back!"

Jena asks, "Why?"

"Stand back!" Jack replied. "Sensei is about to do something." Jena moves away from the armor.

Yo-Yo Man takes a good look at the armor. He goes around the armor and looks through the eyeholes of the armor. Yo-Yo Man sees nothing but darkness inside the helmet. Next, he lifts the helmet off, and it's nothing but an empty shell in the armor. Yo-Yo Man puts the helmet back on the armor.

"Is it empty?" Ask Jack.

Yo-Yo Man replies, "Yes."

"This may be some kind of memorial or grave to someone." Said Jena.

"Can't tell." Jack disagrees.

"_Or a trap." _Joey mutters.

Jack said, "Come on."

But Jena interrupts telling his story. "Because in the Crystal Region there's something like this called the 'Temple of Awaking'."

"Alright, be better get going." Said Joey.

Jack agrees, "Yeah, we better get going." He remembers, "The last thing I remember, I went through that wall for no reason."

"Right." Said Yo-Yo Man. "We need to check the walls."

"Right." Said Jack. Jack goes to the end of the room, and start pounding on the wall. Pikachu is tapping on each wall to find the right path. Kyle is relaxing on the pillar. Joey flies up on each wall to try and find an opening, and Amy is poking on the wall.

Yo-Yo Man picks up some dust and sand on the ground, and Jena walks with her hand on it. As Yo-Yo Man continues to toss some sand on the wall, the sand keeps hitting the wall. The walls are really solid, so it won't be easy to tell which wall is solid and which wall is a fake. Then, Yo-Yo Man tosses the sand on the wall that was an entryway.

The sand hits the wall, and Kyle notices something about the wall. "Did that wall just become solid again?" Ask Kyle.

"Yes." Yo-Yo Man replied.

Jena said, "Yeah, this reminds of the Awaking Temple."

"Hmm." Said Yo-Yo Man, "I'm half expecting there be to a sign saying, 'I hope you enjoy our inescapable room. Please visit our Headquarters in the next life'."

"This feels like the twisted version of fun land." Said Jena. "And don't like then, don't like it now."

"So, you think this might be…" Said Jack, but he was interrupted.

"This is always twisted." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Yeah." Jena agrees.

Jack said, "So you think it might be a _trap_?"

"Or a test." Said Yo-Yo Man.

And then something spoke in the room, "You are correct." It got the team surprised, looking around.

"Huh?" Ask Joey, surprised.

"What was that?" Ask Jack.

Jena asks, "What do you mean by test?"

"He didn't say test." Said Jack, "Jena, he didn't say test."

"He said, 'correct'." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Joey said, "Who spoke? Show yourself."

"I think he's already showing." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Joey gets prepared. _"I knew it." _He muttered.

"Sir, if this is a trap, what are you protecting?" Ask Jena.

Jack realizes, "What a minute. You don't think it's…" He points at the armor.

"Sir?" Ask Jena. Joey gets in his stance.

They look at the armor, and by a big surprise, the armor started to move. "I knew it." Said Joey. "What are you? A demonic possessed or by some kind of living golem."

"So, you are those fools from last time to have defeated the Bickering Brothers." The armor knight said, showing his red color eyes.


	59. Chapter 58

Episode 58: The Horse Dungeon, part XI

"Who are you?" Ask Joey.

"Anyone? I think we should get." Said Jena.

The knight spoke. "You do not need to be alarm, but however have an honorable battle against me. Do you accept or cower away, pick your choice?"

"Hmm." Said Joey, "We accept."

Jack pulls out his weapon, "Brace your self, guys."

Joey said, pulling out his scroll, "I think it's time to introduce my new weapon. Tessaiga won't be adequate to this battle."

"Wait." Jena interrupts, "Sir, before we start this battle, I have to ask you this question." The armor knight caught Jena's attention. Jena asks politely, "Have you seen a girl around my height with black hair dressed as a Miko, and a small boy with her?"

The armor knight replies, "Oh, please. That is the most foolish question. I never had seen a twit and a stupid girl in this dungeon." He glares. "But I do see six idiotic warriors to challenge me."

"My Tessaiga won't be enough in this battle." Said Joey. "I think it's time I use my most precious item." Joey releases his scroll, and then a large katana appears.

The armor knight caught a glimpse and called, "Hey, you! Fight fair! We're dealing with this!" He then pulls out two scimitar swords.

"You have two swords." Said Joey, "I have two swords." He gets into a new stance.

"Hmm." Said the armor knight. "A worthy opponent." He looks at everyone, "Anybody else wants to volunteer to battle?"

"Jack, I can't do this alone." Said Joey. "Will you help me?"

"Of course, cousin." Said Jack. He and Pikachu are ready.

Joey said, "Shall we begin Mr. what is your name?"

"Wait." Jena said. She removes her broach and gives it to Jack. "Here. It's called the Broach of Shielding. It will protect you."

"Uh, thanks." Said Jack.

Jena said, "It used to belong to my mother, 'Maishin'."

But the armor knight is bored. "Oh, blah, blah, blah, blah. You people talk too much. Are you going to accept my challenge, or are you going to run away?"

"Jack and I accept." Said Joey, prepared.

"Good luck." Said Jena.

The armor knight spoke, "Anyone else? I need four warriors."

Yo-Yo Man replies, "I accept."

The armor knight takes a good look at Yo-Yo Man for a moment. "Hmm. Judging by your body, you do not seem to wield a weaponry. But, only your arms."

"I am a weapon." Said Yo-Yo Man.

The armor knight points at Yo-Yo Man, "Such foolishness! You want to duel? You have to fight with blades. A warrior's code!"

Yo-Yo Man laughs once, "You think that a blade is only a weapon? You are a fool then. A blade is just an extension of the body. A body is a true weapon." He gets his hands into a fan strikes.

"We have to be careful, Jack." Said Joey. "We don't know what this guy is capable of."

"I know." Said Jack. "Judging by those blades, he looks so mastery."

"Two swords do not mean twice the skill." Said Yo-Yo Man, "The double handed sword strikes the might."

"Remember, guys, you can do it." Said Jena.

"I would disagree." Said the armor knight. He taps his foot on the ground, lifts the foot up, and what comes out of the ground is a small sword. "Here." He catches the small sword, and tosses the sword to Yo-Yo Man. "Try this instead."

Yo-Yo Man catches the small sword, twirls it, and gets into a defense posture.

"Anybody else wants to battle me?" Ask the armor knight.

Jack looks around. "Uh, Jena? Kyle?"

But Kyle raises his hand, and goes to a wall. "Nah. I don't deal with blades. Mines cannot handle long swords unless he gives me a spear or sai."

"Fine." Said Jena.

"I guess you guys could handle it." Said Kyle.

"You're not helping." Said Jena.

"Do you use blades, Mrs.?" Ask Kyle.

"Yes. I use a long sword."

"Do you have with you?"

Jena unsheathes her blade, and shows her long sword. "Hmm; a very worthy one. Next for the warrior code; you must release your Pokémon."

"Very well!" Said Joey. He pulls out his Poké ball, and releases his Lucario. "Lucario! I need you!"

Lucario appears. "Yes, master."

Glaceon pops out of her Poké ball, and started to run around like crazy. "Glace! Glace! Glace! Glace!"

"Come on out, Treagle." Said Yo-Yo Man, releasing his Pokémon. Treagle gets to come out.

"Treagle." It said.

"Glace! Glace!" Glaceon jumps on Joey, and starts licking. However, Joey gets back up, and glares at the armor knight. Glaceon runs close to Jena. "GLACE!"

"Does this normally happen?" Ask the armor knight.

"Sometimes." Jack replied. "What's yours?"

The armor knight replies with a chuckle, "A very wise choice. Let's see now." He pulls out four Poké balls, "Oh yes. It's four, huh? I shall be doing the honorable thing by bringing out four too. Assort yourselves in battle, now!" He throws the Poké balls into the air, and summons four Pokémon.

One Pokémon is shape like the sun but has yellow eyes and small size, the second Pokémon is shape like a moon crest with red eyes but small, the third Pokémon is a medium size Pokémon with black hard body with two legs, eyes going around the head, and arms that separate to look like cannons, and the last Pokémon looks like a big blue bell and two eyes on the bottom.

"Solrock!" Said the first.

Joey is surprised. "Huh? A Solrock!"

"Lune." Said another.

"A Lunatone."

"Claydol!" Said the third.

"A Claydol." Said Joey, gasping.

"Bronzor!" Said the last.

"What a bunch of Pokémon." Said Jack, surprised.

"A Bronzor." Said Joey. "Unreal!"

"This reminds me of Brent's collection all over again." Said Jena.

"Except," Jack realizing, "He's got two rocks, one ground, and one iron. And they are all psychic."

And then the armor knight spoke, "Very well. Let there be a warning as I am not a normal knight. If you face a knight with no body, no not be alarm. Now, we begin the battle!" The team separates from the armor knight, and the battle begins.

Jena remembers the time she was battling against Brent a long time ago.

Yo-Yo Man gets a head start, passing the armor knight's Pokémon to the right, and gets behind the armor knight in quick speed. Then, Yo-Yo Man quickly attacks from behind. Slash! The armor knight is hit, but still standing. Next, Treagle is aiming at both Lunatone and Solrock, and releases sharp leaves.

Solrock takes a big hit, but Lunatone flies up to avoid the attack.

Jack moves to the right, and charges in after the armor knight. Pikachu follows Jack, and goes after Solrock. Jack tries to attack with his sword. "Fra! Agh! Fra! YA!" The armor knight blocks the attack with his two scimitar swords.

The armor knight laughs. "Such a foolish move, and it seems we have a crusty man behind me; such a cleaver move. I'd give you credit, but it's not worth it."

Pikachu charges its tail with iron, and attacks. But Pikachu missed the attack by a mile swing.

Jena follows her dad to the side, and waits. As for Glaceon, she moves to the side at Claydol, and attacks with its ice sharp fangs. Claydol floats up.

Joey gets in breathing, calming his nerves down. A glow appears on his new large katana. He disappears, and reappears by the side near the armor knight.

Lucario moves in on Bronzor, charging his focus energy on his hands, and then blast a focus blast. A big white beam flies at Bronzor, but Bronzor whacks the attack to the left. The big white beam continues to fly, but somehow almost hit Kyle. There's a hole in the wall beside Kyle.

"Hey!" Kyle shouted, "Quit sending a lot of light in here! I'm frying in here!"

"Sorry, Kyle." Said Joey.

The armor knight chuckles, "A wise choice to battle." He gets in position, "Now let me show you how a real warrior does it!" He twirls his scimitar swords, and gets ready to attack Joey. The armor knight also tells his Pokémon to move. "Pay attention boys, this is where it gets really good." He gets in position, and attacks Joey. Slash! Slash! Slash!

"Tsk." Said Joey, attacked. "Hmm. Not bad."

"Impressive, huh? This is the way of the warrior." Said the armor knight. "Now, let me give you a present." Solrock and Lunatone start to go defensive by cosmic power. They have good defense. Claydol flies to Treagle, and tries to releases Rock Tomb.

Big rocks come down after Treagle, but Treagle flies around without being crushed. Claydol's attack missed. Bronzor is ready to perform its best technique. It spins around and around like a spinning iron battle. Then, Bronzor hits Glaceon hard. Glaceon takes double damage.

Yo-Yo Man gets in his position, turning his short sword into flames, and then strikes by behind. The armor knight is hit, and covered by flames. With the big strike, the helmet comes off the armor knight. With the helmet flying up to the ceiling, and coming down, it hits the floor, bouncing.

"That's gatta hurt." Said Jack.

"What's underneath?" Ask Joey. Surprise! There is no head! Joey gasped. And Jena said about the crystal region legend.

"So it really is just a suit of armor." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Not something that moved in while we were looking."

"I think you might have overpowered it sensei." Said Jack.

Yo-Yo Man said, "Don't be so sure."

There was a horrifying laugh in the room. Jack's spine is crawling up. "!"

Joey's eye narrowed. "So, you're surprised." Said a voice. The team was surprised, and looks around. "I'm still down here."

"Hmm?" Ask Joey.

"Huh?" Ask Jena.

They look at the helmet. "You really think I would die that fast?" Ask the helmet. "I think not."

"You're on fire." Said Yo-Yo Man.

The helmet said, "I know I'm on fire, but I didn't say was I was attacking."

Yo-Yo Man sighs, "This is getting more ridicules about every moment."

"But we can still attack." Said Jack.

The helmet spoke, "Oh, I don't think so. Who said I'm still one who's attacking?"

"Huh?" Ask Joey.

"They're still in my control but one." Said the helmet.

Treagle turns around at Claydol, and releases more Razor Leaf. Claydol takes a big hit, and still floating.

Jack looks at the armor, and then the armor comes alive! "HIYA!" It spoke. Jack and Pikachu are surprised.

"Huh?" Ask Joey, surprised. "What the?"

"Did somebody notice that armor is still in flames?" Ask Jack.

The armor spoke, "I don't care if I'm in fire. I'm still going to attack. It still doesn't matter, I'm still going to attack."

"Who the heck are you?" Ask Joey. He looks at Jack. "You can do it, Jack! Got for it!"

Jack tries to attack the armor. "Fra! Agh! Fra! YA!" Slash! Slash! Slash! SLASH! The armor takes a big hit. Not only the armor is hit, but also, the helmet.

"Ow!" The helmet shouted. "That hurt!"

Jack looks behind. "Huh? Did thing just talk?"

"It would appear he's still alive." Joey replied.

"But impossible." Said Jack. "I'm attacking the one who's on fire. How could the helmet still hit?"

"Maybe it's his weak spot." Kyle replied.

Pikachu moves in on Lunatone, and tries again. He charges its tail with full metal iron, and attacks. "CHU! PIKA!" WHAM!

"LUNE!" Said Lunatone, attacked. It takes heavy damage, and

"My Lunatone!" Said the armor. "OOP!" But it tried to shut its mouth even though the armor doesn't have a mouth.

"You moron! Properly train your Lunatone." Said the helmet. Lunatone lost its defense, but it's still floating.

Jena attacks with his sword, but misses. Glaceon goes after Claydol, and bites hard. Claydol takes a big hit, and becomes frozen.

"I think we're going to win in a quick battle." Said Jack.

Joey pulls his Tessaiga back while charging, "Hello. Take this!" He slashes. SLASH! The armor takes a big hit, but still standing. The armor knight is almost down. "Hmph. How'd you like that?"

Lucario gets in front of Bronzor. "Hey, Bronzor." He charges his aura sphere, and tosses the sphere at Bronzor. Bronzor bounces the aura sphere away. "Blast!"

"This battle is quite not over yet." Said the helmet. "However, I give you all kudos on your performance." The armor is still hurt from the flames.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Said the armor, hurt in flames. "Hot! Hot!"

"It's not worth it!" The helmet shouted. "Let's vamoose!"

The armor shouted, "Everyone! Retreat!" The armor jumps over Jack and Treagle to the other side. Lunatone and Solrock fly over Pikachu, and Bronzor flies over Lucario and Joey.

"Huh?" Ask Joey, surprised.

"You'll never take me alive!" Said the helmet. But becomes surprised and looks at the helmet. "Hey! What about me?" Four Pokémon get behind the armor, and the armor is away from the group.

The armor claps its hands, "Great Iron Wall!" He slams his hand on to the ground, and then an iron made wall appeared from the ground, and creates an even longer and harder wall.

"What the heck?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"What on earth?" Ask Jack.

Joey said, disturbed, "Okay. Did he just stop the battle?"

"He didn't stop." Jack replied, "He ran away from us."

"I think it's what's called, 'escape'." Said Joey.

"And he has those two with him." Said Yo-Yo Man. "That's such a coward."

Joey asks, "Why did that piece of armor just run?"

"I don't know." Jack replied. "He fled without even trying."

"I guess we won?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

Jack replies, "I don't know, sensei." Then he realizes, "Wait! Wasn't there somebody else behind the wall?"

Joey gasped. "Wait a minute! Where's Amy?"

"And Kyle?" Ask Jack.

The iron wall comes down, and the group sees the armor knight and its Pokémon down. "Huh?" Ask Joey.

"Um…" Said Jack.

The headless armor knight stood motionless. He pulls out a white flag and said, "I give up. You win."

"Huh. I guess we won." Said Joey.

"That was…" Said Jack.

"Short." Said Joey. "I didn't get the chance the new abilities on my new sword."

Jack said, "I think sensei might have over done with the flames." Joey laughs. "Oh well." The team won the battle. But however, the armor knight isn't going to give away treasure, because it rose back up, and the helmet has blue eyes instead of red.

"What?" The helmet spoke. "Where am I? What happened?"

"Huh?" Ask Joey, surprised.

"Oh. My aching head." Said the helmet.

"Big brother!" The headless armor spoke. "Are you okay?"

"Little brother?" The helmet said. "Where are you?"

"Oh, you know us. When it comes to alchemy, nothing can stop us." Big brother replied.

"What do you expect from us Otto brothers." Said Little Brother.

"Thought we're called the Flying brothers." Said Big brother.

"No! We're called the Otto brothers!"

"Flying Brothers!"

"Otto Brothers!"

"Flying Brothers!"

"Otto Brothers!" They keep on going until they decided to stop.

Yo-Yo Man said, "They're burning brothers."

Jack said, "More like the worst bickering brothers I ever seen."

"Hmm?" Ask the helmet. He looks at everyone and asks, "Well I be darned. It's you guys again." He looks at the group. "Since when did you guys get tall?"

Jack replies with one hand out, "Actually, we're normal size. Your head just came off.

The helmet shouted with one jump. "WHAT!" Joey laughs. "I'm just a head!" He looks around. "What? What? Dugh! Never mind." He looks at the group. "What just happened? All I remember was blown to smoke by Lord of Wrath what-cha-ma-call-it, and I end up here? Any idea how I got here?"

Joey shrugs. "I got nothing." Yo-Yo Man replied.

"Me neither." Jack shrugs.

"I think I need to look at the water I'm drinking." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Jack pulls out a water bottle and asks, "Will a water bottle help?"

Yo-Yo Man replies. "No."

Jack puts the bottle away. He announces. "Right. Alright, guys; better turn our Pokémon back into their Poké balls right now."

"Lucario, return." Said Joey. Joey returns Lucario back into its Poké ball.

"Treagle, return." Said Yo-Yo Man. Treagle returns back into its Poké ball.

Jack calls, "Jena, return Glaceon back!" Jena returns Glaceon back into its Poké ball. "Thank you." He looks at Big Brother even though one is a helmet and the other is armor. "Say, uh, why are you guys here?"

Big Brother replies, "That's why we were trying to figure out. Any idea how we got here?"

Jack shook his head. "No. The last time I remember, we met at the Tiger Dungeon."

"Very true." Said Jena, agreeing.

Little Brother pulls out four Poké balls, and Big Brother said, "Alright guys, take five." Four Pokémon return back into their Poké balls, and Little Brother puts the Poké balls away. "I think we're done here today."

"Say, um, listen." Said Jack. "I got a question for you guys."

"Yes?"

Jack, Pikachu, and Amy go up to Little Brother's legs, and start poking it. Jack asks, "There wouldn't be a 'third brother', would there?"

"_Please say no." _Jena thought.

Big Brother replies, "No, just the two of us."

Jena is relieved. "Thank god!"

But Little Brother disagrees. "What are you talking about? We do have a brother."

Big Brother denies. "No, don't you dare say it!"

"Yes we do! We do have a middle brother!" Said Little Brother, about to cry.

"No. No." Said Big Brother, trying to deny. Big Brother is about to sob, "Don't you dare say it!"

"And would have been sobbing about." Said Little Brother, crying.

"Oh, don't tell me what do!" Said Big Brother, crying.

Jena said, "Okay. I wouldn't be one of this family anyway."

"Okay." Said Joey, disturbed. "And I thought my family is strange."

"I need to…" Said Yo-Yo Man, but Jena interrupts rudely.

"Dad. The odd award goes to him, sorry." Said Jena.

Yo-Yo Man said, "I need to increase my meditation or cut it."

"You're on meditation?" Jena asks, "Dad, are you sick right now?"

"I think I might be." Yo-Yo Man replies, "Something is not right here with some of my moves."

"Cousin, back me up here." Said Jack, suggesting.

Joey agrees with a nod. Joey comes to the brothers and said, "Hello, you two."

"What's the matter, guys?" Ask Jack.

"What's wrong, you two?" Ask Joey.

Big Brother stops crying, and replies, "It's our middle brother."

Little Brother answers, "He's gone."

Big Brother turns his helmet at the armor, and shouts, "Will you stop complaining?" He tackles the armor. Bonk!

"Ow!"

"Ow." Said Big Brother, and he looks at Jack, Joey, and Pikachu. Joey chuckles. "As I was saying, our middle brother was captured Team Rocket, and now they're going to force him to be them unless we get him out!"

"Hey, Jena, reminds you of someone?" Ask Amy.

Little Brother complains, "We didn't mean to hurt someone."

And both brothers said, "We just want our brother to come home."

Joey suggests, "Why didn't you ask for help?"

Little Brother points at Big Brother, "I told you we should have asked them in the first place."

Big Brother looks at Little Brother, upset, "No you didn't! You were too busy making scrambled eggs!"

"Guys?" Ask Jack.

Jena said, disturbed. "Okay…"

"Will you stop talking about my scrambled eggs?" Ask Little Brother. "They've been so great."

"Guys?" Ask Joey.

"Eggs, eggs, eggs, eggs, eggs, eggs, eggs!" Said Big Brother, annoying Little Brother.

Joey shouts, "GUYS!"

"What?" Ask Big Brother and Little Brother.

"We'll help." Joey replied.

"You will?" Ask Big Brother.

"How would you help?" Ask Little Brother.

Jena replies, "Um, get you little brother back."

"Jena," Jack said, "It's middle brother, not little."

"Middle, little, who cares?" Ask Jena.

Jack shouts, "Don't you dare say that, Jena!"

Yo-Yo Man said, "Look, semantics aside, whether not we held to still depend on getting out of here first."

"Sensei is right." Said Joey, agreeing. "We gotta get out of this shadow."


	60. Chapter 59

Episode 59: The Horse Dungeon, part XII

After defeating the brothers, the team is still trapped in one big room. Even though the room may be solid, there has to be an entryway to get out. The brothers are back, and it's a well surprise they have a middle brother in a bickering trio.

Jena asks, "Okay, I just gatta know. Is this brother of yours the youngest of your siblings, or the oldest?"

"He's my little." Said Big Brother.

"And he's my oldest." Said Little Brother.

Joey said, "He's the middle brother."

"Okay!" Said Jena, "Middle Child. Now I understand!"

"I'm the fourth child in my family." Said Joey.

And Jena said rudely, "Thanks, Joey, we get out."

"So, we'll get him back right after we complete this area first." Said Jack, "Any idea how to get out?"

"Oh! You want out?" Ask Little Brother.

"Yes, please." Said Amy.

"Yeah, we want out." Jena replies.

Little Brother answers, "That's easy."

Big Brother looks at Little Brother, "Can I at least get back."

"Alright." Said Little Brother. The big armor picks up the helmet, and puts the helmet on. Except one problem, the armor accidentally puts the helmet on backwards.

"Hey! Where'd you go?" Ask Big Brother, looking around. Joey laughs. "Where they go?"

"Um…" Said Jack.

Big Brother shouts, "Don't you dare! Where they go? Where they go?"

"_They're funny." _Amy thought.

"I think your put yourself on backwards." Said Joey.

"What?" Ask Big Brother. "I was put in backwards?" Joey laughs. Big Brother looks to the right, "Change me to the front, or I will be taking away your scramble eggs collection." Little Brother switches the helmet the other way.

"I'm still trying to figure out broken shells or it's food." Said Jena.

"Now, as I was saying." Said Big Brother, "Were you surprised of what we look like?"

"No." Jena replied. "I just surprised what kinds of scramble eggs you collect."

Little Brother explains, "There are thirty types of scramble eggs."

"Oh no." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Oh heaven." Said Joey, annoyed.

Little Brother explains "We got Sweden, we got Japanese, we got the Ireland, we got the one made by the Swordsage, we got the…" Bam! "Ow!"

Big Brother said, "Don't you dare talk about that."

"Sorry." Said Little Brother.

"I feel so sorry for you guys on a bad day." Said Jena.

"Yeah, what she said." Said Amy, pointing at Jena.

"Thank you." Said Big Brother. "We're sorry for scaring you. It's that, well…" Big Brother takes the helmet off. "We're not ourselves." There was no body in the armor or on the helmet.

"We've noticed." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Jack asks, "What are you guys, anyway?"

Little Brother answers, "Oh, that's easy. We're Warforges."

"Warforges?" Ask Joey.

"Warforges?" Ask Jack.

"What are those?" Ask Joey.

Yo-Yo Man explains, "It's a construct giving something similar to a soul. It's not quite a golem, but it's not quite a living person either. It's something in between. Although, that doesn't change the facts that they have bizarre minds and bizarre lack of physical needs."

Joey understands and laughs about bizarre minds. "That explains the reason why the helmet came off." Said Jack, understanding the truth.

"He didn't like you?" Ask Jena.

Jack said, "Shut up!" He looks at everyone, "It's that the last thing I remember, sensei cut the head off, when it was still on fire, and it's still alive. That explains the reason why."

"Uh-huh." Said Joey.

"Correct." Said Big Brother.

Jack asks. "And how did you get back into your bodies?"

"We don't know." Big Brother replied.

"Okay, so, if we get your middle brother back, will you help us?"

Big Brother, "…Deal." Jack and Big Brother shook hands.

"Great." Said Jack, "So how do we get out?"

"Oh, that's easy." Big Brother and Little Brother go all the way to the end of the room. They come to the wall. "Right here, I sealed a wall."

"You sealed an entryway?" Ask Jack.

"Well, yes." Said Big Brother, "It's my job as a guardian."

Jena asks, "You're a guardian?"

"Yes, yes I am." Big Brother replied.

"Okay…" Said Jena, disturbed.

Yo-Yo Man asks, "Were those brownies made of chi-chi-chong."

"Oh, dad!" Jena shouted, embarrassed.

"Oh brother." Said Jack.

"I'm starting to seriously doubt whether or not I'm actually experiencing any of this." Said Yo-Yo Man. "Things are starting to get serial."

"Pinch yourself and see." Said Jena.

Jack said, "That's okay, sensei, you just went a little overboard."

Yo-Yo Man sighs. "Alright then." Said Big Brother. "I'll show you a little secret on how to open this wall complete if you promise not to tell anyone."

Joey said, "We promise."

"Judging, there are six people in here." Said Jena.

"Actually, there's five people, one Pikachu, and one asleep." Said Amy.

"Yeah, one is asleep." Said Jack.

"Alright." Said Big Brother.

Jena said, "Makes me think why we would let him come with us in the first place?"

Big Brother calls, "Everyone ready?"

Jena replies, "Yeah."

"We're ready." Joey replied.

Little Brother's arms move down to the floor, and put both hands through the bottom of the floor. It seems there was a two small open gap on the bottom of the wall. "Here we go." Said Big Brother. Little Brother lifts both arms up, and Big Brother shouts, "Open says-a-me!" The wall is pushed up to the ceiling and reveals a passageway. Everyone is surprised.

Joey gasped. "We could have done that!" Said Jack, upset.

Joey slaps his forehead and said, "Oh brother!"

"Oh." Said Yo-Yo Man, putting his hand on his head.

"We get it, Jack." Said Amy.

Jack sighs and said, "Never mind. Let's just go."

"Agree." Yo-Yo Man agrees.

Jack suggests, "But somebody wake up Kyle please?"

"I'll do it." Joey answers. He goes to Kyle, and sits on him with a book.

"Hey, what don't you get Pikachu to shock him?" Ask Jena.

"Hey!" Pikachu shouted.

Jena said, "What? You know do know a shock attack alarm clock. Don't you?"

"I'm running low on it! What do you think?" Ask Pikachu, arguing.

"He's right." Said Jack, agreeing.

Amy asks, "Does anyone have a tazer?"

"Don't you have any berries for my Pikachu, Jena?" Ask Jack.

"Just these really spicy ones if you want his mouth on fire." Said Jena.

"Oh, Kyle." Said Joey, poking Kyle with his claws. "Wakie, wakie."

Kyle wakes up. "Hmm?" Joey strikes Kyle on his body, and Kyle said, "…YOW!" He gets up in a jolt, and said upset, "That hurt!"

"Morning Kyle." Said Jena.

"You can heal, you know like I can." Said Joey.

Kyle said, "I told you, can't you guys get an alarm clock!"

"I told you." Said Joey. "I broke the last alarm clock."

Jena said, "And Pikachu doesn't want to shock people. He's trying to conserve his energy."

Pikachu said, "Oh very funny, Jena."

"Hey, I'm just explaining what I was told, okay." Said Jena.

"Enough arguing." Said Kyle. He takes Joey, and goes to Yo-Yo Man and Jena. "Come here, you. We're going."

"Oh Zucion." Said Jack. "Let's go, Amy."

"Okay, I'm coming." Said Amy, following Jack. Pikachu jumps back on Jack's right shoulder, and the whole group goes through the entry of the passageway.

But before the group goes, Big Brother turns his helmet around, and said, "Middle Brother, I hope we get you back." And then Big Brother and Little Brother follow the group.

So, in conclusion, the Alchemist brothers tag along with the team, and enter through the door. As they enter the door and into the next room, it looks so gargantuan there's enough room for a huge battle, and the whole room is even colored light blue.

"Incredible." Said Joey. "This room is enormous."

"It's massive. I can tell you that." Said Jena.

Joey said, "Dad would love to come in this room and train in his true form."

Jena said, "I think Nyu would love this room.

Jack looks around and asks, "Okay, where's the next one?"

By a surprise, the room starts to light up, and then at very top of the pillar on the other side, lights up, and then an object shape like a very huge bell, but has two red eyes at the lower bell body, and appears two large blue hands. It awakens, and floats off the pillar. Joey gasps.

"_Who dares disturb my slumber?" _The Gargantuan Pokémon asks.

"Are you a…" Ask Joey.

"Whoa. It's…_huge._" Said Jack.

"What is that thing?" Ask Joey. Joey pulls out his Poké dex, and checks out the Pokémon.

The Poké dex spoke. "Bronzogon, the huge bell Pokémon. With both arms at its side, it could say this Pokémon has the feat to grab one small, and throws foes far away. They say if you could use a hammer, it could chime very loudly."

"Wow. It looks like one of the legendary Pokémon from the Crystal Region." Said Jena.

"Unreal." Said Joey, amazed. "This thing is enormous."

Jack said, "Well, we came here for a challenge, I guess we could make an offering." Jack and Pikachu walk up first, and introduce him self. "I'm Jack Davis, Pokémon Hero."

"Hmm. Yu-Yu Saina. Mentor." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Jena said, introducing herself. "I'm Jena Aunti, Eevee Trainer. It's nice to meet you.

"Amy May Roses." Said Amy, raising her hand. "Hi. I'm a Neko."

Joey said. I'm Joey Marshall. A demon." He spoke in a soft voice, but Jena spoke loud.

"This is Joey Marshall, the demon prince." Said Jena.

"I'm Kyle Valentine." Said Kyle spoke. "I am the knowledge of the Vampire Manor Blood."

Big Brother spoke, "And I am, I am Nikephoros."

Little Brother said, "And I'm Archelaus."

"The Alchemist Brothers." Said Big Brother.

Jack said, "We didn't know you guys have names."

"You didn't say." Said Big Brother.

"Well, we never ask." Said Jena.

"True." Joey agrees.

"Now we know!" Said Jena.

The Pokémon ascends off the pillar with both hands floating, and then descends down with the group. _"Welcome." _It spoke. _"I am Bronzogon, the guardian of the last sphere. I have heard centuries you have beaten the sacred Pokémon, each and every one of you_

"Mmm, Hmph." Said Joey, agreeing.

"Yeah." Said Jena, agreeing. "True, very true. Right Amy?"

"Uh-huh." Amy agrees.

"And Jack is a very good leader." Said Jena.

Jack said, "Thank you."

"Now for the final challenge." Said Bronzogon. "This time without any service from the owners. The Pokémon must battle against me."

Joey gasps. But Jena interrupts, "Wait, before this happens, could we ask you a simple question?"

Bronzogon replies, _"Fire away."_

Jena asks, "Um, there's a girl around my height, dresses as a Miko with black hair, and a little boy with her, have you seen them?"

Bronzogon pulls out some kind of crystal ball out, and shows the group the large crystal ball. _"I'm very sorry, but it seems as though you, your friend, and your little friend are in grave danger. The one you seek to fight against is Venom."_

"_I knew it." _Joey thought.

Bronzogon continues, _"He came into this temple to try and use it like to lure your friends to here."_

"Is there any reason why he took them?" Ask Jena, concerned. "I mean, if you could answer it."

Bronzogon replies, _"I'm sure the demon knows."_

"Yes." Said Joey. He answers, "Venom is a monster."

"Thank you for your help." Said Jena.

"Venom is fool, he shows mercy to no one." Said Joey.

"Um, I wish there was one way to repay you." Said Jena.

Bronzogon said, _"I'm sure you will. But first…" _The Pokémon gets into its stance, _"We must have a battle."_

Joey pulls out his Poké ball, "Lucario. I need your assistance."

But then, Bronzogon's hand appears, and stops everyone. _"Hold it!" _Everyone is surprised.

"Huh?" Ask Joey, surprised.

"One big hand." Said Jena.

"Can I poke the hand?" Ask Amy.

"_If you want to go any further, you must honor me with a battle!" _The Pokémon demands. _"Now show me what all of your Pokémon can do!"_

"All our Pokémon?" Ask Jack.

"All our of Pokémon?" Ask Joey.

Bronzogon replies, _"Only four can battle against me."_

"Four Pokémon." Said Jena.

"_Yes." _Bronzogon replies.

"So not one, but four?" Ask Joey.

"_That's right." _Bronzogon replies.

"Wait." Said Jena, interrupting, "In two separate teams, or all together?"

"_Not in separate teams, only four can battle." _Said Bronzogon. _"The rest must stay out."_

"Wait." Joey asks, "When you say four, do we have to give up four in battle?"

"Or just four in total?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

Jena said, "Okay, individually, we have to pick four Pokémon to battle with. I say the strongest. That's just my theory."

Jack said, "How about the ones that has a good advantage against a metal type."

"Oh, I know someone who's good with metal." Said Joey. He pulls out another Poké ball, but Jack stops him.

"Whoa, hold on, cousin. Just one." Said Jack, showing one finger. "We can't use another Pokémon, not unless it's all against one."

"Hmm." Said Joey, thinking. "I do."

"Well, that means I'm out." Said Jena.

Amy said, "Thanks, Jena. What we would do without your Glaceon?"

Jack moves his arms together and said, "Okay. Everyone, huddle up. Come here for a sec." The group comes close to Jack. "I have a plan." They listen. "Okay, here's how it's going to work. Only Pokémon are up against that thing."

"Yeah, We know that." Said Jena.

"It's metal and psychic." Said Jack.

Jena said, "That means I'm out. Glaceon won't work."

Jack said, "Good." He looks at Yo-Yo Man, "Sensei, will you stand back too?" Yo-Yo Man looks at Jack. "Treagle is no match against it."

"Right." Yo-Yo Man agrees, "So that leaves…"

"Okay, Pikachu?" Ask Jack, looking at his Pikachu.

"Chu." Said Pikachu, agreeing.

Jack said, "Okay." He looks at Joey. "Cousin, is Lucario in?"

Joey tosses his first Poké ball over, and Lucario comes out. "Hmph." Lucario appears.

"Amy?" Ask Jack.

"Okay." Said Amy. "I guess Flareon will try." She pulls out Flareon's Poké ball, and releases Flareon out.

"Flare!" Said Flareon, and he gets behind Jack. Jack looks behind.

"He's right behind you." Said Amy.

"I know." Said Jack.

Amy points, "Um, he's eating your coat."

Jack looks behind, and shouts, "Hey!" He pulls his coat. "Not my coat!"

"Flare." Said Flareon, sad.

"No." Said Jack.

Flareon apologizes by rubbing on Jack's left leg. "Flare."

"I think he likes you, Jack." Said Amy.

"Big Brother, Little Brother?" Ask Jack.

Big Brother replies, "We're sorry. We're at a bad disadvantage."

"Oh." Said Joey, upset.

"And what about, uh?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

Kyle raises his hand, "I guess Ariados could do it. Bug types work well against psychic, and Ariados does know Night Shade."

Jack raises his fist and said, "Alright, let's battle!" He calls, "Everyone, spread out." Pikachu and Lucario get in the middle, Flareon is at the left side, and Ariados at the right. The battle begins.

Lucario charges his Aura Sphere, "HAAAAGH! HUGH!" He tosses the sphere at Bronzogon, but Bronzogon catches the Aura Sphere with its hand. "Blast!"

Flareon moves in. "Flare!" It summons up a vortex of flames all over Bronzogon and Bronzogon is caught in flames. Even though Bronzogon is a steel type, it can still be taken more damage from fire. "Flare." Said Flareon.

"Sweet." Said Lucario. "We're wearing him down."

"_It's my move." _Said Bronzogon. It aims at Ariados with some kind of psychic attack. Bronzogon attacks, but Ariados jumps out before the attack could hit him.

"You can do it, Pikachu." Said Lucario. "We believe in you."

Pikachu charges up electricity, feeling his red cheeks with static, and zap Bronzogon. "CHUU!" Thunderbolt hits Bronzogon by a critical hit. Bronzogon is not only hit by massive damage, but also, Bronzogon is paralyzed.

Ariados decided to be lazy, and shot a black shadow eye beam on Bronzogon. Bronzogon is hit. Lucario is going to attempt to charge up white energy to his hands. Lucario then blast white energy at Bronzogon, and Bronzogon takes a big hit, but still floating.

Flareon inhale its breath, and blows out small ember at Bronzogon. "Flare!" Bronzogon is hit again by flames, and can't dodge the attack on time. "Flare." Said Flareon, happy.

"I think Flareon has a happy." Said Amy.

Pikachu charges up electricity, and zap Bronzogon. "PIKACHU!" Pikachu shouted. Bronzogon is hit, but still trying to float around the room. Ariados releases another shadowy eye beam at Bronzogon. Bronzogon dodges the attack on time.

Bronzogon gets to move. It goes after Flareon for using Fire Spin, and tries to attack. Bronzogon attacks with the same psychic, and hits. By some kind of psychic power, it looks like Flareon is stretched around. Luckily, Bronzogon is still burned up by Fire Spin.

Lucario is going to use Aura Sphere. He charges up blue aura energy on both hands, and tosses the sphere at Bronzogon. "HURRR! HUAGH!" Boom! Bronzogon is hit.

Flareon inhales another flame, and blows another Ember attack. Bronzogon is hit big, but still floating. Pikachu charges up electricity, feeling his cheeks with static, and then shocks Bronzogon.

"_Come on." _Lucario thought. Bronzogon is hit, but refuses to go down. It's almost in peril. "Come on, Ariados." Said Lucario, "We're so close. You can do it, Ariados."

"Yeah! You can do it." Said Jena, cheering. "And I don't know why am I cheering for."

Ariados releases another Night Shadow from its shadowy eyes, but missed. Bronzogon dodges the attack on time. Bronzogon moves in on Lucario. Lucario is surprised.

"What?" Ask Lucario, surprised. Bronzogon attacks, and hits Lucario. Lucario may be a fighting type, but it's still a steel type. Lucario is hit. But by surprise, Bronzogon is hit by a final blow.

Bronzogon takes the final blow, and said, _"No! This can't be! This can never be!" _Bronzogon falls back to the ground, and stays down.


	61. Chapter 60

Episode 60: The Horse Dungeon, part XIII

"We did it." Said Jena.

"What are you talking about?" Ask Kyle. "You didn't do anything."

"Yeah, that's what I mean by, 'we'." Said Jena.

But then, a voice spoke, _"So, it was true." _The group turns and looks at Bronzogon. _"You have come here to defeat the ultimate evil that has threaten the temple. Please forgive me as attacking you."_

"It's alright." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"It's okay." Said Joey.

"Just to tell you truth, we only wanted the Aura Orb." Said Jack.

Bronzogon was surprised. _"Wait, you mean you wanted that old sphere on the pillar?" _He points behind.

"That's it." Said Yo-Yo Man. "We only came for the Aura Orb and find our friends."

"_Oh, then I guess I have no use for advancing any more. It's been there for ages." _Bronzogon spoke.

"So, can we have it?" Ask Jena.

Bronzogon replies. _"It's all yours." _It's giant cyan hand floats all the way to pillar, and picks up the purple orb. It comes back down, and said, _"Here you go."_

"We did it." Said Joey. "The last Aura Orb is ours."

Jack touches the orb; the orb floats up, and then takes off. _"Now, if you wouldn't mind, would you please capture me? I need to come out of the temple for ages."_

"Well?" Ask Jack. "I already have Electravolf and Owlaway, so I'm out."

"I have Twelvol." Said Joey.

"I have that Tentaken, but I wouldn't mind having another one." Said Jena.

Kyle disagrees, "Hold it. You're not smart, and you didn't finish that Pokémon off."

"So?" Ask Jena. "I can still capture it and give it to Ben."

"Not happening." Said Jack. "You said you were supposed to give that Tentaken, which I caught, to Ben. And now you want another one?"

"You try getting someone a special Pokémon present to someone." Said Jena.

"You know, I'm sick and tired of you saying that phrase over, and over." Said Jack. "So it's mine."

"Hey, I get dibs." Said Joey. "My Lucario helped out."

"But I Pikachu helped too." Said Jack, "So I should get it again."

Jena, Joey, and Jack argued to see who would get Bronzogon. Yo-Yo Man thinks, and said, "This is getting ridiculous."

Nikephoros asks, "Are you going to get into the argument?"

Yo-Yo Man replies, "Nah. I'm good. I got Tancolony."

Amy then sneaks behind Jena, Joey, and Jack, and then tosses her Poké ball to Bronzogon. The Poké ball touches Bronzogon, and captures it. The group caught some kind of flash attention, and turns. They notice that Amy captures Bronzogon.

"Yes." Said Amy. Both Amy and her Flareon cheers. "Another Pokémon to my data collection."

"You've gatta be kidding me." Said Joey, putting his hand to his forehead. "Amy gets Bronzogon?"

"Well." Said Kyle, "It looks like Amy got first dibs since it was her Flareon performed the final blow. She gets the Pokémon her way."

"Clever cat." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"That's my Neko-Chan!" Said Jena, cheering.

Amy looks at everyone, and asks, "Can we please go now?"

"Okay." Said Jack. He looks at Joey, Kyle, and Amy, "Return your Pokémon back into their Poké balls."

"Lucario, return." Said Joey, returning Lucario.

"Yes, master." Said Lucario, going back into the Poké ball.

"Ariados." Said Kyle.

"Flareon." Said Amy. Both Pokémon are returned back into its Poké ball. By surprise, there appears at the end of the room is a white door. The group comes to the white door.

"The last door." Said Kyle.

Jack opens the door. Everyone goes through the opened door, and the door closes. The group comes back to the main lobby where Rick and Regazo are doing some checking with Rick's small machina and the Aura Orbs in the center of the room.

"Hey!" Rick called. "It sounds like you guys had fun."

"Very funny." Said Jack.

"We came here because of those Aura Orbs." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"And we have someone that guarded this place a while back." Said Kyle. The red armor knight waves its hand.

"I'm Nikephoros Alchemist." Said Nikephoros.

"And I'm Archelaus Alchemist." Said Archelaus.

"Pleasure." Said Rick. "I have to show you something before we get going." He gets to his laptop. The group surrounds Rick. "Before you guys came into the temple, I installed security cameras all over the temple rooms."

"Every room?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"That's right." Rick replies. "Every room. I even got the camera for the outside."

"Outside?" Ask Jack, "Where we come in?"

"Sí." Regazo replied. On the screen, it shows the bridge, but underneath. The group looks at the screen, and notices their selves crossing the bridge. Even though they got, Pikachu was still afraid of crossing the bridge.

_Jack was little nervous, "Okay, uh." He goes up to Pikachu, and tries to take him, "Pikachu, let's go."_

"_Chu." Said Pikachu, keeping his grip on the grass._

"_Let's go!" Said Jack, trying to take Pikachu. "Come on!"_

"_Pikachu, what do we have to do to get you to come with us?" Ask Jena._

_Jack then pulls Pikachu, and then drags Pikachu, and Pikachu scratches the grass and then the bridge all the way._

"_Hey!" Jena said, move out of the way._

"_Someone pick him up." Said Amy, "He might break the floor."_

"_I'm trying!" Said Jack, still dragging Pikachu to the other side, "But he's just stuck! Come on, I said come on! I said…" But then, both Jack and Pikachu made it to the temple side. "…Oh."_

"_Come on, Jena." Said Kyko, taking Jena, Amy, and Soshi to the temple._

"_Alright." Said Jena._

"_I hope floorboards don't break on there now." Said Amy. Everyone made it to the other side of the temple._

"_Yeah, we just need to get to back to the other side somehow." Said Jack._

"_Indeed." Said Yo-Yo Man._

But by surprise, there was a strange figure next to the camera. Jack spoke, "Wait! Look!" Everyone caught its attention, and sees the figure on screen. Instead of attacking the group, the figure blows up the bridge one at a time.

"_Great." Said Amy, "How are we ganna get back over."_

"_Thanks, Pikachu." Said Jena, starring at Pikachu. Pikachu scratches the back of his head._

Pikachu glares at both Amy and Jena, and points, "And you two blame this on me."

"We're sorry." Said Jena, shutting her eyes.

"We thought you did." Said Amy, surprised.

"So, Venom set the whole thing up." Said Joey, "He knew we were coming just to capture Soshi, Kyko, and the zodiacs." He grows enraged. _"Venom!"_

"I'm not finished." Said Rick. He shows the next screen. "On the next screen, it shows that you guys left Soshi and Kyko with the zodiacs. You had the mouse, the cat, and the cow with you. Surprisingly, the three zodiacs came back just in case you guys left them. And then, _he _appeared." Joey is shocked, and feels more enraged.

"_VENOM!" _Joey roars.

"Cousin!" Jack shouts, surprised. "Take it easy!"

"Joey." Said Jena, trying to calm him down.

Regazo speaks, "Joey, if you don't settle down, you'll make things worst!"

"_How worst?" _Joey asks, angry.

Regazo said, "If you don't settle and be patient, Soshi, Kyko, and the zodiacs won't make it."

Joey growls, but then he stops. "Alright."

"Good." Said Rick. "Because there is a way to get to Venom without going crazy." He shows again. "On screen, Venom takes Kyko, Soshi, and the zodiacs with a swarm of Ariadoses; however, he opens some kind of elevator from the center of the room, and got rid of the Aura Orbs to separate rooms."

"So Venom created a passageway underground." Said Kyle.

"With the Aura Orbs in place, you should be able to get to him." Said Nikephoros.

"Great." Said Jack.

"Make sure you're prepared before you go." Said Rick. "It's going to get nasty when you get down there."

"Yeah, let's get prepared." Said Amy, "Even though I still can't fly."

"Can't fly?" Ask Regazo. "What's wrong?"

"Joey, Yo-Yo Man, and you get to fly but me." Said Amy. "It's not fair."

Regazo spoke, "Maybe I could give you some help." He looks at Amy, and her back. "Let's see." He sees the problem. "Where are your wings?"

Amy feels her back. "On my back, why?"

"Impossible." Regazo explains. "Do you have a _hole _on the back of your shirt?"

"What?" Ask Amy.

Regazo pulls out his dagger, and cuts the back of her shirt. "In order to fly, and you need wings."

"I do." Amy complained a little. "But I don't see why I can't fly."

Regazo continues. "If you don't have a big open space on the back of your shirt, and can't open your wings or you can't fly." He finishes. "There."

"Without a proper open space for the back of your shirt, Amy," Kyle explains, "You can't fly. It's best for fairy Nekos, like your selves, to show wings. You can jump high, but you need wings out to fly."

"Figures." Said Amy. Regazo pulls her wings back. "Meh!" She surprises. "Not so hard."

"_Perdón._ But it's the only way to get your wings out." Said Regazo. "There."

"Thanks." Said Amy. "Now, I need to speak to Jena."

Jena looks at Amy, funny, "What?"

Amy asks Jena, "What was that for?"

"For what?" Ask Jena.

"Removing the curse off of Jack."

"Well, you didn't do it. So I had to remove the curse."

"Por qué?"

"Well, you wouldn't do it. So I have to remove the curse."

"What gave you the idea to remove the curse from Jack?" Ask Amy.

"I don't know." Said Jena. "You didn't do it since Jack beat you with the bet."

"I was saving it for later." Said Amy, complained. "And removing that curse is that your idea."

"So?" Ask Jena.

Amy sighed, and said, "Jack, sit." By surprise, the gravity pulls Jack hard to the ground. Jena and Pikachu are surprised.

"What?" Ask Jena.

"See?" Ask Amy. "Only I can remove it."

Jena said, surprised. "Okay. Fine."

Amy is annoyed, and goes to Jack. "Hold still, Jack." She takes the curse off of Jack, and then puts it on Jena's forehead.

"Hey!" Jena said.

"Amy, that's abusing your curse." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Wanna bet?" Ask Amy. She speaks with a grin. "Jena. Sit!"

"YEGH!" Jena is pulled down by gravity hard.

"That's for making me your Neko-Chan." Said Amy, pointing at Jena. "Sit!" Jena is pulled down again. "That's for not letting me gamble. Sit!" Jena is pulled down again. "That's for putting a collar and leash on me. Sit!" Jena is pulled down one more. "That's for an extra."

"Do I have to punish you?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"Don't make me put it on you next." Said Amy.

"_Ugh. Where did I go wrong?" _Yo-Yo Man thought. "Stop it."

Amy crosses her arms. "…Sit." Jena is pulled down hard. "It's worth every punishment you give me."

"OWIE!" Jena whined.

"Stop it!" Yo-Yo Man demanded.

"Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit." Amy continues to say 'sit', and the gravity keeps pulling Jena down harder.

Yo-Yo Man is surprised, and said, "Okay! Okay! You win. Please, stop." Amy finally stops.

"Owie." Said Jena, whined. "Betrayed by my own Neko-Chan."

"Sit." Said Amy. Jena is pulled down hard again. "I'm not your Neko-Chan anymore."

"Okay!" Said Jena.

Jack and Pikachu look at each other. Jack sighs and said; "I'll never understand girls when they argue."

"Ka-Chu." Said Pikachu.

Jack calls, "Are you girls down? We need to be ready before we face off against Venom."

"Okay." Amy replied, happy.

"Good." Said Joey. "The sooner we take Venom, the sooner we'll rescue Soshi, Kyko, and the zodiacs."

"_Wait." _Said a mysterious voice. It sounds like a demon. Joey pulls out his Pok'e ball with Twelvol inside. _"Make sure you pack some Antidotes."_

"_The monster at the bottom is a very dangerous spider man freak." _Said Tancolony.

"_He will be hard to defeat." _Said Electravolf.

"_So make sure you know a way to beat that demon." _Said Tentaken."

"_We will open the gate for you." _Said Owlaway.

"_And you will face Venom in battle." _Said Bronzogon. _"We're trusting you people to defeat Demon and his spiders of vicious Pokémon."_

"Just leave it to us." Said Joey.

"It won't be an easy, but it's worth the cost." Said Nikephoros. "We trust those warriors to defeat Venom and his poison Pokémon."

"Poison Pokémon?" Ask Jack.

"I forgot to mention that Venom uses poisonous Pokémon." Said Joey.

"Then we will have Antidotes." Said Jack.

"Wait!" A voice called. "You can't go in there without being equipped." Everyone looks behind, and sees a person with a big bag, chubby, blue shorts and a vest, white shirt, and a small cap. "Why don't you buy some things before you go?"

"I get dibs!" Amy calls. She goes to the figure. "Hi, O'wakka."

"Why, hello, Amy." Said O'wakka. "Here to buy something?"

Amy suggests, "Actually, can you set up my bows?"

"Sure." O'wakka said, "But it's ganna cost you."

"Doesn't matter." Amy pays. "Just give my bow and arrow the best work you need."

"Sure. Just one at a time." Said O'wakka.

The group decided to buy some supplies and equipment before going to face against Venom. Jack decided to buy some supplies, same thing with Joey, and Amy gets his bow and arrow new work. Amy can finally fight since she supplied herself useful. Now they're equipped and ready to fight.

Jack calls, "Alright! Is everyone ready to face against Venom?"

"I guess there's no objection against that." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Yeah." Joey agrees. "Venom is going down. Hard."

"Well, I'm done." Said O'wakka. "Thank you for your payment. If you need more supplies or gear, you call me." He leaves.

"Sacred Pokémon, open the gates!" Jack calls.

"_As you wish." _Said the Sacred Pokémon. The Aura Orbs start to flash in bright light colors, and then clear the lights. In the center of the room, a big elevator comes out of the floor. The double doors open up, and both Jack and Pikachu check the elevator. The inside is very big, and can fit up to 100 people.

"Nice." Said Jack.

"We have actual room in the elevator." Said Joey.

"I guess we can go in now?" Ask Jena.

"I guess so." Said Jack.

"Then let's hurry and get into the elevator before Venom does anything nasty." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Amy rushes in, and said, "I'm coming."

"Is it okay if we go?" Ask Nikephoros.

Jack replies. "Sure. Just get it."

Yo-Yo Man asks, "What are you going to do?"

Archelaus answers, "We may not be of usage, but we are sure glad to help someone who will save our brother."

Jack speaks, "We'll save middle brother after we find a way to find him."

"Okay." Said Pikachu. He looks at Jack. "Now what?"

Jack calls, "Everyone! Get it!" The group goes into the elevator. But Jack and Pikachu look around. "It's gatta be around here somewhere."

"What are you looking for?" Ask Pikachu.

Jack looks at the corner, and spots it. "Bingo. The sphere."

"The sphere?" Ask Pikachu.

Jack touches the sphere. "There. What will the adventure be without this sphere? We would be finished without using the sphere to restore our strength."

"I guess when you're right, you're right." Said Pikachu.

"Let's go." Said Jack.

Jack and Pikachu run back to the front of the elevator, and Jack decided to give it a call. "Jack, where were you?" Ask Jena.

"Do you wanna know?" Ask Jack.

"Yes?" Ask Jena.

"At the back." Jack replied. "I touched a sphere to help bring our strength back."

Joey said, "He's right, you know."

"Can we go?" Ask Jena. "I'm worried about Kyko and Soshi."

"And the Zodiacs." Said Amy, correcting Jena.

"And the Zodiacs." Said Jena.

"Fine, let's go." Said Jack. Both Jack and Pikachu enter the elevator, and the double doors close the door. The elevator starts to shake, and moves down. The group is going to save Soshi, Kyko, and the zodiacs from Venom. It won't be easy, but there is no turning back.


	62. Chapter 61

Episode 61: The Horse Dungeon XIV

"Ugh! I still never believe I was close to Joey since I was with Brent." Said Jena. "No offense."

"Jena, you already said that since we were in the Ox Dungeon." Said Jack. But before Jena could open her mouth, Jack points and said, "Don't you dare say it again."

"Okay!" Said Jena.

The group is stuck in an elevator just to get to the next room. The elevator is coming down, and opens up.

Jack looks behind, and Amy is surprised. "! Oh good lord." She's on top of Jack. "Thanks for catching my fall though."

"Uh, Amy," Jack said, "Would you do me a favor?"

"I'll get off." Said Amy. She gets up, and Jack gets up. "Promise we won't speak of this again?"

Jack replies, "Yes."

Amy glares at everyone. "If you tell anyone about this, I shall kill in your sleep."

"You don't scare me." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Amy glares at Yo-Yo Man, "No?" She smirks. "I can still have that sit curse on you."

Jena is pulled down to the ground. "YAGH!"

"Now are you scared?" Ask Amy.

"No." Yo-Yo Man.

Amy spoke, "Sit."

Jena is pulled to the ground harder. "Ow! Daddy!"

"Okay, you win." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Betrayed by my own Neko-Chan!" Jena whined.

Inside the final room, there are four tall pillars to support the ceiling at the very top. At the very top, it looks like platforms for fighting at the top floor. On the walls, there seems to be eight ladders to get to the top, and empty.

"Do we have to climb up?" Ask Nikephoros.

"I guess so." Joey replied.

"I think the person we're looking for is up there." Said Archelaus.

But then, a figure with silver web hair, brown pants, four arms and legs, yellow spider eyes, a scorpion tail, and large spider fangs stand at the very top of the platform. The man jumps down from the wide standing pillar, and lands on the floor with a grin on his face. Everyone is surprised.

Joey shouts, _"Venom!"_

"Joey." Said Jena.

"_So nice of you to join me and my poison Pokémon for dinner."_ Said Venom.

"I'm a Miko, who are you?" Ask Jena.

"_Where's Soshi?" _Joey demanded.

"And Kyko." Ask Jena.

"Yes." Said Yo-Yo Man. "Where are they?"

"_I'm glad you ask."_ Said Venom. He shows two people behind him. One person is a girl with long black hair, wearing a white Kamino, and purple eyes. And the other is a kid size child with a clan robe, slightly long silver hair, and a bit cute with a girl's face.

Joey, Amy, Jack, and Jena gasped. "Soshi!" Joey called.

"And Kyko." Said Jena. "What is she? Chopped liver?"

"What did you do to them?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"_Oh, yes." _Said Venom. _"You crystals are so feeble with your questions. I decided to take away their powers for doing anything else." _Around their wrist bodies from Soshi and Kyko are handcuffs with different energy. One seals mystic, and the other seals aura powers. Kyko cannot longer use her aura ability, and Soshi can't use his clan's ability. They're both trapped as hostages.

"Who are you calling us a feeble?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"_You, you crusty old man." _Venom replied.

"You don't scare me." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Sensei, don't get involve." Said Joey.

"I'll show him." Said Yo-Yo Man. He pulls out a white energy rope. "Let's see if he can dodge this." He tosses the rope at Venom.

"No! You idiot!" Rick shouted.

Venom is caught. Yo-Yo Man grins. "See? Easy."

Venom smirks, _"Hmph. For you." _He bites Soshi!

Everyone is surprised and shocked. "What? That's cheating!" Yo-Yo Man complained.

"_Quit complaining, you big baby." _Said Venom. _"I'm a villain! You better let me go, or Soshi is going to die."_

"Dang you."Said Yo-Yo Man. He frees Venom just as Venom frees Soshi.

"_Good." _Said Venom. _"Now we have an understanding."_

"Nice." Said Regazo, "And you just have to dive in."

"Well, I didn't know." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"So what now, Venom?" Ask Joey, growing angry.

Jena said, "Joey."

"Stay out of this, Jena." Said Joey. "This is my problem."

"Mine too." Said Jena, upset. "Kyko is my friend and your cousin."

A voice spoke. "And needs to go back to the future." The group looks behind, and sees Kyle.

"Kyle?" Ask Jack.

"Hey, Kyko is important, so don't go there." Said Jena.

Kyle looks at Jena, "Jena, shut up. Nobody, but your family, respects you because of the way you act."

Jena complains, "You try…" But Kyle shuts her.

"You either shut up, or I'm going make you into a vampire." Said Kyle. "We're in a serious crisis to save Soshi and Kyko, and all you care about is yourself."

"I care about everyone." Said Jena, "Even my…" Amy stops her.

"Don't say it!" Amy called.

"If you hurt my daughter, I'll make you dead for good." Yo-Yo Man threatened.

Kyle looks at Yo-Yo Man, and said, "Your threats don't scare me towards my emotionless face. So shut up, both of you." He points at Yo-Yo Man and Jena. "You two shut up, stay shut, and don't do anything else stupid."

"Fine!" Jena whined.

"Alright." Said Yo-Yo Man. "Be that way."

Kyle goes up front, and said, "You'll just have to trust me." He stops. "Oh, and one more thing." He looks at Yo-Yo Man and Jena. "You know what I think about you two."

"What?" Ask Jena and Yo-Yo Man.

"If you said anything rude, I'll kill you." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"And you're to be punished by Mio." Said Jena.

Kyle makes a speech. "Well, here you go." He glares. "Yo-Yo Man, this is what I have to say to you. As teacher, I would recommend for you to show respect for you students. And what have you been doing? You act like you care about nothing but Jena. It's your job to train the students and let the students handle it themselves. Don't take too much glory for yourself."

"But…" Said Yo-Yo Man.

"I'm not finished!" Kyle spoke. "You need to give your students a chance to battle, but instead, you did nothing but holding your students back like some kind leader. Only those who have good leadership can lead the students. You've been bossy, whiny, overpowering, and give too much lectures. You need to listen to your students, and give your students a chance!"

"Ugh." Said Yo-Yo Man. "Kyle, why are saying this? I give my students a chance."

"Not really." Said Kyle. "You didn't have Jena to enter the battle, and you need to be a real parent." He looks at Jena, "And Jena. You need to get in battle. I'm sick and tired of you not acting like a real Paladin. Paladins are brave! You're just a coward who lies, and hides behind her father all the time. You need to come out of your shell and battle!"

"You try…" Jena complained. Kyle interrupts.

"I don't want to hear that again!" Kyle called. "You whine, and whine, and whine. All you do is stay out of the battle all the time, and need to come out. If not, you're a real coward."

"Okay!" Jena called.

"Are you quite done?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

Kyle nods. "Yeah, I'm done."

"Good lord." Said Amy. "What about me?"

Kyle looks at Amy. "You? You're weak, and all you care is too much money and live your life as a princess."

"What?" Ask Amy.

"That's right, you big baby." Said Kyle. "Both you and Jena."

"What?" Ask Jena and Amy, surprised.

"I shall kill you!" Amy shouted.

Kyle said, "So what? I'm already dead." He looks at Amy. "Quit thinking about other things, and save Soshi."

"Kyle, what about me?" Ask Jack.

"Jack." Kyle said.

"Yes?" Ask Jack.

"…You're an idiot to be a leader." Said Kyle. Jack and Pikachu are surprised.

"WHAT?" Ask Jack, surprised.

Joey said, "If you said anything about me…"

"Oh yeah, I know about you." Said Kyle.

"Yes?" Ask Joey.

Kyle answers. "Joey, you're a whiner."

"A WHAT?" Joey demands, shocked.

"You need to learn to be patient." Said Kyle. "Instead, you almost went demon and always dive in like Jack does."

"Thanks." Said Jack, Pikachu, and Joey.

"Are you quite done?" Ask Amy.

"Now I'm done." Said Kyle.

"_If I would have known how long this would take," _Venom said, _"I would have brung a magazine." _He looks at everyone. _"Face it. You lost. Even if you try to outsmart me, I will still attack Soshi and Kyko to death. Surrender to me, and I'll spare them. That is if you really care for them."_

Kyle spoke, "Okay, fine. You win." Everyone looks at Kyle, confused. "But you're not ganna get a meal ticket with those two." He lies, "Besides, eating Soshi is not healthy for you body, and Kyko, Kyko stinks."

"Hey!" Jena shouts.

"How about a trade? A sweet tasty vampire to make you stay immortal?" Ask Kyle, pointing at himself. "You don't find fine vampires to eat these days."

"Kyle, you're bad." Said Jena. "And you're mean."

"And you're annoying." Said Kyle. He looks at Venom. "What do you say?

Jena shouts, "Thank you!"

Before Venom could offer the trade, he said, _"Hmm, a vampire for these pests? All right; two for the price of one. You got yourself a deal."_ He snaps his finger, and both Soshi and Kyko wake up.

"Huh?" Ask Kyko. "What happened?"

"Kyko!" Jena called. "Oh my god!"

"Hi, Jena!" Said Kyko.

"Nissan, help me." Said Soshi.

"Soshi, it's okay." Said Kyko. She looks at Venom, and screams. "AGH! You again!"

"_You two better go. I have something else to eat."_ Said Venom. _"Start moving, or I'll eat you two instead."_

"Okay!" Said Kyko, whining. "Come on, Soshi. This is the reason why you shouldn't talk to strangers, Soshi." As Soshi and Kyko hurry to the group, Kyle and the other warrior goes to Venom for the trade. Kyle glares at Venom, as Soshi hugs to Joey, scared.

"_Now that the trade is complete, it's time to eat."_ Said Venom.

"Is this Kyle's very own death?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

Venom takes Kyle. _"Okay, vampire, time to eat."_

Kyle spoke, "You know. This is the first time to eat a vampire. But unlike you ugly monsters, I'm not that stupid." He then kicks Venom hard to the stop spot. WHAM!

Venom gets down, covering his spot, and said, "Agh! So hard, to bend…"

"Hurry up and get Soshi and Kyko free!" Kyle called.

"What?" Ask Jena. "I thought…"

"NOW!" Kyle shouted.

"Okay!" Said Jena.

The group has Soshi and Kyko back, but the handcuffs won't come off because of something Venom put on the handcuffs. "They're not coming off!" Said Joey. They need to take down Venom once and for all, for Venom has something to get Soshi and Kyko free. "Where's Venom?" He looks.

But then, Venom vanished.

"!" Everyone is surprised.

"He's gone." Said Kyle.

"How could you let a demon get away, Kyle?" Ask Jena.

"I told you to shut up, you spoiled brat." Said Kyle. "He got away because he's like Joey's speed."

Joey scratches the back of his hair. "Oops. I guess I could have told you he's a half Z-Fighter like I am."

"You think?" Ask Kyko.

"Quit pretending." Said Kyle. "I don't think you two are cut out to be Paladins."

"You try…" Said Jena, but Kyle shuts her.

"Shut up, or be a vampire." Said Kyle, shutting her mouth.

A hideous laughter echoes around the room; our team is very surprised, and looks at the darkness. "Did you hear that?" Ask Jack.

"Sí, señor, Juanito." Regazo replied. "I heard."

"As do I." Yo-Yo Man replied. "Quit fussing, and focus."

Joey looks around, and looks ahead. "Hmm? There!" He points, and everyone looks.

Venom still has a smirk on his face. _"Surprise?" _He asked, revealing his spider web. He then reveals another spider web, but by shock, the Chinese Zodiacs: the rat, the cat, the cow, the little tiger, a yellow rabbit, the seahorse, a white snake, a gray dog, the boar, and some kind of brown horse. Around the zodiacs are purple spiders like Kyle's Ariados.

"Oh my god!" Jena shrieked.

"You monster!" Jack shouted.

"What did you do to them?" Pikachu demanded.

"_Well, I think it wouldn't be fair if you just easily enjoy my meal." _Venom explained. _"But I guess these fine zodiacs you have will make a five course meal."_

"_You let them go, Venom!" _Joey roared.

"_Now, now, Joey." _Said Venom. _"Don't forget. It was your fault you went demon in the place to try and kill me. You were a wreck." _Joey growls.

"I swear if you insult him, he'll kill you." Said Jena.

"_Oh shut up, blonde." _Said Venom. _"No one asked you." _He looks at Joey. _"You better no go demon, or you'll attack your friends by mistake."_

"_Curse you, Venom!" _Joey growled.

"_But, I will make things a little fair." _Said Venom, pulling out a chalkboard.

Jack is surprised. "What in Zucion? Where did that chalkboard come from?"

"Who cares?" Ask Amy.

"_You want to save your zodiac friends? Then why not play a little game?"_ Ask Venom. Venom picks up a piece of chalk, and writes a few underlines. _"If you can guess my last name, I will set your friends free. But, if you lose; I'll give the word, and your zodiac fools will be chowder for dessert."_

"Monster." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"You're evil, you know that." Said Jena.

Venom said, "Thanks for the compliment." He explains the rules. "Here's how it goes: we will play a game called 'Hangman'. Each of you will get one turn each. If you guess the right letter, their life is spared. But if you guess the wrong letter, a body part will be placed on the hang."

"Guys." Said Jack, worried. "Hold on, everyone, we're going to save you."

"You better make it quick!" The orange cat shouted.

"And fast!" Said the small gray mouse.

Jack and Pikachu nod at each other, and look at everyone.

"Alright. We're in." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"_Good." _Venom spoke. _"Who shall go first?"_

"I will go first." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"_You get…four chances." _Said Venom.

"Four?" Ask Jack, surprised. "I expected at least six, or ten."

Venom laughs. _"I know."_

Yo-Yo Man, "Well, only four. A deadly number." He speaks a letter. "K."

Venom gets upset and said, "Yes." He marks the letter 'K' on the board.

Jena speaks. "A?"

Venom gets upset and said, _"Yes."_ He marks the letter 'A' on the board.

Joey, "This game is getting hard. I'm bored."

"_Guess, human." _Said Venom.

Kyle speaks. "U."

Venom gets upset and said, _"U? Yes."_ He marks the letter 'U' on the board.

"You see?" Ask Kyle. "It all relies on brains."

"Oh man. I get this game, ridicules." Said Joey.

"Um, M?" Ask Jack.

Venom gets upset and said, _"M? Yes." _He marks two letters of 'M' on the board. Jack is relieved.

Joey tries to guess. "Um, let's see." He thinks. "O?"

"_Grrrr." _Venom gets upset and said, _"Yes." _He marks two letters of 'O' on the board.

"Ay, ay, ay." Said Regazo. "Why does this sound like a bear?"

"A bear, huh?" Ask Yo-Yo Man. He speaks, "R?"

Venom gets upset and said, _"Yes."_ He marks the letter 'R' on the board.

"_Kumomaro." _Yo-Yo Man thought.

"Wow, the erratic vampire, way to go!" Said Jena.

"We're doomed." Said Joey.

Kyle said, "Hey, shut up. I saved Soshi and Kyko, you should thank you."

"You saved them?" Ask Joey.

Jena asks, "Even in a group effort."

Kyle speaks out the last name. "Wait a minute. Is it, _'Kumomaro'_?"

Venom was surprised, and shouts. _"Ugh! You cheated!_

"No, I think he got it right." Jena disagrees.

"_That's it!"_ Venom snaps his finger. Everyone is surprised. When they were about to realize it's over, nothing happened. They would have heard a swarm of spiders chowing down, but nothing happened. The group looks on the side, and become surprised. _"Now boys! What?"_ He continues to snap his fingers. _"What are you lazy spiders doing? Eat them!"_ He looks to his right from behind, and becomes surprised. _"AGH! My Spiders!"_

"Huh?" Ask Joey.

"Huh?" Ask Jack.

"Nani?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"Beaten down by a lazy vampire." Said Kyle. The team was surprised to see Kyle and his Ariados took down a bunch of Ariadoses.

"Wow." Said Joey, surprised.

Venom becomes very mad, and pulls out his Poké balls. "I don't care about you simpletons try to win or lose! I just want to be the first to kill you brats!" Venom flies up to the platform, and shouts, "If you want to fight, come and get me."

"Venom!" Jack shouts. He and Pikachu run to the ladder, and climb up to the platform.

"Venom!" Joey shouts. He and Amy fly up to the platform. Joey is surprised to see Amy flying. And finally, Rick climbs up the ladder.

Yo-Yo Man runs on the air to get to the platform, but Regazo stops Yo-Yo Man. "Wait!" Regazo said, stopping Yo-Yo Man. "If you go after Venom, you're finished."

"Yeah." Said Yo-Yo Man, agreeing. "We need a strategy. We can't just charge at head first."

"Wait, Yo-Yo Man." Said Regazo, "We don't need a plan. We just need to have faith in our students."

"Oh boy." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Trust me, Yo-Yo Man." Said Regazo. "You raised them well. You would be proud of them very well."

Soshi watches the platform, and Kyko comforts him. As the second group faces off against Venom, Amy releases her Flareon, Joey releases his Lucario, and Rick releases Aggron. This is going to be one hell of a battle.

"_Do you think you can stop me?" _Ask Venom.

"It's over, Venom." Said Joey.

Venom grins, _"We'll see."_


	63. Chapter 62

Episode 62: Horse Dungeon XV

As the battle begins, Venom releases his Pokémon out. _"Come, my Pokémon!"_

One Pokémon is large, black skin, and consider a snake. "Serviper!" It spoke.

The second Pokémon is purple ooze like with a big mouth and white eyes. "Muk!"

The third is a big scorpion with purple claws that can stand on two legs. "Drap!"

And the fourth is a Pokémon that looks like a moth. "Venomoth!"

Venom spoke. _"You wanna take me down; you'll have to catch me. I'm not an ordinary bug demon, I'm a Z Fighter just like your friend."_

"Prepare yourself!" Joey said."

"Payback time, Venom!" Jack called.

Venom chuckles_. "Pitiful mortal, you have no idea who you're messing with."_

"Why don't you shut up and fight, Venom!" Joey called.

"Hmph. Stupid mutt!" Said Venom.

Four warriors and their Pokémon come in. "You'll never destroy Soshi, Venom." Said Joey.

Venom said, _"Wanna bet? Come at me now you little brat!"_

Jack charges at Venom with his long sword. But Jack tripped over a pebble. Joey is surprised. "Jack, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Jack replied.

Amy said, "There was a pebble there."

Pikachu charges electricity, and shocks Venomoth. "Venomoth. Venomoth." It spoke.

"CHU!" Pikachu shouted.

"VENOMOTH!" Venomoth shouted, attacked. It shook off the static, and without the paralysis.

"What happened?" Ask Pikachu.

"Venomoth." Said Venomoth, upset.

Venom laughs, and turns at Joey. "What? You wanna go, spider?" Ask Joey.

"_Pathetic mutt."_ Said Venom. _"Being with mortals has weakened you." _He flies in front of Joey with high speed.

"Huh?" Joey is surprised.

"Whoa!" Jack said, surprised.

Venom tries to attack with his venomous claw, _"Poison…" _But Joey catches his arm on time. He was surprised the attack failed.

"Nice try." Said Joey.

Venom is surprised. _"What! Blast!"_

"Nice one!" Said Joey.

Amy laughs and said, "Epic Failure."

"Seviper." It moves in on Jack, and attacks with its Poison Tail. Jack blocks with its shield on time. "Se?"

"That was close." Said Jack.

Muk moves in almost close, and blasts purple sludge bombs at Pikachu. "Muk. Muk."

Pikachu tries to defend itself, but caught in the attack. "CHAAAAA!"

"Pikachu!" Joey called.

"Pikachu!" Jack called, surprised.

Joey turns at Venom while holding Venom's arm. "Venom, that was a dirty trick!"

Venom laughs. Pikachu is not only hit, but also, poisoned. "Pikachu!" Joey called.

"Pikachu! No!" Jack shouted.

Venomoth is above of Pikachu, and releases some sonic sound at Pikachu. "Ow! My ears!" Said Joey, covering his ears.

"Ugh!" Said Jack, affected.

Pikachu is now confused. "CHAAA!"

And lastly, Drapion is going after Amy. "DRAP!

"Oh dang it." Said Amy, surprised. Drapion turned its fangs purple, and attacks Amy hard. Chomp! "Meh!" She's poisoned too just like Pikachu.

"Amy!" Joey said, surprised. "Ugh! I can't take this guy!" He glares at Venom. _"Venom!"_

Venom chuckles. Rick moves in behind at Venom, and pulls his arm back. "Welcome!" Rick punches Venom on its head. "PUNCH!" WHAM!

Venom is hit very hard. _"UUUUGGGGHHH! What the? Blast you, Rick!"_

"You had that coming." Said Rick, smirking.

Aggron moves in at Venom, and Venom is surprised. _"What?" _Aggron opens its mouth, and chomps hard. Chomp! _"AAAAGGGGHHH! YOU! You will pay for this!"_

Amy is suffering a little bit of poison, but moves away from Drapion to Venom. And her Flareon moves in on Venomoth, and summons a vortex of fire at Venomoth. "Flare!" It spoke.

"Venomoth!" Venomoth shouted. But the vortex missed the attack.

Amy aims her crossbow at Venom, and shoots her arrows. Venom is hit, and feels weak. _"AAAAGGGGHHHH!"_ Venom wailed.

"That is what happens whenever someone get its butt kicked." Said Amy.

Joey is ready to attack. "Alright, Venom." He moves in, "I'm just ganna punch you in the face."

"_Ugh! Blast you, mutt!" _Venom shouted.

"Hmph. This is what you did to his clan, you murderer." Said Joey. He attacks Venom. "HU! TAH!" WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

Venom takes a big hit, and goes down. _"NOOOOOOOOGH!" _Also, Venom's Pokémon become knocked out on the ground. With Venom defeated, the group won the battle, and got another Chinese Zodiac on the team.

Amy said, "And this is why you should never underestimate a girl."

Joey said, "I told you I'll get you for what you did to Soshi's clan."

"Amy, do you need some help and Pikachu out?" Ask Jack.

Amy answers, "Yeah."

Jack pulls out two antidotes, and gives Amy and Pikachu purple flowers. "Eat this instead. They're antidotes." Amy and Pikachu eat the purple flowers, and feel relieved from poison.

Amy, Joey, and Rick return their Pokémon back into their Poké balls. The second group comes back down to reunite with the first group.

"Hmph." Said Joey, crossing his arms.

"Yay. We did it." Said Jena.

Kyle disagrees, "What are you talking about? We didn't do anything, except helping the zodiacs."

"That's what I mean by 'we did it'." Said Jena. "Perhaps it would be more saved."

Joey goes over to Soshi, and Soshi was rubbing the back of his neck.

"And this is clearly why you should never underestimate a girl." Said Amy.

Regazo moves his head to Yo-Yo Man, and said, "See? I told you to rely on your students."

"Hey Soshi." Said Joey. "Does it hurt?"

Soshi shook his head. "Mmm-Mmm."

"Are you sure?" Ask Joey. "I could put another seal on it if you like."

"It's alright, Niisan." Said Soshi, speaking softly. He catches a glimpse on the back of his make.

Kyko comes behind Soshi, and hugs him, "Its all ganna be okay."

The group saw the mark but Jack, and Joey growls. _"Curse him."_

"I didn't know such a pain from that curse would actually exist." Said Kyle.

"Is everyone alright?" Ask Rick.

"Depends your definition of 'alright'." Said Kyko.

Jack answers, "We're alright, guys. Let's just get out of here before he comes back."

Joey said, "You know, I could still put another seal on it." The team decided to get out by taking the elevator. But, before Jack could take one step on the elevator, he looks behind and sees Venom on the platform. His gut is telling Jack for he feel as though something's not right.

"Jack, are you coming or not?" Ask Jena.

Jack caught her attention, and gets into the elevator. "I'm coming!" Jack thinks. _"I don't get it." _Jack thought. _"Why do I still have that empty feeling the job is not finished?"_

"Uh, Jack, are you okay?" Ask Jena. "Seriously?"

"Jack, could you be right?" Ask Joey.

"Could you be lying?" Ask Jena. "You don't look okay." She pokes Jack's head.

Jack replies, surprised, "Uh…nothing. I felt something wrong."

Yuki, Kyo, and Haru look at Jack confused, and decided to ask. "Jack, is something bothering you?" Ask Yuki.

Jack is surprised, and answers, "Yeah, I'm fine." He looks at the elevator, and thought, _"Sort of."_

"No you're not." Jena said.

"You sure?" Ask Kyo.

Jack replies, "I don't know. I get this feeling." He looks at everyone, worried, "I get this feeling that our job is not done."

"What kind of feeling?" Ask Jena. "Like you're gonna puke?"

"I know Venom is dead, but I mean," Jack answers, "What if Venom is not dead?"

"What do you mean 'not dead'?" Ask Jena. "There's dead-dead, and there's just plain dead."

"What if he's knocked out?" Asked Jack.

"People die when they get killed." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Jena said, "Well, there's a way to bring him back, but that's illegal."

"I think he's still alive." Said Haru.

"You mean he's just playing dead on us?" Ask Jena.

When the elevator reached to the lobby, the double doors open, and everyone comes out of the elevator. However, Jack is still looking behind when the elevator closes. Then, he looks at everyone, and gets back to the group. Soshi's neck is getting worst, so Kyko and Amy comforting him.

"We have to go before…" Said Jack, but then realizes something. "Wait! Where's Soshi?"

"Wait." Said Joey.

Soshi is in the elevator wit his big blue penguin like Pokémon with iron fins. "Empoleon!" It spoke.

Jack, Pikachu, and Joey hurried into the elevator. "Soshi!" Said Jack, stopping Jack. "Sorry, Soshi." Soshi caught Jack's attention. "But we have…" But then, before Jack, Pikachu, Soshi, Joey, and Empoleon could leave, the elevator closes on them. Everyone is surprised. "Hey!"

"Pika!" Pikachu said, surprised.

"Huh?" Ask Joey, surprised, "What?"

"Meh?" Ask Amy, surprised.

"Nani?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, surprised.

"Okay, what's going on?" Ask Jena, not surprised.

"Why am I not surprised?" Ask Kyle.

Yo-Yo Man goes up to the elevator, and opens the elevator door; but by surprise, they're gone. "This isn't good." Yo-Yo Man closes the elevator, and looks at everyone. "They're gone."

Everyone is surprised. "Meh?" Ask Amy, surprised.

"Poor Soshi." Said Kyko, worried.

"That ain't good." Said Kyle.

Nikephoros and Archelaus looked at each other, and thought of an idea. Archelaus clap both hands together, and slams them to the ground. The ground had blue electricity, and forms a round crystal sphere. "We're watching on this one."

Jack, Pikachu, Joey, Soshi, and Empoleon are stuck in the elevator. The elevator starts to shake around the room, and Jack is pounding hard on the elevator doors.

"Let us out!" Jack shouted. "Let us out!"

"Help!" Pikachu shouted, using Iron Tail on the elevator doors. "Somebody help!"

Joey's Lucario was already released. He shouts, releases his blue spheres at the double doors. "Let us out of here, now!"

Joey is meditating to try and think of a way out, but Soshi's mark is getting worst.

The elevator stops shaking, and comes to a halt. The elevator doors opened up; the group comes back to the exact same room with the pillars and platforms at the top. The group comes out; and looks up on the platform. Soshi hurries up on the platform by climbing up the ladder, and Empoleon releases a geyser under its feet, and reaches to the platform.

"Soshi!" Jack shouted. He and Pikachu chases Soshi. But by surprised, Jack spots a mark on Soshi's neck. "Huh?"

"I knew it." Said Joey, flying up to the platform. "Somebody put another seal on it." Lucario jumps up to the platform. Jack and Pikachu climbs up the ladder.

"_What is this bad feeling I'm getting?" _Soshi whispered to himself.

"Huh? What's going on?" Ask Jack, wondering. He looks at Soshi. "Soshi?"

Soshi quivers with his big penguin like Pokémon with steel arms, and whispered, _"It's not over."_

"What?" Ask Jack, surprised. Something flashes to other side. Jack, Joey, Pikachu, and Lucario look at the other side, and saw Venom's body glowing darkness.

"_You didn't think it was that easy, did you? Human?" _Said a horrible voice. _"I tricked you!" _Venom's body started to morph its body into a colossal spider with a big mouth, no pinchers, spider claws and legs, and two black eyes. _"You didn't think that was my best, did you? And now I'm going to crush you!" _He laughs. _"Very perspective, boy. I'm almost sorry to kill you." _He laughs.

Jack said, "Not happening, Venom!" He points at Venom.

"_I'll end the Niji Clan once and for all!" _Venom shouted.

Jack pulls out his sword and shield. "It ends here, Venom!"

"It's over, Venom!" Said Joey, growing power. He looks at Jack. "Get him, Jack!"

But Jack points to the left. "Cousin, take that side. I'm going after the other one." The group sees some kind of colossal spider like with long legs, two pincers, scorpion's tail, and antennas.

"It's over, Venom!" Joey calls. "Shall we, Jack? Ready?"

"Ready!" Jack called. "Go!" Both Jack and Joey attack Venom with Jack's fine longsword and Joey's long katana.

"Let's get him!" Joey shouted.

"Hu! Ha! Hu! Ha! HA!" Jack shouts, attacking.

"HUUGH! HA!" Joey shouts, attacking.

Venom takes a lot of slashes from Jack and Pikachu. "Ugh! AGH! AAAAGGGHH!" Venom growls, and turns at Jack.

Jack is surprised. "Huh?"

"_Show me what you go, you pathetic Pokémon." _Said Venom.

Pikachu calls, "Lucario, are you ready?"

Lucario replies, "Ready."

Pikachu charges up electricity just as Lucario is charging aura sphere with both hands.

"Pika…" Pikachu said, charging.

"HURR…" Lucario said, charging.

Pikachu releases Thunderbolt just as Lucario tosses his Aura Sphere at Venom. But then, Pikachu's lightning bolt went the wrong way, and tried to hit Lucario and Joey.

"Yipe!" Lucario said, getting out of the way.

Pikachu said, surprised, "Whoops! Sorry."

"It's okay." Said Lucario. "At least you missed us."

The Aura Sphere hits Venom, "GUAGH! But Venom is still standing. Venom growls.

"Brace yourself!" Jack called.

"_Who should I go after first?" _Venom said. He glares at Jack.

"Huh?" Ask Jack, surprised.

"_Beat it!" _Venom shouted. It lifts is arm and claw up high in the ceiling, and crushes Jack! CRUSH!

"AAAGGH!" Jack shouted, crushed. Venom's claw moves out of the way.

"JACK!" Joey shouted, surprised. "Are you alright?"

"Jack!" Pikachu shouted, surprised.

Jack in on the ground, but feels fine. "Ugh."

"Jack!" Joey called.

Jack replies, "Peachy." He lifts his hand up with thumbs up.

Venom chuckles. He turns to the side, and looks at Joey, _"You're next, mutt."_

Soshi comes out from hiding behind the pillar, and comes to Jack's aid. "Jack." Said Soshi.

"I'm okay, Soshi." Said Jack.

"I'm here to help." Said Soshi, giving Jack some meat. "Take this."

Jack takes two meats from Soshi, and eats it. "Thanks, Soshi."

"Good luck." Said Soshi in a soft voice. Venom watches Soshi leaving, and thinking of going after Joey and Lucario.

Jack looks at Venom, and said, "Ugh. What an attack." He gets up.

Venom is surprised. _"What?" _He looks at Jack, surprised. _"How?"_

Jack laughs and said, "I guess you've underestimated me, Venom."

Venom growls. _"Boy!"_

"It's like I said," Jack said, pointing at Venom, "I promise I'll take you down!" He shows thumbs down.

"_Is that so?" _Said Venom.

"I'm sure we'll think of something." Said Jack. He and Pikachu nod at each other, and separate to go hide be the pillars. Joey dashes to the pillar at the left, and Lucario to the right. Jack looks at the side, and stares at Venom. "Venom is even harder than I thought."

Joey said, "I told you he was tough, Jack." He looks at Venom, and looks at Jack. "Jack, do you wanna try another combo attack?"

"I'm thinking." Jack replies. He thinks, and remembers. "Huh? Hey wait a second! Hey Cousin!"

"Huh?" Ask Joey, getting Jack's attention.

"Do we still know that technique?" Ask Jack.

Joey looks at Venom, and grins to Jack. "You mean?"

"Rasengan?"

Joey claps his fist. "I thought you never asked."

"I hope this works." Jack concentrates just as Joey concentrates to his right. "HAAAGH!" Jack shouts, charging sphere energy into his left palm.

"HUUURGH!" Joey shouts, charging sphere energy into his right palm. "Shall we?" He calls. A blue spinning sphere comes out of Jack's left hand and Joey's righ hand.

Both Jack and Joey shouted together, "RASENGAN!" They strike the attack from Venom's behind.

Venom roars in pain. _"AAAAAAAGGHH!" _He stomps like crazy. Venom then stopped stomping around, and feels its behind. _"AAGH." _He said, in pain. _"Impossible."_

Jack said, annoyed, "Ugh. This guy is _stubborn._"

"I told you, Jack." Said Joey.

Pikachu and Lucario at Venom, and Pikachu thought. "Hmm." He looks at Lucario. "Lucario! Think we should try again?"

"Okay!" Lucario called.

Pikachu charges electricity just as Lucario charges an Aura Sphere. Then, both Pikachu and Lucario release the attack at Venom.

"CHUUU!" Pikachu shouted, releasing another Thunderbolt.

"HAAGH!" Lucario shouts, releasing another Aura Sphere.

Venom is hit. "DAAAAGGGHH!" He's in big pain, and breathes heavily.

Jack caught something wrong. "Huh?" He calls, "Brace yourselves, everyone!"

Venom turns towards Joey. "Huh?"

"Cousin!" Jack calls, surprised.

"_Die, mutt!" _Venom shouted. He pulls his largest arm claw back, _"Giant Poison Claw!" _Venom attacks, but Joey takes cover behind the pillar, and the slashes the pillar. The pillar survives the attack.

Joey looks at the pillar, and becomes a bit surprised. "Phew. That was a close one."

"_Blast! Darn, Pillar!" _Venom grunts.

Soshi comes behind Joey, and helps him. "Niisan."

"Huh?" Ask Joey, looking at Soshi.

"I'm here to help." Said Soshi in his soft voice. "You can do this, Niisan." He gives Joey a cyan blue stone. "Take this, Niisan."

"Thank you." Said Joey, taking the ice stone rock.

"Later, Niisan." Said Soshi, and he leaves in a flash.

Jack calls, "Hey, cousin! Are you alright back there?"

Joey nods, "Mmm-hmm." He looks at the stone, and looks at Jack. "Jack, do you wonder: do bugs dislike the cold?"

"Uh, cousin," Jack said, "Now's a good time."

Joey comes out, and points the ice rock at Venom. "Hey, Venom!" Venom caught Joey's attention. "Are spiders sensitive to cold?"

"_What?" _Ask Venom, confused.

Joey shouts, "Artic Wind!" The icy rock releases ice cold wind at Venom, and freezes the giant spider.

Venom tries to cover itself, but can't. _"Cold!" _Venom is still standing. _"Ugh. Impossible. How can I be losing?"_

Jack comes out from behind the pillar, and attacks at Venom. "Gotcha!" He attacks with four slashes. "Ha! Ha! Ya! YAGH!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

Venom shouted, attacked. _"Ugh! Ugh. Agh! Agh."_ He's weak. _"Ugh! Curse you!"_

Pikachu calls, "Ready, Lucario! Bring him low!" Pikachu charges electricity. "Here we go!"

Lucario's eyes glows blue, and lift his hands. "Hey, Venom, let's go for a ride."

"_What?" _Venom asks, surprised. Lucario lifts his arm high, lifting Venom up in the air, and tosses him down to the ground in a big crash.

"You forgot mine!" Pikachu shouts. Pikachu releases another Thunderbolt on Venom, and Venom is hit hard. "CHUU!"

Venom is attacked. _"NOOOOOOOOO!" _Venom wailed. He falls in defeated.

"Yes!" Jack cheers.

"Alright!" Joey cheers.

Jack does his victory pose and said, "Never mess with the best."

Joey puts his weapon away with a victory, and said, "You need a lot training, Venom."

"Pi! Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered.

"HURRRGH!" Lucario said. He gets into his victory pose.

"We did it." Said Joey.

Jack said, "Now we're done. Just need to blow him up, and then we're finished." He looks at Joey. "I know what you're thinking, cousin. I know what you're thinking." Said Jack. He and Pikachu go to Soshi and his Empoleon, and they turn away. "Okay. Go ahead."

Joey releases his arm at Venom's head. _"Oh, no." _Joey releases a very big blast of purple energy, and blows up Venom. _"NOOOOOOOOOGH! I am the strongest!" _Venom wails. Venom is gone.

Jack answers, "The only you won by strong, is being sick of yourself." Everyone looks at Jack, confused, and Jack looks at Pikachu. "Bad joke?"

Pikachu answers while shaking his head, "Bad joke."

"Mmm-hmm." Joey agrees.

"Okay, how about this." Said Jack, "You may be strong, Venom, but your attitude _stinks_!"


	64. Chapter 63

Episode 63: My curse and my sorrow are feared

"I guess I'll buy that." Said Pikachu.

Joey laughs a little, and said, "That wasn't half bad."

Jack looks at everyone, and said; "Now we're done."

Back with the other group, they were very surprised that Jack, Pikachu, Joey, and Lucario defeated Venom. Regazo tilts his head to the left side, and said, "You thought you were worried about them, weren't, Yo-Yo Man?"

Yo-Yo Man replies, "I knew they make it."

"You see? That's why it's all about faith." Said Regazo.

Jena cheers, and said, "Kyko, isn't that amazing?" But Kyko didn't answer. "Kyko?"

Kyko is holding her arm because of her cursed arm. She tried to speak softly, "Uh, everything's fine."

Back with Jack and the others. The group sees a Heart Container coming down from the ceiling. "Look, Jack. A heart container." Said Joey.

"All we can do now is grab the Heart Container, and go home." Said Jack. He goes to the heart container; Jack, Pikachu, Joey, and Lucario touch the Heart Container, and feel even stronger. "Let's go. This place is giving me the creeps." Joey agrees, but Soshi is caught in a trance. "Come on, Soshi. Let's go, already."

Joey takes Soshi. Just before the group could climb down the ladder, a bright light comes out of the shadows. Jack stops, and looks behind. "Hmm?"

Then, it caught Pikachu, Joey, Lucario, Soshi, and Empoleon's attention to the bright light. There is a figure that looks like a man of Soshi's adult self while wearing white robes, tall, silver eyes with six-colored rings around his pupil, and with red beautiful wings on his back. His long silver hair was reaching down to the back of his hair.

And then, a beautiful woman with eight red wings, long silver hair, and long white robes appear in the bright light. Along with the beautiful woman are her two children: a teen with his ninja outfit and silver eyes; and the other is a cute girl with her white vest, long silver hair, and her ninja suit.

Joey gasped, and whispered, _"No way. It can't be." _Soshi snapped out of his trance, and looks at his parents, shocked.

"Huh?" Ask Jack, confused.

Joey answers. "Tenchi, Tenshi, Tenki, and Mistukai."

"You know them, cousin?" Ask Jack.

Joey replies, "They're Soshi's family. His mother, his father, and his siblings."

The Ninja is proud to see his sound. _"Son, we are immensely proud." _Said the father. _"You have avenged our clan." _Then, the mother goes to Soshi, and gives her son a hug before leaving. Soshi is happy with a tear coming out of his left eye.

Then, with the other group, Jena smiles happily. "Oh, wow, another clan." Said Amy, surprised. "Is that Soshi's family?"

Jena replies "Should be."

The Niji clan family then fades away to spirits. The spirits fly out of the temple, and off to the heavens. As Jack, Pikachu, Joey, Lucario, Soshi, and Empoleon watch the spirits fly through the ceiling, a figure in front of the wall spoke, "It's such a sad story to see one's family flies away to happiness."

The group is surprised, and looks behind. They see a strange man with black spike hair to the back, wearing a purple ninja outfit, and a serious look. "And you are?" Ask Joey.

"Defeating Venom was a bit impressive," Said the figure, "But a foolish idea to such 'fantasy people'."

"Fantasy people?" Ask Jack, confused.

Joey growls, "I don't think I like your tone."

The person spoke, "Fools you are. You don't see the truth about your parents, or yourselves." He vanishes into thin air. Soshi is surprised.

Jack said, surprised, "He's gone." He's curious. "Fantasy people?"

"Fantasy people?" Ask Joey, confused.

"What is he talking about? The empire world?" Ask Jack.

"He might be, Jack." Joey said, "I still have faint memories about that place."

Jack said, "Can we go now? I think the others are worried about us."

"Yes." Joey agrees.

The elevator opens up, the group goes down the ladder, goes into the elevator, and then the elevator closes. As the elevator moves up, Soshi is feeling a little glad that Venom is gone, but sad for his parents to pass away, and the curse is bugging him. And this got Jack clueless: "Fantasy People". As the elevator comes to a stop, the double doors open up, and the group finally reunites.

"Jack!" Jena calls with a call.

"Hey, guys!" Said Jack

"Hey." Said Joey.

"Did you miss us?" Ask Jack.

Kyko replies, "Depends on the word, 'miss'."

Jena said, "Kyko."

"We're okay." Said Jack, rubbing his back, "Although I may have been crushed, I'm still okay."

Kyko asks, going to Soshi, "How about you, Soshi?" She bends down to him.

Soshi speaks softly, "I'm fine, Kyko. I'm fine."

"Good, boy." Said Kyko. She kisses Soshi on the check, and pets him on the head. Soshi feels red. But then, Kyko feels her strength is lost, and feels weak. Soshi caught a reaction. By surprise, Kyko falls down, fainting.

"Kyko?" Ask Jack and Joey, surprised. Kyko didn't out, for she's out cold. Jena covers her mouth, and Amy is surprised.

"Oh, boy." Said Yo-Yo Man. Kyko is not the only, Soshi screeched in pain.

"UGH!" Said Soshi, in pain from his neck. Everyone is surprised.

"Oh, man!" Said Jack, surprised. "We need an expert, fast!"

Soshi is starting to transform. The mark is trying to bring out his dark side. On Soshi's back, black wings come out. Kyko's blood stopped dripping from her arms, but her arms become shadow and dark.

"This is not good." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Regazo spins and odd dart gun, and said, "I guess I have no choice, do I, amigos?" She pulls both triggers, and shoots tranquilize darts on Soshi and Kyko. Soshi is surprised, and falls asleep to the ground. Kyko is asleep too.

Jena said, worried, "I thought they weren't out to date." She tells everyone that she was given the blood curse. That made everyone shocked.

Joey reveals his story about Soshi getting a curse too. "When Orochimaru appealed his family, he gave him a curse mark." Everyone is shocked again. Soshi's mark fades away.

"That's kind of bad." Said Jena.

"Oh boy." Said Yo-Yo Man, disturbed, "Two curses…"

"For the price of one." Said Regazo.

Regazo picks up Kyko and Rick, but Jena speaks, surprised, "Wait! Don't touch her!" Kyko's mark started to grow, deepening hard, from her arm to her shoulder.

"Dude," Said Joey, "You're not supposed to touch blood cursed victims."

Regazo disagrees, "So what? I've been in worst occasions, even my soldiers are in bad shape."

"Let me take Soshi." Said Joey, "I know him better than you do."

Regazo disagrees again. "No. I'll do it. I'm much faster in speed. Besides, I've already contacted someone to help with the specialist."

"If that curse reaches to her heart, we're screwed." Said Jena.

"And if Soshi ever unlocks his next stage, then we're more screwed." Said Joey.

Kyle thought, _"Well, if you two don't relax or make everyone anxious, you will make things horrible."_

Yo-Yo Man spoke, "I might be able to stave the curse off temporarily, but it will hurt me in the process."

Joey whispers, _"I have to call my mother. My mom's pretty good with cursed seals."_

Jena said, "Good luck with that."

Regazo pulls out Holy Water, and puts them on the floor. "Alright, you better put these on the both of them just in case. It's only Holy Water. It will slow it down."

Joey suggests, "Actually, I know what can stave off the curse seal mark."

"And what about Kyko's arm?" Ask Regazo.

Joey said. "I'll take care of Soshi. I promised his family I look out for him."

"Well, don't touch it." Said Jena.

Regazo spoke, "Well, let's go. The curse is getting worst." Soshi is starting to wake, and feel more pain. He's growing from his curse. Regazo calls, "Hurry! There's no time before they wake up." Soshi's nails grow to talons.

Yo-Yo Man agrees. "Let's move, now." He touches a hand to himself, and sees a crackle of dark energy. Then, he goes to Kyko, and heals Kyko's cursed arm. Kyko's curse stops, and goes back from its elbow, and back into its fingertip.

By surprise more, Joey injures himself, and a small blood come out. Rick asks, surprised, "What are you doing?"

"Cousin?" Ask Jack, surprised.

Joey takes a small sample of his blood, and goes to Soshi. "Soshi, here. Drink this." He puts some of his blood on Soshi's mouth, and Soshi licks the blood. Everyone is surprised. The curse mark is frozen, and retracts.

"Okay." Said Regazo.

"We've saved off the curses for now." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Regazo spoke, "Alright, I'm off. I'll meet you back at the airship, okay?" He looks up, and looks at the group. "There's a specialist up there."

"Alright." Said Joey.

"Fine." Said Jena, worried.

"Okay. I'll meet you back." Regazo flies up high, and then dashes in light speed. The group is surprised again.

"He's fast." Said Jack.

"Impressive." Said Joey. Joey's wound is healed. "I gave Soshi some of my blood."

"Yeah, we know that." Said Jena.

Joey continues, "But who knows what others affects it might have on him. But it was able to stave off the curse mark."

Jack said, "I guess we can do is just now is go. The others are waiting for us." Jack and Pikachu leave.

"We better go." Said Pikachu.

Joey agrees. "Hmph. I'm going."

"Me too, master." Lucario agrees. Joey and Lucario took off.

"Guys, wait me." Said Jena, following.

The group decided it's time to go. With the Chinese Zodiacs following the group out of the temple, Nikephoros and Archelaus were looking around, thinking about their missing middle brother. Jack and Pikachu look at the brothers in red armor, and decided to ask a question.

"Nikephoros, is it?" Ask Jack.

"Yes?" Ask Nikephoros.

"It's, your middle brother, isn't it?" Ask Jack.

"What is it?" Ask Archelaus.

"When did your middle brother go missing?" Ask Pikachu.

The red armor knight stops, and everyone looks at the red armor knight. "I guess I can't come out, can I?" Ask Nikephoros. "But since you need to know, I guess there's no shame in hiding the truth. I'll explain while we come out of the temple. Okay?"

"Alright." Said Jena.

"Super." Said Jena.

"Here goes." Nikephoros explains the story. "It all started when we were humans: we were chemists back then to create good alchemy. Myself, the oldest of the family, watch over the family while our parents were away to look for ingredients. Archelaus, the youngest of the family, loves to make toys for kids. He really loves to make alchemy for fun and to be playable."

"Oh, you're one to talk." Said Archelaus. "You play with my toys." Joey laughs little.

"That's because I don't want to see you all alone." Said Nikephoros.

"You said you love toys!" Said Archelaus.

Jena said, "Stick to the story. We don't need to hear another a pointless argument.

"Alright, alright." Said Nikephoros. He continues the story. "As I was saying about the middle child, "Galen Hieronymos Alchemist, he is the smartest of the family. He is the real reason why we have our middle brother around."

"At first, we thought he was a smart aleck," Archelaus said, "But we were wrong. He taught us the best alchemy to protect ourselves against enemy threats."

"That why we must be a trio alchemists again." Said Nikephoros. "We must make good alchemy for the safety of our world."

"I see." Joey understood.

Nikephoros continues. "But…when we decided to go explore on our own and come back, something dreadful happened."

Joey asks, "What happened?"

Nikephoros answers, "Our home was attack by…_Team Rocket." _The team is a little surprised.

Joey is annoyed, "Those losers again? They just don't quit."

"Well, they don't call them 'losers' for nothing." Said Jena.

Kyle thought, _"Well, the losers you battled doubt the ones the brothers are talking about."_

Nikephoros continues. "Team Rocket with their monstrous creates attacking the village, and harming innocent lives. One man and his army of black soldier rockets come out with monsters of living creatures, and their weapons."

"I see." Joey understood. "So it seems Team Rocket hasn't been defeated."

"Their leader, Sir Tim Yester, assigned the rockets to find us. We have no way of escaping, so they would have to capture us for god. They were everywhere, but in one miracle, our middle brother tried to save us. He perform a very powerful attack on his right arm, and white flashes all over his body."

"Our middle brother is a hero." Said Archelaus.

"Well, if would have been great if you hadn't interrupted my story." Said Nikephoros, annoyed.

"But it's good." Said Archelaus, whined.

"Quit complaining and let me finish." Said Nikephoros.

"Shut up."

"No, you shut up."

"Shut up."

"You shut up."

"No, you shut up."

"You shut up."

"You shut up."

Jena calls, "Hey! Hey!"

Joey is surprised. "Wow. And I thought I had trouble with my brothers."

Jena calls, "Back to the story."

"Sorry for the rudeness, but we're not done." Said Nikephoros.

Jena said, "Makes me great to have an older brother."

Nikephoros continues. "Team Rocket is gone…and so is our brother." Everyone is surprised.

Joey asks, "He's gone?"

Nikephoros continues. "We were about to lose our middle brother. We hurried home with his body, and took him t a secret room where Team Rocket can't find us."

"He was brave a first…" Archelaus said, sad.

"But a grave price to pay." Said Nikephoros. Joey gasped a little. "He sacrificed his body to save us, but not himself. We looked over at his gauntlet, and found a weird shaped ball with a creature inside. It looks like another shaped ball with eyes on the top, and a mouth on the bottom."

"We removed the weird ball, but it didn't wake our brother." Said Archelaus.

"So, we did something illegal, and try to resurrect our brother." Said Nikephoros.

Jena said, "You committed the ultimate scented alchemy, didn't you?"

Joey figures it out. "Human transmutation."

Nikephoros continues. "Our alchemy combined did powerful magic with transmutation. All we did to save our middle brother is transporting his soul into another body. We sent our brother into a human like plastic body. Sadly for us, we faced dire consequences. I lost my entire body except for my head, and my little brother lost his head but not his soul.

"Our middle brother risked his life to save us, and put our souls in an armor body. I can't move, I can't walk; all I can do now is think. It was sheer luck to survive, but unfortunate to get caught by Team Rocket. We were ready to fight, but our brother stopped the fighting. He negotiated by turning himself in to Team Rocket for sparring us." Yo-Yo Man is surprised.

The agreement was settled, and our middle brother was gone forever. We were the only ones left standing. All we can do now is hope for our brother's return. Suddenly, a figure with black robes came to us. He stroked us with a deal to take you people down for our brother to come back.

Our deal was settled, and we decided to stay as guardian to take you kids down. Not once, but twice."

"I see." Said Joey, understanding.

"And since we lost, the deal was off." Said Archelaus, "We can never see our middle brother ever again."

Nikephoros spoke, "We were hoping to beat you just to have our middle brother back. But since Akito refused to bring our brother back, we're all alone, and we don't have our bodies back for good."

"Akito?" Ask Joey, "You actually trusted that man?"

Jena asks, "That black hearted principal monster who would use anyone to get…"

Joey interrupts, "Who claims himself to be a god?"

"And try to take the zodiacs back?" Ask Jack.

Joey growls, "He claims himself to be a god."

Jena said, "He's a liar-lair, pants on fire."

"The truth is, he doesn't know the first meaning of the word, 'god'." Said Joey.

Nikephoros, "Well, he stroked us with the deal that we beat you, we get our brother back."

"He was lying." Said Joey.

"He only did that just to get rid of us, and not get your brother back." Said Jack.

Jena sighed, and said, "He was lying to you guys."

Joey growls, _"Akito. I've had it with that man." _And then, he grows energy in his body for holding a grudge.

Jena said, "I say one of us hold him and let Joey punch him to dead."

Yo-Yo Man spoke, "A liar to be unmissed these brothers in such a way, the depictive treachery; the traitor should be rewarded as he deserves. Don't you agree?" Jack nods.

"Yeah." Jena agrees. "Nostalgic falls."

"Forgive us, but we have no choice." Said Nikephoros. "It's either us or you do."

"We're sorry." Said Archelaus, begging in his knees. "We'll make the best scramble eggs for you guys, just don't sue."

"I don't need scramble eggs." Jena said.

"I'm a dog." Said Jack. "I eat meat."

"I need to watch my cholesterol." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Jack spoke, "I'm just fine, as long as you don't do anything reckless."

Jena said, "We're not going to hold it against you. We're used, you understand that?"

Joey asks, "Can we hurry and get to the airship to check on our friends?"

"Yeah, let's go." Said Jack. "The elevator is waiting."

The group finally comes to an odd circle elevator. Jack touches the wall, and the wall opens up to a small room. He looks behind, and looks at the armor knight.

"Well, we're here." Said Nikephoros.

"It's okay." Said Rick. "We'll do our best to find your brother again."

"Thank you." Said Nikephoros.

Jack said, "We better go. If we need to find your brother, we need a plan in the airship."

"Yes." Said Joey. "I'm worried about Soshi and my cousin."

"I'm worried about Kyko." Said Jena.

"We'll think of something when we get up there." Said Kyle. He walks up the stairs, and enters into the next room.

"I want to see what my blood has done to him." Said Joey, concerned.

Kyle spoke, "Just get into small groups, and get in." He looks at Yo-Yo Man, and said, "Oh, and Yo-Yo Man, don't get upset when everyone disappears."

"Right." Said Yo-Yo Man.

The group separates to three groups. The first group goes into the small room, and the wall closes up. Jack opens the wall, and the first group is gone. Next, the second group goes in the small room, and the wall closes again.

Rick looks at Jack, funny. "Is something wrong?" Ask Rick.

Jack woke up. "Oh, sorry." He scratches the back of his hair. "Jus thinking."

"Jack, you should be careful." Said Yuki. "If something is bothering you, you should tell us."

"Well…" Said Pikachu, thinking. "Something about that man in his ninja clothes said, we're fantasy people."

"Fantasy people?" Ask Rick and Kyo.

"It's not personal." Said Jack. He opens the wall. "Let's just get out of here." The last group goes into the small room, and the wall closes.


	65. Chapter 64

Episode 64: Deborah's removal and blitzball world

Back in the Airship with new members, new friends, and new zodiacs: it seems the group was able to get into the Airship with Soshi, Kyko, and the alchemist brothers. This time, Jack brings Uldor, and Regazo has Soshi and Kyko into the infirmary room with medical help.

"I hope this would teach you a lesson not to trust strangers." Said a figure, giving the patients a lecture. "If you haven't learn not to talk to strangers, you three would have been in trouble." The figure has long black hair, black eyes, wearing long black robes, holding a red book, white face, and long robed pants.

Jena walks up to him, asking "Have the specialist from the Crystal come by yet? He's supposed to sent by the royal family to remove the blood curse?"

Joey sighs, and said, "My mom's wondering the Orre. Dad just cannot keep an eye on her." He goes to Soshi.

"Soshi?" But then, he becomes surprised with a gasp. "Egad." Soshi's right arm is a monstrous claw. Everyone looks at Soshi's arm. It's a giant claw, and his hair is longhaired.

"I don't need specialists." Said Uldor. "I just want this off me." Kyko rolls her eyes at what everyone is saying.

"Oh yes you will." Said Deborah. "You will need someone to remove that curse, and you're going to like it."

"But, but, but…" Ask Uldor, trying to make an excuse.

"No excuses." Said the figure. "That is an order. And watch your mouth, young lady." Kyko pulls out a silver ribbon, and gives it to Joey.

Joey takes the ribbon, and wraps the ribbon around Soshi's demonic arm. "Joey, be careful." Said Jena. "Kyko's ribbon."

Deborah continues. "Consider yourselves lucky that you didn't become dead, and you two did not become eaten. Understand?"

Deborah opens the door. "Forgive me, Joey, Yo-Yo Man, Jena, and Jack, but these three are stubborn to have the worst occasion of their time." Soshi looks down with regret.

"Deborah, it's been a while." Said Joey, a little surprised.

Deborah replies, "For now, I'm working up some Holy Water and a Remove Curse potion. You'll have to wait until the potion is done."

"It won't work." Kyko said, depressed. She buries her face in her hand.

"It won't work. My blood is too potent." Said Joey.

Kyko spoke, "I'm saying that little your little thing won't work on me. That blood curse is part of me bones now."

Joey spoke, "And I'm afraid my blood is adapted to Soshi's soul, now. It's been in his body for a hours." Soshi lifts up his hair, and his right eye is yellow.

Deborah leaves, "I suggest you keep these three curse dwellers under control when I get back."

Jena said, "Trying to keep someone's curse under control is like keeping Soshi not to run off with a lollypop."

"Uh, Sure." Said Jack, unsure. He goes inside with his Pikachu. "Soshi, Kyko, Uldor? Are you guys okay?"

Kyko replies, "Depends on the definition of the word, 'okay'."

"_Niisan." _Ask Soshi, whispering.

"_Yes, Soshi?" _Ask Joey.

Soshi whispers, _"Will you, train me?"_

"Train you?" Ask Joey.

Kyko asks, getting up from bed, "Are you sure you wanna go through that?"

Soshi replies, _"Yes." _He looks at his demonic arm.

Jack sighs, "So many curses: Uldor's necklace, Kyko's arm, and Soshi's neck. What's next?"

"The curse is possessed in spells in them." Said Jena.

But surprise, a voice spoke, "Hi. I'm the specialist from the Crystal region."

Jena looks at the new person, and cheers with a hug, "VAN!" Everyone is surprised. The figure looks almost like Jena, but with long black hair, white clothes, handsome, blue eyes, and cheerful. He looks like a researcher.

"Holy Zucion." Said Jack, surprised, "You look just like Jeff, in an older version."

"Oh." Said Van. "Him."

"_Him?" _Jack thought. _"What do you mean, him? Jena knows you. Don't you know Jeff?"_

Van speaks, "My name is Van, glad to meet you. I'm the researcher for the royal family." He releases his hand.

Jack shake Van's hand, and said, "Honor to meet. Jack Davis, Pokémon Hero."

Van said, "Hey, I'm used to know your father?"

Jack is confused. "Uh, You know my dad?"

"Used to know your father." Van replied.

Jack looks away, and thinks. "He never told me anything." He looks at Van, confused, and thought, _"Used to? How could he know my dad? He never met my dad since I was young, and I never met him since I was a kid."_

Van and Jena look at each other, and Jena looks at Jack, asking, "What? You don't know who this is, do you?"

Jack replies, "No. I've never been in your Crystal region just yet."

"True." Joey agrees.

"We were hunting Zodiacs, remember?" Ask Jack.

"Yeah, I know." Said Jena, trying to ignore it.

"Uh, I think you should tell him, Jena." Said Van.

Jena said, "No, you."

"Fine." Said Van, annoyed. He tells Jack, Joey, and everyone in the infirmary. "I'm the reincarnation of Kyle."

"WHAT?" Ask Jack and Pikachu, surprised.

"WHAT?" Ask Joey, surprised.

"Kyle Aunti?" Ask Jack.

Van nods, "Yeah."

"You're the reincarnation of Jena's father?" Ask Joey.

"Yeah." Said Van, "Glad to meet you all."

Jack asks surprised, "How can that be?"

Van explains, "Let's see, after I died, I was turned into something called a 'guardian angel'. Came to happen to see Jena, got my wings are stolen, and return into human.

Said Joey, interested. "Interesting."

"A weird complicated twisted story." Said Van.

Joey looks at Soshi, and said, "Just because we're brothers doesn't mean I'll go easy on you. I'll be a very strict trainer."

"_I understand, Niisan." _Said Soshi.

"_So Joey is going to help Soshi for training, and Van is the reincarnated of Kyle Aunti." _Yo-Yo Man thought. _"Usually, I would see Van as a baby, but becoming human as an adult is something different."_

Van said, "I can't hear understand Kyko's blood curses. It's one of the eldest ones in the Crystal Region."

"You're going to be okay, Uldor?" Ask Jack.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine." Uldor replies, reading his book, and wave his hand around. Soshi starts to stand up, and starts sniffing around.

"So, who am I going to be working with when it comes with the curses?" Ask Van.

Deborah comes in with a silver bucket. "I'm back." He brings in three small towels.

Van asks, "You're the guy who will remove the blood curse?"

Deborah replies, rolling his eyes at Van, "All the curses."

Van said, "Okay, we're screwed."

Deborah goes to Van, and points, "Hey! Settle down, will you? I've been through all research. Either settle down, or you will not see Kyko." Van was about to speak, but Deborah points with a serious look, "Quiet! This will help out removing the curse." Deborah begins with Soshi. He checks the back of Soshi's neck and found a weird black curse symbol. "Figures. Orochimaru. He must have somehow put a Curse Seal just to try and turn Soshi evil."

"Yes, he's trying to turn him into his new body since he couldn't get Saskue." Said Joey.

Deborah replies, "I'm afraid there is no way to take the curse off. In order to take the curse off, you have to kill Orochimaru for good."

"Good luck with that one." Said Van.

Deborah picks up the towel, and wets it with hot holy water. "Or, do this." He looks at Soshi. "Soshi, turn around."

"Huh?" Ask Soshi, turning around.

"This is going to hurt you more than hurt me." Deborah places the hot water towel on the back of Soshi's neck. Soshi shut his eyes. "It may hurt just a little, but it's the only way to remove the curse seal."

Kyko takes the demonic claw, and said, "I'm right here when you need me. It's okay. Squeeze me if you need me." She says she's ganna be here for Soshi.

Deborah grabs another hot holy water towel. "Next, Kyko." Joey peels the towel, and then the curse mark is off of Soshi. Soshi is free from the curse; however, the demonic claw is still there.

"Yeah, it's still not ganna work." Van disagrees.

"Doesn't matter." Deborah said, taking hot wetted towels, "You either take this, or you will suffer more pain."

Kyko speaks, surprised, "But…" He's scared.

Van said, "Just go with it."

"Give me your arm." Said Deborah, "That bloody gash needs to be fixed." Kyko releases her cursed arm. Her curse is getting several like spider webs. Meanwhile, Soshi is getting adapted to being an Inu. He's still sniffing around.

"Be careful, Soshi." Said Kyko, "Don't wonder off." Soshi leaps off the bed, and gets on all four legs.

Deborah, "Kyko!"

"What?" Ask Kyko, getting Deborah's attention.

"Be still!" Said Deborah. He puts hot holy water towels on him, and Kyko is biting her lips for suffering the heat. "Now, was that so hard?" Ask Deborah. "Keep it like that."

Kyko faints, and Van catches her. "Ouch. That must have been painful." Said Joey.

"No." Van disagrees, "Its ganna take her at least three days to wake her up."

Joey asks, surprised, "Three days?"

"That's ganna take longer than I thought." Said Pikachu.

Van explains, "The removable of a blood curse is like the removable of a parasite."

"Yikes." Said Joey, a little surprised.

Deborah explains, "Just keep that on her, and then replace with the other one, okay." He looks at Uldor. "Okay, Uldor, now you get yours."

"Can someone keep an eye on the kid?" Ask Van.

"What?" Ask Uldor, surprised. "W-wait a minute. You're not thinking of giving me a hot towel, are you?"

"Course not." Deborah replied. "It's only meant for your body. It's that weird diamond around your neck."

Uldor takes it off. "This?" He asked.

"Yes. That." Deborah replies. "All you have to do is dip that dark diamond in the hot holy water, and then you're done."

"Okay, I'll try." Said Uldor, nervous. He dips the curse item into the bucket, and then steam started to come out.

"Yikes!" Said Joey. "I would hate that to be me."

Jena said, "Oh, that reminds me." She turns at Soshi, "We need to give Soshi a bath." What a lot of steam to cover up the room, it feels like the black object is taking a hot holy bath.

"Wow." Said Joey, fanning himself. "It's steamy in here." When Uldor pulls the curse item out, the curse item is now a rabbit's foot. "Hurray! A real rabbit's foot."

"Nice. Now that's better." Said Uldor.

"See?" Ask Deborah. "What do you think?"

Uldor pulls out some money, and pays Deborah. "My paying debt." And quickly leaves the room. He does not want to deal with Deborah and the hot towels.

"Does someone want to hold her?" Ask Van.

Deborah answers, "Just put her on the bed."

Deborah looks at the money, and puts the money in his wallet. "Hm. I guess this money would make a fine donation payment." He picks up his bucket. "Okay, I'm done. Kyko should be cured in a few minutes, and Soshi's curse will be gone."

Yo-Yo Man spoke, "I knew it would be this way, one of those going to get worse when it gets better things."

Van looks at Yo-Yo Man, while putting Kyko on the bed, "You really like that?"

Joey is giving Soshi a nice bath, brushing his long white hair, and soaping his body. Yo-Yo Man starts to concentrate energy, and heal Kyko's healing arm.

"Daddy?" Ask Kyko.

"Um, I…I think this is a bit of an understanding here." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"You're not my daddy, are you?" Ask Kyko. She blinks.

"No." Yo-Yo Man replies.

Kyko let's go of Yo-Yo Man, and asks, "Where's Soshi?" Jena points at the bathroom. Kyko gets out of bed, and hurries to Soshi. "Soshi!"

But, Deborah appeared, and grabs Kyko's arm. "Hey! Get back in the bed, or you're not going to feel better."

"I'm fine!" Kyko whined.

"That arm is not healed." Deborah demanded. He pulls his arm back, "Get back in the _bed!_" Deborah throws Kyko back on the bed.

"YAGH!" Kyko said, surprised.

"And keep that arm on yours!" Deborah demanded.

"Be gentle." Said Yo-Yo Man. "Just relax, and be gentle."

"Fine." Said Kyko. Soshi and Joey come out of the shower, and Soshi is fully clothed.

Kyko tries to wave her arm, which her arm is hot towel, and Soshi waves with his demonic claw. Deborah calls, "Kyko! Arms down!"

"Be easy on her." Yo-Yo Man suggests.

Deborah takes one gander look and said, "Make sure not to over do it. I have somewhere else to be. So long."

"Good luck, Deborah." Said Joey. Deborah leaves the room, and out of the airship.

"Crazy genius." Said Kyko.

Deborah shouts, "I heard that!" Everyone is surprised.

"Well, he is Orochimaru's brother." Said Joey.

Now that Kyko and Soshi are cured from the curse and the assault attack, the group meets up in the cockpit. They're mining their own business, and the Alchemist brothers are talking to Brother to find out where Middle Brother is.

And since Soshi still has his dog instincts, he sniffs on the armor knight, and hops on for a ride. Jena is taking Kyko place to watch over Soshi. Jena tries to pull Soshi off.

"Having fun?" Ask Nikephoros.

Jena calls, "Soshi, stop it!"

"Oh, just let him have his fun." Said Amy.

Joey commands, "Soshi, down." Soshi gets off.

Jena is stumped, "He listens to you, but not to me."

When suddenly, Jack storms in, "Everyone! We have a problem!" He caught everyone's attention.

"Jack, what is it?" Ask Joey, surprised.

Jena asks, stupidly, "You're pants are on fire?"

But by accident, Jack slips over a banana. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! AIEEEGH!" Jack was running, while slipping, and then crashed into a wall. Boom! "Ugh."

"Jack!" Said Joey, surprised.

"That's gatta hurt." Said Jena. She looks at Soshi, and gives him a lesson. "See, Soshi? This is what you get for running in the room." Soshi ignores Jena, goes to Jack, and pokes him with his demonic claw. "Soshi!"

Yo-Yo Man said, "I knew we needed a new method of produce disposal.

Jack glares at Yo-Yo Man, "Very funny. I like to see you try." Jack looks at the Soshi, and grabs Soshi, "Soshi!"

Jena takes Soshi by the hand. "Come on." She takes him away."

"As I was saying," Jack spoke, getting up, "I have good news," he gets in Jena's face, upset, "And _bad _news."

"What's the good news first?" Ask Joey.

"The good news is Cid, Brother, and Amy found Middle Brother's whereabouts." Said Jack, "I think."

"And the bad news?" Ask Joey.

Jack answers, "The bad news…"

Jena guessed, "You're dying."

Jack glares at Jena, and points, "When we get out of here, I'm throwing you out of the plane." Joey laughs.

"What? I was just guessing." Said Jena, shrugging.

Jack answers, "The badnews is that he's at Team Rocket's base."

"What?" Ask Joey, surprised.

"Oh, great." Said Jena.

"We don't know where Team Rocket's base is at." Jack said.

Amy said, "If we get close, we'll be discovered fast."

Soshi tilts his head, thinking. "So, Soshi, what did you learn?" Ask Jena.

Yo-Yo Man spoke, "There's no time like the present. Might as well start looking now."

"There's more." Jack continues, and everyone looks at Jack. "We still have the tournament to deal with."

"Tournament?" Ask Joey.

Jack said, "If we don't get there soon, we'll have to pay a fine for those Materias we were using."

"Jack, are you saying it's, the…? Ask Joey.

"Underwater Materias." Said Jack.

Joey gasps, and said, "We gatta get going!"

"No offense, or anything, Soshi, I like watching you, it's just, you've changed recently." Soshi rubs the back of his head.

Joey asks, "What's the fine?"

"The fine is _'60,000' _gold." Jack spoke.

Everyone is shocked. "AAAAAGH!" Said Joey, shocked.

"Oh my god." Said Jena, surprised. "That's how much you pay for the Crystal Region for a private vacation and a Crystal Palace."

"That's big money." Said Amy.

"Holy crud!" Said Joey.

"That's…" Said Yo-Yo Man, "Expensive."

"Interesting." Said Joey.

"We need to go right now." Said Jack, "Or worst things might happen."

Jena asks, "Wait, then what do we do about him?" She points at Soshi. "He's a kid."

Jack answers, "Just leave him in the airship."

"But who's ganna watch him? We can't just leave him alone." Ask Jena. "No offense or anything, Soshi, but you're too young to understand half the stuff here."

"We'll just leave this to Big Brother, Little Brother, and Regazo and Rick." Jack replies.

"You gatta be kidding me." Said Joey, unsure.

"You wanna stick them with an unstable demonic child?" Said Jena, and she looks at Soshi, "No offense or anything, Soshi."

Jack looks at Jena, and has had enough. "Okay, you gatta stop with the 'No offense or anything' phrase. It's starting to get worst."

Joey suggests, "Let's just have him watch the tournament."

Jena agrees, "That's great. He needs the experience."

"Besides," Joey said, "I kept an eye on him since his family died."

"_Yeah, cause I don't want to be left alone." _Soshi spoke, softly."

Jack looks at down, relived, "Good." He looks at the group. "At least…" But Jena interrupts him.

"Wait. What did you say, Soshi?" Ask Jena.

Joey answers for him, "He said, 'he doesn't want to be left alone'."

Jena cheers, "Good, boy!" She pats Soshi on the head, and Soshi purrs on Jena. "Wait, did he just?" Joey, Soshi, and Amy laugh.

"Uh, I was to say something else?" Ask Jack. Everyone looks at Jack. "Good. At least now we can get to the tournament. But we're shot for three people, and we need three more to enter the Blitz Ball tournament."

Joey thinks, "Hmm." Everyone thinks.

A voice spoke, "Well, you wouldn't mind if I enter the tournament?" Everyone looks at the figure with short gray hair, blue jacket, blue pants, brown gloves, and brown boots. "I've been coaching the Al Bhed Psyches since the Blitz Ball games."

"Huh? Who are you?" Ask Joey.

"The what?" Ask Jena, confused.

"Hi, uncle Cid." Said Amy.

"Cid." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Joey asks, "Cid? Cid?"

"Um, Cousin, remember." Said Jack, "We were with him various adventures since the Zodiacs."

Joey remembers, "Oh. Sorry, Cid, I didn't recognize you."

Jena gives Soshi another lecture, "Soshi, this is an elder. You respect these people." Soshi nods. "Good."

Cid asks. "Would it be too much to ask if I join the Blitz Ball games?"

Joey asks, "You can play, Blitz Ball?"

Cid pulls out a blue ball. "Of course. Who do you think taught these Al Bhed Psyches to play Blitz Ball?"

Soshi caught the attention of the battle. He hurries, but Jena tries to catch him. "Soshi!" Jena couldn't catch Soshi, and Soshi leaps on to the ball. He plays with the ball. "Where's Kyko when you need her?"

Jack asks, "Cousin, what did you do to your little Niisan?"

Joey replies, embarrassed, "Oh dear. I had a feeling my blood would do this. He's ganna follow his instincts now more often."

Soshi is holding tight to the battle, and Cid lets go. Jena tries to pull Soshi away. "Let go!"

Cid said, "Ah, let him keep it. I got him."

"Fine." Said Jena, letting Soshi go. "Come on, Soshi."

"So, where do I sign up?" Ask Cid.

"Um…" Joey tries to say something, but Jack got an extra clear Materia sphere.

"Right here." Jack said, tossing the Materia to Cid. Cid signs up.

Joey is surprised. "Huh?"

"What? Shouldn't we get more spares to recruit new members?" Ask Jack.

"True." Said Joey. "Hey, Jack, what about you?"

Jack replies, "I'm already been recruited, remember?"

Joey remembers, "Oh! That's right."

Jack takes the Materia out of Joey's pocket. "Don't forget you have one too." He puts it away, and pulls out Yo-Yo Man's pocket. "And same thing with Sensei's."

"Oh, that's right." Said Joey, remembering.

Jena said, "Don't look to me." She looks at Soshi, "Come on, Soshi. Let's go visit Kyko in the infirmary." Soshi leaps away from the ball, and follows Jena.

"We need more members." Said Jack.

Yo-Yo Man thinks. "Hmm. Perhaps…"

"Oh, don't worry. Give me an extra sphere." Said Cid. "I'll ask to see if Brother would like to join." Jack tosses an extra Materia to Cid. "I'll be right back." Cid goes to Brother.

"I'm coming with you." Said Amy, following Cid.

Joey leaves the cockpit, and goes to the infirmary to see his cousin. "I'm ganna visit my cousin in the infirmary." Said Joey.

"Let's see. We still need a few more." Jack said.

Kyko is surprised, and yells, "What did you do to him?"

"It's my fault." Said Joey, putting his hand behind his head. "I had a feeling my blood would have this affect on him. I'm sorry, cousin. I made him somewhat like us in a way."

"Uh." Said Kyko. She draws Soshi to her lap. "Just don't get him to lick anything."

"Don't worry." Said Joey, embarrassed, "I'll teach him how to use that claw properly."

Jack shouts, "There's no time! We still need more members."

Yo-Yo Man is still thinking, and Rick asks, "Is it too late for me to join?"

Jack asks, "Rick, do you want to enter?"

Rick replies, "Yes. I want to see how you play Blitzball."

"Alright! Another one" Jack said, tossing another Materia to Rick. "We need one more." He looks at Jena. "Where's Kato?"

"Hmm. Last time I remember, he was asleep."

Jack commands, "Well, don't just stand there. Go ask him to see if he should play Blitzball."

Jena whines, "Oh, fine." She goes to the door.

Joey asks, "Wait. How old do you have to play Blitz Ball?"

"Twelve to adult age." Jack replied.

Joey thinks, "I wonder."

"Nice try, cousin." Said Jack. "But Soshi can't enter. He's too young, and if you release him in the Blitz Ball stadium, you might cause a rampage."

Jena said, "He's unstable powers, and on top of that, he might do more than chase the ball if he sees someone if he doesn't like. What will Kyko think?" She didn't go anywhere. She stays put near the door and did nothing.

Rick is done signing, and said, "Done. Alright, I'm in."

Jack shows thumbs up, "Nice! We got Cid; we got Rick, and we go Cousin, Sensei, and me. That's five. We need two more. Joey is thinking of using a Shadow Clone of his to keep an eye on Soshi.

"Well, if Kyko is feeling better, maybe she can keep an eye on Soshi." Said Jena.

Amy comes out and said, "And we got Brother."

"That's six." Jack calls. "One more!"

Joey thought about it, and said, "I could ask Raye's older brother if he could enter the tournament."

Jena asks, "You mean Nyu?"

"Yeah." Joey said.

"Sorry, he's on some kind of body guard on Brent's little sister." Said Jena.

"I don't mean Nyu. I mean, Jin." Joey said.

"Oh." Said Jena.

Jack asks, "Well, is Kato in?"

Jena replies, "I don't know where he is. The last time I saw him, he fell asleep somewhere."

Jack and Pikachu fell to the ground, surprised. "AGH!"

"Should I go find him?" Ask Joey.

"Good luck with that." Said Jena. "He's so good at hiding, not even his father can find him."

"You're telling me even my brother can't find his own son?" Ask Joey. He feels irritated.

"Pretty much." Jena replies.

Joey said, annoyed, "Geez. How weak has he gotten?"

Jack asks, "Alright, that's it. What's Kato's favorite thing?"

"He thinks he's a little kid." Jena replies, "He's been turned into his father. You should see he is something, he's like a little mini version of Joey." She cheers.

"Other things! Other things!" Jack calls.

"Um…I don't know." Jena replies. "Should ask Kyko."

Joey had an idea, "Hey! Since Soshi has her senses…"

But Jack interrupts, and he calls, "Kato! Jena wants to talk to you!"

"Oh yeah, like that's ganna work." Said Joey.

Surprisingly, Kato appears near Jena. "Someone called?" He asked.

"Jena wants to tell you something." Jack replies, pointing at Jena.

Jena is annoyed, and asks, "AAGH. Why me?" She whispers Kato.

Kato replies, surprised, "Are you nuts?"

"Please, Kato. This is important." Said Jack. Soshi appears out of nowhere, and tackles Kato to the ground. Soshi laughs, and Kato is knocked out.

"Uh, Soshi," Jena said, she pokes Soshi, "You knocked out your uncle." Soshi pales, and decided to wake him up.

Kato wakes up. "Alright, I'll play." Jack gives Kato the Materia, and he signs up. After Kato signs up, he looks at Soshi. "What in the?" He looks at Joey. "Yeah. You did to the kid."

"I gave him my blood." Said Joey. "It was to shave off the curse mark until we remove the curse mark. Unfortunately, I didn't count on his body adapting to my blood, so, uh…"

Kato said, "He's part Inu, what do you think was ganna happen?"

Jack asks, "Are you finished?" Kato nods.

Yo-Yo Man, "Well, we are teams."

"Alright. We got enough guys to enter the Blitz Ball League." Said Jack, raising his fist high.

"Wait. He's on the team?" Ask Kyko, pointing at Jack.

Jack replies, pointing at himself and closes his right eye, "That's right. I'm captain of this team."

Kyko stares at Yo-Yo Man in shock, and thought, _"We're ganna lose, man." _Joey chuckles.

Yo-Yo Man said, "Just relax. There's a reason that the fool can act as both highest and the lowest." Soshi hugs around Yo-Yo Man's waist."

Jack shouts, "Fool? Fool? Who's the one being irresponsible here?" He points at Yo-Yo Man.

Joey said, "Uh, Sensei, you have a child around your waist."

"No, I'm trying to ignore that." Said Yo-Yo Man. He pets Soshi, and Soshi purrs.

"Oh my god!" Said Jena, embarrassed.

"Is everyone ready to go play Blitz Ball?" Ask Jack.

"Yay." Kato cheers weakly.

"Come on, cousin. Where's your little spirit?" Ask Joey.

Kato replies, annoyed, "That's like telling a caterpillar not to go against a butterfly, or a bird."

"Oh, Zucion." Said Jack.

"Oh brother. Why do you have to be so negative?" Said Joey. He asks Jack, "Jack, what do we do with our cousin?"

"Have you met my father?" Ask Kato.

Joey answers, "I haven't met my brother in years."

Jack points, "Let's go, everyone!"

"Yeah! Let's do this!" Joey calls.

Brother shouts, "Nukan!" Brother pulls the lever back, and the Airship takes off to the floating amusement park. "Uh luinca du 'Secdo Drasa Byng'!"

"English, man!" Kato calls. "English!" Soshi shoots a look about the odd language.

Jack replies, "He said, 'roger'."


	66. Chapter 65

Episode 65: Zodiac Warriors, in the Blitzball Game?

The Airship arrives at Misty Theme Park, and the entire group comes out. Jack, with Pikachu on his right shoulder, brings out a big bag to carry the equipment. Yo-Yo Man could have a little concern about the competitors, but feels a little relieved. It seems the Blitzball Stadium will be opened soon.

Jack pulls out a key with a tag. "Our locker room is #004."

"004. Wow. That's interesting." Said Jena.

He puts the key away. "This way please." Jack looks at Jena and Amy. "Girls, you two will have to watch over the zodiacs."

Amy cheers, "Woo-Who"

"What?" Ask Jena, surprised. "That's against girls! Get Joey to do it, we can take care of Soshi."

"What about us?" Ask Nikephoros. The armor knight comes on to the deck.

"You can't just leave us behind." Archelaus said.

Jack replies, "Stay with Kyko, Soshi, Regazo, and Rick."

"What?" Ask Nikephoros & Archelaus.

Jena suggest, "Okay, Jack, how about this: they can watch the zodiacs, we can watch over Soshi, and you guys can play the game."

"Ah, that works too." Said Joey, agreeing.

"A reasonable suggestion." Said Yo-Yo Man, agreeing.

"And Joey doesn't have to send his energy to watch over Soshi." Said Jena.

"Don't bother. We're just coming to watch the games." Said a voice. A teen with orange spike hair, his black clothes, and his hands in his pocket appeared. He goes to the stadium.

"Kyo?" Ask Joey.

"It's not my idea." Then another teen with short purple hair, black clothes, and has a beautiful face appears. He looks down staying close to Kyo.

"Yuki." Said Joey. "Ah. So you're watching the game, too." Then, a girl teen with long brown hair, her long yellow dress and a cute face stays with the other zodiac people. The group is surprised. The Chinese Zodiacs in their human forms wanted to watch the games.

Yo-Yo Man caught sight of Kyko blending in with the other Chinese Zodiacs, but he has no reason to expose her.

"Alright! Let's go!" Jack calls.

Brother cheers, "Oac!"

"Yeah!" Joey cheers.

"Yay." Kato said, weakly and uncaring.

"Watch over Big Brother and Little Brother, ugyo?" Ask Jack.

"Ugyo." Said Brother.

Jack pulls out his Poké gear and replies, "We'll call Cid to pick us up." He push buttons on the Poké gear, and puts it away.

Kato asks, "Wait. You're going to call him? Okay, I'm official making my little mound."

"_Oh, cousin." _Joey thought. Cid comes down from the Airship.

"Ready to go?" Ask Pikachu.

"Ready." Said Jack. He leads his new team, "Sensei, Cousin, Cid, Rick, and Kato, follow me." They follow Jack to the lockers.

"Yeah." Said Kato.

Inside the locker, the team is almost getting ready for the blitzball tournament to start. However, Amy, Jena, Kyko, and Soshi have to wait outside, for the players are changing into their new uniforms. They are wearing a black suit with red pants, numbers on a back, and a letter 'Z' on the shirt.

Jena and Kyko are smothering Soshi with love and sweet. "He's so cute." Said Kyko.

Since blitzball decided to do some new changes, it will help the team make things easier and interesting. Jack is a little concern about strategies for beating the other team.

"Is something wrong?" Ask Rick. "Something bothering you?"

"It's not that." Jack replied. "The old blitzball game was fine, but I'm waiting for the new rules and new changes to hurry up."

"Jack, what's wrong?" Ask Joey.

"Ever since the Danto is welcoming the Orre and Crystal to the game, "Jack said, "Things change."

"They have." Joey agrees.

Jack continues. "They wanted to make sure the Orre gets more battles; and Crystals, well, Crystal is normal. But the changes, it's different."

"Glad to know." Said Kato.

"And surprising." Said Joey. Jena is supporting everyone on the team by giving him or her a weird stick like sweet with strawberry covered foam.

Cid said, "Just have a little fate, alright? The book should be coming soon." He looks at Yo-Yo Man. "Yo-Yo Man?"

"Oh?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, surprised. "Sorry, I'm just…"

"Sensei?" Ask Joey.

"I'm still come off." Said Yo-Yo Man, disturbed with his uniform. He's fiddling with it.

"Ugh." Said Joey, "I like my old clothes better."

"What's wrong with wearing black?" Ask Jack.

"I like black." Said Joey.

Kato said, "Maybe we should bring Soshi and girls in here to see us in action."

Yo-Yo Man said, "This material seems to be…unwelding. I was thinking perhaps we would be best for our uniforms to be something lighter, but I guess this will have to do."

"Yeah, I guess this will do." Joey agrees.

There was a knock on the door. A voice called, "Rule book for 'Zodiac Warriors'."

"Zodiac Warriors?" Ask Joey. "The heck came up with that?"

"That's the name of the theme." Kato replies.

"I got this." Said Jack, going to the door. "We're the Zodiac Warriors." He unlocks the door, and opens it.

"Here you go, sir," Said the judge in his referee clothes. "Here are the old and new rules."

"Thank you." Said Jack, closing the door, and locks the door. "Okay, let's go to the basics." He goes to the chalkboard, and reads the rulebooks.

"Oh, boy." Said Joey, becoming bored, "I'm have a feeling that I might be falling asleep." He fell asleep.

"Whoa. That's a lot of old rules." Jack notices the chalk; he picks it up, and starts writing some kind of diagram on the chalkboard. It's a big circle with words like offense, defense, center, and goalie.

Joey wakes up. "Jack, while you were writing the rules," Joey said, but looks at the board, and becomes surprised. "Wow. That's a lot." Kato will know the rules by heart.

"Okay, here are the rules." Said Jack, showing the first finger, "No fighting, no insulting, and no cheating."

Yo-Yo Man disagrees, "I doubt the Luca Goers will be buying is such rules."

Joey made his ninja fingers, and whispers, _"Shadow Clone Jutsu." _He made a double ganger of himself, and he said, _"Go search for him."_

"_Yes, master." _Said the clone. He takes off, and watches over the Chinese Zodiacs.

Kato said, "You know, half these rules we already broke when we you guys going through those labyrinth, right?"

"I don't know." Jack disagrees. He pulls out a magazine. "You didn't read this, did you?" Jack gives the magazine to Yo-Yo Man about one team cheating.

Yo-Yo Man takes the magazine, and reads. "According to the article, 'Team Goers were fired for cheating on their opponent by causing one major accident. Team Goers no longer come to the games; however, new players come to the games." He grins with a little chuckle.

But, when they were discussing, there was a commotion going on outside the locker rooms. It sounded like there was screaming and yelling, and breaking.

Jack asks, "What now?"

"Oh great." Said Joey, knowing what's going on, "The girls gave him sweets." He goes to the door. "I better calm him down." Joey opens the door, and comes out. He sees Soshi running around with sweets as stick strawberry coated sticks on his mouth.

"We didn't mean it." Jena said, apologizing. "He just looks so cute with a strawberry 'Pocky' out of his mouth."

Joey yells, "You fed him, Pocky?"

"Yeah!" Said Jena, trying to apologize.

"Pocky is like a drug to him!" Joey yells.

"We're sorry!" Amy points at Jena to blame her, "She did it! She made me do it!" Soshi is running around laughing. "She did it!" She points up. "I regret nothing!" Amy runs away.

"What? He asked me what candy was." Said Jena.

Joey covered his forehead, "Oh man. How are we going calm? Soshi." He looks at Soshi.

"He said he never tried it." Said Jena.

Joey asks, "Oh boy. Why do you think his family never allow him to have candy?"

Jena said, "Well, now I know what to do next time when candy's around."

"Don't let him eat it." Said Joey, serious, "It makes him crazy." He looks at the team, "Uh, guys, I think we have an unstable bloodline user around here."

Jena, Amy, and Kyko give chase. They're trying to catch Soshi from running around the stadium. "Soshi, come here!" Jena calls. But Soshi is so fast that Jena couldn't catch him at his speed. There are tornadoes around the alleys. "Can someone help?" She asks.

"Okay." Said Joey, decided. He lifts his hand up. "Sorry about this, kid, but you're getting way too hyper." He releases a big Kai wave, and blasts an invisible way. Soshi goes down like a big knock out.

"Good boy." Kyko picks up Soshi. "How do we calm him down?" Soshi wakes up, and jumps on the tree, hiding.

"We could try singing." Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"Alright." Said Jena. She starts to sing. _"Hush little warrior, here this tune, about a ancient one called the 'Phoenix'. Its sacrifice is self so long to them to be free. After the bloody, after the long wait, the one that ones serve, so please free them all."_

Amy becomes jealous. _"How can you sing? Paladins can't sing, and I can sing until later. No fair."_

Soshi is calm, but surprisingly, Joey fell asleep. "Oh, Zucion." Said Jack, surprised, putting his hand on his cheek. "Any reason why I'm not affected?"

"Because Jena's voice ability doesn't work on you." Kyko answered.

Jack answers, "That's because I'm a half-human, half-demon, thank you very much."

"Uh, Joey's a whole demon, and he was able to fall asleep." Said Kyko.

Yo-Yo Man said, "I obviously don't know, but…" He goes to Joey, and flicks him.

Joey wakes up, surprised, and looks around, "Hmm? Who? What? Who? What? Where? What? Where?"

"Wow." Said Kyko. "Bad example for Soshi. His brother goes to sleep because of a weak song."

Yo-Yo Man looks at Jack, "So, who are we against?" The group comes back from practice, and found the screen.

They were looking at the screen, and the screen is showing news lady with long black hair, white suit, and holding a microphone. _"Today over at the blitzball games, the tournament is ready to begin the first round between 'Zodiac Warriors' and 'El Magnifico Pajaros'. Here with me is 'Señor Roberto'."_

"Huh?" Ask Joey, surprised.

"What the?" Ask Jena, surprised.

The figure with a red face, black eyes, and rainbow clothes looks like a human parrot. He speaks in his foreign language. "Gracias." The he looks at the camera, and speaks Spanish. "Buenas tardes, _señors y señoritas." _Roberto continues to speak Spanish through the microphone.

Jack caught the screen's attention and said, "That captain sure knows how to speak in a different foreign language."

"It's Spanish, Jack." Joey replied.

Yo-Yo Man asks, "Is someone getting a word of this?"

"That's because he's a _'Pajaro'." _Said Regazo. "He's Spanish, like me."

Yo-Yo Man thinks. "Well, he's…"

Kyko said, "Soshi, be happy. You're too young to understand what he's saying."

"_Okay." _Soshi said, softly.

"Alright, let's…" Yo-Yo Man, thinking, "I wonder what their strategy will be?"

"Yeah." Joey agrees.

Regazo explains, "For one, they'll be using speed."

Joey said, "Speed, huh?"

"They're animals." Jena said, "It's their natural thing for them."

"They're birds." Regazo said.

Joey thinks, "Birds." But becomes surprised, "Birds?"

Regazo explains "They're from the Tori clan, like me. That's because they all have wings, so they'll be using Ludicolos for greater speed." Yo-Yo Man thinks.

"Is that really true?" Ask Jack.

"Sí." Regazo replied.

Joey said, "A Ludicolo, huh?"

"Come on." Said Jack, "Our first match starts right now." He looks at the team. "El Magnifi-something might have a tense strategy. Everyone in?"

Joey agrees, "Mmm, Hmm."

Kato cheers badly, "Yay."

Joey looks at Kato. "Cousin, show some more spirit."

"I wish I could." Said Kato.

Yo-Yo Man speaks, "Fear not. The spinner of fate is in our side."

Jack calls, "Okay, Sensei, set them in our position."

"Right." Yo-Yo Man said. "Positions." Joey is trying to pose.

"Not that position." Jack said, looking at Joey, "The sport position."

"Oh." Said Joey, understanding.

Yo-Yo Man goes to the chalkboard, and marks everyone person on the positions.

"We need to release our water Pokémon, right, Jack?" Ask Joey.

Jack replies, "Not until we get in the water first."

Yo-Yo Man said, "For those in offense, break through and try to score off as possible."

Joey salutes. "Roger, sensei."

"Yay." Said Kato, annoyed.

Yo-Yo Man asks, "Who's in defense with me?"

Rick replies, "I am."

Yo-Yo Man directs, "Right. So Rick, you and I will keep and try and hold the line."

"With me and Empoleon, there's nothing we can lose." Said Rick.

"If a single person gets passed us…" Yo-Yo Man said.

Rick replies, "Show no mercy." He covers his fist.

"Punish them." Yo-Yo Man said. He continues the position. "And you, center." Joey caught his attention. "Try and keep eye on things. If the ball gets intercepted, move with the defense. If the ball is in our hands, try to score."

"Right, sensei." Said Joey, saluting, "I shall show the power of youth!"

"Huh?" Jack becomes surprised. Joey chuckles. He shows his thumb pointing at Joey. "When did he know Bernard?" Ask Jack.

"I don't know, and I really don't care." Yo-Yo Man said.

But Jack remembers, and said, "Oh, never mind." He looks at Kato. "I guess that leaves me with Kato to offense."

Kato becomes surprised. "I'm stuck with him?" He points at Jack.

Joey chuckles, "Come on, cousin, show us your youth." He shows a gleaming smile.

Kato stares at Joey, and thinks, _"He's crazy."_

Yo-Yo Man explains, "Get the ball, break through the line, and punish anyone who dare come near you." He looks at Jack, "Jack, Joey; play keep away with the ball."

Joey salutes, "Right, Sensei, if I cannot do it, then I shall run around the Orre region on my hands."

Yo-Yo Man, "Joey, Kato; the two are you are our top scorers. Try and score like crazy."

Joey continues to salute, "If I cannot score a 100 points in a few minutes, then I shall run home with no hands."

Jack said, "Cousin, we're not with Bernard. He's not here."

Joey apologies, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm sorry, I can't help but admire him for his optimize."

Yo-Yo Man thinks, for a moment. _"Hold on a sec. Jack is a top scorer, and Kato should help with the keep away." _He speaks, "No wait." The team looks at Yo-Yo Man. "Never mind. Switch that around. Uh, Joey and Kato: try and play keep away with the ball. Joey, Jack; you two are our top scorers. Score like crazy."

Jack said, giving him the thumbs up, "You can count on us."

"I only hope our other cousin will find a nice seat in the audience." Said Joey, wondering.

Jack said, "Is everyone all set?"

"Yeah." Joey replied. The team nods.

Jack calls, "Let's blitz!" He raises his fist high.

"Power of youth!" Joey calls, raising his fist.

The group gets out of the room, and Jack looks at the door. "Be caution about their strategy." And then the group goes to the door. "I got a bad feeling it won't be easy."

"Do not, worry, Jack." Said Joey, cheering, "We can win. We have youth on our side."

Jack shrugs, and said, "Okay, why not."

"Yes." Said Joey.

Jack pulls out his Poké ball, "We have our Pokémon? I have Sharpedo."

Joey pulls out his Poké ball, "Floatzel."

"Swampert." Said Yo-Yo Man, holding a Poké ball.

Kato releases his Pokémon. Jack turns, but becomes surprised, and calls, "Not in here! Not in here!" Too late: his pink odd fish like Pokémon with clams on her chest, a beautiful look, and a long pink tail is out, and flopping around. "KATO!"

"What?" Ask Kato.

"Put her back into the Poké ball!" Jack calls. "I didn't say, 'release it'."

Kato returns his Pokémon back into the Poké ball. He asks, "What's the problem?"

"You have the wait until we get in the water first." Said Jack, "You can't just release it. She can't swim in the land, or float."

"Fine." Said Kato, disturbed.

"Don't worry about my Floatzel, Jack." Said Joey. "It can go on land."

"Same thing with Empoleon." Said Rick.

"And Gyarados." Said Cid.

Joey releases his Floatzel. "Floatzel!"

"Everyone ready?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"Yeah!" Jack calls.

"Let's go!" Joey call. The door opens up, and the entire group goes through.

Two teams come to a very big arena with small machina devices to set up the arena. Powerful cannons shot out water, and created a big water sphere arena. The arena is set, and two teams wait outside the arena with his or her Poké ball. Next, two figures come over to the microphone, wearing blue suits, short hairs, and blue eyes. One has brown hair and the other has white hair; both announcers grab their microphones, and announce the games.

"Good afternoon, everyone." Said the first announcer. He's relieved. "Phew. Sorry for the longest delay, but the cannons aren't working. So now, the cannons are fixed, and they've set up a good arena for two teams."

"That's right, Tom." Said the second announcer. "Looks like the crowd has been waiting for decades for the Blitzball games to start. And thanks to the negotiation with the Orre Region and the Crystal Region, we're all set to start."

"You got it, Bob." Said Tom.

"Thank you, Tom." Said Bob.

"Today with us is the coach of team El Magnifico Pajaros, 'Señor Lopez'." Said Tom.

Joey looks up, and feels disturbed. "Oh great."

"Gracias, señor Tom." Said Lopez. "Hola, señors and señoritas. It is an honor to be here, señor Tom. My familia is listo ir de."

"_Don't you just want to get away from that guy?" _Joey thought.

Tom announces, "Today's match is between, the 'Zodiac Warriors', and 'El Magnifico Pajaros'. And our referee today is, 'Drake Fellgin'. The crowd is going wild, and the players are ready to release his or her Pokémon."

The referee comes into the water sphere with his water Pokémon. His Pokémon is a weird dumb bear face with a weird shape crown, and pink. It swims with the judge, and the judge pulls out his waterproof microphone.

The two teams enter the arena, and each releases their Pokémon. "Swampert." Yo-Yo Man calls, throwing his Poké ball in the arena.

"Floatzel! I need your assistants!" Joey calls, throwing his Poké ball in the arena. Kato decided to call, but throws his Poké ball in the arena.

"Sharpedo!" Jack calls.

"I summon Empoleon!" Rick calls.

"Gyarados!" Cid calls.

Jack released a blue shark with a star on its head, red eyes, one fin on its head and the other on its belly, and almost shape like a torpedo. Joey released a big weasel like Pokémon with a float around its neck. Yo-Yo Man released a big mudfish like Pokémon with blue arms and legs; cheeks are orange, and fins on its head.

Next, Rick releases a big penguin with iron fins, and has a yellow crown. Cid releases a big dragon serpent with monstrous look, blue, and yellow whiskers. And finally, Kato releases a Gorebyss. The other team releases odd Pokémon with their head shape like a sombrero, duck face, duck feet, green hands, and cheerful.

Meanwhile with the girls, Soshi, and the Chinese Zodiacs, they find a good spot to watch the arena. Kyko points and explains to Soshi. "And that right there is a called a Gyarados. It's a dragon type, Soshi. It evolves from a weaker Pokémon called a Magikarp."

"No way." Said Soshi, speaking softly.

"And later when you learn to behave, you can play with Jena's Vaporeon." Said Kyko. Soshi nods.

Jena looks at Kyko, and asks, "Why does it have to be my Vaporeon? I'm not giving him mine."

Tom announces, "And here we go. It seems the Zodiac Warriors has released six fine Pokémon: we have Swampert, Sharpedo, Empoleon, Floatzel, Gorebyss, and Gyarados."

"And the other team has summoned Ludicolos." Bob announced.

"Now I want a clean fight." Said Drake. He swims to the center of the arena, and puts the ball in the center ring. "Fight fair." He leaves.

"Let's do this." Said Joey, getting ready.

The team gets in positions. The blitzball spins like crazy. "The ball spins…" Tom announces. The blitzball shot in the air. "It's away!"


	67. Chapter 66

Episode 66: Zodiacs Warriors VS El Magnifico Pajaros

Joey gets a head start, jumps high, and catches the ball. "And they're off!" Tom announces. "Joey has the ball." The team starts to spread out. "The Zodiac Warriors has the first shot." Next, the Pajaros move in, but the first member passes Jack.

Jack looks at the side, and saw his opponent ignoring him. "What the heck?"

"Looks like Ramiro is going after Joey." Tom announces. Ramiro with his Ludicolo are going after Joey and Floatzel. Joey throws the ball, and Ramiro tries to catch the battle. "Joey passes the battle. Ramiro tries to grab it, but he fails." The ball is shot to Kato, and Kato catches it. "And Kato has the ball."

The Zodiac team is moving around to get good position. Kato passes to Joey. "Kato passes the ball."

Joey sees a ball coming in, and kicks the ball to Yo-Yo Man. "HEYA!"

Yo-Yo Man kicks the battle to Jack. "HU-CHA!" Yo-Yo Man calls. The ball is moving in on Jack.

"Do it, Jack!" Joey calls. "Got for it!"

Jack is prepared, waits for the battle to go under him, and Jack kicks the ball under to the goal. "Blast away!"

"A quick Sphere Shot." Bob announces.

Tom announces, "Here comes the ball. Agh! Almost!" The ball is heading to the goal, and the goalie can't catch the ball. "GOAL!"

"Yes!" Yo-Yo Man cheered.

"What a fantastic shot. A big combo too." Tom announces. The players go back to their positions.

Jack goes to the camera, and cheers, "Yeah!" The audience is cheering: Soshi and the girls are cheering. The ball is back in the center of the ring; it spins around, and goes high.

"I'm ready." Said Joey.

The opponent catches the ball. The other team goes around freely in different positions. The center player with his Ludicolo is going pass to his partner. "Ramiro is going to pass to Emiliano. Emiliano has the battle." His partner catches the ball.

Joey, Rick, and Kato charge in against Emiliano. "Oh, my! A gang attack."

"Let's get him!" Said Joey.

"Give us the ball, or we will have to hurt you." Said Rick.

"Emiliano is surrounded by Kato, Rick, and Joey." Tom announces.

"No!" Lopez said, surprised, "Don't hurt her."

Emiliano is ready to pass, and tosses the ball. "Is Rick going to her?" Tom asks. Rick is going to attack, and both Rick and Empoleon tackle Ludicolo and Emiliano. Rick snags the ball away. "Rick snags the ball away."

Yo-Yo Man signals the team to move offense. The team spreads out. Rick tosses the Kato. "Here comes Rick, with a long pass." Kato sees the ball coming, and hits the ball to Joey. Joey sees an incoming ball. He hits the ball with a headshot.

"Sensei! Catch!" Joey said, using a headshot. Wham! The ball is moving in on Yo-Yo Man. Joey feels his head. "Ow. I'm ganna feel that in the morning."

Yo-Yo Man performs an extra pass by increasing the ball with a Venom pass. He strikes the ball to Jack.

Joey calls, "Do it, Jack!"

"Do it." Said Yo-Yo Man. "One last shot."

Jack sees the incoming ball, lets the ball go under him, and kicks the ball to the goal. "Blast away!"

"It's another Sphere Shot, Tom." Bob announces.

"Ay Caramba!" Said Lopez, surprised, "These players sure are brutal."

The goalie misses the ball. "There goes another goal!" Tom announces, "Another one for the Zodiac Warriors." Both teams go back to their positions. The ball spins around, and goes up. Ramiro catches the battle. "El Magnifico has the ball again!" Ramiro passes Joey, and Joey saw Ramiro passing.

"Huh?" Ask Joey.

Tom announces, "That's strange. What could they be up to?"

Lopez replies, "They got this." Ramiro passes to his other partner.

"With a long pass." Tom announces. The other player has the battle. Yo-Yo Man, Joey, and Jack surround the other player.

"You're surrounded, Ludicolo." Said Joey.

"AY! AY!" Lopez said, surprised. "_Qué ahora?_"

"Oh my!" Tom announces, "Susanita is in big danger for being ganged up."

"Maybe we should have set up rules about ganging up on the player." Bob said.

"It looks like Susanita is going to shoot with a Venom pass." Tom announces. "She's aiming the shot, and fire!" Susanita tries to shoot. Joey and Jack couldn't catch the ball, but Yo-Yo Man catches the ball. "Yo-Yo Man has the ball. These players seem to make it easy."

The Zodiac team moves in positions in for full offense again. Yo-Yo Man throws the ball to Joey. Joey kicks the ball to Jack. "Here you are, Jack." Jack sees the incoming ball, and kicks the ball to the goal. "Go for it, Jack!" Soshi and the girls are cheering.

Jack waits for the ball to go under him, and Jack kicks the ball to the goal. "Blast away!" The ball is going to the goal, but the goalie catches the ball.

"Oh!" Tom announces, "So close with a combo. It was a good catch from the El Magnifico Pajaros. They need to get better position." The goalie passes the ball to the defense player, and the defense player catches the ball. "With a pass. Theresa has the ball." She throws the ball to Susanita, and she catches it. "With a long pass. Susanita has the ball, from a regular pass." She throws the ball to her center partner.

Yo-Yo Man sees the opportunity to try and catch the ball. He catches the ball. "Yo-Yo Man caught the ball."

"Such good performance." Said Bob.

Tom announces, "And it's half-time."

Joey sings, "Half-time, show. Half-time show."

Bob announces, "It seems the Zodiac Warriors are a head from 2 to zero."

"If they keep this up, they'll be rewarded handsomely." Tom announces, "Time for both teams to take a break."

"Sí." Lopez said.

The first term is over, and both teams are recovering to get their stamina back. Then, when the break time is over, both teams come back into the arena with his or her Pokémon out, and back into their positions. Drake swims to the middle of the arena, and places the blitzball in the center ring.

"The blitzball has been in place." The blitzball spins, and launches high in the air. "It's away!" Ramiro catches the ball. "Ramiro catches the ball." His team moves in. He passes to his partner. "With a long pass. Emiliano catches the ball."

Rick and Kato moves in on Emiliano are surrounded. Joey and Jack are on ahead. "Looks like Emiliano is caught in another ambush. What is she going to do?" She aims with a shot, and kicks. "Uh Oh! Looks like another Nap shot attack. She kicks the ball out of the way!" Kato can't catch the ball, but Rick catches the ball. "Kato fails to catch it, but Rick has the ball." The team moves in offense.

Rick tosses the ball to Kato. "With a long pass." Kato hits the ball to Joey. The ball is coming to Joey.

"Right. Leave it to me." Joey sees it coming, and kicks the ball to Yo-Yo Man, "Here. Sensei!" Yo-Yo Man sees the ball, and kicks the ball to Jack. "Jack! Now!"

Jack aims the kick to the goal. "The goalie can't catch the ball on time. GOAL!" Tom announces.

"Yes!" Yo-Yo Man cheered.

"Yeah!" Jack cheers.

"Alright!" Joey cheers.

"What a fantastic combo, and a fantastic shot to the Zodiac Warriors." Tom announces. The teams go back in position. The ball goes back to the center ring, and launches high. Ramiro catches the ball. "El Magnifico has the ball." Pajaro team moves in. "What's this? Looks like El Magnifico aren't going down without a fight."

"Well, Tom, they won't stop until they win." Bob announced.

Emiliano is aiming, and kicks the ball. "It looks like Ramiro is going to take the shot. And what's this? He's going to use the Nap Shot. I hope he has enough." Ramiro kicks the ball. The ball is moving in to the goal. "Can Cid actually catch it?" Cid catches the ball. "Yes he can. They need to get better possession."

Cid gives the signal, and the team moves in to offense again. He passes the ball to Rick. "Rick has the ball, and already in position." Rick throws the ball to Kato, and Kato has hits the ball to Joey. The ball moves in on Joey, and Joey headshot the ball to Jack.

Jack waits for the ball to go under him, and then Jack kicks the ball straight to the goal. "Is Jack going to make the shot?" The ball moves in to the goal. "Is it enough? Is it enough? Is it enough?" But then, the goalie catches the ball. "He caught it."

Yo-Yo Man is disappointed. "Ugh."

"So close." Tom announces.

"Drat!" Joey said, upset.

"They nearly had it too." Tom announces.

"Sí, señor Tom." Said Lopez. "They got this."

The goalie throws the ball to Theresa. "Now, Theresa has the ball, and she's going to make a combo pass. But will it be enough?" She tosses the ball straight to her partner. But Jack and Joey don't have enough reach to grab the ball.

"Blast!" Said Joey.

"No! Sensei!" Jack calls.

It's up to Yo-Yo Man to grab the ball. He's going to enter the battle against Susanita and her Ludicolo. Both Swampert and Ludicolo battled, and by surprise, Swampert knocks Susanita and Ludicolo out of the way. Yo-Yo Man catches the ball.

"Yo-Yo Man snags the ball." Tom announces. Joey and Jack move in. He passes the ball to Joey. "With a shot pass." Joey kicks the ball to Jack. Jack sees the ball coming. He kicks the ball up, and punches the ball to the goalie.

"Blast away!" Jack shouts. The ball hits the goalie, and it goes up. Jack jumps high, and spins in a corkscrew. The ball is coming, and Jack is ready to kick. He kicks, but he missed the ball, and the ball falls all the way down. "Dang it!"

Soshi and the team are surprised. "Epic failure." Said Amy.

Theresa catches the ball. "Theresa caught the ball."

Yo-Yo Man gets up high with his Swampert, "Hai- Yo-Go." He dives in with Swampert, "YAAGAGH!" He tackles the girl hard, and snags the ball.

"Ouch!" Said Tom, announcing. "Now Yo-Yo Man has the ball." He passes the ball to Jack, "With a shot pass." Jack sees the ball.

"Do it, Jack!" Joey calls.

Jack waits for the ball to go under him, and he kicks the ball to the goal. "Blast Away!" Jack shouted.

"Will it be enough?" Tom announces. The goalie fails to catch a fastball. "GOAL!" The crowd goes wild. "Amazingly, such a fantastic shot."

Jack starts to do his best pose. He gets to the tip of his Sharpedo, and flips behind with a cheer. "Yeah! Way-Hey!" The players return back to their positions.

"Oh yeah!" Joey cheers.

Tom announces, "Uh oh. It looks like there's the last minute." He looks at the timer, "What's this? It's going to be the one minute time!" Ramiro grabs the ball. "They have the ball." Pajaro moves in. He kicks the ball. "Ramiro is going to take the shot, again. Nap Shot."

"Here we go again." Said Joey.

The ball is moving in on Cid. "Will it be enough?" Tom announces. "Does Cid have what it takes?" Cid catches the ball. "Yes he does."

Cid spins the blitzball with one finger. He calls, "Get ready, guys!" He tosses the ball to Yo-Yo Man. Yo-Yo Man catches the ball, and performs his style of move. The opponent tries to grab the ball, but Yo-Yo Man knocks the opponent out of the way.

"Sha! Sha!" Yo-Yo Man calls.

Next, he passes the ball to Joey. Joey catches the ball, and two foes come after him. "Here I go!" Joey tackles both foes out of the way, and throws the ball to Kato. Kato catches the ball, and throws the ball to Jack.

Jack catches the ball, kicks it around, and kicks a shot at the goal once. The goalie couldn't catch the ball right. Joey comes in, and kicks the goal back to Joey for the second goal. The ball comes back; Jack jumps high in the air, and kicks the ball back to the goal. "Blast away!" The ball hits the goal.

Tom announces, "That's it! That's it! It's over! We have our winners, 'Zodiac Warriors'!" The referee blows the whistle.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Joey cheers.

"It was a bueno match, señor Tom y señor Bob." Said Lopez. "El Magnifico Pajaros did their _mejor_, but we'll get them back _algún día_."

"The Zodiac Warriors will advance the next round." Tom announced.

"That's right, Tom." Said Bomb. "That was a good fight."

"Phew. Wow." Joey wipes his forehead.

Jack cheers, "Yeah!"

After a fierce battle between the El Magnifico Pajaros, the team decided to take a break inside their own locker rooms. Joey got a head start in the shower, and Jack tells his cousin to come out. Joey is trying to get clean.

"Cousin, we were in the tank." Said Jack.

"It doesn't matter." Joey said, "That water is smelly. The girls with Soshi come in the locker room.

"Soshi." Kyko said, "What do you tell Kato?" She said, "Look who's here to greet us." She looks at Soshi. "What do you tell Kato, Soshi?"

Soshi rushes to Kato, and tackles him, "What was the most amazing thing I ever saw."

Kato pets Soshi on the head, "Thank you very much." He gives Soshi a souvenir.

Jack has big payment for playing in the game. He looks at the screen, and sees a figure with long black hair, armor suit, monkey tails, and tall.

"What is it, Jack?" Ask Joey.

"Slaying Saiyans." Said Jack.

Joey gasps, and asks, "Did you say, Saiyans?"

"There, on the screen." Jack replied, pointing at the screen.

Joey comes out of the shower with a towel around his shoulders even though he still has his uniform on. He looks at the screen, and gasps again, "No, way."

"This won't be easy."

"And here I am thinking we're the only Saiyans."

"At least we got some payment."

"The Slaying Saiyans." Joey said, thinking, "Who are they?"

Jack goes to each member, and pays. "Here's some for you, some for you, some for you, some for you, and…something for my cousin." He gives Joey some extra money.

"Thank you, Jack." Said Joey, taking the extra cash, "Well, I guess I'm special." He looks at the screen. "The Slaying Saiyans. I wonder if they're our next opponents."

"They're sure tough." Jack replied. He looks at his money. "Just a little more, and I'll have enough money to buy something."

Jack looks up on the screen, and notices the next opponent. It looks like there are people with dragon wings. The team with dragon wings seems to be hard, but they're quite the challenge. The news reporter then opens the door; she has green short hair, a green skirt, white shirt, a coat, and carries a microphone.

"Huh?" Joey becomes surprised, and said, "I'm gone." He teleports. "Yipes!"

"Greetings from the Sphere Live. She said. The news reporter looks at the camera, and announces, "Coming to you live at the Zodiac Warriors. Their first victory from 'El Magnifico Pajaros'." She looks at Yo-Yo Man, and goes up with two-camera crew. "Sir, how does it feel to win against 'El Magnifico Pajaros'?"

Yo-Yo Man replies, disturbed, "It's the…it's comforting to know my training's paid off."

"Are you in charge of the team?" Ask the news reporter.

"Uh, no. I'm simply a valued member." Yo-Yo Man replies.

She said, rudely, "Well, I never." She looks around, but notices Jack. "! No way! Jack?"

"Oh Zucion!" Jack said, surprised, "Sofi!"

She rushes to Jack with her camera crew, and said, "Why didn't you tell us you're a Zodiac Warrior?"

"Well, uh, you see…" Jack asks, nervously.

"Jack, what do we do?" Ask Pikachu, hiding behind Jack.

Rick grabs the three girls, and said, "Hey! This is for athletes only. Guests allowed."

"But…" Sofi said.

"No buts." Rick called. He pushes the girls out of the room. "Now _leave_!" Rick throws the equipment out of the room, and slams the door.

"Sheesh." Said the second girl in her green shorts and white shirt.

"Such a rude boy." Said the tall girl with her glasses and a dress.

But then, they turned around, and caught Soshi's attention. "Oh! So cute!" Soshi is shocked.

"Meh!" Said Amy, surprised. She looks at Soshi, and said, "Hang on, Soshi. I'll save you!" But Soshi runs off on four legs, and Amy flies away.

"Soshi! Get back here!" Jena calls, chasing Soshi.

"Come on!" Kyko called.

"Coming." Said Kato.

Kyko and Kato make a run for it, and the three girls chase after Soshi. Meanwhile, back in the locker room, Jack is breathing heavily. He looks at Rick, and said, "Thanks, Rick."

"You're welcome." Said Rick. He looks at a peephole on the door, and at Jack. "You know about those girls?"

"Yeah. Sofi, Dana, and Pree." Jack replied. "They're Grass News Reporters. Anything for their ideas really annoys me."

Rick is about to ask, "Does Sofi…?"

Jack answers, nervously, "Yes! She is infatuated about me!"

Joey laughs a little. "You're saying she has a crush on you?"

Jack shouts, "Cousin, cut it out! It's not funny to have girls follow you around!"

Joey stopped laughing, and said, nervously, "Raye makes sure no girls follow me around. Trust me."

Jack scratches his hair, "I wish those girls would stop following me."

Yo-Yo Man said, stopping Jack, "Well, look a this as an opportunity to expand your skills. Not as a difficult in life, but as a challenge. Trust me, it helps."

Jack looks at Yo-Yo Man, and said, confused, "I don't think it's very helpful."

"Believe me, it helps. I _know._" Said Yo-Yo Man.

"I just want to get away from them." Said Jack. Someone is knocking on the door. Jack calls, "If you're news reporters, go away!"

A voice spoke, "Jack, it's us. Please open the door."

Soshi burst through the door, catching everyone surprised. Soshi runs to a locker, opens it, goes in, and closes. Jack goes to the door, and opens it. "Oh, sorry." He sees two girls: one girl with long yellow hair, white skirt, a red turtle neck sweater, pink tall boots, and a cute face; and the other has long black hair, blue eyes, a dark blue shirt, black skirt, blue sandals, and cat ears. "You lost them?"

"Almost?" Ask Joey.

"They're nuts." Jena replied.

"We actually lost them for good." Amy answered.

"How did you?" Ask Jack.

"You don't want to know." Amy said.

"But…" Jack tries to ask again.

But Amy said, holding her hand up, "You don't want to know." She points behind, "We just told the girls that Jack is in the bathroom." Joey laughs.

"Well, great." Said Kato. "Why don't you just lock them in there? It's funny."

"Let's see you do better." Said Amy, pointing at Kato.

Kato said, "Well, at least I'm not some kind of hair brain fan trying to get a piece of someone's hair."

"We're lucky that kind of wasn't there." Said Jena.

Amy said, "Hey, Jena wants to tell you guys something."

Jena asks, surprised, "What? Why do I always have to say it?"

"Didn't you say you saw something odd going on?" Ask Amy.

Jena is about to tell the group that something's wrong. "…Uh, guys." Everyone looks at Jena. "Do you know those Dragon Lords I've been collecting?"

Jack replies, "Well, yes."

"They've been somehow forced into the game." Jena said.

"What?" Ask Joey, surprised. "The Dragon Lords?"

"That's not good." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Jack said, "That explains why they're entering the tournament."

"That doesn't sound good." Said Joey.

Jack said, "Well, that doesn't sound that bad. We always wanted more competition."

Jena stares at Jena, seriously, "Jack! Do you know anything about Dragon Lords…?" She turns away, "Oh god." She looks at Jack with a serious look, "Do you know anything about Dragon Lords playing a game?"

"This is highly unusual." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"I never release them!" Said Jena, "Brent never release them!"

"Unusual, and highly suspicious." Said Yo-Yo Man. Soshi comes out of the locker, and thinks.

Jack said, shrugging, "I was going to say, 'it's just fine for them to the enter the tournament'."

"But isn't it odd?" Ask Jena.

Soshi pulls Jack's uniform to him, and Jack looks at Soshi. "Soshi?"

"What are Dragon Lords?" He asks, softly.

Jack answers, "They're people as dragons, with orbs."

Kato picks up Soshi, and explains, "They're very special beings that take on a form of humans. They're overgrown lizards." He looks at Jack. "Seriously, that's what they are."

"And on top of that," Jena continues, "The 'Dragon Hunters' have also joined."

Both Jack and Joey ask, "Dragon Hunters?"

The team is surprised. "This is outrageous!" Said Cid. "What's the deal between the Dragon Hunters and the Dragon Lords?"

Jena explains the difference, "Okay. Dragon Hunters hunt down and kill dragons; Dragon Lords are dragons in human forms."

"So the Dragon Hunters are going after the Dragon Lords." Said Jack, understanding.

"Well, don't ask me why they're entering the tournament.

Jack looks at the screen, and said, "I think our opponent is 'Dragon Storms'. They're Dragon Lords."

"I wonder if Drake is on this team." Said Joey, guessing.

Brother spoke in Al Bhed, "Fryd tu fa tu?"

Cid answers in Al Bhed, "Fa gaab kuehk."

Yo-Yo Man and Joey caught Cid and Brother's attention. "What was that?" Ask Joey, confused.

Jack thinks, "What do we do? We keep going? That doesn't make sense." He mutters to himself, _"Dragon Storms, Dragon Hunters…"_

"Whoever's behind us is trying to mess with us, or trying to get to them." Said Jena, "But I don't remember releasing my Dragon Lords."

Jack thinks. He looks at Pikachu, and looks at Brother. He tried to speak Al Bhed. "Pnudran." Brother looks at Jack. "…Dyga so bmyla."

"What?" Ask Cid. "What are you and your Pikachu going to do about it?"

"Hmm?" Ask Joey.

Pikachu gets on Jack's right shoulder. "We're going after the Dragon Lords." Said Jack. He looks at the team, confused.

"Huh?" Ask Joey.

"You guys finish the match." Said Jack.

Jena is surprised, and said, "Jack!"

"Are you nuts?" Ask Joey.

"You should go after the hunters, not the lord." Said Jena.

Jack continues to explain, "We're going after the Dragon Lords."

"What?" Ask Joey.

Kato said, "Jack, that's a death sentence."

"I can handle a dragon, I can handle anything." Said Jack.

Amy slaps his forehead, _"Good lord. What is he thinking?"_

Jena said, "An unreleased dragon without permission from their master is like an untamed Pikachu."

"Hey!" Pikachu shouted. Joey laughs.

"With rabies." Said Jena. "Not trying to hurt you or anything."

"Okay," Rick said, "Except, there's a problem." He thinks; everyone looks at Rick clueless. "If we win the match, then what will happen to the Dragon Lords? And if we lose, what will the Dragon Hunters do to the Dragon Lords?"

Jena takes a deep breath, "Either way, they can't face off against each other. It would be a _death match_."

"Hmm." Joey thinks, "Forget the rules. They won't follow."

"They're hunters." Jena said, "They will try a way to get those dragons one way or another."

Joey agrees, "Yeah, my dad told me about that."

Yo-Yo Man thought of an idea, "Perhaps, there's a way. We can get them disqualified."

"I go with that plan." Said Jena.

"But how?" Ask Joey. Soshi tilts his head at everyone, and Yo-Yo Man.

Yo-Yo Man explains, "Simple: in order to be disqualified, one must be caught cheating."

Joey snapped his finger, "That's it. If we can catch them cheating in the match, or matches…"

Yo-Yo Man continues, "Not just the matches. Attempting to sabotage the players; in fact, the Dragon Lords and the Dragon Hunters will have such bile free from one another, we need to simply make appear as they though they're trying to assaulting each other between matches."

"Hmm." Joey thinks, and then agrees. "That's a pretty good idea, sensei, but we need someone to go spy on them. Someone who can go undetected"

"I think you're forgetting who can move about in the shadows." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Jena disagrees, "Dad, you can't." Yo-Yo Man looks at his stepdaughter. "Vulcan is there. He's a nightmare dragon; he can sense anyone in the shadows. And I can't go. The Dragon Hunters may use me as a hostage just to get to the dragons. So we have to go with another plan."

Jack thinks, and catches his right fist. "I think I got it. If this is big trouble, try and stall the match." Everyone looks at Jack confused.

"Why?" Ask Jena.

"Stall the match long enough until we stop the Dragon Lords." Said Jack. "Then we'll let them know that the Dragon Hunters are gone." A small butterfly is distracting Soshi. He sees it outside.

"How?" Ask Jena.

"I'll take care of these guys." Said Jack.

Joey stops Jack, "Wait, Jack."

Jack said, "I'm not scared of some stupid Dragon Lords. I can take them all with my hands behind my back.

"They are familiar people that you know." Said Jena.

"And once more," Yo-Yo Man explains, "If you get caught by in this conflict, then we'll get disqualified as well."

Joey asks Soshi, _"Soshi, don't you have a Doujutsu?"_

Soshi nods, _"Yeah."_

Kyko said, clap both hands together, "Oh! I have an idea." Everyone looks at Kyko. "Why don't we do it? Soshi, are you up to it?" Soshi looks at Kyko. "No one knows we have a relation to you guys."

"That's right." Said Joey, "Soshi has a Doujutsu that I should mention. It works to similar to eye. What do you know about the enneagon, Sensei?"

Yo-Yo Man thinks, and replies, "Very, very powerful eyes."

"Sorry, Jack, but you're the captain." Said Jena. "You can't get disqualified.

Jack disagrees, "Like I care! Just finish this match, okay?"

"We will, Jack." Said Joey. "Count on it." Soshi closes his eyes.

Said Yo-Yo Man. "We need something to lure them out of the way, something to seal them." Soshi opens his eyes, and his eyes are rainbow colored wheeled. Yo-Yo Man looks at Jena, "How are they, sealed in an Orb?"

Jena explains, "An unsealed Dragon Lords are wild animal, a sealed Dragon Lord is a regular human. The sealing of a Dragon Lord can be sealed in individuals or in a group.

"And the sealing process?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"It's just from a song or from name of a form." Jena explained.

"In that case, Soshi could track them." Yo-Yo Man.

"Soshi can use his ability his natural to spy on them." Said Joey.

"Or to goad them." Said Yo-Yo Man. "Into one place. That point, they can all be sealed away."

Joey snapped his finger again, "That's it. We'll do it."

"Good." Said Jena, "Do you see how much a dragon hide is on a market?"

Joey guess, "Let me guess, a lot."

"Pretty much." Jena replied.

Yo-Yo Man said, "And once the Dragon Lords are sealed, they are most likely to return to where they belong, and the Dragon Hunters will have no reason to stay."

"That's right." Joey agrees.

"Thank god." Jena said, relieved.

Joey looks at Jack, "Jack, we'll take care of the match and the Dragon Lords. We promise."

But Jack disagrees. "Oh no. No. You guys handle the match." Jack thought that this idea wouldn't work due to putting Soshi and Kyko in danger. Plus, he still remembers that Yo-Yo Man would go insane if he keeps using the aura wave. Not to mention that Soshi and Joey would do the same. And also, the Dragon Lords and Hunters might be tense and strong.

Jack would be glad to get back into the games, and Joey did promise the team would handle the Dragon Lords on the match. But in a serious crisis, Kyko, Soshi, Amy, Jena, and Yo-Yo Man would be caught in a big crisis. Getting Joey and Jack really ticked is the bad part, but going demon is the worst.

"Jack." Said Yo-Yo Man, trying to reach to Jack. The team looks at Jack.

"Jack, just have faith in us." Said Jena.

"Please, Jack." Said Amy.

"Jack, we're asking you, have faith in us." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Seriously, Jack." Said Joey.

"Aren't we your friends?" Ask Jena.

"We had your back since ever." Said Joey.

Yo-Yo Man said, "We ask you to have faith in us; besides, if you're not part of the match, we'll be disqualified for having few members."

"That is so true." Said Jena.

Jack looks at Yo-Yo Man, "Sensei, you have more special abilities than I do. What would happen if everyone finds out," but Jack tries to remember the question, "No, I mean, if you're going to draw him away…?"

"I don't need to be luring him away." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Besides, these Dragons Lords can be hiding somewhere else." Said Jack, "Can't be detected that easy. Not just by Dragon Lord, but by people."

Joey said, "Jack, Soshi can sense them through the earth."

Jena said, "As their master, I can sense them just by closing my eyes and imaging their image."

"Jack, do you trust them?" Ask Yo-Yo Man. Jack sits, and tries to think.

"I have to find out who released them without my permission." Said Jena. "Every minute we waste, I lose my connection to them."

Joey agrees, "She's right, Jack."

Jack tries to cover his head with so much pressure. He's trying to think, but then, he opened his eyes, and come up with an idea to get out. "I need to think over this right after I use the bathroom." He comes out of the locker room.

"Oh!" Jena said, surprised. Jack closes the door, and goes to the bathroom.

"Great." Said Amy. "Now what?"


	68. Chapter 67

Episode 67: The hunter becomes the hunted

Jack and Pikachu are in the bathroom, thinking of a way to go after the Dragon Hunters. Since the plan might work to try and seal the Dragon Lords, Yo-Yo Man, Jena, Soshi, Kyko, and Amy would have to be fast before the Dragon Hunters could find them. But Jack doesn't like the idea the team is giving him a headache.

He thinks about it, _"Now what? I made the excuse easy. Just need to make sure that I stop the Dragon Hunters." _Jack looks ahead, _"And I misspoke about the Dragon Lords. I should watch what I say. I guess I should lock them up, and go after the Dragon Hunters."_

He gets off the toilet, and goes to the door. "Do you think you have a plan?" Ask Pikachu.

"Maybe." Jack replied. "But I hope it works." Before Jack and Pikachu could leave, the bathroom door is locked. Jack tries to open, and said, surprised, "The door!"

"Who locked us out?" Ask Pikachu.

They heard a voice. "That'll stall him." Kyko picks up Soshi, and takes him away.

"Soshi." Said Jack. He looks around, and found an air vent. He opens his hand to the air vent, and unlocks the screws. Next, he opens the hatch, Pikachu jumps on Jack's right shoulder, and Jack jumps high through the air vent. "When we complete the Dragon Hunters, I'm going to punish Soshi and Kyko for this."

"So, how do we get rid of the hunters?" Ask Pikachu.

"Like the usual." Jack replies, "We beat the stuffing out of them."

"Now you're talking." Said Pikachu. Jack unscrews the hatch, and lifts the hatch. Jack and Pikachu come down near locker room 004. Jack looks around, and sees the girls mining their own business. He pulls out the key, and locks the door.

"Sorry, guys." Said Jack, "But you have to win this match more than I do. I'll stop the Dragon Lords any way I can." Pikachu is surprised. Jack took off with Pikachu. Jena and Amy spotted Jack and Pikachu running off. Jena tries to follow, but couldn't catch up, and Amy flies ahead.

Rick said, "Wait, did you hear that?"

"Maybe." Joey replied. "Why?"

"You don't think?" Ask Rick. He goes to the door, and put his hand on the doorknob. He tries to open, but it's locked. "That idiot! What was he thinking?"

Joey becomes ticked, and said, "That's it. I'm busting down the door."

"Wait!" Rick calls. He stops Joey, and Joey stops before his fist could hit Rick. Rick points at the screen, "Look! On the screen." Everyone looks at the screen. "You see that?" Everyone sees two figures on top of the stadium. "It's them, alright. On top of the stadium; they're making a run for it."

"Who?" Ask Joey.

Rick replies, "What Jena said."

"The Dragon Lord."

"No."

"The hunters."

Kato said, "Uh, and I think that big scary sword they're carrying is not like a black of balls."

Yo-Yo Man asks, "How long until the match? How long until our next match?"

Rick pulls out his Poké gear, and looks at the time. "Oh boy. Our next match won't stop until five minutes."

"Does anyone have a Poké gear so we can contact Jack or Jena?" Ask Kato.

"I still have mine." Rick tries to call Jack, but there was no answer. "And, he thought ahead." He looks at everyone. "This boy must be desperate."

Joey had an idea, "Hmm."

"Is he answering his Poké gear?" Ask Jena, outside.

Rick slides the small window door. He answers, "No, he sabotaged it."

"Oh, great." Said Jena.

"He thought ahead." Said Rick.

"We can't play without him, we're short a member." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Rick looks around, and sees Brother. "We still have Brother."

Jena suggests, "Not unless we try and disguise him as Jack, and that's not ganna work."

Brother shouts, "Rao! Aqlica sa?"

"No, we still have him." Said Rick.

"Alright, we have an extra team member." Said Kato. "What are we ganna do?"

"We'll have to form a new formation." Rick said, "Just do the same thing what you did with Jack, but as Joey as the shoot."

"Me?" Ask Joey, pointing to him self, surprised. "I…"

"Well, it's either you or someone else." Said Kato.

"The real reason why you're center is because you can play offense or defense."

Joey gave up, and said, "Fine. I'll do it."

Rick looks at the screen, and said, "I guess we'll handle the other team." He realizes, "Wait, isn't anybody else outside?"

"Wait a minute." Said Joey, remembering.

Kato replies, "No, everyone else ran off after Jack."

"Yes, but who else ran after Jack?" Ask Rick.

"Jena, Soshi…" Yo-Yo Man said.

"And Kyko." Said Jena.

"And Amy." Said Rick.

"And Amy." Said Jena.

Joey starts to think, and tries to contact Soshi. _"Soshi, can you hear me?"_

Soshi heard Joey's voice in his head, and said, "Niisan?"

The girls look at Soshi. "Soshi, what is it?" Ask Kyko.

Joey continues, _"Soshi, listen to me. Jack sabotaged us to go after the Dragon Lords."_

"He did what?" Ask Soshi, surprised.

Rick said, "It's the Dragon Hunters he's going after."

Joey continues in thought, _"Jack is going after the Dragon Hunters. You have to stop him."_

Soshi tells Kyko, "Kyko, Jack is going after the Dragon Hunters."

Kyko tells Jena, "Jena, Jack is going after the Dragon Hunters." Jena picks up her Poké ball, and throws it at Jack's head. But sadly, Jena missed because Jack is far away from her reach.

"Jena, that was weak." Said Amy.

"Just make sure they don't get caught on security cameras." Said Yo-Yo Man.

There was a ring sound from the announcements. A woman's voice announces, _"Attention, players. The next round is about to begin."_

Joey is surprised. "Crap!"

"_The next battle is between the Zodiac Warriors and Dragon Storms."_

Joey becomes frustrated, and said, "Darn it!" He clutches his fist, and shakes them, "Jack, when I get my hands on you…"

"Do you know what's really stupid, Joey?" Ask Rick.

"Yeah." Said Joey.

Rick points at the bathroom near the shower room. "The bathroom is right there."

Joey slaps his forehead, surprised, "I can't believe I didn't see that."

"Maybe it would have a window we can all crawl out." Said Kato.

"It doesn't matter anyway." Said Rick. "The tournament is ganna to start."

"We better get out of here." Said Joey.

"I guess we'll handle the other team." Said Rick.

"Ugh. We have no choice." Said Joey.

"AGH!" Cid shouts. "When I get my hands on him, he's never ganna ride on Airships ever again!"

Joey decides to contact Soshi in thought, _"Soshi, listen." _Soshi caught his Niisan's attention. _"When you find Jack: kick his butt."_

Kyko asks, "Okay, Soshi, what did Joey tell you now?"

Soshi speaks softly, "He said to kick Jack's butt."

"Good." Said Kyko. She looks at Jena, "Jena, are you okay?"

"I think she might be having a mood swing." Said Amy.

Jena replies, upset, "He shouldn't have supposed in the first place, and I'm about to strangle when we're done with this."

"Then let's do it. I think." Said Rick, "But let's try stalling them first, to see what it goes out." Rick releases his right arm in the middle. "Operation 'Delay' is a go. Who's in?"

"Uh, I will." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"I'm in." Said Cid, putting his hand in.

"I'm in." Said Joey, putting his hand in.

"I'm in." Said Yo-Yo Man, putting his hand in.

"E's nayto." Said Brother, putting his hand in. Kato puts his hand in just to agree with it.

"One, two, three…" Said Rick, counting up.

The team shouts, and releases, "Zodiac Warriors!"

Jack and Pikachu come out of the stadium hall, and come outside. Pikachu was trying to catch up to Jack and wanted to know what's wrong.

"Jack!" Pikachu calls, "Jack! Wait!"

Jack stops, and looks at Pikachu. "Huh? What is it?" Pikachu stops near him.

Pikachu breathes a little, and asks, "Are you nuts? What are you thinking?"

"We have to stop the Dragon Hunters, permanently." Jack replies.

"But what about the others?" Ask Pikachu.

"It doesn't matter. They can handle this without me."

"But…"

"Pikachu, we have to stop the Dragon Hunters. I trust Yang a long time ago and I loved him. He's like a brother to me, and I'm not going to let some stupid Dragon Hunter get away with this. Understand?" Pikachu has no choice but to listen to Jack. "Now let's go before…"

Just before Jack and Pikachu took off, a voice shouts, "JACK!" Jack and Pikachu are surprised, and turned around. The girls approach to Jack and Pikachu, and Soshi flies down Jack.

"AGH! AGH!" Said Jack, surprised.

"You are so dead, you idiot!" Jena shouts, getting to Jack.

"Jack!" Amy shouts, ready to grab Jack.

"Jack!" Soshi shouts, flying towards Jack with his demonic claw.

Amy said, "Jack. Sit!" But it doesn't work. Amy removed the curse off of Jack since the Horse Dungeon; consequently, Jena is pulled down to the ground hard. Amy is surprised. "Meh!"

"Ow!" Said Jena, in pain.

"I'm sorry. I still have that on you." Said Amy. She remembers and points, "I forgot, that's for grabbing my tail at the Ox Dungeon. I'll never forget that."

Jack said, "Listen, I can explain."

Jena gets up, and said, "You can explain? You're not the only one who's life on the line. Half of my Dragon Lords are out there. Think about it?"

"My Dragon Lord friend is out there too!" Said Jack, pointing away.

"Oh." Said Jena, upset.

"But not in the tournament." Said Jack.

"We're supposed to kick your butt and stall for the guys." Said Jena.

Jack points at the screen, and said, "Yeah, well good luck with that." The girls and Soshi look behind at the screen, and saw the tournament is starting.

"Oh, great." Said Jena, surprised, and upset.

"Jack!" Amy said, glaring at Jack. "When I get that curse back on you, you're ganna see another 'sit'." And then Jena is pulled down to the ground hard again. Amy is surprised. "Eep! Sorry, again."

"This isn't funny." Said Jena. "I can give him back the curse willingly right now if you want me to."

"That can be arranged." Said Amy.

But Jack isn't around. Both Jack and Pikachu are looking at some kind of directory. The girls and Soshi turn to side, and see Jack look at the map. Jena beings to chant a spell, and puts the curse back on Jack.

"Hey!" Jack shouts.

"It's permanent." Said Jena. "Only Pikachu can take it off now."

Pikachu gets on Jack's right shoulder, and removes the moon curse off of Jack's forehead. He said, "Thank you." He throws it away.

"You're welcome." Said Jena.

Jack announces, "Now let me explain, okay? Those team can handle it without me."

Jena asks, "Then how do we seal off the Dragon Lords without the Dragon Hunters finding them?"

"We're not going after the Dragon Lords." Said Jack, "We're going after the Dragon Hunters."

Soshi is confused, "But why?"

"How are we going to do that?" Ask Jena.

Jack replies, "We'll split up. We need to cover more ground."

Kyko said, "Well, one of us have to go with you, and I'm not leaving Soshi with you."

"You're staying with us either you like it or not." Said Amy, pointing at Jack.

Jack turns away, and thought, _"So much for my fun." _He looks at the girls and Soshi.

Kyko said, "Soshi, well I wanted to count for, but you're a little kid and I don't know if your vote counts."

"Okay, let's go stick together." Said Jack. He points at the directory. "Where do you want to go?" The girls and Soshi look at the directory. The directory of the map is big and has a lot of places to go.

"There are so areas." Said Jena, surprised.

"I know." Said Jack, with a smile. He looks at the Soshi. "Lead the way, Soshi." Soshi gets on all fours, and starts sniffing the air. He caught a sense, and takes off on all fours.

Jack calls, "Follow, Soshi, everyone!"

Kyko tries to follow Soshi, but he's fast. "Get back here."

Amy said, flying, "I'm coming!"

Soshi, Jack, Pikachu, and the girls arrive at some kind of river raft with a weird raft boat made of wood, and it looks like a long river that goes far to the other side of the park. Jack and Pikachu turns around, and looks at the girls.

"Hmm?" Ask Soshi, looking.

"You know," Jack spoke, "If we take this one, we could find the Dragon Hunters a bit easy."

"I don't know about this, I think it might work a little." Said Amy.

"I'm fifty-fifty on that idea." Said Kyko, and she looks at Jena. "How about you, Jena?"

"Fine, but someone's gatta ride with Jack to make sure he doesn't run off again." Said Jena.

Jack bends down to Pikachu, and whispers, _"I can't believe we're a team." _Pikachu and Soshi chuckle a little. "Shall we take it?" Ask Jack.

"Fine. I say Jack gets the first seat." Said Jena.

Jack cheers, "Alright!"

"Finally, some fun!" Pikachu cheered. Jack and Pikachu get on top of the raft.

Soshi said, putting his hand on his face, "Oh boy."

Kyko said, "Not helping, Amy."

"I didn't say anything." Said Amy. She points at Kyko. "Do I have to put one on you too?" She gets on the raft ride.

"Come on, Soshi." Said Kyko, taking Soshi on the ride.

"Hey, guys!" Jena calls, getting on. The raft takes off. Jack and Pikachu are on the roof try to see if they could spot the Dragon Hunters. Kyko is holding Soshi on her lap, Amy is looking around, and Jena is a little worried about her Dragon Lords.

When the raft ride finally comes to a stop on the next station, the group comes out of the raft ride, and back on the ground. Jack and Pikachu jumped off the raft ride, stretches for relief, and look behind at the girls and Soshi.

Jena asks, "Any luck?"

Jack replies. "Nada. They just vanished."

"Well," Jena explains, "They do have the ability to suppress their aurora in life force. Dragons have the sense ability to sense Dragon Hunters."

Jack thinks touching his right cheek, and said, "I guess they're too cleaver. Let's try somewhere else."

Kyko looks at Soshi, "Soshi, sniff the air again."

"Okay." Said Soshi. He gets to the ground, and tries to sniff. He caught a scent, and takes off. The group follows.

"Lead the way, Soshi." Said Jack. The group follows Soshi to another area.

Soshi stops to a beach with flowing water. The group stops near Soshi, and look around. There are fireworks in the box, and everything is clear. Kyko goes up to Soshi, and picks him up off the sand. Jack and Pikachu step on the sand to try and sense if the Dragon Hunters are around.

"Huh?" Ask Soshi, stopping.

"Soshi, I don't want you to get yourself sandy." Said Kyko.

"_That was lame." _Amy thought.

"Are you sure you're going the right way, Soshi?" Ask Jack, "It doesn't look like they're here. Let's try again."

Soshi replies, softly "Well, I am kind of new at this."

"You sense anything, Jack?" Ask Jena.

Jack replies, "Nothing over here."

"Okay." Said Jena, worried.

"Let's try somewhere else." Said Jack. Soshi gets on four legs again, sniff on the floor. "Lead the way, Soshi." Soshi takes off. "Here we go again." The girls follow Soshi, but Jack and Pikachu follow Soshi by running and jumping on trees.

Soshi comes to a stop. "Huh?" Jack, Pikachu, and the girls come to a tall statue. They stare at the statue of a beautiful woman with a long golden dress, and golden body. Jack looks at Soshi, and thinks for a minute. "Well I'll be." He said, "It's the 'Lady of the Lake'. She is fascinating, isn't she?"

"Who?" Ask Jena.

Jack answers, "That's Niume."

Jena remembers, "Oh, the famous legendary…"

"Guardian." Jack said, "A gymleader or a guardian."

Jena said, "Where we come from, she is known as a very famous water gymleader, and that's it. We have a different Lady of the Lake where we are, and it's not a pretty story.

Kyko picks up Soshi, and said, "Soshi, you need to start walking on two legs." Soshi pounds.

Jack looks at the statue, and looks at the girls, "Say, do you have something to help me remember this? It's a small box that flashes. Does anyone of you have a camera?"

Amy asks, "Do you mean a 'camera'?"

"That's it." Said Jack.

"I do." Jena replied, holding a camera.

Jack said, "Yes. A Camera." Jack and Pikachu hurried to the statue. "Take a picture of me and Pikachu at the statue."

Jena said, "Okay. But one thing: you're posing with Soshi."

Jack takes Soshi away from Kyko, and to the statue. "Come on, Soshi. Jack, Pikachu, and Soshi pose with the statue.

Jena takes her camera, and aims on the guys. "Okay. Say, 'cheese'." Jack shows his victory pose with his right hand, smiles, and closes his eyes. Soshi smiles, and does the bunny ears on Jack, and Pikachu does his victory pose on Jack's left shoulder. Jena clicks the picture, and takes a few snap shots with Jack, Pikachu, and Soshi doing different poses.

Jack has another idea: he grabs Jena, and pulls her to the statue. Jena is surprised, and tosses the camera to Kyko. _"Oh good lord." _Amy thought. _"Now what?"_

"Come on." Said Jack, taking Jena. All four pose. "How about another one?" Kyko takes more pictures just as Jack, Pikachu, Soshi, and Jena pose.

And then by surprise, Jack grabs Amy, and brings her to the statue. "Meh?" She said, surprised. Jack holds Amy to him. _"Why am I being touched and hugged?" _She twitches. Kyko takes more pictures, and all five pose.

Now Jack grabs Kyko, and pulls her to the statue, but Jack grabs the camera, and Pikachu goes with Jack. "Hey!" The girls get their poses, and Jack takes a few snap shots.

"Done." Said Jack.

Kyko picks up Soshi. "There we go. Wasn't that fun, Soshi?"

Jack finish taken pictures of the group in front of the statue. "Now isn't this much better?"

Amy said, disturbed. "Okay, thank you. Can we go somewhere else, please? We're running out of time."

Kyko said, "Okay, Soshi, where else do you want to go?" Soshi gets to the ground, and starts sniffing.

Jena asks, "Where are they?"

Jack said, "This is not going to be easy to find them." He looks at Soshi.

Jena replies, "Well, they're hunters. They're extremely somewhat blending in."

"Let's go, Soshi." Said Jack. Soshi takes off. The group follows Soshi to the entryway.

"Follow me!" Soshi calls.

When Soshi, Jack, Pikachu, and the girls come to the entryway, they see nothing. Jack looks around, and he looks high. "We have to find them." Said Jena. She becomes a bit concern about the Dragon Lords.

"We're lookin', we're lookin'." Said Jack. "Hmm. I don't see 'em here, or on the aqueducts." Jack looks at the girls. "I don't think they're here. Let's try…"

A voice calls, and grabs Jack's left arm. "Come here you." The person drags Jack and Pikachu away.

"AGH!" Jack and Pikachu calls, surprised.

"Oh, come on!" Said Jena, complaining.

Jack and Pikachu look, and notices a girl with short green hair, small, green shirt, and wearing white shoes. _"Oh no. Dana." _Jack thought.

Soshi follows Jack and Pikachu. Then they look at where they're being dragged at, and both Jack and Pikachu saw a girl with green short hair, a green skirt, white shirt, a coat, and carries a microphone.

"Today, we're going to bring the leader of the Zodiac Warriors to central station." Said the news reporter. "I, Sofi, bring you live too…" She turns to the left, and spots Jack, "Jack?"

Jack and Pikachu let out a big shriek, "SOFI!" Jack and Pikachu keep hold on the group like scared puppies.

"Let go! Let go!" Jack shouted. "I don't need to see this!"

Kyko goes to Soshi, and takes him away. "Come here, Soshi, I don't want you to see this." She takes Soshi away from Jack and Pikachu. "See? That's what happens to crazy girls when they see someone they like. Do you understand, Soshi? That's called, 'crazy'."

"Yes." Said Soshi, speaking softly.

"Yes you are." Said Dana. "Our boss wants to meet you."

"Oh Zucion no!" Jack shouted, keeping his grip on the palm tree.

"Come on, Jack." Said Dana, "Don't you want to be famous?"

Jack replies, "Not like this!" Jack looks at Jena and Amy, and asks, "I don't want to be a burden, but could you two give me a hand please?"

Amy looks at Jena, "Uh, should we?"

Jena goes to Dana. "Excuse me, um, ma'am, we need Jack back."

"No." Dana disagrees, trying to pull Jack away from the palm tree, "We need him."

"Oh good lord. We have to do this?" Ask Amy, and Jack nods. "Okay. Grab the other end, Jena."

"What?" Ask Jack, shocked.

"What?" Ask Jena, surprised.

"Grab his leg." Said Amy.

"I'm not doing that!" Jena shouts.

"Just grab his leg." Said Amy. Jena pulls the back of Jack's shirt, and Amy pulls Jack's right arm.

"YOW! Hey! Let go!" Jack shouted, pulled hard, "UGH!"

"Ma'am, I'm not arguing with you." Said Jena, "We need him right _now._"

Poor Jack is pulled like a tug-o-war rope. "YOW!" Jack shouted, pulled hard. "Not so hard!"

"We're sorry, but that's what you get for leaving us." Said Amy.

"Pikachu, can you shock her?" Jena asks.

Pikachu shouts, "PIKAAAAA!"

"Sorry, but Pikachu is grabbed too." Said Amy.

"Boss! Help!" Dana calls. Her leader, Sofi, comes in and pulls Jack's left arm too.

"Give us, Jack!" Soshi shouted, pulling Jack. Pikachu is free, but helps Jena and Amy pull Jack away from Sofi and Dana.

"Soshi." Said Kyko. "Soshi, dear, I need you to do something."

"Hmm?" Ask Soshi.

Kyko picks up Soshi, and takes him to Jack and Pikachu. "Go ahead."

Soshi grabs Jack's left arm, and Jack caught Jack's attention. "Hmm?" Soshi then takes off, yanking the girls away, and dashed away. "YAGH!"

"Come on, Jack!" Said Soshi.

"Bye." Said Jena, following Soshi.

"Bye-bye." Said Amy, flying to follow Soshi. Pikachu and Kyko follow Soshi around to try and get away from the fan girls. But they're not giving up. They chase Soshi and Jack.

"You're not going anywhere!" Sofi shouted.

Jack is surprised, trying to tell Soshi something. "Soshi! Soshi! I can run, put me down!"

"We need to ditch these girls, and fast!" Jena said.

"Where?" Ask Jack, trying to hang on.

Soshi had and idea, and said, "Hmm. I have an idea." He dashed off, glowing his eyes green. He created more palm trees. The girls and Pikachu finally caught up to Soshi and Jack, and hid. The fan girls can't find them, and try to look somewhere else.


	69. Chapter 68

Episode 68: Rolling stones break no bones

As the fan girls try and search for Jack, the group comes to the middle of the amusement park, and hid in the food court. There is a banner that said, 'buffet table for only fifty gold per person'. Jack and Pikachu are on the floor breathing, and Soshi sniffs in the air and steam for good.

"Huh?" Ask Soshi, sniffing the food.

Kyko picks Soshi, and said, "Girls, you watch Jack, I'm going to feed Soshi. Do not lose him!" She walks off to get Soshi something to eat. "Come on, Soshi.

Jack and Pikachu are on the ground to catch their breath. Jena asks, "Are you okay?"

Jack replies, "Not really."

"You're ganna be okay, aren't you?" Ask Amy.

"Yeah." Jack replies.

"Good." Said Amy, "Cause, as payment, that's what you get for not listening to us."

Jena said, "Yeah. Pretty much." She looks at Amy. "I think we should disguise."

Amy has an idea and said, "Wait! Dress him up like a girl!"

Jack and Pikachu get up from the ground, and said, "Where are we anyway?" He shakes it off.

"The food court." Jena replied.

Jack looks at Jena, happy, and said, "Did you say food?" He looks. "Huh?"

"Yes, I said 'food'." Jena replied.

Jack and Pikachu look around, and see the all you can buffet. Jack cheers, "Yes! All you can eat Buffet!" Both Jack and Pikachu hurried to the corner, Jack pays, and start chowing down like it's the last food of the world.

Jena looks at Amy and asks, "Amy, tell me again why he's known as the Pokémon Hero?"

"I don't know." Amy replies, "He still owes me for blowing up my bike."

Soshi notices Jack and Pikachu scarping down the food. He's surprised, and sweats drops. "Here you go, Soshi." Said Kyko, giving Soshi more food. "Just eat."

"I should get these guys some food." Said Jack, eating, "This is great!"

"I think the others are still eating." Said Jena. She speaks, "Okay, do you guys sense anything?"

Jack was holding a chicken leg, and food in his mouth, "No, I'm still eattin'."

"Oh sure, Jack." Said Amy, "Think about your stomach at a time like this."

Jack replies, "I can't help it. I didn't even get to eat lunch."

Jena said, seriously, "Okay, our friend's life is on the line, and you're stuffing your face."

"Oh, come on." Jack takes a sandwich, and goes to Jena. "Here, have a sandwich." He stuffs the food on Jena's mouth.

Amy laughs a little and said, "Sandwich humor."

Jena takes the sandwich out of her mouth, and stuffs it on Jack's face. "No?" Jack takes the sandwich, and said, "Okay, more for me."

"Try not eating, we have to check out more around here." Said Jena.

"Okay, okay." Said Jack, going to the table. "I'll just stop eating. We'll go find them after we eat first." He looks at Soshi with a smile. "Right, Soshi?" Soshi nods. Jack and Pikachu go back to eating. "It's so good." Kyko picks Soshi up.

But the, a women employee spoke, "Sir, you have to pay up." She was wearing her blue uniform as a swimsuit, and long blue hair.

"Yeah right!" Said the leader. "Give us a discount."

"Hmm?" Jack and Pikachu turn around.

"What's going on?" Ask Jena, looking.

Three guys with big muscles, black spiky hair, monkey tails, and orange pants were ganging up on the employee. They're tall, but the middle guy is taller.

Jack, Pikachu, Soshi, and the girls caught their attention. "Uh oh." Said Jack, "Slaying Saiyans." Soshi's hair started spiking. As a little demon, he can't control himself.

Kyko looks at Soshi, and asks, "Uh, Soshi, what's wrong?" She's still holding Soshi.

"Look, Kyko." Said Jack.

"Pika?" Ask Pikachu.

"Meh?" Ask Amy, "Oh good lord."

Soshi's claws are getting big, and drops into his predatory phase. "Yah!" Kyko said, surprised. She looks at the group. "Guys, there's something wrong with Soshi." Soshi is growling.

"It is. Look!" Said Jack, pointing, "It's our competitors."

Soshi is burying his fangs, and his hair is frizzle. "Soshi." Said Kyko, trying to calm Soshi down. But Soshi isn't paying attention. "Guys, there's something wrong with Soshi."

Jack replies, "Kyko, it is!" He points again. "Look!"

"Yeah, I can see that." Said Kyko.

"That's why Soshi is acting up." Said Jack. He calls Soshi, "Soshi!"

"Soshi, you need to calm down." Said Kyko, worried.

"Soshi, if you try to attack them, you'll get us disqualified, faster." Said Jack.

Jena suggests, "Jack, play your guitar or something."

But Jack replies, starring at the Slaying Saiyans. "I can't. These guys are strong." He looks at Soshi, _"If I play my electric guitar, then we'll be noticed." _He looks and whispers. _"I think they want free food."_

"_That's not very polite."_ Said Pikachu in a soft voice.

"Well, showing your power around isn't polite." Said Jena.

"Either you give us a discount, or we're ganna have an out fight." Said the Saiyan to the left.

"Yeah. We deserve discounts!" Said the Saiyan on the right. "Discounts!"

"I can't." She said. "Store orders."

"Then we'll take our food to go!" Said the leader.

"URRGH!" Jack is furious; he stood up with his anger look in his eyes. "Nobody steals good food and gets away with it." He said. Soshi is about to pounce. Jena and Amy are surprised.

"Jack, don't do this." Said Amy, a little concerned. "You'll get us disqualified."

"Watch me." Jack, Pikachu, and Soshi go to the Saiyans and shouts, "Hey! Just pay the bill, you monkey boys!"

"Jack!" Jena said, surprised.

The Saiyans caught Jack's attention. "Oh, and who's ganna stop us?" The leader comes to the front. Jack and Pikachu are surprised that the leader is the tallest Saiyan in the blitzball games.

"Jack. Joey isn't here to defend you." Said Jena.

Jack said, "I can take down Venom and a dragon, I can take down these monkey boys."

"Yeah." Jena disagrees, "But this is Soshi's first battle without Joey."

The leader Saiyan said, "What do you know, a little runt, his rat, and a little cry baby? Came here to save the day?" Soshi's hair spiked even more, and his aura started to grow. "Hmm?" The leader caught Soshi's attention. He mocks him, "Hey, look, guys. This little cry baby is getting super powers."

"Soshi, please calm down." Said Kyko, trying to calm Soshi down. Soshi's aura grows strong.

"_Jack, I think this is a bad idea." _Pikachu whispered.

"What's the matter, little man, aren't you going to talk?" Ask the leader.

"No." Said Jack, "I'm telling you to pay the bill, or you'll be sorry."

The Saiyan leader speaks sarcastically, "Ooh, I'm scared. I think this little boy and his rodent are going to beat me up. Hah! What a little runt; big words from a little freak." The Saiyans laugh at Jack.

"Freak?" Jack shouts. Soshi jumps in on the third Saiyan, and attacks. He rears back his claw. And the employee is frightened. She calls for help by pressing a police button on his pocket.

"Is he going to do what I think he's going to do?" Ask Jena.

Soshi yells loudly. "PAY! THE BILL!" By shock, Soshi is grabbed. The leader grabs Soshi from the back, and holds him high. "AGH!"

"Hmph." Said the leader, holding Soshi high with his left hand. "Look at him! "He speaks sarcastic. "Oh, gee, are you ganna attack your friend or your family?" Soshi is dangling, trying to attack. The leader speaks sarcastically. "He looks tough, doesn't he? Not even a pipsqueak can fight a _real _Saiyan." They laugh.

"_Soshi. Don't believe them." _Joey tried to contact him. Soshi is ignoring Joey.

Kyko said, "We just warn you, put him down right about now, sir."

Jack shouts, "Let him go!"

"Alright, little man." Said the leader. "Show me what you go." He points at his chest, "Right here."

A voice calls, "Alright! Take it outside!" The officer shouted. He's in his black uniform. "Both of you!"

Jack looks at the officer. "Huh?"

Kyko goes up to the Saiyan, and said, "Can you please give us back the little guy?"

The leader looks at Kyko with a grin, and asks, "And what if I say no?" Kyko didn't say anything. "Yeah." He looks at the officer, "Officer, you should arrest this pipsqueak for assaulting."

"You guys should be arrested for not paying." Jack calls.

"Who's going to make us?" Ask the leader.

"Take it outside, both of you!" The officer shouts.

Jack looks at the officer, and points at the leader. "But this jerk won't pay." Just then, the Saiyan leader punches Jack hard in the head. WHAM! "AGH!"

"HUH?" Soshi is shocked.

"Jack!" Pikachu shouted, worried. Jack is on the ground, helpless.

"No! Jack!" Soshi shouted, shocked.

"Hmph." Said the leader. "Nothing but a weakling."

The officer looks at the Saiyans, and said, "Okay, buddy, you're coming with me." Soshi is growing with anger.

The Saiyan leader smirks "Fool. Do you have any idea who you're talking to? This little runt here tried to attack my teammates."

"Hmph." The leader doesn't care.

"I don't care!" The officer said, "Put the boy down!"

Kyko said, "He's just a sweet innocent little thing, and he's anger at your bullying moves at innocent people."

"You're under arrest for assault." Said the officer. "And you're disqualified for good."

"Hmph!" The leader smirks, and gets in position with his three buddies. "Try me."

Jack pulls his left arm, and said, "Hey, monkey boy."

"What?" Ask the Saiyan leader. He looks at Jack.

"Rasengan!" Jack thrusts a spiraling sphere at the Saiyan leader.

"GAAAGGGGHHH!" The leader releases Soshi, and the leader is sent flying out of the food court and to the wall.

Jack shouts, "Now, Soshi!" Soshi goes on a rampage, and attacks the other two Saiyans.

"AAAGGGHH!" The second Saiyan shouted, attacked.

"AAAAAGGGHHH!" The third Saiyan shouted, attacked. Both Saiyans are on the ground, and Soshi stops.

"You should have listened to us for the first time." Said Jena.

Kyko said, "Soshi, come here, look what I go." Soshi calms down. "Oh, come here." She hugs him.

"Ahem." Said Pikachu. He goes to both Saiyans' tailbone. Both Saiyans turned around, and spotted Pikachu. Pikachu smirks.

"Uh oh." They said.

Pikachu releases a big Thunderbolt on both the Saiyans. "CHUUU!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH!" Both Saiyans are shocked in a bit hit, and falls down in pain. "Ugh."

"That really hurt." Said the Saiyan on the left.

Kyko goes to both the Saiyans, and takes their purple skinner armor. She asks Soshi, "Soshi, do you want to give this to Joey?"

"Okay." Soshi said, softly.

"Here you go." Kyko gives Soshi their purple skinner armor.

Jack and Pikachu rushed to the leader as quickly as they can, but then, the leader comes out of the rubble, and grows power. "Okay, you brats!" The Saiyan leader shouted, "Time to die!" Soshi caught his attention, and starts to growl again.

Jack pulls out his grappling hook, and throws it at the leader's tail. It spins around its tail, and the leader is surprise. "Yes."

"Huh." The leader is confused. Then, Jack yanks the grappling hook, and the leader yells in pain. "AAAAAAAAGGGGHH! AAAAAAAAAGGHH!" The leader comes down in agony, and tries to get up. But Jack and Pikachu then put the squeeze on the leader's tail. "NOOOOO! STOP! STOP!"

Jena is stumped. "Are you going to pay?" Ask Jack, holding the leader's tail. "Are you going to pay?"

The leader replies, "No way! I still want free food!" Jack smirks, and squeezes hard. "AAAAAAGH! All right! I'll pay!" He begs, "Please let go of my tail!"

Jena asks, "And, can we keep the power skinner as a gift of peace?"

The leader replies, angrily, "Never!"

Jack said, "Soshi, come here for a minute."

"Huh?" Soshi goes to Jack.

Jack shows Soshi the tail. "Grab this tail." Soshi's arm grabs the tail. "Now squeeze it as hard as you can!" Soshi crushes the tail very hard.

"AAAAAAGGHH! OKAY! OKAY! OKAY! JUST TAKE IT!" The leader shouts, in pain. "NOT MY TAIL!"

Jena cheers. "Good. Now we have a thank you gift for Joey."

"_Wow." _Amy said, surprised. _"Who knew? How is Jack able to get that cleaver without getting caught?"_

"Fist, pay the employee." Said Jack. The leader pulls out big cash, and the employee takes the money.

"Thank you." She said. She leaves.

"Now let go!" The leader begs.

Jack disagrees, "I don't think so." Jack pulls out his sword, and cuts the tail off. "You were about to cause trouble, so not today." Jack and Pikachu get off of the leader.

The leader looks at his tail gone, and shouts, "What did you do?"

"Making the battle fair." Jack replied. He looks at the leader, "But before we go, did you happen to know anything odd going on?"

The leader grins his teeth. "You mean the Dragon Hunters?"

"Like to know where they've been." Jena said.

Jack asks, "Where are they?"

"At Big Splash." The leader replies. "Don't think this is over. When my tail grows back, you're going to regret it."

Jena said, "Actually, I placed a special spell on Pikachu and Soshi. For anyone who removed a tail from a Saiyan-Jin, they won't be able to grow back."

The Saiyan leader points at Jena, "You," And himself, "Me." And moves his thumb to the right to show that he will kill her. Soshi goes to the Saiyan leader. The Saiyan leader is shocked. "No." Soshi then throws the leader high in the air. He shouts, "AAAAAGGHH I'll get you for this!"

"We'll be right back." Said the Saiyan on the left. The both leave to get their leader back.

Kyko cheers, "Good work, Soshi." She pulls half a cookie, and gives it to Soshi. "Here you go, Soshi, but don't tell, Joey, okay?" Soshi nods to Kyko, and nipples on the cookie.

Jack shouts, "Yeah right! If you cause more trouble, we're have to keep cutting your tail until it's all gone!" He looks at the girls and Soshi. "Come on: the Big Splash!"

Soshi nods. "Hmph."

"Alright." Said Kyko, picking up Soshi. "Come on, everyone." The group leaves, and walks off. But Jack and Pikachu hurried off.

"Hey! Wait!" The officer shouted. "Never mind. I was going to say you're about to be disqualified, but who cares. You saved us." He looks around, and said, "Eh. I'll let this one slide." He chuckles a little.

Before they come to the entryway of Big Splash, Jack and Pikachu at their right, and saw something on the road. He stops, and looks at the monitor. The monitor shows the blitzball arena with two teams entering the big sphere of water.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Ask Jena, stopping in. The girls and Soshi stopped, and looks at Jack.

"Hmm?" Soshi looks at Jack.

Jack calls, "Girls! Wait!" The girls caught Jack's attention.

"What?" Ask Jena.

"Look!" Jack points at the monitor. "It's the team!" The arena started the match. "They've started the match."

"_Niisan." _Said Soshi.

"We better hurry." Said Jack.

"They won't last long." Said Amy.

"Come on, let's go." Said Jena, and she passes half of everyone. But Jack, Pikachu, Amy, and Soshi are faster. They got ahead of Kyko and Jena.

The group hurries into the entryway of the Big Splash, and comes to a long road line. Inside the Big Splash line: they tried to look around, but they can't find a trace of the Dragon Hunters in the amusement park.

"This is impossible." Said Jena.

"Hmm?" Ask Soshi.

"Where are they?" Ask Jack.

Jena asks, "Were we lied too?"

Jack doubts it, and puts his hand on his hips. "I don't know." He shouts. "Come on out, you big cowards!"

"Show yourselves!" Pikachu shouted.

"Uh, Jack, you have to be specific on who you call out." Said Jena.

Then a voice spoke, "Is that you, Vulcan?" The group is surprised, and looks up. Soshi growls.

"Wow. It worked." Said Jena.

They see two men: one man is wearing dark clothes, short brown hair, and looks cool; and the other is from a medieval man with long black hair, dragon skin gloves, and dark clothes. "Oh, you're not Vulcan." Said the tall guy.

"No. He's a human." Said Jena.

"What are you doing here?" Ask Jack. "Don't you realize that we're trying to have fun?"

"Dragon Hunters having fun?" Ask Jena. "Wow. That's new."

The tall guy said, "Preciously. We don't we need a bunch of kids like you messing around."

Jena said. "Hey, we're here to stop you whatever plans you have."

"It's none of your business." Said the tall guy, "Just leave out of us. You're nothing but kids."

"Kids?" Jack calls. Soshi gets on four legs and growing angry.

"Do we look like children to you?" Ask Jena.

"Leave now in peace, or things will get ugly." Jack demands. He looks at Soshi, and Soshi spikes. "Soshi, I know you wanted to get revenge on them, but not yet."

Kyko tries to pick Soshi up, but not a good idea. Jena and Jack tries to negotiate with the other guy. The other man is serious. She speaks, "Please, you have to understand. Entering the tournament for you own personal reasons is not going to help."

Soshi is growling at the Dragon Hunters, his clothes are roughing his aura. "That's right." Jack agrees, "We just want to have some fun. What gave you guys the rights to interfere?"

"A Dragon Hunters sword of fun is hunting down precious beings who are trying to exist." Said Jena.

"You people have know no idea who you're up against, do you?" Ask the other man.

Kyko guess, "Heartless hunters who want to kill innocent dragons, that's what I see."

"Thank you, Kyko." Said Jena.

The other man answers, "Do you have any reason why we're doing this?"

"It's a living?" Ask Jena.

The other man answers, "I'm doing it because those Rouge Dragons killed my family."

"They're not rouge, they're mine!" Said Jena. "I didn't even unseal them. Someone crazy person I don't even know done it by force. Vulcan would never take a living human's heart." She shows Jack, "Even ask Jack. He's been around him."

Jack agrees, and points at the other man, "That's right. I've been with Vulcan, and he would never hurt anyone. Same thing with Yang!"

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway." The other man shouts, getting in his position. "Those Dragon Rouges killed my family, and I'm going to make them pay!"

"The second time." Jena said, "They would never take a life."

"Well, that's what you think, little girl." Said the tall man.

Jena said, "We're not little, and they're not the Dragons you're talking about.

"Hmph." The tall guy said, lying on the balance beam, and said, "Gee, you're just little kids who want to ruin my _fun_!" Soshi growls.

"Where is my father when we need him?" Ask Jena.

"So much for being nice." Said Jack.

"_I am not going to call my Niisan about of the match." _Soshi thought.

He pulls out his sword and shield. "Okay, Dragon Hunters you asked for it." He looks at the girls and Soshi, "Jena, Amy, and Soshi, get that man!" He looks at the tall man. "This guy is mine!"

"Okay!" Said Jena.

"Right!" Said Soshi. He gets in position, and spikes his hair.

"Okay." Said Amy.

Kyko said, "Soshi!"

"Kyko, leave him alone. He's just a kid." Said Jena.

"That makes me fell bull right." Said Kyko.

The tall guy said, "Are you serious? We haven't even introduced ourselves."

"We don't need to know your name." Said Kyko. "We know who you are."

"Kyko, cut the act to it." Said Jena.

Jack yells at Kyko, "How can you know them?"

Kyko answers, "I can't tell you anything!"

"Kyko!" Jena shouted.

Kyko ignores Jena, and picks up Soshi. "Don't act like an animal."

"Forget this." Said Jack. He looks at the two guys. "Expose yourselves, right now!"

The tall answers, "Gladly. I'm 'Markus', and this is my partner, 'Kaine'. Now, are we going to have a battle or what?"

"Depends the kind of battle what you want?" Ask Kyko.

"Fine by me." Said Jack.

Pikachu calls. "Let's bring it on!" Soshi charges power from his demonic blood.

"Get your Pokémon out, guys! It's show time!" Jack calls.

"Okay." Said Amy, pulling her Poké ball. "I'll call Flareon." She releases a fire small fox with a yellow furry tail, and black eyes.

"Flare!" Flareon shouted. "Flareon!"

Soshi then releases a big penguin with steel fins, and big. "Empoleon."

Jena releases a small light blue fox like Pokémon to the battle. That Pokémon just sits there.

"What is this, a joke?" Ask Markus. "You call those Pokémon?"

Soshi snares Markus. "Soshi!" Kyko calls. "What do we told about behaving in front guests even if they do smell the broad of your cousin."

"Shut up." Said Markus.

"I don't mean you, Jack." Said Kyko.

Jack yells at Kyko, "Why do you think I was the one who's talking, you BAKA!"

"No, I meant Joey." Said Kyko.

"Cousin's not even here!" Jack said.

"Oh." Said Kyko, surprised. "Okay."

Markus pulls out his Poké ball, and said, "Here, let me show you." He throws the Poké ball in the air, and releases his Pokémon. It looks like black ghost with short legs and arms, and it has a zipper as a mouth.

"Banette." It spoke.

Then, Kaine releases a small electric Pokémon with complete blue eyes, and it is surrounded by plasma energy. "Rotom." It spoke.

Soshi is surprised. _"Huh? Rotom?"_

"Good lord." Said Amy. Jack pulls Amy to him. "Meh?" He whispers to her, and Soshi is listening to what Jack is whispering to Amy's hear. She nods, and frees her.


	70. Chapter 69

Episode 69: Our Battle to Victory

With our heroes stuck in battle with the Dragon Hunters, the battle was taking place at Big Splash. Jack and Pikachu are prepared, Amy and Flareon the same, Jena and her Glaceon, and Soshi and Empoleon against Markus and his Banette, and Kaine and Rotom.

Markus points at Jack, and said, "I hate brats like you the most. Come and get us!"

"Well, you know what?" Jack calls, "I hate thugs like you! Gladly!" He jumps high to the balance floor, and reached to Markus and his Banette. Markus is surprised.

"What? You can fly?" Ask Markus.

"Not fly! Jump good!" Jack replies, attacking. "Fra! Agh! Fra! YA!" Slash! Slash! Slash! SLASH!

"AGH!" Markus shouted, attacked. "You little brat!"

Pikachu charges electricity, feeling his red cheeks with spark, and fires at Banette. "Pika!" Banette is hit!

"BAEGH!" Banette shouted, attacked. It only took small damage.

Pikachu is surprised. "Pika?"

"What happened?" Ask Jack.

"Surprise?" Ask Markus. "You're attack is too weak to fight." He pulls out his weapon, and tries to attack. "Come on! Come on! Come on! One more!" Jack is hit once, but blocks the other attacks. "Agh!"

"Ban." Said Banette.

Markus looks at his Pokémon. "What is it?"

"Ban." The Pokémon points at Pikachu.

"Oh, so your opponent is holding something." Said Markus. "Don't just stand there. Get rid of it."

Banette flies in on Pikachu, and tries to attack. "Banette!" Smack! Pikachu slapped, but lost the red feather.

"What the?" Ask Jack, surprised. _"No. The Phoenix Down."_

Banette grins, but then becomes paralyzed. "BAN!"

"What now?" Ask Markus.

"_Alright, the Paralysis." _Jack thought. Jack and Pikachu move back; Jack pulls out his Electric Guitar, and plays a song. "Pikachu, this is going rock. Heroism!" He touches his magic hand on to Pikachu, and Pikachu feels powerful. "Now go!"

Amy goes to Kyko and Soshi, and said, "Excuse me." She holds Soshi's arm, and pats on Jena's right shoulder.

Jena caught Amy's attention, and asks, "What?"

Amy replies, "We're rooting for you. Bye!" She takes Soshi, and hides somewhere else.

"Remind to thank you." Said Kyko, surprised.

Jena said. "Okay, Kyko, I will." Behind the pillar, Amy, Soshi, and their Pokémon are hidden from sight.

"_Amy, why'd you do that?" _Ask Soshi.

"_Because, it was part of Jack's idea." _Amy replies. _"If you try to go after Markus, you're finished. Same thing with Kaine." _Soshi nods. Amy looks at Kaine, and at Soshi. _"But that's okay; he doesn't know where're here, so let's strike him without him noticing."_

Pikachu charges electricity, feeling his cheeks with static, and blast another Thunderbolt. "Pika!"

Banette becomes surprised, and gets attacked by static. "BAN!"

"Agh!" Markus shouted, surprised. "You little brat!"

"Markus, are you alright?" Ask Kaine. Amy pulls out her crossbow, and aims at Kaine. Her arrows are made from three elements, and fires at Kaine. Two arrows hit Kaine. "Ugh." He tries to look around of what just hit him.

"Never mind me!" Markus replies. He points at Jena, "Get girl!"

Next, Flareon releases a small fireball at Rotom, and fires. The small ball hits Rotom, and Rotom becomes burned.

Kyko calls, "Soshi, stay away from anything that's flammable."

"_Nice job, genius." _Amy thought, annoyed, _"You just have to give away our position. I don't you two are meant to be, you spoiled brat."_

"She's just a child." Said Kaine. "I'm not very good with children."

Soshi backs up, forming a blazing sphere on its mouth, and then blast it at Kaine. Kaine wasn't aware of the attack too, and gets hit. Then, his Empoleon summons a whirlpool underneath Rotom. It takes a hit and becomes trapped.

"What the?" Ask Kaine, surprised. He calls. "Who's there?"

"Just get here!" Markus shouted.

Kaine and Rotom come down from the balcony, and get in front of Jena. "Hi." Said Jena, cheering. "Glad to meet you."

"Uh, nice to meet you too." Said Kaine, disturbed.

"Um, glad to know you're still a good mood." Said Jena.

"Naturally." Kaine replied. "Forgive me, but I have to halt you here."

"Glad to know." Said Jena.

Kaine gets into his stance, and attacks with his feet. But Jena blocks the attacks with her ring. The ring created some kind of green force shield to protect her. "Ha! Hu, Ha, Hi! There!"

Rotom is ready to attack. It charges energy, and zaps Jena's Glaceon. Glaceon couldn't dodge, so it became paralyzed; however, Rotom is still burned.

Jena gets to attack Kaine. She pulls out her warhammer, and swings at Kaine. "Ya!" Wham! Wham! Wham!

"Agh!" Kaine is hit several times, but still standing.

Glaceon is able to resist the paralysis, and releases Icy Wind. Rotom dodges the attack; however, Rotom is hit from the surrounding whirlpool.

Amy and Flareon move in near the battle, aims with her crossbow, and whispers, _"Smile, pretty boy." _She fires both arrows at Kaine, and with one explosion, Kaine takes the big hit.

"GUAAAAAAAAGH!" Kaine shouted, attacked. Kaine goes down along with his Rotom.

"And this is clearly why you should never underestimate a girl." Said Amy, in her victory pose. For once, both Jena and Kyko agree with Amy.

Soshi howls. Kyko goes to Soshi, picks him up in her arms, and said, "Soshi, have a little advice, okay?" Soshi is a little nervous.

Kaine drops 6,000 gold on the ground with eight statuettes made of carved ivory, a shield with special abilities, some kind of ring, and a pearl. Soshi decided not to have money since he inherited his family's fortune.

So, the girls decided to split the gold for 2,000, Amy takes the statuettes, Jena gets to the shield with special abilities, and Soshi puts the ring on his finger. But, Jena is going to hold the pearl for Jack.

Kyko cheers to Soshi, "Congratulations, Soshi, you're second fight and you actually won."

"You see?" Ask Amy. "And you were worried about him, weren't you?"

"He's just a young child." Said Kyko. "I'm still worried he might froze up with the new power after he trips. He doesn't understand what's going with him."

"_Doesn't understand?" _Amy thought. _"Are you his mother or his friend? I think you want him for yourself. Selfish." _"Well, be appreciated he helped." Amy looks at Soshi. "Right, Soshi?" Soshi nods, agreeing with Amy. "Told you." She looks up at the balcony. "How's Jack doing?"

They look up, and watch the match between Jack and Pikachu against Markus and Kaine.

Markus charges in on Jack, and attacks. "Come on! Come on! Come on! BOOOYAGH!"

Jack is attacked and slashed very hard. "GAAAGH!" He was almost to the ground, and felt his arms are bleeding. Everyone is surprised. "Ugh." He looks at Markus. "Darn you, Markus. I'll never forgive you."

Kyko asks, uncaring, "Jack, you okay?" Soshi's widen when he saw Jack's wounds.

Jena said, "Guys, we have to do something. It looks like he's ganna die." Banette is trying to move, but couldn't. It's still paralyzed.

"Stay back!" Jack shouts. Everyone looks at Jack. "He's my problem."

"Jack, what do we do?" Ask Pikachu. "You can't fight with those arms."

"I know." Said Jack. He pulls out a bottle, and drinks. Jack's wounds started to heal faster. "But this fool has no idea what he's up against." Next, he pulls his buckler up, and said, "Come and get me!" He looks at Pikachu, "Pikachu, keep going!"

Pikachu moves in on Banette, but looks at Jack, worried. Jack smiles to Pikachu with a nod. Pikachu charges electricity, and releases another Thunderbolt. "Pika!"

"BAN!" Banette shouted, attacked.

"Little brat!" Markus shouted, attacking again. "Die already!" Markus is trying hard to try and attack Jack with his mighty spear, but Jack is blocking with his buckler. "Why don't you die already? I've already slashed your arms!"

Banette is helpless is fight. Jack and Pikachu's wounds are healing. Markus is surprised. Jack counters the attack with his sword and shield again. "Fra! Agh! Fra! Agh! YA!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! SLASH!

"AAAAAAGGGHH!" Markus shouted, attacked. He's down to his knees. "Impossible. This boy is not human!" Markus turns at Kyko, and shouts, "You a little liar, aren't you?"

"Well, that's for you to find out." Said Kyko.

"Agh! You're just trying to be a big baby!" Markus shouts, and he looks at Jack, stares. "Who are you? What are you?"

Pikachu charges electricity, and blasts another Thunderbolt at Banette again. "Pika!"

"BAN!" Banette shouted, attacked.

Markus tries to attack again. "I can still fight you!" Jack pulls his shield up to block. "Come on! Come on! Come on!" Jack is slashed a lot of times, but still standing.

Banette can finally move. He gives Pikachu a glare, and releases a horrifying blast from its eyes. Pikachu takes a big hit! He's almost reached half his limit, but can still fight.

Then, Jack and Pikachu's wounds are healing fast. Jack performs the final blow. "This is it!" He attacks. "Fra! Agh! Fra! YA!" Slash! Slash! Slash! SLASH!

Markus lets out a huge cry, and shouts, "IT CAN'T BE! NAAAAAAAAAGGHH!" Banette falls down in defeat.

Pikachu releases the final attack on Banette with another Thunderbolt. "CHUUUU!"

"BAAAAAAEGH!" Banette falls in defeat. By shock, Markus is _dead._

Jack and Pikachu strike a victory pose. "Looks like the hunter just got hunted."

"Pika." Pikachu agrees. Jack found 7,000 gold, and 9 velvet masks with numerous citrines.

"Never mess with the best." Said Jack.

"Pi! Pikachu!" Said Pikachu.

"Don't underestimate the Pokémon Hero!"

"Pika!"

Jack looks at the side, and spots Soshi. "Huh? Soshi?" Soshi's right eye started to turn red.

"Guys, something's wrong with Soshi." Said Kyko. Soshi is eyeing on Kaine. Then, Soshi jumps off of Kyko's arm, and at Kaine. Jack dashes in, and grabs Soshi.

"Soshi! Stop!" Jack shouted. "ERR!" Jack tosses Soshi to the pillar, "HAH!" But Soshi lands on the pillar and back to the ground. "What is the matter with you, Soshi? Have you no respect?"

"Jack, I don't think that's the problem." Kyko disagrees. "There's something wrong." She goes to Soshi. "Soshi, it's me, Kyko." Soshi is holding his head like he's in pain.

"Soshi! He's the bad guy!" Jack shouts. "He's telling the truth!"

"_It's not me!" _Soshi shouted. _"There's something inside of me!"_

"My brother had to have this all the time." Said Kyko.

Jack pulls out his hammer, and hammers Soshi. "Ha!" Soshi is hit in one shot, and goes down. "Ugh. What's the matter with him?"

Kyko picks Soshi up, and holds him. "At least he's okay. We usually have to tranquilize my brother. Not so pretty."

"And my real question," Amy asks Jack, "Why are you protecting this guy? He should be killed."

Jack looks at Amy, and replies with Pikachu on his shoulder, "He's not lying."

Jena asks, "What do you mean?"

Jack stares at Jena, surprised, and shouts, "Come on, Jena! You know Dragon Lords more than I do! What if it not just a 'Good Dragon Lord'? What if it's a 'Bad Dragon Lord'?"

Jena answers, "Well, if they're evil, they can be purified. But I'm too weak for that."

"I'm saying, what it can't be purified?" Jack asks, "What if it's an evil Dragon Lord?"

"Oh." Said Jena, depressed. "Then they have to be sent back."

"Kaine might be telling the truth." Said Jack. He looks at Soshi, "I'm sorry, Soshi, but if was for you're own good for being demonic." Soshi is still out cold. "I suppose you want be back up, Soshi?"

Soshi wakes up, and feels his head. _"What happened?"_

"You went demon again." Jack replied.

"It wasn't pretty." Kyko said, "We had to knock you out."

Jack glares at Kyko, and said, "I had to knock him out. You did nothing."

Kyko is still holding Soshi. "Uh, I'm the one who picked him up instead of lying keeping him on the ground. Can we at least not argue about this?"

"_I had to knock him out from going demon." _Jack thought. _"Are you sure we're related, or are you keeping Soshi for yourself?"_

"_I need Niisan to train me." _Soshi thought.

"And we have to get the Dragon Orbs back." Said Jack.

"How?" Ask Jena.

"We can ask Kaine." Jack replied.

"Alright." Said Jena, and she asks Kaine. "Do you know how we can get our Dragon Orbs back?" But Kaine isn't awake.

"Uh, Kaine's knocked out." Said Jack.

"Then how do we wake him up?" Ask Jena.

Jack pulls out a red feather from the ground, and said, "I got this." He throws the red feather at Kaine, and then Kaine wakes up.

The man feels his head, and asks, "Ugh. What just happened?"

"Uh, we sort of have to knock you out because, um, we got in a fight with you?" Ask Jena, guessing.

Kaine said, "Figures. I'm sorry for attacking, but it wasn't my idea."

"Then who was it?" Ask Jena.

Kaine looks up at the balcony, and points at Markus. Then, he asked, "Is he dead?"

"Uh…" Jack and Pikachu scratch the back of their hairs. Jack laughs a little. "Yeah. He's dead." _"I guess I got carried away." _He thought.

"Well. That's…that was _different_." Said Kaine.

"Depends on the definition of, 'different'." Said Kyko.

Kaine continues, "But there's no time for that. I need to go. I guess there's nothing do but just leave since I can't got after the Dragon Lords."

Jack remembers, and said, "Wait a minute." He goes to Kaine, and asks, "What about the Dragon Lord Orbs?"

Kaine looks at Jack, and asks, "What about them?"

"Don't you have them?"

"They're not with me."

"What?" Ask Jack, surprised.

"You don't have the Dragon Orbs?" Ask Jena.

Kaine answers, "Markus knows where the Dragon Orbs are but I don't."

Jack is surprised, and shouts, "UGH! This is a wild goose chase! If we don't find them soon, Jena looses connection to them faster."

"Be better hurry up!" Pikachu said.

"Please don't bring that up." Ask Jena. She asks Kaine, "Okay, do you know where he put him instead of keeping?"

Kaine shook his head, "He didn't tell me." Jack and Pikachu are annoyed.

"This is like a twisted Easter egg hunt." Said Jena.

"Agh! There's gatta be something…" Jack said, but then, felt something. "Wait a minute." He felt energy. "Hold on, I'm getting something." He feels his head.

"Like what?" Ask Jena.

"The Dragon Orbs! They're close!"

"How close?"

"They're somewhere near by!"

"Then let's get going."

Soshi tries to look around, but it's only walls, pillars, and balconies. Jack disagrees, "No. They're actually here." He looks up, and points at the ceiling. "There." Everyone looks up. It's very high up from the balcony.

"That's, um, high." Said Jena.

"Good lord." Said Amy. "We have to fly up there, or climb?"

"I can't climb." Said Kyko.

Amy looks at Jena, and said, "We get it, Jena."

"No, that's me talking." Said Kyko, raising her hand up while holding Soshi. Amy looks at Kyko.

"Yeah, it's okay." Said Amy.

"So, we have to climb up there to get the Dragon Orbs?" Ask Jack.

Kaine answers, "It's either that or let 'em die. Markus didn't tell me what he put up there."

"Put up there?" Ask Jack. _"What is Markus planning?" _He thought. Jack looks at Kaine. "There's no time!" He looks at Amy. "Amy!" Jack and Pikachu get on a ladder. "Start flying. I'll meet you up there!"

"Okay." Said Amy. "I'll meet you up there soon." Amy flies up to the ceiling just as Jack and Pikachu climb up the ladder.

Kyko looks at Soshi, and said, "Okay, Soshi, you can follow Amy, but you have to stay out of trouble."

"Okay." Said Soshi. He jumps off of Kyko, and jumps from pillar to pillar and balcony to balcony.

"They grow up so fast." Said Kyko.

Kaine thinks, _"What are you, his mother? You're not even an adult." _He looks a Jena. "I just want to say I'm sorry for attacking. Maybe I should have been more careful and not attack you for mistaken your Dragon Lord."

"It's okay." Said Jena, smiling. "That usually happens when Vulcan was around."

"It's not okay." Said Kaine. "I still haven't taken my vengeance on the Dragon Lords who attacked my family." He remembers, and said, "Uh, Evil Dragon Lords."

"Thank you." Said Jena.

Jack, Pikachu, Amy, and Soshi reached to the top of the ceiling, and found the Dragon Orbs. But, when they look at what's attached to the Dragon Orbs, it looks like some kind of timer with wires and a box counting down. Soshi's eyes widen.

Jack calls, "We found them! But it's with a bomb!"

"What kind of bomb?" Ask Jena.

"Uh, timer bomb?" Ask Jack. The bomb is still beeping.

"How many minutes?"

"Uh, ten minutes."

"How do we defuse it?"

Jack tries to think, but doesn't even know to defuse a bomb. Amy was thinking of trying it, but doesn't have much experience with defusing. "Agh! This is hopeless!" He looks at Pikachu while releasing his right arm. "Pikachu! Give me a shock."

"Chu." Said Pikachu. He put his small hand on Jack's right hand, and then shocks him.

"BUUUUGH!" Jack becomes electrocuted. Pikachu ends, and Jack is burned. Amy and Soshi laughed a little.

"_That was funny." _Amy thought.

Jack shook it off, and then has an idea. "Huh? Wait! That's it!" He calls to Jena. "Hey, Jena! Can I borrow your Glaceon for a minute?"

Jena caught Jack's attention, and replies while looking at Glaceon, "Send Soshi down here! I'm not climbing all the way up there."

Jack is a little annoyed, but grins and said; "Okay then, I'll just bring Glaceon up there." Jack releases his hand, and pulls it back. Glaceon is pulled up high to Jack like a rocket, and Jack holds the position. Glaceon is enjoying Jack's force power. "Glaceon, I need your help."

"Glace?" Ask Glaceon, tilting its head to the side.

"Use Icy Wind on the bomb!" Jack said.

Glaceon looks at the bomb, and becomes surprised. _"How is this going to work?" _Amy thought. _"What is he up too?" _Glaceon is not happy for seeing a bomb.

"Come on, Glaceon! For the Dragon Lords" Jack said. Glaceon releases Icy Wind on the bomb. The ice is freezing the bomb, and then the bomb is frozen. It's deactivated. Glaceon is relieved. "Yes!" He calls, to Kyko and Jena. "Okay. I'm coming down with the Dragon Orbs! Just give me five seconds to get 'em!"

Jack collects the Dragon Orbs, and put all six in his bag. Kyko begins to count down. Jack put each Dragon Orb in his small bag even though the bag has some kind of magic to carry all items.

Jack calls, "Got 'em! I'm coming down!" Jack and Pikachu are climbing down the ladder.

"I'm coming down too." Said Amy. She flies down. Kyko tells Soshi to bring Glaceon down. Soshi leaps from pillar to pillar, and land on the floor with his hands and feet, Amy lands on the floor, and Jack and Pikachu reached to the floor. Glaceon instantly starts to like Soshi.

Jack laughs, and said, "All the Dragons Orbs we got!" He goes to Jena, and said, "Okay, Jena, they're all yours." Jack gives each Dragon Orbs to Jena, and Jena puts the Dragon Orbs in her back with a smile. "Another mission well done." He turns around, and said; "I guess we'll deal with the evil Dragon Lords later." Jack is trying to remember something. "But first, I'm still forgetting something that we forgot."

"_Uh, Jack." _Soshi said, getting Jack's attention. Jack looks at Soshi, and Soshi spoke softly, _"What about the tournament?"_

Jack froze, and then freaks out, "YIPE! I forgot! The Tournament!" He goes to Soshi, grabs him, and shakes him. "Soshi!" Soshi is surprised, and shook. The girls are surprised.

"Jack! Be gentle!" Said Amy.

"You gatta tell cousin to finish the match! Now!" Jack calls.

"Oh! Right!" Soshi said. Jack lets him go, and Soshi starts to make contact. His mind reaches to the tournament.

Back at the stadium, it looks like both teams scored only once. The crowd is getting impatient to hurry up and get one goal. The team is a little exhausted for stalling the match, but the Dragon Lords aren't going down until the Dragon Lords win.

"Gee." Said Tom, announcing. "This is getting boring."

"I'll say, Tom." Said Bob, announcing. "Both teams only scored one goal, but haven't made a shot. What's the hold up?"

A voice spoke in Joey's head. _"Niisan!"_

Joey was surprised someone was calling out to him. He looks around, and thought, _"Huh? Soshi? What is it?"_

"_You need to finish the match." _Soshi spoke in thought.

"_Alright. Where are you?" _Joey asked.

"_We currently have the Dragon Orbs. Finish the battle!"_

"_Alright. Be safe."_

Joey calls for a full offense, and the group moves in with Joey holding the ball and hanging on to his big weasel like Pokémon. "And here we go!" Tom announces. "Joey is moving in." Suddenly, a girl Dragon Lord dresses like a princess and keeps her hair in a bun charges in at Joey. "Uh-oh! Dansu is charging at Joey." Tom announced.

But then, Joey slips under the Dragon Lord, and then reaches to the goal. Joey then kicks the ball to the goal.

"This is it!" The ball reaches to the goal, and the goalie couldn't catch a fastball. "GOAL!" Tom announces. "What a fantastic shot from the Zodiac Warriors, and they won the second round."

"That's right, Tom." Said Bob. "They'll advance to the finals."

After finally reaching to Joey, Soshi collapses, and falls. Kyko wanted to catch Soshi, but Jack was faster and caught him on time.

"Uh." Said Jack, relieved. "I got him. I got him." He carries Soshi on his back. "Girls, you better return Glaceon and Flareon back." Jena returns Glaceon back into the Poké ball just as Amy returns Flareon back. "Good." He looks at Kaine. "Kaine, if you wouldn't mind like to come with us for the tournament, I'm sure you can explain everything for the team."

Kaine is a little disturbed and said, "Ugh. This is getting old, but alright."

"Great." Said Jack.

Amy looks at the dead body on the balcony, and asks, "So, what do we do about that guy up there?"

"Oh! That." Said Jack. Everyone looks at the dead body on the balcony. Jack spoke nervously, and said, "Uh, yeah, how do we get rid of him?"

"We can make it go boom and say it was a natural disaster." Jena suggested. "Or a technical difficulty."

"Hey! We're not going that far!" Jack shouted at Jena.

"Then how do we get rid of it?" Ask Jena.

Kaine spoke, "Actually, I could tell the Dragon Hunters it was a minor accident."

"See?" Ask Jena. "Natural Disaster."

Kyko looks at Jack. "Uh, Jack, I can carry him for you."

"No. I got this." Said Jack, disagreeing with Kyko. "I got this."

Kyko gives Jack some rules. "Okay, you have at least three rules to go by. One: he can't run off to see thinking anything shiny or small enough to play. And you have to keep him away from butterflies. Two: what ever you do, do not let go of him. In crowds, around sweets, and don't feed him anything that comes with sugar."

"Oh, like when you gave him a Chocolate Chip cookie?" Ask Jack.

"You mean, Pocky." Kyko continued. "And three: you have to keep him in you sight at all times." She looks at Soshi, happy, "Right, Soshi?"

"He's out cold." Said Jack. Soshi nods even if he's still knocked out.

"And what ever you do, do not let him get angry." Kyko continued.

"_Ugh. How many rules am I going to follow?" _Jack thought, annoyed. _"Enough lectures. I know how to take of Soshi. I'm just going to take him for a walk and ask him for a favor, not give him sweets. And you did give him a chocolate chip cookie, you liar. It was Jena who gave Soshi a Pocky. I can't believe we're related."_

Kyko continues to give Jack rules. "And keep him away from kids. Well, human children. He may not be able to watch his strength when they're around him."

Jack turns his head away, annoyed. _"Gee. Thanks for the lecture." _He thought._ "I'm just going to ask Soshi what cousin's favorite meal is, and do some equipment time. Not give Soshi sweets or dessert." _Jack looks at Kyko with a smile, and said, "Alright." Jack looks at Kaine. "Kaine, can you please return Rotom back?"

Kaine replies. "Alright." Kaine pulls out the Poké ball, and said, "Rotom. Return." Rotom is back into the Poké ball, and Kaine puts the Poké ball away.

"Empoleon." Soshi's Pokémon spoke. It's still out.

Jena walks up to Kaine, "Um, if you ever need a lot of work, or you're unemployed; you can seek Van, a fallen angel who works with the royal family. He's looking for extra royal guards." She gives Kaine the contact information.

"I understand." Said Kaine, taking the piece of paper. He puts the paper in his pocket. "Okay. I'll see you all later." Kaine leaves Big Splash.

"Empoleon, please come with me and Pikachu." Said Jack.

"Empoleon!" The big penguin spoke.

"I need a favor from you." Said Jack.

"Empo?" Empoleon asked.

Jack looks at the girls, "Girls, why don't you go back to the locker rooms? We'll be right back." Jack and Pikachu leave with Soshi on Jack's back, and Empoleon following Jack and Pikachu.

Kyko is a little concerned about Jack doing a bad job. So, the girls finally left Big Splash, and go back to the locker rooms.


	71. Chapter 70

Episode 70: Time for the big show of legend against rival

Back at the locker rooms, the team has finally won the match against Dragon Storms. The girls reach inside the locker rooms, and join the guys. Joey is in a silent mood since he heard Soshi's voice in the stadium. The group looks at Joey.

"What's the matter, Joey?" Ask Cid. "You should be cheering that we won."

Joey replies, "It's Soshi." He had his arms crossed. "I can feel it."

"Huh?" Ask Cid.

"Remember, I gave him some of my blood to adapt to it." Joey said. "I can feel the power he was releasing. It was near equal to my own."

"Oui cruimt ryja kuha fedr 'Rumo Fydan'." Said Brother.

"He said, 'next time, use Holy Water'." Said Cid.

Kyko said, "You want us to use Holy Water to an eleven year old child who is still discovering his powers? Maybe while your add it, why don't we throw Soshi into a waterfall when he goes crazy?"

"Kyko, you're not helping." Said Jena.

"_How can Soshi be eleven?" _Amy thought. _"He's not even eleven."_

Cid said, "That'll work. Just give him a bath, and he'll be clean."

Joey gives Cid a death glare, and grabs him on the shirt. Cid is surprised. _"If you even think about harming him, I…" _He charges at Cid, and grabs Cid. Kyko said, when he was a child, let him adapt to his powers. But everyone ignores her.

"What? I'm just saying…" Said Cid. "Agh!"

"_Cid." _Joey mutters, holding Cid by the shirt, _"If you even throw Soshi, I will kill you."_

Yo-Yo Man spoke, stopping Joey. "Relax. The world has enough problems. We don't need for you to be hard on each other."

Joey looks at his teacher, and said, "You're right, Sensei." He drops Cid, and Cid is breathing.

"_I swear." _Cid thought. _"All you demons and Saiyans think about is power, death, and cheating. What's the matter with you people?"_

Kato is remembering about his fond memories of his childhood like Soshi, and said, "Let him adapt to his blood. We don't have to strain from bullying him, and let me tell you, it's not fun getting messed up thrown around."

"I wonder what's taking Jack so long?" Amy asks.

Joey caught her attention, surprised, and asks, "Wait a minute. Is Soshi with Jack?"

"Who wants to tell him?" Ask Jena.

Amy points to the right, and nervously said, "Yeah, um, Jack took Soshi for a favor?"

Joey is surprised, and yells, "JACK DID WHAT?"

"I gave him rules." Said Kyko.

"That's okay. He's taking care of him." Said Amy.

Joey gets mad. "You left Soshi alone with my dumb cousin?"

Amy points at Jena and Kyko, and said, "They did it! They made me do it!" She points up, "I regret nothing!" And then Amy runs away.

"We didn't do anything." Said Jena.

Joey started to release a hell lot of pressure. "You left my adopted little brother with an idiot of a cousin."

Yo-Yo Man stops Joey, and spoke, "Joey, Jack is growing. I made sure of it."

"I guess sensei." Said Joey, stopping. "He has gotten smarter."

"It's the completely turn what I heard about." Said Kyko.

Just then, Jack and Pikachu came in with a slide. Jack had his arms crossed, both eyes closed, and a smirk. "Somebody missed me?" Soshi is still on Jack's back, and waves to everyone.

"Defends on the definition…" Said Kyko, but everyone looks at Jack, Pikachu, and Soshi. Kyko yells, "Soshi!" She hurries to Soshi, and picks him up away from Jack's back. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Said Soshi.

"Good." Kyko hugs him, and Soshi blushes. She looks at Jack, "By the way, Jack, Joey has something to tell you."

"Oh, really?" Ask Jack. He looks at Joey, but not that scared.

Joey pounds his fist to his left hand. He asks, "Jack, would you mind explaining why you took Soshi?"

Jack plays like he's Amy, and said, "Oh, gee. I wish I could tell you, but what am I going to do with all that meat?" Jack points to the side.

Joey comes out of the locker, and looks at the end of the hallway. He's surprised. "Hmm?" He sees all the meat, steak, and chicken on the table. "Huh? What?" He looks at Jack, "You mean…you?"

"I asked Soshi what's your favorite." Jack explains. "And he told me raw, fresh, and many more meat." Joey is speechless. "So, it's all for you, cousin." Joey looks at Jack, and then gives him a big hug in tears. "AAGGH!"

Joey's muscles then crushed Jack's spine. "Thank you!" Said Joey. He frees Jack, and goes to the table with a lot of meat. "BONZAI!" He eats.

Jack stretches, and pushes his back to the front. "Ugh." He looks at Kyko, and said, "Uh, Kyko, let him go."

"Why?" Ask Kyko.

"He should go with cousin." Jack replied.

"Fine." Said Kyko. She frees Soshi. "Remember your manners."

"_What manners?" _Ask Jack. _"You didn't teach him, anything, so let Soshi eat like how a dog eats." _Jack calls, "Go for it, Soshi!" Soshi dives in with Joey, and eat.

"Pikachu." Said Pikachu. Both Jack and Pikachu slapped each other's hands.

But then, Cid comes up with an angry look. Then Rick, and then Brother. "Jack!" Jack is a little surprised. "Do you know much us you made us worried? You almost cost us the game! Why I would…" Jack didn't take it well, so he pulls out a big cash of money in the bag, and pays him. Cid is surprised, and said, "Uh. I'll let you go this time." He goes back into the locker room.

Rick then goes in front of Jack, upset, and said, "Jack, not only did you escaped, but also, you cost us the game, and ruined your own Poké Gear. I'm going to you…" Jack pays Rick too. Rick is surprised, and said, "Uh, you're forgiven." He goes back into the locker room.

Brother comes out, and shouts in Al Bhed. "Zylg! Ruf luimt oui tu drec? Fro E fuimt…" Before Brother could say anything, Jack gives Brother a big cash of money just like Cid and Rick. "OK." He goes back into the locker room.

Yo-Yo Man goes to Jack, sighs, and said, "Base Bribery. I am not even to bother."

"Oh gee." Said Jack, pulling out a small little tree on a square pot. "Then than am I going to with this 'two thousand Bonsai Tree'?"

"I never accepted gifts." Said Yo-Yo Man. Jack gives Jack the Bonsai tree, and Yo-Yo Man takes it. "Don't tell anyone, alright? I am not easily to be bribed." He goes back into the locker room, and takes care of the plant.

"That's okay." Said Jack. "You are forgiven."

"Ka, Chu." Said Pikachu.

"Sorry it took me so long." Said Jack.

"Why'd you do that?" Ask Kato.

Jack asks, "Oh, did what?"

"Seriously, why'd you do that?" Ask Kato.

"Oh, the locker?" Ask Jack. He explains, "Well, you see, I was to give a chance to give Yo-Yo Man a shot, but then, Soshi and Kyko locked me in the bathroom."

"They did that because of those fan girls." Said Kato. "Thought it was the fan girls. Most girls in machina, who no offense about girls."

Jack continues. "And it's not really my fault that someone gave Soshi a chocolate chip cookie." He looks at Kyko.

"It wasn't a chocolate chip cookie." Said Jena. "God. Doesn't it get into his head? It was Pocky."

"And a chocolate chip cookie." Said Kyko.

Jack said, "Well, that's because we were at the food court, and somebody gave him a chocolate chip cookie after beating up a Saiyan."

"Okay. Okay. Kyko did that, but she didn't mean it." Said Jena.

"Well, you're just lucky Soshi didn't go hyper." Said Jack.

"Yeah, you should say it before that." Said Jena.

On the monitor, there are two teams ready to face each other. The announcer announces, "And now, Slaying Saiyans VS Zodiac Warriors. This is it. The final match up between the players from the Orre Region, and the best team in the Danto Region. Even though one is from the Orre Region, this is going to be one heck of a match."

"I guess we're up next." Said Joey.

"Doesn't they even realize that some of us are Crystal?" Ask Kyko.

Yo-Yo Man, "Just go with it. These announcer, they are never perfect." Soshi is a little nervous.

The announcer continues. The game will start when both teams come out."

"I guess this our last battle, huh, Jack?" Ask Joey.

"I guess we're up." Said Jack.

"Good luck, guys." Said Jena.

Jack looks at Brother. "Brother." Brother caught Jack's attention, "Dryhg oui."

"Ur, Oui'na famlusa." Said Brother.

Soshi tilts his head confused from what Jack and Brother are speaking.

"So, don't even try to figure it out." Said Kyko.

Amy pets Soshi on the head, and said, "It's okay. It's Al Bhed, you'll never understand later."

"I'll even teach him." Said Kyko.

"_You can't teach him Al Bhed." _Said Amy. _"Only I can teach him."_

Jack is little concerned about the leader of the Slaying Saiyan. The leader's tail was chopped out, and it might grow back any second, and Soshi remembers tossing the Saiyan leader high.

Jack looks at everyone, announcing, "Okay, everyone! This is it. Our big match against the Slaying Saiyans. We are going to win that cup." He raises his right fist high. "Let's slay some monkey boys!"

"ZODIA!" Yo-Yo Man calls.

"ZODIA!" Joey calls.

"ZODIA!" Jack calls.

"Yay." Said Kato, cheering upset.

Soshi leaps in cheer. Kyko takes Soshi, and said, "Soshi, you're not in the game, you're too young."

The team walks out of the room; before they came out, Brother stops Jack. "Zylg, fyed." Jack turns around, and looks at Brother. He speaks, "Good luck." Jack and Pikachu are surprised. Jack nods, and Jack leaves the room with his team.

At the stadium, the crowd is anxious to see the match between the Zodiac team and the Saiyan team battle. Two teams come out of their rooms, and enter the stadium arena. The two announcers grab their microphones, and talk. Soshi kind of fell asleep.

"Good afternoon, blitz ball fans!" Tom announced.

"That's right, Tom." Said Bob. "We are witnessing a lot of crowd over excited to see the final match up between the Slaying Saiyans and the Zodiac Warriors. This will be the battle for the cup of championship."

"That's right." Said Tom. Both teams enter the arena with their Pokémon. "Today's match is between the Slaying Saiyans and the Zodiac Warriors. Over to our side joining us for the commentary is coach of the Slaying Saiyans, 'Pumpo'."

"It is good to be here." Said a man. He wears an orange vest, long blue pants, has long black hair, and serious. "Our first time at the Blitz Ball arena, and my team is set to go. Don't lose this match, okay?"

"Our referee will be, Davis Branderson." Said Tom. "But, before we begin the match, there's something we should announce."

"_Uh. This is so boring." _Joey thought.

"That's right, Tom." Said Bob. "Today's the annual visitor from Red Palace." The audience is looking at the announcers.

"We have the leader from Red Palace to join us at this fine Blitz Ball game." Said Tom.

Joey is surprised with his big weasel, and thought, _"Don't tell me…"_

A figure with long blue robes, blue pants, brown shoes, a long green hair shaped as horns, and green eyes appeared. He holds a long brown staff, and holds a green small sphere on top of his staff.

"Ah. That must be him." Said Tom. "Why is he a Measter? I thought Mr. Joke is going to be the new Measter of Red Palace."

Jack and Joey are relieved. "Phew." Said Joey, relieved, "Thank goodness it's not Mr. Joke."

"Well, you thought wrong, Tom." Said Bob. "He's the real Measter of Red Palace; it's just that he's not been revealed since the Knights of the Pokémon Round Table defeated the evil threat of Team Rocket."

"So, who is he?"

"As, yes. This is Measter Kuzma Rurik, Russian Mischief Master of Red Palace."

Everyone shouts, surprised, "Russian?" The figure pulls out his big green hat with a red star symbol in the front, and puts it on his head.

Yo-Yo Man looks at him carefully. _"So, we meet again." _He thought. _"If you hadn't help defeat the Raider Pirate of Atlantis, we would have lost."_

"He will give the cup to the winner of the game." Said Tom. Everyone, including the Measter, watches the arena. "Okay, let's start the match."

The referee, in his black and white striped uniform, appears with his manta ray like Pokémon. "Now, I want to see a good clean fight." Said David. He puts the ball in the middle of the arena.

"_So those are the Slaying Saiyans, huh?" _Joey mutters, staring at the leader.

The leader of the Slaying Saiyan points at Jack. "You!" He shouts. "I'm going to take you down just like what you did to my tail."

"We'll see." Said Jack.

"His tail?" Ask Joey, and he looks at Joey. "Jack, what's he talking about?"

"I cut his tail while we were at the Food Court." Jack replied.

Joey is surprised, "Are you saying you guys beat up a Saiyan."

"Wow." Said Kato, not impressed. "That's great."

"With Rasengan." Jack explains. "Yeah. I chopped his tail before it got back, and then yanked it too."

"Wow." Said Joey, surprised. "I did sense Soshi had a first win." He looks at the other team. "I'll show him he's a disgrace to the Saiyan race."

Both teams get into their positions with their Pokémon, and wait. Jack notices that the Slaying Saiyans have released their Pokémon.

The three girls released a big white seal with a horn, a dragon like seahorse with a shape of a crown, and another evolution from an Eevee. Then, the guys released a webbed blue duck with a red gem on its forehead, another Floatzel just like Joey, and a big blue turtle with an orange shell and has cannons.

Joey said, "So, you are a Saiyan. I notice that ki since."

Kato asks, "Why do I get the feeling that something bad is about to happen?"

"Just focus the match!" Jack shouts.

The ball spins around, and launches high. Joey and Floatzel get in, but the female Saiyan and her big seal snag the ball. "And here we go!" Tom announces. "Banando has the ball! She moves in!" The Saiyans move in for attack while the other two are staying in defense.

Banando passes the ball to another female Saiyan. "With a pass." Said Bob. "Cherro has the battle.

Joey is disturbed. "Another female Saiyan?" Both Joey and Kato move in at Cherro, and attack.

"Uh-oh. Looks like Cherro is surrounded." Tom announces. Joey moves in, and snags the battle. "Joey nags the ball." Joey tosses the ball to Yo-Yo Man. "With a long pass."

"Here you go, sensei." Said Joey.

Yo-Yo Man kicks the ball to Jack. "Another kick pass." Tom announces.

Soshi is cheering; jumping up and down. Everyone is surprised to see a small boy this excited. Jack sees the ball coming, and then kicks the ball at the goal. "Will it work?" Ask Bob. The ball sends straight to the goal, and the goalie couldn't catch it.

"GOAL!" Tom announces. "Looks like the Zodiac Warriors are in the lead." Soshi starts to cheer.

"Never mess with the best." Said Jack. The Saiyans are glaring at Jack. "Uh-oh. Too soon." Each player returns to his or her position, and wait. Soshi is crazy about the game.

"What's wrong with that kid?" Ask one of the audiences. "Did someone feed him sweets?"

The ball is back in position, spins, and then launched high. Banando catches it with her big white seal. "And Banando catches the ball." Tom announces. "She gives the ball to Cherro." Cherro catches the ball, and moves in.

"Get ready, everyone." Said Joey. The Saiyans move in offense, and Cherro moves in at Joey just as the leader moves in at Jack. "Huh? What are you looking at?" She winks at him, and Joey is surprised. "Huh?" Cherro passes the ball to the leader.

"And now Grapo has the Banana." Said Tom.

"What?" Ask Pumpo, surprised.

"Grapo is ready to shoot the ball to the goal." Said Tom.

"Beat it, kid!" Grapo called, tackles Jack out of the way. "This is my stage." Wham! Jack and his Sharpedo are pushed.

"Jack!" Said Joey, surprised. Jack and Sharpedo are okay, and moved out of position. "Uh, this is why I'm glad I'm not a full Saiyan. I tried to warn you, Jack. They're ruffians."

"Come on, Niisan!" Soshi calls "Beat them!"

"Soshi, calm down!" Said Kyko.

Grapo shoots the ball at the goal. But then, Yo-Yo Man intervenes, and catches the ball. "Good, Sensei!" Joey calls.

"Yo-Yo Man catches the ball." Tom announces. The team moves in with a different pattern.

"Yeah!" Soshi shouts, jumping up high with his wind power.

"Whoa. What's with the breeze?" Ask a big gentleman in his brown suit. The wind blows his hat away. "Hey! Where'd my hat go?" He looks around, and spots Soshi holding the gentleman's hat. "Why you little! Give it back!"

"Soshi!" Kyko calls.

"Give me my hat back, you little!" The gentleman shouted.

"He is very sorry." Said Kyko, "He is very, very excited. Please understand." The man gives a glare.

Yo-Yo Man passes the ball to Rick, and Rick headshot the ball to Kato. "Yo-Yo Man passes the ball to Rick, and then Kato." Kato passes the ball to Joey. Joey catches the ball. "With a short pass, Joey has the ball." He kicks the ball to Jack, and Jack kicks the ball straight to the goal.

"Do it, Jack! Come on!" Joey calls.

"With a long kick." Said Tom.

The gentleman tries to flirt with Kyko. Kyko grabs Soshi, and said, "Soshi, meet who's swearing at me." Soshi is glaring at the guy.

"Oh, I'm so scare." Said the guy, sarcastic. "What's the little twerp going to do?"

Kyko said, "This kid either. You're watching him." She smiles to Soshi. "Have fun." She puts Soshi with the man.

The ball is sent straight to the goal. "GOAL!" Tom announces. "Another point to the Zodiac Warriors."

Soshi cheers again, sending his wind attacks on the guy. The guy is flying around, scared. "AAAAGGGHH!" Only a few people saw the man screaming, and then the guy came back down in pain. "What happened?"

"What a fantastic shot." Tom announces.

The girls come back from the bathroom, and Jena asks Kyko, "Kyko, what happened?"

"Don't ask me." Said Kyko, "Ask Soshi. And shouldn't have next to the guy he was sitting."

"Soshi. Want some popcorn?" Ask Jena. Soshi takes some popcorn.

Both teams return back to their position, and the ball returned back to the center spot. The ball spins, and launches high again. Cherro catches the ball this time, and moves in. It looks like things are about to get rough.

"Be careful, Jack." Said Joey, narrowing his eyes. "Pure-Blooded Saiyans are known to be ruffians." Jena knows they're going after Jack like a practice target. Grapo is up to something, and Soshi watching.

"Cherro gets the ball, and moves in offense." Tom announces.

"Jack. Be careful." Joey calls, warning Jack. Banando moves in at Joey, and winks at Joey. "Agh!" Said Joey.

Tom announces. "Cherro passes the ball to Grapo, and Grapo kicks the ball very hard to the goalie."

"Cid!" Joey calls.

Yo-Yo Man butts in again, and catches the ball before it could even reach to the goal. "Hu!" Thank goodness Yo-Yo Man resisted from Grapo's plan.

"Yo-Yo Man has the ball." Tom announces. The team moves in. Yo-Yo Man passes the ball to Rick. "With a long pass." Rick headshot the ball to Kato. "Rick passes a long shot." Kato catches, and passes to Joey. "With another long passes."

"These long passes sure are long." Said Pumpo.

Joey kicks the ball straight to the goal. "Shoots!" Tom announces. The ball is straight to the goal, and the goalie couldn't catch the ball. "GOAL!"

"Yay! Niisan!" Soshi cheers, sending another wind around. The poor man is hurried around in the wind.

One of the audiences shout, "Could someone stop giving him sugar?"

The wind blows the guy's pants away, and it's gone. The man said, "Can I be excused to go to the bathroom?"

The patrol officer in his blue uniform spoke, "You're excused." The man hurries in his red boxers to the bathroom.

"Okay! Sorry." Said the guy. He hurries to the bathroom, but comes back with a new pair of pants. "Ah. A new pair." He said. "Let's see if the little guy tries it with a new belt on." The guy has his belt on, and watch the match.

The players return back to their positions, and wait. The ball is back in the center, spins, and launched in the air. Banando catches the ball. The Saiyans are mad, and not happy. The defense team moves away back, but to the left side.

"Banando. You and me." Said Joey. The Saiyans move in. It seems the defense players knew that since Yo-Yo Man can catch the ball while Grapo tries to kick, Yo-Yo Man would snag it. So, they'll do the same. Yo-Yo Man looks up at the timer. Joey jumps high, and then tackles at Banando. "Come here, you!"

Both Joey and Banando are brawling, including his Floatzel and her Dewgong. Joey wins the battle, and snags the ball. Both Joey and Floatzel are on the other side.

Next, Joey calls in the special move. "Ready, Sensei! Ready, Jack!"

"Ready." Said Yo-Yo Man. "Team Special." Soshi is excited.

"Alright! It's show time." Said Rick.

"Let's go!" Said Jack.

Joey calls, "Jack! Are you ready?"

"Yeah!" Jack replied. But then, he spots, "Look out, cousin!"

Joey notices Cherro coming at him. "Huh?" He smashes her out of the way. "HUAAGH!"

"AGH!" Cherro yells.

Joey passes the ball to Yo-Yo Man. "Sensei! Here!"

"What's going on?" Ask Soshi, surprised.

Yo-Yo Man gets the ball. Grapo is charging at Yo-Yo Man, but then Rick appears with his big blue penguin, and knocks both Grapo and his Vaporeon. Next, Yo-Yo Man spins the ball, and calls, "HUI! CHESKO!" He smacks the ball straight to Jack.

"Finish it, Jack!" Joey calls.

Jack sees the ball coming, and then kicks it straight to the goal. "Blast away!"

"It's a hit!" Tom shouted. The goalie couldn't catch the goal on time. Joey goes behind the goal, and pushes the ball to Jack. Jack sees it again, and kicks it up above. The goalie is stunned, and couldn't catch it. "I can't believe I just saw." Said Tom.

Soshi cheers, "Yeah!" He accidentally smacked the same guy again, and sends him flying out of the stadium.

"AAAAGGHH!" The guy shouted.

The players return back to his or her position, and wait. The ball is back in the center, spins, and then launches high up. Banando catches the ball again. Now the Saiyans are really ticked. The three Saiyans and their Pokémon move in.

Banando winks at both Jack and Joey. "Agh! What in Zucion?" Jack is surprised.

"Oh, brother." Said Joey, annoyed. Banando kicks the ball straight to the goal. The ball is sent straight to the goal, but Yo-Yo Man catches the ball. He looks at the Saiyans, and sees the timer going down. He keeps hold of the ball.

"What is he doing?" Ask Tom. "He was standing there doing nothing?"

"No." Bob replies. "I think he's waiting for the timer to go down."

Three Saiyans charge in at Yo-Yo Man. When the three Saiyans came close, the timer stops, and horns it. "And it's half time." Said Tom.

"It looks like the Zodiac Warriors are ahead from five-to-none." Said Bob.

"Looks like the Zodiac Warriors are taking it nice and easy." Said Tom. "They did a great performance."

"Wow." Said Joey. "This is tough, huh, Jack?"

Jack disagrees, "I don't know if this seems, but I think we're making this too easy."

"You should never say that, Jack."

"Yeah, right. Look at the score."

"Jack, don't jinx it." Said Joey.

"No, serious. Look at the score."

Yo-Yo Man said, "We need to pull off a very strong offense." Soshi goes to the restroom.

Both teams come out of the sphere, and head back to their locker rooms. Tom is starting to announce. "And now ladies and gentleman, before we could get started, let us introduce a half-time song performs of the rock band." The crowd cheers. "Ladies and Gentleman, the Half-Time show."

The band appears: one guitar with a Mohawk on his head, black jacket, white shirt, and long black pants appears. Then, his buddy with a bass guitar also has a black jacket, but a red and black pants, and sunglasses, and lastly is a drummer with his sunglasses, brown pants, and a black shirt.

"_Half-time, show!" _The guitarist sings. _"Half-time, show. Yeah, yeah! Low! Low. Half-time, show." _The guitar then announces. "Thank you for having us here. Now, get ready for some songs you'll enjoy." The band starts to play music while the crowd cheers like crazy.


	72. Chapter 71

Episode 71: More trouble, more crises

At the Zodiac Warriors' locker rooms, the team is taking a break. The team is looking at the monitor with the band playing music in the stadium. Joey can feel his body wet, but he thinks he's sweating.

"Phew." Said Joey, wiping his forehead. "I'm sweating."

"Ha. That was pretty tense." Said Jack.

"Wait, Jack, do we get to take a shower after the next round?" Ask Joey.

Jack answers, "Um, we're wet, but okay."

"I'm going to take a shower." Said Joey. He takes a towel, and goes into the shower room.

Soshi finally comes in with the same girl. The team is surprised that the girl won't let him go. This random red short hair, blue eyes, a white shirt, pink skirt, and blue shoes appeared out of nowhere, and started hugging him. Kyko tries to grab the girl, and pushes her out of the room. Jena holds a camera, and comes in.

"Hey, guys, can I get a group shot?" Ask Jena. "It's for Soshi." Everyone is ignoring Jena.

"Ah." Said Jack, stretching. "What a day." He looks at the score. "Only a few more minutes until we get back into the arena."

Joey comes out with a towel on his shoulder. "Ah. Much better." He feels his silver hair. "I swear, there's so much water on my hair."

"Good." Said Jack, announcing, "Let's get ready for the next match and meant some Saiyans, guys."

Joey agrees, "Let's do it. You see, Jack. This is thankful for why I'm not full Saiyan."

Jena calls, "Aren't we going to take a picture for Soshi, guys?"

"We should all do the picture together for Soshi." Said Yo-Yo Man. The team looks at Yo-Yo Man. "You know? Pose."

"Okay." Said Jack. He calls, "Everyone, together." The team group huddles together, and gets in front of Jena. Jena pulls out a camera, and points. The team poses, but Kato crosses his arms.

"Say, 'Cheese'." Said Jena.

"Cheese." The group said.

Jena pushes the button on her camera, and said, "There we go." She looks at Soshi, "Soshi, how do you like it?" Jena gives Soshi a picture of the group; Soshi likes it, and puts it in his locker. "Good-bye."

But then, the random doesn't give up, and hugs Soshi again. She doesn't want to give up, so she asks Soshi for marriage. Kyko comes in again, grabs the girl, and throws her out of the room.

Kyko said. "If you ever come near Soshi again, I'm going to call the cops to arrest you."

"_I knew it." _Amy thought, annoyed. _"You just wanted Soshi for yourself."_

The team was planning something; suddenly, a big fist bashes a hole on the wall. The team is surprised. The fist drops some kind of piece of paper to the ground, and then the fist left. They hold on heck of a grudge. Joey picks up the paper.

"What is this?" Ask Joey. The group turns at Joey's attention. He begins to read out loud. "Zodiac Warriors. It's says, 'either surround the match, or we'll tar down Misty Theme Park to the ground.' With hugs and kisses, the Slaying Saiyans." Joey becomes ticked, and crushes the paper. "They're ganna WHAT?"

"Sheesh! What's up with those guys?" Ask Jack, surprised.

"Pika." Said Pikachu, surprised.

Joey asks, "Did you guys hear what I said?" He shows the crushed up paper to the group. "These jerks are planning to destroy Misty Theme Park unless we surrender the match."

"_How can we read what they wrote if it's Saiyan written?" _Amy thought. _"And secondly, you ruined the paper."_

"If we did that…" Jena said, thinking. "Soshi will be happy. He's looking up to guys you win this." She looks at Soshi, "Right Soshi?" Soshi nods.

Jack scratches his hair, and said, "That's a tough. If we let time out, we could lose. If let them win, they would stop."

Joey growls, "I could only call my mother, she put him in their place."

"Wait." Yo-Yo Man asks, "Do they have anyone in reserve?"

Jack is thinking. "Uh, well, um…"

Yo-Yo Man suggests, "They won't be able to attack the theme park if they are crippled."

"Ah. Show no mercy." Said Jack, "Except, some of those have tails."

Joey smirks, "Uh, hello, guys. Did you forget I have Saiyan blood? I know how to deal with it."

Jack looks at Joey, and said, "Yeah, but you have no tail, Cousin."

"It's due to my demon blood, Jack." Said Joey.

"Isn't the tail a major weak spot though?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

Joey agrees, "Yes it is, sensei. The Saiyan's tail is its weakness."

"Yea, but if we do it in front of the match, the referee might call it off." Said Jack. He thinks, "But. Hold on a minute though. The rules didn't say that a blitzball could cut the tail off."

Joey images the ball cutting the Saiyan's tail off. He agrees, "Good idea."

Jena said, "Good luck having a ball spin that fast and know what this happens."

"_Okay, you've got to stop being so negative." _Amy thought.

"Ahem!" Said Jack. "You have Yo-Yo Man that can slide. But if they want to win, let's give it to them." The group is confused about Jack's offer.

Joey asks, "Huh?"

"What?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"What?" Ask Cid.

"If they want to win badly, let's give it to them." Said Jack.

"Jack?" Ask Joey. "What are you talking about?"

"Explain." Said Yo-Yo Man. "I do hope you have a plan."

Jack said, "I do, Sensei."

"Please don't let it be Jack at the four nine." Said Jena.

"But however, Sensei, we need a perfect accuracy." Jack said. Yo-Yo Man thinks. "You see. If I recall correctly, what cousin said, their tail is their weakness."

"Yes." Said Joey, agreeing.

"Oh my god." Said Kato, surprised. "Samurai Cat Girl."

"_Don't make me come over there and hurt you." _Amy thought, annoyed.

Jack continues, "And I suggest that we have the ball cut the tail. You see. We need perfect aim to try and snap the tail off so they can't use it and terrorize Misty Theme Park." The team is starting to get it.

Yo-Yo Man understands, and said, "Hmm. And once more, it would count as an injury. So they would have to…"

"They would have to 'forfeit' the match." Said Jack.

"Yes." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"It's actually not a bad plan." Joey agrees.

"And, it doesn't count as…" Jack said, getting everyone to figure it out.

"An improper attack." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Jack said, "Yes. Exactly."

"This isn't too bad of a plan, Jack." Said Joey. _"But since when did Jack get that smart?"_

Kyko said, "Okay, Soshi, do you like it?" Soshi nods. "But, Soshi, you don't go to a resorted trickery and unless you have to."

"So, here's what we're going to do." Jack said, writing some stuff on the chalkboard. While Jack is writing, the same red headed girl appears in the locker room again, and hugs Soshi again. The team is surprised one more time. "What the?"

"Pika?" Ask Pikachu.

"Where did she come from?" Ask Joey.

Jena said, "There's a fifty-fifty chance she can throttle on her."

"_Since when did Soshi become that popular?" _Amy thought.

The team is still surprised, but then, some sand were crawling close the girl. Joey remembers, seeing the sand. "Wait a minute. Is that who do I think it is?"

"Who is it?" Ask Jack.

Joey answers, "Sabaku no Aliadin."

"Aliadin?" Ask Jack, confused.

"Shukaku's older sister." Joey answers. "She's a Raccoon-dog demon."

"The sand." Said Jack, surprised. "It looks just like Shadow's."

"I know, right?" Said Joey. "Because she is the older sibling of the Shukaku."

"_Since we met him?" _Amy thought. _"I can't believe Jack remember his name."_

Kyko goes to the red headed girl. "Uh, ma'am." But she's struggling. "Can you please leave our friend alone? He's taken." The girl smirks Kyko, and continues to hugs Soshi. The sand then wraps around the red headed girl, and throws her out. Kyko is thrown out too. She flips her hair back, uncaring, and said, "She was easy."

"I hear you're in a lot of trouble." The person spoke. Everyone looks at the opened locker, and sees the figure. She has sandy blond hair, pale green eyes, wearing sand robes, and a black outfit.

"Who, me or her?" Ask Kyko.

Aliadin replies, "Her."

"Ugh." Said Joey. "I didn't know when she interested Soshi, but she did."

"I think it's because he went a little hyper on the game." Said Aliadin. "Weren't you supposed to be his guardian, Joseph?"

Jack and Pikachu snicker, and said, "Joseph?"

Joey glares at Jack, and said, "Jack. What did I tell you?" Jack and Pikachu stopped snickering, but they will keep remembering Joey's full name.

Kyko said, "We tried to calm him down." Kyko picks Soshi up.

"_Quit picking him up." _Amy thought. _"I know you're interested in Soshi, but quit picking him up. He's a growing boy."_

Kyko continues, "It should be completely up to him to reject her or not." She looks at Soshi. "Soshi, you should go up right to that girl and tell her how you feel."

"_Like he should reject you?" _Amy thought.

"_Ugh. How long am I going to listen to his girl?" _Aliadin thought. "Hold on a minute. She still might be interested." She pulls out her big black fan. "You better leave that disaster devil up to me." She leaves. _"And you, Kyko, are annoying."_

"Um, good luck." Said Kyko. "Do you think we should trust her to help with Soshi's problem?"

"Uh…" Jack said, stunned.

Joey replies, "I don't know. Shukakus been known to be crazy. And I think his sister just as nuts."

"I hope she's crazy." Said Kyko. "I don't want that girl hanging around Soshi. She already is a bad influence of it if is to half a people here. No offense or anything, guys."

Amy thought with a smirk, _"Yeah. You."_

Jack thinks. He speaks, "Excuse me for a minute." He scoots passed Kyko and Soshi, "Pardon me." He calls "Aliadin!" Jack hurries to the ninja woman. "Wait up! I just got a question for you."

Aliadin turns around, and asks, "What?"

"I wonder." Jack reached to Aliadin. "How do you actually create wind out of sickles?"

"Oh, that's easy." Aliadin answered. Then she realized, "Wait. Why?"

"Well, we need help." Said Jack.

Aliadin looks around, and then said, "I'm all ears, little boy." Jack explains the situation about Saiyans trying to crush the theme park. She wasn't surprised, but decided to give the team a hand.

Jack hurries back to the locker, and gets everyone attention. "Just give me five minutes and I'll be right back." And then Jack goes back to Aliadin.

"Okay." Said Jena.

"_What's Jack thinking?" _Joey thought. Then, he figured it out, _"Wait a minute…"_

The team is still waiting for Jack to hurry up and come back. Cid calls, "Is everyone almost ready?"

Joey replies, "We're waiting for our captain."

Cid looks out of the locker, and spots Jack coming. "Ah. Here he comes."

Jack comes into the locker room. "Sorry, I'm late, but I think I have the perfect plan." Jack closes the door behind him, and goes back to the chalkboard. Everyone looks at Jack's plan. "Here's what we'll do." He grabs a chalk, and starts writing it down.

Back at the stadium, the stadium arena is gone. The players are resting on aqueducts while waiting for the arena to come back. Both teams had their eyes closed, waiting. As the lights go off, both teams wake up, and watch the water sphere arena coming. The colossal sphere of water is floating again, and both teams are ready to go.

Joey asks, "Shall we do this?"

Jack replies, "We only have one chance to try and cut off their tails."

"Right." Said Joey.

"Going for a knock off, are we?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"Okay, guys." Said Jack. "You ready to do this?"

Meanwhile at the stands, Soshi is bouncing for excitement. "Soshi, you have to stop doing this." Said Kyko. "Remember that unlike beating you cracked in?" Soshi remembers. "Now, you have to learn control your powers and do it find time to use in strength." Soshi nods. He powers down.

"Okay guys, let's go!" Jack points.

"Let's do this!" Joey calls.

"YEEHA! Here we go!" Cid calls.

"Nukan!" Brother calls.

"Hu!" Yo-Yo Man calls. The group dives into the arena. Brother waits at the aqueducts for the team to go in. But, Kato refuses and stays put, uncaring. Both teams enter the arena, and then release his or her Pokémon. The Zodiac Warriors releases Floatzel, Sharpedo, Swampert, Empoleon, and Gyarados.

Then, the Slaying Saiyans releases Dewgong, Kingdra, Vaporeon, Golduck, Blastoise, and Floatzel. Both teams are ready, but Jack turns around, and saw Kato standing alone. "Kato, tell me your not staying up there?" Ask Jack.

"Yeah." Said Kato, sarcastic.

"Hold on a second." Said Jack. He looks at Joey. "Cousin, give me a lift." Joey takes Jack's hand, and throws Jack up to the aqueducts. Then, Jack behinds Kato, and shoves him in to the arena. _"Get in there!" _Kato falls all the way down to the arena with his pink Gorebyss. Jack comes back in with a dive, and back on to his Sharpedo.

The Zodiac Team sees the Slaying Saiyans. It looks like the Saiyans, but one, have tails. This will be an epic battle to try and save the theme park. They're holding one heck of a grudge to try and win this match.

The players get in positions, and waits. "We need to hurry and cut their tails off as hard as we can." Jack said. "And try to make an injury to look like an accident."

"Alright, Jack." Said Joey. He asks, "But tell me, what did Aliadin teach you?"

Jack replies, "Oh, you'll find out soon. I got a perfect technique." Joey looks at the Saiyans. "Just hand me the ball and I'll try it."

Joey agrees, "Okay."

"Alright!" Jack calls, "Let's blitz!"

The crowd is going wild. "And it's time to get back to the arena." Tom announces.

"That's right, Bob." Said Bob. "Both teams are ready to get back."

The referee inters the arena again with his manta ray like Pokémon, and places the ball in the center. And then, the referee and the Pokémon swim away from the arena. Players are getting ready in their positions, and wait for the game to start.

The ball spins around, and then launches high. "It's away!" Tom announces. Both Joey and Banando jump up high to catch the ball. Joey catches the ball. "And here we go."

"Alright, guys! Got for it!" Jack calls.

The team moves in. "Alright, Jack. Sensei, are you ready?" Joey asks.

"Ready." Yo-Yo Man replied.

Joey passes the ball to Yo-Yo Man. Yo-Yo Man sees the ball and Yo-Yo Man catches the ball. . "Yo-Yo Man has the ball." Tom announces. Now, Yo-Yo Man hits the ball to Jack. Jack catches the ball, and gets ready. "Now, Jack has the ball." He spins his arm around, and around, and around.

Soshi is surprised, and asks, "What is he doing? Is he doing this?"

Jack then spins the ball around, throws it up, and then kicks it hard. "Blast Away!" The ball is sent at the other team, and then cuts three Saiyans' tails."

"Agh! Come on!" Grapo shouted. "I just had my tail back!" But it's not over. The ball is still spinning. It goes straight for the other two Saiyans, and cut it from behind.

"What's going on?" Ask Tom, announcing. "Is this a trick?"

"No, Tom." Bob replied. "This is the 'Spin Ball'. It's a powerful and handy attack just like the Blitz Shot, only it's cutting the tails from the Saiyans." And then finally, the ball spins all the way straight to the goal. The goalie was blocking its behind, but bluffed from the spinning ball.

"GOAL!" Tom announces. "It looks like the goalie was surprised about the ball coming after its tail. Ironically, it was straight for the goal."

Soshi is shocked how fast the ball was. "It worked." Said Joey.

"Yeah!" Jack cheers. "Awesome!"

"Pedo!" Said Sharpedo.

Yo-Yo Man calls the referee, "They're injured, and they should bow out the match."

Referee David goes to the leader, and tells him, "Uh, sir, you're tails' gone. Do you want to call off them match?" The Saiyans look at the Zodiac Warrior team, and that team is grinning.

Grapo then calls it off, and said, "I quit." The Saiyans forfeit the match. "This game is stupid. I quit."

Joey is surprised. "Jack, do you know what this means?" Jack looks at Joey, "We…"

"Won!" Jack cheers.

"And they're too injured to attack Misty Theme Park." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"The referee is calling off the match." Said Tom.

Bob announces, "This means one thing: The Slaying Saiyans forfeit the match. The Zodiac Warriors win."

Soshi is cheering, and then another girl started to hug Soshi. This girl is a gothic vampire with red eyes and black clothes. Jena dumps holy water on the vampire girl, and vampire girl screams and runs off. And Kyko picks up Soshi, and puts him in the block room.

"We won!" Jack cheers. Jack and Sharpedo are swimming around in cheering.

"Yahoo!" Joey cheers.

Kato walks out of the arena, and goes to Kyko and Soshi. Soshi is a little scared about the vampire poking Soshi's neck. "Soshi, I am so sorry about that." Said Kyko. "Next time if anyone like that comes to go near you, scare them off." She takes care of Soshi. Soshi nods.

"That's it! That's it! It's over!" Tom shouts.

"Well, well." Said Bob. "It looks like the Zodiac Warriors won the match by default."

"I can't believe what I just saw." Said Pumpo. "At least my team tried."

"The Zodiac Warriors finally won their first game of Blitz Ball." Tom announces. "Time for the award ceremony."

And Jena has a picture of the team to ask for their autographs.

The crowd goes wild to the winners of the Blitz Ball game. Tom and Bob come out of their announcing spot, and into the award ceremony. Kuzma comes out with the four trophies and medals. Tom takes out his microphone, and makes an announcement.

"We did it, guys." Said Joey.

"Hey, guys, can you sign this?" Ask Jena. "It's for Soshi."

Joey said, "Okay."

"Alright." Said Jack. All seven players sign their names on one picture. "Oh! Don't forget the symbol." Jack writes his symbol on the picture.

"Yeah. Thank you, guys." Said Kyko. Kyko takes the picture, and rejoins Jena, Soshi, and Amy. "Here you go, Soshi; a signed autograph from the whole team. Consider this an earlier birthday present from everyone."

Soshi blushes, and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Said Kyko. She gives Soshi a kiss on the forehead. Soshi blushes more. "What a little team, Soshi." Soshi puts the picture in his scroll.

"Though the players of Blitz Ball did their best," Tom announces, "That was the best game we just saw in history.

That's right, Tom." Said Bob, announcing, "The best teams did their best to try and win the cup."

Kudos to all the players, comrade." Said Kuzma. "Let's give the players their reward."

"I agree." Said Tom. He brings out the Jade Poké Ball Trophies. "In Fourth Place, the winning teams go to, El Magnifico Pajaros, Selkie Soldiers, Aqua Bone Soakers, and Bangaa Hunters. Congratulations for trying." He passes the four trophies to the four teams.

The three teams are not that happy for losing in fourth place except the El Magnifico Pajaros are proud for doing their best.

"Okay, let's announce the next winners." Said Bob. He takes the Bronze Poke Trophies. "For coming in third place, the team winners are: the Dragon Storms and the Brown Bear Beasts." He passes out two Bronze Poké Trophies to the winners.

The two teams are a little happy for coming close to winning. The Dragon Lords don't mind for coming in third place.

"And now, for the second place winners." Said Tom. He takes the Silver Poké Trophy. "This winning team for coming close of winning in second place goes to, The Slaying Saiyans." He passes the Silver Poké Trophy to the team.

Grapo takes the Trophy. Grapo spoke, surprised, "Unbelievable. Beaten by rookies!"

And now, for the final cup." Said Tom.

"I think I'll take care of it, comrade." Said Kuzma. He takes the Gold Poké Trophy. "It is our great pleasure to present this cup to the Zodiac Warriors."

Jack takes the Gold Poké Trophy, and decided to do something nice to his cousin. "This is for you, cousin." Said Jack, "You win it." He gives Joey the cup, but Joey gives the cup back.

"No, Jack, it's for you." Said Joey.

"No, you take it." Said Jack. Both Jack and Joey push trophies to each other over and over, but then, Jack takes it. "No. I'll take it."

"No, I'll take it." Joey takes it back.

"I'll take it." Said Jack.

"What don't we all take it, Jack?" Ask Joey. "We all contribute it."

Jack looks at the trophy, and then smiles. "Alright. We all take it." Jack and Joey hold the gold trophy high. "Yeah! Our own victory! Zodiac Warriors."

"Pika!" Pikachu cheers. The Chinese Zodiacs with the girls clapped and cheer.

"Empoleon." Said the Pokémon. Jena takes the picture of the whole group.

After the ceremony, the group comes out of the stadium. The group was thinking of doing a song since they've won. Jack pulls out his electric guitar, and gives it a tune.

"Oh, why not, everyone." Said Jack, suggesting an idea. "Let's sing what they sing." Everyone in the group sings.

"Half-time show." The group sings but Jena, Kato, and Kyko. Jack strums the strings. "Half-time show. Yeah. Yeah. Low. Low. Half-time show."

The group was clapping from the song. They were talking, when suddenly, a big explosion comes out from the stadium. Everyone caught the attention of the explosion.

"Huh?" Ask Joey, surprised.

"What the?" Ask Jack, surprised.

"Huh?" Ask Soshi.

"Pika?" Ask Pikachu, surprised. Yo-Yo Man quickly gets into his battle pose.

Soshi tries to rig his claws, but Kyko is holding Soshi. "No, Soshi."

"Meh?" Ask Amy, surprised.

Mean in black uniforms with black small masks, an "R" symbol on their sweaters, white boots and gloves, and small black hats sprang with their Pokémon. Joey growls.

"Wait! What's going on?" Ask Tom.

"Team Rocket." Said Bob. "They're trying to take over the stadium!"

Joey said, pulling out his Poké ball, "Oh no they won't." He throws it, "Lucario! I need your assistants."

The Poké ball releases a humanoid jackal dog like Pokémon with a yellow torso and a horn on the front, black feet and hands, and almost blue. "You rang, master?" Lucario asks.

The group pulls out their weapons, and pulled out their Poké alls. "What in Zucion?" Ask Jack. "Team Rocket? Now?"

"You know what we must do, Jack?" Ask Joey.

Jack replies, pulling out his weapon, "I get it."

"You ready, Lucario?" Ask Joey.

"I'm ready." Lucario replied.

"What are they doing here?" Ask Jena.

Kuzma grabs a Poké ball from Yo-Yo Man, and puts it into a capsule. Everyone is surprised. Next, he closes the capsule, and it flashes to become a living sphere. Kuzma puts the new sphere on to its right arm. He spoke, "Excuse me, everyone." They look at Kuzma, and then he said, "Go-Go-Gadget Spring Boots." Two springs appear under his shoes, and jump high in the air.

"Huh?" Ask Joey, surprised.

Soshi tries to reach for his Poké ball, almost being hugged to death by Kyko, and then grabs it. He throws it and calls, "Empoleon."

The big blue penguin with steel wings appears. "Empoleon." It spoke.

"Agh! Measter Kuzma!" Tom said, surprised. "Where are you going?"

Kuzma lands on the stands, holds his right arm, and wipes all the way to the right. It looks like some kind of green blade appeared on the side of his arm. Everyone is surprised. Yo-Yo Man checks his belt, and notices one Poké ball is missing.

"What the? How does he have a Pokémon attack?" Ask Joey, surprised.

Kuzma comes down to land in front of the group. He speaks, "Leave the Team Rocket Grunts to me, comrades. Go find their leader."

"Right." Said Joey.

Kuzma then springs back in the air, and attacks the Team Rocket Grunts. Giant gloves smack and crush Team Rocket Grunts like some long extension hand.

"Isn't that Sceptile's attack?" Ask Jack.

"Yeah, Jack." Joey replied.

Jack looks at everyone, "We have to go after the leader." He looks at Kyko. "Kyko, get Soshi out of here."

"Alright." Said Kyko. She runs off with Soshi, but Soshi is struggling and wanted to help out.

Jack looks at Rick, Cid, and Brother. "Rick, Cid, Brother, help out with the other Team Rocket."

"Wait!" Soshi calls. He grabs the ground. "Niisan!" He throws the Poké ball to Joey.

Joey caught the Poké balls attention, and caught. "Alright." Kyko took Soshi away and back into the Airship. Joey throws it, and calls, "Come on out." A small green leaf Pokémon that is almost based on the small brown fox appears. Everyone is surprised to see a new Pokémon Soshi had. Joey gasped, "Is that?" Jack and Joey check their Poké dex on the Pokémon.

"Leafeon, the Verdant Pokémon. The evolve form of Eevee." Both Poké dexes spoke. "Leafeon is always surround by clear air, and, like a plant, it uses photosynthesis."

Kyko said, "Oh my god, Soshi, you had a Pokémon?"

Yo-Yo Man is almost having a hard time trying to remember his past about using Pokémon in a capsule. But, he decided it's best to keep a secret. _"I know I've seen this somewhere. It's best not to remember." _He thought.

"I see." Said Joey, "A Pokémon."

Yo-Yo Man tells everyone, "Forgive me, everyone. But, um, it's kind of strange to tell you this."

"What?" Ask Joey.

"What is it?" Ask Jack.

"What is it, daddy?" Ask Jena.

"Pika?" Ask Pikachu.

Yo-Yo Man explains. "A long time ago, before you guys were even born, there was a dangerous war between good and evil. We used to use Pokémon attacks by using a capsule called a 'Pokéteria'. The Pokémon are placed as either the warrior commands or the warrior attacks. I think you'll understand the rest later when you truly become warriors yourselves."

Everyone is surprised. Using Pokémon as a sphere is not illegal. The warrior has to use the Pokéteria correctly to defend him or herself from certain danger; however, using the Pokéteria like Team Rocket do criminal activities is illegal.

"And there was an evil threat about the Raiders of Atlantis." Yo-Yo Man continues. "He is known as 'Patrick Foley', the pirate who was after Kyogre. But the other threat is a sorcerer of flames known as 'Timur Krupin'. He is a dangerous Geomancer, so watch yourselves."

Leafeon sits down. Everyone agrees to be careful about the Raider and the Geomancer. Jack looks at everyone, and announces, "Alright, we have to go after the leader!"

"Right. Let's get going." Said Joey.

"Right." Said Lucario.

"Pika!" Said Pikachu. Jack, Pikachu, Joey, Lucario, and Leafeon hurry off.

"I'm coming!" Said Amy, following. Yo-Yo Man dashes on ahead of the group, and Jena tries to follow. The group hurries over to the stadium to try and stop Team Rocket from terrorizing Misty Theme Park.


	73. Chapter 72

Episode 72: Slow time is the fast time

As the group finally reached back into the blitzball arena, they are trying to spot the leader of the pack. So many Team Rocket grunts all over the stadium, they are this desperate to capture anyone in the theme park. The group needs to hurry and find the leaders of Team Rocket.

Yo-Yo Man, Jack, Joey, and Jena notice Team Rockets are coming out of the double doors. The double door leads to some kind of boiler room. They might be plotting something, a mystery that could do something in Misty Theme Park.

Joey gasped a little. "Uh-oh." He mutters. "I got a bad feeling about this."

"Why are Team Rockets coming out of there?" Ask Pikachu. Leafeon growls at Team Rocket grunts.

Jack's Poké Gear gins. He caught the attention, and pulls it out. Jack answers, "Hello?"

"_Jack, can you hear me?" _Asked a voice.

"Rick?" Ask Jack.

"_Listen to me, everyone." _Rick calls through the Poké Gear. _"Team Rocket planted a bomb in the boiler room while we were playing Blitz Ball." _Everyone is surprised.

"What?" Ask Joey.

"What?" Ask Jack.

"Are you serious?" Ask Joey.

"_You've got to stop the bomb, now! Innocent lives are at stake." _Rick said.

"_That's not good." _Amy thought.

"In the boiler room?" Ask Joey. "Where?"

Rick answers, _"Good question. You just have to keep following the path. I don't know where it leads at?"_

"How do we disarm it?" Ask Jack.

"_Good question." _Rick calls. _"In order to stop the bomb, you'll have to cut…" _But suddenly, something hits Jack's Poké Gear, and disables the devices.

"Agh!" Jack shouted, surprised.

"Listen. Isn't that the voice I hear?" Ask a woman. Her voice was a regular woman's voice.

Joey becomes annoyed, remembering the voice. "Oh no."

"Or in deep despair?" Ask a man. The man's voice was almost deep.

Another woman's voice spoke. "Can't let you twerps disarm the bomb." Her voice is serious.

Then a man's voice spoke, "Our boss has ordered us to eliminate you." His deep voice sounds weird.

The group turns towards the speakers, and found four Team Rockets grunts. Four Team Rocket members: two groups in different uniforms. The first Rocket member is a woman with her white skirt, white uniform, long boots, and a long purple hair. The second Rocket member is a man with red short hair, long white pants, long black boots, and a white uniform.

The third Rocket member has two long green hair separated on sides, a black uniform, black skirt, and black long boots. And the last Rocket member has blond short hair; a black uniform, long black pants, and black boots.

"Just what we need: more Team Rocket." Said Jack.

Joey growls, and mutters, "Who the heck are you? Speak."

"To destroy the world as devastation." Said the second woman.

"To ignite people all over the population." Said the second man.

"To announce the evil of conquer and conquest." Said the first woman.

"To reach to the stay way up above." Said the first man."

"Candy."

"Bruce."

"Jennese."

"Jocken."

"Team Rocket, blasting at the meteor of light." Said both ladies.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight." Said both men.

A small scratch cat Pokémon appears. "Meouth. That's right."

"Corny." Said Lucario, annoyed.

And then a big brown rat with rat fangs and whiskers appears. "Raticate."

"Why do I feel like I'm in those cheesy shows?" Ask Jena.

"Not you two again." Said Joey, "Jennese and Jocken." He looks at the other two. "And who the heck are these two say they are? Candy and Butch?"

Bruce become surprised, and falls down. "Ugh!" He gets up and yells, "It's Bruce, not Butch!"

"Oh? Bronco?" Ask Joey, teasing. Joey is still laughing.

"I thought it was Berry." Said Jena. Bruce fell in a face-fault again. "Maybe Buck."

"Ugh! Will you shut up about my name?" Bruce shouted. "It's Bruce."

Yo-Yo Man decided to get into the action, "Oh, so it's Brittany."

"Oh, you mean 'Bruce'?" Ask Jena.

"AGH!" Bruce shouted, upset.

"I'm pretty sure he said Brittany." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"I think he said, 'Butt." Said Joey.

Jena said, "Or Belt buckle?"

"Oh, I got it." Said Yo-Yo Man. He points, "Suzy."

"AGH!" Bruce fell down with a face-fault again. Joey laughs.

"Brittany?" Ask Jena.

Bruce asks, "Can we please kill these guys already?"

Joey gets serious, and asks, "You're going to try kill us?" He looks. "Lucario, you ready?"

"Hu." Said Lucario.

"Pikachu, I guess it's just you and me." Said Jack.

"Pika." Said Pikachu.

Yo-Yo Man pulls out his Poké ball, and said, "Come on out, Treagle." He releases a big green big with leaf feathers and a leaf head.

Team Rocket release their Pokémon: the big purple cobra returns with a big two headed ball purple like Pokémon with smoke coming out, eyes, and mouth. But then, Bruce releases a pig monkey like Pokémon with boxing gloves, big fur, and two black bracelets. It looks mad.

Joey becomes annoyed to see Team Rockets' Pokémon. "Oh great. A large rat, and a talking cat, and a pig monkey."

Jena releases her small blue fox Pokémon to battle just as Amy releases her small red fiery fox like Pokémon. Yo-Yo Man and Jack notice that something's not right with the Raticate Candy has. But, then, Jack has an idea, and tells his team to just walk away.

Team Rocket are getting their weapons out, and Jennese said, "Are you ready?" The group is gone. There was a small wind blowing, and a small red cricket Pokémon chirping. The Team Rockets members were surprised.

"Yeah, yeah." Said Jack, waving around. The group is going to the double doors. "We get it. You're Team Rocket. Save that after we're done with the bomb."

"If you don't mind, we're busy." Said Joey.

Amy points at Team Rocket, and said, "You're not very good villains. Go back to villain school."

Team Rocket is shocked, and drops their heads "Team Rocket, I have some advice." Said Jena. She spoke, rudely, "Get a life."

"Alright, you win." Said Jennese. "We'll go." They are leaving.

"That was easy." Said Amy.

But then, Team Rocket just remembered, and Candy calls, "Hey, wait a minute!" They turned around, and Candy points, "You just trying to get us to leave, aren't you?"

"We were hoping." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"We were hoping you would leave." Said Joey.

Jena throws Team Rocket a gold coin, "Here's one gil. Get lost."

"Hey!" Candy shouted. "Just where do you think you brats are going?"

Jena asks, "Do we look like brats to you?"

Jack said, "Yeah, about that. We're just going to disarm the bomb while you guys are mumbling and jumbling."

"Yeah." Said Joey. "See ya." Before Jack, Pikachu, Joey, and the rest could leave, Team Rocket stopped them.

"Nice try." Said Jennese. The group looks at Team Rocket.

"The bomb is set to blow in about 30 minutes." Said Jocken.

"Yeah, we don't have time to waste with you." Said Jena.

"Either give up or we'll destroy the place." Said Bruce.

Jena asks, "Why? Because, what, you have some kind of remote?"

Bruce is stunned. Candy looks at Bruce, and yells, "You forgot about the remote?"

"Uh, I forgot." Said Bruce, forgetful.

"Thirty minutes, and no remote." Said Yo-Yo Man, smirking. "This should be easy."

"You know, I'm sorry, but you guys are really wanna make me laugh." Said Jena.

"Can we just beat these losers already." Said Joey.

Jena said, "I say we let Joey do it and then we're done."

Yo-Yo Man stares at the Raticate. _"Something's not right about that Raticate." _He thought. _"The owner might have put something on the rodent. I better finish the owner before something else goes wrong. It may be well trained, but something's dangerous about it."_

"Enough talk!" Jennese spoke. "Arbok!"

"Weezing." Said Jocken.

"Primeape." Said Bruce.

"Chabok!" Said Arbok.

"Weezing, wee." Said Weezing.

"Primeape!" Primeape spoke. It looks around, and found targets. "Pre! Pre! Pre!"

Jena said. "Okay, I'm sorry to say this, but it looks like their Pokémon look like have steroids."

Amy looks at Jena, "Hey Jena, if you don't feel like it, I'll take over."

"Are you calling me weak?" Ask Jena.

"Maybe." Amy replied. Joey laughs.

Jena said, pointing at Team Rocket, "I'm not supposed to be weak them unless you pick Team Rocket."

"Hey!" Jennese calls. "Just for the record, girly-girl, you're first."

Jena said, "Yeah, no offense or anything, but you guys look more pathetic than I do. And that's before I argue with Joey."

Jack looks at Jena, and disagrees, "No you didn't."

"Stick with the plan." Said Jena. "Yeah, and?" She's not affected. Probably she got it from her mother's spoiled side.

"I'll go." Said Yo-Yo Man. He charges in at Candy; Yo-Yo Man hands start to glow darkness, and throws shadow at her throat. "Gotcha!" But Yo-Yo Man doesn't want to go that far, so he holds back and only struck her at the neck.

"AAAAAAGGGHH!" Candy yells. She is stunned from battle, but her Raticate is not affected. Lucky, Yo-Yo Man didn't go that far.

"GAGH!" Team Rocket is shocked.

"Wow. That's powerful, Sensei." Said Joey.

Jack and Pikachu are shocked. "Sensei. That's…that's _dangerous_."

"That's my dad." Said Jena.

"That was really cool, sensei." Said Joey.

"It's a dangerous move." Said Yo-Yo Man. "Only those with exceeding large amounts of control should ever be permitted to even attempt it."

"Hey, buddy! That's cheating!" Bruce complained. "You can't do that to a lady. That's not gentleman like!"

Jack is surprised, _"He doesn't even realize who he's talking to." _He thought.

"_Oh, you're in trouble now, buddy." _Amy thought.

Yo-Yo Man disagrees, "Please. She is anything but a lady. And relax, I just stunned her."

Jena cheers, "Go dad!"

"Way to go, sensei." Said Joey. "That's showing her."

Treagle gets to go. Leafeon is lying down while watching the battle. Treagle is going to fly up high in battle, and then wait.

Next, Jena charges at Jennese, and swings her hammer. "Ya!" She swings once at Jennese, and Jennese is sent flying out of the arena. Arbok is shocked.

"That's a home run." Said Joey.

"Cha, baka!" Said Arbok. It went after its master.

"And she said that I was the pathetic one." Said Jena.

Glaceon charges at Weezing and bites hard with Ice Fang. Weezing takes a big hit, and becomes frozen.

"WEE." Weezing said, attacked. Weezing is now freezing.

"Wee-cycle anyone?" Ask Joey, making a joke.

Jocken is shocked. "My Weezing!" Jocken falls prone to the ground.

"Great!" Said Jack, surprised. "One down." He looks at the opened double doors. _"We're running out of time." _Then he looks at everyone. _"The bomb will go off it we stay here too long." _He calls. "Sensei!"

Yo-Yo Man caught Jack's attention.

"You're in charge of the battle!" Jack calls. "Amy and I will disarm the bomb!"

Amy is surprised. "Wait! What?"

"Wait." Said Joey, "You two are leaving?"

"We'll stop the stop." Jack replies. "You handy these clowns."

Joey agrees, "Fine. We'll handle these losers."

Jack looks at Pikachu, Amy, and Flareon, and said, "Come on." All four hurried to the double doors, and left the group against the Team Rocket grunts.

"Wait, hold on a second." Said Amy. Jack, Pikachu, and Flareon stopped. She pulls out her crossbow, and aims at Candy. "Nighty-night." She fires two arrows, and hits Candy. Candy is hit from the explosion, and goes down out cold. "Much better. Let's go." And then they hurried off to the bomb.

"Well, that came out of nowhere." Said Yo-Yo Man, starring at Candy.

"No wait! I give up!" Said Jocken, getting down to his head. "Just hurt me. I surrender. Don't hurt my Weezing."

"What a wimp." Said Joey.

Jena asks to Jocken, "How do we disarm the bomb?"

Jocken replies, "I don't know. I was too busy concentrating."

"On what?" Ask Jena.

Joey goes to Jocken, and grabs him. Jocken is scared. "You're ganna tell us right now."

Bruce passes Yo-Yo Man, and shouts, "How 'bout a fist?" Joey turns to the side. He sees Bruce coming at Joey.

"Look out. Suzan is coming after you!" Yo-Yo Man calls.

"AGH!" Bruce is so surprised he fell and tripped.

"More like a Suzy." Said Jena. "Or Suzan."

He gets back up and yells at Yo-Yo Man and Jena, "How many times to do I have to tell you? It's Bruce! Not Suzy!"

"You mean, Brung?" Ask Jena.

"AGH! It's Bruce! Get the name right!" Bruce shouted.

"You mean Brung?" Ask Jena.

"Bruno?" Ask Joey.

Bruce stares at Joey, and shouts, "Okay! That's it!"

"Big foot?" Ask Jena.

"Is that so?" Ask Joey, dropping Jocken to the ground.

"Oh, that's bad." Said Jena.

"That's it!" Bruce shouted, attacking. "Have a sucker fist!" He punches Joey with five hits; however, Joey is not that much affected, except wiping the mark off. Bruce feels his hand. "Agh! What is your made of?"

"Is that all your got?" Ask Joey. "My mother hits hard."

"Oh, that's just nothing." Said Bruce.

"I'll make you pay for this." Said Joey, glaring.

"Well, not for long." Said Bruce. He looks at Primeape. "Primeape."

"Master." Said Lucario. He was looking at Joey, and then saw Primeape glaring at Lucario. "Oh. You wanna go, monkey?"

Bruce laughs. "You're really that stupid, are you? Primeape is a fighting type."

"Well, Lucario may be a steel type, but he is still part fighting." Said Joey.

"Oh really? Because there's one weakness you didn't calculate."

"I know. Ground type attacks."

"Nope. Fighting types have the advantage against steel types."

"Let him try." Said Joey.

Primeape charges in at Lucario. "PRIIII!" Lucario gives Primape a red eye glare. Primape chops the attack. Lucario takes a small hit. Lucario is not affected for taking a small hit.

"Hmph. Nice try, monkey." Said Lucario.

"Pri!" Said Primeape.

When no one was looking to make sure the others stay put, Candy and her fainted Raticate started to vanish.

Joey gets revenge. "I told I get you back." He prepared his claws. Bruce braced himself, but becomes scared from Joey's claws. Joey slashes. Slash! Slash!

"Agh! Agh!" Bruce shouted, attacked.

"I told I get you back." Said Joey. "Suffer this one's claws."

Lucario prepares, "Hey, monkey. Wanna go for a ride?"

"Pri." Said Primeape. Lucario's eyes glow blue; he lifts his right hand up, and lifts up Primeape with Psychic. "Pri?" And then Lucario brings Primeape down to the ground. "PRI!" Primeape takes a big hit, but still standing.

"Darn, monkey." Said Lucario, annoyed.

Primeape is getting angry. "PRI!"

Lucario looks at the Pokémon, and said, "Something's up with this Primeape." _"I hit him with Psychic, but why isn't he going down?" _He thought.

Yo-Yo Man moves in at Bruce. He summons up shadow in his hands, and strikes it at Bruce's neck. "There!" Bruce takes a hit, but withstood the attack.

"Ugh." Said Joey, annoyed. "This guy is stubborn."

"That's okay." Said Yo-Yo Man. "This match is good as ours."

"What do you mean?" Ask Bruce. Yo-Yo Man and Bruce look up high, and saw Treagle nose-diving at Primeape. "What?"

"Treagle!" Treagle comes in at Primeape, and hits.

"PRI!" Primeape takes a very huge hit, and goes down.

As Jack, Amy, Pikachu, and Flareon follow the hallway, they hear a ticking sound echoing. They are getting close to finding the bomb, but soon, the bomb would have gone off any minute. They could also hear their hearts beating as soon as they follow the ticking in the hallway.

"Jack, are we getting close?" Ask Amy.

"We're almost there." Jack replies. "I need you to disarm the bomb when we get there."

"Why me?" Ask Amy.

"Because you have more skills than I do." Jack replied. "I'm sure you can…" But then, Jack felt a bad headache, and fell. "Ugh!" Pikachu, Amy, and Flareon are surprised.

"Jack?" Ask Pikachu and Amy, surprised.

"Ugh! It hurts!" Jack calls, holding his head. "AAAAGGGHHH!" Jack had his eyes shut, and saw something odd. His vision looks like a person trying to cut the right wires. There are six blue wired, and five wires cause an explosion. Then, the vision shows the path to the bomb.

"Jack, are you okay?" Ask Amy.

"_Amy." _Jack tried to speak. _"I saw something."_

"What did you see?" Ask Pikachu. "Jack."

"Flare!" Said Flareon.

"_Listen." _Jack points ahead. _"Just keep going, but take a left, then right, left again, and left one more time. Take the second door and you'll see a suitcase attach to some kind of big boiler."_

"But…" Amy looks ahead, and said, "Okay. I'll give it a try."

Just before Amy and Flareon could leave, Jack grabbed Amy's left leg and said, "Wait!" Amy looks at Jack. _"On the left, cut the second blue wire. And if it doesn't work, then freeze the bomb like I did."_

"But…" Ask Amy.

"_Just go!" _Jack said. "Ugh." Jack and Pikachu fainted.

"Good lord." Amy and Flareon look at each other. "I haven't done this before." Amy has no choice but to do what Jack said. She and Flareon hurry through the halls and try to reach to the bomb. "I just hope we make it in time."

At the end of the hallway, Amy and Flareon ran to the left arch, next right, left again, and left one more. They found two doors, and Amy opens the second door on the right. In the boiler room, there is a suitcase attached to the big boiler.

"Now what?" Ask Amy. She and Flareon go to the suitcase, and Amy opens the suitcase. "I hope Jack is right."

Meanwhile, Joey, Jena, and Yo-Yo Man have defeated Jocken, Bruce, and Candy. They won the battle. But since Jena was strong, she sent Jennese packing out of the arena and out of the theme park. And Candy already vanished.

Joey and Lucario returned back to Jena and her Glaceon. "I found Jennese and her Arbok."

"Good." Said Jena.

"I think you went over board." Said Joey.

"Yeah, and?" Ask Jena.

"And, you knocked her out with one swing."

"Well, that's what shows we're stronger than they are."

Yo-Yo Man returns with his big green Treagle. "No good."

"What is it, daddy?" Ask Jena.

Yo-Yo Man replies. "I can't find Candy and her Raticate anywhere. No telling how they did it, but I do believe they used magic to get out."

"I guess Candy escaped?" Ask Joey.

"No. She's still around." Yo-Yo Man replied. He calls, "See Magic!" He looks around, and turns around to look at the double doors. "See? She's trying to sneak without us knowing. We got to catch her."

"I'm on it." Said Joey. Joey dashed in thin air, and reached to the double doors. But then, Candy and Raticate shut the door before Joey could reach inside. "Oh, playing hard to get, huh?" He punched the door once, but it won't open. "Huh?"

"Not good." Said Yo-Yo Man. "She must have put a seal on it. It looks like Jack, Amy, Pikachu, and Flareon are in there disarming the bomb."

Back inside, Amy is staring at six blue wires in the suitcase. The timer is still ticking, and she's almost running out of time. Amy is in a little pressure to try and disarm the bomb, but she hasn't forgotten which wire to cut.

"Okay. Second blue wire on the left." Said Amy. She pulls out a cutter, and cuts the wire. The timer finally stops. "Phew." Amy picks up the suitcase. "That was close."

But then, a voice spoke, "Oh, really?" Amy and Flareon are surprised. Something invisible grabs the suitcase, and runs.

"Meh?" Ask Amy. She calls, "Flareon! Stop it!" Flareon blows an Ember attack, but missed. The invisible person runs through the hallway with the suitcase, and both Amy and Flareon give chase. "Give me back the suitcase."

"In your dreams." Said a woman's voice.

Outside, Joey, Jena, and Yo-Yo Man wait for double doors to open up. Yo-Yo Man and Treagle are in position with a white string, Joey and Lucario with a big energy attack, and Jena and Glaceon are just sitting there doing nothing.

"Get ready." Said Yo-Yo Man.

The double doors open. Joey shouts, "Now!" Yo-Yo Man releases the string, Treagle fires a lot of sharp leaves, Joey releases the big bang attack, and Lucario fires an Aura Sphere. But they got the wrong target. "I think we got her." They looked, but got the wrong person.

Amy and Flareon were attacked, and out cold.

"I think we got the wrong person." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Oops. Sorry." Said Joey, embarrassed.

"Oh!" Jena shouts, worried. She hurries to Amy, and hugs her to death. "My poor Neko-Chan."

Amy wakes up and slips out of Jena. "Jena, sit."

Jena is pulled down to the ground. "Ow!"

"Sorry, Amy." Said Joey. "We thought you were Candy and Raticate."

Amy crosses her arms, and said, "Don't think I won't forget this, Joey. Sit." Joey is pulled down to the ground too.

"Ow." Said Joey, a little in pain. "You know you don't have to do that." Amy glares, and Joey said, "Uh, never mind."

The woman's voice laughs, and calls, "Ha. The only thing we're good at is cheating." Everyone looks around, and turns to the stands. They spotted the woman with two long green hair, a black uniform, and a black skirt with his big brown rodent. "I'll see you fools later."

"No!" Said Yo-Yo Man. "How did she?"

"Ta, Ta." Said Candy. But before she could escape, a green vine grabs her right leg, and trips her. "Huh? She drops to the ground. "Agh! What the?" The team is surprised.

"Huh?" Ask Joey. "Where did that?"

The figure picks up the suitcase, and said, "I knew you were going to be invisible when you came through the dole doors."

"Venu!" Another figure spoke.

"Pika." Said the third figure.

The figure with brown spiky hair, black clothes, and a serious look is holding the suitcase with a big frog like Pokémon with a big flower on its back, and a small yellow mouse with red cheeks and a lightning shaped tail.

"No way!" Said Amy.

"Jack!" Said Joey.

"Told you." Said Jena. "He's just showing off."

Amy glares at Jena, and said, "Jena, sit. We don't care."

And Jena is pulled down to the ground again. "Ow!"

"Wait. What's with the Venusaur?" Ask Joey, confused.

"I think Jack got out through the back way and released a Venusaur." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Venusaur." Jack commands, "Send that woman to her Raticate."

"Venusaur!" Venusaur shouted. It slams Candy to her Raticate. Wham!

"AAAGGHH!" Candy shouted.

"Raticate!" Raticate shouted, attacked.

"Ugh." Said Candy, knocked out.

The group is a little surprised. "Whoa." Said Joey. "Jack, did you have to go that far?"

Jack tosses the suitcase to Joey. "They tried to blow up the amusement park." He said, "I had to do something."

"Well, you did something to stop her." Said Amy. She pulls out a rope, and ties up Candy and her Raticate. "This should teach her some manners."


	74. Chapter 73

Episode 73: The Rescue mission is in the clothes

At the entrance of the amusement park, four Team Rocket members and their Pokémon are tied up with ropes and handcuffs. They woke up for blacking out and being out cold. The group looks at Team Rocket with serious looks.

"Hey!" Jennese asks, "What gives?"

"Why did you tie us up for?" Ask Jocken.

"Oh, just something to get to the bottom of this." Jack said, smirking.

"That's right." Said Pikachu.

"Yeah." Said Joey. He smirks. "Time for you tell us what you're hiding."

Jack said, "Before we sent you and your Pokémon to jail, let's get something straight. You have something that belongs to two people."

"What are you talking about?" Ask Candy.

"Are you lying?" Ask Jena.

"I'm sure you have someone." Said Pikachu.

Amy said, "They are hiding something."

"Tell us, now, Team Rocket." Said Jack. "Where is Middle Brother?"

"Who?" Ask Bruce.

"You know?" Ask Jena. "The Alchemists' middle child, magic boy?"

Jack looks at Jena, and said, "Jena, it would be better if you stay in the airship."

"No. I'm staying." Said Jena, disagreeing.

Amy looks at Jena, and said, "Jena, it would be better to stay in the airship than staying here to being nice."

"But I'm nice." Said Jena.

"No. You're annoying." Said Amy, disagreeing. "Go before I'll say it again."

"OKAY!" Said Jena, leaving. "You're still my Neko-Chan."

And then Amy said it again, "Jena, sit."

Jena is pulled down the ground hard. "Ow!"

"I wish you stop doing that." Said Yo-Yo Man.

The group looks at Team Rocket, and Joey said, "As Jack was saying, 'where is Middle Brother'?"

"Who?" Ask Bruce.

"You mean that weird person with hard skin and…" Ask Jocken, but becomes surprised and shut his mouth.

"Don't you ever shut your mouth?" Ask Jennese, yelling at Jocken.

"_Hard skin?" _Yo-Yo Man thought. _"It might be him."_

"Hard skin?" Ask Jack. _"Middle Brother has hard skin? That would like Cousin and Rick."_

"So, you do know Middle Brother." Said Joey, understanding. "Where is he?"

Team Rocket turned away. Candy spoke, "We're not telling you anything."

"You would have to torture us if you want us to spill our beans." Said Meouth.

Joey is a little irritated, and said, "Ugh. Stubborn."

Jack and Pikachu look at each other, and Jack whispers, _"And I thought Cousin returned to his regular self."_

"_I know." _Pikachu whispered. _"If we want to rescue Middle Brother, we have to do something else other than persuasion."_

"_Way ahead of you." _Jack whispered again. He speaks to Team Rocket, "Okay, Team Rocket, we're going to play a game."

"Game? What game?" Ask Jennese.

Yo-Yo Man looks at Jack, and thought, _"Oh, I think I know what he's talking about." _He looks at Team Rocket.

Joey spoke, "Starting talking. Where is he? If you don't tell us…" Joey grins at Bruce. "…We'll have a beat down again."

Team Rocket is surprised. Bruce answered, afraid, "Wait! Don't do that! The person you're talking about is at the Team Rocket Base. We took him because of his tremendous powers. We thought maybe we could use that man as a tool for Team Rocket machines."

"Then where is Team Rocket Base?" Ask Jack. "Tell us or…" Jack comes close with a grin. "I'm splitting hairs."

Jennese is shocked. Amy and Joey are surprised with a smile. "Ooh. Burn." Said Amy.

"Not my hair!" Jennese shouted, shocked. "The Team Rocket base is between the Orre and Danto region from Mt. Battle and Mt. Lion. It was well hidden as an ambush to trap twerps like you from reaching to the Colosseum."

"That explains why I had mission reports from Mt. Battle." Said Joey. "There were a hell lot of ambush for A Rank missions."

"Can I give it a go?" Ask Amy. She looks at Jack. "Please?"

Jack thinks, and nods. "Sure."

Amy grins at Jocken. "Where is he at the Team Rocket Base? Tell us, or…" She comes close, "I'm taking all your stuff away."

Jocken yells in fear, "Not that! Anything but that! He's behind bars where he put the other people are in. Second floor basement! Just don't tell our food and my bottle cap collection."

"Ugh. What a baby." Said Joey, a little annoyed. He looks at Yo-Yo Man, "What does he mean by, 'other people'?"

Yo-Yo Man replies, "It sounds like Team Rocket must have captured a lot of people as hostages. It looks like we're going to do one heck of a mission."

"You just have to tell them." Said Candy. She looks at the group. "You'll never get any answers from me. I'll never tell."

"Really?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, with a grin. "Does the Team Rocket base have a security system?"

Jack asks, "Why ask that?"

Yo-Yo Man replies, "They might be setting up a trap for us just in case if we get close."

"Huh?" Ask Joey. "A trap."

Yo-Yo Man explains, "While I was doing some training at the Team Rocket academy, beating some grunts up, I notice they had the place surveillance for noticing anyone coming to attack trainees and rookies."

"And you remember I said if we get close, we'll be discovered?" Ask Amy. Jack, Pikachu, and Joey nod. "Well, I have an idea how to get after we get some answers." The group looks at Team Rocket again.

"So, tell us. Is the place surveillance?" Ask Yo-Yo Man. "Talk, or else…" He comes close to Candy. "I'll strike you again; from my dark arms to your heart."

Candy is shocked, and shouts, "Okay! Okay! We have security all over the place in case of intruders come: cameras, sensors, biometrics, and so forth to prevent intruders from getting in. We even have laser from flying machines and flying things that try to get in."

"So that's it." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Please? Lasers?" Ask Joey, uncaring. "I can dodge lasers without being detected."

Jack looks at Joey, and disagrees, "Uh, Joey, remember? Cameras? Sensors?"

"Jack, I can get through anything." Said Joey. "Just give me ten seconds, and then we're out of here."

Amy thought, _"True, but they might know we're coming, and you might blow our cover."_

"So, we got our information." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"I believe we're done." Said Jack. He looks at the police officers. "Okay, officers, take them away."

The men in blue uniforms grab the Team Rocket grunts, and throw them in the armor car. "In you go." Said the first officer.

"Thank you." Said the second officer. The armor car drives off the cliff of the amusement park, and then flies away straight west.

"We'll get you for this!" Candy shouted.

"Looks like Team Rockets are going to jail." All four Team Rockets shout.

"I hope they don't escape." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"It's okay." Said a voice. The group turns, and looks at the Measter in his long blue shirt, sleeves, and long blue pants. "They won't get far."

"Measter Kuzma." Said Jack.

"Pika." Said Pikachu.

"Measter Kuzma." Said Joey, crossing his arms. "I don't know if you really are a true Master or not."

"Really?" Ask Kuzma. "Could a real Measter do this?" He pulls out a Poké ball. "I took it without you looking at it?"

Joey looks his belt, and sees one Poké ball missing. "Hey!" He looks at Measter Kuzma. "How'd you do that?" The extension with a small white glove appears in front of Joey. "Huh?"

"I'm a Gadgeteer Pokémon." Measter Kuzma replied. "Here you go." The white glove drops on Joey's hand, and Joey puts the Poké ball back. "Sorry for taking it. Just proving it to you that I'm a Measter. I enjoy battles since I was a…" Kuzma stopped, and said, "A child."

"A child?" Ask Jack.

"_Don't address him small, little, or tiny." _Yo-Yo Man thought. _"It makes him mad."_

"Okay." Said Joey.

"Guys, I think we need to go." Said Amy.

Everyone looks at Amy, and Kuzma agrees, "She's right. It's best if you hurry to the Team Rocket base and rest." The group looks at Kuzma. "I sure hope you save your friend, and had fun playing Blitzball."

"You bet." Said Jack. He looks at the group. "Let's go!"

"Right." Said Pikachu.

"Okay." Said Amy.

"Yeah!" Said Joey. "Let's go take down Team Rocket." Jack, Pikachu, Amy, and Joey left to go back to the Airship.

But before Yo-Yo Man could go, he looks at Kuzma to get something back. "Sorry for taking your Sceptile away, I haven't seen my old friend since the Battle Region." Said Kuzma. He takes out the Poké ball, and spins it with his white glove. "And I still remember you hated it because he was green and a weird gecko."

"It's been a long time." Said Yo-Yo Man. "I matured since I know the battle is not over."

"I know." Said Measter Kuzma. "You better hurry and find the Team Rocket base, and form a plan. I heard these guys are a little tense if Joey doesn't keep his cool."

"I know." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Measter Kuzma releases his extension glove to Yo-Yo Man with Sceptile's Poké ball. "I know you two haven't been friends since you saw it as a Treecko, but at least try and get along."

"We are." Said Yo-Yo Man, disagreeing. He takes the Poké ball back, and puts it away. "Just haven't used him for a while." The extension hand retracts. "What are you going to do now that the phony Measter is gone?"

"Me?" Ask Kuzma. "Just taking care of things at Red Palace. I don't see you why you've Maishin a long time ago. She's not White Crane. And here you are, finally marring White Crane with a baby. You haven't retired from your teaching job since Lionel Davis, Jacob Rose, and Kyle Aunti retired from being Knights of the Pokémon Round table."

"I know I haven't." Said Yo-Yo Man. "I made a promise I help Jack learn the ways of the warrior."

"Then why teach? Is there more than just looking for the Zodiacs, or fighting tough Team Rocket grunts?"

"Why ask me that?"

"Yo-Yo Man Saina, the Knights of the Pokémon Round table haven't been together since the war of good and evil. Is there more than finding the Chinese Zodiacs, or fighting tough Team Rocket grunts?"

"It's more than that." Yo-Yo Man looks around. "I know that something worst than a bigger threat is coming."

"I know. It sounds like you're saying that a horrible treat, the Deadly Sins, is coming back. Just make sure not to get touched by Greed."

"Why Greed?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, confused. He looks at Kuzma.

Kuzma explains with a serious look. "Greed is one of the Deadly Sins. One touch from Greed, and you don't know who you really are. He can actually do that since we lost Nickless Palm from Wrath. It wasn't trickery or a threat. It was a horrible god disease to mortals that they can't control themselves."

"Are you saying you don't want me to be touched by Greed? I have sheer will power. They can't control."

"Not control." Kuzma disagrees. "Poison. The disease from an evil god could touch you any second: you may be in control of your regular self, but you won't control yourself with power abuse or using too much of your powers."

"Hmm." Yo-Yo Man is still thinking, and said, "I'll take that chance. I'll be aware from Greed."

"Thank you." Said Kuzma. "Now go. Your students are waiting for you in the airship."

"And what will happen if I see Nickless?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"I'm sure he's already convinced." Kuzma replied. Yo-Yo Man is confused. "There is one thing to break a disease, and it worked on him."

"What is it?"

"You'll have to figure it out yourself. Now hurry up."

"Oh, yes." Said Yo-Yo Man. He bows. "Until we meet again." He leaves.

"_Good luck, Yo-Yo Man." _Kuzma thought. _"We're counting on you to train your student. Not just all of them; only one or two can stop this sinister threat."_

Back on the airship, the group is talking to Nikephoros and Archelaus about Middle Brother in the Team Rocket Base. The group talks in the kitchen. They discuss about the plan of getting into the base without being detected or noticed.

"So, Middle Brother is in the Team Rocket base after all." Said Nikephoros.

"So tell me why we're doing this?" Ask the small brown mouse.

"It's not like we're going in with you guys." Said the small orange cat.

"Aah, Kyo." Said Amy, hugging the orange small cat.

Yo-Yo Man spoke, "Hiding between Mt. Battle and Mt. Lion is a cleaver trick to trap trainers when they come."

"_Team Rocket Base must be tense." _Jack thought, remembering, _"If I'm not wrong, it's the same base that took Joey's Lugia and Princess Fiona."_

"So, we have to sneak in without being caught?" Ask Joey.

"It's the only way." Amy replies. "And you suggest we go busting in and rescue Middle Brother and the others?"

"Yes." Said Joey.

"Wow, why didn't we think of that?" Ask Jena. "It could work."

Jack, Pikachu, and Yo-Yo Man disagree. "I doubt it." Said Yo-Yo Man. "Joey, if you go bust in to Team Rocket base, Team Rocket might attack the hostages and Middle Brother just like how I accidentally attacked Venom when he struck Soshi."

Joey is surprised, and looks down. "Okay. We'll try and sneak in."

"That's my dad." Said Jena.

"But how are you going to sneak it?" Ask Archelaus.

Jack tries to think, and then said, "The only way to sneak in is by disguising ourselves as Team Rocket." Everyone looks at Jack, surprised. Jack is surprised himself, and asks, "What?"

"Why would we disguise ourselves as Team Rocket?" Ask Jena. "It's stupid."

"Actually, Jena." Amy disagrees, "That's not a bad idea." _"Sort of." _She thought.

Jena looks at Amy, "You actually agree to what he's saying?"

"Jena, don't make me say it." Said Amy. Jena looks away. Amy looks at everyone. "I'll go tell Cid to bring out the costumes. He kept them since he was spying on Team Rocket." She leaves. "Be right back."

"Team Rocket as a spy?" Ask Joey.

"Well, I guess we'll wait while you guys find Middle Brother?" Ask the teen girl with long brown hair and her blue school uniform.

"I'm afraid so." Jack replies. He looks at her. "Tohru, are you still okay with Vincent around you?"

"Well, yeah. He hasn't bother me in a while." Tohru replied.

Vincent turns away, and mutters, _"That's because Tohru is well protected with magic. Also the fact that Yuki and Kyko will beat the hell out of me if I go near her."_

"Enough." Said the dark vampire with the scar on his left check and almost looks like Vincent. Everyone looks at Kyle. "I guess the only preeminent idea is to disguise yourself as a Team Rocket Grunt."

"Fine." Said Jena.

"Then I guess we have no choice." Said Joey.

When suddenly, a bang from the roof shook the airship. The group is surprised to felt a small bump up on the deck.

"Earthquake!" Jena called.

"That was not an earthquake." Said Jack. "Someone must be on top of the Airship."

"Well, you try mistaken things from your own twisted story." Said Jena, pointing at Jack.

Yo-Yo Man said, "Uh, Jena." Jena looks at her father. "Jack left with Joey and Pikachu."

Jena looks, and saw no Jack. "Guys!" She hurries with Yo-Yo Man.

Jack, Pikachu, and Joey reach to the deck of the airship, and looks outside. The doors closed on them. The outside of the airship is still blue, but there standing alone on the deck is a mysterious figure with a red cloak and a dragon symbol. Jack turns the knob to keep the door shut.

"Jack, why'd you do that?" Ask Pikachu.

"Do you wan to hear Jena complain?" Ask Jack.

"No?"

"Well, there's your answer." Jack, Pikachu, and Joey stare at the mysterious figure. The figure is wearing black armor, a dragon helm with black open eyes, holding a lance, and blue dragon wings. The figure had its arms crossed, starring away.

"Pika?" Ask Pikachu.

"What in the world?" Ask Joey. "What is he?"

"What in Zucion?" Ask Jack. "Who are you?"

The figure looks at the left, and spoke, _"My name is not important." _He tosses a folded piece of paper to Jack, and Jack catches the paper. _"The skies have ears. I must go." _He jumps off the airship, and disappeared. Jack, Pikachu, and Joey follow, and found nothing.

"Who was that guy?" Ask Joey. "He almost reminds me of Drake with those wings." He looks at Jack. "Jack, could he be a…"

"_Dragon Lord?" _Jack thought. _"No. If he is, then why doesn't he have a master? Something about that Dragon Lord looks different, and Dragon Lords need a master." _He looks at the piece of paper. "We better go inside." Jack turns the knob sideways, and opens the door.

"What's the matter with you?" Ask Jena, yelling.

"You almost had us worried." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Jack said, "It's okay. He's harmless."

Joey said, "He didn't hurt us. Just gave us a piece of paper."

The group goes back into the kitchen. Jack looks at the folded paper, and unfolds it. As he reaches to an unfolded piece of paper, it reads, "Kain". Kain is a master of Dragoon, like some kind of Dragon Knight's name.

"It said, 'Kain'." Said Jack.

"Wait, didn't he steal that from Kaine?" Ask Jena.

"No." The voice replied. The group looks at the tall man in his brown clothes and a serious look. "Mine has an 'e' on my name. His doesn't have an 'e'."

"Oh." Said Jack. Then he looks at Kain's number. "Hmm. It's worth a try." Jack pulls out his Poké gear, and pushes some buttons.

"Wait, I thought Jack's Poké gear was broken." Said Jena.

Jack replies, "Because I turned it off." He shows a switch. "See? There's an off switch."

"Oh. Yeah, I knew that." Said Jena. Jack glares at Jena. "What?"

"Quit pretending you know everything, and let me do my work." Said Jack.

"Fine." Said Jena, annoyed.

Jack pushes some buttons again, and then pushes the last button. The Poké gear rings, and then a voice spoke, _"Hello?"_

"Kain?" Ask Jack.

"_Oh, good." _Said the speaker. _"I thought you weren't going to call. I give you props for taking down the Dragon Hunter for hurting good dragons and good Dragon Lords. They were a threat to my Dragon Pokémon."_

"Dragon Pokémon?" Ask Joey.

"You know, mystic beings?" Ask Jena.

Jack said, annoyed, "We get it. They're dragons."

"Fine." Said Jena.

Jack looks at his Poké gear, and said, "Sorry. You were saying?"

"_You were about to go after Team Rocket, aren't you?" _Kain asks.

"That's right." Said Yo-Yo Man. "They're holding Middle Brother and the prisoners captive."

"_I hear you." _Said Kain. _"Did you remember what they said about hi-tech security?"_

"Big time." Joey replied. "Security cameras, sensors, and what was that last thing she said?" He looks at everyone.

Jack looks at Joey, and replies, "I forgot what is was."

"Biometrics." Yo-Yo Man replied. "Some kind of scanner to the eye."

"Dang!" Said Joey, almost punched a hole in the wall. "So what do we do?"

"_Try and outsmart them to get inside." _Kain replies. _"But listen, it's best to stay low while climbing either Mt. Battle and Mt. Lion."_

"Why do that?" Ask Joey.

Yuki asks, "Did you forget about what Amy said?"

Joey remembers, "Oh yeah."

"_Oh yeah is right." _Kain continues, _"You don't want to risk the hostages killed. It's best to stay low and climb up and then down the mountains to get to Team Rocket Base."_

"But which one do we take?" Ask Jack.

"_It's your choice." _Kain replied.

"Pika?" Ask Pikachu. "Our choice?"

Kain replies, _"Just pick which one to go with, and make your way to the base."_

"Gotcha." Said Joey, understanding.

"Hold on." Yo-Yo Man interrupts. "There's just one question I wanted to ask: why call Jack on the Poké gear when you could have talked right in front of us?"

"_Two reasons." _Kain replies. _"One: Unless you keep Kaine with you, I don't trust him one bit."_

"But he's good." Said Jena. "I give him a special job just to give up doing an evil job. He'll be a good bodyguard Van would like."

"_Kyle's daughter, I don't trust him since he helped that man kill my kind." _Kain replies, _"So I'm ot trusting him until he learns his lesson."_

Kaine said, "We'll, when you're done, can we go to the Crystal Region for a sign-up application? This is getting old."

"You will soon." Jack replied, looking at Kaine. Jack looks at the Poké gear. "And the second reason?"

"_Eavesdropping." _Kain replies. Everyone is confused. _"From the enemies. They might know what you guys might be planning, so I have to give you tips until you bring the people out of the base. Even if you try to get in, shadow or no shadow, the enemy will detect you and call for backup."_

"Please. I can take them on." Said Joey, clutching his fists.

"Yeah." Yo-Yo Man agrees. "They're only weaklings."

Kain said, _"It's your funeral." _Yo-Yo Man and Joey are surprised.

"Pardon?" Ask Joey, annoyed.

Kain answers, _"They may look weak, but their leader is tense. I suggest going with disguising yourselves as Team Rocket. Get in, and then get out."_

"Are you saying we're weak?" Ask Joey.

"_Not unless you want to deal with 'Black Scar'." _Kain replies. _"Maybe."_

"Then, are you going to come with us?" Ask Jack.

Kain replies, _"Sorry, but I have to stay on my post. You're on your own." _He hangs up. Everyone is surprised.

"Well, that was rude." Said Jena.

Joey is anger. "Did he called me, 'weak'?"

"Joey!" Jack calls. "Let's not get overboard. Besides, you didn't use your energy attacks."

"Not helping." Said Jena.

Pikachu said, "Look who's talking."

"Fine." Said Jena.

"So what now?" Ask Pikachu.

"We'll just disguise ourselves at Team Rocket, and get to the base." Said Jack. He goes to the door with his Pikachu. "I'm going to go see Cid for a second." Jack pushes the button, and the door opens up. Jack and Pikachu left the room to go see Cid.

As Jack and Pikachu reach to Cid, Amy, and Brother, they were discussing the plan of disguising as Team Rocket grunts. They need the proper uniforms to get into the base without know it's really Jack and the others in disguise.

"Ha, ha." Cid laughs. "Did you forget who was playing as Doctor Pierce, Jack?"

"Not really." Jack replied.

"Pika." Said Pikachu.

"And sorry for messing up on your job." Said Jack, embarrassed. "I still remember you need Amy's Materia to gain their trust."

"Right." Said Amy.

"It's fine." Said Cid. "Just as long as you didn't tell them it's me as Doctor Pierce, we're okay." He pushes some buttons on the computer. "So, you and your team are going in, huh? It's a good thing I have the suits ready." He looks to the left. "Here you go: five genuine Rocket uniforms."

Joey, Jena, and Yo-Yo Man come into the cockpit. Joey looks at his left, and sees the Rocket uniforms. "Those are the uniforms?"

"Oh boy." Said Yo-Yo Man, disturbed.

"Great." Said Jena, annoyed.

Cid calls, "Hey! Show some credit for my progress. I had to take the Rocket uniforms from the originals. If I hadn't, then the plan for taking down Team Rocket is 'dnuipma'."

"Trouble." Said Amy.

"Right." Said Jack. He grabs five uniforms, and puts them in his small brown bag. "That should do it."

"All in that small little bag?" Ask Cid.

"Nah." Jack replies. "Good thing I still have it to fit in one tiny bag." He looks at the bag, and back at Cid. "Are there any IDs in there?"

"Sure." Cid replies.

"Nice." Said Pikachu.

Joey asks, "So, which mountain should we take?"

Jack thinks. He pulls out a gold coin, and said, "We'll let fate decide." He throws the coin high. "Go!"

"Hey! Not on the ceiling!" Cid shouted. The coin is thrown high close to the ceiling, and comes back down. It lands on tails. "Tails."

"So it's…?" Yo-Yo Man asks.

"Mt. Lion." Jack replies.

"Alright." Said Pikachu.

"Middle Brother, here we come." Said Jack.

Jena interrupts, "Wait, before we go. I have something to give to Jack." She gives Jack some kind of pearl."

"A pearl?" Ask Jack.

"No, it's the Pearl of Power." Said Jena. "I thought you might have it."

Jack puts the pearl in his pocket. "Thank you."

"Welcome." Said Jena, happy.

Jack looks at the window, and calls, "Let's go save Middle Brother!"


	75. Chapter 74

Episode 74: The ambush of the fog

The team is almost set to go rescue Middle Brother from Team Rocket. The airship is coming to a stop on the road, but the team is having a little bit of trouble to decide who goes and who stays. As for Cid, he brings the uniforms, and his old uniform suit into a suitcase.

"Are you all set?" Ask Cid.

Kyko interrupts, "Wait. Someone should stay to make sure no one turns off."

"Yeah." Said Joey, agreeing.

Everyone looks at Jack, and Jack thinks about it. _"This is a tough one. I think Yo-Yo Man is a good choice because, as a ninja, he can bluff enemies without exposing himself. Joey is help just in case if we get caught, Amy is good as a thief. And if Jena doesn't come, she'll complain. And Cid knows the Team Rocket base since one year ago."_

"Anything, Jack?" Ask Joey.

"What is it?" Ask Pikachu.

Jack nods, and announces. "Okay. Here are the people that will go: we need Cid to come along since he knows the base. Sensei can help us with his bluffing ninja skills, Joey is be our backup, and Amy and I will help."

"Excellent." Said Cid.

"Yo-Yo Man will also take part of this adventure." Jack continues. "Then we need Joey, Amy, and myself."

"I guess Joey will be set as a bodyguard." Said Cid. "And both you and Amy are new recruits."

"And one more." Said Jack. He sighs, upset, and points, "We'll bring Jena along."

Amy is shocked. "MEH?"

"What?" Ask Jean. "I get to go?"

"Jack, please tell me this is a joke." Said Amy, begging.

"Hey!" Jena shouted.

Jack asks, "Do you want to hear her complain?"

Amy replies. "No."

Jack pulls Amy, and whispers, _"Just in case she blows our cover, do whatever you can to shut her up." _Amy smirks.

"Then everyone is staying in the airship." Said Yo-Yo Man.

The red armor appears. "I guess we'll wait right here for you guys to come back." Said the helmet.

Everyone looks at the armor knight, and Jack said, "You can count on us."

"Just stay in the airship, okay?" Ask Jena.

"We will." Said the armor.

"Yeah." Said Kyko. She hugs Soshi, "I get to watch Soshi."

But then Vincent and his little brown ferret appears, and takes Soshi away. "Hold it." Everyone is surprised. "You wanted to stay behind you wanted Soshi for yourself. Share turns."

"Hey! Watch it!" Kyko shouted. "Give me back Soshi, or…"

"Or what?" Ask Vincent. "Have Kato beat me up?"

Joey calls, mad, "Vincent, don't you dare!"

"What?" Ask Vincent, calm and smooth. "I'm just saying it's best for Soshi to find a real woman." He points at Kyko, "It's better than her."

"AGH!" Kyko shouted, shocked. She takes Soshi back. "Soshi comes with me." Kyko takes Soshi away. "Come on, Soshi."

"No." Vincent disagrees. He takes Soshi back. "Soshi needs to be with a gentleman. Not a spoiled brat."

"Alright, that's enough!" Joey calls. He takes Soshi. "Maybe it's best to bring Soshi along than let him be with those two."

"Good lord." Said Amy. "This is getting out of hand." Soshi is scared.

"Hey! I get Soshi because I care about him." Said Kyko. She grabs Soshi.

"Wrong." Vincent disagrees, taking Soshi. "Soshi needs a better woman. You wanted him because you're spoiled."

"Your both wrong." Joey argues, taking Soshi. "You're both scaring him. I'm his older brother."

Kyle takes Soshi away. "You're all scaring him." Everyone looks at Kyle. "Don't you realize you're scaring him?"

"Kyle, no offense or anything, but you don't know anything about parenting." Said Jena.

"Yeah. You." Said Kyle. "This child needs knowledge and discipline. He won't get that from someone who is spoiled, a pervert, and a hot head."

"HEY! I resent that!" Joey shouted.

"Big Brother, please." Said Vincent, talking smooth. "He needs a real woman."

"No." Kyko disagrees. "I need him." She glares at Kyle. "If you don't give Soshi to me, you're ganna lose your life as a vampire. Got it?"

Kyle doesn't care about threats, insults, force, or persuasive. He just wants Soshi to be with someone who should treat Soshi with something important or an education. Kyle narrows his eyes, and shuts the door on Kyko, Vincent, and Joey. He locks it, and puts a tag on the door. Kyko holds Soshi in his room. Kyko, Vincent, and Joey are shocked.

"SOSHI!" Kyko shouted, scratching the door.

"SOSHI!" Joey shouted, banging the door. "KYLE! IF YOU DARE HURT SOSHI, I'M GANNA KILL YOU!"

Kyle hollers, "Come back when you behave like a good little girl and a good older brother, you ignorant boobs."

Amy laughs. Kyko is shocked, and covers his chests. "AGH!"

"It means idiot, and you idiot." Said Kyle.

"KYLE!" Joey shouted, continuing to pound the door.

Amy asks Jack, "Do you think he'll be okay?"

Jack shrugs. "No idea. I've never see cousin like this."

"We better hurry." Yo-Yo Man suggests. "There's no time to just wait around and do nothing."

"Agree." Said Jack, Amy, and Pikachu, agreeing.

Kato takes Kyko away, and said, "Come on, sis."

"SOSHI!" Kyko cries.

Jack brings Joey away, "Come on, cousin. We have to hurry."

"SOSHI!" Joey cries.

Kyle turns around, and stares at Soshi. Soshi is a little scare, and Kyle said, "Just grab a book and read. I'm going to take a nap." He goes to his long hair like a bed, and sleeps. Soshi walks to the bookshelf, and picks out a book.

Outside, the airship opens up the platform, and shot out two hooks at the mountain. Pikachu gets on Jack's right shoulder, and Jack slides down the wire rope to the mountain road. Yo-Yo Man runs down on the air like a stairway.

Jack looks behind, and looks up on the platform. He calls, "Hey! Hurry up already!"

"We're coming!" Jena replied. She shut her eyes, and clutches her fist. "One…two…"

"Just go!" Amy calls. She pushes Jena off the platform.

"Ya!" Jena shouted. She falls off, and lands on the snow. Amy flies down with her fairy wings, and reach to Jack and Yo-Yo Man. "Made it."

Joey flies down to the mountain road just as Cid slides down the wire rope to the mountain road. "There." Said Cid. He waves, and the airship takes off. "There."

"Did you tell Brother where to meet us?" Ask Amy. Cid nods. "Okay."

"Here we go." Said Jack.

Jena gets up, and complains, "That was mean, Amy."

"Don't worry." Said Yo-Yo Man, comforting Jena. "You did your best."

Jena hugs her dad, "Thank you, daddy, I love you."

"Can we please go?" Ask Amy.

"Okay." Said Jack. The group hurries up on the mountains. "Let's go find Middle Brother."

The group follows the road to try and find something odd to get into the base. Jack, Cid, and Jena stay on the road just as Joey, Amy, and Yo-Yo Man search in the air. Pikachu looks around to try and sniff for something odd.

"Chu." Said Pikachu, shivering.

Jack covers Pikachu in his black jacket. "Sheesh. So much cold."

"It won't be easy to try and find the base." Said Cid.

Jack asks, "Do you still remember where the base would be hidden?"

"Heck if I know." Cid replies. "This place would be surveillance."

Amy comes back to Jack, Pikachu, and Cid. "Sorry if I took so long."

Jack, Pikachu, Jena, and Cid spotted Amy. "Anything?"

Amy shook her head. "Great." Said Jena, "I feel like I'm chop liver."

Joey rejoins the group in high speed. They look, and Joey answers, "Sorry, no luck. I even look behind the mountains, but nothing."

"They must have hidden the place somewhere." Said Jack.

Yo-Yo Man returns. "Sorry. No good."

"What happened?" Ask Cid.

"Like Joey and Amy, there is no sight of the place." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"I know." Said Joey.

"It's like the place is covered with nothing but fog." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"_Fog?" _Jack thought. He remembers. _"Wait! The fog!" _He asks, "Sensei!" Everyone looks at Jack. "Do you, cousin, and Amy remember where the fog is?"

"Maybe." Amy replied.

"Hey, Jack, what are you talking about?" Ask Pikachu.

Jack replies, "If I recall, the fog was actually an ambush to trap trainers."

"Now it makes sense." Said Yo-Yo Man. "No wonder we couldn't find the base."

"So the fog is the answer." Said Joey, crossing his arms. "What a dirty trick."

Yo-Yo Man replies, "I think we see a lot of fog around the area."

"But we need one." Said Jack.

"I'm on it." Said Joey. He sniffs in the air, and dashes off. "Got it!" Jack, Amy, Yo-Yo Man, Cid, and Jena follow Joey.

"Hey! Guys!" Jena shouted, trying to catch up. "Wait up!"

Joey is following the road of the scent, but smells something wrong, and stops. He looks ahead, and sees the fog. The group finally reaches to Joey, and sees the fog.

"What is it?" Ask Jack.

Joey covers his nose. "Do you smell it?"

Jack, Amy, and Pikachu smell the fog, and covered his nose like something is disgusting. "Ugh."

"Smells like stinky socks." Said Pikachu.

"Oh god." Said Jena.

Cid said, "So, Team Rocket made this spot a secret like an ambush."

"It is a trap." Said Yo-Yo Man. _"Looks like they had it prepared for a perfect ambush."_

"So what now?" Ask Joey.

Jack replies, "We can't go in for a full charge."

"Why?" Ask Joey.

"Yes, Jack, why?" Ask Amy.

Jack remembers, and closes his eyes. "For one, it's a trap. That fog is a deadly trap."

"It's a fog with a bad smell." Said Joey. "Unless…"

Jack answers, "It's a loopy fog." Everyone is confused. "One smell from the fog could make a person loopy." And then everyone is surprised.

"Meh?" Ask Amy.

"Jack, are you saying…" Ask Joey.

Jack answers, "I'm afraid we can't go in. This requires will power, and if you, me, Amy, Jena, or Cid go into the fog, we'll all be loopy."

"How loopy?" Ask Amy. Whispers to Amy's hear, and Amy shrieks in a twitch. "NYA! Good lord no."

"You mean we'll become loopy if we enter the fog?" Ask Joey, nervous.

"Yep." Jack replies. "All five of us." The group is disturbed.

Joey gulped, and remembers his mistake. "Great. I get you, Jack, and since I'm an Inu, my nose is too sensitive."

"Good lord." Said Amy. "Is there another way?"

Jack searches in his small bag. "Let's see." He stops, and looks at everyone, "Does anyone have a Pokémon that blow away a fog?" Everyone looks at each other, and feel disturbed. "I guess no wind techniques?"

"Sorry, Jack." Said Joey. "I didn't bring my Pokémon that knows Defog."

"And I didn't teach my Pokémon Defog." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"I have a Pokémon that knows Defog, but mine's at home." Said Amy.

"That's okay." Said Jack. He pulls out an odd shaped red fan. "We can use this."

Joey is surprised, and points, "Jack! Is that the…the…?"

"The, the, what?" Ask Jack.

"The Bansho Fan?" Ask Joey.

"What's the 'Bansho Fan'?" Ask Jack, confused. He stops Jena, "And I want to hear this from cousin!"

"Well, a Bansho Fan is a powerful fan." Joey explains, "A very unique fan that blows fire away."

"Sweet." Said Jack. He gets in position.

Joey explains, "Okay, here's what you do. You'll swing like a regular fan, but only up to swings. The first swing creates a gust of wind, the second creates a rain storm, but the third swing creates a very heavy storm there's no stopping it."

"So, I have to be careful?" Ask Jack.

Joey nods. "That's right."

"Just don't blow us away." Said Amy.

Jack smirks, and said, "Here goes." He swings the fan. "Bansho Fan!" Jack created big wind, and blows the fog away. There is no more fog in the big area.

"Nice." Said Joey, impressed. "Now can move in." Joey and Yo-Yo Man dash into the area, and try to search for something odd.

"I hope they hurry." Said Cid. Jack, Pikachu, Jena, and Amy are confused at Cid. "We don't know if the fog will return."

Yo-Yo Man spotted something on the wall. "Huh? That's odd."

Joey comes to his teacher. "What is it?"

Yo-Yo Man found a crack on the wall. But then, Yo-Yo Man hears something blowing in, and shouts, "Uh oh! Run!" Yo-Yo Man and Joey hurried away from the wall, and rejoined the group. The fog comes back in quick speed, and covers up the area again.

"Okay, what happened?" Ask Jena.

Yo-Yo Man replies, "We found it. The fog is guarding a secret entry."

"Great." Said Jack. "Just need to break it."

"I'm already on it." Said Joey.

"Joey, do it again." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Jack pulls out the fan, and shouts, "Bansho Fan!" He swings the fan again, and blows the fog away. Next, Joey dashes to the crack wall, and blast energies.

"YAAAAGH!" Joey shouts. The wall opens up, and something electrical breaks. Joey finally created a big hole on the wall. "There. That's better." The group hurries to Joey, and Joey said, "That was new."

Jack and Pikachu jump through the crack hole, and Jena tried to bring Jack back, "Jack! Get back here."

Jack and Pikachu look up, and see lights. "Huh. Cavern lights."

"What are you, nuts?" Ask Jena, grabbing Jack.

Jack pulls away, "Do you mind? Quit worrying about me."

"Until after of before your death?" Ask Jena.

Jack said, "Amy?"

Amy said, "Jena, sit." Jena is pulled down to the ground.

"Ow!" Jena shouted.

"He's a big boy." Said Amy, "Let him solve it his way."

Yo-Yo Man investigates, and found something. "I knew it." They join Yo-Yo Man. "It looks like they made a machine here."

"It's a fog machine." Said Cid. "They must have created it for a long time just to ambush trainers."

"I agree." Said Yo-Yo Man. "No doubt."

"Then I guess someone made a passageway." Said Jack. He looks ahead. "Team Rocket must have planned ahead."

"We'll follow the path and get to the base." Said Joey.

"You think?" Ask Jena.

"Jena, sit." Said Amy.

Jena is pulled down to the ground again. "Ow! Stop it!"

"Quit being mean, and I'll let you go." Said Amy. Jena gets up.

"Come on." Said Jack. He leads as everyone follows Jack through the caverns. "This way."

"Jack!" Jena shouted.

They walk through the caverns with lights. The cavern is a little long for the group to follow, but as soon as they reach to the end of the road, they found a big platform with a machine on the side. The group is surprised to see a big platform with an up and down button.

"What the?" Ask Jack.

"What is that?" Ask Joey.

"It's an elevator." Cid replies. "This must be how Team Rocket was able to ambush trainers while waiting in the caverns. It's the perfect plan."

"An elevator?" Ask Jack. "Just like the Ox Dungeon and the Horse Dungeon."

"I feel like this is annoying." Said Joey. The group gets on the platform. "Do you think we'll do this?"

"Just a few." Cid replies. "Let me work on the machine." He goes to the machine.

"You sure?" Ask Jena.

Amy replies, "Come on, Jena. He and I work on Machinas a long time."

Cid pushes the button. "There. Now get in your uniforms." The platform moves down. The group dresses up in Team Rocket uniforms. Cid is back in his black suit.

"No peeking." Said Amy. Both Jena and Amy get into a locker, and change.

"Yeah. No looking." Said Jena.

Cid looks at the cavern walls, and then sees something. As the platform goes down, the wall now becomes glass. Cid is impressed to see the Team Rocket base as huge as building. The guys get into their uniforms, but feel uncomfortable.

"Take a good look. Team Rocket base." Said Cid. The guys look through the window, and see the base. "Brings back memories." Cid turns around, and looks at Jack, Joey, and Yo-Yo Man. They feel disturbed. "What's the matter? You look like they don't like the idea."

"Cid, this makes me feel dirty." Said Joey.

"I feel a bit, uncomfortable." Said Yo-Yo Man, "I know black is okay, but dressing up as a grunt is wrong."

Jack agrees, "Ditto. This feels wrong."

"I'm going to need a bath after this." Said Joey, pulling his shirt to right. "Yuck."

"Surely you have to blend in." Said Cid. "Don't forget the plans, okay?"

"We won't, Cid." Said Yo-Yo Man. "I'm a General."

"I'm a bodyguard." Said Joey.

"And me, Amy, and Jena are new recruits." Said Jack. He looks at his Pikachu, "Pikachu, hide in my bag." Pikachu crawls down, and gets in Jack's tiny bag. He peeks. "Good." Jack calls for the girls, "Girls? Are you ready?"

Amy and Jena come out of the locker, and dressed up as female Team Rocket grunts. Amy and Jena aren't comfortable. "I guess this will do…I hope."

"I can't believe I'm doing this just to rescue Middle Brother." Said Jena, complained.

"Jena, get used to it." Said Amy. He looks at Jack, and Jack nods. "Besides, you need to be quiet on the mission."

"What?" Ask Jena. She complains and calls, "Daddy!"

"It's okay." Said Yo-Yo Man. "You don't have to say anything." She hugs him again. "I'm just worried we might get caught."

"And I still remember if I tried to attack," Joey said, a little concerned, "The hostages and Middle Brother could be attacked."

"Then it's settled." Cid said, "We'll stay low until we get to the prison cell. Understand?" Everyone nods. "Get in formation."

Jack puts on last touch to his eyes; he wraps around his eyes with a black mask like a bandanna, and said, "It's show time."

The group gets in new formation, and the big platform stops. They come across a big iron gate. Cid goes to the machine again, and pushes some buttons. "Alright. Are you ready?" He asked. "There's no turning back."

"_Hold on, Middle Brother." _Jack thought, _"We're coming."_

Brother pushes the last button, and the big gate opens. The group comes out of the platform, and comes outside of the cold wind. Next, Cid rejoins the group, but at the front, and guides the group to the base. Before they reach to the entrance of the Rocket base, they look up ahead, and see surveillance cameras and guards around base.

"Looks like tight security." Said Yo-Yo Man. "Better not draw attention to yourselves."

"Yo-Yo Man." Cid said, and Yo-Yo Man caught Cid's attention. "You'll play the role as 'General Saskue'." Joey glares. "He's actually a ninja who once worked here in the base to trap trainers with his toxic Pokémon, but he retired and joined the Elite Four a long time ago. So, make an excuse of coming back, okay?"

"I won't blow this." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"_Saskue." _Joey growls. _"I should have known."_

Jack whispers, _"Not that Saskue."_

Joey looks at Jack, _"I can't help it. That guy needs to learn some manners."_

Amy spoke, "Joey! Sit!"

"Huh?" Joey is pulled down to the ground. "Ow. Thanks, Amy, I needed that."

"Any time." Said Amy. "Can we please rescue Middle Brother?"

"Sure." Jack nods. Joey comes back up.

"Okay, but let's hurry up. I need a bath after this." Said Joey.

Jack asks, "Again?" The group goes to the base. "Cousin, you took three baths."

"So?" Ask Joey. "This is dirty."

"Oh, Cousin." Said Jack.

The group finally reaches to the base. Before they went in, both guards block them from getting in. The group is a little surprised to see two guards in rocket uniforms and spears made of static. They both spoke, "Halt."

"Unless you're Team Rocket, no one is allowed to go in." Said the first bodyguard to the left.

Cid whispers, _"Allow me." _He goes to the guards, tightening his tie. "Excuse me, gentleman, but don't you remember who I am?"

Both bodyguards look at Cid. "Who are you?" Ask the second bodyguard to the right. He looks. "You look familiar."

"Are you saying you don't remember me?" Ask Cid.

Both bodyguards look at each other, become surprised, and look at Cid. "Doctor Pierce."

"It's been a long time." Said the first guard. "It's been passed one year."

Cid shouts, shocked, "One year? I missed Hotdog Mondays?"

Jena is disturbed, "You missed Hot…?" She asked, but Amy shuts her mouth.

"Uh, yes sir." Said the second guard. "What happened to you?"

Cid explains. "Ah, yes. I was in prison for so long, trying to capture a girl in the forest. Sadly, I was arrested for trying to capture the girl's collective Pokémon, and put to jail for two years."

Amy looks at Jack, and whispers, _"Do you think he's talking about me?"_

Jack whispers, _"I think so. Remember?" _Amy nods.

"I see." Said the first guard. "So you escaped and come back."

"Nice." Said the second guard. He looks behind. "But who are they? They don't look like Team Rocket grunts."

Cid turns, and replies, "Oh, them." He explains with a lie, "They helped me get out of jail." He introduces Yo-Yo Man, "This is 'General Saskue'."

The bodyguards are shocked. "General Saskue?"

"Why are you back?" Ask the second guard. "I thought you quit Team Rocket for the Elite Four?"

"Oh, me?" Ask Yo-Yo Man. "Well, I wanted to come back."

"Uh huh." Said the second guard, disagreeing. He looks at him carefully. "What's with you, Saskue? You're wearing a mask, and what's with the yellow hair?"

"Oh, that." Yo-Yo Man explains with a lie, "You see, I wanted return to Team Rocket the boss ordered me to come back since I missed capturing Pokémon and tormenting my enemies."

"Sure." Said the first guard. "And who are the others?" He looks at the back.

Cid introduces, "This here is my bodyguard." He looks at Joey. "His name is 'Big Arm Muscles'. He helped me escape with those big arms and his Pokémon." He whispers, _"Just growl at them."_

Joey growls at the grunts, and then turns away, "Hmph."

"Wow." Said the second guard. "And the rest?"

Cid continues, "These are new recruits for Team Rockets. I figure they wanted revenge for being in prison for a long time."

"Really?" Ask the first guard. They look at each other, nod, and look at the group. "Okay, we'll let you in."

"Just make sure you take them to the sign-up room." Said the second guard.

"Okay, okay." Said Cid. "You don't have to tell us twice." Both guards tap the ground, and the big double doors open. Cid looks behind, and announces, "Follow me." The group follows Cid into the base. As they go inside, the double doors closes.

"Would it be too much to ask for a hot chocolate?" Ask the first guard.

Inside the Team Rocket base, the group is looking around. They're at the main lobby with a few grunts reading, and two patrolling in the halls. There is also surveillance cameras hanging on walls incase of intruders.

"_Okay, we're in." _Jack thought.

"_This is it." _Jena thought.

"_Hold on, Middle Brother. We're here." _Joey thought.

This will not be an easy task since the group is in Team Rocket base. They will try and rescue Middle Brother from the forces of evil? Or be trapped as recruits and suffer as evil grunts? Find out what will happen, next time.


	76. Chapter 75

Episode 75: The rescue in the base becomes difficult

Our heroes are in the Team Rocket base to try and look for Middle Brother and the other prisoners. But finding Middle Brother in this base won't be easy since it's high security with guards and surveillance cameras. They will need to find a good spot to look for Middle Brother, and Cid is going to pretend to give the group a tour.

"Alright, maggots." Cid announces. The group looks at Cid, but a little annoyed for being called a 'maggot'. "Listen up! I'm going to show you how to work out as Team Rocket in this base. The base has four separate floors: two here and two on the bottom. I'll show you how to sign up as Team Rocket grunts. But first, I'll give you the tour around the base." Cid takes the group around the first floor.

"_I can't believe we're doing this." _Joey thought. _"I just hope Soshi will be okay with Kyle."_

"_Cid, I hope you know what you're doing." _Yo-Yo Man thought. _"We need to get Middle Brother and the prisoners out."_

Cid stops along with the group, and begins the tour. "First. This is the 'Meeting Room'. Every base always has a meeting room to make plans. This area is strictly prohibited unless you're a member, a general, an elite, or the leader. Janitors are allowed to clean up the place. And we're moving on to the left." Cid takes the group to the left hallway, and continues the tour.

"_Meeting room?" _Jack thought, starring at the double doors. _"I bet that's how Team Rocket was able to track us down."_

Cid stops, and looks at the group. "Next is the left hallway. In both doors, they're keeping watch of the place." He shows the first door on the left, "This door is the 'surveillance room'. We have to keep track of intruders coming in the base. Recruits are not allowed unless authorized to come in." He shows the second door on the right. "And that door is the 'filing room'. We have to make sure we keep records of generals, elites, grunts, and so forth for Team Rocket members." He looks at the group. "Now, we'll continue the door to the right hallway."

"_This is getting boring." _Joey thought, bored. _"I should have bust in and beat up from rockets in the first place."_

"_Somehow, I still feel like I'm chop liver." _Jena thought. _"I just hope we find Middle Brother."_

Cid takes the group to the hallway on the right, and begins the tour. He shows the first door on the right. "Now, this door leads to the stairway. It can take you from top to bottom, and bottom to top." He shows the second door on the left, "And that door is the cafeteria. I've already missed Hotdog Mondays, but you're not too late to miss Donut Tuesdays."

Joey's stomach started to growl. He holds his stomach, and asks, "Is it too late to eat?"

"Wait until we finish the tour, and you'll have all the food you want." Cid replies.

"_Great." _Joey thought, disturbed, _"I should have eaten food in the first place."_

Cid takes the group to the end of the hall, and straight to an elevator. "Here we are." He pushes a button. "Now, let's take you to the second floor." The elevator bulb lights up, and the double doors open. "Follow me." The group goes into the elevator, and the double door closes. Cid pushes the button, and the elevator carries the group to the second floor.

Yo-Yo Man taps Cid on the shoulder, and Cid looks at him. _"Cid, when are we getting to the prison cell? This tour is wasting our time." _He whispered silently.

Cid whispers, _"We have to lay low. I can't just take you guys to the prison cell right now. If I did the prison cell first, the grunts will get suspicious."_

Jena whispers, _"Suspicious, as in getting caught?" _Amy nods. _"Okay."_

The elevator stops, and opens the double door. The group comes out, and arrived on the second floor. They looked around, and see only one hallway.

Cid explains, "This is the second floor. Our leader is not here due to some work." He points ahead. "See?" The group sees a double door. "That door leads to the leader's room. You are only allowed if you make an appointment, or if it's an emergency." He points at the two doors on the side. "These two doors: one door on my left is the elite's room. And the door on my right is the general's room."

Yo-Yo Man looks at the door on the right. _"So that's where Cid got the name, 'General Saskue'." _He looks carefully at the tags, and found each door has a symbol. _"They look like gym badges. And that toxic badge looks shredded."_

"Onward with the tour." Cid calls. He takes the group back into the elevator, and pushes the button. "Next, I'll show you the first floor basement." The double doors close, and the elevator carries the group to the first floor basement.

Jena whispers, _"Guys, I don't like this."_

Jack whispers, _"Jena, calm down."_

"_How can you be so calm?" _Ask Jena, _"You, Joey, and Amy?"_

"_Jena, we're on a rescue mission." _Joey whispered. _,"Just don't say anything until we form a plan."_

The elevator stops, and the double doors open. Cid takes the group out of the elevator, and continues the tour. "Now, I'll show you where to sign up." Cid takes the group to a long hallway. "This is where we do training."

"Training?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"For what?" Ask Jack.

"Just follow me, and do as I say." Said Cid.

But on the surveillance camera, two grunts were watching in a dark room with a lot of screen. They're watching the group continue with the tour. One grunt bites off a hotdog while the other drinks coffee.

"So, they're taking a tour?" Ask the first grunt. "And why is Doctor Pierce giving them a tour for?"

"Shouldn't General Saskue go back to his room?" Ask the second grunt.

Lurking in the shows is a tall man in his black suit and short hair. He speaks, _"There is no possible way that could be General Saskue."_

The first grunt asks, "Should we alert the others?"

The leader replies, _"No. Let them play their game. I have a meeting to attend to soon."_

"But what about the intruders?" Ask the second grunt.

The leader replies with a turn on his eyes, _"…Keep watch. You just leave the intruders to me." _The door opens, and the leader left the room.

As the group continues the tour, Joey is getting impatient. Jena is trying to calm him down, but Joey is still getting bored of taking tours.

"_Yo-Yo Man, I can't take it. I need to eat and do some punching." _Joey whispered.

Yo-Yo Man rolls his eye to the left, and whispers, _"Calm down. You'll blow our cover."_

Joey growls a little. The group finally reaches to the second floor basement. "And this is the second floor basement. The last part of the tour." Cid announces. "I'll show you where we keep traitors, enemies, and other people locked up." Cid takes the group to a small hallway, and to a guard. "That guard is blocking the entrance."

"I see." Said Jack. "He's making sure no intruder gets in."

"Very good." Said Cid. "But that guard is not the only thing keeping hold of the prisoners."

"Meh?" Ask Amy.

Cid explains, "Inside that door are prisoners behind bars. We have a lot of security to keep hold of prisoners from escaping."

"_Hmph." _Yo-Yo Man thought. _"They keep the birds in their cage. This is a horrible way of keeping prisoners tortured until he or she gives up."_

"Do you want me to show you inside?" Ask Cid. "I'll ask the guard to let us in." The group nods. "Alright. I'll give you the tour of the prison center." Cid goes to the guard, and the guard looks at Cid. "Hello, sit."

"What do you want?" Ask the guard, holding his improved spear. "Doctor Pierce?"

"So, you do remember me?" Ask Cid. "Listen, I have recruits joining me for the tour. Do you think maybe you can let us in? I promise I'll show them only prisoners."

The guard looks at the group, and asks, "They?" He looks at Cid, and replies, "Alright. Just hurry up. Visiting hours is over until thirty minutes." The guard goes to the scanner, and puts his eyes on the scanner.

"Scanning Complete." The scanner spoke, and the door open.

"Just hurry back." Said the guard. The group goes through the open door, and into the prison room. The door closes.

The group is surprised see the prison room that huge with a lot of floors. They see guards standing on each floor, and surveillance cameras keeping an eye on the prisoners. Even the prisoners are sad, scared, and upset for being behind bars.

Jena is shocked, _"Oh my god." _She thought.

"_This is horrible." _Yo-Yo Man thought.

"Okay, uh, there's more to give you." Cid explains, nervous. "When a prisoner is behind powers, the prisoner loses his or her Pokémon and powers."

"_Pokémon and Powers?" _Joey thought.

"Uh, Doctor Pierce." Jack asks. "How did they get their Pokémon and powers taken away?"

"Good question." Cid replies. "After being captured, they wear Anti-power handcuffs." The group looks at the prison wearing blue handcuffs. "When the captured person wears handcuffs, his or her powers are taken away."

"Everything?" Ask Jena.

"Everything." Cid replies. "The things that are out of the ordinary."

"Our of the ordinary?" Ask Joey, "Like, _god _powers?"

Cid rolls his eyes to Joey, and replies, "No, but they're working on it." He looks at the prisoners. "When I mean out of the ordinary, I mean things like supernatural, spells, magic, ki, chakra, and energy." The group gulped. "After cuffed, their Poké balls were taken away, and used as experiments." The group is shocked.

"_Experiments?" _Yo-Yo Man thought.

"_On Pokémon?" _Jena thought.

"_This is horrible." _Jack thought. _"Now I see why Team Rocket are doing this."_

"And then, the trainers and warriors are put behind bars until they are ready to give up." Said Cid. He looks at the group, "Sorry you have to see this. Let's go." Cid takes the group out of the prison room, and back into the hallway. "I'll continue on to the tour with the cooler room. Follow me." The group follows Cid, and Cid takes to the door. "Here we go." He whispers, _"There are no surveillance cameras in there, and it's very silent."_

"_So, we can go in?" _Yo-Yo Man whispers.

Cid nods, and opens the door. "Follow me. I'll show you where we put ice cream." The group goes into the cooler room, and Cid closes the door. He looks at everyone. "Okay, we're clear."

"That was…horrible!" Jena shouted. "Even Prince Brent is seeing this."

"I know what you mean." Said Yo-Yo Man. "Team Rocket must have Middle Brother in the prison room."

"This is bad." Said Joey. "Now we have to get Middle Brother, the prisoners, and their Pokémon out?"

"It won't be easy." Said Yo-Yo Man. Pikachu comes out of the bag, and looks. "We need to form a plan before they realize we're someone else."

Cid pulls out his Poké gear, and said, "Easy. We can make an escape plan. This room isn't noisy; not with the cold air in here, it's less annoying than banging on the wall."

"So, we have an escape route?" Ask Joey. He looks at the end of the room. "Ah. Perfect."

"But how do we get them out?" Ask Jena. "We can't leave them."

Amy looks at Jack, "Jack?"

Jack is thinking, and forms a plan. "Okay, I think I got it." Everyone looks at Jack. Jack looks at Cid, and asks, "Cid, you're still taking us to the sign up room, right?"

"Well, yes." Said Cid.

"Why not go with my plans?" Ask Yo-Yo Man. "You've already caused enough trouble."

"Yeah, you locked us up in the locker room." Said Joey.

Jena agrees, "Correction. You locked my father, Amy's uncle, and your cousin in the locker room."

"I don't have a choice." Jack replies. "Just listen, okay?"

Everyone is a little annoyed of Jack's upset behavior, and Joey replies, "Okay. What's your plan?"

Jack explains, "Just have Cid take us to the sign up room."

"Okay." Said Cid.

"But, let me make my excuse." Said Jack.

"What do you mean?" Ask Jena.

Amy realizes, and said, "Wait, I think I get it. He's going to use the oldest trick in the book."

"What trick?" Ask Joey.

Jack continues, "Well, I'm going to pretend I have to go." Everyone is surprised. "This will give you guys to pretend to sign up with false names, but make sure Cid takes you guys to the cooler room again."

"Okay, but what next?" Ask Jena. "You could get us caught."

Jack disagrees. "Nah. I'll pretend I got lost, and go ask the surveillance camera guys to help me find you guys. I'll knock those watchers out cold before they realize what hit them."

"Won't they call and alert this?" Ask Joey.

"If Jack and Pikachu are fast, we should be able to form the next plan." Yo-Yo Man replies. "Just calls us when you took down the guards in the surveillance room."

Jack nods. "You can count on me and Pikachu." He looks at Jena, "And let me handle this myself!" Pikachu hides back into Jack's small bag, and waits.

"Okay!" Jena called. "You don't have to yell at me!"

"Are we ready?" Ask Cid. Everyone nods. He goes to the door, and opens it. The group comes out the cooler room, and Cid announces, "So, what do you think?"

"I think it's much better." Said Jena.

"I'm glad you like it." Said Cid. "Now, let me take you to the sign up room." He takes the group to the stairs, and the group walks up. Jack was walking fine, until he slipped.

"Whoa!" Said Jack. He caught the handle on the stairs.

Cid turns around, and asks, "Hey, are you okay?"

Jack replies, "I'm fine, Doctor Pierce." _"Should be more careful about my landing." _The group continues up stairs, and reach to the first floor basement. They continue to follow the hallway, and reach to the sign up center.

"Here we are." Said Cid. "This is where you three will sign up." He points at Jack, "Okay, dear boy, you're first." Jack walks up to the sign up sheet, but stops. He's having a nervous break down. "Hey, what's the matter?"

Jack replies with a lie. "Oh. Nothing." He tries to sigh his lying name, but stops.

"Are you sure?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

Amy whispers, _"Now you can say something."_

Jena tries to play along, "Yeah, you don't look god. Are you ganna puke?"

Jack looks behind, and replies, "Uh…" He runs off, "Where's the bathroom?" The group is surprised to see Jack run in a hurry.

Yo-Yo Man whispers, _"Doesn't he realize it's the other way?" _Jack comes back, and hurries off again. _"That's better."_

Amy and Jena hurry to the front of the counter, and put false names in. "Here we go." Amy said.

Jack finally reaches in the men's room, opens, and hurries inside. He looks around, and sees one surveillance camera on the corner of the wall. Jack feels disturbed about the surveillance camera looking at guys doing their business.

"_You've got to be kidding me." _Jack thought. _"This is not my day." _He gets to a bathroom door, opens it, gets in, and closes it. He locks the door, and brings Pikachu. The surveillance camera is watching, but Jack pulls out some kind of machine with small speakers, and a cable. _"I hope this works."_

Jack plugs the cable between the small machine, and the speakers. Next, he sets the machine to the bathroom sound, and pushes play. The speakers make some sounds of Jack recording the bathroom with a bad stomach problem.

Jack and Pikachu feel disturbed. He whispers, _"How did she get my to sound like that?"_

"_I have no idea." _Pikachu whispered.

In the surveillance room, both grunts hear Jack's fake sound in the surveillance camera, and feel uncomfortable. They feel like they're going to be sick. Both grunts look at each other.

"Ugh." Said the first grunt, disgusted, "How many hotdogs did this boy eat?"

"I don't know." The second grunt replied. "I think I'm going to be sick."

The first grunt asks, "Why did we even put surveillance cameras in both men and women's bathroom in the first place?"

"Just in case intruders try to get in the bathroom." Said the second grunt replies. "And, uh…"

"The women's bathroom is for your…" Ask the first grunt.

"I don't want to talk about it." The second grunt replies. "You're right. This a bad idea." He pushes the bathroom switch off, and the surveillance cameras in each bathroom is turned off.

Jack peeks at the surveillance camera is turned off. "Yes." Said Jack. "Step one is complete. On to step two." Jack pulls out his Poké gear, and calls.

Jena picks up her Poké gear, and asks, "Hello?"

Jack replies, _"The surveillance camera is turned off."_

"All of them?"Joey asks.

"_I think only in the bathrooms." _Jack replies. _"Hurry and get to the cooler room."_

"Okay." Said Jena. She puts the Poké gear, and asks, "Uh, Doctor Pierce."

Meanwhile, Jack and Pikachu put the equipment away, and Pikachu hides into Jack's bag again. Next, Jack hurries out of the bathroom, but checks to see if the group is gone. The group left to go to the cooler room, and both Jack and Pikachu look at each other.

"Here we go." Said Jack. "I hope this work." Pikachu stays hidden in the small bag, and Jack moves in for the act. He acts relieved. "Ah. Much better." Jack comes to the counter, and signs his false name in, _"Charlie Bottoms"_. He looks around, and acts again, "Huh? Where did they go?"

Both grunts watch Jack on the screen. They think that Jack might be up to something, but from Jack's acting, they might take the bait.

"They went back to the second floor basement, you idiot." Said the first grunt. "What an idiot."

"Yeah." The first grunt agrees. "I can't believe that fool went to the bathroom and came back out. What kind of help he is?"

Jack tries to look, and found the surveillance camera. "Wait. Maybe they know." He hurries to the stairway, and climbs up. Both grunts are confused, and look at each other.

"And where is that little twerp going?" Ask the first grunt.

Jack reach to the first floor, and hurries to the surveillance door. He looks around to make sure no other grunts watch. Jack opens the door, and looks around. He sees only two rocket grunts working on the screen. He closes the door, and sneaks closer.

"I don't know what's with this boy, but he better hurry up." Said the first grunt.

"Hah." The second grunt chuckles. "Maybe he left his diapers in the bathroom by accident."

The first grunt laughs. "You're right. That's great."

Pikachu comes out of the bag, and both Jack and Pikachu glare at both grunts. Both rocket grunts continue to laugh, and turn around. The first grunt stopped in surprised, but the other grunt is still laughing about his joke.

"Hey." Said the second grunt. "Why did you stop laugh?" The first grunt pats the second grunt, and the second grunt stops. The second grunt looks at Jack, and becomes surprised. "Huh? Hey! What are you doing here with the…what's with the Pikachu?"

"Sir." Said the first grunt.

"Yes?" Ask the second grunt.

"It's a trap." Said the first grunt.

"Please." The second grunt disagrees, "This boy is a rookie. Let's get him."

"Yeah." Said the first grunt, agreeing. Both grunts pulled their Poké balls just as Jack pulls out his silver hammer. Jack and Pikachu are prepared to fight. They strike first, and took both rocket grunts out.

"AAAAAAAAGGHH!" Both grunts shouted, attacked. The other rocket grunts are surprised. They hurried in, and came into the surveillance room.

"Hey! What's going on in here?" Ask the other grunt. He turns the light on, and only two grunts are back in their seats.

Jack releases his right arm, in front of the knocked out body, and deepens his voice, "Uh, yeah. We're fine."

"Are you sure?" Ask the grunt guard.

"Uh, yeah." Jack lies. "Just saw something on TV by mistake. Sorry to alarm you."

Team Rocket grunts are annoyed, and left. "Just don't screw like last time." Said the guard. The door closes, and Jack and Pikachu look around just in case other grunts are still in the room.

"Phew." Said Jack, relieved. He goes to the screen and machine, and turns all the surveillance cameras off. "There."

"Sweet." Said Pikachu. The camera screens are turned off, and he unplugs the cable to the surveillance cameras. "That's all of them."

Jack pulls out his Poké gear, and calls, "Jena."

"_What?" _Ask Jena.

"The surveillance cameras are turned off." Jack replies.

"_Good work." _Cid said. "What's next?"

Jack explains, "Okay. We need to get back into the prison cell, and take out the guards."

The group is in the cooler room, still thinking of a plan to try and get into the prison room without getting noticed. "Jack, you don't expect us to go in there and ask the guard to let us in." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"He's right." Said Jena. "It's impossible to get in."

"_Then try and force him to open it." _Jack replies. _"But he pulls a stunt on you, just knock him out."_

"I think that can arranged." Joey said. "Finally, some action." He goes to the door, and said, "I'll be right back. Just give me ten seconds." He opens the door, and goes out.

Jena begins to count. "One. Two. Three. Four."

They hear beating from outside, and then a voice spoke, "Scanning Complete."

"Ten." Said Jena. The group comes out of the cooler room, and look outside. They notice the Team Rocket guard is out cold. "Wow. That was fast."

"_Smart." _Amy thought. _"I can't believe it he actually did it."_

The door opens, and group goes through the open door, and back into the prison room. More surprised, it seems Joey beat a whole lot of Team Rocket guards in the prison room. They to look for Joey, and found Joey lying calmly near the corner.

"What do you think?" Ask Joey. "I finally got some action."

"You beat a whole bunch of Rockets." Said Jena. "Reminds me of Fuu."

"Just call, Jack." Said Amy.

"Fine." Said Jena. She pulls out her Poké gear, and calls, "Jack?"

"_What is it?" _Ask Jack.

"Joey took down a bunch of Team Rockets."Jena replies. "Are you coming down?"

Jack replies. _"Just a minute."_ Pikachu hides back into the Jack's bag, and Jack hurries back to the second floor basement. The group waits for Jack to come back to the group in order to find Middle Brother in the prison. Jack and Pikachu finally arrived to the second floor basement, and reached to the prison door. _"I'm here."_

"Okay." Said Jena. She hangs up, and puts the Poké gear away. She goes to the door, and pushes the button. The door opens, and both Jack and Pikachu came into the room. "Now what?"

"We find Middle Brother." Said Jack. He looks around, "And I'm surprised cousin got his revenge."

"I know." Said Joey, clutching his fist. "Finally."

"But what will happen if the Rocket Grunts wake up?" Ask Amy.

Jack replies, "Put them behind bars." He looks down. "But we need to find Middle Brother first."

"But which one?" Ask Joey, looking down at the prison cells. "There are a lot of people in the prison cells, and none of them is Middle Brother."

"Then we'll do a thorough search." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"I think I know." Said Jack. He pulls out the Poké gear, but asks, "Could someone please bring the guard outside in here? I'm going to ask the Alchemist brothers for help." He pushes the buttons, and calls. "Nikephoros?"

"_Hello?" Ask a voice._

"We're in the prison cell, but we don't know what Middle Brother looks like." Said Jack.

"_Middle Brother." _The other voice whined.

"_Quiet."_ Said Nikephoros. _"Middle Brother should look human."_

"Uh, hello." Joey said, seriously, "They're all humans. We can't expect to find and talk to Middle Brother like this."

"Joey, you got to admit," Yo-Yo Man suggests, "They're Warforges."

"Oh." Joey understands.

"You know? No living body but just living armor?" Ask Jena.

"I think we get it, Jena." Said Amy. "We already know what Warforges are."

"Fine!" Said Jena, complained.

"Let's hurry before Team Rocket guards wake up." Said Cid. "Let's put all the Team Rocket guards into one cell, and take away their radio communications." Joey dashes around the prison cell to collect the guards, and flies all the way down to the tenth basement floor. "They have a key."

"While cousin is busy, let's find Middle Brother." Said Jack. Pikachu comes out of the bag, and gets on Jack's right shoulder. "Are you ready?" He looks at Pikachu.

"Pika." Pikachu agrees. Both Jack and Pikachu climb down to the first floor basement prison, and try to look for Middle Brother. "Middle Brother?"

"Middle Brother?" Ask Jack.

The Poké gear shouts, _"What are you doing?"_ Jack and Pikachu look at the Poké gear.

"Sorry." Said Jack, apologizing. "I guess we didn't think carefully."

"_Idiot." _Nikephoros shouted. _"You can't call out his name. You need to listen to a person with 'no heartbeat'."_

"Whoa." Said Jena, a little surprised. "Reminds me of that armor knight with no heartbeat."

"Better start searching." Said Amy. She goes to Jack, and asks to the Poké gear, "How do we know which one is Middle Brother? It's not like we have to listen to each person's heartbeat."

"_You don't have a choice." _Nikephoros replies, _"Archelaus and I are the only ones with no heartbeat. Try and listen to each person's heartbeat, and find the one with no heartbeat."_

"Good lord." Said Amy. "I'll go search. Bye." She flies down to the second floor basement, and tries to listen. Jack hangs up, and both Jack and Pikachu search each person's heartbeat.

"Here we go." Said Yo-Yo Man. "Jena, you and I will search in the third floor basement." Yo-Yo Man jumps off the ledged wall, and runs down to the third floor basement just as Jena takes the stairs.

"And I'll search in the fourth floor basement." Said Cid, going down the stairs. "I hope we find him soon."

Joey flies back up, but helps to try and search on the fifth floor basement. "Middle Brother?" He listens to each person's heartbeat, but everyone has different heartbeat. "Middle Brother?"

"Middle Brother?" Ask Jena. "Where are you?"

"This isn't working." Said Yo-Yo Man. "It's harder to find Middle Brother's no heartbeat without everyone's heartbeat in the way."

"Maybe could try and sniff one." Joey suggests. He smells something odd, and covers his nose. "Gulp. Never mind. Forget what I asked."

Jena points to a prisoner in yellow long hair, and white clothes, "Is that him?"

Yo-Yo Man listens to the man's chest, and hears a heartbeat. "No." He replies. "This man is breathing."

"Ugh." Said Jack, annoyed. "These people here on the first floor prison basement have heartbeats."

"This is getting annoying." Said Joey. He comes back up, "It's not like we're going to ask the prisoners which one is Middle Brother."

"We need to think of something." Said Jack. He thinks, and remembers, "I got it." He looks at Joey, Do you think Middle Brother has enough energy?"

Yo-Yo Man understood, "Oh, like some energy left."

"I think the prisoners might have some energies left in them." Said Cid. "But with the handcuffs on, it would be like everyone has the same energy."

"Okay." Said Yo-Yo Man. "Maybe I could give it a try." He calls. "See Magic." He looks around at people, and handcuffs. "No doubt. It's really magic alright."

"So what now?" Ask Jena.

"Maybe we should ask Jena for help?" Ask Amy. "She could try and sense one up."

"Okay!" Said Jena, agreeing. She goes to each person, and tries to sense it.

"Except you can't sent people like Jack." Said Amy.

"You try…" Said Jena, but Amy quickly speaks.

"Sit!" Amy shouted, and Jena is pulled down to the ground again.

"Ow!" Jena shouted.

Jack got the idea. "Of course. Here goes." Jack turns his eyes yellow, and searches. The people only have small energies. Then, Jack found one person with no energy. "Huh?"

"What is it?" Ask Joey.

Jack points at the fourth floor basement, and hurries down the stairs. "I think we lost one."

"Huh?" Ask Everyone. They follow Jack to the fourth floor basement, and look at one person. The prisoner in one cell is not moving. The group are surprised that one prisoner is _dead_.

Jena said, "May he rest in peace."

"I think we're too late." Said Joey. "One person is gone, and the others will be next."

Suddenly, a voice spoke, "What are you talking about?" The team is surprised, and looks at the dead body. The body gets up, and the team is shocked.

"AGH! ZOMBIE!" Jena shrieked.

"MEH!" Amy shrieked.

"WHAT?" Ask Joey, surprised, "You're alive?"

Jack checks, and notices small energy is coming body. "No way! It's back." The prison is wearing a blindfold, and has short white hair. Jack checks for the body's heartbeat, and hears no heartbeat. "I don't believe it."

"I do. It's." Said Yo-Yo Man. "He's 'Middle Brother'."


	77. Chapter 76

Episode 76: The spy game

The group has finally found Middle Brother. They're still surprised to notice a body with no heart walking. But only Amy and Jena are spooked to see a body with no heartbeat breathing. Jack wanted to ask him some questions for escaping.

"So, you're Middle Brother?" Ask Jack. The body tries to look, but couldn't tell whose voice it was. Jack tells him, "Keep still, okay? We're not Team Rocket."

Yo-Yo Man speaks, "We only got in here by disguising ourselves as Team Rocket grunts. Just remain calm and relax."

Jack reaches out for the blindfold, and pulls it out. The person didn't react, but looks with its opened red eyes, and stares at everyone. The group is surprised. "Holy cow." Said Joey.

"Wow." Said Jena, a little impressed.

"Is he?" Ask Amy.

The person speaks, "My name is 'Galen Hieronymos Alchemist'. Middle Brother of the Alchemist Trio. You can call me Gale for short." Joey gives Amy the keys, and Amy unlocks the handcuffs. Next, she gets the handcuffs off of Gale. "What are you doing here? It's not safe."

"Well, Big Brother and Little Brother wanted you to come home." Said Jack. "But please, don't blame them. I made a promise we bring you back."

"Why'd you do that?" Ask Gale.

"Well, your brothers were tricked by Akito to get you guys back." Said Jena. Amy points with a nod. "And he only did that as a delay to get the other zodiacs and trick the alchemist brothers into bring you back."

Gale said, "Akito wasn't the only one behind on this." He feels his wrists. "He did this just to get the Chinese Zodiacs before you people could get to them."

"Then tell us." Yo-Yo Man asks, "Why did Tim Yester, that Team Rocket general, locked you up in here?"

"That's right." Said Cid. "I don't remember that little twerp being part of Team Rocket since the war happened."

Gale gets up, and comes out of the bars. "Tim Yester is a serious Russian Rocket with powerful arms. I did this just to see what he was planning."

"Planning?" Ask Jack.

"You went undercover to spy on Team Rocket?" Ask Pikachu.

Gale nods. "They were planning to open up some kind of portal, a portal to the Empire World." The group is surprised.

"Why would they do that?" Ask Jena.

Gale explains, "I was hearing this from their leader, talking about the 'Empire World'. By using the Chinese Zodiacs as gatekeepers, they would open up one certain spot for Team Rocket to capture every citizen and fantasy people in race as slaves. However, the leader is tick for no getting the Chinese Zodiacs since they escaped."

"But how did they become gatekeepers?" Ask Jack, confused. "Yuki and Kyo were supposed to be from another world."

"I don't know." Amy thinks. "Don't you think they did this to fool Team Rocket for something else?"

"If they were fooling Team Rocket, then why were they hiding in temples?" Ask Yo-Yo Man. "Every time we go after the next Chinese Zodiac, only males become cursed as monsters."

"That's because Akito cursed them." Gale replies. "The man you were seeker has ultimate powers like a real god."

"That man thinks he a god." Said Joey, "But the truth is…"

Gale interrupts, "He knows the meaning of the word, god." They're confused. "Akito discovered the power from a dangerous god. No, it was a 'sin'."

"Sin?" Ask Yo-Yo Man. "From what?"

Gale looks down, "I don't know. They didn't say what sin was it that gave the man new powers. Dark powers."

"That explains why I was struck by him." Said Jena. She feels her cheeks. "It hurts."

"Well, you can tell us and everyone what's happening when we get out of here." Said Cid. He looks at the prison cells, "The question is, how do we get everyone out of their prison cell and get their Pokémon back?"

Jack looks at the surveillance camera, and remembers what Cid said about, "Meeting Room". Yo-Yo Man looks at Jack, and asks, "Something on your mind?"

"Cid said something about the 'Meeting Room' on the first floor." Said Jack. "We need answers, so I'm going to do some snooping."

"Jack, you can't be serious." Said Yo-Yo Man, disagreeing. "What if they catch you up there?"

"Yeah, they'll catch you as a new recruit." Said Jena.

Jack grabs some from the corner, "They couldn't allow recruits up there, but they allow janitors." Everyone is confused.

"Are you serious?" Ask Amy. "You're going to pretend to be a janitor?" Jack nods. "Good lord."

"I'll be right back." Jack looks at Pikachu, "Come on, Pikachu." Jack's Pikachu gets back into the small bag, and hides. Jack carries the bucket, a carrying stroller, a broom, a mop, and soap. He climbs back up, and reaches to the door.

Just before could open the door, the door opens by itself. He looks, and becomes surprised. "Surprise!" The first grunt shouted.

"Yikes!" Jack shouted.

"Busted!" The second grunt shouted, pulling out his spear.

"Jack!" Joey shouted, shocked.

"This is bad." Said Yo-Yo Man. Jack pulls his sword out and his shield. Pikachu jumps out of the bag, and gets ready to fight. Joey dashed up to the top with Yo-Yo Man running in the air.

"Hold on, Jack! We're coming!" Joey shouted. Then, he hears a clap sound, and a slam on the floor. Both grunts were ready to attack, but then two walls come in high speed and crush both Rockets to each other. "Huh?"

"AAAAAAAAGH!" Both rockets shouted, crushed. The wall frees both Rockets, and both grunts fall down out cold. "Ugh."

Joey and Yo-Yo Man finally reached to Jack, but surprised to see both Rockets out cold. "Whoa. Jack, did you do this?"

"Trust me, I didn't do anything." Said Jack.

Gale finally comes up, and puts both gloves on. Joey and Yo-Yo Man look at Gale, and Joey said, "Thanks for the rescue."

"Yes." Said Yo-Yo Man. "Thanks for saving Jack, but you didn't have to go that far."

Gale shows both arms, "You guys got me out, so I have to repay the favor for coming to the rescue."

"Welcome." Said Jena.

"Well, us and Jena." Said Amy.

Jena shouts, "Amy!"

Gale continues, "Besides," He leaves, "Your attacks are useless."

Joey and Yo-Yo Man glare at Gale, and Joey asks, "Excuse me?"

Gale pulls out their uniforms, and explains, "They upgraded their uniforms since you guys are now a new threat."

"Are you saying its ki proof?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"Close." Gale replies. "It's power proof. Supernatural, ki, energy, and magic can't hurt uniforms just like the handcuffs I wore."

"Smart." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"So, they were prepared for anything." Said Cid. "Kind of crazy if you ask me."

"Agree." Said Yo-Yo Man. He looks at Cid, "It's a very odd monkey suit."

The group chuckles a little. "That's great." Said Joey. "Maybe they are monkeys." The group looks at Jack, "Okay, let's step two, Jack."

"Step two: research & escape." Said Jack.

Joey is confused. "What do you mean?"

"Yeah, Jack." Said Pikachu, "What do you mean?"

Jack pulls the janitor strolling kart, and said, "I'm going to have a look at the 'Meeting Room'. Just head to the cooler room and get every prisoner out as possible."

"And the Pokémon?" Ask Jena.

"I'm getting to that." Said Jack. He looks at Cid. "Cid, do you remember where they store the prisoners' Pokémon?"

Everyone looks at Cid, and Cid is trying to remember. "Let's see." He said. "If I recall, they must be in the storage room. It's the 'Pokémon Prison Room' just like this one. The room is on this floor."

"Great." Said Jack. "Any problems?"

Cid points at the knocked out guard on the right. "That guard right there is guarding the Pokémon Prison Room. Too late to ask him for favors."

"Allow me." Said Joey. He clutches his fist. "I'm sure he's not dead." He goes to the guard on the right, and carries him. "But I don't know if it's okay for you to spy on them."

Jack looks at Cid, "How much time before the meeting starts?"

Cid checks his watch, and replies, "Only five minutes."

"That's enough time." Said Jack.

"Jack, I don't think you're ready to handle this." Said Yo-Yo Man, disagreeing. "What if you get hurt? You could end up on their side."

"Ah, let him go." Said Cid.

"Cid?" Ask Yo-Yo Man. "He can't handle this."

Cid disagrees, "Sure he can. He's growing up and he's becoming a big man. I think the best thing is let him handle the work himself."

"But…" Yo-Yo Man asks.

"Trust me." Said Cid. "If Amy could take care of herself, so can Joey and Jack."

"What about me?" Ask Jena. She tries to get his attention. "Hello! What am I? Chop liver?"

Yo-Yo Man thinks, and looks at Jack. "Jack, just come back in one piece. Don't do anything stupid."

Jack gives Yo-Yo Man the thumbs up. "No problem."

"Just come back alive, okay?" Ask Amy. Pikachu gets into the bag, and Jack grabs the stuff to go to the first floor. "I wonder how he will do it?"

"No idea." Joey replied.

"No time." Said Gale. "Help get the prisoners out. And the Pokémon out." The group agrees, and helps Gale get the prisoners out. But Joey hurries to the next room on the long hallway, and gets the rocket guard's scan complete.

"Scanner Complete." It spoke. Joey goes into the door, the door closes, and Joey continues to beat more guards to a pulp.

Jack hurries back up to the first floor with Pikachu hidden in his small bag, and carrying a janitor carrying kart. He reached to the first floor on time, but keeps his disguise on to fool the other rockets. Next, Jack reaches to the double doors, and pulls out a key.

"_Thank goodness." _Jack thought. _"Cid said I have five minutes to get in." _He puts the key through the keyhole and turns it. Next, he pulls the key out, and opens the door. Jack gets into the room with the janitor kart, and closes the door.

The Meeting Room is empty. There is only a long oval table, nine chairs, a fern on each corner, and a soft clean rug on the floor. Jack pulls out his Pok é gear, and calls his group.

"Okay, I'm in." He said. "Did you get the prisoners out?"

A voice calls, _"Yeah. What now?"_

"Almost there, Jena. Did Joey get the Pokémon out?" Ask Jack.

"_He should be finished soon." _Jena replied. _"Why?"_

"Just tell him to bring the Pokémon back to the prisoners." Jack said, "Next, you guys will have to bring the prisoners to the cooler room. It should be large enough to get everyone out."

"_And what to do we do then?" _Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"Get cousin and other fighting type Pokémon to bust a hole on the wall." Jack replies.

"Huh?" Ask Pikachu, coming out. "How's that going to work?"

Jack replies, "To get everyone out."

"_Jack, that's stupid." _Jena answers, _"How is everyone going to get out if we're fourty feet below the surface?"_

"Just dig." Jack answered. He hears a door opening soon, and turns the Poké gear off. Next, he gives the Poké gear to Pikachu, and Pikachu hides back into the small bag. Jack pretends to work as a janitor, and the double door opens.

Two Team Rocket members come into the room. A woman with long purple hair, a white uniform, a skirt, long black boots and gloves, and an R symbol appears with a man in red short hair, white uniform with an R symbol, long white pants, black boots, and black gloves.

"Finally." Said the woman. Jack is surprised to see them again.

"I know, right?" Ask the man. "Thank goodness the officer who carried us brung us here."

"I hope the boss is not mad at us." Said the woman.

"_No." _Jack thought. _"Jocken and Jennese. I thought they were in jail. How did they break out?"_

Two more Rocket grunts appear: one woman with a black uniform with an R symbol, black skirt, white gloves and boots, and two long green hair, and the man with yellow blond hair, black uniforms with an R symbol, white gloves and boots, and long black pants.

"Well, if you didn't defend me, we would have won." Said the second woman. "What were you thinking, Bruce?"

"What was I thinking?" Ask Bruce. "What was I thinking? You didn't anything but just sit there and did nothing. You left yourself wide open."

"_Candy and Bruce." _Jack thought. _"I can't I remembered his name, but why are they here?"_

"Don't blame this on me just because I let that assassin come after me." Candy complained. "I'm surprised we exposed our base. What are we going to tell our boss that our base is no longer a secret?"

"Then make an excuse that you got struck in one shot." Jennese suggested. "Looks like you're not the mightiest of them all."

"Shut up!" Candy shouted. "At least I didn't get swung away by a pipsqueak, and become scared because Weezing couldn't fight."

"Hey!" Jocken shouted. "It's not my fault Weezing is frozen. Her Glaceon stuck my Weezing with Ice Fang, and Weezing couldn't deal with the pressure."

"Then why don't you fight back?" Ask Bruce. He pulls out some kind of data. "Thanks to the information, now we know how to fight back."

"How in the?" Ask Jennese.

"Don't forget, we have to record how they did it." Candy replied. "Just make sure not to feel stupid in front of the boss." Jennese growls at Candy just as Jocken clutches his fist at Bruce.

As Jack continues to sweep around the room, he pulls out a tape recorder, and pushes record. He hides it, and continues to pretend to be a janitor. He waits for the right moment for the leader while both Team Rockets are arguing about their bad performance.

A voice calls, "Hey!" Team Rocket and Jack caught the voice's attention. They turn at the double door, and see a tall man with a red small cap, red jacket, long brown pants, serious, and short yellow hair. "Why are you Team Rocket soldiers fighting? We have a leader to arrive soon."

Team Rocket gets behind their hairs, and pose in their solider stance, "Sir!"

Jack stares at the man, and thought, _"Is that Black Scar? No. That must be someone else."_

"Sir Tim Yester." Said Candy. "Tell those idiots not to be a Rocket of cowering and bad attitude."

"Hey!" Jennese shouted. She tells, "Sir Tim Yester! Tell those two to quit leaving themselves wide open and getting a bad attitude."

"I'm going to leave you wide open, you old lady!" Candy shouted.

"Who are you talking old, coward?" Jennese shouted.

"We don't have a bad attitude! You do!" Jocken shouted.

"You have a bad attitude for being cowards." Bruce shouted.

"Don't bother, Brittany." Jocken shouted.

Bruce shouted, "It's Bruce! Not Brittany!"

Tim shouted, "Silence!" Both teams look at Tim Yester. "I don't want this kind of attitude in front of the boss. If you don't behave, I'll put bullets on your heads! Understand?" Both Team Rockets are shocked, and bows.

"Yes, sir." Both Team Rockets spoke.

"Good." Said Tim. "We'll be formatting a plan when he arrives." He goes to Jack, and Jack becomes a little scared. "You. Keep this place clean when the boss comes, do you understand?" Jack nods. "Good." He takes a seat. Tim looks at the grunts, and said, "Well, sit down." Jocken, Jennese, Candy, and Bruce took a seat.

Team Rocket is waiting for the leader to come in. Jack continues to work around the room as a janitor, but felt his heart pounding for coming close to being noticed. The double door opens, and two figures came into the room.

The first figure is a black knight with a dark knight helmet, red eyes, holding a very big sword, and carries Poké balls around his waist. The second figure is a tall man with short black hair, black eyes, wearing his tuxedo, long black pants, and black shoes.

"Sorry we're late." Said the second man. "We were discussing for the plan."

Team Rocket stand up in a solider pose, and spoke, "Black Scar, sir."

"_Black Scar?" _Jack thought. He can feel his skin crawl to his spine. _"Whoa. This leader must be dangerous to fight. I can sense his energy is high."_

"At ease, everyone." Black Scar spoke. Team Rocket sits back to their seats. "I'm sure you remember this gentleman as the Jade Emperor."

"Yes sir." Said Candy. She looks at the first figure, "Master Akito, welcome back."

"_Master Akito?" _Jack thought. _"You gatta be kidding me. Why is Akito working for Team Rocket?"_

"Enough, everyone." Said Akito. "Let's get this over with." He takes a seat to the right.

"Now, now, master Akito." Black Scar spoke, "We had a deal that you settle down and go over the plans." He turns the lights off, and something in the middle of the table lights on. It looks like some kind of temple all over each region. "Let me explain the situation.

"Ahem. It seems Akito is getting upset that the Chinese Zodiacs are not returning to him immediately. Our enemies have gone through each temple and collected the Chinese Zodiacs before we do. So, our objective is to get to the other temples before those enemies get to them first. So far, there are only five temples left, and they have ten Chinese Zodiacs."

"Do you mean?" Ask Jennese, "This is about getting the Chinese Zodiacs?"

"That's right." Black Scar.

Jennese taps Jocken on the shoulder, and whispers, _"Did you hear that? They must be Chinese Zodiac Pokémon and unlock a secret."_

"_It must be a life time supply of Pokémon." _Jocken whispers, _"All 400 hundred or more, even a Legendary Pokémon."_

Black Scar continues, "So, I want you to do this for Akito. Go to the temple at Macalania, and bring the Chinese Zodiac before they do."

"Sweet." Said Candy. "We'll beat you before they do."

"Except, you can't access in without something important." Black Scar said. The grunts look at Black Scar funny. "We have intelligence that the enemy is using some kind of odd power to unlock the temple doors, and go in."

"And how did they get in there?" Ask Bruce. "You don't expect us to capture one of them and force them to open it up."

"No." Black Scar disagrees. "You're going to wait. Wait for a chance to get in, and wait until they have the next Chinese Zodiac. I'll send the next person to help out." Black Scar pushes the button, and shows a sheep. "Our target is the Sheep Zodiac."

"Hiro." Said Akito. "Bring that brat to me, and I'll make him pay for what he's done." Jack and Pikachu are surprised to hear this. Akito looks at the grunts, "And don't disappoint me, ever!"

Black Scar asks, "Are you finished? We have more to discuss." He pushes the button, and continues to explain. "After we get the sheep, it's the Monkey Zodiac and the Rooster Zodiac." Two animals appear. "Get enough data for an ambush, and you'll be rewarded for a special prize. Failure is not an option." He pushes the button, and the object turns off. Next, he turns the lights on.

"But what about the data we collected?" Ask Jocken.

Black Scar answers, "Oh yes." He looks at Tim Yester. "Sir Tim, how did they do?"

Tim replies, slouching, "Oh, they did good. They got more data from the owners and the Pokémon." He looks at the grunts. "Show us the data you collected."

Team Rocket place chips inside some kind of slot, and holograms of the warriors and Pokémon appear. "Here you are, sir." Said Jennese.

"Take a good look." Said Candy. "Isn't that old man a monster or what? What about that handsome man with muscles?"

"We're not here to flirt." Black Scar answered.

Tim speaks, "It seems Team Rocket was able to collect the data from those brats after all. But since they lost, they spoiled our secret and on their way here." Team Rocket are shocked.

"You led them here?" Akito shouted. He grabs a vase, and shouts, "I'll kill you!"

Team Rocket are more shocked to see Akito's rage, but Black Scar grabs Akito's arm, and shouts, "That's enough! Settle down or I'm taking your powers away!"

"Aren't you mad?" Akito demanded, "They're going to ruin the plans!"

Black Scar smirks, and replies, "…Not really." Akito is stunned, and Black Scar takes the vase away. "They have no idea to get into the base if they were smart. The base is will hidden from any intruders." He looks at Team Rocket, "However, spoiling our secret is against the rules. You four are punished for spoiling are secret area." Team Rocket are shocked. "Your punishment will be to clean the gutters and the waterway until you're finished."

"But…but…my hair!" Jennese complained.

"No complaints!" Black Scar demanded. "That's an order! Get into your cleaning suits, and get to the waterway. I want to see the sewer nice and clean, unless you want to be our practice targets for the trainees."

Team Rocket look at each other, scared, and looks at the leader. "Understood."

"Good." Said Black Scar spoke. He puts the vase back on the table. "There's more." He comes to the chair, and asks, "Have you heard of, 'The Lights of the Zodiacs'?" The grunts are confused. "It's a very powerful myth to grant any wish desired in no consequence what so ever. Collecting the Chinese Zodiacs and bringing them all to the Jade Emperor will give the collector one rule free wish."

Team Rocket is surprised. "Does that mean I get to wish for an entire supply of bottle caps?" Ask Jocken.

"Or the most beautiful woman as myself?" Ask Jennese.

"Save the dreams for later." Candy. "I get to wish to become the ruler of the land."

"And I get to wish to beat anyone in one shot." Bruce spoke. "Not even god could touch me."

Jack thought, _"That's what they all say. Who would have thought Akito would be a Jade Emperor to give the collector one free wish. I can bring two emperors back in the Empire World."_

"You mean." Tim Yester spoke. "If I were to collect the Zodiacs, then I get my free wish of becoming the master. I get to rule them all." _"And get my revenge on the brat who ruined my dream." _He thought.

"Enough!" Black Scar announces. "Only I will make my wish. I will make myself a wish of immortality. No. Become the master of champions, gods, and the universe." He looks at everyone, "If any of you get in my way of the wish, I'll make you pay." He gets closer, and Team Rocket backs away. "Don't make me use my powerful blade on your heads." Black Scar moves back. "Meeting adjourned."

Team Rocket came out of the room, upset with their punishment, but Akito and Tim Yester stayed.

"Sir." Said Tim Yester. "It's not your wish to become champion, is it?"

Black Scar replies, "That's none of your concern. All of you leave." Akito and Tim Yester left the room with Jack cleaning the walls. "It's almost time for this new war to begin." He turns, and looks at Jack, "I should have known a few things happen since you remind of my son."

Jack stops, and looks at Black Scar. _"Son? Uh-oh."_

"…Don't be alarm." Black Scar said. "I'm not going to hurt you. You have a certain task to complete as a warrior." Jack is nervous. Black Scar passes him. "Just to remind you, you're never going to get your wish to bring the Empire back." Jack and Pikachu are shocked.

"_What? How does he know I was going to bring the Empire back?" _Jack thought. He gulped in fear and becomes afraid.

"I wish your father would join us in the battle as Team Rocket," Black Scar continued, "But I guess he wasn't fitted to be the next leader since he denied to be a soldier. You, boy, are his descendant. Don't fret; I won't kill you until you have all the Chinese Zodiacs. And then, when you collect all the Chinese Zodiacs, you and I will have a battle.

"Just come back in one piece to face me. If you do, you will not survive against the Dark Knight of the earth guardian. I hope your father is doing well, because we haven't met since his retirement of marrying a wife and having kids." Black Scar smirks, "Before you go, you have thirty minutes to escape before I call security. Take care, _Lionel's Son._" Black Scar laughs in horror.

Jack felt his body broken, and leaves the room. He almost collapses to feel Black Scar's ultimate power. How did he know Jack was coming into the base with his team? He felt his hands shaken in fear to meet the ultimate foe. Jack gets back up, and hurries back to the second floor basement.

Back below at the second floor basement, the group has prisoners in the cooler room with fighting type Pokémon trying to break through the wall. Joey is helping with his blue humanoid jackal dog to try and break down the walls.

"I hope he's okay." Said Jena, a little concerned.

"He'll be okay." Said Yo-Yo Man. "I know Jack will pull through this."

Cid said, "This is pointless. I'm going to check up on him right now." Said Cid. He was coming close to the door, when suddenly, Jack and Pikachu burst into the room. Cid was slammed into the wall. "GAGH!"

The group turns around, and found Jack and Pikachu breathing in fear. "Jack?" Ask Joey. He stops, but tells the fighting type Pokémon, "Keep going. We're getting close." He goes to Jack. "Jack, are you okay?"

"It looks like he's ganna puke." Said Jena. She asks, "Are you okay?"

Jack shook his head, "No. I saw him."

"Meh?" Ask Amy.

Gale asks, "Did you see Black Scar?" Jack nods. "What did he say?"

Jack answers, calling, "…We have thirty minutes to get out of here!"

"What?" Everyone asks.

"Thirty minutes?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, surprised. "This is bad."

"Guys, this isn't fun anymore." Said Jena.

Amy asks, "Are you feeling okay?"

"No." Jena replied. "If they call security, we're gone."

"Nah. They won't kill me." Joey replied.

Jack disagrees, "Afraid no." Everyone looks at Jack. "They have our data." Joey is surprised. "We have to get out of here before they find us."

"Now what?" Ask Cid. "Jack, think of something."

Jack replies in fright, "I can't! I'm too scared to think!" Amy slaps Jack hard, and Jack felt his left cheek. "Ow. Thanks, Amy, I need that."

"Any time." Amy replied. "Got any ideas?"

Jack tries to think. "I'm thinking. I'm thinking." He's almost running out of time, and shouts, "Ugh! I can't think straight!" Jack releases his hand to Pikachu, and said, "Pikachu, give me a boost."

"Chu." Said Pikachu. He comes out of the bag, and shocks Jack's hand.

Jack becomes electrocuted and barbequed from the shock. "GAAAAGH!"

Amy laughs. "You okay?"

Jack then thought of an idea. "Okay, I got. But I need Amy's help."

Amy is surprised. "Meh?" She asks.

Jack explains. "Jena, I need you and your Pokémon to help cousin and the other prisoners and Pokémon escape."

"On it." Said Jena. She pulls out her Pokémon.

"Sensei?" Ask Jack. Yo-Yo Man looks at Jack. "You help cousin and Jena too. But make sure to barricade the door with Cid and Gale."

"I get it." Yo-Yo Man understood. "Stay with Cid and Gale to block so Team Rocket couldn't get in."

"Got it." Said Cid. "We'll hold down the fort until you get back."

Jack disagrees, "No." He looks at Cid, "Call Brother to get everyone out. Amy and I will lure the other rockets away somewhere else."

"Good lord." Said Amy. She looks at Joey, "I don't like this plan."

"So how are you going to lure them?" Ask Joey.

Jack replies, "We'll surprise them." He takes Amy and Pikachu, "Come on." Jack, Pikachu, and Amy come out of the cooler room, and Cid and Gale locks the door.


	78. Chapter 77

Episode 77: Escaping destiny

As Jack, Pikachu, and Amy begin the distraction, Joey and Jena continue to tell the prisoners and the prisoners' fighting Pokémon to continue to break a big hole on the wall. Cid, Gale, and Yo-Yo Man bring their Pokémon out to help fend off the grunts.

With Jack, Amy, and Pikachu, they hurried to the first floor basement, and come out of the elevator. "Hold on." Said Jack. He turns around, and hammers the elevator buttons. "There."

"Why'd you do that?" Amy asks.

Jack replies, "Team Rocket can't get to the second floor basement with just one elevator. They'll have to find another way around."

"But there are no stairs." Said Amy. "And there's only one elevator."

"Exactly." Said Jack.

"So, the elevator is the only exit to get to the second floor basement?" Ask Pikachu.

Jack replies. "Of course."

"Then how do we get out?" Ask Amy. "We can't go out in the front?"

Jack pulls out the Poké gear, and checks the map, "There's some kind of manhole up on the first floor outside. We'll sneak there, and get down in the manhole without being seen." He takes Amy's hand, and said, "Come on." He looks at Pikachu, "Pikachu; stay hidden."

Pikachu gets back into the small bag, and both Jack and Amy hurried back up to the first floor. Meanwhile, Cid is almost getting bored with his large blue like snake as a dragon Pokémon, Gale prepared his two floating moon and sun Pokémon, and Yo-Yo Man has his big green bird Pokémon.

"This could take a while." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Agh!" Cid shouted. "What's taking them so long? I want some action!"

"Calm down." Said Yo-Yo Man. "Relax. We have to wait."

"Ugh." Said Cid, upset. "I'm getting bored."

Gale asks, "Why'd you bring him?"

Yo-Yo Man replies, "He was once a spy as a Team Rocket general. I don't see why he's bored while we wait." There was a big boom from the wall. Yo-Yo Man, Cid, and Gale caught its attention.

"Hey! We did it!" Joey calls.

"Yeah." Jena cheered. "So what now?"

"We did out way it." Joey replied. He calls at the prisoners, "Okay, return your Pokémon." The prisoners pulled out his and her Pokémon, and return the fighting type Pokémon. "Now, do any of you have a Pokémon that can dig?"

One prison calls, "I have a Dugtrio that can use dig." The man with a beard, short brown hair, prisoner's orange outfit, black eyes, tall, and a mark on his left eye appears. "Will that be okay?"

"Yes." Said Jena.

The prisoner pulls out a Poké ball, and brings out a Pokémon. "Go! Dugtrio!" The ball releases a small mole like Pokémon, but just three heads, big nose, and no body left. "Dugtrio, dig everyone a tunnel out of here." The Pokémon buries underground, and reappears on the open wall. And then, it disappears again, and creates a route.

"Don't get mud on me." Said Jena.

Yo-Yo Man spoke, "Good."

"Make sure the Dugtrio gets the prisoners to the outside." Said Cid. "And I mean away from the base."

The prisoner nods and calls to his Pokémon "Keep going!"

"If we keep this up, we'll get everyone out of here." Said Joey.

Jack and Amy are almost close to the back door. "Made it." Said Jack.

Before Jack could reach to the doorknob, an announcement spoke, _"Attention, rockets." _Jack stopped, and both Jack and Amy look at the speaker up on the ceiling. _"I have an important announcement to make."_

Joey, Jena, Cid, Yo-Yo Man, and Gale stopped with the prisoners. They looked at the ceiling and stare at the speakers.

"_Today, we are a proud people to have formed an organization to capture Pokémon." _The announcer spoke. _"But since four dimwits revealed our secret location, we have to move somewhere else. I'll tell you where it is, but make sure to not tell anyone else. Tomorrow will be Donut Tuesdays and I promise to bring that offer."_

Joey and Jack feel relieved for almost being noticed. "That was close." Said Joey. "I thought he knew about Jack's secret."

The announcer continues speaks, _"There's more." _They're surprised. _"While on surveillance, we have six people in the base. Two generals have returned to the base: Doctor Pierce and General Saskue."_

Joey crosses his arms, "Are you serious?"

"_We even have a bodyguard and three new recruits." _The announce spoke, _"So make sure to give a warm welcome. Because you know why?" _Jack, Amy, and Pikachu are in a struggle. Jack grabs the doorknob, and opens it in a struggle. _"Because, they are welcome here." _The group is surprised, and feel relieved. _"For now, we'll bring a party on Hotdog Mondays."_

"_That was close." _Jack whispered.

The announce spoke one final words, _"So, give them our new recruits a warm welcome."_

Jack opens the door, and both Jack and Amy enter through the door. Jack closes the door, and locks it. "That was close." He said.

"I know. That was scary." Said Amy.

With the group helping to get the prisoners out, they feel a little relieved about the announcer speaking about the new recruits and bodyguard coming to the base. Joey guides everyone through the tunnel with his energy on his right hand.

"Just follow me." Said Joey.

"Follow, Joey, everyone." Jena agrees.

But then, the speakers spoke, _"Oh, and new recruits, hear my words." _Jack, Amy, Cid, Gale, and Yo-Yo Man look at the speakers. _"Before you leave…" _They're surprised. Jena and Joey are shocked to hear what the announcer said. _"Rocket Grunts, kill the intruders!" _They're surprised. The siren goes off.

"They figured it out!" Cid shouted.

Amy grabs Jack, and shakes him, "Why did you get yourself exposed, you idiot?"

Jack tries to reply, "Amy! They figured it out while we were coming here!"

"Meh?" Ask Amy, surprised. He grabs Amy, and runs, "Come on!"

Cid shouts, "Agh! They knew!"

"_Take the elevator." _The announcer spoke. _"They're trying to escape with the prisoners."_

"This is not good." Said Yo-Yo Man. He looks at Cid and Gale, "Brace yourselves. They're coming."

Jack and Amy hid behind two iron cans while watching Team Rockets run by. They hurried, and head to the manhole unguarded. Rocket grunts are trying to get into the elevator, but the elevator is broken.

"Why isn't the elevator working?" Ask the first grunt.

"Someone fix it!" The second grunt shouted.

With Jack, Amy, and Pikachu, they found the manhole. Jack opens the manhole, and moves the plate out of the way. "There." Said Jack. The air comes out of the hole. "Now we can get out of here."

"Are you sure it's safe?" Ask Amy.

Jack looks through the hole, and sees bars hang on the wall like some kind of ladder. He grabs a bar, and tries to pull it. "It's safe. Let's go."

A voice shouted, "Freeze!" Jack, Amy, and Pikachu look at the side, and spotted Team Rocket grunts with spears. "Don't move, you imposters."

"Our leader told us to eliminate you." Said the second grunt. Jack gets up, and moves in front of Amy.

"Now what?" Ask Amy.

"_Just go." _Jack whispered. _"I'll hold them off."_

Amy nods, and jumps down through the hole. Jack and Pikachu are trapped with rocket grunts. As for Cid, Gale, and Yo-Yo Man, they were waiting for Rocket grunts to come after for them, but not one single grunt came through the door.

"This is odd." Said Yo-Yo Man. "They didn't come in. What did Jack and Amy do to keep them delayed?"

Jena appears, and said, "Okay, maybe they're not coming."

"Did you get everyone out?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, looking at Jena.

"Yeah." Jena said.

"Great." Said Yo-Yo Man. "We're coming." He looks at Cid and Gale, "Okay, we're clear."

Gale spoke, "Just one minute." He claps both hands together, and slams the ground. A huge iron wall blocks the door. "There."

"What'd you do?" Ask Cid.

"Barricade the door." Gale replies. "Now move!" The group hurries into the tunnel, and Gale fixes the hole in the wall. The wall is fixed, and the group hurries through the tunnel with Yo-Yo Man's right hand on fire.

"So pushy." Said Cid. He looks at Gale. "So, what's the deal with alchemy?"

"I got these powers ever since I discovered them." Gale explains. "It's odd to actually discover something while I wasn't human."

"How?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"Some kind of counter part of myself touched me and gave me powers." Gale replied. "It's strange to meet someone who looks like just like and disappeared when that person is touched."

"Yeah." Said Jena. "That's why it said in the article."

"How can you know about the article?" Ask Cid.

"I read it." Jena replied.

"There's no article, you liar!" Cid shouted. "You don't know everything! You just make that excuse to be a person girl!"

"You try to explain all those things I worked up!" Jena complained. "I know everything including the article."

"Jena!" Cid shouted, "Don't lie!

"I'm not!" Jena shouted. "I actually read the article when people touch their counterparts and that counterpart disappears."

"Well, then how I never heard it?" Cid shouts. "I thought I was the only person who turned into an Al Bhed only, and I'm still an Al Bhed."

"I don't know!" Jena shouted.

"Quit acting like a smart-alecky." Cid shouted, "I swear you're just like your smart, spoiled mother!"

"Hey!" Jena shouted.

Back with Jack and Pikachu, they were so close to try and escape from the base. The grunts pulled out their Poké balls, and release more Pokémon to take out Jack and Pikachu. They're both in a struggle to fight an army of rockets.

"What do we do?" Ask Pikachu.

Jack looks in his bag, and pulls a red odd shaped fan out, "Only one." He waits for the right moment.

"Get that brat." Said the grunt. He shouts, "Charge!"

The grunts and their Pokémon charge in at Jack, and Jack pulls the fan out with one swing. "YAGH!" The big wind blows away a pack of rockets out with their weak Pokémon. "Yes." He grabs Pikachu, and jumps into the hole. "Let's go!" After he got in, the plate is floating, and covers the hole.

The first grunt gets up, and looks around. "Huh? Where'd he go?"

Outside of the base, Dugtrio finally comes out of the surface, and back underground. The prisoners finally come out of the tunnel, and outside away from the base. Next, Joey comes out of the tunnel with one jump, and lands back on the ground.

"Yes." Said Joey. He looks at the prisoners, and one prisoner returns Dugdrio back into the Poké ball. "We got the Pokémon and the prisoners out." He looks ahead, _"Just hope Jack, Pikachu, and Amy come out quickly."_

Jena, Yo-Yo Man, Cid, and Gale come out of the tunnel, and Cid calls, "Yes! We did it!" He pulls out his Poké gear, and calls Brother to bring the airship.

Back with Jack, Pikachu, and Amy, they're at the waterway. The place is nothing but just like a big sewer. They were looking up just to make sure the grunts aren't following. Jack looks around the waterway, and sees a pathway.

"This way." Said Jack, points. The group follows the path.

"Anything to be careful?" Ask Amy.

Pikachu replies, "Just gatta make sure the other grunts don't see us." He looks around, "But I don't any grunts here."

"Maybe they didn't come earlier." Amy suggests. "I think they're late." Jack, Pikachu, and Amy hurried through the pathway, and come to a stop. The pathway ended to water. It's almost like they can hear close to a waterfall. "Now what?" Ask Amy.

Jack steps on the water, and it feels like the water is shallow. Pikachu gets on Jack's right shoulder, and hangs on. "Just fly." Jack follows the waterway just was Amy flies over the water. "We're almost there."

But working far, four grunts and a scratch cat are cleaning the gutters. They feel disappointed for failing their mission. Two women are cleaning on the women's side just are the two men are work on the men's side. The grunts are wearing only white cleaning uniforms.

"When I see those brats, I'm going to make them pay!" Said the woman with long purple hair. "My hair is already ruined."

"Just shut up!" Said the woman with two split green hair. "I had to work hard because you have to let that little blond twerp hit you like a baseball."

"It's not my fault I let myself opened to that ninja, Candy!" The first woman shouted.

"Don't tell me what to do, Jennese." Candy shouted. "It's your fault the most!"

"I can't believe it's both your fault for not letting me in." Said the scratch cat.

The first man spoke, "Ugh. At least it's not that bad."

"Unless it reeks." The second man disagreed. "Thanks a lot, Jocken. You just had to be afraid and let me do all the hard work."

"Why me?" Ask Jocken, "Bruce, you should have saved my Weezing."

"It's Bruce, not…" Bruce shouted, but remembers and feels disappointed, "Oh, what's the point? You said my name. I knew we should have been prepared in the first place."

"Ugh." Said Jocken, disappointed, "You're right." He looks at Jennese and Candy, "And they're not going to help." Both Jennese and Candy are glaring and growling at each other. Jocken heard some footsteps, and said, "Huh?"

"What's up?" Ask Bruce.

"Do you hear that?" Ask Jocken.

Bruce listens, and heard footsteps on water. "Huh?" Jocken and Bruce check the footsteps, and see Jack, Amy, and Pikachu running for the exit. "It's them."

"I'll get the girls." Jocken said, "You get our Pokémon."

"On it." Said Bruce. "What about our weapons? They're in our lockers."

"We'll improvise our weapons with the stench and broom." Said Jocken. Jocken hurries to Jennese and Candy, and Bruce gets the Poké balls.

Jack, Pikachu, and Amy are almost close to the end. They see the light, but Jack and Pikachu come to a stop, and see a waterfall. Amy stopped with Jack and Pikachu, so Jack and Pikachu are trapped to escape.

"This is not good." Said Jack, looking down. He can the water is toxic to jump down.

"What are you going to do?" Ask Amy.

"I'll figure something out." Jack replies. "Just go on ahead."

When suddenly, one step of foot caught Jack, Pikachu, and Amy's attention. They turned, the woman's voice spoke, "Where do you think you're going?" Jack, Pikachu, and Amy are surprised.

"You're not going anywhere." Said a man's voice.

"Oh Zucion." Said Jack. "Not you guys again." He calls, "Save your motto for later."

"Hey!" The scratch cat shouted, "Don't underestimate the motto."

The second woman spoke, "You're out of luck with only you two and a Pikachu."

Pikachu jumps down on the shallow water. "You're time's up, twerp." Said the second man. "We're finishing you brats here and now."

Amy said, "Good lord. Jennese, Jocken, Candy, and Bob."

Bruce is surprised, and falls to the ground. "AGH!" He gets back up, and shouts, "How many times do I have to tell you brats! It's Bruce! Not Bob! Get the name right!" He pulls out a Poké ball.

"Do we have to fight them?" Ask Amy.

"Afraid so." Jack replies.

"Good lord." Said Amy. She pulls out her bow and arrow, and pulls out her Poké ball. "Two against four, and four against eight. I don't like those odds."

Jack said, "Then we'll even it with six against eight." Jack reaches to his sword, "Ready, Amy?" He pulls the sword, but only a hilt. Jack, Pikachu, and Amy are surprised. "Huh? My sword!"

Jocken, Jennese, Candy, and Bruce are surprised, and laugh. "Nice." Said Jennese. "Did you really try to hurt us?"

"It looks like the warrior lost his sword." Said Jocken.

"Ugh." Said Jack, upset. "Oh, Zucion. Not again." He puts the hilt back into the sheathe "My dad is going to kill me."

Team Rocket laughs Jack, and release their Pokémon. "It's time! Raticate!" Candy shouted. She releases a big brown rodent with whiskers.

"Primeape!" Bruce shouted. He released a pig monkey Pokémon with boxing gloves and black bracelets.

"Our turn." Said Jennese. She releases her Pokémon. "Arbok!" She releases a big purple cobra with a pattern on her his body, and a long purple tail.

"Weezing." Jocken calls, releasing his Pokémon. And finally, a two headed floating Pokémon with no arms and legs, except one big head attached to a small head, and releasing only gas.

Jack and Pikachu gulped. "This is bad."

"Really?" Ask Amy, looking at Jack. "I'm surprised they graduated from villain school just to escape from prison." She looks at Team Rocket, "Tell me. How did you escape?"

"None of your business." Said Jocken. "We're not telling you this time."

"Give them credit for escaping." Said Jack. "Sensei must have known they escaped with another help."

"Oh?" Ask Candy. "And how did you know, little kid?"

Jack is irritated, "Urgh. To put it simple, you had help from another Team Rocket grunt."

"Meh?" Ask Amy, surprised.

"Pika?" Ask Pikachu, surprised.

Bruce said, "You figured it out all by yourself. Give him a medal for using his brain this time." Team Rocket grins at Jack and Pikachu.

"_Now what?" _Jack thought. _"Come on, Jack. Think. We're in a waterway, and we're standing…" _He stops, and looks down at the shallow water. _"On water. Of course; water is conducted by electricity." _He looks at Amy, and his bag. _"I think I got it, but I need the right timing."_

"Jack, what do we do now?" Ask Amy. Team Rocket, with their Pokémon, is coming close. "They're coming."

Jack said, "I have an idea. But I need you to release two electric Pokémon."

"Meh?" Ask Amy.

Jack pulls out his Poké ball, "Trust me." He calls, "I summon Electravolf!" He throws the Poké ball, and releases a small yellow electric dog on shallow water. He's surprised. "Huh? What happened?"

"Manetric." It spoke.

"What? Manetric?" Ask Jack, surprised.

"Meh?" Ask Amy. "Wait a minute. I thought you have an Electravolf, but how did it turn back into a Manetric? I'm confused."

Jack growls, and said, "Never mind that, just release your electric Pokémon."

"Okay!" Said Amy. She checks her bag, and summons two Pokémon. "Jolteon! Ampharos!" Amy releases two Pokémon: one Pokémon is another evolution of Eevees but with yellow spikes and a white collar, and the other Pokémon is like a sheep but standing on two legs, a ball on its tail, short arms, and black stripped horns and a neck, and a red ball on its forehead.

"Whoa." Said Jack and Pikachu.

"An Ampharos." Said Jack. He looks at Amy, "You don't want to go with a Pichu?"

Amy asks, "Do you want to wake up a Pichu that's napping for 24 hours?"

Jack replies, "No thanks." He reaches his hand through the bag, and does something. "Just make sure to have your Pokémon use Thunderbolt."

"Thunderbolt? Okay." Said Amy.

Jack pulls the bag out, and touches his shoulder. "Just hang on to me, and wait for my older."

"Meh?" Ask Amy, surprised. She looks at Team Rocket, and holds on to Jack. "Okay."

Jennese notices Amy holding on to Jack, and said, "Aww, look at them. Aren't they a cute couple?"

Jack and Amy feel irritated. "We're not a couple." Said Amy. She looks at Jack, "Anytime, Jack."

"Just one." Said Jack. Team Rocket and their Pokémon are getting closer. Jack shouts, "…Jump!" Jack jumps off the shallow, and straight down the waterfall. Amy and Team Rocket are surprised. Even the Pokémon are surprised. "Amy! Fly!"

"Wha?" Ask Amy. "But you're heavy."

"Just fly!" Jack shouted. Amy lifts Jack up, flapping her wings, and by surprise, Amy is actually lifting Jack like holding a feather.

"Meh?" Ask Amy, "You're light."

Jack shouts to the Pokémon, "NOW! Pikachu! Manetric!"

Amy shouts, "Jolteon! Ampharos!"

All four electric Pokémon charge electricity, and then blast one big attack at Team Rocket. But in a twist, all four electric Pokémon were attacking Team Rocket's Pokémon in one shot, and two Pokémon struck Weezing.

"AAAAAGGGHH!" Team Rocket shouted, electrocuted.

"What gives?" Candy shouted. "I thought they were going to attack? But their Pokémon?"

"AAAGGHH!" Jocken shouted, "They had a different plan!" He tries to turn around, but sees electricity going through the waterway. He shouts, "No! The twerps not only attacked us, but also use the shallow water to go after the base."

"WHAT?" Jennese, Candy, and Bruce shouted, shocked.

Amy asks, "So, that's your plan? What a cleaver idea to use the waterway as one big conductor."

"Okay, time to go." Said Jack.

Amy flies up, and both Jack and Amy return Manetric, Jolteon, and Ampharos back into their Poké balls. "Return." They said. Three Pokémon are back into their Poké ball, and Pikachu jumps back on Jack's right shoulder.

"Let's go." Said Jack. Amy and Jack put the Poké balls away, and Amy carries Jack and Pikachu away from the base.

The base is now electrocuted; even the grunts and a few generals are being shocked. There is no escaping, and the base is about to blow up soon. The leader is ticked about Jack's cleaver route to escape with prisoners and Pokémon.

"So, the boy is smart, just like his dad." Said the leader. The static is about to hit him, but nothing happened. "Hmph."

"SIR!" The grunt shouted, electrocuted, "What do we do?"

The leader spoke, "Evacuate the base. It's going to be long gone." He walks out the room, and mutters, _"You owe me a new base."_

Every team rocket grunt are running away, and jumping out of the base. Jocken, Jennese, Candy, Bruce, and their Pokémon are no longer in static.

"Finally." Said Jocken, in pain.

"I thought it would never end." Said Meouth. They feel a huge shake from the base, and become surprised. "Never mind! Abandon ship!"

"Where?" Ask Bruce.

Candy grabs Bruce, "The same way the brats did it."

"What?" Ask Bruce. Team Rocket and their Pokémon jumped down from the waterway, and escaped by jumping down the waterfall, screaming.

Amy is almost feeling Jack's weight, so she hurries to land, and reached to the forest. Next, they hurried through the forest, and Jack looks behind to watch the base blow up. The Rocket Base is exploding life fireworks, and bombs.

"So, that's it." Said Amy. "That's the end of Team Rocket."

Jack disagrees, "Doubt it. They won't stop until they would get their wish." Jack, Pikachu, and Amy walk through the forest.

"What do you mean?" Ask Amy, curious.

Jack replies, "They won't stop until they get all the Chinese Zodiacs." Amy is surprised. Jack pulls out his Poké gear, and calls for Brother to pick them up. "Brother?"

A voice answers, _"Oac?"_

Amy calls, _"Fa kud ajanouha oid."_

"_Dhyd'c kuut."_

"_Lyh oui keja ic y mevd?" _Jack asks.

Another voices replies, _"Why don't you look up?" _Jack, Amy, and Pikachu look up, and see the airship flying around the forest. A tall man with short gray hair, wearing his blue vest, white shirt, and long blue jeans calls in his Poké gear, _"Ready to come up?"_

Jack replies, "Yeah!"

"Hey, Uncle Cid!" Amy calls.

Then, a tall teen with long black hair, muscles, wearing black vest, long black pants, white shirt, and brown shoes appears with a small child with long white hair, white clothes, a cute face, and white eyes with rainbow colored pupil.

"Hey! Jack!" The tall guy shouted. Cid pushes some buttons, and then a ladder comes down to Jack, Pikachu, and Amy. "If you do that again, I'm going to kill you, cousin."

"That's okay, cousin!" Jack shouted. Jack, Amy, and Pikachu high-five each other, and Jack and Pikachu climb up just as Amy flies up. "We're coming up."

"Good job, Jack." Said Soshi, speaking softly.

"Aww." Said Kyko, grabbing Soshi.

But then a gothic vampire with a scar on his left check, black clothes, and a serious look appears, and pulls Kyko away from Soshi. "No." He said. "Joey is more responsible than you and my little brother."

"But…" Ask Kyko.

The vampire points, "Out!"

"Fine!" Kyko shouted. She moves away.

"And don't make me catch you near Soshi." He said. He looks at Soshi and the tall muscle man. "Sorry, Joey, Soshi."

"It's okay." Said Joey. Jack, Amy, and Pikachu reached to the platform. Joey looks at Jack, "Nice job." Joey and Jack slap hands to each other for a job well done. "That was kind of close."

"Are the prisoners safe?" Ask Jack.

Joey nods. "Come on." The group goes into the airship, and the airship flies away from the blown up base. But the figure stands alone from the base, glaring at the airship. The figure opens a black portal, and goes in.


	79. Chapter 78

Episode 78: Parents' decision

Back in the airship, the prisoners are happy to be free, get their Pokémon back, and want to go home. Jack and Pikachu are searching around to look for the Alchemist Brothers. Standing at the corner are three figures, talking and hugging.

"There they are." Said Pikachu. He points at three people at the corner.

There standing near the corner are two armor knights: one in red, and the other in blue, and in the center is a figure with long white hair, black eyes, white shirt and pants, and white gloves. Jack and Pikachu hurried to the Alchemist Brothers.

"Here they come." Said the red armor knight.

"Nikephoros, Galen, and Archelaus." Said Jack. "Reunited at last."

A voice agrees, "Indeed." They turned, and look at the figure with a black mask, black ninja suit, and white gloves. "Well, it looks like the Alchemist Trio are back together."

"I don't know how to repay." Nikephoros.

"But thank you so much." Said Archelaus.

"We should have more faith of your performance." Said Nikephoros, "Thank you for saving our brother and us."

Gale wipes his tear, and said, "I'm just so happy that I could just…"

All three Alchemists hurried into the kitchen. Jack, Pikachu, and Yo-Yo Man are surprised that there was boiling in the kitchen. The Alchemist brothers returned back to Jack, Pikachu, and Yo-Yo Man, and bring three pans with scrambled eggs.

"Alright. Can we stop doing that?" Ask Nikephoros.

"You did it too." Said Archelaus.

Nikephoros disagrees, "I didn't do that on purpose. I wasn't trying to hide anything."

Gale calls, "Don't try to hide your emotions!"

"For what?" Ask Nikephoros.

"It's not like us Alchemist Brothers to make scramble eggs!" Gale complains.

Archelaus points, "Maybe we should have left you with Team Rocket." They bicker each other.

Yo-Yo Man sighs, and said, "If they keep this up, we won't get any information."

"Let's get a different reward other than scramble eggs." Said Jack. He interrupts, "Excuse me!" The Alchemist brothers stare at Jack. "Maybe we need to stop bickering, and get something important."

"Like?" Ask Nikephoros.

"One: no more scramble egg talking." Said Pikachu, showing one hand.

Jack shows two fingers, "Two: we need to discuss of why they captured Middle Brother."

"Oh." Said Archelaus, surprised. "Sorry for the bickering."

Gale thinks, "How should I explain this?" He explains, "The reason why Team Rocket captured me was because they had something planned, like a project. But this project is very dangerous, they want to use more powers to build something called an 'XL-Portal'."

"XL-Portal?" Ask Yo-Yo Man. "What for?"

Gale continues, "I wish I could tell more, but this is highly classified." He whispers, _"Too much people."_

Jack and Pikachu look around, and understand. Gale would speak out to Jack, Pikachu, and Yo-Yo Man, but a lot of people would be suspicious or go crazy about the "XL-Portal".

"Oh." Said Jack. "Okay, maybe you can tell this to King Danto. You three will have to come with me."

"Okay." Said Nikephoros.

"And now number three." Said Jack. He hurries to his room, and brings out a destroyed bicycle. "This."

"A bicycle?" Ask Archelaus.

Jack explains, embarrassed, "Well, just two." Jack turns around, and sees Pikachu pulling out another destroyed bicycle. "The bike I'm holding is my old Fiancé's bicycle, and Pikachu is holding Amy's bicycle."

"You want us to fix those two?" Ask Archelaus. He laughs once. "Ha. Okay." He puts both hands on both bicycles, and performs alchemy.

"Okay?" Ask Jack, surprised, "Really?"

Yo-Yo Man spoke, "Remember: Archelaus is a toy alchemist. This won't take long."

Archelaus releases blue energy to both arms, and then both bicycles are fixed. Jack and Pikachu are amazed. "Volia!" Said Archelaus. "That wasn't so hard."

"Thank you." Said Jack. He takes the bicycles, and puts them both into his room. "We'll take you guys to King Danto as promised."

"Thank goodness." Said Gale.

When Jack was in his room, he looks at the time, and becomes surprised. "GAGH!" It caught their attention. "Oh Zucion, no!"

"Jack?" Ask Yo-Yo Man. "Is something wrong?" Jack and Pikachu dashed out of the room, and hurries to the cockpit. "Where's he going?"

Amy, Jena, and Kyko were talking in the hallway about certain things not to do with the sit curse. She even tells Amy about one strange person who cursed her and Kyko.

"That's a surprise." Said Amy. "How can that strange guy curse you? We didn't even meet him."

"Yeah, but still." Said Jena, "You shouldn't say 'sit' on me, or I will fall unconscious and have a horrible nightmare." Jack and Pikachu dashes through he hallway, and passed the girl. "YAGH!"

"Meh?" Ask Amy. They're surprised, and tried to see who hurried in a flash. "Was that Jack?"

"I don't know!" Kyko replied.

Jack and Pikachu reached to the cockpit, and Jack was in a hurry about something. He talks to Brother and Cid of something important, but Cid and Brother were busy trying to pinpoint locations for the prisoners.

"Cid! Brother!" Jack calls. Both Cid and Brother turned and looked at Jack. Jack breaths, and calls, "Lnocdym Nakeuh! Tyng Dufh! Huf!"

"Nukan!" Said Brother. He pulls the lever down, and the airship takes off in high speed. Everyone in the airship is surprised.

"AAAAGH!" Joey shouted. "JACK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

The airship finally comes to a stop, and reached to a small village. Jack hurries to the platform, and opens the door. Joey, Amy, Jena, and Yo-Yo Man found Jack and Pikachu to the door. Jack turns around, and looks at the group.

"Okay, what's going on?" Ask Jena.

Jack asks, "Do you remember I said, 'when we get out of here, I'm throwing you out the plane'?"

"Yes." Jena replied.

"Well, this is what I mean." Said Jack. He grabs Jena, and throws her out of the airship, "OUT!"

Jena screams from the top of her lungs, but lands on a pile of big bird droppings with a splat. She feels disgusted. "Hey!" Kyko shouted, "What's the big…?" But Jack grabs her, and throws Kyko out of the airship too. "YA!" Kyko is falling down, and lands on a pile of big droppings too. "Eww."

"Hey! Jack!" Kato shouted. "What are you…?" Before Kato could even get to Jack, Jack throws Kato out of the airship. "Ya!" Kato is thrown out of the airship, and lands on top of his little sister. "Ugh."

Amy and Joey are laughing uncontrollably. "Jack, do you want to tell us what's going on?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

Jack replies, "There's no time! Hurry! White Crane is waiting for you! Now!"

"No, no." Said Yo-Yo Man, holding one hand to Jack, "I'll go by myself." He runs out of the airship, and walks down the air like walking down a spiral staircase.

Jack shouts to Cid, "Cid! Brother! Lmulg Dufh!"

"Huh?" Ask Joey, surprised.

"Nukan!" Brother shouted.

The airship takes off again, but Jena is shaking her fist, and shouted, "Hey!" And then the airship finally reaches to Clock Town.

"Here!" Jack shouted. He looks at the Alchemist brothers, "Alchemist brothers! Follow me!" He looks at the others, "Cousin! You and Soshi can fly back. Amy! You, Vincent, and Kyle are in charge of keeping an eye on the Chinese Zodiacs, and getting the prisoners home."

"Meh?" Ask Amy, surprised.

"Jack, what's going on?" Ask Joey. "Are you going to tell us?"

"Maybe later!" Jack replies. Jack and Pikachu dives out of the airship. "Bye!" The Alchemist brothers jump out of the airship, and follow Jack and Pikachu to the fields. Jack, Pikachu, and the Alchemist trio land on a pile of hay for a soft landing. The airship too off, and both Jack and Pikachu come out of the hay. "This way."

"Okay." Said Nikephoros, coming out of the hay.

"But what is the meaning of this?" Ask Gale.

"No time!" Jack replies. Jack and Pikachu take the Alchemist brothers into the village, and point the left, "Head there! Go straight to the castle, and enter inside. Tell them you escaped from Team Rocket base, okay?"

"Alright." Said Archelaus.

"Will do." Said Nikephoros.

The Alchemist brothers hurried to the left just as Jack and Pikachu go straight to the Clock Town festival. They both reached to one store that's almost coming to a close with dessert. The owner is a chef with a chef's cape, blue shirt, long brown pants, a mustache, and almost chubby.

"Sorry, but we're almost closed." Said the owner.

"Then can I buy one cake, please?" Ask Jack. "It's for my family. I'm in a hurry!" He pays, and then points to the right. "That's the one." The owner picks up a beautiful white cake with pink icing, red icing as the roses, and pictures of wedding bells on both ends.

"Saving this cake for an anniversary I see." Said the owner. "Is this for your parents?"

"Yes." Jack replied. The owner picks up the cake, and puts it in a case. Jack and Pikachu can smell a fresh vanilla cake.

"Now be careful with this." Said the owner. He looks at the time, "Oh, and closing time, too." Another young customer appears to want to buy some cake. "I'm sorry, but we're closed."

Jack notices the old lady wanted to buy some cake. They look at each other, and smiles. "Here." Jack gives the cake to the old lady, "Have ours instead." The old lady thanks Jack, and goes away. Jack and Pikachu feel concern. "Now what? We still don't have an anniversary cake for mom and dad."

The owner gives Jack another batch. "Here. That cake you bought was a 'buy one, get one free'."

Jack and Pikachu are surprised. "Really?" He takes the cake.

"Now go." Said the owner. "You better hurry."

Jack and Pikachu hurries back to the house while Jack carries the cake. But time is almost short since they almost came close to getting home. Jack was watching for time to almost reach to six o' clock. He becomes surprised.

"Pikachu! Hightail to home!" Said Jack.

"What?" Ask Pikachu, surprised.

"We need to hurry, now!" Jack calls. Both Jack and Pikachu sprint to home. The clock is about to reach to six soon. Jack and Pikachu see the house, and Jack reaches his hand to the doorknob. "Almost there!" They reached to the door, Jack opens the door quickly, and both Jack and Pikachu hurried into the house. "Made it!"

"What now?" Ask Pikachu.

Jack calls, "Everyone!" Jack's family: his father, sister, and brother come out of their rooms to caught Jack's attention. "She's coming!" The girl with short green hair, a cute face, green eyes, and wearing pajamas is very surprised.

And the little brother with short red hair looks almost like Jack with brown eyes, and in his pajamas become surprised too.

"Uh-oh." Said the father. The man with spike brown to full red hair, brown clothes, brown eyes, and a vest is surprised. "It's almost six!" Everyone hides.

Jack and Pikachu hide behind the couch. They were trying to catch their breath. Jack flicks one finger to the candle, and the lights go out. The figure opens the door, and turns the lights on. The woman with long yellow hair, brown shirt and white dress appears.

The woman asks, "Hello?"

The family comes out, and cheers, "Surprise!" She is surprised, "Happy Anniversary!" The woman is surprised.

"Welcome home, mother." Said the sister. She comes through the living room while the little brother comes down the stairs. They both hug their mom, and their mother hugs them.

"Welcome home, mom." Said the brother.

"Oh, Erika, Zac." Said the mother.

Jack and Pikachu come to their mom, and Jack said, "Hello, mom. Pikachu and I brung cake for the anniversary."

"Oh, how thoughtful." Said the mother. "You and Pikachu worked hard just like your dad."

"Mom, you should see our anniversary presents." Said Erika.

"Okay." Said the mother. Erika and Zac take the mother to the kitchen, and Jack puts the cake on the table.

The father comes to Jack and Pikachu, and said, "Just in time. You would have made your mom worried."

"I still remember." Said Jack. "I hope you got something for mom."

"I did." The father replied. "It's outside, ready anytime."

"Nice." Said Jack.

"Pika." Said Pikachu. "Just give us a signal to get the party set."

The father goes outside to get things set while Jack and Pikachu decided to company Erika, Zac, and Jack's mom.

"Big Brother." Said Erika. They look at Jack and Pikachu. "You had us worried when you went to your missions."

"Really?" Ask the mother. She looks at Erika and Zac, surprised. "A mission for Jack?"

"Jack, any stories you want to tell us?" Ask Zac.

Jack turns our, and thinks nervously. _"Oh Zucion. They want to hear what I went through. If I tell them what happened between my team and a bunch of enemies, mom wouldn't get me go on another mission again. She'll ground me for life. But it's a rule, and I have to respect it."_

"Big Brother?" Ask Zac.

"Is something wrong, Jack?" Ask the mother.

Jack replies, nervously, "Oh! It's nothing. I have loads to tell you, but…" He turns away, "I don't know. You might tell me not to go on any more missions."

"Jack, I'm worried about my kids' safety." Said the mother. "Now please grab a chair, and tell us your story. We're thrilled to see how Jack and his Pokémon gone through to save the Chinese Zodiacs."

Jack and Pikachu looked at each other, and looks at the family. "Okay." Everyone takes a chair, and sits. Jack thinks, _"Where do I start after coming out of the house?" _He tells, "Okay, it all started when we decided to after the Chinese Zodiac, the Horse. But things have been happening since we went to get to the Chinese Zodiac."

Jack tells the family a bunch of stories about the Temple, Venom, Soshi and the Niji Clan, the tournament, the Dragon Hunters, and Team Rocket. Their mom is a little disappointed for hearing what Jack said about Team Rocket doing something nasty.

Jack asks, "Did I say something wrong?"

She replies, "It's nothing." She looks at Jack, "But why did you do it?"

Jack replies, turning away, "I…I had to do it."

"Jack, you had us worried for trying to get into the base without our permission." Said the mother, disappointed, "Why did you do it?" Jack turns away, nervous, "Gulp." _"I knew this would happen. I'm dead."_

"Young man!" The mother called. "Answer me, now!"

Jack turns his head at his mom, and away. _"Now what?" _He thought. _"Do I tell her it was idea to rescue the prisoners and the Pokémon from Team Rocket? Or was it because I'm trying to be a good leader? I'm at the end of my ropes."_

"Jack Davis." Said the mother.

Jack is afraid to tell her, but he looks at her, and answer, "I did it because, I was trying to…to help the Alchemist brothers bring Middle Brother back."

"Jack Davis!" The mother shouted. "Don't lie!" She gets up, and crosses her arms; "You almost got killed from one the hunters for a big attack, and you went through all that trouble to perform a rescue situation to save prisoners from Team Rocket, and spy on 'Black Scar'?"

"But mom…" Said Jack, trying to talk.

"No buts, young man!" Said the mother. "We will discuss your punishment until tomorrow." She looks outside. "Your father is busy with something. I'll go see what it is." She looks at everyone. "Everyone, bed." She looks at Erika and Zac, "Erika, Zac, thank you for your gifts. But your older brother needs to learn to stop taking risks."

Jack, Pikachu, Erika, and Zac walk to their rooms, and stayed inside their rooms. Inside Jack's room, Jack is in his nightclothes, looking outside of the opened window, and Pikachu is looking outside with Jack.

"I knew it." Said Jack. "She's blown a fused about our safety. I can't believe her."

"What are you going to do now?" Ask Pikachu. "And what about the Chinese Zodiacs?"

Jack looks down. "I don't know. We'll wait until tomorrow for my punishment." He spots his parents, "And there it is. Mom is upset about my adventures, and tells dad about it."

"Are we going to be okay?" Ask Pikachu.

Jack closes the windows, and locks it. "We will." He gets into bed, and said, "Let's wait until tomorrow." Pikachu gets on the bed, and sleeps. Jack blows the candle out, and sleeps.

The sun rises up to the sky as its morning. Jack and Pikachu are still sleeping in bed. The alarm goes off, and Jack hammers the alarm clock off with his silver hammer. Next, Jack gets up from bed, and gets to his closet.

"Ugh. What a night." Said Jack, stretching. "I hope is still not mad at me for doing what I said." Pikachu yawns, and stretches. Jack gets into the closet, and changes into his regular clothes. "Let's hurry to King Danto and see what he…" When Jack opens the door, he stops, and becomes surprised. "What…he says…"

Waiting for Jack to come out his parents. They're furious at Jack. He's stunned. "Jack. Son." Said the father.

"Uh, hi, dad." Said Jack, nervously, "So, how did your anniversary go?" Both mother and father are still mad. Jack is in a struggle. "Oh Zucion."

"Down stairs. Living Room. Now." Said the mother.

Jack and Pikachu have no choice but to go down stairs in the living with Jack's parents. They have a seat on the couch just as Jack and Pikachu sit on the chair. They discuss over Jack's situation for getting into Team Rocket's base, almost getting killed from Soshi's enemy, Venom, and the Dragon Hunter, Markus, and encountering Black Scar for the first time.

"How could you think about that, Jack?" Ask the father. "You could have died for being speared to death."

"I didn't mean to." Said Jack, apologizing.

"Nonsense!" His father called. "You had us worried. You're lucky you didn't died in front of our eyes." He goes to Jack, and looks at Jack's ears.

"I'm sorry." Said Jack. "It was my decision, and I can't risk having other people suffer the same fate from Soshi's family, and the good Dragon Lords."

The father spots an earring on Jack's left ear, "And what is this?" He grabs the earring, but it also pulls Jack.

"Ow! Ow! Dad! Ow!" Jack said, pulled by the ear. "Let go! Let go!"

"Is this an earring?" Ask the father.

"What? An earring?" Ask the mother.

"Uh, a new gift?" Ask Pikachu, "For the mother?"

The mother said, "Pikachu, don't make up the excuse." She looks at Jack. "How did it get on your ear?"

"Uh well," Jack explains, "Amy and Jena put it around my ear while I was unconscious."

"Figures." Said the father. He puts Jack back on the chair. "Did you let them?"

"No. I didn't." Jack said.

"Then why did they do it?"

"I had an ear pierced since the Empire World. When I came back, it was gone, and then Amy and Jena put it back in my ear. Even cousin hold me down and put me out cold."

"Your cousin? Joey? I should have known." The father moves back to the seat. "Jack Davis, this is a serious matter other than the earring." He looks at his son, "You just went up again a dangerous criminal who killed good Dragon Lords, destroyed the Niji clan, and you almost got caught from Black Scar."

"Dad!" Jack shouted, "I'm sorry. I promise I won't do it again!"

"No." The father shouted. "This is the end of the line. I'm not going to hear all this." He holds his head. "Jack, you are far beyond grounded."

"Jack Davis." Said the mother. "This is for your own good."

"Please! I have to keep going." Jack complained. "If I don't help the Chinese Zodiacs, then Black Scar…"

"Enough!" The father shouted. He stares at his son. "Jack Davis, that's enough." There was silence in the living room, and a small boy comes out of the room. They look up, and see Zac coming down stairs.

"What's going on?" Ask Zac.

"Nothing, Zac." The father replies. He looks at Jack, "Why don't you go and head to school?"

"What's going on?" Ask Zac.

"Just a father and son talk." The father replies.

Zac nods, and goes to the door. When he opens the door, Zac stops, and asks, "Can I help you?"

"Yes." Said the figure. He wears blue long robes, long blue pants, a big nose, holding a cane, and bold. "Is Jack here?" Everyone caught the person's attention. "I was about to have some morning tea with the Davis family as a job well done. But then, I found a father mad at his son for infiltrating Team Rocket's base." He looks at the parents, "Lionel, Paloo."

"Your majesty." Said Lionel, Jack, and Pikachu bow to the king. "What brings you here?"

"Well, why don't we talk about this in the kitchen?" He asked.

The family and the king meet in the kitchen while Erika and Zac are off to school. The parents are still angry to Jack for disobeying, but the king is trying to reason with them about a dangerous mission to rescue an Alchemist.

"Are you saying Jack did this to save a missing Alchemist, King Danto?" Ask Lionel. "Why did he do that?"

"Lionel, he did this because the Alchemist brothers were worried for their missing brother." Said the king. "Even Venom, the tyrant who killed the Niji clan, was scheduled for an immediate execution in the Orre Region. And the Dragon Hunter, Markus, illegally killed Dragon Lords for the fun of it."

"But why defend him?" Ask Lionel. "He's my son. He was about to be punished for disobeying our permission."

"Permission?" Ask the king. "Lionel, he's you. You didn't have permission to stop Team Rocket because you ran from home to go on your adventures. No one stopped you." Lionel growls, and feels disappointed. "But no one stopped you. Why stop him?"

Lionel looks away. "And Paloo." The mother looks at him, "No one stopped you to go search for your husband when you were young."

"I'm sorry." Said Paloo. "I can't risk my kids getting hurt."

"Come down, Paullina." Said King Danto. "We know you're defending your kids, but as a responsible mother, you should do what mothers do best."

"Your majesty, please." Said Paloo. "When I heard what my son said about his adventures, he got us worried for almost getting killed."

"I've heard." Said King Danto. He looks at Jack, "Jack Davis, as king, what you did wrong was push yourself to make things risky."

"But your majesty!" Jack complained.

King Danto stops Jack, "Let me finished." Jack calms down. "The reason why you did it is because you followed your decision. But you should know the consequence of your performance for trying to sabotage your ideas into your own actions. You need to think carefully before you took matters in your own hands.

"Just take a minute before you come see me. I may have almost bailed you out for getting in trouble, but don't think too much as the next leader for your team. You need to learn to take trust on your teammates, not yourself. Do you understand?"

Jack nods, "Yes sir."

"Good." Said King Danto. He looks at Lionel, "You may continue the punishment." Jack and Pikachu are surprised.

"Thank you." Said Lionel. He looks at Jack, "Jack, don't ever scare us again. Think of your family, your friends."

"I'm sorry." Said Jack, putting his head down. Lionel goes to Jack, and put his hand on his head. "Please, my punishment."

Lionel and Paloo look at each other, and Lionel answers, "Jack, we've been thinking." They look at Jack. "Jack, we'll let you get back to your missions." Jack and Pikachu are relieved. "But, you have to promise us you won't do that stunt again."

"Yes, sir." Said Jack.

"Good." Said Lionel. "As your punishment: you are not allowed to use your sword and your equipment again."

"Okay, then I'll…" Said Jack, but he stopped, and asks in shock, "WHAT? I can't what?" He falls his head on the table. "Oh, Zucion."

"Jack?" Ask Pikachu. He feels his head. "Are you okay?"

Jack mutters, _"Why me?"_

"A fine punishment." Said King Danto. He gets up. "I better get back to the castle." King Danto looks at Jack, "Jack, Pikachu, I'll see you two at the castle." He looks at Lionel and Paloo, "It was a pleasant conversation."

"It sure is." Said Lionel.

"Well." Said King Danto, "Good day." He leaves. King Danto goes back to the castle. The parents are look at Jack, and Jack is still sad for not using his weapons in battle.

Jack leaves his equipment in his room so he won't use them again until he learns his lesson. He even left his broken sword behind. Both Jack and Pikachu come out of the house to go see King Danto in the castle.

"How long for your punishment?" Ask Pikachu.

"For one week." Jack replied. "Or until dad said I can use my equipment again." He looks ahead, "Let's go see what King Danto wants."


	80. Chapter 79

Episode 79: The organization idea starts with one mind

Jack and Pikachu are on their way to the castle for an important appointment. They even decided to buy some supplies for the trip and bring King Danto a gift for a job pleasure. But before they could even reach to the castle, a figure up in the sky is shadowing Jack and Pikachu.

"Huh? An eclipse?" Ask Pikachu. They turned around, and saw a figure coming at them.

"JACK DAVIS!" The figure shouted. The figure has muscles, long black hair, a black vest with a Japanese sign on the back, white shirt, long blue pants, white boots, and white gloves.

"Oh, Zucion." Said Jack, disturbed. "Cousin is coming in." He looks at Pikachu, "Pikachu?"

"I got this." Said Pikachu. He reaches through the stuff Jack bought, and pulls out a steak. "Oh, Joey."

Joey sees the steak, and asks, "Is that?" He charges at Pikachu, but grabs the steak in a blur. "STEAK!" Joey eats the steak like a crazy wolf.

"I knew he would love it." Said Jack. He looks at his cousin, "So, cousin, like the steak?"

"Yeah." Joey replies, eating the steak, "It's good."

Jack and Pikachu continue their trip the castle, "Well, we better go. Ta, Ta."

Joey is surprised, and stops Jack and Pikachu, "Hey, wait a minute. You haven't even tell us why you threw us out of the airship, Jack."

Jack thinks, "Oh, that?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Jack." Said Joey, crossing his arms. "You told me and Soshi to fly to our region, and told Amy and Kyle to watch over the zodiacs and get the prisoners home." He smirks, "But I still loved the fact that your threw Jena, Kyko, and Kato out of the airship. That's funny." Joey stares, "But what was that for anyway?"

Jack replies, "Well, I hope you understand, cousin. It was important for my family."

"What?" Ask Joey.

Pikachu answers, "You do know what 'anniversary' means?"

Joey looks away and thinks, "Anniversary?"

"It was my parents anniversary." Said Jack.

Joey understands, "Oh, a wedding anniversary. You were celebrating your parents' anniversary." He scratches the back of his hair and feels a little embarrassed, "Sorry, cousin. But why throws us out?"

"My apologizes." Said Jack. He goes to the castle. "I'll explain on the way." Joey follows Jack and Pikachu while listening to Jack's story. "Do you remember my mom?"

"Uh, your mom?" Ask Joey, "My Aunt?"

"Naturally." Pikachu. "Mrs. Davis."

Joey tries to think, and replies, "Sorry, but I haven't met your mom in a while. All I remember is seeing Uncle Lionel, but he didn't bring his family to the party."

"Well, I had to keep it a secret." Said Jack. "I don't want Jena, Amy, Kyko, and Kato get any funny ideas."

Joey chuckles, and asks, "You're embarrassed?"

"Cousin, your parents would do the same thing to you." Jack shouted.

"Sorry." Said Joey.

"Besides, wouldn't your mom get mad at you if you don't come to the anniversary?" Ask Pikachu.

"Huh?" Ask Joey, surprised. "You gatta be kidding me." He turns and thinks, "Well, mom would kill me if I don't come."

"That's the problem." Said Jack. "And since Zac and Erika told me to tell them and mom my stories, mom was very upset."

"What?" Ask Joey. "How in the?"

Pikachu explains, "We told Zac, Erika, and Jack's mom about the Team Rocket base, the Dragon Hunters, and Venom. He even told the tale about Black Scar, and things got out of the hand."

"Wow." Said Joey, a little surprised. "That must be serious. Did you get in trouble?" Jack nods and Joey is surprised, "Really? What punishment did you get?"

Jack replies, "I can't use my weapons and my gear."

"Oh." Said Joey. He thinks, but shouts in a shock, "WHAT? You can't use your sword and your tools?" Jack nods again, surprised. "I can't believe it! You should have sensei talk to your parents."

Jack nervously said, "I can't have sensei deal with my mom. She's scarier than him."

Joey covers his forehead, and said, "I can't believe I'm hearing this. Now how are we going to save the Chinese Zodiacs while you're unarmed?"

"I can still use my shield." Sad Jack.

"And how is that going to help?" Ask Joey.

Pikachu thinks and replies, "Uh, bashing?"

Joey covers his face, upset, "We're boned."

Jack, Pikachu, and Joey reached to the double doors, and Jack opens the door. They enter inside the castle, and walk their way to the castle meeting room. Joey was looking around the castle walls and paintings.

"This is King Danto's home?" Ask Joey. "What a palace. Can't be compared to my home."

"Yours is bigger?" Ask Pikachu.

Joey replies, "No, mines is huge." They finally reach to the double doors, and standing next to the door is a woman with long red robes, yellow short hair, glasses, and a long dress.

She looks at Jack, Pikachu, and Joey, and asks, "May I help you gentleman?"

Jack replies, "I have an appointment with King Danto."

"Name, sir?" Ask the woman.

"Jack Davis." Said Jack.

"And Pikachu." Said Pikachu.

The woman said, "Please hold." She gets up, goes to the wall, and slides a small circle door up. "Sir, Jack Davis and Pikachu are here to see you."

A voice spoke, "Is anyone else there?"

The woman looks at Joey, and replies, "There's a big muscle man with martial artist clothes."

"That must be Joey Brian Marshall." A voice replied, "Send them in."

The woman slides the circle door closed, and said, "You may go in."

Jack opens the door, and three go into the meeting room, and Jack closes the door. The meeting room is a small room with a counter, slots filled with scrolls, and a window on to the right. A voice shouted, "Seize them!"

They're surprised. Knights appeared out of nowhere, and grab Jack, Joey, and Pikachu. "Hey! What's going on?" Jack shouted. "King Danto!"

"Hey! Get me go!" Pikachu shouted. "I'll shock you."

"What is this, a joke?" Ask Joey.

A figure with long blue robes, long blue pants, brown shoes, a white mustache, and a big nose appears. He claps twice, and spoke, "Costumes. And get rid of the earring on Jack's left ear."

Jack, Pikachu, and Joey are confused, "Huh?" A big screen appears in front of Jack, Pikachu, and Joey. Then, a few costume makers appear behind the screen, and started to change Jack and Joey's appearance.

One costume maker yanked Jack's earring out of his left ear. "YEOUCH!" Jack shouted.

"Sorry about that." Said the costumer maker. The costume makers put more appropriate clothing on Jack, Joey, and Pikachu, and one costume maker took Jack's hat off. The screen is removed, and all three are in different clothing.

"What the?" Ask Joey. He's wearing long brown robes, long brown pants, brown shoes, and a blue vest. "Why am I wearing this?"

Pikachu is wearing a blue jester shirt with blue odd shaped shoes, and a blue pointed cap. "Pikachu?"

And Jack is wearing medieval clothes with brown shirt, long blue pants, brown shoes, and has a white small bandage on his left ear. "King Danto?" He feels his head, and asks, "Hey! Where's my hat?"

"Your hat is over there." Said King Danto, pointing to the coat rack.

Jack looks at the coat rack, and sees his red cap on the top. "Oh."

Joey asks, "Why are we wearing these? I feel like an old feudal lord."

"Oh, but you must wearing something formal in my palace." Said King Danto. He looks at Jack, Pikachu, and Joey, "So make yourself comfortable and have a seat." Jack grabs a chair, and sits just as Pikachu sits on Jack's right shoulder. Joey grabs a chair, but King Danto spoke, "Not you." Joey looks at Kind Danto, "I'm sorry, Joseph. You need to wait outside."

"Ugh." Said Joey, annoyed. "Not until…" But surprisingly, Joey is outside without being thrown out. "I get to the bottom of this." He looks around, but King Danto is not here. "Huh?" Joey is outside the meeting room with the lady. "Where's King Danto? Wait!" He realizes, "How'd I get here?"

Back into the meeting room, Jack and Pikachu are discussing to King Danto for the plan. Jack is still surprised Joey disappeared without using dashing speed or teleport. He is still bothered to feel his left ear at the bottom.

"Forgive me, Jack. But this is private." Said King Danto, going to his counter. "Let's take care of things, and don't touch your ear." Jack stopped. "It seems you managed to get the seventh Chinese Zodiac, and you're on your way to get to the next Chinese Zodiac."

"That's right." Jack agrees.

"I feel a little disappointed for spying on Team Rocket," King Danto said, "But impressed for rescuing the prisoners and Gale from the hidden base. He told me they're working on a project about 'XL-Portal'."

"Do you know what it is?" Ask Pikachu.

King Danto nods, "I do. It's a powerful project ever since was the 'X-Portal'. The project was stolen and reported to me about Team Rocket's project to get into the Empire World, the different way." Jack and Pikachu are surprised. "They planned to meet their counterparts and try to conquer both worlds with one power.

"But it can't be compared to the fact that the 'X-Portal' was destroyed since the Knights the Pokémon Round Table vanquished Team Rocket. They had a better plan, one that does not require being destroyed. And thanks to Gale, he put one flaw to the machine just in case the machine needs to be destroyed.

"There's more. If the XL-Portal reaches to one spot to get to the Empire World, terror will strike. That's why the Empire created several portals in the three regions: two of each in the Orre, Crystal, and Danto. And you and your father found the first portal to the Empire World. But there is one hidden in the Danto Region, and only your dad knows where it is."

"So, it's like jumping from one world to another?" Ask Jack. "What a travel work."

"Indeed." Said King Danto. "They were thinking of getting into the Empire World with the Chinese Zodiacs. You remember what they said what to do with the Chinese Zodiacs, right?"

"I remember." Said Jack, "Whoever gives all thirteen or twelve Chinese Zodiacs to the Jade Emperor gets a free wish."

"That's right." Said King Danto. "They plan to actually do something at the Empire World to wish either for immortality, or to bring something horrible to both the Empire and the Real world." Jack and Pikachu gulped. "Scary, isn't it?"

"I don't know if I'm ready." Said Jack. He covers himself, "Black Scar scared me."

"He's a dangerous man." Said King Danto. "Is there anything else?"

Jack thinks, and tells, "King Danto, you do remember what being called 'fantasy people' mean?"

King Danto replies, "Of course. It means 'non-existence'. Kind of a make believe." Jack and Pikachu are surprised. "You look trouble. Is something wrong?"

"A man in a ninja suit called me and my cousin, 'fantasy people'." Said Jack.

King Danto thinks, and asks, "Did a manage go by the name, 'General Saskue Muramasa'?"

Jack and Pikachu are surprised. "Yes! How did you know Saskue?"

"There are a lot of names with Saskue." Said King Danto.

"But he said we don't know the truths from our parents." Said Jack.

"I'm afraid you have to figure that our yourself." Said King Danto. "Do your best to save the Chinese Zodiacs and return them home."

Jack gets up, and said, "King Danto, I think everyone in each region are more than just safe. They might be in more danger than the Chinese Zodiacs."

"My word." Said King Danto, a little surprised.

"What are you saying, Jack?" Ask Pikachu.

Jack thinks, and said, "It's just more than the Danto. I'm more worried about other people getting caught in this situation. Rick and Regazo, the Alchemist trio, Kyko and Soshi cursed from curse makers, the Dragon Hunters going after the Dragon Lords, and Team Rocket is planning to conquer the Empire World!"

"Jack Davis." Said King Danto.

"I wanted to be more helpful than just a weak warrior!" Jack calls, "I want to show everyone I want to be a true Pokémon Warrior!"

"I do believe you can." Said King Danto. "Just calm down and have a seat." Jack sits down. "You have done well to help the Chinese Zodiacs, but it's your duty as warrior to save them."

"King Danto, I can't watch by and let other warriors and weak people suffer." Said Jack. "I need to make sure more than one warrior to help as a team."

King Danto speaks, "There is one, but I can't allow it. Only the three kings can decide only one quality."

"What is it?" Ask Jack.

"It's called an 'organization'." Said King Danto. "The organization is a group of people work together to complete their task. The Knights of the Pokémon Round table was one, as heroes of the organization, protect the world. Team Rocket, the villains of the organization, use Pokémon for evil purpose. The third organization is Gym Leaders. They are renowned guardians to protect the region from Team Rocket.

"And the last organization is the Elite Four with a champion. They protect the world. But I can't create another organization with just one person. You need to be very responsible and a born leadership to make the organization, and you don't have enough potential to create another organization."

"You gatta be kidding me." Said Jack, looking down. "I understand. I'll go." He looks at King Danto. "Thank you."

Jack and Pikachu were about to leave, but King Danto spoke, "Hold it." Jack and Pikachu stopped, and look at King Danto. "Have a look a this." He gives Jack a scroll, and Jack looks at the scroll funny. "Open it." Jack opens the scroll, and both Jack and Pikachu are amazed.

"Wow." Said Jack.

"Pika." Said Pikachu.

"That's right." Said King Danto. "This is the scroll of the organization warriors, 'Knights of the Pokémon Round Table'. They saved four different regions from tyranny threats of Rocket, Aqua, Magma, and Galactic. It seems only a few have retired since they have something to care of."

"Us." Said Jack. King Danto nods. "I see why dad retired from being a warrior." He looks at the scroll, and becomes surprised, "What in Zucion? No way! Mom and Dad are Knights of the Pokémon Round Table?"

"That's right." Said King Danto.

"And Nickless." Said Jack, a little disappointed. Then glad again, "What? Why is Lily Rose in the name? Is Amy's mom a member too? And Sensei and White Crane! And Measter Kuzma! And Jena's true parents are Knights of the Pokémon Round Table."

"I'm amazed you like this scroll." Said King Danto. Jack looks further more of the scroll. "The scroll contains a member of the organization, only full names." Jack gives the scroll back to King Danto. "To be an organization member, you have to have an empty scroll, and form a new organization name."

"What a serious way to create an organization." Said Jack. He's psyched. "I love it." He fells disappointed, "But I can't create a new one, could I?"

"Afraid not." King Danto Regions.

"That's not fair." Said Pikachu, upset.

"Do whatever you can to save the Chinese Zodiacs." Said King Danto. "I wish I could give it to you right now, but both kings would have my throat."

"I'm sorry." Said Jack. He smiles a little. "I'll be seeing you later."

"Go visit the church. Fiona and your brother and sister are waiting." Said King Danto. Jack is surprised, "I've already figured it out."

"Okay." Said Jack.

Before Jack and Pikachu could leave, King Danto asks, "But…" Jack and Pikachu stopped again, and look at King Danto again, "What if I…take an empty scroll from the shelf, and show it to you." King Danto pulls out one empty scroll, and shows Jack a black scroll. "This could be written about anything: a new law, a new rule, or a new organization list." He pretends to put the scroll, "But I tried to put it back, and…" He drops the scroll to the ground. "Oops."

Jack and Pikachu are surprised to see what King Danto is doing. They look at each other funny, and look at King Danto confused.

"It fell to the ground, and I had my back turned?" King Danto continues. He turns away, but rolled his eyes at Jack, "But somebody finds the scroll," He pushes the scroll to Jack with his cane, and the scroll is near Jack's feet, "And takes the scroll?"

"Uh, thank you." Said Jack.

King Danto replies, "I don't know what you're talking about." He goes to the door at the end, opens, and leaves. But he returns, and gives Jack an advice, "Before I forget, someone needs to make responsibility for this job. One man can't do this alone, so I suggest jobs for your teammates, but, you didn't hear it from me." King Danto shows one figure, and said, "Meeting adjourned. Good day." He finally leaves the room.

Jack takes the scroll, but hides it in his pocket. Both Jack and Pikachu left the room, and found Joey waiting outside. They decided to go to the old church near the castle, but its best for Jack and Pikachu to go there while Joey heads for the food court.

"So, King Danto had a plan?" Ask Joey. "He wants you to create an organization to help the Chinese Zodiacs and everyone else in danger?"

"That's the plan." Jack replied. He pats his pocket.

"Okay, do I tell Cid to?" Ask Joey.

Jack nods, "Go ahead to tell Cid to bring the airship back to Clock Town."

"I'm on it." Said Joey. "But right after I eat first." He dashes away in a blur, and both Jack and Pikachu head for the church. They run outside of the castle, and found a tall church standing alone on the hill.

"I wonder how Erika and Fiona are doing?" Ask Jack. He looks up at the glass windows, and both Jack and Pikachu enter through the wooden door. "Hello? Erika? Zac? Fiona?"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu called.

Two people working at the end of the church room are working on yellow flowers. The girl with short green hair, green eyes, a long green dress, and a cute face is with a blond girl with a blue dress, blue shoes, and blue eyes.

And standing alone up on the second floor is spiky hair boy with brown clothes, lighting marks on his cheeks, and long blue pants.

Both girls turn behind and become surprised. "Ah. Big Brother." Said Erika.

"Hello, girls." Said Jack. Jack and Pikachu into the church, and come to the chairs. "How are the flowers doing?"

The girl gets up with a wink, "They're doing great."

"I see." Said Jack. "And where's Zac?"

Zac calls "Right here!" He pops his head under, and back up to the second floor. Jack and Pikachu climb up the stairs, and meet Zac. "Hey, big brother."

"Hello, Zac." Said Jack. He pulls out two new Poké balls, "How's your training?"

Zac gives thumbs up, "As always."

"Here." Jack gives Zac two new Pokémon. "I want you to have Manetric and Noctowl."

"Why?" Ask Zac.

Jack replies, "Well, I already have Manetric since I got an Electrike at the Thunder Hills, and Noctowl is a good choice, but I have Swellow."

"Thanks!" Said Zac. He goes to the corner, and looks at his new Pokémon.

Erika and Fiona join Jack and Pikachu, and Erika asks, "Jack, are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Jack replies. Zac, Jack, Pikachu, Erika, and Fiona climb down stairs to get back to the first floor. "What a day."

"Are you okay?" Ask Fiona. "You had a bad injury on your left ear."

Jack feels his left ear, "Oh, I had to have my earring removed." Erika and Fiona looked at each other, and look at Jack. "What?"

"Wait! You had an earring on your left ear?" Ask Zac.

"Yes." Said Pikachu, "They had to do it."

Fiona laughs a little, "Then maybe next time we should call you, 'Jackie'."

"Hey!" Jack shouts.

"I'm kidding." Said Fiona. "That silver loop earring makes you look tough."

"But our parents got mad at Jack for doing something bad." Said Erika, "Maybe it's best not to do it again."

Jack crosses his arms, and Pikachu said, "I don't know. Maybe it's best for us to not wear any more jewelry, and help save the Chinese Zodiacs."

"I see." Said Erika. She goes to Jack's ear, and press two fingers on Jack's ear. "Cure." There was white magic on Jack's ear, and Erika removes the bandage. "There." Jack's left ear is fully healed.

"Thank you, Erika." Said Jack, relieved. "Now I don't have to deal with mom and dad angry again." He gets to the front, and pulls out his fist, "When I see Jena, Amy, and cousin do it again, I'm going to make them pay!"

"Uh…" Ask Zac.

"I know, pointless." Said Jack. He looks at Erika, Fiona, Zac, and Pikachu. "I'm supposed to be the next leader of the team. All I did say that I had my ear pierced at the Empire World, and now it's gone. And Amy had the idea to get my ear re-pierced."

"Will you be okay?" Ask Erika. Jack nods. "That's good. You still need to practice your magic since you got an electric guitar."

"I know." Said Fiona. She goes to Jack, "Why not a regular guitar, a mandolin, or a lute?"

"I don't know." Jack replied. "I got it since we were in the Ox Dungeon, and since my sword broke. Dad fixed it, and now it's broken."

"Ouch." Said Zac.

"I know." Said Pikachu. "Now his father can't fix another one."

"Maybe you could use your spells to fix it." Erika suggested. "Is it at home?"

Jack replies, "My equipment is at home along with the broken sword." He thinks, "I think I still know a spell that can help fix broken objects."

"Mending." Said Erika. She claps. "It's perfect. Are you going to go get it?"

"Yes. Please. Play us a song." Said Fiona, taking Jack's arm. "I'm sure the flowers would love it."

Jack turns away, embarrassed, "Uh, I don't know."

"Come on! I'll help." Said Pikachu.

Jack thinks, and said, "…I'll be right back." Jack hurries out of the church in full speed while Zac, Erika, Fiona, and Pikachu wait for Jack to come back with the electric guitar and his broken sword. While Zac was training with three Pokémon and Jack's Pikachu, Erika and Fiona are still taking care of the flowers. Jack returns with the electric guitar, and his broken sword. "I'm back."

Zac returns his new Pokémon back into their Poké balls. The group gathers around Jack, and Jack lays the broken sword to the floor. Now how is Jack going to fix the sword with his electric guitar since he's still grounded?

"Are you ready, Jack?" Ask Erika.

"I don't know." Said Jack. "I sometimes play with the electric guitar just to help Pikachu in battle. This is the first time I try and fix the sword."

"You can do it." Said Fiona, hopeful. "Play us a music."

Jack pulls out the electric guitar, and thought, _"I hope no one is watching. Well, here goes." _Jack plays some notes on his electric guitar like a soft lute. The blade is shake, and retracts to the hilt. But it's not fully restored.

"Hmm." Said Erika, thinking, "I don't think it's enough. Try again."

Jack nods, and plays again. He speaks, "Mending." The music notes come out of the electric guitar, and surrounds around the broken sword. Everyone is surprised to see the notes fixing the sword. The cracks, bents, and marks are starting to clear. The sword is finally fixed. "Wow."

"You did it!" Said Fiona, hugging Jack. "You fixed your sword."

Jack puts the sword back into the sheath, and said, "Finally. I can finally fix my sword if it's broken again."

"Just be careful with the spell, Jack." Said Erika.

"Okay." Said Jack. "I'll put my equipment back at my house."

Fiona grabs Jack, and said, "No! Please stay!" She hugs him again. _"I want you with me." _She whispers. Jack blushes.

"I wish I could, but my cousin might be telling Cid to come pick us up and take us to a different location."

"But where?" Ask Pikachu. "Aren't you going to form an organization?"

Jack remembers, "Oh yeah, I forgot." He looks at Pikachu, "Thanks Pikachu."

"Ka, Chu." Said Pikachu.

Jack said, "I still have to organize a plan to bring the organization to life." He thinks, "But where am I going to bring the members to?"

Zac suggests, "How about Blue Forest? It's nice and well hidden?"

Jack disagrees, "Too easy. Trainers might get the wrong idea."

"How about the church?" Erika suggests.

"Too small." Jack replies. "It might draw attention."

"How about Future City?" Ask Fiona, "Or the Luna River? Why not Diamond Jungle?"

Jack turns away, and thinks, "Not good enough. We need one location…" He remembers, "Wait! Cabin VI!" They look at each other funny. "It's the biggest cabin for everyone to come." Jack looks at the group, and said, "It should be at Roman Village."

"Okay." Said Fiona, agreeing. "Try and bring a lot of people to help for your Chinese Zodiacs."

"Okay." Said Jack.

Fiona turns away with a blush, "Oh, and Jack…" She looks at Erika and Zac, and both Erika and Zac nod. They left the church out, and Fiona is alone with Jack and Pikachu. "Be careful. I don't want to see you almost getting killed."

Jack nods. "Don't worry, Princess Fiona. I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?" Ask Fiona, concerned. "You almost got killed by Venom and Markus."

"Ugh." Said Jack, crossing his arms. He looks up, and looks down. "Okay. I'll be really careful."

"Promise me." Said Fiona. "Then, maybe you and I can go on another date."

Jack blushed, and smiles. "Okay. It's a promise."

Fiona comes close to Jack, releasing her arms out. Jack releases his arms out, and waits. But, Fiona didn't give Jack a hug. Jack opened his eyes, and saw Fiona is a shock. "AGH!" Fiona is frozen. Jack and Pikachu are surprised, and turn around.

"What in Zucion?" Ask Jack. He hurries to Erika and Zac, and they're frozen too. "Erika! Zac!" He looks at Fiona, worried, "Fiona!"

"What's going on, Jack?" Ask Pikachu, surprised.

And then, a voice spoke, _"The time has come."_ Both Jack and Pikachu look up at the second floor, and climb to the second floor. _"You sure have guts to survive, but do you have enough 'pride' in your blood." _Jack and Pikachu reached to the second floor, and see a figure standing.

"Who are you?" Ask Jack.

"Show yourself!" Pikachu called.

"_I've been waiting for a long time for this." _The figure spoke. He turns with his black dogface, wearing a blue and black suit, and holding a spear. Jack and Pikachu are surprised. _"Do you have much pride to become a true warrior? Let's see how the leader will be impressed."_


	81. Chapter 80

Episode 80: This is my dark fight, but this is my light side

Back in the airship, Joey was talking to the group about Jack planning a new idea to make an organization to help people & the Chinese Zodiacs. It seems they got a little interested since Jack wanted to save the world from the evil threats.

Joey spoke, "Hey, guy, Jack's planned to create an organization."

"Question." Jena asks, "Is it legal?"

Joey shakes his head, "No."

"Great." Said Jena, upset.

"This is to be complicated." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Soshi is holding a T-shirt that said, "Jack is creating an organization."

"Soshi," Kyko asks, "What are you doing?"

"I'm holding our T-shirts." Said Soshi with a smile.

Kyko adores and calls, "Oh, Cute!"

"Kyko, that's not cute." Said Jena.

Yo-Yo Man disagrees, "I don't think it's wise to make T-shirts for an organization that's not supposed to exists."

"Flash and burn?" Ask Kyko, guessing.

"Kyko, no." Said Jena, disagreeing.

Kyko understands, and said, "Oh. Okay."

Kyle asks, "Why would Jack want to create an organization?"

Joey replies to Kyle, "Well, because Jack is a little concern about the Zodiacs plus everyone else."

Kyko loved it and said, "Aww. He has a heart."

"Kyko, come on!" Jena called, upset. Soshi laughs a little.

"Hmm." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Well an organization outside of the law has some advantages."

"True." Said Jena, agreeing.

Amy said, "It won't hurt if some rules were meant to be broken?" She looks at Yo-Yo Man, "Right?"

Yo-Yo Man nods. "Some rules?" Ask Kyko.

Jena shouts, "Kyko!" Soshi laughs a little again.

Kyko suggests, "I'm just saying, certain rules are there."

Yo-Yo Man spoke, "It's not so much that certain rules were meant to be broken, so much as…"

"Spent?" Kyko guessed, "Ignored?"

Jena calls, "Kyko!" Soshi and Joey chuckled.

Yo-Yo Man continues, "So much as doing the right thing makes presentment."

"True." Jena agrees.

Kyle suggests, "I guess you can create an organization, but you need several things in order to make an organization."

Kyko guessed again, "Team Mascot?"

"Kyko!" Jena shouted.

Kyle turns away, and mutters, "…Why am I so asking this?"

"I got a cute Donphan we can use." Said Jena.

Kyle spoke, "No. There are several things: 5 things."

Kyko guessed again, "Chicken steaks?"

Kyle disagrees. "No." _"Are you really this stupid, or born stupid?" _He thought. Kyle shows fingers adding one by one, "The first thing is location; the second thing is position; the third thing is job; the fourth thing is password; and the last thing is members."

Kyko asks, "Okay, why does this remind of the Blood Manor back at the Crystal Region?"

"Kyko!" Jena shouted.

"Uh, Kyko, you're not a Blood Manor." Said Kyle.

"I mean, they're like a joint group of people who have all this." Said Kyko.

Kyle raises his hand in the air, and said, "Hello? I'm right here." Joey and Soshi chuckled some more.

"And I'm right here." Said Vincent.

"I mean, I'm not speaking of the Blood Manor in some kind of strange way."

Jena calls, "Kyko! Stop reminiscing!" Soshi is laughing.

Amy calls, "Can you both please calm down just for five minutes?"

Jena complains, "I'm sorry. It's just from a mafia movie or something."

Yo-Yo Man said, "As long as I don't end up having to take care of the books, I am rather content with that."

"I'm not into anything bloody or gory," Jena said, "next to understanding why Joey does it, but I'm starting to _IGH!"_

"Yo-Yo Man, I'm the only one who can handle the books." Said Kyle, "So I'll take care of it as a Librarian."

Kyko asks, "Please tell me he knows what it means."

"Kyko." Jena called. "No."

Kyle explains, "Okay then, Ms. Stupid, a Librarian keeps an eye and put books away."

"Uh, what he means by keeping the books," Jena interrupted, "is a, um, an account and you know money matters."

"Just a trade!" Kyle called. "A find donation for a book."

Soshi is laughing a little too hard. Joey asks, "What's wrong with you?"

"This is hilarious, Niisan." Soshi replied.

"I suppose your right." Said Joey.

Yo-Yo Man, "Moving on…"

"As long as little Soshi is cut from anything negative," Kyko said, "Maybe he'll be apart when he gets older."

Jena said, "Kyko, you're not his mom."

Kyko calls, "But still, somebody's gatta protect him from this horrible world!" She looks at Joey, "No offense, Joey."

Amy thought, _"Yep. Kyko has Jena Syndrome."_

When suddenly, both Joey and Soshi sense a powerful pressure out of nowhere. They were both surprised, felt a big tense wave from the ground. Yo-Yo Man caught a glimpse to their reaction from the pressure.

"Huh?" Ask Soshi. Both Joey and Soshi turned behind, and look at the glass.

"Soshi, what's wrong?" Ask Kyko.

"Meh?" Ask Amy, confused.

"Some kind of strong spiritual pressure." Soshi replied.

Amy asks, "Wait, what?"

Joey answers, "This power…it's beyond any power level I felt before except my mother's."

"Can you please not bring her up?" Ask Jena.

"This does not go well." Said Yo-Yo Man, aware, "I have a bad feeling about this." Joey tried to sense other power levels other than the strongest power level.

Amy asks, "Anything?"

Joey then feels two weak energies with the strongest energy. "Huh? It's weaker power. It feels like…" Joey powers up, and crash through the glass just to follow both energies. Soshi is surprised.

"Soshi, be careful." Said Kyko.

Soshi nods, and follows Joey by flying. "Kyko, did you just let him go?"

Kyko replies, "Sometimes, you have cut a few strings."

"Are you ganna cry?"

"No, I'm not. I'm fine."

Joey and Soshi are in the air, dashing straight to the direction from two weak energy levels and one strong energy level. Joey has a very bad feeling about this enormous power level for he might have sense that this foe might be way stronger than any other person, or god he would know.

"This power…" Joey said, "Is unbelievable. I've never felt something so strong."

"This feels like auntie's power level, Niisan." Said Soshi.

"Indeed." Joey agrees. "It feels as strong as my mother's." He thought, _"Where is this power level coming from? It's unbelievable."_

Meanwhile, back with Jack and Pikachu, they were both surprised to see the figure with a black jackal's head, wearing a black knight suit, holding a spear, and holding a helmet. The figure is starring to his red eyes at Jack and Pikachu, and both Jack and Pikachu are a little scared to feel his power to be enormous.

"Who is guy?" Ask Jack, "He's so…powerful."

"Who are you?" Ask Pikachu.

The figure spoke, _"They call me, 'Anubis Pride'. The deadly Sin." _Jack and Pikachu gulped with fear. They're terrified. _"You must be the one called Jack and Pikachu. I am a little amused of your effort since the Empire World."_

Jack asks, "How did you know about it?"

"_Lord of Wrath told me." _Anubis Pride replied. Jack and Pikachu are surprised. _"Let's see if you really are worthy." _Anubis Pride opens up a black portal to the left. He strikes his left black gauntlet through the portal, and moves the left hand around to pull out a random opponent. Next, he clutches his fist, and yanks a random opponent out.

Another person is tall, a cape, dark black spike hair, wearing withier clothing, and black eyes. He was looking around thinking what was going.

"_This will be your opponent." _Anubis spoke.

Jack is surprised, "Huh?" He asks, "Who is he?"

Anubis replies, _"This is the one called, 'Darklor'. Prince Darklor Flystone."_

"He's what?" Ask Jack, surprised. "He's Darklor? How could he?"

Anubis replies, _"He's the one from a darker side of Prince Brent."_

"Oh Zucion."

Anubis turns Darklor towards Jack, and said, _"Darklor, meet your opponent."_

Darklor looks at Jack blinking a few times, and then looks at Jack's Pikachu. He speaks, "What's up with the electric mouse? I mean, he looks like the something from my shadow beings we destroy all the time."

"_Enough!" _Anubis spoke. He drops Darklor, and Darklor lands. _"Battle will be a two out of three fight."_

"That it?" Ask Darklor, uncaring.

"_There's more." _Anubis continues, _"You can only summon three Pokémon."_

"And?"

"_This is how the fight go: In a duel, both players will battle each out with their Pokémon aside. You will only have three Pokémon in a three round fight."_

"Okay."

"_There are two ways to win. The first win: if you win two out of three, knock this guy out…" _Anubis hits Darklor on the head, and Darklor is not affected from a small hit. _"When knocking the warrior out two out of three, you win. But, if you knock out three Pokémon out even in the first, second, or third round, you win. The loser 'dies'."_

Jack and Pikachu are surprised.

"_So pick three Pokémon, both of you." _Anubis announced.

"Ha! This should be a piece of cake!" Said Jack, psyched.

"Fine." Said Darklor, careless.

Pikachu called, "Alright!"

"Wait, Pikachu." Said Jack, stopping Pikachu.

"Pi?" Ask Pikachu, looking at Jack confused.

Darklor asks, "Wait! You're ganna go with that?" He points at Pikachu.

Pikachu shouts to Darklor, "I'm not 'that'! I'm Pikachu!"

"You're a talking 'freak'." Said Darklor.

Pikachu shouts, "Pika!"

"It's okay." Said Jack, "I got two other Pokémon with me."

Darklor spoke, "I am not saying you're a talking freak of talking another peanut. Hey, how much do you want with that thing?"

"He's not for sale!" Jack called.

"Alright." Said Darklor.

Jack remembers, embarrassed, "Oh, wait, I forgot something.

Just before Jack could say something, Joey and Soshi arrived on time with Joey's jackal like Pokémon with a yellow torso, black hands and feet, a black mask on his eyes, red eyes, and a horn on his torso.

Darklor looks up, and notices Soshi on the roof of the church. "Aww. Cute. Oh, look, it's a little dolly brought to life. And you'll look adorable with the shadow doll."

Soshi is surprised. "Ugh. Uh." He's a little surprised, "This is…Niisan." He looks at Joey.

"I know." Said Joey, aware, "This is where the high power is coming from."

Jack spoke, scratching the back of his hair, "Uh, yeah, about this battle." He laughs a little embarrassed, "Um, to tell you the truth, I'm 'grounded'." Everyone is surprised, and face fault to the ground just as Joey, Soshi, and Lucario face fault surprised on the roof.

"And I'm not allowed to leave the shadow realm to at least a month." Said Darklor. "My powers are dwindling right now cause of the half of them there."

"_Bummer." _Joey thought, annoyed.

"_You mean to tell me you can't fight without a weapon?" _Ask Anubis.

Jack explains, "You see, my parents ground me for using weapons because I disobeyed them."

Darklor spoke, "And my match is kind of half right now. So, uh, even that rodent's power can weaken me." He points at Pikachu.

"Hey!" Pikachu shouted.

"It's okay, Pikachu. I'll get him." Said Jack.

Darklor continues, "And my weapons at the moment, like I said, need to pull me from my region I wasn't really hand with them."

Jack crouches to Pikachu, and hides his mouth. "Pikachu, I think he talks too much about himself. He must be flattering himself."

And the human to the rodent said what?" Ask Darklor.

Pikachu chuckles. "Niisan." Said Soshi. "This is weird."

"Soshi." Said Joey. "I agree."

"_Enough!"_ Anubis called_. "I'll get you your own weapon."_ He pulls out a regular sword.

Jack catches the sword, and said, "Right! I'll use my own shield this time."

"_Take this sword."_ Said Anubis. _"It's a regular sword."_ Anubis tosses the sword to Jack, and Jack catches the sword.

Next, Jack gets in position to fight. "Alright!" He calls, "Now this action is about to begin!"

Darklor asks, rudely, "And the reason why you look like a show-off pretty boy?"

Jack shouts, "Hey! Are you ganna fight or stand there and do nothing?"

"I rather do nothing. This fight's pointless." Said Darklor.

Anubis announces, _"Choose your Pokémon!"_ Jack is in position to fight, but Darklor is uncaring and pulled his shadowy sword and shield out.

Jack pulls out his Poké ball, and releases his Pokémon out, "Now! I summon, Arcanine to the battle!"

The Poké ball, and releases a big firedog Pokémon to the battle. "Ar! Ar!" The Pokémon spoke, and it growls at Darklor.

"A fire type." Said Darklor, still uncaring.

Joey said, "An Arcanine. I haven't seen that in a while."

"Come out, Weavile." Said Darklor, throwing his Poké ball to the battle.

The Poké ball releases a small black cat like Pokémon with a red crown on its head, ice sharp claws, and a little big whisker on both sides. "Weavile! Wea! Wea!" It spoke.

"Pika?" Ask Pikachu, surprised.

"A Weavile?" Ask Joey, surprised. He checks his Poké dex, and his Poké dex caught Weavile.

"_Weavile, the sharp claw Pokémon." _The Poké dex spoke, _"Weavile marks its territory by striking through icy trees."_

Darklor looks up in a reply, "This doesn't use trees to mark its territory."

Jack shouts, "Hey! Who are you talking to? This is a battle!"

Darklor replies, rudely again, "I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to people on the roof."

Jack and Pikachu look up at the glass roof. "What? Cousin? Soshi?" Ask Jack.

"Pika!" Ask Pikachu. Both Jack and Pikachu spotted Joey, Lucario, and Soshi up on the glass roof.

Darklor spoke, "Well, you just figured it out."

Joey said, "Sorry, Jack. We felt the spiritual pressure, and we were worried." He gives, Jack, thumbs up, "Good luck. We'll be cheering for you."

"Uh, thanks." Said Jack. Jack and Arcanine are ready to fight Darklor and Weavile.

Anubis announces, _"Battle! Begin!"_

Jack moves in at Darklor. "You're mine!" He shouts.

Darklor said, "Okay, I need you to be this close to me. You're not a girl."

Joey becomes bored. "Oh boy. This battle might take a while."

Soshi brings popcorn, and asks, "Do you want popcorn, Niisan?"

Joey replies, taking a piece of popcorn, "Sure." Soshi, Joey, and Lucario eat popcorn during the battle.

Jack attacks, "Fra! Agh! Fra! Agh! YA!" Jack tried to attack the sword, but the sword keeps going through Darklor's shadowy body. He's surprised. "What?"

Joey puts his hand on his face, "Oh, Jack."

"Have you forgotten what's told to you?" Ask Darklor.

"Uh-oh!" Said Jack, surprised.

"Niisan, what just happened?" Ask Soshi.

Joey answers to Soshi, "He's a shadow, Soshi."

"Have you forgotten what I am?" Ask Darklor.

Jack thinks, "Uh…" He answers, "Princey?"

Darklor said, "A shadow being, you ridicules clod."

Jack scratches the back his hair from embarrassment, and said, "Oh yeah. He. I guess that was kind of stupid."

"Well, then that ever happens." Said Darklor.

Joey said, "Have you forgotten I am bored?" He looks around, irritated.

"Oh, that's okay, because I have a little surprise for you." Said Jack, showing one finger. He turns to Arcanine, and calls, "Alright, Arcanine, get Weavile!"

"Ar! Ar!" Arcanine barked. It moves close to Weavile, inhaling its breath, and blows flamethrower at Weavile. "ARRR!"

"Weavile!" Weavile shouted, attacked. Weavile is heavily hit, but still standing.

Soshi is bored from the battle, and looks at the distance. But then, Soshi caught the battle's attention, and sees Weavile takes a big hit.

"You see, Soshi?" Ask Joey. "That's exactly what you shouldn't trust first."

"Wow." Said Soshi, "A high damage with one attack." Weavile is still standing, and resisted the flames.

Darklor said, "Impressive." He gets ready to attack Jack, and swings his sword. Jack tried to block with the shield, but the sword goes through Jack's shield, and cut through Jack's shirt. Slash! Slash!

"Ugh! Agh!" Said Jack, attacked. Lucky Darklor's attack did low damage.

Soshi and Joey are talking to each other while the battle is still going. "Shadow Slash?" Ask Soshi.

Joey replies, "It is a giant claw."

"Niisan, do you think I can do shadow slash?" Ask Soshi.

Joey thinks, "Hmm."

"What in Zucion?" Ask Jack.

"A negative energy slash. It's a dark attack." Said Joey.

"Since the day we were born, we're taught how to be soldiers." Said Darklor. "How about you?"

Jack replies, "We don't believe in swords."

"We do." Said Darklor.

Jack points at Darklor, "We believe in Pokémon."

"Pokémon are just the adding." Said Darklor.

Weavile charges in at Arcanine, and attacks with black claws. "Weavile! Wea! Wea!" It attacks. But then, both Weavile and Arcanine tripped by accident. "Wea?"

"Ar?" Ask Arcanine, surprised. Soshi is chuckling.

Anubis announces, _"Round continues!"_

Jack gets in his guard position, and thought, _"I got to find some way to beat him. He's like some kind of shadowy ghost." _He remembers, _"Shadow? Ghost? Wait a minute!" _Jack remembers how his teacher, Yo-Yo Man, was able to use the Child of Shadows technique against his enemies numerous times.

"_If I recall correctly, Sensei uses the Child of Shadows." _Jack remembers that one of the enemies tried to strike Yo-Yo Man, but thanks to Yo-Yo Man's wits, the enemy's claw goes through as if Yo-Yo Man is a shadow too.

"We are left by the shadows." Said Darklor. "What about you?"

"Me?" Ask Jack, pointing to him self. "Oh, I don't know." He looks around, and thinks, "Maybe it's just because…" He gets psyched. "I'm a Pyro!"

"Oh great: a freak who likes flames." Said Darklor. "Other than my sister."

Jack shouts, "Hey! Who are you calling a 'freak'? Princey?"

"No matter what you call me, it won't affect me." Said Darklor. Soshi is now juggling fireballs. "Oh, and by the way," He points up, "The kid does a better fire job than you do."

Jack looks up, and thinks, "This is not what I had in mind."

"What?" Ask Darklor. "Trying to juggle fireballs or you trying to hit me?"

Jack replies, "Oh, just quite something like this." He shouts, "Flashing Sun!" His sword becomes a glowing light of flames.

Darklor ignores it, and said rudely, "Wow, a flaming sword. That reminds you of anything of anyone."

"Yeah. Just one person." He points the sword at Darklor. "You."

Soshi is still juggling the fireballs. "Wow, Soshi." Said Joey, amazed, "When did you get that good a slashing."

Soshi replies, softly, "My parents taught me."

Jack attacks Darklor with the first sword, "Fra! Agh! Hu! Agh! Fra! YA!" Darklor takes a big hit from the flames, but still standing. Darklor doesn't care about the slashing. Jack is surprised, and said, "Sheesh!" He's annoyed. "You sure like to be silent."

Darklor replies, "I come from as a child. I'm not showing any signs of weakness in any world form an insulting forming the lon."

Jack said, "Hmm. I see a no motion person."

Soshi throws the fireballs in the air; the fireballs come down, and Soshi eats them.

Arcanine inhale its breath, and blows another flamethrower on Weavile. "ARRR!" Weavile takes a big hit, and still resisted the flames. Weavile is almost down to the ground. Even Soshi feels a little sorry for Weavile.

"I'm impressed by his resilience." Said Joey. Darklor moves in the attack, and tries to grab Jack; however, Jack avoids from Darklor's dark claw. "Hey! Hey watch it! What are you think you're doing?"

"I have learned everything." Said Darklor.

"Well." Said Joey. "Darklor may have reminded me of my older brother."

Weavile charges a black energy ball on both hands, and blasts the attack on Arcanine. "Wea!" It spreads everywhere, and hits Arcanine.

"AARRGH!" Arcanine yelled, attacked.

"Arcanine!" Jack shouted, surprised. Arcanine looks into Weavile's eyes, but Arcanine is not afraid from flinching. Arcanine growls.

"Poor, Arcanine." Said Joey. "Wow. Darklor is strong."

Jack is ready to attack. He looks at his sword, and thinks, _"That technique really helped me out. Maybe I should do it again." _Jack calls, "Flashing Sun!" But nothing happened. "Uh…"

"What are you doing?" Ask Darklor.

"_What? Come on!" _Jack gets upset, and shouts, "Flashing Sun! Flashing Sun! Flashing Fun!" Jack tried to mix it up. "Slashing Sun! Flashing Fun!"

Joey stares at Jack, crossing his arms, and said, "Sheesh. Jack, what you doing?"

"I can't believe you're related to him." Said Lucario. "Some warrior he turned out to be."

"Hear that?" Ask Darklor. "They're saying you're not good enough!"

Jack shouts, "Shut up, Princey! I know what I'm doing!" He thinks. _"Great. So I can't do it again. I could try something else."_

"What are you doing?" Ask Joey. "Why do you keep using fire techniques? They're not working."

Jack thinks, and remembers, _"Wait! I can use this." _He calls, "Burning Blade!" Jack's sword turned into a flaming sword again. _"Yes!" _He looks at Darklor, and slashes Darklor. "Fra! Agh! Fra! YA!" Darklor takes a big hit, and almost fell down to the ground with his left knee on the floor. Jack may have cut his clothing, but black smoke coming from Darklor's body. "Sheesh! You're a real pain, aren't you?"

Darklor replies, "Nothing has felt before."

Jack said, "Really?" He looks at Arcanine, "Arcanine! Now!"

Arcanine inhale its breath, and blows another Flamethrower at Weavile. "ARRR!" Weavile takes another big hit, and goes down.

"WEAVILE!" Weavile cries. It falls in defeat.

Anubis announces, _"Knock Out!"_

Darklor returns Weavile back into the Poké ball, and said, "Return, Weavile."

Anubis announces, _"Now, pick another Pokémon."_

Darklor chooses another Poké ball, and releases it. "Come out, Spiritomb. Just to let you know, Jack, I inherit this one from my father."

"Huh?" Ask Jack.

The Poké ball releases a small stone with odd marks, but a big vortex like ghost with both spiral eyes, purple, and a horrific mouth. "Spiritomb!" It spoke.

Soshi said, surprised. "Niisan." He feels scared.

Joey gasps. "Spiritomb?" Ask Joey. He pulls out the Poké dex, and checks the Pokémon out.

"_Spiritomb, the forbidden Pokémon." _The Poké dex spoke, _"Spiritomb was imprisoned in the keystone for its misdeed 500 years ago. It is made of 100 spirits."_

Lucario started to feel scared, "Ugh! Such pressure."

"Spiritomb is extorting its pressure." Said Joey.


	82. Chapter 81

Episode 81: To be cursed or not to be cursed? That is the question

Jack and Arcanine to see a living ghost Pokémon come to the battle with so much fear in its body. Arcanine is a bit shaken from the Pokémon, but this battle is getting tense by the minute. And Darklor has a trick up on his sleeves. Will Jack beat Darklor, or be defeated. And will Soshi perform another juggling with Fireballs?

Darklor starts to turn his arm with dark energy, and Anubis spots Darklor charging dark energy. Next, Darklor charges in at Jack, and tries to grab Jack's arm. Darklor then grabbed Jack's right hand.

"What the?" Ask Jack, surprised. Darklor releases a powerful dark energy on Jack's right arm, created the same curse Kyko had. "YAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"Jack!" Said Soshi, surprised.

Joey said, surprised, "It's that mark!"

Jack's right arm and hand's vein started from the tip of his finger to his shoulder. He drops the sword, and holds his shoulder and arm in pain. Pikachu and Arcanine are surprised in concern.

"Are you having fun with that?" Ask Darklor.

Jack asks, "Having fun?" Jack's blood started to bleed from red to black. It burns like ashes. "Please, that's just stupid."

"Oh, no, it's not." Said Darklor, disagreeing.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted.

Jack said, "It's okay, Pikachu. This is my opportunity to fight back." He thinks, and looks at his right arm, _"This curse is affecting. Gatta be more careful."_

"Wait until it reaches its heart." Said Darklor.

"Oh, we'll see, because I like a good challenge." Said Jack, "How much that would be if everything is all too easy?" Soshi looks at his demon arm.

"Spiritomb!" It spoke. Spiritomb vanishes in thin air.

"Ar?" Ask Arcanine, surprised. Spiritomb appears in front of Arcanine, and hits. "AR!"

"As I was saying, Darklor," Jack said, pointing at Darklor, "You're messing with the best."

Darklor asks, "You don't think I know that?"

"Observe." Said Jack, pointing at his right arm, "To thanks you for giving me this curse, I shouldn't have any problems."

"Niisan, what is a he blood curse?" Ask Soshi, looking at Joey.

Joey replies, "The blood curse. It's a powerful curse to use on your enemies. It's similar to Orochimaru's curse mark but it's a lot harder."

"But just to make sure though…" Jack gets in his defense position, and said, "So, give me your best, 'Dark Princey'! I can wait!"

"How many times I have to tell you?" Ask Darklor. "That's not an insult."

"We'll just see about that." Said Jack. He looks at his Arcanine. "Arcanine." Arcanine looks at Jack. "Don't attack him just yet."

"Ar?" Ask Arcanine, confused.

"Instead, use Odor Sleuth." Jack commands.

"Ar!" Arcanine barked. It moves in at Spiritomb, and starts sniffing around Spiritomb. Spiritomb is a little confused; consequently, Arcanine growls at Spiritomb.

"Impressive." Said Joey. "Jack used Odor Sleuth which makes Ghost Pokémon vulnerable to physical and fighting type attacks." He looks at his Lucario, "Which means, Lucario, if he uses Odor Sleuth and Foresight, your Aura Sphere and Focus Punch would actually hit with the Ghost type immunity gone. Impressive for Jack."

Spiritomb is now solid. Jack and Arcanine have a chance to fight back. Jack taunts, "Alright, Dark Princey, come and get me! Right here!" Jack points at his own chest. Darklor feels a bit sorry for Jack. "Well, come and get me right now! I dare you!"

"I'd rather be baby sitting a kid with fireball than hit you." Said Darklor.

Jack shouted, "Are you ganna sit there and do nothing or what?"

Darklor has no choice but to try and get Jack. He charges in on Jack, and tries to grab him again. Jack is in full defense, and Darklor almost tried to grab him.

"Spiritomb." Spiritomb spoke.

Joey thinks, _"Hmm, what's Jack up to? All he's doing is dodging."_

Spiritomb glares at Arcanine, and releases a white small energy at Arcanine. Arcanine becomes confused, and Jack is surprised.

"Hey, referee?" Jack asks to Anubis, and Anubis looks at Jack. "Is it okay if I switch?"

Anubis replied, _"I didn't say anything about switching."_

Jack looks at Darklor, and said, "You're in a lot of trouble now, Dark Princey."

Darklor asks, "Alright. I'm just ganna ask you: why do you keep calling me Dark Princey in the ball room?"

"I'll show you why." Said Jack. He pulls out a card, and spoke, "Arcanine, return." Arcanine is transported back into its Poké ball. Joey, Soshi, and Lucario caught Jack's attention for Jack switching his Pokémon.

"Hmm?" Ask Joey.

Jack switches with another card, "Now for my secret weapon."

"Oh, tell me you're ganna turn into a girl?" Ask Darklor, guessing.

Jack asks, "What's up with you and darkness?"

"Why do you keep calling me something that doesn't bother me?"

Jack pulls out the card, and calls, "I summon, Gallade!" A white energy appeared from the Poké ball, and releases a almost white humanoid like Pokémon with green hair shaped like a helmet, green arms as blades, and red horns on its chest.

"Gallade!" It spoke.

"Gallade." Said Joey. He pulls out his Poké dex, and checks Jack's Gallade.

"_Gallade, the blade Pokémon." _Joey's Poké dex spoke, _"The male evolution of Ralts. Gallade uses the blades on its arms to slice its enemy."_

"Reminds me of Brent's Gallade." Said Darklor.

Jack said, "Now watch the magic." He commands, "Gallade! Close Combat! Now!"

"Gallade!" Gallade shouted. It charges into Spiritomb, and starts to attack. Gallade attacks Spiritomb real hard while Spiritomb is beaten up like heck.

"AAAAAAAAAARGH!" Spiritomb cried, attacked. Spiritomb feels really weak.

Darklor is still uncaring. He tries to attack Jack while Darklor is flying, but Jack is still dodging Darklor's attack.

"If I would have known how long this would take," Joey comments, "I would have brung my magazine."

Spiritomb releases another white energy ball at Gallade. "Spiritomb." The small energy floats to Gallade, Gallade is caught off guard, and the small energy hits Gallade. Gallade is confused. Soshi is getting bored in battle, and then he fell asleep.

"Hold on tight, Gallade." Said Jack. He checks his gear, but doesn't have anything good to save Gallade. "It's show time." He said. Jack stays defensive, and charges his right arm. "Hey! I got your something right here!" He looks at his arm. _"I hope I know this technique."_ Jack charges flaming energy to his right arm, and his right arm becomes fire. He charges at Darklor, and punches Darklor hard. "Ha! Fra! Hu! HA!"

"Did Jack just use 'fire punch'?" Ask Joey.

Soshi wakes up, and replies, "It look like it did, Niisan."

Darklor is still not amused from the battle, but still feels a little weak from the fight. Gallade is trying to attack Spirit with another Close Combat, but he's still confused. "Gallade." Gallade tried to focus, but he hit himself. "Gal!"

Jack said, surprised, "Gallade."

Soshi asks, "Niisan, did Gallade attacked himself?"

Joey explained, "It's confused. Sometimes it'll attack itself when its confused. I must admit, this battle is interesting, but it's taking too long.

Darklor starts to create a lot of himself, and a lot of Darklors go around room and surround Jack. "Uh-oh." Said Jack, surprised.

"Did he just?" Ask Soshi.

"Don't even try to figure it out, kid." Said Darklor, looking at Soshi.

"Oh, don't worry." Said Jack. "I won't."

Darklor replied, "I'm not talking to you." He points the handle of his sword upward; "I'm talking to the people on the roof."

"Hey! Stay out of this!" Jack shouted, "You and I are fighting!"

"I've been told about the third person's opinion, and it works." Said Darklor.

Soshi asks, "Does it have a Shadow Ball or something?"

"Shadow Ball will be very effective against blow against Gallade." Joey replied.

Spiritomb is ready to attack. It moves in on Gallade, and strikes a black attack slash on Gallade. Gallade takes a hit, but Gallade is still standing.

Jack said, "Oh man." Said Jack, looking at his right hand, "I'm running out of time."

Joey asks, "Jack, can you hurry this up?"

Jack tries to think of a way to beat Darklor, but looks at whole lot of Darklor clones around the room. It feels like the Darklor clones are covering the room with darkness; however, there is light coming from the church roofs and windows.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Ask Joey. He feels irritated. Jack decided to stay in full defense. Gallade can fight again, and charge in the attack at Spiritomb with another Close Combat attack.

"Gal! Gallade!" Gallade shouted.

Spiritomb shouts, attacked, "UUAAAAAAAAGH!" It howls in pain, and goes back into the stone.

Anubis announces, _"Spiritomb is down!"_

"Yeah!" Jack cheers. "How do you like that, Dark Princey?"

Darklor replies, uncaring, "I don't know what I telling about you, but I'm going to tell last time. I'm not my sister!"

Jack provokes, "Well come and get me, right now! I'm still waiting!"

Soshi asks, "What is Jack thinking?"

Darklor returns Spiritomb back into the Poké ball, "Return, Spiritomb." Spiritomb returns back into its empty Poké ball. Darklor switches with another Poké ball, and brings out another Pokémon. "Cacturne, you're turn."

"Huh?" Ask Jack, surprised.

A green cactus like Pokémon shape like some kind of scarecrow with green thorns, no fingers and no toes appeared. "Cacturne." It spoke.

Joey pulls out the Poké dex, and it spoke, _"Cacturne, the scarecrow Pokémon. Cacturne is only active during the night."_

Darklor decided not to attack, so he heals his wounds from the attack, but his clones are stalling Jack around the battle. Cacturne is waiting for a command, but didn't get the chance to fight.

"You sure have a lot of spirit." Said Jack. "I like it! But you know, you forgot one thing though…"

Darklor replies, "I already know that I already lost this battle because two of my Pokémon are knocked out from yours."

"Exactly." Said Jack, agreeing. "Gallade!" He pulls out a card, "Return!" Gallade is returned back into its Poké ball.

"Huh?" Ask Joey, a little surprised. "What's Jack up to?"

Jack puts the card away, and pulls out another card. "Now I summon, Arcanine!" Jack's big red fire dog returns back to the battle.

"Ar! Ar! RRARGH!" Arcanine called.

Jack continues, "And I'm ganna see you try and hit me again." Jack stays on guard.

Joey feels irritated again. "Ugh!" He puts his hand on his forehead.

Darklor asks, "Why would I want to try to hit you?"

"Because, unlike you, you seem to have more offense on your opponent," Jack said, "But you don't care so much for your Pokémon."

"Niisan, what is with Jack?" Asked Soshi.

Joey replies, "I have no idea. He needs to stop doing this."

"Let's get this over with." Said Darklor.

Jack calls, "Arcanine! Flamethrower!"

"Cac?" Ask Cacturne, confused. Arcanine inhale its breath, and blows a flaming fire at Cacturne. Cacturne is hit from the flames, but resisted the heated. "CAC!"

Soshi and Joey are getting bored from the battle. "I think we should go back to the airship, Niisan." Joey agrees, but before they could leave, the Airship finally arrives. They're surprised to see the airship finally here.

Jack toughens the blood curse on time, and the curse is not even close to get to his heart.

"Niisan! The airship!" Said Soshi. On the airship, Kyko is on the glass waving at Soshi.

Darklor moves in the attack on to Jack while his clones distract Jack, and Darklor attacks with a flaming sword. Jack is surprised that Darklor learned the same technique Jack learns from since Yo-Yo Man taught Jack how to use fire maneuvers.

Darklor flies up, and tries to attack Jack with the burning blade, but Jack dodges the flaming swords.

Jack said, "I give you props. You sure know how to put up a fight."

Cacturne is ready to attack. It spits a lot of rapid needles at Arcanine, and Arcanine is hit. "Ar!" Arcanine said, attacked. Arcanine was able to take small damage, but then, Arcanine becomes poisoned. It's sick.

"Pika!" Said Pikachu, surprised.

"Arcanine!" Said Jack, surprised. He looks at Darklor, "You're ganna pay for this!" Darklor and his clones are not amused. Jack checks through his deck of cards, "Not good."

"This is the time I'm glad I'm part steel." Said Lucario. "I'm immune to poison."

Jack looks at Lucario and said, unsure, "Yeah, thanks, Lucario, but, Arcanine is not a steel type, so that's not helping."

"Sorry." Said Lucario.

"Ahem, Mr. Jack," Darklor said, getting Jack's attention, "We're in a battle here."

Jack looks at Darklor and said, "Fine then."

"I'm just here reminding you." Said Darklor, "I'm not doing anything to bother you with. I just wanna finish this; I have a home to return to."

Anubis rolled his eyes to Darklor and spoke, _"You're not going to return home."_

"That's what you think." Darklor disagrees.

"_When you lose all your Pokémon, you die." _Anubis spoke.

Jack pulls out another card, and said, "I got one chance left." He calls, "So, Arcanine! Return again!" Arcanine is returned back into its Poké ball, and Jack switches cards. Jack calls, "I summon, Gallade!"

The second Poké ball releases Gallade back to the battle again, and its restored from Confusion. "Gal! Gal!" It spoke.

"You're finished now!" Jack called.

"And I welcome the attack." Said Darklor.

Jack commands, "Alright! Gallade! Close Combat!"

"Gal!" Gallade shouts. Gallade charges in on Cacturne, and begins punching Cacturne. Cacturne takes a lot of hit, but still standing. Cacturne feels weak. Joey and Soshi felt a little bad for Darklor losing the fight.

Darklor splits two versions of himself, and both Darklors attack straight at Jack. Jack tries to defend himself from the Darklor from the left, but the Darklor on the right hits Jack. "Ugh!" Jack's body feels a bit weak, but a bit strong.

"What are you up to?" Ask Joey. "Jack, can you end this already?"

Darklor agrees, "I agree with him." He points upward.

Jack calls, "Hey! Shut it already!"

"Me or him?" Ask Darklor. "Cause if you say that to your friend…"

"You!" Jack calls.

Darklor is a little surprised, and said, "Oh. I think he's telling you to shut it off, I'm telling him." Anubis' arms are crossed, and Joey is just reading a novel book.

Cacturne is preparing to fight again. It opens its mouth, and spits out a small seed at Gallade. "Cacturne!" It spoke.

Gallade sees the seed, "Gal?" The seed hits Gallade. "Gal!"

"Gallade!" Jack shouted, surprised.

"Impressive." Said Joey. "It used Leech Seed to drain Gallade's energy." Gallade loses some stamina, and Cacturne is restoring some energy.

Jack looks at Gallade, with a little concern, and tries to think of a way to beat Darklor. He pulls out another card, "Okay, Gallade! Return again!" Gallade is returned back into its Poké ball, and Jack looks behind. "Pikachu!" Pikachu caught Jack's attention. "You're up!"

Pikachu jumps in the battle. "Pika!"

"A Pikachu?" Ask Soshi.

"Pikachu is the mouse Pokémon." Said Joey, explaining.

Jack is defending himself again. Pikachu's tail glows bright silver, and charges. "Chu!" He jumps up in front of Cacturne, and swings his tail at Cacturne. "Pika!" Wham!

"Cac!" Cacturne said, attacked. Cacturne took some serious pain, but now it's feeling weak from the battle.

Darklor starts to turn his claws into dark energy, and begins to slash. Jack was trying to defend himself, but Jack is slashed twice. Slash! Slash! "GAAAGH!" Jack shouted, attacked. His body feels weak, and almost fell to the ground. "Ugh."

"Jack, you have a lot to learn." Said Joey, shaking his head.

Cacturne begins to attack Pikachu. "Cacturne." It spits another seeds, and it tries to hit Pikachu. Pikachu dodges the seed from coming.

"Hah!" Said Jack, psyched. But he still feels his pain from his body, and his right arm. "Ugh."

"Jack." Said Joey. "You have much to learn, my dear cousin."

"Well, this is interesting." Said Jack. "I nearly lost almost half my strength."

Darklor said, "I've been told to go after the warrior's heart."

"Well, you know you forgot one rule." Jack said, "Anubis said, 'when I die, the round is yours'. So it becomes round two."

Darklor disagrees, "I really don't listen to the rules."

But then, a voice spoke, "Jack, I think it might be approval to try to finish this as soon as possible."

"I learned from my teacher." Said Darklor.

Jack is surprised, and turns around. Up on the front is a figure with a black ninja outfit, a golden mask, white gloves, and black boots. "Sensei?"

"Huh?" Ask Joey, looking. He spots the ninja. "Sensei?"

"Mr. Yo-Yo Man?" Ask Soshi.

Yo-Yo Man spoke, "In your station, you won't be able to survive another round."

A girl with long blond hair, white skirt, a turtle neck sweater, and white shoes appeared with concern. "Jack, you have to hurry before the blood curses reaches your heart."

"Huh?" Ask Soshi. Soshi checks his right arm, and sees the demon arm is gone. He's surprised, and speaks to Joey, "Niisan, I just found out my claw is back to normal." Joey looks at Soshi, surprised. "My arm is back to normal."

And then another girl with long black hair, wearing a white dress, and white shoes appears out of nowhere, and hurries to Soshi. "Congratulations, Soshi." She said, hugging Soshi.

"Kyko, aren't you worried about the situation." Said another girl. This girl has two separate black hair, a black shirt, blue skirt, and blue sandals.

Kyko replies, saying enthusiasm, "I don't care about him but I kick butt." She's still hugging Soshi.

Amy thought, _"You're a liar about kicking butt."_

Joey said, "Well, it's good to see you again."

Kyko said, "Same here."

Lucario bows, "Hey."

Kyko remembers, and said, "Oh. Lucario, I made this Poké block for you. Here you go."

Lucario is surprised, and Kyko gives Lucario a blue Poké block. Lucario eats the small blue candy, and eats it, "Hmm. My favorite."

Jack said, "Okay. One try." He gets up, breathing.

"Cousin." Said Joey, "Please finish this off."

Jack focuses his energy on to his right arm, and shouts, "Flashing Arm Blade!" Jack's bloody arm is now a flaming arm. Joey and Yo-Yo Man are surprised.

"Huh?" Ask Joey.

"Oh my." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Joey points, asking, "When did Jack learn to do that?"

Jack gets in stance. "Hah! You're fine mine! Dark Princey!" He charges at the third clone. "AAAGH!" He attacks the clone, and the Darklor clone vanishes. Jack's surprised he didn't the real Darklor, and almost collapsed. "Ugh."

Kyko is still hugging him. "And for that, I give you this. It's called a charm bracelet." Kyko gives Kyko a blue bracelet. "I made it myself, and it's not green."

"Good lord!" Said Amy, annoyed. She looks at Yo-Yo Man, pointing at Kyko, and asks, "Can we kick her out? Can we kick her out?"

"Pikachu." Said Jack. Pikachu looks at Jack. Jack gets up, and looks at Pikachu, "No matter what I cause, time for the last blow!"

"Pika!" Said Pikachu. He stares at Cacturne, and charges electricity. "Pika…" Pikachu releases Thunderbolt on Cacturne, even though grass types are resistant to electric types. Cacturne is from the attack, and Cacturne goes down.

"Cacturne!" Cacturne calls, falls in defeated.

Anubis announces, _"Final Knock-Out! Game set!"_

Joey said, relieved, "Finally. He finished it."

Soshi said, "You know, Niisan, he took the battle forever."

Jack cheers, "Yeah!"

"I'm so proud of him." Said Jena, relieved.

Jack is breathing a little, but laughs a little. "Not bad for a battle, huh?"

"Yeah," Joey said, "You only took like a lot of turns, cousin."

"I wanted to say the battle was doing my intuitions." Said Darklor.

"Now how about that promise?" Ask Jack. He points at his right arm, "Tell me. How do you remove a blood curse?"

Darklor said, "Once it's been placed, there's no way to remove it. The scaring is staying. I'm being serious. Once it's been removed, the scaring will be left behind."

Everyone, except Kyko for hugging Soshi, is surprised. Jack shouts, "What? You're saying I'm stuck like this?"

"Pretty much." Said Darklor. "Your blood vessels will completely heal up, but you'll be left with your arm completely burned with the burn scar. And maybe some kind of rigid looking scar falling fears blood veins do their way."

"Wait! That's not fair!" Amy called, pointing at Darklor. "That's cheating!" He looks at Jena, "Jena, tell him that's cheating."

Jena replies, surprised and unsure, "How can I tell him that's cheating when he's the same thing as Brent."

Joey said, "Hmm. Blood Curses are evil."

"_So you know won't tell him how to remove the Blood Curse." _Said Anubis.

Darklor answers, "A water type Pokémon will heal his arms."

"A water type?" Ask Jack.

"A water type." Said Jena and Joey.

Soshi smiles. "But it has to be untouched." Said Darklor.

Jack pulls out one Poké ball, and spins the Poké ball around, "No problem. I got already before."

"Can I leave now?" Ask Darklor.

Anubis stares at Darklor, and said, _"You're not going anywhere."_

"Huh?" Ask Soshi.

Anubis pulls out his spear, and thrusts the spear at Darklor. Darklor is struck, but vanished in thin air. Everyone is surprised Anubis did that.

"What the?" Ask Joey, surprised.

"Did he?" Ask Soshi, surprised.

"He…killed him." Said Joey, surprised.

Jena said, "Uh, he's a god."

Yo-Yo Man shook his head, and Joey said, "How awful." He's a little terrified, but shook just a little.

Anubis puts the spear away, and spoke, _"You have done very well, Jack. And for that, I want to give you something as a reward for your courage of victory."_ Anubis turns at Jack, and pulls out a ring with three rubies. _"This is yours to keep." _Everyone is surprised.

Yo-Yo Man said, "Three Ring Wish."

"Did he say wish?" Ask Joey.

Kyko said, "Three ring."

"Thank you for that correction, Kyko." Said Jena.

"It's a ring of three wishes." Said Yo-Yo Man. "Three wishes."

"Huh?" Ask Joey.

"Huh?" Jack asks, surprised, "You're giving that to me?"

Anubis replies, _"Of course. You earned it."_

"Quite rare object." Said Yo-Yo Man, thinking, "You can't buy something that rare. Ugh."

Jack was staring at the ring, but then looks suspicious at Anubis. "Wait a second. What's the catch?" He asks.

Everyone looks at Anubis, and Anubis replies, "If you want this ring, you have to work for me." Joey gasped.

"For you?" Ask Jack.

Jena said, "I suggest you not go that way, that's just listening."

Jack replies, "Gee, thanks for the offer, but, I'm fine this way." Jack felt more pain on his right arm, and almost fell to the ground. "Ugh!"

"Pika!" Said Pikachu, surprised. Pikachu hurries to Jack.

"Mostly." Said Jack.

Anubis puts the ring away, _"Fine then. But the items left behind are yours." _Anubis turns away, and opens another black portal. _"Don't forget, Jack, we will meet again." _Anubis steps through the black portal, but takes one glare at Jack, and then walks away. The black portal closes and disappears.


	83. Chapter 82

Episode 82: Is this a good idea?

As Anubis disappeared from the church and back to his world, everyone outside of the church comes in the church on the second floor while Jack is still standing from almost being tired. Jena and Joey are upset that Jack refused the offer.

Jena asks, "Jack, did you know what you just did?"

"What?" Ask Jack.

"Turning the god's offer down." Said Jena.

Joey said, "You know, Jack, she's got a point."

"It tells in the Crystal Region that if people usually did that, it's not a good thing." Said Jena.

Jack disagrees, "You don't understand, do you?" He points away with his thumb, "That guy is name is Pride."

"Yeah," Jena said, "There's tales him in our region, and it's not pretty."

"Our current priority is healing Jack." Said Yo-Yo Man. He walks up to Jack, getting close to him with one hand in the air. Yo-Yo Man is going to try and heal Jack.

"Yeah, uh, Sensei…" Jack suggest, "Could you tell me right after my…ugh." Jack fell back, and falls asleep.

"Jack!" Said Jena, surprised.

Yo-Yo Man was holding his hand up while looking down at Jack, and said, "…I rest my case." He puts the hand down. Pikachu fell asleep too.

"Soshi, stay away from him." Said Kyko, pulling Soshi away.

"Is he okay?" Ask Jena, poking Jack.

Lucario Jack's aura, and answered, "His aura is weak, but still strong."

"Do you think we can get him in the airship?" Ask Amy.

Joey answers, picking Jack up, "I'll see if I can take him." He lifts Jack on both airs.

Amy said, "That was a little tense though."

Jena got off the phone from Brent, and talk to the group. "Um, I talk to Brent, and he said there's a minor; it's not a cure, but just a way to know that he and Jack's arm are using the same method for his, well, injury."

"Lucario, you get Pikachu." Said Joey.

"Right." Said Lucario. He picks up Pikachu, "Come here, my friend."

"Okay." Amy said, "Well, I'll let his family know." She goes to the corner, and looks down below.

"Yeah. You do that." Said Jena.

"And his girlfriend." Said Amy.

"He has a girlfriend?" Ask Jena, surprised.

"Just get going. I'll let him know." Said Amy. "Bye." She jumps off the ledge, and hurries to Jack's family and Fiona.

Joey and Lucario carry Jack and Pikachu to the airship, and into their rooms. Kyko is still holding Soshi, Yo-Yo Man is meditating, and Jena is a little concern about Jack and Pikachu being out for a long time. Amy finally returns to the group, and both Kyle and Vincent are watching opening window.

"You know, I never knew Jack had it in him to take someone down like Darklor." Said Jena.

"Reach you on that one, Jena." Said Kyko, and she looks at Soshi with a smile.

Soshi replies, "Yeah, I'd watch the whole battle."

"Congrats." Said Kyko. "I'll teach you how to deal a memory transferee to share with everyone."

Kyle disagrees, and said, "Nah. You'll be too busy hugging him."

Joey puts his hand on his forehead, and said, "Oh, Kyle. Do you have to be such a drag?"

"Makes me think what annoying to let you in out of it let me in him." Said Kyko.

"Not to worry." Said Vincent, taking Soshi away, "I'll take Soshi somewhere."

"Huh?" Ask Soshi, surprised.

"You keep your perverted hands away from him!" Kyko shouted, pulling Soshi away from Vincent.

Vincent pulls Soshi back, and said, "No way. I'll take care. You'll just be in his way." Both Vincent and Kyko are in a tug-o-war with Soshi.

Kyko asks, "Okay. Soshi, can you be a good boy from a perverted vampire?" When Kyle pulls Soshi away, Kyko releases the arm and sends Kyle and Soshi flying. But Kyle floats back down, and pulls Soshi back.

"_What are you doing to poor Soshi?" _Amy thought. _"You call that watching him? That's hurting Soshi, you liars."_

"You're two are just being immature." Said Kyle.

Kyko asks, "Okay. Ask Soshi. What does he think of my behavior? It's not me you should be lecturing; it's him. Go ahead, ask him."

"Okay." Said Kyle. He looks at Soshi, and asks, "Soshi, do you think Kyko is the most annoying person of them all." Soshi shook his head. "Okay. Do you really think Vincent is the most annoying person of them all?" Soshi nods.

"I got a question!" Kyko asks. "Do you think Vincent is most perverted vampire?"

"That depends on you." Said Vincent. He grabs Kyko butt, who got everyone to be surprised, and Kyko punches Vincent with her holy charm. "Ow!"

Joey goes to Vincent, and calls, "Vincent!" He looks down at Vincent, and asks, "Vincent? Come here."

Vincent gets up, goes to Joey, and asks, "Yes?" Joey then punches Vincent hard back to the ground. "Yeah, real charming. Real charming."

Kyle waves his hand around, and said, "Doesn't matter. How long will Jack be asleep?" He looks behind at the airship.

Jena replies, "Well, that depends how much energy he's spent to the battle. Brent's went slept for a whole week because of his fight with Darklor. And that was only when he knew half to use his abilities." Soshi thinks for a minute. "There is a way to forcedly wake him up, but I don't think we should that on him since he wasn't born a Crystal."

Kyle asks, "No he's not. But what about that scar now that he's got it?"

Jena replies, "Well, if there's a scaring left, the um, the technique to use it's a new experimental surgery Dr. Dreamcage came up with. It's a placing mostly of his scar and skin with his generating skin."

"Won't it hurt more?"

"No. He'll be under an amnesia."

"Okay." Said Kyle.

"Like I said, it's an extremely experimental pressurize

Soshi goes through the hallway, and comes close to Jack's room. He wanted to try something with a little chuckle. "Soshi!" Kyko calls. "What are you? Soshi?"

Kyle appears behind Soshi, and pulls him back. "Huh?" Ask Soshi, surprised.

Kyko asks, "What are you? Don't!"

Kyle tells Soshi, "You do that one more time; you're out of here." He points away.

"How dare you!" Kyko calls, "He's just a young man who is trying help."

"I don't see any young help from him. He just wanted make more pranks."

"He's just a child. It's that time for youth. They pull pranks they make jokes."

Kyle disagrees and said, "He needs to be trained. I'll take him."

"Huh?" Ask Soshi, surprised.

"No, no, no." Said Vincent, taking Soshi away, "I'll take him. You're more of the rude one."

"What?" Ask Soshi.

Kyko pulls Soshi away from Vincent, "And you are a perverted vampire. He should be with someone like my aunt, Joey's mother!"

"Huh?" Ask Soshi, surprised.

"No. He needs to be trained with someone with more knowledge." Said Kyle, pulling Soshi.

"No." Said Vincent."

"Good lord." Said Amy, surprised.

"Alright. There's a logical answer." Kyko said. "This is my mother used to do with me since I was born various between families. Split his training into seasons: he'll be train in the summer, the winter, the autumn, and the fall."

Amy thought, _"That's three seasons. Are you this stupid?"_

Kyle disagrees, "That won't make sense."

"Yes it will." Kyko said, "Four equal seasons means four equally training. But he can train with Joey's mother in the summer, you in the winter, and you in the fall. It's down right logical.

"Is your mother stupid or are you doing this on purpose?" Ask Kyle. "You're only doing this just to get rid of my and Vincent and leave Soshi to yourself."

"It's already logical." Said Kyko.

"Forget that." Said Vincent. "Give me the boy. I'll show him how to get some real girls."

"No. Give me the boy." Said Kyle.

"You keep your hands off him." Said Kyko.

Kyle spoke, "No way." All three are pulling very hard on Soshi. Kyko was about to use the slingshot again, but Kyle calls, "What kind of fake mother are you if you use that technique again just to hurt Soshi? You don't deserve him."

Amy said, "Isn't there someone who can save Soshi? I don't want him to go with Vincent, Kyle, and Kyko."

Just then, a thump hit on top of the airship. Everyone caught the attention up on the ceiling, and all three let Soshi go. Next, there were footsteps coming down the stairs. And then, a figurer in a black cloak while covering his face and hair hooded.

"Anyone dropping in?" Ask Jena.

"Huh?" Ask Joey.

"Meh?" Ask Amy.

"Another chaos?" Ask Kyko.

"Kyko!" Jena called. "No!"

The door opens up; both Jack and Pikachu come out of their rooms with a big yawn. "Jack? Are you okay?" Ask Joey.

Jena asks, showing two fingers, "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Jack replies, "Two."

"Good." Said Jena. "He's fine."

"Nah." Amy disagrees, "I don't think that's much helpful."

Jena said, "Okay. Follow my finger." She shows one finger.

Amy said, "Not that helpful either. Failure."

Joey's eyes narrow at the figure, and asks, "Who are you?"

The figure replies, "…None of your business."

Joey is surprised, "What? Who are you?"

"I'm not telling you my answer!" The figure said.

"I don't like your attitude, pal." Said Joey.

Jena asks, "Is it, A, you hate him, or B, you don't want to be around us."

The figure glares at Jena, and answers, "C, none of the above."

Joey pulls out his long katana, and said, "Listen, pal, I don't like your attitude."

"Really?" The figure pulls out his long Katana with black spiked gauntlet. Everyone is surprised. Kyko pulls Soshi away.

"What?" Ask Joey, "So you have a sword too." Joey and Soshi feel powerful spiritual pressure. "Who are you?"

"Like I said: none of your business!" The figure replies.

"Then I'll take you." Said Joey, ready to fight.

"Sir, you don't like to talk to us, then at least form us why are you here?"

"Why are you here?" Ask Joey.

The figure said, "Sure, that's if you put your sword back."

Joey spoke in a deep voice, "Fine." Both Joey and the figure put their katanas away.

"My name is Kyko, I can't pronounce…" Kyko said, but she was interrupted.

The figure glares at Kyko, and calls, "I already know who you are you spoiled witch!"

"You have your way of opinion of me." Said Kyko, ignoring, and she looks at Kyle and Vincent, "I had way worst." Kyle and Vincent were thinking of biting Kyko on the neck, but Vincent thought of something else different. "I've been called beast. May we know your motivation or the reason why you're hear?" Soshi is shaking from the mysterious person's presence. "May we know your name and your motivation why you're here?"

The figure replies, "I'm telling you: none of your business!"

"What's with this guy?" Ask Joey.

Yo-Yo Man is trying to see if the mysterious person has some kind of magic in his body, and found dark energy in his body. It's so powerful that people would be likely to be afraid of him.

Jena asks, "If you are not to going to tell us, then please tells us who you are. It'll be an honorable trait instead of just yelling at us."

The figure replies, "Why should I? All I see is bad warriors!"

Jack shouts, "Hey! Who are you calling a bad warrior?"

The figure replies, looking at Jack, "You, you bad leader!"

"What?" Ask Jack, surprised.

"Okay, Jack maybe be a little naïve…" Jena said.

But the figure interrupts and calls "Mind your own business, witch! None of your concern to talk too much."

"But I'm just informing Jack may be a little naïve it, but he is a good leader."

The figure disagrees, "I doubt it though."

"Then what in your opinion makes him a good leader?" Ask Jena.

The figure replies, "Because, Jack would have told Soshi and Kyko to stay in the airship instead of the Horse Dungeon. These two would have been saved."

"He seems fine." Said Jena, looking at Soshi, "Right, Soshi?" Soshi nods.

"Quit acting dumb!" The figure shouts. "Soshi got bitten by Venom, and you're lucky he isn't dead!" The figure looks at Yo-Yo Man, "And as for you, Yo-Yo Man."

"Please don't say it, don't say it." Said Kyko. "Don't say it."

The figure asks, "Are you sure you're being a parent?"

Yo-Yo Man replies, "I never doubted myself once. I am however curious as to what your business is here. If you have none, then why do you stay?"

"Why am I here to stay?" Ask the figure. "…Fine. I'll tell you." He turns at Soshi, pointing at Soshi, "I'm here…for the boy."

"Huh?" Ask Soshi, surprised.

"What?" Ask Jack, surprised.

The figure points at Joey, "For what you've done, you cursed him! You should have let that holy water slow it down."

"What?" Ask Joey, confused.

"Don't act so stupid!" The figure said, "You're not only a demon, you're a Saiyan. And thanks to your blood, you've turned him into a Saiyan too!"

"Sir, do you have to judge around people you baffled out?" Ask Kyko, defending Joey.

Jena asks, "Kyko, what are you doing?"

The figure replies, "I know a lot of people."

"You're not a good, nor you're a king, nor do you have any authority here." Said Kyko.

Just then, Soshi's right arm forms into a demon claw away. Peter points at Soshi, and said, "Look for your self."

Jack turns at Soshi, surprised, and calls, "Huh? Soshi!"

Soshi is scared at the mysterious figure, and Kyko grabs, "Soshi. Calm down." She's hugging Soshi to like a mother would to a scared child, but Soshi can't calm down since the mysterious figure is around. "Soshi, please calm down."

Yo-Yo Man spoke, "I say. Sir, you're upsetting Soshi. I suggest you leave."

The figure disagrees and spoke, "If he's going to master it, he's going to train with me."

"What?" Ask Joey.

The figure said, "Besides aren't we all brothers, Joseph?" The figure looks at Joey, and the figure reveals red eyes.

"Huh?" Ask Joey, surprised. "Red eyes?"

"Red eyes?" Ask Jack, surprised. He sees the figure's red eyes.

"Pika." Said Pikachu.

"Are you…?" Ask Joey. _"It couldn't be. Is this who I think it is?"_

"Is that who I think he is?" Kyko asks to Joey, "I've heard stories about him."

Joey replies, "I'm not sure."

The figure spoke, "You'll leave the boy to me. If you don't, he's ganna go rampaging on other people just like what Joey did."

Kyko said, "I'd rather die by Soshi's hands than trying to calm him down and let someone take control of him."

The figure said, "That can be arranged considering you're not real."

Soshi then started to transform in fear. His left hand turn into claws, and his long white hair started to grow into maim. Soshi looks at the figure, and asks, "Who are you?" Soshi's teeth become fangs.

"Soshi!" Kyko said.

"Soshi!" Jack shouts. "What are you…?" The figure passes Jack, and both Jack and Pikachu saw him. "Huh? Hey! What are you doing?" The figure appears in front of Soshi, and Soshi looks at the figure's red eyes. Next, the figure pulls out a shot, and sticks it in Soshi's head. Soshi felt drowsy, and falls asleep.

Kyko is holding Soshi, "Soshi! Soshi!" Kyko called. Soshi's demonic powers fade.

"Now do you understand?" Ask the figure.

Yo-Yo Man said, "I understand a Kyoto complex can cause similar things. You haven't solved any problems, you simply made them."

"He just put him to sleep." Said Kyko, "He's just ganna wake up with a bartering than before."

The figure asks, "How am I own problems?"

Yo-Yo Man replies, "None of that happened until you appeared. It doesn't sound like someone who can be very helpful, it sounds like someone is going to make things worst. Your mere presence sets him off, I doubt you'll be able to train."

The figure glares at Yo-Yo Man, "You think you can be a better teacher than me? You would cause trouble, because you are an 'assassin' that kill enemies faster."

Jena said, "Please don't mention my father about his skills."

That got Yo-Yo Man on the ropes. He speaks, "I…I won't deny that I've done dark times in my past, but our past may shape, but it is our will that defines our future."

Jena said, "That's something I can back him up from." No one was listening to Jena.

"So it's all Will power, huh?" Ask the figure. "Very impressive."

"The weak may be ruled by the past, but I have learned to move beyond." Yo-Yo Man said.

Soshi started to stir, and his aura grows with red energy. "No! Soshi!" Said Kyko, holding Soshi.

"I suggest you leave before you things get worst." Said Yo-Yo Man, "Your presence are adjudicating him."

The figure disagrees, and asks, "You wanna see worst? I'll show you worst." He turns and looks at Soshi, "Soshi, are you awake?"

Soshi wakes up, "Huh?"

"Oh, Soshi." Said Kyko, concerned. She hugs him, "Are you okay?"

"Here's why!" The figure grabs Soshi on the head, and throws through the opened window and straight to a mountain. Everyone was shocked.

"Soshi!" Jack, Pikachu, Kyko, Amy, and Jena shouted, shocked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Soshi screamed. Soshi spotted the mountain with his tears, until his powers grow strong, clutches both fist together, and dashed in high speed towards the mountain. Soshi hits the mountain, and the mountain blows up. Everyone comes outside in a hurry, and Soshi lands on the ground with shock.

The figure was very shocked, but Yo-Yo Man is a little surprised.

"Ooh. Pretty fireworks." Said Amy.

Soshi looks at the blown up mountain and asks, surprised, "Whoa. D-did I do that?"

"Does that answer your question?" Ask the figure.

Kyko hurries to Soshi, and holds him, "Soshi, are you okay?" She kneels down to him."

Joey said, "I had no idea he had that much power."

"Hugh." Said Jack, surprised. He sat down, surprised.

Yo-Yo Man said, "Impressive display of power."

"You haven't seen the full of it yet." Said the figure, rolling his red eyes to Yo-Yo Man. The figure looks at Soshi again.

Yo-Yo Man grades, "I still give an A for bringing out power, F for encouraging control."

"And a minor D for effort." Said Kyko.

"Kyko!" Jena called.

Yo-Yo Man said, "This is not the kind of training he needs."

Kyko feels something might be wrong, but decided its best for Soshi to go with the mysterious figure. "I know I am going to regret saying this when the student is know taking on a towards quality, but guys, I think Soshi 'should go with him'."

Everyone looks at Kyko, surprised. "What?" Ask Joey, surprised.

"What? Are you sure?" Ask Jack. He goes to Soshi and Kyko. "Kyko, are you sure?"

Kyko said, "Jack, you have been training under Yo-Yo Man for a very long time, and you have taken along all his noble quality. His honorable trait and along with his advice, and everyone knows I'm a deep to your head half a time when it comes to these things, but, I think Soshi should go with him." Jack is a little annoyed. "I know I'm clingy, overprotective, and…" Kyko felt tears on her eyes before she's about to cry.

Jack feels a little sad, and said, "Kyko."

Kyko continues, "And I think it's best for him."

"Maybe she's right." Said Joey, looking down with guilt.

Jack looks at Joey, and asks, "Cousin, you too?"

Yo-Yo Man disagrees, "I'm not convinced."

Joey looks at the figure, "This man just might be able to teach Soshi how to control that massive power that I transferred to him."

Jena looks at Yo-Yo Man, and asks, "Dad, do you remember that you told me during my Pokémon journey that I wasn't ready? I think Soshi needs this."

Joey looks at Jack, and answers, "It's greater than the power I gave you then. Jack, remember how you touched me and gain demon powers?" Jack nods. "Well, Soshi's demon powers much stronger since he has my blood.

Yo-Yo Man looks at Joey, and asks, "Joey." Joey looks at Yo-Yo Man, "Who is this man?"

Joey replies while little surprised, "I don't know." He looks at the figure, "Who are you?"

"I told you: none of your business." The figure replies.

"Well, shall we guess then?" Ask Joey.

The figure stops next to Joey, and replies, "Not in a million years. You have no idea who I am, unless we are connected." He walks a bit far.

Joey asks, surprised, "Connected?"

"I don't trust strangers." Said Yo-Yo Man. "If I were to entrust in you, then we must at least must know your name."

Jena said, "It's an honorable trait, sir. Please honor that. You are truly a warrior."

The figure turns away, and said, "Alright, but unless you're not afraid of me, I'll tell you. No using aura."

Joey accepts, "Okay."

Jena asks, "You mean our abilities to see in your aura."

The figure spoke, "See aura. Use aura."

Joey agrees, "Alright, it's a deal."

"Deal." Said Jena.

"And I expect you all to calm down" Said the figure.

"We're fine. We just hope Kyko doesn't cry." Said Jena.

The mysterious figure then pulls the hood back, and shows blue spike hair. Everyone is surprised, and then the figure turns around. He has a serious look, but his eyes are still red. Jack, Pikachu, and Joey are shocked.

"That's…" Said Yo-Yo Man, surprised.

"Are you…?" Ask Joey, surprised.

Jack asks, "Peter Palm?"

"Peter, the Pokémon Noble." Said Joey.

Kyko spoke, "You're Nickless' son."

Yo-Yo Man thought annoyed at Kyko, _"I was going to say that."_

"Kyko, how do you know that?" Ask Jena.

Kyko replies, "Vulcan, long story." Kyko looks at Peter, and said, "You've changed."

"Kyko." Said Jena.

Kyko said, "Sorry. Vulcan showed me a lot of pictures."

"I see. I cannot support this decision." Said Yo-Yo Man, "But I cannot overrule it. If you all truly wish this, then so be it."

Jack sighs, and said, "Alright, Sensei." He looks at Peter.

"Peter, do you promise to make him stronger?" Ask Joey.

Peter replies, "Please. You won't even know whom you're talking to. You won't be able to recognize him next time you meet him."

Joey asks, "How many days?"

Kyko talks to Soshi, "Soshi." Soshi looks at Kyko. "I know that where you're going, you're ganna forget a lot of things in this day, but whatever you do, " She puts her hand on Soshi's chest, "What makes a warrior a warrior is his heart. Don't lose that."

"…Okay." Said Soshi with a nod.

Kyko hugs Soshi, and walks to her room, crying.

Jack looks down, but looks up to Soshi, and said, "Soshi." Soshi looks at Jack, and said, "Here." He tosses his red cap to Soshi. "Take my hat." Soshi catches the red hat, and puts it on.

Jena goes to Soshi, "Here you go, Soshi." She gives Soshi a holy cross charm. "Go on, take it." Soshi takes the charm. "I put a holy spell on it, so when you get older, I'll tell you how to use the charm. Good luck little guy." She pats Soshi on the head.

Amy goes to Soshi, and gives Soshi a hug. "I'll miss you, Soshi."

Jena felt adored, and said, "Aww. I'll tell Kyko that you said good-bye for her." She looks at Soshi, "And always remember she's always love you," she looks at everyone with a serious look, "As a motherly figure."

Jack shouts, "Hey!"

Jena said, "She may be overly protected, she may be very hard to understand, but she loves you Soshi, and don't dare you forget." She looks at Soshi with a smile.

Peter feels disgusted, "Yeah right. She only loved you because Jena set it up. She's not real."

Yo-Yo Man said to Peter, "Easy. Let them be"

Soshi is holding on to Jena, "Come on, Soshi." Said Jena, "Have to let to go of me, Soshi, if you able to leave to soon." Soshi lets Jena go.

Yo-Yo Man goes to Soshi, and pulls out a present. He gives Soshi a puzzle box. "When you are able to be ready, you will be able to open that box."

Soshi spoke softly, "Thank you, Yo-Yo Man." He bows to Yo-Yo Man, and Yo-Yo Man bows to Soshi.

Joey said, "Soshi." Soshi looks at Joey, and Joey kneels to him, "Become stronger, but never lose your heart." He gives Soshi a hug, and Soshi hugs Joey.

"Niisan!" Said Soshi.

Jack said, "Cousin."

"Be strong." Said Joey. "Please do not forget." Joey lets Soshi go.

Jack goes to Soshi with his Pikachu. "Soshi." Said Jack. Soshi looks at Jack. "Listen to me, okay? Sorry for what cousin has done to you and what we've been doing, but it's okay. You're ganna become a warrior just like us."

Jena said, "And someday you might be able to join us when you get older. Just gatta stop Kyko from hugging you." She thinks, "I don't really get why she does that."

Amy said, "And get a real girlfriend." Soshi blushes.

"Yeah. Whatever, Amy." Said Jena.

"We'll miss you, Soshi." Said Joey, "Become strong."

Jena remembers, "Oh! And here." She gives Soshi a picture, and Soshi takes a small picture. "It's from all of us. Don't lose it. We had some from your mother side."

Peter feels impatient, and asks, "Are you all finished?"

Jena replies, "Yeah. I'm done."

Peter pulls out a Poké ball and said, "Great." He throws the Poké ball to a distance, and calls, "Charizard!" The red sphere releases a big orange lizard with wings, and a flame on its tail. It roars.

"Hmm? Whoa!" Said Soshi. Peter picks up Soshi, and puts him on Charizard's back. "Huh?"

Then Peter gets on Charizard. He looks at everyone and said. "You'll see him in 'seven days'."

Soshi calls to everyone with a wave good-bye, "Bye, everyone!"

Jena waves good-bye, "Good luck little guy! Make sure to come back with plenty of stories."

Peter commands, "Let's go!" He hits Charizard with a small kick. "Hya!" Charizard flies off to a great distance, and Peter take Soshi far away for his training. Everyone waves good-bye to Soshi while Charizard, Peter, and Soshi are long gone.


	84. Chapter 83

Chapter 83: The plan is too much to handle

The group then goes back to the airship, but both Vincent and Kyle are still in the airship waiting for the others to come aboard. Kyko is still sad that Soshi had to go, but Amy informed Jack's family and his friend to help out with a plan. First, she went to Jack and Joey for a favor.

"So, let me get this straight." Amy said, talking to Jack. "You're ground for using your weapons, right?"

"Yes?" Ask Jack.

"Are you grounded for using your gear and hammer?" Ask Amy.

"I am." Said Jack. "Why?"

Amy asks, "Can I borrow that hammer for a minute?"

Jack looks at his small bag, and at Amy. "What are you up to?"

"Yeah." Said Pikachu. "What's up?"

Amy turns away, and said, "Well, I can't stand having Kyko and Kato around because Kyko is very creepy, and Kato is a lazy boy who can't help. So, I want they gone, please?"

Jack turns away, and denies, "I don't like it. Not a very good idea."

"Please, Jack?" Ask Amy. "Just think. What would happen if both Kyko and Soshi end up together and get married?"

Jack and Pikachu look at each other, and pictures Soshi and Kyko married. Soshi is adopted from Joey, and Kyko is a cousin. Jack and Pikachu felt very disturbed. "You may have a point." Said Pikachu. "Aren't they supposed to be cousins?"

Jack said, "As a motherly figure? More of, uh, in love with Soshi just to marry him." Jack and Pikachu look at Amy, and ask, "How are you going to get rid of them? Jena is going to kill if she finds out I'm working for you."

"No she won't." Said Amy. "Just give me the hammer, and I'll give you something in exchange."

Jack and Pikachu are surprised. "Really?" Ask Jack.

"What about it?" Ask Pikachu.

Amy asks, exclaims, "What do you want?"

Jack pulls out an odd picture, "How about getting rid of all of these pictures?"

Amy is surprised and checks her pockets. She becomes surprised, and asks nervously, "Oh, you found it?"

"While we were singing the half-time show, I found one of these on your pockets." Said Jack.

Amy points, "You have no proof!" Jack and Pikachu glare, and Amy is nervous. "Okay, you do. What do you want?"

Jack replies, "Get rid of all of these pictures with me wearing a pink baby's hat; all of them."

"Yeah." Said Pikachu. "It's never that funny. You're lucky you and Jena were not kicked out of the team."

Amy said, "Okay, I'll do it. It's just that I put them on my picture and kept it as blackmailing you."

Jack taps his foot. "Get rid of all the pictures, or I won't let you get rid of Kyko and Kato."

Amy thinks, and said, upset, "Okay. I'll get rid of the pictures."

Jack pulls out his silver hammer, and gives the hammer to Amy. "No more pictures of me with a baby cap, god it?"

Amy walks away, "Yeah, yeah. I get it. Why don't you go talk to your family and your girlfriend?"

Jack asks, surprised, "Huh?

"Pika?" Ask Pikachu, surprised.

"They're outside waiting for you." Said Amy. "Just go. I got this." Amy walks away, and pulls revenge on Kyko and Kato. As for Jack and Pikachu, they decided to come out of the airship, and speak to his family, and his frozen friend. Jack and Pikachu are surprised.

"Jack." Said a man. He was red spiky hair, brown clothes, and looks like Jack but older. "How are the others doing?"

Jack replies while his head tilts, "Just trying to get along since Soshi is gone."

Pikachu said, "Lionel, Joey might be depressed since Soshi is gone."

Lionel thinks with his arms crossed, and said, "I guess thinks will be hard since Soshi will be gone with Peter." He looks at Jack. "How's your right arm?"

Jack is surprised, "How did you know?"

A woman with long yellow hair, brown clothes and a dress, and white shoes replies, "Amy told us. You had us more concerned with your crazy adventures."

Jack said, "I'm sorry. I didn't know Anubis and Darklor would set me up." Jack holds his right arm, "Actually, my arm clamed down when the battle was over."

A girl with short green hair, long green dress, and a concern cute face asks, "Are you going to be okay, big brother?"

"Yeah!" Said a boy with red spiky hair, red shirt, long blue pants, white red shoes, and black separate lightning cheeks. "Please tell me you're not going to die."

"He won't." Said Pikachu. "We'll get to curing right now."

Lionel said, "Darklor did speak 'in order to cure your arm, a water type Pokémon will heal his arms untouched'. But do we have to wash his arms off?"

"That depends." Jack replies. "But most water Pokémon I touch are mines, Erika's, mom's, and yours."

Lionel spoke, "Not all of them." He shows one finger with his right eye closed. "You only played with my Poliwhirl a long time ago, but not Gyarados."

Jack asks, "Well, I'll ask this: Mom, Dad, Erika, and Zac." They look at Jack, "How's Fiona?"

They felt disturbed from the question, and looked at each other. Jack and Pikachu feel a little concerned, and Jack's sister answer, "Jack, Fiona is still frozen."

"Frozen?" Ask Jack. He thinks, _"Anubis. He forgot to unfreeze her."_

Lionel asks, "Jack, did something happened?"

Jack tries to answer, "Well…" But then, Jack felt his right arm in pain, "Ow!"

They're surprised, "Jack!" Said Erika.

"Jack!" Said Pikachu, worried.

Jack said, "Dad, hurry and release Gyarados."

Lionel nods, and pulls out a Poké ball. "Gyarados. Come on out." He throws the Poké ball in the air, and the Poké ball releases a big blue dragon with no arms and legs, yellow whiskers, and looks like a big serpent. Lionel looks at Jack, and said, "Jack, hurry."

Jack and Pikachu hurry to Lionel's Gyarados, and Jack said, "I hope it works." Jack and Pikachu touches Gyarados with their right arms, but nothing happens.

"It's not working." Said Pikachu.

"Why isn't this working?" Ask Jack. He shouts with an upset look, "Darklor lied to me!"

"Maybe he needs to be washed?" Ask the mother.

"Paloo, are you sure?" Ask Lionel to his wife. "We have to give him a bath using a water attack?"

Paloo looks at Lionel, and said, "We have to try."

Lionel looks at his Gyarados, and said, "Okay, Gyarados, time for Hydro Pump."

Jack and Pikachu asks, "Hydro what?" They look at each other, surprised, "Pump?"

Lionel said, "Are you boys, ready?"

Jack and Pikachu look at Lionel, and said, "Uh-oh."

Lionel calls, "Hydro Pump!" Gyarados roars, and blows out a big spray of water at Jack and Pikachu. Jack and Pikachu are hit from big pumps of water.

"GYAAAAAGH!" Jack and Pikachu shouted.

Inside the airship, Joey is watching through the window of Jack and Pikachu being sprayed by water. He crosses his arms and said, "Come on, Jack. Take it like a man." Then, Joey looks up at the clouds, and thought, _"I hope Soshi is okay."_

Meanwhile, Kyko is holding a picture of Soshi and Kyko together, and felt her eyes with tears. Amy is behind the door while holding Jack's hammer. Kyko puts the picture back into her cabinet, and lies down on the bed.

Amy tries to think of a way to bring Kyko out, and thought of an idea. She calls, "Kyko, Soshi's here."

Kyko becomes surprised. "Really?"

"Yep." Amy lies. "He wants to give you something before he goes off again." Amy gets in position with her hammer.

Kyko cheers. "Soshi!" She comes close out of her room; suddenly, Amy swings the hammer at Kyko, and hammers Kyko on the face. Kyko is hit, and goes down out cold.

Amy smiles and asks, "Aww. Did I do that?" Kyko didn't answer. _"Now for Kato." _She thought. Amy pulls Kyko back into the room, and closes the door. She peeks, and calls, "Kato! Kyko wants to tell you something."

A figure with long white hair, red clothes, gold eyes, fangs, and claws asks, "You called?"

"Could you come in, please?" Ask Amy.

Kato opens the door, and walks into the room. He looks around, but the room is empty with little furniture. Kato asks, "What do you want?"

Amy pulls out the hammer, and hammers Kato. Kato is hit very hard, and goes out like a light. "Whoops." Said Amy, smirking. "Did I do that too?" Both Kyko and Kato are out cold. Amy looks outside, and sees Joey only starring at the window. She calls, "Joey, could you come here please?" Joey turns and looks at Amy, confused, "I have a favor to ask."

"If it's about doing your dirty work, then no." Said Joey. He goes to Amy, and Joey enters through the door. He looks surprised to see Kato out. "Huh?"

"Yeah, uh…" Amy said, nervously, "I found Kato like this passed out, and Kyko was found in the closet."

Joey goes to the closet, and opens the door. Kyko is in the closet still unconscious. Joey turns and glares at Amy, "What did you do?"

"Please, Joey?" Ask Amy. "Kato is not much help, and Kyko too Soshi away from you. Plus, I don't think Kyko and Soshi are meant to be because she's creepy no matter what she said."

"And?" Ask Joey.

"Jena said, 'as a motherly figure'." Said Amy. "That's bad. Saying that means she wants Soshi to be with Kyko, but she only did that because she wanted Soshi for herself and she took Soshi away from you. You were supposed to take care of him, but you let your cousin take him away."

Joey looks at Kyko and Kato, and asks, "What do you want me to do?" Amy looks outside, pulls Joey, and whispers in his ear. Joey asks, surprised, "You want me to do that?" Amy nods. "Okay. I'll do it. But you owe me one."

Amy said, "I'll do that."

Joey said, "Give me one minute." Joey disappears, and carries Kyko and Kato out of the airship, and somewhere very far away. Amy hurries outside, and waves good-bye to Kyko and Kato. And then, Joey disappears with Kyko and Kato on both shoulders.

As Amy watches Joey leaves, she was about to get back into the airship when she spotted Jack and Pikachu feeling Jack's right arm all better. Jack is back to his old self again now that the blood curse is finally gone, and he can fight again.

"Yes." Said Jack, checking his right arm. "I'm back."

Lionel said, "Now make sure not to overdue yourself again." He gets in the airship, and waits. "Whenever you're ready to go?"

Zac calls, "Hey! Jack!" Jack and Pikachu look at Zac, "So, can I come, please? I promise I won't do anything crazy."

"Are you sure?" Ask Erika.

Jack said, "I guess bringing the whole family wouldn't be so bad." He turns away, and thinks. _"Just hope they stay out of the trouble. Erika did help Jena, and Lionel helped out during the Snake mission, so why not bring the whole family?" _Jack looks at Zac, Erika, and his mom, "Okay. But on one condition."

"And what's that?" Ask Paloo. "You're going not going to say, 'unground' me, are you?"

Pikachu said, "Well, now that you put it that way…"

Jack looks at Pikachu, "Pikachu." Pikachu stops. He looks at the family, "It's just that, I'm concerned with not just my team, but everyone who are under attack and captured from serious enemies. I want you guys to stay out of the danger. Don't do anything crazy or daring."

"Sure." Said Paloo. Everyone looks at the frozen girl, "But what about Fiona? We can't leave her here." Paloo looks at her son, "And you don't want King Danto to be this upset."

Amy spoke, "It's okay." Everyone looks at Amy, "I spoke to King Danto to take Fiona with us." She thinks, _"I hope she isn't annoying as Kyko and Jena."_

"Well, okay." Said Jack. He looks at everyone, "I'll be inside just for a sec." Erika, Zac, Paloo, and Amy walk into the airship while Lionel waits. Jack and Pikachu walk to Fiona with concern. Jack picks up Fiona, and brings the frozen time body to the airship.

Lionel asks, "So, you're going to bring Fiona along? I think you like her."

Jack said, "Dad." He looks at Lionel. "I'm worried. Is there a way to unfreeze her?"

Lionel thinks, and replies, "You need 'Chrono's Tear' to unfreeze her; otherwise, we'll have to wait for her to be unfrozen herself. Any spot you want to put her?"

Jack looks at Fiona, and said, "Fiona." Jack closes his eyes, and gives her a kiss. By surprise, Fiona closes her eyes, and kisses Jack back. Pikachu and Lionel are surprised to know Fiona can finally move. Jack opens his eyes, and become surprised, "What in Zucion?"

"Surprise?" Ask Fiona. She holds on to Jack. "Did you miss me?"

"How in…Zucion?" Ask Jack, surprised. "Can you move?"

Lionel said, "I guess a miracle happened."

Jack lets Fiona down, and he asks, "Did you hear everything I said?" She nods.

"But why pretend to be frozen?" Ask Pikachu.

Fiona replies while shaking her head, "Frozen? I woke up when you kissed me. I blacked out after I was about to give you a hug, and then I see you giving me a kiss in the airship."

Jack thinks, _"Did Anubis did this? Or did this spell finished?" _He turns away and thinks, _"No matter. The blood curse is gone, and Fiona can move again. I have a mission to do."_

"Jack? Are you okay?" Ask Pikachu.

Jack turns back, and replies, "I'm fine. I have to save the Chinese Zodiacs." He looks at Fiona, "Just for some help, could you give me a hand with something?"

"Anything." Fiona replies.

Jack explains. "In my room, I have letters on the bed I placed before I jumped out of the airship and return to Clock Town. Could you go get them for me? I have to give the others important information."

"I'm on it." Said Fiona. She goes to Jack's room, but stops and looks at Jack. "Jack. What room number is yours?"

Pikachu replies, "Huh?"

Jack replies, "Room 04." Fiona goes off.

Lionel asks, "And what do you want me to do?"

Jack looks at his father, and answers, "Dad, come with me." Jack, Pikachu, and Lionel walk to the cockpit. "I need to tell everyone about the organization I've been planning after I got back. They should know since Joey blurted out everyone while I was at the church with Erika, Zac, and Fiona."

"And ambushed back Darklor." Said Pikachu.

"Darklor?" Ask Lionel.

Jack replies, "Yes. And then, Anubis showed up."

Lionel guessed, "Anubis Pride? One of the Deadly Sins?"

Jack and Pikachu stopped, and Jack asks, "How did you know?"

Lionel stops, and replies, "To tell you the truth, he's a dangerous god." He turns, and asks, "You didn't ask to work with him, did you?" Jack shook his head, and Lionel is relieved. "Good."

"Something that we should be worried about?" Ask Pikachu.

Lionel replies, "No time. I'll tell you both later. Let's go tell your team about the organization." Lionel walks to the cockpit while Jack and Pikachu stands there and think.

"_How did dad know about Anubis?" _Jack thought. _"Did he get in battle against a tougher opponent? No matter." _Jack and Pikachu hurry to the cockpit, and everyone was there waiting.

"Jack." Said Joey. "So what's the plan?"

Jack replies, "It's simple: we'll create an organization that will not only help the Chinese Zodiacs, but also, every region that are in grave danger."

"So, an organization for warriors." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Jack, you should know, it's illegal." Said Jena.

Jack replies, "I remember." He looks at Cid, "Cid?"

A tall man, white short hair, wearing a blue jacket, white shirt, blue pants, and yellow boots looks at Jack and asks, "Yes?"

"Can you take us to Mount Roman?" Ask Jack.

"Alright." Said Cid. He looks at another man with spike green hair, red vest, yellow pants, and blue shoes. "Pnudran." The man caught Cid's attention. "Tneja ic du Suihd Nusyh."

"Nukan!" The man spoke. The driver pulls out the handle bar, and pulls the bar back.

Cid shouts, "YEEHA! Here we go!"

"Try not to be that crazy, Cid." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Cid said, "Agh. You guys wait in the kitchen. Amy and I will take care of this no problem." The group goes to the kitchen without Cid and Amy coming along.

Jena pulls Jack and, asks, "Jack, have you seen Kyko and Kato?"

Jack replies. "No. Why?"

Jena said, "Well, I was hoping to cheer Kyko up since Soshi was gone. Have you seen her? We can't leave without her?"

Jack replies, "I don't where she went." He scratches the back of his hair. "Maybe she went back home without anyone noticing her since Soshi was gone. And Kato is with Kyko."

Jena asks, "Are you lying?"

Amy said, "The only thing you know Jack is lying by being stupid from Jack's lies."

Jena shouts, "Hey!" Jack and Pikachu left to the kitchen, and have a seat. The Chinese Zodiacs are waiting for the airship to take off, and Jack and Pikachu look at everyone. "Jack!" Jena called, getting to Jack. "Tell me, now! Where are Kyko and Kato?"

Jack replies, "I don't know." He shrugs. "I told you, they might have gone home."

Jena turns away, and said, "It's not like them to be this gone."

"_Sorry, Jena." _Jack thought, _"It's for the best that Kyko and Kato go back before they hurt themselves."_

Jena walks to a teen girl with long brown hair, cute face, and a uniform. Another cute girl with yellow hair, a brown uniform with a skirl, and gold eyes sits in front of Jack.

"Is something wrong, Kisa?" Ask Jack.

"Are we going to save all the Chinese Zodiacs?" Ask Kisa.

Jack nods. "Yeah. I still promised to get your friend out of there, didn't I?" Kisa looks away, and Jack and Pikachu are a little upset. "Oh." Jack smiles a little, "The next Chinese Zodiac to save is the Sheep. He's hidden in 'Cyan Temple'. That temple is very cold to go in." Jack looks away as Kisa looks at Jack, "Still."

"What?" Ask Pikachu, looking at Jack.

Jack thinks about the other people he encountered, "There is Akito to worry about and there are Team Rocket to fight." He thinks. _"But the most person to be very concern is Black Scar."_

Yo-Yo Man puts his hand on Jack's right shoulder, "Jack." Jack and Pikachu look behind, and look at Yo-Yo Man, "Is something wrong?"

Jack replies, "A little." He looks away, "I can't lie to you, sensei. I'm worried about the others, the Chinese Zodiacs, and everyone who are in great risk."

Yo-Yo Man pulls up a chair, and said, "Jack, there are a lot of things to worry about. Is it something about Team Rocket you know?"

Jack explains to his teacher, "I didn't tell this to anyone, but they're building some kind of new project, the Portal XL." Yo-Yo Man is surprised. "It can create a portal to another world, or another plane."

"This is serious." Said Yo-Yo Man. "Whatever comes ahead, make sure you be prepared." Jack nods. "Just don't do anything reckless when we get to Mount Roman."

The airship starts to take off from the ground, and flies off to the sky. As the airship flies to the mountains, Cid and Brother navigate the airship through the clouds. Everyone is psyched to go to Mount Roman to go rescue the next Chinese Zodiacs, when suddenly, black clouds storm in with the airship.

Cid shouts, "AGH!" The airship started to rattle and shake from the storm.

"What the?" Ask Joey.

"Meh?" Ask Amy.

"What the?" Ask Lionel.

"Cid!" Jack and Pikachu shouted.

"Do you think I'm doing this?" Cid shouted, "It's the…" But before Cid should finish his sentence, hail started to hit the Airship. "Agh! Hailstorm!" Small golf shaped balls keep hitting the airship, and then, a big huge ball hits the Airship. Everyone is surprised. "AGH! No!" The airship is hit, and goes down. "Brace yourselves!" Everyone is hanging on to seats, stuck tables, counters, and anything to hold on. "Mayday! Mayday! Mayday!"

The airship then crashes to a pile of trees, plants, and vines while wild Pokémon jump or escaped out of the way. Everyone got up to see what the heck happened, and some of the Chinese Zodiacs transformed for embracing with the opposite of his or her gender.

"AAAAAAGH!" Cid shouted. Cid shouts at Brother, "Fryd tet oui tu?"

Brother replies, yelling, "E teth'd tu yhodrehk fnohk!"

An orange cat shouted, "Hey! What's going on back there?"

Lionel gets up, and picks his family up. He peers outside, and said, "Everyone, we're at Diamond Jungle.

"Diamond Jungle?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"Diamond Jungle?" Ask Jack, "Really?"

"This can't be good." Said a tall man with short green hair with his right eye covered, blue clothes, and a serious look. "We can't reach the next Zodiac now."

A yellow rabbit calls, "Amy, Tohru, what happened?"

"There, there, Momiji." Said Amy, holding the yellow rabbit. "We're okay."

The airship opens up from the back, and Jack, Joey, Lionel, and Yo-Yo Man come out to check it out. Kyle and Vincent jump from the top of the airship, and look around. Everyone else is still in the airship wondering what happened.

"I knew it." Said Lionel. "There is no mistake about it."

"Quite." Said Yo-Yo Man, agreeing. "Diamond Jungle is a dangerous jungle.

Cid comes out of the airship, and looks at the big dent on the roof. He gasped in surprised and said, "My Airship! My baby!" He hurries to the dent, feels the dent on the roof. "What did that hailstorm do to you?"

Lionel calls, "Cid? Is everything okay?"

Cid calls back upset, "No! Everyone's not okay!" He looks at the dented room, "My baby is hit."

"So?" Ask Jena. "You could fix it, right?"

Cid lifts the handle, and pulls the hood up. Smoke comes out, and Cid is waving and coughing.

"Cid?" Ask Amy.

Cid said, "I'm okay." He checks while putting the goggles on, and looks around. "Ugh. Whoever did this to my baby is ganna pay!"

Lionel looks at Yo-Yo Man, and asks, "You know what's going on too, right?"

Yo-Yo Man thinks, "There's no way one small golf ball can do that much dent to the airship. We've been hit by hail, but something bigger than a golf ball could hit one airship." A cow comes out of the airship, and Yo-Yo Man notices the cow. "Haru? Is something wrong?"

The cow answers, "Did a boulder hit it?"

Yo-Yo Man shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

Jack asks, "Uh, sensei." Yo-Yo Man turns around and looks at Jack, "Not to be serious, but is it okay if me and cousin search for something that hit us?"

Yo-Yo Man, "I don't give much permission to my student to wonder, but I don't see why not. Make sure you and Joey return back something. Understand?"

"Sure." Said Jack. He looks at Pikachu and the Chinese Zodiacs, "Pikachu, Yuki, Kyo, hang on tight."

The small gray mouse asks while getting on Jack's head, "What for?"

"Jack, what's up?" Ask Pikachu.

"Just hang on." Said Jack. He looks at Joey, "Cousin, fly high and see what you can find."

Joey said, "Okay." Joey flies up to the sky, and flies south.

As for Jack, he gives the small tiger to Amy. "Here, Amy. Take Kisa."

"Okay." Said Amy, taking the small tiger.

Jack dashes south with Pikachu on his right shoulder, the orange cat on his left, and the gray mouse on his head.

"Just hope they come back with something." Said Jena.

Amy said, "I'll go check on the others." Said Amy. She and the yellow rabbit and the small tiger go back into the airship with the other Chinese Zodiacs. The cow followers Amy back in the airship.

"Yo-Yo Man." Said Lionel. "What do you think? Should we leave Cid and Brother to repair airship?"

"I believe so." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Jena goes in the airship, and thought, _"What am I? Chop Liver?"_

"Cid should take a long time to fix it." Said Yo-Yo Man. Both Lionel and Yo-Yo Man look up at the roof, "But there's no telling how long it will take for Cid and Brother to fix the engine."

Vincent comes down with his small brown ferret. "Hey." He said, "Anything?"

Yo-Yo Man looks at Vincent and replies, "Cid is fixing the airship."

"Great." Said Kyle, coming down. "It'll take 10 to 30 minutes for the airship to be fixed."

Lionel said, "We can't stay long. We'd be wasting our time here in the jungle." He looks at everyone, "We need to act fast and hurry to Mount Roman."

"Agree." Said Yo-Yo Man. He calls Cid, "Cid. Need any help?"

Cid replies, "I got my hands full, but I could some more help." He closes the hood and wipes his forehead. He looks down and said, "I don't think you guys are good mechanics to fix the airship."

"Figures." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Cid calls, "But why don't you go on ahead and find a Travel Agency." He points to the north of the jungle, "It should be near the village."

"Great." Said Lionel. "We'll get some help from there."

A voice calls, "Hey!" Everyone looks at the back, and sees Jack, Pikachu, Joey, Yuki, and Kyko coming back. Joey is carrying a very big ice shape like a boulder.

"You made it." Said Lionel. "That was quick." Lionel looks to the side, and looks at Jack. "What's that?"

Joey replies, "I don't know what this is? It's big, but not that heavy to my strength."

Lionel and Yo-Yo Man are surprised to see a big ice shape boulder Joey is holding. It's so big; it's powerful to actually kill someone in one shot. The big ice shaped boulder was the cause to make a dent on the airship, and break the engines.


	85. Chapter 84

Episode 85: Form up, it's time to go.

Inside the airship, Joey brung in a big ice shaped boulder and placed the huge ice ball on the table as evidence. Everyone is curious about the big ice boulder that crashed the airship and damaging the engine. Kyle put its hand on the ice even though Jena warned him not to, but Kyle is an examiner.

"Kyle. Don't." Said Jena.

Kyle rolls his eyes to left and said, "Mind your own business." He looks at the big ice, and checks it out. He taps the ice, and gives a lick. "I have diagnosis."

Jena guessed, "Do you have to go to the bathroom?" Both Jena and Amy laughed.

Kyle asks, "I wonder which region is stupid, the Crystal or Jena."

"Hey!" Jena shouted.

Yo-Yo Man said, "Just tell us."

Kyle explains, "This is just ordinary ice. It has no affect, no abilities, and no curse. This is only pure ice."

Yo-Yo Man said, "Maybe."

Kyle looks at Yo-Yo Man, and asks, "Yo-Yo Man, check for magic."

Yo-Yo Man concentrates, and said, "See magic." His eyes turn blow, and looks at the big ice boulder. It has green energy inside. "This is definitely magic. No doubt about it."

"How could something magic create an ice that big?" Ask Jack.

"Hello? Keep intruders out?" Jena answers to Jack.

Jack shouts, "Hey!"

Yo-Yo Man thinks, "It might be."

Lionel said, "Whoever created big magic as a big hail ball doesn't want us through. It must be guarding the next Chinese Zodiac."

"Great." Said Joey, crossing his arms. "Just great."

"Now what do we do?" Ask Amy. "We can fly over to the temple and get the next Chinese Zodiac."

Erika looks at Jack, and asks, "Big Brother? Now what do we do?"

Jack thinks for a minute, and thought of an idea. "Let's keep going." Everyone looks at Jack.

"Jack, no offense or anything, but we can't fly. Remember?" Ask Jena.

Jack said, "I know that. We don't need to fly."

"What are you saying?" Ask Jena.

"Jack?" Ask a girl teen with long blue hair, blue uniform, and a cute face, "What are you up to?"

Jack replies, "We'll just walk through the jungle and get to the village. The hail can't reach us."

Lionel said, "I don't what to say, but I do believe you might be on to something."

"So, we'll walk through the jungle?" Ask Yo-Yo Man, looking at Lionel.

"But it's cold. I don't you all catch a cold." Said Paloo.

"Then we need coats and jackets." Said Amy. "I'll ask Cid if he has any." She leaves the room.

"Yeah!" A teen boy with short yellow hair and a blue shirt and pants called, "A snow day adventure!"

"Momiji." Said a tall man with green hair, black clothes, and covering his right eye. "This is no time to celebrate."

"Oh, come on Hari." Said Momiji. "Don't we get to go out for a while?"

"Oh, let them go, Hatori." Said a man with short black hair, green robes, black long pants, and a white shirt. "Maybe we should go with them just a little while."

"Shigure?" Ask Jack. Shigure looks at Jack. "Do you know who might be stopping us?"

Shigure answers, "I do believe Akito might be slowing you guys down before you get the chance to rescue another Chinese Zodiac. Don't you agree?"

"Aww." Said another man with long white hair, beautiful face, white and red robes, long blue pant, and a white shirt. "Shigure. Are you going let everyone get the chance to come out?"

"Ayame. What brings you here?" Ask Shigure.

"Oh, I was trying to take a name when I heard a big ruckus from the airship." Said Ayame. "Who in the right mind would do that to my beauty sleep?"

"If you would have stayed asleep, you shouldn't be alive." Said a teen with short purple hair, black clothes, and a handsome face.

"Ah. Yuki." Said Ayame, happy to see Yuki. "So nice of you to talk to me."

Yuki turns away, and asks, "Jack, can we go before he gets any ideas?

"Jack." Said Amy, coming in. "What's going on?" She has another teen girl with brown short hair, brown clothes and a skirt.

"Oh, Amy." Said Jack, seeing Amy. "Well?"

Amy replies, "We got enough coats for everyone."

Pikachu asks, "How does Cid get so many things?"

"He's an expert." Said Jena. Jack and Pikachu glared at Jena. "What?"

"We don't have time." Said Yo-Yo Man, looking outside. "The hailstorm might come back anytime."

Lionel looks outside to the sky, and notices dark clouds. "He's right. We better get a move on."

"Okay." Said Jack.

"But it's still cold." Said Amy.

"We'll wear the coats Cid got." Said Joey. He looks at Amy and asks, "Right?"

"Yes." Said Amy.

Jack said, "Right. No way cold or a bunch of hailstorm is ganna stop us. Let's hurry to the Travel Agency, and get to Roman Village. Let's go." Everyone in the kitchen put on warm fur coats, and come out of the airship.

Vincent is still carrying a big container of soup for the trip. "I'll carry the food. No point in wasting it."

"Great." Said Joey. "I could use some lunch."

Vincent pulls the big container back, "Hey! Save some for the rest of us."

"Fine." Said Joey, upset.

The group comes out of the airship with fur coats on, but Cid and Brother are still busy trying to repair the airship. A teen with black and white hair, black clothes, and tall asks, "So, we're going to Roman Village?"

"That's the plan." Said Jack. He crosses his arms, "Are you okay, Haru? You look a bit stiff."

"Huh?" Ask Haru, surprised.

"No, no." Said Jack. He's moves his arms up and down, "Just breath. Breath." Haru is breathing slowly. "There you go. Care to tell me what's wrong?"

Haru walks pass Jack, and looks up a the jungle, "I'm a little worried."

Jack and Pikachu look behind to look at another teen girl with long brown hair, but with a serious look and black clothes and a black long socks. Jack asks, "Is something wrong with your friend?"

"No, not Rin." Haru replied. "She's okay. The problem is something."

Jack and Pikachu look at Haru. "Then what is it?" Ask Jack.

"Tell us." Said Pikachu.

Haru said, "What would happen if you get us all?" Jack and Pikachu are surprised.

"Haru." Said Yuki. "Something bothering you?"

Haru replies, looking away, "It's nothing."

"Can we go now?" Ask Yuki. "Ayame wants to be with me too much."

Jack said, "You can sure hold a grudge on Ayame." He looks ahead and up at the sky, "But okay. We'll go." The group goes in formation: Jack, Pikachu, Joey, and Lionel to the front, Amy, Kyle, Vincent, Paloo, Erika, and Zac in the middle, and Jena and Yo-Yo Man at the back. The Chinese Zodiacs stay in the middle and form a circle.

Jack asks, "Hey, Kisa, Tohru, don't be afraid."

"Huh?" Ask Tohru, surprised. "Who's afraid?"

Amy said, "We're still here." Said Amy, comforting Tohru and Kisa. "It's okay."

"Oh. Thank you." Said Tohru.

Jack looks behind, but wonders where his friend went. Joey asks, "Something wrong, Jack?"

Jack replies, "Yeah. Have you seen Fiona?"

"Who?" Ask Joey.

Jena replies, "Jack's boyfriend, the princess of the…"

But Jack interrupts, "Hey! Shut it!"

"Fine." Said Jena, upset.

Pikachu said, "She was hoping to come along, but we haven't seen her."

A voice calls, "I'm coming." Said a girl with blond hair, wearing a fur coat, and long blue pants. "Shall we go?"

Everyone watched the princess go, and the group stays along. "Stay alert, Yo-Yo Man." Said Lionel. "We don't want intruders behind our tail."

Yo-Yo Man watches the back and the front. "I will. They won't get passed us." The group walks through the entry of the jungle, and follows the path to get to the village. There are a lot of wild Pokémon in the jungle, even cute and tough Pokémon who are playing, parenting, and watching. The group was watching a lot of wile Pokémon playing around, and there are diamonds as flowers.

"Reminds me of the jade region." Said Jena. "I wish Kyko and Kato could see this."

Amy thought with a smirk, _"Yeah, you wish. No more creepy people."_

A lot of wild Pokémon are watch the group passes by. Some were pig monkeys; some were small purple monkeys with a long tail and a tail shape hand; and there are some birds and big Pokémon with a pouch.

As they reach to a fork on the road, Lionel comes to the front of the group. He looks at the left to a path of snow, and he looks at the right to see a big crystal glass covering the road. Lionel glares at the crystal glass, and tries to remember what happened.

"Dad?" Ask Jack.

"Is something wrong?" Ask Pikachu.

Lionel turns around with a smile, and said, "Nothing's wrong. Just trying to remember a few things."

"Are you lying?" Ask Jena.

Lionel replies, "I'm not lying. We need to go." Lionel then guides the group to the left, and come to another pathway. To the left is a long trail to the lake and the temple with a travel agency on their left, and on the right is a village with lanterns hanging on polls. "We're here."

"Sweet." Said Vincent. He checks the soup, "It's still warm. Let's get a room."

Amy comes to the front, but stops in front of the travel agency and tells, "I'll tell them about the airship. You guys go get a cabin we can stay."

Jack said, "Fine by me." He looks at everyone, "Come on. Follow me, cousin, and dad."

"Okay." Said Jena.

"Sure." Said Yuki.

"Alright." Said Kyo.

"Please." Said Tohru.

Jack, Joey, and Lionel then guide everyone to the village on the right, and follow the pole lanterns to the village. "Sure is freezing." Said Joey. "Good thing I have a winter coat." The group arrives at a small cabin with lights. "Huh?"

"Here's where we check in." Said Lionel.

"Such a small cabin." Said Hatori. "We can't fit in there."

Lionel disagrees, "Sure we can. Everyone inside." Lionel goes to the door, and opens up. Everyone inside but Vincent and Kyle since both vampires can't someone's home or building without being invited in first.

"No thanks." Said Kyle. "We're good."

Vincent said, "But bring the soup inside first." Joey goes back, and takes the big container away from Vincent's hands. "Merci." Joey goes back into the hotel, and Lionel goes inside.

Inside the cabin, it's a small room with a counter on the other side of the room, a lantern up on the ceiling, snowshoes on the walls, and an open arch on the left behind the counter. Everyone feels a bit uncomfortable since the cabin is small.

"Agh! No pushing!" Joey calls.

"It's not my fault!" Said Ayame. "I'm trying to get to Yuki."

"I'd rather you not." Said Yuki.

"That's fine. Just no getting close to each other." Said Shigure. "Or we're in big trouble."

"Now I know how it feels to be this close to everyone." Said Jena.

"Honey? Where are you?" Paloo calls.

"Big brother?" Ask Zac. "Where'd you go? Where's dad?"

"Up on the front." Lionel calls. "Everyone remain calm. Hey! I said no shaking! No shaking!"

"Who's shaking?" Ask Yo-Yo Man. "I'm trying to meditate."

"And I'm trying to get my stuff." Said Hatori. "No! Don't kick it!"

One girl comes to the counter with snowsuit clothes, long jump suit, and red short hair. She rings the bell on the table, and everyone stops moving. Lionel, Jack, Joey, and Pikachu come to the front relieved. "Welcome to the lodge." Said the girl. "What can I do ya'll for?"

Lionel said, "Nina, is Crystal here?"

"Hi, uncle." Said Nina, showing one hand up high. "Crystal is kind of busy. Something up?"

Joey said, "Hi, cousin."

"What's up, cuz?" Ask Nina. "Are you all here to rent a room or a cabin?"

Lionel replies, "That's just it. We have a lot of people to rent a cabin."

Nina looks behind Lionel, Joey, Jack, and Pikachu, and see a lot of people in one room. "That's a lot. How many rooms do you need?"

"Uh…" Jack said, counting his fingers. "Let's see, me, cousin, dad, mom, sister, brother, Jena, sensei, Amy, Yuki, Kyko…" He keeps going.

Lionel said, "Do you have a cabin with bunk beds?"

"Sure we do." Said Nina. "So many are here." She looks through the keys, "So, how many? It seems I have to give two cabins instead of one cabin."

Jack continues to counter just as Pikachu watches. "Well, we need about…" He looks at Nina, "72 beds."

Nina asks, surprised, "72 Beds? 18 rooms with one living room, a kitchen, a big pool, and 6 with three separated girls and boys room?"

Lionel asks, "You don't think you'll go that far, do you?"

Jena asks, "Mr. Davis, I think he is."

Yo-Yo Man said, "That's going to be expensive."

Nina said, "No problem." Everyone is relieved. "That'll be 150,000 Gold." Everyone is surprised.

"Jack!" Jena and Joey shouted, pounding Jack on the head.

Wham! "Yow!" Jack shouted, covering his head.

"150,000 Gold? What do you think we're made of? Money?" Joey shouted.

"Ow." Said Jack.

"No. The question is how many people are coming." Said Jena, "And do you think we would have separated rooms? That's a bit expensive than trying to rent one room with 1,000,000 Gold."

"Well?" Ask Nina. "Unless you have a discount for me."

And then Fiona comes to the front, and pays a lot of coins. "We'll take it." Everyone is surprised.

Nina takes the cloak, and said, "Thank you." She puts the Gold in the safe, and pulls out a key with a number. "Number 6 is your cabin."

"Uh, thank you." Said Lionel. He takes the key from Nina, and said, "Tell your mom 'your brother said hi'."

Joey and Jena look at Fiona, and Joey said, "Wow, thanks. You saved us."

"Yeah, what he said." Said Jena, pointing at Joey.

Fiona turns around, and said, "Sure thing. It's the lest I can do since Jack was doing my father a favor." She walks to the door, turns around, and covers her left eye, "Just something I wanted to do in return for coming along." She finally walks outside, and waits.

"Yeah." Said Jack. He and Pikachu, "Wait for me!" The group comes out of the cabin, and rejoins Vincent, Kyle, and Fiona.

"Well?" Ask Vincent.

Jack said, "We got a cabin. Let's go." Lionel, Jack, and Joey take the group to the sixth cabin, and see a lot of small house villages with stores and almost looks like it's going to Christmas. They passed five big cabins, and arrived at a sixth cabin.

"We're here." Said Lionel. He unlocks the door, opens the door, and goes in. "This is our cabin." He leaves the door, and spoke, "Everyone, come on in." The group comes into the cabin, and Lionel closes the door. Inside the huge cabin, it was a big living room with three floors and 18 doors separately to six, three floors with two bathrooms, and a kitchen to the right.

"Wow." Said Joey, amazed. "This is our cabin?"

Yo-Yo Man walks up on the ceiling with his ability to walk on the air, and lights the candles with his small fireball. "There. This should brighten up the room."

Jack and Pikachu are amazed, and said, "It's perfect."

"Oui, oui." Said Vincent, "This is perfect."

"So, where do we put the coats?" Ask Yuki. "I feel a bit hot in these fur coats."

Jack looks around, and sees six couches, three of each on two tables, and Jack answers, "Just put your coats on those couches." Jack puts his coat on the couch, and everyone took his or her coats off.

"Okay." Said Jena, "We get them off. Now what?"

Jack said, "Would you please come with for a second. Only Sensei, dad, cousin, and Jena."

"I guess we can go with you." Said Joey.

"And what about us?" Ask Kyle.

Jack looks at one of the rooms, and said, "Please pick a room. I need to set up some ground rules with dad."

Kyle goes to the middle of the door on the left side, and said, "I already got it." He opens the door, and goes in.

Jack looks at the Chinese Zodiacs, "You guys join us too. Have a seat on the couch."

"But we had coats on the couch." Said Yo-Yo Man. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Jack scratches the back of his hair, embarrassed, "Uh, he, he. Yeah. Sorry." Jack goes to the front in front of the fireplace, and everyone sits on the couches. Jack and Pikachu look at everyone, and feel a little nervous about the plan. "Um, yes." Jack said.

"Go on, big brother." Said Erika.

Jack feels confident from his sister, and nods. He announces, "Everyone, I have come to a big decision on how to get the organization to start. We have our location, now we need to complete the other tasks to create an organization."

"Yeah." Said Jena. "Just like what Kyle said."

Kyle comes out, and said, "What was that?"

"Nothing." Said Jena.

Kyle goes to the couch, and said, "Whatever." He looks at Jack, "Jack, you still have to complete the other four things."

"Really?" Ask Jack.

Kyle nods. "Position, Job, Password, & Members."

"Oh." Said Jack. He asks, "And what are they…" But he speaks specifically, "Other than Password & Members?"

Kyle said, "I'll tell you if Jena can keep her big mouth shut." Joey and Zac laugh.

"Hey!" Jena shouted.

Kyle explains, "For position, you have to set formation for your organization. We need teams or people to set their task as in the organization like they're going on a mission. As for jobs, they need to pick a job during the organization. But as a job, it cost money."

"Right." Said Jack. He looks at his teacher. "Sensei? Do you know a lot of jobs that are available?"

Yo-Yo Man speaks, "There are a lot of jobs to choose for the organization. With jobs, you could have your members set on jobs to help talk care of the organization while the position members help take care of tough tasks. You set Vincent as a cook, right?" Jack nods. "Well, there you go. He has a job to take care of the organization, why not others?"

"And as for positions," Kyle continuers, "You need members who can help out in battle or watch over the organization while you guys go fight off bad guys. They have to be determined by rank. And how are you going to get members here? They don't know the location and they don't know the name of the cabin."

Jack was holding one letter from his back, and disagrees, "Are you sure?" He pulls out a red letter with red strap. Everyone is surprised except Kyle. "This is an invitation letter. I had a future reading of creating an organization, and figure I should send letters to people to invite."

Kyle said, "Okay, I was wrong. Do you have a list of members to invite? You can't simply give just one puny letter to one person and pass it on." He points at Jack's red letter. "You need to make a list of people to invite, and a lot of letters."

Fiona goes to Vincent with the big container. Everyone looks behind, and sees Fiona going to the big container. "Where are you doing?" Ask Jena.

Fiona opens the big pot, and pulls out a red letter. Everyone is surprised. "It's no ordinary soup."

Vincent said, "Jack knew that someone would we watching our every move."

Yo-Yo Man blinked once and said, "I see. The sky has ears and eyes. Cleaver to use the soup container as pile of letters."

Jack pulls out a new scroll, and places the longest paper on the table. "Here we go. Members to bring."

Kyle asks, "Should me and Vincent hold down the fort?"

Jack replies, "Yes."

"Then you guys have a chance to rescue the other Chinese Zodiacs." Said Shigure. "Oh, good days."

"I hope you're not thinking of exposing us to help out the organization." Said Hatori. "If you did, you would have to take dreadful consequences."

Jena said, "We're doing this for your own good."

And then a voice spoke, "See? This is why we could never have nice things." Everyone looks behind at the door. Jack goes to the door, and opens up. A girl with two side black hair, a coat, blue shirt, and black skirt is standing on the porch waiting. "Hi."

"Amy." Said Jack. "Did you tell Cid?"

Amy nods. "Yes." She comes in, and takes the coat off. Jack closes the door. "I knew there were someone here."

"How would you know we were here?" Ask Zac.

And then everyone answers, "Jack."

"Alright." Said Yuki. "If this is how we're going to work on the organization, then you have to do us a favor then…"

"Yuki?" Ask Kyo. "What are you?"

Jack said, "Save it until it's over." He goes to the front. "We have an organization to start." He points to the table. "Jena, Joey, and sensei, you have to invite these people in your regions."

Jena, Joey, and Yo-Yo Man have a look at the list, but it seems some people are not on the list. Jena said, "Uh, Jack."

"Yes?" Ask Jack.

"Pika?" Ask Pikachu.

Jena said, "Vulcan and Jeff are busy, and I don't think you have Fuu and Nyu on the list. Besides, Sapphire and Fuu can only leave if they get permission from the king."

Jack shrugs, "That's fine. Please do that."

Joey shouts and asks, "Hey! Jack! Are you kidding me? You're inviting Raye and Sanaskue to the organization?"

Jack replies. "That's the idea."

Joey looks at the list, and put some names on it. "Why don't you invite these guys? Besides, my little sister and older are busy along with Shadow and Jin." He looks at Jack, and asks, "You're not thinking of inviting Peter, are you?"

Lionel replies, "I'm afraid he is."

Joey asks, surprised, "You gatta me kidding me?"

"Him and his team." Said Jack.

Joey is shocked, and said, "No! Not that stupid wolf!" He looks mad. "Jack! Don't do it!"

"Then what choice do we have?" Ask Jack. "It's either invite Peter and his team or we're finished."

Joey clutches his fist, and writes his rival's name down. "Fine. Ugh."

Yo-Yo Man said, "Nothing to do. This one is complete." He looks at Jack. "Alright, we're done."

"Yeah! An organization!" Zac cheers.

"That's great news." Said Erika. She looks at Jack, "Big Brother, what are you going to do?"

Jack replies, "I'll bring other people here with my Pokémon." He looks at everyone. "Joey, Jena, and Sensei, grab those letters from the list, and give them the letters."

"I believe that can be arranged." Said Yo-Yo Man. He gets up, and picks some letters up. "I'll be back before you know it." He hurries outside, and dashes away.

Joey pick some letters up, and said, "I'll be right back." He put two fingers on his forehead, and said, "Inner transmission." Joey disappears with the letters.

Jena goes to the letters, and picks some up. "I guess I'll be going." She hurries outside, and takes off with her dad. "Bye."

Jack said, "And I'd better go." He looks at his family and Amy, "You guys are in charge of the Chinese Zodiacs while Pikachu and I are away."

"Come back safely, okay?" Ask Paloo. Jack nods.

Jack and Pikachu hurry to the container, pick some up, and runs outside. Jack pulls out a card, and calls, "I summon Tropius!" The Poké ball releases a big green dinosaur like Pokémon with bananas hanging around its neck, green big leaves on its back, and a long neck. Jack and Pikachu get on, and take off through the region. "Farewell!"

"Good luck, big brother!" Erika calls.

"Bye, Jack!" Zac calls.

As Jack and Pikachu fly high with Tropius, Joey and Jena go back to their own region while Yo-Yo Man flies around for adults and teachers for help. But what really happened to Kyko and Kato? When they took off, Kyko and Kato finally woke up on yellow sand.

Kyko cries, "What happened?"

"Sis, are you okay?" Ask Kato.

They look around, and become surprised. "What? What the?"

"Are we?"

Kyko shouts, "Amy tricked us! She put us in a desert! JENA! SOSHI!"


	86. Soshi's Story 1

Soshi's Training Day 1

Soshi is hanging on to Peter's Charizard with Peter is watching the skies. They are going off to a distance to prepare for Soshi's ultimate training. Soshi is a little bit afraid of Peter's harsh training, but Peter has no choice but to train Soshi to make him tense.

"Um, Mr. Peter?" Ask Soshi, "Where are we going?"

Peter didn't answer. _"I don't see why I have to train him." _He thought. _"Like me, Joey, Jack, dad, and Lionel, we're all demons. As a demon, you have to train in harsh battles and tense survival."_

"Peter?" Ask Soshi.

Peter turns his head to the side, and looks at Soshi. "What?"

"Um, where are we going?" Ask Soshi, nervous.

Peter replies, "Somewhere where you'll train. It's the perfect spot to get your moves ready and fight as a Martial Artist, a Niji clan Warrior, and a Pokémon Warrior. You have a big possession of a demon's blood and Joey's blood."

"How did you know?" Ask Soshi.

"I didn't actually guessed, figured it out, or know he was a demon. It's because I felt a powerful vibe from your powers." Soshi is surprised. "You attacked those Saiyans with your demon claws like a monster."

"What's a vibe?"

"A vibration. It's not any vibration from feeling the ground or sound. This vibration is from mental thought. I felt it when you went berserk twice." Soshi is more surprised. "You're lucky you didn't kill someone innocent, just a stupid Saiyan who isn't that tough."

"Did I…really do that?" Ask Soshi.

"Focus!" Peter called, and Soshi is surprised. "I still have more."

"But how do you know about other people?" Ask Soshi. "Jena said you're not a god nor you're a king."

Peter answers, "She's right. I'm neither a god nor a king, but she forgot that I'm a noble."

"Huh?" Ask Soshi.

Peter said, "Joey, your Niisan, remembers who I am, 'the Pokémon Noble'. As the Pokémon Noble, I can tell who's who, and what the person does. Joey is a full demon with Saiyan blood. His powers are tense, but the way I see him, he doesn't use much of his ki attacks. Yo-Yo Man is a dangerous being with too much maneuvers to attack. It is our will that defies the future. No one will get over their past.

"I would never forgive my own past for what happened." He looks ahead, and looks up. "If you defy the past with will power, it won't work. The past will haunt you until you complete the unforgivable past. Jena is always a smart aleck. I don't see a good reason why she's being a Paladin."

"But she is." Soshi said.

Peter disagrees, "She's not! If she is a Paladin and say, 'rules were meant to be broken', then she's not. Paladins obey the rules, and she broke one. She doesn't deserve to be a Paladin because he can't even fight, she can't defend people with protection, and all she acts like a spoiled brat to get things whatever she wants. And as for the Crystal region," Peter yells, "They're all real morons!" Soshi and Charizard are surprised. Peter looks at Soshi, and looks at the front. "Hmph; we're almost there."

"Huh?" Ask Soshi.

Peter said, "Think fast." Charizard spins in a corkscrew, and Soshi falls off of Charizard.

"WAAAAAAAAGH!" Soshi cries. He falls until he splashes on water. He reaches on the surface, and looks around, surprised. "Huh? Huh? What? What?" He swims around, surprised. "What happened? Where am I?" He looks up, but doesn't Peter or Charizard. "Peter? Charizard? Where'd you guys go? I don't want to be alone? Niisan!" He cries.

The figure appears on the ledge, and shouts, "Quiet!" Soshi turns around, and sees Peter standing with his arms cross. "You're here on your first lesson!"

"But…but…" Soshi said.

Peter shouts, "No buts! You're here on first the first step!"

"What?" Ask Soshi.

"Out of the pool!" Said Peter. Soshi climbs out of the water, and looks at Peter, frighten. "Good. This is your first lesson. You will be out here on your own with no help. Your training is survival! Got it?"

"Okay." Said Soshi.

Peter said, "First things first!" He grabs Soshi's hat. "You don't need this!"

"Hey!" Soshi shouted.

"And this holy charm," Peter said, pulls the holy charm off of Soshi, "It's pointless!" He burns the holy charm to flames. Soshi is shocked. "And the puzzle box…" He grabs the puzzle box, and throws it out very far. Soshi is shocked more.

"Peter! What are you doing?" Ask Soshi, calling.

"And that picture!" Peter said, pulling the picture. "Useless!" He puts the picture in his pocket. "And lastly." He pulls Soshi's belt away along with his Poké balls.

Soshi tries to get his Poké balls back, and cries, "Hey! What are you doing?"

"You'll get these back when you find them." Peter replies. "You're mission is survival. You'll get the stuff back when you find them. They'll be hidden is spots no other creature will find." He narrows his eyes, "You better come out alive. During the day, wild Pokémon and creatures go wild, but at night…" He turns away, "They're intense."

"But my Pokémon…" Said Soshi.

Peter interrupts, "You'll get them when you're prepared."

"But I am prepared." Soshi cries. "Please give them back, Peter." Peter looks at the Poké balls, and at Soshi. When suddenly, Peter disappears. Soshi is shocked. He cries, "What? No! Peter! NIISAN!"

High above on the sky, Peter is levitating with his black wings out. He looks down at Soshi while Soshi is panicking. "Unbelievable. Just to watch this brat for training. But I didn't say it was going to be easy, not like how I spared your friends lives. Better get started before wild animals come after you. I hate to see what happens when you're dead."

Soshi is looking around terrified. He sees rocks, the pond, tall rock mountains, few cactuses, and a bit of sand. There aren't few animals outside. Soshi is trying to get a good view by flying up to the sky and look around.

"Whoa. So that's what it looks like." Said Soshi. "Am I…at a desert?" It doesn't look like a desert. I can still see grass around." Soshi was watching, but then, he saw something big in front of him. "Huh?" Something hug with red eyes, short arms, longest legs, and partly brown. It roars at Soshi, and Soshi screams. "WAAAAAAAAGH!" Soshi dashes away from the giant monsters, and the giant monster chases Soshi. "Help! Help! Niisan! Help!"

The giant monster roars at Soshi more trying to catch him, but Soshi is faster. Soshi then flies up more, and away from the giant monster. The giant monster stops, surprised, and looks around.

Soshi is relieved. "Phew. That was close. I lost him." And then, a large shadow passes Soshi. Soshi is surprised. He looks around, and looks up. Soshi becomes shocked to see a giant bird diving at Soshi. "WAAAAAAGH!" Soshi dashes away again, and the giant bird chases Soshi. "I don't like it here! Peter!"

Peter is still watching Soshi in the airship, and said, "Ugh. This is getting annoying. He's not getting it. He needs to use his power to blow up that giant bird, instead, he's running away."

"WAAAAAGH!" Soshi cries, flying away. He looks behind and sees the giant bird's beck opening. _"I need to lose that bird."_ He looks at the tallest rock mountain, and sees a hole in the wall. _"That's it!" _Soshi dashes through the hole, and the giant bird crashed into the mountain. Soshi is safe. "Phew. Made it."

As soon as Soshi made it safe, he crashed his head on to another tall mountain, and falls. He falls to the ground unconscious, but wakes up in sight.

"Ow." He tries to get up slowly, and looks up. "What happened?" The giant monster's head appears in front of Soshi, and Soshi looks at the monster, clueless. "Huh?" He becomes a little surprised, and the monster blows through its nose. "Uh…" Soshi is a little terrified, and then it roars. Soshi yells, "YAAAAAAGH!" Soshi hides behind his silver wings, but that won't protect Soshi from the giant monster. It grabs Soshi's wings, with Soshi inside the wing shield, and the monster tries to eat Soshi.

"WAAAAAAAGH!" Soshi screams. The giant monster tries to eat Soshi, but the shield is too strong to bite. The giant monster then shakes Soshi to try and open its wings. "HELP! NIISAN! WAAAAAAGH!" Soshi is more scared that he finally escapes from the mouth, and up to the tall mountain. The giant monster is surprised. It looks around, but looks up and spots Soshi.

Soshi is shaking with fear and the monster roars at Soshi. "Stay away from me!" Soshi calls. The monster tries to climb up the tall rock mountain, but its arms are too short to grab the ledges, and the legs are too long to reach. It roars at Soshi, and left. "Phew." Said Soshi, relieved. "That was close." He looks around to see if there isn't any creature left.

Peter is still watching Soshi while at the sky. "Ugh. He should have punched that beast. Why didn't Joey train him very well? I swear to Joey, he's a disgrace to not train Soshi in his wing. And I had to watch Soshi just to see how well he's doing. He's lucky he didn't release that power."

Soshi asks, "But how did I end up here?" He looks around, and looks up. "I can't believe I'm up here to avoid getting killed." He checks below, and said, sad, "Mmm. I'll get through this." Soshi calls to Peter, "Peter, I don't want to do this anymore! I want to go home! I want to see Niisan and Kyko again! I missed them more!" Soshi cries.

Peter said, annoyed, "What a spoiled brat!" He narrowed his eyes. "I won't let you leave until you're training is complete." He opened his eyes, and said, "Fair enough. I'll give him a test to see if he's worthy."

Soshi cries some more, and looks up. He becomes surprised, and spots Peter flying ahead. "Huh?" He calls, "Peter!" Peter is flying away. "Wait!" Soshi flies off to follow Peter. Soshi is fast, but Peter knew Soshi was going to fly after him.

Peter looks behind, and sees Soshi following him. _"Good." _He thought. _"He's catching up. Time for the ultimate trap." _He pulls out sand, turns around, and stares at Soshi. Soshi is surprised. Peter spread sand in the air, and Soshi is caught in a sand trap.

"Agh!" Soshi shouted, surprised. Soshi caught sand in his eyes, and try to wipe the sand off. "Sand? Peter!" Peter dives down to the ground, and hides. Soshi finally got the sand off, and looks around. He lost Peter. "What? Where did he?"

"_What a fool." _Peter thought. _"He could have better plans with that Sand-attack I did." _He stares at Soshi. _"I should move while he's not watching. He could try and sense my presences, but he doesn't realize that while I'm hiding or masking my pressure, he can't sense me."_

Soshi is trying to sense Peter, but couldn't find him. "No. Peter. I was so close going home." He dashes off. "Maybe he's far ahead of me."

Peter said, "What an idiot." He was coming close to leave; when suddenly, he bumped into something. "Ugh. Hey!" He looks, and then becomes surprised. "Huh? Oh great." The giant monster blows through its nose, and Peter said waving, "Ugh. You need a breath mint, buddy."

The monster roars at Peter, and Peter jumps back. Soshi heard the roaring sound, and turns around. "Was that…Peter?" He dashes back toward the roaring sound.

Peter dodges the giant monster from eating him. "Ugh! Stupid dinosaur!" He shouted. "You need to learn some manners!" He throws two black fireballs at the dinosaur, and the dinosaur is hit. It's still standing, and roars at Peter. "Fool." Peter flies off, and the dinosaur chases Peter.

Soshi arrives, and hides on the tall rock mountain. He spies, and sees Peter fighting the dinosaur. "No way."

Peter flies up high, and then dives down at the dinosaur. "RRRRRRRGH!" Peter grabs the dinosaur's mouth, but the dinosaur opened its mouth high, and eats Peter.

"AGH!" Soshi shouted, surprised. "No way! Peter!" The giant dinosaur is chewing Peter, and swallows Peter whole. Soshi is scared. "Agh. Peter is dead." The dinosaur started to walk away, and Soshi becomes angry. "RRRRRRAGH!" Soshi dashes after the dinosaur with full power, but before Soshi could reach to the dinosaur, the dinosaur explodes. Soshi stops. "Huh?"

There was dinosaur meat all over the ground, and floating in midair is Peter with dinosaur saliva. Soshi is surprised to see Peter alive. Peter flies off to the pond, and dives in to wash the saliva off. Soshi flies to the tall rock mountain, and stays there.

"_What am I going to do?" _Soshi thought, worried. _"I'm not tough as Niisan and Peter. And Peter is more tense than I thought." _He lies down, and looks at the sky. _"Niisan." _The sun is going down, and the moon appears. Soshi looks at the side, and sees the full moon bright. "Whoa! It's beautiful." He said. "What a nice moon."

Peter comes out of the pond, and looks up at the moon. "Hmph. The moon." He looks at the tall rock mountain, and sees Soshi looking up. "Good thing Demons are more powerful than Saiyans. He can't have a tail, and his power is not complete. If Soshi's powers goes over board, then we're doom."

Soshi lies down on the grass, and holds his wings. "Hmm. I missed the nice soft bed." A wind blows Soshi long silver hair, and Soshi turns around. He sees two red foods next to Soshi. "Huh? Apples?" He takes one, and takes a bite. He eats it, and becomes happy. "Ah! Applies!" He eats both apples, and feels relieved. "Ah. Much better."

But Soshi remembers, and looks around. "Wait a sec. What are apples doing here in the first place? There were no trees here. Oh well." He lies back down, and tries to sleep. "I wish I had a blanket and a pillow." He sleeps. A figure in a shadow puts a blanket around Soshi, picks Soshi's head up, and puts his head on a soft pillow.

The figure said, "I can't believe I had to watch him." He turns away. "He may have Joey's strength, but he's still weak. Soshi, you need to master the survival training until you are ready." The figure puts black clothes, robes, and a belt on the grass. "Tomorrow, you'll start your first training as a survival warrior." The figure leaves Soshi on top of the tall rock mountain.

And so, Soshi is left alone on top of the tall rock mountain until sunrise. Peter has all of Soshi's things, and Soshi needs to find them all before he will return back to his friends in seven days.


	87. Chapter 85

Episode 85: Everyone gets an invitation; everyone is here

Jack, Joey, Jena, and Yo-Yo Man go their separate ways to bring members to come to the organization. While flying to the Orre Region, Yo-Yo Man is on his Treagle with red invitations. Yo-Yo Man unravels the ninja scroll, and looks at the list of members to invite.

"Hmm." Said Yo-Yo Man. "Bernard, Regazo, Rinblade with a star, Ken, Tamer, Trey, Deborah, Van, Cid & Brother, Nikephoros, Archelaus, Gale, & Taishiro. Jena told me Rinblade is busy, but she'll come soon. I hope I make it in time before night time."

Jena arrives at the large white castle to inform everyone in the region for an important meeting. She knew within the Crystal Region would visit her and Brent with a usual topic everyone was talking about. Some were creating an organization idea while others wee not so opened about it didn't mean they weren't going to be apart of it after what Jena and Brent had to say. Jena and Brent called a lot of people, which were people Jack invited, and arrives in a dining hall.

"So what is this organization Jack was talking about?" A girl's voice asked. She has long yellow hair, but blue shirt, blue shorts, and white shoes.

Jena replies, "Well, he's not only worried about his friends, he's worried about everyone."

"But is it legal?" Ask a boy. The boy has two side long yellow hair, black sleeves, red and white jacket, a belt, blue long pants, blue gloves, long blue and red stripped boots, and a blue cap with the front red.

"If it's legal, then why create an organization?" Ask another boy. He has short brown hair with a ponytail, blue eyes, blue vest with green on the edge, yellow sleeves, blue pants, and brown boots.

"All I know is that he is trying to help the Chinese Zodiacs and us." Said Brent. He has red spiky hair like Jack's hair, blue eyes, blue shirt and pants, and tall. "If he's doing it, then I'm doing it too."

Another girl spoke, "Okay, I'll come as long as that perverted Vampire doesn't touch me." She has a blue shirt, green skirt, blue shoes, and short green hair.

"Okay." Said Jena. She pulls letters. "Jack told me to give you guys these letters." She gets up, and passes each letter to every person. "These letters are invitation to Jack's place. Be there as soon as possible. And make sure to read these instructions before you leave." As two people come close to Jena's heart were unable to be apart of it, it seems Jeff or Vulcan couldn't make it due to other responsibilities they had. Some needed permission from the king to even join.

"These are letters?" Ask a long blond girl with a blue shirt, long blue pants, blue eyes, and long white boots.

"I wish we could go," Said a black hair tall boy with blue pants, red shirt, orange vest, and white long boots. "But we need permission from the king before we go."

"I'll go." Said a hot boy with brown spike hair, black clothes, and red eyes. "I want to see Amy."

"You and ever other guy." Said a boy with long red hair, red shirt, long blue pants, and nine foxtails. "I just hope I don't bring Sora. He'll be crazy about seeing people."

A teen boy with short yellow hair, orange shirt, long blue pants, and blue eyes takes a red letter, but said, "Sorry. I can't come." Everyone looks at the boy.

"Jeff is right." Said another teen boy with long blue hair, white clothes, blue dragon eyes, and pointed ears. "I can't go either."

"I need to take care of the gym." Said Jeff.

"And I have to take care of things with the other Dragon Lords." Said the teen human dragon.

"Okay." Said Jena. "Just hope you come back, Vulcan."

Vulcan said, "I will." Everyone has red letters, and left the palace.

As Jack and Pikachu ride of Tropius, they are on the air to try and find other people and members to bring to the organization. Jack and Pikachu look down from the sky, and see the whole big region connected with the Crystal and the Orre.

"Alright!" Said Jack. "Time to find the other members."

"You bet cha." Said Pikachu.

Jack pulls out a scroll, and checks for members. "Let's see. I have Erika, Amy, Vincent, Kyle and Fiona at the cabin. Nina should be at the waiting post while Yang is busy. And Peter took off with Soshi. Let's see if we can find them." He points ahead, "Let's go, Tropius!" Tropius roars while it flies. But then, Jack cries in distress, "I can't find them all!"

"Jack!" Pikachu shouted. "You forgot where they are?"

"I didn't forget!" Jack replied. "I can't tell where they are! All I remember is Sarah at Black Village, Jeeves at Green Village, Alice is at Blue Palace, Rick is at Yellow Village, and Grace is at the Pokémon Ranch! I don't know where Mike, Max, Toff, Haiku, Little Bear, and Sofi are really are…DAAGH!"

Pikachu and Jack look down depressed. They sighed. Pikachu looks at Jack and asks, "What do we do?"

Jack pulls out his Poké gear, and pushes some buttons. "Calling Sensei." The Poké gear rings, waiting for an answer.

A voice spoke, _"Hello?"_

"Sensei?" Ask Jack.

"_Jack, what is it?" _Ask Yo-Yo Man through his Poké gear.

"Where are you heading?" Ask Jack.

"_Heading to Tamer and Trey. What about you?"_

"I'm going to find the other people, but I'm heading to Nina to ask her for something. I'll see you then." Jack hangs up, and puts the Poké gear away. Jack banks his Tropius right. "Okay, Tropius. Back to Roman Village." Tropius flies down to the right, and fly back to the village.

Tropius, Jack, and Pikachu arrive back to the village, and reached to the cabin with a lantern hanging on the ceiling. Jack returns Tropius back into its Poké ball, and both Jack and Pikachu enter inside the cabin.

Standing behind the counter is Nina with some papers. Jack calls, "Nina!" She got Jack's attention. "I have a question."

"And what would that be?" Ask Nina.

"Do you happen to know where Yang is?" Ask Jack. "I need to give you and Yang an invitation."

"Invitation?" Ask Nina.

Jack and Pikachu come to the counter, and Jack gives Nina a red letter. "Here. I want you and your mom to come to Cabin 6."

"We hope you come, Nina." Said Pikachu.

Nina takes the red letter, and said, "Sure." She looks at the red letter. "I'll let my mom know, but we are very busy."

Jack said, "Just come while you can. Now where's Yang?"

Nina looks at Jack, and replies, "Yang Dragon Lord? I think he went to do some training with another person." She tries to think. "Haiku was it?" Jack and Pikachu were surprised. "They're at the top of the mountain."

"Mountain?" Ask Jack and Pikachu. "What mountain?"

Nina replies, "Mount Roman."

Jack and Pikachu felt so crushed, Jack flattens his head on the counter. Nina is surprised. "Isn't mountain climbing enough?" He looks at Nina and asked, "How did they get up there?"

Nina answers, "They climbed up there, but Yang flew up there. I don't think getting up there while flying could help you. There's so much pressure and thin air, you won't make it."

"Jack?" Ask Pikachu, looking at Jack worried.

Jack gets up, and thinks. "This is tough, but I have to do this for the team." He looks at Pikachu, "Pikachu, we're going." Jack and Pikachu hurried outside, and left to the mountains.

Nina turns away, and asks, "Why couldn't he just ask me the help him? There's an easy route to get up there."

Joey is flying off to his region to deliver the letters to his teammate. But with Soshi gone with Peter, he feels a bit upset not watching over Soshi. If he can hurry and deliver the letters, then maybe he wants to go pay Soshi a visit.

Joey felt a tickle in his nose, and then sneezed, "Achoo!" He sniffs, and felt disgusted. "Ugh. I just hope Soshi is okay." He flies off in a dashing speed.

Jack and Pikachu arrived at the tallest mountain of the village. They look up and see a blizzard fogging the walls. Jack is surprised to see the tallest mountain to be this long to reach to Haiku and Yang up to the top.

"Are we doing this?" Ask Pikachu.

"We don't have a choice." Said Jack. He takes one step on the wall, and takes the other on the wall. It seems Jack felt like gravity is pulling Jack and Pikachu to the wall like a magnet. "There. Sensei's training really came in handy."

"Where did you learn to do that?" Ask Pikachu, surprised.

Jack walks up the mountain in a small pace. "I guess being a Ninja has its advantages." Up to the mountains, Jack and Pikachu come across a ledge. They climbed up, and reached to a plateau. "See?" Jack and Pikachu look around, but don't see Haiku or Yang.

"Where are they?" Ask Pikachu.

"I don't know." Said Jack. They keep going, and found another wall. They look, and see more. Jack is shocked. "Again?" Jack walks up the wall again, and Pikachu hangs on to Jack. They continue up until they try and reach Yang and Haiku.

Joey arrives at a forest. Every tree surrounds Joey as he listens to the wind blowing softly through the trees. He looks around to find a member in the forest, but there is not another figure in sight. Joey decided to walk around, and thinks.

"_I better hurry and find the others. No telling where they are." _Joey thought. Just then, he stops and looks behind. "Hmm?"

A mysterious figure with a long thin bone appears with his long white robes, long white pants, white short hair, white eyes, and a serious look. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." Joey replied. He reaches his arm on the hilt of his katana. "What's with the bone, Keno?"

Another figure hiding in the trees pulls out a dagger like kunai. The figure is wearing a black ninja outfit with a symbol as a headband. "We're not alone." Keno said. The ninja is about to attack when Keno calls, "Look out!"

Joey turns to the side, and blasts a yellow energy ball at the tree. The blast hits the ninja, and the ninja comes down out cold. He stares at the ninja, and asks, "So, you've been busy?"

Joey and Keno stick back-to-back, and look around. There are more ninjas around the forest with kunais and katanas. Keno answers, "Nah, just taking care of my mission." He pulls out a white Poké ball, "Want to help?"

Joey pulls out his Poké ball and replies, "Sure. I need a lot more fighting than ever."

Jack and Pikachu reached to another ledge, and climb up the next plateau. They look around, but felt cold. They covered their selves with nice fur coats Jack and Pikachu are still wearing, but the air is becoming thin. Jack breaths out to his green gloves, and look. Haiku and Yang aren't seen, and more walls have to be climbing. Jack and Pikachu continue to climb up the mountain.

During the forest, Joey, Keno, Lucario, and a small orange-brown dinosaur with a skull as a helmet and a long bone took down a lot of rouge ninjas. Piles of rouge ninjas are on the side while Keno and Joey discuss Jack's plan.

"I see." Said Keno. He thinks, "Jack is creating an organization to help not only other Pokémon and people, but for every regions' sake of battle against an evil organization."

"So, are you coming?" Ask Joey.

"You can join us to help the Chinese Zodiacs." Said Lucario. "Just make sure you read the instructions."

"Maro." Said the Pokémon.

Joey gives Keno a red letter, and Keno looks at the letter. "He must be keeping it a secret." He looks at Joey, "Alright, but I think the others will need to see you, captain."

Joey is surprised and asks, "Others? You mean?"

Keno answers, "Raye, Ryu, Drake, Jin, Banoi, Henry, & Marian. However, Shadow, Sanaskue, Saya, Aliadin, Henry, Blood, & Raye are looking for you."

"Let me guess…" Joey said, "They want a spar with me?"

"Not Raye nor Aliadin." Keno replied. He looks at his Pokémon, "Marowak and I were seeing the people, and some are too busy with other things."

"And what about Omega Demon Dragon & Ryu Demon Dragon?" Ask Joey. Keno turns away, and Joey asks, shocked, "What?"

"They're…asleep." Said Keno.

Joey becomes angry, and lets it a big roar, "OMEGA DEMON DRAGON! RYU DEMON DRAGON!" He disappears in thin sight.

Lucario is surprised, and looks around. "Joey? Master?"

Joey comes back, and said embarrassed, "Uh, he, he. Sorry. I forgot something." He pulls out a Poké ball, and said, "Return, Lucario." A red beam is shot out of its Poké ball, and Lucario is back into his Poké ball. "Okay. Now where was I?" Joey disappears again as Keno and his Marowak watched.

"I was afraid of this." Said Keno.

"Maro." Said Marowak, looking at Keno.

"They're asking for it." Said Keno. He looks at Marowak and said, "Come. We better let the other knows." Keno and Marowak walk out of forest, but a rouge ninja falls down from a tree.

Meanwhile, Jack and Pikachu reached to another ledge, and reached up to plateau. They look around, but couldn't find Yang and Haiku again. There are more walls on the side, and both Jack and Pikachu felt a bit tired of standing strong. Jack and Pikachu climb up the mountain again.

With Jena and Brent coming out of the castle, they take the entire group to a train station. The entire group is carrying two suitcases with bags, big bags, small bags, deck carriers, & much more. Jena looks behind to see Brent coming up the stairs.

"I hope we get there soon." Said Jena.

"We will." Said Brent. He brings his suitcase and his violin case. "Let's go before Jack decided to come here."

"I hope no vampires are there." Said Vrin.

"Finally." Said Baylon. "I get to see Amy." The entire group gets into the train, and the train takes off.

"So, what's the kid going to do when we get there?" Ask Todd.

"We'll get there soon." Said Jena.

Jack and Pikachu reached to the ledge again, and climb up the plateau. They looked around, but only more walls. Jack and Pikachu are still standing strong, and continue to climb up the mountain. Pikachu is feeling a bit cold since the mountain has too much pressure of the air.

"Are we getting close?" Ask Pikachu.

Jack replies, "Almost there." Jack coughs. "Just a little more."

Meanwhile, Joey arrives inside a cavern with two guards standing guard in front of the gate. Two guards have long white hair, white clothes, and almost look human. Joey crossed his arms with a glaring look, and walk toward them.

He shouts, "Hey!" Both guards wake up with both blue eyes opened. "Tell me you two are not sleeping!"

"Sorry, sir." Said the guard on the left.

"We accidentally fell asleep." Said the tall guard on the right.

"Well, I hope you guys didn't let him out!" Joey said. "Don't remember what happened last time he got lose. Omega? Ryu?"

"Sorry, sir." Said Omega on the left. "Won't happen again."

"Good." Said Joey. "If I catch you guys sleeping again…" Joey closes his eyes and both guards stare at Joey closely, "…" Joey shouts, "I'll beat you two senseless! Got it!" Both guards are surprised. "I'm leaving." Joey disappears. Omega and Ryu are a bit scared from something that snuck out while Omega and Ryu were sleeping.

"Do you think he knows?" Ask Ryu.

"How should I know?" Ask Omega, looking at Ryu. "I don't remember what time we slept."

"I don't remember either." Said Ryu, looking at Omega. "Maybe it's best we don't tell him."

"Agree."

Jack and Pikachu reached to another ledge, and climb up the plateau. They're panting from climbing up to the top. The blizzard is still blowing softly to try and push Jack and Pikachu off. Jack and Pikachu catch their breath, and look around. They spotted a cave with a small light. Jack and Pikachu walk into the cave, and then hear strings playing.

At the end of the cave, two shadow figures on the wall were sitting on rocks. Both figures have white hair, but the figure on the left is holding a small harp and the other is whipping a long spear shape. Jack and Pikachu come to the end of the cave, and found two boys minding their own business.

The figure on the right is a boy with long white hair, eyes closed, black suit, black shoes, and a white bow tie. And the other boy has long silver hair, white shirt and pants, holding a long lance, and white shoes. The harp player stops strumming, and said, "Yang. We have a visitor." Both people opened their eyes, and turn at Jack. The boy on the right has blue eyes, and the other has yellow eyes.

"Jack." Said the figure on the left.

Jack said, "Yang!" Jack and Yang gave each other a brotherly love. "I thought I wasn't going to see you again."

"Pika!" Said Pikachu.

"Pikachu." Said Yang. He pets Pikachu, and brushes the white snow off. "What are you guys doing here? It's dangerous to climb up this ten thousand tall mountain."

"I didn't feel that patient." Said Jack. "So, I climbed." Jack and Pikachu sat on a rock." He looks at both boys. "So, how are you and Haiku doing?"

"Fine." Said Haiku. "I was playing my harp, and Yang is cleaning his lance." He looks at Jack and Pikachu. "What brings you both here?"

Yang sits on the rock, and Jack pulls out two letters. "Well, I'm inviting you guys to come to the organization." Yang and Haiku are surprised. "It's important." He gives Yang and Haiku the red letters, and Yang and Haiku take the letters. "Follow the direction of the letters, and you'll come."

"Alright." Said Pikachu. "Three down, and a lot more to go!"

Yang looks at the letter, and said, "Sure. We'll be there."

"Great." Said Jack. Jack and Pikachu reached close to the exit of the cave, but stops and looks at Yang for a minute. "Yang." Yang looks at Jack as Haiku looks with Yang. "I hope you make. I haven't seen you for a while." Jack and Pikachu left, and took off to find the other members.

As Joey arrives to reunite his members, he reappears in front of his squad and talk about the organization Jack said. Next, Jack and Pikachu come down with Jack's Tropius. They reached to a village with two black men with a girl coming up. Jack and Pikachu talk to the two men and the girl, and Jack gives the girl a letter.

Soon, Jack, Pikachu, and Tropius leave the village to find other members. Joey and his squad disappear in a flash, and head off to the Roman Village. Jack, Pikachu, and Tropius arrived at a ranch, and met a girl and a lady. For a long time, Jack, Pikachu, and Tropius meet a few people around the region while passing out red letters. If there are no other people, then he asks the person he met to give the letters to the other people he hasn't met.

Joey and his squad arrive at the snowy village with Cabin 6. They approach to the cabin, and Joey knocks on the door. Someone inside walks to the door with red slippers, unlocks the door, and opens. A figure standing with black skirt, blue shirt, and two side black hairs stare at the figures.

"Who's there?" She asked.

"Amy. It's me." Said the figure. He takes the mask off, and shows his long silver white hair, blue eyes, fang teeth, and a serious look.

"I can tell why." Said Amy. She looks at the others, but looks at Joey and asks, "Isn't Jack back yet, Joey?"

Joey shook his head. "Not yet. Did he try to call you?"

"Not once." Amy replied. "Care to come in?"

"Sure." Joey nodded.

Amy moves away from the door, and Joey brings his squad with black hooded clothes and ninja masks inside the big cabin. Amy was about to close the door, but someone knocks the door. "Meh?"

"Amy, is that you?" Ask a girl's voice. Amy thinks of something, and shuts the door quickly. She locks it. "Hey!"

Joey asks, "Amy? What are you…?"

Amy gives Joey a signal not to speak, but Jena is calling, "Amy! Let us in!" Another person bangs on the door, but Amy moves away from the locked door.

Joey goes to the door, and asks, "What are you doing?"

Amy replies, "Seeing how long they keep banging on the door."

"Very funny." Said Joey. He unlocks the door, and opens it.

Jena comes in with his members in jackets and coats. "Thank you."

Amy asks Joey, "Why'd do you that?"

Joey asks, "Do you want an answer?" He walks to his squad and said, "Okay, everyone. Take a seat, take your coats off, your jackets off, your masks off, cap, and hood, and we'll wait for more people."

"While you guys take a seat…" Amy said, taking a few steps closer to the handsome vampire, "I'm going to take handsome vampire and…" But then, another person knocks on the door. Amy is annoyed and said, "Ugh! What now?" She goes to the door, unlocks the door, and opens it. "What?"

Another figure with a golden mask, black ninja outfit, white gloves, and yellow hair asks, "…Can we come in?" Amy lets the figure and his group in. "Thank you, Amy."

"Hi, sensei." Said Joey. He spots his teacher. "What's going on?"

"Oh, just thought maybe I bring some friends over." The teacher replies. The other people in hoods, coats, and jackets come into the cabin.

"I hope that's it." Said Amy. She closes the door, and tries to sneak to the vampire again. "If you don't mind, I'll just…" Another knock on the door disturbs Amy. She becomes more upset for not getting close to Baylon. "What now?" She opens the door, and found Jack and Pikachu standing on the porch.

"Hi." Said Jack.

"Hello." Said Pikachu.

Amy shuts the door on Jack, and locks the door. "Hey!" Both Jack and Pikachu shouted.

She walks away, grabs the handsome vampire, and asks, "If anyone needs me, I'll be in my room." She dashes away with the vampire, climb up the stairs, enters her room, and locks it.

"She's got some ego." Said Joey. He unlocks the door, and Jack and Pikachu come in. "Sorry, cousin."

"Thanks." Said Jack. "I got this." Jack closes the door, and locks it. "Why don't you and the others go take a seat?" He looks at everyone. "And as for the rest of you. Take a seat, or a stand." Three groups walk to separate seats, couches, and chairs, and wait.

"So, you're going to wait for the others, Jack?" Ask the teacher.

"It's his choice, Yo-Yo Man." Said a voice. The figure with red spiky hair, tall, wearing brown clothes, brown eyes, and long brown sleeves is standing with his arms cross. "Let him try."

"Lionel." Said Yo-Yo Man, turning at the man. "Are you?" Lionel is staring at Yo-Yo Man, but Yo-Yo Man has no choice and said, "Okay." He looks at Jack, "Jack?" Jack and Pikachu look at Yo-Yo Man. "What do you want me and your father to do?"

Jack and Pikachu look behind at the fireplace, and Jack answers, "It looks like they're a little restless." They look at Yo-Yo Man. "Go keep 'em nice and calm. I'll watch the door."

"Alright." Said Yo-Yo Man. He walks to Lionel and said, "Let's go keep them calm. I'll get the other teachers." Lionel joins Yo-Yo Man to get the adults and calm the students down.

Jack and Pikachu watch them leave when they heard a knock on the door. Jack opens a peek hole, unlocks the door, and opens it. "You made it." Said Jack.

"Welcome." Said Pikachu.

At the living room, Yo-Yo Man and Lionel come to the front of the group, but it seems two groups from different side are trying to prepare a battle. The Orres are thinking of beating the heck on the Crystals, and the Crystals thinks the Orre are not smart and intelligent.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Said Yo-Yo Man. "What was Jack thinking?"

"I hope Jack has a plan." Said Lionel. "It seems the wolf boy is thinking of biting on the kid with gloves."

"And there seems to be a boy with a long bone wanting to skewer the other boy with Chakrams." Said Yo-Yo Man. "Do you think Jack's plan might backfire?"

"No way." Said Lionel. "You should know Jack has a plan to separate them."

"I hope he does something, or this plan will fail." Yo-Yo Man and Lionel look on the other side, and spot Jack and Pikachu giving some kind of signal. Yo-Yo Man and Lionel look at each other, and pull out their Poké balls. "Here goes. Swampert."

"Gyarados." Said Lionel. Both owners release their Poké balls, and release water type Pokémon. One Pokémon is like a big mudfish with arms and legs, fins, and black cheeks. And the other Pokémon is a big serpent with a dragon face, yellow whiskers, and ferocious. "Gyarados!"

"Swampert." Said Lionel.

Both owners shout, "Surf!" Both Pokémon conjures a big pool of water, and splashes both groups to stop the fighting. Both groups are soaked, and look at the fireplace to Yo-Yo Man and Lionel.

Joey asks, "Really, sensei? Really? You had to do that? Now I smell like a wet dog again."

"Thanks, daddy." Said Jena.

Yo-Yo Man and Lionel return Swampert and Gyarados back into their Poké balls, and put the Poké balls away. Yo-Yo Man begins the announcement, "I assure you that a lot of you students have become reckless of not knowing who your allies are. Taking advantage of some other region will not solve the organization problem.

"I speak that all of you from adults to students to warriors and listen to the leader of the new organization he speaks. Unless you want another bath, I suggest you listen and not to act angry on each other. Do you understand?" Everyone nods. "Good." Yo-Yo Man looks at the side, and sees Jack and Pikachu coming. "Everyone, if you met and haven't met the leader, he wants to create a new organization for everyone to be in."

Jack and Pikachu come to the front of the living room, and look at everyone. They see the Crystal people on the left and the Orre people on the right. And Danto warriors take a seat in the middle of the living room. Jack and Pikachu are a bit nervous about the organization since everyone is watching. It's time Jack gives out an explanation and speech.


	88. Chapter 86

Episode 86: Too much work on one club

Warriors from the three regions have arrived at the big Cabin mansion, and they're waiting for Jack to make an announcement. Members from the Orre side on the right are tough warriors and wearing black ninja uniforms. At the Crystal side on the left, some are serious while others are waiting. And on the Danto in the middle, they have no idea what to expect to sit between the Orre and the Crystal.

Jack and Pikachu are nervous to see a lot of people in this room. "Holy Zucion." He said.

"You betcha." Said Pikachu.

A teen in purple short hair, black school uniform, pretty face, but long black pants and a serious look talks to Jack, "I don't know if this is such a good, Jack."

Jack said, "Nonsense, Yuki. I got this already."

Another teen with orange short hair, black uniform, but long black pants, and an upset look said, "Well, you better hurry. I'm getting bored standing around and doing nothing."

"Don't talk to my cousin that way." Joey called.

"Mind your own business!" The teen shouted.

"Ignore Kyo, Joey." Said Yuki. "He's upset he didn't eat."

Kyo shouts at Yuki, "You too, you dang rat!"

Jack and Pikachu put their hands on their face, and pull it down. "Can we get started?" Ask Pikachu.

"Fine!" Yuki and Kyo called.

Pikachu pulls Jack's ears, and whispers, _"Just start."_

Jack nods. He pulls out the Orre scroll, the Crystal scroll, the Danto scroll, and the Adult scroll. Next, Jack turns around, and starts with the Orre scroll. He announces, "When I call your name, stand up. And then sit back down."

Joey looks at the red scroll, and asks, "You're going to start with my region?"

"Yes." Said Jack. He opens the scroll sideways, and reads the names. "Keno Kaguya." A man with long white robes, white hair, white eyes, a serious look, and long white pants stands from his seat. Jack and Pikachu look at the left, and sees Keno. "Whoa." He checks the name off. "Keno." Keno sits down. Jack checks next name. "Okay. Soshi will join us later, so Jin, Raye, Kenshin," Jack looks to his right, and sees a name on the blue scroll, "Nyu Hikari."

"Huh?" Ask Joey.

An adult with long red hair, red robes with long white pants, tall, blue eyes, and holding a katana. Another member of the Hikari family is a tall man with long red hair, red robes, white pants, blue eyes, & a ponytail. Then there is a teen girl with red ponytail, red shirt, white skirt, cute, and blue eyes. And the last Hikari member is another teen with short red hair, blue eyes, green vest, blue shirt, blue pants, and has revealed his nine fox tails.

Kenshin and Jin are look at their right, and see Nyu at the Crystal side. They're giving him a glare and crossing their arms. "Awkward." Said Joey.

Jack announces, "Okay! Enough! Sit down before you guys start a riot!" Jack marks their names off from three names on the red scroll and one name on the blue scroll. "Next. Henry Fang." Another teen but with black ponytail hair, brown vest, long brown pants, claws, and fangs stand.

"Hey." Said Henry. "Now that I stand, can I go now? I'm hungry."

Pikachu replies, "Not until we're done." He points. Henry crosses his arms, and sits back down.

Jack marks the name. "Shadow Sabaku & Aliadin Sabaku." Both figures stand up. One figure has blue short hair, blue eyes, wearing black and white robes, brown pants, but with a serious look. And the other figure is a girl with short blond hair, black long dress, sandals, and blue eyes. "Okay." He marks their names off.

"I don't see why he made us come here." Said Aliadin. She sits down. "I'm getting bored already."

"Hmph." Said Shadow. He sits back down.

"Now, for the Dragon Lords." Jack called. He pulls the green scroll, and calls, "Drake and Yang Dragon Lord." Yang stands up, and another dragon with green skin, antennas, pointed ears, purple clothes, and orange shoes stands up. "Nice." He marks their names, and both Dragon Lords sit back down. _"They almost look like brothers, but different."_

"Sorry, Jack." Said Jena.

Pikachu asks, "For not bringing your Dragon Lords?"

"Yeah." Jena said. "How'd you guess?"

Jack replies, "You always have Dragon Lords. Maybe they need a new race name, like 'Dragonkin' or 'Dragontaur'."

Jena said, "I will not give them a name of that sort. They have been given a name of Dragon Lords."

"Sure." Said Jack, sarcastically. He whispers to Pikachu, _"Dragon Lords can't stay Dragon Lords. They have to be Dragon people." _Jack checks the scroll. "Okay. Marion & Koji Blood."

A vampire girl with black gothic clothes, fangs, and a beautiful face stands from her seat. Next to her is like Kyle, but without the marked cheek, taller, and calm.

"Oh my." Said Jack, surprised. He marks Marion & Koji's name off the list. Marion & Koji sits back down. Next, Jack calls, "Okay. Blood Beast."

Then a large werewolf with gray fur, strong, wearing black shorts, and sharp fangs stands from his seat. He grins. "Is it lunch time already?"

"Save some for the rest of us." Henry spoke.

"And what are you ganna do about it?" Ask Blood to Henry, "I'll eat an entire Mareep before you know it." Grace and Erika gasped.

"Hey!" Jack shouts, "Beast! Not in front of my sister and my friend."

Joey calls, "Settle down, Blood." Blood sits back down while moaning. Joey whispers to Jack, _"Don't worry about Blood, I'll take care of him."_

"_Just make sure to take it outside and away from the cabin." _Jack whispered.

"_Yeah." _Pikachu agrees and whispers, _"We don't want the cabin destroyed."_

"_Don't worry, I won't let the cabin destroyed." _Joey whispers. _"Continue with the list."_

"_Got it." _Jack checks on the list and continues to call names. "Sanaskue Marshall, Saya Marshall, and Taishiro Marshall." Jack is surprised to hear his uncle's name. He looks at Joey and asks, "Uncle Taisho is Taishiro?"

"Don't ask why, Jack." Joey said. Three people stand; one figure with long silver hair, a serious look, wearing white samurai robes, blue pants, sandals, and carrying three katanas stands; the second is a girl with white short hair, wearing a red shirt, blue pants, gloves, and black shoes stands from her seat; and a tall man with long silver hair, white vest, white shirt, blue long soft pants, red eyes, and sandals watches from the wall.

Jack said, "Wow." He checks their names from the list. "You weren't kidding from your family, cousin." Sanaskue and Saya sit from their seats.

Joey shrugs, "Well, the Inu Family is huge."

"If you think that's big, my family tree is huge." Said Jena. But Jack, Joey, and Pikachu ignore Jena.

"Okay, Only a few more." Said Jack. He calls, "Next, Ryu Tsujyga." The figure with long white hair, blue eyes, a serious look, white robes, long black pants, white shoes, and strong stands from his seat.

He speaks, "You call?" Ryu crosses his arms.

"Yep." Jack replies. He checks him from the list. "You may be seated." Ryu sits back down. He calls, "And now, Leonardo Manny." The last student stands from his seat. He has spiky black hair, wearing a mimes black and white stripe, black and white pants, a painted white face, white eyes, and smiles. Jack and Pikachu are surprised. "!"

"Well?" Ask Joey.

Jack looks at Joey and whispers, _"Cousin, he almost looks like me and Brent."_

"_Sorry." _Joey whispers, _"I guess your Idol's face is always popular."_

Jack looks a Leonardo and checks him from the list. "Thank you." Leonardo sits down and pretends to sit on an invisible chair. "And now for your teacher, Ken Hatake." The figure wears a ninja outfit with a mask covering his mouth and nose, white spike hair, green survival vest, blue sandals, and a serious look. "Like Sensei." He checks him from the list.

"Well, Jack, it looks like you got everyone including myself from the Orre Region." Said Joey. "What Region is next?"

"How about mine?" Ask Jena.

Jack puts the Orre Region scroll away, and pulls the Crystal Region scroll. "My region names are too long, so the Crystal Region it is." He begins the list. "Let's see. Benter Brightwood." A teen boy with short brown hair, green clothes with a blue vest, gloves, and blue eyes stands from his seat.

"Right here, Jack." Said Ben.

"Good." Said Jack. He checks Ben from the list, and Ben sits down. "Next. Todd Jameson."

Another teen boy with two side long yellow hairs, blue cap, red and white coat, long blue pants, and blue eyes stands from his seat. "Hi." Said Todd.

"Good to see you again, Todd." Said Jack. Todd sits back down. Jack whispers to Jena, _"I know who to spar with next time."_

"_Yeah, I'll let him know." _Jena whispers.

Jack checks Todd from the list, and continues. "Next, Vrin Planton."

"Right here." She spoke. Standing from her seat is a girl with a green shirt, green skirt, green shoes, and short green hair.

Vrin sits down and Jack checks her from the list. "Okay. Now Jeannie Hunja." Another teen girl with long yellow hair, wearing a white shirt, blue shorts, and white shoes stands up from her seat. "Oh Zucion."

"Here." Said Jeannie. And then she sits down.

Jack checks Jeannie from the list, and continues. "Next, Brent Flystone."

Another teen with red spiky hair, looks like Jack but with blue eyes, a blue shirts, long white pants, white shoes, long blue sleeves, and carrying his sword stands up from his seat. "Present."

"Good to see you again, Brent." Said Jack. He checks Brent from the list, and Brent sits back down. The Danto and Orre people are buzzing about Prince Brent coming in the organization to help Jack and his team from Team Rocket. "Alright." Jack calls. "Sapphire & Fuu." Jack stops and pulls Joey and Jena. He whispers, _"Cousin, Jena, why are Saiyans don't have last names?"_

"_You got me." _Joey whispers, _"Banoi doesn't have a last name."_

"_So does Sapphire and Fuu." _Jena whispers.

Jack said, _"I'm fed up with you guys getting Saiyans in your regions, and having an unfair fight."_

Jena disagrees, _"Jack, Sapphire and Fuu are guardians at my region. How could you say that?"_

"_Because Saiyans are too strong. Don't you remember at Misty Theme Park?" _Jack replies. He turns away and looks at Sapphire and Fuu. A woman with muscles, wearing brown clothes and shorts, a monkey tail, and long black hair stands next to a tall man with muscles, wearing brown clothes, long yellow pant, a monkey tail, and long black hair.

"We're here." Said Sapphire.

"We need to get permission from the king before we leave." Said Fuu.

Jack and Pikachu said together, "I can see why."

Jack checks their names from the list. "Please be seated."

Sapphire and Fuu take their seats. "Finally, someone to spar with." Said Henry.

"You wish." Said Fuu.

"Get in line!" Blood said, "I get dibs on the Saiyan."

Jack said, "Is this keeps up: there's going to be a fight."

"Agree." Said Yo-Yo Man. "Ken and I will stop them." Yo-Yo Man and Ken disappear in a flash, and stops the three trying to fight each other.

"Hey! What gives?" Ask Henry.

"We just wanna tussle with the Saiyan." Blood said.

Ken whacks Henry and Blood real hard, and both Henry and Blood are hit real hard. Wham! "Ow." They said.

"That's no way to treat another student that bad." Said Ken. "Jack advises us to fight."

"Tsk." Said Blood. "Whatever."

Yo-Yo Man said, "I know you don't want to give involve, but you have to keep your cool." He talks to Fuu.

"But they're the ones who started it." Said Fuu.

"Yes, but don't get involve." Said Yo-Yo Man. "We don't want a mess in the cabin."

Jack calls, "Hey! Can we get back to the list, please? We still have to cover the students, the adults, and the teachers."

"Alright." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Fine." Said Ken. He glares at Blood and Henry, "One more out burst like that, and you two will deal with me." Ken returns back to the wall and Yo-Yo Man returns back to Jack, Joey, and Jena. Fuu and Sapphire sit back down.

"All yours." Said Yo-Yo Man.

"Thanks." Said Jack. He continues to read from the list.

"You said it." Said Pikachu.

Jack looks at the list, and marks Sapphire and Fuu's names. "Okay. Godzica Shield." A girl who looks like Jena but with silk long robes stands up from her seat. "Hello, Godzica."

"Hi, Jack." Said Godzica. She sits down.

Jack marks her name off the list and continues. "Okay, Baylon Chung." He looks around the living room but there was no sight of Baylon. "Hmm."

"Is something wrong?" Ask Jena.

Jack replies to Jena, "Baylon is with Amy but he's not present."

"Can you just mark his name off the list?" Ask Yo-Yo Man. "He's here."

"I guess." Jack replies. He marks the name off the list. "But he needs to stay in the room at all times." Jack calls, "Next, Makoto Tunk." Another teen with short blue hair, black clothes, blue eyes, and tall stands up from his seat. Jack and Pikachu are surprised. "Oh."

"Cha." Said Pikachu.

"You must be Makoto." Said Jack.

"That's right." Said Makoto.

Jack thinks, _"He looks close to Peter, but he doesn't." _Jack said, "Thank you. Please have a seat." Makoto sits down, and Jack marks him from the list. "And now, Zebron Miraluka." The last teen boy with black clothes, long black pants, long sleeves, and new blue sunglasses stands up. "Well, Zebron."

"Thank you, Jack." Said Zebron.

Zebron sits down and Jack marks him from the list. "And now for the adults."

"Here we go, everyone." Said Pikachu. He goes to the Danto scroll, and brings the scroll to Jack.

Jack takes the scroll, and calls, "For the father of Jena Aunti, Van Mighty." A figure with long white hair, white robes, long white pants, blue eyes, and tall looks at Jack. "And the teacher of the Crystal Region, Rinblade Yuugo." A woman with a black shirt, long black pants, long red hair, blue eyes, and a serious look stands next to a wall with her arms cross.

Van said, "That would be us."

"Nice." Said Rinblade. She crosses her arms.

Jack thinks, _"Yikes. I got a bad feeling about that woman." _He stares at Brent, _"And the way I sense Brent's energy, it looks like he might pass out in a few seconds. I better finish this before Brent faints on everyone." _He marks Van and Rinblade's name. "Okay, that's all the Crystal Region warriors, parent, and teacher."

Pikachu takes the Crystal Region scroll, and puts the scroll away. Next, he gets the Danto scroll and said, "And now the Danto Region." He comes back, and gives Jack the Danto scroll.

Jack takes the scroll and said, "Thank you." He looks at the scroll and continues roll call. "Erika, Zac, Lionel, and Paloo Davis." A boy with red spiky hair, brown shirt, blue pants, and red eyes stands with a girl with short green hair, green dress, cute face, and green eyes. A woman with long yellow hair, yellow clothes, green eyes, long black pants, and long yellow shirt stands from her seat. And Lionel stands next to a wall.

"We're here." Said Erika.

"Thank goodness." Said Jack. He checks them from the list.

Before Jack continues with the list, Jena said, "Oh, I almost forgot."

"Can it wait?" Ask Jack, "We need to complete the list."

"It's better than nothing." Said Jena, starring at Jack. She looks at Paloo and said, "I hope you got my present for your anniversary, Mrs. Davis."

"I sure did." Said Paloo. "Thank you very much." She turns to her left and stares at her husband. Lionel shrugs. Zac, Erika, and Paloo sit back down.

Jack looks at Yo-Yo Man and whispers, _"If Jena continues to interrupt, we'll never get the list completed."_

"_You better finish this up." _Yo-Yo Man whispers.

Jack looks at Jena and said, "Okay, Jena. No more interrupts. We need to finish this list."

"Fine." Said Jena.

Jack looks at the list and continues, "Okay. Amy May Rose; she's here." He marks her off the list. "Tamer & Sarah Auroch."

"We're here, ya?" Ask Tamer. Standing next to a wall is a black man with short red hair, wearing a yellow uniform with blue shorts, and sandals. Then standing from her seat is a girl with black skin, two-braided black hair, wearing yellow-brown shorts, yellow-brown shorts, and blue eyes.

"Okay." Jack marks their names off, and Sarah sits back down. "Vincent and Kyle Valentine."

Two vampires look the same, wearing the same black clothes, but the vampire on the right has a small scar on his left cheek, a serious look, and smart. The other has a small ferret like Pokémon on his shoulder. Vrin becomes a bit scared to see Vincent against even though that happened during the Empire World.

"Whatever." Said Kyle.

"Here." Said Vincent, _"Monsieur Jack."_

"Monsieur, Jack?" Ask Pikachu. Jack and Pikachu look at each other.

Joey said, "It's French."

"French?" Ask Jack and Pikachu.

Vincent said, "Oui." Vincent and Kyle sit down.

"I hope I finish this." Said Jack. He marks their names off the list. Jack checks, but then becomes surprised. _"Uh oh." _He thought. _"I forgot to give Peter his invitation. I screwed up real bad." _Jack calls, "Huddle!" Joey, Jena, Pikachu, and Yo-Yo Man join Jack in a circle. Since Jack spoke the word, "Huddle", a lot of members join Jack. He looks around, and sees a lot of people huddling with him.

"Um, this is awkward." Said Joey.

Jack said, "Okay, let me be more reasonable. When I say 'huddle', I mean, 'my team'. And my team is cousin, Jena, Pikachu, and sensei. So…" Jack shouts, "Out!" Everyone goes back into their seat leaving Jack with his group.

"Don't you think that mean, Jack?" Ask Joey.

Jack replies, "Well, I had no choice."

"So, what is it?" Ask Jena.

"I forgot to give Peter the red letter." Said Jack.

"So what?" Ask Joey. "We don't need that noble."

"I agree with Joey, Jack." Said Jena. "Peter is mean."

"But he's a tense warrior." Said Pikachu. "He can destroy any foe in his path."

Yo-Yo Man said, "Jack, Pikachu, inviting Peter to this organization is not a good idea. The warlock always has a darker side even if he joins the group. I suggest we don't invite him, but it's your decision."

"Well, I need him here, but the problem is that he can't be found in my Region." Said Jack. "Break." The group separates, and Jack calls Henry, "Hey, Henry." Henry got Jack's attention. "I need your help for a moment."

"Ha!" Said Henry. "I told you he pick me."

"Whatever." Said Blood.

Henry gets up and goes to Jack and Pikachu. "You rang?"

"I need your help." Said Jack. He explains, "I forgot to give this letter to Peter, and you're the only one who knows where he is."

"He shouldn't be far." Said Henry. "Just off the three regions."

"Nice." Said Pikachu. He looks at Jack, "Jack, are you sure it's a good idea?"

Jack pulls out the red letter, and gives Henry the red letter. "Just give this to Peter until tomorrow."

"You got it." Said Henry. He takes the letter, and goes back to his seat.

Joey said, "Jack, do you realize what you've done?"

"Inviting Peter or trusting Henry with the letter?" Ask Jack.

"Worst." Said Joey. "You directed Henry to Soshi."

"Nice going, Jack." Said Jena, agreeing with Joey. "Poor little Soshi is going to be found by Henry."

Jack crosses his arms and disagrees, "I doubt Peter would let Henry go near Soshi. Peter might do something real worst if Henry lead someone or do something to Soshi."

"Wait." Said Joey, confused, "You saying if Henry did something or lead someone to Soshi, Peter would have to…"

Jack and Pikachu nod, "Yep."

Joey said, surprised, "Oh, wow."

"Peter sure knows how to hold a grudge." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Jack pulls out the scroll, "Let's get back to where we left off." He reads and continues. "He's absent. So," Jack calls, "Mike Lee Rock."

Another teen with blue short hair, wearing a red jumpsuit, red shoes, and black eyes stands from his seat. "Right here!" He solutes.

"Good to see you, Mike." Said Jack. He marks him off the list, and Mike sits down. "Okay, Max Warlock." Another teen with black hair, wearing a black mask, black robes, long black pants, blue eyes, and holds a cane.

"I'm right here." Said Max. He sits down.

"Okay." Said Jack, marking him off the list. "Max's here." He calls, "Toff Stoner." A teen girl with short black hair, white eyes, green shorts, yellow-green shirt, and barefooted stands from her seat. "She's here." Said Jack. He marks her off the list and Toff sits back down. "Now, Alice Wolflie."

Instead of standing, a girl with long yellow hair with blue eyes, blue clothes, white shoes, and a blue skirt appears from a wheelchair. Everyone is surprised.

"Whoa." Said Joey, surprised. He whispers to Jack, _"Jack, is something wrong with her?"_

Jack whispers to Joey, _"She's handicap, cousin. She can't walk nor run."_

"_Some think she's a mermaid." _Pikachu whispers, _"And she can really swim."_

"_I know how that sometimes feels." _Joey whispers. _"Might wanna get back on the list."_

"_Gotcha." _Jack whispers. He calls to Alice, "Okay, Alice." He marks her off the list. Jack calls, "Rick Metalmark."

"Right here, Jack." Another teen boy with yellow hair, covers his left blue eyes, wearing a gray shirt, blue pants, and wearing tough gloves.

Jack marks Rick off the list, and Rick sits back down. Jack calls, "Haiku Artist." Another teen boy with long white hair, wearing a formal black shirt, long black pants, and glasses. Everyone is surprised. "Maestro?" Ask Jack. He marks him off the list. "Good to see you." Haiku sits down. "Now, Little Bear Hunter."

Another teen boy but Indian skin with brown pants, no shirt, short black hair, a light-brown vest, and face painting marks. Joey asks, "Who's he?"

"Little Bear." Jack replies. "I'm surprised as you are." Jack marks his name off the list, and Little Bear sits down. "Jeeves Greenleaf."

"I'm here, Jack." Said Jeeves. Another teen boy with short green hair, green shirt and pants, green shoes, and green eyes stands from his seat.

"Good." Said Jack. He marks him from the list and Jeeves sits back down. "Thank you, Jeeves." Jack calls, "Cousin, Nina Frost."

Another teen girl with red short hair, blue snow coats, blue shorts, and snow boots stands from her seat. "Present." Nina said.

"Hiya, cousin." Said Joey.

Jack marks her from the list, and Nina sits down. "Now, Yang Dragon Lord."

Another teen boy stands from his seat. He has long silver hair, white eyes, white clothes, and fangs. "I'm right here." Said Yang. He sits down.

Jack marks Yang from the list, and calls the girls. "Now for the girls. Sofi, Dana, & Pree Greenflower."

All three girls stand up. The leader, Sofi, is wearing a long green dress, short green hair, and blue eyes. The second, Dana, wears a green shirt and white shorts. And the last girl, Pree, wears a long green dress, but wears glasses.

"Hello, Jack." Sofi cheers with a smile.

Pikachu whispers, _"Jack, are you sure this is a good idea?"_

"_Yeah." _Jena whispers. _"They tried to rip you apart since Misty Theme Park."_

"_Jack, what got you idea to invite these girls?" _Joey asks. _"They'll ruin everything."_

Jack replies, _"They got me when I was talking to Jeeves. They even tied me and Pikachu up and put me on a chair." _Joey, Jena, and Yo-Yo Man are surprised.

"_Did they torment you?" _Jena asks. _"I can't believe you let yourself open, Jack. And you call yourself a hero."_

"_You would have be the same if someone caught you off guard." _Jack whispers. _"They didn't actually tormented me; they did something to get my attention."_

"_And that would be?" _Ask Yo-Yo Man.

"_Well…" _Pikachu thinks. He whispers, _"They persuaded us."_

Joey and Jena shouts, shocked, "WHAT?" Jack and Pikachu shrug with a smile while everyone in the entire living room is surprised.

"_They invited us to dinner." _Jack whispers. _"They said' if you invite us, we'll let you have all the meal you want'."_

Jena whispers, _"I can't believe you did that."_

"_They were nice." _Jack whispers. Jack, Pikachu, Joey, Jena, and Yo-Yo Man look at the crowd, surprised, and Jack announces, "Uh, sorry. Girls, you may be seated." Sofi, Dana, and Pree sit down, and Jack marks their names off the list.

"How many are left?" Ask Jena.

"Just a few more." Jack replies. "Grace Redheart."

Another teen girl with long red hair, blue eyes, a white dress, brown shoes, and a cute face stands up. "Here I am." Said Grace.

"Sweet." Said Jack. He marks Grace off the list, and Grace sits down. "And lastly, Fiona Danto."

And the last teen girl with yellow hair, a side hair, blue shirt, blue skirt, blue eyes, and white shoes stands up from her seat. "Present." She said.

"Good day, your majesty." Said Jack, bowing. Pikachu bows too. Jack marks her off the list and Fiona sits down. "Now we have the adults and teachers." Jack calls. "First, the teachers. Bernard Ironarm, Regazo Airwing Tori, & Deborah Deadstring."

Bernard, with a short blue hair, wearing a red suit with a red leaf on its back, and clean teeth, stands next to a wall. Regazo, wearing glasses, white hair, white clothes, blue vest, and white shoes, is also standing next to a wall. And a man with long black hair, black eyes, long black robes, holding a black book, long black pants, and a serious look stands next to the wall.

Jack marks their names off the list. "Great."

Joey said, "Jack, that's a lot of teachers."

"I agree." Said Yo-Yo Man. "So many teachers with unique abilities will help the students learn different unique talents."

Jack calls, "And for the adults of the Danto. Trey Armstrong, Cid Highwind, Brother Highwind, and Uldor Holliday."

A tall man with muscles, black skin, short black hair, a serious look, orange pants, and carrying a big axe stands against the wall. Another man with short but spike gray hair, blue jacket, long yellow pants, and brown shoes is with a man with black goggles, no shirt, brown pants, gloves, and brown shoes. And the last man is a dashing man with a black rich suit, long black pants, carrying a cane, long yellow hair, and a fancy hat.

"Thank goodness he's here." Said Pikachu. "We need all the luck from him we can get."

Jack marks their names off the list. "And lastly, the Alchemist Brothers. Nikephoros, Galen, & Archelaus." Only one man standing with a red armor knight has long but short yellow hair, wearing a black strip for his eyes, blue pants, blue shirt, and a serious look. Jack marks their names. "That's it. We're done."

"Pikachu." Said Pikachu cheers.


	89. Chapter 87

Chapter 87: The entire ants need to follow orders

Jack puts the scroll away and begins to announce the next step. He looks at a big audience of people in the entire living room. Some feel a bit restless, some are hungry, and some are impatient. They would think of leaving the room to grab a bite, but as ordered, they have to stay in the living room and wait until ordered.

Jack begins the announcement. "Okay. Sorry for a long wait. We'll be moving on to step three: Rooms. If you would over to your right." The audience looks at the right side of the living room. "There, you'll see a lot of rooms and bathrooms. There are 18 bedrooms with two bunk beds each. My cousin, Jena, Sensei, and I will determine whom will you be staying with."

Jack, Pikachu, Jena, Joey, and Yo-Yo Man huddle in a circle. "Okay. Now what?" Ask Joey.

"Do we decide which room to do with?" Ask Jena.

"That's the idea." Jack replies.

"Nice." Said Pikachu. "I thought this would be enough. Jack, how are you going to fit all the people in those nine rooms from both sides?"

"Aren't they're like 18 rooms?" Ask Jena.

Jack replies, "Yeah."

"But we can't fit four people each, that's not enough." Said Yo-Yo Man. "And we have eleven Chinese Zodiacs."

"I have a plan." Said Jack. Joey, Pikachu, Jena, and Yo-Yo Man look at Jack. "We'll split people up to five or six to fit eighteen rooms. But we have to separate the boys and girls from each other."

"Why would you say that?" Ask Jena. "They aren't enough beds."

Jack said, "Trust me. Break." The group separates, and looks at the audience. Jack calls, "Okay, everyone. Eyes on me." The members turn and stare at Jack. Jack is surprised. _"Wow." _He thought. _"They listen to what I say." _He announces. "We'll split the 18 rooms to 9 for both the boys and girls room."

"Humph." Said Henry, crossing his arms.

Jack shows the nine rooms on the left side. "The left side will be the boys' side." He points the right side, "And the right side will be the girls' side. Since we have only two bunk beds, we will assign you four, five, or six people in one room each to fit 18 rooms. Cousin will take the Orres, Jena will take Crystals, I will take the Dantos, and Sensei will take the adults and teachers."

"What?" Ask Blood. "You want us to have roomies?"

"What is that kid thinking?" Ask Todd.

"I'm not sharing a room with someone who's spoiled." Sofi calls.

Fiona said, "Well, I'd rather not share a room with someone whose spoiler than me."

"Hey!" Sofi shouts. The students started to yell, argue, and complain at other people.

Yo-Yo Man and Lionel pulled out their Poké balls and said, "Not again." They release Swampert and Gyarados out.

Yo-Yo Man calls, "Swampert."

Lionel calls, "Gyarados."

They both shouts, "Surf!"

Swampert and Gyarados call the big wave, and splash everyone with water again. The members stop arguing since everyone is wet again.

Joey is in the air and laughs. "Ha! I didn't get wet this time."

Yo-Yo Man returns Swampert back just as Lionel returns Gyarados back. Jack announces, "Are you people crazy? This is serious!" The audience glares at Jack. "Stay calm and wait for orders." Jack looks at his team and said, "Huddle." Joey, Jena, Pikachu, and Yo-Yo Man regroup together.

"Well, that was bad." Said Joey. "Now what?"

"Let's just assign their rooms right now." Said Jack. "I hate it when these people fight each other." The group nods, separate from each other, and Joey comes to the front.

Joey announces, "Okay. For the Orre warriors; I will give you guys a room." He takes the list and announces. "For the boys, Room Number 1 will be me, Shadow, Sanaskue, Jin, Koji, & Leonardo."

"So my roommates are a boy from the desert, a fire fox, a vampire, and a mime." Said Jin.

"Whatever." Said Shadow.

Jin said, "Looks like I'm stuck with you guys. Joey has that feeling just to put us again."

Koji spoke, "Sure."

Joey continues, "Then, Room Number 4 will be Keno, Henry, Blood, Ryu, and Drake."

Henry and Blood shout, "What? I'm not room mating with him!" They point at each other, and shout at each other. "What?"

"Oh boy." Said Keno, putting his hand on his head.

"I agree with you." Said Ryu. "This is going to be a rough night."

"Ditto." Said Drake.

Joey looks at Jack and said, "I hope you know what you're doing." He continues to announce members on to the list. "Now for the girls. Room Number 1 are Raye, Saya, Aliadin, & Marion."

"What?" Ask Raye and Aliadin. "You can't be serious!" They're surprised and glare at each other. They were about to fight when another splash of water hit them. Rye and Aliadin are wet and look at the side. Ken Hatake waves his finger.

"So, I get to be roommates with Raye, Aliadin, and Marion." Said Saya.

"Yes." Said Marion.

Joey announces. "That ends the list for the Orre." Joey comes back with Jack and whispers, _"You better hope this works. They look like they want to tear each other apart."_

"_Actually, I agree with you." _Jack whispers. _"But these people need to learn to get along."_

"_Well, I just hope they don't kill each other." _Pikachu whispers.

Jena steps up to the front and announces. "Now for the Crystal Region!" She takes the roll and reads from the list. "Ben, Todd, Brent, and Fuu on Room Number 3."

"Figures, she put us together." Said Ben.

"Well, we're roommates." Said Todd.

"Yep." Said Brent. "We are."

"And remember, Prince Brent, I have to watch you." Said Fuu.

Jena continues, "And Room Number 6 are Nyu, Baylon, Zebron, and Makoto."

Nyu is relieved. "Phew."

"So, I room with you four." Said Zebron. "Even though I can't see, I can still hear room number 6."

"Okay." Said Makoto.

Jena calls. "Now for the girls. Room Number 3 is Vrin, Jeannie, Godzica, Sapphire, and myself. All done." She walks to Yo-Yo Man.

"Nice." Said Vrin.

"Okay." Said Jeannie.

"Alright." Said Godzica.

"Okay then." Said Sapphire.

Jack comes to the front. "Now it's the Dantos' turn." He pulls the scroll and calls. "For the boys: Room Number 2 is me, Zac, Rick, Jeeves, and Yang."

"Alright!" Zac cheers. "I get to be roommates with the coolest warriors."

"Coolest?" Ask Rick. "No. Coolest Crusaders."

"So it's back to square one." Said Jeeves. "I bet Jack has a plan for us."

Yang said, "So, I'm back with Jack again."

Jack continues. "Room Number 5 is Mike, Max, Haiku, Little Bear, Vincent, and Kyle."

Vincent said, "Ah, back with my older brother, oui?"

"You said it, Vincent." Said Furret.

Kyle turns away and said, "Whatever."

Mike stands up and calls, "Alright! We shall bring new recruits to the Red Leaf! Ha, Ha!"

Max said, "There we goes again, but it's worth something."

"I guess I shall play my music in a fine room." Said Haiku.

"Fine music makes a good rhythm for your soul." Said Little Bear. "Let nature takes its course."

Jack said, "That's all the guys. Now for the girls." He looks and announces. "For Room Number 2, Erika, Sofi, Dana, Pree, & Fiona."

Sofi and Fiona are shocked. "AGH! Jack! Are you crazy?" They glare at each other. "What? Don't talk to my man like that. You're man?"

Joey whispers, _"Jack, that was a bad idea."_

"_You might want to switch with the girl girls." _Yo-Yo Man whispers.

"_Yeah." _Pikachu whispers. _"This could get ugly."_

Jack calls, "Girls!" Sofi and Fiona stop and look at Jack. "Calm down. We're here on an important mission, not kill each other. If it makes you two happy, I'll be glad to switch Fiona with another girl."

"Thank you, Jack." Said Fiona.

Jack calls, "Room Number 5 are Amy, Sarah, Alice, Toff, & Grace."

Amy burst out of the room and comes to the rail. She calls, "What?"

Jack and Pikachu look up to the room and spots Amy. "You're roommates are Sarah, Alice, Toff, and Grace. But since Fiona insists trading with one of your girls, it will be Fiona as your next roommate."

Amy looks at the audience and sees a girl with a light yellow hair, one hair on the side, blue shirt and skirt, and blue shirt. "She looks nice." She looks at Jack, "But I think I'll stick with what you said."

"Huh?" Ask Jack, confused. Jack and Pikachu look at each other, and then at the two girls, Sofi and Fiona. "Girls, I'm afraid you two will have to get along."

"Nah, we're good." Said Fiona. "We can get along, right?"

"Um, right." Said Sofi. They shake each other hands, but trying to squeeze each other's hand.

Jack said, concerned, "Well, okay. That completes the Danto rooms." Jack and Pikachu join Joey and Jena, and Yo-Yo Man comes to the front.

Yo-Yo Man announces, "And now for the adults. It seems we have a lot of men and two women, but this won't take long." He looks at the scroll and announces, "Room Number 7 are teachers: Me, Bernard, Ken, Regazo, and Deborah. The adults: Lionel, Van, Taishiro, Kenshin, Tamer, and Trey will be in Room Number 8. And Room Number 9 is Cid, Brother, Nikephoros, Archelaus, Galen, and Uldor.

"And for the ladies, we only have two, so Room Number 5 will be Paloo and Rinblade. That concludes the adults and teachers for the organization." Yo-Yo Man returns to his spot, and Jack comes to the front.

Jack announces, "Now that you've got your roommates, you will head to the rooms you are assigned, and come prepared if they're aren't enough bunk beds for you to sleep. Talk, hang out, and get used to your roommate when the time is up. You have thirty minutes to unpack your things and come back to the living room. Dismiss." The audience stands up from their seats, and head to the rooms as assigned.

Jack, Pikachu, Joey, Jena, and Yo-Yo Man watch the members walk to the rooms, and unpack their things as assigned. Jack and Pikachu spin and lie down on the floor with exhaust. Joey, Jena, and Yo-Yo Man look at Jack and Pikachu tired.

"Ugh." Jack said. "If I would have known how many people are coming, I would have had a big cup of sweet fruit punch."

"Well, Jack, you invited them." Said Yo-Yo Man. "A leader must always give orders to its loyal members. Make sure you don't overdue yourself."

"Will do." Said Jack. Jack and Pikachu get up. "Come on. Let's make sure we don't get these people to kill each other, or do things worst." Jack looks at Joey and Jena. "I'm putting you two in charge of your room and your roommates."

"Okay." Said Jena, agreeing.

"Alright." Said Joey.

Jack said, "But, cousin, are you sure you want Koji as your roommate?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, what if Soshi comes back?" Joey is surprised. Jack turns to the front and said, "It's okay. When Soshi comes back, you have Koji got to Room Number 4 and have Soshi as your sixth roommate."

"And what if Peter comes back? Where do you want him?" Ask Joey.

Jack walks away with Pikachu and replies, "To be in my room as my sixth roommate." Jack and Pikachu walk up stairs to the third floor, and walks into the second room. Joey, Jena, and Yo-Yo Man walk to his or her assigned rooms: Joey and Yo-Yo Man to the left as Jena to the right.

Jack and Pikachu finally reached to the third floor and found the second door to the left. Jack opens the door and found three guys unpacking their stuff and makes their room homey. Sometimes warriors, who are far away from home, could sometimes feel homesick.

"Hey." Said Jack. The four guys caught Jack's attention. "Been busy?"

"How are you guys, doing?" Ask Pikachu.

"We have." Said Rick. "But you did say there's only two bunk beds. How will this help?"

Jack replies, "Yang is a Dragon Lord, so his orb could make his own bedroom." He looks around but doesn't see his friend, Yang. He looks at the guys. "Say, where is Yang, anyway?"

Zac points at a small glass ball on top of a drawer. "He's in there." Jack and Pikachu see a small orb with a spiral silver petals spinning clockwise inside the glass.

"In his orb?" Ask Jack. He thinks, _"What got Yang to change his mind? I thought he wants to be free. I guess being free means nothing." _Jack and Pikachu look at Zac. "If he's busy, then why don't we continue to unpack until thirty minutes are up?"

"Sure." Said Jeeves. Everyone looks up on the right at the top of the bunk bed. "Jack. Can you teach us how to play Pokémon Trading Cards? We wanna see how good we are?"

"Um, sure." Said Jack. "But unpack first. Then game, and then its back to the living room."

"Alright." Said Jeeves.

Everyone in the entire room continues to unpack, but Jack turns around at the door and thinks about the others. _"I wonder how they're doing?" _Jack thought. He unpacks his things by taking his backpack off, taking the small bag off his waist, and pulls out his decks. He speaks, "Soon, I'll show you guys a good trick in dueling."

Thirty minutes has passed since everyone in Cabin VI was unpacking his or her bags, backpacks, and small carrying bags. The entire members then came out of their rooms and return back to the living room for Jack's next announcement. The members are at his or her seat from separating the regions, and Jack stands at the front of the fireplace.

Jack announces, "Everyone unpacked your things?" The audience nod. "Good. Now, we can really get down to business."

When Jack tries to continue to explain, a voice spoke, "When's lunch? I'm hungry!"

Jack is surprised and calls, "Please. Be patient." He continues, "As leader of the organization, I will explain the situation about the plans. For those who do know and those who don't know, we are in a serious situation."

"This is boring." Keno said, shining his bone blade. "I'm a Kaguya; I need some fighting action!"

Drake yawns, "When do we get to fight some monsters? I'm ready for some action!"

"That's right!" Mike agrees. "I want some action right now!"

"Me too!" Sarah calls. "I didn't come here to hear another lecture."

Jack announces, "There will be action soon. We can't simply barge in the attack without a plan."

Henry growls, "This kid is so annoying!" Henry can't stand sitting around much longer. He barely resists the urge to challenge Jack to a fight.

"I'll say." Said Fuu. "I'm out of here." Fuu dashed out of the living room and Sapphire joins him outside.

Jack stops for a minute and puts his hand on his forehead. _"Ugh. I can't work like this."_

Rick calls, "Say, Jack, when do we go on a mission? I can't sit here and do nothing."

"Yes, Jack." Said Jeeves. "I would love to take my grass Pokémon with me."

"And what about training?" Ask Ben. "I need to practice my Steel Type Pokémon."

Rick turns at Ben and asks, "You have Steel Type Pokémon too? I have Steel Type Pokémon also."

"Really?" Ask Ben, looking at Rick.

Raye snuggles against Shadow while Shadow sits quietly, but he blushes. "Ooh." Said Aliadin, grinning. "It seems my little brother has a girlfriend!"

Marion is checking her nails while ignoring Jack's speech. Koji gets up and walks to Kyle. He asks, "Kyle, want to play Shogi?" He holds a board and pieces and puts the board game on the seat.

Kyle looks at the Shogi board and said, "I'd thought you never ask."

Kenshin falls sleep, and so does Nyu. "Don't wake me." Nyu spoke while sleeping. Jack and Pikachu put their head on the podium. "This is not working."

Yo-Yo Man walks to Jack and asks, "What's wrong?"

Jack rolls his eyes to the left and looks at Yo-Yo Man. "Not many people are listening. They just want free food, training, and missions."

Yo-Yo Man said, "Well, being a leader takes a lot of responsibility. You need to take that idea and turn it around. Now quit acting like a terrible leader and do something."

Jack and Pikachu pull their heads off the podium, and look at the people. The members are still restless of wanting to do something. Pikachu looks at Jack and asks, "Jack, what do we do?"

Jack looks at Pikachu and replies, "I don't know. I haven't done this before. It's not like I can be King Danto and set up a schedule." But then, Jack becomes surprised. King Danto, the leader of Clock Town, set up schedules like a time line to set ideas in order. Jack and Pikachu grin at each other and Jack announces, "Everyone!"

The crowd looks at Jack. "Do you want to do various mission? Do you want to fight, battle, or train until you're strong? Or, are you hungry right now?"

"You know we're hungry!" Henry replies.

"What's Jack up to?" Ask Brent.

Jack announces with one finger. "Well, I will tell you right now if all of your behave right now and listen to me."

"Great." Said Kyle, bored. "Now what's he up to?"

Jack announces while everyone is silent and listens to Jack. "I've devise an idea for all of you warriors and members of the organization to go on missions, train, and eat."

"Missions? Train? Eat?" Ask Joey.

"Okay." Said Jena, trying to agree.

Jack continues. "Right now, I will set up a 'schedule'." Everyone looks at each other, confused. "A perfect schedule so that way, you can do the things you want and need." He introduces Vincent. "Vincent Valentine, our vampire chef, will be making the food you want to eat."

Vincent said, "Oui. I will do the best I can to serve your hungry customers. Which is why I have prepared a very good dish for…" He looks at Jack with a little concern, "Um, Jack, when do I get to serve the dish to everyone?"

Jack pulls out his Poké gear and looks at the time. _"Yes. Right on time." _The Poké gear said 4:30 PM. He puts the Poké gear away and announces. "Vincent, you are allowed to serve the dish. Please present."

"Merci, Monsieur Jack." Vincent bows. Vincent and Furret disappeared out of thin air, but appear from the door without a knob. Vincent appears with Furret, and his other Pokémon to bring big meals as a big serving gift. "Volia! A serving dish for everyone." Vincent and his Pokémon serve a very big buffet table to all the members.

A big purple back with four wings, red eyes, and fangs delivers bread, spaghetti, soup, and bred sticks to the center. Next, three head moles without arms and legs pops out of the ground and puts baskets of fruits to the right. And a large Pokémon with short arms, rock skin, spikes on its back, and green delivers poultry, meat, steaks, chicken, and beef to the right. And lastly, a black dog with small horns curled on its head, a black tail, claws, and small fang brings vegetables next to the fruit baskets.

Everyone, as members, is surprised to see a very big buffet meal Vincent and his Pokémon made. They gasped, they cheer, and they are relieved for food.

"Yes!" Blood and Henry cheers.

And then Joey, Blood, and Henry shouts, "MEAT!"

"Bon Appetite." Said Vincent. Joey, Blood, and Henry grab a big pile of meat and chow down.

Jack said, "Sweet. So grab all the food you can, and…" A lot of people start grab plates, forks, spoons, and knives, and begin to grab food from different plates and baskets. Jack shouts, "Hey! Save some for me!"

"And me!" Pikachu shouts. A lot of members are eating their meals.

Jack sighs. "What a day." He scratches the back of his hair as Pikachu scratches his ear. "Who would have thought a lot of people would be that hungry?"

"Well, we can still eat." Said Pikachu. Jack nods, and both Jack and Pikachu to grab their meals.

Jack said, "Hey! Save some for a lot of people." Jack and Pikachu grab breads, spaghetti, pizza, hotdogs, hamburgers, sandwiches, and drinks. They return to the podium and Jack places a plate of food on the top. He continues to announces, "Ah, yes. I'm sure a lot of you warriors are real hungry." He congratulates, "Well done, Vincent. You are a real chef. My compliments to the chef."

Vincent spoke, "Merci, Jack." He announces, "If you people are still hungry, I can pull up a bar even if its not lunch time. But just to remind you, you will give me some extra cash to help make food for you guys. I'm only your waiter, your bar tender, and your chef until you guys are ready." There is a lot of applause. "Thank you. Thank you." Vincent bows.

"Thank you." Said Furret, bowing.

Jack announces, "Okay. Let's get back to where I was on. Before we advance to the mission objective, does anyone have any questions?" The members don't have a question. They're still eating and watching. "Okay." Jack looks at the announcement sheet and continues. "Next, our objective." He looks at the audience. "I know this will sound crazy, but we have two objectives." Everyone is surprised. "That's right. I said two objectives.

"Our first objective is to help a certain person find the rest of these animals. I know you're not familiar with them, but some who went with my team know these people without warning. These people were missing and always hidden inside the dungeons in my region for an unknown reason. Our objective, find the 'Chinese Zodiacs'." The audience is surprised. They talk and mutter to each other. "Who are they, you ask? They came from a different world, a different that's not ours.

"Let me introduce you to our special guests and our guest of honor for coming to me." Jack looks at the tall teen with short purple hair. "Everyone. Please meet Yuki Sohma."

"Hey!" A teen boy with orange hair shouts. "What about me?"

Jack said, surprised, "Oh. Sorry." He announces, "And Kyo Sohma." Both Yuki and Kyo come up to the stands. Everyone is surprise to see them.

"They're Chinese Zodiacs?" Ask Todd.

"They don't look like Chinese Zodiacs." Ryu said. "They look human."

Yuki said, "Well, that's just it."

A voice spoke, "Maybe I should do it, Jack."

"Oh, Shigure, are sure you want to tell them, everything?" Ask another voice.

Everyone looks at a man with short hair, black eyes, and wearing green robes. And the other is another man but with long white hair, wearing red robes, white shirt, and long blue pants.

Jack said, "Maybe you should tell them, Shigure, since you're the only expert about what happened."

Shigure stands up and said, "Oh, thank you." He walks up to the podium and announces an explanation. "Sorry for bother you. I'm Shigure Sohma. And the other man, my friend, is Ayame Sohma."

"Oh, Shigure." Said Ayame. "Try not to be too embarrassing."

Shigure said, "I won't." He explains, "If you remember a tale about the Chinese Zodiacs, I'm sure you heard about the Chinese Zodiacs animals and a Jade Emperor. It's just us twelve Chinese Zodiacs." Kyo glares and Shigure is surprised. "Oh, sorry." Shigure announces. "Twelve Chinese Zodiacs plus the cat."

"Hmph." Said Kyo. Joey snickers.

Shigure continues, "It's really hard to explain how we got to your world, but it's other than going on vacation." He looks at Jack and asks, "Are you sure you want me to tell them everything?"

Jack and Pikachu reply, "Yes."

"Okay." Said Shigure. He announces his story. "Not very long when Yuki and Kyo were found by Jack, we Chinese Zodiacs from another world. This is our first time being in real danger since our leader was 'power hungry'."

Todd asks, "Power Hungry?"

Shigure continues. "Our leader, the Jade Emperor, is Akito Sohma. Now don't take it the wrong way; he wasn't really that evil, just misunderstood."

Amy and Jena disagree. "I don't know." Said Amy. "He might be plotting to hurt you guys."

Shigure said, "Well, other than being slam to a wall, whipped, calling names, throwing a pot in your face, thrown through the window, punched, kicked, and other things to hurt us; he was ready to release us from our curse." The members are surprised. "But, before he could release us from our curse, a mysterious figure appeared out of nowhere and give him, 'supernatural powers'." The members are real surprised.

"Supernatural powers?" Ask Joey.

"You mean, he can really make things worst?" Ask Jena.

"Oh my!" Said Erika, surprised.

"Whoa." Said Zac, stunned.

Lionel spoke, "That explains the reason why he slapped Jena, but get dark claws to slash her."

Yo-Yo Man said, "He's not human."

Shigure continues, "There's more that you should know." The members look at Shigure. "I know this sounds out of the ordinary, but I did say we were about to be release from our curse, but couldn't."

Yuki asks, "Shigure, what are you doing? We can't tell everyone about this, otherwise; we would have to ask Hatori to wipe everyone's memories."

Jack said, "Well, you guys don't have a choice."

Yuki and Kyo look at each other. "Do we?" Ask Yuki.

"Have a…?" Ask Kyo.

And they both said, "Choice?" Yuki and Kyo stare at each other in fear.

Jack calls, "Amy, could you please demonstrate for everyone?"

Amy looks at Yuki and Kyo, and dashes to them. "Okay!"

Yuki and Kyo to the side and spot Amy coming at them. They both shout, "NO!" Amy wraps her arms around Yuki and Kyo, and then a big smoke of orange and purple color surround Amy, Yuki, and Kyo. When the smoke clear, Yuki is now a small gray mouse and Kyo is now an orange cat. Everyone is surprised. Amy holds Yuki and Kyo in her arms.

"Great." Said Kyo, annoyed. "Just great."

"Why did you do that?" Ask Yuki.


	90. Chapter 88

Chapter 88: Assigned Trades & Assigned Ideas

"Are they?" Ask Henry.

"I don't believe it." Said Ben.

Rick said, "Even we didn't get a mission like that."

"So these Chinese Zodiac people can turn into animals." Said Ken. "What a surprise."

A lot of members are very surprised to see Yuki and Kyo turn into a small gray mouse and an orange cat. Yuki and Kyo are not too thrilled to be turned back into animals since they don't want to blow their cover. They look at Jack and Pikachu.

"Give me one good reason why you ask Amy to do this to us?" Ask Yuki.

Jack replies, "Well, we don't have a choice." He announces. "And there's your answer why. Any questions?" The audience is still speechless. "Okay." Jack and Pikachu look at Yuki and Kyo. "Yuki, Kyo, you might want to go to the men's restroom and get your clothes." Amy carries Yuki and Kyo's clothes, and Yuki and Kyo get into the men's restroom.

"Wow." Said Jeannie. "Just wow."

Brent pulls out his Poké gear and talks to two people. "Um, did you know about this?"

"Oh man." Said Henry. "And I just ate."

"They're not worth eating." Said Blood.

"Idiots." Said Keno.

Vrin said, "Wow." She was amazed.

"Jack, that was amazing." Said Mike. "I never knew this job is way more important."

Jack announces, "Well, that's enough for a slide show." There was more purple and orange smoke from the restroom. Jack and Pikachu look at their left. Amy holds up their clothes; Yuki and Kyo take their clothes through a wedge open door, and close the door. "Um, yes." Jack looks at the audience. "Any more questions?"

"I do." Said a girl's voice.

Jack looks down and sees Fiona. "Yes?"

Fiona asks, "Is it true that you destroyed a Black Dragon?" The members are surprised and mutter to each other.

Jack is surprised and replies, "Um, yes. I actually destroyed the Black Dragon, but I wasn't alone. Pikachu really helped me."

Pikachu nods and speaks, "Pika."

Yuki and Kyo come back human with clothes on. "Not to mention defeating other monsters in dungeons." Said Yuki.

Ryu asks, "You beat a Black Dragon?"

"That's right." Said Jack. "I even helped Cousin beat Venom."

"What?" Ask Henry, surprised. "You fought Venom with Joey?"

Joey said, "That's not all. Venom crushed Jack while he was in his big monstrous form. Jack survived that impact."

Ryu listens to Jack. Sanaskue fakes sleeping while listening to Jack.

"W-wow. Cousin Jack is so...brave." Saya admires Jack, shy.

Ken listens to Jack with a nod. "Jack has faced many enemies that most ninja would die against. He truly is a great warrior."

"I don't believe it." Said Blood, surprised. Leonardo doesn't say much, so he listens.

Taishiro said, "To think my nephew has defeated so many powerful foes. Lionel has really taught him many great skills."

Lionel said, "Jack is full of surprises." He looks at his brother, "I'm actually amazed myself when I heard him survive that big stomp against Venom."

Bernard spoke, "Now that's the way of the youth, Jack!" He gives Jack the thumps up. "You really are worthy to call yourself a true Pokémon Warrior."

Zac cheers, "That's my older brother!"

"Yes." Said Erika, agreeing. "But he did made us worried."

"What matters is that he's okay." Said Paloo. _"I'm surprised a lot are admiring Jack; maybe it's not too late to unground Jack."_

Brent calls, "You know, Jack. I've been hearing rumors from Darklor's sister, 'Sheena'."

Jack, Pikachu, and Fiona ask, "Sheena?"

"Who's Sheena?" Ask Jack.

Brent answers, "She is the eldest of Darklor's sister. And she looks like Fiona but darker." Fiona gulped. "Did you win?"

Jack holds his right arm and replies, "Yeah. I made it out alive." Everyone gasped a little, but mutters. Ben and Todd are impressed somewhat to the point where both act when this would be down.

Yo-Yo Man replies, "We were actually there when Joey and Soshi took off to see how Jack and Pikachu are doing."

"That's right." Said Erika, remembering. "Zac, Fiona, Jack, and I were at the church taking care of some flowers. Zac and I left the church to leave Jack and Fiona alone when we felt a very dark presence inside the church."

Lionel thought, _"Anubis Pride."_

Van and Taishiro look at Lionel. Taishiro asks, "You remember, didn't you?"

Lionel looks at his brother and replies; "Anubis wanted me, Jack, Nickless, and Peter to join forces with him since we're the strongest in our region. It was a very nasty fight. Anubis is tough to be a deadly sin and a horrifying god."

Van said, "I know how that feels." He continues to record the camera at Jack.

Ben asks, "But how did you heal your arm? Didn't he give you a bloody curse?"

Jack replies, "Oh, he sure did. But thanks to Amy demanding a reason to cure a curse, Darklor told me, 'A water type Pokémon will heal his arms, but it has to be untouched.' I can't use my Golduck and my Sharpedo, so I have to use my dad's Pokémon."

"Did it work?" Ask Vrin.

Jack and Pikachu shook their heads. "It didn't go away. The only answer is to be soaked by a water type Pokémon, therefore; dad's Gyarados soaks Pikachu and I with Hydro Pump. That blast cleaned the blood curse off my skin, but I'm sure there are other ways to get it off.

Brent was to busy talking with Ka-to and Kyko over his Poké gear to notice. Sapphire and Fuu couldn't leave for Brent's sake. Baylon was trying to get on Brent's conversation with Ka-to and Kyko. "I can't believe he actually did that." Said Brent, talking to Kyko and Kato.

Rinblade tells Yo-Yo Man, "It seems your student has gotten better."

Yo-Yo Man chuckles a little, "Well, he did survive every enemy he fought. No telling how."

Van is recording the whole thing; "Hope I have enough tape for this."

Godzica and Makoto are talking to each other privately. Then, Makoto spoke to Jack, "I do say, Jack, you turn and your Pokémon have turn to be one fine Pokémon Warrior."

"Yeah." Said Godzica.

Jack and Pikachu are embarrassed. Jack puts his hand behind his hair and said, "Um, thank you. But, it's more than that." Everyone listens while Jack explains. "These monsters and villains are just too much to handle. I'm just an ordinary boy who wants to go on an adventure, but now I know how it important it is to save everyone's lives. Don't you agree?

"The reason why I set up the organization is because I'm more worried about everyone putting themselves in danger instead of giving others a chance to fight back. I've been the Alchemist Brothers, the trio, lost one middle brother by Team Rocket and Akito lies to get the middle brother back. I saw Venom at the Horse Dungeon holding Soshi, Kyko, and the Chinese Zodiacs become hostages so that Venom can kill them.

"I even saw the Saiyan Slayers trying to destroy Misty Theme Park and a mad man Dragon Hunter trying to blow up the Dragon Lords." Everyone gasped. "I know. That man tried to blow up and destroy Jena's Dragon Lords, but it's okay, the mad man is gone. And Darklor, I don't to say about him, but the poor fellow had no idea why Anubis dragged him out. I don't think Darklor is bad; just lonely."

Jena disagrees, "Well, Jack, you have to remember, he cursed your arms and Kyko's as well. And he put me in a dress and looked at Kyko's body."

Jack said, disturbed, "Okay, you have a point. You think he's perverted, now he's upset and confused of being dragged out of his home. I say this to Darklor, 'if you want a girlfriend or a wife, then why don't you get a girl from your world? Jena has a shadow side too and so I do'. That'll even it out."

"Okay." Said Regazo. "Um, Jack, I have a question for you."

Jack said, "Sure."

Regazo asks, "King Danto sent a blueprint to the Crusaders about a 'XL Portal'."

Jack tries to remember and said, "The XL Portal, huh?" He looks behind and back at the members, "I think I might need to show you guys what it is."

Then a red armor knight helmet spoke. "I'll help."

"And me too." Said the body. The body armor claps both hands and press body hands on the wall. There was a flash and static from the wall, and created the longest chalkboard from the right of the windows and an open archway to the left. The Alchemist brothers completed the longest chalkboard.

Jack said, surprised, "Wow. You guys are good."

"Years of practice." Said Nike. Jack pulls a small chalk from the board. "Oops. Too small." Arch puts his finger under the chalk, and the chalk grows. "Much better."

"Thank you." Said Jack and Pikachu.

Nike and Arch said, "You're welcome."

Jack pulls the blueprints of the XL Portal and begins to draw. Vrin and Jeannie covered their eyes, for they don't want to see a drawing of the XL Portal. Everyone watches Jack drawing the XL Portal on the chalkboard with everyone almost surprised.

Jack completes the XL Portal drawing and said, "This is the XL Portal. Team Rocket is planning to use the XL Portal for something. They were planning to use the huge device to go anywhere in other dimensions."

"Other dimensions?" Ask Jeeves.

"Oh my." Said Alice. "They can go anywhere."

"Even to the secret realm." Said Taishiro, surprised.

Jack continues. "Team Rocket are planning to go anywhere with the XL Portal. But this device is not ready, and it's not functional."

"That means the machina is incomplete, ya?" Ask Tamer. "You think Team Rocket would have done better."

"Well, according to the blueprints," Jack explains, "There was a smudge after 'energy source'."

"Smudge?" Ask Trey.

Jack said, "From a coffee stain." He writes the words on the board. "The information said, 'energy source, something, insert here'. But I have no idea what Team Rocket were thinking, but their connection is with the Chinese Zodiacs."

"Ay Caramba." Said Regazo, surprised. "Using the Chinese Zodiacs to power up the machine." He raises his hand, "What size is it, Jack?"

Jack and Pikachu look at the blueprints and Jack replies, "Six feet tall."

Lionel thought, _"Not even close to fix the ox's size."_

Pikachu looks at the circles on the machines. "Hey, Jack, why are there thirteen circles and a hatch in the center?"

Jack looks at the picture and the blueprints. "Those thirteen circles are slots, but it won't fit the Chinese Zodiacs since they're close to a circle coin slot, and they're a bit big."

"And the hatch?" Ask Trey.

Jack replies, "I have no idea." He looks at the blueprints. "The words are smudged too." He looks at the audience, "So, no further information unless we can get more clues."

"Well, okay." Said Yo-Yo Man. "We got a lot more time and days before Team Rocket could get the Chinese Zodiacs." He looks at Jack, "Jack, do you think you want to give them more tasks?"

Jack remembers and then becomes surprised, "Oh! Right." He announces, "Before you guys have some free time, I will ask for help from all of you Pokémon Warriors. This Organization is fine with Vincent cooking us meals and the Alchemist Brothers make alchemist for us, but we need a lot more help than we can get."

"And that is?" Ask Joey.

Jack replies, "…Jobs. Kyle had a good reason to keep the organization alive."

Henry asks, "You gatta be kidding me. Jobs?"

Jack announces, "It's worth something. If you decided to go with the jobs I ask, you will earn money as payment; however, I don't expect all members to be just mercenaries. Some members don't want to be mercenaries. Maybe they want to stay home and make a good meal, or watch the place while the others are out doing missions."

"Okay, um, Jack." Jena said, "The crystal region are born as warriors. They have to take mercenary."

Jack looks at Jena and said, "Well, I say, 'no'. You can't all be mercenaries. We need a few to take some of the job."

Jena said, "Well, they were born as warriors."

Jack argues, "Well, I don't care if one loves to make a sacrifice for their country. They're students and we will not have a student die in front of our eyes."

"Well, they have no choice and they have to protect their family. Even Todd would give his life for me and his family as the Hero Clan."

"Jena, I can't allow it." Jack announces to the members, "Just a side note: when you go on a mission, also stay together. Never try to be the hero of your team. No more sacrifices, and no more suicide attempts. Just to give you all warriors, students are students and teachers are teachers. Leave the attempts to the professionals, not yourselves.

"Believe me. I did something this stupid to face Markus, Venom, and Darklor; and I wasn't that proud of myself, and so are my parents. They didn't like what I just did and I almost died. I would have been killed if it weren't for my Pokémon. Only leave these attempts to the professionals, not for yourselves. Let me remind you that some of you are just students, not ultimate warriors. Do you understand?"

"Hmph." Said Blood.

Todd said, "What was that? Leave it to the professionals?"

Jack asks, "I'll ask you guys this. When one of you dies, what about the person you love? What if the person you want to marry and you end up dead? What if you did a good job on your mission, but you don't come back during your birthday? Or what happens if you sacrifice yourself and most of the people don't know who you are? It's true that a lot of people will remember, but as a warrior, your job is to come back in one piece.

"Some of the warriors were made to kill themselves in battle, but others don't want to sacrifice themselves. Even I should know, I was there, and I'm not ready or ranked to go on very hard missions unless I'm Bishop rank. And I'm guilty to go on a mission without an adult or a guider." He thinks, _"Just like what happened to Mewtwo." _Jack looks at the audience, "So, it's up to you. Do you want to save the world without thinking a perfect strategy, or find another way to save everyone and the ones you love without a sacrifice?"

Everyone starts to mutter to each other after Jack's speech and questions. Some are confused about Jack's idea; others might not want to take Jack's offer.

Jack announces, "Um, sorry. I guess some of you don't care. That's fine. We'll get to the jobs already." He looks at the list and calls. "We have Vincent Valentine to be our personal chef."

"Merci." Said Vincent.

"Thank you." Said Furret.

Pikachu said, "Thanks, guys."

Jack announces, "Okay. We have Alchemists, right?"

The red armor knight shows on finger and the helmet spoke, "Actually. Why don't we help you with the alchemy? We Alchemists are very potential with items, tools, and bottles. We should be able to make items you haven't seen before."

Jack said, "So the Alchemist trio will make Alchemy."

A vampire spoke, "Say, Jack." Everyone looks at the gentleman vampire. "If Kyle has Library, maybe I should join him."

"You want to be a Librarian, Koji?" Ask Jack.

"Of course." Said Koji.

Jack puts the name to Koji as Librarian and the Alchemist Trio as Alchemist. "Thanks, guys. I'm sure Kyle will be happy to play chess with someone."

Kyle spoke, "Actually, I did."

And then another voice spoke, "Say, Jack, you wouldn't mind if I help with some clothes?"

Jack asks, "Ben? You know how too…?"

Jena said to Jack, "Um, Jack, Ben knows how to sow."

Jack and Pikachu ask Jena, "He knows how to sow?" Jena nods.

Jack speaks, "Well, Ben, we never had anyone to make new uniforms. I guess I'll put you on Tanner duty."

"Thanks." Said Ben.

Rick turns at Ben and asks, surprised, "Wait a second. You sow?"

Ben nods, "Yes.

Rick turns away, upset, "Ugh. So much for a sparring partner."

Jack marks it down. He announces, "Anyone else before you all decided to become mercenaries?"

A girl's voice spoke, "Yo, J." Jack and Pikachu look at a girl with yellow clothes, shorts, black braided hair, and black skin. "But I've notice Cid and Brother are engineers. So…"

Jack replies, "Not at all, Sarah. I'll give you just like Cid and Brother's job."

"Thanks, J." Said Sarah.

Jack marks Ben and Sarah on the list. "Then that means Cid, Brother, and Sarah are Tinkers and Engineers." He announces, "We would like some more help."

A soft girl's voice spoke, "Um, Big Brother." Jack and Pikachu look at Jack's little sister. "I would like to help as a healer."

"Me too." Said another girl's voice.

"Jack, is it alright with you?" Ask Jack's mom.

"Hey! Don't forget about us!" Said another girl's voice.

"We want to help too." Said the second.

"We're strong to help you guys out." Said the third. "That's what the Green team is all about."

"Jack, I wouldn't mind helping Erika." Said the princess. She points at Sofi, "Except for her."

"Excuse me?" Ask Sofi.

Jack and Pikachu are surprised and disturbed. Jack speaks, "If this keeps up, then we might fill in the whole house." He marks the names down. "So, Erika, cousin Saya, mom, Sofi, Dana, Pree, and Fiona are Healers."

"What?" Ask Jena, confused. "Fiona, Erika, your mom, and Joey's sister are healers?"

Joey asks, "Surprised?"

"Not really." Said Jena.

Jack continues, "Okay then. We might need the entertainment to keep the spirit up."

A voice spoke, "Perhaps I could help for the entertainment." The figure stands up with his long silver hair, glasses, and black formal clothes.

"Haiku." Said Jack. He marks his name on the list. "Okay. Thanks."

"I shall be Minstrel & Poet." Said Haiku.

Jack looks at the members and said, "I'm getting a lot of people here. This is working very well."

Pikachu asks, "Say, Jack, do you think maybe there are more things to do?"

"Like gardening?" Ask Jack. "I think there are still a few who can pick that job." He announces, "Does anyone know gardening?" Yo-Yo Man raises one finger in his air, a teen boy with green clothes and short hair, the three girls, and a princess raises their hands. Jack and Pikachu are surprised. "Sweet." Said Jack.

A magician spoke, "Well, how can you go on missions without some potions?" Jack looks at the magician. "Maybe I can help out with some potions like how the alchemists make alchemy."

"Thanks, Max." Said Jack. He marks the names on the list.

Brent finally spoke, "Say, Jack." Jack and Pikachu look at Brent. "Maybe I can work as a jeweler?"

Jack marks him on the list. "Oh, sure." He looks at Brent, "Do you know how to make jewelry?"

Brent replies, "Even since my mom showed me, I was always giving Jena's nice gifts from hand."

Jena said, adored, "Aww, Brent."

Jack said, "I hope you two go find a different to be in. Amy and Baylon too a different room." He looks at the list. "Well, Tamer and Trey could be coaches for training and doing good tricks. And Uldor, how would you like to be a Barrister?"

Uldor thinks and stands with his cane up. "I wouldn't mind helping out in the organization, Jack. I'm sure I can wow the judges with my charming performance."

Jack bows, "Thank you, Uldor."

Then a gothic teacher spoke, "If Uldor is a Barrister, as a lawyer, then perhaps I could take part as a Sage."

Uldor looks away, frighten. "Oh, boy."

Yo-Yo Man asks, "You want to take the job as a Sage?" The gothic teacher nods. "Well, I don't say anything to deny the idea, but if you insist, then I guess you being a Sage wouldn't cause much trouble."

Jack marks the name. "Uldor is a Lawyer just as Deborah as a Sage."

A tall teen girl with long red hair calls, "And Jack! I would like to be a maid."

Jack, Pikachu, and a teen with short blue hair, wearing white robes, a serious look, and long black pants spoke, "What?"

"Raye, what are you thinking?" Ask the teen with the serious look.

Raye spoke, "Until you see me how I look."

Jack marks the name down. "Poor Shadow."

"I know." Said Joey.

Jack announces, "Anyone else?"

A girl with long red hair, wearing a white dress, and a cute face asks, "Jack, I do believe the Pokémon could use a fine tending for all their hard work."

"I agree." Said another girl, but with red short hair, blue coat and pants.

"Pokémon Tending?" Ask Jack. He marks their names in the list. "Sure." He looks at the members. "Okay. I guess we're done. But just to let you know: some of the adults as the same to your leaders are Mercenary Leaders."

Joey asks, surprised, "Wait. Jack, are you saying that I'm a, 'Mercenary Leader'?"

Jack replies, "You are." Joey is very surprised. "And two more will also be nominated as Mercenary Leader: Myself, Rick Metalmark, Mike Lee Rock, Brent Flystone…" Rick, Mike, and Brent are happy to be called, "Leader" in the organization. Jack finishes the word and announces, "…and Peter Palm."

"WHAT?" Everyone was upset to hear the name, Peter Palm. The adults, Deborah, Lionel, Paloo, and Yo-Yo aren't amused. But everyone mutters and argues at Jack for setting Peter as a Mercenary Leader.

"Hey!" Henry shouts. "What's the big idea setting that warlock and that ugly mutt as leader?"

Todd asks, "Jack, no offense, but Peter can't be the Mercenary Leader."

"He's right." Said Ben.

"Yeah." Said Vrin. "He tried to kill Todd, Godzica, and almost anyone because of his temper."

"What's the big idea?" Ask Blood. "Setting Joey as leader and that death boy as leader?"

Brent asks, "I appreciate myself being the leader, but along side Peter? What are you thinking?"

"Jack, may I remind that Peter almost killed me in the tournament?" Ask Godzica.

"Is Jack crazy or lost his mind?" Ask Zebron. "He can't expect to pick that boy also as leader."

Mike said, "And I thought this would be a nice organization for warriors, but why does it have to be Peter as the leader too?"

Uldor spoke, "What is the matter with you? I don't want to be with these revolting monsters!"

Deborah glares at Uldor and asks, "What?"

Uldor is surprised and replies, "Uh, nothing."

"Jack! I am not inviting you on the wedding list since you picked Peter as leader!" Said Raye.

Shadow said, "Give it a rest."

Kyle and Koji didn't say much, especially Sanaskue and Jin knowing that Peter would also be a Mercenary Leader. But a lot of people disagree with Peter being the Mercenary Leader of the organization. Jack and Pikachu are a little surprised to see a lot of people upset.

Joey asks, "Jack, are you sure this is a good idea? I don't like it."

Jena said, "Jack, no offense or anything, but having Peter as a Mercenary Leader is a bad idea. Look at what'd you done."

Jack calls, "Enough!" The members stop. Jack puts his head on the podium and said, "I need a glass of water." He announces, "I'm sorry for putting Peter as Mercenary Leader, but he's very tense and the only warrior who is consider, the 'ultimate warrior'. I know Peter, and I know him he wants to help out just like how he's teaching Soshi how to be a true warrior. So, please be quiet." Vincent comes to Jack and gives him a cup of water. "Thanks." Said Jack, taking the cup of water.

Jack drinks a cup of water and continues to announce. "The days are still coming, so until, you are free until tomorrow morning. You are welcome to train, but do it outside in a certain spot. You all are dismissed. Thank you for listening for the announcements and I will speak of this new phrase forever told, 'The Warrior and the Pokémon work together no matter the cost. We are Pokémon Warriors'." He and Pikachu give the members thumbs up.


	91. Chapter 89

Chapter 89: Jack's Tall Tale

The members separate to enjoy the organization. The others who take part of the jobs decided to meet up with Jack and Pikachu. But then, Makoto, Vrin, and Van come to Jack and Pikachu for jobs that haven't been taking.

Jack asks, "Um, yes?"

"Sorry for not helping, but we would like to help too." Said Vrin.

Jack said, "All jobs are final."

"Come on, Jack." Said Van. "You have to give us jobs too. Don't be like that."

Jack and Pikachu look at each other, and then at Van. "Okay, okay. At least tell me what you guys do."

Vrin explains, "Well, I take care of plants and have plant Pokémon."

Pikachu said, "Just like Erika and Jeeves."

Makoto said, "And Van and I can take care of Pokémon Research. Even ancient text from the Crystal Region."

"And I would like to help Mina and Grace take care of Pokémon."

Jack said, "Well if you guys should have said something, then I would give you guys the jobs." He grabs the job list and marks them down. "I'll set Vrin as Gardener with Jeeves and Sensei, and then Vrin and Makoto will take the Sage job just like Deborah. And Regazo will take Animal Tending just like cousin and Grace."

"Thank you." Said Van.

The job members discuss with Jack and Pikachu. Jack explains, "These jobs are real serious, so take the time you need and don't rush." He looks at the list. "We have a lot of members being Mercenaries, but we also have a few as Mercenary Leaders."

"Some of the students are leaders, but most are adults." Said Yo-Yo Man. "What do you want the Mercenary Leaders to do?"

Jack explains, "As Mercenary Leader, our job is to take full responsibility of the team. Do whatever it takes to protect the team. We need to use tactics and combat to defeat our foes and claim victory."

"Ah." Said Bernard, "Just like how use teachers take care of our job."

Vincent said, "I know how to take care of the kitchen. I'll you at the bar, Jack."

"See ya." Said Furret. Vincent and Furret left to go to the kitchen. Jack tells the members, with jobs, for plans of taking care of duties while in the organization. This is ganna be tough for the job, but it has its advantages of doing well in the organization.

Then, the discussion ends. Jack said, "Everyone understands?"

Deborah said, "Oh yeah." He looks at Van and Makoto, "You, Makoto, and I are ganna be in the Sage room."

Yo-Yo Man said, "Jeeves, Vrin, and I will be gardening. But that doesn't explain why Fiona, Sofi, Dana, and Pree are ganna help."

Jack asks, "But, sensei, how are you and your team are ganna grow plants while its snowing?"

Jeeves explains, "Not fret." He looks behind, "While I was coming here, there was an open spot without disturbance. We should make plants in Diamond Jungle." He looks at Jack, "And then come back with plants."

Jack said, "That's good."

Regazo said, "And then Grace, Mina, and I will tend the Pokémon. Just don't do anything reckless with your Pokémon, Jack."

Koji said, "And Kyle and I have the library. We'll give books to people we know."

"Nice." Said Kyle. "This is the first time I have time to play chess with someone."

Gale spoke, "The Alchemist trios are there to make alchemy when you need it."

Uldor said, "And I'll defend someone to win the court justice."

"Does this mean I have to make uniforms?" Ask Ben. "It better be worth something."

"Not as much as I'm ganna spend the rest of my life making jewelry." Said Brent.

"If you don't feel so good, I could make some potions and medicine for your stomach." Said Warlock. "Although, I can only make serious potions on your missions."

"And we fix and create for Machina." Said Cid.

"Oac." Said Brother.

Lionel said, "Then my brother and I are going to make weapons." He said to Jack, "And remember, Jack, you're still grounding for infiltrating a Team Rocket base without my permission."

Jack said, understanding upset, "I remember."

"I'm going to take a lot of work with music and poetry." Said Haiku. "But it won't come up until tomorrow."

"And my daughter, our assistants, and I will cure the adults and students." Said Paloo. "But you still have to take your medicine."

"That's right." Said Erika.

Tamer said, "And we'll be the students' couch, ya?"

"Yes." Said Trey. "We are the coach of the organization."

Pikachu said, "Sweet. We're all set."

Jack said, "Okay. We got our assignment, but we'll start by tomorrow." Jack pulls out his Poké gear and checks the time. "It's seven o' clock. And our curfew time won't start until nine to ten." He puts the Poké gear, and looks at everyone. "Everyone, move out."

The members spoke, "Yes sir." They separate. Jack and Pikachu walks over to the bar where Vincent and Furret are working. Jack and Pikachu take a seat and talk to Vincent.

"I knew you guys were coming." Said Vincent.

"You wanted us to come here." Said Jack.

"Yeah." Pikachu agrees.

Furret gets on the counter with Jack and Pikachu. "Hi, Jack. Hi, Pikachu."

"Hi, Furret." Said Jack and Pikachu. Jack pets Furret, and Furret enjoys being petted.

Vincent asks, "So, Jack." Jack and Pikachu look at Vincent, "Tell me. What gave you that idea of inviting those three girls?"

Jack asks, confused, "Huh?"

Vincent asks, "Um, girls?" He points at Sofi, Dana, and Pree. "Those girls?" Jack and Pikachu look behind and see Sofi, and Dana, and Pree. "How did you get those girls here?"

Jack and Pikachu turn at Vincent and Jack replies, "Well, it all started when I setting out letters to everyone. Remember?"

Vincent replies, "Oui."

Jack asks, "Me?"

Pikachu asks, "Him?"

Vincent corrects, "No. 'Oui' means 'Yes'."

Jack and Pikachu look at each other and Jack asks, "Oui means 'yes'?"

"I thought 'Oui' means 'You'." Pikachu asks. "Isn't it supposed to be Al Bhed?"

Vincent apologizes, "Désolé." Jack and Pikachu look at Vincent, confused. "I guess you don't know 'French', do you?"

"What?" Ask Jack.

Vincent said, "Well, as a vampire chef, I am English and French. Don't you agree, Monsieur Davis?" Jack is puzzled. "Monsieur means Mister."

"Oh." Said Jack, understanding. "Actually, I do agree."

"Bon." Said Vincent. "So tell me how did Sofi, Dana, and Pree get in this?"

Jack explains his story. "Well, it all started when I ready to deliver a red letter to Jeeves."

His story took place where Tropius flies Jack and Pikachu to Green Village. Tropius lands on the soft road with Jack and Pikachu getting off Tropius. They look around to try and find Jeeves to get him in the organization.

Jack explains his story, _"Pikachu and I arrive at Green Village with Tropius." _Jack hurries to the village, but tells Tropius to stay put. _"It was time we go search for Jeeves in his father's gym."_

Vincent interrupts, _"Let me guess: he wasn't in there."_

Jack asks, _"How did you know?"_

"_Believe me, Jack. Not all gymleaders always stay in their gyms forever. They wanted to get out and get some fresh air."_

"_As I was saying: Pikachu and I searched for Jeeves in his father's gym, but he wasn't in there. We found a note saying he's at his house gardening with his father." _Jack and Pikachu hurry along to go look for Jeeves. _"We finally found Jeeves at his home. He's outside with his dad." _Jeeves is found with a tall man, short green hair, green clothes, brown pants, and green eyes.

"_They were gardening alright." _Pikachu explains, _"A garden full of flowers, plants, and vegetables."_

"_I think they do want to grow food." _Said Furret. _"Vincent, you're in luck."_

"_Okay, okay." _Vincent said. _"Jack, just continue."_

Jack continues the story. Jack and Pikachu hurries over to Jeeves and talks to him. "Jeeves." He said.

Jeeves caught Jack's attention and spoke, "Jack?"

The tall man spots Jack and Pikachu coming, "Oh, Jack."

Jack and Pikachu arrive to Jeeves and the tall man. "Noah, Jeeves." Jack said, "We have serious news."

"What news?" Ask Jeeves.

Jack explains, "Well, I'm starting an organization for help every region from serious danger."

"Organization?" Ask Jeeves, surprised.

Noah said, "I don't approve of my son going to some kind of illegal organization since Team Rocket."

Jack said, "Actually, this organization is important. We're saving the region from Team Rocket, just like the gymleaders and the elite four."

Noah said, unsure, "I don't know. What would your mom say, Jeeves?"

Jeeves asks, "I don't know. This mission could be serious and help all regions." He looks at his dad. "Could I go?"

"Well…" Noah said, unsure. He looks at Jack, "Jack, how safe is this?"

"Dad!" Jeeves shouted, embarrassed.

Noah said, "Okay. But remember to call us if something goes wrong."

Vincent interrupts, _"Um, Jack, how long will this take?"_

Jack explains, _"I'm getting there. As I was saying." _He continues back to the story.

Jeeves said, going to Jack, "Jack, I'm coming."

"Great." Said Jack, psyched. He pulls out a red letter and gives the letter to Jeeves. "Read the instructions carefully. We'll see you there."

Jeeves takes the letter and said, "Thank you."

Jack looks at Pikachu and said, "Okay, we're done. Let's go to…" He looks behind, but becomes surprised. "Huh?"

"_Did you lose Tropius?" _Vincent asks.

"_You think I should have at least put Tropius back in the Poké ball?" _Ask Jack.

"_Yep." _Vincent answered. _"So keep going."_

"_Well, I lost Tropius." _Jack explains, _"So, I need to know where he went." _Jack explains his story while his memory asks Noah. "Noah. Jeeves." He looks at Noah and Jeeves. "Did you happen to see Tropius leaving?"

Noah replies, "I saw your Tropius walking into the Crystal Forest."

"What?" Ask Jack.

Pikachu asks, "Tropius went in there?" He looks at Jack, "Tropius isn't protected well in the forest!"

"We better hurry!" Said Jack. Jack and Pikachu hurry into the forest, but calls to Jeeves, "We'll see you then, Jeeves!" Jack and Pikachu gets into the forest and look around. Tropius could be anywhere in the forest.

Vincent spoke, _"You know, Jack. Leaving Tropius behind could be a problem, but do you have any idea where he would be?"_

Jack replies, "Actually, I did. Tropius couldn't have gone that far." He explains to Vincent, _"But I goof. The only fruit Tropius can enjoy is regular fruit from Blue Forest, and Crystal Forest only has crystal fruits. It's too hard for Tropius to eat something made of glass."_

"_That means one Mauvais idea." _Said Vincent.

Jack said, _"Yep, an ambush. I was concern with Tropius so much, someone try to put me and Pikachu out cold."_

A mysterious figure, in Jack's memory, looks behind the trees while watching Jack and Pikachu searching for Tropius. The figure hides and waits. Jack and Pikachu come near a tree to search; when suddenly, the figure hammers Jack with a frying pan. Wham!

"YEOUCH!" Jack shouts. He falls down to the ground. "Ow!" The figure is surprised it didn't work.

"_Really?" _Ask Vincent.

"_Vincent." _Said Jack.

"_Désolé." _Said Vincent.

Jack gets up and feels the back of his head. "Ugh."

"Jack, are you okay?" Ask Pikachu, concerned.

Jack replies, "Yeah." He looks behind and shouts, "Hey! Whoever's there, come on out!" The figure is too scared to come out. "Okay! You asked for it!" Jack pulls out his sword and goes to the tree. Pikachu gets on Jack's right shoulder, and Jack searches around the tree. There was darkness around the corner. "Huh?"

"_I get the feeling you followed it." _Vincent asked.

Jack and Pikachu follows the darkness, and into some kind of log. They follow the trail and came out of the end of the long log. Jack and Pikachu look around and see a light in the center of the forest. It looks like a table with a big lid covering the big plate.

"_Big lid?" _Vincent asks. _"Did you fell for it?"_

"_Oh, big time." _Jack replies.

Jack and Pikachu walk to the big lid and take a small peek. A girl's voice shouts, "Hey!" Jack and Pikachu are surprised. They look around.

"Don't touch it." Said another.

"If you want to see what's inside, you better have a seat." Said the first voice.

"A seat?" Ask Jack. He demands, "Where's Tropius?"

"Relax." Said the first girl's voice. "Tropius is okay. You want him back, you have to take your seat."

Jack and Pikachu look around and found a wooden chair near the table. Jack takes his seat and waits. "Okay, now what?" Ask Jack.

"_Was it a trap?" _Ask Vincent.

Jack replies, _"You'll see." _In memory, Jack and Pikachu look at both sides and wait for the two people to release Tropius. "Okay, I'm on a chair. Now let him go."

"Patient!" The girl shouted. Jack and Pikachu are surprised. "Our leader wants to see you."

Jack and Pikachu ask, "Leader?" And then they remember, surprised. Jack and Pikachu look at each other. "Sofi!"

"Don't let him out!" A third voice spoke. Vines surround Jack and Pikachu, and traps Jack on the chair. Jack and Pikachu are caught.

"_It was a trap." _Vincent interrupts, _"That's a dirty trick."_

Jack said, "You can say that again. I can't believe I fell for it. I should have save Tropius with my force powers and find him." Jack and Pikachu look around to see who did this, and Jack tries to break free. "Hey! Let me go!"

Two figures appear from the side. Jack and Pikachu see two figures near the table. One girl has short green hair, green shirt, blue white shorts, and the other is wearing glasses, green shirt, and white skirt. Jack and Pikachu are surprised to see the girls again.

"Dana and Pree." Said Jack. "What a surprise."

Dana said, "Our leader wants to see you right now."

"Please see her. She's dying to meet you." Said Pree.

Dana and Pree look at the other side from Jack and said, "Leader. Jack is here."

Jack and Pikachu look at each other, "Pikachu, I got a bad feeling about this." Said Jack. Jack and Pikachu look straight across the table, and see a mysterious figure wearing a beautiful green dress, holding a green fan, and her eyes are closed. Jack and Pikachu are nervous.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Jack." Said Sofi, "But I was very anxious to meet you." She closes her fan, and opens her blue eyes. "Why didn't you join us for the interview? We were about to ask you about how well you did in the tournament, but Jena and Amy took you away. Why? Why did you get away from us?"

Jack and Pikachu gulped in fear. Jack said, "Well, you see, um…I'm a bit camera shy. I'm not that much enjoyable with interviews. I just wanted to live the good life and go adventuring."

"Really?" Ask Sofi. "How come you didn't invite me? Or us? I've always loved you since the day we met."

Vincent interrupts, _"Wait a second. She fell in love with you since the day you two met?"_

"_It's a long story." _Jack explains, _"I can't got that far. Sofi always had a thing for me since the time I saved her from a bunch of bullies. They won't leave her alone. While I was tied up, I was trapped from her love."_

"_Nice. I hope you had a plan of getting out." _Said Furret. _"Did you?"_

"_Oh, you'll see." _Said Jack.

As Jack tries to struggle out of the vine, Sofi said, "Don't even think about escaping. My vines are very hard thorns made of pure vine."

Jack stopped struggling and looks at Sofi. "Okay, Sofi. What does take to get my Tropius back and setting us free?"

Sofi said, "I'm glad you asked. My first idea is for you to give us an interview about your hard work with your teams. My second is for you to give me something you were doing with the other members."

Jack asks, surprised, "How did you know about it? Who told you?"

"No one but my sisters, Dana and Pree. We want those red letters you're delivering."

"Dear Zucion." Jack becomes upset. "I'll give you the interview and the red letters."

Sofi said, "Wait. I offer you dinner, if you could join me."

Jack asks, "Couldn't we just do the interview and I'll give you girls the red letters?"

Sofi gets out of her chair and walks to Jack, slowly. "Oh, Jack. That would great, but I still owe you dinner. Don't you want something?" She comes near Jack and opens the lid. "Maybe something like this?"

Jack and Pikachu look at the open lid, and see a big pile of food. Jack and Pikachu drop their jaws by surprised. "Ugh." Said Jack, disturbed.

"Cha." Said Pikachu, disturbed.

"You're killing us." Said Jack, agony.

"This food will all to you, on one condition." Said Sofi. She shows one finger.

Jack asks, nervously, "And that would be…?"

Sofi blushes and replies, "You and I 'make out'." Jack and Pikachu are shocked.

Vincent and Furret laugh. _"She wants to make out with you? How classy." _Said Vincent.

Jack shouts, _"Shut up! This isn't funny!"_

"_Oh, it was." _Vincent disagrees, laughing and smirking. _"I'm sorry. Désolé. What did you do? Did you do it?"_

Jack replies, _"…Um, no."_

"_Then how'd you get out?"_

"_Like this." _Jack looks at Sofi in nervous, but thinks of a plan. "Wait!" Sofi, Dana, and Pree looks at Jack, confused. "What are you thinking? I'm thirteen and you're thirteen?"

"So what?" Ask Sofi, disagreeing, "All teens and preteens do it all the time. So, pucker up."

"_You didn't give up, did you?" _Ask Vincent.

Jack continues to make excuses, "Hold it, Sofi." Sofi is surprised. "If you wanna make out with me, we have to do it privately." He turns and looks at Dana and Pree. "They might ruin the moment."

Sofi is surprised. "Agh! You're right!" She looks at Dana and Pree. "Dana! Pree! Please, give us some space."

"Yes sir!" Said Dana and Pree. Dana and Pree leave the room for Jack, Sofi, and Pikachu to be alone.

Pikachu whispers, _"Jack, I hope you a plan."_

"_I am." _Jack whispers. He looks at Sofi. "Now, for reason number two of why we can't make out."

"Wha?" Ask Sofi, surprised.

Jack explains, "You see, if you get on me while we make out, you might get caught with a thorn. And it really, really makes me uncomfortable."

Sofi gets on Jack's lap. "Oh, the thorns don't bother me." She looks at Pikachu, "Pikachu, go ahead and eat up."

"What?" Ask Pikachu, surprised.

Jack agrees, "It's okay, Pikachu. Go. Enjoy."

Pikachu is unsure of Jack's idea and said, "Um, okay." Pikachu gets off of Jack and gets on the table. He turns around and looks at Jack and Sofi together.

"Now, it's time." Said Sofi. "So, pucker up my prince."

Jack said, nervously, "Yes. You got me beat." Jack and Sofi were about to kiss, but then, Jack sniffs something wrong. He asks, "Um, Sofi, when was the last time you brush your teeth?"

Vincent interrupts, _"Um, Jack…"_

"_I know what you're ganna say, but listen to the rest." _Said Jack.

Sofi becomes surprised. "What? My teeth?" She sniffs her breath and becomes surprised. "Agh! No!" She gets off of Jack and panics. "But, this can't be happening! I had a sandwich. No!" She hurries to Dana and Pree. "Dana! Pree! Emergency!"

Pikachu saw Sofi leaving, surprised. "Oh!" He looks at Jack with joy. "That's why. Nice."

Jack said, "Quick. Get Venusaur out." Pikachu jumps back on Jack and pushes a button from Jack's Poké ball. The ball releases a big frog Pokémon with a big flower on its back.

It spoke, "Venusaur!"

Jack said, "Venusaur." Venusaur looks at Jack. "No time to explain. Hurry and use cut on these vines."

"Venu." Said Venusaur. Venusaur releases its own vines and whips the thorns. "Venu! Venu!" Venusaur's vines cut the thorns off of Jack, and Jack breaks free.

"Thank you." Said Jack. He gets up from the chair and said, "Okay, Venusaur. We need you and Pikachu to sniff out Tropius. Hurry, before they come back."

"Pika!" Said Pikachu, understanding.

"Venu." Said Venusaur, understanding. They both begin to sniff for Tropius and caught a scent.

"Pi?" Ask Pikachu.

"Venu?" Ask Venusaur.

Jack asks, "Found him?"

Pikachu points to the left. "That way."

Jack grabs the food and replaces the food with three red letters. "Great. Lead the way!" Pikachu hangs on to Venusaur, and Venusaur leads Jack to Tropius. They run through the tall grass wall, and search for Tropius.

"_That was pretty cleaver." _Said Vincent. _"You actually did that? Nice."_

Meanwhile, the girls return back into the room with Sofi smelling mint fresh. Sofi said, "There. I'm back, Jack." She walks to the front of the chair, "Are you ready to…?" But when she looks, Jack and Pikachu disappeared. She becomes shocked, "AGH! JACK!"

"How did he do that?" Ask Dana.

Pree looks through the tall grass and calls, "Sir!" Both girls look at Pree. "He's getting away!"

"What?" Ask Sofi. "Jack?" The girls give chase and spotted Jack and Pikachu flying away with Tropius. Jack returned Venusaur back before leaving. The girls stare at Jack and Pikachu flying away from the forest. Sofi gets to her knees and cries, "No. No." She shook her head. "No. Jack." She scrams, "JAAAAAAACK!"

"Sir?" Ask Dana. "Are you okay?"

Sofi replies, "No. My Jack is gone." She falls to the floor. "It's not fair! I really wanted a kiss from him, and he got away from me."

Up in the sky, Jack and Pikachu are riding Tropius to go deliver more letters. Jack looks at the ocean, but feels guilty for leaving Sofi without a thank you gift. Pikachu looks at Jack but wanted to know what's wrong with Jack.

"Something wrong?" Ask Pikachu. Jack looks at Pikachu and back down at the forest. He pulls Tropius back. Pikachu and Tropius are surprised. "Jack, what are you?"

Tropius flies back down to the forest and back to Sofi, Dana, and Pree. Sofi, Dana, and Pree spotted Tropius, and Jack jumps down.

"_Oh, I think I know what happens next." _Said Vincent.

"_Did you…?" _Ask Furret.

Sofi asks, "Jack?" She wipes her tears.

Jack smiles. He grabs Sofi, and gives her a kiss. Sofi is surprised in joy, and both Jack and Sofi kiss. The girls are surprised, and Pikachu is surprised. Jack ends the kiss and gets back on Tropius. And then, Jack, Pikachu, and Tropius fly away.

Sofi falls on her back, and lands on a soft flowerbed. "Sir?" Ask Dana.

"Are we too late for the interview?" Ask Pree.

Sofi replies, lovesick, "No. This is nice. I got what we needed."

"Even the red letters?" Ask Dana, pulling out three red letters. The girls look at the letters. "Jack put the letters on the table while he takes the food."

"Yes!" Sofi cheers. She gets up and announces, "Girls! Let's go back home and read the envelope."


	92. Chapter 90

Chapter 90: It takes one trade to another trade

Vincent laughs, "So, Monsieur, Jack, you gave Sofi a kill before you left?" He continues the laugh while Jack turns away, annoyed. "Désolé, Jack. It sounds so funny since she's been crushing on you all year." He pulls another cup of glass and fills the glass with apple juice.

"Well, it's not funny, Vincent." Said Jack. "I'm trying to get all the members to come to the organization and those girls ambushed us."

"Yeah." Pikachu agreed.

Furret asked, "Did they serve nice food?"

"Hey!" Pikachu shouted.

Jack explains, "Well, they did serve good food, but doesn't mean they have to trap me and my Pikachu for them to be invited and get a kiss from me."

"At least you gave them what they wanted." Said Vincent. He stops pouring apple juice in the glass cup and passes the glass cup to Jack. "Here you go, on the house."

"Thanks." Said Jack, taking the glass cup filled with apple juice. He drinks some and sighs.

"But why don't you tell me what happened between you and Grace?" Ask Vincent.

"What?" Ask Jack, surprised. "Me and Grace?"

"Oui." Ask Vincent.

Jack and Pikachu look at each other again, and then Jack looks at Vincent. "Okay, I'll tell you." He explains his story. While Jack explains, a girl wit short blond hair, blue clothes, and a cute face listens to Jack's story.

"_It all happened when I was taking my old girlfriend to our third date." _Jack explains.

"_Third date?" _Ask Vincent. _"Are you saying you've dated your girlfriend two times?"_

"_She likes to explore around the Danto Region." _Jack said. _"You could say she loves to travel around the world, but we're just hanging out."_

"_But where did it too place?" _Ask Furret.

Jack continues, _"Well, it took place at a trail to the Pokémon Ranch, surrounded by a few trees."_

Jack and Pikachu are walking down a trial between the trees. They are on their way to go see Grace since Jack was twelve years old. Cheerful, with his Pikachu, Jack wanted to take Grace on another date.

"_When I was almost there to take Grace to go see the flowers at Pale Road, something popped out of nowhere." _Jack said.

"_What?" _Ask Furret and Vincent.

Popping out from the left side was an ugly human monster with a long nose, ear, and claws. It stares at Jack and Pikachu with a glare look. Jack and Pikachu are very surprised to see a monster pop out for the first time.

"_It was no ordinary human." _Pikachu said.

"_It was a Goblin." _Said Jack.

"_A Goblin?" _Ask Vincent. _"We don't see much Goblins unless Akoo was around, but would a Goblin pop out now?"_

"_One reason: money." _Jack replies. _"We had no choice but to fight this fool."_

As Jack's past self pulls out his weapon, the Goblin shouts, "Hey you, human, give me all your wallet!"

"Not a chance!" Jack calls. Jack and Pikachu are ready to battle. Jack charges in at the Goblin and attacks. "Fra!" The Goblin takes a hit.

"_But where does Grace come in?" _Ask Vincent.

"_Just hold on. I'm getting there." _Jack explains, _"When Pikachu was ready to use Thundershock, something did happen. And that was right before Grace finally comes from the trail with her bicycle."_

Pikachu charges electricity, "Pika…" And then shocks the Goblin. "CHU!" Before the static could hit the Goblin, it bounces off the armor. Jack and Pikachu are surprised. The static flies off to another distance, and then hits someone far.

A girl screams. Jack and Pikachu shouted together, "Grace!"

"_Ow." _Said Furret, surprised. _"You mean it was that stupid Goblin's fault with the armor?"_

"_That's right." _Jack explains. _"We were surprised that the Goblin was wearing some kind of magic armor to reflect Special or Magic attacks. Just think if that Goblin shows up with the armor again."_

Jack calls, "You monster!" Goblin charges at Jack and tries to hit Jack, but Jack blocks the attack. "Why you!" Jack attacks again. "Agh!" With one slash, the Goblin squeals to the ground. Jack calls, "Grace!" Both Jack and Pikachu hurry to the scream.

"_That must be scary." _Vincent said.

"_We've arrived on time, but…" _Jack said. Jack and Pikachu arrive to a girl with long red hair, a long white dress, freckles, brown shoes, and a cute face. She's on the ground with a burned up bicycle. _"We were too late. Pikachu's attack must have zapped the bicycle and Grace by accident."_

Jack shakes Grace to try and wake up. "Grace! Grace!" Jack calls. Grace wakes up and turns her head at Jack. "Grace, are you okay?"

Grace gets up and asks, "What happened?"

Jack said, "Thank Zucion you're okay. You had us worried."

"Why would I?" Ask Grace. She turns to the side, and then becomes shocked, "My Bike!" She hurries her bicycle. "What happened to my bicycle?"

Jack tries to reason with Grace. "Grace, your bike. It was my fault."

Grace turns at Jack and asks, "What?"

Jack said, "We've encounter a Goblin, and Pikachu…"

But Grace interrupts. "Stop." Jack and Pikachu are surprised. She turns to the side, "Why did you do this?"

"I didn't! My Pikachu tried to shock…"

"Don't lie to me!" Grace shouts. Jack and Pikachu are more surprised. "Your Pikachu did this to my bicycle, and you're okay with it?" She takes her bicycle. "I can't believe you."

"_Why isn't she listening to you?" _Ask Vincent.

"_I tried to reason, but she won't stop." _Jack explains. _"The moment I try to tell Grace the Goblin bounced off Pikachu's Thundershock attack, she thinks I'm fibbing, and I should know, I never lie to a girl."_

"_Ouch." _Said Vincent. _"So I'm guessing…"_

"_Yep. She broke up with me."_

"_All that for a stupid bicyclette?" _Ask Vincent. _"I think you want a girl who doesn't care for a bicycle."_

"_There's more." _Jack explains.

Grace then runs back to the Pokémon Ranch, crying. Jack tries to stop her, but it was too late. He becomes sad and Pikachu looks at Jack.

Jack said, _"Grace tells her older sister of what happened, and they forbid me and my Pokémon to come near the Pokémon Ranch or Grace."_

"I can see why Grace dumped you." Said Vincent. "All that for a bicycle, and she thought you busted her bicycle with Pikachu's help."

"It was just an accident, yet she doesn't believe me." Said Jack.

Vincent puts his hand on Jack's shoulder. "Ne inquiet pas."

Jack and Pikachu ask, "What?"

Vincent apologizes, "Désolé. I was speaking French. I mean to say, 'Do not worry'. I'm sure there's a girl better than Grace. You just have to be careful not to get careless in a battle, and try not to barbeque their bicycles." Jack and Pikachu are confused. "Okay. Try this: instead of trying to be reckless, look at your surroundings. Now why don't you go take a break? I have work to do."

Jack finishes his drink and said, "I need plenty of sleep for tomorrow." He puts the glass cup down and said, "Thanks, Vincent."

"Yeah, thank you." Said Pikachu.

And then both Vincent and Furret said, "Il n'y a pas de quoi!

Jack and Pikachu left Vincent's café bar and decided to go back to their rooms. They climb up the stairs, but then stop in front of a boy with short green hair, green clothes, and green eyes. The boy turns and sees Jack.

"Jack, Pikachu." He said.

"Hi Jeeves." Said Jack and Pikachu.

"Listen, Jack, I was wondering if you could give us a hand tomorrow?" Jeeves asked. "We need to be prepared before you and your friends could head out."

Jack replies, "Um, sure. But this is a busy, so I'm going to bed."

"Okay, good-night." Said Jeeves. Jack and Pikachu pass Jeeves and get into their room. Jack puts on his pajamas and both Jack and Pikachu get into bed.

At night, the members head into their rooms and take a nice sleep, but it seems some of the members can't sleep. Jack is look up on top of the bunk to where Zac is sleep. Jack got out of bed and out of the room. Pikachu spotted Jack coming out and follows him. Jack looks down from the third floor balcony, and Pikachu gets on Jack's right shoulder.

"Something on your mind?" Ask Pikachu.

Jack replies, "I can't sleep. It might be me, but I was thinking of something after we get all the Chinese Zodiacs."

"Really?"

"Really. What were to happen if we get all the Chinese Zodiacs? Do we take them to Akito for a free wish, or just let them stick around?" He looks at the chalkboard in front of the fireplace. "I can't image of what might happen to the others and everyone who are always in danger."

"Then we'll have to be ready. Do you think we have a chance against 'Black Scar'?"

And then a voice asks, "You can't sleep?" Jack and Pikachu are surprised. They turn to the side and spotted their cousin in his black pajamas, long silver hair, and a serious look. "What wrong, Jack?"

Jack replies, "I'm worried, cousin."

"Really? About the Chinese Zodiacs?" Ask Jack's cousin.

"Yeah." Said Pikachu. "How did you know, Joey?"

Joey looks up at the ceiling and replies, "Because I know you have serious anxiety. Believe me, I'm worried about my little Niisan, Soshi. Ever since we left Soshi with your rival, Peter, I'm beginning to worry of what Peter might do to him. Still, I hope Soshi becomes a great fighter."

"He did say, 'seven days'." Said Pikachu.

"That gives us plenty of days to go after the Chinese Zodiacs, and there are only three left to get." Said Jack. "But there's more?"

"What would happen if we get them all?" Ask Joey. "I was thinking the same thing, and so are some of the others. Listen, Jack and Pikachu, why don't you go back to sleep? Keno and I will keep the place cover. Us demons get enough sleep and keep our guard up."

Jack said, "Okay, thanks cousin." Jack and Pikachu go back to their rooms and went back to sleep.

Joey thought, _"Soshi, I hope you make it out okay. I want to see you become very strong."_

The next morning arrives. There was a big crow from a three-headed bird. Jack and Pikachu are still sleeping, but then the alarm clock goes off. Jack and Pikachu are annoyed; Jack uses his powers to lift a lamp up and smash the alarm clock. Next, Jack puts the lamp back and goes back to sleep.

While Jack and Pikachu are still sleeping, someone knocks at the door and calls, "Jack, Pikachu, wake up. Time to get the next Chinese Zodiac."

Jack opens his eyes slowly and sees a shadowy figure behind the door; then he shuts his eyes, turns away, and covers himself under his blanket. He replies, "Five more minutes."

A voice calls, "Hey. You better come out of there, mister, or I'll make you."

Jack said, "Okay!" Jack wakes up. He gets out of his bed, stretches and yawns, and wakes up his Pikachu. Pikachu wakes up with a big yawn, and stretches. Next, Jack and Pikachu walk to the door, and Jack opens the door. They're surprised to see a cute girl with two side black hair, blue eyes, black shirt, dark blue skirt, and blue shoes. "Huh?"

"Hi." She said.

"Amy?" Ask Jack.

"Pika?" Ask Pikachu.

Amy asks, "Why are you still in your pajamas?"

Jack looks at his red pajamas and said, "Oh." He hurries to an open closet, gets in, and closes the closet. Next, he comes out with his black shirt, pants, shoes, and gloves. "Here we go."

"So, are you ready?" Ask Amy.

Jack replies, "Not yet. I promise Jeeves I give some people a hand with their problems." He points at Amy, "Starting with you." He goes back to the closet and searches.

"Meh?" Ask Amy, confused.

"Jack, what are you?" Ask Pikachu.

Jack pulls out a red bicycle. "Tada!"

Amy is surprised, "It's…my bike. You fixed my bike?"

"Actually, I asked the Alchemist Brothers to help fix your bike." Said Amy.

"Um, thanks." Said Amy. She takes her bike and comes out of the room.

Jack and Pikachu come out of the room. They come close to the rail and look down at the living room from the balcony. There are a lot of people in the living room talking to other people, and there are a few at Vincent's Café bar.

"It seems they took your advice." Said Amy. Jack and Pikachu turn to the side and see Amy look down at the living room. "That's a lot of members."

"Oh yeah." Said Pikachu.

"With so many people here, Team Rocket and Akito don't stand a chance." Said Jack. He looks at the living room. "Still, I wish Peter and Soshi are here right now, but they're busy."

"Didn't you give Peter and Soshi a letter before they left?" Ask Pikachu.

Jack froze in shock. "GUGH!"

"You forgot to give them the letter, right?" Ask Amy.

Jack said, "I could have sworn I gave them the…Oh Zucion." He looks at Amy, distressed. "I forgot to give them the letters when I made them." He turns away looking down. "What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?"

Amy said, "Jack, you should have known these guys left for Soshi's training." Jack is still stressed. "Jack?"

Jack tries to think of a plan. "There's gatta be a way to get to…"

Pikachu points, "Jack, look!" Jack looks at what Pikachu is pointing at, and sees Henry. "What about Henry?"

"Meh?" Ask Amy.

"What? Henry?" Ask Jack.

"Yeah." Said Pikachu. "He's a wolf and…"

And both Jack and Pikachu said, "He can find Peter and Soshi's scent."

"Yes." Said Jack. Before Jack heads out, he said to Amy, "You know Amy," Amy looks at Jack, "When I met you for the first time, I've always thought you were 'cute'."

Amy is surprised. "Meh?" She's confused. "Why?"

Jack replies, "Well, ever since I saw you at the river, I never knew that every girl I meet is always cute."

"So, why would you think I'm cute?" Ask Amy, nervous.

Jack replies, "Because, you are cute. It's your face I keep seeing, and you remind me of my little sister, Erika." Amy is surprised. "She has the exact cute face as you and ever girl I meet."

"Oh, I remind you of your sister." Said Amy, relieved. "Okay. Good." Jack goes back into his room, pulls out a towel, and comes out. Amy asks, "Huh? Why do you have a towel?"

Jack replies, pointing at his towel, "This? I'm going to take a shower."

"But you just changed." Said Pikachu.

Jack barely agrees, "Yes, but I sweat."

Pikachu sniffs Jack, and then covers his nose. "Phew! You do need a shower."

Jack said, "Well, I'm going to take a shower break. I'll see you back at the living room." He walks to the shower room.

Amy stops Jack and said, "Well, if I'm like your sister, then you're just like a brother I never had." She leaves. Jack and Pikachu turn behind, but they continue to walk to the shower. As they enter inside the men's restroom, Jack and Pikachu enter a small room, and Jack closes the curtains. Next, Jack takes his clothes off, and puts the clothes outside. Then, he turns both knobs to water, and both Jack and Pikachu take a shower.

"Ha." Said Jack, relieved. "This is much better."

"Cha." Said Pikachu, relieved.

Jack takes a soap bar and rubs the soap on himself and Pikachu. "This should make things better."

Jack and Pikachu were rinsing the soap when all of the sudden, the water stopped. Jack and Pikachu are surprised. "Huh? Hey!" The guys in the men's shower room started to complain about the water not running. Jack and Pikachu still have soap on their hairs.

"What gives?" Ask Jack.

"I was hoping to take a shower, and then the water cut off!" A voice shouted.

"I need my fur clean, and now I still stink!" Another shouted.

Jack and Pikachu come out the shower and go to a sink. They take some water and wash the soap foam off their hair. They shook the water off, and Jack puts his black clothes on again. "What's going on?"

"Pika?" Ask Pikachu.

Jack and Pikachu to go get the mechanics. Three people: a girl with black skin, black braided hair, blue shorts, black shirt, and brown shoes examine the pipe problem with two guys. One guy has sunglasses, blue long overalls, yellow shirt, and Mohawk hair; and the other is a bold man with blue overalls, yellow shirt, and brown shoes.

"Dang." She said. "These pipes have holes."

"Holes?" Ask Jack.

"It seems the pipes have been bitten." Said the bold man. "Three pipes, two holes each."

Jack thought, _"Henry and Blood. They must have used the pipes for biting practice." _He said, "Say, Cid, is there another way to fix the pipes? Perhaps plugging the holes with something."

Cid examines the holes and said, "What we need are six things to plug the holes. Perhaps some bolts might do. But I don't have bolts with me, and both Sarah and Brother used up all the bolts."

Brother said, "Ed'c hud so vyimd E ryja du veq Ela Lnays Sylreha."

"And I have to fix my machines." Said Sarah. "Stop trippin."

Jack asks, "Anything we can help?"

Sarah replies, "I guess so. There should be a few people who have a couple of bolts. Do you think you could go get them? We'll try and repair the pipes as fast as we can."

Jack said, "Okay." Jack and Pikachu left the shower room and come down stairs. "We don't know so much of people having a few bolts."

"You might be right." Said Pikachu. "We need help."

While Pikachu hangs on to Jack's shoulder, Jack walks to Vincent's Café bar and takes a seat. Vincent and Furret caught Jack and Pikachu's attention. Vincent puts the glass cup back to the side and talks to Jack. "Bonjour, Monsieur Jack. What seems to be the problem?"

Jack answers, "Well, the men's shower room with the shower is out. Only the sinks work."

Furret comes to Jack and said, "Well, how did that happen?"

Pikachu replies, "Henry and Blood must have used the pipes like some kind of biting contest. Now the three pipes don't work anymore."

"Good thing the back up pipes worked." Said Vincent. "Couldn't they use the bolts to fix…?" He caught a customer's attention and said, "Oh, Bonjour Monsieur. Would you like something?"

Jack and Pikachu turn to the left and see the customer. The customer said, "Sure. Perhaps some water might do." They see a boy with long yellow side hair, white jacket, blue pants, and blue shirt.

"Come right up." Said Vincent. He leaves to serve some water.

Jack said, "Todd?"

Todd turns to the right and sees Jack and Pikachu. "Oh, hi."

Jack asks, "I have a question to ask."

"Sure." Said Todd.

Jack asks, "Your weapon? What's it made of?"

Todd pulls out his Chakram blades and said, "Just iron. Why do you ask?"

"Do you use bolts to make your blades work?"

"No. I don't use bolts. I use a chain."

Jack is depressed. "Oh."

"But still, I'm missing some Hand Knives for my training." Said Todd. Jack and Pikachu look at Todd. "If only I could get those, then I'll be in business."

Jack and Pikachu ask, "Hand Knives?" They look at each other.

Vincent comes to Todd and serves the drink. "Here you go, Monsieur Todd, fine water."

"Thanks." Said Todd. He pays with money, and then takes a drink.

"Merci." Said Vincent, taking a few gold coins. Jack and Pikachu at Vincent, and Vincent said, "We need enough money for food and drinks." He puts the coins in the cashbox, and asks Jack, "So, you need help getting the pipes set. You know, repairing a hole in the pipe is not easy to fix. Kyle and Koji should have something. I wish I could go and ask them myself, but I'm working on a very-important-super-special-menu-all-eat-style buffet!"

Jack and Pikachu are confused. "Uh…"

"Oh, Désolé." Said Vincent. He pulls out a small piece of paper and writes some words. "Here, give this to Kyle. Ask him to bring me a Recipe Book. Then, I'll give you something that could actually work." He gives a piece of paper to Jack, and Jack takes the small paper.

Next, Jack and Pikachu look at the note. Jack examines the look, "Please give me a Recipe Book."

"Now don't forget, Jack." Vincent said, "You need to deliver the letter to Kyle in his room."

"Sure." Said Jack, disturbed. He thought, _"I just hope I get what I needed." _Jack and Pikachu rush to the stairs and climb up to the second floor. Next, Jack and Pikachu hurry to the middle door and Jack opens it. The second room on the second floor is empty. Jack and Pikachu are confused. Jack closes the door and goes back to Vincent.

Vincent said to the customer, "Merci. Come again." The customer leaves, and both Jack and Pikachu come back to Vincent. He turns to the side and caught Jack's attention. "Oh? Is something wrong?"

"Your brother is not in your room." Jack replies.

Vincent said, "Désolé, Monsieur Jack. He had another room." He turns to the right and looks at the girls' side of the cabins. "Koji and Kyle asked the girls to have one last room at the very bottom to the right. Did you try there?"

Jack and Pikachu reply, "No."

Furret said, "Well, go check it out."

Jack and Pikachu head to the girls' side of the cabin rooms, and Jack opens the door. Inside the final room, there are a lot of bookshelves with books, scrolls, ancient texts, and signs. Jack and Pikachu are astonished to see a room to have enough space.

A voice spoke, "Yes?" Jack and Pikachu are surprise and turn to the side. They see another vampire, but with a serious look, black formal clothes, red eyes, and a scar on his left cheek.

Jack said, "Kyle." He pulls out a note and gives the note to Kyle.

"Huh?" Ask Kyle. He takes the notes and examines the note. Jack and Pikachu are a little nervous to talk to a vampire even though he is smart. "So, my stupid little brother put you up to this?" Jack nods. "Well, he's not getting it." He throws the note in the trash. "Koji and I got our own problems."

"Huh?" Ask Jack and Pikachu, confused.

Kyle explains, "A lot of people from three different regions are asking for our books since this morning."

"And we don't have some artifacts for the exhibit." Said an adult. The tall man with long white hair, white clothes, and white eyes came out. "Makoto and I have don't have any Pokemon artifacts nor do we have Research Material to begin. I think making this room into a library was a bad idea."

Kyle said, "Van, we need to be patient. Wait a little longer." Jack and Pikachu look at each other, and then back at Kyle. Kyle said, "So, you're out of luck. I can't simply give you the book now."

Jack interrupts, "Wait. What if I give you a hand?"

Kyle looks confused. "You're going to help us?"

Jack replies, "Yes. Sarah, Cid, and Brother need help trying to plug the holes from three pipes."

Pikachu said. "And if don't get some bolts to plug up the holes, then there's no chance of taking a shower."

Kyle said, "Actually, in order to plug up the holes, you need six materials. I have one, but unless you have a fine donation to me, Van, Deborah, or Koji, I'm not giving it to you."

Jack turns his head. "At least let me help."

Kyle turns to the side and thinks. _"Maybe if he could fill in the orders for us, then maybe we can get the place cleaned up before the store becomes open. That should buy us some time."_ Kyle turns at Jack and Pikachu and said, "Okay, why not. But only me and Koji can give you the books you need to deliver."

"Sure." Said Jack.

"Great." Said Kyle. He turns to the side and said, "Koji, we have someone to deliver the books to."

A voice replies, "Okay, just give him a few books. We don't want to over due him."

Kyle said, "Thanks." Kyle looks at Jack and Pikachu, and said, "Alright, you're in."

Jack and Pikachu cheer, "Yes."

Kyle takes out a piece of paper and writes down a list of names. "First, you'll take the books to the Orre, next the Danto, then the Crystal, and finally the Alchemist Brothers." He gives Jack a piece of paper. "We'll limit your strength to eleven books first."

A figure just like Kyle but without a scar on his left cheek appears holding eleven books with one hand. He gives the books to Jack. "Here you go." He said.

Jack carries many books on both arms. He's got eleven books to deliver and come back for the rest. "Ugh! Too much!"

Kyle said, "We'll give you more when you come back." He remembers, "And after you're done delivering the books, ask them for a donation item before trading."

Pikachu thumbs up to Kyle and his friend, "You got it."

"Yes." Jack agrees, trying. "Could someone open the door for me, please?"

"I'll get it." Said Koji. He goes to the door and opens it.

Jack and Pikachu walk through the open door and Jack said, "Thank you."

"No, thank you." Said Koji. "It's the least we can do since you're doing this for us." As Jack and Pikachu left the room, Koji closes the door.


	93. Chapter 91

Chapter 91: Trade Deliver

Jack, carrying eleven books, walks up the stairs while Pikachu climbs up. He and Pikachu are ganna have a hard time trying to help with people's problem from one spot to another: Sarah trying to fix the pipes, Todd running out of Hand Knives, Vincent needing a recipe book, and delivering books for Kyle and Koji.

"Ugh." Said Jack, annoyed. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Yeah." Pikachu agrees. "Maybe you should have said no to break your bad habits."

Jack said, "The sooner we deliver the books, the better we help everyone." He reaches the first room on the top floor from the boy's side. He looks down at Pikachu and said, "Pikachu, I can't reach. My hands are full."

"I'm on it." Said Pikachu. He knocks on the door, but no one answers. "Huh?"

"Ugh!" Said Jack, annoyed. "Don't tell me I have to go down stairs."

"Do we have a choice?" Ask Pikachu.

Jack replies, "I'm afraid so. The Orre warriors are always at a training area." Jack and Pikachu go back down stairs to the living room. "I think they might be either inside or outside."

"But where do you suppose they train at?" Ask Pikachu.

Jack thinks and replies, "Outside." As Jack and Pikachu reach to the living room, they head out through the front door, with Pikachu opening the door, and Jack and Pikachu find a figure with white robes, white eyes, and training his small dinosaur Pokemon with a skull as a helmet. "Is that?"

"It is." Pikachu replies.

Jack walks to the figure and calls, "Keno!" The figure stops and turns around. He spots Jack and Pikachu coming. "Keno."

"Can I help you?" Ask Keno.

Pikachu pulls out a piece of paper and asks, "Oh yes. You asked Koji and Kyle for a 'Book of Weapons', right?"

"That's it." Keno said. "Do you have it?"

Pikachu looks through the books and found something. "Well, this one said, 'Weaponry Book'?"

"That's the one." Said Keno. "I need to look at other weapons even if the weapons are made of bone."

Jack asks, "Pikachu? Can you…?"

Pikachu replies, "I could try." Pikachu lifts the top books up a little, and the pulls the book out. The rest of the books slide down to the floor. Next, Pikachu gives the book to Keno and Keno takes the book. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Said Keno. "Anything I can repay you?"

Jack replies, "Do you have something to donate?"

Keno replies, "Marowak and I found something interesting that belongs to a Pokémon. I hope you don't but would this help?" He gives Jack a couple of bones, but Jack said nothing. "What's wrong?"

Jack replies, "Keno, my arms a full. Could you perhaps put them in my bag?" He rolls his eye down to the left side."

Keno stares at Jack's bag and at Jack. He asks, "That bag?"

"Yes." Jack replies.

"Jack, your bag is small." Keno said.

Jack said, "Just put them in. My bag can hold anything."

Keno is confused, but decided to go for it. He opens the bag, and fills the bag with many bones. He's surprised that the bag has grown since he fills Jack's bag with bones. "Well, thank you for the book."

Jack asks, "Before I go, could you tell me where are…" He looks at the list, and asks, "Sanaskue, Drake, Marion, Jin, Saya, Leonardo, Shadow, and Ryu?"

Keno thinks. He replies, "Sanaskue, Drake, Jin, Shadow, and Ryu are outside training, but Marion is inside the living room, Saya is in the hospital room, and Leonardo is entertaining the people for a bit. Why do you ask?"

Jack replies, "Believe me. I have a lot of books to deliver. Thank you for your help." Jack and Pikachu search around while Keno and Marowak practice. Jack and Pikachu continue to search until they spotted three people training with their Pokémon. He spots two guys with long silver hair, and one guy with green skin and green antennas. "It's them!"

"Joey, Sanaskue, and Drake." Said Pikachu.

Jack calls, "Hey! Book deliver!"

They stopped and turn around to see Jack carrying a lot of books and Pikachu by Jack's side. "Jack!" Joey called.

Jack calls, "Cousin Joey, Cousin Sanaskue, and Drake."

"Cousin?" Ask Sanaskue.

"So, Jack's here with our books." Said Drake.

They come over to Jack, and Pikachu pulls out a piece of paper. "Let's see." Pikachu said, "Sanaskue gets the Book of Art Swords and Drake gets the Dragon Book."

"That's it." Said Drake.

Joey asks, "Say, Jack, why are you doing this?"

Pikachu pulls out a few books while Jack explains. "Well, a lot of people are having a huge problem from Sarah trying to fix the pipes to Kyle and Koji have me doing book delivers." Pikachu gives the Art Swords Book to Sanaskue and Dragon Book to Drake.

Joey understands, "I see. So you're stuck doing their chores while take a nap?"

Jack disagrees, "Nah. They haven't set up the room yet."

"Well, thank you very much for the book." Said Sanaskue. "I should be able to see a lot more swords while I master three swords."

"And I should know more Dragons." Said Drake.

Jack asks, "Then would you guys like to pay a donation item? It should serve well for the exhibit?"

Sanaskue and Drake look at each other, and then pull some stuff out. "I could give Koji the Swordsman Scroll I've mastered."

"And here's a Dragon's Claw made from a real Dragon." Said Dragon. Sanaskue pulls out a blue scroll and Drake pulls out a red Dragon's claw.

Jack said, "Thanks." He turns his body to the side, "Put them in the bag."

"What?" Ask Sanaskue and Drake.

Joey replies, "Don't worry. His bag is never full." Sanaskue and Drake took his advice and shove the Blue Scroll and the Red Dragon's Fang in Jack's bag. "Alright, Jack, you're good."

Jack said, "Thanks." He checks the books, "There are eight books left to go deliver." He looks around, "I'm sure Jin, Shadow, and Ryu should be around."

Joey points behind Jack, "They're over there. You should see Ryu, but Shadow and Jin are sparring right now."

Jack and Pikachu ask, "Why?"

Joey replies, "Believe me: you don't wanna know. Be careful."

Jack and Pikachu head out to find Ryu. They notice a figure with long white hair, blue eyes, a serious look, white robes, long lack pants, and white shoes. "Here's Ryu."

Ryu spoke, "I see you coming."

Jack asks, "With those powers you have, you sure know where we are."

Ryu turns around and looks at Jack and Pikachu. He asks, "Have you come to deliver my book?"

Jack nods. Pikachu checks the list and asks, "Is your book, 'Tsujyga Book'?"

Ryu answers, "That's it." Pikachu lifts the top books up, and pulls the bottom book out. Next, Pikachu gives the book to Ryu. "Thank you." Ryu takes the book."

"I wish I could give Jin and Shadow their books, but it seems they're battling." Said Jack.

"You are indeed correct." Said Ryu. "They're not anger at each other, just trying to get used to it." He turns behind and said, "And here they come." Jack and Pikachu looks pass Ryu, and sees two figures coming. One figure has short blue hair, blue eyes, wearing black and white robes, brown pants, and a serious look. And the other figure is tall with long red hair, red robes, white pants, blue eyes, and a ponytail.

"Are you here to deliver the books?" Ask the red hair figure.

Pikachu looks through the list and replies, "Let's see. Jin asks for 'Book of Legendaries', and Shadow asked for a 'Sand Book'."

"That's us," said Shadow. "I ordered the Sand Book and he ordered the Book of Legendaries."

Pikachu takes one book from underneath the top book, and then pulls the bottom book out. He gives Jin the "Legends Book" and Shadow "Sand Book". Jin and Shadow their books.

"Thank you." Said Jin. "Anything in return?"

Jack replies, "Donation please?"

Ryu said, "Um, sure." He pulls out a scroll. "These are lessons of releasing psychic energy."

"I got this from our last mission." Jin said, pulling out a kind. "It was from a demon, a dangerous lightning demon. This is the called a Rod of Lightning. It's broken and useless." He pulls out a yellow rod with a symbol on the top.

"And here is Red Sand." Said Shadow. He pulls out a bag of sand. "Inside is Red Sand, made from another sand monster."

Jack turns his body and said, "Put them in the bag." He looks at everyone, "Don't worry, it'll fit. I promise." Ryu puts the scroll in, then Jin pushes the rod in perfectly, and Shadow puts the sand bag in Jack's bag. "Thank you."

"You should go see other people and deliver the letters." Said Ryu. "And if you're looking for Marion, she's with Vincent." Jack is confused, "You'll see her. Just go."

Jack and Pikachu walk away. Jack comments, "You know, I have five books left for delivering six books."

"Who else is on the list?" Ask Pikachu.

Jack replies, "Read the paper."

Pikachu looks through the book while hanging on to Jack. Jack walks back inside the cabin and looks around. Pikachu finds the paper, and then checks it. "Let's see. Marion Blood, Saya Marshall, Leonardo Manny, Regazo Airwing Tori, and Toff Stoner."

Jack spots a person at Vincent's Café, and approaches. He sees a vampire girl with gothic clothes, fangs, and a beautiful face. He also sees Vincent speaking French to her. Jack calls, "Excuse me?" Vincent and the vampire girl turn and see Jack and Pikachu. Jack asks, "Marion?"

She asks, "Yes?"

Pikachu asks, "So, you asked for a Goth Book?"

"Yes." Marion replies.

Pikachu pulls the top book off and gives the book to Marion. "Here you go."

Marion takes the black book. "Thank you." Said Marion.

Jack said, "If you could please give us a fair donation, that would be great." Marion pulls out a gothic doll and puts the doll on top of the books. Jack and Pikachu are disturbed. Jack said, "I guess that's okay." Pikachu takes the doll and shoves gothic doll in Jack's bag. Jack leaves and goes to the living room. "Now for Leonardo."

They see a boy with black spiky hair, black and white stripe shirt and pants, and white eyes. He's performing a couple of miming tricks to a few people. Pikachu checks the list. "It said Leonardo needs a 'Mime Book'."

"Then let's give him the 'Mime Book'." Said Jack. They go over to Leonardo.

Both Jack and Pikachu call, "Hey! Leo!"

Leonardo caught Jack and Pikachu's attention and signals everyone to wait. He approaches to Jack and Pikachu.

Jack said, "Leo, we have a book for you?"

Leonardo releases his arms out, and Pikachu pulls the second book underneath the first. Next, Pikachu gives Leonardo a white book. "Here you go." Leonardo takes the book and bows. "You're welcome."

"Anything to offer?" Ask Jack. Leonardo thinks, and then pulls out a small black French cap. He puts the small French cap on Jack's head. He said, "Uh, thank you." He leaves and goes to the girl's side of the cabin.

"Now there's only three left." Said Pikachu.

"Let's go see if cousin Saya is available." Said Jack. He walks up the stairs, with Pikachu on his shoulder, and reach to third floor. As soon as they reach to the first door, they see a shy girl with short white hair, wearing a red shirt, blue pants, gloves, and black shoes. "Cousin Saya?" The girl is surprised and hides inside the room. Jack and Pikachu are surprised. "Huh?"

"Saya?" Ask Pikachu.

She peeks through the open door and asks, "Yes?"

Jack is adored, "Aww. You remind me of Erika, Soshi, and Kisa." He smiles. "Aren't you going to come out?"

Saya comes and asks, "What do you want, Jack?"

Pikachu checks the list and asks, "Did you order a 'Medical Training Book'?"

Saya replies, "Um, yes."

Jack takes the top book, and gives the white book to Saya. "Here you go."

Saya takes the book. "Thank you." Said Saya.

Jack asks, "I know I hate to ask, but do you have something to donate to Kyle and Koji?"

Saya said, "Oh, yes." She pulls out a Scroll of Healing Arts. "Here." She gives Jack the scroll and Jack puts the scroll in his bag. "Um, Jack." He looks at Saya, "Is it take if I pet Pikachu?"

Pikachu is surprised. He said, "Okay." Saya pets Pikachu. Pikachu loves the petting. "Cha."

"Thank you." Said Saya.

"No." Said Jack, "Thank you, Saya." He walks away and back down stairs with Pikachu. "Now there's only Regazo and Toff." Jack and Pikachu reach back to first floor and look around.

Jack turns to the side until a voice asks, "Are you going to give me a book?" Jack and Pikachu turn right and see a girl with short black hair, white eyes, green shorts, yellow-green shirt, and barefooted.

"Toff." Said Jack. He pulls the second book underneath and gives the book to Toff. "Here you go." But remembers, "Oh, wait!" He looks at the book, and then takes Toff's hand. "Here we go." Then she gives Toff the book. Toff holds the book.

"Thank you." Said Toff. "For a second, I thought you forgot I was still blind."

Jack remembers, "Believe me, I never want to go back." He looks at Toff, "Do you have something to donate to Kyle and Koji?"

Toff pulls out a stone tablet with textures. "Do you think you can have them read this?"

Jack takes the stone tablet and replies, "Sure." He puts the tablet in his bag. "Well, I have one book to go, and then bring in ten to finish." Jack and Pikachu left to go find Regazo.

A voice spoke, "Are you looking for me?" Jack and Pikachu stop. They turn around and look at the top. They see a figure with glasses, white hair, white clothes, blue vest, and white shoes. He dives from the third floor balcony and flies down to Jack and Pikachu. "I'm looking for a book from Kyle and Koji."

Jack gives the book to Regazo, "The last book belongs to you."

Regazo takes the book and gives Jack a feather. "Here's a feather. This feather was actually a bird Pokémon, Articuno." The feather is made of sheer ice. Jack puts the icy feather in his bag. Regazo asks, "What's with the hat?"

Jack looks up at his head, and back at Regazo. Pikachu replies, "Oh, Leo gave Jack a French hat. You like?"

Regazo replies, "It's okay, but aren't you forgetting something?"

Jack remembers, "Oh! Right!" Jack and Pikachu go back to the final room at the girl's side, and Jack enters inside the last room. They've returned to Kyle and Koji. "Kyle! Koji! Van!"

Kyle turns to the side and said, "Oh, you're back." He puts the last book in the bookshelf, and then Kyle goes back to Jack. "Did you get the donation items?"

Jack pulls out a lot of stuff from his bag. "I have a ton of bones from an ancient Pokémon, a scroll of swordsman ship, a dragon claw, a psychic scroll, Rod of Lightning, red sand, a gothic doll, this cap, a scroll of healing, this stone tablet, and an Articuno feather."

Kyle said, "Nice." He looks behind. "Koji should take the scrolls, Van will take the Pokémon artifacts, and I'll take the rest." He picks up a sand bag. "So, red sand, huh? What a great discovery." Jack and Pikachu are confused. "Red Sand is actually 'Mercury Sand'. Did you know that Mercury is the closest to the sun? With so much head from the sun, there is a lot of red sand in the planet. The red sand you got from Shadow is really hot.

"Then you got Dragon's claw from an actually dragon. And Rod of Lightning controls actual lightning." He looks at Jack's hat. "What's with the hat?"

Jack looks up, and takes it off. He replies, "Oh, sorry. Donation from Leonardo." He gives Kyle the gothic hat. "And this doll from Marion."

"Marion? My sister?" Ask Koji. "I guess she got tired of it."

Kyle takes the hat and the doll. "I guess they'll go in display." He grabs ten more books and gives the books to Jack. "Here you go. Give them the books, and then you're done."

"Oh Zucion." Said Jack, disturbed. He lifts the books, and heads out with Pikachu. Koji takes a couple of scrolls, and Van takes two items to the Pokémon Artifact display.

Jack and Pikachu looks around to find more people on the list. Pikachu checks the list and said, "Okay, there are ten more. Our next person to find is Jeeves, Fiona, Yang, Haiku, Max, Mike and Bernard, Zebron, Godzica, Jeannie, and Nike."

"Let's start with Nike first, and then work with the others." Said Jack. Jack and Pikachu walk to the end of the boy's side, and reach to the last door. Jack knocks the door, "Nike?"

A voice inside the room replies, "Just a minute." The doorknob turns and opens the door. A red knight appears with blue eyes. "Jack?"

Jack asks, "Nike. Arch. We have your book."

Nike asks, surprised, "Really?" Pikachu pulls the bottom of the book and gives the book to Nike. Nike takes the book. "Thank you." He pulls out an ancient bottle that's never used. "Here is a donation item for the exhibit."

"Can we go?" Ask Arch. "I'm want to get back to work."

"Oh, stop complaining." Said Nike. Nike and Arch start arguing and close the door.

Jack and Pikachu watch them go back into the room, and then finally leave. "Dear Zucion." Said Jack.

"Is that why you sometimes argue with your little brother?" Ask Pikachu.

Jack replies, "A lot. I keep telling him not to touch my things, but he ignores it just for fun." He looks at Pikachu, "Who's next on the list?"

Pikachu pulls out a piece of paper and checks. "Let's see. Our next person is Jeeves."

Jack remembers, "They should be inside. It's too cold to go out right now." Jack and Pikachu look at the living room and found a few people discussing for gardening. A boy with green short hair, green shirt, pants, shoes, and eyes is talking to an adult ninja with a black jumpsuit, white gloves, yellow spiky hair, and a gold mask; a girl with long yellow hair, white shirt, blue shorts, and white shoes, and a pretty boy with purple hair, black formal uniform, and purple eyes.

"We can't simply go out." Said the ninja. "We don't have what we need."

"So, how do we make plants without seeds?" Ask the girl.

Jack and Pikachu approach to the group. "Hey." They caught Jack's attention. "Is something wrong?"

"Jack." Said the ninja. "What are you doing here?"

Pikachu said, "Hi, Yo-Yo Man."

Jack asks, "Yo-Yo Man, Jeeves, Jeannie, Yuki, what's going on?"

Yuki asks, "Do you want to tell him?"

"Sure." Said Yo-Yo Man. He explains, "We've found a perfect spot to make a garden; however, it seems we weren't prepared to bring any seeds."

"Not just all the seeds, we need different type of seeds." Said Jeeves.

"And they're saying without seeds, we can't grow any plants." Said Jeannie.

"And I won't able to grow leeks." Said Yuki.

Jack said, "I think some people around should have seeds, but we got some deliver first thing."

Pikachu asks, "Jeeves and Jeannie, you two want 'Gardening Book' and 'Plant Book'."

"That's us, Pikachu." Said Jeannie.

Pikachu pulls the top book and the bottom book, and gives both books to Jeeves and Jeannie. "Here you go." Jeeves takes the "Gardening Book" just as Jeannie takes the "Plant Book".

"Thank you." Said Jeeves. "We should get information about our gardening and the plants we grew. Anything to you repay for these books?"

Jack replies, "Well, Kyle, Van, and Koji are looking for donation items. Do you have something to donate?"

Jeeves pulls out a small plant. "This is Salveyo Weed, a very useful weed to cure paralysis. Put this for a Pokémon Display."

Jeannie pulls out a small plant, "This is known as the 'Leaf of Death'. It was found in the Crystal Region made by a rare grass Pokémon. Take good care of it."

Jack said, "Thanks." He turns his body. "Just put them in the bag." Jeeves and Jeannie stare down at the bag. Jack said, "It's okay. The bag never gets full or too big. Just put them in."

"Okay." Said Jeeves.

"Sure." Said Jeannie. Both Jeeves and Jeannie put the Salveyo Weed and the Leaf of Death in Jack's bag.

"Thank you." Said Jack. "Take good care of the books."

Yuki said, "We will. Thank you."

Jack and Pikachu head back up stairs to go look for the princess. Pikachu looks over the checklist and asks, "So, Fiona wants a 'Hospital Book'?"

Just as soon as Jack and Pikachu came close to the girl's side of the cabin, they stared to hear a piano from the second floor boy's side of the cabin. They decided to go investigate. As Jack and Pikachu climb up, two figures wearing the exact outfit stand outside of the door. One is an adult, and the other is a student. They wear red jumpsuits, blue short hair, black eyes, and red shoes.

"Jack?" Ask Pikachu. "Is that?"

"Yeah." Jack replies. "Mike Lee Rock and Bernard Ironarm." He calls, "Hey! Mike! Bernard!"

Mike turns behind and asks, surprised, "Huh? Jack?"

Bernard turns around. They see Jack and Pikachu coming. "Why if isn't Jack and Pikachu." Bernard said. "What brings you here with a lot of books?"

Pikachu asks, "Did both of you ordered a 'Training Book'?"

Mike replies, "That's us. We share the book together."

Pikachu lifts the top books off, and pulls the third book from the bottom off. Next, he gives the book to Mike and Bernard. "Here you go."

"Really?" Ask Mike, surprised. "Thank." He takes the book.

Jack asks, "Is Haiku inside?"

"You got it." Bernard replies. He points behind the door. "He's practicing playing a bunch instruments. He's good with music." When suddenly, Haiku hits the wrong note. Jack, Pikachu, Mike, and Bernard are surprised. "Well, almost."

Jack said, "I'll go check on him. He might need the book." He looks at Bernard and Mike, "And then I'll come out and ask for a donation item."

Mike opens the door, and both Jack and Pikachu enter inside the room. They look around and then see a figure with long white hair, formal black clothes, long black paints, and glasses sulking on the piano keys. He spoke, "Curses! How am I supposed to play good music without a couple of pointers?"

Jack asks, "Haiku?"

"Hmm?" Ask Haiku. He pulls his head up and then turns around to face Jack and Pikachu. "What is it?"

Pikachu asks, "Didn't you order a book from Kyle?"

"I sure did, but I didn't get the book." Haiku answers.

Pikachu pulls the third book from the top and gives the book to Haiku. "Here you go."

Haiku takes the book. "Thank you." He looks at it. "'Music Book', Just what I needed. Thank you."

Pikachu said, "You're welcome."

"Anything to repay you?" Ask Haiku.

Jack replies, "Donation, please." He turns to the side, "In my bag."

"I've got just the thing." Haiku looks through his things and pulls out an old instrument. "Here you go. These are pipes from medieval times. I'm sure this should help." He puts the pipes in Jack's bag.

"Alright, thank you." Said Jack.

"No, thank you. You both saved me from my music problems." Said Haiku. He turns back at the piano and reads his book. "Now, if you would excuse me, I have to get back to practicing."

Jack and Pikachu leave the room while Haiku reads his book; then, he begins to play the music. As Jack and Pikachu came out, Mike closes the door.

"So?" Ask Mike.

Jack replies, "He got his wish. You shouldn't have problems now."

"Great." Said Mike.

Bernard said, "Here. Our donation offer." Bernard pulls out springs. "They are from Hitmonlee's leg when that Pokémon needs to jump high."

Jack said, "Just put them in the bag." He turns to the side. Bernard puts the springs in the bag. "Much applied. I'd better go." Jack and Pikachu left.

"Now don't be strangers." Said Bernard, giving Jack thumbs up.

Jack and Pikachu walk up stairs on the girl's side of the room. They reach to the top and find the second door. Jack knocks the door, but no one answers. Instead, a girl with short yellow-brown hair, cute face, and blue eyes pop out. Jack and Pikachu are surprised.

"Kisa?" Ask Jack.

"What is it?" Ask Kisa.

"Where's Erika? And Fiona?" Ask Jack.

A teen girl with long brown hair, cute, and blue eyes appears too. "Jack?"

"Oh! Tohru!" Said Pikachu.

"Hi." Said Tohru.

Jack asks, "Tohru, Kisa, where's Erika?"

Tohru replies, "Oh. Your sister wanted to trade rooms with us?"

Jack and Pikachu ask, "Trade?" They look at each other confused. They look at Tohru and Kisa.

"Yes." Said Tohru. "How else are they going to make a hospital room that's easy to reach?"

Jack agrees, "You have a point." He looks at Pikachu. "I guess setting up a room up here was a bad idea."

"You guessed it." Said Pikachu. He looks at Jack, "Shall we go down stairs?"

Jack replies. "Sure." He looks at Tohru. "Thanks. We'll see you later then." Jack and Pikachu left and go back down stairs.


	94. Chapter 92

Chapter 92: More Trading Games

Jack and Pikachu finally reach back down on the first floor on the girl's side of the cabin. Jack is getting a bit tired walking around the cabin delivering books to each person who order books from Koji and Kyle. Jack and Pikachu found the middle door and Jack knocks the door.

"Hello?" Ask Jack.

A voice asks, "Big Brother?"

Jack said, "Hey, Erika." The door opens. A girl with short green hair, a long white dress, cute face, green eyes, and shoes appears.

"Hello, Big Brother." Said Erika, happy. "What brings you here?"

Pikachu pulls out a list and asks, "Did Fiona ordered a 'Hospital Book'?"

"Oh, yes." Erika replies. "She did; in fact, she's here."

"Can you give the book to Fiona?" Ask Jack.

And then a voice asks, "Or you could give it to me right now?"

Erika turns around and said, surprised, "Oh! Fiona."

A teen girl with yellow hair, a side hair, blue shirt, blue skirt, blue eyes, and white shoes appears next to Erika. "Hi, Erika. Who's here?"

"Fiona, you remember my big brother, right?" Ask Erika.

Fiona turns at Jack, and then becomes surprised. "Oh! Jack!"

"Hi." Said Jack and Pikachu.

"What are you doing here?" Ask Fiona. She looks behind and sees the three girls. "If Sofi, Dana, and Pree see you, this room will be a complete disaster." She looks back at Jack.

"You ordered a 'Hospital Book' from Kyle, right?" Ask Jack. Fiona nods. Jack looks at Pikachu and asks, "Pikachu?"

Pikachu pulls a white book from the top, and gives the white book to Fiona. "Here you go."

Fiona takes the book and said, "Thank you."

"That's six." Said Pikachu.

"And only four to go." Said Jack. He looks at Fiona, "Anything to donate?" Fiona is about to give Jack a kiss, but Jack stops her and said, "Ugh! Without a kiss!" Fiona is confused. "I need donation items."

"Well…" Fiona thinks, and pulls some stuff out of her bag. "Here you go." She pulls out a glass necklace. "This is a find necklace I had." She gives the necklace to Jack, and Jack directs Fiona to his bag. Next, Fiona puts the necklace in his bag. "Just come back when you're done."

"Don't worry about us." Said Jack. "We got a lot more books to deliver."

"Ka, Chu." Said Pikachu.

"Thank you." Said Jack, thanking Fiona. And then Jack and Pikachu left with only four books.

Fiona and Erika stops Jack and Pikachu. "Wait." Said Fiona.

"Yes?" Ask Jack.

Fiona asks, nervously, "Do you have plans for today?"

"What?" Ask Jack, confused.

"Fiona and I were wonder if you can get us some plants?"

Fiona looks at Erika and thought, _"I didn't say that, but close enough." _She looks at Jack, "It's just that you did all this work, and we could also like to help you."

Jack replies. "Thanks, but I don't have any plants. I need to give some seeds to Sensei, Jeeves, Jeannie, and so forth who need the seeds."

"Oh, okay." Said Erika, remembering. "I got a couple." She pulls out a few seeds. "Will these do?"

Jack looks at the seeds Erika is holding and asks, "What kind of seeds are they?"

"Jeeves should know. Why don't you go ask him?" Ask Erika.

"We wish we could, but we have to deliver the books first." Said Pikachu. He looks at seeds, "But I guess we'll take the seeds with us to Jeeves and the others." Pikachu crawls on Jack's arm and takes Erika's seeds. Next, Pikachu puts the seeds in Jack's bag. "There."

"We better go." Said Jack. "Thanks for you help, ladies."

"Come back anytime, Jack." Said Fiona.

"Please do." Said Erika.

Jack and Pikachu finally take off to go see Yang outside. They come out of the cabin and look around to find Yang outside of the cold. The outside is still snowing from the sky, and there is snow everywhere. Jack and Pikachu step out to get information of Yang's whereabouts.

"I wonder where Yang went this time." Said Jack.

Pikachu looks. "You think he'll come?"

Just then, a voice answers, "Maybe he's right here." Jack and Pikachu are surprised. They turn around and see a figure with long white robes, long white pants, white eyes, fangs, and long white hair. "Hi, Jack." He said.

"Yang!" Said Jack. "You came back!"

"Pikachu!" Said Pikachu, surprised.

"I was searching around the area for any intruders." Said Yang.

"Anyone coming this way?" Ask Jack.

Yang replies, "Just a few, but they don't realize we have an organization out here in the village. They're just visiting."

"That's a relief." Said Pikachu. He looks at the books. "Say, Yang…"

"Yes?" Ask Yang, looking at Pikachu.

Pikachu asks, "Did you order a book from Kyle?"

"I sure did. It should be a 'Lance Book'."

Pikachu points at the top book. "Your book is up there."

Yang takes the top book, and pulls out a fang. "And here's a Salamance's Fang." He puts the fang in Jack's bag. "I sure hope the expert sees this."

"He'll enjoy it." Said Jack. "Thanks."

"I'll keep a close eye out for any intruders coming." Said Yang. "I'll be seeing you." Yang flies off.

"You gatta admit: he sure knows how to become a true Dragoon." Said Jack.

"Pika." Said Pikachu. Jack and Pikachu get back into the huge cabin home, and go search for Max. Jack should remember that Max is in his room, so Jack climbs up the stairs while holding the books with both arms, and Pikachu on his back. Jack and Pikachu reach to the second floor cabin on the boy's side, and reach to the middle door.

"Max?" Jack asks. He knocks on the door, but no one answers. "Are you in there?" Jack grabs the doorknob and turns it. Next, he opens the door softly, "Max?" There is no one inside the room; however, on the left side of the room, there is a black door next the bunk beds. Jack and Pikachu are surprised.

"A black door?" Ask Pikachu, surprised.

Jack and Pikachu walk into the room, and have a look at the black door. "Max?" He knocks on the black door.

A voice replies, "Yes?" Jack and Pikachu caught the person's attention.

Jack replies, "Max, we have a book to give to you."

"My 'Spell Book'?" A voice asked. "Just a minute." The black door opens and reveals a teen with black hair, wearing a black mask, black robes, long black pants, and blue eyes. "Yes?"

Pikachu asks, "We have your book, Max."

"Really?" Ask Max.

Pikachu takes a black book, and gives the book to Max. "Here we go."

Max takes the book. "Thank you." He pulls out a scroll, "And here's a Magic Scroll." Pikachu takes the scroll and puts the scroll in Jack's bag. "Come by anytime." Max closes the secret door.

"So much work." Said Jack. Jack and Pikachu leave the room. Pikachu checks the list. "How much books are left?"

Pikachu replies, "We have all the Dantos, the Orres, and the Alchemist Brothers. There's only two left for Zebron Miraluka and Godzica Shield."

"Let's see if we can find Zebron and Godzica." Said Jack. "They must be together for something important somehow." Jack and Pikachu went to search for Zebron and Godzica, but then Jack froze. "…I don't even know where they are."

Just then, a figure that looks like Jena but with silk long robes asks, "Are you looking for me?"

Jack and Pikachu turn around and see the girl. "Oh?"

"Hi, Jack." Said the girl.

"Hey, Godzica." Said Jack. "We have your book."

"Really?" Ask Godzica. Pikachu takes the bottom blue book, and gives the blue book to Godzica. "Thanks." Said Godzica.

"Anything to donate?" Ask Pikachu.

"I think I do." Said Godzica. She pulls out a golden charm that used to belong to a cat. "This is a Meowth's Lucky Charm." She gives the charm to Pikachu, and Pikachu puts the charm into Jack's bag. "If you're looking for Zebron, he's with Brent right now."

"And where can we find Brent and Zebron?" Ask Jack.

Godzica answers, "They're outside."

Jack and Pikachu look at each other, disturbed, "Figures." They said. Jack and Pikachu look back at Godzica.

"Well, thanks. We'll see you later." Said Jack.

"Okay. Thank you for the book, guys." Said Godzica.

Jack and Pikachu left Godzica and went back downstairs. They head back outside to go look for Zebron and Brent since Zebron and Brent are outside in the snow training. As Jack and Pikachu reach in the backyard, they find a teenage boy with red spiky hair, looks like Jack but with blue eyes, a blue shirts, long white pants, white shoes, long blue sleeves, and a sword with another teen boy with two side long yellow hairs, blue cap, red and white coat, long blue pants, and blue eyes.

"Hey! There's Brent!" Said Pikachu, pointing at the red spiky hair boy.

"Yes." Said Jack, agreeing. "But I don't see Zebron anywhere."

"Let's go ask 'em." Pikachu suggested. Jack walks over to Brent with Pikachu on his back. Jack and Pikachu approach to Brent and Jack asks, "Hey, Brent."

Brent becomes alarmed and swings his sword behind. "Ya!" Jack and Pikachu become surprised, and ducks down before Jack's head becomes decapitated.

"Yikes!" Jack and Pikachu shrieks.

Brent looks down and asks, confused, "Huh? Jack? Pikachu?"

"What you guys doing here?" Ask the other teenage boy.

Jack looks up at Brent and said, "What in Zucion was that? I would have lost my head!"

Brent apologizes, "Sorry, Jack, but we are trained to be aware. Can't be too careful." He reaches his arms out to Jack.

Jack said, "Oh, right." He grabs Brent's hand. Brent pulls Jack up and Jack stands up. "There's no telling what would happen."

The teenage boy asks, "What am I? Chop liver?"

Jack and Pikachu bends to the right, "Huh?" And said, "Hi, Todd."

"Hi, Jack. Pikachu." Said Todd.

"Do you guys happen to know where Zebron is?" Ask Pikachu.

Todd replies, "He's back in his room, meditating."

Jack and Pikachu look at each other. "Can't this guy stand still?" Ask Pikachu.

"Relax." Said Brent. "He's not going anywhere."

Jack and Pikachu look back at Brent and Todd. "Thanks." Said Jack. "We'll give you guys a call if we need help for the mission." Jack looks at Todd. "Any luck finding your Hand Knives?"

Todd replies, "Not yet."

"Well, if we find any Hand Knives, we'll let you know." Said Jack.

"Thanks." Said Todd.

Jack and Pikachu leave. "Take care, guys." Said Pikachu. Jack and Pikachu return to the cabin and back inside. Next, Jack and Pikachu walk upstairs and reach to the second floor cabin. They walk to the right side of the boy's side, and knock on the door. "Zebron?"

A voice asks, "Yes?"

"We have a book for you." Said Pikachu.

"What kind of book?" Ask a voice.

Jack replies, "Force Book."

A door opens up and reveals a teen boy with black clothes, long black pants, long sleeves, and blue sunglasses. "My Force Book is here?"

"That's right." Jack replies.

Jack gives the light blue book to Zebron and Zebron takes the book. "We had a wild goose chase to find a lot of people who ordered books from Kyle and Koji." Said Pikachu.

"Thank you." Said Zebron, taking the book. "I should be able to get back to my studies. Is there anything I can repay you?"

Jack replies, "Actually, you can."

Pikachu said, "Kyle and Koji are looking for stuff to donate."

Zebron pulls out a Crystal. "This is an Energy Crystal. Take good care of it." Zebron gives the gem to Jack and Jack puts the get into his bag.

"Thank you." Said Jack. "We'd better go and let Kyle the items are done."

"Ka, Chu." Said Pikachu.

"Since you're busy, I won't bother you." Said Zebron.

"We hope to ask your help, Zebron." Said Jack. "Take care." Jack and Pikachu walk back down stairs and go to the right side of the cabin. They come to the last door on the right and Jack knocks. "Oh, Kyle, We have something for you guys."

"Hold on." Said Kyle. The door opens. Jack and Pikachu enter the room. "Do you have any items to donate?" He asks.

Jack checks through his bag. "Let's see." He pulls out more items from his bag. "I got the Leaf of Death, Salveyo Weed…" Jack pulls out a dead Leaf and some Salveyo Weed. "Then I got Hitmonlee's Medieval Pipes, Spring Leg, a Necklace, Salamance's Fang, a Magic Scroll, Meowth's Lucky Charm, and lastly an Energy Crystal." Next, he pulls out old organ pipes, iron springs from a Pokemon, a crystal necklace, a dragon's fang, a scroll, a coin like charm, and a gem.

"This is good donation." Said Kyle. " I guess the Leaf of Death, the Necklace, and the Crystal Gem can go on display." He takes all the stuff and puts the items in a display case. "You did a good job on delivering the books." He looks at Jack and Pikachu with a smile. "Thanks."

Jack and Pikachu feel embarrassed and scratch the back of their head. "Uh, he, he. You're welcome."

Kyle goes over to the bookcase and pulls out a green book. "Here's my promise. Give this to my little brother." He gives the book to Jack, and Jack takes the book. "It's the Recipe Book."

"Thanks." Said Jack. Jack and Pikachu bow to Kyle.

"Ka, Chu." Said Pikachu.

"Now go." Said Kyle. "Koji, Deborah, Van, Makoto, and I have a lot of cleaning to do."

Jack and Pikachu left the room. They come back to the café bar to where Vincent and Furret are serving food for his customers. Jack and Pikachu approach to Vincent. Vincent spots Jack and Pikachu coming.

"So, Monsieur, did you get the book?" Ask Vincent.

Jack pulls out the green book. "Right here." He gives the book to Vincent and Vincent takes the book, happy.

"Ah. Merci, Monsieur Jack." Said Vincent. "Now I can finally make the Thanksgiving Surprise!"

"You don't say?" Ask Pikachu, surprised.

"Oh, he does." Furret replies. Jack and Pikachu look at Furret. "We've been planning to do this since a lot of people came. When you hired us with a lot of finance, why not throw a little party for everyone to join."

Jack said, "Then that means…"

"Oui." Vincent said. "Everyone will come to the party."

"True." Said Jack. He pulls out two red letters. _"But I can't bring the party without Soshi and Peter. And Kyko and Kato. How am I going to get these letters to Peter and Soshi?"_

Vincent looks over the counter, and saw letters. "Got something, Jack?"

Jack turn to the side and notices Vincent. He said, "I forgot to give these letters to Peter and Soshi before we left."

"Hmm." Vincent thinks. "You need to give that to an expert."

"To who?" Ask Pikachu.

"I can't give this cousin." Jack said, "He can't find Peter's scent unless it's death."

Vincent disagrees, "Wrong. You need to give those letters to someone who can get to Peter and Soshi."

"But who?" Ask Pikachu. "No one knows where they are?"

"I'm sure you can give it to someone who knows Peter's whereabouts." Said Vincent. He crosses his arms. "He should be around, but I do believe these guys are a starving artist." Jack and Pikachu are confused. "I won't give you some Duct Tape, but I can ask you to make a deliver to some people who forgot to pay and forgot to take their food."

Jack asks, disturbed, "Another deliver?"

"Désolé, Monsieur." Said Vincent. "Here is a list of people to give. I'll wait for you right here." He pulls out a basket full of food. "Good luck."

"When an I ever going to get the chance to fix the pipes?" Ask Jack. Jack and Pikachu left to go find customers. Their first stop is at the couch. Jack promises to take the seeds to Jeeves and let Jeeves know what the seeds are. Sitting at two couches are Jeeves, Jeannie, Vrin, Yo-Yo Man, and Yuki. They stop by and Jack said, "Hey, guys."

The group looks at Jack. Jeeves asks, "Hi, again."

"So, Jack. What's going on?" Ask Yo-Yo Man.

Jack said, "Well…" He pulls out different seeds. "I'm here to deliver seeds to do you guys."

Vrin asks, "Jack, where'd you get those?"

Pikachu replies, "Erika gave them to us."

"Such a nice girl." Said Jeannie, adored. Jack gives the seeds to Jeeves, Jeannie, Vrin, Yo-Yo Man, and Yuki. "Thank you."

"Now we can finally grow plants." Said Yuki. "And I have the perfect seeds to make Leeks."

Yo-Yo Man said, "Thank you, Jack. Pikachu. We should give you something nice for your return."

"Yes." Jeeves agrees. "We should." He gives Jack the Ingredients for medicine. "This is for your little sister, Jack."

Yo-Yo Man pulls out four brushes. "Here. I won't need these brushes, but I'm sure someone will."

Vrin pulls out knives. "Can you give these to Todd?"

Next, Jeannie pulls out two whistles, "I guess this could help."

They give Jack and Pikachu the stuff, and Jack puts all the stuff in his bag. "Thanks. I'll remember this."

"And Jack." Yuki said. Jack and Pikachu got Yuki's attention. "I hope you give Vincent this." Yuki pulls out Kitchen Tools.

"Okay." Said Pikachu. "We'll give him some tools." Jack takes the tools and puts the tools in his bag.

"Thank you." Said Jack. "We'll see you guys again soon."

"Bye." Said Pikachu.

Jack and Pikachu took off to find the others. The best option would be going back to the infirmary room before heading outside. Jack and Pikachu reach to the girl's side of the room and knock on the middle door. "Erika?" Ask Jack.

"Erika?" Ask Pikachu.

A door opens and Erika comes out. "Yes?"

Jack pulls out some medicine ingredients. "Here you go."

Erika is surprised and takes the ingredients. "Oh! Thank you."

"It's from Jeeves." Said Jack. "He said you want it."

"Thank you, big brother." Said Erika. She puts the Ingredients into the room, and then comes back with two watering cans. "Here. Can you give these to Jeeves and Vrin?"

Jack takes the watering cans. "Sure." He puts them in the bag. "This has been a crazy day."

"It sure is." Said Erika, agreeing.

"Say, Jack." Pikachu said. Jack looks at Pikachu. "Aren't we going to deliver the food first? They might spoil if we stick around and do nothing."

Jack remembers, "That's right." He looks at Erika and gives her a hug. "I need to go."

"Please be careful." Said Erika. She hugs Jack, and they both let go. Jack takes off to find people who want food.

Jack examines the list, and only found two people who are hungry: Henry Fang and Blood Beast. They are meat eaters who would do anything for food. Jack and Pikachu will take to take precaution not to end up as wolf and werewolf food.

Jack said, "Pikachu." Pikachu gets Jack's attention. "You know what to do if those two wolves mistook us for food, right?"

Pikachu nods. "Absolutely." Before Jack and Pikachu could go to a wolf demon and a werewolf, they decided to go back to Jeeves and Vrin at the living room side. The group spots Jack and Pikachu coming again.

"Jack?" Ask Yo-Yo. "What is it?"

Jack replies, "Well, we've decided to give Jeeves and Vrin something for their hard work from Erika."

"Really?" Ask Vrin, surprised.

Jack pulls out two watering cans, one red and one blue. "Here we go." Vrin and Jeeves take the watering cans. "From Erika."

"Thank you." Said Jeeves. "You have done so much for us."

Jack and Pikachu scratch the back of their hairs, and Jack said, "Ah, it was nothing. Just doing good deeds."

Jeeves pulls out a medical kit. "Here. This should go to your mom, Jack. I thought maybe she wants one."

Vrin pulls out a disguise kit. "I thought maybe Rinblade would like this."

Jack takes both kits and said, "Okay. I should give them to Rinblade and my mom." He puts both kits in his bag. "I need to go see Brent and Todd if you will excuse me."

"And me." Said Pikachu. Jack and Pikachu went back outside to find other members in the training ground. They approach to the training spot and found a tall man with black skin, short black hair, orange shorts, black vest, and strong. Next to him is another man with red spiky hair, yellow vest, blue shorts, and sandals.

"There they are." Said Pikachu.

Jack calls, "Trey! Tamer!"

Two guys caught their attention. "Jack?" Ask Trey, the muscular man.

"You came to train, ya?" Ask the other man.

"Nah." Jack replies. "Just wanted to give you guys something." Jack searches in his bag and pulls out two whistles. "Thought you guys need this if you both are going to be trainers."

Tamer and Trey take the whistles. Tamer spoke, "Thank you. Now we need some Training Kit, and we're good to go."

"Even trainers and Pokemon need to train during battle." Said Trey.

"I guess if Pikachu and I found any Training Kit, we'll let you know." Said Jack. "But I need to see Brent and Todd first."

Trey and Tamer pull out some Sand Bag and Fusing Gear. "Most of the students need good equipment before going into battle." Said Trey. "The Sand Bag should go to Shadow while the Fusing Gear go to Ben."

"And here are some Weight Equipment." Said Tamer, "Sparring Dummies and new swords."

"_Oh Zucion." _Jack thought. _"I don't have time to do some more trading. I just need the Duct Tape. I hope I get to finish this." _Trey and Tamer pull the stuff out, and puts the stuff in Jack's bag. "I'll be able to give them what they need."

"Good luck, Jack." Said Trey. "I hope your trading assignment is complete."

"I hope so too." Jack hopes. Jack and Pikachu head out into the training ground. The training ground is far away of the cabin so people can't see. Jack and Pikachu a lot of people practicing moves, combos, and ki with his or her partner. Now the warriors are resting.

Jack and Pikachu approach to their first customers from the Crystal Region: Brent, Todd, Ben, and Rinblade. Brent and Todd know Jack, then a teen with short brown hair, green clothes, and blue eyes appear with a woman with black shirt, long black pants, long red hair, blue eyes, and a serious look.

"Yes?" Ask Brent.

Jack said, "Brent, Todd, Ben, and Rinblade, we got something for you guys."

Pikachu looks through Jack's bag, and then pulls out Hand Knives, Fusing Gear, a Sparring Dummies, and a Disguise Kit. "Vrin wants to give her favorite friend and her teacher Hand Knives and a Disguise Kit. And both Trey and Tamer want to give Todd and Brent a Sparring Dummy, and give Ben a Fusing Gear."

Jack takes the stuff out and passes the gear to Todd, Rinblade, Brent, and Ben. "Just what the doctor ordered."

"Thank you." Said Todd, taking both Hand Knives and a Sparring Dummy. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this. Now I can get back to training."

"Thank you very much, Jack." Said Brent.

"Yes, thank you." Said Rinblade.

Jack and Pikachu said, "Our pleasure."

Todd then pulls out some Materials, "Here. They should do nicely." Next, he pulls out some kind of blender machine. "And give this to Vrin as a thank you."

Jack points at his bag, and Todd stuffs materials in one bag into the next, and then a blender.

Next, Brent pulls out a jewelry box. "Here you go, Jack."

Then Ben pulls out a present. "This is for Nyu. Can you give this to him?"

And lastly, Rinblade pulls out a supply of Training Kit. "Make sure you give this to them, okay?" Brent, Ben, and Rinblade stuff the items in Jack's bag.

"I'm sure I'll run into them." Said Jack. "On to the next list." Jack and Pikachu left to find more people.


	95. Chapter 93

Chapter 93: Are we done trading? I want a shower.

Before Jack and Pikachu continue to trade items, Jack checks over his stuff in his bag. He still has food from Vincent, new swords, materials, a jewelry box, a special gift, and training kits. Jack also got weight equipments from Tamer and Trey, kitchen tools from Yuki, brushes from Jack's teacher, Yo-Yo Man, and a medical kit from Jeeves.

At the corner to the left side of the training ground, Jack and Pikachu spot four figures resting. Two figures are Bernard and Mike, but the other two are Zebron, and a muscular man with long black hair, and black shorts.

"Is that Bernard and Mike?" Ask Pikachu.

"What are they doing with Zebron and Fuu? Ask Jack. Jack and Pikachu approach to Bernard. "Hey, Bernard."

Bernard turns his body at Jack and Pikachu, and asks, "Jack?" He spoke, glad, "Why, if it isn't Jack and Pikachu. So nice to see you guys!"

Mike turns and caught Jack and Pikachu's attention. "Jack! Pikachu! What a surprise!"

Zebron and Fuu caught Jack and Pikachu attention next. Zebron asks, "Please tell us you have a way to get us out of this."

"I only brung you guys something important for training." Said Jack.

"Oh, yeah." Said Pikachu. Pikachu reaches in Jack's bag, but Pikachu is having trouble trying to pull the equipment out. "It's stuck!"

Bernard replies. "It's not stuck." Bernard reaches in Jack's bag and tries to pull the equipment out too. "They just need," But Bernard can't pull the equipment out. "A little adjustment!" Fuu steps in, and stops Bernard. Bernard looks at Fuu, confused, and Fuu pulls four weight equipments out of Jack's bag. "Uh, thank you."

"Fuu doesn't speak much, does he?" Ask Jack.

Fuu answers, "I speak sometimes." He puts his weight equipment on, and begins training.

Next, Zebron and Mike take the weight equipment away. But before Zebron and Mike could do anything, they think it's best to return the favor. "Here, Jack, I'll give you this." Said Zebron. He pulls out Shadow Shurikens.

Mike and Bernard pull out more Shurikens. "I have Shadow Shurikens." Said Mike.

"And here are Jounin Shurikens." Said Bernard. "It's supposed to be for any Jounin, but I'm you'll give them to someone soon."

As Zebron, Mike, and Bernard put the Shurikens inside Jack's bag, Fuu comes down some purple shield made from a dragon. "I got these for Sapphire. Can you give them to her?" Ask Fuu. Jack points down at his bag, and Fuu stuffs the shield inside Jack's bag.

"I'll be right back." Said Jack. Jack and Pikachu to the right side of the corner.

Just then, a figure calls. "Wait!" Jack and Pikachu are surprised. The turn behind and found a teenage boy coming to them. "I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" Ask Jack.

Approaching to Jack and Pikachu is another teen boy with yellow hair, covers his left blue eyes, wearing a gray shirt, blue pants, and wearing tough gloves. He stops and asks, "Jack, do you have another weight equipment for me?"

Jack said, "Rick?" He looks through his stuff and pulls out another weight equipment. "Here we go." He gives the weight equipment to Rick. Rick takes the weight equipment off of Jack's hands. "Is something wrong?"

Rick replies, "Trey accidentally give you one of his equipments. And also, I didn't get the chance to get my Metal Book."

"Where were you doing?" Ask Jack. "Training?"

Rick answers, "Yes. I was doing training, and I'm running behind schedule."

"You're what?" Ask Pikachu, confused. "Training and behind schedule?"

"You need to relax, Rick." Said Jack. "Have you gotten the chance to give something to Alice?" Rick looks down. Jack and Pikachu feel a little disturbed. "Oh."

"Does she like anything?" Ask Pikachu, curious.

Rick replies, "She wants a jewelry, maybe a blue necklace, cyan flowers, and a charm for good luck."

Jack said, "Well, if I can get you a book and those nice things for Alice, I'll need a notepaper and a donation item to give to Kyle."

Rick said, "Oh, of course." He puts his hand on his forehead. Rick checks through his notes, "I'm sure I have it somewhere." Next, Rick pulls out a notepaper. "Here we go." He gives the notepaper to Jack, and Jack takes the notepaper. Next, Rick pulls out a donation artifact that looks like a rock but hard. "This is a lava rock. Very rare." He gives Jack the hard rock.

"Thanks." Said Jack. He puts the notepaper and the lava rock in his bag. "I'll give this to Kyle when I get the chance." Jack and Pikachu go back to the right corner of the training ground.

Rick calls, "Please hurry, Jack! My future is in your hands, now!"

Jack and Pikachu reach to the right corner to meet other members who need certain things. Jack and Pikachu will become tired if they keep this up, and they need to go to their mission right now. Pikachu has an idea to make things quick.

"Hey, I got an idea." Said Pikachu.

"And that would be?" Ask Jack.

Pikachu said, "Let's go speed style."

Jack agrees, "Okay." Instead of Jack taking too long for a conversation, it will be a give and take quick speed around the training ground just for Jack to get more time for training. He shouts, "Force Speed!" His body feels light. Jack dashes to Shadow first thing, and places a bag of sand next to him.

Shadow, seeing a sand bag next to him, notices Jack and Pikachu. He said, "Thanks."

"No thanks are needed." Said Jack. "Just a trade."

Shadow gives Jack a Battle Fans, and Jack puts the battle fans into his bag. Next, Jack took off to find his cousin. Not just his favorite cousin, Joey, but his older brother, Sanaskue. He gets to the top of cliff from the training ground and reaches to a figure with long silver hair, a serious look, wearing white samurai robes, blue pants, sandals, and carrying three katanas.

The figure turns around and caught sight of Jack and Pikachu coming. "Jack?"

Jack and Pikachu arrive, and Jack gives Sanaskue new swords. "Here you go, cousin Sanaskue."

Sanaskue takes the new swords and said, "Thank you."

"No thanks are needed." Said Pikachu, "But do you have anything to trade?"

"Actually, I need to give this to my little brother." Said Sanaskue. He gives Jack what looks like a kunai, but eight pointed ways. Jack takes the new kunai and takes off. Sanaskue is surprised. "Is this his training?"

Jack runs on the walls to find his next cousin, Joey. Jack and Pikachu then find another figure that has long silver hair too, but with a black shirt, pants, and claws. Jack and Pikachu reach to the next cliff and reach to Jack's next cousin.

Jack said, "Cousin."

Cousin is alarmed and turns around. "Huh?" He pulls out his sword and tries to attack Jack, but Jack and Pikachu quickly duck down before Joey to decapitate Jack just like Todd. "Who's there?"

Jack calls, "Cousin! Watch it!"

Joey looks down and asks, "Jack?"

Jack pulls out the 8-Way Kunais and said, "Here. Just take them!"

Joey takes the 8-Way Kunais and said, "Thank you, Jack." He apologizes, "Sorry for almost cutting you. Can't be too careful." He puts the weapon away.

"Anything to trade that won't kill us?" Ask Pikachu. Jack and Pikachu stand up even though Pikachu is on Jack's right shoulder.

Joey pulls out a broken sword. "This." Jack and Pikachu stare at the broken sword. "This has been my good weapon, and now it's broken during training."

"I'll take them to my dad and your dad." Said Jack, taking the broken sword. He stuffs the broken sword in his bag.

"You sure?" Ask Joey, surprised. Jack and Pikachu took off to find the next person. Joey calls them, "Hey, wait! Where are you…?" Jack and Pikachu left. "Never mind."

Jack and Pikachu reach to a girl with short blond hair, black long dress, sandals, and blue eyes. She spots Jack and Pikachu. "Oh? What is it?"

Jack pulls out battle fans. "Here we go. From your brother."

"Yeah, Aliadin." Said Pikachu.

Aliadin takes the battle fans. "Thanks."

"No thanks are needed." Said Jack. "Just doing our job. How about something to trade?"

Aliadin pulls out a Twin-Bladed Kunai. "Here." Jack takes the Twin-Bladed Kunais, puts the Twin-Bladed Kunais in his bag, and went back to his cousin, Joey.

Jack and Pikachu are in a quick dash to reach to other members. Jack and Pikachu then return back to Joey, and this time Joey is with Sanaskue. Joey and Sanaskue spot Jack and Pikachu coming.

"Yes?" Ask Sanaskue.

Jack pulls out three weapon tools: Twin-Bladed Kunais and Shadow Shurikens. "Here." Joey takes Twin-Bladed Kunais and Shadow Shurikens just as Sanaskue take Shadow Shurikens.

"Thank you." Said Joey. "Just what are you doing, Jack? I haven't you seen do this."

Jack replies, "No time. Trade now!"

"Okay. Okay." Said Sanaskue. Joey and Sanaskue pull out more items for the training course. This time, Joey only pulls out two things from his pocket. "All I got is a cork and a hammer. It won't do any good."

"And I have an anvil." Said Sanaskue, holding two anvils with both hands. "Well, just two."

"I hope its light for the bag." Said Pikachu.

"Well, Jack," said Sanaskue, putting the first anvil in Jack's bag. "This anvil weights from 100 to 260 pounds or more, but both anvils weight 300 lbs." Jack's small bag is trying to hold the anvil. "And small anvils weigh from 6 to 50 pounds." Next, Sanaskue stuffs the second anvil. Jack's bag feels a little heavy, but it's light to Jack.

"I'm actually afraid of the anvils tearing my bag and squishing my foot." Said Jack. Next, Joey stuffs a cork and a hammer in Jack's bag. "Alright. Thank you!" Jack and Pikachu dash off quickly to find Lionel and Taishiro. Joey and Sanaskue are surprised.

"To think that boy got speed." Said Sanaskue, complimenting.

"Yeah." Joey agrees. "What is up with Jack this time?"

Jack and Pikachu go back into the cabin, and then go to the boy's side of the cabin. Next, Jack and Pikachu reach to the middle door and knocks. Jack calls, "Dad! Uncle!"

"Pika!" Pikachu calls.

A figure that almost looks like Jack but with red spiky hair, grown up, wearing blue robes and long brown pants opens the door. He asks, "Jack?"

"Hi, dad." Said Jack.

"What is it?" Lionel asks.

Jack puts his small bag on the ground. "I got you and uncle something." Jack concentrates, but can't seem to pull something out. He drops it.

Lionel, Jack's dad, asks, "What are you doing?"

Pikachu replies, "He's trying to get the anvil out of his bag."

Lionel turns at Pikachu and asks, "Anvil?" Lionel steps in front of Jack and takes the bag. "Maybe you should bring inside."

"Uh, okay." Said Jack. Lionel brings the small bag into the room while Jack and Pikachu follow. Lionel calls, "Taishiro."

A tall man with long silver hair, white vest, white shirt, blue long soft pants, red eyes, and sandals wakes up and turns at his brother. "Yes?"

"Jack has brung us anvils. Do you want one?" Ask Lionel.

"Oh, yes." Taishiro answers. "Please, let me get one myself."

Jack said, "Just a second." He tries again by concentrating on the bag. Jack's energy focuses on the bag, and then the bag opens up. Next, an anvil comes out of Jack's small bag and Jack's concentration sets the anvil in front of Lionel's bunk bed. "There."

"That'll do, Jack." Said Lionel.

Taishiro goes to Jack's small bag, and reaches in. Next, Taishiro pulls out a second anvil out of Jack's bag and puts the second anvil behind Lionel's bunk bed. "That should do it." Said Taishiro.

Jack takes his small bag back, and puts it back on. "Thank you."

"Before you go, Jack," Lionel spoke. Jack's father pulls out medicines. "These go to your mom."

Next, Taishiro pulls out a healing ointment. "Can you give these to Saya? She will appreciate these."

Jack points at his bag, and both Lionel and Taishiro stuffs medicines and healing ointment into Jack's small bag. But before Jack leaves, Jack said, "I almost forgot." He pulls out a broken sword. "This came from Sanaskue." Jack gives the broken sword to Taishiro, and Taishiro takes the broken sword.

"We got those while we're in the training ground." Said Pikachu.

Taishiro examines the broken sword and said, "I'll see what I can do with the broken sword." Next, Taishiro pulls out a picture frame of a famous person. "I do believe Van is looking for this. Can you give it to him?"

Jack takes the picture frame. Jack and Pikachu look at the picture and become amazed. "Whoa!"

"Is that?"

"It's Professor Oak." Taishiro replies.

"Taishiro got the picture when Oak came to the region." Said Lionel.

Jack puts the picture frame in his bag and said, "Okay. I'll take it to Van. I'm in a hurry." Jack and Pikachu leave the boy's side of the cabin and goes to the girl's side, but the last door. Jack knocks the door and said, "Oh, Van. Kyle. I have something for you two."

Just then, a voice replies, "Maybe later. We're closed. Come back when our lunch break is done."

"Lunch break?" Ask Jack. He remembers, surprisingly. "Oh, Zucion!" He looks in his bag and said, "I forgot I'm supposed to give the food to the others. We'd better go!" Jack and Pikachu dash back outside and back to the training ground. "I'd just hope the food doesn't spoil."

While Jack and Pikachu are still running, two figures with fur started to sniff in the air. Two figures then turn at the direction Jack and Pikachu are running. Jack and Pikachu returned back to the training ground and found Keno waiting for a drink.

"Keno!" Jack calls. Keno looks right and spotted Jack and Pikachu coming. Jack and Pikachu approach to Keno while panting.

"You're late." Said Keno. "What kept you?"

Jack tries to answers, "I…was…trying to…make…deliver." Jack pulls out a glass bottle of milk. "Here." He hands the milk to Keno, and Keno takes the milk.

"Thank you." Said Keno. He opens the cap and drinks.

"_So much for getting my pay." _Jack thought.

Keno said, "I was able to pay Vincent for this milk, but forgot to pick it up." He looks at Jack and Pikachu, "But you two are special. Thank you."

"Sure thing." Said Jack.

Keno pulls out a notepaper and asks, "Here. Can you take this to Kyle?"

Jack is confused. "What? Why? Didn't you have a Weaponry Book?"

"That's true, but I need another book." Said Keno. "It's the Diet Book I need." Keno looks in front. "It's best that I keep my bones healthy before I go in battle." Keno looks at Jack and Pikachu again. "You both need to stay healthy too, or you'll become weak." Before Keno continues to drink his milk, he caught sight of two figures coming after Jack and Pikachu. "Looks like you two got company."

Jack and Pikachu turn behind, and the caught two figures' attention. "Huh?" Ask Jack.

"Uh-oh." Said Pikachu.

"MEAT!" Both figures shouted. The first figure is a teen with black ponytail hair, brown vest, long brown pants, claws, and fangs. And the second figure is a large werewolf with gray fur, strong, wearing black shorts, and sharp fangs.

"Henry and Blood." Said Keno. "A wolf demon and a werewolf."

Jack puts his small bag on the ground and said, "I got this." Next, he pulls out two lunch bags, and then opens both lunch bags. Then, Jack pulls out two big steaks out of both lunch bags. Jack calls, "Heel!"

Henry and Blood stop in front of Jack, but stare at both steaks. Jack moves both steaks away from each other, and then together. Both Henry and Blood are caught in a trance of both steaks while Jack moves them. And then, Jack throws both steaks at Henry and Blood. Henry and Blood caught the steaks and start eating.

"I'm actually aware of it." Said Jack. "Just like trying to teach my Arcanine the lesson of discipline."

"Ka, Chu." Said Pikachu, agreeing.

"You sure have much experience of real danger." Said Keno. "But can you take this notepaper to Kyle?"

Jack takes the notepaper and said, "Okay. I'll ask him." But before Jack and Pikachu could leave, he walks up to Henry and Blood. "Alright, you two. Listen up!"

"Like we would listen to you." Said Blood, ignoring Jack.

"Can't you see we're eating?" Said Henry.

Jack said, "So much for being nice. Oh well." He looks at Pikachu. "Pikachu?"

Pikachu gets off of Jack and charges energy. "Pika!" Next, Pikachu releases a shocking Thunderbolt on Henry and Blood. "CHUUUU!"

"WAAAAAGH!" Henry and Blood become electrocuted from Pikachu's Thunderbolt, and then fall to the ground. Henry and Blood get back up and growls at Jack.

"Hey! What was that for?" Ask Henry.

"You need to be taught a lesson." Jack replies. "I gave you guys food, but your friend, Blood, forgot to pay."

Blood turns around and crosses his arms. "Never."

Jack smiles at Pikachu, and Pikachu smiles at Jack. They look back at Blood, and then Pikachu shocks Blood again. "CHUU!"

"YOOOOW!" Blood shouted, electrocuted. Blood falls back down on the ground and pulls out some money. "Here you go." Jack takes the money off of Blood's hand.

"Well, guess I'm going too." Said Henry.

But before Henry could leave with Blood, Jack grabs Henry from behind. "Not so fast, Henry."

Henry is caught off guard and tries to run. "Hey! Come on! I was just kidding! Can't you take a joke?"

"No." Jack replies. "I have a favor for bringing you your food."

Henry stops and turns his head at Jack. "What is it?"

Jack replies, "I forgot to give Peter and Soshi red letters, and you're the only one who has Peter's scent. I need you to take these letters to Peter."

"What for?" Ask Henry.

Pikachu answers, "Well, since you're almost close to Peter, it's obvious that you have Peter's death scent while traveling."

Henry gets off of Jack and brags, "Hmph. I was the best scent expert than Joey. I can do better."

Jack gives Henry two red letters. "Good. Here you go."

"What?" Ask Henry, surprised. "You want me to give them to Peter?"

"I gave you food, now return the favor." Said Jack.

"Tsk." Said Henry, annoyed. "Fine."

Jack remembers and grabs Henry. "One more thing." Henry is pulled to Jack. "Make sure you're not followed when you reach to Peter and back here."

"Why?" Ask Henry.

"Because this is a secret organization, and Peter is private in training." Pikachu answers. "If you are followed by unknown people, it's all in your head."

Henry said, "No prob." Jack frees Henry. "I'll be back before you could say, 'steaks shore'. Later." Henry takes off in high-speed dash while the tornado spinning around to make Henry disappear.

Blood gets back up and walks off. "Ugh. I can't believe I got shocked by a rat."

"Well, you're not a cute husky in the woods, Wolfy." Said Pikachu.

Jack said, "Come on, Pikachu. We got work to do." Jack and Pikachu went back to trading with other members, but must see Jin and Kenshin since both Jin and Kenshin ordered food from Vincent.

Back at the training ground, two figures: an adult with long red hair, red robes with long white pants, tall, blue eyes, and holding a katana, and another figure is a tall man with long red hair, red robes, white pants, blue eyes, and a ponytail.

Two figures spotted Jack and Pikachu coming. The figure with the katana said, "Jack?"

Jack spoke, "Jin. Kenshin. I have something to deliver." Said Jack.

"What is it?" Ask Jin.

Jack pulls out two lunch boxes, and pulls out two hams. "I do believe these are yours."

Jin and Kenshin take the hams off of Jack's hands, and Kenshin spoke, "Thank you. You have no idea how much we needed to eat."

"No thanks are needed." Said Jack.

Kenshin said, "Now all I need is the scroll about the Hikari Clan and a Brush."

Jack remembers and asks, "Did you say, 'Brush'?" Ask Jack.

Kenshin replies, "Yes. Why?"

Jack pulls out a brush set out of his bag, and said, "Well, lucky for you, I have a set of brushes for Pokemon, but this could work too." Jack releases a brush set. "Any kind of brush you want?"

Kenshin picks a brush, and then said, "Much better. Now I'll be able to brush my tails." He pulls out two things. "I want you to have this, Jack. Sewing supplies and a picture frame."

Jin pulls out a toy doll that looks like a Ninetails. "I have a toy doll." Jin and Kenshin stuff the items in Jack's small bag. "Such a small bag. Are you sure you can handle it?"

Pikachu replies, "No problem."

"Just a question, Jack." Ask Kenshin.

Jack replies, "Maybe later. Gatta go!" Jack and Pikachu took off to quickly find Fuu and Sapphire.

Kenshin and Jin watch Jack and Pikachu take off. "But Jack…" Said Kenshin, and then said, "Never mind."

"I guess it's best we stay out of this." Said Jin.

"Quite." Kenshin agrees.

Jack and Pikachu hurry through the training ground and found a Saiyans taking a break. A woman with muscles, wearing brown clothes and shorts, a monkey tail, and long black hair Both Saiyans spotted Jack and Pikachu coming.

"Jack?" Ask Sapphire.

Jack said, "Hi, Sapphire. I need to give you something." He pulls out a dragon scale shield out of his bag and shows the shield to Sapphire. "Here. From Fuu."

"He got those for me?" Ask Sapphire, pointing at the shield. "My. Thank you." Sapphire takes the shield and gives Jack some of scanner that can be see on the left eye. "Give this to Fuu when you see him."

Jack takes the scanner and dash off to go see Fuu. On the other side of the training ground is a muscular man with long black hair, long yellow pants, a brown vest, and a monkey tail. Jack and Pikachu approach to Fuu and get Fuu's attention.

Fur looks at Jack and Pikachu, and Jack gives Fuu the scanner. Next, Fuu gives Jack some kind of armor, and Jack puts the armor into his bag. Finally, Jack and Pikachu took off and return back to Sapphire.

"Well?" Ask Sapphire.

Jack said, "Fuu wants to give you this armor."

Sapphire takes the armor. "Thank you. I'll wear these for training."

"Pikachu." Said Pikachu.

Sapphire takes out an evolution stone kit. "Give these to Jena when you see her." Jack takes the evolution stone kit, and puts the kit into his bag. Next, Jack and Pikachu take off to go see Ken. Close to the training ground is a figure wearing a ninja outfit with a mask covering his mouth and nose, white spike hair, green survival vest, and blue sandals.

The ninja turns to the side and notice Jack and Pikachu coming. "Oh. Jack. Pikachu."

Jack and Pikachu come to the ninja. "Hi, Ken. We got something for you."

"Is it the Jounin Shurikens you're about the deliver?" Ask Ken.

Jack pulls out a set of Jounin Shurikens. "That's it." He gives the Shurikens to Ken, and Ken gives Jack illusion weapons. "Give this to Rinblade when you get the chance." Jack and Pikachu know where Rinblade is. She's off training with Brent: such a harsh training. Jack and Pikachu took off to go see Jena first. Outside of the training field, Jack and Pikachu spot a turtle neck sweater, white skirt, white shoes, blue eyes, and long yellow hair.

"Jena!" Pikachu calls.

"Jena!" Jack calls.

Jena turns to the side and spots Jack and Pikachu coming. "Jack? Pikachu?"

Jack pulls out an evolution stone kit. "Here you go, Jena. This is from Sapphire."

Jena takes the evolution stone kit, and gives Jack imported gemstones. "Here. I got these during my travel. I hope Brent likes them."

Jack takes the gemstones and puts the stones in his bag. "Say, Jena." Said Pikachu, "Do you know where Brent and Rinblade are?"

"Training. Why?"

Jack and Pikachu look at each other. They said, "Figures."

"What?" Ask Jena.

Jack and Pikachu look at Jena, and Jack answers, "If Brent continues to train too much, he'll might hit the wall soon." He shows one finger, "That could be a lot of trouble, Jena."

"But Jack, "Jena explains, "Brent has been all his life of becoming a true warrior and a prince. He needs a tutor to become strong. He has to push his limit to become stronger, and that's for him to tray real hard from his teacher, Rinblade."

Jack disagrees, "Push himself to the limit? The only limit he'll be through is death." Jack and Pikachu take off to go rescue Brent.

"Jack!" Jena calls. "Don't disturb his training!"

Jack and Pikachu found Brent on the training ground with Rinblade. Brent is almost down to his knees as Rinblade is ready to perform the final blow. Jack and Pikachu are shocked and steps in. He blocks Rinblade's blade and pushes her away.

"Stop it, Rinblade!" Jack calls. "That's far enough!"

Brent asks, "Jack, what are you going?" He tries to stand up. "I was in the middle of training."

Jack disagrees, "Yeah! Training to get yourself killed. You teacher was about to hack you."

"She has to." Said Brent. "It's part of my training."

"Brent, we stopped the battle, and now you want to die?" Ask Pikachu. "Do you want to do that in front of Jena?"

Rinblade calls, "Hey! Who's interrupting our training?" Rinblade approaches to Jack and Pikachu, and said, "Jack? Pikachu? Why did you stop our match?"

Jack orders, "That's enough. Brent has had enough. Take a break."

Rinblade said, "Just be lucky I didn't kill you."

Jack pulls out illusion weapons, "You forgot about these."

"Alright." Said Rinblade. She takes the illusion weapons, and gives Jack training kits. "Here." Jack takes the training kits and put the kits in his small bag. Rinblade takes a break.

Brent said, "Jack, I wish you haven't done that."

Pikachu said, "Well, I wish you haven't gone that far. You nearly died in the ice-cold mountains. What were you thinking?"

"Training." Brent replies. "I was doing well…" But then Brent almost fell. Jack and Pikachu catch Brent, and Jack takes Brent to a bench.

"You need to take a break." Said Jack. "If you die, I'm not ganna tell Jena of what you've did." He puts Brent on the bench. "There." Jack and Pikachu stand in front of Jack. "Now you listen to me, and listen to me good.

"Going through a serious crisis of not getting a break will make things worst. What are you trying to prove in this training? Become the strongest? Your teacher nearly killed you. Becoming a true warrior is not about becoming the strongest or stronger than your opponent. Look at you! You've almost fallen to your death by your own teacher, and you're almost down. What have you been doing? What got you this weak?"

Brent answers, "Jack, I haven't eaten from her orders."

Jack and Pikachu are shocked. "Dear Zucion! What has that woman done to you?"

"Well, Jack, in order to train, you can't eat." Said Brent.

Jack and Pikachu are annoyed. "I think his body is in starvation for not eating. He'll be thin in the skin the moment he collapses."

"Pikachu is right." Said Jack. "You need to eat, if not, then I'm afraid you will have your own grave."

"Well, I can't listen to you. I have to listen to Rinblade's orders." Said Brent.

"And who told you to listen to Rinblade?" Ask Jack.

"My dad." Brent replies.

Jack and Pikachu look at each other. "Sheesh. His dad is ruthless." Said Pikachu.

"King Ruben?" Ask Jack. Jack and Pikachu look back at Brent. "He put you up to his? I can see the reason why you hate your father." Brent looks up at Jack, and then looks away. "Okay. Listen, just do my orders."

"Why?" Ask Brent.

Jack commands, "Prince Brent, as leader of the organization, I order you to give yourself a break when you need to take a break. Don't ever go too far. Do you understand?"

"But, I have to." Said Brent. "Or else."

"Or else what?" Ask Jack. "Take a break, now! You're a prince, not someone's dog!" Jack looks at Pikachu and whispers, _"Do you think Jena will hear this? She did say while at Red Palace Brent's eyes and ears are Jena's eyes and ears, and Jena's eyes and ears are Brent's eyes and ears."_

"_Yep. I can't believe you're saying this to him. What are you thinking?" _Ask Pikachu, whispering.

"_I'm thinking of making sure Brent doesn't die." _Jack whispers. _"If Brent dies, then who will Jena marry? Who will become the next king and queen of the Crystal Region?" _Jack looks at Brent and said, "Brent, come on. Don't go too far. I don't want to see you die in front of Jena's eyes while you are training. It's important that you stay alive in one piece.

"Of course you know even warriors need to take a break."

Brent looks at Jack and asks, "But you said anyone who runs away from a fight is a coward. Didn't you say that to Jena?"

Jack tries to remember and said, "That?" He remembers in surprise. "Oh, that! Sorry about that. I was trying to encourage her to fight. Isn't she a Paladin?"

"Yes." Brent replies.

"Well, even Paladins need to get into battle. If I know one thing about Paladins, and that's that they are bravest. They would do anything to come to the front and defend anyone who is in trouble. Here's my suggestion if you see her: enlighten her to battle. Don't run away from a fight. What would her parents think if she is a coward? You need to make your parents proud by beating someone you know you can beat."

Brent thinks for a minute. "But, you know, Brent." Brent looks at Jack. "I'm actually different from Jena. The last time I met me, it was at Blue Forest when she was blind. We went in our date, and I told her I was looking for my memories. But in order to win, I need to prove that I am a Pokemon Hero, and that's her support. You should do the same, Brent. Without her support, I'd be finished."

Jack walks passed Brent and said, "Take a moment to think, Brent. Do you want to throw away your life just to become the strongest and impress someone, or do you want to have a future to be with someone you love?" Brent is confused. Jack walks back to Brent and gives Brent imported gemstones. "Jena wanted me to give you these for something. Think about it." Jack and Pikachu left.

But before Jack and Pikachu could get the chance to leave, Brent stops Jack and Pikachu. "Jack. Wait." Jack and Pikachu caught Brent's attention and looks at Brent. Brent asks, "…Will you fight me?" Jack and Pikachu are surprised. "I might actually need an answer from you. You fought against Darklor, right? Will you fight me?"

Jack thinks and answers, "Maybe right after I get the Sheep Zodiac, but I'm very stuck of trading right now."

"Okay." Said Brent. He pulls out a Poké Flute and said, "Then give this to Jena."

Jack thought, surprised, _"What? Not you too!"_


	96. Soshi's Story 2

Soshi's Training Day 2, adventure 1

The sun rises out of the horizon. Soshi, the young boy with long white hair, white eyes, clothes, and pants, wakes up from the sun's bright rays. He stands up from the tallest mountain and looks at the sun. Then, he looks down and sees the ground from the tallest mountain.

"Um…" Said Soshi, nervous. "How do I get out of this?"

Far away from Soshi is a figure watching over the boy. The figure with blue spiky hair, blue eyes, black clothes, and a serious look watches from the air. "Hmph." He said. "Figure it out, Soshi."

Soshi looks to his left and notice some clothes left behind. They're block clothes, robes, and a belt. "Huh?" Ask Soshi. He walks over to the clothes and smells the clothes. "Who left these behind?" He looks around. "Oh well." Soshi takes his robes and clothes off but his boxers, then he puts the new clothes on. "Um. Okay. Now what?"

Soshi look around, and spot some tall rocks he can come down. "Oh." He looks at four tall rocks like some kind of staircase. "I hope I can get down." Soshi takes a deep breath, and bravely jumps on the first rock. Still above the bottom of the ground, Soshi tries to keep balance. "Whoa!" Next, he jumps on the second, then the third, the fourth, and finally on the ground. "There." Soshi wipes the dirt off his clothes. "That wasn't so bad. Now I need to find my Pokemon and my things." Soshi began his journey around the area.

"That easy." Said Peter. "And you could have just simply fly down."

Soshi wonders around the fields looking for food. He spots a few trees around the open fields. "Oh. Apples." Said Soshi, going to the tree. He approaches and looks up at the apples. "Oh." Soshi jumps up on to the branch, and grabs a couple of apples. "Breakfast." Soshi eats the apples.

"First objective. Observation." Said Peter, watching Soshi. "Spot anything different."

Soshi then stops and notice something odd. The apple he grabs doesn't look like an apple. "Huh?" In fact, the apple is shaped like a ball, and the top half is red while the bottom half is white. "Hey! Is this?" He peeks at the weird apple, and notice a creature inside. "Oh! Empoleon!" Soshi found one of his Poké balls. "It's my Empoleon!" But then, Soshi slips and falls down to the ground. "Ouch. That hurt." He gets up and looks at his Poké ball. "Now only five more to go." He looks around. "I wonder where they are."

Soshi begins to climb back up on the tree, and gets to the top. Next, he looks around the fields and the mountains. "Peter did well to hide my things." He tries to remember his Pokémon and his stuff. "Hmm. My Roserade, Magmar, Castform, Leafeon, Altaria, a Picture, a puzzle box, a holy charm and Jack's cap, where are they?"

"Now question remains." Said Peter. "Where are your things?"

Soshi puts the Poké ball in his pocket. "Come on, Empoleon. Let's find my friends." Soshi looks up at the sky and thinks. _"I've never flown alone since I was with Niisan. Maybe I can do the same." _Soshi thinks positive, and begins to float. He looks down and notice the tree is getting smaller. "Whoa." Then, Soshi realizes he's flying. "I can do this." Soshi takes off at a distance and looks for his friends.

Peter follows Soshi while flying with his big bag wings. "Where's he going now?"

Soshi remembers, _"If I remember correctly, Peter took my stuff and threw them somewhere else. And the picture he had, he put the picture in his pocket." _Soshi takes out the Poké ball and asks, "Hey, Empoleon, do you remember where he put my Poké balls at?" A big blue bird like Pokémon with a crown, iron penguin fins, feet, and a beak shook its head. "Hmm. I guess you were dropped off first." He tries to think, _"If I can't tell where Peter hid, them maybe I should guess where he would hide them."_

Following Soshi, Peter tails Soshi. _"So, he's going to go look for his stuff." _Peter thought. _"This will be a little tough for Soshi to find his Pokémon, but I've hidden then just to go easy on him. He found his Empoleon at the apple trees for a first try practice. But his Pokémon: Magmar, Castform, Leafeon, Roserade, and Altaria are located in different habit spots the trainer should know._

"_In order to find his missing Pokémon, they have to be located in different habit spots. First, Roserade is hidden in a flower field, next Castform is buried under the sand near the ocean coat, then Magmar is at a volcano inside the crater, Leafeon is at a forest with many trees, and finally Altaria is at the mountains._

"_After he's found his friends, he'll have to find three objects I hid to keep him close for his support. Jack's cap, a red cap, is located at an abandon shack. Then his holy charm is at a desert with dead bones. And lastly, the puzzle box is hidden at a swamp. It may be harsh, but there are a lot of surprises Soshi must solve before the objects. This shall be Soshi's brain teasing challenge."_

Soshi stops at the moment and looks down. There is a flower field down below. "Oh. Flowers."

Peter stops in midair. Soshi descends from the air, and lands on a flowerbed. _"Let's see if Soshi can find Roserade."_

Soshi looks around and tries to think. _"Flower in the training ground? What is Peter thinking? Maybe he's trying to have me look for my Pokemon first." _He understands it,_ "Like a scavenger hunt!" _Soshi looks around and tries to look for some roses. "Peter must be hiding Roserade in a pile of roses, so who are the roses?" Soshi looks behind and found a garden full of roses. "There." But then, Soshi caught something wrong. "Huh?" He sees that roses have thorns. "Oh. Wow."

"It seems Soshi found the roses even though the roses have thorns." Said Peter. "How will he get Roserade right now?"

Soshi flies up and ascends above a garden of roses. He looks around and tries to look for a Poké ball. "Peter sure made things harder."

"_Let's how he's going to get Roserade." _Peter thought.

Soshi then spots Roserade buried under the thons. "Oh! Roserade!" He dives down to get Roserade. But when Soshi reaches his right arm into the thorns, he felt thorns like needles are caught to his arm. "Ow!" He pulls his arm back. "That hurt." He feels his right arm. "So many thorns. How am I going to get him out?" He thinks and then thought of an answer. "Oh. Empoleon." He pulls out Empoleon's Poké ball. "Empoleon. Can you help get Roserade out?"

"Empoleon." Empoleon replies.

"What's he up to now?" Ask Peter.

Soshi releases Empoleon away from the garden. "Empoleon!" The Poké ball releases the big blue penguin out of the ball and on to another flowerbed.

"Empoleon!" Said Empoleon.

"_Good thinking." _Peter thought. _"Empoleon should use either a slashing moves like cut or a metal cutting attack just to get through the thorns, and Empoleon won't be hurt because of its metal body plate."_

Soshi calls, "Empoleon! Metal Claw!"

"Empoleon!" Empoleon shouted. Its large penguin fins turn into iron, and then slashes the thorn roses. Empoleon created a pathway to get to Roserade's Poké ball. Empoleon reaches to the Poké ball and stops. Next, Soshi descends to the open gap of the path, and grabs the Poké ball.

"Thanks, Empoleon." Said Soshi.

"Empoleon." Said Empoleon.

"Roserade." Said Soshi. "We finally got you back."

"Roserade." Said a Pokémon. Roserade is a beautiful Pokémon with white hair, green rose body, blue eyes, red flowers as right hands, blue flowers are red hands, and long green sided cape.

Soshi asks, "Roserade, do you remember where Peter put the other Pokémon?" The Pokémon shook its head. "Oh, you too." He looks up at the sky. "I guess Peter was very serious of putting my Pokémon in certain spots." Soshi looks at the flowerbed. "Peter put Roserade at the flowerbed with thorn roses, and Empoleon in a tree to be like an apple." He thinks and releases a Pokémon. "Roserade. Come on out to stretch."

The Poké ball releases a rose Pokémon almost Soshi's height. It appears with white hair, green rose body, red and blue flowers as hands, and long legs. "Roserade." It spoke.

Soshi puts the Poké ball away and thinks. "Let's see. Peter put my Pokémon in specific spots starting with my Empoleon as an apple. Then he put my Roserade in a flowerbed. If I know Peter, he should put my other Pokémon in other areas I haven't been in."

"Empoleon." Said Empoleon.

"Empoleon knows one metal move: Metal Claw, and three water moves: Aqua Jet, Whirl Pool, and Brine." Said Soshi. He looks at Roserade. "And my Roserade knows Energy Ball, Magical Leaf, Grass Knot, and Toxic."

"Roserade." Said Roserade.

Soshi thinks real hard. "I'm thinking Peter might put spots I can't even reach without my Pokémon. If it was easy, I'd use a fire attack, but then again, I would burn Roserade by accident. So Empoleon was a good option, and that help get my Roserade out." Soshi over the flowerbed and sees a big mountain. "That's a big mountain. I'm guess dragons go to mountains, and fire types could go to mountains too unless there's a spot made of fire.

"Next, the desert was a surprise. I think my Pokémon could be at the desert, but I don't have a ground type." He remembers, "Then there was a forest I saw along the way. I have my Roserade, so my Leafeon should be there." Soshi figures it out. "I got it! Magmar is at some kind of mountain with fiery stuff, Altaria is at a mountain, Leafeon is at a forest, and my Castform has to be somewhere around."

Empoleon calls and points ahead. "Empoleon!"

"Huh?" Ask Soshi, looking at Empoleon. "What's wrong, Empoleon."

"Empoleon." Said Empoleon. Soshi looks at the direction Empoleon is pointing, and sees a beach.

"A beach?" Ask Soshi. "But I can't find Castform there. It's everywhere."

Peter thought, _"Castform is everywhere in the beach. In order to find Castform you need a clue of getting Castform out of the buried sand. If you spot the clue I give out, you'll find Castform."_

Roserade spoke, "Roserade."

Soshi and Empoleon turn at Roserade. "Hmm? What is it?"

Roserade points at the flowers. "Roserade." Soshi and Empoleon look at the flowers.

"Huh?" Soshi is confused. "What about the flowers, Roserade?" Soshi then figures it out. "Wait." Soshi flies up to sky, and then looks down at the flowerbed. He becomes surprise. "Whoa! The flowerbed is like a shape of an island. And we're on the island." He points down at the flowerbed, and found something odd to the right side of the bed. "There!" Soshi flies back down on the field. "It's right, but I don't have a compass."

Soshi looks left, and then right. "And I have no idea where I came out from." He looks at the flowerbed. "This flowerbed is like a map."

"Roserade." Said Roserade. Roserade points at some gray flowers.

"What?" Ask Soshi. Soshi looks at what Roserade is pointing, and sees gray flowers. "Oh!" The gray flowers look like mountains. "Those must be the mountains." Soshi looks at the right, "And those white flowers must be the flowerbed. And that flowerbed is…" Soshi looks at the end and sees the X. "A beach with Castform!" Soshi, Empoleon, and Roserade look behind to where they're standing, and see the beach of the exact where Castform might be buried. "Castform!" Soshi, Roserade, and Empoleon hurry to the beach and look around.

Peter thought, _"Good. Soshi learned the next puzzle trick, Navigation. Soshi must pinpoint directions around the island to look for his friends. Thanks to Roserade, Soshi can see the flowerbed as a map, and the X is where I've buried Castform. Now he needs to pull Castform out with Roserade's second help."_

Soshi looks around but has no idea how to get him out. "Now what?"

"Roserade." Said Roserade, stepping in.

Soshi looks at Roserade and asks, "Huh? Roserade?"

"Rose." Said Roserade. She concentrates and calls, "Roserade!" Grass out of the sand pop out, and out comes a Poké ball. "Roserade."

"Whoa! Nice, Roserade." Said Soshi.

"Roserade." Said Roserade, thanking Soshi.

Soshi hurries to the Poké ball, and takes the Poké ball. "Castform. You're back." He puts the Poké ball into his pocket. "That's three, and only three to go." He looks up at the mountains. "Hold on, Magmar, Leafeon, and Altaria, we're coming." Soshi pulls two Poké balls. "Empoleon and Roserade, return." Two Poké balls shot a red beam, and touch Empoleon and Roserade. Next, Empoleon and Roserade turn back into their Pok'e balls, and Soshi puts both Poké balls away. Then, Soshi flies up to the sky, and fly off to the mountains.

Peter follows Soshi to the mountains. _"Good. He's going to go rescue Magmar. Castform should use an ice attack to cover Soshi from the heat, and then go rescue Altaria at the mountains since its cold of the air. His next test: Senses. You'll be going through the course blinded, but have Joey's sense of smell."_

Soshi arrives at a mountain, but no ordinary mountain. The mountain has a crater with lava. Soshi felt the heat from the lava. "Phew." Said Soshi, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "A Volcano. It's hot up here." Soshi spots a cavern down bellow with a platform rock. "There." Soshi flies to the platform, and walks into the cavern.

Peter appears and watches outside. "Now let's see how he will do. The cavern is crawling with Zubats, and one mistake can cause the whole cavern to scare Soshi."

Inside the cavern, Soshi is in a dark long trail. He'll have to hurry and get Magmar out; however, Soshi can't see because above him are sleeping Zubats hanging on the ceiling. Soshi walks through to pathway, and then tripped over a shape ball. Soshi calls, "Magmar! I found you!"

"Uh-oh." Said Peter, surprised.

Wild Zubats woke up, and Soshi caught surprised. Soshi looks up at the ceiling, and sees Zubats with open wings. Soshi screams and runs through the passageway. Next, he flies through the open and escapes. Wild Zubats fly out of the cavern and out of the volcano.

Peter looks up and spots Soshi going somewhere else. "Hmph." He flies after Soshi with his big bat wings.

Soshi looks behind and spots the bats. "Whoa. Too close; I thought they get me." Soshi looks ahead and then crash into some kind of mountain wall. "Ugh! Ow." He looks up and felt a cold air coming from the clouds. "Oh." Soshi grabs the wall. "Altaria must be cold up there."

Peter dives down, and then hid in the clouds of the fog. He looks up and watches Soshi climbing up the mountain. _"Now for your next task. This test is called, Focus. Let's see he has what it takes to survive the cold."_

As Soshi climbs the mountains, he feels small snowflakes falling on to his body. Soshi continues to climb up the mountains, and then felt a big wind trying to blow Soshi down, but Soshi kept his grip on the rocks. When the wind stop blowing, Soshi continues to climb up.

"_If Soshi continues to maintain his focus, he'll be able to save Altaria." _Peter thought, _"And then later he'll join me in combat."_

Soshi continues to climb until he finally reaches to the top. Soshi feels colder in the air blowing on his body and face. Soshi walks around the area and try to look for Altaria. With so much cold in the air, Soshi won't be able to see Altaria's Poké ball.

"It's no good." Said Soshi, looking around. "I can't see in this cold." He pulls out a Poké ball, "Maybe Magmar could help." Soshi throws the Poké ball into the air, and releases his next Pokémon.

Then, the Poké ball releases a humanoid like Pokémon, but with a red and yellow body, claws, and horns on its head. It looks like its about to spit fire out of its mouth. "Magmar." Said the Pokémon.

"Magmar, Ember." Said Soshi.

Magmar spits a small fire out, and Soshi catches the small fireball. Thanks to Soshi's clan, he can't be hurt by fire. Soshi holds the fireball on his hand, and then walks around with Magmar to his side. "Altaria!" Soshi calls. "Altaria! Where are you?"

Meanwhile at the bottom, Peter heard Soshi calling for Altaria. "What is he doing?" Peter asks. "Is he trying to call out for Altaria? He needs to focus of where Altaria would be hidden, not call its name."

Back to Soshi, he walks around the top mountain aimlessly with Magmar by his side. Soshi's little fireball starts to shrink. Magmar blows more fire to the fireball, and the tiny fireball grew back to Soshi's palm. If they don't hurry and find Altaria soon, not only Altaria will be lost in the mountains, but also, Soshi will lose concentration and fall. Soshi looks like he's about to pass out.

"_Soshi doesn't realize that the air in the mountain is almost thick." _Peter thought. _"The mountain of the atmosphere is so thick it could almost make a person faint. He may have the power of the wind, but he needs a lot more air to focus. Height sickness is a problem."_

Soshi feels almost woozy; his eyes are blurry. "I…need…to find…Altaria." Said Soshi, breathing. And then, Soshi fell to the ground. Magmar is surprised. Soshi tries to get up from the snow but couldn't. "It's no use. The air…is too…strong."

"Magmar." Said Magmar.

Soshi looks ahead. "If we…continue to…find Altaria," he said, breathing, "We'll never…make it."

"_Come on, Soshi." _Peter thought. _"What can you do to prevent yourself from having air sickness?"_

Soshi tries to get up from the snow, yet he feels his body weakening from the cold air. "I can't give up." Said Soshi. "Not until I find Altaria." He breathes deeply, and looks around. "Where did Peter put Altaria?" He thinks. _"Peter sure made a tough hiding spot to find Altaria, but this cold air won't let me breath." _Soshi realizes something. _"Of course. It's the air. I need fresh air! That's my Altaria is hidden up in the mountains, and I know a perfect trick to get him out."_

Soshi looks down on the snow. _"Peter may have the area cold, but I know how to bring this cold air into a fresh air. I hope this works." _Soshi turns at Magmar and said, "Magmar. I need you to use Flamethrower in the air."

"Mag." Said Magmar. Magmar looks up at the sky, and blows a big flamethrower at the clouds. "Magmar!" Magmar's flamethrower hits the clouds, and then the air cold stops. Soshi can finally breath again. It seems the fire technique must have push the clouds away since the flamethrower is made close to force of fire energy. The clouds are moving away from the mountains and moved elsewhere.

Peter watches the clouds move away from the mountain. "Nice. Soshi did it."

Soshi breathes the air, and feels relieved. "Ah. Much better." He pulls out Magmar's Poké ball and said, "Okay, Magmar, return." The Poké ball shot a beam, and returns Magmar back into its Poké ball. Soshi puts the Poké ball away. Next, he flies into the air and tries to find the Poké ball in the mountains. "Now where's Altaria?"

As Soshi looks, a twinkle in the snow caught Soshi's attention. Soshi looks down and spots a twinkle. Soshi dives down, and reach to another Poké ball. Soshi picks up the Poké ball, and puts the Poké ball away.

"Finally." He said. "Altaria. I got my Empoleon, my Roserade, Castform, Magmar, and Altaria. There's only one more left. Leafeon. And I got a good feeling where he is." Soshi flies out of the mountains and to another distance.

Peter follows Soshi with his big bat wings. "So, he's found Altaria." Said Peter. "Now he needs to find his Leafeon. The last survival test is Scent. You have Joey's dog instinct, now try and find Leafeon's scent."

Soshi flies around the island, and then spotted trees from the ground. "There!" Soshi dives into the trees, and then reach to the ground. "Leafeon's around here, but it's too thick to see him."

Peter dives into the trees, but hid behind a big tree. He watches Soshi. _"He should be cautious not to burn the trees down. Leafeon is hidden in a tree, but its scent is covered with leaves and water."_

Soshi tries to smell in the air, but got only trees, a leaf, and wood. "Oh. It's no good. I can't smell in the air with so much trees in the air." He thinks. _"Peter sure hid Leafeon well, but I don't think my eyes or my nose could find Leafeon anywhere. Just where did Peter hide Leafeon?"_

"_He's thinking of where I put Leafeon." _Peter thought. _"Think real carefully, Soshi. If you were me, what would I do to Leafeon and where would I put him."_

Soshi thinks carefully. _"I think I know what Peter did. He must have somewhere used the environment to cover my Poké ball's scent. Maybe if I know carefully of where he put it, then instead of finding my Poké ball, I should follow Peter's scent!"_

Soshi begins to sniff on the grass. Peter thought, _"Soshi, this is not the way to find Leafeon. What are you doing?"_

Soshi continues to sniff on the grass, and then sniffs the air. He tries to catch a different scent; then, Soshi caught something different. "Huh?" He smells something that's like clothes. "Clothes?" Peter is surprised. Soshi calls, "Found him!" He follows the scent through the forest. Peter follows behind to make sure he's not seen.

"_Where's he going?" _Peter thought, and then realizes, _"Wait. He's not using the scent to find Leafeon; he's using my scent! I went to the river to clean Soshi's Poké ball, and then hid him somewhere else. That boy knows exactly what to do."_

Soshi arrives at a river in the forest. He continues to smell the air, got something, and then flies through. Peter continues to follow Soshi through the forest. Soshi spoke, "Don't worry, Leafeon! I'm coming!" Soshi reaches to an open area, and looks around. He sniffs in the air and then found more of Peter's scent. "Hmm?" He looks up at the tree to the left. "That tree?" Soshi ascends up to the top of the tree, and found his Poké ball. "Leafeon!"

Peter stops and hid in another tree. He looks at Soshi. _"He found him. Nice job, Soshi. You have completed your search. The way of warrior must rely on wits and survival." _Soshi takes the Poké ball, and puts the Poké ball away. _"Soon, you will become a great Pokémon Warrior."_

Just then, Soshi smells something funny in the air. "Hmm?"

"Hmm?" Ask Peter.

Soshi tries to sniff at a different scent, and then turns left. He asks, "Peter?"

Peter is surprised. _"Crud! Did he find me?"_

Soshi flies over to the tree at the left. Peter froze. Soshi reaches to the tree and peeks at the side. But Peter isn't there. "Oh." Soshi tries to look around and found nothing. He flies up and out of the forest. Next, he looks around the island to get something to eat. Peter may be hiding in the forest; ironically, he was invisible.

Peter visibly appears from the tree and looks up.

"That was close." Said Peter. "Good thing I know how to become invisible. Soshi may have my scent, but he doesn't realize I was invisible." He thought. _"Soshi went off to look for some food. Good. It's time I go take care of things myself."_ Peter's body appears out of the tree, and then flies out of the forest to grab something to eat.

Soshi found more trees around the island, and found more fruit trees. "Sweet. Lunch time." He said. He thinks. _"To think I finally got all my Pokémon. Now I need a place to stay." _Soshi dives at the trees, and gather more fruits. "Yahoo!" While Soshi holds some fruits on his arms, he spots something odd. "Huh?" He spots an abandon shack left in the middle of the island. Soshi dives at the shack and gets on the ground.

Next, Soshi opens the door and looks inside. The shack is almost small, but there is nothing inside but only a small red cap across Soshi.

"Ah! Jack's cap!" Said Soshi, taking the cap. Soshi smells the inside of the hat. "It sure is him. I wonder why he kept it for so long?" He puts the cap back on to his head and looks around the shack. "Such an old place. This could be a good shelter spot." He looks behind at the open door. "Still. I have a lot of training to get the other stuff back. The holy charm Jena gave me, and the puzzle box Yo-Yo Man gave me.

"I should be lucky to find a hat." Said Soshi. "But where would the holy charm and the puzzle box be?" Soshi comes out of the shack, and pulls out all his Poké balls. "Okay, guys. Time to eat." He throws the Poké balls in the air, and releases his Pokémon out.

Empoleon, Roserade, Castform, and Magmar came out. Next, a bird face with fluffy white wings, antenna, bird feet, a tail, and blue appears with an evolution form from a brown fox, but with green leaves as a body, and black eyes appear.

"Time to eat, guys." Said Soshi. He gives his Pokémon fruits from the trees. "I pick these up along the way."

"Empoleon." Said Empoleon, taking a few pieces. Soshi gave more fruits to his Pokémon. Soshi's Pokémon eat the fruits while Soshi eats his own fruits.

"I guess I have a long way until my training is complete." Said Soshi. "The next thing I need to do is find the other stuff." He looks at the mountains behind the shack. _"If I find all my stuff, will he train me?" _Soshi thought. _"I guess here in the island, there are spots I haven't been in, and I know luckily the desert is one. But the other one…" _Soshi remembers the map from the flower fields. The map of the flower fields Soshi saw had some kind of secret at the top. There were black roses meaning that the island has a secret, and Peter hid an item over there.

"If I get the chance to check out that spot," Soshi spoke, "I should be able to get to my real training." Soshi takes a bite on an apple. He chews and swallows. "The black roses. What spot is that?"

"Empoleon?" Ask Empoleon. Soshi is surprised and looks at Empoleon. "Empoleon."

"Oh, nothing." Soshi replies, embarrassed. "Just thinking." He gets up and brushes the dirt off. "Okay. Lunch is over." He feels his stomach. "But why do I feel like I'm still hungry?" Just then, he felt a stomp somewhere else. That stomp cause the ground to shake. The shaking ground is getting closer to Soshi and his Pokémon. The shaking then stops, and then starts to breathe deeply at Soshi.

Soshi is confused. He turns around, and then becomes surprised. "Wha?" Soshi spots a huge lizard standing on two legs, strong teeth, long tail, and short arms. "Not you again!" The giant monster roars at Soshi. Soshi covers his nose and feels disgusted. "Ugh. Bad breath."

The monster then tries to eat Soshi, but Soshi escapes and takes his Pokémon out of here. The monster looks and notices that Soshi and his Pokémon are gone. It looks around to try and find them, but the monster can't find Soshi and his Pokémon. Soshi and his Pokémon are inside the shack, and Soshi put the Pokémon into their Poké balls that fast.

"That was close." Said Soshi, afraid. "He would have eaten my Pokémon." He looks at his Poké ball while the monster looks around. _"I can't go out there. He'll eat me, and my Pokémon. And I don't have a weapon. What do I do?" _Soshi looks around the shack, and then found some kind of sword. "Huh?" Soshi takes the sword. _"The sword." _Soshi thinks for a moment and then thinks. _"I can fight, but I don't know if I'm ready to face that beast. That dinosaur will eat me alive, and Peter is not around to save me for the first time. I have to try."_

Soshi takes his Poké ball of Empoleon, and puts the rest of his Poké balls on his new belt. Next, Soshi prepares himself for a big fight.

"Here I come you big bully!" Soshi cries. Soshi dashes out of the shack, and releases his Pokémon. "Empoleon!" Soshi throws the Poké ball into the air, and releases the big penguin again, Empoleon.

"Empoleon!" It spoke.

The monster heard Soshi's cries and turns at Soshi and his Pokémon. Soshi may be shaking, but he has Joey's strength and blood. The monster charges at Soshi with quick speed.

Soshi braces himself. _"All I need is the right spot, and then I'll get the chance to have Empoleon to attack that monster." _Soshi said, "Come and get some!"


	97. Soshi's Story 3

Soshi's Training Day 2, adventure 2

The monster comes in and attacks. Before the monster got the chance to chomp Soshi, Soshi and his Empoleon disappeared. The monster looks and notices its delicious lunch disappeared in thin air; however, Soshi was in the sky while holding his Empoleon with both arms. Soshi is not struggling or having trouble holding his Empoleon. Soshi looks down and looks at the monster, relieved.

"That was close." Said Soshi. "Thank goodness we're not eaten."

"Empoleon." Said Empoleon.

Soshi said, "And I've always wondered why you're so light."

"Empoleon." Empoleon answered.

"Really?" Ask Soshi. "My strength got you out of this?" Soshi doesn't realize that Soshi's blood is Joey's blood. Thanks to Joey's Saiyan strength, Soshi has a chance to fight back. "Well, now's our chance. I'll dive us down at the monster, and you release Metal Claw. Then I'll chop this tail for lunch. I'm hungry."

"Empoleon." Empoleon agrees.

"Okay. Here we go!" Said Soshi. Soshi dives at the monster, and releases his Empoleon. "Go, Empoleon!"

"Empoleon!" Empoleon's fins turn into iron, and then Empoleon chops the monster. "Empoleon!"

The monster roars in agony and felt dizzy from the impact. Next, Soshi appears behind the monster's tail. Then, Soshi pulls the sword, and finally, chops the tail off. The monster roars in more pain, and looks behind. It spots Soshi, and it spots his tail chopped off. The monster runs away.

Soshi is surprised the monster took off cowardly. "Whoa. Did we do that?"

"Empoleon." Empoleon replies, proud.

"Alright." Said Soshi. Soshi puts the sword away, and then takes the big scaly tail. "Now I can eat." He crates a small fire out of his hands, and then cooks the tail. "Lunch is served. "Soshi takes a big bite on the side of the tail, and then chews.

On the other side, away from Soshi, Peter watches closely when Soshi devours the big tail. "Hmph." Said Peter. "So he finally got it. It's about time Soshi learn a lot more combat than being eaten alive. Lucky Soshi found the sword he needs, and then chop that tyrannosaur-rex's tail." Peter rolls his eyes to his right. "Then that T-rex runs off. What a scared dinosaur. And they call that dinosaur the mighty T-rex." Peter turns around and flies off.

Soshi finishes devouring the big tail with one gulp. He's relieved. "Ha. Much better. Now I'm full." He looks at Empoleon. "Thank you, Empoleon."

"Empoleon." Empoleon said.

Soshi pulls out Empoleon's Poké ball, and said, "Okay, return." The Poké ball shot a red beam, and the beam touches Empoleon. Next, Empoleon is warped back into its Poké ball. Soshi puts the ball away, and flies up to the sky. "Now I need to go to the desert." Soshi reaches to the peck of the sky and searches for a desert. "If I can find the desert, I should be able to find one of my missing stuff." Soshi then spotted sand from the west side of the island. "There!"

Soshi flies off to the desert. Around the sandy side of the island, Soshi flies over the sand above ground to look for something odd. The holy charm Soshi is looking for is so small, it will be difficult to find it, but lucky Soshi could have a clue to finding the holy charm. The sun is up in the sky, so Soshi should find the holy charm by looking for something twinkle from the sand.

Then, something twinkles to the left caught Soshi's attention. "Huh? Is that it?" Soshi flies to the left and found what he was looking for. "Ha, ha! There it is!" The holy charm is in a pile of bones. Soshi is surprised. "Whoa." He gulps and descends to the holy charm. Next, Soshi grabs the holy charm, and ascends back up. "Better." Then, Soshi puts the charm in his pocket, and flies off.

But something shakes in the sand like crazy. It starts to follow Soshi in high speed. Soshi continues to fly, but then heard something shaking from the sand. He turns around and spots moving sand following Sand.

"Huh?" Ask Soshi.

The moving sand grows big, and bigger. Then, a head almost like a worm, but made of sand appears. And then, a huge worm with a monstrous mouth comes out of the sand and chases Soshi.

Soshi is shocked. "Wha?" Soshi continues to fly away from the monstrous sandworm. "What is that? A worm?" The monster roars for hunger. "I think he wants his charm back." Soshi looks at the holy charm and said, "Well, he's not getting his charm." Soshi instead flies up to the sky, and escapes for good. The monster buries under the sand again. "Phew. I got it." Said Soshi.

Soshi flies back to the shack. He spots the shack at the bottom and descends down. Next, he walks into the shack and puts the holy charm on the shelf for safekeeping. Soshi looks at the window and thinks.

"_That was close." _He thought. _"If it wasn't for Joey's flying powers, I would have been eaten. Who knew this area is dangerous. If I want to get my things back, I need to figure out where they are without getting myself eaten." _Soshi remembers the last thing somewhere north of the island. _"It looks like I'm going north."_

Soshi leaves the shack, and flies to the sky. Next, he flies north from the shack. Soshi has a very bad feeling that the top will not be easy to get the puzzle box. If the sandworm was worst, what else will appear at the top area? Soshi flies over the mountains, and arrives to the north side of the island. He looks down and sees a swamp with dead trees.

"Whoa." Said Soshi. Soshi flies down to the swamps. Next, he lands on the ground. "What a horrible place." He looks around. "What is this place?" Soshi can see the area is full of mud, foggy water, dead trees, and dead vines. He can tell this is not a place for him to stay. "I don't like it." He said. "But I need to look for that puzzle box."

Soshi walks through the swamp. He continues to walk through the terrain of the marshland with serious bog on the ground. Soshi stepped on a bog. He looks down and tries to pull his foot out of the bog. Luckily, he got out. Soshi felt disgusted with his shoe covered in mud.

"Yuck." He said. "That was my good shoe." Soshi cleans the mud off with his powers, and the mud slides down to the ground. "Better." Soshi continues to walk around to look for the puzzle box. Then, Soshi arrives at a lake, but no ordinary lake. The lake is made of complete mud, and across Soshi is a rock with a twinkle. "Huh?" Ask Soshi. Soshi then spotted something. "Is that?" Soshi then notices a box made of pure gold on top of the rock. "Eureka!"

Soshi found the puzzle box he was looking, but it's across. Soshi can easily fly across. Soshi ascends from the fly and flies to the rock. Next, he picks up the puzzle box.

"Got you. Now I can go home." Said Soshi. Before Soshi got the change to get to leave, there was an on the lake. It opens and spots Soshi about to leave. When suddenly, a tentacle shape mud from the lake grabs Soshi on the leg. "Huh?" Soshi is surprised and looks down. He is more surprised to see a tentacle like mud grabbing Soshi. "Agh! Let go!"

Soshi tries to fly out, but then another tentacle grabs the other leg. There is another eye, and then a big mouth opens. Soshi tries to dash even faster, but this monster is too strong.

"AAAAAAAGH!" Soshi screams. "NIIIISA…" The tentacles pull Soshi down to the mouth, and the monster ate Soshi. It gulps and sinks into its lake form. Just then, there is a red light inside the swamp monster. It starts to glow bigger and bigger. Finally, the glowing light explodes the monster out of the lake and into the sky. Soshi is alive. "HAAAAAAAAGH!" He screams.

The swamp monster yelps like a dog; it comes down from the sky and comes down on the ground with a splat.

Soshi flies up with his puzzle box and said, "Ugh. Now I really need a bath." Soshi flies out of the swamp and goes back to the shack. But, he has another idea. Soshi flies to the ocean and dives in. He then comes out clean. "Much better." Soshi flies off. "I finally got it! My puzzle box!"

Soshi finally arrives back at the shack. He descends down to the shack and lands on the grass. Next, he goes into the shack and puts the puzzle box on the shelf next the holy charm. Soshi is relieved he's found all his missing stuff and his Pokémon. He walks outside and lies down on the grass. Soshi looks up at the sky and thinks.

"_Phew. What a day." _Soshi thought. _"This scavenger hunt sure took a lot out of me. I think Peter's training is…not enough. I want to help, but I can't be scared all the time. I need to show everyone I can be brave like Niisan." _He sighs. _"Maybe I should try and put myself to test to see if I'm strong enough to beat something strong. If I get the chance, I'll fight that sandworm and become stronger."_

Soshi gets up and goes back to the shack and thinks. He thinks carefully of what to do for today, tomorrow, and the other days before going back to Joey. Then, he felt a shake from the ground.

"Huh?" Soshi looks outside and spots the tyrannosaurs rex again without a long tail. He shouts, "Dinner!" The dinosaur spots Soshi, and runs away. "Hey!" Soshi chases after the dinosaur. "Come back here!"

Meanwhile, somewhere far away in the desert, Peter starts to concentrate on top of the tallest rock. He has his big orange-red lizard with a flame on its tail, wings, and a dragon mouth. Peter is thinking of what his memory spoke from his battle against Lord of Wrath.

"_You are quite abmirable." _Peter's enemy, Wrath, complimented him from the battle they had. _"It seems you are quite the opponent I've ever faced in this fierce conflict."_

"_Hmph." _Peter also remembers his own words. _"It seems I miss took you for somewhere else. I thought you were my dad, but I do remember he doesn't have long white hair like yours."_

"_You are very alike. How would you like to join us?"_

"_Join you?"_

"_Yes. Join us."_

"…_Like I would join a bunch of bad gods."_

"_How did you know we're gods."_

"_I got eyes. My demon eyes can tell who's a god and who's not. Not even mortals can see a god appear, but ordinary people, animals, and plants. As for people who are born different, like half-demons and full-demons, they can sometime see gods."_

"_Okay, smart-aleck. If you're not going to join us, then I'll make you."_

"_Hmph. You're not going to recruit me to your fan club. I am my own will. I am no one's pet."_

Peter remembers exactly what happened until a new voice appeared. _"Then don't you hate someone that are stronger than you?"_

"_What?" _Peter had no idea spoke, but got to look at new god's face.

"_Don't be stupid." _The new voice spoke. _"It seems you have a rival boy. Jack was it?"_

"_What made you think I may be jealous of Jack? He's weak."_

"_Not true. He's getting stronger and stronger. Soon, he'll complete his objective and become the ultimate warrior than you."_

"_Like I care."_

"_Are you sure? Think about it. Soon, you will beg us for mercy to join the gods. You and the boy."_

Peter's memory ends when he wakes up. He turns to the left, and right. Then, he spotted the tyrannosaurs rex being chased by a small boy with long white hair, white clothes, and white eyes. He watches the boy trying to play a game of chase, and the dinosaur is about to give up.

The dinosaur is almost tired and looks at the boy. The boy said, "Come on! Faster! Faster!" He laughs.

"Hmph." Said Peter. "Soshi is better. It's almost time for his combat training, but not until two days." Peter then gets back to concentrating when he heard a wind coming. Peter looks behind and spots a small tornado coming this way. "Henry." He said. "What's he doing here?" Peter returns his big lizard to the Poké ball, and then dives down to hid.

The tornado comes at the tallest rock, and then it disappears. A human figure with fangs, ponytail, black shorts, claws and wolf feet appears. "Phew." He said. "Made it." He looks around. "Where is he?" Just then, a black shadow appears out of nowhere and snatches the figure. "HOOWAGH!" The shadow figure, appearing as Peter, drags the figure to a tall rock away from Soshi. "Hey! Let me go!"

"Henry!" Peter calls. "Shut it." Henry becomes quiet. "What are you doing?"

"Ugh. Isn't it obvious?" Ask Henry.

"No. You haven't told me." Peter replies.

Henry feels a little embarrassed, "Oh." He looks away and then at Peter. "Well, I have here for a delivery."

"From who? Who sent you?"

"Jack sent me."

Peter is annoyed. He lets Henry go and walks a bit away. "Who would an idiot like him send you out here?"

Henry brushes the dirt off of him. "Tsk. Jack sent me here because he forgot to give you and Soshi red letters to the organization."

"_Jack didn't tell me that." _Peter thought. He looks at Henry. "I'm guessing he kept it until he's ready."

"Yep." Henry replies.

"_He should have given it to me in the first place." _Peter thought, _"But, if he did remember and gave me and Soshi a letter, people around would get suspicious." _He asks, "Were you followed?"

Henry looks behind and back at Peter. "No? If I was, I would smell something odd."

"That would have been too obvious." Peter said. "If they did, some enemies might use a counter measure to mask their scent."

"Gee." Henry said, looking behind. "To think that those enemies would outfox a wolf."

Peter pulls out his longest sword, the katana, and said, "Wait here." Peter disappears.

Henry turns his body behind and watches. Then, a body comes out of the rock. Henry is surprised. "What the?" But the body doesn't move; in fact, the body is on the ground. Henry goes to the body and found a Rocket Grunt dead. "Whoa. I was followed. How?"

Peter reappears behind Henry and answers; "They have a feeling to come here just to kidnap Soshi while he's training. These Rocket Grunts might know our secret too well." Henry gulps. "Better watch yourself, Henry. Make sure you're not followed."

"Uh, sure." Henry understands, nervously. He pulls out two red letters and gives the letters to Peter. "Here. One is for you and the other is for Soshi." Peter takes two red letters. "I'd better go."

Peter warns Henry. "Now listen to be very carefully. If you tell anyone where we are, I'll make wolf's blood out of your body! Now get out! Scram!" Henry dashes away in a tornado. Peter watches Henry leave. "Hmph. Fool." He looks at the letters and put the letters in his pocket. "I'll hold on to theses." Peter walks away and disappears.

Soshi finally caught the dinosaur, and then cut part of the dinosaur's chopped stubby tail. The dinosaur runs away again, and Soshi waves good-bye. "Good bye. Let's play again some time." Said Soshi. He takes the big meat chopped tail back to the shack, and then puts the big meat on the grass. Next, he brings a big flat rock to fit the meat's size, and puts the meat on top to let the meat cook.

Soshi wonders if he'll get the chance to get a perfect training start while the sun is in the sky. He looks up and sees the bright sun raying down. Then the sun cooks the meat with Soshi putting small fire underneath the big flat rock, and had the big flat rock on three support rocks. With more rocks around the ground, the fire won't go anywhere.

"I wonder how long will it take for the days to go by?" Soshi asks. "Just maybe, I'll get the chance to become strong just like Niisan." Soshi takes a piece of meat and eats. After a full course meal, it's time for Soshi to practice some of his own moves. "Okay. Time to train." Soshi thinks. "But how? I don't have the right tools unless I have them." He looks up at the sky and thinks. "How do I train without a training ground of my own? Or a dojo?"

Soshi looks around to try and think of a good spot to practice martial arts. He remembers that the shack is a home shelter, and a waterfall is a place to take a bath. Soshi will need a good spot to practice defense and offense incase another attack comes at him. Then, Soshi thought of an idea.

"Wait! I got it!" He said. "I'll create a…some kind of…um…thing that will take hits, and something to practice my blocking. That should work." He looks around and spots trees. "I don't want to go too far for the trees." He thinks and realizes, "Oh! Okay!" Soshi places both hands on the grass and concentrates. "Here goes." Soshi focuses on the ground, and then the island shakes.

Faraway at the desert, Peter felt a small shake from the island. Peter turns to the side and spoke, "Soshi? What is he doing?" He thinks. _"Islands are not supposed to have earthquakes unless something causes an earthquake. Then…No!" _He realizes. _"Soshi must be scared again. This is bad." _Peter gets up and flies off to find Soshi. _"For having much powers, he'll tear the island apart! I must stop this from happening!"_

Peter arrives and sees Soshi forming some kind of ritual on the grass. Peter is surprised.

"What's he doing?" Ask Peter. Then Peter spots something on the grass. Five trees started to grow out of the grass around the shack and Soshi. It started to form like a star shape, but the sizes of the trees are different. Three trees are on the left side from the shack, and two on the right. Soshi created a training ground of his own. "No way!"

Soshi stops and looks at five trees around. He is happy. "Wow. I did it. I actually did it."

Peter thought, _"Looks like Soshi created a training of his own with five different trees: three big trees to match his offense, and two small sizes for his size to match his defense. What a stupid idea; then again, he has a plan of training."_

Soshi said, "Okay. I have the trees I need for a training ground." He takes his sword and begins to practice his swordsmanship. "Time to go!"

Peter looks down from the air and thinks. _"It seems Soshi will have a long time for practice. If Soshi can master offense and defense, then we have a chance to win against this war. All you need to do is to remain calm and strike when the enemy is careless. And as for defense, make sure to watch where you're going. The enemy will strike any moment._

"_I don't know how long will you practice, but make sure you practice well. This may be your first fight against real foes. Don't ever get too excited, or the result of your conflict trial out will be a disaster from the beginning. I don't want just a runt to act bad or become childish, I want a runt to become a true warrior. Soshi, I'd expect better results out of you. You need to make your older brother, Joey, proud of your effort. As for me, I have my problems." _Peter leaves while Soshi trains.


	98. Chapter 94

Chapter 94: First a bath, and now a search?

"Jack?" Ask Brent. "Are you okay?"

Jack snaps out of it and replies, "Oh! No! I'm okay." Brent gives Jack the Poké flute. "I'll give these to Jena."

"Thank you." Said Brent. "Just don't forget your promise."

"We won't." Said Pikachu. Jack puts the Poké flute in his bag.

Jack said, "Be right back." Jack takes off with Pikachu on his right shoulder. Jack reaches to Jena, and gives Jena the Poké flute. Next, she gives Jack a picture, and Jack went back to Brent. Brent takes the picture and gives Jack a new Poké gear. Jack went back to Jena, and gave Jena a new Poké gear. Jena takes the Poké gear and gives Jack Throwing Knives. Jack takes the knives and put the knives in his bag.

"Good luck what you need to do." Said Jena.

"Thank you." Said Jack.

"You sure you want to face Brent?" Ask Jena.

"Hey, Jack can handle it." Said Pikachu. "It's best for Brent have training with us too, you know?"

Jack said, "I'm off. Take care." Jack leaves with Pikachu.

Pikachu asks, "Hey, Jack. Shouldn't we go over what we go? Let's just hope the weapons we got don't tear through your bag."

"Not to worry." Said Jack. "I can see a group of people over there." He points at a corner. Over at the corner of the training ground are Trey, Tamer, Mike, Bernard, Zac, Todd, and Ben. Jack and Pikachu approach to the group. "Hey, guys."

The group caught Jack and Pikachu's attention. "Hey, Jack." Said Tamer. "You came just in time."

"Yep." Said Jack. He looks through his bag, and pulls out training kits. "And I have deliveries to make to you guys." Next, Pikachu pulls out Throwing Knives for Todd. "And we got Throwing Knives for Todd."

"Really?" Ask Todd.

"For us?" Ask Zac, Jack's brother. The boy with spiky red hair, looks like Jack, but younger with a blue jacket, and blue shoes.

Jack asks, confused, "Zac? You too?"

"Yep." Zac replies. "Dad told me to train here. Now I can finally get to practicing my moves."

"_Zac might be old enough to try." _Jack thought. "Okay. We'll get you set." Jack pulls gives the training kits to Trey, Tamer, Mike, Bernard, and Zac. Then, Jack gives the Throwing Knives to Todd. The group takes their training kits.

"Thank you." Said Trey.

Jack asks, "Say, aren't you missing something, Trey?"

Trey looks around and said, "You're right. I forgot my Weight Equipment. I was too busy with my things, I forgot to get my Weight Equipment."

Jack opens the bag. "Well, check it out."

Trey digs into Jack's small bag, and pulls out his rightful Weight Equipment. "Ah. Finally. I've accidentally given Rick one of my equipments. Looks like you did well, Jack. Thank you."

Jack said, "You're welcome."

Ben asks, "Hey, Jack." Jack and Pikachu look at Ben. "Isn't that a Sewing Supplies?"

Jack pulls Sewing Supplies and replies, "Sure. Why do you ask?" Pikachu pulls the Sewing Supplies and gives the supplies to Ben.

"Just something I needed." Said Ben. "Thank you."

"No problem." Said Jack. "All in a days work." Jack looks at the time, "Oh. I gatta go! Later." Said Jack. And then Jack took off to go see Kyle with Pikachu on his shoulder. When Jack and Pikachu reach back to the cabin, they've decided to go see Vincent first before seeing Kyle. Jack and Pikachu come back to the counter. "Hey, Vincent."

Vincent and his little ferret notice Jack coming. "Well, bonjour monsieur." Said Vincent. "Did you do what I told you?"

Jack pulls out two things: first is a Kitchen Tool from Yuki and the second is money from Blood. "Here we go."

Vincent said, surprised, "Merci. You got money from Blood, and Kitchen Tools?"

"Just something you need." Said Pikachu.

Vincent crouches to his stuff. "I've got just the thing you need." Vincent searches for something, and then brings it up. "Volia! Duct Tape." Vincent placed duct tape on to the counter. "Just for Sarah to repair the pipes."

Jack takes the duct tape and said, "Well, Merci." He puts the duct tape in his small bag. "I have something to take care of first."

"Okay." Said Vincent. "Just make sure you hurry up. You look cold."

Jack replies, "I know." Jack and Pikachu hurry to Kyle and Koji's room, and give something to Kyle. But first, Jack gives something nice to Van. He gives Van a picture of Professor Oak, and Van is grateful for the picture. Next, Jack gives notes to Kyle and a lava rock.

Kyle examines the notes, and the lava rock. "So, Keno and Rick need books just after Rick came back from the mission. And Rick gave me a lava rock, very rare. Okay, I'll buy it." Kyle gives Jack two books. "Take care."

Jack and Pikachu left the cabin room and dash off to find Rick and Keno. This time, Rick and Keno are inside the cabin in the living room. Jack and Pikachu came back to the cabin and found them standing in front of the fireplace.

"Sure is cold out there." Said a long yellow hair teen boy.

"Yep." Said the long white hair young man.

Jack said, "Rick. Keno." Both boys turn around and notice Jack and Pikachu. Jack approach to both Rick and Keno. "We have your books."

"Thank Zucion." Said Rick. Jack gives Rick a gray book and Keno a green book. "I thought I was never going to get the chance to read."

"Thank you, Jack." Said Keno. "You're a life saver."

"All in a days work." Said Jack.

"Yep." Pikachu agrees.

Jack asks, "Say, Rick. About Alice." Rick looks at Jack, confused. "Is she here?"

Rick shook his head. "No. She's on a mission."

Jack is relieved. "Good." He thinks. _"I'll give them something nice when they come back, but I'm surprised the Jewelry Box is empty. When I get the chance to see Brent, I ask him for supplies." _Jack speaks, "Well, I'm going to go see Nyu. I do believe these things belong to him."

"Okay." Said Keno. "Take care."

Jack and Pikachu run upstairs to the second floor of the cabin and go to the boy's side. Next, Jack knocks on the door and Jack calls, "Nyu! Are you in there?"

A door opens and asks, "Jack?" A teen boy with short red hair, blue eyes, green vest, blue shirt, blue pants, and nine foxtails appears.

Jack said, "Surprise!" Jack and Pikachu reveal gifts for Nyu. "Something nice from your brother, your dad, and your friend, Brent."

"Really?" Ask Nyu, surprised. Jack and Pikachu give Nyu nice things, and Nyu takes the stuff in. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Said Jack. Jack checks the time and said, surprised, "Whoops! Time to go! See ya." Jack and Pikachu took off.

"Wait!" Nyu calls, "Where are you…?" But Jack and Pikachu left. "Never mind."

Jack and Pikachu hurry downstairs and come to the first floor cabin. Jack knocks on the door and calls, "Dad. Uncle!"

Jack's dad, Lionel, opens the door. He asks, "Yes, Jack?"

Jack pulls out Materials. "Here. For you and Uncle."

Lionel takes the materials. "Thank you. I'm sure Taishiro will get these, and Nike."

"Nike?" Ask Jack. "Nikephoros?"

"Pika?" Ask Pikachu, confused.

"That's right." Lionel replies. "He'll need these materials for something important. Shouldn't you deliver a Medical Kit to your mom?"

Jack is surprised. "Oh! Right! I must hurry!" Jack and Pikachu hurries to the girl's side of the cabin. Next, Jack knocks on the door, softly, "Mom? Are you in?"

The door opens, and shows a beautiful woman with green eyes, long yellow hair, white and yellow dress, and black pants. She asks, "Yes?"

"Hi, mom." Said Jack, greeting.

"Pikachu." Said Pikachu, greeting.

"I have a deliver to you, Erika, and Saya." Said Jack. He pulls out medicines, a medical kit, and a healing ointment. "Can you give some to Erika and Saya the healing ointment?"

Jack's mom takes the stuff and said, "Sure, Jack."

"Great." Said Jack.

Then the mother asks, "Jack, I have a question."

"Yes?" Ask Jack.

"Why do you have illusion weapons in your bag?"

Jack looks into his bag and found the illusion weapons. He becomes surprised. "Uh oh! I have Rinblade's weapons!" He looks at his mom and said, "I'll be back!" Before Jack dashes out of the cabin and off to go see Rinblade, Pikachu jump down. Then Jack took off. Few minutes later, Jack comes back to his Pikachu and his mom. "I'm back."

"Where were you?" Ask Pikachu, getting on Jack's right shoulder.

"I have to give Rinblade her weapons." Said Jack. "Now I need to deliver the cork and hammer to Brother, and then give Duct Tape to Sarah." He looks at his mom. "If you will excuse me?"

"Jack." She said. Jack caught her attention. "Don't push yourself. I don't want to see you become tired during training."

"It's okay, mom." Said Jack. "I'm used to it."

"True." She said, "But you had your little sister and brother worried." She puts her hand on Jack's hair. "They want their big brother to come out okay. Just remember, Jack, I'm your mom. I want my kids to be safe."

Jack feels a little guilty hearing his mom reasoning not to get killed. "Okay." Said Jack.

"Please be careful." She said. She looks at Pikachu, "You too, Pikachu."

"Pikachu." Said Pikachu. Jack's mom lets Jack go, and Jack took off to go to the pipe room. Inside, a tall man with a Mohawk green hair, a brown vest, blue pants, and sunglasses with a girl with black skin, braided hair, yellow shirt, and orange shorts.

Jack spoke, "Hey, Sarah. Brother."

Sarah and Brother caught their attention. "What's up?"

Jack pulls the cork, the hammer, and duct tape out of his small bag. "Here we go. Just what the doctor ordered."

"Pikachu." Pikachu agrees.

Brother takes the cork and hammer while Sarah takes the duct tape. "Thanks, J." Said Sarah. She begins to take the pencil out of the pipe, takes a long duct tape, and then wraps the tape around the hole through the pipe. The pipe is fixed. "All done."

"Thank Zucion." Said Jack, relieved. "Now I can wash, lather, and rinse. Thank you so much, Sarah."

"No prob, J." Said Sarah. "You better go. I don't want to you mess up again."

Jack and Pikachu leave the pipe room, and then finally take a shower. Inside the men's side of the restroom, he turns the faucet of the shower, and then the shower rains water. Next, Jack closes the curtains, takes his clothes off, and then turns the faucet off. Finally, he jumps into the hot tub full of water, and then relaxes with Pikachu.

Jack sighs for relief. "Finally. My trading days are done."

"Jack, it's been one day, but I can accept it." Said Pikachu. "Thank goodness for a bath." Jack sinks into the tub, and then comes out with a gasp. Next, he comes out of the tub, grabs a towel, and wipes his body. Then, he puts his clothes on, and finally opens the curtains.

"Much better." Said Jack. "Well, Pikachu, I do believe it's time we head out."

Pikachu jumps out of the tub and shakes the water off his body. Jack drains the water out of the tub, and walks out of the men's restroom. Pikachu gets on Jack's right shoulder. Next, Jack walks down the stairs and comes to the living room to meet his teacher.

The man with a mask, black ninja outfit, white gloves, yellow hair, and boots turns around. He spots Jack coming. "Jack. Pikachu."

"Hi, sensei." Said Jack.

"Hi, Yo-Yo Man." Said Pikachu.

Yo-Yo Man said, "I have something important to tell you, so have a seat."

"Sure." Said Jack. Jack sits down, and Pikachu gets on Jack's lap.

Yo-Yo Man explains, "Jack, in order to get into the temple, you need to have a guardian, a parent, or a teacher watch you." Jack and Pikachu are confused. "I can't stay with you this time. I need to help Jena."

"Okay, sensei." Said Jack. "That's why you and Jena will have to go after the evil Dragon Lords, and then handle things off as an errand. Sensei, I'm more worried since the Dragon Hunter said that Dragon Lords, no, evil dragon lords kill his family."

"That's right." Said Yo-Yo Man. "We'll take care of the Evil Dragon Lords from here. You will go to the temple with your team." Yo-Yo Man takes out a note and said, "Here. Take it with you." Jack takes the note. "This note will give you access into the temple, but you are short three people."

"I know." Said Jack. "And you need four members to go with you."

"I'm sure my daughter will bring company." Said Yo-Yo Man.

Jena then appears with Joey and Amy. "Hi, daddy." Said Jena.

"Hey, Jack." Said Joey.

"Hi." Said Amy.

Jack said, getting their attention, "Hey, guys."

"Pika." Said Pikachu.

Yo-Yo Man gets up and goes to Jena, "Jena. It's time."

"Okay." Said Jena, understanding. She goes to the door.

Yo-Yo Man follows Jena to the door. "Remember, Jack, you're in charge of your own team. Do what you can to be a good leader."

"Will do." Said Jack. Yo-Yo Man opens door, and both Jena and Yo-Yo Man left. Jack closes the door.

As Jena and Yo-Yo Man took off, Jack, Pikachu, Amy, and Joey are left alone outside of the cabin. They can't go on with just three people to the next Chinese Zodiac. Jack, Pikachu, Amy, and Joey enter back inside the cabin to look for other members to bring.

Amy thinks, "So, what now?"

Joey agrees, "Where do we go from here?"

"I think we might need to find new people to come with us." Said Jack.

Joey and Amy agree. "Okay." Said Amy.

"That might be a great idea, Jack." Said Joey. "We need more members."

"Where are we going to find members here in the cabin?" Ask Amy.

Jack replies, "There's a lot everywhere. Let's go ask them."

"Ka, Chu." Pikachu agrees.

Amy said, "Alright. We'll try and ask them all."

"Who should we start?" Ask Jack.

"Hmm. Who do we need?" Ask Joey.

Jack looks on his left and notices someone. He spots a mime that almost looks like Jack but with black hair, and black and white stripped clothes. "Hey, why don't we ask Manny?" Amy and Joey look at Jack. "He might know something."

Amy, Joey, and Pikachu look at the direction Jack was looking at, and see a mime juggling invisible objects. "Oh?" Ask Pikachu.

"Huh?" Ask Joey. "Manny?"

"Meh?" Ask Amy.

"Let's go ask him." Said Jack.

"Well…" Amy thinks, "He's pretty quiet, but okay."

Jack, Pikachu, Amy, and Joey decided to go speak to Manny. But, while they were looking for members, at the counter, Vincent and Furret overheard their conversation about looking for other members to bring to rescue another Chinese Zodiac.

"So, they're looking for other people to bring along, huh?" Ask Vincent.

"That sounds like fun, Vincent." Said Furret, looking at Vincent. "Should we go?"

Vincent thinks and replies, "I don't know. I have to watch over the food stand and can't let people walk in uninvited." He smirks, "On the other hand, we don't have to stick around and wait for customers to come by and order that slow."

"Then are we going to close the shop?"

"I think we should." Vincent pulls out a small sign, and places the sign on the counter. The sign reads, "Sorry. We're closed until another Chinese Zodiac is brought back." Vincent and Furret follow Jack, Pikachu, Amy, and Joey.

Leonardo is trying to get the right performance in his stance. The group meets Leonardo, and Leonardo looks at the group.

Jack said, "Hello, Leo."

"Hi." Said Pikachu.

Leonardo waves "hello".

"Hi." Said Amy.

"Hi, Leonardo." Said Joey.

Jack asks, "We have a favor to ask." Leonardo bends his head. "Can you help us out? We're going after the next Chinese Zodiac." Leonardo shook his head. "Huh?" Ask Jack, surprised.

Joey reminds Jack, "Uh, Jack, it's a part of his blood-line. His voice is muted."

Jack is surprised, "Oh. Right." He's embarrassed, "You can't talk. Sorry."

"Ka, Chu." Said Pikachu.

"You kind have noticed that." Said Amy.

Leonardo then starts to move his body to ask Jack some help. The group looks at Leonardo. He starts to make a shape of some kind of balloon with both hands, and then a party hat.

Jack asks, "Is he trying to make a balloon?"

"And a party hat?" Ask Pikachu.

Amy replies, "Yeah. Don't you notice?"

"I've kind of noticed." Jack said.

"Leonardo, is that true?" Ask Joey. Leonardo nods.

Jack looks at Joey and asks, "Really?" He looks at Leonardo, "You want our help to get your performance for a birthday party?" Leonardo nods. "I hope you save us some cake; we would love to help you. What do you want us to do?"

Leonardo makes hand signs, ninja signs, and the group is surprised.

"Huh?" Ask Jack.

"Uh, Joey," Amy asks, "Is there something related?"

Joey thinks and tries to remember the hand signs Leonardo was performing. "Hmm. Let's see…"

"Hand signs maybe?" Ask Jack. "Those look like Ninjutsu, cousin."

Joey agrees. "It does. Are you saying you want our help you with Ninjutsu?" Leonardo nods.

"Well…Okay. We'll help you." Said Jack.

"Sure. I do know the fireball Jutsu." Said Joey. "What do you need me to do?"

Leonardo pulls out for paper cards that have hand signs in order: Dragon, Rat, Horse, and Ox. The group looks at the hand signs carefully to try and memorize the hand signs while Leonardo is performing his miming tricks. Thanks to Pikachu hand fingers, he can assist the hand signs too.

Leonardo begins his performance waiting for the group to release hand signs. Jack forms the Dragon, Pikachu forms the Ox, and Amy forms the Horse. Joey struggles the first time.

"I always did have a hard time forming a hand sign." Said Joey. He tries to form a Rat hand sign, but messed up. "I hate this hand sign; no offense to Yuki."

Leonardo forms three color balloons but one, for his balloon color, blue, flies all over the place. Jack, Pikachu, Amy, and Joey duck down.

"What the?" Ask Jack. "Do I want to know what happened?"

"No." Amy replies.

The group reforms, and Leonardo performs his next trick. Amy and Pikachu try to perform the right hand sign, but messed up. Next, Jack got his hand sign to Dragon again. Amy performs the Horse again, and then Joey screwed the last one.

Leonardo falls down. Jack puts his hand on his cheek, surprised, and said, "Oops."

"Sorry, Leonardo." Joey apologizes.

"Sorry!" Said Amy, apologizing.

"Sorry!" Said Pikachu, apologizing.

Jack asks, "Shall we try it again?"

Leonardo gets back up and tries again. Jack performs his hand sign, Dragon, again. Next, Joey tries to perform a hand sign, but messed up. Amy performs a Horse hand sign, and then Pikachu performs Ox. Joey keeps smacking his head, for getting the wrong hand sign. Amy performs this time the Rat for Joey.

Joey is frustrated. Leonardo performs juggling.

Jack starts by forming the hand sign, Horse. Joey pulls out the wrong hand sign again. Amy performs the Horse sign. Next, Pikachu follows up with an Ox sign. Joey tries the Rat again, but comes out Tiger. Joey is annoyed.

"This isn't working!" Joey said. "Darn it! I hate these hand signs! Sorry Kisa. Yuki."

Jack tries to perform the Ox, but instead formed a Ram hand sign. Jack is surprised, "Huh? What? That's not the right one." Leonardo pulls out knives and torches, and start juggling correctly. He puts the knives and torches away and looks at the group.

Now it's the last round for Leonardo performing the grand finale. Amy performs a hand sign, Rat. And Pikachu performs the Dragon hand sign.

Just then, Jack's fingers are tangled. "What the?"

Joey hammers his own head to the ground with a failed attempt of a hand sign, Rat.

Jack and Pikachu tried to perform the right hand sign, but now both Jack and Pikachu's fingers are tangled together. "What?" Ask Jack.

"Huh?" Ask Pikachu, surprised.

Joey forms the Dragon hand sign while Amy forms the Ox hand sign. _"Finally!" _Joey thought.

"Uh…go on ahead. We're stuck." Said Jack.

"I think we'll take of this." Said Amy. She looks at Joey, "Right Joey?"

Joey agrees. "Right." Both Joey and Amy perform the last hand; however, Joey's both hands and fingers are tangled together. "Oh, great."

Amy cheers, "Woo-hoo! Got it!" Leonardo performs the grand finale. He performs a magic trick with the old disappearing act. He takes a seed and puts it over Jack's head. Next, Leonardo covers the seed, and then removes his hand. The seed disappears; consequently, Leonardo points at the window and then a tree magically appears out of the snow.

The group is astonished. "Whoa." Said Jack. He's relieved. "Finally, that's done."

"I can't believe I kept screwing up the hand signs!" Joey whines upset.

Amy tries to lighten Joey's mood, "But you got one."

"Yeah, but it's not enough!" Joey denies. Jack and Pikachu sweat drop. Jack and Pikachu are still tangled just as Joey's hands and fingers are still tangled. Joey is trying to set his hands free while Jack and Pikachu are trying to pull their hands and fingers out.

"How do we get out of this?" Ask Jack.

"Do I have to take care of this?" Ask Amy.

Joey suggests, "I could call Lucario and have him to use Psychic my hands out."

"Shouldn't I just untangle you guys out first would that be okay?" Ask Amy.

Joey replies, "Yeah, if you wouldn't mind, please?"

"Okay." Said Amy.

Joey walks over to Amy, and Amy unties Joey's hands and fingers. Joey is free. "Ugh. Thank you, Amy."

"You're welcome." Said Jack.

And then, Leonardo unties Jack and Pikachu. Both Jack and Pikachu are free and relieved.

"Ha. Thank you, Leonardo." Said Jack.

"Ka, Chu." Said Pikachu, thanking Leonardo.

Leonardo thanks them with a bow. "You're welcome." Said Jack.

"Ka, Chu." Said Pikachu.

"You're welcome." Said Amy.

Vincent and Furret are trying to get their attention. "Hey! Over here!" Vincent called.

"Come on!" Furret called. "Pick us!" But the team wasn't paying attention. They ignored Vincent and Furret.

"I guess we'll see you later?" Ask Jack. Leonardo nods. "Leo?" Leonardo waves his hand. "Okay. Thanks. We'll ask you sometime." Leonardo salutes to the group and waves good-bye.

"Okay. Let's find the next person then." Said Amy.

"See ya, Leo." Said Joey.

"Bye, Leo." Said Pikachu.

The group continues to look for other members to bring. "It's not working, Vincent." Said Furret.

"Maybe we need to think big." Said Vincent. He looks at Furret and Furret looks at Vincent. "Come on. I have a plan." Vincent and Furret move out.


	99. Chapter 95

Chapter 95: Where do we start looking?

As Joey and Amy fly up on the second floor cabin, Jack and Pikachu walk up the stairs. Jack sighs.

Amy asks, "Jack, I don't even know how can you keep climbing up the stairs? Couldn't you fly like me and Joey?"

Jack replies, "Thanks, but I prefer to keep my floor on the ground.

Jack and Pikachu reached to the second floor cabin while Amy and Joey land on the second floor balcony. The group arrives at the fifth door. Jack opens the door, and the group enters inside the bedroom.

"Max?" Ask Jack. "Are you in here?"

The room is empty and there is no boy in sight. "Um, Jack, are we looking for something?" Ask Amy, curious.

"We're looking for Max Warlock, and see if we can ask him." Jack replies.

"Um, Joey." Amy asks to Joey, "Tell me a reason why we're looking for Max?"

"Well, he is a black mage." Joey answers, while looking around, "Although he is kind of lazy." Joey looks to his left and spots an odd door. "Hmm? A door?"

The group looks at a blue door next to the bunk beds. "Is that it?" Ask Pikachu.

"Max must be inside." Said Jack.

"Ka, Chu." Said Pikachu.

Amy points at the door, "In there?"

"Yep." Jack replies.

Jack opens the door; surprisingly, the group sees a big room with crazy furniture coming alive. The drawer spits out clothes, the books are flying around the room, the tables are knocking down papers from the desk, and candles are flying around the room with fire.

"Huh?" Ask Joey, surprised. "What the?"

"What in Zucion?" Ask Jack.

"Is the furniture, alive?" Ask Joey.

The tables, candles, and books approach to Jack, Joey, Pikachu, and Amy, and try swirling around them. The group is surprised and trying to back away from the objects.

"Hey!" Jack shouts.

"Yikes!" Said Joey, surprised.

A voice shouts, "Get back in the bookshelf!"

The group looks at their left and sees a magician trying to get the flying books back in the bookshelf. Then, the flying books started to fly through the ceiling. The drawer floats to the ceiling and escape with the candles and tables.

"Okay." Said Joey, disturbed, "What's going on here?"

"Ugh!" The magician calls. "When I get my hands on my stuff, I'm ganna wish I didn't bring you alive."

"Max." Jack calls.

"Max." Said Joey.

Max turns to the side and sees the group. "What's going on?" Ask Jack.

"Yeah." Said Pikachu.

Max said, "Jack, Pikachu. Boy, am I glad to see you."

Amy said, "Um, we're here too you know." Joey agrees.

Max is surprised. "Sorry, I didn't notice you two before."

"Great." Said Joey.

"What's going on, Max?" Ask Jack.

"Why did those stuff floating around through the ceiling?" Ask Pikachu.

Max explains, "I was trying put my books back on the shelf until I felt a big shake from another room. That vibration shook this entire room, and now my books are running a mock. Not only my books are flying around, but also those books are touching my Drawer, my tables, and my candles. It's a mad house."

Amy looks at Joey and asks, "Joey, what can we learn not touch things and put magic inside this room?"

Joey answers, "Not to do it."

"Good." Said Amy.

Jack and Pikachu look at each other. "Yikes." Said Jack and Pikachu. They look at Max.

"I've heard of objects coming alive, but this is ridicules." Said Jack.

Max said, "You're telling them. They won't stop."

"Anything we can help?" Ask Jack.

Max replies, "You could try and convince the living objects with some magic. Brute force won't do anything."

Jack asks, "So I can't smack them with me sword?"

"Yes." Max replies.

Amy asks, "Or my bow and arrows?"

Max replies, "That's right."

Joey asks, "Or my claws?"

Max replies, "Exactly."

Joey thinks for a moment and asks, "What about my energy?"

"I was going to say use common elements like fire, water, lightning, and so forth." Max said

"Fire?" Ask Joey. "I can do that. I know the fireball Jutsu."

"But if your using Ki or energy, go nuts. Just make sure not to blow up my things." Said Max.

Jack said, "Okay."

"We promise." Said Amy.

Jack asks, "Just one question." He looks up at the ceiling. "How do we get in?"

"We saw your furniture dance up through the ceiling." Said Pikachu.

"Um, I don't suppose you have something to get use through the door." Said Amy.

"Yes, quite unusual." Said Max. "I don't remember much of casting a spell to give my things the ability to walk through walls."

Amy said, "That would be too creepy."

Jack asks, "Then how do we get in?"

Max waves his wand at the ceiling. "I'll open up a portal." The ceiling makes a blue circle, and out comes a stone platform.

"Whoa." Said Joey, surprised.

Jack said, "Sweet."

"Uh, Max, are you sure it's safe?" Ask Joey.

Max replies, "Just make sure you guys huddle together when you get up there." He gives a warning, "Oh, and um, be careful when they go crazy on you."

"Okay."

"And I'm sure some of you are fire resist, right?" Ask Max.

"That would be me."

"Right." Max said. "Well, be careful up there. They go nuts."

The group gets on the platform, and the platform takes the group through the open hole. The group is on the second floor secret room. The group looks around to try and find Max's furniture, and looks across. There's Max's furniture: candles, books, tables, and a drawer.

"Magic you want," Joey said, prepared, "Magic you'll get." Candles, books, tables, and a drawer caught sight of the group. "Jack, are you ready?" Joey asks.

Jack replies, "Oh, big time." He pulls out his guitar. _"My guitar is made of magic." _Jack thought, _"So I should be able to them with my electric guitar."_

"Get ready, Jack." Said Joey. The candles and books are working together to the left while five tables are guarding the drawer. Those living objects are prepared to fight. "Brace your self. Here they come."

"I am well aware of it, cousin." Said Jack. "Time to get our Pokemon to fight."

Amy and Joey pull out their Poké balls. "Oh good lord." Said Amy. "Okay." Amy and Joey release their Poké balls into the air. "Come on out, Blaziken."

"Lucario! To my side!" Joey calls.

Two Poké balls opens up and releases two Pokémon out. One Pokémon from Amy's Poké ball is a big red fighting bird like creature with no beck, claws, flat feet, and two-sided long hair. Then, Joey's Poké ball releases a humanoid jackal like Pokémon with a yellow torso, black pants, blue skin, and a silver horn on the torso.

"You called, master?" Ask Lucario. He spots the objects alive, and becomes surprised. Lucario asks, "What the? What is going on?"

"Lucario. Blaziken." Amy introduces, "Meet Max's things: books, candles, tables, and drawers."

Lucario said, disturbed, "Okay. This is wearing me out.

Jack announces, "Don't matter anyway! Just destroy them!"

Joey steps in and forms hand signs. "It's my time to shine." He forms two hands next, "Horse! Tiger!" Joey calls, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Joey blows a big fireball and hits four tables. Four tables take a big hit and collapses.

Jack said, surprised, "Whoa!"

Amy said, amazed, "Oh. Fire."

Joey scratches the back of his hair, embarrassingly, and said, "Oops."

"Yeah, oops." Said Jack, disturbed. "I hope Max doesn't mind burnt wood."

"I smell fire." Said Amy.

"Hmph! My turn master! I shall try and use Psychic." Said Lucario. He concentrates on the living drawer, and calls, "Freeze, you magical item!" The living drawer is caught, and Lucario tries to squeeze the living drawer; however, Lucario didn't use much strength to crush the drawer. The living drawer is still moving.

"Was that supposed to work?" Ask Amy, looking at Lucario.

Lucario answers, surprised and stunned, "Um…well…maybe."

Max's living objects are mad. "I think we've made them mad, Jack." Said Joey.

"For once, I agree with you." Said Jack.

Twelve candles surround Joey and charge an impact. "So, you candles want to take me on?" Ask Joey. "Let's do it." Four candles to the right tackle Joey, but Joey blocks four tables to the right and four tables in front. "Was that supposed to hurt you or something?"

The living table and the living drawer move in on Amy and Blaziken. Amy asks, "Now what?"

"Blaziken?" Ask Blaziken. The living table tries to attack Amy, but Amy blocks with her bow. And then the drawer tries to tackles Blaziken, but then Blaziken blocks the attack. Lucario brushes the drawer away.

The books surround Jack and Pikachu. "Oh, Zucion!" Jack calls, surprised. The books are trying to hit Jack, but Jack is swinging his guitar at the flying books. "Ugh! Get out of way before I'd let you have it!"

"Jack, what are you?" Ask Joey. He looks back at Jack.

Jack fights back with his guitar and hammers four books in front of him. Next, he swings his guitar to the left and hits four more books. Pikachu performs a charging Quick Attack.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouts, attacking four books. All twelve books are on the ground and no longer moving.

"Now that's how you do it!" Said Jack.

"That's what he says." Said Amy.

Jack calls, "Hey! Isn't it about time you give me some credit?"

Amy replies, "Not where I'm standing." She backs away from the table and points her holy arrow. She fires three arrows, and then the seeking arrows, which are made of holy, hit the table. The table is hit and collapses.

Blaziken shouts, "Blaziken!" Blaziken kicks the living drawer out of the area and to a wall.

"Good job, Blaziken." Said Amy.

"Blaze. Blaziken." Said Blaziken. The living drawer no longer moves.

Joey looks at all twelve candles and said, "Time to finish them off. And what better attack since they're surrounding me." Joey concentrates real hard, and releases a big energy wave on the candles. All twelve candles back away from Joey's attack. When the energy clears, Joey looks at all twelve candles still floating around him.

Lucario spoke, "Don't worry, master. I'll take care of it." Lucario concentrates on four candles next to his master, Joey, on the left. Lucario uses Psychic, and then pulls his finger down. Next, four candles on Joey's left are send down to the ground like heavy gravity. Four candles are out, but eight are still floating.

"Well, at least Lucario got them." Said Joey. He notices eight candles are surrounding Joey again. Four candles on the left and four candles on the right attack Joey, but then Joey blocks four candles from the left and right.

Jack calls, "Don't worry, cousin!" He pulls out his arrow. "I gotcha!" Then Jack pulls out his bow. He aims two arrows at four candles. "Demon, arrow bomb! Arrow shot." Jack feels embarrassed and said, "Uh, I can't think of something fancy."

Amy said, "How about a fancy arrow attack?"

Jack replies, "Nah, I'll just shoot them." Jack aims carefully at eight candles, four separate, with two arrows. He calls, "Double arrow!" He fires two arrows. Both arrows shoot eight living candles. Eight living candles stop moving and fall to the ground.

"Ha. Not too shabby." Said Jack.

"I guess we did it. Right?" Ask Joey.

"Pikachu." Said Pikachu.

The books, tables, candles, and the drawer went through the floor and go back to the exact spots they were. The group is relieved the battle is quickly over.

Joey sits down upset and said, "I'm not going anywhere! This battle is lame."

Amy said, "I've kind of notice." She pulls out her Poké ball and said, "Blaziken. Return." A red beam shout out of the Poké ball, and returns her Blaziken back into the Poké ball. Next, Amy puts the Poké ball away. Then Joey returns Lucario back into his Poké ball.

"Well," Jack suggested, "I don't know. We could convince Max to come join us if he can still help us with the Chinese Zodiacs."

Joey turns his head at Jack and shouts, "Are you kidding me, Jack? What's he ganna do?" He turns away and crosses his arms. "I'm not moving from this spot."

Jack want to drag Joey since Joey is Saiyan and Demon, so Amy decided to lend Jack hand. She speaks, "Jack." Jack and Pikachu look at Amy. "I got this." Amy walks behind Joey and asks, "Joey?" Joey caught Amy's attention, and calls, "Joey! Sit!"

Joey's body is pulled down to the floor. "Ow!"

Amy grabs Joey's ear and pulls him. "Come here you!" She drags Joey over to the platform while Jack and Pikachu stand on the platform spot.

Joey is trying to resist, but couldn't because his dog-ears are painful. "Ow! Let me go, you baka! Let go!"

"Don't make me say it!" Amy threatens. "I'll say it!" Joey kept his mouth shut in fear.

The group gets on the blue circle, in the middle of the room, and the platform takes the group back to the same floor below. The group returns to the exact same room where Max was trying to get things back, but since the books, candles, tables, and the drawer calm down, the objects go back to where they were before.

"Max." Jack calls. "We got 'em all."

"Pika!" Pikachu calls.

"And I got Joey!" Amy calls. Max caught the group's attention.

"I'm still not going!" Joey calls. He turns at Max and shouts, "MAAAAX!"

Max waves his wand speaking words. He calls, "Food Appear, Steak." A meaty steak then magically appears in front of Joey.

Joey caught the steak's attention and said, "Huh?" He apologizes, "Okay. I forgive you." Joey grabs the steak and eats it.

"That was a little rough, Max." Said Jack.

Max said, "Thanks. Now I can get back to potions." He puts the last book back on the bookshelf. Max turns at the group and asks, "Anything I can repay you with?"

Jack replies, "Will you join us to go get the next Chinese Zodiac?"

Max shook his head. "I wish I could, but I can't." The group is surprised.

"What?" Ask Jack.

"Hmm?" Ask Joey.

"Wait, what?" Ask Amy.

"I need to keep my stuff organized. But however, you are welcome to use the top floor as a magic and ki training ground." Joey is interested.

Jack said, "Sweet." He looks at his Pikachu, "Check it out, Pikachu. Our own personal training ground."

"Ka, Chu." Pikachu agrees.

Jack looks at Joey, "You hear that cousin?" He asks, "Now you can take your own on all the stuff Max has."

Joey smiles, "He, he. That'll be fun." He cracks his knuckles, and continues to eat his steak.

"But isn't there any other way?" Ask Jack, looking at Max.

Max said, "Fear not, Jack. I can still help you with some potions." He looks at the small cauldrons. "Anything interests you?"

Jack declines, "Uh, maybe whenever we come. Thanks for your help, Max. We'll see you later."

"Cha." Said Pikachu.

"Bye." Said Amy. Jack, Amy, and Pikachu left.

Joey notices Jack, Amy, and Pikachu are gone. "Huh?" He asks, surprised, "Wait! Where did everybody go?"

Jack gets his cousin attentions, Uh, cousin. We're over here. Come on! Let's look for the others." Joey follows Jack. The group comes out of the secret room, and then out of the cabin room. Jack thinks of a good suggestion. "I think our best option would be going outside since a lot of people are practicing."

"Yeah." Joey agrees.

"You think that would work going outside?" Ask Amy.

Jack replies, "Well, we got it. It's worth a shot."

Amy thinks, "Well…" Then agrees, "Okay. Let's go outside." The group walks down the stairs, and then goes outside. But while walking close to the door, Vincent and Furret try to get their attention.

Vincent and Furret pull out a few banners to try and get the group's attention.

Vincent raises the banner high and shouts, "Hey! Pick us!"

"We're the favorites! Pick us!" Furret calls, raising a small banner high.

Joey asks, hearing something odd, "Jack, do you hear anything?"

Amy ignores the calling, "I didn't hear anything."

Jack replies, "No. Let's just keep going." The group reaches to the door. Jack opens the door and said, "You first." Amy and Joey walk outside through the open door, and then Jack and Pikachu went through. Next, Jack closes the door.

"Come on!" Vincent calls. "Are you this blind?"

The group walks away, and finds other people. Vincent and Furret follow the group to the next member. The group found a girl with white climbing suit, white shoes, red short hair, blue eyes, and white long pants.

"Hmm?" Joey asks.

Amy asks, "Hey Jack. Joey. Isn't that one of your relatives?"

Joey replies, surprised, "Mina!"

Jack calls, "Cousin Mina!"

Joey waves to Mina. She turns and asks, "Huh?" She looks at the left, and sees Jack and Pikachu. "Oh. Ya'll need something?"

"Actually, we do." Pikachu replied. Joey agrees.

Jack asks. "So, how are you?"

"Me what?" Ask Mina.

Jack looks at Amy and asks, "Do you want me to tell her or should I tell her?"

"You can tell her." Said Amy. She looks at Jack, "You can tell her, Jack."

"Yeah, Jack, you tell her." Said Joey.

"Okay." Said Jack. He looks at his cousin and explains, "Our next assignment is going after the next Chinese Zodiac, but we need some help."

Mina answers, "Sure, I'll be glad to come."

Jack cheers, "Sweet!"

"Pika! "Pikachu cheers."

"But I need some help." Said Mina.

"Hmm?" Ask Joey.

"What's that?" Ask Jack.

Mina points at the chimney, and asks; "You see that chimney up there?" The group turns at the chimney and then looks up at the top.

"Hmm?" Ask Joey.

"Well, I kind of lost my hammer when I was with Henry and Fang." Mina explains. "Sorry."

Jack is confused. He asks, "Fang? Who's Fang?"

Joey performs a face palm. "Oh. Not him."

"Is it Blood?" Ask Jack, looking at Joey.

Joey said, upset, "Yes, Jack, it's him."

Jack said, annoyed, "The nerve of those guys." He looks at Mina. "What did they do?"

"He took my things and threw my hammer up there." Said Mina. "And now it's stuck."

Jack convinces, "Well, if we help get your hammer, will you join us?"

"Sure." Said Mina. "Good luck getting it though. There's fire is still on."

"Well, I guess we have no choice, do we guys?" Ask Jack. Joey shook his head.

"No." Amy replies. "Let's do it."

Joey pumps his fist in the air and calls, "Let's do it!"

"Alright!" Jack announces, "Let's go!"

Jack walks on the wall and up to the roof, Pikachu on his shoulder, while Amy and Joey fly. There is black smoke coming out of the chimney. The group reaches on the roof and spots the chimney.

"Wow." Said Joey, "Strong smoke." He sniffs and starts to cough.

"You okay, Joey?" Ask Amy.

Joey replies, "Yeah. I'm fine. It's just that my nose is very sensitive."

"Okay." Said Amy.

Joey pulls out a mask and puts it on. He feels sighs in relief. "That's better."

Jack and Pikachu walk up on the chimney, and peek into the chimney. With so much smoke, it's hard to see the hammer. Jack and Pikachu cough.

"Ugh! Can't see." Said Jack.

"Anything?" Ask Amy.

Jack and Pikachu pull out of the chimney and Jack replies, "I can't see. Too much smoke." Jack replies.

"There's too much smoke in away." Pikachu replies.

Amy flies up to the chimney and peeks. "Think we could try and get in a little closer?" Ask Amy. She looks at Joey. "Joey? Think you can reach in there?"

"Hmm." Joey thinks. He replies, "Maybe. I'll give it a shot." Joey flies to the chimney edge, and looks down into the chimney. Next, he tries to grab it, but it's too far from Joey's reach. "No. It's too low."

"Phew-wee. That's a long reach." Said Jack.

"Well, one of us will have to try and get it down there." Said Amy.

"Um," Jack said, unsure, "I don't know if we can reach it down there."

"Besides, there's fire down there." Said Amy. "I'm not going down."

"Too smoky for me." Said Jack. He looks at Joey. "Cousin, you think you can reach it down there?" Amy and Pikachu turn at Joey.

Joey feels uncomfortable going down through the chimney, but said upset, "Oh! Fine! If no one else will volunteer, I'll go."

Amy apologizes, "Sorry, Joey. Will pay you someway!"

"Meat house steak!" Joey said.

"We will." Amy said, trying to promise.

Joey flies up to the air, and dives into the chimney. "Geronimo!" Joey flies all the way through the chimney, and found a big wooden hammer stuck between the walls. "This must be it!" Joey grabs the handle and calls, "Guys! I got it!"

Jack calls, "Awesome! Now pull it out!"

Joey tries to pull the hammer out and asks, "Ugh! How did this thing get in there? It's stuck!" As soon as Joey pulls the hammer, he sniffs his nose. Joey's nose smells the smoke, and it tickles his inside. "Huh?" Joey inhale its breath like he's about to sneeze, "Uh, uh, uh, uh…" and then sneezed it out a big one. "ACHOOOO!"

Jack and Pikachu hang on to the chimney. "GAAGH!" Jack shouted, surprised.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted, surprised.

"AAAAGH!" Amy shrieks. Jack, Pikachu, and Amy fell on to the side of the chimney, but hang on to the top. Amy asks, surprised, "What was that?"

Jack replies, "Cousin must be sneezing."

Joey breathes in the smoke again, "Uh-oh. Uh, uh, uh, uh," Jack and Pikachu are hanging on. Joey sneezes again, "ACHOOOO!"

Jack, Pikachu, and Amy hang on tight from the blown chimney. "WAAAAGH!" They screamed. Joey continues to sniff from the smoke again. The chimney is starting to squeeze in. If Joey blows one more sneeze, the chimney, or worst the cabin, will come down.

"Good lord! If we don't hurry up soon, he might blow up the chimney!" Amy calls. "Jack! Save him!"

Jack jumps up to the top of the chimney, and runs inside the chimney. "Hold on, cousin! I'm coming!"

"Bette hurry, Jack!" Joey alerts Jack. "I can't hold this sneeze much longer!"

He quickly reaches to Joey, and covers the nose. "Don't sneeze! Please! " Jack calls. Joey is relived. "Just fly up there! Quickly!"

"Okay!" Joey flies out of the chimney.

"Now I gatta get out!" Jack said. He runs on the chimney walls on the inside, and comes out. Surprisingly, Joey is nowhere in sight. Amy points at the mountains, Jack looks at Amy, and then points at the mountains.

And then a horrific sound, Joey sneezes. "AAAACHOOOOO!" The mountain comes off its roots, and then comes back down. It causes a big shake on the earth. Jack, Pikachu, and Amy brace themselves, and stay on the roof.


	100. Chapter 96

Chapter 96: You gatta do what 'cha gatta do

Joey returns back to Jack, Pikachu, and Amy come back to the group. Joey said, "I am never doing back in there again!"

Amy asks, "Joey, did you get the hammer?"

Joey asks, complains, "Does it look like I've retrieved the hammer?"

"No, but I think you're allergic to soot." Said Jack. He looks at the chimney. "Now what?" Joey, Amy, and Pikachu turn at the chimney. Jack thinks. "This is going to more annoying than I thought."

"Great." Said Amy. "Now what?"

"Do you want me to blow it up?" Ask Joey. Joey releases his right arm, and then a blue energy forms out.

Jack stops Joey and calls, "Wait a minute cousin! Uh!" Joey looks at his cousin, surprised, and then Jack tries to think of an excuse. And then he said, "Uh, maybe we could try a different way instead of just blowing it up?"

Joey is upset. He said, "Fine." The blue energy vanishes, and then Joey puts his arm down.

Jack suggests, "I suggest we use a rope to grab it. Pulling it by force will make you sneeze."

Amy said, "That's what I was thinking."

Jack checks his stuff from the bag and said, "I have a grappling hook, and I got Venusaur's Vine Whip to help."

"Uh, Jack," Joey said, looking back and down at the roof plates, "Are you sure Venusaur can fit on this roof?"

"Cousin, we're going to use a rope." Said Jack.

"Good idea." Joey agrees. "And Venusaur is heavy."

"And Venusaur can use Vine Whip, cousin, to pull it out." Said Jack.

Joey said, "Alright, then call him out."

Jack pulls a card and said, "Okay." He raises his card in the air and calls, "I summon, Venusaur!" The Poké ball from Jack's belt releases a green toad like Pokémon with a big flower on its back.

"Venusaur!" The Pokémon calls.

Amy said, "Good thing the roof can lift heavier objects."

"Okay, Venusaur." Said Jack, looking at his Pokémon. "I need you to use your Vine Whip to grab the hammer out."

"Venu!" Venusaur spoke. Its long green vine comes out from its big flower, and then went into the chimney. Next, Venusaur's waves down through the chimney, and then grabs the hammer.

"Wouldn't it be easier to put the fire out so we could easily get it?" Ask Amy. Jack looks at Amy, and then face palm his forehead. "You guys didn't know that?" Ask Amy, surprised.

"Fine." Said Jack. "You go and extinguish the fire. We'll put it out."

"Alright." Said Amy. She flies away, "Be right back."

"Okay, cousin." Said Jack. "Give me a hand to try and pull this thing out."

"Got it." Said Joey. He joins Jack and Venusaur, and grabs hold of the green vine.

Jack said, "Okay." He turns at the chimney smoke. "We'll wait until the smoke is clear." Amy is able to put the fire out inside the fireplace, and then the smoke clears. "Okay! Here we go!"

"Ka, Chu!" Pikachu cheers.

"Okay, guys! You're good!" Amy calls.

"Alright, cousin. Guys ready?" Ask Jack.

"Mmm-Hmm." Joey agrees.

"Ka, Chu." Said Pikachu.

"All right! All together!" Jack said. "One…two…Pull!" Jack, Pikachu, Joey, and Venusaur begin to pull. The hammer slides through of the chimney, and then pops out of the chimney. Jack, Joey, and Pikachu fell back while Venusaur falls down.

"I think we did it." Said Joey. The hammer is high in the air. "Uh, Jack, maybe one of us should catch it?" The hammers fall back, but pass the cabin, and Mina catches the hammer.

Mina calls, "Got it!"

Joey, Jack, and Pikachu get up, and then look down over the cabin and at Mina. "Nice catch." Said Joey.

"Thanks, cuz!" Said Mina.

"You're welcome." Said Jack.

"Ka, Chu!" Pikachu calls.

"Mmm-Hmm." Said Joey.

"Just meet over inside the cabin." Jack calls. "We'll meet you there!" Mina walks back into the cabin. "Alright, let's go. Oh! Venusaur!" Jack remembers. "Return!" He pulls out Venusaur's Poké ball, and returns Venusaur back into the Poké ball.

"Venu." Venusaur is touched by the red beam, and then returned back into the Poké ball.

"Let's go, cousin." Said Jack, putting the Poké ball away.

"Right!" Said Joey. Joey flies down to Mina while Jack walk on the wall down with Pikachu on his shoulder. Amy returns to Jack, Joey, and Pikachu.

"See you guys later." Said Mina.

Jack and Pikachu look at Amy and Joey, and Jack said, "Great. One down, two to go."

Joey asks, "So, what's the next one?"

Jack turns at Joey said, "Uh, cousin, you got one?"

Joey remembers, "Oh, yes! Shadow!"

"Shadow?" Ask Jack, confused.

Vincent and Furret arrive with the banners. "Alright! NOWAH!" Vincent caught attention of a girl with long yellow hair, white shirt, blue shorts, and white shoes. "Bonjour." Vincent puts his arms around the girl, but then the girl whistles and calls for his dog Pokémon. "Huh?" Vincent and Furret look at the side, and a big pile of dogs tackle Vincent, and dog pile him to the ground. "AAAGH!"

A pile of dog Pokémon gets off of Vincent, and left with he girl. Furret checks up on Vincent, yet Vincent looks around to see if the girl left. "Are you okay?" Ask Furret.

"Mauvais" Said Vincent. "It really hurt." He gets up, and looks around. "Hey." Vincent looks at Furret and asks, "Where'd they go?" Furret points outside, and Vincent looks at the opened door. The group walks around the cabin and Vincent and Furret follow.

The group walks to the backside of the cabin, and then sees a figure with blue short hair, wearing white robes, long dark brown pants, and a serious look. He stares up at the roof and founds a big gourd shape made of sand. He's upset.

"I can't believe this." He said, upset.

Jack caught the figure's attention and asks, "Hey! Is that Shadow?" Jack looks at his cousin and then at the figure, "Cousin, is that Shadow over there?"

Joey looks ahead and spots the figure, Shadow. "Huh? Shadow!" Joey calls.

Shadow turns to the side, and then caught the group's attention. "Shadow! Hey!" Said Jack. The group approaches to Shadow.

"What do you want?" Ask Shadow.

"Well, we were hoping to ask you give if you could give us a hand," Jack said, "But it looks like you've got problems of your own."

Shadow explains, "Somebody sealed off my gourd." He points up at the roof. The group turns around and spots a gourd stuck on the roof.

"Um, all I see is the gourd." Said Jack. The group looks back at Shadow. "I don't see the seal."

Joey suggests, "If it's over there, Shadow, just go get it." Joey ascends up and then flies over to the gourd.

"Murkrow!" A crow Pokémon spoke. Just as soon as Joey is almost close to the gourd, Murkrow stepped away from the edge of the roof, and then felt a shock. Joey and Murkrow felt electrocuted from a big power.

"YOOOOOOW!" Joey yells. The shock is gone, and Joey is thrown off the roof.

"Murkrow! Murkrow! Murkrow!" Murkrow cries away. The crow Pokémon flies away. Joey gets up from the snow and looks at the group.

Jack, Pikachu, and Amy are disturbed. "Oh." Said Jack, Pikachu, and Amy, understanding.

"I think that was a big mistake, Joey." Said Amy.

"You're telling me." Said Joey, in pain. He exhales a breath of smoke out of his mouth.

"There has to be someway." Said Jack.

"If you can get my gourd back, I'll help you." Said Shadow.

"Thanks." Jack agrees to help. He looks up at the gourd on the roof. "Just how did it get up there in the first place?"

"Ugh." Shadow remembers two guys who actually threw the gourd up on the roof like it was like a game of fetch.

"Don't tell me." Jack looks at Shadow, annoyed, "Henry and Blood."

"Ugh. Those two idiots." Said Shadow, mad.

Jack looks at his cousin and said, "Cousin, remember to beat the heck out of those guys."

"Join the club." Said Joey, upset.

"Mmm-Hmm." Said Pikachu, agreeing.

Jack said, "Alright. Let's go get it." Jack walks up to the cabin.

"Here we go again." Said Amy. Joey and Amy fly back up to the cabin while Jack walks on the wall while Pikachu hangs. The group reaches on top of the roof, and then spots the gourd surrounded by a big red circle strip with odd symbols.

Jack is surprised. "Whoa!"

"This is defiantly a seal." Said Joey. "Jack, did you ever get the feeling someone might be testing us?"

"Are we like a guinea pig or something?" Ask Jack.

Amy answers, "Can't be guinea pig unless someone told us. This must be a trick or a trap. Or both."

"Could be." Joey agrees.

Jack gets to the edge and calls Shadow. "Hey, Shadow!" Shadow looks up on the roof and spots Jack. "Did Deborah tell you how it did the seal get here, or did he placed it there?"

Shadow thinks. He replies, "I don't remember. Don't think Deborah Sensei told me anything."

Jack looks behind at the mark. "I think Deborah was really prepared." He goes close to the mark. "Okay, let's try grabbing it."

Pikachu is unsure. He said, "Jack, I don't know if we can get closer to that thing. That seal looks like trouble.

Jack said, "Well, the moment we saw it, it looks it just fries birds. I don't know it can fry humans.

Amy corrects Jack, "Jack. You're a half-demon," she points at Joey, "He's a full demon," then she points at herself, "And I'm a Neko. We'll be fried."

Jack said, "Okay. Then let's try something."

"Wanna try the rope again?" Ask Amy.

Jack replies, "Um, Venusaur should do the trick."

"Here we go again, Joey." Said Amy.

"Oh boy." Said Joey, unsure. And then accepts. "Okay."

Jack pulls out a Trading card and releases a Pokémon. "Come on out, Venusaur!" A white flash body comes out of the Pokémon, and releases Venusaur again.

"Venu!" It said.

Jack commands, "Venusaur! Go!"

"Venu!" Venusaur shouted. Venusaur pulls out a vine from its big flower, and sends a Vine Whip to grab the big gourd. It grabs the gourd.

"Yes!" Jack exclaims, "Now pull it in!"

Venusaur pulls the gourd out of the seal, but then, shadow creatures come out of the seal and pull the gourd back. Everyone is surprised.

"Huh?" Ask Joey, surprised.

"What the?" Ask Jack, surprised.

"Pika!" Said Pikachu, shocked.

"Meh?" Ask Amy.

"What is that?" Ask Jack, shocked.

"Don't ask!" Said Amy. "Just pull it out!"

"Quick! Pull it out!" Jack shouts. Jack, Joey, Pikachu, and Amy help Venusaur pull the gourd out of the seal. Venusaur's vine snapped off the gourd, and everyone falls on the floor. "WAAGH!" Jack screams.

"Pika!" Pikachu shrieks.

"MEGH!" Amy shrieks.

"WAAGH!" Joey shrieks.

"Venu!" Venusaur shrieks. The shadows pull the gourd back to the center.

Joey said, "Well, that was a bust!" He quickly gets up. Jack, Pikachu, Amy, and Venusaur stand back up.

Amy complains. "Dang it! All that hard work!" She turns at Jack and points, "I blame you!"

Jack complains back at Amy. "Me! What are you blaming me for?" He points back. "You got weaker arms than I do!"

"Don't start, Jack!" Said Amy. "Don't start! It's your fault you didn't pulled hard enough!"

Joey interrupts, a little annoyed, "Can we please not fight right now? We gatta try again."

Jack agrees at Joey. "Alright. Let's try this again."

"Venu!" Venusaur pulls out a vine from its big flower, and sends a Vine Whip to grab the big gourd. It grabs the gourd.

Amy asks, "Couldn't we just sneak or just pull it out?"

Jack replies, "I don't know. Those shadows are still holding it."

"Do you have any proof?" Ask Amy.

"Venusaur?" Ask Jack, looking at Venusaur.

"Venu." Said Venusaur. Venusaur lifts the gourd over the seal, and then the shadows are pulling the gourd back down. Amy is surprised to see the shadows underneath the gourd.

"There's your proof, Amy." Said Joey.

Amy is disturbed. "Oh good lord."

"Okay! One more time!" Jack calls. Joey, Amy, Pikachu, and Jack grab hold of Venusaur's vine. They pull the vine, and Venusaur pulls his vine back again; then, the shadows are trying to pull the gourd back into the seal again. Venusaur's vine snap off, but then the gourd flies over the roof. The group falls down. "WAAGH!"

"WAAGH!" Joey calls.

"AAGH!" Amy screams.

"HAAGH!" Pikachu screams.

"Not again!" Joey calls.

Then, the group sees the gourd up in the air. Everyone is surprised. Joey gasped. Jack shouts, "Agh! Shadow! Heads up!" There was a small hit sound from the snow. The group hurries to the edge of the roof, and sees Shadow and his partner Pokémon, a big hippo with black skin and covered in sand, getting the gourd back. "Huh?" Jack checks over the edge and spots Shadow and the hippo Pokémon caught the gourd. "Whoa!"

"Good work, Hippowdon." Said Shadow.

"Hippowdon." Said the Pokémon.

Jack cheers, "We did it!"

"Pika!" Pikachu cheers.

"It's about time." Said Joey.

Amy said, "And it only took two tries."

"Venu." Venusaur agrees.

"Okay, Venusaur. Return." Jack returns Venusaur back into its Poké ball.

"Venu." Said Venusaur. The group climbs back down from the roof, and return to Shadow and Hippowdon."

Shadow thanks the group, "Thank you, all, for getting my gourd back."

Jack said, "For the record, Shadow, let's not do that again. Agree?"

"Agree." Shadow agrees.

"Agree." Said Amy. She goes over to Shadow and hugs him. "Mine."

Shadow said, "Very well, I shall join you." But then remembers, "Oh, wait, sorry. Jack, I cannot."

"Meh?" Ask Amy, surprised.

"What's wrong?" Ask Jack.

Shadow explains, "I have some other priorities right now."

Said Jack, upset, "Well, thanks any for helping."

"Sure." Shadow and his Hippowdon disappear into the sand, and left. Amy cries. "No! Come back!" She's sad. "Aww."

Jack sighs. He looks at Joey and Amy, "What a crazy adventure!"

"Agree, Jack." Said Joey. "I really hope Soshi is having more fun than we are."

Jack disagrees, "I wouldn't be too sure though. Peter's strict. I just hope Soshi is luckier than we are."

"I hope Soshi is again." Said Amy, worried, "Besides, if Peter does something wrong with Soshi, I'm ganna put the curse on Peter too."

Jack is unsure. "I wouldn't say that."

"Why?" Ask Amy, rolling her eyes at Jack.

"Well, let's just say we hope you've learned to walk without arms." Said Jack, and he continues, "Or legs. Or…"

Amy interrupts and calls. "Okay, I get it!" She asks, "Who's the next person we'll go ask, please?"

Jack turns at Joey and asks, "Cousin, anyone we know?"

Joey thinks and remembers. "Keno!" He snaps his finger. "Of course!"

"Keno?" Ask Jack.

"Keno?" Ask Amy, curious.

"Pika?" Ask Pikachu.

"Yeah. Keno." Said Joey. "Come on."

Jack said, "Okay, lead the way." Joey flies off, and then Jack, Pikachu, and Amy follow Joey to the distant. Outside almost away from the cabin, the group spots a figure searching around the area with his small dinosaur Pokémon. His Pokémon has a skull to fit its size, and the figure is wearing his white robes.

"Ugh." Said the figure, annoyed. "Where did I last leave it, Marowak?"

"Marowak." Said the Pokémon.

Jack asks, "Hey, cousin." Joey gets Jack's attention, "Isn't that Keno?"

Joey replies, "Yes." He calls to the figure, "Keno!"

The group rushes to Keno and his Pokémon, Marowak. Keno turns to the side and spots the group. "Joey, Jack." He said.

"Hello." Said Amy.

Keno turns at Amy and asks, "And hello, uh…"

Amy replies, "My name is Amy. Remember?"

Keno remembers, "Amy. Right."

"Keno." Said Jack.

Keno asks, "You guys needed anything?"

Jack asks, "I was ganna ask you whatcha doing out here? It's cold."

"Pikachu." Said Pikachu.

Keno replies, "I'm looking for something I've lost."

"Lost?" Ask Jack, confused.

"Like what?" Ask Amy, curious.

Keno answers, "A bone."

"Uh, bone?" Ask Jack, confused.

"An old bone."

"An old bone?"

"As a weapon." Keno reveals a bone pike out of his palm. "See?"

Jack asks, "A bone like that? Here in Mount Roman?"

Keno explains, "Yeah. It's my bloodline: my Kekkei Genkai. This bone is supposed to be made of the strongest material. It could really make a good weapon.

"I don't know what to say, though." Jack said, "You would usually find bones in the desert, but here in the mountains is not that easy."

Pikachu takes Jack's ear and whispers, _"We should ask him for help."_

Jack whispers, _"Good thinking."_ He speaks to Keno, "Say, Keno, if we help you find the bone, will you help us?"

"Well, sure." Said Keno. "If you can help me find the bone, I'll see what you need."

Jack agrees to help. He asks, "You said it's buried out here, right?"

Keno replies. "Yes, somewhere."

Jack asks, "If we're going to look for the bone, we need a Pokémon that knows Dig."

"My Marowak knows Dig, and so does my other Pokémon." Said Keno, pulling out another Poké ball. Out came a big mole Pokémon with sharp hands, a helmet like a drill, and brown.

The Pokémon calls, "Excadrill!"

Jack and Pikachu are astonished. "Whoa."

Joey gasps a little and asks, "Keno, that's a…" He looks at Keno.

Keno answers, "Yes. A Pokémon from the Unova Region."

"Whoa. I've never saw that Pokémon." Said Jack. "That's amazing."

"Excadrill!" The Pokémon spoke.

"Of course it's amazing, Jack." Said Amy, "I got one of those."

Jack rolls his eyes at Amy, annoyed, and asks, "Is there something you haven't told me, Amy?" He pulls out a Poké ball, "Good thing I got Golduck on my side."

Joey pulls out a Poké ball. "My Arcanine knows dig." He remembers, "Actually, Infernape can help.

"I do believe my Sandslash should help." Said Amy. She pulls out her Poké ball.

"Shall we?" Ask Joey.

"Alright, let's go." Jack calls. "Come on out, guys!"

Joey calls, "Arcanine, to my side!"

"Let's go." Said Amy.

Jack, Amy, and Joey release three Pokémon out of their Poké balls. The first Pokémon Joey released is a big red fire dog with real red fur, fangs, and shape like a real dog. The second Pokémon Amy releases is a big mouse with sharp plate quills, claws made for digging, and big black eyes. And final Pokémon Jack releases is a humanoid blue duck with hand fins, big webfeet, a duckbill, and a red gem on its head as the crown.

"ARRGH!" Arcanine barks.

"Slash!" Said the Sandslash.

"Golduck!" Golduck spoke, posing. "Gol!"

"Excellent." Said Keno. He looks at his Marowak. "Marowak, you help them too."

Marowak nods, "Maro."

"All right! Four trainers!" Jack announces. "Let's find what we're looking for!"

Joey nods. Keno returns the big mole back into the Poké ball, and the big mole returns back into the Poké ball. Next, the group spreads out. Jack took Pikachu and Golduck to the lower right, Amy takers her Sandslash upper left, Joey took his Arcanine to the lower right, and Keno and Marowak to the center spot.

"I got this spot."

"This one is mine." Said Joey. "Dogs are natural diggers.

"Mine." Said Amy, calling.

"Okay, Golduck." Said Jack. "Start digging." His blue human duck like Pokémon begins to dig.

Arcanine, Joey's big red fire dog, digs. "Arcanine, I'll help you dig." Amy's Sandslash and Keno's Marowak start to dig. Then, Joey founded something odd. He pulls out an old boot. Joey is disgusted, "UUUGH!" He covers his nose. "And old boot! It stinks!"

Golduck found nothing. "Not in here." Jack calls.

Sandslash found nothing. Marowak found a pair of old gloves buried in the snow. He pulls them out.

"Ugh! No luck." Said Jack, annoyed, "I'm ganna try…" Jack takes Golduck and Pikachu to the right near dug hole. "This one over here."

Joey said, "Uh, come on, Arcanine." He takes the big red dog, and moves away. "Ugh. Nasty boot."

Amy moves up with her Sandslash and said, "I'm ganna move up there." Keno and Marowak move one step away from the dug area. The group tries again.

Arcanine and Joey continue to dig. Then, they found something odd. Joey pulls out some kind of old cross. "Is this a old cross?"

"Huh?" Ask Jack, surprised.

"Ar?" Ask Arcanine, confused.

Golduck stopped and found nothing. Marowak finished digging, and found nothing. Sandslash pulled out a box full of dirt. Amy is confused and surprised. "Meh? What the?"

Jack moves Golduck and Pikachu away from the dug hole, and to the right. "Okay, I'll try this one over here."

Joey takes Arcanine up and away and said, "I'll try right here. Come on, Arcanine." Keno takes Marowak up again while Amy takes Sandslash up one spot away. Golduck, Arcanine, Joey, Sandslash, and Marowak start to dig again. Arcanine pull out some kind of torn map Arcanine with its mouth. Joey said, disturbed, "Okay." He takes the torn map off of Arcanine's mouth. "What am I ganna do with this map?" He looks at the torn map and it has drool. "Eww!" Joey swings the torn map around, "It's covered with drool!" He looks at Arcanine, "Arcanine!"

Next, Golduck then pulls out an old artifact that looks like a bell with a crack. Jack takes the cracked bell and said, "Hmm. I guest I can take this over to Deborah for donation."

Marowak found nothing. Sandslash then found something that shaped like a bone. Amy calls, "Hey! Found something!"

Jack, Joey, Keno, and their Pokémon turn at Amy and Sandslash. "Huh?" Ask Keno.

"Is this it, Keno?" Ask Amy, pulling the old bone out.

Keno replies, surprised, "That's it, Amy! That's what I'm looking for."

Amy walks over to Keno, and approaches to him. Next, she gives Keno the old bone. "Here you go, Keno."

Keno takes the old bone and said, "Thank you."

"Slash! Slash." Said Sandslash.

"Nice!" Jack calls.

Joey asks the group, "Guys." The group looks at Joey, "What am I ganna do with this bone?"

The group smells the stench from the boot, and covers their noses. Amy answers, "Rebury it! Quickly!"

"Arcanine!" Joey calls.

"Ar!" Arcanine takes the boot, runs off, and digs. Next, Arcanine drops the boot into the open hole, and reburies the boot. Arcanine returns back to Joey.

"Good, boy." Said Joey, petting Arcanine.

"Thank good!" Said Amy, relieved.

Joey pulls out the old cross. He said, "I guess I can take this old cross to Deborah. He might want it."

Jack pulls out the old cracked bell. "Same thing. I guess I can give this to Deborah too, or Kyle. Make a good donation item."

Joey pulls out the next buried item, the torn map. "But what about this map I found, Jack? It's torn."

"Can I see that map?" Ask Jack, pointing at the map.

"Here." Joey gives Jack the torn map, and Jack takes the map.

Jack examines the torn map. "So much drool." He's surprised, "Huh? This is odd."

"Huh?" Ask Joey, "What is it?"

Jack replies, "This map. It looks so…odd." He examines it, "I don't know. It has too many squares on it."

Amy asks, "Squares? Really?"

"Let me hold on to this." Said Jack, putting the torn map into his bag.

"You go ahead, Jack." Joey suggested. "I have no use for a torn map."

Jack said, "Alright, Keno. Now about that favor." He looks at Keno, "Can you help us out with the mission?"

Keno thinks and replies, "Sorry, Jack, I can't. I've been assigned on a mission by his majesty."

"Mmm." Jack is upset. "How disappointing. Well, maybe next time."

"Yeah. Next time." Said Keno.

"Alright. Let's go find another person." Said Jack. "Okay, we'll see you next time. Thanks, Keno."

Keno agrees with a nod. "You're welcome. And thank you for finding the artifact."

"Bye." Said Amy. She returns her Sandslash back into the Poké ball. "Return, Sandslash."

"Later, Keno." Said Joey. He pulls out a Poké ball. Arcanine." Said Joey. He returns Arcanine back into the Poké ball.

"Golduck, return." Said Jack, returning Golduck back into the Pokémon.

The group leaves Keno.


	101. Chapter 97

Chapter 97: Too big or to go, I need the strength, 61

As the group continues around to look for members, Jack is frustrated of not finding good members to go help rescue another Chinese Zodiac. Some of the members are too busy while others are out on missions.

"Ugh!" Jack moans, "Isn't there anyone who can help us?"

Vincent grabs a blue paintbrush just as Furret grabs a red paintbrush. They started to paint words on the wall of the cabin. Vincent wrote words as an outline while Furret writes words as an inline. The words were written, "Vincent and Furret."

"Okay. We'll ask someone else." Said Jack. Jack and Pikachu look at each other. "Hopefully." The group continues to search somewhere else.

"Ka, Chu." Said Pikachu, agreeing.

"Agree." Said Joey, agreeing.

Vincent and Furret pose for the group, but they're gone. They tried to search, and sees the group going to another spot. "Some advertisement." Said Vincent. He turns around, and kicks the wall. "Stupid wall!" The cabin wall crumbles, and the pieces of the wall fall down. Some of the words got scrambled on the floor. "Get a girl, fool." Vincent asks, "Who asked you?" Vincent and Furret continue to follow the group.

Jack, Pikachu, Amy, and Joey meet with white dragon wings, white pants, long white hair, white eyes, and carrying a lance fighting at a snowman. The figure is trying to perform a perfect move by flying towards the snowman, and then strike the foe with his blue lance.

"Hey!" Jack calls.

"Pika!" Pikachu calls.

"Well, if it isn't our old favorite friend, Yang." Said Jack.

Amy turns at Jack and asks, "Jack, do you know him?"

Jack replies, "Well, yes. He's my Dragon Lord." Jack and Pikachu look at Yang. "It's been a long time." And Jack begins to call Yang. "Hey, Yang! Yang!"

"Jack?" Ask Yang, turning around. He spots the group. "Amy and Joey?"

"Hi." Said Amy.

"Hello." Said Joey.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ask Yang.

The group approaches to Yang. "We thought maybe we could ask you to help out."

"With what?" Ask Yang.

"The Chinese Zodiacs." Said Amy, "Please tell me you're in."

Yang thinks and answers. "I haven't been out in a while, so, sure. I'll help you guys."

"Really?" Ask Jack.

"Really?" Ask Joey.

Yang replies, "Yes."

"Yes!" Jack cheers.

"On one condition." Yang said, showing one finger.

Jack is upset and turns his body sideway. "No!"

"Agh. What?" Ask Joey, upset.

"What is it?" Ask Jack.

Yang answers, "Well, Vincent told me to go get that cauldron," He points at the abyss, "Right at the abyss." The group turns at the abyss of the open gorge.

"Cauldron?" Ask Jack.

"Huh?" Ask Joey, confused. "Cauldron?"

"Cauldron?" Ask Amy, confused.

"Pika?" Ask Pikachu, confused.

Yang explains, "Yes. There's a cauldron down in the abyss. I'm trying to take that huge cauldron to Vincent, but it's filled with ice, and it's covered in ice too." He looks at the group, "I'll show you."

The group arrives at the gorge. They stopped, and spot the cauldron. The blizzard is still strong to blow people off the cliff. Jack and Pikachu would like to climb down, but it's risky to try and get down there to reach the cauldron.

"That's the cauldron?"

Yang replies, "That's it. I'm trying to take that to Vincent. He's cooking up something special," Yang thinks, "Like some kind of Thanksgiving…Surprise I think."

"You guessed correctly." Said Jack.

"Ka, Chu." Pikachu agrees.

Jack asks, "So, guys, what do you think?" He looks at Joey and Amy, "Do you want to give him a hand to get the cauldron up?"

Amy asks, "Do we have to?"

Joey said, "I'm game."

"Oh good lord, okay." Said Amy, unsure. "I just hope that nothing happens to it."

"Oh Zucion." Said Jack, disturbed. He psyches himself out. "Okay. Let's try and get it out."

Joey suggests, "Uh, Jack, perhaps we should have our Pokémon help."

Jack pulls out a Poké ball out and said, "That's what I'm hoping for."

"Uh, Jack, "Said Amy, unsure, "I'm not sure if Venusaur could try and lift it."

"No, but we're ganna try and tie it." Said Jack.

"But…" Amy said nothing.

"Let's have our Pokémon out." Said Jack.

Joey pulls out a Poké ball, and throws it into the air, "Infernape, to my side!" The ball opens up, and releases a big ape with fiery hair, strong, and red eyes.

"Infernape!" It calls. "Infernape!"

"I guess I have no choice." She pulls out a Poké ball, and calls, "Come on out, Hariyama." She throws the Poké ball, and out comes a big sumo Pokémon with pants, yellow short Hawaiian skirt, orange large hands, and feet.

"Hariyama!" It spoke with a pose.

Jack calls, "Now I summon Primeape!" He throws the Poké ball into the air, and the ball releases a monkey like Pokémon with big fur, black chains around its wrists, a pig nose, and a bad temper.

"PRI!" It calls. The Pokémon lands on the snow and looks around. "Pri! Pri! Pri!" The pig monkey Pokémon is looking for an opponent.

And then both Infernape and Primeape turn at each other. "Infernape!"

Jack calls, "Hold it, you guys! Stop!" He spots Primeape and Infernape ready to fight. "Oh for Zucion's sake!" Jack pulls out his electric guitar and hammers both Infernape and Primeape. "Knock it off!" Wham! Wham!"

"Pri!"

"In!"

"Just listen to me you two." Jack announces. Infernape and Primeape turn at Jack's attention. Jack points into the abyss and at the cauldron. "You see that cauldron way down there?" Infernape and Primeape look down into the abyss and spot the huge cauldron. "We need to pull it up. Can you guys handle it?"

Infernape and Primeape agree to help. "Infernape." Said Infernape.

"Pri." Said Primeape.

Jack said, relieved, "Great." He pulls out one more Poké ball, "Let me have out Venusaur help out."

Amy suggests, "I think you need to give Venusaur a rest."

"Oh, Venusaur is not done just yet." Said Jack.

"If we're going to need a one thousand pound thingy…" Joey suggests, pulling out another Poké ball. He throws the Poké ball into the air and calls, "Go! Snorlax!"

The ball releases a huge green blue bear with a huge yellow belly, and sleepy eyes. It comes down to the snow it a big stomp. It snores. Jack and Pikachu are surprised. The Pokémon wakes up. "Snorlax."

"Okay." Said Jack. He releases another Poké ball and calls, "Venusaur!" The ball releases his big green frog with a big flower on its back out again.

"Venu!" Venusaur spoke.

Joey calls, "Snorlax! Infernape!"

"Infernape!" Infernape calls.

"Snorlax." Snorlax spoke.

"We'll help." Said Amy.

"I'll guess that'll do." Said Jack.

Yang pulls out a Poké ball and said, "I guess my Gyarados can help." He looks at Joey. "Joey, give me a hand."

"Alright." Said Joey. "I will." Yang and Joey fly into the abyss.

Venusaur shot two vines underneath its big flower, and then sends both vines into the abyss. Next, both vines grab hold of the huge cauldron's handle holes. Both vines ties up through the holes, and all five Pokémon grab hold of Venusaur's vines: Infernape, Snorlax, and Pikachu to the first, and both Hariyama and Primeape to the second. Next, Jack and Amy grab both vines.

Yang and Joey fly into the abyss, and Yang releases his big Pokémon, Gyarados. A huge serpent dragon with no arms and legs, yellow long whiskers, dragon face, and ferocious appears with its short wings floating in the air.

Yang, Joey, and Gyarados grab the huge cauldron. "Everyone! Are you ready?" Joey calls.

Jack calls, "Yah!"

"Pri!" Primeape calls.

"Venu!" Venusaur calls.

"Infernape!" Infernape calls.

"Snorlax!" Snorlax calls.

The first group: Jack, Amy, and the Pokémon pull the vine up while second group: Yang, Joey, and Gyarados lift the cauldron; unfortunately, the cauldron didn't move. Venusaur and Jack are trying to hold on to the vine.

"We need to try harder!" Joey calls.

"I think we need to pull…" Everyone lets go. "Ugh!" Jack lets go. The cauldron is not going anywhere.

Yang flies up and grabs on to the ledge. He suggests, "I don't think it's going anywhere."

"We need to try harder." Joey repeated.

"Okay. All right. Let's try this again." Jack agrees. Yang dives back to the huge cauldron and joins Joey and Gyarados. The first group grabs the vines. "Alright!" Jack counted. "One…two…three!" The first group pulls and the second group lifts the huge cauldron. The huge cauldron is lifted from the plateau. "Okay! We got it!" Jack calls. "How are you guys doing down there?"

"I need to go…super! Saiyan!" Joey replies, lifting the huge cauldron.

Yang calls, "Let's just hurry this up! Keep pushing, Gyarados!"

The first group continues to lifts the cauldron, but the cauldron is going down a little. Jack caught the attention. "No! No! No! No! No! No! Keep pulling it, guys!" The first group lifts the cauldron up more. "Look! We got it! We got it!"

"Keep, pulling!" Joey calls, lifting it harder. Joey could feel his long white hair become spiking up. The huge cauldron is coming up.

"Alright!" Jack calls. "We're nearly there!"

"Okay!" Joey calls, annoyed. "This is really getting on my nerves." His hair has spiked.

"We're almost there!" Jack calls while pulling. "We're almost there!" The cauldron is almost coming to the edge of the wall. "One more! It's coming to the end." The first group pulls hard, and the second group lifts. The cauldron is at the edge, but almost there. And then, the group lifts one more time; the huge cauldron finally comes out of the abyss.

The group is finally relieved it's over. "Ugh!" Jack calls.

The cauldron is out of the gorge and on to a ledge. The group pulls the big cauldron away from the edge. They stopped pulling.

"There." Said Jack. He's relieved. "Finally."

"Cha." Said Pikachu, relieved.

"Finally!" Said Amy, relieved.

"SNOR!" Snorlax falls on its back, and then sleeps with a snore.

"Pri." Said Primape.

"Venu." Said Venusaur.

Amy said, "Uh, guys," She looks at the Pokémon, "I think it's we time we turn them back."

"Alright." Said Joey, pulling both Poké balls out. "Infernape, Snorlax, return." Both Poké balls shot red beams, and then touch Infernape and Snorlax. Next, both Pokémon return back into their Poké balls, and Joey puts the Poké balls away.

Amy said, "Okay, Hariyama, return." Amy returns her Hariyama back into its Poké ball with a shot of red beam.

Finally, Jack pulls out both Poké balls, and said, "Venusaur, Primeape, return."

"Pri."

"Venu." Two Poké balls shot red beams, and both Venusaur and Primeape return back into their Poké balls. Jack puts the balls away.

Joey said, "That was…intense."

Yang disagrees. "No. Vincent never told me it was that heavy."

"Well, thank goodness it's over." Said Jack. He looks at Yang, "What do you say you help us out for the mission?"

Yang replies, "Count me in. I haven't been able to get into battles for a long time." He feels something suspicious. "I smell something odd going on."

Jack said, "Great. We'll see you at the cabin in the living room."

"Okay. I'll see you there." Yang flies off with his Gyarados."

As Yang flies off, Joey said, "Well, Jack, it seems you got a new member, Yang."

Jack cheers, "Oh yeah." It's still cold outside. He covers his body with Pikachu into his jacket. "I'm started to feel freezing. Let's go back inside."

"Yeah." Joey agrees.

The group walks through the shallow snow, and arrives back at the big cabin. Jack opens the back door, and the entire group walks through the cabin. Before Joey got inside, Joey felt so cold his body become solid ice.

Joey said, shivering, "Somebody, pull me in!"

Jack, Pikachu, and Amy turn around. They notice Joey can't get in because he's frozen as an icicle pop. "Oh Zucion!" Jack calls. Jack, Pikachu, and Amy grab Joey, and pull him into the cabin. Joey pants. Jack rubs his hands and said, "Okay, let's see. Burning Hands." Jack's hands and gloves ignite fire, and touch the icicle Joey. The ice melts.

Joey is free from the ice, and relieved. "Ah. Much better."

Jack snickers and said, "I still got it."

Yang arrives at the front door, and opens, when suddenly, there was a small flash and a pop. Yang was surprised.

"Surprise!" Vincent and Furret spoke in French.

"Uh…" Said Yang, stunned.

Vincent spoke, "We have heard tales that you are looking at the next person to come along!"

"Please pick us!" Said Furret. "We'll give you a best present."

Yang said, "Um, Vincent." Vincent and Furret open their eyes, and become surprised. They see only Yang. "They're not with me."

"Quel?" Ask Vincent, speaking French. "What do you mean 'they're not with you'?"

"I'm saying 'they're not with me'." Yang shrugs. "They might ask other people soon."

Vincent and Furret ask each other, "Quel?"

"We better hurry!" Vincent calls. Both Vincent and Furret hurry off, but then Vincent caught sight of another girl. "Oh!" Vincent and Furret stop, and Vincent said, "Right after I talk to this beautiful girl." Furret watches Vincent take a step to a girl with green short hair, long green dress, white shoes, white shorts, and a necklace.

"Oh brother." Said Furret, disappointed.

"Finally, we are so lucky to have Yang." Said Jack.

"Mmm-hmm." Said Joey, agreeing.

The group walks up to the second floor and heard an odd commotion from the boy's fourth room. It sounded like two girls are panicking together. "Huh?" Ask Joey. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. You tell me." Said Jack.

Jack opens the door, and by surprise, the group sees the cabin room messy. "HUH?" Ask Jack, Joey, Pikachu, and Amy.

"The room's a mess!" Joey said, surprised.

Inside the room are two cute teen girls in their blue main outfits with long blue pants. One teen girl has long red hair and the other has long brown hair.

"Huh?" Ask Joey and Amy.

Jack asks, "Uh…"

"What happened?" Ask Pikachu.

"Yeah. What happened here?" Ask Joey.

Both girls turn and spotted the group. "Jack." Said the long brown headed girl, "Jack, thank goodness you came."

"Hi, Joey. Hey, Amy." Said the long red headed girl.

"Look at this!" Jack calls.

"It's a mess." Said Joey.

Jack asks, "Tohru, Raye, what happened?"

"Yeah." Joey asks.

"Well…" Tohru explains, "They sure made a whole mess in this room."

"Who made a mess?" Ask Joey.

Jack rolls his eyes at Joey, "Uh, cousin, this is the fourth room. I do believe this belong to Henry and Blood."

Joey is upset. "Oh. Those dumb wolves.

Jack is surprised. He put his hand on his cheek and said, "Sheesh. I can't believe those guys."

"They made a mess of everything." Said Joey.

Amy turns at Jack and suggests, "Maybe next time you shouldn't have invited them in the first place."

"I shouldn't have invited them in the first place." Said Jack, putting his hand on his forehead. "I'm ashamed to call myself a leader; I wish I could just disappear."

"Cha." Said Pikachu, disappointed.

"Ugh." Said Joey, disappointed.

"That's not the worst of it." Tohru said.

"And that would be?" Ask Jack. Tohru points at the closet.

Joey spoke, "Wait." He sniffs something reeking in the air, "What's that smell?" He coughs.

"Kind of reeks." Amy replies.

The group tries to tell Jack to stop, but Jack opens the closet. Jack and Pikachu are shocked and disgusted. Even the group is shocked and disgusted. The smell is so strong it made Jack, Pikachu, Joey, and Amy feel sick.

Joey said, "Jack, excuse me." He faints.

Jack turns around and becomes surprised. He calls, "Cousin!" He rushes to Joey, but then Joey feel to the front, and crushes Joey to the floor. Jack struggles to get up.

Amy calls, "Time to get out! Time to get out! Time to get out!" Amy grabs Tohru, Raye, Joey, Pikachu, and squished Jack, and escape out of the cabin. Next, Amy shuts the door. She asks, "What the heck just happened?"

Joey points at the cabin and calls, "Tell me they did not just _do_ that in the closet!"

Raye replies, "I'm afraid they did, Joey."

Joey felt shocked in disgust. He said, "For Pete's sake! The closet is not a certain area to do!"

Tohru asks, "Why do we ever pick this job?"

"Uh, guys, where's Jack?" Ask Amy. The group looks around, confused.

Jack said, prone on the ground, "Guys, I'm down here." The group looks down on the floor and sees Jack. Jack looks up at the group, upset.

"What are you doing down there, Jack?" Ask Joey.

"Trying to get some fresh air from being squashed thanks to you." Jack answers, starting at Joey.

Joey turns away with his arms crossed, embarrassed, and replies, "I'm not that heavy!"

Jack gets up. "I swear, those guys are a monster if they keep this up!" He looks at Tohru and Raye, and asks, "Aren't you girls supposed to get paid?" Tohru and Raye look at each other, unsure. Jack understood why. "Oh."

"Now you understand?" Ask Amy.

"Whatever they did, they're real nuisance." Said Jack.

"Yeah." Joey agrees.

But then, a young teen boy with short light yellow hair cheers, "Ja!" Everyone is surprised to see the young teen boy come in with the exact same uniforms as Raye and Tohru.

"Huh?" Ask Joey and Amy.

Jack and Pikachu ask, "Momiji?"

"Mo-Momiji?" Ask Joey.

"Hey, Jack." Said Momiji. He sniffs and covers his nose. "Peww. What's that smell?"

"You don't want to know." Joey replies. Jack shook his head.

"Momiji!" Said Amy, relieved, "Please help. It's too stinky in there."

Momiji asks, "Uh, Amy, why is there a terrible smell?"

Jack replies, "Never mind, Momiji." He looks at the cabin, "If we're ganna get through this done, we've really gatta get this done."

"Please tell me you're not thinking…" Amy asks.

"I'm afraid so, Amy." Jack replies.

Amy thought, _"Couldn't you just say 'no' for once?"_

Joey suggests, "We're ganna need to wash out that closet. Anyone got any water Pokémon?"

"Well, my Golduck knows Hydro Pump." Jack said. He pulls out another Poké ball.

"I have my Blastoise." Said Amy, pulling out a Poké ball.

Joey pulls out at Poké ball and said, "My Floatzel will help.

Jack looks around the room. "I think we need the right tools to fix this room. I didn't expect it like this." He looks at Raye and asks, "What did look like before…" He looks at the cabin "This?"

Raye pulls out a picture of the clean room. "Like this." Raye replies.

The picture shows all the stuff around the room clean: bunks beds, a desk, a cabinet, a lamp on top of the cabinet, suitcases near each bunk beds, clean clothes, one trash bin, a shelf, a closest, a drawer, a bookshelf, and a mirror hanging on the wall.

And now the room is a mess: books were knocked off the shelf, both bunk beds had been scratched, the mirror is broken, a lamp is broken underneath the broken mirror, there are clothes everywhere, trash is all over the floor, the desk was kicked to a wall, everything from the suitcase was thrown everywhere and the suitcases are hidden, the stuff on the shelf are ripped off, and the drawer is toppled over with clothes out.

"That's a bad case of bad luck." Amy comments about the broken mirror.

Jack thinks about the cabinet, and asks while pointing at the picture of the cabinet, "Wait! What's wrong with the cabinet?"

Raye replies, "Bubble gum," Raye puts the picture away.

Jack asks, "Bubble gum?" Amy exclaims. "Let's see what seven of us can do." He stares at the door, and gulps disturbed. "I hope."

"Please tell me we're not doing it." Said Amy, hoping.

"Well, we don't have a choice." Joey said. Amy whines. "We do have to help out.

Jack codes, "It's the way of the warrior."

Amy thinks, _"Screw the way of the warrior."_

The group: Jack, Amy, Pikachu, and Joey put on hospital masks like how surgeons wear so they don't get disgusting mess on their mouths. Next, Jack, Amy, and Joey release their Pokémon.

Three Poké balls release three Pokémon: Golduck returns out of the Pokémon first; the second Pokémon is a big blue turtle with an orange shell, cannons sides popping out of the front of the shell, and big; and the last third Pokémon is a big orange-brown weasel with a yellow back floatie, and two tails as propellers.

"Let's get this place cleaned up!" Jack announces.

"Mmm-Hmm." Joey agrees.

The group huddles together, but gets behind Jack. Jack takes the mop out of the cleaning carrier, and tries to open the door with a mop.

Amy calls, "Jack, just open the door! Dang it!"

"Okay!" Jack calls, "Okay!" Jack reaches to the doorknob and turns it. Next, he opens the door. "Here we go. Single file, everyone." Pikachu is scared, but gets on Jack's right shoulder. Tohru, Raye, and Momiji follow Jack into the cabin. Raye and Tohru bring a big bucket with a mop, broom, vacuum cleaner, brush, scrapper, spray bottle, sponge, sweeper, scoop, and soap. And with Raye and Tohru are a trashcan, a bucket carrier, and a bucket of water.

Amy said, disturbed, "I don't like this." Amy turns around, and stops to look at Joey. She asks, "Joey, why are you standing there and doing nothing?"

"Excuse me for a minute." Joey dashes out, and then comes but. He wears the same maid outfit as Tohru, Raye, and Momiji. Amy stood motionless. "What? These clothes are comfortable!"

Amy said, "Um, okay. Are we going in now?"

"Mmm-Hmm." Joey walks into the open cabin door with Amy behind him. Amy closes behind her, and the group is still disgusted of the mess of the room. The cabin is just like how it was when Jack, Amy, Joey, and Pikachu came in: messy.

Jack said, "Well, let's see if we can get everything fixed first." Jack turns around and looks at the group. Then he spots Joey wearing the same outfit as Tohru, Raye, and Momiji. "Cousin? Why are you wearing that?"

Joey replies, "It's comfortable. And easy to move in, and easy to clean in."

"It's really comforting, isn't it?" Momiji agrees.

"Indeed." Joey pulls his long white hair back and turns his long hair into a ponytail.

Tohru asks, disturbed, "How do we get ourselves into this?" Then she becomes psyched and holds her grip, "No time like the present! Let's do it!"

Jack psyches himself with Pikachu and Golduck. "Alright!" Jack and Golduck march to the closet. Next, Jack opens the door and shouts, "Bring it on!" Jack, Pikachu, and Golduck charge into the closet room, and Jack closes the door behind him. They go in with a big splat.

Amy covers his mask and said, disturbed, "Oh good lord."

"Well, if Jack has the closet, "Joey suggested, "I guess I can handle cleaning up the clothes."

"Um…" Amy said, going to the broken mirror, "I think I can try and fix the mirror. Pardon mirror."

"I got the clothes." Said Joey, gathering the clothes on the floor.

Raye are taking care of the desks and the bunk beds, and Momiji is getting the gum out of the cabinet. The group inside the cabin room got everything fixed with Amy's Blastoise shooting small water on the walls, and Joey's Floatzel sweeping the clothes to Joey.

The bunk beds, desks, mirror, cabinet, and the broken lamp are fixed. Just then, Jack, Pikachu, and Golduck come out with a slam. The group caught their attention. Jack takes the mask and smells the air. He exhales in relieve.

"Pine scented." Said Joey.

"Ka, Chu." Said Pikachu.

"I don't know what to say, Jack," Amy comments, "But that is the most bravest thing you ever did." She looks at Pikachu and Golduck. "You too Pikachu. And Golduck." Jack chuckles.

"Ka, Chu." Said Pikachu.

Jack asks, "Now, what about the rest of it?"

Amy replies, "Well, Tohru, Momiji, and Raye took care of the things that are destroyed. That leaves with everything else that were…everywhere."

"Then I guess we're ganna have to look for 'em." Jack said, "We're stepping on 'em, right?" The group looks down at what they're stepping on. "Okay. Let's get started." Jack announces. He speaks, "Let's start by cleaning up the mess, okay?"

"Okay." Said Amy.

"I'm game." Joey volunteers. The group begins to pick up garbage items on the floor by placing five trash items into five cans. There're five recycling cans the girls bring along: Aluminum, Paper, Glass, Plastic, and Cardboard.


	102. Chapter 98

Chapter 98: To Amour, for Amour, we shall seek Amour

As the group continues to clean up the room, they sometimes try to remember where did most of the stuff belong. They had a hard time trying to look around for the right suitcases that belong to its owners. They messed up on the shelf and the drawer.

But the group doesn't realize while cleaning up the room, two figures climbing up the stairs are coming back from training.

Blood asks, "Well, Henry, what do you think of Raye?"

Henry replies, "Well, now that she's dump the mutt, maybe I can take her out myself."

Blood blew his mouth, "Are you kidding? Why would she want a puny wolf like you when she can have a real wolf like me."

"What'd you say?" Henry demands at Blood.

"You hear me, puny!"

Henry growls at Blood.

Henry and Blood, the trouble making wolves, reached to the door and open up. They caught their attention on the group trying to fix the shelf.

"It goes here!" Jack calls.

"No, here!" Pikachu calls.

"No, here!" Joey calls.

"No! It goes right here." Jack said.

Henry and Blood walk into the room. They get their attention. "Ahem!"

"Huh?" Ask Joey, surprised. The group turns around and become surprised to see Henry and Blood come into the room.

"What are you guys doing?" Blood asks.

Jack replies, nervously, "Uh, well, cleaning the room. Why do you ask?"

"Cleaning the room, huh?" Ask Blood. "I see you're struggling the shelf."

Henry turns at Joey and asks, "Hey, mutt-face." Joey turns at Henry, surprised. "Why are you wearing a maid's outfit?"

Joey replies, nervously too, "Um, well, uh…" He taps his fingers together.

"Looks good on you!" Henry laughs.

Jack mutters, _"Talking about embarrassment."_

"We'll judge you on how you did." Blood comments. Henry and Blood check the room. First, Blood opens the closet door, and sees that the closet is clean. Henry checks the cabinet, and no bubblegum. The mirror is repaired along with the beds, and the lamp.

"You can put it on Jack if you want." Said Amy, commenting.

"Hey!" Jack calls.

Henry and Blood are checking the dressers. It seems the dressers are scramble: first is Keno, second is Drake, third is Henry, fourth is Ryu, and last is Blood.

Henry gloats at Blood, "Hah! I'm better than you, and Ryu!"

Blood growls, "You'll pay for that, you puny!"

Henry and Blood turn at Raye, Tohru, and Momiji. They are a little impress. "Not bad at all, puny people." Said Blood. They pay Tohru, Raye, and Momiji money. "Here. Some cash for your job."

"Thank you very much." Said Raye, Tohru, and Momiji.

Henry and Blood left the floor and go back to training. The group is relieved. "Phew." Said Joey.

"I thought they would never leave." Said Jack. Pikachu sighs in relief.

Tohru approaches to Jack, Joey, Pikachu, and Amy, and bows, "Thank you very much for helping us."

"Thank you!" Momiji cheers.

"You're welcome." Said Joey.

Tohru presents the group four small boxes with chocolate inside. The group is surprised.

"Uh," Jack asks, "I don't know." He turns at his cousin, "Cousin, is it okay?"

Joey replies, "It's fine, Jack. We're not regular dogs, you know."

"Oh." Said Jack. Jack takes four boxes of chocolates and said, "Don't mind if we do."

"Ka, Chu." Pikachu said.

"Thank you." Said Joey. The group leaves with a bow, and walks down stairs back to the living room.

Jack, Pikachu, Amy, and Joey discuss on whom to try and ask next. While thinking on the chairs with a table between two, Jack and Pikachu gobbling all their chocolates while Joey and Amy are disturbed with Joey sighing.

Jack and Pikachu spotted Joey and Amy. Jack said, embarrassed, "Uh, sorry. We're uh, he, he, I didn't know I was that hungry."

"Ka, Chu." Said Pikachu. Jack and Pikachu get back to eating until both boxes are empty.

Jack sighs in relief after eating the last chocolate. "That's enough chocolate." Jack and Pikachu turn at Joey and Amy, and Jack asks, "What's the matter, guys? You don't like the chocolate Tohru brung?"

Amy answers, "We didn't really get to eat it. You ate it all."

"Yeah, Jack." Joey agrees. "You ate it all."

Jack looks at both chocolates Joey and Amy still have. Both boxes are opened, but not consumed. He said, "But you still got your chocolates, both of you."

Joey and Amy look down, and notice the chocolates haven't been eaten. "Oh." Said Joey.

"Oh." Said Amy. Amy takes a few chocolates and bites them while Joey grabs a handful and devours the chocolates.

Joey admires the chocolate and said, "So Tasty! I have got to ask Tohru where she got this recipe from."

"Me too." Said Jack. "We'll still short a member. We only have Mina and Yang."

"Yeah." Joey agrees, "You're right."

Jack and Pikachu are thinking of asking a few people, but that would waste time if some people have plans. This is a lot harder with a lot of people having plans.

"I don't think asking a few people with plans won't help." Said Jack. "Soon, we'll be short with five people to the mission."

"Then isn't there someone who doesn't have plans?" Ask Pikachu. Joey thinks.

"I can't think of one." Jack said. He looks at Amy, "Okay, Amy, do you have someone in mind?"

Amy smirks, "Well, there is someone we could ask, but I don't know how you would feel about her."

Jack asks, confused, "Her? You mean?" Amy smirks, and Jack asks surprised, "Why are you smirking like that?"

Amy smirks, "We could ask, 'Grace'."

Jack replies, upset, "That is the worst idea I ever heard!"

Amy rolls her eyes at Joey and asks, "What do you think, Joey?"

"Hmm." Joey thinks. Jack is surprised, "Perhaps Grace doesn't have plans." Jack is worried about Grace's safety. Amy and Joey mutter to each other. "Perhaps, Amy, but…"

"Would be fun idea." Amy spoke, smirking.

"Well, we could use her help." Joey mutters.

Jack is shocked, and asks, "What? Grace? My old girlfriend? I can't bring her along!" Amy and Joey turn at Jack.

"Why not?" Ask Amy.

"Hmm?" Ask Joey, smirking.

Jack is more surprised. He's caught dead in his tracks to avoid a simple phrase, "why not"? He thought of an excuse.

"Well, Jack?" Ask Joey.

"Well?" Ask Amy.

Jack tries to think, and then thought of an excuse. "Cold! She might get a cold."

"A cold?" Ask Joey.

Amy pulls out a soft blanket to Grace's height. "I have a blanket."

"A cold?" Ask Pikachu, looking at Jack. "Really, Jack?"

Jack turns at Pikachu, annoyed, and said, "I don't see you come up with something." He looks at Amy and Joey. He suggests, "Listen. Why don't I talk to her? It's best I do it." He thinks, _"If I try to bring her along, she would be in danger."_

"Okay." Said Amy.

"Go for it." Said Joey.

"I'll be right back." Said Jack. Jack and Pikachu walk away to find Grace. As for Joey and Amy, they discuss about trading Pokémon.

Vincent and Furret appeared, but Vincent backing away from the three girls with green hair and green clothes. Furret hangs on a table while watching Vincent being interrogated by the three girls, and Vincent tried to reason with the girls.

Vincent tried to negotiate by giving them free food for freedom, but one big mistake got the girls shocked. He grabbed the leader's rear, so all the girls ganged up on Vincent, and beat him up. They leave, and Vincent is on the floor. Furret checks on him.

Jack and Pikachu left the cabin and head off to the barn house. Outside away from the cabin is an old abandon barn house made of complete of wood. Jack pushes the barn door open, and both Jack and Pikachu enter inside the barn house.

The barn house looks a bit deserted with only two container laps hanging on the ceiling. Jack and Pikachu look around to see if they can see Grace around, but there is no sight of the young farm girl inside the cabin.

Jack asks, "Where is she?"

"Is she lost?" Ask Pikachu.

Jack looks around to see that the barn is empty with no Pokémon around, but his Pikachu. He thinks, "Something's not right. If this is supposed to be a barn house, then where are the Pokémon?"

"Maybe they're not here." Pikachu replies.

Jack looks at Pikachu and said, "Hey, Pikachu. Let's clean this place up, like how we help Tohru and Raye."

Pikachu looks at Jack and agrees. "Okay." Pikachu gets down and looks around for cleaning tools.

Jack looks behind and found a broom. He thinks, _"Can I do the same thing Max did?"_ Jack pulls out his guitar, and strums a little. The broom doesn't move, but instead shakes off the dust. "Huh?" Next, he said, "Let's see. What was that spell called? Pre-dis-ti-di-gity something I think? No. That's not it. Pres-ti-dig-i-ta-tion…Prestidigitation!"

The broom then becomes clean. Jack is surprised he has some magic ability to actually perform out of the ordinary magic with his guitar. He thinks of an idea.

"_So, I can just point and it'll clean itself." _Jack thought. _"This can be useful for cleaning the dishes. And let's see if I can clean the barn while Grace is not watching." _Jack looks behind and points at the mess. He calls, "Prestidigitation!" The mess flies up to the ceiling, and then comes down into a trashcan. It works. Jack claps his hands. "Yes. Now let's see." He looks around and sees a bunch of dust on the floor.

"What cha up to, Jack?" Ask Pikachu.

Jack looks at his hands and replies, "I think I have an idea." He looks up at the second floor to where Pikachu is standing. "Pikachu, come join me."

"Pika?" Ask Pikachu.

"Trust me. I have a plan." Said Jack. Pikachu jumps over the edge and gets on Jack's right shoulder. Next, Pikachu looks at Jack, confused. "I have a trick to perform." Jack takes Pikachu, and puts Pikachu on the ground. Next, he explains that he still has a piece of magic that can turn the old abandon barn into a barn for Pokémon. Jack pulls out his guitar, and Pikachu waits for orders.

"Are you ready?" He asks. Pikachu nods.

Jack tweaks his guitar, and then pulls out a guitar pick. He concentrates. He begins to play the guitar and points around the barn house. Pikachu poses by pointing at the direction the guitar should point.

While Jack is playing and Pikachu is dancing, the area of the barn is cleaning itself with the dust blown into the trashcan, and the hays are piling in one spot. Next, the walls are turning from old rusted wood into wooden oak. Then, the windows are sparkling, and the buckets smell nice.

Just then, a door opens up. A girl with long red hair, freckles, wearing blue shorts, white shirt, and brown shoes steps into the barn. She becomes surprised to see the barn turned into a cleaning havoc. She then spots Jack playing the guitar and Pikachu dancing. She asks, "Jack?"

Jack and Pikachu stopped and the objects around the room stopped moving. They turn and notice her come in. "Oh, hi…Grace."

She asks, "Jack? Pikachu? What are you two doing?"

Jack puts the guitar away and walks to Grace. "Sorry. Pikachu and I were cleaning up the place, and we didn't know the barn is empty."

"Ka, Chu." Pikachu agrees.

Grace looks behind Jack, and sees the barn is clean. "Oh. I see." She turns at Jack, and then the place. "It looks nice." She looks at Jack and Pikachu. "Thank you."

Jack puts his hand behind his hair and said, "Uh, you're welcome." Grace passes Jack and Pikachu, but Pikachu wants Jack to talk to her. Jack tries to tell Pikachu to stop, but Pikachu instead gets Jack to Grace. Jack asks nervously, "Uh, Grace?"

Grace asks, "Yes?"

"How busy are you?"

Grace is confused. "Huh?"

"Well, my team and I are going after the next Chinese Zodiac." Jack explains. "And we're short a member. Do you want to come?"

Grace asks, excited, "Really?"

Jack turns away, feeling his heart racing. "Uh…" He thinks, _"Maybe I should tell her it's dangerous, or maybe I should warn her about the danger of going to the temple." _Before Jack could speak, Grace is in front of Jack, and Jack is caught surprised. "Agh!"

"Jack, I would love to come." Said Grace.

"Are you sure?" Ask Jack.

Grace is clueless. "Jack?"

"Yes?"

"You don't want me around?"

Jack turns away and replies, "Well, not. It's not that. It's something else."

Grace said, "Jack, don't be like my older sister, Rachel."

Jack answers, nervously, "Oh, no. It's not your safety. It's…monsters."

"Huh?" Ask Grace. "Monsters?"

Pikachu puts his hand on his forehead. "Yeah. Vicious monsters."

"Jack, are you trying to get rid of me?" Ask Grace, suspicious. "It looks like you don't want me to go on a mission with me?" She grabs Jack on both shoulders. "Come on, Jack. Tell me."

"_Now what?" _Jack thought. _"If I tell she can't come, she'll hate. But If I bring her along, then she'll get hurt. What do I do? I want her to be safe, but I can't make her upset. Not unless I need someone to back me up. And Pikachu can't help me." _He remembers, _"Wait! I got it!" _He answers, "Wait in Zucion minute, Grace." Jack takes Grace's hands, and confronts her.

Grace is surprised and confused.

Jack said, "I did say you want to join us, and you will. But it won't be enough with the barn half clean, and I don't want to see you really hurt."

Grace understands Jack and said, "So, you are acting like my older sister. Always protecting me."

Jack said, "Grace, you're a big girl. You don't need to listen to her or what I have to say all the time." Grace is confused. Instead of trying to make sure Grace doesn't come, Jack will have to try and convince her to stay, "But that's okay. You can come along."

"Really?" Ask Grace. She claps her hands. "Oh, thank you, Jack." She hugs Jack, happy. But then, remembers, "Oh, wait." Jack and Pikachu become confused. "I remember something." She looks at Jack, "I'm sorry, Jack. Maybe when there's the next mission, I'll come along."

"_Next Mission?" _Jack thought. _"Phew. What a relief." _He asks, "Well, what's wrong? You can tell me."

Grace lets Jack go and explains, "I'd promise Max I take care of his Pokémon while he's making potions. Is that alright?"

"Oh, Max." Said Jack, understanding. "Sure. No problem." He's relieved. "Grace, when this is over, then perhaps I'll bring you to the next mission. Is that clear?"

Grace salutes, "Yes sir."

"Good." Said Jack. Pikachu gets back on Jack's right shoulder. "Now, I'll let myself out. Is there someone in need to keep you company?"

Grace shook her head. "No, I'm good. Thank you for cleaning up the mess though." Before Jack and Pikachu could leave, Grace spoke, "Um, Jack." Jack stops and looks at Grace. "But earlier, I'm sorry. I just wanted to get out since Rachel had me stay at home and watch the Pokémon. But I can see why you want me to stay: you're protecting me; however, you said I'm a big girl. I will take your words, Jack. Thank you."

Jack turns around and blushes. "You're welcome. I'm counting on you, Lady Grace."

"Pikachu." Said Pikachu. Jack and Pikachu finally exit out of the barn house.

Jack and Pikachu come out of the barn house. Jack is a bit relieved that Grace is not going, but still sad he wants to see her to be safe. Meanwhile, Amy and Joey arrive to Jack and Pikachu. Jack and Pikachu notice Amy and Joey approaching.

Joey asks, "Jack? Have you decided?"

Jack looks at Amy and Joeyand answers, "She said no."

Amy is upset. "Oh." She wanted to torment Jack more.

Joey understands, "Hmm, must be busy then."

Jack looks upset, and looks up at the ceiling, "She's too good with Max."

"Hmm. So she chose Max." Said Joey.

"That's right." Said Jack. He turns at Amy, and calls, "I know you're smirking, Amy! Cut that out!" Amy giggles a little just as Joey chuckles a little. "This isn't working. Too many people already have plans." He stares at Amy, "And thanks to you, you just had to pick Grace and ruin my life. You like doing that, don't you?"

Amy asks, with a chocolate bar out, "Candy?"

Jack is annoyed. He takes the candy bar and nibbles the chocolate bar. Joey pulls out a lollypop and sucks the lollypop.

"So what now?" Ask Pikachu.

Jack and Pikachu look at each other, and look at Amy with a smirk. "I'm sure I have another person to bring."

Joey turns at Jack, confused, "Jack, are you suggesting?" He knows what Jack is up to.

Jack replies, "Mike Lee Rock."

Amy spoke, "Do it, and I'll release my Gyarados."

"Jack, don't make me summon my Arcanine." Joey said, upset.

Jack puts his hands behind his back and lies, "Don't worry. I won't do it."

Amy knows Jack is lying. "He's lying."

"Jack." Joey said, annoyed, "Don't you dare."

"You can't lie to a girl." Said Amy.

"Uh…" Jack said, surprised. He's out of luck. _"Uh-oh. She's on to me. Time for plan B." _Instead of trying to confront Amy and Joey, he and Pikachu decide to make a break for it. Jack storms pushing Amy and Joey to the ground while Pikachu is on Jack's right shoulder. He shouts, "MIIIIIIKE!"

Amy said, annoyed, "I'm going to kill him." Amy and Joey get up from the snow.

Joey shouts, "Jack! Get back here!" He looks at Amy and asks, "Shall we, Amy?" Amy shines in her eyes with a grim look, and both Joey and Amy give chase. "Jack! You get back here!" Joey calls.

Jack and Pikachu search on the boy's side of the room for Mike. He opens one door at a time, and calls for Mike, but Amy and Joey are trying to catch Jack from bringing Mike to the party.

"Mike!" Jack calls. "Mike! Are you there!"

"Mike!" Pikachu calls.

"Jack! Get back here!" Joey calls.

"Do you want to kill him or do I?" Ask Amy.

Joey suggests, "Why don't we both do it?"

Jack tries to see Mike in each room, but there was no sign of Mike anywhere. Jack and Pikachu spot Amy and Joey chasing after them.

"Jack! Get back here!" Joey calls.

"Uh-oh!" Jack calls. "It's Amy and Joey!" Jack and Pikachu run while Joey and Amy are behind them.

"This is getting ridicules." Joey comments, "Isn't it, Amy?"

"It is." Amy replies.

Jack and Pikachu look around, and found a men's bathroom. They dash to the door. Jack and Pikachu storm into the men's restroom. Joey and Amy come to a halt.

Amy said, "You can go in, you pull him out."

"Okay." Said Joey. Joey kicks the door open and calls, "Jack." He goes inside the men's restroom, and looks around, but couldn't find him. "Huh? Where did he?" Joey lost Jack. He gets angry, "Why that little…" He powers up, and smashes a wall. He comes out of the restroom empty handed. Joey apologizes to Amy, "Sorry, Amy. Jack is slippery."

Meanwhile, Vincent and Furret were watching Joey and Amy in front of the men's restroom. They still need a plan to try and get the group's attention with only one spot left to recruit. Vincent is not feeling good beaten up just as Furret watches, so Vincent thinks.

"What now?" Ask Furret. He looks at Vincent, worried, "We need to be recruited or it's back to the kitchen."

Vincent rubs his chin, and thinks of an idea. "I got it." He looks at Vincent, "But I'll need a lot of help." Vincent and Furret left.

Jack pops his head out, and points at the sign on the door. "It's the boy's restroom, not the girl's restroom." Jack returns back into the bathroom, and closes the door.

Amy crosses her arms and said, "That's okay. You have to come out sometime."

Jack comes out and said, "Just be lucky if he doesn't come." Jack goes back into the restroom. Joey and Amy wait outside.

Inside the men's restroom, Jack and Pikachu walk around to look for Mike. They were very lucky to hide behind a toilet seat to the right. Jack and Pikachu then look across and notice a hole in the wall Joey made, but it wasn't big or small, just in the middle. Thank goodness Joey didn't bust the whole cabin down.

"That was close." Said Jack. "Cousin would have killed me."

"Let's hurry and find Mike." Said Pikachu.

And then a voice asks, "Are you looking for me?"

Jack and Pikachu turn around in a flash, and notice a figure with a red jump suit, blue short hair, blue eyes, and a big eyebrow. Jack and Pikachu call, "Mike!"

"How's it going, Jack?" Ask Mike.

"Boy, am I glad to see you." Said Jack.

"Well, I'm not." Said Mike. Jack and Pikachu are clueless. "I did something wrong my sensei won't be happy to see."

"See?" Ask Pikachu.

"What'd you do?" Ask Jack.

Mike replies, "This way." Mike takes Jack and Pikachu to a wall, but there's a huge hole in the wall with pipes on the ground, and there is dripping to the end of the pipe.

"Whoa." Said Jack and Pikachu, surprised.

"You did this?" Ask Jack.

Mike replies, "Yes. I accidentally burst a hole in the wall." He points at the big hole in the wall. "My teacher will go Tauros if this wall isn't fixed."

Jack said, "Then let's see what four us can do."

"Oh?" Ask Mike. "But aren't there just three of us in here?"

"Not just three." Said Jack. He goes outside, and finds Amy. "Oh, Amy." Jack grabs Amy and Joey. Both Amy and Joey become surprised.

"Huh?" Ask Amy.

"Huh?" Ask Joey. And then Jack yanks both Amy and Joey into the men's restroom. Back inside the boy's restroom, Amy and Joey are surprised to coming into the room with Jack, Pikachu, and Mike. And Amy is disturbed for coming into the men's restroom for the first time.

"What? I'm not supposed to be in here." Ask Amy.

"Jack! What are you thinking?" Ask Joey. He turns at Jack. Mike spotted Amy and Joey, surprised. Amy and Joey are surprised too in shock. "Yipe! Oh boy."

"Oh." Said Amy, upset.

Mike spoke, happy, "Hmm? Oh! Hi guys! So good to see you so much!"

Amy glares at Jack and said, "Jack, I'm going to kill you!"

"Uh, we got more problems than that." Said Jack. He remembers and said, "Hold on a sec." Next, Jack puts a sign on the door, "This room is under construction. Do not enter."

Joey asks, "Uh, what's with the sign?"

Jack replies, "Um…" He points at the hole in the wall. "Take a look at that."

Amy and Joey turn at Jack's direction and spotted a hole in the wall. There are pipes everywhere, and more dripping from the end of the pipe.

"Whoa. Okay, what happened?" Ask Joey, a little surprised.

"Yeah." Mike replies, "I accidentally burst a hole in the wall." He points at the big hole in the wall. "My teacher will go Tauros if this wall isn't fixed."

Joey thinks, "So we need to fix the wall."

"That's the reason why I need you guys." Said Jack. He gathers a few pipes. "Let's get started."

Amy suggests, "Maybe you should fix it. We'll give you the pipes, Jack."

Jack begins connecting the pipes one-by-one while both Joey and Amy gives Jack few pipes. Pikachu helps out by keeping the pipes from going crazy. Just then, there was rushing water coming down. The top part of the pipes started to rush out, and Jack quickly shoves the second open pipe in the open gap.

"Sheesh! That's bad timing!" Jack calls.

"Here, Jack." Said Joey, giving Jack a pipe. "You said there are 14 pipes, right?"

"I didn't say how many pipes are there, cousin." Said Jack. "Just love how puzzles make me smarter."

Amy comments, "I told you I hated."

Jack states, "But puzzles make you smarter." Amy is mad. "Sorry!" Jack apologizes.

Amy calls, "GBTW!"

Jack continues connecting the pipes. He connects the last pipe, and all 14 pipes are back to the way they are. "That's the last one."

"Wow." Said Joey, relieved, "I never thought how long it takes for pipes."

"It is with Jack." Said Amy.

"All set." Said Jack.


	103. Chapter 99

Chapter 99: Collect the pieces, and put the puzzle together

The pipes are connected, and the pipes no longer leak out water. It seems the pipeline won't work, so it'll take a while for the pipes to move back on course.

Jack thinks, "What can we do to fill in that wall?"

Pikachu asks, "You think we need a wooden fence?"

"A wood?" Ask Joey.

Jack said, "Not a wooden fence, but you're kind of close. What is it called?" He thinks.

Joey thinks, "I know what this is. My neighbors do it."

"Construction?" Ask Amy.

"No." Jack replies.

"Cement?" Ask Amy.

"Close. That's not it. It's kind of close to cement." Jack said.

"Concrete." Said Joey, "Maybe."

"That is the same thing." Said Amy. "Concrete when it's wet. Concrete when it's dries."

"Oh, right." Said Joey, understanding, "This is tough."

"I was ganna say cardboard," Jack suggested, "But it won't fit."

"Cardboard would make it worst." Said Amy.

"Amy's right." Joey agrees.

"Uh, what's a rectangular thingy made of red?" Jack asks. "I've never seen them. I just keep seeing wood. It's hard. It's made of cement, but it's coated red."

Joey answers, "A brick?"

"That's it!" Said Jack, surprised. He picks up a brown yellowish brick from the ground. "Just look here. These things are made of brick."

"Sarah has enough bricks. It should fit in that wall. I'll be right back!" Jack dashes out of the restroom, and come back with a girl with black skin, yellow shirt, shorts, and black braided hair.

"Someone called?" Ask Sarah.

Mike points at the hole in the wall, "That one."

Sarah turns to the right and said, surprised, "Dang! Whatcha do here, M?"

Jack said, "No time!" He calls, "Just fix it!"

Sarah pulls out her tools and said, "Just leave the room. I got this." Mike, Jack, Pikachu, Joey, and Amy leave the restroom. As they come out, there was banging, drilling, and so much loud construction in the restroom.

"What is she doing in there?" Ask Jack.

Amy answers, "She's fixing up your mess."

"My mess?" Ask Jack, "But this is Mike's."

"No It's partial your fault."

"My fault!"

"Don't argue with me." Amy points. And Joey is slurping on a lollipop."

Then the sounds are gone, Sarah comes out of the boy's restroom, and removes the sign. "Done."

"That was fast." Said Jack.

Joey agrees, "Yeah, that was."

Jack takes a peek in the restroom, and sees the hole in the wall sealed up bricks. "Oh, she's good."

"Real good." Said Joey.

Mike bows to Sarah and said, "Thank you so much for helping. I wish I could repay you."

Sarah said, "No problem, M." He points at Jack, "He helped out with the pipe problem to fix the big pool." She takes her tools and leaves, "Later, ya'll."

Jack asks, confused, "Big pool?"

Joey said, "It's the same thing, Jack."

Mike looks at the group and said, "Thank you so much for helping me. Anything I can repay you?"

Jack smirks at Amy, and spoke to Mike. "Actually, you can. We're ready to go after the Sheep Zodiac."

Amy calls, "Shut up!"

But Jack ignores Amy with a smile. He asks, "Would you like…" Amy shuts Jack's mouth, but Jack tries to talk, and breaks free. "To help us!"

Mike is excited, "Really? Ha, ha! This is great!" He cheers, "Yes! I'll come!"

"Alright!" Jack and Pikachu cheered.

Amy spoke, evilly, "Jack, I'm going to kill you."

"But I can't." Mike disagreed. Jack and Pikachu are shocked. "I promised my Sensei I'd train with me for a day."

"Aww!" Jack complained. "Can't you do it later."

"Yeah." Pikachu agrees, upset.

Mike replies, "I wish I could come along, but with Sensei, he wants to teach me a brand new technique. Maybe on the next mission." He leaves, "Good luck finding another person."

Amy is relieved. "Ah. Thank goodness." Jack turns at Amy, and Amy smirks at Jack. "I'm going to kill you. Very slowly and painfully."

Jack growls. He pulls out money out of his wallet, and asks, "Will this works?"

"For now." Said Amy, taking money off of Jack's money.

Jack walks to a wooden rail, and both Jack and Pikachu look at the living room. He sighs and said, "I think five is enough. We should be able to get the next Chinese Zodiac." Joey thinks while still slurping a lollipop. Jack turns around and asks, "Huh? Where'd you get that lollipop?"

Joey replies, "From Hammer's Space."

"Hammer space?" Ask Jack, confused.

"Pika?" Ask Pikachu.

"Why didn't you just ask?" Amy asks to Joey. She pulls her bag while putting the money away. She shows a pack of lollipops. "You know I have everything in here."

"But I have a chocolate bar." Said Jack.

"Wasn't talking to you!" Amy glares at Jack.

"Alright!" Said Jack. He turns back at the living room.

"It's called magical materialization." Said Joey.

"Just like my bag." Said Jack. Jack turns around, and looks at Joey and Amy. "With so many Chinese Zodiacs coming with us, we need only a few."

Joey had to ask. "Jack, how much longer is Peter's training thing is going to be?"

"He did say about seven days."

"And how long has it been since?"

Jack counts, "Last time it was first, and then this is second." He answers. "This could be a second."

"Ugh. I guess they won't be back for five days then." Said Joey.

"I just hope Peter doesn't go too harsh." Said Jack, wondering, "I wonder how Soshi is doing?"

Joey said, "Jack, relax. Remember: he has my blood inside him. I think he'll be just fine."

"True." Jack thinks for a moment.

"I guess Mike is out." Said Joey, "So, who else?"

Jack said, "I guess five is enough. All we need to bring is the Chinese Zodiacs with us."

Joey agrees, "Good point."

"Amy, any volunteers?" Ask Jack, looking at Amy.

Amy thinks. Of course the simple answer is to always bring Yuki and Kyo along to get the gates open, but Amy thinks there are Chinese Zodiacs to bring along and not to bring along. She answers, "We're not bringing that dog."

Joey is surprised. "Huh?" He looks at Amy, confused.

Amy answers, "I was talking about Shigure."

"Oh." Joey understands. "Him. He's an embarrassment to K-9 kind."

"All you have to do is rub his belly, and he'll be fine." Said Amy.

Jack asks, "Can we also bring Momiji along?" Amy is adored. She loves Momiji, and would love to have Momiji around again. "So, that's a yes?"

"Yes." Amy answers.

"Okay." Said Jack, "So, who else? Um…Haru? Kisa? Hatori?" Just now, Jack realizes something. "Wait. Maybe not Hatori."

"Hatori wouldn't be a good idea." Said Amy.

Everyone thinks over on Hatori speaking to the group in thought. Hatori, in everyone's thoughts, answers, "I would love to come along, but I have something important to take care of. Farewell." Everyone is depressed Hatori couldn't come.

Joey speaks, "Wait a minute." Jack, Amy, and Pikachu turn at Joey. "What about…we could ask Haru, but he'll probably be busy."

"We'll be put Tohru in danger."

"Yes." Said Joey. "Someone needs to stay behind and protect Mrs. Honda."

Jack said to Joey, "Raye's still good."

"Hmm?" Ask Joey, clueless.

Jack said. "Oh, remember, cousin. Raye was with her this whole time."

"Oh, right." Said Joey, agreeing, "Yeah, with Raye she'll be safe."

"Can't bring Ayame along." Said Jack. Everyone is surprised in fear.

"_Never!" _Joey shivers. He covers his body. "I'd rather face Orochimaru than deal with Ayame." Jack, Amy, Pikachu, and Joey are scared from Ayame.

"I set him on fire." Said Amy.

"I'd rather face Orochimaru's eight branches than deal with that snake!" Said Joey.

"Maybe we could leave Yuki with his brother." Jack suggested.

"Bad idea!" Said Joey.

"You want him, dead?" Ask Amy.

"You know Yuki hates his brother, Jack." Said Joey, setting Jack the answers.

"Alright! Alright!" Said Jack. He suggests the next Chinese Zodiac, "Well, I don't know. Could Kagura come long or stay behind?"

"Kagara?" Joey asks.

"No. Kagura." Jack replies.

"Oh, no." Joey said, with a surprised look, "Kyo would kill you if you brought her along."

"Kyo would kill you faster than I would." Said Amy.

Everyone images what would happen if Kagura did come along. Kyo goes berserk and yells at Jack, _"Why'd you bring her along? I'll Kill You, Jack!"_

Jack and Pikachu are disturbed. Amy likes the idea of having Kagura along just to keep Kyo's attitude to himself. "I second thought, I think we should bring her."

"You sure?" Ask Jack.

"Yeah. She should keep Kyo in line." Said Joey.

"Well…" Jack looks at Amy, "It's up to you, Amy."

Amy asks, "Do you want Kyo to beat you senselessly into the next life?"

Jack answers, "No thanks."

"Then I suggest we don't." Said Amy.

"Yes. Maybe not." Said Joey.

Jack begins to state the ideas, "Okay. So, we'll bring Yuki, Kyo, Kisa, Momiji, and Haru. Five Zodiacs with us."

"Yeah." Joey agrees.

Jack announces, "Alright. Let's get going!"

But then, some kind of sound from the living room played music. Jack, Pikachu, Amy and Joey are surprised and look around. Joey's ears started to twitch.

"Huh?" Ask Joey. "What? Huh? You guys hear that?"

"Huh?" Ask Jack. "What in Zucion?"

They look at the living room from the top. They're surprised to see Vincent bring a piton with Furret on his shoulder, and a big group of people coming in with musical instruments. There are people with drums, trumpets, tubas, & trombones.

"Okay." Said Joey, "Just what I thought I've seen everything. Now I've seen everything."

"So he's the leader of the marching band now?" Amy comments.

"Not bad music, but Soshi's music is better." Joey comments.

"Vincent?" Ask Jack.

"Vincent?" Ask Pikachu.

"Vincent?" Ask Joey.

Vincent look up, and see the group spotting him and his Furret. "Ah. They noticed." He turns around, and calls, "Okay! Arrêt!" But the band is not stopping for they don't know Vincent's French word. They kept going and going around and around. "What are you doing? I said Arrêt! Arrêt!" And then, the band walks over Vincent. "ARRÊÊÊÊÊT"

Jack, Pikachu, Amy, and Joey watch Vincent getting run over, but keep shutting their eyes from Vincent in pain.

"Should we go help him?" Amy suggested.

Jack answers, "Help him?"

"I don't know." Said Amy.

"Maybe." Joey suggested.

"I think they've got this covered." Said Jack.

"Okay." Said Amy.

"Ugh." Said Joey. The band is gone. The group comes down from the top, and come to Vincent. Vincent is on the floor in agony for being crushed by the marching band.

"Eh, Vincent?" Ask Joey.

Furret had the chance to get off of Vincent being squished; however, Furret is safe. He's smarter than Vincent. Amy looks at Furret and comments. "Smart of him. That's sad when your Pokémon is smarter than you."

Furret checks on Vincent, and Jack bends down. "Boy, Vincent, you sure give vampires a bad name."

Joey agrees, "Yeah, Vincent. What would Koji think since especially you're dating his sister?"

"Especially your brother, Kyle." Said Jack.

"Désolé." Said Vincent. "I was trying to get your attention, but you guys didn't notice me."

"Really?" Ask Jack, surprised.

"Really?" Ask Joey, surprised.

"You mean you were trying to get our attention?" Ask Jack.

"Oui, Monsieur." Vincent said.

"What did you want, anyway?" Ask Joey.

Vincent shows three fingers. "If you could you just give me about three seconds, I'll come up." He said. Amy begins to count. Vincent stands up while Furret rests on Vincent's left shoulder. "Why don't we talk at the living room?"

"Okay." Said Joey.

"Okay. Why not?" Said Jack.

"Sure. I'm game."

At the living room, Jack, Pikachu, Amy, and Joey have a seat while Vincent passes the group soup and Furret gets on a seat. Just to make Vincent still doesn't go too far, Jack has Amy sit next to him while Joey crosses one leg and sucks on his lollipop.

"Oh. Chicken soup." Said Joey, surprised. He takes a bowl of Chicken soup.

"Sweet." Said Amy.

"Thanks." Said Jack.

"You're welcome." Said Vincent.

"Yummy." Said Joey, enjoying the soup, "My favorite."

"You wanted to join us?" Ask Jack.

"Oui." Said Vincent. "I've been meaning to get out of kitchen duty since Kyle went to help get the Horse Zodiac."

"Not to mention that we've been bored staying in the kitchen while you guys fight." Said Furret.

Joey understands and asks, "So, you wanted to join us, Vincent? I see." He turns at Jack and asks, "Well, Jack? We do have an opening?"

Jack thinks, "Let me think about it." He gets up and puts the soup on the seat. Next, he leaves the group and thinks. Pikachu licks Jack's soup.

But then, Vincent gets to his knees in front of Jack and begs, "Oh, plaire, let me come! It's not fair Kyle helped out for the first time. I wanted help out too!" Jack is surprised.

"Well, Jack." Joey suggests, "You'll never see a vampire begging like that except when they're were once human. I must admit; it's pretty intriguing to see."

Jack looks at Joey and said, "But that would mean we already had two vampires helped out."

"Besides, we can always count on Kyle to keep Vincent in line, you know."

"But Kyle's busy." Jack said.

"Even busy, you know, he we would be annoyed by his brother's actions." Joey explained.

Jack and Pikachu look at each other, look at Vincent, and look at Amy and Joey. Jack asks, "Do we have a choice?"

Both Amy and Joey answers, "Not really."

"With the others busy." Said Joey.

Jack crosses his arms, "Okay. You're in." Vincent and Furret are surprised. "I don't know if Furret will be able to fight in its condition."

"I don't need to fight." Furret replies. "I'll just watch from battle." Amy giggles when Furret waves his paw up and down.

"He's right." Said Vincent.

"Pika?" Ask Pikachu.

Vincent pulls out a Poké ball, "It's kind of an odd tradition, but as a Valentine family, we have Houndooms since dad became a valet butler." He puts the Poké ball back.

"I see. So you have a Houndoom too, huh?" Said Joey.

"Like Kyle's." Said Jack.

"Pika." Said Pikachu.

"I too own one. Mines at home currently." Said Joey.

"Mines in a backpack." Said Amy.

"What?" Ask Joey, surprised. "You put your Houndoom in your backpack?"

"Remember: Anything can fit in a backpack." Said Amy.

Joey said, "Oh well. I may not have Houndoom with me, but I still have my Arcanine."

"That's fine." Said Jack. "Just make sure you don't put Furret in danger." He and Pikachu look at each other, "Now we need to bring the Chinese Zodiacs with us. Let's go and meet Yang and Mina at the door. They're waiting for us."

"Let's go." Said Joey. Joey jumps over the seat.

"Okay." Said Pikachu.

"This way." Said Jack. Jack and Pikachu take Amy, Joey, Vincent, and Furret to regroup with Yang and Mina.

The group walks to Yang and Mina, and they head outside to go to the temple. They walk out of the village as the blowing wind and small hail hit their hairs. But when they reach to a trail to get to the temple, there was a horrible blizzard blowing hard.

"Ugh!" Said Joey, pelt by a small snow. "Okay, whose idea was it to walk through a blizzard?"

"Jack's." Amy answered.

Joey is annoyed. "I should have figured. And why don't we use our Pokémon to help us with this blizzard?" Joey feels a bit cold. "Okay." He looks at Amy. "Amy, who should I kill for this idea?"

"Jack." Amy blames.

"Jack, what were you thinking? It's freezing out here!" Joey calls.

Amy pulls out a blanket and asks, "Blanket?"

Joey likes Amy's idea and takes the blanket. "Thank you." Joey wraps the blanket around his body.

Amy asks, "Anyone else need a blanket?"

"Yang, are you okay?" Ask Joey, looking at Yang.

"Um, I don't need a blanket, Joey." Yang said, "I was born as a cold dragon."

"Oh, that's right, you're an ice…" Joey realizes. And then he looks at Haru. Only five Chinese Zodiacs are in their human forms again with jackets, blankets, and snowcaps. "And Haru, are you sure you're okay?"

"As long as the could doesn't bother me, I'm okay." Said Haru.

Joey said, "Um, Jack, I think Pikachu is frozen on your shoulder."

"Huh?" Jack caught attention to his yellow mouse, "Pikachu? Oh Zucion!"

"Throw him in the bag." Said Amy, taking her bag out. "There's a fire in there."

Jack takes Pikachu and denies Amy's idea. "Sorry. No mice can survive this cold." He puts Pikachu under his shirt. He looks at both Yuki and Kyo. "You sure you're okay, Yuki? Kyo?"

"Like I would care for the cold!" Kyo calls.

Jack looks at the group and spoke. "When Pikachu and I were climbing up the mountain, the blizzard was blowing real hard to try and throw us off.

"It was a bit dangerous, but Jack took a heck load of courage to get up there." Said Pikachu. He looks at Jack, "We were lucky."

"We'll defiantly ganna need some fire types for this." Said Joey.

"At least we got Yang and Haiku to come to the organization too." Said Jack.

"Yeah." Said Joey.

"Maybe next time you should let us come down instead of climbing." Yang suggested.

Vincent asks, "Yeah, why didn't you do that?" Everyone turns at Jack. They were thinking who not let Yang and Haiku come down instead of climbing up in the mountains.

Jack puts his hands behind his hair and said, "Nah. Then what fun would it been if everything is just too easy?"

"Do you want to kill him now, or should I?" Ask Amy.

Jack caught Amy's evil attention, and tries her. "Whoa! No! No!"

"Ugh. Jack." Said Joey, putting his hand on his forehead, "You certainly take a lot of risks, cousin."

"I was born to do that." Said Jack. The group turns at the blizzard, and Jack asks, "Now, how are we going through the blizzard?"

"We need to ride something." Joey said.

Yang looks at the group and said, "I'll meet you over at the temple." Yang releases his silver wings from his back, jumps up high, and flies off through the stormy blizzard. Jack and Pikachu tried to stop Yang, but Yang took off.

"Well, Yang's lucky." Said Yang.

Amy said, "Show off."

Jack and Pikachu look at Yuki and Kyo, and Jack said, "So much for a strategy."

"I hope he makes it out okay." Said Yuki. "I never knew such people wouldn't mind standing the cold."

"Well, if he can do it, so can I!" Jack calls. Jack and Pikachudashto the blizzard. The group is surprised Jack and Pikachu ran to the blizzard without fear.

"Huh?" Ask Joey.

"Great." Said Amy. "So he left us all here."

"Hey! Wait for me!" Kyo shouted. He follows Jack through the blizzard. Yuki follows Kyo into the blizzard.

Butthen they disappeared through the blizzard, and didn't come back. There is no sight of Jack, Pikachu, Yuki, and Kyocoming back, until; a small ice at the sky is growing. "Huh?" Ask Joey. The group spots a small ice growing, but it seems the small ice is getting a bit big. "What the?"

When suddenly, the big ice lands in front of the group. The group is surprised to see the big ice land in front of them. "What the? What on earth?"

In the ice is a figure long brown spiky hair, and black clothes. And next to him are a yellow mouse, a teen boy with purple hair and another teen boy with orange short hair,

Amy said. "Okay, so we get the Chinese Zodiacs and Pikachu out of there, and leave Jack in there."

"Uh, Jack, what's with the big ice?" Ask Joey.

"Alright. How do we get them out of there without hurting them?" Ask Amy.

Vincent suggests the idea. "Let me just do it, okay? Mademoiselle? I should get 'em in." Vincent lifts up the big ice, and carries the big ice into the cabin.

"Ugh." Joey comments, "I knew that was a dumb idea for him to just run off. And look what happened. They just got themselves frozen."

Amy said, "He should have left them with us." She sighs.

Back inside the cabin, Jack, Pikachu, Yuki, and Kyois in front of the fireplace with a blanket around his body, and theirfeet in a big bowl of hot water. Jack, Pikachu, Yuki, and Kyofeel very cold for doing something that stupid just to try and get through the blizzard.

Joey comments, "You know, we could use our fire Pokémon to break 'em out."

"Yeah, but we don't want to hurt the mouse, and the cat, and the Pikachu." Said Amy.

"Good point." Joey agrees. "I could have Infernape put its head flame near the ice."

"And, what have we learned?" Ask Amy.

"Well?" Ask Joey. Both Amy and Joey turn at Jack.

"Ah, ah, ah, ACHOO!" Jack sneezes.

"Gesundheit." Said Joey.

"Thanks." Said Jack. He sniffs.

Joey continues showing one finger, "By the way, Jack." Joey clutches his fist, and pounds Jack hard.

WHAM! "OW!" Jack calls, attacked.

"That's what you get. You moron!" Joey calls. "Did you realize you could have died? What were you thinking doing something ridicules?"

Vincent brings hot chicken soup to Jack, Yuki, and Kyo. "Here you go." He gives the hot chicken soup to Jack, Yuki, and Kyo hot chicken soup.

"Thanks." Said Jack.


	104. Chapter 100

Chapter 100: Plan B is always the user's option

The group discuss of the dangerous blizzard that froze Jack, Pikachu, Yuki, and Kyo while trying to get to the temple. It was too risky to try and dive in, for that blizzard is no ordinary blizzard. They decided to talk while Jack, Pikachu, Yuki, and Kyo eat chicken soup.

"So now what? That place is too dangerous." Said Vincent.

Joey thinks, "Only ice or fire type Pokémon can survive a blizzard like that."

"Well, I'll lend an ice Pokémon." Said Amy.

"Hmm. Actually, I happen to have one myself." Said Joey, "And of course I have two fire types: Arcanine and Infernape. Perhaps they could be of an assistance."

Vincent is unsure of the idea Joey thought of. "I don't know though." He said. "Usually, when a fire fiend tries to go through the blizzard, they actually become fire. But with a fire type, there might be a chance they could actually have a chance to survive."

"When we need an ice type to survive." Said Joey. "Anyone have any ice types?"

"Check the bag." Said Amy.

Mina speaks, "Mamoswines." She giggles.

The group turns at Mina, confused. "Mamoswines?" Ask Vincent.

"Mamoswines?" Ask Joey.

Vincent remembers, "Brilliant! Those Mammoths are so strong they can penetrate through that blizzard."

"Let's see what the Poké dex says." Said Joey. He pulls out his Poké dex, and checks on Mamoswines.

The Poké dex spoke, _"Mamoswines, the twin tusk Pokémon, and the evolve form of Piloswine. They existed the ice age one millions ago and kept warm by their thick fur."_

"Are you telling me though that Mamoswine can do it?" Ask Kyo.

Joey answers, "Yes. Mamoswine."

"Hmm." Vincent thinks. "That's strange though. Usually, Kyle and I would get those Piloswines evolve into a Mamoswine."

"In order to evolve them," Joey explains, "They need to learn…"

Both Joey and Vincent answer, "Ancient Power."

"Indeed." Said Joey. "Wanna see my ice Pokémon?"

Jack gets up from the couch, and rejoins the group. He left the chicken soup bowl on the couch, and Pikachu starts licking the soup. "So we need a Mamoswine to get across?"

"My ice Pokémon can protect us from the blizzard." Said Joey. He searches in his Poké ball belt. Next, he pulls out one Poké ball, and throws it in the air. "Come on out!"

"Wait! Don't you think we're inside the building?" Ask Jack.

A bright light appears out of Joey's Poké ball, and appears a new Pokémon. The Pokémon is a lady like with purple out eyes, blue eyes, two small crystals as horns, what looks like a white robe, and a red strap around its waists. It floats in mid-air.

"Froslass." It spoke.

Jack and Pikachu are surprised. "That's a Froslass."

"Pika." Said Pikachu.

"Jack." Said Joey. "Look it up in your Poké dex." Jack pulls out his Poké dex, and checks out Froslass.

"_Froslass, the snow country Pokémon, and the evolve form of Snorunt." _The Poké dex spoke. _"There were once tales that Froslass was guiding travelers out of the blizzard; however, this Pokémon is so hollow, it can freeze foes in ice."_

Jack puts the Poké dex. He said, "Uh, cousin, I think we'll might need more than just one."

"Froslass can use double team." Said Joey. "Will that work?"

Jack disagrees. "Yes. Let's walk through the snow while we can get cold." He thinks. "Mmm. Couldn't we just ride a Mamoswine or something?"

"Froslass, return." Joey pulls out Froslass' Poké ball, and the Poké ball shot a red beam on to Froslass. Froslass returns back into the Pokémon, and Joey puts it away. "Hmm. Actually, I have my own ride."

Jack turns at Mina. "Mina, I'm sure you have Mamoswines at the shack. Is it okay if we borrow one?"

Mina replies. "Sure."

"I got my own ride, guys." Said Joey.

Vincent spoke, "No problem. Let's just use the Mamoswines. I'm sure they'll be no charge, oui?" He looks at Jack.

Jack replies, "Uh, sure. Okay. Round two…" And then Jack is about to sneeze again. "Ah, ah, ACHOO!"

"Gesundheit." Said Joey.

"Thanks." Said Jack.

"Just finish the chicken soup." Said Vincent.

"Okay." Said Jack. Jack goes back to take back the chicken soup, and finishes the soup. Yuki and Kyo finish their soup. The group goes back outside, and tries again.

Back outside, the group thought of the idea to have a riding Pokémon cross the blizzard storm. Jack thinks on how to get through the blizzard without coming back as a Popsicle. The blizzard so tense it could affect one single person to walk through the storm without some proper gear or cold resistance.

"I'm not getting on those big things!" Kyo shouted.

Jack looks at Kyo and said, "You don't have a choice."

"Fine!" Kyo said. "Just what are Mamoswines?"

"They're Pokémon." Joey replies.

Jack and Pikachu look at Mina, Jack asks, "Do you want to show him?"

"I guess so." Mina replies. She takes the group back to the village. "This way."

Mina takes the group to a ranch full of big brown Pokémon with long tusks, pig snout, big feet shape like an elephants foot, shot tail, blue and black eyes, and fur. The group sees a big group of big Pokémon around the corral.

"Mamo." It spoke, relaxing. "Mamo."

"What?" Ask Kyo, surprised.

Jack and Pikachu point, and Jack replies, "These are Mamoswines!"

"They're big." Said Yuki, surprised.

"And we're ganna be small." Amy comments.

"Yeah. Wonder why people couldn't ride them." Said Joey.

Mina points at the female Mamoswine with small tusks. "That one is mine." She said. "I have that Mamoswine as the leader of the other six male Mamoswines."

"Six males?" Ask Vincent.

"Oh." Ask Furret.

"So, I'm guessing the female is leader." Said Vincent, understanding. "Which means she'll guide us through the blizzard. Now we can finally get through the blizzard."

Jack looks at the group and said, "Okay, everyone! Take a Mamoswine!"

Kyo calls, mad, "Are you kidding me? I'm not getting on those big mammoths!"

"Get on it!" Amy commands, "Don't be a wimp."

Jack looks at Mina, "Cousin, you take the leader and guide us to the temple."

"You got it." Said Mina. The group scrambles around to get a Mamoswine while Mina gets to the female Mamoswine.

Joey turns directly at a Mamoswines. Both Joey and the Mamoswine are having a staring contest. "Don't stare at it too long, Joey." Said Mina, watching Joey. "You'll make him mad."

"Very well." Said Joey. He looks away from the Mamoswine.

Vincent climbs up the second Mamoswine and gets on its back. Furret stays on Vincent's right shoulder. He spots Amy coming, and tries to get her attention. "Hey, Amy. Would you like a right?"

Jack and Pikachu get on the first Mamoswine, but then spots Vincent trying to get Amy. He calls. "Vincent!" Vincent turns at Jack, surprised, "Not helping!"

"Alright. Alright!" Said Vincent.

Yuki and Kyo tried to climb on to the first Mamoswine, but only Yuki made it. Jack and Yuki grab Kyo's arms, and pull him up. Next, Amy gets on the third Mamoswine, and has Kisa and Momiji climb up.

Joey pulls out a Poké ball, "I have my own ride." He throws the Poké ball into the air, and the ball releases a big red dog made from flames. It barks. "My Arcanine can survive any blizzard. I'll ride my Arcanine."

"I'm not complaining." Said Jack.

Joey and Haru climb on Arcanine.

Mina calls, "YEEEHA! Here we go!" She pulls the rope off, and the ranch gate opens. She looks behind and calls, "Let's go, guys!" The female Mamoswine walks out of the ranch, and all six male Mamoswines and an Arcanine follow the female. The group hangs on tight to the Mamoswine as the big brown Pokémon walk through out of the corral and to the blizzard.

The group reaches to the blizzard while hanging on to the Mamoswines and Joey and Haru on Joey's Arcanine. The blizzard is very strong to try and push one of them off the Mamoswine. Arcanine is trying to run, but can only and push through the blizzard. The group hangs on tight to try and get through the blizzard and reach to the temple before becoming frozen in the snow.

"Hang on tight!" Jack calls. He and Pikachu are keeping their grip on Mamoswine.

"The blizzard is tense!" Pikachu calls.

"You're telling me, Jack!" Joey calls.

Momiji hangs on tight to Amy, and then turned into a yellow rabbit again. Momiji climbs into Amy's small bag.

"Jack, I think this is a bad idea!" Vincent calls.

"It's too much!" Furret calls, "We should go back!"

"We're not going back! We need to keep going!" Jack calls.

"Why did we come here in the first place?" Kyo calls.

"To get the next Chinese Zodiac." Yuki replies, trying to call. "It's too much." He coughs a little.

"Oh-oh!" Joey caught Yuki's cough.

Jack calls, "Yuki! Are you alright?"

"I'm okay." Yuki replies. "Just a little cough."

Joey remembers Yuki's condition. "Wait a minute." He remembers what Tohru said about Yuki having sickness problems during the cold times. "Jack, I just remembered."

"Hmm?" Ask Jack.

"Mrs. Honda told us that Yuki has a small condition." Said Joey.

"You mean he's sick?" Ask Jack. He feels guilty. "What have I done?"

"We need to get to the temple right now!" Haru calls. "I can't stand the cold."

"We got to get Yuki out of this cold." Said Joey.

"Easy for you to say!" Vincent calls. "I need to make more hot chicken soups!"

"I hate to say it, but I agree!" Jack calls. He looks at Mina and calls, "Hey! Cousin! Isn't there any way to get these Mamoswines faster?"

"How should I know?" Mina replies. "I've been with these Mamoswines since they were Piloswines!"

"You gatta be kidding me!" Pikachu calls.

Joey asks, surprised, "You mean you didn't raise them from Swinubs?"

"Not really." Mina replies. Joey exclaims.

"Forget it." Said Jack. He pulls his legs up from the Mamoswine, and hits it. "Ya!" But nothing happened. The Mamoswine is too thick to feel Jack's legs. He smiles in embarrassment and said, "Oh, right. I forgot. You're not Arcanine."

"Ugh." Said Joey, annoyed.

Jack turns behind and asks, "What?"

Vincent said, annoyed, "Some plan, Jack, some plan."

"I don't see you guys coming up with something!" Jack calls back.

Joey thinks. "Hmm." He asks his dog, "Arcanine, can you think of anything?"

"Ar!" Arcanine replies shaking his head.

Joey realizes, "Wait a minute. Mamoswines are ices. Perhaps if they are to be persuaded to move faster…"

"I got this!" Jack calls.

"What? Jack…" Joey said, surprised.

Jack closes his grip on his Mamoswine, but thinks of another idea. "Wait." He calls to Mina's Mamoswine. "Hey! Mina's Mamoswine!"

"Wait. What's his plan?" Ask Joey.

"It's Jack." Amy replies, "It's a stupid plan."

Jack calls, "There's a nice 'all-you-can-eat buffet' at the temple!"

Mina shouts at Jack, surprised, "Jack! No!"

"Mamo?" The female Mamoswine heard Jack's words, and stops. It stands on its two feet from excitement, and dashes off. "MAMOOOO!"

"WAAAAAAAGH!" Mina screams.

All six Mamoswines and Arcanine notice the female taking off. "Mamo?" Ask the Mamoswines.

"Ar?" Ask Arcanine.

"Here we go!" Jack shouts.

"Jack! If we make it out alive, I'm ganna kill you!" Vincent calls.

"Not if I kill him first." Said Amy.

They stand on its too feet, back to four feet, and charge after the female Mamoswine. "MAMOOO!" The group tries to hang on tight to the rampaging Mamoswines! Except Jack is riding excited.

"Arcanine! After 'em!" Joey calls. Arcanine howls, and chases after the Mamoswines.

"YAHOO!" Jack shouts.

"PIKA!" Pikachu shouts.

Amy said, "I get to kill him first!"

The Mamoswines continue to charge through the stormy blizzard and get to the temple. But when the storm finally stopped, the group caught the blizzard's attention.

"Huh?" Ask Jack and Joey, looking up.

"What?" Ask Joey.

"Pika?" Ask Pikachu.

"They stopped?" Ask Yuki.

"Why did it stop?" Ask Kyo.

Jack and Pikachu look ahead, and spotted something. "Huh?"

"What?" Ask Joey.

Jack becomes surprised. "Uh-oh."

"What?" Ask Yuki and Kyo to Jack.

Jack looks behind at Yuki and Kyo, and said, "Guys! Hang on tight."

The Mamoswines stop, and the group hang tight to the Mamoswine, and Joey and Haru hang on tight to Arcanine. The group finally reaches to the temple.

"Phew. That was close." Said Jack, relieved.

"That was close." Said Joey. "Thanks a lot, Arcanine."

"Ar." Said Arcanine, happy.

"Here, have a treat." Joey gives his big red dog a dog biscuit. Arcanine eats its treat.

The group finally reaches to the temple. The temple is a very big cyan gate with an ice symbol as a big double door. It's a big temple just to be far away from the village.

"Wow." Said Joey.

Jack and Pikachu come down. "Nice job." Said Jack.

"Mamo." Said Mamoswine.

"Do you want to kill him, or should I?" Ask Amy, looking at Mina.

Mina comes down from her Mamoswine. "I should get dips, but okay." Amy comes down. "Wanna use my hammer?"

Amy takes the hammer and said with a smirk, "Perfect." Amy and Mina approach to Jack.

Mina said, "Jack." Jack caught his cousin's attention, surprised. "You got some explaining to do." But then Mina's Mamoswine bumps Mina, and the third Mamoswine bumps Amy. Both Mamoswines want a treat for a job well done. Both girls turn at the Mamoswines. "Alright. Alright."

"Alright." Said Amy. Both Amy and Mina give treats to the female Mamoswine and the third Mamoswine.

"This should work." Said Mina.

"Oh! You want a Poffin, Arcanine?" Joey asks. Arcanine nods. Joey gives Arcanine another treat, a red Poffin shaped like a muffin without a bottom. Arcanine eats the Poffin.

"Here you go." Said Jack. He gives a big turnip to Mamoswine. "This should cover it." Mamoswine eats the turnip. Jack looks at his arms, and wipes the saliva off. "Phew."

Vincent pulls out a big plate of cooked turnip and said, "Here. Fresh from the kitchen." The second Mamoswine eats the cooked turnip and gobbles it down.

Mina said, "Now where were we?" Mina and Amy glare back at Jack again. Jack caught the girls attention again, surprised. Pikachu jumps down and runs away.

"Oh Zucion!" Said Jack.

"I'm not ganna intervene, Jack." Said Joey, crossing his arms. "Cause you won't learn anything if I do."

"Can we talk about this?" Ask Jack.

Amy replies, "Not really."

"Uh oh." Said Jack, scared.

"You got a big mouth, Jack." Said Mina. "Let me shut it for you." Amy and Mina surround Jack, and Jack is trapped.

Vincent suggests, "Uh, let's look away that we don't."

Vincent and Joey take the Chinese Zodiacs away, and have the Chinese Zodiacs look away. Vincent, Furret, Joey, and Pikachu look away too while Joey covers his ears. Jack screams in pain while both Amy and Mina beat Jack up.

When the scream is over, Jack is on the ground in pain. "Do you think we were too rough on him?" Ask Amy, looking at Mina.

"Why ask me?" Ask Mina, looking at Amy.

"You think they're finished, Vincent?" Ask Joey.

"Yep." Vincent replies.

Joey, Pikachu, Vincent, Furret, and the Chinese Zodiacs turn and look at Jack, Amy, and Mina. They're surprised. "Ow. That had to hurt." Said Joey. "Now you know why I never try to tick off girls."

Jack said, "Should have just kept my big mouth shut."

Joey pulls out Arcanine's Poké ball, and said, "Arcanine, thanks for helping. You deserve a big rest." The Poké ball releases a red beam on to Arcanine, and then Arcanine is returned back into its Poké ball. Joey puts the ball away.

"Ar!"

"He'll get up eventually." Said Vincent.

Jack gets up, and Pikachu on to his shoulder. The group looks around to see if Yang is here, but there is no sight of Yang anywhere.

"That's weird. Where's Yang?" Ask Joey. "Shouldn't he arrive here before us?"

"I thought he was here." Said Pikachu.

"Where is Yang, anyway?" Ask Jack, looking.

Until they heard a voice, "So, you finally made it."

"Hmm?" Ask Joey. "That voice?"

"Is that who I think it is?" Ask Jack.

"I'll be darn." Said Vincent.

The group looks up at the top of the door, and found a figure with long silver hair, white clothes, white eyes, and holding a book. "The blizzard wasn't that bad, so I flew here." Yang closes the book.

"Yang." Said Joey. "You were here before us."

"That's right." Said Yang. "The blizzard can't affect me because I'm a cold Dragon Lord. Yang comes down, and walks the group to the big gate. "I'd had a bit of trouble."

The group arrives at the big gate. Yang explains, "When I got here, the big gate won't open. There's no big lock or chains. The gate must have some kind of supernatural powers to barricade the gate without letting intruders in."

"Supernatural." Joey thinks. He's still sucking on a lollipop.

Jack turns and notices Joey sucking on a lollipop. "Cousin, you sure like those lollipops."

Joey replies, "What can I say: I'm a bit of a candy freak."

"So have I." Jack checks over his candy bar. It's frozen. Jack is upset. He puts it in his jacket's pocket. "I think you should let me and cousin take it from here." Jack said. He looks behind and looks at Joey, "Cousin. Let's do it."

"You mean?" Ask Joey. Jack nods.

Jack and Joey walk up to the stairs, and reach their arms to the gate. Jack's left arm just as Joey's right arm search for a way to open the gate with the back of their palm searching from its Triforce. But it seems both Triforce symbols did not glow.

Jack is getting suspicious with the gate. "I'm not getting anything. What is this made of?"

"It feels like ice." Said Joey.

"Are you sure this is the right door?" Ask Jack, turning at Yang.

Yang answers, "I'm positive."

"Maybe it could be just…" Jack said. He looks at the gate again and asks, "Maybe the center?" Jack and Joey reach their arms at the center of the gate, and nothing glows.

"Nothing." Said Joey.

"Wait a second." Jack turns at Yang. "Hey, Yang, how hard is this door?"

"Frozen shut, why?" Ask Yang.

Jack had a suspicious feeling something's not right with the gate. He looks at Joey and asks, "Cousin?"

"Hmm?" Ask Joey, looking at Jack, confused.

"Wanna bash it?" Ask Jack.

"I'll try." Joey replies. Jack and Pikachu back away from the gate. Joey charges his energy to his right fist, and then punches the gate. There was a crack on the gate, and then the crack grew very big slowly. Jack, Joey, and Pikachu are surprised to see that the gate was frozen. Then, the ice breaks away from the gate, and then the gate is no longer on ice.

"It was frozen." Said Jack, surprised.

"Wow. It was frozen." Said Joey, surprised.

"The blizzard must have somehow frozen the gate." Said Jack.

Vincent said. "No wonder we couldn't open it."

"Alright. Now let's give it a try." Next, Jack and Joey try again with their arms reaching at the door. Soon, the Triforce symbols on Joey and Jack's backhand start to glow like radar. It started to beat faster and faster when Joey and Jack reach to the left.

The symbol glows very bright, and both Jack and Joey grab the gate. They spin the gate around in a circular clockwise. Only Vincent, Furret, and Mina are surprised to see the door spin. When Jack and Joey stop the spin, they both grab the gate and push it open. The gate opens; there is snow blowing through the open gate.

The group is surprised to see more snow. "Wow." Said Joey.

Jack releases his hand, and a small snow lands on his palm. He sniffs it and said, "It's snow."

"Real snow." Said Joey.

Jack looks at the Chinese Zodiacs and said, "Time to go animal again."

"Pikachu." Said Pikachu.

"Well, here we go again." Said Yuki. He coughs again.

"That cough must be horrible." Said Jack. "You sure you're okay?"

Yuki tries to reply, "I'm okay. Let's just go."

Jack is unsure if Yuki could continue. He walks to Amy, and whispers to her, _"Amy, you didn't tell me Yuki is that sick."_

"_He can't handle the cold that well." Amy whispers._

"_I think I might have made a mistake here." _Jack whispers. _"If Yuki still has a cold, we should ask Yang to bring him back to the cabin for Hatori's help. I'm a little concern."_

"_Then ask him to take him back." Amy whispers._

"_Um, Amy, the Chinese Zodiacs are your duty." _Jack whispers. _"I may be the leader, but I put you in charge of the Chinese Zodiacs. What do you suggest?"_

"_Unless you guys want to put him in the cabin that's in my bag." _Amy suggested.

The group would love to continue, but the Chinese Zodiacs still need to be animals before advancing. Remembering that the Chinese Zodiacs have to be animals before going through the giant gate. Jack and Pikachu look at Amy and Joey.

"Here we go again." Said Jack. He looks at Amy and Mina, "You girls hug who you want. I need to give Kisa a brother love." Jack walks to Kisa and has a talk with her.

"Brotherly." Said Amy.

Amy and Mina begin to hug the boys just as Jack hugs Kisa. There was color smoke all over, and the Chinese Zodiacs are now animals: an orange cat, a cow, a small tiger, and a yellow rabbit. Ironically, Momiji is already a yellow rabbit from the beginning.

Joey becomes surprised at Haru. "I thought Haru was the Ox, but he's a cow?"

Amy answers, "Yes. He's a cow."

"Uh, remember, cousin…" Jack states, "We were always in the temples with him. Don't you remember?"

Joey is surprised and said, "Oh yeah." He puts his hand behind his white long hair, "I forgot. I just can't get over how the Ox is a cow."

Jack takes the orange cat to his left shoulder. Amy takes the small tiger to her bag and the yellow rabbit on her shoulder. And Joey takes the cow to his side.

Jack asks Amy, "So? Have you decided?"

"It's probably best if Yuki goes back to the cabin." Said Amy.

"That's what I was thinking." Jack agrees. He looks at Yuki, "Yuki, for safety measures, we should have Yang take you back to the cabin."

Yuki denies, "No. I have to come."

"We don't have a choice, Yuki." Said Jack. "The more you stick around here, the more you're ganna get sick." He looks at Joey and Amy. "Right?"

Joey agrees. "Jack's right, Yuki."

Yuki doesn't want to leave, but he doesn't want the group to get hurt. Since he can't win this one, he decided to go back to the cabin and get some rest. "Well…alright." Said Yuki. "I'll…I'll go back to the cabin then."

Jack turns at Yang and asks, "Yang, could you…?"

Yang nods, "Sure." Yang walks over to the small gray mouse, and picks him up. "I got you, Yuki." He looks at the group, "I'll be right back. It won't take me long." Yang releases his silver long wings again, flies up, and then flies off to the cabin.

The group watches Yang take Yuki back to the cabin. "Finally!" Kyo said, relieved.

"Kyo! Be nice." Said Amy, looking at Kyo.


	105. Chapter 101

Chapter 101: The ninja needs to be quiet during a library

They are ready to go rescue another Chinese Zodiac, and the group walks through the open gate. However, Jack stops for a minute, and looks at the open gate. He's still bugged about the gate opened all the time without closing. The group looks at Jack, funny.

"Hmm? Jack." Joey asks to get Jack's attention. "What is it?"

"What seems to be the problem, Jack?" Ask Vincent.

Jack answers, "I've been meaning to ask: how long have we been keeping the gate open?" Joey thinks. "Not just one, but many."

Only Jack and Joey think. Amy asks, "You mean all the gates?"

"All of them." Jack replies. "We've been through all seven gates, and this is the eighth gate." He thinks, "Well, technically, I've been through all of them."

"I'm sure we'll think of something." Said Vincent."

"We'll wait for Yang." Said Jack. "He comes quick."

Joey agrees while he slurps on his lollipop. A figure with long silver hair, white clothes, white eyes, and silver dragon wings arrive through the open gate. "Sorry I'm late." He said.

"Is Yuki back to the cabin?" Ask Jack.

Yang nods. "Yuki is with Hatori. I didn't know Hatori was actually a doctor."

"Of course. Everyone knows." Said Amy.

"You didn't ask me." Said Yang, looking at Amy.

"Sorry." Said Amy, apologizing.

Joey pulls out his lollipop, and it's not more than a white stick. "Well, that's the end of this lollipop." He flicks the white stick away. Then he pulls out another lollipop, and sucks on it.

"We better go." Said Jack. He goes to the gate, and pushes without touching the gate. The gate closes with a big slam. Jack returns to the group, and said, "Now for the next Chinese Zodiac." The group walks through the snow, but with so many blizzards the group has no idea where to start. There's a thick fog covering the road.

Joey asks, "Well, Jack, what do we do? We got all these blizzards?" Jack thinks.

"I'm sure we can have some wind to blow the fog out of the way?" Ask Vincent.

"Wind?" Ask Joey. "Anyone have a Pidgeot or anything?"

"Are you suggesting we defog the fog?" Ask Yang.

Joey agrees, "Yes. Defog. Gets rid of all fog. Does anyone have a Pokémon that knows Defog?"

Amy raises her hand and said, "I do!"

"Amy?" Ask Joey, surprised. "What do you got?"

Amy checks through her bag, and pulls out a Poké ball, "I have a Staraptor that knows Defog." She said.

Joey said, "That'll work. Summon it out."

Amy holds the Poké ball to the air and said, "Go, Staraptor."

The Poké ball releases a big darkly brown and black bird with a sharp glare. "Staraptor!" It spoke.

Jack and Pikachu are amazed. "Now that's a Pokémon." Said Jack.

Amy commands, "Staraptor, defog!"

"Staraptor!" The big bird fans all the fog out, and the snowy road is clear.

"Alright!" Jack announces. "Let's go!" The group hurries off through the snow, and then arrives at some kind of mountain wall with a circular door. The circular door is made of blue wooden oak with an odd symbol in the center.

"Hmm." Said Joey.

"Hmm?" Said Vincent. He looks at the door. "That symbol looks familiar."

"Furret." Said Furret. "You said it." He looks at Vincent and at the symbol. "It looks like some kind of muscle with a fist."

"Hmm?" Ask Joey, confused. "Let me see." Joey takes a closer look at the symbol. "Whoa. It does."

"A fist?" Ask Jack.

"How strange." Said Joey.

Jack thinks, and remembers. "Wait." He looks at Joey, "Cousin."

"Hmm?" Joey caught Jack's attention. "Yes?"

"Let me see your amulet for a minute." Said Jack, pointing at Joey's amulet.

"Here." Joey takes the amulet off, and gives Jack the amulet. Pikachu is clueless.

Jack examines the amulet and found something. "Just as I thought. This amulet has a fist just like the door has."

"Why do they match?" Ask Pikachu.

Jack replies to Pikachu, "Well, don't you remember the last time the big guy gave Joey this amulet?" Everyone is surprised, but Vincent is more surprised and Mina is clueless."

Vincent asks, "You mean the Galka?" Jack and Joey nod.

"Mmm-Hmm." Joey nods.

Vincent raises his hand high for its height, "Big blue guys with muscles?" Jack nods. Next, Vincent points to his black jeans, "Purple pants?" Then he points to black vest, "Green vest?"

"Yes." Jack nods.

Vincent and Furret look at each other feeling disturb. "Oh boy." Said Vincent. "I don't like this."

The group looks at Vincent and Furret funny. "Do you know what those things are?" Ask Kyo.

"Oui." Vincent replies. "Big, strong, gruesome, Galkas. They are an aggressive race consider as tough Vikings or Barbarians. It's actually strange to encounter a Galka for the first time."

"It's not the first time." Said Jack.

"Oh?" Ask Vincent.

"It's the second time." Said Jack.

"You've encountered that thing twice?" Ask Vincent. Joey nods.

Jack looks at Pikachu, and Kyo. "Great." Said Jack. "Here we go again." He walks to the door, and puts the amulet on the fist symbol. The door glows, and opens to the right. Jack looks behind and said, "How nice." The group walks in, and the door closes. Joey takes the amulet back and puts it back on.

Inside, it's a long cavern trail with stalactites hanging on the ceiling, and stalagmites on the floor. There are torches lit on the walls, and a small river on to the left side. The Galkas are well prepared to bring people through the caverns, but aware that the Galkas could set up a trap.

"Jack, hasn't there always been a trap at a time like this?" Ask Amy.

Jack asks, "Hasn't there always been a trap?"

"Indeed." Joey agrees. Jack and Pikachu continue onward through the caverns with Kyo on his left shoulder. The group follows Jack through the caverns. They continue until the group hears footsteps. Joey, Amy, Vincent, Yang's ears started to flick.

"Hmm?" Ask Joey. "Hmm?" Joey, Amy, Vincent, and Yang hear stomping up ahead. "Hey, guys. Do you hear it?"

"I hear it too." Jack replies.

"We're not alone." Said Vincent.

Jack said, "I think I know that sound." He looks ahead, and moves in to get to the ledge. Jack and Pikachu lie down on the floor, and crawl to the ledge. Kyo crawls with Jack and Pikachu, and then Jack, Pikachu, and Kyotake a peek over the ledge.

Jack, Pikachu, and Kyolook over and see a whole pack of big blue muscle men with purple shorts and green vests walking around the caverns with mine carts, spears, and weapons. They may be look civilize, but they're dangerous.

"Galkas." Said Joey.

Jack reaches his right arm out and said, "Galkas. Lots of them." Pikachu and Kyoget back on Jack's shoulders. Jack whispers, _"If they know we're here, this could be trouble."_ Jack stands up, and returns to the group.

"Yes, I remember how strong Galkas are." Said Joey.

"They're vicious." Said Jack.

"Figures." Said Vincent.

"Do you think they'll be nice if we just walk pass them?" Ask Furret.

"It's best we sneak pass them." Said Jack. "I doubt they'll hurt us if we don't fight back."

"Uh, weren't there a lot of skills of using the amulet?" Ask Amy, pointing at Joey's amulet.

Jack thinks and said, "I think it might work. Just use the amulet in case if we get caught. Agree?"

Joey agrees, "Got it."

Jack looks behind to the entrance and said, "Here we go."

During the first chamber, one Galka is going around one room with a few spots to hide. The group looks ahead, and sees one Galka coming down from the left. The group hides back, and then Galka passes the open entryway. The Galka then turns left, and continues to patrol around the chamber.

"Okay, Yang. You'll be our look out." Said Jack.

Yang nods. He flies up on top, and watches the Galka coming around again. Jack, Kyo, and Pikachu will partner with Vincent.

"I'll partner with Haru." Said Joey, taking the cow. Amy and Mina are together.

Yang watches. The Galka passes the entry way and then turns left again to continue patrolling. Yang signals Jack, Pikachu, and Vincent. Jack, Pikachu, and Vincent notice the signal, and hurry to the left and make it through the first exit.

"Uh, ladies first." Said Joey, nervous.

"Thanks a lot." Said Amy, disturbed.

Amy and Mina watch. The Galka comes again, passes, and leaves. Yang signals, and both Amy and Mina run to the first exit. Mina accidentally tripped, but makes it in time.

Now it's both Joey and Haru's turn. Joey whispers, _"Haru, are you ready to do this?"_

"_I don't know. I'm pretty nervous." _Haru answers, nervously.

"_Me too." _Joey replies. _"We'll wait."_

The Galka comes again, looks around, and passes the entrance. Then turns left and leave again. Yang signals, and both Joey and Haru quickly dash to the first exit. _"Now." _Joey and Haru made it. Joey is breathing hard. _"Made it."_

"_Cousin, you okay?" _Ask Jack, whispering.

Joey replies, _"I swear to my mother I never do this again."_

The group looks ahead, and spots another Galka patrolling. Yang flies back to the entrance with out the group knowing.

Joey asks,_ "Uh, who wants to look out this time?"_

"_Uh, rock-paper-scissors?"_ Ask Jack. Both Jack and Joey perform rock-paper-scissors. _"One. Two. Three." _Joey got scissors, and Jack got paper. _"I hate you."_

The second chamber has the second Galka on the other side. Three short hallways, and one exit on the other side on the right. Jack, Pikachu, and Kyo wait for the second Galka to go to the far right, and then the Galka moves to the far right. Jack, Pikachu, and Kyo sneak behind the second wall, and wait for the Galka to come back to the left side.

They watch the second Galka patrol to the left. "So, who's going through this time?" Ask Joey. Amy, Mina, and Haru look at each other.

Vincent smirks at Amy, "Maybe I should stick with Amy this time. I'm sure could use some company."

Amy points and warns, "Touch me and you die."

"Actually, Vincent," Joey suggested, "I think I'd better go with her this time to make sure you don't try anything."

"Wait, what?" Ask Amy, confused, "Couldn't I stick with Haru instead?"

Haru replies, "Uh, no thanks. I think I'll prefer with Joey."

"Okay, Haru." Said Jack, agreeing, "It's just you and me again."

"Oh good lord." Said Amy.

Joey and Haru hide behind the first wall, and wait for Jack's signal. The second Galka patrols all the way to the right.

"Okay." Said Jack. He signals, and both Joey and Haru hurry to Jack, Pikachu, and Kyo.

Joey and Haru are relieved they're safe. The second Galka walks to the left, and both Joey and Haru quickly sneak all the way through the short hallway, and to disappear to the right of the open arch.

"I'll go next, ladies." Said Vincent. Vincent and Furret hide behind the first wall again, and wait for Jack. The second Galka comes back to the right side of the second chamber. Jack signals, and both Vincent and Furret dash through to get to Jack, Pikachu, and Kyo.

While Vincent and Furret are hiding, Joey is breathing hard. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Just as soon as catch my breath."

"I think you need to take some water, or green teas." Haru suggested.

"I got drinks." Said Joey, relieved.

When the second Galka walks to the left, Vincent and Furret hurries to the right, and exit through the open arch. Amy and Mina hide behind the first wall again, and wait for the Jack to signal. Jack watches the Galka come to the right on the other side, and then signals the girls to come over.

Amy and Mina hurry to Jack, Pikachu, and Kyo like first base on a baseball field. The second Galka walks to the left, and both Amy and Mina hurry to the right of the hallway, and through the exit. Jack, Pikachu, and Kyo follow the girls, and make it through the exit.

They come into the third chamber, and get in a hiding spot where the second Galka can't see the group. Jack is breathing just a little, but Joey is a bit stiff breathing hard since this is a stealth mission.

"Everyone, okay?" Ask Joey.

"Phew. Made it." Said Jack, relieved.

"Yeah. We made it." Said Joey, relieved while breathing.

"How long do we keep this up?" Ask Amy.

Jack said. "That's a good question." He thinks. "Uh…"

"Just how are we keep doing this?" Ask Vincent.

Jack replies, "Until we get to the entrance, that's what."

"Ugh. Okay." Joey is not happy there is more sneaking than just beating up the Galkas.

"Hey, it's okay." Said Jack, comforting Joey, "We're almost done. We'll keep scouting until we're out of here."

"Okay." Said Joey, trying to take Jack's advice.

Joey looks ahead. In the third chamber, it looks like a maze with two Galkas, the third Galka all the way to the right, and the fourth Galka on the other side. He gasps a little. "Jack, be careful. We got two of them." He regroups with the others.

"Okay. So far, I've already done it." Said Jack, counting, "And Yang's already done it. So who's left?"

Joey thinks. "So who's ganna be look out?" No one said a word since they don't want to be look out. He points. "I volunteer, Vincent."

Vincent is surprised. "Hmm?" He thinks and replies, "Well, okay mousier. I'll keep an eye out." Vincent and Furret took off in a flash, and hurried on the left hiding behind a wall. They notice the third Galka on the other side.

Jack said, "Okay." He looks at Joey. "Cousin, why don't I take Haru this okay?"

"Well, okay." Joey agrees. He looks at Amy. "Amy, you're with me this time."

"Well, okay." Said Amy.

Vincent waits for the third Galka when he's not looking. When the Galka left, Vincent signals Jack. Jack, Pikachu, Kyo, and Haru hurry to Vincent, and wait for Vincent go on.

"_Go. Go. Go. There." _Vincent whispers. Jack, Pikachu, Kyo, and Haru wait for an opportunity to move. The third Galka walks to the left, and Vincent tells Jack and Haru to move. _"Hurry. Move." _Jack, Pikachu, Kyo, and Haru hurry. Vincent can't watch the fourth Galka. _"Sorry, Jack."_ He whispers, _"You're on your own."_

Jack understands. He waits for the forth Galka to not watch. This time, Jack, Pikachu, Kyo, and Haru dashed through to the left, and through the hallway through the exit.

"_Alright, who's next?" _Vincent asks.

Mina waits for the third Galka to not move. The third Galka walks upward, and then walks to the left.

"_Alright. Move." _Vincent signals. Mina hurries to Vincent, but glares at Vincent. Vincent and Furret watch the two Galkas, and both Galkas move away from their post. _"Hurry. Move. Move." _Mina hurries through the hallway, and then down through another hallway to the exit.

"_I guess it's us now." _Amy whispers.

"_Yes." _Joey agrees.

Vincent signals Amy and Joey hurry. Joey and Amy run to the left, and then hide with Vincent and Furret. Vincent is starring at Amy with a smirk.

"_Vincent, quit starring at Amy." _Joey said.

"_Désolé, mousier." _Said Vincent, apologizing. He watches the third Galka patrolling. The Galka walks to the right, and Vincent signals Joey and Amy to move. _"Alright! Move. Move."_

Joey, Amy, Vincent, and Furret sneak to the left, and left again, and hurry through the hallway. They exit through the open arch, and into the last chamber.

"_Phew. We made it." _Said Joey, speaking softly.

"That was a little reckless." Said Jack. "I'll go have a look." Jack goes on ahead, and looks. He spots two more Galkas on the left, and become surprised. _"Uh-oh." _He said. _"Two of them. This won't be easy." _He looks ahead. Only four hallways have three walls. Jack watches two Galkas patrolling only three hallways, and not the fourth.

Vincent asks, _"Hey, Jack, what do you see?"_

"_Two Galkas?" _Jack replies.

"_Great. Not two Galkas again?" _Joey whispered.

"_I know."_ Jack replies._ "I don't like it either. Let me try and get through, okay?"_

"_Okay. Good luck, cousin." _Said Joey.

Jack waits for both Galkas go to the far right. Jack, Pikachu, and Kyo sneak through the hallway, and behind the first wall. Jack watches. Galkas five and six are switching. Jack, Pikachu, and Kyo sneak passed both Galkas. Two Galkas walk to the left, and Jack, Pikachu, and Kyo reach to the other side.

They've reached to the other side, and Jack is ready signal Amy, Mina, Joey, and Haru. _"Okay, that was close." _Said Jack, speaking softly.

"_I'll go with Haru this time." _Said Mina, speaking softly. She takes Haru, and Haru is a bit nervous of getting caught.

Jack signals when both Galkas came to the right side. Mina and Haru sneak behind the first wall, and wait. Galkas five and six switch, Jack signals, and both Mina and Haru hurry to Jack, Pikachu, and Kyo. Jack gets Mina and Haru in a dead end like a safe zone.

"_Ready, guys?" _Ask Jack.

"_Ready, Amy?" _Ask Joey.

"_Okay." _Amy replies, softly.

Joey was nearly caught. Jack alerts, _"Stay there! Don't move!" _Joey and Amy wait there until the Galkas move to the right. Jack watches the Galkas come to the right side. Jack signals. _"Okay." _Joey and Amy sneak to the first wall, and wait. _"Now." _Jack signals. Galka five and six switch again, and Amy and Joey quickly reach to Jack, Pikachu, and Kyo. Then they stay close to Mina and Haru.

"_Phew." _Said Joey, relieved.

Vincent and Furret are ready to come. Jack watches the Galkas come to the right, and Vincent and Furret dashed behind the first wall. Galka five and six switched again, and both Vincent and Furret reached to Jack and the others. Jack, Pikachu, and Kyo rejoin the group.

"_That was close." _Said Jack, relieved.

"_Someone hand me an airbag." _Ask Joey.

Amy gives Joey a paper bag._ "Here." _Said Amy.

"_Breath. Breath." _Said Jack, giving Joey instructions. Joey is breathing slowly to fill the paper bag. _"You look a bit stiff there, cousin."_

Joey whispers, _"I know._

"_That was nerve racking." _Jack said, softly.

Joey said, softly, _"I know. Even fighting with my mother wasn't that scary. And my mom scares me."_

Jack heard something odd. _"What's going on?" _He checks on the Galkas. He becomes surprised to see two Galkas coming. _"Oh Zucion." _Jack moves back, but then sees both Galkas walk away and going to the entrance.

"What's happening?" Ask Joey. "Are they switching out?"

"They're moving out of here." Jack relies.

"That was weird. What just happened?"

"Must be a lunch break or something." Jack watches both Galkas leaving the chamber. He speaks, "Okay, I'll take point again." He looks at the group. "You guys, wait right here."

"Got it."

"I'll reach you guys with my Poké ball." Jack, Pikachu, and Kyo went on ahead of the group.

"Got it." Joey looks at the group. "Isn't anyone else tired of sneaking around here?" Ask Joey. He looks at Haru, "Haru?"

"I might be passing out soon." Haru replies.

Just then, there was a click from Joey's Poké gear. Joey is surprised. He takes his Poké gear, and then a voice spoke, _"This is Jack, do you read me?"_

Joey replies with a soft voice, _"Yes. What is it, cousin?"_

"_I see more Galkas."_

"_How many?"_

"_Just two."_

"_What's the maze like?"_

"…_You wanna see for yourself?"_

The group hurries through the maze, and then spots Jack, Pikachu, and Kyo hiding behind a long second wall on the right. The group joins Jack, Pikachu, and Kyo, and stay hidden.

"_You guys made it." _Said Jack, whispering.

"_Phew." _Said Joey, relieved.

"_Now, do you want to see what the maze looks like?"_

"_Yeah." _Joey replies. The group looks ahead, and sees five hallways, and the exit arch is on the other side.

"_That's what the maze looks like." _Jack replies. _"Like I said, there's two of them."_

"_Oh boy. I'm ganna faint." _Said Joey, feeling his head.

"_Not good. I need to know their route, somehow." _Jack watches to see if two Galkas are coming. And then two Galkas appear on the left side and on the right side. They approach close to the middle, but stop on the second and fourth hallway. The group stays hidden in fear. Galkas seven and eight look around, and then go through the hallway.

Jack understands that Galkas seven and eight aren't through the third hallway. This is a good chance to make it to the exit.

"_What are we going to do?" _Joey asks. _"We need to find another way."_

"_That center hasn't been touched." _Jack answers softly.

"_We need to get there somehow." _Joey whispers.

Jack looks at the group. Now he finally realizes Yang is gone. He asks, _"Hey, what happened to Yang?"_

Joey looks at the group and asks, _"Huh?" _Yang left the group after he helped watch the Galkas in the first chamber. _"Wasn't he with us?"_

"_What the?" _Ask Joey, surprised.

"_I think we've lost it."_

"_Oh, Crud."_

"_Oh great. That's the worst of it. Let's hurry and get through this."_

"_Yes."_

"_The exit is right through that center spot."_

"_How do we get there?" Joey whispers. "Okay. Who's ganna pair up this time?" _The group said something. Joey realizes that Vincent might pair up with either Mina or Amy, but he's had enough. _"You know what, Vincent, you're with me. I don't trust you with any other girls."_

"_Alright." _Vincent whispers.

"_I'll take Amy." _Jack whispers.

"_Wait, what?" _Ask Amy, surprised.

"_Do you trust me?" _Ask Jack.

"_I don't know. Maybe." _Amy replies.

"_Mina, you go ahead." _Joey whispers.

"_Okay."_ Mina whispers.

Galkas seven and eight appear again, and the group stays hidden again. Then both Galkas walk through hallways two and four.

"_Alright. We'll go first." _Jack said, softly. Jack, Pikachu, Kyo, and Amy hurry through the third hallway, and wait in that spot. _"Gatta get the others somehow." "Alright, who wants to go next?"_

"_Is it clear?" _Joey asks.

"_Now." _Jack signals.

"_Vincent. Let's go." _Joey said, softly.

"_Right." _Vincent agrees.

Joey, Vincent, and Furret hurry through, and then reached to Jack, Pikachu, Kyo, and Amy. _"Here they come."_ Jack alerts. They stay hidden until both Galkas appear, and then walk through the second and fourth hallway again. Jack watches the Galkas leave, and begins to calls for Mina._ "Okay, Mina. Come on." _Jack signals. Mina accidentally kicked a rock. Jack alerts, _"Stay! Stay! Stay!" _Mina and Haru hide behind the wall again.

Both Galkas then come to a corner. Mina and Haru hurry to rejoin the group.

Jack said softly, _"Okay, when they come this way, run that way." _He points at the open arch.

"_Right." _Joey understands.

Jack watches Galka seven and eight walk away from their corners. Jack spoke, _"Move." _The group hurries through the final exit of the open arch, and then come out of the chambers. The group is relieved it's over.

Joey breathes heavily. "Phew." Said Jack.

"We did it." Said Joey. He takes a paper bag, and breathes heavily. When the paper bag got big, it popped. The group is shocked to hear a big boom. Then, they hurry and hide behind the stalagmites. The seventh Galka comes in and looks. He finds nothing, and then goes back in patrol in the fourth chamber.


	106. Chapter 102

Chapter 102: Pokémon Wrestling?

Joey is about to sneeze, and then Jack covers Joey's nose. Joey is relieved. The group comes out of the stalagmites.

"That was so close." Said Jack. He said, "Come on." Jack takes the group through the open arch, and then into the next chamber. They're safe and out of harms way. They begin to climb up the spiral slope that acts as a spiral staircase.

"You nearly got us killed, Joey." Said Amy.

"Sorry. Sorry." Said Joey, apologizing.

"I am never doing that again." Said Jack.

"You and me both, Jack." Joey agrees, breathing hard.

"Oui, mousier. Oui, mousier." Vincent agrees.

Jack laughs a little, "That was dang close." The group then enters an open arch after getting to a 20 feet room. They enter inside a big circle room. The room is almost dark with a few torches on the ceiling. The group looks around to see if they took a wrong turn or this is a dead end.

Jack thinks, _"That's odd. I don't remember this room dark." _He said, "I think we need to turn on a few lights."

"Good idea." Said Pikachu. He charges electricity and glows his body. "Chu!" The room lights up.

The group is relieved, until more Galkas on the other side spotted the group by surprise. There are six Galkas around the round and two guards standing in front of the exit.

"Huh?" Ask the first Galka.

"Uh-oh!" Said Joey, surprised.

"Uh-oh! Busted!" Said Jack, surprised.

"Crud!"

"Holy Zucion!"

"_Jack, what do we do?" _Ask Joey, whispering to Jack.

"Hey! This is Galka territory." Said the second Galka.

"No humans allowed!" Said the third.

Jack asks, "So much for saying we're beyond that?"

Amy asks, "Think we should tell them we're far beyond for being humans?"

"I don't think they'll listen." Said Joey, aware, "Anyone who looks in human appearance is probably considered humans to them."

"I think we got more problems than that." Said Jack.

Six Galkas shouted, "Get them!" They pull out axes and spike gauntlets.

Joey is surprised. "Uh-oh." He pulls out his Poké ball. Joey said, prepared, "Galkas are big, so we're going to need a big guy to help." Six Galkas walk closer to the group as the group pull out their Poké balls and prepare a fight, and Jack only brung out his electric guitar. Joey shouts, after he notices Jack with his electric guitar, "Jack! Get your sword back!"

Jack replies, "Cousin, did you forget? I don't have my sword anymore. It's broken!"

Joey is shocked. "Ugh. Dang it…fine!" He throws the Poké ball in the air. "Snorlax, to my side!" The Poké ball opens up, and then releases a big green-blue bear with a close white belly, smooth fur, closes its eyes, and heavy. It stomps to the ground and growls.

"SNOOOR!" It spoke.

Before Six Galkas could grab the group, a voice shouted, "Hey!" Six Galkas stopped. The group is surprised and confused.

"Huh?" Ask Joey.

"What?" Ask Jack.

"Snor?" Ask Snorlax.

"That's no way to treat our guests." Six Galkas turned around to the entry, and sees one huge Galka with purple shorts, blue vest, blue skin, muscles, and blue hair appears behind the guards.

"But sir…" The first Galka calls.

"No buts." The leader spoke. "Now all of you, back off." Six Galkas back away from the group and put their weapons away.

"Phew." Said Jack, relieved.

"That was close." Said Joey, relieved. Snorlax falls back and falls asleep.

The leader comes down the stairs and talks. "I'm sorry for troubling you. We Galkas are hotheaded people who wanted to wrestle. I am the chief of the Galka Clan."

Jack introduces himself. "I'm Jack Davis. I'm a Pokémon Hero." He points at Pikachu. "This is my partner, Pikachu."

"Pikachu." Said Pikachu.

Jack points at the orange cat on his left shoulder. "This is Kyo."

"Hi." Said Kyo, showing one paw.

"I'm Joey Marshall." Said Joey, introducing himself. "Nice to meet you, sir." He points at his Snorlax "This is my one of my partners, Snorlax."

"I'm Amy. Hi." Said Amy, waving her hand.

"That's Haru. He's the ox." Said Joey.

"Hi." Said Haru, staying close to Joey.

"I'm Mina Frost." Said Mina.

"She's our cousin." Said Joey.

Vincent introduces himself, "Bonjour. I'm Vincent Valentine. I'm a Vampire, a Chef, and a Blue Mage."

"And I'm his partner, Furret." Said Furret.

"I am pleasured to meet you." Said the Chief Galka. "I've been hearing rumors you and your team are looking for the Chinese Zodiacs." The group is surprised.

"Huh? You've heard of us?" Ask Joey.

"I kept the task to watch over the Galkas from certain danger since the Giant Ants attacked us, but you are more concerned to collecting the Chinese Zodiacs than to trying to help us fight dangerous monsters." He turns away and walks up the small stairs. "So, it's my job to keep my men safe from anything too risky." The Chief turns his head at the group. "Are you here to go get the Chinese Zodiac?"

"Oh, we are." Jack replies. Joey agrees.

"We're going after the Sheep Zodiac." Said Pikachu.

"Sheep Zodiac?" Ask the Chief Galka.

"Actually, it's called a Ram." Joey corrects.

Amy corrects, "No, he's a sheep."

"Well, the year is known as the Ram."

"Actually, I do remember seeing a small little sheep inside a manor." Said the Galka chief.

"Huh?" Ask Joey. "Really?"

Jack looks at the group and said, "That must be our Zodiac." He looks at the Chief Galka. "Can you show us?"

The Chief crosses his arms and replies, "…No." The group is shocked.

"What?" Ask Jack.

"What?" Ask Joey.

"We don't let outsiders or soldiers through the exit without proof that they are qualified. It's a rule." Said the chief.

"Rule?" Ask Jack. "What rule? I don't remember a rule from the Galkas?" He looks at the group. "Do you?"

Joey and Vincent shook their heads. Vincent replies, "No."

"Proof?" Ask Jack. He remembers and looks at Joey. "Cousin."

"Hmm?" Ask Joey, getting Jack's attention.

Jack points at the amulet, "The amulet. Show him your amulet."

"Oh. Okay." Joey takes the amulet off and shows the Chief Galka the amulet.

"What's this?" Ask the Chief Galka. The leader takes the amulet and looks at it. "I see. The proof of the Galka brotherhood." He gives the amulet back to Joey. "I can see why you're desperate to go through the exit." He crosses his arms, "But its not enough." The group is more surprised.

"Oh! Come on!" Jack complained.

"That's not fair!" Pikachu shouted.

Vincent spoke, "You mean to tell me we have to beat more of your kind to get through?"

The Chief said, "I won't let you warriors pass. We have a rule. One amulet is not enough if one warrior already has it. You need more than one, unless…"

Jack, Pikachu, Kyo, and Joey glare at the Chief Galka. "Unless?" Ask Jack.

"Unless?" Ask Joey.

The Chief Galka smiles at the group. "I can see in your eyes that you are really desperate to go through the exit. Unless you want to get through the exit, you have to do one certain task from all of us."

"And what would that be?" Ask Joey.

"And that's the Galka favorite," The chief spoke, "Wrestling."

The group is surprised and confused. "Wrestling?" Ask Jack.

"Wrestling?" Ask Joey.

"Pika?" Ask Pikachu.

The Chief Galka spoke, "Pokémon Wrestling!"

The Galkas cheers. "YEAAAGH! Toga! Toga! Toga! Toga! Toga! Toga!"

Jack is surprised and said, "We'll be right back!" He grabs the group and runs to the corner. The Galkas are surprised. They don't mind; they're still cheering.

The group huddles for a big discussion about Pokémon Wrestling. If they want to get through the guards, they're ganna have to beat the Galkas' Pokémon and claim their reward for the best. It won't be easy since Pokémon Wrestling is quite different than a regular Pokémon Battle.

"What do you think, Jack?" Ask Joey.

"So, five of us, and six of them." Said Jack. He thinks. "Such an unfair fight."

"Even I should know that strength matters." Said Haru. "What do we do?"

"I say we do." Said Joey. "As a Saiyan, I enjoy different fighting challenges."

Jack said, "But this is Pokémon Wrestling, not Sayian Wrestling."

Joey looks behind at his Snorlax, "Hmm. Well, then it's a good thing Snorlax isn't the only strongest thing.

Jack and Pikachu look at the Galkas and see the Galkas' Pokémon. "I see only five are doing it."

Pikachu spots a Pokémon like an elephant but black armor on its back and head, tusk, and almost small. "Hey. Isn't that one of the Galka's Donphan?" The group looks at the Donphan.

"Don!" It spoke.

"Who?" Ask Mina.

"Quel?" Ask Vincent.

"It's a long story." Said Jack.

"Yeah! Giant Galka came out of nowhere!" Said Kyo, complaining.

Jack said, "If that's the Galka's Donphan, then the Galka we saw at the Tiger Dungeon and the Ox Dungeon is here."

"Um, are we going to wrestling that thing again?" Ask Amy.

Joey answers, "I think so, but our Pokémon are ganna have to do it.

Jack looks around and sees the other Pokémon. "There's more." The group looks at a big blue alligator with big jaws; next, a big sumo Pokémon with long blue pants, orange shoes and hands, yellow sides, orange circle shape on top and a triangle pointing down, and a V shape over his two eyes; third, a rock boulder Pokémon with arms, legs, and a head; fourth, another Pokémon like a bull with three tails, and two horns on its head; and lastly a humanoid Pokémon with four arms, wearing black tights, a belt, and muscles.

"Feraligatr." Said the first Pokémon, the big blue alligator.

"Hariyama!" Said the second Pokémon, posing.

"Golem." Said the third Pokémon.

The bull with three tails stomps cries out like a real bull.

"Machamp!" Said the last Pokémon with muscles.

"Oh boy." Said Joey, surprised. "Those are some of the toughest Pokémon around."

"Yikes." Said Pikachu, surprised. "What do we do?"

"We battle 'em. That's what." Said Jack.

Joey turns at his Snorlax and asks, "Snorlax, are you up for this challenge?"

"Snorlax!" Snorlax spoke, getting up. The big Pokémon stomps on the ground.

Jack pulls out a Poké ball. "We need one Pokémon to battle one of those tough Pokémon. I got mine."

"I have my Pupitar." Said Vincent. He pulls out a Poké ball.

"Pupitar?" Ask Joey.

"Your secret weapon?" Ask Furret.

Vincent replies, "Oui."

"I got Mamoswine." Said Mina. She glares at Jack, "The one where you told her there's an all-you-can-eat-buffet, cuz?"

Jack said with a shrug, "Okay, I'm sorry. It's the only way to get through the blizzard."

Amy looks through her bag and tries to look for her Blaziken. "Oops. I think I've left my Blaziken inside my bag."

Joey calls, annoyed, "Amy!"

"Sorry!" Said Amy, surprised. "Unless one of you wanna help me dig it out?"

"Oh for Zucion sakes. Where is it?" Jack asks.

Amy begins to take one Poké ball out and checks for her Blaziken. No Blaziken, but only another Pokémon. "Nope. Not this one." Said Amy, pulling out one Poké ball at a time. "Not this one."

Jack had enough. He said, "Let me take a look at it." Jack grabs Amy's bag, puts the bag on the floor, and jumps inside. It's a good thing Amy's bag is like Jack's bag, small on the outside but magical and very huge inside. He throws each Poké ball out of Amy's bag in search of Amy's Blaziken.

"Ugh. Jack." Said Joey. He covers his forehead.

One-by-one, Jack throws a lot more Poké balls outside of the bag, and the Poké balls start to pile up on the corner. Joey, Mina, Vincent, Furret, Kyo, and Haru are surprised to see a lot of Poké balls coming out. "Jeez! Amy." Said Joey. "You sure collectors much?"

"Sorry." Said Amy. "I've lost track of 'four hundred'."

"Four Hundred?" Ask Joey, shocked. "There's like…" He counts, "Around…wow."

And then finally, Jack pulls out one more Poké ball out of the bag. "Found it!" Jack comes out of the bag, and gives Amy Blaziken's Poké ball. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Said Amy, taking her Poké ball.

Jack looks behind, and sees a big pile of Poké balls on the corner. He's upset. "It's too many."

"Well Jack," Amy said, "You've pulled them all out, you know how to put them back."

"Aye!" Jack begins to put the Poké balls back into her bag. It took a long time about sixty seconds to put all the Poké balls. Jack becomes exhausted and said, "Ugh! Done." Joey yawns a little. Jack looks at the group. "Sorry for boring you guys." Jack rejoins the group, "Is everyone ready?"

"Yeah." Joey nods.

"Snor." Said Snorlax.

"I'll take this as a yes." Jack said, "Okay." He wipes his forehead. "Phew. Let's pick who we should fight." Jack looks at the five Pokémon. "Hariyama, Feraligatr, Golem, Tauros, and Machamp. This won't be easy."

Joey announces, "I call, Donphan."

"Snorlax." Said Snorlax, prepared.

"But Donphan was beaten." Said Jack, pointing at Donphan.

"Oh, okay." Said Joey, understanding. "Jack, I called Tauros."

"Snor." Said Snorlax.

"Maybe I should get Tauros." Mina suggested.

"Sorry, Mina. I called dibs." Said Joey. "After all, they're both normal types."

Mina asks nicely, "Come on, cuz. For your little cousin?"

"Don't think that's ganna work on me."

"No. There are better ways." Mina pulls out a huge hammer.

"_That's a big hammer." _Amy thought, poking the hammer.

Joey pulls out his katana. He stares at Mina, but then decided to change his mind. "Alright, fine. If you want Tauros, then I'll get Feraligatr then."

Mina claps, "Thank you."

Vincent thinks. "Actually, I should go after Golem." Golem starts to prepare itself on the platform.

"Are you sure, Vincent?" Ask Joey, looking at Vincent. Then Joey looks at Golem. "Golem is like the ninth heaviest Pokémon. Do you think your Pupitar can handle it?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Said Vincent.

"Golem!" Said the heavy rock Pokémon. "Golem."

"Um, I'll get Hariyama." Amy said.

Jack points at the big muscle Pokémon. "And that leaves me with Machamp."

Machamp starts to pose like a showoff. "Machamp! Ma! Ma! MA!" It's flexing its biceps.

Joey tells his opinion, "Oh yeah. This is why I do not have a Machamp. They are so showoffs." He looks at the big muscle Pokémon. "Look at the that thing, Jack."

"Such strong Pokémon." "Do you think I can get a Pokémon like that?"

"Sure, if you can raise Machop enough." Said Jack.

Jack said, "I'll get Machamp. Primeape would love a challenge."

"Primeape?" Ask Pikachu, looking at Jack.

"The Pig Monkey Pokémon." Said Jack.

Joey said, unsure, "Jack, you still have trouble controlling that thing."

Jack said, looking at his cousin, "Oh no, it's finally calm."

"Okay." Said Joey, unsure, "Good luck with it."

Jack releases his Pokémon, Primeape, Amy to Blaziken, Vincent to Pupitar, and Mina to Mamoswine. The pig monkey Pokémon with a pig nose only, big furry Pokémon, brown gloves, and black chains as a bracelet and anklet. Amy releases a big red fire bird shaped as a chicken with arms, and legs. Vincent released a shield like Pokémon with eyes, but no mouth. And Mina releases her big mammoth like Pokémon with a pig nose, small tusks, and a short tail.

Then all five Pokémon, including Joey's Snorlax, get on five-separated ring like platforms and wait. Then five Pokémon: Feraligatr, Golem, Machamp, Tauros, and Hariyama, step into the arena. Snorlax against Feraligatr, Pupitar against Golem, Primeape against Machamp, Mamoswine against Tauros, and lastly Blaziken against Hariyama are preparing themselves to begin the sumo fight.

"Feraligatr."

"Snorlax."

The Galka announces, "Fight!" All ten Pokémon begin to wrestle.

Snorlax pushes Feraligatr, Golem pushes Pupitar, Machamp pushes Primeape, Mamoswine pushes Tauros, and Hariyama pushes Blaziken back.

"Feraligatr!"

"Snorlax!"

"Golem!"

"Pupitar!"

"Machamp!"

"PRIIII!"

"Mamo!"

"Hariyama!"

"Blaze!"

Such a huge wrestling fight for ten Pokémon. Snorlax pushes real hard. "Snorlax!"

Jack's Primeape doesn't stand a chance, and Pupitar and Blaziken are too weak to fight back.

"Pri!"

"Come on, Primape!" Jack calls, "You gatta do better than that!"

"Pupitar!"

"Dang, Pupitar!"

"I think your Pupitar is weakening." Amy comments.

"Uh, Vincent, "Joey comments, "Next time evolve that thing into a Tyrannitar. Don't you have a Tyrannitar?"

"No. I only have a Pupitar." Vincent replies.

Ten Pokémon continues to wrestle each other. Snorlax and Mamoswine are one step away from winning. However, Primeape and Pupitar are almost pushed off the ledge.

"Jack! Hang in there!" Joey calls. "Primape! You can do it!" Jack is stressed of Primeape losing.

Blaziken finally pushes back Hariyama. Hariyama is shocked, and tries to push Blaziken back.

Primeape is trying to fight back, but Machamp is too strong with four arms. Snorlax then pushes Feraligatr off the edge. "Snorlax!"

"Gatr!" Feraligatr is shocked, and falls off.

"Atta boy, Snorlax!" Joey cheers. "Just for that, I'll give you your favorite dinner."

"Snorlax." Said Snorlax, happy.

Pupitar cries for help, but then Golem pushes Pupitar off the arena. "Pupitar!"

"Pupitar!" Vincent cries.

Joey caught Jack and Amy's attention, and notices both Jack and Amy are struggling. "Jack, Amy," Joey calls, "If you two fail, I will kill you both."

Mamoswine pushes Tauros off the ledge, and cries happy. "Mamo."

"Good job, Mamoswine." Said Mina. "Here you go." Mina gives Mamoswine a turnip. Mamoswine eats her treat.

"Here you go, Snorlax." Said Joey, pulling out a big pile of food. "Your favorite meal."

Snorlax takes the food, "Snor." And chows down. "Here you go, Snorlax. A feast for a champ."

"Snor." Said Snorlax, eating more food.

"Come on, guys!" Jack calls, "We've got to win this somehow."

Primeape and Blaziken try hard to win. Hariyama blew it and was pushed back. Primeape is holding tight, but Machamp picks up Primape, and throws Primeape off the stage.

"PRIII!" Primeape cries, thrown off the stage. Primeape hits the ground prone, and becomes unconscious. "Pri."

"Primeape!" Jack calls, surprised. He rushes to his Pokémon.

Blaziken is holding on, but Hariyama is too strong. Hariyama pushes Blaziken way back, and then off the stage. "Hari!"

"Blaze!" But Blaziken pushes back. "Blaze!"

They continue, until Hariyama becomes real ticked, and fights back. "Hariyama!" Hariyama pushes Blaziken way back again, and then off the arena. "Hariyama!"

"Blaze!" Blaziken cries.

"Dang you Amy!" Joey shouts. "You are going to get it!"

"I'm sorry!" Amy cries.

Joey gathers energy, and storms at Amy. Amy becomes frighten, but then Jack appears in front of Joey and stops Joey from attacking Amy. "Wait!" Joey stops. "It's not her fault. Blaziken is not strong enough.

Joey asks Amy, "Amy, would you like to borrow my Infernape then?"

"I'm good, perhaps." Amy replies.

"We'll just have to try again." Said Joey.

The Galka Chief speaks, "If you can't beat my Galka, you're not trying hard enough." The group looks at the Galka Chief. "However, feel free to have a rematch, in the next thousand years." The Galkas laugh.

"Thousand years?" Ask Joey. He sits down and thinks.

"I guess we'll can go another round." Jack suggested.

"I'm up for it!" Joey said. He looks at his Snorlax, "How about you, Snorlax?"

"Snorlax!" Said Snorlax, calling.

"Uh, cousin, I think you're done. We need just one more round." Said Jack.

"Okay, Jack." Joey goes back to Snorlax.

"Take a break." Said Jack.

"Snorlax, return and take a rest." Said Joey. Joey pulls out a Poké ball, and returns Snorlax back into the Poké ball. The red beam touches Snorlax, and Snorlax is back into the Poké ball.

Vincent said. "At least I've tried."

"You're not trying hard enough." Said Amy.

"Hey, Vincent." Joey asks.

"Oui?" Ask Vincent, getting Joey's attention. Joey slaps Vincent very hard. "UUUUGH!"

"You are a weakling! Train your Pupitar!" Joey calls.

"Désolé. Désolé." Said Vincent, feeling his left cheek.

Joey turns away. "Hmph."

"Pretty good, eh, cousin?" Ask Mina.

"Not bad, Mina." Said Joey. Both Joey and Mina slap hands happy. "You've trained your Mamoswine well."

Jack looks at the Machamp and tries to think of a strategy. Machamp is supposed to be weaker than Primeape, but Machamp and four arms are better than two arms. "Ugh. There's gatta be a way to beat that Machamp."

"Then go for it, Jack. It's up to you and Amy for the rematch." Said Joey.

"Alright, I'll sit just back." Said Vincent. "But, um, wouldn't I get a little punishment first? Please?""

"And that would be?" Ask Amy.

Vincent asks. "Would it be better if I feed that Snorlax first?"

Snorlax comes out of its Poké ball, and then appears in front of Vincent, confused. "Snorlax.

"Dinner is served." Said Vincent, pulling out a huge cooked chicken.

"SNOR!" Snorlax cheers. Snorlax grabs the huge cooked chicken, and begins to eat. Vincent returns back to Pupitar, and tries again.

"Alright. Here we go." Said Jack. He picks up Primeape, and takes Primeape to the arena. Primeape gets back up into the arena, and then Blaziken returns back into the arena. Golem, Machamp, and Hariyama return to their post of sumo wrestling. Then Primeape, Pupitar, and Blaziken return to their post spot again.


	107. Chapter 103

Chapter 104: The idea key is too much for comfort

"One at a time!" Jack calls.

The sumo match of round two begins. Joey is hoping Jack wins this since Vincent and Amy's Pokémon aren't strong to beat a Golem and a Hariyama.

"Come on, Jack." Joey said, "You can do this."

"Hey, what about me?" Ask Amy, surprised.

"Go, Amy." Said Joey, cheers annoyed.

"Joey, sit!" Amy calls. Nothing happened.

"I've removed the curse, Amy." Said Joey. "And I've made it so you can't put the curse on me."

"You just wait, Joey." Amy warns. "You just wait."

"I will be waiting." Said Joey, prepared.

Hariyama shouts, "Hariyama!" Hariyama pushes Blaziken back just a Machamp pushes Primeape back.

"Agh!" Ask Jack, surprised.

"Pri?" Ask Primeape, surprised.

Machamp continues to push Primeape back. This time, Primeape pushes Machamp back close to the center. "Pri!" Primeape shouted.

"Machamp!" Said Machamp, surprised.

"HARIII" Hariyama pushes Blaziken off the stage.

"Blaze!" Blaziken cries, and then falls off the stage. Blaziken has fainted.

"Great." Said Joey, surprised and upset. "Now Jack's all alone." Joey turns at Amy. "You tried Amy. You know, you could have used my Infernape."

"At least I've tried." Said Amy.

"PRII?" Primeape cries being pushed back.

"Machamp!" "Machamp!"

Primeape tries to fight back. "PRII!" But Machamp uses four arms again. Both Primeape and Machamp are really brawling to push each other. Primeape pushes real hard, and Machamp is shocked. Both Primeape and Machamp continue, but then Machamp pushes back.

"Agh!" Jack shouted, shocked. "Come on, Primeape!" He calls. "Don't lose this one!"

Primeape turns out, but then Machamp pushes Primeape out. "Machamp!"

"PRII!"

Primeape is pushed off the stage, and lands on Jack. "Agh!" Primeape crushed Jack, and Jack passes out. "This…can't…end."

"Machamp!" Machamp poses.

"Jack!" Said Joey, shocked.

The group gathers around Jack and Primeape for being out cold and defeated by a Machamp. They're a little worried, but upset for Jack and Primeape losing the match. Jack and Primeape regain consciousness, and get up from the ground.

"Ma! Ma! MAAAAGH!" Machamp poses just as Hariyama poses.

"Hariyama! Hari! Hari!"

Jack feels his head. "Ugh! That really hurt!" He covers his head in pain.

"You're all right?" Ask Pikachu.

Jack replies, "No. I'm not all right!" That is the worst case of battle I ever saw."

"I know." Said Joey, surprised.

"_We've lost cause of you, Jack." _Amy thought.

"_Why didn't you go with a stronger Pokémon?" _Vincent thought.

"_Cuz?" _Mina thought.

"_If Jack doesn't find a way to beat that Galka's Machamp," _Joey thought, _"Then we'll never get the Chinese Zodiac."_

Jack looks at his Primeape and said, "Primeape is not supposed to stink that bad."

"Pri." Said Primeape, guilty.

The Galka asks, "Are you trying to beat me, or lose on purpose? You're not trying." The group turns at the Galkas.

"Such annoying Galkas." Said Jack, annoyed.

"What can we do?" Ask Joey, sucking on his lollipop, "My Snorlax has been fed and has fallen asleep." He turns at his sleeping Snorlax. Joey's Snorlax has been sleeping while the battle was still on.

Vincent spoke, "Oui. I'm all out of food ideas."

"I think I'll return Snorlax." Joey takes out a Poké ball, and returns Snorlax back into the Poké ball. The red beam hits Snorlax again, and then Snorlax is warped back into its Poké ball. Joey puts the ball away.

"Hmm." Jack thinks. "Maybe we need a different opponent."

"Yeah. A much different opponent." Joey agrees.

"Okay, um," Amy said, pointing at the Golem. "I think I should take on that Golem. It was my bad"

"Uh, Jack, why don't you take on Feraligatr?" Joey suggested.

"No." Jack denies. "Not until I beat that Machamp."

"Okay." Said Joey. He turns at Vincent. "You get Feraligatr. Give me Hariyama."

"Alright." Said Vincent. "You sure you don't want to burrow my Pupitar against that Feraligatr?"

"Well, you're not using the attacks, are you?" "You're just wrestling."

"Maybe I should have used Hitmontop in the first place."

Joey asks, shocked and mad, "Hitmontop?"

"What?" Ask Amy, surprised and shocked.

"My older brother has it." Said Vincent.

"You didn't tell any of this because?" Joey glares at Vincent.

Vincent explains, "My older brother is holding as a special occasion. For a particular reason, Kyle wouldn't let me go near that thing. One moment you take a look at it, and then the next, you go down an instant."

"Okay. Let's try this again." Said Jack.

"Snorlax!" Snorlax calls from its Poké ball.

"Hariyama!" Hariyama calls.

"And this time, Vincent, don't mess up!" Joey calls.

Jack asks, "What about me?"

Joey replies, "Jack, you'll be fine. You can do it."

"And me?" Ask Amy.

"Go for it, Amy." Said Joey.

"Thank you." Said Amy. She takes her Blaziken to Golem.

"I'm sure I'm not going to get some encouragement from you." Said Vincent.

"Vincent, if you mess this up…" Joey said, "Ngh. You don't want to know what I'm going to do to you.

"Désolé. Désolé." Said Vincent, apologizing. He watches the match. "Ugh."

"Let's go." Said Joey, turning at the Hariyama. Joey takes his Snorlax to the arena again, and has his giant green-blue bear against the sumo like Pokémon. Then Amy takes her Blaziken against the Golem. Primeape returns back to the arena against Machamp. The Pokémon get in position, and then the sumo match begins.

"Snorlax!" Snorlax shouted, pushing back.

"HARI!" Hariyama said, surprised. Both Snorlax and Hariyama go at it.

"Good job, Snorlax!" Joey cheers.

Jack shouts, "Hiya!"

"PRI!" Primeape pushes Machamp head on, but Machamp is holding its ground. Blaziken is surprised Golem is pushing Blaziken.

"Now what?" Ask Amy, surprised.

Machamp is too strong. Primeape is pushed back. "Dang it!" Jack calls.

"Hang in there, Jack!" Jack calls. "We must keep fighting."

"These guys are too strong!" Jack calls.

Amy shrieks, surprised. "Dang it!"

Joey spoke, "They're not as strong as my mother. This is nothing compared to fighting my mother in her full power." Joey gives Snorlax a command. "Alright, Snorlax. Teach that Hariyama a lesson!"

"Snor!" Snorlax spoke.

"PRI!" Primeape pushes Machamp back.

Amy's Blaziken doesn't stand a chance against Golem. Golem is too strong.

"Oh, come on!" Amy complains. "No fair!"

"Snorlax!" Snorlax calls, pushing Hariyama back.

"Hariyama!" Hariyama shouts.

"My Snorlax is kicking butt!" Said Joey.

Machamp pushes Primeape back.

"Blaze!" Blaziken is throw off the stage for the third time, and then falls unconscious on the ground. Amy is surprised.

"Amy?" Ask Joey, surprised.

Primeape tries to fight back against Machamp, and then pushes harder. Snorlax pushes Hariyama back more.

"Snorlax!" Snorlax calls.

"Hari!" Said Hariyama, surprised. Hariyama doesn't stand a chance against Joey's Snorlax. Snorlax is well trained.

"Agh!" Jack calls, surprised. Primeape is pushed back, but Primeape stand its ground.

Primeape pushes harder. Machamp uses three arms again, but doesn't stand a chance.

"Great job, Snorlax!" Joey calls.

Machamp is almost close to the edge. Machamp thought of using four arms, but this time, Primeape breaths out through its nose. Primeape then pushes Machamp to the edge.

"Ma! Ma! Ma!" Machamp is about to fall off, and then fell off the edge. "MAAAAA!" Machamp is rolling off the stage, and then out of the room. It continues to roll all the way down from the spiral stairway, and then reaches to the bottom. Next, Machamp rolled through the open arch, and then knocks down a lot of patrolling Galkas like a bowling ball knocking down bowling pins.

"Wow." Said Joey, surprised.

Jack and Primeape won the match. "Ha! Ha! I won!" Jack cheers.

"Pri!" Primeape cheers.

"Yeah!" Joey cheers. "Snorlax! You're the best!"

"Snorlax!" Said Snorlax. Snorlax flexes its muscles.

"Primeape! Pri! Pri! Pri!" Said Primeape, flexing its muscles.

"You did much better, Primeape." Said Jack.

"Pri." Said Primeape, happy.

Jack said, relieved. "Phew. It's about time we beat them."

"Good job, guys." Said Amy.

"Well done." Said Joey.

"Ha, ha! Yeah!" Said Jack. He raises his fist up.

"Phew. That was intense." Said Joey, relieved. "Huh, Jack?"

"Yeah." Said Jack.

The Galka Chief speaks, "So, you finally did it. Alright, you may all pass." He turns behind and looks at the guards, "Guards. You will let them through." The Galka Chief turns at Jack and his team. "Follow me." The leader walks through the open arch while the group returns his Pokémon back into their Poké balls but Pikachu and Furret stay out, and follow the Galka leader through the open arch. Almost everyone.

"Thank you, Snorlax. You were awesome." Said Joey.

The group arrives outside of the mountain on a porch with no fog around the mountains. They look at the mountains with little snow falling from the sky. The leader points ahead to a far away mountain at the very bottom.

"There." The Galka Chief spoke. "Way beyond here is a mansion to where your missing Zodiac is."

"I see." Said Joey.

Jack and Pikachu look straight at the view. Jack asks, "That's where the Sheep Zodiac is?"

Kyo asks, "Why is he over there? Doesn't he realize it's cold out here?"

Haru asks, "I don't suppose we'll run over there?"

Jack replies, "We'll be freezing our feet if we don't think of something faster. Let's think of something else."

Joey thinks, "Hmm…I don't want to waste my energy taking the whole group over there."

"We could ski down there." Ask Mina. "Or snowboard perhaps."

"Or perhaps melt the snow with our fire Pokémon." Joey suggested.

Pikachu looks behind and notices something missing. He asks, "Um, Jack."

"Yes?" Ask Jack, looking at Pikachu.

"Where's Amy?" Ask Pikachu. The group looks behind at the open arch.

"Huh?" Ask Joey.

Then, they see a girl with two side black hair, black shirt, blue skirt, and blue sandals running to them. She's surprised with a little smirk. The group is surprised to see Amy coming until she jumps and flies pass Jack and Pikachu.

She shouts, "Run away!"

"Run away?" Ask Mina.

"From what?" Ask Joey.

The cow looks behind and becomes surprised. He taps Joey's leg and answers, "Um." Haru said. Joey looks at Haru. "I think that's what." The group looks at the open arch again. Coming at them is a very large group of angry Galkas and angry Pokémon. They become surprised.

"Huh?" Ask Joey.

"What?" Ask Jack.

Haru said, "I think we should leave."

Jack agrees, "Good idea."

"Agree." Joey agrees.

Jack turns at the leader and bows. "Thank you so much." The group runs off the port and follows Amy out of the Galka exit. Joey flies in high speed, Vincent dashes down, and both Jack and Mina snowboard down the hill. Haru hangs on to Mina's snowboard. They catch up to Amy. Jack asks, "Amy, what was that?"

Amy replies, "I, uh, I sort of pants them all."

Pikachu asks, "You pants them?"

Kyo shouts, "Really? You did that?"

"You really did that, Amy?" Ask Joey.

"Yes." Amy answers. "I thought it would be funny."

"Never mind that. Let's go!" Joey calls.

Jack, Pikachu, and Kyo look at each other. "Let's just go to the Chinese Zodiac before you decided to play more pranks." Said Jack.

"Yeah." Pikachu agrees.

The group arrives all the way down from the snowy mountain to an abandon mansion. The mansion was surround by a lot of mountains and behind the manor is a ledge. The group is a bit amazed to see the mansion; however, they still have to find the Chinese Zodiac inside the mansion.

Joey said, "Man, I've got to learn where've I got these lollipops. They say I got these from an admirer."

Jack spoke, "Well, we made it."

Pikachu said, "It's _huge_!"

"Wow." Said Joey, upset at Pikachu. "Really, Pikachu?"

"I don't see you say anything." Said Pikachu, looking at Joey. Jack looks around, but doesn't see Yang in sight. Pikachu asks, "Who are you looking for?"

Jack replies, "Yang. He's nowhere to be found. Where is he?"

"Huh? Not again." Said Joey.

"Has this happen all the time?" Ask Amy.

"I think we should give him a call." Jack suggested, "He could be anywhere from the fog."

Joey agrees, "Good idea. You give him a call."

Jack pulls his bomb and arrow out, and said, "Amy, signal Yang."

"Okay." Said Amy. Amy pulls the arrow back, with her bow, and fires up in the sky. The bomb explodes creating a flashing light. Then, a figure with long silver hair, white eyes, clothes, robes, and silver wings fly back down to rejoin the group.

"Yang." Said Joey, surprised.

"There he is." Said Mina.

"Sorry for being late." He said. "I was looking around for any intruders."

"Intruders?" Ask Jack, Pikachu, Joey, and Kyo.

"Are we ganna have company?" Ask Joey.

Jack looks at everyone, "We better hurry before they get to the Chinese Zodiac." Joey agrees with a nod.

The group walks to the mansion double door. Jack reaches both hands out and grabs the handles. Next, he pulls both doors open, and surprisingly, a big icicle wall blocks the entrance. The group is surprised to see a big wall of ice blocking their way.

"Whoa." Said Joey, surprised. "Oh boy."

Yang turns at Joey and asks, "Why am I not surprised?"

"Ugh." Said Joey.

Haru asks, "You think Hiro did this?"

The group turns at Haru and Jack asks, "The Sheep Zodiac?"

"He's a spoiled brat, that's what." Said Kyo, annoyed.

Joey said, "Wait." He looks at the orange cat, "You know him, Kyo?"

"Don't rub it in." Kyo said, upset.

Amy gets Joey's attention and said, "Joey." Joey looks at Amy. "Kyo doesn't like Hiro."

Joey remembers. He said, "Oh, right. I've heard that from Ms. Honda."

"How are we going to get in now?" Ask Jack.

"We could bash through it, or we could try and melt it." Joey suggested.

Jack stops Joey, "Wait a second, Cousin." Joey stops, surprised. "That's not fair. We never give our Pokémon a chance."

"Good point." Joey agrees. He points. "You got a good point, Jack. Why don't we let our Pokémon handle this?"

"Okay, Pikachu, are you ready?"

"Ka, Chu." Pikachu agrees.

Vincent is confused. "Quel? Why let Pikachu handle it?"

"Wait a minute." Joey realizes with a snap of his finger. "I know what Jack has planned." Joey places his hand on Vincent's shoulder "Vincent." He said. Vincent turns at Joey. "Pikachu knows Iron Tail."

Vincent turns at Pikachu, surprised. "You're kidding me."

"Not at all." Joey replies. "I know what you have planned, Jack. Go for it."

Jack and Pikachu turn at Joey with a nod. Then both Jack and Pikachu look at each other, and Jack asks, "Pikachu, are you ready?"

"Yeah." Said Pikachu, looking at Jack. They turn at the ice wall.

Jack said, "Okay." He commands, "Pikachu! Iron Tail!"

Pikachu charges at the wall of ice, and glows his lightning shape tail to silver. "Chu! Pika!" Pikachu smashes the wall of ice to tiny pieces. Pikachu poses to the group. "Pikachu."

"Sweet." Said Jack. Pikachu gets back on Jack's right shoulder. He looks at the group. "Okay, guys. We're in." The group into the open door, and carefully watch their step on the shattered ice on the floor.

Inside the mansion, the group looks around at portraits on the walls. There was also a long red rug all the way to the double doors on the other side, and two stairs together to get to the second floor. It seems the portraits are too dusty to see the pictures.

Joey is amazed. He said. "Wow. This place was abandoned."

"What a place." Said Jack.

Joey sniffs the air. "Phew. Dusty too." Joey is about to sneeze too. "Ah, ah, ah, ah…" Jack and Pikachu are surprised, and Jack covers Joey's nose with his finger. Joey is relieved.

"Not again, cousin." Said Jack.

Jack removes the finger from Joey's nose, and then Joey, Jack, and Pikachu sneeze, "ACHOO!" The group is surprised.

"Ugh." Said Jack.

"So dusty in here." Said Joey, rubbing his nose.

Momiji cheers in German, "Ja!" He jumps off from Amy's bag and runs to the middle of the room. Everyone is surprised.

"Huh?" Ask Joey.

"What?" Ask Jack.

"Meh?" Ask Amy.

"Momiji?" Ask Joey.

Jack shouts, "Momiji, come back!"

"Momiji, no!" Yang shouts.

When Momiji reached to the center of the room, something shook on the ground. Momiji becomes surprised, and runs back to Amy. "WAAAGH!" Momiji reaches back to Amy, but jumps on her chest, scared. "Amy. Help."

"It's okay, I got you." Said Amy, holding Momiji.

"What was that?" Ask Joey.

A giant monster with big muscles, made of ice, almost human, and big. It looks robotic.

"Holy Zucion." Said Jack, surprised.

"What is that?" Ask Joey, surprised.

"An Ice Golem in the temple?" Ask Yang.

Ask Joey. "An Ice Golem? That thing's huge." He pulls out his Poké ball, "I never miss a battle. And too help me…" He throws his Poké ball in the air, "Infernape, too my side!"

The red small ball opens up with a flash, and releases a fire like monkey with a monkey face, brown hands and feet, fiery hair, and a long monkey tail.

"Infernape!" It calls. "Infernape!"

"I never knew this could be very scary." Said Vincent. "Shall I join in?"

"Just do better than you did in the wrestling challenge, Vincent." Said Joey.

Vincent pulls out a Poké ball and calls, "Come on out, Houndoom." Vincent throws a Poké ball into the air, and the ball releases a black dog with silver horns, black bones on its back, and a sharp tail.

"RAAR!" Houndoom roars.

"Whoa. He does have a Houndoom." Said Joey, surprised.

"My turn." Amy pulls out her Poké ball and calls, "Come on out, Blaziken." She releases her Poké ball, and brings out Blaziken again.

"Blaziken!" It spoke.

Jack and Pikachu approach to the battle. Jack pulls out his hammer while Pikachu prepares himself.

"Alright, Jack, are we ready? Amy?" Ask Joey.

"Well, kind of." Amy replies, nervous.

"Oui, Monsieur." Vincent agrees.

Joey begins to make the first move. He forms hand signs, and calls, "Ninja Art! Fire Style! Fireball Jutsu!" He blows a huge fireball at the Ice Golem. The Ice Golem is taking a huge hit, but still standing. The Ice Golem is very weak to fire techniques.

Next, Infernape is rearing to go. "Infernape!" It spoke. Infernape inhale its breath, and then blows a long flamethrower at the Ice Golem. "Infernape." The Ice Golem tries to dodge the attack, but takes a huge hit just the Fireball Jutsu.

And then by surprised, the Ice Golem melts down from a final blow.

"Ooh. Fire." Said Amy, amazed.

Jack said, "Um, okay."

"Anyone getting the feeling…" Ask Joey, suspicious, "What just happened?"

"You've killed it in ten seconds." Yang replies.

"Good job, Infernape." Said Joey. He poses, "Too easy." Joey and his Infernape win the battle. "That was kind of anticlimactic." He said, disturbed. "Just two fire hits and its down."

"Nice job, cousin." Said Jack.

"Ka, Chu." Said Pikachu.

"Uh, thanks." Said Joey, uncomfortable. They found 8,000 gold on the ground, 19 pink pearls worth 100 gold apiece, a rod made of metal with energy on the top, and a black wand. The group insists Joey should take all of them since he and Infernape won the match, so Jake takes the money and the treasure.

"Ooh. Fire." Said Amy, amazed.

Yang takes a sample from the shatter remains of the Ice Golem. "That's odd." He stares at ice glass. "The Ice Golem was summoned here to guard something." He looks at the group. "Golems were meant to guard something." Said Yang. "If I were to guess something about summoning an Ice Golem, I'd say Hiro is behind all this."

"You sure it's Hiro?" Ask Jack. Joey thinks while sucking on his lollipop.

"I guess that was a bit anticlimactic I think." Said Vincent. He pulls out a Poké ball and said, "Okay. Return, Houndoom, it was nothing." Vincent's Houndoom warps back into its Poké ball.

"Good job, Infernape." Said Joey, return Infernape back into its Poké ball.

"Infernape." Said Infernape. Infernape is warped back into its Poké ball. Joey puts the ball away.

"Come on, Blaziken, return." Said Amy. She returns Blaziken back into its Poké ball.


	108. Chapter 104

Chapter 104: It's not nice to make fun of others

Jack asks, "Let's see. Where to begin?"

Pikachu asks, "How about we go up?"

"Nah. We need a map." Jack replies.

"Jack, couldn't you use your powers to sense him?" Ask Amy.

"Oh!" Jack remembers. "Thanks." Jack closes his eyes, and concentrate. Jack concentrates real hard to sense another energy in the mansion. He can hear heartbeats, pulse, and fire. Jack finishes his meditation and opens his eyes. "Found him."

"Where?" Ask Furret. "It's not like you just simply found and you'll guide us the wrong way."

Jack points up on the second floor. "On the second floor in the living room."

The group looks up at the double doors. "Through there?" Ask Vincent. The group then hurries to the second floor and reach to the double door. "I never knew that a living room could be on the second floor. They're usually on the first floor." Joey shrugs.

Jack opens the double doors. Everyone walks into a hallway. There, in front of the group, is another double door. Jack opens the next double door and found a living room with a fireplace in the center of the room. Two sides have white couches, and wrapped around like a rolled up blanket is on the left.

"Hiro!" Kyo shouts.

Jack and Pikachu shriek, "Yikes! Kyo!"

Kyo jumps off of Jack and runs to the wrapped up blanket. "What's the big idea sending that thing at us?" He shouts. "Are you trying to kill us all?"

"Kyo!" Amy calls.

The blanket turns around. Wrapped in the blanket is a small sheep with blue eyes. The group is a little surprised to see a small sheep in a wrapped blanket.

"Oh my." Said Vincent.

"So that's Hiro, huh?" Ask Joey.

Jack looks at Kisa and asks, "That's Hiro, right Kisa? He's small." Kisa nods. Jack and Pikachu look at each other, and then look at the sheep. "What happened to him?"

The sheep looks at Kyo and said, "Oh, you again." He's annoyed. "I thought you never wanted to see me again."

"Oh course I don't!" Kyo shouted. "I'm not planning to stick around with you causing havoc!"

"And what are you ganna do?" Ask Hiro, smirking at Kyo, "Are you ganna hurt me?"

"You know dang well I'm ganna hurt you!"

"Wow." Said Joey, surprised.

"Go ahead, then I'll report you for animal abuse, or child abuse." Said Hiro.

"You sick little brat! I'll tear off your fluffy hair all over the floor!" Kyo shouted.

"Wow." Said Joey. "Kyo's being harsh."

"Kyo." Said Amy, trying to get Kyo to stop.

Jack sighs in annoyance, "Ugh. What's with these guys?"

Momiji said, "That's Hiro. He's a sarcastic boy."

"A what?" Ask Jack.

Haru explains, "Hiro has been a pain since he stole Tohru's wallet." He looks at Jack, "But we gave him punished for doing such a thing. Just don't let him get to you." Haru turns at Joey. "You too Joey."

"Alright." Said Joey, understanding. "I can see."

Jack and Pikachu look at each other; however, getting the Sheep Zodiac out of the mansion should be easy to get out of the temple, and the group still suspects that the Sheep Zodiac is responsible for sending the Ice Golem at them.

Jack and Pikachu approach to Hiro. "Hiro." Jack said. The sheep looks at Jack. "I'm Jack Davis, and this is my partner, Pikachu."

"Pikachu." Said Pikachu.

Hiro said nothing. "We were sent to come rescue you." Said Jack. "It's time we get you out of here."

And then Hiro spoke, "If you are here to save me, then why bother coming to rescue me?"

"What?" Ask Jack and Pikachu.

"If someone told you to jump a cliff, would you do it?" Ask Hiro.

"I beg you pardon?" Ask Jack, confused.

"I don't see why you came to rescue me." Hiro said, smirking. "Is it because you're acting like the hero, or getting attention?"

Jack becomes annoyed. "What?"

"Hey!" Pikachu shouted.

"Oh boy." Said Joey, surprised.

Jack shouts, "Listen here, you little punk! We rescued a lot of Chinese Zodiacs, and you're next."

Hiro asks, "Oh, so do I have to come with you, or do I give orders? I don't follow anyone's orders, especially someone who is a grownup."

"Don't you aggravate me, Hiro, or else…" Jack warns Hiro.

Hiro provokes, "Go ahead. Then I'll call a report for animal and child abuse."

Jack is angry. "That's it!" He reaches in at Hiro. Amy is surprised while Joey is lucking on his lollipop. "You're coming with us right now!" Just before Jack could grab Hiro, Hiro started to lie down on the couch. "Huh?" Jack asks, surprised. "What now?"

Hiro said, "Gee, would you grab someone who's sick?"

"So, you're sick?" Ask Joey.

Haru spoke, "That's enough, Hiro. You're too sick to get up or do anything."

Kyo shouts, "Why don't you show some respect, Hiro!"

Momiji said, "Uh, Kyo, I don't think we have much choice."

Kyo said, "Says you." He looks at the group. "Guys. Let's leave him. He's not worth saving."

Jack said, "Um, Kyo, guys, could you give us a minute."

Pikachu agrees, "Yeah. We need to have a big discussion outside. Right?"

"Okay." Said Amy.

"Come on, guys." Said Jack. "Let's go outside."

"Very well." Said Joey.

Jack and Pikachu take the group outside of the living room, and Jack closes the door. While the Chinese Zodiac have a talk with Hiro, Jack feels very annoyed and frustrated of the Sheep Zodiac talking trash. Jack said, "I hate him so much." He turns and looks at the group. "We've come this far to get Hiro, but the way he talks, he's really annoying."

"But that's how he his. He's a sarcastic little brat." Said Vincent.

"He's got a point, Jack." Said Joey, agreeing. "You know, Tohru did tell us about some of zodiacs."

"Couldn't we just leave him?" Ask Vincent. "He's not worth saving."

Jack said, "I'd promise Kisa we'd rescue Hiro from this manor." He looks at Vincent, "Should I tell her not to bring him along?"

"She will be so crushed, Vincent." Joey agrees with Jack.

"You've got a point." Vincent agrees.

Jack thinks and said, "Okay, I think I've got it."

"Hmm?" Ask Joey, surprised.

Jack takes a deep breath, and opens the double doors. The group returns back to the Chinese Zodiacs. The Chinese Zodiacs caught the group's attention for coming in. Jack and Pikachu walk up to Hiro, the sheep, and the sheep looks at Jack.

Jack said, "Okay, wise-guy." He smirks. "Listen up; if you don't come with us out of this dungeon, then you're ganna regret it."

Vincent asks, "What are you doing?"

"This is not ganna work." Said Joey, doubtful.

Sheep said, "Or else, what? You're ganna hurt me? I might press charges of child abuse."

Jack said, "Oh, we have better ways." He looks at Amy, "Amy, what's a better way to torment him?"

"How about fire?" Ask Amy. "I think he looks good in fried sheep."

"I'm not leaving." Said Hiro. "Pull me all you want, but I'm not…" He coughs a little. "I'm not going anywhere."

Jack said, "You don't have a choice."

"I'll say it again, I'll report the leader about your action for child abuse." Said Hiro, talking like a smart aleck. "I like to see you try."

"Set him on fire?" Ask Amy.

"No fire, but…" Jack said. Jack and Pikachu look at each other with a smile, and back at Hiro. "You asked for it." Jack turns at Amy and speaks, "Amy? Would you like to do the honors? If you're not going to convince him, squeeze him " Amy feels a shine from her eyes. Joey continues to suck on more lollipops.

"No, let's just burn him already." Amy suggested. "I can tell he's bluffing."

"Fair enough." Said Jack. Amy goes to Hiro, and Jack asks, "Wait. What are you…?"

Amy grabs Hiro. "I'll be right back. "Amy takes Hiro outside. There is screaming outside of the living room and into the foyer room. And then smoke can be smell in the living room.

"Who would have thought burning Hiro would be so much better?" Ask Momiji.

"You call that a punishment?" Ask Kyo, enjoying Hiro's torment, "That's brilliant!"

Jack is a little surprised, but Mina is surprised more. "Anyone smell burning sheep?" Ask Joey, sniffing the smoke in the air.

"I smell chicken." Said Mina.

"Chicken?" Ask Pikachu.

"Well it's kind of working." Said Vincent.

Amy comes back into the living room, and brings the burned sheep. Hiro is burned. He passes out from a powerful fire attack Amy pulled. "All done." Said Amy.

"Well, that's one way to get a Zodiac." Said Joey.

"You knew he was actually bluffing?" Ask Jack.

"Yes." Amy replies. "He was bluffing."

"Thank you, Amy." Said Jack. "You done a good job.

Amy said, "You're welcome."

Jack asks, "Now, are you going to come with us quietly, or does Amy wanna make you nice and toasty?"

Hiro wakes up and replies, "I told you, I can't leave." He coughs more. "I can't simply go with a giant orb here."

Everyone asks, "Giant Orb?"

"Pika?" Ask Pikachu, confused.

Vincent said, "This giant orb? Does it look like Yang's orb but bigger?"

Momiji said, embarrassed, "Well?"

Everyone turns towards Momiji, and Jack asks, "Momiji?Is there something you want to share?"

Haru said, "He'll explain what's going on." He looks at Hiro. "Why didn't you tell us you were hiding the 'Huge Sphere'?"

Jack and Pikachu ask, "Huge Sphere? Here?"

"Wait." Amy asks, "They have a Huge Sphere? Is it shiny?"

"Hey, um, what's a Huge Sphere?" Ask Vincent.

Vincent taps Jack's shoulder, and Jack looks at Vincent. Jack replies to Vincent, "Beats me. I don't even know since I saw those big Materias as huge crystals. And those Huge Materias are big."

Yang said, "I've heard of Huge Materias, but I betcha only warriors in history lessons know about the Huge Spheres."

"They are?" Ask Jack.

Yang explains, "There are four Huge Spheres with four elements: Water, Fire, Grass, and Electric."

"Electric?" Ask Vincent, confused.

"Why electric?" Ask Furret. Joey thinks, while sucking more on his lollipops.

Yang replies, "Well, Earth is actually Grass just as Air is actually Electric. If we're lucky to find a Huge Sphere, we can actually feel a powerful nature from the Huge Sphere."

Joey thinks about the Huge Sphere. _"So a Huge Sphere of Earth is Grass, and the Huge Sphere of Air is electric. Interesting. Is there one even here? I wonder if Jack knows something about it in the Empire World?"_

Jack said, "So, Hiro was actually guarding the Huge Sphere." He looks at Hiro. "And you're too sick to hold it."

"Tsk." Said Hiro, turning away.

"Then let's make a deal, but no back talk." Said Jack. "We need to get you out of here before Team Rocket show up."

Hiro asks, "Who are they? Your friends?" Jack and Pikachu are annoyed.

Jack was about to attack Hiro, but Amy stops him. She said, "Nope. I got this, Jack."

Jack explains the deal, "If you can tell us where the Huge Sphere you're holding is at, will you come with us? We'll be gladly to take the Huge Sphere out of your hands."

"Whatever." Said Hiro.

"I believe that must be a yes." Said Amy.

"Then do you have a sphere already?" Ask Vincent.

Hiro said, "…No." Everyone is surprised. Hiro coughs.

"Hmm?" Ask Joey, raising his right eyebrow up.

"Why not? You said you have it." Said Vincent.

"If I had that odd ball with me, then things will become easy." Said Hiro. "I can't simply give the Huge Sphere to rejects."

Jack said, annoyed, "Hiro, you really are annoying, aren't you?"

"I know you are, but what am I?" Ask Hiro.

Jack asks, "Any chance to leave him behind?" He looks at the group.

"Um…" Amy thinks, "Maybe."

"Ugh." Said Joey, upset.

Jack said, "Then let us go after the Huge Sphere. If you can't do it, we will."

"Yeah." Said Pikachu.

Hiro asks, "Then you wouldn't mind go fixing my pipe, would you?"

"Pipes?" Ask Jack, Joey, Vincent, and Yang.

Hiro said, with a little cough, "Could you…go check the Pipe Room? I think I left the water on. I'll stay here and…sleep." He gets off of Amy, gets to his couch, and then falls asleep on the couch. Jack and Joey feel disgusted, but Jack is annoyed.

"Ugh. That boy's got issues." Said Jack. He looks at the group and asks, "Well?"

Joey suggested, "Well, if it's the only way for him to come, then we have to check the pipes."

Jack looks at Momiji, Kisa, and Haru. He asks, "I hate to ask, but could you guys watch over Hiro?"

"Ja!" Said Momiji in a cheer.

"Well, okay." Said Haru. "But make sure you guys come back."

Kyo asks, "Why can't I watch him?"

"Because, you would kill him." Said Amy. "Now, come on, Kyo." Kyo really wanted to stay just to make sure Hiro doesn't plot something evil. "I guess we're going again.

"I guess I'll have Kyo all the time." Said Jack. Kyo is annoyed not going. "Come on, Kyo." Said Jack. He takes Kyo, and puts the orange cat on his left shoulder.

The group comes out of the Parlor Room, and then come back to the Foyer room. They take their discussion about Hiro giving them a hint, the pipe; however, with monsters just like the Ice Golem around, there could be trouble if they encounter some more.

"Hiro can really be a spoiled brat." Said Kyo.

Jack said, "This doesn't explain the fact about Hiro telling us to go turn off the pipes. Where could we find a pipe in this mansion?"

"Somewhere watery?" Ask Amy.

"Like the washroom or the bathrooms?" Ask Joey.

Vincent replies, "You know," Everyone looks at Vincent, "Mansions usually keep Pipe Rooms in a basement."

"Basement?" Ask Jack.

"Oui." Vincent said.

Furret said, "It's usually down beneath a mansion, but we need a stairway to get down there."

Jack said, "Then you two will have to take us."

Vincent is surprised and disagrees. "Quel? I can't do it. I don't know where it is."

Jack suggests, "Then what we need is a map of the mansion." He turns around, but looks at the team and said, "I'll be right back." Jack and Pikachu run up the stairs and get to the double doors. Next, Jack opens the door, and both Jack and Pikachu went through the double door.

"How long do you think we'll be staying here?" Ask Amy.

Joey replies, "I don't know. I just hope not too longer." Joey sucks more on his lollipop.

Jack and Pikachu finally come through the open double door, walk down stairs to the Foyer room, and regroup the team. "I'm back." He said.

"Where've you been, cuz?" Ask Mina.

Jack pulls out a map of the mansion and puts the map on the soft rug floor. The group looks down at the map. Joey is surprised to see a map of the mansion. "Whoa. What a mansion."

Jack explains, "We're right here in the Foyer room." Jack points at the center of the map.

Furret points down below, "And the Pipe Room is in a basement."

"So we just need to figure out a way down there." Said Joey.

Vincent points to the left of the map. "Look. There's a stairway that could get us to the Pipe Room. It's in the Kitchen."

Jack, Pikachu, and Joey ask, "Kitchen?" They look at each other, excited, "Sweet."

Mina said, "Guys, this is no time for food."

Jack, Pikachu, and Joey apologize while looking down, "Sorry."

Yang spoke, "But there's no telling if monsters would pop out and attack, like that Ice Golem."

"Should we be worried?" Ask Amy.

Jack replies, "Then we'll have to be prepared."

Pikachu agrees, "Yeah."

Kyo asks, "Would it be too much to ask to stay with the runt?"

Jack looks at Yang and asks, "Yang, can you?"

Yang replies, "I'll go see if there are more monsters around. Until then, you guys will have to search for the orb."

"Okay, Yang." Said Jack. Yang releases his wings, and flies to a double door. He opens it, and goes through. Yang left on his mission.

"Looks like we're heading to the Pipe Room." Said Jack. He looks at the group. Joey nods. "Let's go there." Said Jack. The group walks to the double doors on the first floor underneath the stairs. Next, Jack opens the double doors, and the group is on their way to the Pipe Room.

Mina; however, decided to go see Hiro and watch over him.

In the hallway, the group discuss over on the plan of getting the pipe room done, getting the huge sphere out, and the Sheep Zodiac, Hiro. But Jack is still annoyed of Hiro talking trash to Jack, and he promises Kisa to bring Hiro out of the dungeon.

Joey asks, bored, "Jack, much longer?"

"The sooner we get to the pipe room, the better." Jack replies.

"Oui, monsieur." Said Vincent.

"Ugh. I'm so bored." Joey whines.

"What about those lollipops you had?" Ask Vincent.

Joey remembers, "Oh yeah." Joey digs through his bag of lollipops, and pulls out another lollipop, cherry flavor. He begins to suck on the lollipop.

"Speaking of admirer, cousin," Jack asks, curious, "Whom do you get those lollipops from?"

"Beats me." Joey replies, "But they are wonder."

Vincent spoke, "Oui. Let's just hurry and get to the _salle de tuyau._" The group becomes confused of Vincent's French.

"Uh…" Ask Joey, confused.

"Sorry. Pipe Room." Said Vincent. Furret nods.

The group finds a door on the left. Jack opens the door, the group goes through the open door, and then enter inside a dining room. The dining room is big to hold two long tables, one on the left and one on the right.

Vincent spoke, "Ah. _Salle a' manger." _The group looks at Vincent again. "It's the Dining Room, which means, the kitchen should be…" Vincent points ahead. "There."

Joey sneaks away from the group and gets close to the door of ahead. The group looks to the side and spotted Joey trying to sneak to the kitchen door. Amy caught Joey. She calls, "Joey!"

"Yipe!" Joey shrieks.

"What are you doing?" Ask Amy.

Joey tries to make an excuse. "I'm ah…I'm uh…I want to see if this place has any edible food." He laughs a little.

"I don't know, Joey." Vincent disagrees. He explains, "Once we get into the kitchen, I don't know if the food would be this much edible. I don't know if the Sheep has this placed clean."

"Oh." Furret moans.

"Only one way to find out." Said Jack. "Let's go find out."

Jack reaches his hand on the handle door, turns it, and opens the door. The group walks in, and Jack closes the door behind them. The kitchen is almost small, but the kitchen has bad food for Joey to eat. Both Joey and Vincent cover their noses, surprised.

"Ugh…my…gosh." Said Joey, disgusted. "My god."

"This place is horrible." Said Vincent, disgusted. "No wonder this place hasn't been cleaned."

Joey is about to faint from the smell. He falls back, but then, Jack spots Joey going down, "Uh! Cousin!" He catches Joey on both arms. "Gotcha this time." Joey is out like a light. "I think we should get going."

"Right." Vincent agrees. He points at the door on the left. "Let's get into the door right here. This should get us to the pipe." He walks up to the door, and opens it. Next, he goes in.

Furret comes down from Vincent and gets the group's attention. "Hurry now." Said Furret. Furret walks through the open door. Amy follows.

"Can't we just go?" Ask Kyo. He turns at Jack and asks, "What do you think you're doing?"

Jack drags Joey to the open door. He replies. "He's heavy." As soon as Jack drags Joey down the stairs, Joey hits Jack in the face with his head. Bonk. "Ugh!" Said Jack, attacked.

"I heard that, Jack!" Joey calls. "Are you calling me fat?"

"Well…" Jack tries to think, but Joey looks down on the stairs while being carried by Jack.

Joey blushes and asks, "Uh, Jack, you can, uh, put me down now?" He looks down on the stairs.

"Okay." Said Jack. Jack lets Joey go, and Joey stands on his two feet. They walk down the spiral staircase following Vincent, Furret, and Amy down to the basement. Vincent opens the door, and found a hard stone hallway corridor. The group comes into a narrow hallway.

"It's…its kind of small here." Joey comments.

"So, the Pipe Room shouldn't be far." Said Vincent. He asks, "Where should we start?"

Jack suggested. "Let's try looking through these keyholes just to see if it has pipes in there."

"Keyholes?" Ask Joey, curious.

Jack checks the first keyhole on the door to the left. "Not this one." He said. He goes to the door on the right.

"Wait a minute. I might have an idea." Said Joey. He raises his right hand up, and spins his right hand like a drill. "I can dig to see." Before Joey could drill the keyholes, Vincent grabs a lollipop from Joey's bag, and shoves a lollipop in Joey's mouth. Joey is surprised.

"Save it until we find the real pipe room. Okay?" Said Vincent.

"Okay." Joey agrees, and he sucks on his lollipop.

"It's no good." Jack checked the second "Let's take this way." He points down the hallway. Jack follows the hallway with the group following Jack. They've reached to the end of the hall, and find a sign on the door to the left. "Pipe Room."

"Well…" Joey spoke, "I'd say this is it." Jack opens the door, and lets the group through.

As the group enters through the iron door, they came into a room full of silver pipes. There are big green pipes on the other side, and a flowing waterfall going through an iron drainer. There is also a big crank wheel with an arrow on the front of the wheel.

"Uh…" Said Joey, a little amazed. "Hmm." Said Joey, looking at the crank.

"So, that's what we need to turn off the pipe for." Said Jack.

"Hmm." Joey said.

Amy asks, "Isn't that big?"

"It's big." Vincent replies.

"Well, let's just turn it off then." Jack said. He goes to the big crank and grabs the handle. "Guys, give me a hand with this one."

"Oh! Right!" Said Joey, surprised.

"I'll help out too." Vincent volunteers. Joey and Vincent come to the crank wheel, and grab a handle on each side.

"Okay guys. Ready? Turn." Jack commands. Jack, Joey, and Vincent turn the crank around clockwise. They turned the crank around and around, but the waterfall didn't stop. Jack looks to his right to see if the waterfall finally stopped, but then he realizes in order to stop the waterfall, the crank needs to come to an end.

"Why won't this top?" Ask Jack.

"Maybe it needs a closing for the crank actually." Vincent answers.

"Okay, stop." Jack calls. Jack, Vincent, and Joey stop turning the crank. "Something's not right here?"

"Why won't it stop?" Ask Pikachu.

"Is this some kind of Hiro's trick?" Kyo demands.

"Not now, Kyo." Jack replies.

Vincent looks down on the floor and asks, "Hey, guys, what's that?"

"What's what?" Ask Joey.

Vincent points at the floor. The group looks down and found odd scribbles around the crank.

"Wha?" Ask Jack.

"Hmm?" Ask Joey.

"Numbers?"

"Numbers?"

"Pika?" Ask Pikachu.

"Oh?" Ask Furret. "I see a puzzle." Furret cheers with his paw up.

Joey slaps his forehead. "Another puzzle, huh?" Ask Joey.


	109. Chapter 105

Chapter 105: These puzzles are always full of tricks

"Looks as though we are dealing with a lock combination." Vincent said, understanding the trick.

"Oh god, I'm not good with lock combinations." Said Joey, discouraged.

"If this is a lock combination, what's the number to this?" Jack asks, thinking. "Hiro could have at least told us."

Kyo shouts at the ceiling. "Dang it, Hiro! You should at least have told us what is the lock combination for this pipe! Now can't get it turned off!"

Amy puts her shoulder on the wall, but then felt some kind of paper on the wall. "Huh?"

"What's up?" Ask Jack, getting Amy's attention.

"What is it, Amy?" Ask Joey, getting Amy's attention.

Amy points at the paper and asks, "What do you make of this?"

The paper has four arrows pointing at separate direction. The first arrow is turning right with a 6, next it turns the other way at 1, then the same arrow in the middle turns right but with 7, and finally the same arrow as the second turns left back to 7.

"Hmm. Six." Said Joey.

"One." Said Jack.

"Seven." Said Jack and Joey together.

"Seven." Said Jack.

"Six. One. Seven. Seven." Said Joey. He understands the puzzle to the combination. "That must be the combination."

"Yes!" Said Jack, finally understanding the trick. "So that's what we need in order to do it." He turns at Vincent and Joey, and grabs the handle of the crank wheel. "Everyone ready?" Joey nods. "Okay. Grab it, and let's start spinning." Jack commands.

"Right." Said Joey.

"Okay." Said Vincent. Both Joey and Vincent grab the handle of the crank wheel.

"Eh, you guys do it. I'll wait for you right here." Said Amy.

"Thanks a lot." Said Jack. He turns at Joey and Vincent, and becomes a little disturbed of both Joey and Vincent together. "Uh, triangle formation." Joey and Vincent split up, and all three: Jack, Joey, and Vincent form the triangle formation. Vincent is at the top, Jack on the left, and Joey on the right. "Alright. The first one said 'six', right?"

"Mmm-hmm." Joey nods.

Jack spoke, "We're spinning six. Okay, spin it clockwise to where…" He counts from the numbers on the floor and to himself. "Where I'm at. And spin." Jack, Joey, and Vincent turn the crank clockwise. Jack calls, "Stop." Jack, Joey, and Vincent stop. The crank is pointing at Jack's direction. "Okay. Now turn it back at one where Vincent is at."

"Oui Monsieur." Vincent agrees.

Jack calls. "And spin. And spin. And spin. And spin." Jack, Joey, and Vincent turn the crank counter clockwise. Next, Jack, Joey, and Vincent stop the crank, and the cranks tip points at Vincent. Jack commands. "And now we're ganna turn it at seven…" He points at his left down on the seven. "Right here."

"Oh." Said Joey.

Jack, Joey, and Vincent spin the crank clockwise again to make the tip of the crank point at seven. "And spin. And spin. And spin."

"Jack, you're getting me annoyed with the 'spin' word." Said Amy, annoyed.

"Okay. Okay." Said Jack, waving his hand front. "And lastly seven." Jack, Joey, and Vincent turn the crank counter clockwise again. "And spin. And spin. And spin."

"Jack!" Amy calls.

"Sorry. I can't help it." Said Jack, apologizing.

"Jack, seriously." Said Joey, upset.

The crank then comes to the last number, seven. "Stop." Said Jack. Jack, Joey, and Vincent stop spinning the crank wheel. "That should do it."

With one last turn and stopping the crank's arrow on to seven, the waterfall stops falling. Rushing water stops falling from a pipe, and the pipe seals the open slot. The group is relieved turning the crank is over.

"Looks like we did it." Said Joey.

"Well, that was easy." Said Pikachu.

"Yeah," Vincent agrees, "let's go tell over to Hiro and let him know we're done."

Before the group could leave to go see Hiro, Vincent looks behind and notices something. "Hmm?"

"What is it, Vincent?" Ask Joey, turning at Vincent. The group stops and looks at Vincent.

He looks at the exact spot to where the waterfall was covering, and calls in French, _"Attendre." _Then, they look at what Vincent is looking atand become surprised.

"Huh?" Ask Joey. They see a scribble on the wall.

Vincentgoes to the scribble on the wall and reads it. "Mmm. Cellar."

"Cellar?" Ask Jack, confused.

"Cellar?" Ask Joey.

"Pika?" Ask Pikachu.

"Hmm. Why would a waterfall cover Cellar on the wall?" Ask Vincent, curious about the scribble.

Jack thinks and asks, "Is Hiro leading us somewhere?" Jack and Pikachu look at each other, and Jack said, "Okay. I guess we're going to the Cellar Room then." Jack turns at the door while Pikachu get on Jack's right shoulder. Jack goes to the door and opens it. "Where is he leading us?"

"Let's go." Said Vincent The group heads out of the Pipe Room and goes to the Cellar.

Inside a yellow room, the group founds a lot of boxes on shelves. On the left shelf, there are two small and large boxes, and on the right shelf are the same as two large and small boxes. Both shelves are weak to carry large boxes. And across the room is a new shelf, but it can only carry four boxes in its current weight.

Jack said, "Surprised to see a bunch of boxes in here. How does Hiro handle this stuff? It's dusty."

Joey sniffs on the boxes, and breaths deeply like he's about to sneeze. "Ah-ah-ah…"

Jack caught Joey's attention and calls, "Not again!" Jack covers Joey's nose with one finger, and Joey becomes relieved. "Cousin, are you really this allergic to everything?"

"Just dust." Joey replies. "I think."

Jack looks around to try some nose plugs, but there are none inside the Cellar Room. "Mmm. Don't see any nose plugs to cover your nose."

"I got this." Said Vincent. Vincent pulls out small nose plugs out of his bag. Next, he removes Jack's finger away from Joey's nose, and plugs Joey's nose with nose plugs.

"Okay. This was weird." Said Joey, uncomfortable.

"Hey. Just be kind of happy you're using those." Said Vincent

"And what are we supposed to do with a bunch of boxes and a shelf?" Ask Jack. He thinks about the boxes and suggests and idea. "Let's just take a box. Grab one." The group grabs one back. By surprised, the group caught something different from each box.

"Huh?" Ask Jack, surprised.

"Huh? What?" Ask Joey, surprised. The boxes have symbols from the front, back, top, bottom, left, and right. The symbols are nothing more than shapes of a triangle, rectangle, start, heart, circle, and pentagon.

"I'm guessing we have to put these boxes on the shelf." Said Jack. He turns at his team. "Shall we put them on the shelf?"

"Mmm-hmm." Joey agrees.

"Let's put them on the box." Said Jack. "Hand me one-by-one please?" The group gives Jack onebox at a time, and Jack puts each box on the shelf. With the small boxes on the top and the large boxes at the bottom, the shelf won't break. Nothing happens. It doesn't look like its in order.

"Okay." Said Jack, disturbed.

Vincent asks, "What's wrong, Jack?"

"Something's not right." Said Jack. He lifts the last box on the right side of the wall and finds an odd shape. "What the?" Ask Jack, surprised.

"Huh?" Ask Joey.

"There's a symbol right next to it!" Jack calls. He puts the small box back on the shelf. "Did we put them in the wrong spot?" Next, he looks underneath on the bottom floor and finds another odd shape. "Aye! Symbols! We need to put them in their rightful order." The symbols on both sides on the top shelf on the walls are Stars, and on the bottom on both sides of the wall are Triangles. Jack puts the large box back on the ground.

"We're not doing it, Jack." Said Amy. "Let's just go."

Amy was about to leave, but Jack stops Amy. "Oh yes we are. We're solving this."

Vincent looks at Joey and Amy, and then looks at Jack. "Uh, Jack." Jack and Pikachu look at Vincent. "Not to be rude though, but I think Joey and Amy would prefer you do it."

Joey agrees, "Yeah, I'm not good with puzzles, Jack."

Jack denies with one finger in the front, and waves his finger side-to-side. "Oh no." He puts points, "I'm not doing this alone. This time, I have a plan." He announces, "We'll rock-paper-scissors to see who will do it first. Last person will go first."

"No." Amy declines.

"I don't think so, Jack." Said Joey. He sucks on his lollipop.

Jack turns away. "Oh well." He tries to fool the team with a lie. "But however I didn't realize a bunch of dumb people are real stupid not solving puzzles."

Joey comments, "If you think you can get me by insulting my intelligence is ganna work, Jack, you're ganna have to do better than that."

Amy spoke, "You can't lie to a girl."

Jack is caught. He turns at Amy and spoke. "I've already heard you say that for the first time!" He turns away again. "I can't convince you."

"I wonder how's Soshi's training with Peter is doing?" Ask Joey, wondering. "I wonder how strong he'll become." Joey begins to daydream about Soshi.

Amy notices Joey daydreaming and asks, "Uh, Joey, what are you doing?"

Joey becomes surprised. He replies, "Hmm? Oh, nothing."

"Fine. If I want to solve the puzzle, be that way." Said Jack. He turns back at his team and points, "But after this, one of you three will have to do it next, and I'm not doing it myself. Got it?"

"Fine." Said Joey, sucking on his lollipop.

"We're still not buying it." Amy continues to deny.

Jack turns away and goes back to solving the puzzle boxes. He tries for the first time, and the boxes are in the wrong order again.

Joey chuckles. "My goodness Jack, and you tried to lie to call us dumb?"

Jack calls, "Ugh! It's not working!" Jack tries again, and puts the wrong order. "Dang it!"

Amy asks, "Hey, Joey, how much do you bet that Jack will keep this up?"

"I don't know." Joey replies, continuing to chuckle.

Vincent feels discouraged of Jack messing up on the second puzzle. He spoke, "Ugh. What a complete _idiot_. He couldn't even get it right."

Jack does one more, and finally gets all eight boxes in the right order. Joey said, "Wow, Jack. It only took you three tries." He laughs a little.

Jack said, relief, "Done!" He sighs in relief. "Alright. No more." He points at his team, "Now it's ganna be one your turns in the next round."

"Yeah, you're ganna have to try." Amy denies.

"Oh, I'll find some way." Said Jack, turning away. A small box on the top left opens up. The group caught the box's attention. Inside the box is a big ice cube that never melts. Jack pulls the ice block out and asks, "What's this?" He turns at the group.

Joey replies, "Uh, by the looks of things, Jack, I'd say that's an ice cube, and unmeltable ice cube."

"No wonder. This one is still cold." Said Jack.

"Shouldn't that go into the Cold Storage Room?" Ask Vincent, pointing at the ice cube.

"I think it should." Jack agrees. "Let's take it to the Cold Storage Room. Then we can get some answers of what's been going on."

Vincent said, "Oh, alright. Do you still have the map?"

Jack holds the ice cube on his right hand while he searches for a map in his bag on the left. "Let's see." Jack pulls out the map. He looks at the map and said, "The Cold Storage Room is…right here; right next to us on the left.

The group looks at the left of the wall.

Jack puts the map away. He looks at his group, and become surprised that his team is looking at their left instead of Jack's left. He calls, "Not your left! My left!"

"Oh!" Said Joey.

"Be more specific." Said Amy.

Jack asks, "Can we please go? My hands are cold."

Vincent spoke, "Let's just hurry and get to the Cold Storage Room before Jack starts to whine again."

"Agree." Said Joey, agreeing.

"Thanks a lot!" Jack calls, upset. Vincent opens the door and leaves with Furret. Jack carries the never melting ice cube with him. The group leaves the cellar and goes to the Cold Storage Room.

Jack opens the iron door. Inside the room, it's a frozen room with a big ice block across the frozen floor. There are stone floors around the ice floor, and on the left side is light water. To the right at the back is a brown door.

"Another puzzle." Said Joey. "What is Hiro thinking?"

"Looks like we've got another puzzle trick again." Said Jack. He walks only on the wooden floor. Joey, Amy, and Vincent follow Jack away from the slippery floor.

"Oh. Ice floor is slippery." Said Pikachu, looking at the icicle floor. He feels the icy floor. "Is it an icy skating rink?"

Jack looks at the left side of the room and said, "No, but I do believe that's water over there." He points at a small lake on the left side of the room. Joey yawns. Jack spots something different about the ice. "Hmm? What's that?"

"What do you notice?" Ask Joey. Jack points at the ice block across the group. Inside the ice block is a small iron key. "A key?" Ask Joey.

"I see." Said Jack, understanding the puzzle. "We need to unfreeze it."

"Come on, Joey. Use your head." Said Vincent, looking at Joey.

"How?" Ask Joey. He remembers. "Oh, right!"

"Hello?" Vincent asks, "Fire? Ice?"

"That's right." Said Joey, understanding. "All right. Very well."

"Alright. Give him some space." Said Vincent. Vincent, Amy, Jack, Pikachu, Furret, and Kyo back away while Joey performs a jutsu.

Joey forms hand signs and calls out the commands. "Horse! Tiger! Fire style! Fireball Jutsu!" Joey blows a big fireball at the ice block. There is cold smoke all over the room. When the smoke cleared, the ice block is still alive. The group is surprised that ice block is fire proof. "Huh?"

"What?" Ask Vincent.

"Huh?" Ask Amy.

"That's some strong ice." Said Joey.

"What the heck is that thing made of?" Ask Kyo.

"Fire proof ice block." Said Jack, "I think." He thinks. "I guess we can't burn, but we'll melt it with water."

"That's ganna take forever." Said Amy, correcting Jack.

Joey thinks, "I do have water jutsu, but they're not anywhere."

"Why don't we use that lake over there?" Jack goes to the right side of the room, and stands on a stone floor. Next, he points forward at the small lake, "There. There-there, where I'm pointing at."

"Oh!" Said Vincent, look at the small lake, "That one?"

"That lake?" Ask Joey, looking at the small water on his left.

"Yes. We'll just use that block and push it to that lake." Said Jack.

"Or, we'll bring the lake to the ice." Said Joey.

Amy said, "Joey, I'm not ganna get wet."

"Ugh. Cats." Joey mutters.

"Let's begin the puzzle solving, guys." Jack announces.

Joey asks, "So who wants to push it?"

Amy declines, "I'm not pushing it."

"Vincent." Joey calls, pointing at Vincent. "You do it."

"Oh no, monsieur. You do it." Vincent suggested. "Jack's already done."

"Ugh." Said Joey, annoyed.

Jack announces, "Rock-Paper-Scissors everyone!" Jack and Joey begin the game. "One! Two! Three!" Jack loses: rock beats scissors. Joey is relieved and Jack is sad.

Next, it's Amy's turn. Joey and Amy begin the game again, and Amy loses. "Dang it!" She calls. Then it's Vincent and Jack's turn. They begin, and Jack wins then round, and Vincent loses. And then finally, Amy and Vincent begin. Both Amy and Vincent play Rock-Paper-Scissors, and Amy loses again. "Dang it!" Amy complains.

"Sorry, Amy." Said Joey, apologizing and chuckling.

"I hate you guys so much." Said Amy, upset. She points at Jack and complains, "I blame you, Jack." Jack sticks a tongue at Amy.

"Very mature, Jack." Said Joey, sarcastically.

"You just wait, Jack. I'll just put that curse back on you." Amy warns Jack. She walks behind the ice block, and begins to solve a puzzle.

Joey continues to suck more on his lollipops while daydreaming, but Vincent had to ask, "You're ganna share that?"

Joey caught Vincent's attention. "Hmm?"

Vincent asks again, "You're ganna share those lollipops you've been carrying?"

"Oh. Here you go, Vincent." Said Joey, giving Vincent a lollipop.

"Merci." Said Vincent, taking a lollipop. Both Joey and Vincent suck on the lollipops.

Amy pushes the ice block forward, but then she got the ice block off the icy floor. Amy calls, "I need help! This isn't working!"

"Well, that's not ganna come out." Said Jack, "You're ganna have to pull it out."

"You just wait, Jack." Said Amy. She pulls the ice block out and back on the icy floor. Then Amy pushes the ice block off course. The ice block slides through the ice floor, and become stuck between Joey and Vincent; however, Joey and Vincent don't mind the ice block. They're still sucking lollipops. "Sorry." Said Amy.

She tries again, and then finally gets the ice block into the lake. There is a small splash.

"Nice job." Said Vincent.

"No thanks to you guys." Said Amy, upset. She turns at Vincent, "Vincent, you're doing the next puzzle."

"Okay." Said Vincent.

Jack asks, "Okay. Now how do we get the key," Jack realizes Joey can still use his fire jutsu to turn the cold water into hot water, melting the ice block easier. "Okay, Joey," Jack calls, "Let's see if you can burn that water?"

Joey agrees, "Very well."

"That way we can get the ice to melt." Said Jack.

Joey forms hand signs, inhale his breath, and blows a fireball at the small lake. There is steam coming out of the lake, and then the ice block melts down; however, the small key is still in the lake.

"Now who wants to go get it?" Joey asks. Then he volunteers. "Oh what the heck. I'll get it." Joey reaches his hand into the shallow water, and pulls the key out of the lake.

"Nice job, cousin." Said Jack. He takes a step on the icy floor, but takes a few steps. The ice floor is still slippery. "Whoa!" He reaches to Joey. "Let me take care of it." Said Jack, suggesting.

"Here." Said Joey, giving Jack the small key.

"Thanks." Said Jack. He takes the key, and feels a small heat from the key. "Whew. It's hot."

Pikachu agrees, "Ka, Chu."

Jack goes to the door at the very back and said, "Okay, guys, I'll be right back." He unlocks the door, opens the door, and walks in with Pikachu and Kyo. Next, Jack closes the door behind him, and begins to search.

"Joey, do you want to help me destroy this room?" Ask Amy. She turns at Vincent. "You too, Vincent."

Joey thinks, "Hmm." He turns at Vincent, "What do you think, Vincent?"

Vincent replies, "Eh, why not." He pulls out a small Poké ball out." "Houndoom?"

"Arcanine." Said Joey, pulling out a small Poké ball out.

Joey and Vincent threw their Poké balls in the air, and release their Pokémon out again: a big red fire dog, a small black dog with sharp silver fangs and a horn.

"HARR!" Said Houndoom.

"ARR!" Said Arcanine.

"Blaziken." Said Amy, pulling out a Poké ball. And a big bird like Pokémon like a human with two-sided hair appears out of its Poké ball.

"Blaze." Blaziken calls, appearing.

"Ready, guys?" Ask Amy.

"Blaze." Said Blaziken, ready.

"Ar!" Said Arcanine, ready.

"HAR!" Said Houndoom, ready.

She commands, "Blaziken! Blaze Kick!"

"Blaziken!" Blaziken kicks the floor with its flaming feet.

"Houndoom, Flamethrower." Vincent commands.

"HAR!" Next, Houndoom blows a flamethrower on the icicle floor, and then the icicle walls.

"Arcanine, join him with Flamethrower." Joey calls.

"ARR!" And then Arcanine joins Houndoom by blowing Flamethrower on the floor and on the walls.

Inside the Storage, Jack, Pikachu, and Kyo look around the room. And then, they found a small chest on the floor.

"Oh." Said Jack. He bends down and opens up the small chest. "Let's see what's inside."

Kyo said, "So what's Hiro hiding?"

Jack then pulls out a small red handle break. He gets up and asks, "What's this?"

"A handle break?" Ask Pikachu.

Kyo asks, upset, "What? Just a handle break? What is Hiro thinking of having just a handle break? You should have left me with Hiro and let me teach him a lesson!" He continues complaining until Jack puts the handle breaks into his bag. Next, Jack opens the door behind him, and Jack, Pikachu, and Kyo rejoin the group.

Jack, Pikachu, and Kyo come out of the small storage room, but then found the Cold Storage room melted and destroyed. They're surprised.

"What?" Ask Jack.

"What?" Ask Kyo.

"Pika?" Ask Pikachu

Jack asks, "What'd you do here?"

Amy replies. "We just go revenge on the puzzle."

"Indeed." Joey agrees. He sucks more on a lollipop, and pulls out a Poffin. "Here, Arcanine. Have a Poffin."

"Ar!" Said Arcanine, and it takes its treat.

"Here you go, Houndoom." Said Vincent, pulling out a Pokémon Treat. "Have a treat."

"HAR!" Said Houndoom, and then takes a treat from Vincent's hand.

Amy said, "Okay. Return, guys." She returns her Blaziken back into its Poké ball. Then both Joey and Vincent return both Houndoom and Arcanine back into their Poké balls.

Jack comments, "I can see why you're holding a grudge, but I believe there's still more."

"More?" Ask Amy, surprised. "Really?"

"No" Joey groans.

"Yeah." Jack replies, pulling out a handle breaker out of his bag. He shows the group the handle breaker, and both Amy and Joey become discouraged. "This."

"Ugh." Said Joey, discouraged with small aura energy. He looks down on the ground, "Why do I get the feeling this kid is leading us somewhere else?"

"Because he is." Said Jack. "I found this in the treasure chest."

"Hmm?" Ask Joey. "A switch." He thinks.

"Is that thing leading us to a Breaker Room to get something started?" Ask Vincent.

"I think he is." Said Jack. "We need to go to a Breaker Room for this on." He goes to the door, but looks back at the group and said, "Come on." He opens the door, and comes into the hallway with Pikachu and Kyo.

"Ugh. Can't we just stay here and let you handle all the work?" Ask Vincent.

"I wish we could, Vincent," Joey replies, "But unfortunately, we can't leave Jack." Joey disappears and follows Jack.

Vincent shrugs and speaks in French, _"C'est la guerre." _Vincent follows Jack into the hallway just as Amy follows Jack. They head off to the Breaker Room.

Inside a small room, the group finds some kind of engine on the other side with three-color handlebars. The engine has been so old it hasn't touch for a very long time. There is also a table to the left with a book on top.

Jack said, "An engine. Who would have thought?" Joey chuckles. From left to right, the handlebar colors are yellow, green, and blue. And there is an open slot next to the yellow handlebar.

Pikachu suggests, "Try putting the handlebar in the slot."

"Okay." Said Jack. Jack and Pikachu walk to the engine. Jack attaches the handlebar to the open slot, and it fits. Joey is still chuckling. Jack turns around and asks, "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing." Joey replies with a small chuckle.

"Joey, isn't there something you want to share?" Vincent asks, looking at Joey.

Joey shook his head. "I'm just remembering how funny it was we got to destroy the room."

Jack said, "I'm sure Hiro will enjoy it."

"I'm sure he will." Vincent agrees. "Spoiled brat." He looks at Jack and asks, "Since you put it in, why don't you give it a try?"

Jack looks at the group and asks, "Alright. Who wants to try it this time?"

"Allow me, monsieur." Vincent volunteered. He goes to the engine, and gives it a try. He stretches his fingers, and pulls the handlebars down in color order: blue, green, yellow, and red; then the group waits. The engine started to react by shaking. It starts to shake, but then, the engine stops with a small steam.

Amy asks, "Um, did it work?"

Furret looks curious at the engine. "Looks like it did nothing." Furret spoke.

"Are you sure you put it right?" Ask Jack, looking at Vincent.

Vincent replies, "Hey, at least I've tried. You want me to try again?"

Jack said, "I think. Uh, you want to try again?"

Vincent looks at the engine, and back at Jack. He replies, "Nah. I'm good."

Jack turns at the table, and suggests, "Well, let's see about that book." He grabs the book and opens it up. Jack reads the book. "It said, 'while inside the engine, I've decided to put the handlebars in order in a different way."

"Different way?" Ask Pikachu.

"What for?" Ask Vincent.

Jack continues, "In order to make the engine work, I use the rooms I've been through before pulling the red handlebar down."

"Rooms we've been through? Really?" Ask Amy, annoyed.

"Let's think about it." Said Jack. He remembers. "We've been in the Pipe Room, the Cellar, and the Cold Storage. Pipes were actually green, then there were yellow boxes, and the ice block is always blue."

"So it's green, yellow, and blue so far?" Ask Joey.

Jack nods. "And the last one should be red." He looks at Vincent and said, "Vincent, try putting it on."

Vincent turns his body at the engine, and pulls the handlebars in order: green, yellow, blue, and red. The engine starts to react, and then the engine starts to shake. It's working.

"Sweet." Said Jack. He looks at the side of the book and becomes surprised, "Huh? What's this?" He founds a mark on the book. It bares a sheep symbol. "This one should go back to the library." He thinks, "Better give this to Hiro and see what he thinks?"

Joey agrees, "Mmm-Hmm."

The group gets out of the Break Room, and head off to go see Hiro back at the Parlor Room.


	110. Chapter 106

Chapter 106: Is this real, or is it just a dream?

The group climbs up the stairs and come back into the kitchen. They start to talk about Hiro and these clues that Hiro was placing for the group to solve. Even Jack was a bit curious of why a book would be in the Breaker Room with a Sheep Symbol.

"Hey, Jack, I'm curious." Said Vincent. Jack and Pikachu look at Vincent. "What's with the book?"

Jack replies, "Well, this book is supposed to go back to the library. Can't just leave out here. It's a book."

"Well, books were meant to be borrowed." Said Amy.

"True." Joey agrees.

"Yeah, and they're meant for returning." Jack corrects. The group then comes back into the Dining Room. Joey takes a seat while sucking on a lollipop and reading a love story from a book. "Doesn't explain so much of why Hiro is putting us through all these puzzle tricks. They look kind of easy."

"Not easy for me, Jack." Amy said, upset.

Jack spoke, "Well, I'm ganna get to the bottom of this." He goes to the door at the end of the Dining Room. "If you don't mind, I'm just ganna speak to Hiro, okay? It won't take me long." Jack opens the door, walks in with Pikachu and Kyo on his shoulders, and closes behind him.

"Hmm." Said Joey, commenting on the book. "This is a great story. I think Kyle would really love it."

"What?" Ask Vincent, looking at Joey and the book, "You think this might help Kyle get some girls?"

Joey replies, "Maybe."

"He's already got one girl who's crushing on him." Said Vincent. He thinks, "But I don't know if he'll accept it."

"Well, Vincent, you do have Marion, right?" Ask Joey. He narrows his eye at Vincent. "Have you been loyal to her?"

"Well, kind of…" Vincent replies. He goes to the door and asks, "I wonder what's taking Jack so long?" Vincent opens the door, and looks. Then, Vincent becomes shocked, "Sacré Bleu!"

"Huh?" Ask Joey, catching Vincent's attention.

"What?" Ask Amy, catching Vincent's attention.

Vincent said, surprised, "You are not ganna believe this!"

"What is it?" Ask Joey. Both Joey and Amy come close to Vincent. Vincent opens the door all the way, and both Joey and Amy are surprised. "Huh?" They see that the hallway, a long room with many doors and a rug, is now an outside icicle wasteland. There is snow coming down, and there is also a large icicle platform shape like a big checkerboard. "Okay. This is weird."

"Weird?" Ask Vincent, correcting, "Jack just walked in there."

"Or out." Said Joey. "From the looks of it." The group tries to seek Jack, but then they look straight and see four fingers handing at the edge of the platform. "Hmm?" Ask Joey.

"Oh, that's Mauvais!" Said Vincent.

Jack screams, "Help!" He's trying to get up, but the ice is slippery. "I'm slipping!"

"Pika!" Pikachu calls.

"AAAAGH!" Kyo screams.

Joey becomes surprised and said, "Uh, guys, I think we should…"

Jack is hanging on for dear life. He screams, "Somebody help!" He looks down while hanging on the stone floor and sees no floor.

"Oh man." Said Joey, scared, "What do we do?"

"This is bad though." Said Vincent, "Jack slipped, and so did Pikachu and Kyo." He looks at the group and suggested, "Rock-Paper-Scissors?" Joey, Amy, and Vincent perform Rock-Paper-Scissors on each other, and Vincent lost. He looks at Jack and said, "Okay, I'll just take a small step."

Furret gets off of Vincent and waits.

The moment Vincent takes one step on the ice, and the next, he slips and slides across. "Wh-Whoa!" He slides until a stone floor stops him. He gets up and feels his back. "Whew. It's cold." He looks down at Vincent and bends down. "Alright, Jack, I'm ganna pull you up."

"Hurry up, Vincent!" Jack screams.

Vincent reaches his hand on Jack's right arm, and pulls him way up with Pikachu and Kyo. "What were you thinking, Monsieur Jack?" Ask Vincent, holding Jack in the air, "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"I know." Said Jack, terrified, "But the ice was slippery!" He looks down and said, relieved, "Thanks for the rescue though. That was close."

"Yeah, uh, Jack, just a question." Ask Vincent, looking down over the ledge. "Underneath your floor." Jack looks down. "Where's the floor?"

Jack replies, afraid, "That's what I'm scared of. There is no floor!"

"Huh?" Ask Joey, surprised.

"Wha?" Ask Amy, surprised.

"Oh boy." Said Vincent. He turns behind and looks at Joey, Amy, and Furret. "Careful where you step, guys. Okay? I don't like where this is going." He gives the group a warning, "I do believe we're ganna have to make it alive if we want to get to Hiro."

"Oh man. This won't be easy." Said Jack, a little scared.

"One more thing though: try not to do anything reckless." Said Vincent. He looks at Jack, "Okay, Jack. You stay right here with me." He places Jack next to him, and Jack is on the stone floor.

Amy asks, nervously, "Um, what should we do?"

"We have to get to them somehow." Joey replies.

Vincent said to Joey and Amy, "Hey, if you get close to me though, I might stop you. This ice is very slippery. I do believe nothing is going to work."

"Well then, maybe I can smash it." Said Joey.

Joey thinks of a plan. If he can break the ice, then the big checkerboard platform will be a normal platform. He looks at his hand, and spins his hand into a drill.

Vincent caught Joey's act and said, worried, "Oh boy. I don't like where this is going?"

"Why?" Ask Jack.

"If Joey smashes the floor, we're both doomed." Vincent replies.

Jack becomes surprised. He calls to Joey, "Cousin! No!" Joey's right hand was close to the icicle floor. "If you hit the floor, you'll get us all killed."

Joey froze. "He's right, Joey." Said Amy, "What were you thinking?"

Joey mutters, _"Drat. There is no floor!"_

Vincent spoke, "I don't know about you, but uh," he looks to his left, "Why am I seeing floating checker pieces?"

"Floating what?" Ask Joey, confused.

"Wha?" Ask Amy, confused.

Joey, Amy, and Furret look to their right and spotted floating black circles at the edge. Those floating black pieces are big checker pieces forming into a trail. "What the? What is this? A haunted chessboard or something?"

"I do believe we're supposed to go through the course." He looks at Joey and Amy. "None of you guys can actually fly."

Jack starts to sweat. He said, "Uh, Vincent." Vincent looks at Jack, "Maybe we need some space."

Vincent agrees, "Okay, monsieur." He shows one finger, "I'll go…" He points to the right, and jumps over the icicle to another stone floor, "That away." He lands safely on the stone floor.

Jack relieves with a sigh. "Thanks." He looks behind and sees another stone floor across the icicle floor. "I'll go right here over here." Jack turns around and walks. But then he slips again, and slides over the ice floor to the stone floor. "Whoa!" He makes it safely with Pikachu and Kyo. "Whew. It's cold."

Vincent thinks about the icy floor and several stone floors like patterns. The icicle floor is some kind of trap just for the group to easily fall off the platform, but several stone floors can help stop a person's slide.

"So the floor is very slippery, we should get over to those platforms of the checker pieces it seems we needed." Vincent looks to the left and asks Jack, "Hey, Jack, can you say, um, 'we should go back into the Dining Room'?" But Jack pays no mind to Vincent; therefore, he slides down across the ice and gets on the stone floor. Vincent is surprised and asks, "Hey, Jack! Where are you going? Come back! Where are you doing?"

Jack replies, "Solving the puzzle of course. We're not stopping until we see Hiro." He slides to the right across the ice, passes the open door, and reached to the stone floor.

"What the?" Ask Vincent, surprised. He calls, "Jack! Wait!" He groans. "Boy." He puts his fists to his waist and looks down while shaking his head. "This boy doesn't even learn where to start and where to go."

Jack navigates through the icicle floor by sliding up to the next stone floor before Vincent, then takes a right, down, and left for two stone floors. Next, he takes one step up, and then slides between two stone floors, and then reaches to the last stone floor. Jack, Pikachu, and Kyo look at the big checker piece platforms. "So these are checker platforms, huh?"

Vincent asks, surprised, "Hey, wait a minute, Jack. How'd you get over there?"

"I…slipped." Jack replies with a small shrug.

Vincent falls down, surprised. He gets back up and brushes the dirt off his clothes. "Really, Jack?" He looks at Joey, Amy, and Furret, and asks, "Hey, are you guys coming or not?"

"I'm coming." Said Furret. He jumps on the ice, but then slides. "Whoa! WAAGH!" He stops on the stone floor. "Oof." Next, Furret goes to Vincent by sliding on the icy floor, and reaches to Vincent. Next, Furret climbs on Vincent, and stays around his shoulder.

Joey asks, nervously, "Amy, I guess we better go."

Amy denies and said, nervously, "Uh, you go. I'll stay."

"Alright." Said Joey. He looks at the stone floors, and thinks of just flying to them.

She thinks, "Couldn't we just fly?"

"Fly?" Ask Joey.

"Fly?" Ask Vincent. He thinks and replies, unsure, "Oh, no. I suggest you not doing that. Besides, this world might be kind of different. I've save the jumping for these checker pieces over there." He points at the checker piece platforms.

"What do we do, Amy?" Ask Joey, a little scared.

Amy suggests, still nervous, "Uh, Rock-Paper-Scissors." Both Joey and Amy play Rock-Paper-Scissors again. "One-two-three." Amy wins. "Yes!" She cheers.

"Darn it!" Said Joey, upset.

"You go first!" Said Amy. "I'll wait here."

Vincent calls, "Hey, Joey," Joey caught Vincent's attention. Vincent points at the stone floor on his left. "Just get over on that platform stone right there."

"This?" Ask Joey, pointing at the stone floor near him.

"Way straight ahead." Vincent said.

"Oh, what the heck, I'll wing it." Joey takes one step on the ice, and then slips across the ice floor. "DAAAAAGH!" He makes it to the stone floor. Joey's relieved. "Phew."

"Are you alright, monsieur?" Ask Vincent.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Joey replies.

"That's a slippery one." Said Vincent. "I guess flying doesn't work. We'll be falling off."

Joey asks, "So now what do I do?"

"Alright. Follow me monsieur." Said Vincent. He takes a step down on the ice, and slides. "Wh-whoa!" He stops on the stone floor. Next, he goes right, just like the same direction Jack took, then down, and then left to two stone floors. He takes a step up, and said, "Uh, I think I'm kind of stuck. I do believe that's it for me."

Joey said, nervously, "Uh, okay. Uh." He follows the same direction Vincent took, but walks diagonal down-left, and slides. Joey becomes a little scared of sliding; fortunately, he makes it across and lands on the stone floor. Joey is relieved.

"Okay, I'm coming." Said Amy. She steps into the ice floor, "Maybe I should…I should…" Amy slips and shrieks. Next, she slides across the icicle floor stops on the stone floor. "Too cold. Where have I seen this on a game?"

Vincent understands the situation, "Of course. It makes sense now." He looks down on the icicle floor, "Every step we make on the ice, it'll slide us to get across."

"Oh great." Said Jack, discouraged, "As of this is getting worst." He looks up at the sky and shouts, "Hiro! If we make it out alive, I'm ganna beat the stuffing out of you!"

Amy said, "Jack, he's still sick."

"Okay." Said Jack, and he shouts at the sky again, "After we recover you, I'm ganna beat the stuffing out of you! You just wait, Hiro!"

"Now you're talking, Jack." Kyo agrees. "And no Yuki to tell me what to do!"

"Be nice." Said Amy.

Jack announces, "Okay, I think I should go on ahead. I think." He turns around and looks at the big floating checker pieces.

"Wait a minute, Jack." Vincent calls, "We don't know what's ahead."

"You mean the checkers?" Ask Jack.

"Oui monsieur." Vincent replies.

"Okay." Said Jack, taking a breath. "Okay. I'll make some room."

"Jack, don't do it. You'll get us all killed." Vincent warns. And Jack prepares himself. Vincent becomes surprised and turns away, "Oh. I can't watch."

Joey becomes discouraged and said, "Looks like I'm ganna have to look for a new cousin."

"Here I go." Jack jumps on to the next big floating checker piece, and then the next floating checker piece. Pikachu and Kyo are hanging on to Jack's shoulders. When Jack reached to the fourth floating checker piece, he looks up to his right, and found another but near his height. Jack climbs up, and continues onward.

The group is amazed on how Jack was able to make it across without falling off a big floating checker piece. _"Show off." _Amy thought.

Jack reaches to the end of the floating checker pieces, and then turns around. He calls, "I made it!"

"Smart boy he is." Vincent compliments.

"Oh." Said Furret, amazed.

"He did make it." Said Joey, amazed.

Vincent asks, "I wonder why we should have called him 'Mario' instead of Jack?"

"Now where did that come from, Vincent?" Ask Joey, looking at Vincent a little surprised.

"I don't know." Vincent answers. "I've seen too many video games already. Must have been a dollar or something."

Joey said, "I don't know when that's last came out."

Vincent looks at the stone floor ahead and back to Joey and Amy. "Alright. I'll try and go on ahead after I cross this one." Vincent takes a step on the icicle floor, and slips. "Whoa!" He slides down pass between two stone floors, and then stops on the stone floor. "Whew. It's cold." Vincent turns around and calls Joey. "Hey, Joey."

"Hmm?" Ask Joey, getting Vincent's attention.

"You need to get over to this stone right there." Vincent directs. "But I suggest you slide over to my right. That stone, to my right. The one in front of you."

"Oh. Okay." Said Joey. He slides down in front of him, and shrieks, "Yikes!" He stops on the stone floor.

"Alright." Vincent directs, "You just need to come down. You can jump across."

"Okay, here I go." Said Joey, nervous. He jumps over the icicle floor, and lands on the stone floor.

"Um, isn't it time for me to go?" Ask Amy.

Vincent replies. "Oh yes." He points a little to the right at the stone floor on the corner. "Just take that stone, right…over there."

"There?" Ask Amy, nervous.

"Yeah." Vincent replies.

"I'll just fly." Amy tries to flap her fairy wings, but her wings aren't strong. It's too weak to help Amy fly across. She asks, "What just happened?"

"It disables flying powers here?" Ask Vincent, surprised. He turns at Joey and calls, "Joey, try to fly."

"Alright." Joey tries to lift himself, but Joey lift him self off the ground. He comes back down with one pant. "I think this must have disabled my power."

"Oh, I think we're in a lot of trouble." Said Vincent, disturbed. He looks behind, "Well, then," He directs Joey, "Joey, you're just ganna go straight to where those two stones are."

"Okay." Said Joey. He slides to the left, and stops on two stone floors. He takes a step up and waits.

Vincent calls to Amy, "Okay, Amy. You're turn."

Amy said, nervous, "Okay." She slides to the left, then down, right, down again, and then finally left. She makes it safely next to Joey on the stone floor. She's relieved. "Too close."

Vincent announces, "After I leave though, you have to come over here, and jump on those checker platforms."

"Okay, Vincent." Said Joey, with a gulp.

"Alright." Said Vincent. "I'll meet you over to where Jack is." Vincent turns around, and begins to jump on the first big floating checker piece. He continues to jump on each big floating checker piece, and even jump on higher floating platforms. At the very last, he stops close the last platform, and said, "Whoa!" He looks ahead and found Jack, Pikachu, and Kyo on the last platform of the big floating checker piece. "Jack?"

Jack said, "Hey, Vincent."

Vincent turns back around and calls Joey and Amy. "Alright. Come on over, Joey!"

"Uh! Alright, if you insist." Said Joey, nervous. He slides across with a shriek, and stops on the last stone floor.

"Alright." Vincent directs. "Now you're ganna need to jump on those platforms."

"Okay." Said Joey. He takes a breath, and jumps on the big floating checker pieces. He jumps one after another, "I haven't been so scared since I fought with my mother when she used her full power." Joey finally reached to Vincent and Jack.

"Alright, cousin!" Said Jack, amazed.

Joey is breathing hard and said, "Jack, I am never doing this again."

Vincent agrees. "You and me both, monsieur. Man, this spot doesn't even have a floor."

"Amy! Come on!" Joey calls.

Amy takes a step up. "Okay!" Amy slides down between two stone floors, and then reached to the last stone floor. She said to herself, "Okay. Okay. Deep breath. Deep breath. Deep breath." Amy breathes in, and then jumps on the first big floating checker piece. She continues onward, climbs up a few platforms, and then reaches to Joey, Vincent, and Jack. "I made it."

"Great job, guys." Said Jack. Joey is relieved. "But we still got more to go." He points behind. "Looks what behind me."

"Huh?" Joey, Amy, and Vincent look behind Jack, and then become surprised. "Agh! Not again." Another icicle platform with one stone floor in the middle, two icicle stalagmites on the icicle floor, two stone floors at the corner on the left, and more big floating checker pieces but red.

"Hey. There's too many of these things." Said Vincent.

"Well, we're not stopping here." Said Jack.

"Jack, this is crazy." Said Vincent.

"But hold on." Jack looks at the icicle stalagmites. "Uh, Vincent, does stalagmite icicle count?"

Vincent replies, "Maybe, why monsieur?"

"Well, I'm seeing a lot."

"Stalagmites? Really?"

"Well, I'm going first."

"No, wait! Jack! Don't!" Vincent tries to stop Jack, but Jack jumps off the big floating checker piece, and lands on the icicle floor. Soon, Jack slips, "Whoa!" And slides to the stone floor. Jack stops on the stone floor and gets up. "Whoa. It's cold." He looks around. "Whoa. That was too close."

"Jack! You'll get us killed!" Pikachu shouts.

Kyo shouts at Jack, "Try not to get me killed, will you! I still have a piece of my mind on Hiro!"

"Oh Zucion." Said Jack. He observes the area. He looks at the right of the corner of the platform, "Okay, I see two platforms, and more checker pieces." He looks at the floating checker pieces, "And it looks like it created a stairway or something."

Joey said, astonished, "This is madness."

"Okay. Here we go." Said Jack. He looks at the group, which Joey, Vincent, and Amy is still standing on the floating checker pieces, and said, "You guys follow along when I make it." He steps on the icicle floor up, and then slides. "Whoa!" While sliding, Jack is stopped by the icicle stalagmite. "Oof!" Then he goes right. "Hugh!" Jack slides, and then stops on the stone floors. "Made it." He takes one stop to his left while standing on the stone floor.

"Alright. I'll go next." Vincent jumps to the last floating checker platform, and then on the icicle platform. He slips, "Wh-Whoa!" And slides across to the stone floor. He gets up from the stone floor. "Whew. It's cold." Next, he slides up, and stops on the icicle stalagmite, and then slides right to reach to Jack. He stops on the stone floor. "Made it."

Joey jumps on the last floating checker platform, and said, "Alright. Uh." He jumps off, and lands on the icicle floor, but slides down to the stone floor. He stops on the stone floor and gets up. Joey's legs are a little cold. _"Cold. Cold feet. Cold meet." _Next, he slides up and stops at the icicle stalagmite.

Vincent calls to Joey, "Wait! Just don't move! Just don't move!" And Joey stays next to the icicle stalagmite.

Next, Amy jumps off the last floating black checker piece, and gets on the icicle board. But the moment she gets on the icicle board, she slides across and stops on the stone floor. She shrieks by surprise. "Agh! Oh, so cold." Said Amy.

"Okay, now what?" Ask Vincent, looking at Jack.

Jack looks up at the floating red checker pieces. "We're going up stairs."

"That's crazy, Jack!" Said Vincent, surprised.

"We don't have a choice."

"Doesn't it ever end?" Ask Vincent, discouraged.

Joey complains and scared, "I'm getting tired!"

"Well, we're nearly there." Said Jack. He looks up the floating red checkers. "We'll just keep going." Jack climbs up the first piece, and climbs up. He's interested. "Ooh. Stairways. I like it."

"Wait, what?" Ask Vincent, looking at the big red floating checker pieces. "Hmm. Stairs, huh?" He admires. "I like it. I like when it stairs that just uh, oh, I don't know, try to fall to death."

"Hey, Vincent!" Jack calls. He looks down at Vincent, upset, and continues to climb up the floating checker piece stairs.

"Sorry, Mousier." Said Vincent. Vincent takes a step up to another stone, and calls for Joey. "Alright, Joey, come across."

"Uh, okay." Said Joey, nervous. He slides across the slippery ice, and shrieks. "EEEGH!" He stops on the stone floor. Joey is next to Vincent. Next, Amy moves across upward with a shriek, and stops on the icicle stalagmite.

"Okay, Joey. We're going to climb the stairs." Said Vincent.

"Okay." Said Joey.

Vincent climbs up the stairway of the floating red checker pieces, and Joey follows. Vincent stops behind Jack just as Joey stops behind Vincent. Vincent calls to Amy, "Come on over, Amy."

"Oh good lord." Said Amy, nervous. She slides across to the right, and stops on the stone floor. Next, she climbs up the stairway, and reaches behind Joey.

"Okay." Vincent said, looking at Jack. "What's the next puzzle, Jack?"

"Uh…" Jack points more at the stalagmites. "That." There are two together on the left, one on the right, two together across in a diagonal look, and one way across at the end on Jack's side. The icicle path looks like a maze.

"More? Icicle stalagmites?" Ask Vincent, surprised.

"There's still more." Said Jack. Pikachu moans a little. Jack clutches his right fist. "No problem! I got this covered."

"Alright, Jack. But don't get us killed." Vincent suggested.

Jack turns around to Vincent, and gives Vincent thumbs up with a nod. Next, Jack looks at the board. "Okay. Here goes." Jack jumps off the floating red checker piece, and on to the icicle platform. He slips. "Whoa! He stops on to the first icicle stalagmite. Next, he slides to the left and stops on to the second icicle stalagmite.

He goes straight and stops on the third icicle stalagmite, and goes left to stop on the fourth icicle stalagmite. Jack goes straight to stop at the icicle stalagmite across from the others, and then goes right again to stop from the sixth stalagmite. Finally, Jack slides left again, and stops at the stone floor. He spoke, "Made it."

Vincent said, surprised, "Unbelievable. He actually did it." He looks at Joey and compliments, "I don't know what to say, but your cousin is admiring."

Joey nods. "Hmph. Yeah." It's been a while since Jack and his Pokémon didn't get to have a real adventure, but sometimes Jack will get careless and become lost.

Vincent spoke, "Alright. Let's do it." Vincent jumps over to the last floating checker piece, and gets on to the icicle platform. He slips and slides across, "It's cold." He follows the same routes Jack took, and makes it all the way to Jack. "Hi, Jack." Said Vincent, looking at Jack.

Joey jumps over to the next floating checker pieces, and reached to the icicle board. He slips and slides in fright, and tries to follow the same route Jack went. He wants to go diagonal, but going diagonal would lead to Joey's death, even in a dimension, so he follows the route until he reaches to Jack and Vincent. But then, he becomes stuck when he stops at the third icicle stalagmite and doesn't know what to do.

"Hang on, Jack." Said Vincent. "Go down."

Joey continues and finally reaches to Jack and Vincent. "Jack, if we make it through this, remind me to bop you one!" Joey warns.

Amy jumps one floating checker piece to another, and gets on the icicle platform. She slips and slides with a shriek, and follows the guys' route. She finally reaches to Jack, Joey, and Vincent. "I made it."

Jack gives Amy thumbs up. Vincent asks, "Any more staircases?"

"Yep." Jack replies.

"Yes." Said Vincent. "More staircases. I love staircases. They're so much better."

"Indeed." Joey agrees.

"Okay. I'm going up." Jack climbs up more of the floating red checker pieces with Pikachu and Kyo on their shoulder.

"Alright. Let's go." Said Vincent. He follows Jack with Furret on his shoulder.

"Oh boy." Said Joey, disturbed, "This has gatta be the weirdest thing we've ever done." Joey climbs up and follows Jack and Vincent.

"You and me, Joey." Said Amy. And then she finally climbs up the staircase and follows Jack, Joey, and Vincent up to the unknown.


	111. Chapter 107

Chapter 107: A haunt for one, a haunt for another, we may never dream again

The group continues to climb up from the floating checker piece stairway until Jack comes to a halt to the last piece of the checker piece. Jack notices another big icicle platform, but with only four stones in the middle, and four stone pieces away in four different directions. Vincent, Joey, and Amy caught up to Jack.

Jack asks, surprised, "What?" He gets on the stone floor. "That's it?"

"What'd you see?" Ask Vincent, getting on the last piece of the floating checker piece.

Jack looks around, "Um, four stones on each separate direction, and a middle." He steps on the ice, but slips and slides across to the middle. "Wh-Whoa!" He stops on the stone floor. "Whew. It's cold." He takes one more step, and looks behind to see the group. "Uh, what is this?"

"What is it, Jack?" Ask Vincent. He gets off the floating checker piece, and gets on the stone floor.

"I don't know." Jack replies, looking. "They're just stones, aren't they?"

"I don't even know what is going on here, but I'm kind of freaking out here…I don't know. I don't know where we're at." Vincent looks around the entire platform, and then off the edges. Around the entire background is nothing but complete white with snow falling. "Are we at a dead end or something?"

The Vincent and Joey look around left and right, and then look up and down. But then, the group looks up again by surprised. "Huh?" Ask Joey.

"Wha?" Ask Vincent.

"Agh?" Ask Joey. Vincent and Joey spotted another big platform up above.

"Well, this is different." Said Vincent, a little concerned. He does not like how the platforms become a new puzzle. "How do we get up there?"

"I don't know." Said Jack. He looks down south and points, "I'll try this one down here."

Vincent asks, "Uh, Jack, are you sure you want to do that?"

"Maybe one of these platforms can carry us up there." Jack suggested.

Vincent steps on to the ice, and slides across to the middle of the stone floors. He joins Jack.

Next, Joey steps on the stone floor, slides down on the icicle ice, and stops on the four stone floors. Finally, Amy joins in.

"Okay, now I feel like we're all bunched together." Said Joey, uncomfortable.

"No problem." He points to the right. "I'll go this way." Jack slides across the ice, "Whoa!" and stands on the stone floor. "Here we go." Nothing happens. "Okay, I'll come back."

"I guess I'll try this one." Said Vincent. Instead of wasting his time sliding, he jumps over the icicle floor and gets on the stone floor; when suddenly, the stone floor flings Vincent upward. Vincent screams, "VWAAAAGH!" He's surprised the stone Vincent was on before was a spring. "This is a platform!" He's on another platform on top.

"Vincent!" Jack calls.

"Vincent, where did you?" Joey asks, looking up.

Vincent replies, "I'm all right, Monsieur. I'm on top of the second platform!"

Joey asks, "Up there?" He looks up.

"Oui Monsieur, and Mademoiselle." Vincent replies.

"Oh Zucion. This is nuts." Said Jack, surprised.

"You're telling me, Jack." Said Joey, surprised. Joey is nervous about the stone floor up front that's going to spring up anyone who steps on the stone floor. He looks at Jack and Amy, and asks, "Who wants to go next?"

"I guess I'll go." Jack volunteers.

Vincent calls, "Hold on a minute. I might be on top of you. You could get hurt. Let me be out of the way." Vincent slides across through the icicle floor with Furret on his shoulder, and makes it to another stone floor. "Whoa! Made it."

Jack steps on the ice, slips and slides. "Whoa." Next, he stops on the stone floor, and then stone floor flings Jack, Pikachu, and Kyo upward. Next, Jack slides across the ice and reach to Vincent. He takes a step down to let Amy and Joey come up. He calls, "Okay, next person!"

"Joey." Amy points.

"Yipe!" Said Joey, surprised. He suggests, "Rock-paper-scissors, Amy?"

"One-two-three." Said Amy. Amy and Joey Rock-Paper-Scissors, and then Amy lose. Joey snickers. "I shall keel you in your sleep."

"Try it." Said Joey.

Amy slides across the ice upward, and then stands on the ice. "Aaagh!" And then gets on the stone floor. Next, the stone floor springs her upward to the next ward. "Wha!" She slides across and reaches to Vincent and Jack.

"Okay. Guess I'm last." He takes a small step on the ice, but slips and slides across to the stone floor upward. "YEEEEGH!" And then, the stone floor underneath Joey's feet "Yikes!" Joey made it to the next platform. "Oof! Ow."

"Come on in, Cousin." Jack calls.

"Okay." Said Joey. He slides through the ice and rejoins Amy, Jack, and Vincent. "This is nuts!"

"I know. What kind of place is this?" Jack asks, looking around. "Okay, so one of those stones are springs." He looks at the northern stone floor. "It's obvious though the top one doesn't work because we've already been in it."

Joey asks, "Now it?"

"Uh," Jack thinks, "I say we split up to see which spring works."

"Worth a shot." Vincent agrees.

"Mmm-hmm." Said Joey.

"I'm in." Said Pikachu.

"You said it." Said Furret.

"Guys ready?" Ask Jack.

"Yep." Joey agrees.

"Cousin, you stay in that spot until we're through."

"Uh, okay."

"Ready?" Jack commands. "Go-Wha!" He slips and slides to the left.

"Wh-Whoo!" Said Vincent, sliding down to the stone floor.

"Agh!" Amy shrieks. She slides to the right.

By surprise, Vincent's stone floor springs Vincent upward away with Furret on Vincent's right shoulder. Vincent and Furret get on another platform. "Phew. That was kind of close." He looks around and becomes surprised. "Oh, wow. I think you should see something interesting." He slides down another icicle floor, and get to the middle of the platform. "Come on up, guys!"

"Uh, alright." Joey slides across the icicle floor down, "Eegh!" And gets on the stone floor. Next, the stone floor springs Joey upward to the next platform to where Vincent and Furret are. "YAAAIGH!"

Next, Jack follows Joey by sliding across the icicle to the middle, and then down to the stone floor. Next, the stone floor springs Jack upward.

And then Amy follows Jack by sliding across back to he middle of the stone floors, and then down to the stone floor. The stone floor springs Amy upward to the next platform.

The group huddles to the middle of the platform, but some interesting and more surprises.

"Okay, now what?" Ask Jack, looking around. He looks to the right, and sees thin triangle platforms leading a path. The platforms look like backgammon triangles, but they're big. "Over there." He slides across to the right again, "W-whoa!" Jack made it to the stone floor, and looks at more platforms. "This way? I don't like where this is going."

"Are we going for it, Jack?" Ask Pikachu.

Jack replies, "We're going for it." He looks at the group, "Alright, see you guys over there on the other side what ever is over there." Jack jumps on the platform to the left. "Mph!" He lands, but tries to stay balance. "Whoa. I'll stay on over to this edge." He looks at the group. "Come on over, guys."

Amy said, "You guys go first."

Joey suggests, "Uh, Vincent, rock-paper-scissors?"

"Alright." Said Vincent. Vincent and Joey perform rock-paper-scissors again. "One-two-three." Vincent loses to Joey this time. "Ugh, alright. Here goes." He slides across the icicle floor to the right, and gets on the stone floor. Next, he jumps over the gap and to the thin triangle platforms on the right. "Ah, on top of here." He looks at the platforms. "Arrow platforms, shaped like triangles?"

"Okay guys, come on over." Jack calls.

"Uh, Amy, rock-paper-scissors?" Joey asks.

"Good lord." Said Amy, surprised. "One, two, three. One, two, three! One, two, three! One, two, three!" Finally, Amy wins rock-paper-scissors. "Yes!"

Joey calls upset, "Darn it!"

"I get to stay!" Said Amy. Joey has no idea where to go. He looks down at the fog white clouds if no floor until the very end.

Jack asks, "Cousin, are you afraid of heights?"

"When I can't fly, yes." Joey answers, nervous.

"Ah man, that must have been suckie." Jack comments.

Joey takes a deep breath, and jumps to Jack's path. "Egh!" Jack catches Joey.

"It's okay." Said Jack, "I gotcha." Joey is now with Jack, Pikachu, and Kyo.

"Oh good lord." Amy comes forward afraid she can't fly now with the dimension still cursed. He jumps to the left on Jack's path just like Joey. She shrieks, and lands on the thin long triangle platform. "I'll stay over here." Said Amy.

"Oh?" Ask Furret.

"Oh great." Vincent states. "Just out of three, no one wants to come with me. I feel so lonely."

"At least you got me, Vincent." Said Furret, comforting Vincent.

"Thank you, monsieur." Said Vincent. "Now we just keep going." He looks at the triangle platform paths. The pathway is being isolated from touching each other. The triangle platforms are further along the way. "I do believe it's, that a way." He points at the path. "Alright. Let's go this way. We're almost done." Vincent jumps one platform to another without falling off.

"Follow me, guys." Jack leads, jumping one platform at a time.

"As you wish." Said Joey, nervous. Joey and Amy follow Jack from one platform to another.

When the group reaches to the end, they've come to another platform, but this time, it's not a slippery platform. Jack jumps off the last triangle platform, and reaches to the next board platform.

"Hick!" Jack lands on to the next platform. He sighs with Pikachu. "Much better." Jack said.

"Pikachu." Said Pikachu.

Jack turns around and calls his team over. "Come on." Next, Joey jumps next and lands

Vincent asks, "What kind of platform is this? I'm seeing circles everywhere." There are black and white circles all over the board.

"I'm getting dizzy looking at them." Said Joey, a little dizzy.

"They're not spirals, cousin. They're circles." Jack corrects Joey. "This looks like a Reversi board."

The group tries to see what's underneath each black and white chip, but it seems that the big chips are sometimes stuck on to the floor.

"Nothin'." Vincent said.

"Sheesh. I don't know what are we looking for." Jack comments. "We're just looking at chips."

Amy then found something and calls, "Found something."

"Hmm?" Ask Joey, getting Amy's attention.

"I think it's kind of stuck." Said Amy.

Vincent calls, "I think I found something too, but it's kind of stuck too."

Jack approaches to Amy and said, "Let me give you hand."

"Alright." Joey volunteers, going to Vincent.

Jack and Amy grab hold of the big chip while Vincent and Joey grab hold of the other big chip. "Ready?" Jack calls.

"Ready." Joey said.

"One, two…" Jack and Amy pull the first big chip out just as Vincent and Joey pull the second chip out, and then two big chips popped out and thrown up into the sky. "Ooh, what's do there?" Jack looks through the open hole.

"I don't know." Amy looks up and becomes surprised. He tries to get Jack's attention, "Uh, Jack…"

"Huh?" Jack looks up the sky, and sees a big chip coming down at him. The object knocks Jack down, and Jack fell into the open hole. "DAAGH!" Pikachu and Kyo fell in with Jack.

"Huh? Jack?" Ask Joey, surprised. "What is it?"

Vincent looks at the side, until a big chip come down, and hits Vincent in the head. He fell in through the open hole. "VAAGH!"

Joey caught Vincent's attention and asks, "Vincent?"

Jack, Vincent, Pikachu, and Kyo fell until a big floating dice rescues them. They get up, and notice the big floating dice. They try to keep their balance.

"It's a giant dice!" Jack calls. "Phewy!" He looks up at the platform and calls, "Hey, come on down!"

"Uh," Joey asks. "I don't know. Amy, should we?"

Amy replies, unsure, "It doesn't look safe."

Joey shrugs, "Eh. Whatever." Joey jumps up high and calls, "Geronimo!" He goes through the open hole, and then lands on the big floating dice with Vincent. Joey tries to keep his balance.

"Good lord." And then Amy jumps in through the open hole, and lands on the big floating dice next Jack. "Where are we now?" Ask Amy.

The group walks while the floating dice move around. "Just stick tight with me, Joey, and you'll be okay." Said Vincent.

"Okay. We're all good." Said Amy. The big floating dices spin slowly giving the group a chance to walk nice and calm.

Joey sighs of relief. Vincent asks, "Are we okay?"

"No problem." Jack answers calmly.

"Yeah, n-n-no problem." Said Joey, nervously.

Jack looks ahead to where the spinning dice are taking the group. The dice stops spinning, and then the group stops walking. "Huh?" He spotted another platform. "Oh look. We're about to come to a stop."

The group jumps off two large dices and then reaches to a big platform that looks like another chessboard. They take a good look at the large platform.

"Where are we?" Ask Jack.

Vincent looks around and spots a door on the left. "There's a door!"

"Finally, an exit!" Jack calls.

"Yeah!" Pikachu agrees. And then Jack and Pikachu run to the door.

Vincent becomes surprised and tries to call Jack back, "Hey, Jack, wait!" Vincent sensed a bad vibe around the platform chessboard. "Uh-oh. I think we're not alone here."

"Huh?"

Suddenly, sixteen pieces, which look like chess pieces, fall down from the sky and land on the other side. Jack looks up, and become surprised. Next, he rolls back to the group, surprised, and then sees the chess pieces landing in front of the door. They're blocking the door. Six different types of chess pieces are white. They are the exact same size as the group's size.

"What in Zucion are they?" Ask Jack, surprised, "Chess pieces?"

"Oh no. Don't tell me we have to play." Said Joey, disappointed.

"I think we kind of do, Joey." Said Amy.

"I do believe we're ganna our Pokémon's help for this." Said Jack. "There are sixteen of them and four of us."

"Um, six." Said Pikachu. "Don't worry, I'll be your backup." He gets off of Jack's shoulder.

"Guys." Said Jack. "Time to have our Pokémon out."

Joey exclaims unhappy. "Ugh. Do we really have to?" He asked.

"Yes we do, cousin." Jack answers, "Yes we do."

Joey said, "Very well. I've always hated chess. I'd say we should have had Kyle with us."

Vincent explains, "Our only objection is to take the king. I do believe these Pawns will be easy."

Joey pulls out a Pokémon, bored, and said, "Lucario, to my side." Joey holds the ball up, and then the Poké ball opens.

Lucario, a humanoid dog like Pokémon, appears. It asks, "You called, master?" Lucario looks across and becomes a little annoyed. "You gatta be kidding me." He exclaims, upset, "Master, do we have to?"

"I'm afraid so, Lucario." Joey answers.

Lucario said, "Great. We're fighting giant chess pieces."

"Come on out, Blaziken." Said Amy. She releases a Poké ball.

Blaziken, the big red rooster human like Pokémon, comes out of its Poké ball. "Blaze." It spoke, and then notices the chess pieces. Blaziken is not amused. "Blaze."

"Alright, Houndoom. Come on out." Said Vincent, holding a Poké ball.

The Poké ball opens up, and then releases a black dog like Pokémon out with a bone on its back. The Poké ball growls with a small roar, but notices the big chess pieces, and then yawns.

"Ugh. Do we really have to fight them, Jack?" Ask Lucario.

"Well, if we wanna get to the door," Jack explains, "We have to take them all down, or at least take that big king out."

"Fine." Lucario said, annoyed, "Let's get this over with."

Jack commands, "Uh, Amy, do you want to go?"

Amy said, "Okay."

"Blaze." Said Blaziken, bored.

Lucario then goes to sleep. Jack is surprised, "Ah, Zucion!"

"You got the right idea, Lucario." Said Joey. He joins Lucario. "Goodnight." He lies down, and then takes a nap.

"Can't beat 'em, join 'em." Said Vincent. He and his Houndoom join Joey and Lucario's slumber party.

Amy aims her short bow at the seventh pawn piece ahead. She first her arrow, but the seventh pawn piece is still alive. The pawn piece comes forward two squares. Next, Blaziken walks to the side, and attacks the seventh pawn piece with flaming Blaze Kick.

"Blaze." Said Blaziken, bored. Pow. The seventh pawn piece then goes down, and Blaziken takes the spot. "Blaze."

Joey said in his sleep, "Soshi."

Jack sighs and said, "Boy." The eighth pawn piece comes forward one step, and targets Blaziken. Jack said, "Uh, Vincent."

"_Five more minutes." _Vincent thought.

Jack calls, "Vincent!"

Vincent wakes up, "Huh, what? What is it?"

"It's your turn."

"No problem. I'll just go take the front and take 'em down. Observe." Vincent walks up to the third pawn piece, and then performs his blue magic attack, Flamethrower. Next, Vincent inhales his breath, and then blows out flame out of his mouth.

Vincent burns the third pawn piece, but the third pawn piece can't move. It can't move, so the fourth pawn piece bumps Vincent to the side. Bump. "Ow!" Vincent spoke. "I'm appalled to this. What'd you hit me for?"

Houndoom walks up next to the fourth pawn piece, and then howls to the sky. There is a sun up above.

Joey said, "Hey, Joey, cut out that light.

The fourth chess piece tackles Vincent again. "Ow! Again?" Ask Vincent, surprised. "Ow. That really hurt, you know that?"

Jack called, "Hang on, Vincent. I got this one." He looks at the fourth pawn piece, "Uh, I think." He pulls out his Megaton hammer, and charges at the fourth pawn piece. He jumps high, and then crushes the fourth pawn piece. Jack takes the spot. "There we go."

"Thanks a lot." Said Vincent, thanking Jack. He looks at Joey, "I don't know about your cousin though." He spots something coming. "Uh, oh. Houndoom, look out!" Vincent calls.

Houndoom spots the queen piece. A big queen chess piece stomping towards Houndoom, and then knocks Houndoom back. Houndoom cries in agony.

"That's gatta hurt." Said Jack, surprised. Houndoom is still standing.

Pikachu charges electricity, and then shocks a Thunderbolt at the queen piece. "Pikachu!" Pikachu releases electricity to the air, and then comes down at the queen piece. The queen piece becomes electrocuted, but it's still standing.

It's the queen's turn, marching at Joey, and then knocks Joey out of the way. Joey barely wakes up. He gets up, annoyed. "Alright, what's going on?" Joey notices queen, "Why is this stupid chess piece in my space?"

Vincent answers, "I do believe that queen believed you're just a piece of a pawn or something else." He asks, "Are you alright though? You look like you too a hit?"

Lucario wakes up with a yawn, "What's going on, master?" Next, Lucario notices the big queen piece next to him, "What the? Oh great."

"Relax, Lucario." Said Joey, "I just took a hit."

Vincent suggests, "You might need to get this over with."

Joey yawns, "I'll use my big bang attack." He holds his hand up and said, still bored, "Big bang attack." Joey's hand glows a purple energy, and then blast an energy ball attack at the queen.

The queen piece is hit, but still standing. It turns around, and looks at Vincent. Vincent is surprised the queen is going after him.

"Whoa! Hey, hey!" Vincent calls, timid, "I'm not the one who obliterated you! Get him!" He points across.

"Better Vincent than me." Said Joey.

"Oh no." Said Vincent, surprised. The queen marches to Vincent, takes a big wind up, and then slams Vincent. "BLAAAGH!" Vincent is dead even though he's a vampire.

"Vincent!" Jack calls, surprised.

"Well, there goes our comic relief." Said Joey. Not only Vincent is out, but also Houndoom and Furret faint. "Oh, that's right. If the master goes down, so does the Pokémon."

"Oh, this can't be good." Said Jack, nervous. Without Vincent to give plans, there's no chance of getting out of the dimension. Jack looks at Joey and said, "Cousin, we got bigger troubles now."

Joey sighs and said, "…Fine, Jack. I'll get serious since that thing did attacked me so rudely in my sleep."

"No, cousin." Jack corrects, "We lost Vincent. I'm afraid Vincent is not ganna come back." He looks at Lucario, "Lucario, you think you can blast that queen out?"

"Fine I must." Lucario answers. He charges up a blue Aura Sphere on his right hand, and then throws, "Hu." The sphere flies straight to the queen, and then queen piece blows up. Lucario takes its spot.

Joey said, "Good job, Lucario."

"Thanks, master." Said Lucario.

Jack looks at the king piece and said, "Check." The king piece moves on to the queen's spot.

"Oh, we got him now." Said Amy. She calls, "Attack the king!"

Joey yawns and said, "Well, if you need me," he lies back down, "I'll wake up." He goes back to sleep again. Lucario goes back to sleep.

Amy aims her bow at the king piece, and then fires her arrow at the king. The king is shot; however, the king survives a small hit.

Joey mutters, "So-shi."

Jack said, "Cousin sure loves to sleep." He looks at the door, "If we keep this up, we're never ganna get to that door." The knight piece passes the sixth pawn piece, and gets in front of the sixth pawn piece.

Blaziken attacks the knight piece with flaming Blaze Kick. "Blaze." Said Blaziken. Blaziken kicks the knight piece, and then knight piece goes down.

"Good job, Blaziken." Said Amy.

"Blaze." Said Blaziken. Blaziken takes its spot. The second knight piece on the left side jumps over the third pawn piece and stands in front.

Jack passes the knight piece, and stands across the king. "You're not fooling me that easy, your majesty." He pulls out his Megaton hammer again. Next, Jack charges at the king, and then hammers the king very hard. Wham! "Yeah! How do you like me now?" The king piece is hit, but survives. Jack is surprised. It winds up, and then slams Jack all the way back. "AAAAAGH!" He hits the ground hard. "Ugh!"

Joey is still snoring away not knowing his cousin got hit very hard.

Jack is still alive, and tries to get up.

Amy looks at Joey, and said, "Oh sure, Joey. Don't worry about your cousin. He's doing fine."

Joey wakes up, and notices Jack taking a huge hit. "Huh?" Joey becomes surprised. "What? Who?"

"Ugh." Said Jack, in pain, "That hurt!" He gets up.

"What? Jack?" Ask Joey.

Jack responds, "I'm still okay. Just one last blow should do it." He looks at his Pikachu and said, "Pikachu, Thunderbolt."

Pikachu charges up electricity, and release the electricity in the air. Next, the electricity comes down and shocks the king piece down. The king goes down along with its chess pieces.

"Master, what happened?" Lucario asked, getting up.

"We won." Joey answered.

"Ah, man. That really hurt." Said Jack, trying to get up. He holds his stomach.

"Man, that was the weirdest battle I've ever been in." Said Joey.

"Agree." Said Lucario. "Let's never fight those chess pieces again."

The group won the battle, but the chess pieces didn't leave any treasure except a door. Jack finally gets up from the ground, and looks around the whole platform. "Ugh. That was pretty close." He hack coughs. "Ugh! Man that really hard."

"You shouldn't go too reckless, Jack." Amy advises.

"True that." Jack agrees. "What we do about Vincent now?" He looks at dead Vincent and out cold Houndoom and Furret. "We can't just leave him here."

"Uh, who wants to carry him?" Ask Joey.

"I'll carry him." Jack volunteers. "And I'll get Houndoom too." Jack picks up Vincent, and picks up Houndoom. He puts Vincent on his left shoulder and Houndoom on his right shoulder. "Here you go, Vincent.

Kyo gets down from Jack's shoulder and shouts, "Hey, don't put him on my, Jack!"

Amy picks up Vincent's Furret and feels bad Furret is out like a light.

"Alright, guys. Let's go in." Said Jack. He goes to the door, which Vincent and Houndoom are on Jack's shoulder, and Jack reaches his hand on the door. "Open the door," the door flashes its light to the group, "And comes the light."

Jack and Pikachu walk in along with Joey, Amy, their Pokémon, and Kyo. Next, Jack closes the door behind him, and they've made their escape out of the dimension.


	112. Chapter 108

Chapter 108: Sometimes picking the wrong path leads to another clue

The group finally comes out of the door, and back inside the mansion. But it seems the group only reached to a stairway that goes up. Jack could feel as though he's light, and recovered. The group is surprised they're fine.

"Huh?" Ask Joey, feeling his body. He feels healthy again.

"What?" Ask Lucario, confused.

Jack said, "My muscles; they don't hurt." Only Joey and Jack recovered since they were attacked by the chess pieces. But when Jack checks to see if Vincent is back, he notices that no only Vincent is missing, but also Houndoom. "Huh? Vincent? Houndoom? Where'd they go?"

Amy replies, "I don't know, but I got Furret." Furret wakes up, but feels a small pain.

"Just what was that anyway?" Ask Jack, looking behind at the door.

"I don't know, but I don't care anymore!" Said Kyo.

Jack said. "I don't know what to say, but that was a bit too easy. And thank goodness too." Jack stares at the door. He reaches in and asks, "Did Vincent get left behind?"

And then a voice called, "Hey! Monsieurs and Mademoiselles!"

The group is surprised. "What?" Ask Jack.

"Huh?" Ask Joey.

"Pika?" Ask Pikachu.

"What?" Ask Lucario.

"Meh?" Ask Amy.

"Blaze?" Ask Blaziken.

"Oh?" Ask Furret.

"Hey, did you miss me?" Ask Vincent.

"Vincent!" Jack calls. Joey, Lucario, Amy, Kyo, and Blaziken turn away. Pikachu saw the group looking away, and Furret is happy to see Vincent alive with his Houndoom. "Well, mostly me, Pikachu, and Furret."

"Vincent!" Furret cheers. She jumps off of Amy, and gets back to Vincent's arm. Amy holds her arms up like it was rude to leave.

Vincent said, holding Furret, "Hey, little guy." Furret rubs around Vincent's face like he hasn't seem Vincent for a little while. Vincent pulls out a Poké ball and said, "Okay, Houndoom, return."

Houndoom barks, and then the Poké ball shot a red beam on to Houndoom. Houndoom warps back into its Poké ball. Vincent puts the ball away.

"Blaziken, return." Said Amy. The Poké shoots a red beam to Blaziken, and Blaziken is warped back into its Poké ball.

"Lucario, time to rest." Said Joey, returning his Lucario back into the Poké ball.

"Yes, master." Said Lucario." Lucario goes back into the Poké ball.

"That was nuts!" Jack calls. "But thank Zucion it's over. Who would have thought we would be in a stairway room. Are we supposed to go up?" Joey thinks. "Try opening this door, it won't open."

"Maybe this is door we came in through." Said Vincent. "This place is full of tricks."

"Well, let's just go up there." Said Jack. Joey agrees. The group walks up the stairs. They enter the second floor, and then found another door.

"This door?" Ask Vincent, pointing at the door.

"One way to find out." Said Jack. He opens the door, and then the group goes through. Outside of the mansion on the second floor, the group has come to a balcony with a wooden platform, but to their right, they see an icicle path with a few holes. But beneath the balcony is a courtyard. "What kind of place is this?" Ask Vincent. "So what we do now here?" Jack asks, curious. "It doesn't look much safe."

Joey yawns a little. Vincent asks, "What's the matter, Joey? You're tired already? We just got here."

Joey replies, "Sorry, Vincent. I've been doing some thinking."

"Okay. Now it's my turn to solve the puzzle." Said Jack, prepared. He looks at the icicle platform. "I don't know if it's look safe." He looks at his left and sees a door on the wall. "Why don't we go check on the door over there? Cousin, go check it out."

Joey flies across the platform, and in front of the door. He tries to open, but the door is locked. Joey rejoins the group.

"Figures." Said Jack. He looks at the icicle platform. "So, it looks like we got another puzzle to solve."

Amy complains, "Ugh! Puzzles! Why?"

"Hey, come on, Amy." Said Jack, telling Amy, "At least yours is done. I'm next on this one."

"So go ahead and solve it." Said Amy.

"Eh, alright." Said Jack. "See where this leads."

Jack takes one step on the icicle floor, and Jack didn't slip. Nothing happens. He takes the next step forward, and then all of the sudden, the icicle floor behind Jack cracks. That caught the group's attention to the cracked icicle floor.

"Oh." Said Joey, surprised.

"Huh?" Jack asks, turning around. "What the?" He caught the attention of a cracked ice floor.

"Jack, I think you might want to move." Vincent suggested, calling to Jack.

Jack said, a little afraid, "Oh Zucion."

"Jack, get back here." Joey said, trying to bring Jack back. "That dangerous."

"Uh, uh, uh, okay." Jack walks to the left, and then the ice floor behind Jack cracks again. Jack becomes surprised again, and then goes down. The floor behind Jack cracks again, and then Jack jumps over the gap. He made it safely. The last ice floor Jack was on cracks, and then the icicle platform cracks. "That was close." Said Jack.

Behind Jack, the icicle platforms then come back up again, and reform. "Well, that was weird." Said Joey.

Jack figured out the trick. "I bet if we could try and completing this puzzle stepping on the ice, getting them all crack, then the door will open up."

"Worth a shot, Jack." Pikachu agrees.

"Very well." Joey agrees.

"Okay, one more time." Said Jack, taking a deep breath. He walks a pathway on the icicle platform, and carefully makes it across the icicle path.

"Wow. Look at him go." Said Vincent, amazed.

"Finished." Said Jack. The icicle platform shatters and falls to the ground. "That's done."

"Great. So the door opened now?" Ask Pikachu.

"I don't know. Let's go have a look." Jack suggested. Jack walks to the door, until a trapdoor beneath Jack's feet turned into ice. Jack is slipping. "Uh, uh, uh," And then it cracks beneath Jack's feet. He looks down, and said, "Uh-oh." He falls down, "AAAGH!" He falls down, and falls buried in a pile of snow.

"Huh? What?" Ask Joey.

"Jack?" Ask Pikachu, surprised.

"Where did he?" Ask Joey, surprised.

"What just happened?" Ask Vincent, surprised.

Pikachu checks through the open trapdoor, which is an icicle floor, and finds Jack buried in a pile of snow. "Uh-oh! Jack's down there." Said Pikachu, looking down through the open icicle floor. "Wait for me."

"Pikachu?" Ask Joey.

"Guys, come here and look!" Pikachu calls.

"Alright." Said Joey. "Here I come." Jump downs down from the balcony.

Vincent said, "Well, Amy, I guess it's just you and me now."

"I regret nothing." Said Amy. And she jumps off. But before she could get down, she comes back up. "Wait, I almost forgot." She grabs Kyo. "Come here, Kyo!"

"Hey!" Kyo shouted, grabbed. Amy flies down with Kyo.

Vincent had the idea of coming down. "And so, we shall die together."

"Oh boy." Said Furret, disturbed. Vincent and Furret jump down, and scream until they reached to the courtyard.

The group comes down from the second floor to the courtyard. They find Jack's head and torso stuck in a pile of snow. Jack wobbles.

"Jack, come out of there." Said Joey, shaking his head slowly.

Jack comes out of a pile of snow. "Ugh!" He shakes the snow off him.

They look around from the courtyard and see everything is just pillars, a small pond, a while of snow everywhere, and statues. "What the? What is this place?"

"A courtyard." Vincent answers.

"A strange courtyard." Joey comments.

"Well for one thing, I don't like it." Vincent comments. "And another, I don't think we're alone here."

"Do you have to always have think jinxes, Vincent?" Ask Joey.

"Oh no," Vincent replies, "Just this worm right there." He points at the small white worm.

"Hmm?" Ask Joey, looking at what Vincent is pointing at.

The group looks at the little white worm crawling around a pile of snow. Then, it crawls around Jack.

Jack takes the little worm and adores it, "Aww, it's cute."

"It's adorable." Said Pikachu, "Look at it."

Amy doesn't like how Jack is holding the worm. Something's not right with the little worm. "Jack, you don't want to uh…"

Jack pets the worm, with his finger, and said, "Tickle, tickle, tickle." The little worm then bites Jack's finger. Chomp! "Ow!" Jack shouted. He pulls the finger away. "That hurt."

"Told you not to mess with it." Said Amy.

Jack holds the worm, with one hand, and said, "Scram!" He flicks the worm out of the courtyard.

"Jack, I wish you haven't done that." Said Amy.

"That worm is nothing but trouble." Said Jack. "Let's go back up to the second floor."

Vincent comments a warning, "Oh boy, I wish you haven't done that, Jack."

"Why?" Ask Jack.

"Because, Jack," Joey explains, "Things are not as they seem."

The group decided to go back to the second floor: Joey and Amy fly up to the balcony while Jack and Vincent walk up the wall. Pikachu, and Kyo hang on to Jack just as Furret hangs on to Vincent. But the group doesn't realize that the white little worm is hanging on to a wall. It burrows back through the snow and back into the courtyard.

Joey's ears flick. "Huh?" He stops and looks back. "Hmm?"

Amy turns at Joey and asks, "Joey, what's up?"

"Something's coming." Said Joey.

Jack, Pikachu, Vincent, Furret, and Kyo turn at Joey, and then turn at the end of the courtyard. Staring at a pile of snow, a white little worm pops out again. The group is surprised, except Joey.

"Hagh!" Said Jack, surprised.

"Uh. The same worm again."

"You again?" Ask Jack, disturbed. Jack walks back down to the snow and marches to the white little worm. "I thought I told you to scram!" Jack is about to stomp that white little worm, "You little, finger biting…" But before Jack could stomp on the worm, the little white worm starts to grow. The group is surprised. Jack is astonished and said, "Weakling…annoying…worm?"

The white little worm is now a white huge worm. It roars at Jack and Pikachu.

"You had to kick the worm, Jack." Said Joey, face palming.

"He didn't kicked it, he flicked it." Amy corrects.

Jack and Pikachu can't move. "Oh, great. So much for our leader." Said Joey, face palming his forehead.

Vincent said, "What a complete _idiot."_ He said French for idiot.

"Tell me about it." Amy agrees.

"Tell me again how am I related to him?" Ask Joey. "Now what do we do?"

"We better take it down before he decided to have Jack as a meal ticket." Vincent suggested.

Joey suggested. "Well, we can't get close to it, otherwise we'll be paralyzed."

"Blaziken!" Amy calls, bringing Blaziken out again. Blaziken comes out of the Poké ball with its arms crossed.

"Blaze! Blaziken!" It spoke.

"This time," Joey spoke holding another Poké ball, "Infernape." He tosses the ball up in the air. "To my side!"

The Poké ball opens up, and then brings an ape like Pokémon with a fiery hair, long monkey tail, and blue eyes. "Infernape!" It spoke. "Infernape!"

Vincent pulls out a Poké ball, but gives Furret a command, "Furret, stay right there with Kyo."

Furret agrees, "Okay." And goes to the corner with Kyo.

"Houndoom, come on out." Said Vincent. Vincent releases the Poké ball in the air, and the Poké ball releases Houndoom again. It roars. "Should we go help Jack before he becomes a meal worm ticket?"

Joey agrees. "Mmm-hmm."

"Joey, you start." Vincent said, allowing Joey to start.

"Very well." Joey agrees.

"Hold on a moment. I've heard of this worm, but what was it?" Vincent tries to remember, "What was it? I heard of it, but I don't know where."

"If it's from the snow, then my fire can," Joey comments, but then he realizes, "Wait, what if I hit Jack?" He gets to the side, and then forms a purple energy in both arms. Joey shouts, "Eat this worm! Gallic Gun!" He blasts a purple beam attack at the huge white worm. The huge white worm roars in pain, but still wiggling alive. Joey said, impressed, "Impressive strength, worm." He commands, "Infernape, Flamethrower!"

"Infernape!" Infernape inhale its breath, and then blows flames at the huge white worm. "Infernape!" The huge white worm roars in pain again, but it doesn't become burn.

"Okay, my turn." Said Amy.

"Guys, use fire." Joey suggested.

"Oh? Okay. Fires a good idea." Said Amy. She aims her arrow at the huge white worm, and then fires an arrow at the huge white worm. The huge white worm takes a hit, but it's still strong.

Blaziken charges at the huge white worm, and then kicks with a flaming Blaze Kick. "Blaziken! Blaze!" The huge white worm takes a huge hit, and almost goes down.

Joey said, "Vincent, finish that worm off." He sits down and watches.

Vincent jumps up on the huge worm's head. He bends down to the mouth and spoke, "_Bonjour, Monsieur Gel Ver_. Are you enjoying yourself?" The huge white worm roars at Vincent, and Vincent holds his head. The huge white worm stops roaring, and Vincent replies, "I'll take that as a _non. _But however, I'll make you nice and toasty."

Vincent inhales his breath, and then blows a flamethrower out of its mouth and at the huge white worm. The huge worm is singed, and then burns in defeat. "_Escargot._"

Joey asks, "Uh, guys, what do we do about Jack?" He looks at Jack and Pikachu who are still stunned from the roar.

Amy replies, "I don't know. I think we should leave him here. Let him learn his lesson."

Joey sighs and said, "As a bigger baka he is, he is still family. Its just one thing my parents taught me, always help your family. I'll take him." Joey picks up Jack to one shoulder, and then Pikachu to the other. Next, he pulls out a Poké ball and said, "Infernape, return."

"Infernape." Said Infernape. The Poké ball shot a red beam to Infernape, and then Infernape warps back into the Poké ball."

Amy pulls out Blaziken's Poké ball, and said, "Blaziken, return. Good job."

"Blaze." Said Blaziken. The Poké ball shots a red beam at Blaziken, and Blaziken is warped back into the Poké ball. Amy puts the ball away.

"Maybe I should keep you out just to be sure, Houndoom." Said Vincent. Houndoom agrees.

"Great. Thank goodness I didn't get frozen." Said Kyo.

"You're coming with me, Kyo." Said Amy, picking up Kyo.

"Dang it!" Kyo shouted.

Joey carries Jack and Pikachu to the top of the second floor. He asks, "You're not that heavy, Jack. Are you sure you're eating?"

Joey and Amy fly up to the balcony while Vincent walks up on the wall, again. Joey carries Jack and Pikachu, and Amy carries Kyo back up to the balcony. Furret hangs on to Vincent while Vincent carries his Houndoom up. The group is back on the balcony, Vincent opens the door, and the group walks in.

Back inside the mansion, the group is still searching for the library Jack has to return. The hallway is still brown and cold, and there is a door on the right side.

"Ah, it feels so good to be out again." Said Vincent.

Joey agrees. "Hmm-hmm."

Vincent asks, looking at the frozen Jack, "How long has two been out?"

"I, I don't know."

"Why, don't you just put him down? We'll find a way to snap him out of it."

Joey puts Jack and Pikachu on the floor. "Hmm, I wonder." Joey asks, "How can we snap Jack out of this?"

"Mmm, food?" Ask Amy.

"Food?" Ask Jack, snapping out of it. Pikachu wakes up. Both Jack and Pikachu look around, "Did someone say food? Where? Where? Where?"

"Good of you to wake up." Amy said, "Ready, Joey?"

"Yeah." Joey agrees. Both Amy and Joey wind up their arms, and then hammer Jack to the ground.

Jack gets hammered, and prone to the ground in pain. "OWW-Ho, ho! That really hurt!" Said Jack, whining in pain. His head has a big lump.

"Jack, next time learn you lesson." Joey gives a lecture, "Do not flick a worm if it suddenly grows and paralyses you."

"What he said." Said Amy, pointing to Joey's comment.

"Ow. That really hurt!" Said Jack, getting up and rubbing his head.

"Well, you need to learn you lesson, Jack." Said Amy.

Jack said to Amy, "Ugh! Fine! I'll stop doing that. Can we please go? Just where are we anyway?"

Vincent answers, "We are in a hallway getting close to the Study Room. Let me see the map."

Jack pulls out the map, and checks the map. He said, "According to this map, the room should be down the hall to the right."

"Let's go there." Said Vincent, and Joey just nods.

The group walks down the hallway and found a door on the right. "Here it is." Said Jack. He reaches to the doorknob, and turns to the right. But the door won't budge. "What? Again?"

"Not again." Said Vincent, discouraged.

"Aye." Said Joey, upset.

"How many well know doors we've know that are been locked up?" Ask Vincent.

"So what, do have to solve the puzzle?" Ask Joey.

Jack replies, "This door won't open."

Furret spoke, "It must be locked on the other side."

"Great. As if we need an expert to unlock this door, I wish Yuki is here."

"Hmm, I wonder." Joey reaches his hand up like he's about to jab the door down, but Jack notices Joey is about to break the door down.

"Huh?" Ask Jack, catching Joey's swish movement. He gets in front of the door and calls, "Wait!" He gets in front of Joey, and Joey stops before he could try and skewer his cousin to Swiss cheese. Jack's eyes were shut, and then open his eyes. He's surprised the finger was in front of Jack's face. Joey's hand then starts to spin like a drill. "Whoa-whoa-whoa! Okay! Do you remember the last you blow the cabin down?"

Joey thinks and remembers, "Oh yeah." He pulls his hand down. "Fine, Jack, I won't blow the door open."

Jack said, "We were pretty lucky to get the hammer out, but you almost blew down the chimney down with the cabin."

Joey sighs, "What now? How are we going to open it?"

Vincent said, "Jack's right. We need to use our heads, not our muscles. Think before you leap; otherwise, you might not only break the door down, but also, we'll have to do a serious scavenger hunt in the Study Room."

Amy examines through the keyhole. Jack asks, "What do you see?"

"Books; lots of it. I don't like." Said Amy.

Jack said, "We're ganna have to unlock the door someway."

"Should we unlock it?" Joey thinks. "That would be too boring." Then he has an idea. Joey said, "Jack." He points his finger at the door, "I'm going to blow the door down but not with my muscles, but I'm ganna use a finger beam."

Jack then realizes that they come this far to help bring Hiro back; however, the puzzle tricks would be too long for the group to bring Hiro back since Hiro's illness. Jack mutters to himself, "Oh, whom am I kidding? We're already gotten this mission. We need to finish this." He speaks to the group, "Okay guys; move out of the way. Joey is ganna blow it."

"Okay." Said Amy. The group moves out of the way so Joey can blast the down door.

Next, Joey blasts a yellow beam out of his finger on to the edges, and on to the door. It seems the door is too strong from Joey's attack. He said, "I know I can get it this time." He tries again, but it seems Joey's finger beam did a weak blast, and the door didn't go down. "Darn it." Joey tries on more time, and then time blast rapid finger beams on the door.

Jack and Pikachu are surprised, and Jack shouts, "Agh! Cousin!"

The door is blown up, and opens up a passageway for the group to go through. Joey scratches the back of his hair since he embarrassedly blew the door into pieces, and chuckles a little. "Uh, he, he. Maybe I kind have over done that one."

"Well, that's one way to open it." Said Jack. He looks in. Jack sees damaged books on the shelves.

Joey peeks in and said, surprised, "Whoops. I think I blew up the books too."

Jack walks in and tries to walk through without stepping on a book. "I hope Hiro doesn't mind the avalanche of books.

Inside the room, there are books everywhere. The group is a little astonished to see a room full of books in the bookshelves They look around to see if the book, Jack found, to see if the book has any clue to where it belongs.

Jack pulls the book and looks for the symbol. "Let's see." He finds it the symbol. "Here." The symbol on the side of the book shows a Sheep symbol. "A sheep, just like Hiro." Jack looks at the other side of the room.

And then Joey takes a nap while standing. "Should we wake him up?" Ask Vincent.

"Nah. Let him sleep." Said Jack. "I think he had enough."

He looks around and sees a lot of books with different colors. He looks at the other side of the room and some books. "Here we go." But then he notices that all the books are full.

Vincent said, "Not much room for one spot."

"You said it." Furret agrees.

Jack and Pikachu look at the book, and Jack looks behind the book. He becomes astonished to see something odd the book Jack is holding. The back of the book is an odd image. It looks like some kind of close up skin.

Jack looks at the group and said, "Hey, guys." Everyone looks at Jack, but Joey.

"I got this." Said Amy. She pops Joey's bubble, but nothing happened. "Dang it." She has another idea, "Joey, I got some chicken in here." Joey didn't respond one bit.

Vincent sighs and said, "Try this. Oh, Vincent." He pulls out some steamed chicken to Joey's nose, and it still changed Joey's nap. "Sheesh. This boy is out cold." Said Vincent. Joey wakes up, and tackles Vincent to the ground. "VAAGH!"

Joey said, "Soshi?"

Vincent asks, "_Tu Idiot! _It's me! Vincent!"

"Soshi, how did you get so big?" Ask Joey, delusional. He mistook Vincent for Soshi.

Vincent calls, "Frog-Leg Kick!" He kicks Joey up high, and then back flip kicks Joey to the shelves. Wham!

"Ow!" Joey calls, slammed to a wall.

"What's the matter with you?" Ask Vincent.

"Huh? Who? What? What?" Ask Joey, surprised. He turns at Vincent, "Vincent! Did you just kicked me into a wall?"

"You tackled me, you _idiot_!"

Joey clutches his fist, "Oh, that's it!" He charges at Vincent, and punches Vincent to a wall. "HEEYA!"

"VAGH!" Vincent screamed, attacked. He is sent slammed to a wall. "UGH!"

"Guys, cut it out!" Jack calls.

"Heavy Chopper!" Vincent kicks Joey back into the wall.

"AGH" Joey calls, slammed to the bookshelf. "Oh yeah!" Joey calls, and he punches Vincent to the wall again.

"VAGH!" Vincent calls, "You're wide open!" Vincent gets back up in a quick jump, and slam kicks Joey back into the wall. Both Joey and Vincent continue to fight each other.

"Ow! "Oh yeah!"

"I'll teach you to mess with a chef!" "How's this for a surprise? Make-a-way supreme!"

"Why you!" This time Joey takes Vincent for a joy ride to the ceiling, and then slams Vincent back to the floor.

"UGH!" Vincent said, slammed. Thanks to their fighting, both Joey and Vincent caused the entire room to shake, and then all the books come falling down. Jack grabs Amy, Pikachu, Kyo, and Furret, and shields them from falling books. The group is now covered in a pile of books.

"I think it's over." Said Jack, popping out of a pile of books."

"Nice going, guys." Said Amy, coming out of the books. She turns at Joey and Vincent.

"Sorry about that." Said Joey, apologizing.

"Désolé." Said Vincent, apologizing.


	113. Chapter 109

Chapter 109: Sometimes when life comes with two apples, you can only eat one

"Ugh. There goes our search." Said Jack. He looks at the group. "I tried to tell you guys, look!"

"Huh?" Ask Joey, getting Jack's attention. "What is that?"

"This book has a picture." Jack replies. Everyone regroups around Jack and look at the picture.

"Why did it zoom in like that?" Ask Amy.

"Beats it." Jack replies. He checks. "Yeah, it's zoomed in." He looks at everyone. "I need you guys to look around the books and find the exact same picture as this book, but different."

"Okay." Said Joey, and then looks around through a pile of books.

Jack announces, "Alright! Spread out, guys!"

"I can't believe you." Said Vincent, brushing his hands and his clothes, "Of all the places of the world." He looks through a pile of books. The group looks through a pile of books that have the same mark Jack has.

"I found one!" Joey calls. Joey looks through and found one marked book. Vincent found the next marked book.

Jack found another book. "Here's one over here!" Jack calls. Amy found no book.

"Here's another one over here." Said Vincent, picking up two marked books.

"I found no more books here." Said Joey.

"I found another." Jack calls. He pulls out one marked book out.

"Whoo-hoo! I found something!" Amy calls, picking up another marked book.

"Sheesh! I can't find any more books!" Said Joey, trying to look through another pile of books.

"Ugh! There's too many of them!" Jack calls.

"I found another one." Vincent picked up another marked books, and another marked book.

"This is getting ridiculous." Jack calls.

"Yes!" Joey agrees.

"Ugh." Said Jack, finding no marked book. "Nothing."

Joey picks up two new books and becomes surprised. "Oh wow. I found two more books."

"Alright! I found a couple more." Jack calls.

"Yay! I found another one!" Amy cheers.

"Ooh, I got one too." Said Joey. But then he becomes annoyed of finding more marked books. "Ugh!" He mutters, "Jack, this is getting ridiculous."

"I know. I looked. Keep searching." Jack calls.

"Ooh, another one." Said Amy.

"Found another one." Said Jack, pulling out another book.

Amy calls, "Found it."

Jack cheers, "Oh sweet! Mega bonus!" He found seven marked books.

Vincent found six more books. "I got some more." Joey and Vincent found nothing.

"I found a couple more." Amy said, finding two more books.

"I found a few more." Said Jack. He puts the books on one side. "Sheesh. These books are getting heavy." Jack continues to search.

Joey and Amy try to search for more books, but found nothing. "Dang it!" Amy calls.

"Dang it!" Joey calls.

Jack pulls out the last book. "Got it!" He counts, "I have nine." And then Jack finds the last remaining marked book. "That's all of 'em."

Joey said in relief, "Finally."

"We found 'em all." Said Jack.

Vincent looks around and said, "Okay, now what?"

The group has found all thirty-nine books with a picture on the back. There are too many books in one room, and it seems the room doesn't have enough room since there are too many books on the floor.

Jack looks around and said, "I'll figure something out."

A voice asks, "Like what?"

Jack turns to the side and sees a girl with short brown hair, a cute face, blue snowsuit, and blue eyes. "Oh, hi Cousin." Jack looks away, but then becomes surprised. "Huh?" He turns and looks at Nina. "Cousin?" Everyone is surprised.

"Hmm?" Ask Joey.

"Quel?" Ask Vincent, surprised.

"What is she doing here?" Ask Kyo, surprised.

Jack asks, "How in Zucion did you get in here?"

Nina replies, "I just found you guys here."

"You sure you didn't cross any dimension?" Ask Jack.

Nina shook her head. "No."

Jack thinks, "Well, that's a weird way to put it."

"What's with the books?"

"We found all thirty books. A good thing too."

"Is it okay I help out too?" Ask Nina.

Jack said, "Well, I'm glad you're here, cousin. We could use an extra hand." He looks at the book with the picture. "We need to solve this next puzzle." He looks at the group, "Let's go, everyone. I think the foyer room should help."

Before the group would leave, another girl with short brown hair, wearing a snowsuit, and a cute face appears in the open door. She calls, "Stop!" Everyone stops. She points at Nina. "That's not the real Nina." Everyone is confused.

"Huh?" Ask Joey, "What?"

Jack, Joey, and Pikachu ask, surprised, "Cousin Nina?" They look at the Nina in the room, and then back at Nina at the door. There are two girls look alike.

"Well that's weird." Said Joey.

"There are two of you?" Ask Jack.

Joey turns at Vincent, and tackles Vincent to the ground again. Vincent asks, "What now?"

Nina at the door calls, "Jack, she's an imposter. I'm your real cousin."

"What?" Ask Jack, confused.

Then the other Nina convinces, "No, Jack. I'm the real Nina. She's lying! Don't you know me?"

Nina one and two spot each other and argue. "Hey! I'm his cousin, not yours!" Said the first.

Vincent is still trap in Joey's arms. "Oh, give me a break, Monsieur." He tries to get out.

"Oh, Soshi." Said Joey, still delusional.

"I don't know what's worst in a situation." Jack asks, "Two cousins look alike, or my cousin being delusional."

Amy answers, "It's both." She walks to Joey, and pulls Joey out from Vincent. "Okay, Joey, enough hugging-time with Soshi even though that's not Soshi. That's Vincent."

"Huh?" Ask Joey, snapping out from delusion."

"Vincent." Amy corrects. "Soshi's with Peter."

Joey asks, "You mean?"

"You were hugging Vincent all along."

Joey fainted, and asks, "Soshi's gone?"

Amy looks at Jack and asks, "Jack, do you think you can wrap this up before Joey starts to faint again?"

Jack sighs, "Brother."

Both Nina one and two said, "Who knew."

Joey wakes up, getting up from the ground, and then notices Nina one and two. He asks, surprised, "Huh? Two Ninas? What?"

"Hi cousin." Said both girls.

They look at each other, and Nina near shouts at the other Nina. "He's my cousin!"

"He's my cousin!" Said the other Nina.

"Uh, Jack!" Joey asks, "Which one is which?"

"That's what I'm confused about." Jack replies, looking at both girls.

Nina at the door calls, "Jack, Joey, she's an imposter. I'm your real cousin."

Then the other Nina convinces, "No, you two. I'm the real Nina. She's lying! Don't you know me?"

"What?" Ask Jack, confused.

"Uh, uh, uh…" Said Joey, lost. He holds his head like he's dizzy. "Jack, this is making my head hurt."

Nina one and two spot each other and argue. "Hey! I'm their cousin, not yours!" Said the first.

"I've known my own cousins way before you!"

"No way! I've known them since they came to my mom's gym."

"Well, I've known them since my mom told me she had brothers."

"Jack, Pikachu, what do we do?" Ask Joey, lost.

They keep arguing each other to try and convince the team that they're Nina, but the group has no idea of which one is the real Nina. The group comes out of the room and into the hall while they let both Nina one and two argue each other and give the group some time to think.

Jack thinks, crossing his arms. Joey asks, "Uh, what do we do?"

Kyo complains, "This is crazy! What the heck those two girls are arguing about?

"Kyo!" Amy calls.

"I'm serious! They're too many." Kyo complains.

"Uh, I have no idea, Jack, for once." Said Joey, lost.

"This is making my head hurts. Two girls look alike?" Vincent asks, stuck.

Joey holds Soshi's picture, and looks at it. "Don't worry about Soshi. He's fine. Have another lollypop." She gives Joey another lollypop, and Joey starts sucking on the lollypop."

"We gotta figure out which one is the real Nina." Jack said. "We can't just take both of 'em."

Joey thinks and asks, "How do we do that?"

"Well, Jack, what do you suggest?" Ask Amy.

"You are the leader, cousin." Joey agrees. "What do you think?"

"Mmm." Jack thinks. And then has an idea, "Okay. I got it. This is kind of like a trick I've seen on too many TV shows." He explains, "Instead of just choosing, the they would determine who is the original and who is not by difference."

Joey is interested. Amy asks, "Difference?"

"Yeah. Kind of like of asking for questions, through talent, behavior, any sort."

"Hmm." Joey thinks, and then believes the idea. "That might work."

"I agree, Monsieur." Vincent agrees. "Perhaps we can actually pull up some tricks on to the guils."

"Yeah." Joey agrees, "And that will decide which one is the real one." Jack nods. "Okay."

Jack asks, "Okay, so which one should we go with?" Joey thinks. "We only need to pick one."

Amy said, "I'm saving the questions for you, Jack."

"Me?" Ask Jack, surprised.

"She's kind of right, Monsieur." Vincent agrees.

"What kind of questions you're saving for Jack, Amy?" Ask Joey.

Amy answers, "You'll see."

"I kind wanna save the Talent for my shadow." Joey comments.

Jack announces, "Our only option is to pull off Emotion tricks." He explains, "We'll use different traits from one of us. We can either trick, lie, or anything to pull it off. You guys in?"

"Sure." Said Joey.

"I guess we'll try." Said Amy.

"Count me in, Monsieur." Said Vincent.

"Okay. Ready?" Ask Jack.

"Let's do it." Said Joey.

"Finally, some action." Said Kyo.

The group goes back into the Study Room, and then gets ready to perform their tricks of getting the original person out, and the fake out. Picking the wrong person, for example the shadow, will cause their adventure to lose the real Nina. They must pick what trick to go for.

"Okay, girls. Form up." Jack commands. Nina one and two form a line. Jack is surprised. "Wow. I never knew I was this good." He looks at the group and asks, "Okay, who wants to go first?"

"Rock-Paper-Scissors?" Ask Amy.

"I hate it when you pull it off." Said Jack. Jack, Joey, Vincent, and Amy perform Rock-Paper-Scissors again. All four start the game, and then end. Both Joey and Vincent won with Rocks, and both Jack and Amy got Scissors. "Darn it!" Jack complained.

"Dang it!" Amy complained.

Joey chuckles. "Sorry, Jack." He said. "But that's the way the rock rolls."

Vincent agrees, "Exactly, Monsieur."

"Thinking. It's just you and me now." Said Amy, looking at Jack. And then both Jack and Amy start Rock-Paper-Scissors again. This time, Jack got Paper, and Amy got Scissors.

"Paper." Jack calls.

"Rock." Amy calls, and then becomes upset. "Dang it!"

"Yes! You go first."

"I hate you." Said Amy. She looks at both girls, and thinks. "Let's see. What am I ganna pull?" She has an idea, and then starts to lie to Nina one and two. "Okay, girls. You wanna know a secret?" Both Nina one and two come close to Amy. Amy said, "Jack and Joey don't like you both."

Nina one starts to cry, but the other Nina responds, "So?"

"Joey. Jack. Is it okay if I use the hammer?" Ask Amy.

"What do you think, Jack?" Ask Joey.

"Knock yourself out." Said Jack, giving Amy the Megaton hammer.

"Good." Said Amy, taking the hammer. She walks to Nina two and said, "Bye-bye." She pulls the hammer up, and then hammers Nina two. Nina two is crushed while spreading glass shards all over the floor. Jack and Joey are surprised.

"Whoa." Said Jack and Joey.

Vincent asks, "Hey, how did you know which one is the real one?"

"Believe me." Amy explains, "No one is not supposed to cry during my torment. Not like this."

"I do say, bravo, Mademoiselle." Said Vincent. "Shall we be on our way now to go to the Foyer Room?"

"Yeah." Said Jack. He picks up a couple of books and said, "Come on." The group carries a couple of the books out of the Study Room. Kyo picks up a missing book from the ground, and carries the book around. Joey and Vincent carry the books with one hand.

As the group walks out of the Study Room, they walk through the hallway and take right so that they won't get caught in a maze. They walk down the hallway take a left, and a left again. But before they could head to the Foyer, Jack realizes about getting caught in odd dimensions.

"Wait a second." Said Jack, stopping next to the Parlor Door. I need to take care of something first." He puts a stack of books down on the floor.

"Not planning on hurting Hiro, are you?" Ask Amy. "That's my job."

"That little brat." Said Joey. He looks at his left hand, and sees his hand sharpen into claws.

"Hey, Monsieur, save that until the battle." Said Vincent. "No need to use it right now."

"Yes," Said Joey, "But that brat." He can feel so much anger in his blood. "If he's lucky, then I might not decide to use his fur as a sharpen for my claws."

"Well, I need some answers right now." Jack demanded. He storms into the Parlor Room with Pikachu on his right shoulder.

"Oh good lord. There he goes." Said Amy, watching Jack walk in.

"What's going on?" Ask Nina.

Amy answers, "You don't wanna know."

Jack opens the double door, and closes behind him. Next, he calls, "Hey, Hiro! What gives?" He sees Hiro, the small sheep, trying to take a nap in his curled up blanket.

The small sheep wakes up from its nap, and turns at Jack. "What are you doing here?" Ask Hiro.

"I demand some answer right out of you now!" Jack demands.

"And if I refuse?" Ask Hiro.

"Just tell him right now." Said the cow, Haru. "What's going on?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hiro replies. "I was trying to nap until you stormed in."

Jack is annoyed. "Your little tricks caused us our lives! What game are you playing?"

"Not right now. I just want to nap right." Hiro said.

Jack is now mad. He storms out of the room, and calls for Amy to take over. "Amy."

Amy gives Jack a stack of books and said, "Hold theses."

"Whoa." Said Jack, catching a stack of books. Amy walks into the Parlor Room, taking the cow, the small tiger cub, and a yellow rabbit out of the room. Next, Amy starts work on his routine. The group outside can hear screaming from a little boy in the Parlor; ironically, Amy is burning the sheep with her fire Pokémon.

Kyo said, "Yes."

"Bring him to me, Amy, when you're done." Said Joey, bring out his claws, "I can use a sharpener."

Amy brings the burned sheep out of the room. She said, "Okay, now tell everyone what's going on before Joey starts to use you as a pencil sharpener." Joey prepares his claws.

Hiro spoke, "And if you do, I'll press charges for child abuse and sheep abuse."

Joey disagrees. "Oh please. Did you know that dogs eat sheep?"

Vincent asks, "Wouldn't that be a wolf, Monsieur?"

"My points exactly, Vincent." Joey corrects.

"Oh yeah." Said Vincent.

Joey warns, "Now you either tell us, or I'll not only use you a sharpen for my claws, I'll let Blood and Henry have a go."

Hiro squeals, "Okay, fine! This place is booby trapped with dimensions. Happy?"

"Now was that so hard?" Ask Joey, putting his claws away.

"If it was that hard, would you jump off a climb?" Hiro asks, provoking Joey.

Joey becomes angry and said, "Why you little!" He brings his claws out again.

Amy stops, "Joey, He's all yours."

"Wait, I'm kidding!" Hiro calls. Amy hands Joey Hiro, and Joey takes Hiro into the Pallor Room. Next, Joey starts shredding Hiro like a pencil sharpener. Hiro screams. There is sheep fur coming out of the Pallor Room.

Amy takes Kisa away, covering Kisa's eyes, and said, "Kisa, don't look."

Kyo shouts, "Hey! I want a piece of him!"

"Sheesh." Said Vincent, "Sheesh, so much for a kid's story."

After Joey finished using Hiro like a pencil sharpen, he comes out with Hiro scratched and naked. He's out cold. "That'll teach you." Said Joey, and he drops Hiro to the ground.

"Alright." Said Jack. "Can we please go now?"

Joey said, "Sure. I'm happy now." He has a grin look.

Jack said, "Uh, Haru, Momiji, and Kisa, take him in."

Haru picks up Hiro from the ground and said, "Uh, sure." Kisa and Momiji go back into the Pallor Room, and Haru carries Hiro back into the Pallor Room.

"Alright." Said Jack. "Let's get this next one solve. I'm tired of holding these in my arms."

"Don't complain, Jack." Said Amy.

"Come on." Jack takes the group into the Foyer room.

The group comes out through the double door and return back into the Foyer room. First they place the books on the floor, and then they walk down stairs from the second floor and come to the middle of the Foyer room. The group is very suspicious about Nina having a double ganger.

Jack said, "We'd better be careful when we're dealing with our evil counter parts." Joey agrees.

Pikachu agrees, "Yeah."

"I agree." Joey agrees. "I hate to see what my evil doppelganger looks like."

"Evil counter parts?" Ask Nina, confused.

Vincent remembers, "I remember my vieux frére told me Jack has an evil shadow in the Horse Dungeon. I've also heard that you, Joey, Amy, Jena, and Yo-Yo Man had shadows in the Tiger Dungeon, and then both Jack and Joey had their shadows in the Snake Dungeon."

"Uh, yes." Said Joey, hoping not to remember it, "I remember that."

"This is just crazy." Said Jack, thinking, "What's going on?"

Joey thinks, "Someone must be cloning us somehow."

Jack remembers, "Wait a second, I just realized something." Everyone looks at Jack. "If Nina was off for a little while, wouldn't Yang do the same?"

"Yang?" Ask Joey, surprised. "I forgot about Yang." Everyone thinks, and then remembers by surprised. Joey gasps. "Yang!"

Everyone looks up at the ceiling. Jack said, "Yang must be outside."

"Oh, this is Mauvais." Said Vincent, worried. "If Nina has a shadow, that means Yang has one too."

"Oh boy." Said Joey, a little afraid.

"We better be careful." Jack said, worried, "I don't know, but we better watch ourselves."

Furret said, "There's no telling if one of us has our own shadow."

Amy said, "Um, I'm a little scared, but I'm not that scared."

Jack said, holding one book, "Let's hurry up and solve this puzzle before more shadows started to pop out."

Joey nods, "I agree."

Jack shows the book, "Everyone brung all thirty books?" He asks.

Vincent looks at Jack, and said, "It's on the floor, Jack."

Jack looks down and said, embarrassed, "Oh, right." Everyone shows all thirty books plus Kyo holding a book in his mouth. Jack takes the book from Kyo's mouth and said, "Thank you." Kyo lets go of the book and licks his mouth.

Jack takes a look at each book with pictures and tries to see how the pictures work. "Let's see." He places the book in an odd order. "This goes here, that one goes there, and this should go here."

"What are you doing, Jack?" Ask Vincent. "You sure know what you're doing?"

Jack replies, "These books should give us a hint." He finishes the books. "Volia! Everyone looks at the books, and becomes shocked at the picture. They see a face sticking a tongue at the group.

"Huh?" Ask Amy and Joey, surprised.

"What the?" Ask Joey.

Jack and Pikachu laugh. "Oh, that's perfect." Jack said.

Joey becomes so irritated, he shouts, "Jack! You Baka!" Joey winds up his arm high, and then hammers Jack hard. Jack is hit out cold, and Pikachu faints with Jack. "This is no time for your games!"

"Great. That won't solve any problems thanks to idiot McGee." Said Vincent.

Amy suggests, "Maybe it's best if we solve it without Jack's help." The group looks at the books, and notices the books became a jigsaw puzzle like. "I do not like puzzles."

Joey comments, "Not another one."

"Who wants to solve the puzzle this time?" Ask Vincent. The group turns away from Vincent.

"Don't count me in." Said Joey, taking a picture of Soshi out.

"I'm not into puzzle solving anymore." Said Amy.

"Ditto." Said Nina.

Vincent asks, "What? You want me to solve? Sheesh. You all are such weakling idiots." No one cares.

Joey mutters, _"Soshi."_ Joey is hugging his picture.

"Oh well. I guess I have to solve it myself." Vincent suggested. He begins working on the puzzle books. Vincent notices Jack and Pikachu knocked out body, and asks, "Uh, could someone move Jack's body out of the way? And Pikachu's body?"

Joey drags Jack and Pikachu out of the way. "Let's go you two."

Vincent begins to work. His first attempt fails. "It goes there." It's the same picture with the tongue sticking out. "This is not what I had in mind."

"I thought you knew how to solve puzzles, Vincent." Said Amy.

"Maybe we should have Kyle." Joey suggested.

"Hey, without inviting my old brother in this, okay?" Vincent calls. "I'm ganna try again." Vincent tries again, but messes up. This time, the left eyelid pulls down and the tongue is still sticking out at Vincent. "Oh, come on!"

Joey laughs. "My goodness, Vincent. Can't you do anything besides cook?"

"Shut up." Said Vincent. "Hey, if you keep this up, I ain't giving you any more doggy treats." Joey is surprised and shuts up. "Understand?"

"Yep." Said Joey, understanding.

Vincent tries again. "Now let me try this again." Vincent manages to get one spot right. "Uh, put it right here. I guess." Vincent continues, and then puts another book on the next spot. "This goes right here." He has two books right. "That should go here, here, and here." Five books are set. Vincent goes again, and wouldn't you know it, he made two eyelids down and a sticking tongue.

Joey and Amy laugh. "This is pretty funny actually." Said Amy. "If only Jack can see this. I'm actually seeing it though and it's pretty go."

Vincent refuses to give up, and puts another book in another spot. "I'll put it right now. "Vincent put the book in the right spot with the tongue sticking out.

"This is hilarious." Said Joey, chuckling.

Vincent complains, "Shut up, Monsieur. I'm already scarred because you crushed my arms the moment you were thinking about Soshi."

"It's not my fault." Said Joey.

Vincent puts another book in another spot. "Okay, this should go right there." Vincent continues, and then figures out the puzzle. "I'm getting somewhere." He arranges the books in the right way, and then pulls up. "Alright. That should do it."

The group looks at the puzzle. The picture looks like a black shadow figure with no eyes, mouth, or nose. It shows the shape of the hair and ears. Jack wakes up, and feels his head. "Ow." His head is in pain from Joey's hammer punch. "That really hurt." Pikachu wakes up, and feels his head too.

"You should know better than to make stupid pictures like that." Said Amy.

Jack defends himself. "It's not my fault I have a sense of humor. You're boring."

"What was that?" Ask Amy, annoyed.

Jack replies, hiding the truth, "Nothing!" Jack asks, looking at the picture, "So what was it?"

Vincent looks at the picture and tries to reply, "It's ah…" He can't tell what picture it looks like. "I don't know. I don't know whose picture is this?"

"Who is it?" Ask Joey.


	114. Chapter 110

Chapter 110: Classical music can be in death's shadow

Kyo knows that picture anywhere. He shouts, "What? It's his?"

"Kyo, you know?" Ask Jack.

"It's Hiro's picture, you moron." Kyo answers.

"Hiro's?" Ask Jack, surprised.

"Hiro's?" Ask Joey. "That's what he looks like?"

Vincent figured out the picture. "Ah. It's a silhouette kind."

The group is confused. Jack is lost and asks, "Uh…"

"Um…" Ask Joey, lost.

"What's a silhouette?" Ask Jack.

"I'm glad you ask, Jack." Vincent points. He demonstrates. Vincent walks to the wall, and starts shaping his hand to form a shadow puppet by using the light from the ceiling. He explains, "A silhouette is kind of like a shadow." He forms a bird. "They're usually shadowy when it comes to the light." He changes his hand form to a rabbit, "But however in a silhouette kind, it's only a shadow. Practically, it would actually be a picture, an outline, and then color it with black."

Vincent sees another shadow shaped like New York City. He looks at who created the shadow, and then sees Furret forming his shadow into New York City. Vincent is jealous. Joey snickers.

Vincent states, "I don't seem to get it though of what kind of puzzle he wants us to solve this?"

"Hmm. Me neither." Joey said.

"Looks like a portrait." Said Jack.

"Like the ones over there?" Amy points. The group turns at the direction Amy was pointing at. They see many portraits from the double doors they came through.

Jack said, "Yeah. Those must be it." He looks at the group and said, "Hang on just a sec." Jack walks to the portraits. He sees all fourteen portraits of the Chinese Zodiacs in human forms. The twist is that only twelve became 'X'.

"What do the Xs mean?" Ask Joey.

Amy corrects Joey, "It's Hiro, what do you think, Joey? He exclusively hates everyone but Kisa and himself"

Joey understands and said, "So basically, he's a spoiled brat?"

Kyo sees his portrait on the wall, and becomes surprised. His portrait, unlike the others, has been drawn black with a mustache, goofy eyes, and a beard. He becomes very annoyed, and throws a tantrum, "I'm ganna kill that kid into shreds!"

Jack said, "Kyo, there's no time." He looks at the portraits, "Take a portrait out and see what we can find in them." The group then stares at Kisa's portrait with a big heart around it.

Joey comments, "He really loves Kisa."

"He does." Said Amy. "It's a crush thing."

"Oh." Said Joey.

"I bet that's our clue." Said Jack. He reaches to the big portrait of Kisa, and tries to lift it. But the portrait won't budge. "It's stuck. It's kind of heavy." Said Jack. He turns at Joey and said, "Cousin, give me a hand."

"Okay." Said Joey. Joey joins Jack to take the portrait out. Next, Joey and Jack lift the big portrait up, and place the portrait on the floor. Hanging on the wall is a key.

"A key." Said Jack. He takes a key, but the key is oddly shaped. "What kind of key is this?"

"What does it look like?" Ask Joey, curious. Jack, Pikachu, and Joey stare at key. It key has a hole as a handle, two hilts, and a triangle on top. "Mm. That is a strange key."

"What kind of key would be used for?" Ask Jack.

Vincent looks at the key Jack is holding, and said, "Wait a minute. I know that key."

The group turns at Vincent, and Joey asks, "You do?"

"Oui." Vincent nods. "It's a Closet Key."

"Closet key?" Ask Jack, confused.

"Oui, Monsieur." Vincent replied. "Should be a closet somewhere in this kind of mansion."

"Where do we find one?"

"I suggest we go should on top."

"Great idea." Said Jack. "We should go ask Hiro." Jack puts the key. The group walks back up stairs following Jack. "Here we go." Said Jack. "To…" When Jack opens the door, he becomes surprised, "The-a-a-a-a-a…"

"Jack!" Joey calls.

Jack quickly closes the door and pulls back. "Phew. That was close."

"Jack, what is it?" Ask Joey.

"What happened, Monsieur?" Ask Vincent.

"Jack, are you ganna tell us what's going on or not?" Ask Kyo.

Jack turns at the group, disturbed, and asks, "Would you believe me the room disappeared?"

The group is surprised Jack said that. "What?" Ask Joey. Jack opens the door again, and the group peeks through the open door. The hallway has transformed into a dimension again, but the entire dimension is pitch black. "Yikes!" Said Joey, surprised.

"Well, that's not good." Said Amy.

They are amazed to see big instruments in the dimension. "Instruments?"

"They're…big." Said Pikachu.

"Huge." Said Joey. There is no one playing the huge violins; therefore, those huge violins are playing on their own. "Jack." Joey asks, "Are those violins…"

Jack answers, "Playing on their own? Yep."

"Oh good lord. Not again." Said Amy.

"Are we ganna deal with more haunted stuff?" Ask Joey, annoyed.

The violins continue playing music. Jack thinks about the music the violins were playing, and thinks. He asks, "Where have I heard that song?"

Vincent answers, "It must be Hungarian Dance No.5."

"How'd you know?" Ask Jack.

"I listened too much of Kyle playing with his piano too much." Vincent explains. "But I'm guessing we're ganna have to go through the obstacle course again."

Jack looks down and sees a colossal instrument that's like the biggest violin with a biggest violin stick. It starts playing music while the biggest stick moving side to side with the biggest violin. And along with the colossal instrument is another colossal instrument, but like big drums and different drumsticks.

"Those _instrumens_ are _gran'_." Said Vincent, speaking French. "The cello, the drums, the harp, xylophones, a tuba, and a piano."

"How'd you know?" Ask Amy.

"I'll say this: it must be a Conservatory Room." Said Vincent.

"A haunted Conservatory Room." Said Joey.

"Are we going through all this?" Ask Amy.

"No use sticking around." Said Jack. "Just like the first dimension we went through, we have to find the door." Jack grabs hold of the string from the cello and slides down. "Here goes."

"Wait! Jack, shouldn't you wait we become prepare!" Kyo calls. Pikachu and Kyohang on to Jack.

"Should we go after him?" Ask Amy.

Joey answers, unsure, "As much as I hate to admit it, we have to. He is my cousin after all."

Amy said, disturbed, "Oh good lord."

Joey slides down on the strings following Jack. Nina shrugs, and follows Joey and Jack down the cello. Vincent comes close to Amy and said, "Well, Amy, I guess it's just you and me all alone."

Amy turns at Vincent, and calls, "Wait up, guys!" She follows them down the cello.

And then Vincent said with a salute, "Viva Amour, we go together."

"Oh brother." Said Furret, rolling his eyes up.

"I guess we're going in." Said Vincent. Furret holds on to Vincent, and Vincent slides down the colossal cello's string.

"Get ready, guys!" Jack announces, "Get ready to jump." Close to the end of the cello, Jack jumps off, "Hugh!" And lands on the first colossal drum with Pikachu and Kyo on their shoulders. "Hump!"

Next, Joey jumps off and lands next to Jack. Nina jumps and lands between Jack and Joey. Amy jumps off and lands between Jack and Nina. And lastly Vincent jumps off and lands behind Joey. "Hu!"

Jack comments, "Hah. Made it."

"Phew." Said Joey.

"That wasn't so bad." Said Jack.

There are three colossal drums, two as standard drums and one standing drum. Jack said, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Gee, you think, Jack, especially with those floating drumsticks?" Ask Joey.

Two colossal drumsticks appear from the shadow, and start beating fast on the drums. The group felt a big shake like some kind of shaking earthquake.

"Whoo!" Said Jack, felt a rumble. Everyone kept his and her ground.

"Yikes!" Said Joey, holding firm.

"No use sticking around here." Said Jack. "Let's keep moving, guys." The group follows Jack while Jack guides the group through the course. But when the groupreaches to the last drum, appearing out of the shadows is a big drumstick like a mace.The big drumstick appears.

Joey said, spotting the big drumstick appearing out of the shadows. "Oh boy. This will not end well."

"I kind of agree." Said Jack. It hits the big drum, and everyone felt a big shake. Jack and Nina fell down, but the others kept their ground.

"Agh!" Nina shrieks.

"Whoa!" Jack calls, surprised. Pikachu and Kyo fell off.

"Jack! Nina!" Joey calls.

Jack rolls over and gets up. Pikachu and Kyo get back on Jack's shoulder. He looks around and asks, "What in Zucion was that?"

Vincent offers, "Here. Let me give you a hand Nina."

Nina becomes nervous and said, "Uh, I think I prefer Joey."

Joey walks up to Nina and said, "Sure." Joey lifts Nina up.

"What in Zucion were those?" Ask Jack.

"I think these instruments are possessed, Jack." Joey comments. The grouplooks around. There is nothing else but only two other colossal drums behind. Amy drew a blank. Nina, Jack, and Joey try and look around for some clues.

"What do you see, Vincent?" Ask Joey.

Vincent looks up and notices something. "Huh? What is that?" He gets the other person's attention. "Look up, guys?" Vincent points up, and the grouplooks up too. They see a colossal harp on sideways floating up above a colossal standing drum.

"What's with the harp?" Ask Joey.

"I see." Said Jack. "It's a harp."

Amy corrects, "We kind of noticed, Jack."

The big drumstick bashes the colossal standing drum, and then the groupbounces off the colossal standing drum.

"Vagh!" Jack and Joey called, surprised.

Nina fell off again. "Agh!"

"Not again!" Said Joey.

Jack catches Nina and said, "I gotcha, Nina."

The groupis surprised to be bouncing high. But it's too long to reach to the harp. "How in Zucion do we get up there?" Ask Jack, looking up at the harp.

Joey mutters, "If only my flyer powers are working again."

Vincent realizes something, "Wait in Zucion minute. I know this room: this is where all the instruments play when we go to a Ballroom or the Grand hall." The group looks at Vincent, confused. "Of course. This is a Conservatory Room." Said Vincent. He points at the biggest drumstick. "This drumstick that almost shape like a mace is actually a mallet. And that mallet is a Timpani drumstick."

"Timpani?" Ask Jack, confused.

Next, Vincent points at the drumsticks behind, "And those drumsticks are 2B." He looks down.

"But, if those two drumsticks are used for the drums," Jack said, and he turns at the big mallet, "And that drumstick is a Timpani drumstick, then that means…"

"Oui." Vincent agrees. "This colossal drum we're standing on is a Timpani Drum."

"A Timpani Drum." Said Joey, understanding Vincent's words.

"Why would a Timpani Drum be here in the Conservatory Dimension?"

"Well," Vincent explains, "It's some kind of tricky puzzle."

"Oh good lord!" Said Amy, annoyed, "Enough with the puzzle things already!"

Joey agrees, "I agree. I can't take it!"

Vincent said, "I'm serious though. Just think: if we're standing on a Timpani Drum, wouldn't we get closer to the harp?"

"So we just wait?" Ask Amy.

"No." Jack looks up. "We can't escape. We need to go up." He prepares himself. "We need to time our jump correctly when that big drumstick hits this timpani."

"That's using your head." Said Vincent. "You see. The moment the timpani drumstick, that mallet, hits this timpani drum, we jump."

"Okay." Joey agrees.

The group readies their jumps and wait. "Get ready guys!" Jack announces.

The timpani drumstick appears out of the shadows, and then hits the timpani drum. As it hits, the group is throw up and out of the drum. Vincent, Joey, Nina, and Amy jump very high up to the harp. As for Furret, he hangs on to Vincent. But Jack can't reach since he didn't time it right.

"Wha! Huh!" Jack falls back down to the timpani drum with Pikachu and Kyo. "WAAAAGH!" Jack, Pikachu, and Kyo land on the Timpani drum. Jack looks up and sees the others grab hold of the harp. He calls, "Ah, come on! Come on, guys! No fair!"

Amy comments, "I'm surprised we made it but Jack."

"So now what do we do?" Ask Joey.

Vincent looks down and calls, "Hey, Jack, you look like an ant from down there."

"Thanks a lot!" Jack calls back. The timpani drumstick comes back. Pikachu and Kyo get back on to Jack, and wait. Jack readies, and the timpani drumstick hammers the timpani drum. Jack jumps high, reaches up high, and grabs hold on the harp. "Hah! Finally!"

"Took your time, Jack." Said Amy. The group climbs to the side of the harp, and the climb up on the biggest edge of the harp.

Jack looks around and then turns at the top part of the harp. He points. "Look."

"Hmm?" Ask Joey. The groups look at the direction Jack is pointing at. The group then notices a colossal xylophone, with another set of drumsticks but harder, in front of a colossal tuba entrance. "Now we got a xylophone?" He asked.

"Let's go there." Jack calls.

"If you say so." Said Joey.

Kyo gets back on Jack's left shoulder, and Pikachu on Jack's right shoulder. The group walks on the sideway harp and reach to the top part. Then, the group has reached to a colossal xylophone platform. There are no pieces but a road to the left, and 8 large and long pieces on the right.

"Whoa." Said Jack, amazed. "I never seen a xylophone this big."

The group jumps to the left, and then the colossal tuba flies up.

"Hey! Get back here!" Jack shouted.

Joey said, "Jack, it's not alive. There's no way it can hear us."

While the colossal tuba is in the air, there was a sound. It sounded like what a xylophone makes when it hits a note.

"Huh?" Ask Jack.

"Did you just hear that?" Ask Joey. "Jack, do you hear that?" The group turns at the xylophone pieces and notices a colossal drumstick unwrapped hitting a few notes, slowly.

"I agree." Jack agrees.

"So, we're playing music?" Ask Kyo. "How lame."

"Is this another puzzle?" Ask Amy.

"Yep. It's another puzzle." Vincent replies.

"I wish Soshi was here. He really loves music." Said Joey. The group looks at the drumstick, and it hits the same notes as before. It sounded so deep.

"Um…" Said Amy, lost, "Okay."

"So what?" Vincent asks, "We're suppose to smash what it's doing?"

Jack replies, "Not true." He looks up at the hard drumstick. "It seems that drumstick wants us to repeat the notes it hits." Joey thinks. Jack taps on the second note, which the floating drumstick hit, but nothing happens. It didn't make one single sound. "That's odd." Said Jack, confused.

"Maybe you're not hitting hard enough." Kyo demands.

"Kyo!" Amy calls.

Jack looks around and found nothing to use, so he pulls out his Megaton hammer instead. "If we don't have a drumstick, improvise."

"With a hammer?" Ask Pikachu.

"Worth a shot." Said Jack. He stretches his arms and fingers. Next, he grabs the handle from his hammer and hammers the second note to the right. "Ha!" Wham! The note sounds a letter note D. It's deep. Next, he walks to the end of the xylophone, and whacks the last note. "Ya!" Wham! The note makes a high note C. Jack walks to the middle of the xylophone and hits fifth note. "Ha!" Wham! The last note sounds like a middle note G.

The drumstick that is still floating shakes up and down like it was nodding.

"Wow." Said Jack, impressed.

"Ooh." Said Pikachu, understanding. "It's a memory game."

"Oh, I see now." Joey understood.

"So we're playing a memory game with the drumstick." Vincent understood.

The group will take turns for the memory, starting with Joey. He'll use his fist to hammer the xylophones. The drumstick hits seven notes for low C twice, G notes twice, an A notes twice, and then back to G note. Joey begins, but got the wrong order. The drumstick in the air shook side-to-side like it's saying wrong.

Joey said, discouraged, "Drat. We almost had it." Joey hit C twice and G twice, but the last note was a B note. The drumstick plays it again, and Joey repeats the notes. This time, Joey got all seven notes right, and the drumstick shakes up and down. "I did it."

"Nice job, cousin." Said Jack.

"Who's next?" Ask Joey.

Amy suggests, "Uh, rock-paper-scissors?"

Jack volunteers. "Looks like I'm up." The drumstick strikes seven notes again: an F notes twice, next an E notes twice, a D notes twice, and then a C note. Jack strikes one note, and then the drumstick shook side-to-side. "Ah, come on." Jack struck a D note instead of an F note. The drumstick strikes the same notes as before. Jack tries again, "Uh, maybe this one." But lost memory and hits the G note. It shook side-to-side again.

"Come on, Jack." Nina cheers, "You can do better."

The drumstick strikes again, and then Jack finally repeats the notes the drumstick played. The drumstick shook up and down, and Joey said, "Nice, Jack. Well done."

Jack scratches the back of his head and said, "Ah, he, he, thanks, I just need a little practice is all." He looks at the group and asks, "Who wants to go next?"

Nina volunteers, "I guess I'll go." Nina steps up, and then waits. The drumstick strikes the next letters of the notes: G notes twice, F notes twice, E notes twice, and one D note. Nina winds up her hammer, and hammers some notes, but it seems Nina nearly broke on the xylophone pieces.

"Nina." Said Joey.

"I'm sorry." Said Nina, apologizing. "I'll try again." She goes back, and hits a few notes. But she got the wrong notes. "Come on." The drumstick comes back, and plays the same notes from before. Nina hammers several notes softly. The drumstick shakes up and down.

And then the last notes come in. The drumstick strikes more notes for the final round. It strikes the low C notes twice, G notes twice, an A notes twice, and then back to a G note. Next, it continues hitting F notes twice, E notes twice, D notes twice, and then back to a low C note.

Jack, Pikachu, and Joey yawn. "I don't know about you, but I feel kind of little sleep." Said Jack.

Vincent asks, "Okay, who wants to go next?" He looks at Amy and asks, "Amy, rock-paper-scissors?"

"Fine." Said Amy. And then both Amy and Vincent begin rock-paper-scissors. "One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three." Amy wins. "Yes!" Rock beats scissors."

"Curses." Said Vincent, upset. He takes a stand, and then begins playing the memory game. Vincent hits several notes, and then got all the notes down. He played the last notes, and passed.

"Way to go, Vincent." Said Joey. Jack, Joey, Pikachu, and Kyo fell asleep. Joey is dreaming his sleep and sleeps talk, "Soshi."

Jack talks in his sleep, "Oh, Pizza."

"Yes! We won!" Amy cheers. She turns to Jack, Joey, and Pikachu, and becomes surprised. "What?"

"Huh?" Ask Nina.

"Oh, Fiona." Said Jack, talking in his sleep.

"Are these two asleep?" Ask Vincent. The group sees Joey holding a picture of Soshi in his chests. "Oh brother."

'Guys." Nina calls, rubbing Jack and Joey. "Guys, come on. Guys, wake up."

"Fine more minutes." Jack replies, napping.

"I know there is a way to wake them up." Said Amy, smirking, "First, Joey." Amy walks up to Joey, and said "Joey, Soshi's here."

Joey wakes up in a quick flash, and asks, "Soshi? Where? Where? Where?" Joey turns at Amy, embarrassed, and complains, "Amy, that was mean!"

"I had to wake you up." Said Amy, "Now we need to wake Jack up."

Joey looks at Jack, and sees both Jack and Pikachu asleep. Joey whispers in Jack's ear, _"Jack. Fiona's here with pizza."_

Jack wakes up with Pikachu, and asks looking around, "Huh? Where? Where? I'll take a couple of slices!" He feels embarrassed and shouts, "Cousin!" Joey chuckles.

And then the group stares at Kyo sleeping. "Oh, no." Said Vincent.

Amy said, "Wake him up. Step on his tail."

"Okay."

"Okay." Joey steps on Kyo's tail, and wakes up in pain.

"YOOOOOOW!" Kyo screams. Now Kyo has a crooked tail. He turns at the group and complains, "What the hell did you do that for?"

"You were asleep." Said Amy.

"And we had to wake you up." Joey answers.

"You could have at least just got me something else to wake up?" Kyo complains.

The colossal tuba appears. The drumstick goes back to the darkness and waves side-to-side like it's waving goodbye. The group sees the drumstick flying away. Joey waves goodbye to the drumstick with Nina.

"Bye-bye." Said Jack, waving goodbye.

"Bye-bye!" Pikachu calls.

Jack announces, "Alright, let's get out of here, guys." He looks at the colossal tuba. "Here we go!" He jumps to the entrance tuba and cheers. "WHOOHOO!" Pikachu and Kyo hang on to Jack's shoulders.

"Wee!" Joey cheers, jumping into the colossal tuba."

"Whoo-hoo!" Nina cheers, and she jumps into the colossal tuba.

"Amy?" Ask Vincent.

"Don't even think about it." Amy comments. She calls, "Wait for me, guys." And she jumps into the colossal tuba.

"Oh well. Let's a go." Vincent calls, jumping into the colossal tuba. Furret hangs on to Vincent. They slide through the tuba slide as the group yells in excitement.

"I don't know what's going on, but I really enjoy this!" Jack calls.

"You're telling me." Said Joey.

"I feel like I'm flying." Nina calls.

"Do I have to say it?" Ask Amy, skidding.

"Oh, this is great." Vincent calls, "Reminds me of those carnival games with mama and papa's."

Jack calls, "Get ready to jump!"

At the end of the tube, the group pops out of the hole and then arrives at a colossal guitar. They continue to slide down from a diagonal colossal guitar. And then, up ahead from the gap of the colossal tuba looks like piano keys.

Jack jumps. "Yahoo!" He made it on the piano keys.

"Wee!" Joey said, jumping across.

Nina jumps too late, and grabs hold of the ledge. She shrieks, and both Jack and Joey catch Nina before she falls. "Gotcha!" Jack and Joey pull Nina up. "That was kind of close."

Amy jumps, but couldn't reach to the edge. She shrieks too, and then both Jack and Joey catch Amy before falling down. Next, Jack and Joey pull her up, and then Vincent jumps across and rejoins the group.

A long stream of piano keys guides the group wall the way to the door. Next to the group is a golden bell. "Huh?" Ask Jack. "What's with the bell?"

"I have no idea." Said Joey, curious. The golden bell floats in midair. Jack flicks the bell, and the bell glows. All it can do is look pretty.

"Weird." Said Vincent. "Shall we go?"

"Yes. Let's." Joey agrees.

Jack said, "The moment we get to the door the better."

"I agree." Joey agrees.

"Me too. We're just almost there." Said Amy. The group walks on large piano keys until a big moan rings Jack, Joey, Pikachu, Vincent, and Amy's ears.

"Huh? What was that?" Ask Jack.

"Was that the wind?" Ask Joey.

The group looks around to know where the sound was coming from. It nearly terrified the group. There was a moaning sound. Jack feels a shiver making his skin crawl. "Huh?"

"What the?" Ask Joey. "What on earth?"

There was another moaning sounding. Jack asks, "What was that?"

"I don't know." Amy replies, a little scared.

"What was that?" Ask Joey.

"I don't know." Vincent replies, unsure, "Better keep moving."

Jack agrees, "Good idea.

And then there was a screeching voice, _"Give…em…back!" _

The group jumps and looks back. "What was that?" Ask Jack.

A monstrous human hand, which is the shape of human claws, grabs on the edge of the piano keys, and then another. Next, both hands grabs one spot to another getting close to the group. A figure comes out of the darkness that has long black hair on the front and back, and looks almost demonic. It shouts,_ "Give me…back…my…" _The monster spoke, and then roars, _"ZODIACS!"_

The group shrieks, surprised. "What in Zucion is that?" Jack shrieks.

"It's…" Joey said, surprised.

"Pika!" Pikachu shrieked.

"Agh!" Amy shrieked.

"Sacré Bleu!" Vincent shrieked.

"What the?" Ask Joey.

"What the?" Ask Kyo. "Is that who I think it is?"

Joey agrees, "It can't be."

"_Give me back…my Zodiacs!" _The monster roared. _"You don't deserve them!"_

Joey agrees, "It can't be!"

"Akito!" Jack calls.

"What, wait?" Ask Amy, surprised.

"Who?" Ask Nina.

"That is Akito!" Kyo calls.

"Akito?" Ask Joey, "How did he get so big?" The monster is coming close. Joey suggested, "Uh, guys, I think we better…"

Jack calls, "RUN!"

The group makes a run for through the stream of piano keys. The monster chases after the group.


	115. Chapter 111

Chapter 111: The fear is short, and the waste is long

The group hurries their way to the exit by running on a stream of piano keys. The monster chases after the group by trying to grab one. Each they the group tries to make a run for it, they're almost scared of how huge Akito is.

Jack is falling behind with a trip. Joey calls, surprised, "Jack!" The monster is slow because of being ill. Jack rolls forward and continues to fun. Nina, Vincent, Joey. Amy is falling behind and Akito approach slowly.

Amy shrieks, "Agh!" She spotted Akito coming in at Amy.

Jack notices Akito coming after Amy. He pulls out a bow, "Hold on, Amy!" Next, Jack ties a bomb to the arrow, aims, and shouts, "Demon shot bomb!" He fires the arrow, and then the arrow explodes on the monster's eyes. It roars in agony, but recovers.

"Come on!" Jack calls, "Keep moving!" Amy runs ahead, and Jack stares at the monster. So Jack quickly hurries back to the group.

Nina made it to the end of the piano stream, but caught a dead end. The group joins in Nina and found a dead end of piano eyes going way up.

Nina shrieks, "Oh my!"

"Uh-oh!" Jack shrieked.

"No! It's a dead end!" Joey shrieked.

Kyo turns around, and spots the monster coming. "We got bigger problems then that!" The group looks at Kyo, and Kyo calls, "Looks what's coming?" The group turns at the direction and sees the monster coming slower.

"It's Akito!"

"_Give me back my Zodiacs no!" _The monster roars, _"You freaks!"_

"That's it. We're boned. We're sitting ducks." Said Vincent, afraid, "Our goose is cooked."

"If my powers were working, I could take him on." Said Joey, desperate.

Jack backs up, but then climbs on to the piano wall. Then he calls, "Wait!" The group caught Jack's attention climbing up a piano wall. "It's a ladder! Come on!" Jack climbs up with Pikachu on his right shoulder and Kyo on his right shoulder.

Joey gasped. He calls, "Climb!" Joey, Vincent, Amy, and Nina start climbing leaving the monster behind.

Vincent froze turning behind. "Oh man, come on!" He tries to hang on, but continues climbing.

"Hurry Vincent!" Furret calls.

Jack is falling behind watching the monster coming. Nina climbs way up. Jack, Joey, and Nina froze because the monster appeared. It shouts, _"There you are!"_

"Oh no!" Joey looks down and sees Akito reaching to the piano wall.

"Agh!" Nina shrieks.

Amy shrieks, "Agh!"

"Keep climbing!" Joey calls. "Don't give up guys! Keep climbing."

The monster shouts, _"Don't you dare run away from me!"_

Joey nearly slipped. Jack climbs up in quick away and reaches to the top. "Whoo-hoo!" He gets to the ledge, and climbs up. Jack turns back around and calls, "Hang on guys! I'll slow him down!"

"_I won't let you get away from me! Not ever!" _The monster shouted. It starts climbing. Joey is surprised the piano wall was able to hold a monster that huge. It shouts, _"Don't you ever run from me! I want my Zodiacs back, you freaks!"_

Nina made it to the top. Jack pulls her up. "Come on!" Jack calls. Next Joey, then Amy, and finally Vincent.

Joey is relieved and said, "Phew. Made it."

The monster spots the group escaping. _"Where do you think you're going? I won't let you get away!"_

"That was scary." Said Pikachu.

Jack rejoins the group while the group wakes away from the ledge. Jack breathes deeply and said, "Holy Zucion. That was too Zucion close."

"I don't think he's stopping." Vincent said.

The monster roars in anger. "Yeesh!"

"It's stubborn." Joey agrees.

Jack turns around and sees key platforms forming a stairway. He calls, "Come on!"

Joey complains, "No more obstacles." And the group hurries with Jack. The group jumps one piano key platform at a time.

Kyo asks, "Care to tell me what the heck was that thing?"

"I don't know." Jack replies, "I've never seen Akito like that."

Joey and Amy nearly slipped, and nearly fell off the ledge. "Oh good lord! Somebody help!" Amy calls.

Jack stops and went back to help Joey and Amy. "Hold on! I'm coming!" Jack pulls Joey and Amy up back on the platform.

Amy said, "Hi."

"Hi." Said Joey.

Jack said, "Come on! Hurry!" Joey and Amy continue jumping, but it seems Amy trips on the ledge again.

"Oh good lord!" Said Amy. "This is nothing, really." Jack gets Amy back to her feet. She gets back up. "Okay, I'm good!"

"Vagh!" Vincent hangs on the ledge of the platform.

Joey reached to Vincent and asks, "Eh, Vincent, are you okay?"

"I kind of tripped." Vincent replied. "What do you think, monsieur?"

Joey asks, "Uh, Amy, anyone wanna carry Vincent?"

"Oh leave him be." Amy replied.

"Amy, you are so cruel." Said Vincent.

"Joey, you carry him." Said Amy.

"Okay." Joey pulls Vincent out from the ledge, and carries Vincent.

"_There you are!" _The monster shouted, reaching to the top from the beginning.

"Oh no!" Joey shrieks. He freaked out by jumping back, but then loses Vincent to the next platform, and hangs on to the ledge.

"Agh!" Jack shrieks.

"_Why don't you give me back my Zodiacs, you freaks?"_ The monster shouted._ "You don't deserve them!"_

"I can't move!" Joey shouted.

"Cousin!" Jack calls, notices Joey hanging on to the platform. Vincent gets up, and keeps running.

The monster laughs. _"I got you now! You're not going anywhere!"_ It continues laughing coming close to Jack, Joey, Pikachu, and Kyo.

Jack pulls out another arrow attached to a bomb, and aims at monster again. He shouts, "Shut up you freak!" He fires, "Demon shot bomb!" And then bomb attached to the arrow explodes on the monster's face. The monster roars in agony. Jack turns at Joey, and helps him. "Hold on, cousin!" He pulls Joey up, "I'll get you up!"

Joey comes back on the platform. "Thanks, Jack." Said Joey, grateful, "I can't believe I tripped up like that."

"Don't worry. Keep moving." Said Jack. And both Jack and Joey hurry to the exit.

Vincent tripped again. "I can't move." And then he gets back up.

"_Get back here!" _The monster shouted, _"Get back here!"_

The group reaches to the door. "Yes! The door! We made it!" Jack calls.

"Phew. Finally." Said Joey, relieved.

He reaches to the door, "Now I get it. Open the door…" Jack turns the knob, and opens the door. Light comes out. "And light comes out." The light reveals to be a big closet room.

"Agh!" Said Joey, covering his eyes. "So bright."

The group walks in, but the monster roars angrily. _"There you are! I won't let you escape!"_

Jack waits for the right timing, and hides. The monster storms both hands and head through the open door. _"Got you!" _Jack and Pikachu then slam the door on the monster. The monster is slammed out of the room, and its fingers are caught in the door. It roars in agony.

"Nice." Said Amy.

"Ouch." Said Joey, knowing how the monster feels, "That had to hurt."

Jack said, pulling out his megaton hammer, "Hey, guys. Check this out." He hammers the monster's fingers while singing. "Stuck a feather in his cap and call it ma-ca-ro-Ni!" He slams two fingers, and the monster is in pain.

It pulls the fingers out, and sees its fingers crushed. The monster yells, _"Wait 'ill I get my hands you, you geka-raka-shika-raka-fraka…"_

The group is relieved. Jack calls, "Yeah! Enjoy that, Akito! Enjoy that!"

"Pikachu!" Said Pikachu.

Kyo gloats, "I bet he's ganna feel that in the morning!"

Joey states, "I think he's feeling it now."

The group arrives a very large room with a lot of school uniforms. There are a lot of boy uniforms on the left and a lot of girl uniforms on the right. The group has no idea which uniform holds another clue, so they're ganna have to find the right uniform. On the other side from the group, there are two mirrors on the wall.

Vincent admires the room and the uniforms, "Ooh la, la. I think we're ganna have a lot of fun with this."

Joey said, annoyed, "Clothes. Our next clue is clothes."

Amy shakes her head slowly and said, "This is not a girl's best friend."

"Then what are we supposed to do here?" Ask Jack. Joey thinks about it, and Jack asks, "Yes, cousin?"

Joey replies, "I got nothing.

Jack said, discouraged, "Aww, cousin!"

"I don't think he speaks clothes." Said Amy.

"Yeah, I'm not much of a clothes person." Said Joey.

"Sheesh. Would we have to wear these?" Ask Jack, disturbed. "I like my clothes better."

"Then I pick out my way." Amy spoke.

Jack shouts, surprised, "What?"

Amy explains. "I always pick out your clothes because you can't dress yourself."

"Hey!" Jack calls. Amy pulls out a picture of Jack wearing his old clothes. "What the?" Ask Jack, shocked.

"See? Told you. Can't trust yourself." Said Amy. Jack complains.

Vincent suggested, "Well, we're ganna have to pick something random. Guys, let's star' searching." He turns at the group, and sees the group discouraged of the idea. "Oh, come on. You two con't be this serious? You're not just ganna stand there and watch are you?"

Joey points, "Vincent, you do it."

Vincent disagrees, "Oh no, monsieur. You owe me." He points, "Besides, you nearly lost me in that one dimension."

Joey said, discouraged, "Ugh, good point."

Nina takes Amy to the corner, and talk about their plan. "Amy, I have an idea." She explains to Amy while the boys are curious about their plan. When Nina is finished, the girls turn to the boys and said, "We have an idea?"

"Hmm?" Ask Joey.

"Oui?" Ask Vincent.

"Really?" Ask Joey. The boys look at the girls, curious.

And both Amy and Nina answer, "You guys have to go through all the clothes."

The boys shouted shocked, "What?"

Amy said, "And we'll judge."

"What?" Ask Jack, shocked.

"Pika?" Ask Pikachu, shocked.

Amy corrects, "Well, Pikachu, you don't have to do anything. You can sit back."

"Alright!" Pikachu cheers.

Furret asks, "Me too?"

"Sure." Said Amy. "Here's a taco." Amy gives Furret a taco. Furret cheers.

Vincent feels betrayed and crosses his arms. "Tratré."

Jack asks, "Do we have to do this?"

"Yes." Said Amy.

"Alright." Said Joey.

Jack, Joey, and Vincent have no choice but to pick one uniform at a time. There are thirty-three uniforms on both sides, and Jack, Joey, and Vincent are going through the boy's uniforms. They pick one each, change into the uniforms, and then come out.

Joey starts to wear a purple with empty pocket. Joey checks his uniform and admires the clothing. Next Vincent wears an orange uniform with pockets. And lastly Jack wears a black uniform with pockets.

Joey comments, "Vincent, you're orange."

Jack and Joey laughs. Vincent said, "Twas nothing, monsieur."

Joey said, "I like it, but I'm more blue than purple."

The boys look at the girls, and girls check the uniforms. "So, is this what we're looking for?" Jack asks.

Amy and Nina look at each other, and then judge the boys' uniforms. They answer, "Nope."

Jack exclaims upset, "Aww!"

"What?" Ask Joey.

"Are we going to try this again?" Ask Jack.

"Yep." Amy replies.

"Okay, guys, let's go." Said Joey.

"I think I'll reconsider keeping the uniform." Jack thinks. Jack, Joey, and Vincent back into the changing room, and then come out with different uniforms. Joey comes wearing a black uniform with a collar. Joey is admiring a black uniform.

Next, Vincent comes out wearing a green uniform with a symbol on the shirt. Joey sees Vincent and feels disturbed, "Eww! Feels like Bernard." And Jack comes out with another green uniform except with a collar. Joey shouts, surprised, "You two actually…"

"Actually, one of you hit the right uniform." Amy comments.

"Who?" Ask Jack. The boys look at Amy curious.

Amy answers and points, "Joey."

Joey cheers, "Yes." Jack and Vincent feel discourage. Joey keeps the black uniform. Both Jack and Vincent go back into the changing room and try again. They both change to different uniforms.

Vincent comes out wearing a black uniform with pockets; the same uniform Jack wore before. Amy said, "We've already got that uniform." Vincent goes back inside and comes out wearing a brown uniform with a collar on.

And then Jack comes out wearing a gray uniform with empty pockets.

Jack asks, "Why am I wearing this for?"

"Uh, this is nothing." Said Vincent, checking his uniform.

Amy and Nina judge, and then Amy answers, "And, back in the closet."

Jack feels upset and asks, "Oh Zucion. How long do we have to keep this up?" Both Jack and Vincent go back into the changing room, and try wearing different uniforms.

Amy replies, "Until you find the correct uniform."

Jack comes out wearing a red uniform with a symbol. And Vincent comes out wearing a purple uniform with a collar.

Joey chuckles and said, "You look silly, Vincent."

"Quel?" Ask Vincent, looking at his uniform.

Amy said, "Back in the closet, boys." And both Jack and Vincent go back into the changing room changing uniforms again.

"Aww, come on!" Said Jack, upset.

Vincent comes out wearing a white uniform with a collar. Amy said, "Aww." Vincent smiles, "You're ganna hate me, but it was so close and not it."

Jack comes out wearing an orange uniform with empty pockets. Jack checks his uniform and said, "Reminds me of my jacket."

Vincent asks, "I guess these are not it, right?"

"No." Amy replies, meaning they're not the right uniforms.

And both Jack and Vincent back into the changing room. "Oh Zucion." They try again getting into different uniforms. Vincent comes out wearing a yellow uniform with empty pockets. Joey chuckles seeing Vincent's uniform.

Jack comes out wearing a brown uniform with empty pockets. Amy and Nina give Jack and Vincent thumbs down.

"Sheesh! These aren't the right uniforms." Said Jack, going back into the changing room.

Vincent asks, "Are you girls enjoying this?"

Amy replies, "Yes." Vincent goes back into the changing room, and comes back with the same brown uniform with pockets. Amy remarks, "You guys have already done that." Vincent goes back in, and comes out again wearing a white uniform with empty pockets. Amy said, "Ding-ding-ding."

"Vincent?" Ask Jack, surprised.

"Nice, Vincent." Said Joey, complimenting.

Vincent is surprised he's wearing the right uniform. "Now don't I look dashing?"

"Eh." Said Amy, ranking Vincent a so-so.

Vincent feels a little discouraged but said, "Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome." Said Amy. And Jack comes out wearing a purple uniform with empty pockets. Amy said, "We've already done that uniform."

Jack goes back and said, "Okay." He comes out wearing a gray uniform with empty pockets.

Amy gave Jack thumbs down and said, "Not it."

"I'm not enjoying this." Said Jack, annoyed.

"Now it is just Jack." Said Joey.

Jack goes back into the changing room, and comes out wearing an orange uniform with symbol on it. Amy shakes her head, and Jack goes back in again. He becomes very annoyed each time he wears a different uniform. He tries a white uniform with a symbol, and she didn't approve. Next, Jack tries a cyan uniform with a symbol, and Amy still didn't approve.

Jack goes back in, and then comes back with the same uniforms. This is really making Jack mad going back and forth. And Joey, Pikachu, and Kyo are watching this with the best day of their lives.

"Sheesh!" Jack complains, "I have a long way to go." He continues trying.

"Jack is sure is having trouble, huh, Vincent?" Ask Joey.

Jack comes out wearing a black uniform with a symbol. Amy said, "Not it."

"Fudge!" Jack complains. He goes back in and tries again. No matter the colored uniforms, Jack needs to get one uniform right. Pikachu and Kyo are snickering enjoying their fun. "This isn't working for me? What should I do?"

"Should we make Vincent try 'em on?" Amy suggested.

Vincent declines, "No way. I'm kind of done me."

"Me too." Said Joey, "I'm already wearing my uniform."

"Why don't I just toss 'em out?" Jack asks. And then said, "Fine, I'll keep trying." He tries again, and wears different uniforms. He's thinking the moment he tries all the uniforms that last one will be right.

Vincent jokes, "Hey, Jack, do you want me to have my dogs send you out?" The group laughs at Vincent's jokes.

"AAAAGH!" Jack is very angry.

"Here, Vincent, want some popcorn?" Ask Joey.

"Oui." Said Vincent, taking a couple of popcorn pieces. "Merci, monsieur."

Only four uniforms remain: red, yellow, and two blues. Jack comes out wearing a blue uniform with a collar. "Finally." Said Amy.

"Is this it?" Ask Jack, hoping this is it.

Amy replies, "Yes."

"Ugh." Said Jack, relieved, "Is this the right one?"

Amy rechecks and said, "Oh wait." And then answers, "No. That's the wrong one."

Jack complains in a cry, "Come on!" He stomps back to the changing room again. The group laughs more. Jack comes out wearing a blue uniform with a symbol on it. "Is this the right one?"

"Yes." Amy replies.

Jack knees to the ground, and dunks his head down. He said, "Finally!"

Joey laughs and asks, "Did you had a good time in there, Jack?"

Jack shouts at Joey, "Shut up!"

"I think he went in there more than girls ever do." Amy comments.

Jack spoke, "Okay, now it's our time."

Vincent said, "I believe I will be the judge of this."

Amy said, "Perv."

Nina agrees, "What she said." And then both Amy and Nina went into the changing room on the girl's side, and start changing uniforms.

Jack calls, "Ready?"

And both Amy and Nina answer, "Ready." Both girls come out. Nina comes out wearing an orange uniform with a collar. Nina is disturbed about the orange uniform. And Amy comes out wearing a yellow uniform with a symbol.

"This isn't terrible but it's no good either." Amy comments. Jack, Joey, and Vincent disagree about the uniforms, and both Amy and Nina went back into the closet.

Next, Nina comes out wearing a brown uniform with a symbol. "It's fine." She said.

And Amy comes out wearing an orange uniform with a collar on. She said, "This orange is ugly." Jack, Joey, and Vincent give the girls thumbs down, and both Amy and Nina go back into the changing room again.

Amy comes out wearing a gray uniform with a symbol, and Nina comes out wearing a white uniform with a symbol. "I wish it was black." Amy comments.

Nina said, "This uniform looks beautiful."

Jack said, "It was so close, Nina, but no banana." Amy and Nina went back into the changing room, and then come back out with different uniforms. Amy comes out wearing a yellow uniform with pockets, but goes back and trades wearing a yellow uniform with broach.

"Eh." Said Amy, giving it a so-so.

Nina comes out wearing a cyan uniform with a symbol. "I kind of like this uniform." Both Amy and Nina went back into the changing room.

Amy comes out wearing a blue uniform with a collar. She comments, "I like blue. It's a good color."

Nina comes out wearing a brown uniform with pockets. She does not like the uniform. Both Amy and Nina go back into the changing room, and come out. Nina comes out wearing a yellow uniform with a necklace. She said, "A little good, but reminds me of the sun."

"That's all the yellows." Said Vincent.

Amy comes out wearing a black uniform with a symbol. She said, "Finally, a black uniform."

Jack disagrees, "Nope. That's not the uniform."

"I blame you, Jack." Amy blames. Both girls go back into the changing room, and change uniforms again.

Amy comes out wearing a brown uniform, but changes for a blue uniform and goes back in again. She changes to a green uniform with a broach. Jack and Pikachu are surprised, but Joey snickers. Jack warns Joey, "Don't smile, cousin, please."

Amy warns Joey too, "I will strangle you either."

Vincent compliments, "I don't know. She looks cute in it."

"Vincent, say one more thing, and I will shoot you." Amy warns Vincent.

"I say nothing." Said Vincent, turning away.

Nine comes out wearing a green uniform with a green symbol. She feels disgusted wearing the uniform. Both Amy and Nina go back into the changing room and try again.

"I'm going back in the changing room." Said Amy. She comes out wearing a gray uniform with a broach. Nina comes out wearing a white uniform with a broach.

Jack said, upset, "Oh, you were so close, Nina."

"You almost had it, Nina." Said Joey. Both girls go back into the changing room, and change uniforms again.

Amy comes out wearing a gray uniform with a broach. "Still like the gray uniform."

Nina comes out wearing a white uniform, but then goes back in and changes to a brown, and then keeps trying she gets it right. She comes out wearing a cyan uniform with a broach.

"You're pretty close, Nina." Jack comments. Amy and Nina go back in again, and change different uniforms.

Amy comes out wearing a different blue uniform with a symbol. And Nina comes out wearing a white uniform with a necklace.

Jack announces, "We got a winner! That's better."

"Way to go, Nina." Joey cheers. Nina blushes.

Now Amy goes back, and changes in different uniforms over and over until she finds one uniform. First, she comes out wearing a red uniform with a broach. Next, she tries another red uniform with a necklace, and then a yellow uniform. She changes to an orange uniform, next a green uniform with a necklace, then a gray uniform with a symbol.

Amy is completely lost. She is getting frustrated of so many girl uniforms. Glad she's avoiding pink uniforms. Amy then comes out wearing a cyan uniform with a necklace. And both Jack and Pikachu give Amy thumbs up. Amy doesn't mind the uniform, but then another Amy comes out. The group is surprised.


	116. Chapter 112

Chapter 112: Hot or cold, you can be a lobster

"Hmm?" Ask Joey, surprised. Amy one and two did wear the same cyan uniform, but it's a surprised Amy one and two came out together. "What?" Ask Joey.

Jack and Pikachu are surprised. "What?"

Jack shrieks, "Agh! Two Amys?"

"Two of them?" Ask Joey.

"Not again!" Said Pikachu.

Amy is confused. "What's that supposed to mean?" Amy one and Amy two turn at each other, and then become surprised. Both Amy one and two ask directly to Jack, "Jack, what'd you do?"

"Not again!" Said Nina, surprised.

"Oh boy." Said Joey.

"What? What did I?" Vincent asks. He sees two girls look alike. "Oh, Zucion, I just saw nothing." And then Vincent walks out of the closet room.

Both Amy one and two said, "Remind me to kill him later."

"Uh, guys, huddle." Said Jack. Joey, Pikachu, Nina, and Kyo huddle with Jack. "Now there are two of them."

"I know. What do we do?" Ask Joey.

"Uh…I don't know." Jack replies. "There's only personality, question, talent, sense, and willpower."

Vincent pops in and volunteers, "Wait, I got an idea."

"Vincent?" Ask Jack, surprised.

"Hmm?" Ask Joey, surprised. "Vincent?"

"Trust me on this. I got an idea." Said Vincent. He walks to Amy one and two, and then gets behind both girls. "Now, ladies, please. Let's not argue about this on who is the real one. Let's just talk about it, okay?" And then Vincent rubs on both girls rear.

Both Amy one and two become alerted, and then punch Vincent to the ground.

"Okay, that is not the answer I was lookin' for." Said Vincent, in pain.

Furret cover his forehead and said, "Oh brother."

"That did not work." Jack agrees. He looks at the group and asks, "Okay, anybody got a plan?" Joey and Nina shook their heads because they don't want to get hurt by Amy. Jack knows about Amy, so he has an idea. "Okay, I think I have an idea that might work, but I don't know if they'll like it."

Pikachu asks, "What's the plan?" Jack crouches down to Pikachu, and whispers. Pikachu listens and becomes surprised, "Are you kidding me?" Jack shook his head. Pikachu looks unsure to both girls, and then to Jack, "Eh, okay. Go for it."

Jack walks up to Amy one and two, and put an end to it. "Excuse me, ladies." Both girls got Jack's attention. "There's only one way to determine who is the real one and who is not." He shows one finger, "For my first obligation," Jack spreads his arms out, "Who wants a hug?"

The first Amy on the right steps away disturbed and asks, "Are you serious?"

And then the second Amy on the left cheers, "Okay."

"Wrong answer." Jack calls. He pulls out his Megaton Hammer, and hammers Amy on the left. "AAGH-HA!" The second Amy is crushed and shattered into glass.

"Nice." Said Joey, impressed. "Another fake destroy."

Amy kicks Vincent when no one was looking. "All done." Said Jack, brushing his hands and putting his hammer away.

"Nice, Jack." Said Joey.

"How did you know which one is the real?" Ask Vincent.

"Oh please." Jack explains, "The real Amy doesn't hugs anyone."

"It's true." Amy agrees.

"She only hugs her boyfriend." Jack added.

"Tis true." Amy agrees.

"Oh, I can see why I got slugged." Said Vincent, getting up.

The Mirror reacts. It starts to show Jack's uniform carrying something from his pocket. It looks like a bar of soap. He reaches for the mirror to grab a bar of soap, but all Jack can feel is just a mirror. Then Jack pulls out something from his pocket, and pulls out a bar of soap. "What? How'd this get in my pocket?"

Next, Joey's uniform reveals something from its collar. Joey pulls out something from the collar and then finds floss. "Huh? Floss?"

Then Vincent pulls something out of his pockets, and finds a mouthwash. "What is this?" Ask Vincent.

Amy comments, "He needs it." Nina checks for her necklace and finds toothpaste, and Amy finds a toothbrush in her necklace. "Toothbrush? Really?"

"Why do I have floss?" Ask Joey. "My teeth are not that dirty!"

"Why do I have a bar of soap?" Ask Jack, confused.

"Maybe Jack needs a shower." Amy suggested.

"Hey!" Jack complains, "I don't stink that bad!"

"Why? You get the soap." Amy points.

"And Vincent, we know you have bad breath." Joey points.

Vincent disagrees. "Hey, hold on. I keep my breath fresh."

"Not very much." Amy disagrees.

"Besides, check out my teeth." Said Vincent. He shows her pearly smiles and two fangs. Joey checks the teeth.

"Our only clue is the restroom." Jack points, "Let's head there." The group agrees and follows Jack. But when they reach to the door, Jack realizes and stops. "Wait!" The group caught Jack's attention, "Remember the last time I open the door." Jack opens the door slightly, and then all the way. It's nothing more than a hallway. Jack is relieved. "Good."

"Great." Said Joey, relieved.

"No trap?" Ask Pikachu.

"No trap." Jack answers. "Let's get on with it."

"Alright, monsieur." Vincent asks. "Where in the world are we going?"

Jack answers, "We're going to the bathroom."

Jack guides the group into the hallway, and then off to the bathrooms. Joey pulls out a picture of Soshi, and holds in. Vincent is disturbed from Joey hugging a picture of Soshi. Amy is a little disturbed. They go through the hallway on the left side, and then enter inside another room that had a stairway that goes down. The group then walks down the stairs, and exit out of the room and into another hallway. They walk their way through the hallway on the right, and then come across three doors. The group has no idea which door is the bathroom.

Jack asks, "This is the bathroom?"

Joey points at the door on the right, "Uh, I think this one is the bathroom."

"Which one is it?" Ask Vincent.

"Okay, uh, which door should we go to?" Ask Jack.

"Uh, I have no clue." Joey answers.

Amy suggested, "Why don't we push Vincent through each door and see what happens?"

Vincent disagrees the idea, "Oh no you don't, Mademoiselle, you are going to push me into the doors." Amy pushes Vincent to the door on the left. "Hey, now!" Vincent resisted. "Don't do that!"

"Oh boy." Said Jack, watching. Then he said, "Look, why don't we just start in order: left, middle, and right."

Joey agrees, "Okay."

Jack points at the door on the left. "Let's go into this door."

As Jack opens the door, the group walks in. And when they get into the bathroom, the room is so cramped. The group is squeezed.

"I don't like this. It's too small." Said Amy.

"Uh, Jack…" Joey said, trying to change Jack's mind.

"Whose hand is that?" Amy demanded.

"Uh, Vincent, I don't like how you're touching." Joey said.

"Désolé, monsieur." Said Vincent, "Although you need a bath, you stink."

"I'm not that bad!" Joey calls.

"Let's just leave one at a time." Jack announces.

"Alright." Amy agrees. Vincent, Nina, Joey, Amy, and Kyo come out of the bathroom one at a time. Jack hangs on to the arches of the bathroom trying to get some air.

"Okay." Said Jack.

"That is definitely…" Said Joey, and he turns and sees Jack, "Jack, get back here."

"Oh boy." Said Jack, looking at the restroom. "That is one small bathroom."

"Jack, come out of there." Joey demanded. "Do I have to come in there and drag you?"

"Alright. Alright." Said Jack, coming out. "Let's check the next one." He checks the next door. He opens it and sees what's inside. "Whoa. Another one." He checks the last door and then opens it. Jack finds another bathroom. "And another one. You can't many bathrooms more than once."

"Weird." Said Joey.

"Okay, okay." Jack announces, "So, we'll just try and go separately. Is that okay?"

"Yeah." Joey agrees.

"Sure." Amy agrees.

"Okay." Said Nina.

Vincent comes near Amy. He spoke, "I get to go with Amy."

"How about I take Amy?" Jack suggested, taking Amy away from Vincent.

"Thank you." Said Amy, grateful.

"Then I'll take the one on the right." Said Joey, pointing at the door on the right.

"You better take Nina with you." Jack suggested.

"Come on, cousin." Said Joey. Nina joins Joey to the bathroom on the right.

"Okay." Said Nina, following Joey to the bathroom on the right.

"Oh great. Now I'm all alone again." Said Vincent, sad.

"At least you have me." Said Furret.

"Merci, Furret." Said Vincent, grateful.

"Alright, let's just get started." Said Jack. "Keep your eyes open just in case something funky comes up."

Inside the restrooms, the group sees a lot of bathroom appliances filled with too much water. The sink, the toilet, and a bathtub are filled with water. The group is ganna have to figure out how it works when there restroom is full of water.

"Well, someone's messy." Amy commented.

Jack thinks, "I could have sworn we've turned the pipes off. What went wrong?" Jack looks inside each appliance, but then spotted something inside the bathtub. "Huh? What's that?"

"What'd you find in there?" Vincent calls.

Joey calls, "Jack, what is it?"

"I don't know." Jack replies. Inside the bathtub, which is full of water, is a small object down at the bottom. Jack reaches his hand into the bathtub water, until the bathtub water starts to steam. Jack's arm is burning, so he pulls his arm out in agony. "YEEEOW! Ow! Ow! Ow!" He waves his arms to get the heat off.

"I could have told you not to touch that." Said Amy.

"Did Jack burn himself again?" Ask Joey.

Amy replies. "Yep."

"That's hot!" Jack shouted.

"Well it's not ganna be cold." Said Amy.

"Well what are we supposed to do now?" Ask Jack, holding his right arm.

Vincent asks, "Wait, does every bathtub always have something tricky?"

"I don't know, Vincent." Amy suggests. "Stick your hand in the water and find out." Vincent sticks his arm into the bathtub water, and Vincent's arm doesn't burn. "Oh." Said Amy.

Joey sticks his right arm into the bathtub water. He becomes surprised. "This one is cold!" Joey calls. Joey pulls his right arm out of bathtub water, and his right arm becomes frozen. "Dang it! This bathtub's cold!" He smashes his right arm to the bathtub, and his right arm is free; however, the bathtub is broken.

"Let's just find a way to get 'em out." Jack suggested. "Shall we?"

"Alright." Said Amy. "I bet it has something to do with our items."

Jack agrees, "Ditto. Here we go again."

Joey is confused about the dental floss he got from the uniform. "Well I wanna know is how floss still the cold water?"

"It doesn't." Said Jack.

Joey pulls out his floss out. Vincent said, "Wait a minute." He realizes this puzzle. "I have mouthwash, right? It goes to the sink."

"And floss would go into the sink." Joey understands.

Jack has no choice since a bar of soap goes to the bathtub. He said, "One more time." Joey reaches his arm into the hot water. He becomes in pain and tries to pull the cork out of bathtub drainer.

"You must resist." Joey calls, encouraging Jack.

Jack grabs the cork from the bathtub, and yanks the cork out. Next, Jack was able to pull his entire right arm out. The hot water goes down, and then as soon as the water down the drain, there is no water left but a small wooden board.

"Ow." Said Jack, in pain. His entire right arm is burned.

"Let me see it." Said Vincent. He dips his finger in the water sink, and then his finger steams. Vincent pulls his finger out and yells, "Ow!"

"Well maybe the tubers just don't like him." Said Amy.

Joey sticks his arm into the hot water sink, and Joey said, "I'm fine, guys. I can handle fire." Joey pulls the cork out of the sink, and then the water drains down the hole.

"Alright." Said Vincent, brave. Vincent reaches his entire right arm into water sink. The water is steaming, and Vincent pulls his cork out of the sink. He comments, "Ugh. Water is not good for a vampire. It feels like acid to us." The water in the sink goes down the hole. Just then a small board wooden board reveals from the sink. Vincent spots the board, "Huh?" And asks, "What's that?"

Joey heard Vincent spoke and asks, "Hmm?"

The group looks at some kind of odd symbol to the right. It's nothing more than four letters, three with a double O letter.

Jack said, "You think we can find more of these?" Jack pulls a letter board out of the bathtub, and finds the letter R.

"Oh. Nina and I found a double O here." Said Joey, pulling out another letter board.

"What are they for?" Ask Nina, curious.

"We found an M." Said Vincent.

"Room?" Ask Joey.

"So that's it." Jack understands, coming out of the restroom. "There's only one spot left. It has to be in the Master Bathroom."

"More bathrooms!" Amy calls.

"At least it's the last one." Said Jack.

"Let's just go." Said Joey, annoyed.

"Yes. Let's go." Jack agrees.

Joey then sees Jack's right arm burned red. "Jack, is your arm okay? It looks red." Said Joey. Jack wanted to cover it but he can't seem to get the red skin off. Joey looks at Vincent and said, "Vincent, his arm looks worst since he was a vampire."

Jack thought, _"Vampire? I was bit by an undead Houndour."_

"Uh, I hate it." Said Vincent, understanding.

Amy suggested, "Should I pull out something out of my bag?"

"No thanks!" Jack replies.

"You sure?" Ask Amy. "I can pull out a first aid station in there somewhere."

"Please do." Said Jack. "But remember to put 'em back." Amy searches in her bag, and then finally pulls out a bag. Jack asks, "Uh, what is that?" He feels disturbed from the bag.

"First aid station." Amy replies.

Jack sees the bag filled with needles. He shouts, terrified, "Are you kidding me?"

"Don't touch the needles. Fix yourself up." Said Amy.

Jack suggested, "Couldn't I use a cold medicine-?"

But Amy interrupts, "No."

"I'm not sticking some needles in my arm." Said Jack. Amy takes a needle, and pokes Jack. "Yow!" Said Jack, stepping back while holding his arm. "Get it away from me!"

"Jack, come here." Said Joey, trying to grab Jack.

"Uh…" And then Jack makes a run for it. "No thank you!" He hurries to the Master Bedroom, and then to the Master Bathroom.

"Wait up!" Pikachu calls, following Jack.

"Don't leave me with a bunch of wackos!" Kyo calls, following Pikachu.

"I guess we're ganna have to go through it." Said Vincent.

"Alright." Said Amy. The group follows Jack to the Master Bedroom. They head inside the room, and see a large bed, a drawer, a desk, and a standing mirror. There is no sight of Jack, Pikachu, and Kyo in the room except steam coming from the door on the left. They can hear whistling behind the door.

"Is someone taking a shower?" Ask Amy.

"Seriously." Said Joey, turning away blushing, "I do not feel right interrupting that."

"Oh Monsieur, Jack, are you done in there?" Ask Vincent, knocking on the door.

Jack calls, "Uh, no thanks! I'm fine. Why don't you come back later? Okay?" Nina covers her forehead.

"Jack, are you taking a shower?" Joey demands, calling.

"Oh no, it's not me. It's not me." Jack denies, "I'm fine. Why don't you go back and relax? Okay, bye!"

"Someone flush a toilet." Said Joey.

"Why don't you do it, Joey?" Ask Vincent. "We'll wait for you."

"Okay." Said Joey. He disappears out of the Master Bedroom, and reappears inside the small restroom. Next, Joey reaches his hand on the handle, and said, "Alright, Jack, don't make me do this." Joey flushes the handle.

Jack's shower turns from a hot into a cold. "YOOOOW! AYYYYE!"

"Is he going to be alright?" Ask Nina.

The door opens, and then Jack comes out with a towel around his lower body and covered with a red body with lobster shape hands.

"So he's a lobster now?" Ask Amy. She realizes about Vincent and said, "No, Vincent, do not try to cook him."

"Oh come on." Said Vincent.

"No."

"I just-"

"No."

"Fine." Said Vincent, "Just need to season him." Vincent sprinkles cold leaves on Jack's red body. "Alright, Jack, what is going on here?"

"Why were you taking a shower?" Ask Joey.

"I do not want needles on me!" Jack answers. "They hurt!"

"Oh get over it." Said Amy.

"Ugh!" Said Jack, upset. He gets up while holding his toilet. "Alright, just listen." Jack explains, "The moment I got right inside the restroom there is water everywhere." The group looks inside the Master Restroom. There is a giant bathtub on the right corner side, a big sink on the left, and a big toilet on the right.

Joey is surprised to see a toilet that big. "Dang. That's a big toilet."

"How does Hiro use it?" Ask Jack.

"How does a child uses a toilet that big?" Ask Joey.

"Well his butt is big." Said Kyo replies. "Blame it on him."

"Let's start draining them." Said Jack. "I got the big bathtub." He points at the big bathtub and walks there.

"You're not ganna take a shower again are you?" Ask Vincent.

Amy and Nina giggle. Jack shouts, "Heck no!"

"Alright." Said Vincent. He looks at Amy and Nina. "Girls. Shall we?"

"Okay." Said Amy.

Nina said, "Just hope you know what you're doing."

"Alright, take the sink. Joey, you and I will take the toilet." Said Vincent.

"Very well." Said Joey.

Jack, Pikachu, and Kyo wait at the big bathtub. Next Joey and Vincent wait next to the big toilet. And lastly Amy and Nina wait at the big sink. "Ready? One."

"Two." Said Joey, counting.

"Three." Said Jack, counting.

Jack, Joey, and Amy pull the corks out of the water tub, sink, and toilet. The water goes down and more small wooden boards appear with more letters. Three letters appear each of the appliances.

As soon as Joey pulls out the last few letters, a figure appears calling, "Wait! You got the wrong Joey?" Everyone turns around and looks at a figure with long white hair, wearing a black robe, black pants, and the same face as Joey's. Everyone is surprised.

"Huh?" Ask Jack.

"Again?" Ask Amy.

"Pika?" Ask Pikachu.

"What?" Ask Nina.

"What the?" Ask Joey, starting at his other self.

"Not again." Said Jack. Then he realizes, "Wait a second. How do I know you're the real Joey?"

Joey, at the door, replies, "Jack, come on. I'm your cousin. I went out for a shower, and you're with _him_?" He points at Joey next to the toilet.

"Shower? You flushed the toilet!" Jack calls.

"I don't know." Vincent disagrees. "He might have been in for a shower. Maybe he took a shower break."

"Aye Zucion!" Said Jack, smacking his forehead.

Both Joey one and Joey two stare at each other. They're glaring at each other. "I'm the real one!" Said Joey one.

"No, I am!" Said Joey on the right.

"No I am!" Said Joey on the left.

"No I am!"

"No I am!"

"Oh Zucion come on!" Jack calls.

"I'll take you on!" Both Joey one and two spoke. And then they power up turning into Super Saiyans.

"I think we might wanna stand back." Said Jack. The group steps away from Joey one and two.

"Let's go, fake!" Joey one calls.

"You're the fake!" Joey two calls.

"No you are!" Both Joey one and Joey two get into a fight. They brawl against each other floating in the air, and smashing through a lot of walls. They even wreck the whole entire bathroom and the Master Bedroom.

"Shouldn't they be doing this in here?" Said Nina.

"I'm not paying for those damages." Said Amy.

"Agh! Now what do we do?" Ask Jack. Both Joey one and two continue fighting and then burst through a wall where the zodiacs are, and then to the kitchen, and then the courtyard, and then back to the Master Bathroom. "If they keep this up, we're going to loose the entire Mansion. We need a plan."

"Die you fake! Fireball!" Joey two calls.

"Big Bang Attack!" Joey one calls.

"Vincent, make dinner." Amy suggested, "Before they destroy the house."

Vincent thinks, and then said, "I got it." He walks close to the corner. "Oh boys." Both Joey one and two caught Vincent's attention. "Come here." Joey one and Joey two appear in front of Vincent. "Volia!" Vincent pulls out a steak.

"AAAH!" Said Joey one and two. They stick their tongues out while drooling for steak. "Steak."

"Oh you got to be kidding me." Said Vincent, surprised.

"Give it to us!" And Joey one and two tackle Vincent while reaching for the steak.

Vincent screams on the ground. "VAAGH! OH NO! COME ON!"

"Okay, we need a plan B." Said Jack, disturbed.

"My steak!" Joey one argues, grabbing the steak.

"Not mine!" Joey two argues.

Amy suggests, "Give Joey a steak?"

Jack disagrees. "That's a terrible."

Amy said, "At least it'll stop them from fighting and destroying the house."

"Okay, I think I got it this time." Said Jack, unsure about his idea. "Trust me, it won't be pretty."

"What is?" Ask Pikachu, curious.

Jack searches for something, "Uh, where is it?" Jack found it, "Ah, here it is." Jack calls for his cousin, "Oh cousins." Both Joey one and Joey two caught Jack's attention. "I got an extra one right here." Jack said.

"What are you up to?" Ask Joey one. He knows Jack is bluffing, "Nice try, Jack."

Joey two agrees. "Yeah, we know you don't have a streak. Nice try, Jack."

"Did you really think you could fool us?" Ask Joey one.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Said Jack. "Maybe I wouldn't mind playing a game of…" Jack covers his nose and reveals a stinky sock, "Dodge the stinky sock!"

Both Joey one and two are surprised, "Agh!"

"Oh god that's horrible." Said Amy, covering her nose.

As they both tried to resist the smell, both Joey one and two passes out. "Ugh."

"That reeks." Said Joey one.

Jack tosses the sock away. "Okay. I tried."


	117. Chapter 113

Chapter 113: Sheep Mansion Pt. X, Leeks! Onions! Leeks! Onions! Leeks! Onions!

"Sorry about that." Said Jack, apologizing.

Both Joey one and two shouted at Jack, "Jack, that was disgusting!"

"Ugh!" Jack exclaims upset. He turns at Amy and Nina and asks, "Girls, help me out here!"

Joey one points "And could someone pick up Vincent please?"

Vincent replies waving his hand up in the air, "No, I'm good."

"Get up." Said both Joey one and two. Both Joey and two started dragging Vincent out of the way.

"No, I don't want to!" Said Vincent, holding his ground.

"Too bad." Said Amy.

"Alright." Said Vincent. He rolls back and stands up. He looks at the girls and said, "Girls. Come on. We need a plan here."

"Our idea was the steak." Said Amy.

Both Joey one and two start glaring and growling at each other. "I'm the real Joey!" Joey one calls.

"No I am!" Joey two calls.

"Do not start fighting you two!" Amy calls.

"I wish someone will be able to tell who is the real Joey." Said Joey one and two."

"Okay, one more time!" Jack announces.

"Okay, we tried food. We tried stench." Said Amy, counting.

"Is there anything else?" Ask Nina.

"Okay. I think I got another idea." Said Jack. "I hope this works. Sorry, cousin, but this is for you own good." He searches through his bag. "If you don't like this very much, then I guess I'll have to put _him _away." Jack pulls out a picture of Soshi smiling.

Joey two doesn't care. "No, Jack, please!" Said Joey, worried. "Give him to me."

"Hmm." Jack thinks, and then said, "Okay. Here you go." Said Jack, giving the picture to Joey one. "And you!" Said Joey, pointing at Joey two.

"Uh oh. Busted!" Said Joey two, surprised. He flies out of here.

"Hey, come back here!" Jack calls, but the fake fled. "Oh well." Said Jack. He looks at Amy and smiles. "Amy, I'm sure you can say, 'Fake Joey, sit'."

Amy calls, "Sit!"

Fake Joey screams from falling and then crashes to the ground. The shattered body glass can be heard from the mountains.

"Ah. I think I had enough fakes for one day." Said Jack.

Joey agrees, "Me too." He puts the picture away.

"Well, I think we had enough." Said Vincent. "Look, let's just unscramble this puzzle already. The sooner we get this done the sooner we get the sheep."

"Okay." Said Jack, "So who wants to help solve the puzzle?"

"I think I had enough puzzles for one done!" Joey calls.

"No more puzzles." Amy agrees, calling.

"What?" Ask Jack, surprised. "I have to solve puzzles?"

"Sorry, Jack. You're the leader." Joey corrects.

Jack counts the people around the room who solved the puzzles. He counts himself, then Vincent, and Amy. Only two people were not counted and they are Nina and Joey. Jack doesn't want to take his work on Nina, so he blames his cousin, Joey. "Hey! Wait a minute!" He points at Joey, "Cousin didn't solve any puzzles!"

Joey shrieks. "Yep!"

"So busted you!" Jack calls.

"Yeah!" Pikachu agrees.

Joey feels embarrassed, scratching the back of his long black hair. "A, ha, ha. Ah. Wow. You're right."

"Help me out with the puzzle, cousin." Jack demands

"Okay. Okay." Said Joey, upset joining in with Jack.

Both Jack and Joey begin unscrambling the puzzle. Joey starts but it seems Joey's unscrambling didn't come out right. He spelled, "Moron" with the r in the middle and blocking the edge of the m.

"Uh…" Said Joey, surprised. "Whoops. Sorry."

"Wrong choice of word I guess." Amy comments.

"Let me give you hand." Said Jack, helping Joey. He starts scrambling the words. "Okay, so I know 'room' is set." Both Joey and Jack set the first six letters to 'master'."

"Master." Said Joey.

"If that says 'master', then these letters must be…" Said Jack, finishing the other six letters, "Bedroom. Master Bedroom." Jack yawns and said, "Speaking of it, I'm going to take a nap in the Master Bedroom."

"Ka, Chu." Pikachu agrees.

Vincent said, "Okay. Go ahead. We'll let know you know when this puzzle is unscrambled."

As Jack and Pikachu walk to the door, Jack opens the door and both Jack and Pikachu enter through. Next, he closes the door and both Jack and Pikachu go take a nap. "Wait a minute." Vincent realizes. "Surely when the imposter, then…oh uh. You don't think it's going to be on Jack, do you?"

"I wouldn't doubt it." Said Amy. "

"No, just think. Just think." Vincent explains. "We had, your shadow. We had Joey's shadow. And we had Nina's shadow. Who do you think might be next?"

"You or Jack." Said Amy.

"Then that means one thing…" Said Vincent, and he looks at the door. " I think we should check the bedroom so we don't see Jack having shadow clones."

"Alright." Said Amy.

"Let's go." Said Joey. The group peeks back at the big bedroom with a big bed, a standing mirror, a desk, and a drawer. The only thing around is Jack and Pikachu sleeping on the bed. "Hmm. He seems to be sleeping okay."

"Yeah." "I guess this should be pretty good. Don't you agree?" Ask Vincent, looking at the group. The group looks at each other. But then, the group looks back and then becomes surprised to see four people and four yellow mice taking a nap on the master bed.

"What the?" Ask Kyo, surprised.

"What?" Ask Nina, surprised.

"Agh! Good lord!" Said Amy, surprised.

"Oh god." Said Joey, surprised. "Oh boy. Did Jack create shadow clones?"

Nina asks, "I never knew Jack had such ninja skills, but did he use a shadow clone jutsu in his sleep?"

"Should we wake them up? In a most horrible way possible?" Ask Amy.

Vincent said, disturbed, "This is Mauvais." The group is going to have a hard time to determine which one are the real Jack and Pikachu. The group has no choice but to wake all four of Jack and Pikachu clones, and then judge the right Jack and Pikachu.

"Hey, Joey, you should wake them up." Amy suggested.

"How?" Ask Joey.

"I don't know. Pee of them?" Ask Amy.

Joey suggested a better idea, "I can simply have Lucario psychic them awake."

"That'll work." Said Amy.

"Okay then." Said Joey.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea." Said Vincent.

Joey pulls out a Poké ball, and tosses it in the air. He calls. "Lucario, to my side!" The ball opens, and reveals a blue humanoid jackal dog like with a yellow torso, black hands and feet, blue shorts, and an iron thorn on its chest.

Lucario comes out of the Pokémon and said, "You rang, mas-?" But then Lucario sees all the shadow clones of Jack and Pikachu. "What the? Uh, did Jack just multiply?" He looks around and sees the clones everywhere. "What? What? What? Who? What? Who? What? By the power of aura what the heck happened here?"

"We turned our backs for a second and look what happened." Amy explains.

Lucario thinks. "Hmm. Perhaps I can use my power of aura."

"Lucario. Psychic them." Said Joey.

"As you wish." Said Lucario. He lowers down his hand, and then raises his hand up. All the clones float up in the air. Lucario brings them down and all Jack and Pikachu clones drop down like a meteorite. They all screamed.

"Won't they all get mad?" Ask Nina.

"Probably." Said Amy. All the clones get up, and gather around the group arguing from their nap. Amy calls, "Quiet!" Amy calls. But they're not stopping.

Joey spots the real Jack and Pikachu at the back, "Look! Back there!" They're surprised to see a lot of shadow clones gathering around the group.

"It's the originals!" Said Vincent.

"And they met their shadows but what do we with these clones?" Ask Joey.

"Can we can get rid of them." Vincent suggested.

"Alright." Said Joey. "Vincent, want to kick them away with me?"

"Let's kick them out of here, Joey." Vincent agrees.

"Lucario?" Ask Joey.

"I'm game." Said Lucario, cracking his knuckles.

"Frog-leg kick!" Vincent shouts. Joey, Lucario, and Vincent begin kicking the fakes out of the room one-by-one. All 30 clones are out, and they are left with the real Jack and Pikachu.

"And then we're left with two." Said Amy.

"Oui Mademoiselle." Vincent agrees. The group approaches to Jack and Pikachu.

"Dear Zucion. I thought you were never going to make it." Said Jack one and two, relieved.

"Jack, uh…" Said Joey, surprised. He's surprised to see double.

Jack one and two spotted each other, and then shout, "Hey! Stop copying me!" Both Jack one and two shouted to each other. They glare at each other.

"Stop copying us!" Both Pikachu one and two shouted to each other.

"I think they're a little mad." Said Amy.

"We can't pick out which one of the original. Only Jack can decide."

"Well, Jack, which one of you is the real one?" Ask Joey, directly.

Both Jack one and two answer to the group, "I am!"

"I consulted that was going to happen." Said Amy. She knew that was going to happen.

"Ugh. What can we do?" Ask Joey, covering his forehead.

"Hey, Amy," Vincent asks, "Didn't you say you had questions for them what not? Just in case this would pop up?"

Amy answers, "Yes."

"Even their auras feel the same." Said Lucario, feeling both Jack one and two's auras. "So I cannot use my aura senses to tell which one is the real one. They both have the same aura."

"Hmm." Amy thinks, "What's deep and embarrassing things we can ask?" Both Jack one and two are surprised. Amy begins. "Who is Jack's current crush?"

Both Jack one and two are blushing for answering. "Grace." Both Jack one and two stare at each other, and then answer to Amy

"That's right." Both Amy and Joey said.

Joey has an idea, and whispers,_ "Amy,_ _ask Jack, 'when did he learn the Rasengan'?"_

"When did you learn the Rasengan?" Ask Amy.

They look at each other, trying to remember when it happened. Jack one and two answer, "No one really knows."

"Seriously?" Ask Amy and Joey, surprised.

"Because we were supposed to go to the horse dungeon in the next mission." They said.

"What did you destroyed of mine?" Ask Amy. The real Jack knows this one.

"Your bike!" Said Jack one.

"Joey's bike!" Said Jack two.

"You're the fake!" Joey shouted, pointing at the second Jack.

"Busted!" Fake Jack shrieks.

Joey suggests, "Shall I do the honors getting rid of the shadow this time?"

"Sure." Said Amy.

Joey releases his arm and said, "Shadow, be gone!" He releases a blast beam attack, and blows up the fakes to oblivion.

"Whoa!" Said Jack.

"I always get them with the right questions." Said Amy.

"Yes." Nina agrees. "Yes you have."

"Ah, Zucion." Said Jack, rubbing his eyes. He asks, "What just happened? I took a nap when this happened."

"Jack, you had a shadow just like the rest of us." Said Joey.

"Ah, Zucion." Jack said, relieved. "Well at least my imposter is gone."

"My questions never fail." Said Amy.

"Now the only shadows remaining are Vincent's and Yang's." Said Joey, counting.

Amy agrees, "Yep. Vincent's shadow better not touch me."

"I doubt he would do that." Jack disagrees, thinking about shadow Vincent doing quite the opposite.

"Well that's exactly like Vincent." Said Amy, "Of all the world."

"True." Said Joey, agreeing. Then he notices Lucario still out of his Poké ball. "Hey, Lucario, you're still out of your Poké ball."

"Of course, master." Said Lucario. "Of course Pikachu and the others stay out, I would like to stay out for now on."

"Pikachu." Pikachu agrees.

"Very well, Lucario." Said Joey, agreeing. "I wouldn't mind having you out."

"Thanks master." Said Lucario, grateful.

"Furret." Said Furret.

Vincent asks, "Did anything happen when you were sleeping?"

Jack explains, "Well, I came in here to sleep in a nice bed. I noticed a scrambled portrait."

"Portrait?" Ask Joey, confused.

"Another portrait?" Ask Nina.

"There." Jack points to his right. The group looks at the direction Jack is pointing at, and then finds a scrambled portrait of a person's serious mood face.

"That portrait really is scrambled." Said Joey.

Jack comments, "I think that's a good look of Hiro."

"Yeah." Joey agrees with a laugh.

Kyo smirks. "Ka, Chu." Pikachu agrees.

"Monsieur aren't we supposed to solve puzzles, not make fun of others?" Ask Vincent.

"Let's see what we can do with this." Said Jack. He asks, "Who would like to go next?"

Joey volunteers, "I already solved the puzzle this time so…" And then he points at Vincent, "I say Vincent!"

"Oh no you don't. Let's rock-paper-scissors for it." Said Vincent.

"Fine. We'll all rock-paper-scissors." Jack said. Jack, Vincent, Joey, Amy, and Nina play a game of rock-paper-scissors. This time, all four got rock while Jack got scissors. "I hate you guys so much."

"Go on, Jack." Said Joey, chuckling.

"Ugh! Fine!" Said Jack. Jack begins working on the scrambled puzzle portrait. His first attempt didn't work. The portrait is still scrambled. "Dang it. That's still a good look for him." Jack tries again, and the portrait is still wrong. "Come on! I hate this!" Jack tries one more time, and then finally fixes the portrait. "Done."

The portrait shakes and moves to the side. The group is astonished. "A hole." Said Joey. It reveals a secret hole.

Jack notices something inside the hole and asks, "Huh? What is it?" He reaches his arm inside, and then pulls out an old piece of paper.

"What is it?" Ask Vincent.

"It's instructions if someone has the common cold with ingredients."

"Common cold?" Ask Joey, confused.

"Let me see." Said Vincent. He reads it. Vincent knows what a piece of paper really is. "There it is. It's a special soup."

Jack asks, "Soup? All this for food?"

"But who could have the common cold?" Ask Joey. The group thinks and then remembers Hiro's fever from the Pallor Room.

"Oh. Him. It must be Hiro's work." Said Jack.

"I say we take a paper and toss it or burn it!" Kyo calls. "Who's with me?"

"I don't know. We need Hiro for this mission." Jack disagrees. "Do you really want to disappoint Kisa?"

"The heck I care!" Kyo replies.

"Don't make us step on your again." Said Amy.

Kyo shouts, "The heck you won't!" Amy steps on Kyo's tail, and Kyo jumps back. "Hey!"

"What'd I tell you?" Ask Amy. Kyo growls.

"Alright! Enough!" Jack calls. "Let's just go back to the kitchen and see what's going on, okay?"

Joey agrees, "Jack's right. Let's just do it."

Vincent agrees. "Okay. And let's head to the kitchen. This is the best time to go to the kitchen." Vincent guides the group back to the kitchen.

"Haven't we been to the kitchen already?" Jack asks, "Or is it dumb luck we've been there?"

Vincent answers, "I'm sure we'll know when we get there."

The group comes back into the kitchen with Vincent holding a recipe paper. He searches around the kitchen for Vincent to look for ingredients. But there is no luck for finding the ingredients in the cabinets or in the storage room.

"Hmm. Where is it?" Ask Vincent, searching.

"Is something wrong?" Ask Jack.

"Yeah. Tell us." Said Pikachu, curious.

Vincent looks at the group and answers, "It seems that Hiro didn't pack any ingredients for the recipe needs." Joey sighs. "I have no idea where to find onions and leeks."

"Onions and Leeks?" Ask Joey.

Kyo shouts, "Leeks!"

"Let's attach Kyo to a stick. He hates leeks." Amy suggested.

"I'm not going near any dang leeks!" Kyo shouts.

"All in favor of tying Kyo to a stick and using him as a leek detector?" Ask Amy.

"I." Said Joey, raising his hand.

"I." Said Jack, raising his hand.

"I." Said Amy, raising her hand.

"I." Said Nina, raising her hand.

"Oui." Said Vincent, raising his hand.

Kyo calls, "Dang it!" Amy, Joey, Jack, Nina, and Vincent grab the orange cat, and tie him up to a big long stick. Kyo struggles. "When I get out of here, I'm ganna shred you all to pieces!"

"So we give him a bath later?" Ask Amy.

"Dang it!" Kyo shouts.

Vincent goes over to a cauldron and looks inside. He opens the pot and said, "Besides," He looks in, and pulls out a shirt. "I don't think _this_ is supposed to be in there."

"What?" Ask Joey, surprised.

"A shirt?" Ask Pikachu."

"Was someone doing laundry?" Ask Amy.

Furret said, "Must belong to a laundry room."

"Good idea." Said Vincent. He walks to the group and gives Jack the shirt. "Here. Take this shirt to the laundry room." Jack holds the shirt, disturbed. "Don't worry." Vincent goes back to the cauldron. "I'll clean this up and make my special soup to cure Hiro, so that way Hiro will tell us where the Huge Sphere is. Au Revoir."

Jack said, "Uh, merci."

"So what do I do with this cat on a stick?" Ask Amy.

"Get me off this thing!" Kyo shouts, struggling.

Joey mocks, "Ah, it's a good look for you, Kyo."

Jack asks, "Can we please go to the laundry room?"

"Alright. But the cat is staying on the stick. He's not clawing me." Said Amy.

Kyo continues struggling. "Dang it! When I get my claws on you, get me out of this!"

The group walks to another door and walk down the basement. They head their way to the laundry room while Amy holds the big stick holding Kyo. Kyo continues struggling trying to break free. They finally reach into the laundry room.

The group arrives in a small room with the floor wet, a few laundry utilities on both sides, and wet clothes handing on a clothesline. The group might think either the clue is inside this laundry room, or Vincent is trying to make the group do his chores. Jack is holding an old brown uniform all dirty.

"I am not doing his laundry!" Amy comments.

"I am not touching any of this." Said Joey. He looks at Jack holding the old brown uniform and shrieks, "Eww! Jack! Get that away!"

Jack asks, "Are we going to clean this?"

"I'm not cleaning it. I don't clean it." Said Amy.

"I don't either!" Said Joey.

Pikachu said, "Maybe."

"Hey! Get me down!" Kyo shouted.

"Don't make me hold you under the water." Amy warns.

"Screw you pink headed girl!" Kyo shouted. Amy dunks Kyo into the tub. And then she pulls Kyo out. Kyo is all wet.

"As you were saying cat stick?" Ask Amy. Joey laughs.

"That's it! That's it!" Kyo snaps "Let me at her! Let me at her! I'm ganna kill you! Let me at her!" Kyo is trying to claw Amy, but Kyo is far from his reach.

"Oh Zucion." Said Jack, covering his forehead.

"He started it." Said Amy, pointing at Kyo.

"Did not!" Kyo denies, "You're the one who started it more! Let me out of here!"

Amy corrects Kyo; "Everyone agreed to put you on the stick."

"That's because you all followed her!" Kyo shouts.

"Maybe you should just let him go." Jack suggested. Amy tosses the cat stick to Jack, and Jack catches the stick. "Wagh!"

"Okay, you let him off." Said Amy.

"Get me out of here!" Kyo complains.

"Okay, calm down." Said Jack. He unties Kyo off the stick, and Kyo is free.

"Thank you!" Said Kyo, walking away. He shakes the water off his fur although he's covered in leek smell.

Pikachu points ahead, "Hey! Those are the uniforms we saw early."

"Hmm?" Ask Joey.

"What?" Ask Jack.

The group looks at the uniform. Pikachu is right; the uniforms the group wore before are here. "Ugh. Pink." Said Amy, disgusted. But there are no pink uniforms. "Oh. There is no pink uniform.

Jack said, "I get the feeling someone was watching us." The group is spooked.

"Eww." Said Joey, disgusted. "Who?" He looks around. "Where?"

"I really hate pink." Said Amy.

"What's with the uniforms?" Ask Joey.

"Were they following us?" Ask Nina.

"What?" Lucario comments, "Guys, I sense an aura in them."

Jack spoke, "Let's hurry and clean this shirt before things become more freaky."

Joey asks, "So, who's cleaning?"

Amy points at Joey and said, "Joey."

But Joey denies and said, "Aww-Uh! You!" He points at Amy.

"Rock-paper-scissors for it." Said Amy. And both Amy and Joey begin playing the game, and this time Joey beats Amy with a rock. "Two out of three." Amy commands. She counts, and both Joey and Amy play the game again. "One. Two. Three." Amy losses, and Joey wins with paper. "Dang it." Joey laughs. "Joey, sit!" And then Joey is pulled down to the ground. He gets back up. "I hate losing."

"Good luck, Amy." Lucario said.

"Thanks." Said Amy, upset. "I don't do laundry."

"Uh Jack," Joey asks, "What do we do?"

Jack looks at the uniforms, suspicious. "Hmm. I wanna check those uniforms out."

Pikachu asks, surprised, "Huh?"

Joey asks, surprised, "What?"

"What?" Ask Nina.

"Hmm?" Ask Lucario.

"Are you crazy?" Ask Kyo.

"Wait, what?" Ask Amy.

Jack said, "Something about those uniforms are bugging me."

"Really, Jack?" Ask Joey. "You're that supposition?"

"Yep."

"Uh, okay."

"Alright, but this time, you're checking them out, Jack." Said Amy. "I'm not cleaning this shirt up." She tosses the old shirt to the side. The shirt is thrown, but then it flies down slowly and then flies to the other uniforms in a neat wrack.

Joey comments, a little spooked, "Okay, that's freaky."

"Pikachu and I are ganna go look at those uniforms." Said Jack. He looks at Pikachu, "Come on."

Pikachu was afraid Jack is up to no good. "Uh…" He looks at Joey, and hides beside him. "I'm going with Joey."

"Pikachu, come on!" Jack calls.

"Chu!" Pikachu denies.

Lucario volunteers, "I'll go."

"Thanks, Lucario." Said Jack.

"Don't get me involve! I'm staying right here!" Kyo calls, staying the corner of the room.

Jack and Lucario search the uniforms.


	118. Chapter 114

Chapter 114: Sheep Mansion Pt. XI, A lucky leek detector knows the answer to all.

Jack begins searching in a female's green uniform just as Lucario searches in a female's red uniform. Jack finds an old sock in a female's green uniform. "What?" Jack shouts. He tosses it out.

Lucario discovers treasure in a female's red uniform. He finds eleven hundred platinum coins, and ten tapestries.

Joey mutters in envy, _"Lucky."_

Jack looks at Joey and calls, "Hey, cousin, he's your Pokémon. Be grateful."

Joey apologizes a little, "You're right, Jack." He said, "Good job, Lucario."

"Uh, thanks master." Said Lucario, unsure. "I guess I can buy some Poké blocks with theses."

Jack and Lucario continue searching through the uniforms again. This time, Jack finds nothing in the female's blue uniform. Lucario finds something, and pulls out a glass plate out of female's brown uniform. Lucario said, "What? A plate?" He asks, "What's a plate doing in a uniform?"

"I don't know but…" Said Jack, but discovers something behind the glass plate, "Hey!" Lucario gets Jack's attention. "There's something on it, Lucario. It's a mark." Jack finds a mark shaped like a triangle on the back of the glass plate. "I bet that's our next clue: glass plates."

"Maybe." Said Joey, understands. The glass plates are the next clue to finding out where the leeks and onions are.

"Pikachu." Pikachu agrees. "Come on." Said Pikachu. "Let me in."

"Sorry." Said Joey. Pikachu hurries to Jack and Lucario.

"Come on, Joey." Said Pikachu, calling Joey.

"Alright." Said Joey. He zips and appears between you and Lucario."

"Uh, I'm staying out of this." Said Amy, staying away.

"I'll help." Nina volunteers.

Joey asks Kyo, "Kyo, do you want in?"

Kyo answers, "No thanks!"

"Do I have to use you as a leek detector again?" Ask Amy.

"Heck no!" Kyo answers, "You get your own cat!"

"I'm going to use him as a leek detector again, Jack." Said Amy.

"Fine. Do as you want, Amy." Said Joey.

"Dang it! I'm out of here!" Kyo shouts. He hurries to the door, but he's too small and shape like a cat to get the doorknobs. He tries to break his way out by scratching the doors. "Let me out!"

"Come here, Kyo." Said Amy, coming close to Kyo.

"Stay back! I'll scratch you!" Kyo calls, trying to claw Amy. Amy snatches Kyo, and ties him up to a big leek stick again. "Dang it!" Kyo struggles to break free, but couldn't.

As for Jack and his friends, they continue searching through the uniforms. Only sixteen uniforms are left. And so they are stuck with the evil uniforms the group never likes so much.

And Nina searches in the male's red uniform, and she finds a pair of dirty underwear. "Oh my." She drops it.

Joey shrieks, "Jack, she found underwear."

"That's gross." Jack said.

"I'm not enjoying this." Nina comments.

Lucario searches in the female's white uniform. "Why do I always get the girl's uniform?" But then finds another glass plate.

Joey searches in the male's blue uniform, and finds another glass plate. "What the? Another glass plate?" Lucario's glass plate is a circle, and Joey's glass plate is a square. "Uh, Jack, do these plates have a meaning?"

Jack answers, "It looks like a puzzle."

Amy becomes annoyed, and complains, "How many times are we going to see puzzles in this place?"

Kyo struggles, "Forget about the puzzles! Get me out of this thing!"

Jack searches in the male's yellow uniform, and finds another glass plate. Joey said, surprised, "A fourth one, Jack?" Jack finds a star on the glass plate. "A star?"

"Yeah. Look." Said Jack, showing Joey the glass plate.

Joey sees a star symbol on the back of the glass plate. "Whoa." Said Joey, amazed. Pikachu searches in the female's yellow uniform, and pulls out another glass plate. Joey sees it and asks, "A fifth, Pikachu? How many glass plates are we ganna find?" Ask Joey, curious.

"I don't know." Pikachu replies. The glass plate has a rectangle.

Lucario searches in the male's green uniform, and finds nothing.

Joey searches in the male's orange uniform, and found nothing.

Nina searches in the male's white uniform, and finds nothing.

Jack searches in the female's black uniform, and finds nothing. "Huh. It's a dud."

Pikachu searches in the female's cyan uniform, and asks, "Uh, how many times we have to look through this?" Pikachu comes out of the pockets and finds nothing. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Ask Joey.

"Yep." Pikachu replies.

Joey grumbles, holding his head, "Aye! I hate this!"

Ironically they find nothing in the uniforms, so they have to look into different uniforms, and there are only six uniforms left.

Pikachu searches in the male's cyan uniform, and finds something. "Whoa."

"Pikachu, what'd you find?" Ask Joey.

Pikachu digs deeper into the pockets, and then pulls out a very long simple-looking staff.

Nina searches in the male's black uniform, and then finds another glass plate. "Nice, Nina." Said Joey. "You found a glass plate." The glass plate has a heart.

"Oh my." Said Nina, surprised.

"That makes our sixth one." Joey counted.

Lucario searches in the female's purple uniform, but found nothing. He mutters, "Why do I always look in the girl's side?"

Joey searches in the male's brown uniform, and found nothing. "Darn it!"

Jack searches in the female's orange uniform, and finds another glass plate. It has a diamond shape. "I'm starting to think these uniforms are taking us somewhere. These symbols are weird."

"Yes." Said Joey.

"They look like shapes." Jack said, figuring the clue out.

"I'm getting tired of this, Jack." Joey comments.

"There's only one uniform left." Said Jack.

The group turns to the side, and then sees one last uniform left. They see the purple uniform on the male's side left. None of them want to touch it.

Joey quickly calls it out, and points at Jack. "I volunteer Jack!"

"Cousin!" Jack points back.

"Uh, Nina!" Joey points at Nina next.

Nina points at Jack and Joey, "Both of you."

Jack is surprised, and does the same thing Nina did, point at both Nina and Joey. Finally, Joey points at both Jack and Nina. They formed a triangle. "Whoa!" Said Joey, surprised. "Looks like we have ourselves an old fashion stand-off."

"Yeah. I think we do." Jack agrees. "Okay, this is not getting us anywhere. We'll think of something." Joey thinks. The group stares at each other, but Jack announce, "I got it!" Nina and Joey turn at Jack, knowing something bad is about to happen. "We'll play a game of chance. We'll play a number." He pulls out a card.

"We'll pick any number of 1-to-20. Whoever is closer to the number gets to search in the uniform. Understand?"

Joey complains, "Aye. No more games."

"All we have to do is turn around, and come out with what number we say." Said Jack, placing the card on the floor. Jack, Joey, and Nina turn around, and then come out with their numbers. Jack shouts, "Seven!"

"Six!" Joey calls.

"Two!" Nina calls.

Jack reveals the card, and it came out to be a fifteen. He holds his cheeks like a portrait of the scream, and shouts surprised, "I lost?" Joey and Nina laugh. "Dang it!"

Joey said, "Wow, Jack, you suck at these games."

Jack becomes angry, and stomps on the card, "Why you little!" He continues stomping on the card, and then kicks it out. "Fine, I'll go look!" Jack marches off to the last uniform, and pulls out a glass plate with a pentagon shape.

Joey drops to his knees and said, "Finally!"

The group has all eight-glass plates. Jack asks, "Now what in Zucion are these plates doing here?"

Pikachu asks, "Shouldn't they be going in the kitchen?"

Joey agrees, "Yeah. Isn't Vincent in the kitchen fixing it?"

Jack realizes, "I think this room is not only a Laundry Room, but also, it's a Dish Washing Room. Well, we got all of them. Let's take them back in the Dinning Room."

"Right." Said Joey, opening the door.

"Right." Said Nina.

Amy said, "I still got my leek stick."

"Dang it! Let me out!" Kyo struggles.

"Can you at least let him go for once?" Ask Jack.

"Fine." Said Amy, tossing Jack Kyo. "You let him go." Jack catches Kyo and the leek stick.

"Get me out of this!" Kyo shouts, struggling.

"Alright!" Said Jack. He lets Kyo free.

"Thank you!" Kyo calls.

"_Maybe you should had kept him on the leek stick." _Pikachu whispers.

Kyo's cat ears flicker and shouts, "I heard that!"

Jack said, "Let's go back to the Dinning Room."

"Vincent should be done by now." Said Joey.

The group walks back out of the Laundry Room, and back to the Kitchen. They head back up the stairs. Back inside the kitchen, there is a cauldron on top of a pile of wooden fire while standing on the stones. The group also sees a vampire with a big spoon spinning the cauldron with a brown ferret on its back.

"Wow." Said Jack, seeing the kitchen nice and clean. "He did an improvement of it."

"I'm impressed." Said Joey.

"It's just liked him." Amy comments.

"So cool." Said Mina.

"You see?" Ask Vincent, being modest, "I told you I get it done."

"What do you think?"

"Not bad." Joey comments.

"I see you got the cauldron set." Said Jack. But, before Jack could give the onions to Vincent, he remembers. "What a minute. How do I know you're the real Vincent?"

Joey agrees, "Yeah."

Vincent and Furret are confused. "Quel?"

Vincent and Furret look at each other, and then look at Jack. "What are you talking about, Jack? It's me."

Joey asks, "How do we know it's you, Vincent?"

"You gatta be kiddin' me, Joey." Said Vincent, surprised

"Tell us something only the real Vincent will know." Said Joey, suspicious.

"Oh boy." Vincent was so nervous he couldn't think of one idea that would convince Jack and Joey it's him. Instead, he makes one excuse, "Well, I-uh, I cooked steak for you." Vincent tries to answer.

"Well, yes." Said Joey, a little suspicious.

"I don't think it's working, is it?" Said Vincent, aware.

Jack shouts, "Imposter!"

Joey shouts, "Get him!"

Jack and Joey jump over the cauldron, and dive at Vincent. They tackle Vincent to the floor, and pound Vincent. "Where's the real Vincent? What'd you do to him?" Jack asks.

"Yeah!" Joey agrees, pounding Vincent, "Where is he? Better tell us, you imposter. Or else…"

Vincent is attacked by Jack, and then stops Jack and Joey from attacking. He shouts, "Tu Idiot! It's me! Vincent!"

"What are you talking about?" Jack demands.

"Yeah, tell us or else." Joey demands.

"You are complete idiots! Joseph!" Vincent answers, "I dated Marion. One of your friends"

Joey thinks, "It sounds like something the real Vincent would say."

Amy calls, "He's lying! Pound him, guys!"

Jack stops and asks, "What? Pound him?"

"Amy, you just wanted us to pound him because he's a pervert?" Ask Joey.

"Yes." Amy answers.

"Why you two…" Vincent recovers from a lot of punches and glares at Jack. He kicks Jack up, "Frog-Leg Kick!" And then kicks Jack to a wall.

"AAAAGH!" Jack is thrown all the way to a wall, and then crashes. "UGH!"

"Jack!" Joey calls, surprised.

"Frog-Leg-Kick!" He kicks Joey up in the air, and then back flip kicks Joey to a wall.

Vincent brushes both hands. "Hmph. Manners. Both of you."

Jack and Joey get up and glare at Vincent. "What the heck?" Ask Jack.

"Vincent, what was that?" Ask Joey.

"You attacked me both. Now my beautiful face is ruined." Ask Vincent. "How am I going to explain this to Marion?"

"Fine. It's the real Vincent." Said Jack.

"It's the real one alright." Said Joey. "Somebody heal his face."

"I got it." Said Amy, hiding a frying pan.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ask Vincent. Amy hammers Vincent's face, and Vincent goes down.

"Frying Pan always helps." Said Amy.

"Thanks." Said Jack.

"Ouch. That had to be painful." Said Joey, almost feeling Vincent's pain.

"That hurt, Amy." Said Vincent, getting up.

"You're welcome." Said Amy.

Vincent pulls out a mirror handle, and sees his face back to normal. "Did any of you bring me the onions and the leeks?" Ask Vincent.

"No." Jack replies. He shows Vincent the glass plates. "We just found plates."

"Eight of 'em." Said Joey.

"Hmm." Vincent thinks, "That should go to the Dining Room. Then again, I did something see strange about that table though."

"You did?" Ask Joey, curious.

"Yep." Vincent explains, "I think maybe if you actually put the plates in their rightful, you should see the secret spot."

Joey asks, "Secret spot?"

Kyo becomes annoyed of the group not figuring out about the secret spot. He shouts, "He means 'Leeks', you idiots! Leeks! They're coming from the dining room! I smelled them the moment we came through the dinning room!"

"Leeks? As in Onion Leeks?" Ask Joey.

"Yes, you idiot!" Kyo answers.

"I told you he makes a good Leek Detector." Said Amy.

Pikachu agrees, "Pikachu."

"Ah Zucion." Said Jack, discouraged.

"Oh great." Said Joey, discouraged.

"I guess we don't have a choice now." Said Jack.

"No." Joey agrees, "Let's go see and deal with this."

Jack spoke, "Come on, guys. Let's go." The group except Vincent and Furret follow Jack to the Dining Rom.

Vincent spoke, "And now we are…" Vincent tries to look for Amy and Nina, but they left, "All alone."

The group comes back to the dining room with a big long table in the middle, and eight chairs on each side. Around the table is an icicle floor with four sets of barrels on each corner on the ice, and on top of the barrels are candlesticks.

Jack said, "I guess that's the table we're looking." He checks, and finds symbols all over the table. "Here's right! There are symbols on it."

"Look!" Joey points "Are they the same symbols for the plates."

"The next clue must be in here." Said Jack.

"Tables?" Ask Pikachu. "Barrels, and Candlesticks?"

Joey realizes, drops his knees, and holds his face, "No! Not another puzzle!"

"I nominate Jack for solving puzzles." Amy calls.

"I hate puzzles!" Joey calls, hammering the icicle floors, "I hate 'em! I hate 'em! I hate 'em!"

"Master." Said Lucario, embarrassed. What will she think of you acting like this?" Ask Lucario. Joey stopped in shock.

"She? Raye?" Ask Jack.

"You didn't know, Jack?" Lucario asks, looking at Jack. "Joey and Raye broke up months."

The group thinks about it, and then become surprised for what Lucario said. "Huh?" Ask Everyone.

"What?" Ask Jack.

"Wait, what?" Ask Amy.

"Huh?" Ask Nina.

"What? Cousin?" Ask Jack, looking at Joey.

"Yeah, they were

"Master knows who her true

Jack asks, "Seika? Like a weapon?"

Joey gets up and becomes surprised, looking at Jack. "Jack," he asks, "How did you know?"

"Well, when I think of the word, 'sai', I think of a weapon." Jack explains.

"Here's a picture of her." Said Joey, showing the group a picture. Joey shows everyone a beautiful girl with long black hair, red and brown hairs, and combat clothes.

"_She looks pretty." _A voice whispers, spying through the doorknob.

"Excuse me, Joey." Said Amy, walking up to the door. She notices Vincent staring at the picture of Joey's new picture. She pokes through the keyhole, and on to Vincent's eye.

"Ow!" Vincent calls, in pain. "Rats!" He goes back to work. "Okay, I walked into that."

"Oh, so that's her." Said Jack, looking at the picture.

"Yep. This is my girl." Said Joey. "And yes, Jack, she is a weapon. She can turn into an actual weapon."

"What? That's crazy, cousin." Said Jack, surprised.

"I'd be glad to show you, but she's currently on a mission for 'Lord Death'."

"Do I even want to know, cousin?" Ask Jack, afraid.

"He's what we call the 'Grim Reaper'." Said Joey. Nina is afraid of the word, 'Grim Reaper'. Joey notices Nina scared and said, "No, relax!" He said, trying to calm Nina down, "He's actually a nice guy. He's actually really nice. He even changed his appearance to something less scary for the kids."

Jack said, "Maybe we should get back to the mission. You'll introduce us to her later."

"Okay." Said Joey, putting the picture away." He whispers to Lucario, _"Lucario, please don't tell Seika._

"_I won't if you behave, master." _Lucario whispers.

"_Okay." _Joey agrees.

Amy asks, "Joey, have you been watching too much of Soul Eater?"

"Soul Eater?" Ask Joey. "How do you know about Soul Eater?"

Amy pulls out a book and a movie, "I love their show."

Jack thinks about the tables and the symbols, "Let's see. I think I know what to do with it. We'll just put the plates on the symbols the table is showing."

Joey agrees, "Good idea." He remembers and calls, "Hey! Wait a minute! Where's Vincent?"

Amy answers, "He's right in the kitchen."

"We need that moron's help!"

"Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on him."

"Okay, Jack, so how are we going to solve it?" Ask Joey.

"Let's see…" Jack thinks, and points at the symbols, "You see how that table spot is oddly shaped?" Joey examines it closely. "It does."

"Have you noticed though that some spots are missing something?" Ask Jack. He points at the left side of the table with a missing slot. "See, right here. This looks like it's missing a circle spot."

"It is." Said Joey, understanding the puzzle.

"It's like a shape." Said Jack. He pulls out a plate with a circle, "I should put this right here." Jack puts the plate on the circle slot, and hears the right click.

"It's like a switch!" Said Pikachu.

"Nice, professor." Said Joey.

Jack said, scratching the back of his hair, "Aww, shucks." Jack looks at the group and explains, "Okay. Let's put them all in their rightful spots, the rightful spots the plates show, and match it." Jack looks at Joey and gives orders, "Cousin, you work on the star and heart."

"Me?" Ask Joey, surprised. "Well, alright, I am fast."

"Nina, you work on the square and triangle. I'll cover the rest." Said Jack.

"Right." Nina agrees. Jack, Nina, and Joey begin placing the places on the table.

Joey puts the wrong plate on the wrong shape. A barrel appears behind Joey. "Great." Said Joey, surprised. The barrel trips Joey getting on the barrel, goes back, and then spins around the icicle floor. Joey screams. "GAAAAAAAAAGH!"

The barrel stops spinning, and Joey gets up feeling dizzy. "Jack," Joey asks, feeling dizzy, "Remind me to kill more puzzles." He falls down to the floor, and then quickly gets back up. Joey shakes it off.

"You okay?" Ask Jack.

"I'm a little dizzy but I'll be fine." Joey replies.

Nina puts the wrong place on the wrong shape. The barrel appears behind Nina, trips her over to get on the barrel, and then spins around the icicle floor like Joey. She screams, "WAAAAAAGH!"

Jack and Pikachu watch Nina spin around the room.

The barrel stops spinning, and Nina gets off. She's dizzy too, but Jack catches her from falling. "Maybe we should leave you with the puzzles, Jack." Nina said.

Joey agrees, "Yes!"

"Alright, alright. Give me the plates." Said Jack, releasing both arms out.

"Here." Said Joey. Joey and Nina give Jack the whole plates.

"Wagh!" Said Jack, dropping his arms and hands to the ground. He shouts, "Not all of it!"

Jack gets to work on the puzzle, but makes a mistake like Nina and Joey. The barrel appears behind Jack, and trips Jack over to get on the barrel. "What the? Oh, no, no, no!" The barrel spins around the icicle floor like Joey and Nina's barrel right. "WAAAA-AAAGH!"

The barrel stops spinning. Jack gets off but like Nina and Joey, becomes dizzy, and falls over Pikachu. Pikachu gets squished, and then shocks Jack to get Jack off. Jack falls backwards and becomes burnt.

"What just happened?" Ask Amy.

"I think they zapped each other." Joey replies. "Jack. Pikachu. Are you two all right?

"Peachy." Jack replies

"Are they going to be okay?"

"I think he'll be alright." Joey replies. He calls to Jack, "Shake it off, Jack."

Jack gets off with small coughs, "I think I'm okay. I'll try again." He brushes the burnt marks off, and goes back to the plates. He puts the plates in their rightful spot. "Phew. That's better."

The tables open up four holes from the candle marks, and then the table goes down. It takes the candles, and then comes back up.

"Yes." Said Jack.

A picture frame on the side of the wall moves to the side and then a hole. Jack and Pikachu into the secret hole, and then Jack and Pikachu pull out Onions and Leeks.

Joey said, "Whoa. Just like what Kyo said."

Kyo shouts, "I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it, I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!"

"Do I have to put duct tape on you?" Ask Amy.

"Heck no!" Kyo answers, staying next to Jack. "I'm staying right here."

Jack said, "So these are the onions and leeks Vincent was talking about."

"What do we do with them?" Ask Joey.

"Let's take it back to him. To Vincent." Pikachu suggested.

"Yeah. He should know." Jack agrees. The group goes to the door, but then Jack realizes that Vincent is still peeking through the keyhole. "Wait a minute." He said, stopping the group.

"I got this." Said Amy. She winds up her fist, and then punches the door. Vincent is hit, and send flying to a wall. "All done. We can go in right now." She opens the door.

Jack feels timid and said, "Whoa. She's scary when she punches."

"I know." Joey agrees, "I hate to see it when she meets my mother."

"Ditto. Let's go."

The group enters back into the kitchen, and then sees Vincent across the other side knocked out. Vincent is on the wall, and Furret is standing next to the cauldron.

Joey asks, "Wow. Amy's got a mean knock-out punch." He looks at Amy and asks, "Amy, are you sure you haven't train under my mother yet?"

Amy replies, "Not likely."

"She would definitely enjoy you as her student." Joey comments.

"Okay, that kind of hurt." Said Vincent, getting up from the ground. "You're just like I'm being gentlemen about it." He brushes the dirt off.

"True." Said Amy.


	119. Chapter 115

Chapter 115: Sheep Mansion Pt. XII, Toys are toys, but kids bring up bad dreams

Jack and Pikachu bring out leeks and onions. Jack calls, "Look, Vincent, we got some leeks."

"Chu!" Pikachu agrees.

"You got some leeks?" Ask Vincent.

Jack pulls goes back to the onions and passes the onions to Vincent. "Here."

Vincent takes the onions and said, "Merci." Vincent and Furret add the onions and leeks into the soup, and then Vincent takes the spoons and stirs the soup. He sings a little and spoke, "You're just in time to try out the next soup I've made." He stops stirring. "Now, give it a try."

Jack asks, confused, "You want us to try it?"

Vincent replies, "Oui."

Amy decided to have a little fun with the word, Oui, knowing for Al Bhed means 'you'. So, she points at Joey and asks, "Him?"

Joey points himself and asks, "Me?" He's surprised.

Jack asks, pointing at Joey, "Him?"

Vincent answers, "No, I mean Oui."

Amy points at Jack, "Him?"

"Jack?" Ask Joey, pointing at Jack.

"Me?" Ask Jack, pointing at himself surprised.

"No! I mean, Oui!" Vincent calls.

"Her?" Ask Jack, pointing at Amy.

"Her?" Ask Joey, pointing at Amy.

"Me?" Ask Amy, pointing at herself.

"No! I mean, Oui!" Vincent shouts.

"Us?" Ask Jack.

"Us?" Ask Joey.

"Us?" Ask Amy.

Vincent smacks his forehead, thinking that they are idiots and not knowing what 'Oui' means. He said, "Oui means yes." Jack, Joey, and Amy understand the concept about Oui. Vincent has had enough and said, "Just try the soup, Plaire!"

"I guess. What do you think, Jack?" Ask Joey, looking at Jack.

Jack takes an empty bottle, scoops up a soup, and takes a sip. He tastes, and then drinks half the soup. He is psyched. "Whoa! This is great!" He feels his back. "My back is much better."

"Let me try." Said Joey, taking a spoon. He scoops it and takes a whiff. Joey likes the taste from Vincent's cooking.

"Pika?" Ask Pikachu.

Jack said, "Try some, Pikachu."

"You too, Lucario." Said Joey.

Jack gives a bottle of soup to Pikachu, and Pikachu drinks the whole soup. Pikachu is psyched too. "Pika!"

Joey scoops up the soup, and gives Lucario a taste. Lucario tastes it, and becomes psyched. "HURRGH! Delicious!"

Vincent said, "See?" He takes a scoop with a label, and pours a soup to a bowl. "I'm going to take this to Hiro. Why don't you go and wait for me at the Waiting Room."

Jack realizes something, "Wait in Zucion minute. How'd you know about the Waiting Room?"

"Why don't you pull out the map, Jack?" Ask Vincent. Vincent approaches to Jack and Jack pulls out the map. Vincent points at the map. "See there?" Vincent is pointing to a first floor map on the bottom left corner. "That's the room where you came in." He points next to the corner. "This is where me and Furret was the whole time. We can hear you from the other side."

"Wait, you can actually here us even from the basement?" Ask Jack.

Vincent replies, "You were there the whole time complaining about uniforms." He points behind the map. "Turn it around."

Jack turns the map around to look at the second floor map. "What is it?"

Vincent points at the left side. "The only rooms not visited are the Waiting Room, the Mirror Room, and the Ballroom."

"The Ballroom?" Ask Joey, suspicious."

Jack asks, "So, there are only three rooms we've haven't saw."

Pikachu spoke, "I'm starting to think these puzzles are coming to an end."

"Finally!" Said Joey, relieved, "I hate puzzles!"

Jack looks at the map carefully. "And the Ballroom has one secret room."

"Where?" Ask Pikachu. Jack points at the map. "Oh."

"Correct." Said Vincent, "It has that secret spot called the Storage Room."

"And that means on thing." Said Jack. "The Ballroom must be holding the Huge Sphere."

"And that Huge Sphere is in there." Said Vincent, pointing on the middle of the map.

"Really? In there?" Ask Jack, looking at the small room, "It looks so small."

"Right between the Foyer Room and the Ballroom is the Storage Room."

Furret said, "How convenient."

"Alright. I guess we're going to head there." Jack wraps up the map, and puts it in his bag.

"Uh, just a moment, Jack." Vincent spoke, warning Jack. "It's not that easy."

"Wait, don't tell me: it requires a boss key, would it?" Jack realizes that when there is a huge room, there is also a boss key and a boss fight. No telling what the boss will be, so Jack has no choice but to get the boss key in hand, and then go get the Huge Sphere from a boss guardian.

"I believe you're on to something, Jack." Said Vincent. "It does require a boss key."

Jack said, "Okay, I guess we're heading there, huh?"

"Yep." Joey agrees.

"Let's go, guys." Said Jack.

Since Joey's are very sensitive, he heard an odd ringing sound like a phone. He looks around clueless of the sound. Jack stops and looks at Joey confused. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing, I thought I heard something." Joey replies.

"Well, come on, cousin." Jack walks to the door.

"Lucario." Joey calls. Lucario stands behind Joey, but sees Pikachu licking some soup. "Pikachu!"

"Pika!" Pikachu caught the attention. He hurries to the group and gets on Jack's right shoulder.

Jack opens the door. Inside through the open door is another dimension, but with a lot of toy blocks. The outside is snowing again, and some of the blocks might be frozen, for the slippery blocks might make the group slip just like last time.

"A dimension again?" Ask Joey.

"Again, seriously?" Ask Amy.

"What is it this time?" Ask Joey. He checks and asks, "What? A child's dimension?"

Jack takes one step into the dimension, and doesn't slip on a very huge toy block. Joey and Pikachu take a step, and then Lucario. "What are you guys doing?" Ask Amy. "Don't you know it's not safe?"

"It's not slippery." Joey replies, curiously. Amy and Nina join Jack, Pikachu, Joey, and Lucario inside the dimension.

"I wish I could come along, but I have something to take care of first." Vincent explains.

"Vincent!" Jack calls.

"What? I'm serious." Vincent said. "I need to get to Hiro. I can't just simply come with you guys."

"So, TTFN." Said Vincent hold both doors.

"TTFN?" Ask Amy.

"What's that mean?" Ask Jack.

"Ta, Ta for now." Said Vincent. He shuts the door behind Amy and Nina.

"Well that's a friendly goodbye!" Jack calls.

"Here we go again." Said Joey. "I hate these dimensions. Let's get through this one."

Jack agrees, "Let's."

The group looks around the dimension, and it seems that the only way to the door is by climbing the blocks.

"Oh, what? We have to climb?" Ask Joey.

"I guess we're climbing." Said Jack.

"Pikachu." Said Pikachu.

Joey takes a deep breath and said, "Fine."

"This should be a piece of cake." Said Nina.

"You sure?" Ask Amy.

"Who wants to test?" Ask Joey.

Nina volunteers, "I guess I'll go." She stretches, and then goes off jumping one floating huge block at a time.

Jack is amazed, "Whoa!"

Joey comments, "Well, she is one of us, Jack. I'm not surprised." Joey stretches, "Guess I'll go next."

Jack stops, "Hold on." Amy and Joey look at Jack, "I wonder if the flying still works?" Joey thinks and tries to levitate off the ground, and Amy tries flapping her wings. Joey and Amy couldn't get off the ground.

"Looks like another flight block." Joey comments.

"Figures." Said Jack.

"I'm staying on you, Jack!" Kyo calls, staying on Jack's left shoulder.

"Pikachu." Pikachu agrees.

"I guess I'll go next." Said Joey.

But Jack steps in and jumps from block to block. Pikachu and Kyo hang on to Jack.

"Wanna Rock-paper-scissors for it?" Ask Amy.

"Nah, I'll go." Said Joey. He and Lucario jump huge blocks one at a time, and Jack and Amy follow.

"Oh good lord." Said Amy. She calls, "Hey, wait for me, guys!" And she follows Jack, Joey, and Lucario.

"Ha!" Said Jack, "Man this is getting fun!" Said Jack.

Joey agrees, "I guess so. I haven't jump for a while!"

As they reach through the floating huge blocks, they see the next floating blocks, but two moving blocks moving side to side to form a gap.

"Oh really?" Ask Jack, surprised.

"Moving blocks?" Ask Joey, annoyed.

"I guess we have to time it right." Said Jack. Joey jumps on the floating huge blocks like a ninja. Lucario follows Joey.

"Wait for me!" Said Amy. She jumps on the first one almost falling, and then the next almost losing her balance. Amy, Joey, and Lucario left Jack, Pikachu, and Kyo behind.

"Hey, come on guys! Wait up!" Jack calls.

Amy calls, "Hurry up, Jack."

"Come on, cousin. You can do it!" Joey calls.

"Oh Zucion." Jack positions himself and said, "Here goes!" He jumps one floating huge block, and then the next. He rejoins the group.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it, Jack?" Ask Joey.

"No, I guess not." Said Jack.

"Good job." Said Amy.

"Well done." Said Joey.

The group turns and finally knows they made it safely and completed the first trail of the jumping course.

"Finally!" Amy calls, relieved.

Joey, Lucario, Jack, and Pikachu see a girl figure wearing snow clothes and shorts standing in front of a tall building.

"Nina!" Joey calls.

"Nina! Cousin!" Jack calls.

"Look!" Nina calls, pointing at a building.

Nina caught their attention, and points at the building. The group turns and finds a very, very tall building toy blocks that is shaped like a house. The group is astonished to see a toy house made of blocks but Joey.

"A house block?" Ask Joey, annoyed, "Really? I am not amused." He crosses his arms.

On top of the toy blockhouse is a door on top of the roof. The group will have to climb up from the toy blockhouse, and get to the door; however, with the dimension disabling flying, walking on walls, or walking on the air, the group has no choice but to find another way and climb the stairs.

"Ugh!" Joey grunts, "We need to find a way to bypass these dimensions blocking."

"Ditto!" Jack agrees. "Then again, I sense something evil about that door." He looks at the door.

"I sense a dark aura." Said Lucario.

Jack looks at the group and points at the toy blockhouse's door. "Let's take the door."

The group goes in front of the building, and sees a door shaped block. The group looks up at the door.

"We're going in?" Ask Pikachu.

"Big time." Jack replies. He looks at Joey, Nina, and Amy, "Ready Cousins? Amy?"

"I guess so." Amy agrees.

"Here we go!" Said Jack. Jack and Joey walk to the large door shaped block. Jack looks up above the door shaped block, and notices something might happen if the door is pushed down or too much brute force. Jack said, "Let's push the door nice and soft."

"Alright." Said Joey.

Jack replies, "You see those blocks on top of this one?" Joey looks up and only sees a lot of blocks.

"So, anytime we push the door open too far, those blocks will come down?" Ask Joey. He looks at Jack and asks for a favor, "Jack, remind me to never do these ridiculous things anymore."

"That's the idea." Said Pikachu.

"Just how long are we going to be here?" Ask Kyo.

"It won't be long." Said Jack. He turns and looks at Joey, "Ready?"

"Ready." Joey replies. Jack and Joey grab hold from the side of the door and pushes slowly. The door, shaped like a block, turns slow and steady. Jack and Joey stop pushing the door, and the building is open.

"Here we go." Said Jack.

The group walks into the building made of toy blocks. "This is so weird." Said Joey. "This is like Toy Blocks Soshi played with before."

The group is inside the building toy blocks and sees a lot of floating huge blocks all over. "This should be a piece of cake." Said Jack. He looks up and sees a stairway full of toy blocks. "Ready to go up?" Nina jumps from one block to another since she can jump higher. "Let's go, guys!" Jack follows Nina. Joey, Lucario, and Amy follow. "This is a very piece of cake.

The second floor they reached has no more floating huge blocks. Joey and Lucario reach first since Joey can jump higher than his cousin, Nina, but then find nothing except only railroad tracks without a board.

"What on earth?" Ask Joey. He and Lucario look around.

Jack, Pikachu, and Kyo arrive. "Made it!" Said Jack. They look at the railroad tracks. "What?"

"What the?" Ask Amy. She and Nina made it.

"What ridiculous dimension have we fallen into this time?" Ask Joey.

"It's a toy block dimension, isn't it?" Ask Jack, looking at Joey. "I would say this is a train." He looks around and spots one coming. "Oh! And here comes one right now." He points and the group looks at the direction points at. They see a train coming.

The train passes the group and turns right. "So we have to basically catch the train?" Ask Joey, watching the train go by. "Looks like we got to catch the train on this one."

"Oh Zucion." Said Jack.

The train goes down catching up speed, and turns a right curve. It curves right again, and jumps up high getting enough momentum.

"Okay." Said Joey, disturbed, "This thing is moving all over the place."

The train lands on another rail, and turns left reaching to the end of its destination.

"Okay." Said Jack, "Ready?"

The train comes back to the group. Jack jumps into the train's engine room, almost losing his balance. Next Joey, Lucario, Amy, and Nina jump into the train. They hold on tight.

"I don't like where this is going." Said Jack. The train turns right, and then rails down catching speed.

"Here we go, guys!" Jack calls.

"Here we go. Hold on!" Joey calls. Everyone screams riding on the train.

The train moves forward and turns right.

"I'm ganna be dizzy!" Jack screams.

"I'm ganna be sick!" Pikachu screams.

Joey holds his mouth, feeling green, and then pukes on the side. "Eww!" Said Amy, disgusted.

"Wait! Here comes the jump!" Jack calls.

The train jumps high. Joey and Lucario puke more outside.

"Oh god!" Joey calls.

"I can't hold on so much second though…" Lucario said, and then pukes outside of the train.

"Here comes the landing!" Jack calls. The train lands on the rails again and comes around.

"I think I left my stomach back there." Said Joey, feeling sick.

The group reached to an ending station and get off. They come out. Joey and Lucario hold their stomachs, but then hold their mouths, turn around, and then puke over the train tracks.

"Eww! Gross!" Said Amy and Nina, disgusted.

"I think I had enough of this fun house for one day." Said Jack.

"Me too!" Joey agrees. Joey is about to puke more, so he calls for help. "Lucario! Lucario! I need you too hold my hand. I need you too…" And both Joey and Lucario puke more.

"Are you guys going to be okay?" Ask Amy.

Joey replies, "Yeah. We'll be fine. But I think I threw up the stuff I ate."

"You mean the steak?" Ask Amy.

"Yeah." Said Joey, feeling sick.

"Here. Here's a napkin." Said Amy, giving Joey a napkin.

"Thank you." Said Joey. Joey wipes his mouth, and gives Lucario a clean spot. "Here you go, Lucario." He gives Lucario a napkin.

"Thank you." Said Lucario, wiping his mouth.

Jack checks and finds a stairway. "Look. A stairway."

Amy asks, annoyed, "Really? A stairway?"

"And the sad thing is we can't fly." Said Jack.

"Looks like we have to climb the stairs."

"Let's go." Said Jack, walking up the stairs.

"Right." Said Joey. The group follows Jack walking up the stairs. They continue upward getting to the final floor of the toy block building. As they reach to the final floor, they look around and see balconies all over place.

"Oops." Said Jack, coming close to the edge.

"Whoa! Whoa! I forgot we couldn't fly here!" Said Joey. He looks down, "Wow. We're really high up!" He holds his breath.

"What?" Ask Pikachu. He jumps down and looks down.

"Oh good lord." Said Amy, scared.

"Do we have to climb up the rope?" Ask Joey, nervous. There's a tightrope in front of Pikachu. When the group looks around closely to the bottom, they can see a live audience. They look like toy people. "Oh my god!" Said Joey, "Are we performing for dolls?"

There are drumming instruments, violins, and cellos.

"Oh I hate this one!" Said Jack.

"Oh god." Said Joey, scared.

"I get the feeling we have to…make our way up there." Said Jack, looking up.

Joey asks, "So, who's going first?"

Jack volunteers, "I guess I'll go." Jack steps on the tightrope, and tries to keep his balance. "Wah."

Joey whispers _"Don't look down. Don't look down."_

"Cousin." Jack said, "Please be quiet." He walks slowly. "Okay. I'm good." Pikachu walks fines because he's small and has mouse fingers.

"Oh good lord." Said Amy. "Who wants to go next?"

Joey calls, "Uh, you two!" He points at Amy and Nina.

These two are going to take it, so Amy and Nina point at Joey. "Joey." They said.

Joey is surprised. He said, "Fine." He stands on the tightrope and tries to keep his balance. Joey walks slowly trying to stay calm. And then Joey made it to Jack, Pikachu, and Kyo.

Jack and Pikachu catch Joey and brings him in. "Gotcha, cousin.

Joey breathes softly, "Made it." He gets up from the ground, turns around, and calls, "Come on, Lucario!"

Lucario looks at the tightrope disturbed and said, "You must be kidding." He turns away and denies, "No way!"

"We'll give you a nice treat if you do it." Amy persuades nicely.

"What do you think I am? Some kind of dog?" Ask Lucario.

"Yes. You're a Jackal." Said Amy.

Lucario is beaten and said, "Fine." He stands on the tightrope, and walks across keeping his balance. "Why me?" Lucario is a little nervous. "This is so humiliating." Lucario made it across, and both Joey and Jack bring him in.

"You made it." Said Jack.

"Thanks." Said Lucario, catching his breath.

"Calm down, Lucario." Said Jack, pulling out a Pokémon treat. "Have a Poffin."

Lucario takes the Pokémon muffin treat, "Alright." And then eats the treat.

Jack looks across to the girls. Joey calls, "Come on, girls! Let's just get this over with!"

"Oh good lord." Said Amy, surprised. She looks at Nina and asks, "Uh, Rock-paper-scissors?"

Nina answers, "Okay."

Both Nina and Amy perform rock-paper-scissors. So far, they keep tying and typing without having a winner.

Jack looks at Joey and Lucario and said, "This is getting boring."

"I know." Joey agrees. "What are they doing?"

Jack calls the girls, "Hey! Hurry up already!"

Joey calls the girls too, "Come on! There has to be a loser and a winner!"

As they continue getting ties, Jack calls, "Hey, I got a better idea! Why don't you both go?"

"Oh good lord." Said Amy, surprised. "That would be too awkward."

"Really?" Ask Joey, covering his forehead.

"Okay, let's try this." Jack calls, "I'm thinking of a number between one and twenty. Loser gets to go."

Amy calls, "I'm going to kill you Jack if it's the matching number."

"You're going to have to guess it." Said Jack.

Amy thinks and said, "Ten."

Nina said, "Seven."

Jack points at Amy, "Amy, you win."

Amy glares, "I blame you, Jack."

"Alright, Amy, come on over." Said Jack.

"Oh good lord." Said Amy, nervous. She glares at Jack and said, "You just wait. You just wait." She walks across the tightrope, and Nina follows. They walk across just fine. Both Amy and Nina reached to Jack, Joey, Lucario, Pikachu, and Kyo.

"There. I made it." Said Amy.

"Same here." Said Nina.

"Now what?" Ask Pikachu.

"I guess we go there next." Said Jack. The group looks at the next spot of the tightrope, and another balcony. They also see a ladder going up. "I see a ladder." He said. Jack looks down at the depth light, "And no net." Jack looks at the group and said, "We'll go next." He gets on the tightrope and tries to keep his balance.

"Try not to drop us, okay?" Kyo calls.

"I won't!" Jack calls. He takes small steps across the tightrope. "Easy steps, now. Easy steps." Pikachu follows behind. Jack and Pikachu made it across relieved. "Made it!" Jack and Pikachu turn around and call the group. "Come on!"

Joey thinks, "Hmm." He turns his back, "I'm not going next. I refuse."

"Me neither." Lucario agrees. Both Joey and Lucario turn their backs.

Jack calls, "Nice try you two. If you want to try and sit still, all of you will plummet to no telling where."

"Fine." Said Joey, annoyed. "I'll go." He gets on the tightrope, trying to keep his balance. Joey walks across, and then made it to the other side. "Made it!"

Lucario goes next and walks on the tightrope. "Okay." He walks across and made it across rejoining Jack, Pikachu, Kyo, and Joey. "Made it!" He kisses the floor relieved.

"And I thought I was pathetic." Pikachu comments.

"Oh good lord." Said Amy. Amy and Nina walk across the tightrope and rejoin the group. "Are there any more?"

"There's one way to find out." Jack replies. Jack climbs up first with Pikachu on his right shoulder and Kyo on his. Next, Joey climbs up with Lucario behind him. Nina follows and Amy last. They climb up until they reach to the final floor.


	120. Chapter 116

Chapter 116: Sheep Dungeon Pt. XIII, The Koi Fish cannot jump without a net

Jack, Pikachu, and Kyo made it to the top balcony first. Joey and Lucario comes up behind but blocks the girls away.

"How about making some room, guys?" Ask Amy.

Jack, Pikachu, and Kyo see another tightrope connected to a very long pole. Jack asks, "Uh, is it just me or is the tightrope getting…a little thinner?"

"Oh boy." Said Joey, disturbed.

Amy asks again, "I said could one you make some room?"

"How would we make room?" Ask Joey.

"Move!" Amy calls. Joey and Lucario to the side, and both Nina and Amy climb up to the balcony. "Thank you."

"I guess I'll go next then." Jack volunteers.

Joey can hear Jack's heart beating. "Wow, Jack, you must be nervous." Said Joey.

Jack sighs and said, "I never knew adventuring could be this tough." He points down. "Look at how high we are."

Joey and Lucario take a peek to the bottomless pit, and they shriek in terror. They cover their eyes and turn away. Joey said, "I'm not looking down! I'm not looking down! I'm not looking down!"

"Me either! Me either!" Lucario agrees, looking away.

Joey repeats, "I don't see anything. I don't see anything."

"Oh good lord." Said Amy, disturbed.

"Okay. I'm going next." Said Jack. He takes a step, but slips and hangs on to the rope. "Wagh!"

"Agh!" The group shrieks.

"Are you alright, Jack?" Pikachu calls.

Jack swings around like a pendulum and gets back up on the tightrope.

"I can't watch." Said Nina and Amy. They cover their eyes.

Jack and Kyo reach across to the pole, but look up and see another tightrope. "Whoa. Ah. It's above me. I guess we're going up then." Knowing Jack, this would be risky to jump up even on a tightrope. He crouches down, and then jumps up getting on the next tightrope. Next, he climbs up and gets on the tightrope. Jack turns around, and walks. He finds another pole. "Now what?" Jack looks up and finds another tightrope above him. "Oh, you gatta be kidding me. Up there?"

Kyo keeps his claws on Jack while Pikachu gets on Jack's right shoulder.

"Okay. Okay." Said Jack. He looks at Pikachu, "This way, Pikachu."

"Right." Pikachu agrees. Jack and Pikachu jump up and reached to the tightrope.

"Nice an' easy." Said Jack, trying to climb up. "Nice an' easy." Jack and Pikachu are on the tightrope and walk across to the next balcony. "Okay. Okay." They made it across even though Kyo is a little timid. "Okay, we're nearly there."

The group saw Jack, Pikachu, and Kyo made it up to the top.

Joey points at Lucario, "You're going next!"

"No, you're going next!" Lucario points back.

"No, you're going next!"

"No, you!"

"No, you!"

And then Lucario suggested, "Rock-paper-scissors?"

Both Joey and Lucario do rock-paper-scissors while counting, "One-two-three!" They continue on getting draws until one of them gets a winning hand.

"I don't think they can keep this up." Amy said. "Let's just go."

Amy and Nina ignore Joey and Lucario's little competition and climb up from tightrope-to-tightrope. They continue on getting to the top with better balance, and then rejoin Jack, Pikachu, and Kyo. The group looks down and sees Joey and Lucario stuck on rock-paper-scissors, and not one lost.

Amy calls, "Oh boys! Boys!" Joey and Lucario ignored Amy's call. She shouts, "Joey Sit!"

"Ouch!" Joey shouts. Joey is pulled to the ground by a curse. He throws rock and Lucario throws scissors.

Lucario spoke upset, "I hate you, master." He looks at the tightrope disturb. Lucario gets on the tightrope, and tries to jump. He slips off and only his front feet were able to hang on to the tightrope.

"Lucario!" Jack and Pikachu shouted.

"Lucario!" Joey shouted, noticing.

Lucario climbs up. "That was close." He catches his breath. "I'm okay. I'm okay." Lucario jumps tightrope-to-tightrope and then reaches to the top. He joins the group with Amy and Nina bring Lucario in.

"We got you." Said Nina.

"Oh, ground!" Lucario cheers, kissing the floor.

Joey denies, "Uh-uh! No way! I'm not doing it! I'm not going out there!"

"Would you do it for a Scooby-snack?" Ask Amy, pulling out a doggie treat.

"I'm not that stupid talking Great Dane!" Ask Joey.

"Two Scooby-snacks?"

"No!"

"Three Scooby-snacks?"

"No!"

"Three Scooby-snacks and a steak?"

"No!" But then Joey realizes and asks, "Wait! Did you say steak?" Joey looks up and acts silly like a dog. He comes up, but then trips and hangs on the balcony.

Jack shouts, surprised, "Cousin!"

Joey pulls back up and tries again. He gets up on the tightrope, and jumping tightrope-to-tightrope.

"Okay. Baby steps. Baby steps."

Joey finally makes it to the third tightrope, and rejoins the group on the balcony. He's relieved and calls, "Give me them snacks!" He grabs all of the snacks, eats 'em, and then burps outside. Joey's burp causes the entire dimension to shake.

"Excuse you, Joey." Said Amy.

"Okay, now let's go…" Before Jack could press on, he slips again and catches on to the rope. "Wagh!"

Amy and Nina shriek. Joey shouts, "Jack!"

Jack manages to pull himself up and back on the balcony. "Phew. That was close. That was really stupid of me." Said Jack, catching his breath.

"No more stupid ideas for you anymore, Jack." Amy comments.

"Thanks a lot." Said Jack, annoyed. He gets back on the tightrope and walks across again. Kyo stays on Jack's left shoulder and Pikachu follows. Next Amy and Nina follow Jack and Pikachu, and then Lucario follow the girls. They reached to the other side.

"Come on, Joey." Nina calls.

"No. I'm not doing it!" Joey denies again. "I'm not going out there anymore!"

"Scooby-snack?" Amy repeats.

"No!"

"Two Scooby-snacks?"

"No!"

"Three Scooby-snacks?"

"No!"

"Four Scooby-snacks?"

"No!"

"Five Scooby-snacks?"

"No!"

"Five Scooby-snacks and a steak?"

"Steak?" Joey jumps silly and tries to do it again.

"Come on over." Said Amy.

Joey repeats from before slipping off the rope and catches himself on the time. "AGH! AGH! AGH! AGH!" Joey climbs back up and catches his breath. "Phew! That was stupid."

"That was close." Said Jack. "Too dangerous for cousin." He has an idea and pulls out a grappling rope. "Hold on a sec, cousin." Jack tosses the rope around like a lasso, and tosses the rope to Joey. Joey catches the rope. "Now tie yourself around the waist."

Joey wraps rope around his waist.

"Okay. If you start to fall, we'll catch you." Jack calls.

"Are you serious?" Ask Amy.

Joey hangs on to the tightrope and tries to make his way across. He slowly walks while holding on to the rope. And then Joey finally rejoins the group. Joey sighs in relief, and calls, "Give me those snacks!" Joey grabs the food and eats again.

"Dang it!" Said Amy.

Joey finishes the food, and then belches outside. More burping shakes the dimension. "Delicious." Joey compliments.

"You're welcome." Said Amy.

He kisses from his hand and spoke in French, "C'est Magnifique."

"Okay. Now we're at the last one, and it's up there." Said Jack.

The group looks up and sees the door. Way up above the group is a door, and underneath the door is a statue of a sheep holding a big ring.

"How are we going to do this, Jack?" Ask Joey.

He sees a switch on the floor. "Hey, what's that?" Ask Jack, curiously.

"It's a switch." Said Pikachu. Pikachu walks up to a button on the floor and asks, "What happens if I push it?" Pikachu gets on the switch. Something appears from the bottom of the bottomless pit, and it forms more blocks into a complete maze.

"Are you kidding me?" Ask Jack, surprised.

"A maze?" Ask Joey, surprised. "Up here?"

Suddenly, they hear ticking sound all over the dimension. Jack shrieks, "Oh boy! Time limit!"

"Crap!" Joey shouts, surprised.

Jack and Pikachu climb up on the blocks and search their way through the block maze. Kyo keeps his grip on Jack's left shoulder. They hurried up through the block maze as quickly as possible before the time runs out. Finally, Jack, Kyo, and Pikachu reached to the ring from the sheep's mouth.

"Yes! I made it!" Jack shouts. He jumps up and calls, "Here I go!" He pulls the ring down, and the blocks stay still while the door comes down in front of Jack, Pikachu, and Kyo. "Yeah!" Toy people way below are cheering and clapping. "Huh? Oh! Oh!" Jack, Pikachu, and Kyo take a big bow, "Thank you, thank you. Thank you, thank."

"Are you done, Jack?" Ask Amy.

"Jack, seriously." Said Joey. "Stop showing off."

Jack laughs a little and said, "Sorry. Let's go now." Jack opens the door, and the group walks through the open door. And then Jack closes the door behind the group.

They made it out of the third dimension and made it back to the Sheep Mansion. Inside the room, there are two white couches, a soft white chair, a small table, two doors, and a window to the right. Joey kisses the floor.

"Finally." Said Jack. He realizes. Jack opens the back door and sees a hallway. He closes it. "Okay, good. We can finally relax on."

Joey sees a couch and lies down. He falls asleep snoring. Lucario covers his forehead embarrassed and said, "Master. Really?"

"Well, if you can't beat him, you might as well join him." Said Jack. Jack gets on the other couch and sleeps. Pikachu and Kyo take a nap. Lucario gets on the floor and sleeps.

Amy looks at Nina and asks, "Maybe next time we get 'em a cold bucket of water?"

After a nice long nap, the boys wake up with a yawn.

"That was a good nap." Said Joey, stretching.

"My Aura is recharged." Said Lucario, stretching.

"Hand a nice nap, boys?" Ask Amy.

"Indeed." Said Joey.

The group is waiting for Vincent and Furret come back and bring Hiro and the Chinese Zodiacs along; however, Jack and Pikachu are concerned about one person not been able to come.

Jack spoke, "I'm worried."

Joey asks, "What's wrong, Jack?"

"The only people left who didn't get a clone are Vincent and Yang." Jack answers.

"That's right." Joey agrees. "We've already beaten your clone, my clone, Nina's. So all that's left are Vincent and Yang's clone. I wonder who's clone are we going to encounter next?"

"But Vincent and Furret are in the kitchen making soup, and Yang left somewhere to investigate." He looks atJoey. "You think maybe someone should have stayed with Vincent."

"Yeah, I think so." Said Joey, closely agreeing.

"I think he's fine on his own." Said Amy.

"Well, he is a vampire." Said Joey.

"I'm going to check out Vincent." Said Jack, getting up. "You, Amy, and cousin wait here." Jack and Pikachu walk to the door.

"Okay." Said Jack.

Before Jack could even grab the doorknob, the doorknob turns. Jack and Pikachu are surprised. The doors open, and both Jack and Pikachu back away. They see a figure with long white hair, white robes, pants, gloves, eyes, and shoes.

Jack said, surprised, "Yang!"

"Pika!" Said Pikachu, surprised.

"Yang?" Ask Joey. The group spots Yang at the door.

"Sorry for being late." Said Yang. "But I had to look around."

"Had to look around though." Ask Jack. "What'd you find?"

"Nothing." Yang replies. "S, are we going inside?" He points at the door across.

Jack replies, "Not without Vincent and the Chinese Zodiacs."

Yang said, surprised, "Oh. Okay." He walks to a soft chair. "I'll relax and…" Before Yang could sit down, a mysterious figure crashes through the glass window, and tackles Yang out of the room. The group is caught surprised from the action. Both the figure and Yang crash through the wall, and start fighting.

"What the?" Ask Jack.

"What?" Ask Joey.

"Wait, what?" Ask Amy.

"What?" Ask Nina.

Jack and Pikachu hurry to the hole and call, "Yang!"

The group joins Jack and found Yang and the other figure; ironically, they become more surprised to see the figure look just like Yang.

Joey asks, surprised, "What? Two Yangs?"

"Pika?" Ask Pikachu, surprised.

"What? Two Yangs?" Ask Lucario, surprised.

The first Yang on the bottom is trying to defend himself, but the second Yang, looks beaten up, is grabbing and attacking the first Yang. The second Yang shouts, "Imposter! I won't let you get away with this!"

"Let go!" The first Yang calls "Get off of me, you faker!"

Both Yang one and two wrestle each other, and then the first Yang breaks free and flies out of the room back outside. The second Yang chases the first Yang. "Come back here, you coward!" The second Yang shouted. He flies off after the first Yang.

The group watch them fight, but Jack's concern chases Yang. "Yang! Wait!" Jack shouted. Pikachu gets on Jack, and Jack jumps through the open window.

"Yang is fighting his clone." Said Joey. He looks at Lucario, "We better follow them, Lucario."

"I'll just stay here and wait." Said Kyo.

"Come here, you." Said Amy, snatching Kyo.

"Dang it!" Kyo shouts.

"We need your good luck charm." Said Amy.

The group hurries to the open glass window, and then spots Jack and Pikachu running up the walls. The group is a little surprised that Jack can climb on walls by running.

"Huh? Did Jack learn the walk climb technique?"

"I don't know." Amy replies. "Follow 'em."

Joey and Amy fly through the open window while Nina climbs with her climbing gear. Jack and Pikachu reached to a rooftop and found the second Yang running out of breath. The first Yang on the other side is still standing with his blue lance.

Jack and Pikachu shout, "Yang!" They hurry to the second Yang's aid.

"Are you alright?" Ask Jack.

The second Yang replies, "Yeah, I'm alright." He nearly collapses. Jack and Pikachu are surprised. Jack catches the second Yang.

The first Yang calls, "Wait, Jack! Don't listen to him!" Jack and Pikachu look at the first Yang. "I was trying to stop him before he could reach you."

"What?" Ask Jack.

Joey, Amy and Nina arrive.

Joey asks, "Jack, which Yang is which? How'd we know which Yang is which?"

The first Yang calls, "Don't believe me!"

The second Yang spoke, "Don't listen to him. He's the deceiver."

Jack asks, "What?" He looks at the second Yang. "Him?"

The second Yang explains, "I went out to look around the mountains, and then I was ambushed."

"Ambushed?" Ask Jack. He remembers, "So that's it. There were enemies."

"I see." Joey understands, "Yang did mentioned he was going to investigate something."

The first Yang calls, "Don't believe me! If I was ambushed, I would have been aware!"

The second Yang hollers at the first Yang, "You attacked me, right at a Japanese Palace!" The group is surprised.

"Japanese Palace?" Ask Pikachu and Joey.

Jack realizes, "Then that means…" He looks at the first Yang, "You're a fake!"

The first Yang shouts, surprised, "What? No! Jack, you gatta believe me!"

"Fat Chance!" Pikachu disagrees. "You attacked Yang because he knew you were protecting something."

The first Yang calls, "Oh, really? Do you have proof that I might be the imposter?"

Jack remembers one thing. He looks at Nina and asks, "Nina."

"Yes?" Ask Nina.

"Do you have Yang's dragon orb?"

"Sure."

"Give it to me."

The first Yang asks, "What are you doing? I can still fight!"

Nina pulls out a white dragon orb and gives Jack the orb. Jack takes the orb and looks at it. The dragon orb starts to sound like a heart beating fast, and its light energy grows weak. Jack is shocked to know that the real Yang almost kicked the bucket. He turns at the first Yang and glares. Then, he chants, "Yang, return to your…"

"Then, that Yang over is the fake!" Joey calls, pointing at the first Yang.

"NO!" The imposter shouts, "I won't let you!" He pulls out his lance and charges at Jack, Pikachu, and Yang. Before the imposter could reach to Jack, with its lance, Joey appears in front of Jack, Pikachu, and Yang, and slams the imposter on the neck.

Jack, Pikachu, and Yang are surprised that Joey came to the rescue. Joey spoke, "Gotcha! I don't think so. Don't you dare come near my cousin and my cousin's friend, you fraud!"

The fake Yang growls at Joey with an upset look. Jack chants again, "Yang, return to your home."

The real Yang spoke with a smile, "Bless you, Jack." His body turns into ice cold, and then warps back into his orb. Jack puts the dragon orb into his bag, and turns at the imposter.

The fake Yang flies back from the group. "So, you've already figured it out. Fine. I'm actually a shadow sent by Akito." The group is surprised.

"Akito?" Jack shouted.

Joey growls, "Akito. That false god."

The fake Yang replies, grinning, "Yes. It seems he was watching what you were up to, so I've decided to go undercover by playing as your friend, and send the rest of the shadows as clones. Our first trick didn't work the first time because you destroyed the first shadows: Darzack, Shadoey, Shana, Shamy, and Yododark. Then we brung only Darzack and Shadoey back, and then it was only Darzack. But how could a bunch of brats like you defeat the evil Shadow League with so much power on your side?" Fake Yang and the group circle each other.

"Ever since Darklor was doing well with his plan to capture Jena again, a mysterious arm appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Darklor to the Material World. He returned after his defeat by a mere boy by you." Fake Yang points at Jack. "He was lucky to get out and return back to the Plain of Shadow, our world and our home."

Jack growls, "Your leader captured Jena? Why you!"

"Yes." Fake Yang replied, "And Kyko for the first time, but don't worry, he's not dead. He's part of Brent, and Darklor can never die." Jack, Pikachu, and Joey growl at fake Yang. "Oh, so now you're going to kill me? Listen here, fellows: we're going to do whatever we can to get the people from the Plain of Material, and come to the Shadow World. I'll make it simple before we've decided to fight: Surrender the Chinese Zodiacs to our fearless leader, and we'll be on our way."

Jack pulls out his electric guitar and shouts, "Never! No one hurts my friends and gets away with me! We'll make you and every shadow pay for your crimes!"

"Yeah!" Pikachu shouted.

Joey agrees, "What Jack said. You're going down."

"You want the Chinese Zodiacs so bad, you'll have to come and get 'em yourself, Ying!" Jack calls. The group is surprised, but Joey wasn't.

"Ying?" Ask Joey.

Ying shouted, surprised, "What? You knew?"

"Of course." Joey remembers, "I never knew you would stoop that low to attack your own brother."

Ying pulls out his Poké balls, "You want me? Come and get some!" He throws his Poké balls, and releases his Pokémon. One Pokémon is a giant serpent like dragon with no arms and legs, but yellow whiskers, and ferocious. The second Pokémon is a big seahorse, but with a real serious look, wing like fins from its back, and antennas. The third Pokémon is a dinosaur with a long neck, fins as the hands and legs, and a shell on its back. And the last Pokémon has a nice bird's beak with antennas, blue, and fluffy feathers.

"Do-Do!" Said the seahorse Pokémon.

"Altaria." Said the bird like Pokémon.

"Whoa!" Said Jack, surprised.

"So, he's got a dragon type." Said Joey. He looks at Lucario, "Lucario, you don't know any attacks that can beat a Dragon type, do you?"

Nina whistles and holds her Poké ball.

"Gyarados. Seadra. Lapras. And Altaria." Said Joey.

"So that's his strategy." Said Jack.

"Whoa. We need a Pseudo Legendaries to take these guys out." Said Joey. "Anyone got a Pseudo on their hands?"

"Uh…mines back at home." Said Amy.

Joey said, discouraged, "I should had brought my Garchomp."

Jack calls, "We can still take 'em." He looks at Joey. "Cousin, you and Lucario will get Lapras."

Joey realizes that Ice is weak against Fighting and Steel types. "Let me take care of Lapras since is weak to Fighting types." He looks at Jack. "You take on the big dragon." Said Joey.

"Ready, Pikachu?" Ask Jack, looking at Pikachu.

"Pikachu." Pikachu agrees.

"I'll go after Lapras." Said Joey.

"Oh no you won't!" Ying calls, pulling out his lance.

"Don't think you're going to intimate me." Said Joey.

"Do I have to fight Altaria?" Ask Amy.

Jack replies, "We'll cover you."

"Thanks a lot, Jack." Said Amy.

Nina throws her Poké ball out, "Mamoswine!" The ball is thrown and releases a big mammoth like Pokémon with a round body, short tusks, and a pig snout.

"Mamo!" The Pokémon spoke. It stomps the ground.

"Blaziken." Said Amy, throwing her Poké ball in the air. It opens up and brings out a big red humanoid bird like Pokémon with sharp claws, feet, a beak, and two long sided hairs.

"Blaze!" It spoke.

Jack announces, "Cousin, concentrate on Lapras. Amy, get Altaria. Nina, get Seadra."

"Right!" Joey, Nina, and Amy call.

"If I can't have the Zodiacs, then I might as take Yang instead." Ying calls.

Jack takes Pikachu to go after Ying's Gyarados. "Pikachu, ready?"

"Pikachu." Said Pikachu.

Gyarados sees Jack and Pikachu. Jack comments, "Oh please. You're not that scary." The Pokémon roars at Jack and Pikachu, but Jack and Pikachu are undeterred. Jack looks at Pikachu, "Pikachu, do you want to show Gyarados what it takes to be a true Pokémon?"

Pikachu charges electricity and tries to zap Gyarados, but then Pikachu trips and Gyarados slither to the side.

Jack complains, "Hey, no fair! Can't avoid out of the battle!" He turns at Ying, "Still, I have to get him though." Jack pulls out his electric guitar and charges at Ying, "HIYA!" Ying flies up and avoids Jack's attack. "What the? How'd I miss that?"

"You're obviously too slow to hit me." Said Ying, getting back on the roof. "I'll show you how it's really done." Ying charges up energy, and then jump high up into the sky. "Flight!" He vanished.


	121. Chapter 117

Chapter 117: Sheep Dungeon Pt. XIV, A broken heart can never be repaired with surgery

The group is surprised Ying disappeared into the clouds. Even if Joey were to fly after Ying, he wouldn't be able to find him in the clouds.

"What the?" Ask Joey, surprised. "Where did he? Where'd he go?"

"Whoa!" Said Jack, surprised. He looks at his team and calls, "Don't worry about Ying! Get his Pokémon. Quick!"

Their best bet is to take out his Pokémon. And since Ying is not around to control his Pokémon, the group can pull out an offense attack at Ying's Pokémon leaving them vulnerable.

Nina commands her Mamoswine, "Mamoswine! Ancientpower!"

Mamoswine stomps the ground and creates a rock made of energy, and hurls the rock at Seadra. Seadra is hit. It shook off the rocks on its body. Nina guards herself in case Ying appears.

Amy calls, "Blaziken. Bulk Up."

"Blaze." Said Blaziken. Blaziken bulks up an energy, feeling red aura around her.

Lucario creates an aura energy sphere, and blasts the attack at Lapras. "Aura Sphere!" Lucario calls.

Lapras cries in pain. Amy adores Lapras, "Aww."

Jack calls, "Pikachu! Hit it again!"

Pikachu charges electricity again, and then blasts another thunderbolt at Gyarados. Gyarados roars in agony, but shook off the static. "Pi, Pikachu." Pikachu cheers.

Jack guards himself, but Ying has not shown up yet. So Nina calls for her Pokémon again, "Mamoswine! Ancientpower!"

Mamoswine stomps the ground and creates another rock energy again. It hurls Ancientpower at Seadra, but Seadra dodges the rock.

"Oh no!" Said Nina, surprised.

"Nina!" Joey calls. "Don't worry. You'll get any chance!"

A voice shouts, "Surrender yourself!" The group is surprised Ying is coming down. "Die for me, boy!"

Jack is surprised. "Oh boy!"

"Jack!" Joey calls, surprised.

Ying comes down like a fast comet, and spears Jack in the back. "Flight!"

"AGH!" Jack shrieks, attacked.

"Jack!" Joey and Nina call.

Jack is prone to the ground, but manages to get up feeling his back. "What?" Ask Ying, surprised, "You survived?"

"Hah." Said Jack, "I guess you're not as tough as we thought, Ying."

Ying grunts and calls, "Forget this!" He calls his Pokémon, "Gyarados! Seadra! Lapras! Altaria! Attack!"

Gyarados' fangs become solid ice. Pikachu shrieks, "Pika?" Gyarados charges at Pikachu, but Pikachu sidesteps to the left avoiding Gyarados. "Pi."

"That's no possible!" Ying shouts, surprised.

Seadra inhale its breath, surprising Mamoswine. Joey knows what Seadra and calls, "Nina, you better take your Mamoswine and get out of the way!" But Mamoswine froze in fear. Seadra releases a Hydro pump and hits Mamoswine.

"MAMO!" Mamoswines calls in pain.

"No! Mamoswine!" Nina calls surprised. Mamoswine becomes weak. "Oh no!"

"Not good!" Said Joey, worried. He looks at Jack, "Jack, we gatta take this guy's Pokémon out, quickly!"

"I'm on it!" Jack replies. "If he does it one more time, Mamoswine is finished!"

Lapras inhale its breath. Lapras soaks water at Lucario. Lucario is hit and hurls out water. "Ugh! Urgh! Blast! I don't need a stickin' bath!"

"Well, you need one you little pooch! You stink." Ying spoke.

Next, Lucario becomes confused. "No! Lucario!" Joey shrieks.

Ying laughs. "It's your own puppy who doesn't stand a chance. What kind of trainer are you who doesn't trainer his Lucario right?" Joey growls at Ying.

Altaria sings loudly. Pikachu, Lucario, Mamoswine, and Blaziken shriek in fear. Jack asks, "What's going on?"

Joey becomes aware, "Oh no. It's using…"

Pikachu screams, "Perish Song!"

"Oh good lord." Said Amy.

"Our Pokémon will faint in a few minutes if we don't switch or knock them out soon." Joey calls.

"Well here's the bad news, you're on a four-on-four." Ying replies, "There is no switching in battle!"

"Oh…this is bad." Said Joey, a little worried.

Jack disagrees, "Oh no we're not! We're going to knock 'em out one-by-one!"

Ying guards himself and his lance, "Take your best shot!"

The irony is that Ying caused the effort. Jack is running out of plans. Soon in a few minutes all the Pokémon will faint and Jack and his team will lose. Jack has to think fast and act quickly. First thing is to get Lucario out of confusion.

Amy calls, "Blaziken! Slash!"

"Blaziken!" Blaziken slashes Altaria. Altaria cries in pain, but stays okay.

"Oh that's not good." Said Jack. "We're going to have to switch."

"You think, Jack?" Ask Amy.

"What do we do, Jack?" Ask Joey, worried. "Lucario is confused."

"Wait, I got it!" Jack calls to Joey, "Cousin!" Joey caught Jack's attention, "Knock Lucario back to his senses!"

Joey asks, surprised, "What?"

"Punch him!" Jack calls.

Joey said, unsure, "Okay." Joey knocks his Pokémon to his senses, and Lucario comes to his senses.

"Huh?" Ask Lucario, looking, "Who? What? Where? Why?"

"Yes!" Jack cheers.

"What?" Ask Ying, surprised. He complains, "No fair! That's cheating!"

Jack said, "Well, you didn't say you can knock your Pokémon back to its senses instead of calling it."

Lucario looks at Joey and asks, "Master, was I confused?"

Joey replies, "Yes."

Lucario growls and turns at Lapras, "Ugh! Blast that Lapras!" Lucario charges its energy, "I'm going to blast it with my Aura Sphere! Take this Lapras!" He calls, "Aura Sphere!" Lucario blasts a powerful blue sphere at Lapras. Lapras cries in pain again and goes down.

"Way to go, Lucario!" Jack calls.

"NO! NO FAIR!" Ying complains.

"You did it!" Said Joey.

"Thank you." Said Lucario, grateful.

But the battle is not over. Gyarados, Seadra, and Altaria are full of stamina and Ying is not going down without a fight.

"Lucario. You gatta help Nina and Mamoswine as quick as possible." Jack explains, "You get Seadra." She looks at Amy, "Amy, you and Blaziken get Altaria."

"Okay." Lucario agrees.

"Say goodnight, Gyarados." Said Pikachu. Gyarados becomes surprised. Pikachu charges electricity one more time, and then blasts one more Thunderbolt at Gyarados. Gyarados roars loudly in pain, and then goes down. "Pi, Pikachu."

"Way to go, Pikachu." Said Joey.

Ying spoke, terrified, "That's not possible!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu calls. Seadra and Altaria got Pikachu's attention.

"Two down, two to go." Said Joey.

Ying spoke, "I'm not letting you live that easy!" He jumps high, and jabs Jack. Jack is trying to defend himself, but Jack can only block a few hits. "Impale!"

"Agh!" Jack shouts, attacked. He falls back, but manages to roll back. He shook it off.

"Jack!" Joey calls.

Ying groans. Jack calls, "Do me a favor, Ying: go back where you belong." Joey chuckles.

"You won't get far!" Ying calls. He turns at Seadra. "Seadra! End Mamoswine!"

"Mamo!" Mamoswine shrieks.

"Altaria! Use Dragon Pulse on Lucario!" Ying commands.

Lucario asks, confused, "What?"

Seadra inhales, and then breathes out another Hydro Pump. Mamoswine froze in fear again, and takes a very huge water pump. Mamoswine howls in pain, and falls. Nina cries and faints along with Mamoswine.

Jack and Joey calls, surprised, "Nina!"

"Not so strong, are you little girl?" Ying asks with a smirk.

"Stay away from her, you creep!" Jack calls, getting Ying's attention. "I'm the one you want!"

Altaria flies to Lucario, and charges up a blue pulse energy. Next, Altaria releases the attack at Lucario. Lucario takes a small hit. "Ugh! Blast it!"

Joey looks at Nina worried, "Nina."

Jack shouts a Ying, "You're going to pay, Ying!"

Amy pulls out her crossbow, and fires five arrows at Ying. Ying is shot and falls back. He gets up, but feels weak.

Next, Blaziken charges at Altaria and slashes again. "Blaziken!"

Altaria takes a huge hit and cries in pain. "Altaria!"

Lucario aims at Seadra. He charges another Aura Sphere, "Aura Sphere," and launches it at Seadra.

Seadra takes a big hit, but manages it stay awake. "DOO!"

Joey goes after Ying and punches his hand, "You're ganna pay for what you did to Nina."

Ying taunts, "Try me, rookie. You don't have the stomach to fight me."

"Oh yeah?" Joey tries to punch Ying, but Ying avoids Joey's punches. "Missed."

"We're running out of time!" Jack calls. "There is still a chance left, but we need Nina's Mamoswine."

"Anyone got a revive?" Ask Joey.

Jack pulls out a red feather and thought, _"Should had thought of this before." _He gives Mamoswine the feather, "Phoenix Down." Mamoswine wakes up. It gets up from the ground. Nina gets up too and shakes it off. She feels her head. "Are you alright?" Nina shook her head.

Jack looks at Pikachu and said, "Pikachu, you and Lucario will take care of Seadra. Mamoswine and Blaziken will take care of Altaria."

Pikachu nods, "Chu!"

"Go for it, Jack!" Joey calls.

"This is for Nina!" Jack calls. Jack winds up his Megaton hammer, and charges at Ying. "HAAAAGH!" He reaches to Ying and hammers Ying. "HIYA!" WHAM!

"YAAAAGH!" Ying shrieks. He gets hammered hard and sent flying out of the battle. The group is confused Ying is out of the battle. "CURSES!" Ying then crashes into a mountain wall. It's body shatters into pieces of glasses and falls into the abyss. Ying's Pokémon also shatter into glass pieces.

Jack and Pikachu walk to the edge, and Jack shouts, "And stay down!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted.

"And you know what," Amy comments, "The hammer is much better."

"Wow." Said Joey, amazed. "We did it."

Lucario posses, "The aura is with me."

"Blaze! Blaziken!"

"Mamo!" Mamoswine cheers.

Nina hugs her Mamoswine said, "Good to have you back." Nina returns her Mamoswine back into its Poké ball.

"Way to go, Blaziken." Said Amy. "Return." She turns Blaziken back into its Poké ball too.

"Good job, Lucario." Said Joey.

"Thanks, master." Said Lucario.

It seems the Ying dropped a lot of treasure before he fell to the abyss. It dropped 84,000 GP and 69 gold music boxes worth 1,000 GP each. Jack is surprised, "Holy Zucion! That guy was rich!" He turns at the group and compliments, "I awe it a lot to Jena."

The group shares the money and goes back to the Waiting Room with Jack and Pikachu walking down the wall, Joey and Amy flying down, and Nina climbs down. They crawl, one-by-one, through the open window, and reach back into the Waiting Room.

Jack brings Yang out of his dragon orb, and let's Yang rests on the side. He is very concerned of his Dragon Lord while the others watched worried. Luckily Yang is still breathing.

Joey asks, "Jack, is Yang ganna be okay?"

Jack replies, "Maybe. He just needs to rest. But I'm worried that he took a lot of hits."

Pikachu said, "Pikachu."

Joey looks at Yang concerned, "Man, how could someone as powerful as Yang take some much damage?"

"I'll help you guys out." Said Nina. She places her hands on Yang's chest, and restores Yang's body. Yang's gashes heal up as everyone watches surprised.

Jack asks, "You can heal?"

"Whoa." Said Pikachu.

"So this girl can heal others?" Ask Kyo.

"Wow, Nina I didn't know you could do that." Said Joey in awe.

Nina looks at the others and smiles, "It sure runs in the family."

Amy asks, "So we have another healing member?"

"I guess so." Jack replies.

Nina looks at Lucario and asks, "Lucario, would you like to be healed too? You seem hurt?"

Lucario nods, "Yes Nina, I could use some healing."

Nina places her hand on Lucario's torso, and heals him. Next, she holds Mamoswine's Poké ball, and heals Mamoswine too.

Nina said, "There we go. Now don't be too reckless. Okay, Lucario?"

Lucario smiles, "Sure, thank you Nina."

Jack gets up from Yang and walks over to the wall thinking about the battle. Yang wakes up and looks around seeing everyone but Jack. He rolls his eyes to Jack and asks, "Jack, is something wrong?"

Jack replies, "No. Not really."

"What? But we won." Said Pikachu. "What's wrong?"

"Don't think that we just won without you guys?" Ask Kyo.

Jack answers, unsure, "I guess."

"You don't seem, sure, Jack." Said Amy.

Joey looks at Jack, "Jack are you feeling okay?"

Jack then answers, turning away, "...No. I'm not."

Nina asks, "What?"

Jack said, "This isn't fair. I could have lost you, Nina. I should have been a better leader."

Amy said, "But we beat Ying."

"You don't get it." Said Jack. He looks at everyone, upset. "I could had lost my cousin in the battle, and I almost lost Yang! What would have happened if I lost my cousin, Joey, or you, Amy?"

Joey looks concerned, "Jack..."

Jack explains, "From the temple of the Horse, Jena felt lost and alone! She had Yo-Yo Man because her stepfather wants to protect her so much. And then cousin, you wanted to protect Soshi much for your dear life! But what do I have? I have no one to protect!" He clutches his fist. "I am just as hopeless as a leader as I'll ever be."

Yang said, "Jack, don't say that. Sometimes we make mistakes and we have to look back at what we've learned. Don't let that get in the way."

Joey nodded, "Yang's right Jack, learn from your mistakes and become stronger for it." He placed one hand on Jack's shoulder. "Jack, you do have someone to protect: Your younger siblings Erika and Zack, that's why you went on this journey right? To make sure they are able to grow up in a peaceful safe world?"

Jack brushes Joey's hand off. "There's more than that, cousin."

"Pika?" Ask Pikachu, confused.

Nina asks, "What is it?"

Jack walks to the wall close to the window, "Akito! I have to stop him! He caused so much pain to every Chinese Zodiac, and including...including Tohru Honda."

Kyo asks, surprised, "You're worried about us?"

Jack punches the wall hard, "It isn't fair! He's just like the Sin Pokémon! Akito thinks he can torment others bringing out shadows, and others! I heard what that shadow did to Jena and Kyko! I even witness seeing Soshi bitten by Venom for the first time, and I couldn't anything right!

"I'm just a wreck who is a real moron who is no hero! What kind of Pokémon Hero am I who lets his friends down?" He punches the hole in the wall, and made a big hole in the wall.

Joey was surprised. "Man. Jack's really upset about that's happened so far." He looked to Lucario. "Lucario what should I do? I'm not really good at comforting people."

Lucario placed one paw-hand on Joey's shoulder. "Just give him time master, Jack is still learning how to be a real hero."

Joey sighs. "I guess." He looks around. "What now guys?"

Nina said, "No. I don't think he needs comforting."

Amy asks, "Then what does he really need? We can't go on unless Jack gets a move on."

"I think Jack really need is some love." Said Nina.

Amy asks, surprised, 'Are you kidding me?"

'Look at him." Said Nina. "Joey, you would be alone for being a monster too, right? Look what hurt him so much. He's been alone for some time not having as much friends and Pokémon as anyone else. The poor boy wanted to be treated equal, doing the right thing. But instead some would neglect him as a nobody."

Amy understands, "So, he's lonely?"

Nina walks to Jack, and picks him up, "Jack. Cousin."

Joey nods. "I'll leave it to you Nina."

Just then, something jiggles from the doorknob. Everyone caught the doorknob's attention and hide behind the wall.

Jack whispers, _"Careful. Could be an enemy."_

"Pikachu." Pikachu agrees.

"Hm." Lucario grunts and flares up his aura around his paws.

"Right." Joey has himself braced into a fighting stance

"Got it." Amy whispers.

"Right." Nina whispers.

The doorknob jiggles, and then it turns. Next, the door opens fully. Everyone jumps out and attacks.

Jack shouts, "Gotcha!"

Pikachu shouts, "Pika!"

Amy shouts, firing arrows, "Die! Die! Die!"

Nina shouts, "Hiya!"

Joey shouts, "You're mine!" He has energy crackling around his cocked back fist.

Lucario jumps with an Aura Sphere ready, "Charge!"

The figure attacked shouts, "VAAAGH!" It struggles from an ambush attack.

"Hold your fire! I think we got him!" Jack calls. Everyone stops attacking and sees the figure. The figure has black hair, formal black clothes, and red eyes. Jack surprised, "...Uh oh. Oops."

Kyo asks, "Who'd you...oh."

Joey pales, "Oh boy, I think we attacked Vincent."

Lucario powers down his aura sphere, which fades away, "Oops."

Amy stops, and runs into the room shouting, "I regret nothing!"

Joey sweat drops, "She's really got some issues with Vincent."

Lucario nods, "I agree with that statement, master."

The group pulls Vincent into the room, and has him sit on the couch. Vincent wakes up from the incident but doesn't look too happy. He crosses his arms and taps on his shoe. The arrows are in some of his shoes, there were punches and kicks marks on the clothes, and there's even brown liquid soup on his hair.

"Now look what you idiots done! Our soup is ruined. Can't you guys take a chill pill until I got it?" Said Vincent.

Joey laughs awkwardly, "Oops, that's our bad."

Nina apologizes and giggles, "Sorry, Vincent."

"Sorry." Said Jack, trying not to laugh.

"Sorry." Said Pikachu, trying not to laugh too.

"Well I'm not. He looks good that way." Said Kyo.

"I've been gone to give Hiro some soup, then I get ambushed." Said Vincent. "Thanks a lot." He cleans himself up while his little brown ferret helps out.

Joey replied, "Sorry, my bad."

Yang suggests, "Perhaps next time we wait and see who the figure is without causing an alarm."

"Yeah. I screwed up big time." Said Jack. And then he realizes, "Say, you went to give Hiro some soup, right? Where is he now?"

Vincent's brown ferret like Pokémon answers, "Oh, the little sheep? He'll be on his way here soon."

Jack said, "Then we can go now." He walks to the door and said, "Come on, guys. We have one room left to solve, and then it's the final room." Pikachu gets on Jack's right shoulder.

Yang agrees, "I do agree. We'll waste time standing here doing nothing."

Nina agrees, "Sure. Come on, cousin Joey."

Joey nods, "Okay."

Lucario replied, "I'm ready."

"You guys go ahead. I'll wait here and fix my hair." Said Vincent, checking himself on the mirror. "Oh, how am I going to impress Marion with my ruined hair?"

But then, Jack realizes, "Wait! I just remembered." Everyone looks at Jack.

Yang asks, "What is it?"

Joey blinks, "What's up Jack?"

"What did you forget?" Lucario asked.

Jack explains, "We've come this far, but somehow we're missing something. And I'm not talking about Amy; she's in the Mirror Room. Did you notice that we've beaten all the shadow elite guards in this dungeon but one?"

Yang is confused. "Shadow elite guards including my copy?" He looks at Joey and Nina for a second. "What did I miss?"

Joey replied, "You missed us fighting our own shadow copies."

"Even Ying? My twin brother?" Ask Yang.

"Yes." Nina nods.

Jack said, "So far there are five Shadow Leagues defeated, and there's only one Shadow left."

Pikachu answers, "And it's Vincent's shadow!"

Vincent heard their conversation and asks, surprised, "Quel?"

Joey said, "Yikes and normal Vincent is powerful enough I can only just imagine the power of his shadow."

Vincent interrupts and asks, "Ahem! I hate to ask but, 'Le Mien'?"

Jack thinks and answers, "Oui."

Vincent slaps his forehead and faints, "Sacré Bleu!"

Jack asks, "Vincent?"

Pikachu asks, "Pika?"

"Are you okay?"

Joey sighed, "Someone wake him up."

Jack has no choice but to say, "Vincent, Marion is here."

Vincent wakes up quickly and asks, "Where? Where is my beloved?" As Vincent looks around, he realizes and said, "Oh, that's just cruel. Shall we be off?"

"Let's go." Jack replies. He opens the door and lets everyone through the open door.

Joey looked around. "So Jack, this will be the final room?"

The group arrives into a big room with a lot of mirrors. There are two small mirrors on the right wall, one standing mirror at the corner to the right, seven big standing mirrors in the middle, one three-sided mirror, four big mirror walls, and one huge mirror to the left side. The group is astonished to see a lot of mirrors in one room.

Vincent said, "Whoa."

"Oh, wow." Said Furret

"That's a lot of mirrors." Said Vincent.

Joey grabs his head in irritation, "Argh! Not more mirrors!"

Jack said, "Well, cousin, you don't have to do this one unless you want to."

Pikachu agrees, "Yeah."

"Sounds good." Joey said, taking out a letter from someone.

"Master is that a letter from?" Lucario asked.

"Yup, my dear Seika, Lucario. She just graduated the DWMA and is on her way to join the group." Joey replied with a smile.

Jack and Pikachu look around the room, but they can't seem to find Amy anywhere in one small room.

"Hey, where is Amy?" Ask Jack.

Joey notices, "Oh now that you mention, where did she go?"

"We just saw her run into this room, so where did she go?" Ask Nina.

Jack said, "Lucario. Scout the room with your aura powers."

Lucario looked to Joey. "Master?"

"Go ahead and do it Lucario." Joey replied.

Lucario closes his eyes and the four appendages on the back of his head rose up as he sent an aura pulse through the area. Lucario checks the room out but no sign of Amy anywhere in the room. But somehow, Lucario did see odd footprints that look likes Amy's shoes walk to the door on the left.

Lucario replies. "Jack, I can't see Amy, yet I'm seeing strange footprints that look like hers walk to the door on the left."

Jack and Pikachu hurry to the door on the left. They look at the strange door with a sun symbol in the middle. Jack puts his ear on the door and asks, "Amy?" He knocks, "Are you in there?"

Suddenly, Jack heard a voice, "Jack? Is that you?"


	122. Chapter 118

Chapter 118: Sheep Dungeon Pt. XV, Puzzle is all around, puzzle can never escape

Jack is surprised that's Amy in there. "Get me out of here!" Amy calls.

Jack calls, "Guys! She is in there! We need to get her out!"

"How did she get in there?" Ask Vincent, confused.

Joey nodded, "I want to know as well."

Jack calls to Amy and asks, "How'd you get in there, Amy?"

"What does it look like? I saw something shiny, and then walked right into that one." Said Amy. "Now get me out, Jack, or I'll put the curse back on you!"

Joey replied, "Uh-oh. Get her out and fast Jack."

Jack replies back, "I can't. The door is too strong for my hammer. But this symbol could be a clue."

"Is that a sun?" Ask Pikachu.

"We need light." Said Jack.

Vincent understands, "Ah, I get it. We have to guide the light to that symbol. That explains the mirror room."

Joey asked, "So what kind of light do we use?"

Nina agrees. "He's right. There are windows everywhere, but I don't know if we can just smash up one open to let the light in."

"Or we can use this one." Said Yang. He grabs hold on the mirror and said, "I can't seem to get it open. Could someone give me a hand?"

Joey replied, "Jack give Yang a hand."

"Sure." Said Jack. Jack and Yang pull the mirror away, and then reveals a crack hole in the corner wall. It releases a beam of light and the beam of light bounces off a second big standing mirror. Next, it bounces off a second big mirror wall, and finally the beam of light stops at a wall.

Joey asked, "Is this the puzzle?"

Vincent understands the idea. He said, "I get it. It seems we have to guide that light of beam to the door." He puts his hand on his chin, and then thinks. "This will take a thinking problem. A lot of mirrors plus a light of beam equals a solution."

Joey replies, "Thinking is something I'm not really known for."

"Ah, come on, Joseph. Thinking is not that hard." Said Vincent.

Jack said, "Actually, Vincent. Joey is taking a break this time. We'll solve the puzzle from here."

Vincent agrees, "Of course, monsieur." He gives Joey a sub ham sandwich. "Here you go, monsieur. Take a 10 minute break while we solve this puzzle."

Joey gratefully takes the sandwich, "Thanks!" He gives Lucario some Pokémon food made especially for Steel or Fighting types.

Lucario chows down, "Mm. Delicious. Thank you, master."

"Those mirrors can be very useful to something." Said Jack.

"We just gatta move the mirrors around." Said Pikachu.

There are several mirrors around the room: one standing mirror, seven big standing mirrors, one three-sided mirror, one big mirror wall, and two small mirror walls. Jack, Nina, Vincent, and Yang begin moving the mirrors around the room until the light beam reaches to the sun symbol. After they finished, the beam of light goes around the mirrors, and then touches the doorknob sun symbol. Vincent said, "Now that's what I call, 'Génie', a.k.a., 'Genius'."

Joey was eating his sandwich and still watching them. "Great job guys."

The door is unlocked. Amy comes out in a panic and sees everyone. "Freedom!" Amy calls.

Joey asked, "You let yourself get distracted by something shiny again didn't you Amy?"

Amy said, "I'm sorry."

Vincent flirts, "That's okay, for I have saved you. How about a reward from your hero?"

Amy kicks Vincent and shouts, "Back off, Bowser!"

Joey shakes his head, "Vincent, do I need to tell Marion you're flirting again?"

Vincent apologizes and begs, "Plaire don't tell her!"

Joey gives a serious look, "Then behave yourself."

Jack said, "Okay, guys, brace yourselves. We could encounter another shadow anytime."

Joey nodded swallowing the last of his sandwich. "Right Jack."

Lucario finished his food, "I'm filled with energy and ready."

Vincent asks, "Wait, what are we up against again?"

Jack replies, "You're shadow, Vincent."

"Oh, oui." Said Vincent.

"Then let's go." Jack points.

But then a second Vincent steps in and asks, "Uh, just a sec. How do we know when will another shadow come?"

Jack replies, "Good question." He looks at the second Vincent and explains, "You see that..." But then sees double. "What?"

Amy said, horrified, "Oh good lord, no!"

Nina said, "Here we go again."

Joey looks at Vincent one and two, "Hm, Jack how will we know which one is the real Vincent?"

Jack thinks over about the tasks they've been in and tries to remember. "Let's see. There was a question, personality, sense, emotion, will, and talent. We did emotion on cousin Nina, questions on me, personality on Amy, and will on cousin Joey. So there's only will and talent."

"So which one should we do?" Ask Pikachu.

Amy answers, "We should do Willpower again and torment him!"

Nina asks, "Is that your answer to everything?"

"Talent takes too long, and senses are something else." Said Pikachu.

Yang said, "We're going pick either Talent or Sense."

Joey replies, "I believe Talent would be best." Everyone agrees to go with Joey's idea, Talent.

Jack said, "Okay, Vincent one and two, it's time to work your magic."

Both Vincent one and two asks, "And that would be?"

Everyone answers, "Talent."

Vincent one said, "Okay."

Vincent two said, "Sure."

The group goes back into the kitchen and wait for both Vincent one and two finishing cooking their meals for Jack and Joey. They start chopping, boiling, and grilling.

"So how will this work?" Ask Amy.

"Me and cousin will propose as judges to determine who is the real Vincent, and who is the imposter." Jack explains.

"Pikachu." Pikachu agrees.

Lucario grunts in agreement, "Hm."

Joey has some eating utensils, "Give me your best cooking, Vincent."

"Geez, cousin, you got one huge stomach." Jack comments. "Do you also have a big liver too?"

Joey sweat drops and has a slight blush, "Just focus on the contest, Jack."

Both Vincent one and two are done. They both hold a plate and a plate container. "Volia!" They both said. They reveal their food. It's spaghetti with a lot of meatballs.

"You made spaghetti?" Ask Amy.

Joey drools over the spaghetti and Meatballs, "Oh boy! Spaghetti and meatballs my favorite!" Joey now had a wolf-like tail trailing behind him and it was wagging happily.

"Cousin, heel. Let's taste them before you go all wolf-like." Said Jack.

Joey looks back and notices his tail. He blushes embarrassed. "Darn it! Not again!" The tail suddenly vanishes. "Sorry guys my tail loves to pop out when I get too excited. Too much wolf in my dog demon blood."

Jack and Joey grab a fork, and begin to eat the spaghetti and meatball. Pikachu and Lucario join in.

Vincent one asks, "Well?"

Vincent two asks, "What do you think?"

Jack and Joey look at each other, and both Pikachu and Lucario look at each other, and then Joey grins. He turns back at the spaghetti and starts eating the food like a maniac.

Lucario gets jealous and tries to get in too. Lucario tries to reach. "Hey, master, share!" Joey was eating really fast and his tail was out again.

Jack announces, "We have a winner!"

"Pi, Pikachu!" Pikachu agrees.

Jack and Pikachu point at Vincent two, "The true Vincent is him!"

Vincent one gasps in shock, and falls his body down like he's been crushed. "No. I'm a disgrace. I'm garaged. What awful work. I don't deserve to a chef. What a cruel world. How did you know I'm an imposter?"

Joey points to Vincent two, "Vincent is an idiot and pervert mostly."

Vincent points pushing Joey's forehead and answers, "Wrong."

Joey brushes his finger away, "But he is an awesome chef and plus Vincent speaks with a French accent."

Vincent disagrees, "Not even close." He explains. "It's not because I'm an awesome chef or I do speak in a French accent. It's because I know what a customer wants. I can tell by their smell, their taste, and their hearing." He picks up the fake's spaghetti, "You got the appealing correct, but the taste and smell is just too average. There's no flavor, no life. You're creating art." He turns at the imposter and said, "And you, you do not know your customer very well."

Joey sits down and scratches his head, "Oh boy. Again, thinking is not one of my strong points."

The imposter is impressed and said, "Ah, thank you monsieur chef, Vincent. Maybe you are the better chef then I am. Oh well, I didn't want this job anyway. So I'll just shatter." He waves goodbye, "Au Revoir, Monsieurs and Mademoiselles." The imposter shatters into glass pieces.

Joey blinks, "Say Wha? Did he just shatter without fighting?"

Yang replies, "I guess some shadow people are not the violent type."

"Now that the shadow is gone, we can go to our destination, right?" Ask Vincent.

Jack agrees. "Right. To the last room." He thinks, "It's too bad. I looked inside the room and there's no key."

Amy pulls out a key and asks, "Looking for this?"

Kyo asks, "You had the key all along?"

Amy replies, "Yes."

Joey grabs his head and groans, "Why didn't you tell us this sooner Amy?" His tail's fur was ruffled to show his irritation.

Amy answers, "Because I like shiny things."

Joey's right eye twitched with a tic mark on his head. "Why am I not surprised?"

Amy pulls out a chocolate bar and asks nicely, "Candy?"

Joey takes the candy. "Fine."

"But what about Hiro and the others?" Ask Jack. "Aren't we going to get them?"

Vincent thinks, "You know, you're right. I think Hiro might still be up there waiting for us."

"Then let's go get the others, grab the huge sphere, and get out of here." Said Jack.

"Yeah." Pikachu agrees.

Joey took a bite of the candy bar. "Jack's right, let's get through this dungeon."

The group heads out with Jack opening the door, but then found a small sheep with a small tiger, a yellow rabbit, and a cow waiting for the group to come out. The small sheep feels much better from Vincent's special soup.

Jack said, "Hiro, you're all better."

"You darn right I'm better." Said Hiro.

Vincent said, "See? I told you I could make better soup."

"You said it, Vincent." Said Furret, agreeing with Vincent.

Joey was eating the candy bar, "So, Jack, where's the huge sphere located?"

Hiro said, "I can tell you now that I remember where I hid the Huge Sphere. Thanks to that stupid vampire's soup."

Vincent said, annoyed, "You're welcome, you little twerp."

Jack said, "Okay, then where is it?"

Amy grins, "Tell us, or else?"

Joey nods and grins, "What Amy said, twerp."

"Where is it?" Ask Furret.

"Well, I hid it in a Storage Room, but inside the Ballroom." Hiro replies.

Vincent said, "I was correct. The Ballroom does have a secret room."

Jack realizes, "Then that means…"

"Yep, it's in there, kid." Said Hiro.

"Hey! Don't call me, kid!" Jack calls. "I'm a teenager!"

"Sure, Teenager." Said Hiro.

Joey rolls his eyes, "Let's go and get it Jack."

Jack grabs Hiro and calls, "Okay!" The group goes through the hallway while Amy carries Kisa and Momiji. Haru follows them along.

The group comes to a big double door with a huge lock. The huge iron lock holds the double doorknobs tight. They are surprised to see that this door is different from the other doors.

Yang said, "That is one huge door."

Vincent said, "Gee. My ballroom door is big, but not as big as that."

Amy comments, "Well, my bedroom door is bigger than that door."

"Can we talk about doors, later?" Ask Nina.

Joey nodded, "Nina's right let's focus on the mission."

Jack examines the lock, "It seems we need a big key to open it just like every dungeon." He pulls out the big key, and shoves the key into the lock. Next, Jack unlocks the lock, and then the lock goes down. The big double doors open up. "That's better." As Jack steps into the room, he slips on the floor. "WAAAGH!"

"Pika, Pi!" Pikachu shrieks, slipping on the ice.

Hiro said, "Idiot. The floor is slippery."

Jack complains, "You should have told us!"

Hiro replies, "Then why should I tell you without letting you figure it out on your own?"

Jack grunts, "Why you!"

Amy calls, "Can we please go? You two are bugging me."

The group walks through the open door, and then the door closes behind them. The Ballroom is huge with a big glass wall to the right, iron stonewalls everywhere, and the floor made of white stone. The group is astonished to see a huge beautiful room.

Nina said, "Oh, this room is beautiful."

Jack is carefully taking his step on the ice floor. Joey is levitating up to avoid touching the floor and floats in. Amy floats above the floor just like Joey, and Yang flies around looking for the secret floor. Nina skates through the ice. And Vincent walks on the wall.

Jack looks at the group, jealous, and said, "Oh, come on, guys! No fair!"

Joey looks down at Jack, "Learn to fly Jack."

Lucario is floating via Psychic on himself.

"You're kidding me, right?" Ask Jack, "I wouldn't do it even if I learn how to walk on the air like sensei. Just where in Zucion is the secret room?" Ask Jack.

Pikachu points ahead, "Over there!"

The group looks ahead and spots a door at the end of the room on the right side. The group hurries to the door. "That must be it!" Said Jack. The group reaches to the door.

Jack grabs the doorknob, and turns the doorknob. Next, he opens the door. The group walks in, and now the group is caught in a crapped room. Amy, Nina, Vincent, Yang, Joey, and Jack struggle to get in. Even the Chinese Zodiacs, Lucario, and Pikachu struggle to get out.

Amy struggles, "Oh good lord!"

Vincent struggles, "Too tight!"

Joey yelps, "OW! Stop crushing my tail whoever's doing it!"

Amy shrieks, "Who touched me?"

Yang struggles, "I can't move!"

Jack calls, "Everyone, stop!" The entire group stops. They turn at Jack, "Do me a favor, everyone." He shouts, "Everyone, get out!" The group comes out of the Storage Room.

Joey tending to his tail that currently looks like a toothbrush. "Oh my tail..." It's beginning to heal itself and return to its normal look.

Jack and Pikachu examine the room while Kyo and Hiro stare at them. "Let's see. Where is the Huge Sphere?"

Hiro asks, "If you find the Huge Sphere, you will jump off?"

Kyo shouts at Hiro, "Shut up, you twerp!"

Hiro taunts, "Go ahead, orange cat, and I'll press charges for sheep abuse."

"Do I have to separate you two?" Ask Amy.

Jack spots six buttons. "Wait! Here are some buttons." There are six buttons: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple. The group has a serious suspicious about the buttons.

Joey looks at the buttons after his tail is fully better, "What's with the buttons?"

Vincent asks, "They look like a code. Try pushing one." Jack pushes the purple button. The button that was pushed pops back out.

Joey said, "I guess it wasn't purple."

Amy complains, "Tell me we're not doing this!"

"I think we have to." Nina replies.

Joey turns away, "Forget it." He turns his back to the others and his tail sways back and forth.

Jack understands. "Ah, I get it. We need to push the color buttons in their rightful order."

"What a mean trick." Said Pikachu.

Jack thinks about the puzzle, but realizes there are no clues around the room. "Strange. When a puzzle comes up, there has to be a riddle or a clue."

"If there was a clue, then we would know the answer." Said Yang.

Joey still has his back to the others, "I'm not doing this again."

Jack said, "Cousin, you're going to have to get used to puzzles. If they make things about battling, that's also a puzzle."

Joey thinks for a minute, "Hm." And then Joey turns away. "I don't get it.""

"Okay, then think about this. You're fighting against a boss. But using ki blasts or using your Tessaiga won't do the trick. What would you do instead?"

Joey still doesn't get it. He just sits down and scratches his head with his leg as a real dog would.

Jack answers, "Cousin. You observe your opponent, and figure out the opponent's weakness. That's a puzzle." Joey still scratches his head.

Jack turns away and said, "Okay, then understand this. Without puzzles, cousin, it would a 'dull battle'."

Joey stretches and yawns. "I guess but I'm not much for puzzles."

"Uh, Jack, Joey is not getting about puzzles." Said Vincent. "Maybe you should show him how would a puzzle work when you fight an opponent."

Jack agrees. "Okay. But first, the code." He looks at Hiro with a smile. "Hiro?"

"Don't look at me like that." Said Hiro. "I don't have the code."

Jack said, "Don't lie, Hiro. You know this mansion, and surely you know about the code."

"Yeah, so start talking, you twerp." Said Kyo.

Hiro replies, "I'm trying to remember the code, so shut up Kyo." Said Hiro. He tries to remember. "Let's see. How did it go? Blue must be somewhere left from Red. Red is right next to Orange. Yellow is in the second spot from the right. And Green is somewhere right from the Purple."

Joey cleans out his ear. "So it's something to do with colors."

Amy complains, "I vote Jack for solving puzzles!"

Joey agrees, "Ditto."

Jack is surprised he's out voted. "Aye! Okay, I'll think." He thinks. "Let's see. Blue must be somewhere left from Red. Red is right next to Orange. Yellow is in the second spot from the right. And Green is somewhere right from Purple. What kind of code is that?"

Vincent replies, "They must be some kind of combination colors when you try and put them in the correct order."

Jack thinks more, "Correct order, huh. Let's see."

"Looks like I'll be stuck trying to figure this puzzle out. Unless I have some kind of diagram of some kind." He looks at his team, "Guys, I'm ganna need some help."

"You mean us, right?" Ask Vincent, surprised.

Joey sighs, "Fine, Jack, what do you need?"

"I need your Lucario, Amy's Blaziken, Vincent's Houndoom, Nina's Mamoswine, and Yang's Gyarados."

Joey nodded to Lucario, "Go Lucario."

"Yes Master." Lucario goes over.

Amy, Nina, Vincent, and Yang release all their Pokémon out.

Nina calls, "Mamoswine! Come on out!"

"Blaziken. Come on out."

Vincent spoke, "Okay, Houndoom."

"Gyarados." Yang calls.

All four Pokémon come on. One is a big red bird like Pokémon that looks humanoid, the second is a big mammoth like with two small tusks, third is a black fire dog like with horns, and the last is a huge dragon Pokémon with wings and arms but whiskers.

Houndoom looks at the other Pokémon, but then sees Gyarados surprised.

Gyarados looks at the others, and somehow Mamoswine gets behind Blaziken, and Blaziken gets behind Mamoswine.

Nina asks, "Mamoswine, what's wrong?"

Mamoswine is too scared of Gyarados it runs off. "Mamo."

Nina is trying to catch Mamoswine from running away. "Mamoswine!" Even Blaziken runs off.

Jack asks, "Mamoswine?"

"Pika?" Ask Pikachu, confused.

"What's wrong with Blaziken and Mamoswine? They look scared."

Joey explained, "They fought your brother and his Gyarados."

Yang remembers, "Oh, that's right. We both have the same Pokémon. Poor Mamoswine and Blaziken. What has my brother been doing?"

Joey replied, "Being a evil jerk."

Jack gives each Pokémon an index card written in words. He gives Pikachu a word yellow, Lucario blue, Blaziken red, Houndoom orange, Gyarados purple, and Mamoswine green.

Lucario glances at the card, "Jack what are we supposed to do with these?"

Mamoswine agrees, "Mamo."

Jack replies, "Hold on to the cards. I am going to try and put the card names in order. That way, I can try and solve the riddle."

"I think Jack has lost his mind." Amy states.

Nina agrees, "True. What's he doing now?"

Joey raised an eyebrow, "This is the weirdest thing Jack's done in a while."

Jack thinks, "The first is that Blue is somewhere on the left from Red. Lucario, stand next to Blaziken." Lucario stands next to Blaziken a little nervous, as he's a Steel type and weak to Fire. "Don't be scared. Next is that Red is next to Orange. Houndoom, stand beside Blaziken." Jack continues. "And Pikachu, you stand next to Houndoom."

Pikachu froze in fear. Pikachu turns at Houndoom scared. "Pika..."

Vincent chuckles and said, "Don't be scared, Pikachu. My and my older brother's male Houndoom is a sweetheart." Joey rolled his eyes.

[3/17/2013 8:50:31 PM] John Richard Flores: Jack continues, "Next, it said Green is somewhere on the right from Purple, so I need Mamoswine right there, I'll have you next to Pikachu. And Gyarados will be between Lucario and Blaziken."

Mamoswine walks over and stands next to Pikachu who feels really tiny next to this massive mammoth like Pokémon. Lucario just looks at the giant dragon.

"Okay. Show me your cards and we'll get started." Said Jack.

All six Pokémon show Jack the six colors in order: blue, purple, red, orange, yellow, and green.

Jack puts the combination order. "Let's see." He pushes the color buttons. "Blue. Purple." Both buttons stay stuck. "Wow. So Blue and Purple are first. Great job Lucario and Gyarados. What's next? Red?"

When Jack pushed the red button, all three buttons pop back up. "What?"

Vincent mutters, "I hate to break it to you, Jack, but you kind have failed."

Jack complains, "Oh, what's it to ya?" He looks at the Pokémon. "Okay, let's try this again. Maybe this time Blaziken and Houndoom switch places." Blaziken and Houndoom swap places.

Joey lays down and reading a comic.

Jack said, "Good. One more time." Jack pushes the buttons in order one more time. "Blue. Purple. Orange. Red." The buttons stay pushed. "Then Yellow. Green." All the buttons are pushed in. "I did it! I got the code."

Pikachu cheers, "Pi! Pikachu!"

Joey looks up and said, "So he did it. Good. Hopefully this was the last puzzle."

In the middle of the room, a floor slides open and then appears a Huge Blue Sphere being held by four standing sticks. It's holding the Huge Blue Sphere so it wouldn't touch the ground.

Joey looks at it and asks amazed, "Jack is that it?"

Jack answers, "It is. It's the huge sphere."

Yang comments, "That's the huge sphere? It's a little big, don't you think?"

"The Huge Sphere." Said Jack. The Huge Blue Sphere is shaped like a big crystal Poké ball made of Aquamarine."

"Wow. I never saw a Huge Sphere that big." Said Nina.

"Is it shiny?" Ask Amy.

Jack touches the Huge Sphere, and felt something wet from the sphere. "Whoa. What a sphere."

Vincent asks, "What is it?"

"This sphere. It's wet like water." Jack explains. "I can touch water from the sphere."

"But wouldn't some water come out?" Ask Vincent, curiously.

Jack disagrees, "Nope. But it does feel cool holding a Huge Sphere."

Joey sighs and rubs his head, "So I guess that's it?"

"I guess so. Let's go home." Said Jack.

But Pikachu saw something from the shelf and calls, "Wait! Look!" The group then looks at the direction Pikachu is pointing at.


	123. Chapter 119

Chapter 119: Sheep Dungeon Pt. XVI, A horror's story can be changed from good to bad

"Wait, what's that?" Ask Jack. He sees an odd stone with a mark of the sheep.

Hiro tries to pick up the stone with its mouth but instead his mouth went through the stone. "What? I can't pick it up?"

Jack picks up the stone, and felt a very powerful vibe. "WAAGH!" It stops and said, "Whoa! What power!"

Joey sighed, "Looks like something else is going to happen."

"What was that?" Ask Nina.

"When the Huge Spheres and all the Talismans are gathered, they will open up a portal to another world." Said Kyo. Everyone looks at Kyo surprised. "Only those who can control the Talisman and the Huge Sphere will gain power, glory, and wishes."

"Kyo?" Ask Jack. "Why are you talking like that?"

"How should I know?" Ask Kyo. "I only memorized the stuff that dang rat said."

Joey grins, "So the cat has a brain after all."

Kyo shouts, "Why don't you shut up, you big mutt!"

Joey laughs, "And yet again he's got a short temper."

Amy said, "Do we have to separate you two?"

"Are you alright, Jack?" Ask Yang.

"I'm all right." Jack replies. "But this talisman. I feel so mischievous. Diabolic."

Joey raised an eyebrow, "Diabolic?"

Amy points, "Like Hiro?"

Hiro asks, "What?"

Lucario said, "You do realize you're a mischievous kid right?"

"What do you know, you jackal?" Ask Hiro.

Lucario replied, "I'm an Aura Pokémon thank you very much."

Nina asks, "Why would the talisman have so much power? Is this what Black Scar was after?"

"Yes. That's because this Talisman has so much power." Jack remembers. "Do any of your remember what Sensei said about each Zodiacs and the powers they have? Living? Strength? Balance? Speed? Breath? Invisible? Heal? Phantom? Animal? Flight? Immortal? And Laser? They each posse a talisman."

Amy tries to remember and replies, "Nope."

Joey thinks, "Hm…if I recall correctly Jack doesn't the Sheep deal with Astro Projection?"

Jack replies, "Yes. That explains how each of the talismans work. With all twelve combine, you'd be unstoppable."

Joey nods, "That is why they were hidden away to prevent them from falling into the wrong hands."

"We got the sphere and the talisman." Said Jack, putting the huge blue sphere and the talisman in the bag. "Let's get out of here."

Vincent agrees. "Good idea, Jack. Let's get out of here and away from the mansion."

The group comes out of the group, but then a voice spoke, "Prepare for trouble."

And then the second voice, "And make it double."

Jack said, "Not again!"

Amy asks, "Meh?"

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To ignite all people with our nation."

Jack complains, "Don't you think we had enough, Team Rocket?"

Joey sighs, "Not them again."

"Who are they?" Ask Nina.

Jack replies, "Team Rocket."

"Common criminals." Said Pikachu.

Yang said, "They're just in our way."

Jocken asks, "We're in their way?"

Jennese said, "That's no problem. You twerps will hand over the rest of the Chinese Zodiacs and we'll be on our way."

Jack whispers to the Chinese Zodiacs, "Guys, get behind us. Cousin and Yang got this."

Joey sighed, "Do we have to fight them Yang they are so boring."

Yang replies, "No. Just send them away or freeze them."

Joey nodded, "You can freeze them Yang."

"With pleasure." Said Yang.

Jocken and Jennese become surprised and pretend to be scared. "Oh no." Said Jocken.

"Not the freeze breath." Said Jennese. "Oh wait, I don't think they'll hurt their friends now, do we?"

Suddenly without warning, both Jocken and Jennese bring out the yellow rabbit, the small tiger on their arms, and the cow. Both the little rabbit and the little tiger struggle to break free and the cow is trying to break free from its chains. The group is surprised.

Jack shouts, "No!"

"Pika?" Ask Pikachu, surprised.

Amy shrieks, "Kisa! Momiji!"

Yang said, "They must have taken them when we're not looking. We should have watched them."

Joey narrowed his eyes, "So they got a little smarter."

Jocken and Jennese laugh at the group.

"Now for our demands. Give us the sheep and we'll be going now." Jennese demands.

Vincent said, "Well, gorgeous, I don't think that's going to be easy. You're too slow to fight, and Joey could pop up behind you and chop both you out cold."

"_I have a better solution."_ Said a creepy voice. The group turns and sees a mysterious figure wearing a blue demon face, shadow eyes and mouth, and a very long black cloak.

"_I am called 'Masked Man'."_ The figure explains, _"I am the one in charge for taking your two Chinese Zodiacs."_

"Masked Man?" Ask Jack.

"Never heard of you." Said Yang.

Joey nodded, "Why do you wear a mask?"

"_To keep my identity a secret."_ The Masked Man replied. _"I'll cut to the chase. If you are willing to let them live, I suggest you all give me the Sheep Zodiac and the Huge Sphere."_

"And why should we?" Ask Amy.

"The Huge Sphere is a power source to another world. It crosses through from the real world to the fantasy world. As for the Sheep Zodiac, each of the Chinese Zodiacs bares an item to power the generator. They have the item you fools don't know is the Talisman. With the power of the Talisman, we will use the stones to power the Dimension Machine IV, and then cross through Real World to the Fantasy World. There, we can make use to the power and become true warriors conquering the realms of each dimension. That is why we are using the Lights of the Zodiacs, all Thirteen."

Joey wondered, "Fantasy world? Could he mean?"

Jack remembers, "The Empire World." But then he asks, "But wait, thirteen?"

"Including…me?" Ask Kyo, surprised.

"Took you long enough." Hiro smirks.

"Shut up, Hiro!" Kyo shouts.

Joey asked, "What will you do with the Zodiacs after you've done this mission of yours?"

"_Simple. They will be erased from this world."_ Said the Masked Man. The group is shocked.

Joey gasped, "No!"

Lucario was disgusted, "How horrible!"

Jack pulls out his guitar and shouts, "We won't let you!"

"Yeah!" Pikachu shouts.

Joey narrowed his eyes into slits and withdrew his sword, "Jack's right, the Zodiacs including Kyo are our friends! I won't let you erase their right to exist!"

Lucario had his aura around his paws. "Master is right, you won't hurt them!"

"You'll be in the a world of pain if you hurt my Momiji and Kisa!" Said Amy, pulling out her bow and arrow.

Nina then pulls out two handaxe out. "You guys are very disgusting. I'll fight too with Mamoswine."

"Mamo!" Said Mamoswine.

"_You refuse?"_ Ask the figure. _"Oh well. I guess the sheep wouldn't mind seeing his girlfriend turned into a crystal sculpture." _Jennese and Jocken are holding the small tiger cub, the yellow rabbit, and the cow hostage. The group is shocked.

"Kisa!" Hiro cries.

The figure spoke, _"Now we have a understanding. If you're not care for the other zodiacs, they will be taken."_ The figure said. _"So what'll it be? Them or yours?"_

Joey's eyes flashed red, _"Curse you!"_ His tail's fur was spiked up to display his rage.

Hiro said, "If it means losing Kisa, then I would risk myself on the line than hers. Besides, it's just a stupid ball. And a stupid stone."

Jack looks at Hiro, surprised. "What? You're going to give up yourself to them?"

Hiro said, "Jack, I don't have a choice. You have to save this stupid world, right? Do it without me around, and keep Kisa safe. And the other guys."

Jack looks at the hostages, back at Hiro, and then at the hostages. He stops and drops the guitar down. "Guys, stand down."

Joey was surprised, "But Jack..." He sighed and then his eyes reverted back to golden and his tail's fur was smooth and calm again. Joey then stood upright and sheathed his sword.

Lucario didn't believe for a second, "Master?"

Joey replied, "Stand down Lucario, that's an order."

Nina said, "Joey. He's right. We can't fight them with that man turning our friends into crystal statues."

Lucario asks, "Master Nina, are you really just going to let them take him? You can't trust villains to keep their word!"

"_Oh the contrary, this is a bargain. Give me the Sheep Zodiac and the Huge Sphere for your friends."_ The Masked Man bargains.

Jocken and Jennese are surprised and ask, "What? Are you crazy?"

"_Silence!"_ The Masked Man shouts. Both Jocken and Jennese are timid.

"Come on over here, little lost sheep, and bring the sphere." Said the Masked Man.

Jack thought_, "This isn't good. We don't have a choice. If we refuse, Kisa, Momiji, and Haru are statues forever. But if we give him Hiro and the Huge Sphere, they won't harm our friends. We don't have a choice."_

Joey was thinking, _"Curses, what can we do? Lucario's right not to trust them as they are villains, but Jack's right about keeping our friends safe! After all Ken-sensei taught me that those who abandon their comrades are less than trash."_ Joey then slammed his fist into the ground creating a large crater, "I still don't like this, but fine. Take Hiro and the sphere and get out of my sight. If I ever see you three villains again." His eyes began to glow a bright demonic red, his claws doubled in length, purple stripes appeared on his face and his fangs elongated, his voice deepened, "I will crush you all."

The Masked Man said, "Good. And don't try anything funny. I won't hesitate to kill them."

Jack takes the Huge Sphere out and stares at it. Next, he ties the sphere on top of Hiro.

"You mean you're going to go through this? Are you crazy?" Ask Kyo.

Hiro shouts, "Kyo, shut up."

"No! I won't!"

"Just shut up!" Hiro shouts. "I just...I just..."

Amy said, "You won't let Kisa die. We'll keep her safe."

Hiro starred at Amy, and then walks forward to the Masked Man. The group watches helplessly as the sheep with the orb on its back fluffy fur walk to Team Rocket.

Joey's hands were closing and opening his elongated claws gleaming murderously in the light, his fangs jutted from his upper lip, and his red eyes were shining with murderous intent. His hair had become more spiked and wild and his tail thrashed back and forth like an angry fluffy snake.

When Hiro arrives, the Masked Man picks him up. _"Good. Good." _He looks at Jocken and Jennese, _"Now you two, release them."_

"What?" Ask Jocken, surprised.

"Are you crazy?" Ask Jennese.

"_Just do it!"_ The Masked Man demands. Both Jocken and Jennese gulped and let Kisa, Momiji, and Haru go. The three Chinese Zodiacs hurry to Amy scared.

"Amy, they were scaring me." Said Momiji.

Amy pets Momiji, "It's okay. It's okay. You're all safe."

"Now get out of here." Joey snarled at the villains sounding like a feral dog.

The Masked Man said, _"Hold on just a minute."_ He spoke, _"You two. Leave us."_

"But..."

"_Do as I say!"_ The Masked Man commanded.

Both Team Rocket stare at each other, and then run off shouting, "Looks like Team Rocket is running off again!"

The Masked Man gives the group a warning. "Now then, if I see any of you intervene with Team Rocket's business, I won't hesitate to kill you. Thank you for your negotiation. I bid you farewell." The figure snaps his finger, and disappears.

Jack and Pikachu drop to their knees, catching their breath from fear. "What...have we...done?" Ask Jack.

Joey had his head down and his demonic energy swirled around him like a cyclone. Lucario looked worried, "Master, calm down, please."

Yang puts his hand on Jack and Joey's shoulder and said, "Don't worry. They won't get away with this. We'll catch 'em."

Joey brushes Yang's hand off and goes off on his own to vent some anger. Just before Joey could even go after them, something shakes the room. The entire ballroom starts to shake. The walls are destroyed, the ceiling is taken away, and then the floor has become a platform. The entire ballroom becomes one huge arena with a white background.

Joey growled, "This is the wrong time for some random thing to happen! I am NOT in the mood for this!"

"Joey, you either get your sorry butt here or else!" Amy calls.

Joey snarls, "Amy, you better shut your big mouth or else!" He released a ton of demonic intent at Amy.

Jack shouts, "Cousin! What good would that do? You'll waste your time blasting nothing to oblivion!"

Joey breathed to calm himself a little before jumping and landing on the platform. He was still really angry though.

A huge hoof appears on the platform, and then another hoof. And then a huge red sheep with yellow eyes, and a horn appears from the bottom of the platform.

It roars, "BAAAAAAGH!"

"Something tells me we're not alone." Said Amy.

Joey licked his lips coating his elongated fangs in saliva, "Good, a big opponent. I need that to vent some of my rage out."

Jack picks up his electric guitar and said, "Get ready to fight, guys."

Joey cracks his fingers with his claws gleaming, "Lucario!"

Lucario nods, "Yes master." He stands beside Joey with his paw-hands glowing with aura.

Nina comes up with Mamoswine and said, "Well, I guess a fights a fight."

"Oui." Said Vincent. "Let's get him."

Amy asks, "What are we? Chop liver?" She realizes and said, "Great, now I sound like the nutty girl."

Mamoswine rears up and kicks out with his front legs and shaking stomps the ground, "Mamo!"

Nina calls, "We'll go first." She pulls out her warhammer. "Mamoswine, let's go."

"Mamo!" Mamoswine nods.

Nina charges at the ship along with her big mammoth like Pokémon. Nina then jumps up to the colossal sheep's horn, and hammers it. "Ya! Ya!" The colossal sheep was hit, but Nina didn't hit hard enough. She comes down and calls, "Okay! Mud-slap!"

Mamoswine digs into the ground and shoots balls of mud at the Sheep. "Mamo!"

The Sheep is hit by a barrage mud, and almost lost its ability to see. But it's undeterred.

"Guys!" Nina calls. "The weakness is its horn. Attack the horn!"

Joey grins, "Jack you heard her! Go for the horn!"

Jack said, "That won't be enough. We won't finish him unless we have a good strategy to take that sheep down."

Joey nodded, "We'll just to try something."

Jack pulls out his electric guitar and said, "Show time!" He plays his electric guitar rocking the music. Joey feels slightly pumped, "Seriously? What is in that music of Jack's?"

"This." Jack calls, "Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu charges up electricity, and then shocks the horn. "Pikachu!"

Lightning goes through the ground, and then hits the colossal sheep's horn. The colossal sheep is electrocuted, and it screams loudly.

"My turn." Said Joey. Joey charges the sheep and leaps up with his arms reared back and his claws gleaming, "Take this!" He slashes the sheep once and leaves a red slash trail and then slashes a second time.

The crimson sheep roars in agony, "BAAAAAGH!"

Lucario's eyes glow blue and he lifts one paw-hand up which also glows blue, "Take this." He aims for the Sheep's horn. Lucario crushes his fist just as how the colossal sheep's horn is being crushed.

The colossal sheep roars in agony some more. "BAAAAGH!" It hasn't even giving up.

Joey growls, "Curse this stupid sheep!"

Lucario bows in shame, "Forgive me master I should've been able to do more damage."

"Allow us to handle the sheep, monsieur." Said Vincent.

"Go for it Vincent." Joey replied.

"I won't use Doom on that thing. It'll take forever." Vincent suggests. "So, I'll use Gatling Gun!"

"Gatling Gun?" Ask Amy, curious.

Vincent punches the sheep's horn like a real Gatling gun. "AAAAGH! You should learn some manners!"

"Okay, Houndoom, are you ready?"

Houndoom barks. "Alright. Use Flamethrower. Roast it." Houndoom inhales its breath, and then blows fire at the horn. The sheep roars in agony, and becomes very mad. It's eyes change from yellow to red.

Joey narrowed his eyes, "I get the feeling we just ticked it off."

The colossal sheep gets up on to the platform, and starts homing in at the group. It aims at Mamoswine. Mamoswine faces the sheep, "Mamo?"

Nina shouts, frighten, "No! Mamoswine!"

The colossal sheep walks towards Mamoswine, but that doesn't Mamoswine from dodging. Mamoswine avoids the colossal sheep from biting. "Mamo!"

Jack calls, "Let's kill that thing!" He points at the colossal floating sheep.

"Right." Joey agrees.

"I'll go again." Said Nina. She chases after the sheep. "No one hurts my Pokémon and gets away with it!" She jumps high to reach to the colossal sheep's horn, and hammers from above, "HIYA!" WHAM!

"BAAAAGH!" The colossal sheep roars in agony.

Nina calls, "Good. Now Ice Fang, Mamoswine."

Mamoswine charges at its horn, and bites the colossal sheep's horn. The colossal sheep feels a heavy cold pain from its horn. Mamoswine comes down. The colossal sleep is about to drop soon.

Amy calls, "Jack! Finish it off!"

Joey nodded, "Go for it, Jack."

Jack disagrees, "No. I got something better." He points, "Pikachu, let's do it, buddy."

Pikachu agrees and nods, "Pikachu."

Jack calls, "Ready! Iron Tail!"

Pikachu charges at the sheep with its long lightning shaped tail, and turn the tail into iron. Next, Pikachu aims at the horn, but then suddenly trips and slides towards the sheep.

Vincent is stunned and asks, "What...was that?"

Joey smacks his forehead disappointed and said "Ugh! Are you kidding me?"

Lucario feels disappointed too. "Oh boy." Lucario cups his paws together forming a blue orb of aura, "Master, allow me to deliver the final blow!"

Joey nodded, "You have the honors Lucario. Take him down!"

The aura sphere flies towards the colossal sheep, and hits it. The ferocious colossal sheep falls down from the bottomless abyss. "BAAAAGH!"

Vincent said, "Good riddance."

Joey slashes the air a time or two, "Heh, that was fun."

Jack puts the guitar away and said, "Finally. That thing is gone."

Pikachu feels sad for not doing the final blow. "Pikachu."

Jack pets Pikachu, "It's okay, Pikachu. We'll get him next time, and you will get to do the final blow. Okay, partner."

Pikachu feels better and said, "Okay."

Vincent asks, "Now how do we get out of here?"

Joey looks around, "I don't see an exit, unless we have to make one ourselves."

Vincent looks around and said, "There are no exits. This place doesn't have a wall."

As the group looks around from the floating platform, it starts to crumble. Joey looked down, "Oh boy. We might want to get off this thing." The platform then breaks apart. The group felt like they're floating, instead, they fall down to the bottomless pits.

Joey was falling calmly, "I wonder if those pits are really bottomless or if they're just too dark to see the bottom."

Lucario flailing his arms, "AAAAAAAGGHH!"

As the group screams, but Joey, they continue falling.

Somehow, it looks like they're the group struggles with their eyes shut, and then opens up. The group didn't leave anywhere or end up into another dimension. They wake up suddenly the moment they think they hit the ground.

"What? What? What?" Ask Jack, surprised. "Where are we?"


	124. Chapter 120

Chapter 120: A brighter sun can warm an ice land's center heart

Joey blinks and wakes up, "Huh?"

Lucario wakes up with a start, "Huh?"

"Meh?" Ask Amy.

"What?" Ask Nina.

"Quel?" Ask Vincent. "Quel?"

"Huh?" Ask Yang, surprised. "What happened?"

Joey blinks and looks around, "What happened Jack? Weren't we just on a floating platform fighting a colossal red sheep?"

"I think so. But we fell to the bottomless pit, and here we are back in the Sheep Dungeon"" Said Jack.

Joey rubs his head, "So all that we just went through was just a dream?"

Amy shrieks, "I hope no one saw what happened!"

Vincent asks, "What for? We all fell asleep."

"I think that Masked Man did it." Yang thinks. "He set up a trap."

Joey growls, "How dare he! No one messes with MY head and gets away with it!" His energy now cracked around him in the form of lightning.

Nina said, "But you know, Hiro made a great sacrifice to save Kisa and the others. He won't be forgotten. I just hope he's okay."

Amy said, "I'm not. That brat may be mischievous. But you might be right about giving himself up for Kisa. We should go after him. The problem is where did that Masked Man went?"

Jack sees some crack windows from the ballroom windows. He climbs up, and then sees someone. He calls. "Uh, guys. If you're not aware, he's right outside getting on a snow mobile."

Everyone asks, "What?"

Joey was shocked, "You mean he's still here?" He stops shocking lightning around his body.

They dash up to the open broken glass and peek through. They see the Masked Man trying to work on the snow mobile with the sheep around his arm.

"_Come on, you piece of junk."_ Said the Masked Man, trying to get the snowmobile working. _"Work!"_

"Let go of me, you freak!" Hiro shouted, struggling.

"_Don't make me hurt you."_ Said the Masked Man.

"Go ahead, and I'll press charges."

"_Bagh!"_ The Masked Man chops the sheep on the neck, and Hiro goes out. _"There we go."_

"Ahem!" The group calls.

"Hey you!" Joey called out.

The Masked Man turns up to see the broken windows, and then spots the group. He becomes surprised, and then zaps the snowmobile to life. _"Time to part. I'm out of here."_ The Masked Man drives off.

Joey watches the Masked Man take off, "Are we just gonna stand around and watch him escape?"

Jack realizes that going after the Masked Man is dangerous, but he can't let him get away, so he said, "No way! We're going to put an end to this!"

"Now you speaking my language, Jack!" Joey shouted, "Let's get him!" The group jumps out through the open window and goes after the Masked Man.

But Jack has other plans for his team. He said to his cousin, Joey, "Hold on, cousin. I need you and the others to cut him off."

Joey nodded, "Got it. Let's go guys!"

Amy said, "Okay!"

Nina brings her Poké ball and calls, "Mamoswine! Let's go!"

Joey levitated into the air, "Let's cut him off like Jack said."

"Good idea, monsieur." Vincent agrees. "The Masked Man may know how to escape, but we know the exit."

"I'll fly Jack over there." Yang said.

"That's okay. I have Arcanine." Jack calls. He pulls out a Poké ball and calls, "Arcanine, I summon you!"

The Poké ball opens up, and then reveals a big red fur dog. "Ar! Ar!" It spoke.

"Ya!" Jack and Pikachu ride off to chase the Masked Man.

Joey takes off to cut off the Masked Man's escape with Lucario running beside him. Amy, Nina, and Vincent follow Joey through the snowy forest and chase after the Masked Man. The Masked Man continues driving the snow mobile to the exit.

"_Soon, little sheep, you will join us."_ Something appears out of nowhere and stops the Masked Man from proceeding to the exit. _"Agh! What now?"_

"Hey! Masked Man!" Nina shouts. "We're taking Hiro back!"

"_Not a chance!"_ The Masked Man shouts, turning the other direction. _"I'll take the syndic route."_

"Bonjour, monsieur." Said Vincent, "Too late to take the syndic route."

"_Agh!"_ The Masked Man shouts, surprised. He tries to get to the exit but can't. He tries again, but it was too late. A flying figure with a blue dog blocks the Masked Man off. _"What now?"_

Joey crossed his arms with a grin, "Going somewhere?"

Lucario held his paw-hands up in fighting stance, "You cannot escape with our friend."

The Masked Man spoke_, "Ugh! Those brats avoid my trance and caught me in a trap. Forget escaping, I will find another route!"_

The figure turns around and hi-tails to another route.

Joey shakes his head, "I wouldn't go there."

Lucario shakes his head, "Villains never learn master."

The Masked Man tries a new route, but then becomes blocked off by Amy and her Gyarados. _"Agh!"_

"Hi. Have you met my Gyarados?" Ask Amy.

The Masked Man grunts_, "These kids are smarter than I thought. Time for plan B."_ He calls, _"Fine, you want the Sheep so bad, come and take him!"_

Joey lowered into a fighting stance, "Let's see how tough this guy is."

Amy calls the others with her Poké Gear, "Okay, we got him blocked off, now what?"

Jack replies in the Poké Gear, _"Now we go after him. I just need to get in close and get Hiro back."_

"Oh good lord. Okay." Said Amy. She gets on Gyarados and flies off following the Masked Man.

"Looks like we're going after the Masked Man." Said Vincent. "Bien."

"You said it." Said Furret.

Joey goes after the Masked Man too, "You can try but you won't escape us!"

Lucario followed, "Surrender the sheep villain!"

The Masked Man sees the group homing. _"Ah. So you all trapped me in one circle and try to come after me? So clever, but not clever."_ He releases his arms and said, _"Hmph!"_

Icicle stalagmites come out of the snow trying to throw the group off. "What?" Ask Nina, surprised.

"Mamo?" Ask Mamoswine, surprised.

Joey zips around easily dodging the ice stalagmites, "Nice try."

Lucario jumps on the stalagmites and uses them to get faster by jumping on each one, "Is this all you can do, Masked Man? I'm a Steel type, strong against Ice."

"He's trying to slow us down." Said Vincent. "I'll get him!"

"No, Vincent. Jack told us to slow him down." Said Amy.

"Well, I'm doing it!"

Vincent reaches to the Masked Man and tries to take Hiro, but the Masked Man shoos Vincent away. _"Huh? Scram, you!"_

"I'm taking him now, you creep!" Vincent said.

"_Why you! I'll erase you!"_ The Masked Man grabs Vincent on his face and shocks him.

"VAAAAGH!" Vincent falls off and lands on the snow.

"What just happened?" Ask Amy, surprised.

Joey narrowed his eyes, "This guy, there's something weird about him." Joey looks carefully at Vincent and Furret from afar and sees Vincent and Furret traumatized and unable to move. Some of Vincent's face is covered is glass icicle. "Hmmm. He used some kind of paralysis or immobilizing technique." Joey frowned, "That means he's a bit more dangerous than we gave him credit for."

"Okay, I'll get him." Said Amy. She pulls her bow and arrow, and fires a flame arrow at the Masked Man. "Bye-bye."

The Masked Man avoids and waves his arm on the side again. "Hmph!" More ice stalagmites continue popping out of the ground. The group avoids them one-by-one.

"This guy is not quitting, is he?" Ask Nina. "Where's Jack? And Pikachu?"

Joey flies up, "This guy is really beginning to get on my nerves." He then slashes with his claw sending a blade of energy down at the Masked Man."

"_You made this too easy."_ Said the Masked Man. He blocks the impacts. _"Do you think demon attacks are going to work against a spell caster? I am the king of ice, demon boy."_

Joey smirks, "Don't you know I'm more than a demon?" He then charges and fires a ki blast down at the Masked Man.

"Stupid boy. Are you not aware of who am I holding?" Ask the Masked Man.

Joey realized his blast was heading towards Hiro, "Oh no!" He lifts his hands up and the blast changes its trajectory going over the Masked Man and into the sky.

The Masked Man laughs. "Good boy. If you were not aware, I'd say you would have 'erased' Hiro from existence, then again, your Ki is not match against my Magic." The Masked Man looks at his glove, and gasps in fear thinking. _"Oh no. My powers are wearing thin. I need to hurry and finish this before it's too late." _The Masked Man said, "_But won't worry. I'll send you a gift." _He points upward. The group looks up and sees a huge crystal above the group.

"Wha?"Ask Nina, surprised.

Joey looked at the crystal, "What one earth is that thing?"

Amy said, seeing the huge crystal, "Oh my god. So shiny!"

Nina alerts, "That is one huge crystal. He's going to kill us all!"

"_See? I am not bluffing." _Said the Masked Man. He raises his hand up high._ "Time to part."_

The Masked Man could try and release his hand down, but then saw a grappling hook come out of nowhere and snatch Hiro out of there. "AGH!"

Jack and Pikachu came out with Arcanine and Jack calls, "Guys! Run! This way!"

The group follows Jack, Pikachu, and Arcanine, and away from the huge crystal.

"Good timing, Jack. Late as usual." Said Amy.

Joey asks flying beside Jack, "And where have you been Jack?"

Jack said, "Well, heh, heh. I was hiding in the shadows waiting for the Masked Man to show up."

Yang spoke, "Jack, maybe we need to focus on getting out of here."

"We can't, not with that deranged man wearing a mask alive." Jack said.

"Yeah!" Pikachu agrees.

"We need to get rid of him." Said Kyo.

Joey asks, "How? He is a magic-user."

"Well, I'd say he's not weak wizard." Said Yang. "Even if you try and use Ki, he'll either send it back or cast it aside."

Joey said, "My mother has more experience fighting magic-users than I do."

Lucario replies, "Too bad your mother is always wandering master."

"Yeah, that's mom for you." Said Joey.

Jack smirks, "You just leave him with me, Pikachu, Kyo, and Arcanine."

"What? Me? I didn't agree to this!" Kyo shouts, surprised.

Jack said, "Just find somewhere safe. I'll draw him towards me." He realizes, "Wait, what happened to Vincent?"

"Do you want the know?" Ask Amy.

"Okay." Said Jack. The group takes cover letting the Masked Man chase Jack and his Arcanine. Jack provokes, "Hey! Come and get me, old man!" He spanks his rear at the Masked Man, "Right here!"

The group is surprised. Joey blinks surprised, "Has Jack lost his marbles?"

The Masked Man appears chasing Jack, Pikachu, Arcanine, and Kyo. _"Give me back the sheep, you twerp!"_

Jack turns around and looks at the Masked Man. Next, he pulls his eyelid down, and sticks his tongue out. Joey places his hand on his forehead feeling embarrassed and said, "Jack has lost his marbles."

The Masked Man becomes mad and said, "You asked for is!" He releases his arms out. More icicle stalagmites come out of the ground. Arcanine maneuvers through the icicle stalagmites swiftly.

"I need to lose him, but how?" Ask Jack. Before Jack could think of a plan, he asks the Masked Man, "Hey, why'd you let Team Rocket leave you alone for? Aren't you guys supposed to work as a team?"

The Masked Man replies, _"Oh, don't worry about them. I consider them deadweights."_

"Sheesh!" Said Jack, surprised. "What kind of monster are you?"

"_The monster that wants the Sheep Zodiac."_ The Masked Man answered.

Suddenly, Jack and Arcanine are riding towards a cliff. Pikachu shouts, "Jack! The cliff!"

Jack shouts, surprised, "What? Oh Zucion!"

"Are you trying to kill us?" Ask Kyo.

Jack banks Arcanine away from the cliff, but has an idea. He shouts, "Arcanine! There!"

"What are you doing?" Ask Kyo.

"I have a plan." Said Jack. He calls, "Hey, old man, over here!"

Masked Man spoke, "Annoying pest."

Joey watches, "What is Jack's plan?"

"I can't watch!" Nina calls, covering her eyes.

Jack grabs a bomb, and fuses it. "I hope this works." He whispers to Arcanine, "Keep running, Arcanine, but run to that cliff."

Pikachu and Kyo are shocked. Kyo shouts, surprised, "What? There?"

"Trust me!" Jack calls.

Jack said, "Okay, time for my plan to go into action." He points, "Ya!"

Arcanine sees the cliff, but wants to avoid it. Then Arcanine looks at Jack, and charges at the cliff. Jack drops the bomb, and then it explodes, turning a black smoke into a white snowy fog.

Masked Man spoke, _"Mere fool. I won't let you live."_ The Masked Man passes through the smoke, but then sees a cliff. The Masked Man shrieks, _"AGH!"_ He falls off and screams, _"AAAAAAGH!"_

Joey blinks, "What just happened?" The group arrives close to the edge, and sees Jack, his Pokémon, Kyo, and the Masked Man gone.

"Are they"" Ask Amy, worried.

"No. Jack! Pikachu!" Nina calls.

"Jack." Said Yang, worried. "What were you thinking?"

But then Joey looks closely at the ledge, and then sees Jack walking up on to the ledge. Joey said, "Jack's fine, but he seriously needs to stop doing these things."

Jack carries Hiro on his arm, Pikachu on to his shoulder, and Kyo on his head. Kyo becomes very shocked like a cartoon scared cat.

Jack turns around and calls, "Yeah! We did it!"

Pikachu cheers, "Pi, Pikachu!"

Kyo falls off, and lands on the snow. The group stares at Kyo, and Jack apologizes. "Whoops. Sorry, Kyo."

Kyo gets up from the snow, and shouts, "Are you crazy, Jack! What were you thinking? We could have gotten ourselves killed!"

Yang asks, "What happened, Jack? And where's that Masked Man?"

Jack explains, "Well, he wanted Hiro, so I lure him into a trap."

"By sending him off into the cliff?" Ask Vincent.

"Yep." Jack replies.

"But Arcanine?" Ask Nina.

Jack shows Nina Arcanine's ball, "Safe. I was able to put him in before we fell off."

Joey snaps his finger understanding Jack's plan and nodding his head, "So that's it. The old luring into a trap plan."

Jack gives Joey a steak. "Right. Have a steak."

Joey takes the steak and chows down, "My favorite flavor! Yummy! Yummy!"

Jack asks, "Now, can we go home? I'm getting sleepy."

Hiro wakes up and asks, "Huh? Where am I?"

The yellow rabbit pops out of Amy's small bag and cheers, "Ja! Hiro's awake!"

"Oh, you again." Said Hiro, annoyed.

"Yes, us again, Hiro." Said the cow, Haru.

Joey nods, "Jack's right, we're done here let's head back."

"Yeah, sure. But that doesn't excuse all of you for leaving that Huge Sphere with that creep." Said Hiro.

Jack then pulls out a blue huge orb and said, "Oh, I wouldn't say that."

"Wait, what?" Ask Amy.

Joey snaps his fingers impressed, "Jack did the old Switcheroo on that Masked Man!"

"How?" Ask Hiro. "Did you steal it back? Cause you would have been going to jail for stealing."

Jack answers, "Wrong. Like cousin said, 'I swapped the Huge Sphere with a decoy'."

Yang spoke, "Nice one, Jack." He points at Amy, "You are becoming close to Amy."

Amy turns at Yang and asks, "Wait, what?"

Jack answers, "Nah. I learned a couple of tricks from her."

"Tis true." Amy agrees.

Kyo asks, "Hey! Are we going home or what? My fur is getting cold!"

"Well, I'm not." Said Hiro.

"Shut up, you brat!" Kyo shouts.

Joey replied, "Kyo's right," He gave a grin, "For once."

As the group makes their way back to the entrance and out of the dimension, Kisa looks at Hiro. She wants to say something nice for Hiro's sacrifice.

"Um, Hiro…" Kisa said softly, "…Thank you." Amy and Nina are adored to Kisa's words.

Hiro stops walking and blushes. He then looks at Kisa for one second, and then turns away. "Whatever." The group stops and looks at Hiro for a second. Hiro looks at the group and asks, "What?" They continue starring. Hiro said, "Okay. I didn't do it for the sphere. I…did it for you."

Kisa walks over to Hiro and snuggles him. Hiro blushes more trying to ignore it. "Okay, that's enough." Said Hiro, embarrassed. "People are watching." And then finally Kisa kisses Hiro on the cheek. Hiro freezes and then faints.

Amy and Nina giggle. Jack and Pikachu however stare at Hiro surprised. And then Jack picks up Hiro and holds him on his arm. Amy picks up Kisa and puts Kisa back in Amy's bag.

Joey crosses his arms and said, "Well, it's about time." He presses forward trying to remember, "And yet I feel like I'm forgetting something."

"Like who?" Ask Amy, curious.

Joey realizes and asks, "Wait, where's Vincent?"

The group looks around and do not see Vincent and Furret.

Joey snaps his finger and said, "Shoot! We left him behind!"

"Master, I got him!" Lucario runs up having stayed behind to retrieve the vampire chef. Lucario carries Vincent over his shoulders.

"Oh dear." Said Nina, surprised.

Joey blinked, "Wait where's Furret?"

Lucario gestures to his other shoulder where a fainted Furret lied, "I wouldn't forget a fellow Pokémon, master."

"No!" Amy picks up Furret from Lucario and holds it tight. "Not Furret!" She cries. "Why!" She points, "This is all your fault, Vincent!"

Nina said, "Looks like a Chill Touch. Hang on, I'll get him back to normal."

She pours hot water on the ice, and thaws Vincent free.

Vincent shrieks and breathes heavily, and Furret wakes. "Quel? What? Was I frozen?"

"Yes." Said Amy, "And look what you did to poor Furret!"

Lucario puts Furret down, "Um could we save the arguing for when we get back to the cabin?"

"I'm okay, Amy." Said Furret.

"Don't care!" Said Amy, hugging Furret, "You're still hurt!"

"Oh, please give me back, Furret." Said Vincent. "What did I miss?"

Jack said, "Maybe it's best until we get back to the cabin."

"Good i...i...Achoo!" Vincent sneezed. "Ugh. I hate the cold."

Lucario said, "Gesundheit."

Vincent sniffs and said, "Merci."

And then the group goes back to the cabin. The group walks away from the new world, and then goes back to the cabin with the Chinese Zodiacs. Since the storm is over, they should have no problem getting back to the cabin. The blizzard is gone and no longer colder than 30 degrees.

"So the storm stopped." Said Joey.

Jack thinks about his team effort from the battle along with what the Masked Man said before. _"Simple. They will be erased for all eternity." _This will haunt Jack and the zodiacs, but what can he do with only two Chinese Zodiacs left to rescue? This might not be enough since the Masked Man is a bigger threat.

Joey looks at Jack and asks, "Jack is something wrong?"

"That Masked Man is a monster." Jack said. "He was about to kill the zodiacs, but we stopped him." He looks at Jack with a serious look, "I think it's time we put an end to their plot and get the Chinese Zodiacs and Miss Honda home."


End file.
